Murder in Chicago
by Popolove
Summary: Edward Masen, tueur à gages sans état d'âme bosse pour le compte d'Aro Volturi. Mais le jour où il se fait surprendre en plein meurtre par Bella Swan, une jeune adolescente, deux solutions s'offrent alors à lui. La tuer, ou la séquestrer... Dark Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Temoin gênant

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Parcours Fructueux étant terminée, j'ai décidé de poster une nouvelle fiction !**

**Cela faisait pas mal de temps que j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et j'ai enfin eu le temps de la mettre sur papier. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira^^**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Témoin gênant**

**POV Edward  
**

Confortablement assis sur mon canapé en cuir, j'attendais impatiemment.

Mon regard était fixé sur la table basse où siégeait mon téléphone qui aurait dû sonner depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ma main était appuyée sur l'accoudoir et mes doigts s'agitaient en pianotant nerveusement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Mon portable sur la table sonna soudainement et je m'empressai de le prendre et de décrocher sèchement, sans prendre la peine de vérifier le numéro.

« T'es à la bourre. » Constatai-je acerbe. « Ça fait trente minutes que j'attends ton coup de fil. »

« Désolé mec, on a eu un contre temps. Cet idiot d'indien s'est paumé en chemin et j'ai dû aller le chercher. »

« Quel imbécile… » Soupirai-je exaspéré. « Il va tout faire foirer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Aro de le coller avec nous ? »

« Il te l'a dit Ed. C'est pour lui apprendre les ficelles du métier. »_  
_

« Il sait même pas lire une carte ! Je te le dis Emmett, on n'est pas rendu avec cet idiot. »

« Oui bah on n'a pas le choix. » Répliqua-t-il. « Aro veut qu'on l'amène en mission avec nous, alors on fait ce qu'il dit et on la ramène pas. » Je soupirai à nouveau, excédé et me passai une main dans les cheveux avant d'en venir au sujet principal.

« Vous êtes où ? »

« Garés là bas. On n'attend plus que toi. »

« Dans combien de temps est-ce qu'il va sortir ? » Demandai-je en me levant du canapé et en allant chercher ma veste.

« D'ici quarante cinq minutes, tout au plus. » Répondit-il. « Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses avant que je ne décide d'assommer Black tellement il me tape sur les nerfs. »

« J'arrive. » Déclarai-je en raccrochant.

Je me dirigeai vers la table de la cuisine où était tranquillement posé l'objet de mes convoitises, n'attendant plus que moi. La seule chose auquel je tenais vraiment et pour qui j'accordais de l'importance. Mon neuf millimètres automatique, modèle de 1950. La seule personne qui ait le droit de poser la main dessus, c'est moi.

Je m'en emparai vivement et le fourrai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste avant d'attraper mes clés et de sortir de mon appartement à la hâte. Je dévalai les escaliers rapidement, puis sortis de l'immeuble pour me diriger vers ma Volvo stationnée devant. Je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur et enclenchai le moteur avant d'effectuer une marche arrière et de démarrer vers ma destination.

J'essayais de rouler le plus vite possible, dans le but d'arriver sur le lieu à l'avance, là où Emmett et Black m'attendaient. Le trafic était calme, pas d'embouteillage ni de fichu camion qui bloque le passage. Mais au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais de l'aéroport de Midway, les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, la plupart d'entre elles étant des taxis. Arrivé devant l'aéroport, je le contournai pour me diriger vers une ruelle apparemment déserte, exactement comme nous l'avions prévu. Je roulais un temps avant d'apercevoir sur un stationnement, la Jeep d'Emmett garée, lui et Black dans l'habitacle.

Je fis un signe de tête à Emmett lorsqu'il me vit et trouvai une place pour me ranger juste en face de la sienne. Je coupai le moteur et attendis patiemment sur mon siège. Je savais qu'Emmett allait venir à ma rencontre et cela ne tarda pas. À peine m'étais-je garé que je le vis ouvrir la portière de ma voiture du coté passager et s'asseoir en la claquant plus fort que nécessaire.

« Tu me sauves la vie Ed. Ce sale con m'a pompé l'air durant tout le trajet et jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. »

« Et tu pouvais pas simplement lui dire de se la fermer ? » Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est pas ce que j'ai fait peut être ? Je lui ai dit au moins cinq cents fois de se la boucler et lui, que dalle il continue de déblatérer sur son père en fauteuil roulant et sa mère décédée. Si t'étais pas arrivé maintenant, c'est lui qui se serait retrouvé en chaise roulante. »

Je réprimai un sourire tandis que j'observais Jacob Black dans la voiture d'Emmett en face de moi.

« Tel père tel fils. » Rétorquai-je. Emmett ricana.

« Quel boulet ce type… » Soupira-t-il.

Je le regardai indécis.

« Je ne dirais pas ça, moi. » Contredis-je. « C'est un bleu, je te l'accorde, mais un boulet certainement pas. » Emmett fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? » Me fit-il remarquer.

« Parce qu'il est dangereux. » Mon ami éclata d'un rire tonitruant, comme si ce que je venais de dire était la blague du siècle.

« Jacob dangereux ? Alors là on aura tout entendu ! » Piailla-t-il.

« Arrête de rire, c'est pas des foutaises, ce que je te raconte. » M'énervai-je, irrité de ne pas être pris au sérieux.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même Edward. Ce type ne sait même pas lire une carte. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un aéroport ! Il est même pas capable de trouver l'aéroport de Midway de Chicago en bagnole. Et toi tu dis qu'il est dangereux ? »

« Je viens de te le dire Emmett, c'est un bleu. Mais je ne le sens pas. Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec Aro ? On dirait un vrai toutou. »

« Et alors ? En quoi ça fait de lui quelqu'un de dangereux ? » Demanda Emmett paumé.

« Parce que pour plaire à son boss, c'est le genre de gars prêts à tout, y compris à te planter un couteau dans le dos pour arriver à ses fins. »

« Tu disjonctes Ed. Jacob n'arriverait même pas à tuer une guêpe. À part son côté baraqué et son sang froid, il ne sert à rien. »

« Ouais bah moi je te dis qu'il faut te méfier. » Rétorquai-je, piqué au vif.

Je sentis un coup de coude de la part d'Emmett.

« C'est bon, il se rapproche. » Annonça-t-il.

Je regardai dans la direction où allait son regard et vis dans le rétroviseur un petit asiatique à lunettes marcher la tête baissée vers nous avec lenteur, sur le trottoir d'en face. La ruelle était toujours aussi déserte, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et c'était temps mieux. Il était encore trop loin pour nous remarquer, ce qui nous laissait le temps de le surprendre.

« Tu as dit à Black ce qu'il devait faire ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, qu'il devait monter la garde et assurer nos arrière. » Je défis ma ceinture de sécurité.

« Magne-toi, on reprend du service. » Ordonnai-je en m'extirpant de la voiture avec détermination. Black sortit de la voiture d'Emmett et se dirigea vers nous. Il me salua de la tête et je l'ignorai.

« Salut Edward. Comment tu vas ? » Demanda-t-il pour la forme.

« J'irai mieux une fois qu'on l'aura descendu et que j'aurai plus ta salle tête en face de moi. » Répliquai-je cinglant en me détournant et en avançant vers l'homme qu'on suivait et qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Emmett me rattrapa et se mit à ma hauteur tandis que Black nous suivait derrière.

« Le pauvre, comment tu le ménages pas. » Rit-il alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Oh la ferme. » Râlais-je.

Le type fut bientôt à notre hauteur et j'accordai un signe de tête à Emmett pour lui intimer de traverser. Je marchai sur la route à pas rapide avant de me retrouver sur le même trottoir que lui et le héler.

« Eric Yorkie ? » Accostai-je. L'homme gringalet releva les yeux et me regarda curieusement avec réserve.

« C'est moi. » Répondit-il. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ça on s'en fiche. Ce qui importe en revanche, ce sont les cinq milles dollars que vous devez à Aro Volturi. »

Aussitôt que j'avais prononcé son nom, Yorkie sursauta et je le vis se tendre d'une manière plutôt brusque.

« Je… Je comptais le rembourser bientôt. » Bafouilla-t-il apeuré. Un sourire se forma au coin de mes lèvres.

« Vous comptiez le rembourser ? » Répétai-je. Il hocha avidement la tête.

« Oui je… Laissez-moi le temps de trouver les sous et j… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car je le pris par le col et le plaquai contre un mur en prenant soin de lui cogner la tête violemment pour lui faire mal. Il poussa un cri de douleur avant de gémir et de me regarder tétanisé, tandis que je lui serrai le cou sans ménagement.

« Oh non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. » Répondis-je menaçant. Je pouvais voir la crainte dans ses pupilles et je m'en délectais. « Écoute-moi bien Yorkie, tu as cinq minutes pour me filer le pognon que tu dois à Aro, plus les intérêts si tu ne tiens pas à finir ta vie ici, dans cette ruelle paumée. » Yorkie se pétrifia et paniqua.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne les ai pas ! »

« Ça fait deux semaines. » Menaçai-je. « Monsieur Volturi s'est montré très compréhensif, il a été assez gentil pour te laisser du temps car il connait ta situation, tes problèmes financiers et ton salaire minable que tu gagnes en bossant à l'aéroport, mais maintenant il s'impatiente. Il a envie de revoir son fric le plus rapidement possible et quand je dis le plus rapidement, ça signifie tout de suite, illico. » Susurrai-je à son oreille alors que ma main l'étranglait et le tenait fermement, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

« Mais je n'ai rien sur moi… » Il avait les yeux suppliants. « Accordez-moi encore un délai. S'il vous plait… » Je le regardai impassiblement avant de claquer des doigts avec ma main libre pour appeler Emmett.

« Occupe-toi de lui quelques minutes. » Lui ordonnai-je. Emmett fut à coté de moi et son sourire apparut soudainement.

« Mais avec plaisir. »

Il prit ma place tandis que je lâchais mon emprise sur Yorkie pour me reculer et admirer le spectacle.

Puis Emmett lui asséna une droite qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier. Yorkie tomba au sol avant qu'Emmett ne le tire par les cheveux pour le relever. Il se mit ensuite à le bombarder de coups dans le ventre et sur la figure. Nous entendions ses gémissements et ses cris de douleur tandis qu'Emmett ne cessait de le cogner à sang. Lorsque son visage fut assez défiguré et ensanglanté, je décidai de rappeler Emmett à l'ordre.

« C'est bon Emmett, laisse-le. »

Emmett cessa et se recula, le laissant retomber au sol une nouvelle fois, tellement il était sonné. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était coupée et se passait une main au visage, tout en gémissant. J'avançai une nouvelle fois vers eux et regardai Yorkie sombrement.

« Cette petite correction te suffit-elle pour avoir l'argent ou as-tu besoin que l'on se montre encore plus persévérants ? » Lui demandai-je durement.

Ses yeux craintifs, limite fuyants montraient l'apeurement qu'il ressentait et nous donnaient le contrôle, l'assurance et le pouvoir de faire de lui ce que nous voulions.

« Je n'ai pas l'argent ! » S'écria-t-il, une larme au coin des yeux. « Pitié, je vous en conjure, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps… » Je soupirai de lassitude.

« Toujours la même rengaine, encore et encore. On est gentil, on vous laisse du temps et au final, tout ce qu'on récolte c'est un type qui n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rembourser. Du coup on est obligé d'en finir et c'est jamais très beau à voir. Au contraire, c'est même assez moche. »

« Mais je trouverai ! » Promit-il avec entrain. « Je trouverai l'argent. Accordez-moi une semaine et vous l'aurez. »

Je le contemplais avec pitié. Parce qu'il était tout simplement pitoyable. Je savais comment ça allait se finir. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne servait strictement à rien. Les dés étaient jetés. Je me tournai vers Emmett.

« Aro a dit quoi s'il n'avait pas l'argent ? » Lui demandai-je, bien que je connaissais d'ors et déjà la réponse.

« Qu'on devait en finir. » Répondit-il en souriant. Je souris moi aussi.

« Ah oui c'est bien ça. » Murmurais-je en regardant sadiquement Eric Yorkie qui était paralysé au sol, la bouche entrouverte à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver. Je l'entendis respirer bruyamment, son souffle se couper et je le voyais qui tentait de se relever sans succès.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il affolé. « Pitié, ne me tuez pas. Je trouverai l'argent, je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas. »

C'était le moment que j'aimais le moins. Lorsque la victime, qui alors qu'elle sait qu'elle va mourir quoi qu'elle fasse, se décide à supplier et à déblatérer en espérant qu'on lui laissera la vie sauve. L'Homme est si faible, si égoïste qu'il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi, à perdre sa dignité et son estime pour rester en vie. La plupart du temps, les gens sont même capables de sacrifier la vie des autres pour la leur. Bienvenue dans le monde du plus fort…

Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur et tapotai sa joue sans douceur, lui arrachant un faible cri.

« Emmett remonte-le. »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se baissa pour prendre Yorkie par les épaules puis le mit debout sans le relâcher, sachant qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir tout seul. Il le coinça contre le mur et je lui fis signe de me laisser m'occuper de lui. Il attendit que je le tienne avant de s'écarter pour me laisser le champ libre.

Je sortis mon revolver de ma poche intérieure avec ma main libre et le pointai sans ménagement contre sa jugulaire. Je sentis Yorkie paniquer et tenter de se débattre, presque en pleurant. Je raffermis ma prise sur lui pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre mouvement.

« Tu vois ça ? » Fis-je en agitant légèrement le neuf millimètres devant ses yeux avant de le pointer sur lui à nouveau. « Cette chose va déterminer le temps qu'il te reste à vivre. Tu as le choix de mourir dans même pas cinq minutes, ou dans quarante années. Maintenant à toi de choisir. Es-tu réellement certain de ne pas avoir le fric ? » J'arquai un sourcil. Il secoua la tête, les larmes coulantes et je soupirai.

« Très bien. J'en conclus que tu as choisi la première option. » Déclaras-je avant de charger mon arme puis de le coller expressément contre son cou.

« Je vous en prie, laissez-moi une chance… » Pleurnicha-t-il.

C'en fut trop.

Des types qui supplient de les épargner, j'en ai vu des tas, mais lui on pouvait lui décerner la palme d'or de celui qui pleurniche le plus. Combien de fois a-t-il supplié depuis qu'on l'a accosté ? J'ai horreur de ce genre de lâches, incapables de se comporter comme un homme.

Je le lâchai et il se laissa retomber contre le mur.

Puis je pointai mon pistolet vers sa tête et tirai. Deux coups successifs.

Le bruit assourdissant des balles partantes emplit la ruelle silencieuse et tandis que mon arme était toujours pointée sur lui, je le vis complètement allongé au sol, les yeux ouverts et inexpressifs. Il était mort. Une marre de sang se formait peu à peu à coté de lui et j'abaissai mon arme en soupirant. Encore une bonne chose de faite.

C'était ça ma vie.

Quand mon patron avait des comptes à régler avec quelqu'un, il nous envoyait pour l'abattre, à moins que celui-ci ne trouve miraculeusement du fric ou quelque chose d'autre pour payer ses dettes.

Je savais avant même de rencontrer Eric Yorkie, qu'il n'aurait pas l'argent et que nous devrions le liquider. Quand bien même il l'avait eu, nous l'aurions tué de toute façon. Il peut être réglo, mais il est strictement hors de question de le laisser s'en tirer et dévoiler des choses sur nous à qui que ce soit. Car quiconque faisait des affaires avec Aro Volturi, en savait trop.

« Edward… »

J'entendis la voix de Black me ramener à l'instant présent et relevai la tête, sans toutefois me tourner vers lui.

« Quoi ? » Fis-je acerbe.

« Euh… je crois qu'on a un problème. » Je soupirai d'exaspération et me décidai à lui faire face.

« Et je peux savoir quel genre de problème on a au j… »

Je stoppai ma phrase instantanément lorsque je vis le problème dont Jacob parlait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma bouche s'entrouvrit.

Non loin de nous, derrière Jacob, une jeune fille nous regardait les yeux exorbités. Elle était brune, ses cheveux ondulaient sur ses frêles épaules et elle tenait un sac de voyage dans l'une de ses mains. J'étais complètement figé face à cette nouvelle complication. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le corps d'Eric Yorkie gisant derrière moi. Au moment où elle se rendit compte que je la regardais, elle lâcha son sac brusquement. Son regard fit la navette plusieurs fois entre moi et le cadavre. La constatation vint à moi rapidement. Elle nous avait vus.

« Putain de merde ! » Jurai-je tout d'un coup, prenant conscience de la situation.

En entendant ma voix s'élever, la jeune fille sursauta et fit trois pas en arrière en titubant, les yeux apeurés. Je me rendis compte qu'elle était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de se tirer si je ne l'en empêchais pas.

« Reste-là ! » La hélais-je en pointant mon arme, tout droit sur elle. « Ne bouge pas ou je tire ! »

J'étais sérieux. Je savais que si elle s'était mise à courir, je n'aurais pas hésité à lui tirer dessus d'un coup bref. À mon plus grand étonnement, ma menace eut l'effet escompté et elle se statufia sur place, sans me quitter du regard, apparemment bouleversée.

« Emmett, va la tenir. » Ordonnai-je remonté.

Ce dernier qui se trouvait à coté de Black ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre la fille puis lui prit les bras par derrière pour l'immobiliser. Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, elle ne se débattit pas. Mais on pouvait entendre ses faibles gémissements, signe qu'il ne la ménageait pas et lui faisait mal.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut sous notre contrôle et sans danger, je me tournai vers Black est explosai.

« Bordel Jake mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? T'étais sensé surveiller ! »

« J'en sais rien je… je ne l'ai pas vu… » Se défendit-il désolé.

« Espèce de pauvre imbécile ! On t'avait confié une tâche, une seule et toi, tu la foires ! T'es même pas capable de faire le guet correctement ! »

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas comment ça a pu se produire. Je surveillais et je… »

« Mon cul que tu surveillais ! » Le coupai-je en colère. « Non mais tu imagines si elle s'était barrée avant que tu ne la remarques ? »

« Ça va excuse-moi, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs… » Râla-t-il.

« Pas ici non. » Répliquai-je acide.

« Bon les gars vous vous disputerez après. » Nous rappela Emmett à l'ordre. « Je vous rappelle qu'on a un problème plus gros sur les bras que Jacob qui a encore fait une boulette. »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel tandis que je me tournais vers Emmett qui maintenait toujours la fille en place. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs immobile et avait les yeux embués. Je pouvais remarquer sa crainte et sa panique de là où j'étais positionné.

Étrangement, son visage apeuré et larmoyant me désarçonnait. Je reportai mon attention sur Emmett.

« Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » S'emporta Jacob. « Tu t'occupes d'elle et ensuite on lève le camp d'ici, ni vu ni connu. »

« Toi, tu la fermes.» M'énervai-je.

Je replaçai alors mon regard sur notre témoin gênante et m'avançai vers elle, jusqu'à me trouver à une distance proche. Elle portait des vêtements dépareillés et était plutôt petite de taille. Ses yeux marrons chocolat continuaient de sangloter silencieusement et j'arrivais à deviner aisément les marques rouges qu'elle aurait sur ses petits bras fragiles, à l'endroit où Emmett la serrait. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, ni ne clignait des paupières. Ils étaient grands ouverts et à travers ses larmes, je les trouvais incroyablement expressifs.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Lui demandai-je posément.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me dévisager effrayée. Je perdis patience et m'emportai.

« Ton nom ! » Hurlai-je en pointant brusquement mon revolver sur son front. Ses yeux se fermèrent au contact de mon arme sur sa trempe avant de se rouvrir légèrement.

« B…Bella. » Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

Je la regardai tristement tandis qu'elle avait les yeux baissés vers le sol. Contrairement à tout à l'heure où elle n'a pas arrêté de me lorgner, on aurait dit que là elle n'osait pas lever les yeux vers moi. Je trouvais ce changement plutôt étrange. Cependant ce n'était pas le moment de m'en formaliser. J'avais une chose importante à faire, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Et bien Bella, je suis désolé, tu m'as l'air bien gentille mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu t'es juste retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Dis-toi que ça n'a absolument rien de personnel. »

J'entendis un léger soupir venant d'elle puis un hoquet. J'accentuai le contact entre mon revolver et sa trempe puis la regardai, m'apprêtant à tirer. Mon arme était déjà chargée, ce qui me simplifiait la tâche. J'attendais le moment où elle se mettrait à supplier de ne pas la tuer, comme ils le faisaient tous. Ensuite je tirerai.

Mais à mon plus grand désarroi, ce moment ne vint jamais.

Au lieu de se mettre à m'implorer comme je l'avais supposé, elle se contenta de fermer les yeux plus fort que nécessaire et de se préparer au coup qu'elle allait recevoir. J'étais stupéfait. Cette attitude me déstabilisait complètement. C'est comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir et que ça ne l'atteignait pas, qu'elle s'en fichait. Comme si au contraire, elle attendait la mort. Elle restait là, immobile, les yeux fermés, attendant patiemment le moment de mourir. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais une personne aussi peu intéressée par sa vie que je l'étais également. La mort ne lui faisait apparemment pas peur, elle n'abandonnait pas sa dignité pour sauver sa vie.

Était-ce du courage ou une envie suicidaire ?

« Tu ne me supplies pas ? » Demandai-je tout à traque, totalement pris au dépourvu. Elle rouvrit les yeux et me regarda étonnée.

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais ? » Murmura-t-elle sanglotante. Je fronçai les sourcils face à sa désinvolture.

« Bah j'en sais rien. D'habitude c'est ce que les gens font quand ils sont sur le point de se faire tirer dessus. » Rétorquai-je abasourdi.

« Je vois pas ce que ça changerait si je le faisais. Dans tous les cas je vais mourir non ? » J'étais liquéfié devant sa répartie. Au lieu de me faire des courbettes, elle m'exprimait sa façon de penser, même si elle le marmonnait tellement elle était effrayée.

Totalement fascinant.

Quand je repense à l'attitude lâche et peu distinguée de Yorkie, je me dis que cette fille est totalement à l'opposé. C'est à se demander qui est l'homme, et qui est la femme entre les deux. Le pire était qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Elle allait mourir et donc elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de me supplier de l'épargner. Enfin quelqu'un d'intelligent dans ce bas monde.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. » Répondis-je en esquissant un léger sourire sans m'en rendre compte.

« Putain Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Gueula Jacob. « Grouille-toi on n'a pas toute la nuit ! »

« Toi je t'interdis de me donner des ordres si tu veux pas te prendre une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est clair ? » Assénai-je remonté. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ce sale con ? C'est de sa faute si on en est là, faut pas qu'il l'oublie.

« Laisse-tomber Edward. » Clama Emmett, apparemment impatient. « Dépêche-toi d'en finir qu'on puisse rentrer. »

« Ça va, c'est bon. » Soupirai-je en reportant mon attention sur la dénommée Bella. Mon flingue était toujours collé à sa trempe et elle n'avait pas du tout bougé, ni sourcillé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver que son nom lui correspondait bien, car elle était vraiment jolie, bien que sa beauté soit masquée par sa négligence et son visage triste. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fille enjouée, ni heureuse. C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle se fichait autant de mourir. Peut être n'était-elle pas épanouie…

D'ailleurs à bien y regarder, une chose me frappa de plein fouet auquel je n'avais jusque là pas prêté la moindre attention. Elle était extrêmement jeune. Une adolescente, sans aucun doute. Elle devait être au lycée tout au plus. Mais alors comment une lycéenne pouvait-elle être aussi désintéressée ? Aussi altruiste et logique ? Et aussi qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait seule dans une ruelle avec un sac de voyage ? J'étais à peu près à quatre vingt quinze pour cent sûr, qu'elle venait de l'aéroport. Mais où étaient ses parents ?

Plus je réfléchissais, et plus je me disais que cette adolescente n'était pas normale. Et puis y avait qu'à regarder son visage impassible, pendant que mon arme était pointée sur elle. Cette fois elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et me regardait intensément. On aurait dit qu'elle me… suppliait ? Était-elle en train de me supplier de l'épargner ou de la tuer ? Si on doit se fier à ces précédentes réactions, la deuxième option était la plus plausible. Mais dans ce cas qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer chez une jeune fille de cet âge l'envie d'en finir ?

Ses yeux chocolat avaient l'air si insistant, ils étaient si vides et si pleins en même temps. J'arrivais à déchiffrer ses émotions et pourtant, Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était incroyablement frustrant. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps j'étais là, à la regarder et à l'analyser, ou du moins à tenter de l'analyser. J'en oubliais totalement ma mission première, à savoir lui tirer dessus. Qu'attendais-je d'ailleurs pour le faire ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je mettais autant de temps pour tuer quelqu'un ? En général je le faisais sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation. Là en revanche, cette fille m'intriguait et quelque chose dans ses yeux m'empêchait de le faire. Et puis elle avait l'air si innocent… Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentais mon bras qui tenait l'arme descendre progressivement le long de mon corps et pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais abaissé mon revolver avant d'avoir tiré.

« Je ne peux pas. » Murmurai-je, étonné et abasourdi moi-même de cette réaction.

« Pardon ? » S'exclama l'indien outré.

« Edward, dis-moi que tu plaisantes là ? » Fit Emmett incrédule.

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » S'inquiéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Bon sang mais regardez-là ! » M'écriai-je. « Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est même pas majeure. Elle a quoi, seize ans ? »

« Dix sept ans. »

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air en un murmure à peine audible, comme si elle avait eu peur de parler. Ses sanglots avaient cessé, elle ne versait plus de larme de détresse.

« Hein ? » M'étonnai-je, surpris qu'elle ait pris la parole.

« Dix sept ans. » Répéta-t-elle. « J'ai dix sept ans aujourd'hui. » Elle avait les yeux braqués sur le revolver baissé et elle parlait timidement, craignant sans doute mes réactions. J'écarquillai les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Aujourd'hui ? Tu veux dire que… c'est ton anniversaire ? » Demandai-je mal à l'aise. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis née le treize septembre. » Confirma-t-elle. En effet c'était la date d'aujourd'hui.

Merde.

« Bah… bon anniversaire alors. » Rétorquai-je hésitant.

« Euh… Merci. » Répondit-elle d'une voix faible et craintive.

La pauvre n'avait vraiment pas de chance de tomber sur des tueurs le jour de son anniversaire et d'assister à un meurtre commis de sang froid. Soit elle avait la poisse et attirait la malchance comme la peste, ou bien il s'agissait simplement d'un mauvais concours de circonstances pour qu'elle soit condamnée à se faire tuer pour la faire taire, pile ce jour là.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ? » S'exclama l'indien, apparemment choqué. « Tu fais la causette maintenant ? Mais tu dérailles ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Tue-là une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« T'es sourd ou quoi ? » M'emportai-je. « Je t'ai dit de te la fermer ! » Fis-je en pointant mon arme sur lui sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas liquidé ! » Réfuta-t-il. « Dépêche-toi Edward, on perd du temps là ! »

« Je ne peux pas la tuer ! » Clamai-je haut et fort, sentant la panique à l'intérieur de moi.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » S'enquit Emmett perdu.

Je ne répondis pas.

Je ne connaissais pas la réponse et c'était justement ce qui m'angoissait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où me venaient ces soudains états d'âme et cette incapacité à faire ce que j'avais toujours fait depuis des années. Ça m'inquiétait sérieusement. Je ne savais pas ce que cette fille avait de plus que les autres personnes pour que je veuille l'épargner et je n'aimais pas du tout cela car je n'avais pas le contrôle. Alors que d'habitude, j'ai toujours le contrôle de la situation. C'est moi qui décide d'abréger la vie des personnes qui se trouvent sur mon chemin, c'est moi que l'on supplie pour avoir la vie sauve et c'est moi qui dirige les opérations. Là je n'avais aucun contrôle sur mes réactions, ni sur ce qui allait se passer. Et je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Marmonnais-je agacé.

« Mais c'est pas vrai… » Soupira Emmett. « Edward tu… Tu ne peux pas lui laisser la vie sauve ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Je suis désolé Emmett, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à tuer cette fille. » Lâchai-je sans appel. Emmett cligna des yeux, comme pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Edward, si c'est une blague, sache qu'elle n'est vraiment pas drôle… »

« Bordel Emmett, c'est pas une blague ! » Incendiai-je. « Je te dis que je ne peux pas la tuer, point barre ! »

« Ouais bah si toi tu ne peux pas le faire, moi je le ferai. » Déclara Jacob en s'avançant vers nous et en fouillant dans sa poche. Je pointai mon arme une nouvelle fois sur lui et le toisai durement avec menace.

« Ose sortir ton flingue et je te descends dans la seconde. » Susurrais-je entre mes dents.

« Mais je… »

« Personne ne touche à cette fille. » Le coupai-je énervé.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle ? » Lança Emmett sardoniquement. « La laisser filer ? Parce que laisse-moi te rappeler que si tu le fais, elle ira tout droit chez les flics pour tout raconter ! »

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux et en inspirant. Emmett avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser partir comme si de rien n'était car elle irait nous balancer. Et puis si jamais Aro apprenait qu'une fille a malencontreusement assisté à un meurtre commis par ses hommes de mains, Non seulement cette fille serait rayée de la carte en une seconde, mais si en plus il apprend qu'on l'a laissé partir, il nous liquiderait nous aussi. Non, nous ne pouvions pas la laisser filer. Et si je ne me raisonnais pas à la tuer, alors nous avions un sacré problème car il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

« Quel merdier… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

« Edward, fais pas le con et descends-là. » Supplia Jacob. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me contenir.

« Non. » Répondis-je fermement.

« Jacob a raison Ed. » Soutint Emmett. « Il faut que tu le fasses. Tu ne peux pas la laisser partir sinon on est tous mort. »

« J'ai dit non Emmett ! » Tonnai-je durement.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce soit moi qui prenne sa défense. Je ne connaissais cette fille ni d'Êve, ni d'Adam et pourtant, je me mettais carrément un de mes meilleurs amis à dos pour la défendre.

« Faites-le. » Entendis-je subitement. Je tournai alors ma tête vers la détentrice de cette voix et me figeai sous le coup de la surprise. Venait-elle réellement de me demander de lui tirer dessus ?

« Tu peux répéter ? » Fis-je incrédule. Elle soutint mon regard impassiblement, bien que ses yeux tristes et terrorisés reflétaient son état.

« Allez-y, tuez-moi. Apparemment vous aurez des problèmes si vous ne le faites pas. » Dit-elle tremblante.

J'étais estomaqué. Alors maintenant, même elle s'y mettait pour que je la tue. Si j'étais le seul ici à vouloir lui sauver la vie, je ne pense pas qu'on aboutirait à quoi que ce soit. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Au lieu de s'inquiéter pour sa vie, elle s'inquiétait pour la nôtre…

« Je rêve où t'es en train de t'inquiéter des problèmes que NOUS pourrions avoir ? » M'exclamai-je abasourdi. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner le regard avec gêne. À présent elle était embarrassée.

Mais qui était cette fille qui osait s'inquiéter pour des assassins, supplier qu'on la tue et tressaillir à peine lorsque l'on pose un flingue sur sa trempe ?

« Pourquoi ne pas vouloir me tuer si vous ne comptez pas me laisser partir ? » Osa-t-elle demander d'une toute petite voix.

Et naturellement, elle venait de me poser LA question auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre parce que bien que je sois en train d'y réfléchir depuis tout à l'heure, je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Je haussai les épaules, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Pourquoi insister pour que je t'assassine ? » Éludai-je en lui posant une question à mon tour. « Est-ce que tu as des envies suicidaires ? »

Elle refusa de répondre. Encore.

Elle n'osait même pas me regarder en face. En général, lorsqu'on a le regard fuyant, ça signifie qu'on est touché par ce que la personne vient de dire. Et si je me fiais à cette vérité générale, je pouvais donc affirmer sans hésiter que j'avais touché un point sensible. Mais cette fille était tellement étrange que je n'osais même pas me prononcer quant à ses réactions inattendues.

« Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ? » Aboya Jacob. « Quand t'auras fini de discuter avec cette gamine, je te rappelle qu'on a un véritable problème sur les bras. » Je fulminai.

« Et la faute à qui espèce de couillon ? » Rétorquai-je excédé. « Qui c'est l'idiot qui n'a pas été fichu de bien monter la garde correctement pendant que nous on s'occupait du vrai boulot ? »

« Ok, peut être que j'aie un peu ma part de responsabilité dans ce foutoir. » Consentit-il. « Mais en attendant, c'est pas moi qui nous mets dans la merde à l'heure actuelle, c'est toi. Tout ça parce que Monsieur refuse qu'elle crève et qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on va faire d'elle. »

« Jacob ? » Appelais-je agacé.

« Quoi ? »

Aussitôt, je lui assénai un coup de poing en plein milieu du visage. J'entendis un gémissement de sa part et je le vis passer sa paume sur son nez avec rage, tandis que je me massais la main.

« Putain mais t'es malade ? » Hurla-t-il, tandis qu'il commençait à saigner du nez.

« Ça fait vraiment un bien fou… » Soupirai-je détendu.

Je vis Emmett regarder la scène avec amusement, ses bras tenant toujours notre otage qui elle, avait la bouche grande ouverte et n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Ses yeux parurent alors être encore plus terrifiés et terrorisés que tout à l'heure. Apparemment je lui avais fait peur. Je roulai des yeux intérieurement. C'était sûr qu'elle avait peur de moi. J'ai abattu un type sous ses yeux et j'ai brandi un revolver sur elle. Fallait vraiment être marteau ou cinglé pour ne pas avoir peur après ça.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on la tue, mais tu refuses également de la laisser partir. Alors je repose ma question une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » Fit Emmett avec impatience en désignant la petite.

Il était à bout de nerfs et je le comprenais. Moi aussi j'étais sur le point de craquer. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et réfléchir posément. Après tout ils avaient raison, c'était de ma faute si nous étions dans cette situation. C'est moi qui les mets en mauvaise posture parce que je refuse de la descendre comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. C'était donc à moi de trouver une solution. Et pour le moment, je n'en avais aucune qui me venait à l'esprit. En tout cas aucune qui soit réellement fantastique.

Je rouvris les yeux doucement et la regardai de plus près. Elle me dévisageait toujours, attendant que je parle et que je décide de son sort, comme si elle avait à la fois peur de moi d'un coté et que de l'autre, elle me faisait confiance. C'en était vraiment déroutant. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sûre d'elle, vue la façon dont elle n'avait pas hésité à répliquer et à me clouer le bec à sa manière. Mais en réalité, c'était tout le contraire. Je m'en rendais compte à présent. Elle était tout sauf sûre d'elle-même. Voilà pourquoi elle avait eu du mal à soutenir mon regard à plusieurs reprises et pourquoi elle s'en remettait à moi au lieu de protester. Elle refusait de s'affirmer. Dans le fond elle n'était pas suicidaire. Elle était juste trop effrayée et intimidée pour oser contester mes décisions, que ce soit de la tuer ou de l'épargner. Et c'était sans doute cette intimidation et ce manque de confiance en elle qui lui avait donné des barrières pour se protéger. Ainsi, nous pouvions penser qu'elle faisait preuve d'assurance et de sang froid.

Comment avais-je fait pour déceler tout ça avec un simple coup d'œil ? On m'avait souvent répété que j'arrivais à déchiffrer facilement le caractère des gens en les observant. Mais à ce point là… Peut être que mon raisonnement était complètement à coté de la plaque. Seulement j'en doutais.

Elle avait beau avoir des tas d'émotions contradictoires au même moment, ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Ils étaient tellement expressifs qu'ils nous montraient des tas d'émotions. Au final, je compris alors une chose : Ce n'était qu'une jeune fille paumée.

Paumée avec des allures de suicidaire. Et ce que je craignais, c'était que personne ne soit là pour l'aider.

Mais qui étais-je moi pour m'occuper de sa vie comme ça ? Ce n'était pas mon problème alors pourquoi me prenais-je autant la tête au lieu de réfléchir à une idée pour nous sortir de ce pétrin ? D'autant plus que je n'étais certainement pas le genre de personnes sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

« Edward ? » Appela Emmett.

Je clignai des yeux pour m'extirper de mes pensées ridicules sur l'identité de cette Bella et me tournai vers mon ami, le visage interrogatif.

« T'es au courant que ça fait dix minutes que t'es silencieux à réfléchir ? » Fit-il rhétorique. « J'espère que t'étais en train de chercher une solution pendant tout ce temps, parce que Jake et moi on commence à en avoir ras le bol de ton espèce de rébellion douteuse. » Je levai les yeux au ciel, et croisai par inadvertance les yeux humides de Bella. Depuis combien de temps Emmett la tenait-il en lui broyant les avants bras ? Elle devait souffrir le martyr à en juger par la force d'Emmett et sa légèreté à elle.

Soudain une idée germa dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça allait donner, mais c'était tout ce que je voyais pour le moment.

« Emmett, assomme-là. » Ordonnais-je soudainement.

Je vis les yeux de la brune s'écarquiller brusquement et elle commença à haleter d'effroi.

« Quoi ? » Paniqua-t-elle affolée. « Non, s'il vous plait n… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Emmett lui donna un grand coup dans la tête qui la fit tomber à terre et s'évanouir. Il n'avait vraiment pas ménagé sa force.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » Demanda-t-il. Je lui répondis sans la quitter des yeux.

« Porte-là jusqu'à ma voiture. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne rétorqua rien. Il la prit dans ses bras tandis que j'allais chercher son sac de voyage et le récupérai. Puis nous retournâmes aux voitures, laissant le cadavre d'Eric Yorkie derrière nous. Jacob nous suivait avec un peu de lenteur car il passait son temps à se boucher le nez, la tête en arrière pour empêcher le sang de couler. Il avait vraiment une mine pathétique.

J'ouvris les portes automatiques de ma Volvo et Emmett déposa le corps inconscient de la fille à l'arrière de la voiture. Puis il sortit de l'habitacle et me toisa indécis.

« Et si tu nous disais à présent ce que tu as l'intention de faire ? » Finit-il par demander acerbe. J'haussai les épaules.

« C'est simple. » Répondis-je avec désinvolture. « Je l'emmène chez moi. »

Je crus que la mâchoire d'Emmett allait se décrocher sous l'effet de la surprise. Jacob n'était pas mieux.

« Chez toi ? » Répéta Emmett étonné. « Non mais t'es barge ? T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? » Fit-il énervé.

« Tu vois une meilleure solution toi ? » Ripostai-je acerbe.

« Mais merde Edward, qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre avec cette fille chez toi ? »

« L'empêcher d'aller voir la police, banane ! » Répliquai-je du tac au tac. Il soupira et tenta de contenir ses nerfs.

« Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus simple de la laisser morte ici ? » Tenta-t-il.

« C'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! » Interrompit Jacob, faisant ainsi part de sa présence.

« Et ton nez cassé, c'est ce que t'as récolté pour avoir ouvert la bouche, pauvre idiot. » Lâchai-je avec acidité.

« Edward. » Reprit Emmett. « Tu es vraiment sûr de toi là ? »

« Non Emmett. » Répondis-je assermenté. « Non je ne suis pas sûr de moi, je rame complètement. Mais la garder sous surveillance dans mon appartement c'est tout ce que j'aie trouvé pour ne pas qu'elle aille nous balancer aux flics. Alors si l'un de vous a une meilleure idée, autre que de la buter, qu'il parle, j'attends ! » Finis-je en élevant la voix tellement cette histoire me tapait sur les nerfs.

Je vis Emmett soupirer puis secouer la tête pour me répondre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre idée. Quant à Jacob, il me toisa durement et dégouté. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'arriverait pas à digérer le fait que je lui aie pété le nez.

« Tout ça est complètement ridicule. » Marmonna-t-il. « Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends pour cette fille ? Si Aro découvre son existence et se rend compte que tu ne l'as pas tué, on sera tous les trois marqué sur une croix rouge. Il n'hésitera pas à nous flinguer pour ça. Tu tiens vraiment à prendre le risque ? Moi je dis qu'on aurait dû la tuer et laisser son corps à coté de celui de Yorkie, point à la ligne ! »

Je me passai une main sur le visage pour éviter de me jeter sur lui et le cogner, tellement il m'enrageait à toujours penser qu'à sa pomme et à celle du boss. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me calmer puis m'avançai vers lui avec lenteur jusqu'à me retrouver à une distance assez proche pour avoir l'air menaçant.

« Le seul moyen pour qu'Aro découvre son existence, serait que l'un de vous parle. Je sais qu'Emmett ne le fera pas alors si jamais le patron venait à savoir tout ce qui s'est passé ici aujourd'hui, je saurai que le cafteur c'est toi et crois moi, t'auras plus la possibilité de lécher les bottes d'Aro une fois que je t'aurai démembré. »

Ma menace eut l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'il déglutit. Il me fit un regard noir et je compris que j'allais devoir le surveiller de très près.

« Rassure-toi. » Me susurra-t-il entre ses dents haineusement. « Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je tiens trop à ma vie pour en parler au boss. »

« T'as intérêt à rester muet Jacob Black. Parce que sinon c'est ton cadavre qu'on mettra avec celui de Yorkie. »

Son regard méprisant, semblable au mien n'était pas fuyant, bien au contraire. Nous nous affrontâmes des yeux avant qu'Emmett ne nous interrompe.

« Bon alors Edward tu rentres et tu gardes la fille chez toi. Quant à moi je vais ramener Jake chez lui. »

« Pas si vite. » Protestai-je. « Tu viens avec moi. » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et ma voiture alors, j'en fais quoi ? » Demanda-t-il comme si c'était évident.

« File-là à Black le temps qu'il rentre. »

« Quoi ? Filer ma voiture à cet idiot ? C'est hors de question ! » Trancha-t-il.

« Eh oh ! Je sais conduire une voiture ! » Se défendit Black.

« Pas ma Jeep ! »

« Ça suffit les mecs ! » Raillais-je. « Emmett, laisse-lui ta Jeep, il te la ramènera. Tu viens avec moi. » Ordonnai-je. « Black, dépêche-toi de déguerpir, j'en peux plus de voir ton visage devant moi. Et si Aro vous demande ce qui s'est passé, on n'a eu aucun mal à tuer Yorkie et aucun problème n'est survenu. Compris ? »

Emmett et Jacob acquiescèrent et le premier partit en direction de ma Volvo puis s'engouffra dans l'habitacle avant que je ne le rejoigne. J'observais Black du coin de l'œil pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtise et entrai dans la voiture à mon tour en déposant le sac de Bella derrière, à coté d'elle. J'attachai ma ceinture et fis démarrer le moteur rapidement, désireux de quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible. Je ne savais pas du tout comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Et ça m'effrayait. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'ignorais comment le lendemain serait fait, la première fois que je n'avais aucune idée sur le déroulement de ma vie. Je n'aimais pas l'inattendu. J'avais horreur de ça, de ne pas être préparé à ce qui allait survenir. Et là en l'occurrence, l'arrivée de cette fille était un évènement complètement indépendant de ma volonté et ça me perturbait.

Durant le trajet, Emmett était silencieux, regardant les paysages défiler dans l'obscurité de la nuit tombée. Il était énervé. Je pouvais le sentir rien qu'en voyant son air résigné et son attitude de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

« Tu pourrais dire quelque chose ? » Demandais-je au bout d'un long moment de silence, tellement j'en avais marre. Il soupira.

« Et que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Bougonna-t-il. « Que t'es en train de faire une véritable connerie ? Que tu pètes un plomb ? » Fit-il de façon ironique. « Bah voilà, c'est dit. »

« Je suis désolé, ça te va ? » M'excusai-je agacé. « Enfin est-ce que c'est si grave que je n'ai pas pu tuer une fillette de dix sept piges ? »

« Non bien sûr que non ! Mais la ramener chez toi… Bon sang Edward qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne ? »

« Ce n'est que temporaire. » Argumentais-je. « Le temps que je trouve une solution, ensuite tout sera réglé. »

« Ouais bah j'en ai une moi de solution mais tu ne veux pas l'entendre. » Ragea-t-il.

« Non tu as raison, je ne veux pas l'entendre. » Déclarai-je avec aplomb.

Un silence de mort se fit dans l'espace confiné de la voiture avant qu'Emmett ne se décide à le briser.

« Pourquoi es-tu incapable de mettre fin à ses jours ? » S'enquit-il dubitatif.

« Aucune idée. » Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe.

« Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle te rappelle… »

« Emmett. » Coupais-je. « Je te conseille de changer de sujet vite fait si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve sérieusement. » Coupai-je brusquement, sans détourner mon regard de la route, impassible. Il savait très bien comment ça allait se finir si on prenait cette direction là et il était assez intelligent pour ne pas courir le risque.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais de faire et changea de sujet abruptement.

« Donc si je résume la situation, tu vas garder cette fille en otage chez toi pour une durée indéterminée. C'est bien ça ? »

Je soupirai et me fis violence pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

« Je préfèrerais que tu dises, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle en toute sécurité plutôt que pour une durée indéterminée mais oui, en gros c'est ça. » Répondis-je de mauvaise humeur. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, le temps d'analyser la situation délirante.

« T'as vraiment fait fort sur ce coup là Ed. Je sais pas comment tu vas faire pour te démerder, parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour se débarrasser de cette fille et c'est le seul que tu ne veux pas appliquer. »

« Je sais Em. » Consentis-je. « Mais tu vas pas me laisser tomber, pas vrai ? » Essayais-je de le convaincre. Il soupira et se résigna.

« Non rassure-toi. Je ne comptais pas te laisser tout seul dans ton pétrin. Quel genre d'ami je serai sinon ? » Je souris et le remerciai silencieusement du regard.

« Tant mieux parce que je suis complètement largué là. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris d'embarquer cette fille avec moi. » Dis-je en prenant soudain compte de la teneur de la situation.

Mince, j'avais enlevé une innocente. Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête d'avoir voulu faire une chose pareille ? J'avais pas du tout le profil qualifié pour m'occuper d'une adolescente. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Dans le genre plan foireux, celui là était sans conteste classé dans les premiers numéros.

« Et bah mon vieux… Nous voilà pas dans la merde. » S'exclama-t-il de vive voix. Enfin je retrouvais mon Emmett blagueur et je m'en foutiste.

« Là-dessus, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. » Esquissais-je un sourire.

Le reste du trajet se fit silencieusement, chacun méditant sur les évènements susceptibles d'arriver. Pour ma part, mon objectif premier – et je doutais fort que ce soit aussi celui d'Emmett – était de veiller à ce qu'Aro ne soit jamais au courant de l'existence de Bella. Ou en tout cas, qu'il ne sache jamais ce qu'elle a vu et ce que j'aie refusé de faire.

Je me garai promptement et coupai le moteur avant de me tourner vers mon ami.

« Merci de m'aider Emmett. » Fis-je sincèrement.

« Ouais, pas de souci pour ça. » Dit-il avec légèreté et désinvolture. « T'étais là pour m'aider quand j'en avais besoin pour Rose. Je peux bien te rendre la pareille. Et puis pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui fais une grosse connerie… Autant en profiter. » Je réprimai un rire.

« Fais attention à ne pas trop t'y habituer. » Rétorquais-je.

Il défit sa ceinture et me regarda curieusement.

« Pourquoi as-tu tenu à ce que je t'accompagne au fait ? » J'haussai les épaules.

« Parce qu'il me fallait quelqu'un pour la porter jusqu'à l'appart. » Il écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es sérieux ? » S'exclama-t-il outré. « Tout ça pour ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'en occuper tout seul ? » Je me renfrognai.

« Je peux pas sortir mes clés, porter son sac et l'avoir dans mes bras en même temps. » Me justifiai-je. Emmett me lança un regard noir.

« C'est hors de question ! » Réfuta-t-il catégorique. « T'as des muscles toi aussi alors tu te débrouilles. Espèce de faignant… » Râla-t-il. Je souris légèrement, sachant très bien qu'il finirait par céder.

« J'ai substitué quelques bouteilles à Jasper si ça te branche… » Fis-je l'air de rien. Je savais que Rosalie l'interdisait de boire tout ce qui contenait plus de zéro pour cent d'alcool. Et je connaissais assez bien Emmett pour savoir qu'il souffrait le martyr de ne pas pouvoir boire la moindre goutte alcoolisée. Il pencha la tête d'un coté et ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement.

« Vodka ? » Demanda-t-il avec entrain. Mon sourire s'élargit en sachant que j'avais gagné.

« Mieux que ça. Whisky. » Répondis-je en arquant un sourcil.

Emmett secoua la tête amusé et se rendit.

« D'accord t'as gagné. » Se résigna-t-il. « Mais t'as intérêt à me resservir autant que je le voudrais. » Je me mis à rire avant d'ouvrir la portière.

« Entendu. Une fois que t'auras porté la fille jusqu'en haut. »

Puis je claquai la portière et il fit de même en sortant. Il se dirigea à l'arrière et prit Bella dans ses bras. Je pris son sac et verrouillai la voiture avant de me diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'immeuble, Emmett me suivant derrière.

Nous montâmes jusqu'au quatrième étage en prenant l'ascenseur et je sortis mes clés une fois arrivés sur le palier. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et le laissai passer avant de refermer derrière moi.

« Où est-ce que je la mets ? » S'enquit-il.

« Va la mettre dans ma chambre. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, il la déposa sur mon lit. Elle avait l'air complètement endormie. A y regarder de plus près, elle avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Peut être que le coup de l'assommer n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Si ça lui permettait de bien dormir… C'était bénéfique non ?

« Faudrait peut être la déshabiller, tu crois pas ? » Me coupa-t-il de mes réflexions. Je clignai des paupières étonné.

« La déshabiller ? » Questionnai-je. Il soupira.

« Bah oui crétin. Tu vas pas la laisser dormir dans ces vêtements quand même ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, mal à l'aise. L'idée de lui ôter ses vêtements à son insu me donnait l'impression d'être un genre de pervers. De plus elle était encore mineure et ça m'embarrassait.

« Dis, tu veux pas le faire toi ? » Suppliais-je. Il faillit s'étouffer.

« Moi ? Désolé vieux mais je suis marié. J'ai pas le droit de toucher ni de regarder une autre femme, et encore moins de la déshabiller. » S'excusa-t-il hilare. Je grognai de mécontentement.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » Râlais-je. « Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Je t'attends dans ton salon. » Déclara-t-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire. Apparemment la situation l'amusait. Il sortit de la chambre en refermant derrière lui, me laissant seul avec cette pauvre fille endormie. Je soupirai.

Je n'aimais pas du tout ce que j'allais devoir faire mais Emmett avait raison, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dormir comme ça. Je m'approchai d'elle et m'assis sur le lit en la regardant. Son sommeil n'était apparemment pas si paisible que ça, elle avait une ride entre les yeux, formant une sorte de V. J'espérais que le coup porté à la tête n'allait pas la rendre amnésique, comme ça se passe souvent dans les films car je me voyais mal lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et comment elle s'est retrouvée là. Quoi que, si elle ne se souvenait de rien, ça voudrait dire qu'elle ne se rappelait plus non plus de ce qu'elle a vu et je pourrais la laisser s'en aller tranquillement. Son visage était vraiment d'un blanc assez pâle mais ça lui allait mieux. Je trouvais que ça lui donnait vrai charme. Même les yeux fermés elle était jolie, même plus que jolie. Elle était belle.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces nouvelles pensées affluant mon cerveau et commençai à la déshabiller avec embarras. Je fis glisser son pantalon à ses pieds pour le lui retirer et à mon grand soulagement, elle ne se réveilla pas. Puis je décollai légèrement son dos du lit pour lui ôter son haut par la tête. Elle se retrouva alors en sous vêtements devant moi et je fis mon maximum pour ne pas la regarder. Je n'aimais pas du tout la voir aussi peu vêtue et je m'empressai de passer la couette autour d'elle pour cacher son corps dénudé. Je l'entendis émettre des sons étouffés à travers son sommeil et elle se retourna en se repliant sur elle-même en une sorte de cocon, comme pour se protéger. Je décidai alors de quitter la pièce avec soulagement, heureux d'en avoir enfin fini.

Je sortis de la chambre rapidement et refermai la porte avec discrétion avant de rejoindre Emmett dans le salon. Il était assis sur un fauteuil et j'allai vers le bar.

« Tu veux quoi ? Bourbon ou scotch ? » Proposais-je.

« Bourbon. » Fit-il innocemment. Il feignait l'indifférence mais dans le fond, je savais qu'il était impatient.

« Tu sais Emmett, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu acceptes de subir ça pour une femme. » Celui-ci s'esclaffa brièvement tandis que je lui servais un verre de bourbon.

« A t'entendre, on dirait que Rosalie est une vraie sorcière. »

« C'est le cas ! Regarde-toi. » Dis-je en lui tendant son verre qu'il prit à toute hâte. « T'es obligé de venir te cacher chez moi pour boire un coup. Ta femme est un tyran. »

« Ça c'est parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. » Répondit-il sûr de lui. « Elle a vraiment peur que je fasse une rechute. »

« Je le sais ça. » Fis-je en me servant un verre de scotch. « Mais il faut qu'elle apprenne à te faire un peu confiance et à te lâcher la grappe. »

« Elle n'a pas tort dans le fond. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à rester clean si elle n'était pas là pour m'interdire. » La défendit-il.

« Tu le serais. » Répliquais-je formel. « Pour elle, tu le serais. » Il sourit avant de boire son verre cul sec. Je le repris et lui servis une deuxième tournée, qu'il accepta avec grand plaisir.

« Tu as peut être raison… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « En parlant de ça… Comment va Jasper ? » Demanda-t-il alors que je buvais mon verre de scotch, adossé au bar.

« Toujours pareil. » Répliquai-je un peu trop durement. Ce sujet était bien trop sensible pour que je puisse rester courtois et heureusement, Emmett le savait et ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. » Terminais-je avec cynisme.

Il soupira et finit par changer de sujet et de débattre à propos de Baseball. Il passa la soirée ici et nous commandâmes des pizzas après qu'Emmett ait appelé sa femme pour la rassurer. Après quelques heures à manger des pizzas devant un match, il décida de partir. Il avait eu le temps de dessoûler durant la soirée, sachant qu'il devrait conduire et que Rosalie n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça si elle apprenait le nombre de verres qu'il avait bus.

Au moment de le raccompagner vers la porte, je me tournai vers lui embarrassé.

« Dis Emmett… Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Rosalie de passer demain ? Histoire qu'elle apporte quelques affaires pour Bella. »

« Bella ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un air narquois sur la figure.

« Quoi ? » Râlai-je. « C'est elle qui a dit qu'elle s'appelait comme ça. » Me justifiai-je. Emmett secoua la tête amusé et sortit de l'appartement.

« On passera demain. » Déclara-t-il. « Bonne nuit Ed. »

« Toi aussi. » Fis-je en refermant la porte.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai contre la porte. J'étais dans une position vraiment inconfortable, totalement dépassé et tout ce que j'avais à faire pour récupérer le contrôle de la situation, c'était d'attendre qu'elle daigne se réveiller…

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^_^**

**J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié. **

**Dites-moi si ça vaut le coup que je la continue, ou s'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête maintenant en cliquant sur le bouton review ^^**

**Bon weekend à tout le monde !**

**Popo  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Bouleversements

**Hello, hello^^**

Alors là je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire... Plus de **110 reviews** pour un premier chapitre, franchement j'aurais jamais cru avoir autant, vous m'avez vraiment épaté. Je suis vraiment ravie et touchée de voir que cette fiction vous plait =)

Merci infiniment à vous pour toutes vos reviews. Ça m'a tellement fait plaisir que j'aie décidé de prendre le temps de vous mettre la suite, juste avant d'aller prendre le train ! XD

Je vais répondre à la question que tout le monde (ou presque), m'a posé. Il s'agit de l'âge d'**Edward**. Sachez que si **Bella** a **17ans**, **Edward** en a **25**. Pour ce qui est de comment et pourquoi il est devenu un tueur à gages, ça je ne le dirai pas hihihi.

Ensuite pour ce qui est de la fréquence des mises à jour de chapitres, honnêtement je n'en ai aucune idée. Contrairement avec mon autre fiction **Excès de Vitesse**, je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, je n'ai pas toute la fiction dans ma tête donc je marche au feeling et j'écris lorsque je suis inspirée. J'essaierai dès que je peux de prendre de l'avance pour vous mettre des teasers pour vos reviews, comme je le fais d'habitude.

_Merci aux anonymes:  
_

**nanaki, VampNinis, EDWARD 7012, Lena, shona, PrincetonGirl818, titine, Alexia, lily-rose, BEA, fanny, Ana **(la copine à Lou'^^)**, aulandra17, symine, lilou, Sylvia, Lynn, PatiewSnow, Steephaniie, farfarella, marion, Thirty, nanou, Ju, FanTwilight et Jennifer**

* * *

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 ^^ J'espère que le fait qu'il soit assez long rattrapera le temps que je mets à poster ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Bouleversements**

**Pov Bella  
**

Le bruit de la rue et des voitures qui klaxonnent me sortirent peu à peu du sommeil. Je refusais d'ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas avoir à affronter le présent désastreux qui m'attendrait lorsque je me réveillerais. J'avais tellement espéré que tout ceci ne fut qu'un affreux cauchemar, que mon anniversaire n'était pas encore passé et que j'allais me réveiller dans ma chambre, dans ma maison, le sourire aux lèvres…

Mais les images des derniers évènements étaient bien trop précises, bien trop ancrées en moi pour que je puisse penser un seul instant qu'elles ne fussent pas réelles. Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, c'était ma vie le cauchemar, et non pas mes rêves. Je ne revoyais que trop bien le moment où ma vie a basculé, a pris une autre tournure infâme et effroyable, où en une seconde le temps s'est arrêté et m'a ôté toute joie de vivre à l'intérieur de moi. Je me revoyais abattue, le cœur déchiré, le visage déformé par les nombreux pleurs versés sans pouvoir les arrêter, sans pouvoir les contrôler, sans même désirer les estomper de mon plein gré. J'avais ainsi pris la seule décision que j'étais capable de prendre à ce moment là. Je n'avais plus eu d'autre choix que de fuir.

Fuir si loin, afin que la réalité ne me rattrape jamais, afin de laisser la douleur là où elle était et de partir, sans attache, jusqu'à oublier ma propre identité déchue…

_« Je marchai d'un pas maladroit, la tête baissée, exprimant à quel point ma dignité était faible. Je manquais cruellement d'assurance, si bien que tout le monde autour de moi pouvait deviner que ma fierté était pitoyable, à supposer qu'elle existe au plus profond de moi. J'avais avec moi un vieux sac de voyage dont je m'étais servie quand j'étais petite et que j'allais rendre visite à mon père chaque été. J'y avais mis quelques affaires notoires, indispensables, comme la toilette, mes papiers, mon argent ainsi que quelques vêtements. J'avais préparé mon sac à la hâte, voulant m'échapper de ce monde macabre et répugnant le plus vite possible. Et j'étais là, dans l'aéroport international Sky Harbor de Phoenix, ne sachant pas du tout dans quelle direction aller. _

_L'aéroport était bondé de monde, les queues pour les enregistrements étaient interminables et j'étais là, seule parmi tous ces gens pressés, perdue et désorientée. Je décidai d'aller faire la queue pour acheter mon billet, ne connaissant même pas la future destination qui m'attendait. Je voulais simplement qu'elle ne soit pas trop chère et très éloignée d'ici. Lorsque vint mon tour, je m'avançai timidement, le regard livide. Je n'étais toujours pas remise de ce qui était arrivé, et je n'arriverai sans doute jamais à m'en remettre._

_« Bonjour… je… Vous pouvez me dire quel est votre vol le moins cher et qui part le plus rapidement ? » Bafouillai-je en farfouillant dans mon porte monnaie à la recherche de billets. Le type avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur puis se tourna vers moi d'un air las._

_« Nous avons le vol en partance pour Chicago qui fait trois cents quarante neuf dollars. Celui-ci décolle dans trente minutes et atterrit tout droit à l'aéroport de Midway. Vous avez encore le temps pour embarquer. » Je fronçai les sourcils d'étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à cette destination. En même temps je ne m'attendais à rien du tout, je voulais juste un vol qui coute moins de cinq cents dollars._

_« Chicago ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas cher ? »_

_« Vous êtes dans un aéroport international mademoiselle. Les vols intérieurs sont les moins chers. De plus, je vous rappelle que l'aéroport de Midway est pour seconde classe et n'est pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de magistral puisqu'il est utilisé par les compagnies aériennes à bas prix. »_

_J'hochai la tête faiblement, voulant en finir le plus rapidement avec cet individu qui me prenait apparemment pour une idiote. De plus, une nouvelle vague de sanglots était prête à surgir et j'avais besoin de m'isoler pour fondre en larmes une fois de plus._

_« Bien, alors un aller simple pour Chicago. » Murmurai-je en sortant l'argent, les yeux humides et probablement rouges. Il me tendit mon billet d'avion et je m'empressai de disparaitre rapidement pour aller m'enregistrer avant d'embarquer._

_Ce jour là, le jour de mes dix sept ans, j'avais quitté Phoenix, la ville où j'avais grandi pour aller m'enterrer dans une ville inconnue et démarrer une nouvelle vie. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire une fois sur place, ni comment j'allais me débrouiller, mais je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus dans cette ville, cette maison et ce présent épouvantable. Les larmes coulantes, les espoirs effondrés et les rêves détruits à jamais, j'embarquais dans l'avion le cœur lourd en me disant que même si ma vie n'avait plus de sens, je serais toujours moins malheureuse ailleurs qu'ici… »_

J'entendis les sirènes de police s'approcher et s'éloigner et cela finit par me réveiller et me faire ouvrir les yeux progressivement. Je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière filtrant dans la chambre où j'avais apparemment passé la nuit. J'ignorais combien de temps j'avais dormi car il faut dire que le lit avait été des plus confortables. Mais à mesure que j'immergeais, je pris soudainement conscience que je n'avais strictement aucune idée d'où j'étais. Je savais que j'étais dans une chambre avec un lit extra, mais du reste, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. C'en était vraiment déroutant. Je commençais à paniquer. Surtout lorsque je me rendis compte que j'étais en sous vêtements. Je ne dormais jamais aussi peu vêtue donc cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas moi qui m'étais couchée toute seule. Quelqu'un m'y avait aidée. Je cherchais dans ma mémoire ce qui s'était passé après l'atterrissage de l'avion à Chicago mais plus je farfouillais dans ma mémoire, plus mon cœur accélérait à mesure que les souvenirs ressurgissaient. Ma respiration devenait hachée, saccadée et la panique s'insufflait en moi petit à petit. J'étais en train de me rappeler.

Les souvenir affluaient par bribes, comme des flashs, tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Et pourtant, ils étaient tous ombrageux, comme si j'avais besoin de quelque chose de précis qui les illumineraient et les éclairciraient entièrement, afin que je puisse me souvenir de chaque détail qui me manquait.

La porte en face du lit s'ouvrit lentement et je sursautai. Je ramenai ma couette vers moi, désirant me protéger au mieux tandis que l'homme inconnu entrait, un sachet dans les mains en refermant la porte. Puis son regard se posa sur moi et je me crispai. La mémoire me revenait d'un seul coup.

L'arrivée à l'aéroport de Chicago en fin de journée après trois heures et demi de vol, la ruelle sombre que j'avais traversée, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller étant donné que je ne connaissais pas la ville, les cris et gémissements qui m'avaient intriguée… Je me rappelle avoir suivi le bruit des coups, à la fois anxieuse et en même temps curieuse. J'aurais dû prendre mes jambes à mon cou à ce moment là, rebrousser chemin et aller dans la direction opposée. Mais la tentation qui s'était emparée de moi fut plus forte et l'emporta sur mon besoin de me préserver. _(N/Yoro: Pffff Bella, aucun instinct de survie)_

J'avais avancé doucement, avec appréhension et avais assisté à la scène effroyable de loin. J'avais d'abord posé mon regard sur un grand indien affreusement baraqué, la tête dans le creux de sa main, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. De l'autre côté, un peu plus loin, deux hommes, dont je ne distinguais point l'apparence à cause du manque de lumière. L'un à la carrure impressionnante était en train de marteler de coup un pauvre homme ensanglanté. Quant au second, il était un peu plus en retrait derrière, et pourtant on devinait aisément l'assurance qu'il dégageait, même de dos. J'étais paralysée en observant cet homme se faire battre. Comment osaient-ils s'en prendre à lui de cette manière ?

L'homme à la démarche assurée avait pris la relève et sorti un pistolet qu'il pointa sur lui. J'étais atterrée. Un pistolet ! Cet homme avait un pistolet et je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

Qu'attendais-je pour décamper ?

J'avais entendu leur conversation par brides. Apparemment le type leur devait un paquet d'argent. J'étais restée là, pétrifiée au lieu de courir le plus loin possible de ce traquenard. Surtout que j'étais à peu près certaine que personne ne m'avait vue. Mais sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, je voulais voir si l'homme allait l'achever. Je voulais savoir, ou plutôt j'en avais besoin. J'avais vu la victime se mettre à supplier, comme s'il espérait parvenir à le faire changer d'avis avec ça. Puis l'homme avait tiré. Sans hésiter. Sans culpabilité. Sans remord.

J'avais vu un meurtre commis de sang froid, par un homme qui n'avait pas une seule once d'humanité. Et le pire, c'était que je ne bougeais toujours pas. Le type était à terre, mort, baignant dans son propre sang, son visage blanchissant à vue d'œil. J'avais un drôle de sentiment de déjà vu face à cette vision cadavérique et c'est sans doute pour ça que je refusais de m'en aller. En réalité, j'étais fascinée. Fascinée de voir à quel point la vie ne tenait qu'à un tout petit fil. Mais j'étais aussi déboussolée et bouleversée.

C'en était trop pour une seule journée. Je ne pouvais plus supporter une nouvelle vision cauchemardesque. Je haletais. J'allais vaciller, je le sentais. J'avais entendu une voix mais n'avais pas écouté, les yeux rivés sur le mort. Et pourtant, une nouvelle voix m'avait ramené sur Terre, ou plutôt un fragment de voix. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à détacher mon regard du cadavre mais j'avais senti qu'on avait les yeux braqués sur moi, qu'on m'épiait et je m'étais sentie mal. J'avais alors relevé les yeux et croisé les pupilles du tueur, celui qui avait abattu l'homme devant mes yeux. Il avait le visage assombri et inaccessible à cause de l'obscurité, mais je pouvais discerner sans difficulté le regard perçant et dur qu'il me lançait. Puis je l'avais entendu jurer, ce qui avait déclenché un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. J'eus un mouvement de recul, je reculai de quelques pas, trop apeurée.

J'ai voulu m'en aller d'ici, fuir pour ne plus avoir à faire face à ce regard obscur mais il avait apparemment prémédité mes actions puisqu'il avait pointé son arme devant moi en me hurlant de ne pas bouger. Voir ce pistolet braqué devant moi, me menaçant implacablement avait provoqué chez moi un effet de paralyse. Je savais que cet homme m'aurait abattu sans remord si je m'étais enfuie, dans un sens, peut être que j'avais encore un instinct de survie enfoui au plus profond de moi. _(N/Yoro: Alléluia! Bella a un instinct de survie!)  
_

Je n'entendais même pas ce qu'il disait, tellement le choc avait obstrué tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Puis j'avais senti deux grosses mains me tenir fermement les bras, jusqu'à m'en faire mal. J'avais grincé des dents tellement ces mains me serraient indubitablement, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment, bien que je faisais vraiment tout pour les réfréner. J'entendais des voix s'élever, ou plutôt _sa_ voix à lui, réprimander méchamment l'indien qui était resté en retrait. Je les entendais vaguement discuter entre eux, ou du moins si on peut appeler ça une discussion. Ils étaient en train de parler de ma prochaine mort. C'était assez évident. Je venais d'assister à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir. Me tuer est dans leur intérêt. Mes sanglots s'emparèrent de moi malgré ma volonté de tenter de les contenir.

Mon attention était entièrement dirigée vers l'homme au revolver, qui se dirigeait vers moi. À mesure qu'il s'approchait, tel un prédateur se rapprochant de sa proie, je pus distinguer son visage dans la pénombre. Et il n'était pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé. Il était plus jeune que je ne le pensais, les yeux d'un vert sombre, le visage marqué de traits qui lui donnait un air dur que je trouvais plutôt inapproprié avec son physique. Les cheveux d'un blond cuivré et coiffés n'importe comment, il était d'une beauté hors du commun, presque irréelle, c'était ce qui le rendait véritablement effrayant. J'avais été tellement obnubilée par son splendide apparat que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il m'avait adressé la parole. Il m'avait posé une question et je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre, me contentant de le fixer. Il s'était alors emporté et avait brandit son pistolet contre ma trempe, me faisant ainsi frissonner et appréhender. Je lui avais dit comment je m'appelais, avant de baisser le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter ce contact visuel qui me déstabilisait.

Puis il m'avait annoncé ma mort, comme un coup fatal et inévitable. Je m'étais donc résolue et avais attendu patiemment que la mort vienne me chercher. Je n'étais pas si triste de mourir, après tout ma vie venait tout juste de se briser et de partir en fumée. Alors la mort ne m'effrayait pas. Pas réellement. J'avais fermé les yeux, attendant silencieusement l'instant où cette balle me percuterait entre les deux yeux, me disant qu'une fois que j'aurais rejoint la mort, je ne serai plus seule, comme je l'étais à cet instant.

Mais cette balle n'arriva jamais. À la place, je l'avais entendu me parler d'une voix dont j'avais pu pouvais percevoir l'ébahissement total. J'en avais été tellement étonnée que j'avais ouvert les yeux au moment où il m'avait adressé la parole, surpris que je ne me mette pas à le supplier de d'abréger ma vie. Mes larmes coulaient toujours mais ma curiosité avait pris le dessus sur toutes mes émotions. C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'habitude qu'on l'implore, y avait qu'à comparer avec le pauvre défunt qu'il avait assassiné à l'instant. Mais personnellement, je n'allais certainement pas le supplier de m'épargner, bien au contraire, vivre m'était devenu insupportable. _(N/Yoro: Pauvre Bella...) _De plus, je mettais ma main au feu que cet homme se fichait qu'on le supplie ou non. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'étais sûre qu'il finissait toujours par tuer.

J'avais répondu, me fichant de ce qui pouvait m'arriver. J'avais peut être peur de lui, mais pas de la mort. Et ce type était mon bourreau, donc il était effrayant, sans pour autant m'effrayer.

Puis l'indien avait crié. Il lui reprochait de ne pas en finir assez vite et l'homme au revolver - c'était comme ça que je l'appelais – l'avait remis à sa place de manière assez méchante et sans équivoque, ce qui montrait clairement que c'était lui qui commandait. Du moins c'est ce que je supposais. Celui qui me broyait les os les avait rappelés à l'ordre et l'homme avait reposé son regard sur moi. Je voyais bien qu'il était en train de m'étudier. Il avait un air concentré et ses yeux étaient dans le vague, comme s'il était parti dans une réflexion intense, loin du moment présent et du lieu. Il essayait probablement de me percer à jour, je le devinais aisément. Je me demandais bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas intéressante du tout, de plus je n'étais qu'une victime de plus parmi tant d'autres qu'il a déjà dû assassiner. Donc il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il veuille tenter de me déchiffrer.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait fini par abaisser son arme tellement j'avais été obnubilée par son visage froncé. Et lorsqu'il avait murmuré qu'il ne pouvait pas, je n'avais strictement rien compris. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas me tuer ? En quoi étais-je différente des autres ? Il avait l'air aussi étonné que moi de sa réaction. Il ne devait certainement pas avoir l'habitude d'avoir ce type de comportement. Les deux autres furent également incrédules et pas vraiment heureux d'entendre ça. Et lorsqu'on lui avait demandé la raison de cette attitude, il avait parlé de mon âge. Je me rappelle avoir été un petit peu vexée qu'il me pense plus jeune que je ne l'étais réellement. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que je lui avais répondu impulsivement que c'était le jour de mes dix sept ans. Il m'avait d'ailleurs souhaité joyeux anniversaire, ce qui était affreusement inapproprié, tellement inapproprié que j'aurais pu en rire, si la situation n'était aussi dramatique._ (N/Yoro: Ouais! Pour ton anniversaire je t'offre comme cadeau le droit de pas mourir! Oups, je m'égare lol)  
_

L'indien avait fini par le rappeler à l'ordre une fois encore et ils s'étaient tous les deux disputés violemment, l'un menaçant de me tuer et l'autre prenant ma défense. Le gros baraqué s'en était mêlé, se liguant avec l'indien, contre mon bourreau, qui ne l'était plus vraiment d'ailleurs. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il refusait de me tuer, alors que les deux autres lui ordonnaient de le faire. D'autant plus qu'ils auraient apparemment des ennuis. Sans doute leur patron qui serait mécontent de connaitre l'existence d'un témoin gênant dans ses pattes. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il tenait à me laisser la vie sauve. Et il refusait également de me laisser partir. Je ne pense pas que s'ils m'avaient laissé m'en aller librement, j'aurais été voir les flics pour les dénoncer. En réalité j'avais juste envie d'oublier ce moment atroce. Donc je n'aurais rien dit à personne. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien que je le leur dise, car ils ne m'auraient jamais cru.

Au final, si je ne pouvais ni m'en aller, ni bouger, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais rester en vie. Autant qu'il m'abatte, puisque ma vie était de toute façon fichue. Et puis au moins, comme ça ils n'auraient plus de problème. J'avais fini par lui dire de me tuer, histoire d'en finir. Il avait été pris de court, c'était évident. Remarquez, combien de personnes demandent à ce qu'on les tue ? Surtout que je n'étais pas suicidaire. Enfin pas vraiment.

Et puis pourquoi ne pas vouloir me tuer si je n'avais pas le droit de m'en aller ? Je le trouvais bizarre sur ce coup. _(N/Yoro: T'es pas la seule...) _C'est pourquoi je lui avais posé la question. Ce à quoi il avait répondu en me demandant si j'étais suicidaire. Je n'avais rien répondu et avais détourné les yeux. La vérité était que je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne pensais pas l'être, car je ne comptais pas abréger ma vie moi-même, ni provoquer la mort. Mais dans le fond, si j'étais en train de gravir montagne et que j'étais sur le point de tomber, suspendue dans le vide et m'accrochant uniquement de mes mains, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à lâcher prise et abandonner en me laissant tomber. À quoi sert de lutter lorsqu'on n'a rien sur lequel s'accrocher ?

Et c'était encore parti en dispute entre eux. L'indien n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver et de clamer qu'il fallait me tirer dessus, et l'autre refusait et s'énervait. C'était tellement surprenant de le voir me défendre avec autant d'acharnement, jamais personne ne s'était préoccupé de moi comme ça. C'est peut être étrange, mais la personne qui est sensée mettre fin à mes jours, est celle qui a le plus veillé sur moi durant toute ma vie. Il est même allé jusqu'à lui mettre une droite en plein dans son visage. Dire que je n'avais pas trouvé ce geste soulageant aurait été mentir car il est vrai que cet indien m'énervait. Mais il l'avait cogné avec une telle violence que j'en avais frissonné et que j'en avais été terrorisée. Même si dans le fond, une part de moi avait tout de même envie de le remercier.

Il s'était ensuite mis à réfléchir posément et j'avais attendu silencieusement, le fixant d'une façon fascinée. J'avais bien vu qu'il était tiraillé et c'était justement ce qui m'avait étonné. Il avait eu l'air de remettre en cause beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup de principes. Pourquoi se torturait-il ainsi pour moi ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Toujours est-il que quand il avait rouvert les yeux d'un air déterminé et qu'il avait ordonné au troisième qui me tenait toujours atrocement les bras de m'assommer, j'avais sans le vouloir paniqué subitement.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Je ne me souviens plus de rien après. Je supposais que le grand brun m'avait cogné jusqu'à me plonger dans l'inconscience, mais rien de bien concret.

Et maintenant il était là, devant moi, l'homme qui m'avait épargné et qui me terrifiait, autant qu'il me fascinait… Dans un sens. Car oui, les contradictions de cet homme me fascinaient. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts que je trouvais bien plus clairs à la lumière du jour. Beaucoup moins inquiétants. Mais son visage demeurait impassible. Ses traits étaient durcis. La seule chose qui avait un tant soit peu l'once d'une humanité chez lui, était le fond de son regard. Ses pupilles étaient recouvertes d'un sombre voile, dévoilant une peine profonde. Je supposais qu'il avait laissé ses sentiments au placard, qu'il s'était refermé comme une huitre depuis des jours ou des années. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je faisais là, encore en vie. Où étais-je d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il toujours pas liquidée ? Était-ce parce qu'il comptait le faire dans peu de temps ? Quand ? Et est-ce qu'au moins il avait l'intention de le faire un jour ? Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Tant de questions affluaient mon cerveau que j'en avais des maux de têtes. Il me balança sèchement le sachet qu'il avait dans les mains, ce qui me fit ramener à la raison.

« J'ai pris ça à la boulangerie. Tu dois surement avoir faim. » Déclara-t-il toujours impassible et froid.

Sa voix m'avait un peu prise au dépourvu. Je ne m'en rappelais plus dans mes souvenirs, mais à présent je l'entendais et je la trouvais surprenante venant de lui. J'aurais cru qu'il aurait une voix correspondant à son physique et à son trait de caractère, à savoir, meurtrier sanguinaire. Mais non, en réalité il avait une voix d'homme de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mélodieuse et envoutante. Je pris le sachet qui contenait apparemment des croissants dans les mains, posant mon regard dessus, de peur de le regarder lui. Je le sentis se déplacer et il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte, me laissant à nouveau seule.

Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Peut être n'avait-il pas envie de me parler. Quoi que, moi non plus je n'en avais pas envie. Il avait tué quelqu'un devant moi, et je représentais un élément perturbateur pour lui. J'étais une plaie. Rien d'autre. J'ouvris le sac et m'emparai d'un croissant que je croquai à pleine dents, tellement j'étais affamée. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis au moins vingt quatre heures. Le matin du jour précédent.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et il revint, avec un ordinateur portable allumé dans les mains. Je fronçai les sourcils, tout en dévorant mes croissants à la hâte. Il s'assit sur un coin du lit, à l'opposé de moi qui étais en tailleur à côté des oreillers et je le vis taper sur son ordinateur de façon rapide et agile. Il ne m'accordait aucune attention, comme si j'étais invisible et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. J'avais les yeux baissés sur mon sachet de croissants, la peur s'insufflant peu à peu en moi.

« Décline-moi ton identité. » _(N/Yoro: Wahou, ça fait super officiel, genre FBI... La classe!)_

Sa voix me fit sursauter et je relevai les yeux sur lui, qui avait les yeux rivés sur son écran, de profil. Je commençais à paniquer. Il était tellement dur à cet instant, que c'en était déroutant. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'en voulait. Mais de quoi ? D'être en vie ? Parce que si c'était ça, c'était de sa faute à lui, pas la mienne. Son ton glacial m'empêchait d'émettre un son. J'avais peur de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire, peur de lui tout court.

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi et me toisa sévèrement.

« Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ? » Fit-il sèchement.

J'hoquetai légèrement, des frissons de peur me parcourant. J'étais tétanisée. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode et même si l'idée de mourir ne me faisait pas peur, dans le fond, je n'avais pas envie de me faire tuer. Pas maintenant. Pas à cet âge là.

J'ouvris la bouche, sans parvenir à parler. C'était comme si ma voix m'avait quitté, que mes cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient plus. Je le voyais qui m'observait, le visage impénétrable. Il avait les traits froids et distants, mais je pouvais déceler une pointe de curiosité. Il attendit patiemment, sans toutefois se dérider une seconde. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard insistant et parvins à répondre.

« Je vous ai déjà dit comment je m'appelais. » Murmurai-je sur la défensive. Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement. _(N/Yoro: Si tu tiens à la vie vaut mieux éviter de lui parler comme ça...)_

« Je me fiche de ton prénom tout court. » Répondit-il impatient. « Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de ton nom entier afin que je puisse savoir tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir sur toi. »

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin de savoir des choses sur moi ? » Demandai-je curieuse.

« C'est moi qui pose les question ici. » S'emporta-t-il soudainement. « Alors donne-moi ce putain de nom et évite de me faire perdre mon temps ! » J'étais figée, apeurée comme pas permis. J'évitais de remonter les yeux vers lui, sachant qu'il m'effraierait encore plus.

« Isabella Marie Swan. » Annonçai-je d'une voix faiblarde. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais que tu t'appelais Bella ? » Fit-il surpris. _(N/Yoro: Ben en même temps Bella... Isabella... ça se ressemble! Pas la peine d'avoir fait polytechnique pour comprendre que c'est un surnom...)_

« Je… j'aime qu'on m'appelle Bella alors… je n'ai… pas fait attention… » Bafouillai-je avec anxiété. Il hocha la tête et je l'entendis taper sur son clavier en silence.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? » Demanda-t-il sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

« Phoenix. » Répondis-je rapidement.

Repenser à Phoenix me fit repenser à la raison pour lequel je suis partie et que j'aie pris l'avion jusqu'à Chicago. Des sanglots ressurgirent inconsciemment et quelques larmes se répandirent sur mon visage. Il ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il ne me regardait tout simplement pas. Pas un seul regard vers moi. C'était comme si je n'existais pas. Cette indifférence me troublait. D'un coté, je n'avais pas envie d'être une source d'attention pour un meurtrier. Mais d'un autre coté, si j'étais ici, ce n'était pas pour rien, donc j'aurais apprécié ne pas être ignorée de cette façon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago toute seule ? » Finit-il par demander, l'air de rien. J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise face à cette question dont je n'avais, aucunement, l'envie de répondre. Les larmes affluaient de plus en plus et je gardais le silence. Il n'avait pas le droit de me demander ça. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je ne le pourrais pas. Voyant mon mutisme, il se tourna enfin vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais t'avoir ordonné de me répondre, quand je te posais une question ? » Râla-t-il.

J'étouffai un sanglot et secouai la tête de droite à gauche, exprimant mon refus de répondre. Il me regarda étrangement, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait l'air soucieux de mon état sanglotant. Ce que je trouvais un peu déplacé dans la mesure où depuis mon réveil, il avait joué la carte de l'insensible. Je l'entendis soupirer et abandonner.

« Très bien, si tu tiens à rester silencieuse… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il continuait à taper sur son ordinateur tandis que je finissais mes croissants, m'appliquant à ne pas le regarder une seule fois. Chose bien difficile à faire puisque j'étais dirigée par une envie incontrôlable de le scruter et de l'étudier. Il était immobile, telle une statue de marbre.

Seul ses doigts bougeaient et se déplaçaient sur son clavier mais le reste était figé. Il n'avait pas l'air humain. En fait, ses actions n'avaient rien d'humain. Après tout il était un monstre qui tuait sans état d'âme. On ne pouvait pas le qualifier d'être humain.

Puis sans crier garde, je vis sa tête s'approcher du pc, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il lisait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et je vis sa bouche s'entrouvrir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Murmura-t-il bouche bée. Je le vis prendre un air inquiet, puis incrédule et enfin, effaré. Soudain il se leva brusquement, apparemment en colère. « Mais c'est pas vrai ! » Hurla-t-il horrifié. « Tu es recherchée ? »

Je le regardai abasourdie.

« Quoi ? » M'étonnais-je. « Mais non ! » Protestai-je avec crainte.

« Bien sûr que si ! » S'exclama-t-il énervé. « C'est marqué noir sur blanc, la police a lancé un avis de recherche pour te retrouver. Tu es portée disparue ! » S'écria-t-il furieux.

À cet instant je fus prise de panique en le voyant aussi hostile et rageur. Il faisait vraiment peur. Je me recroquevillai près de l'oreiller, les jambes repliées sur moi, mes bras les encerclant et ma tête posée sur les genoux.

« Je ne savais pas que la police me recherchait… » Murmurai-je tremblante. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Enfin c'est évident pourtant. » S'emporta-t-il. « Tu t'es barrée de chez toi alors que tu es encore mineure. Tu croyais sincèrement que tes parents n'essaieraient pas de te retrouver ? »

Je levai les yeux vers lui, effarée. Mon cœur eut quelques ratés et je me sentis vaciller.

« Mes parents ne sont pas en train de me chercher. » Déclarai-je inflexible, la voix dénuée de toute trace d'émotion. Il émit un rire bref.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu n'es pas avec eux. »

« Parce que je le sais, c'est tout ! » Me braquai-je, les larmes coulantes.

« Alors explique-moi ce putain d'avis de recherche lancé à ton sujet ! » Cria-t-il.

« Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est peut être uniquement la police qui souhaite me retrouver. » Déduis-je maladroitement.

« Et comment la police pourrait-elle savoir que tu t'es enfuie ? Il faudrait qu'ils se soient pointés chez toi ou que quelqu'un constate ta disparition. » Contra-t-il.

« Mais pas mes parents ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Pour la dernière fois, comment tu peux le savoir ? » Rugit-t-il. « Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu es ? En réalité tu n'es qu'une pauvre adolescente qui a cru que parce qu'elle avait dix sept ans, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait, se tirer de chez elle, fuguer et vivre sa vie sans autorité parentale. Tu n'es qu'une gamine qui cherche un peu d'attention. » Tonna-t-il durement.

J'avais la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement face à cette déclaration aussi blessante et surtout, tellement éloignée de la vérité. Ses propos me firent l'effet d'une bombe, elles m'avaient marqué à l'encre indélébile et cette fois, j'explosai.

« Mais qui es-tu pour prétendre me connaitre ? » M'écriai-je sans même me rendre compte que je m'étais mise à le tutoyer. « Tu ne sais strictement rien de moi ! Rien du tout ! T'as pas le droit de me juger de la sorte alors que tout ce que tu sais de moi, c'est mon prénom ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! » _(N/Yoro_:_ Tu tiens vraiment pas à la vie...)_

Je m'étais mise à hurler, avant de convulser soudainement, me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je savais que j'avais dépassé les bornes et que j'allais avoir des représailles. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter de se faire parler ainsi. Surtout par une pauvre fillette vulnérable comme moi. Il allait surement me frapper, me faire du mal, ou peut être même me tuer. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne me tuait-il pas ? Je n'avais rien à faire ici, de plus je n'étais qu'une source à problèmes pour lui. Surtout qu'à présent, la police était apparemment à ma recherche. Je comprenais qu'il soit remonté et aussi énervé. Je ne faisais que lui causer des ennuis dont il se serait probablement bien passé. Mais qu'il me tue dans ce cas, qu'il m'assassine, qu'il mette fin à mes jours et qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de moi ! Je préférais mourir plutôt que de me faire violenter, battre, séquestrer et tout un tas de trucs sinistres dont il était capable de me faire subir.

Je n'entendais même plus les bruits aux alentours, je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, je ne sentais plus rien, j'étais dans un autre monde, complètement coupée de la réalité. Cette crise que j'étais en train de faire obscurcissait tout. Je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte, mes articulations ne me répondaient plus, tout mon corps tremblait et ma tête me donnait la migraine.

Je me sentis soudainement secouée par deux mains se trouvant sur mes épaules. J'entendis qu'on m'appelait, mais je ne réagis pas. Puis on me secoua plus fort et mon cœur fit un puissant bond dans ma poitrine qui me fit ramener à la raison petit à petit. Les points noirs dans mon champ de vision laissèrent place à l'endroit où je me trouvais et surtout, à mon ravisseur face à moi, me regardant avec inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi proche de moi et ma respiration s'accélérait à mesure que la panique s'insufflait en moi à cause d'une telle proximité.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il, me secouant encore une fois par les épaules.

Je frémis en réalisant que cet assassin avait ses mains sur moi. Sans réaliser, je me dégageai violemment en le repoussant brusquement et m'éloignai de lui comme s'il était Lucifer. Je le regardai tétanisée et déboussolée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche, ni qu'il me touche. Je l'entendis soupirer et il détourna les yeux, impassiblement. J'ignorais si je l'avais blessé ou s'il s'en foutait que j'aie refusé son aide, car il ne montra rien. Il se leva du lit et me tourna le dos.

« Tu vas rester un moment enfermée ici, le temps qu'on trouve une solution qui n'implique pas de te tuer, alors mieux vaut que tu évites d'avoir peur de moi. » Finit-il par déclarer sans se retourner. « Sache que toutes les fenêtres de cet appartement sont condamnées et que la porte d'entrée est munie d'une caméra, m'indiquant qui rentre et qui sort. La caméra est contrôlée directement par mon voisin du dessus qui te verra tout de suite, si jamais tu tentais de t'enfuir. De plus, je verrouille toujours la porte lorsque je suis absent donc tu n'as aucun moyen de l'ouvrir, étant donné qu'elle est blindée. Tous les murs sont insonorisés, ce qui fait que personne n'est susceptible de t'entendre crier, si jamais cette idée te passait par la tête. Et sache que je suis le seul à habiter cet étage. Donc aucun voisin pour t'aider à te sortir de là. En clair, tu es piégée Bella. » Acheva-t-il avec calme, ce qui contrastait drôlement avec son attitude colérique de tout à l'heure.

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, tandis que je réalisais petit à petit que je n'avais aucune échappatoire à cette situation. J'étais sa prisonnière pour une durée indéterminée et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. J'étais paralysée, ne sachant que dire tellement ma vie m'échappait et partait en fumée. Je me détruisais à petits feux, sans pouvoir remonter la pente, ni même le vouloir.

Il reprit la parole sans prévenir, ne me laissant pas le temps d'encaisser sa déclaration précédente.

« Je ne compte pas te faire de mal, tu sais. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, je l'aurais fait au lieu de t'emmener ici et de m'encombrer de toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai ramenée ici d'ailleurs. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu es forcée de rester là. Mieux vaut t'y habituer et t'y faire tout de suite. Je ne vais pas t'attacher ni rien, tu es libre d'utiliser la salle de bain et la cuisine autant que tu veux. Autant te prévenir, je ne manque pas d'argent, je n'ai aucun problème d'ordre financier, bien au contraire, donc si jamais tu comptes me faire sortir de mes gonds en abusant de l'eau chaude ou en vidant tout mon frigo, sache que ça ne servira strictement à rien. » Termina-t-il avec une sorte d'amusement dans la voix. Je souris involontairement en me disant que ça avait été exactement ce que j'avais prévu de faire, et qu'il l'avait vu venir tout de suite. _(N/Yoro: ça va, moi aussi je veux être séquestrée, t'as un Edward pour toi toute seule et tout le confort, le lit bien confortable, eau et bouffe à volonté, moi je signe tout de suite^^)_

« Si… si je comprends bien… » Hésitai-je d'une petite voix, à peine audible. Il se tourna vers moi et me scruta intensément, sans toutefois laisser filtrer la moindre émotion. « Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux? » Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux tellement j'étais abasourdie.

« Tant que tu restes dans cet appartement, et à condition que tu ne te mettes pas à tout casser. » Fit-il avec un regard amusé.

Je baissai les yeux en rougissant, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il arrivait à m'intimider d'une drôle de façon.

« Cela dit… » Reprit-il avec une voix étonnamment sérieuse et sans réplique. « Si jamais tu en venais à mal te comporter, à me désobéir et faire n'importe quoi, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de prendre des mesures radicales. » Prévint-il sévèrement et fermement. « Tu n'es qu'une enfant, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à t'attacher ni d'être obligé à avoir un comportement violent avec toi. Alors sois gentille et conduis-toi bien. Ne me pose aucun problème. J'en ai déjà suffisamment en te retenant captive ici. »

Sa voix impitoyable ne contenait aucune émotion, autre que de la menace et de la froideur. Il était intraitable là-dessus. Il ne me ferait pas de cadeau et serait intransigeant avec moi. Cependant, j'aimais rarement qu'on me dise comment je devais me comporter, et il était hors de question que je lui laisse la liberté de me donner des ordres et de me dominer. Je refuse de me soumettre à quoi que ce soit.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire contre moi, hein ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique, pour dissimuler mon anxiété. « Tu n'as même pas été capable de me tuer. » Fis-je remarquer avec mépris.

Il se raidit soudainement, son masque d'impassibilité flancha et je vis ses poings de main se serrer, ses jointures se tendre et ses yeux se détourner de moi. J'avais touché un point sensible. Apparemment ça ne lui plaisait pas de savoir que j'avais raison. Il devait certainement se sentir impuissant de ne pas être capable de m'achever.

Au bout d'un moment de mutisme infernal, il reposa son regard glacial sur moi et s'approcha de moi qui étais toujours recroquevillée sur le lit lentement. En un éclair il s'empara de mon bras et me tira vers lui pour m'extraire du lit, avant de me coller brutalement contre le mur et de me fixer avec haine et cruauté, sous mon ébahissement le plus total, m'arrachant un cri de panique et de douleur contre ma volonté. _(N/Yoro: J'ai peur!)_

« Je ne peux peut être pas te tuer, c'est vrai. Mais je n'aurai aucun mal à te faire du mal et te réduire à l'état d'agonie. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents, tout près de mon visage désormais affolé. « Alors à moins que tu veuilles te retrouver avec une jambe en moins, ou que tu tiennes à ce que je t'écartèle les doigts, je te conseille, de ne pas me contrarier. » Termina-t-il cinglant et inflexible. _(N/Yoro: Bon en fait, je vais peut-être réfléchir avant de signer...)_

Des larmes se répandirent sur mon visage. Il l'avait dit avec une telle cruauté, que j'avais hoqueté de terreur en réalisant avec effroi que cet homme, à cet instant, n'avait rien d'un être humain. Il ressemblait à un monstre sans cœur, inhumain. J'ignorais s'il jouait la comédie pour me faire peur ou s'il était vraiment sincère, j'espérais vraiment pour lui qu'il mentait car être aussi ignoble, c'est juste triste et malheureux à voir. Toujours est-il que je ne préférais pas parier sur s'il pensait vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution ou si c'est juste pour me discipliner et m'impressionner, car je tenais à rester entière. Je préférais la mort brève et rapide, plutôt que la souffrance longue et lente. Alors je ferai ce qu'il me dirait. J'essaierai de me comporter sagement, peut être qu'avec un peu de temps, il finirait par me relâcher, ayant assez confiance en moi pour me laisser partir sans craindre que je n'aille voir la police.

Et puis ce n'était pas si horrible, s'il me laissait la liberté de me déplacer dans son appartement comme je l'entendais. Dans les films, le ravisseur attache toujours son détenu avec une chaine incassable, par terre ou sur un lit. Il lui apporte une bouffe aussi dégueulasse que la pâtée pour chien et l'accompagne aux toilettes. Là d'après ses dires, j'étais libre de mes mouvements, je pouvais me faire à manger et utiliser la salle de bain comme je l'entendais. À condition bien sûr que je ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. C'était plus une sorte de cohabitation forcée et contraignante pour moi, plutôt qu'une séquestration.

Je sentis son regard sur moi et c'est seulement à ce moment précis que je réalisais que j'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui, complètement à sa vue, avec une proximité pire que déraisonnable. Je sentis mon embarras habituel et ma gêne constante revenir, ainsi que mes joues prendre feu, alors qu'il balayait mon corps dénudé du regard, le visage crispé, assombri et contrarié par quelque chose. Puis il me lâcha brusquement, me faisant tomber violemment au sol. Je gémis de douleur, tentant vainement de réfréner mes sanglots et levai la tête pour le regarder. Il arborait un visage fermé et irrité en même temps. Il était perturbé par quelque chose et j'ignorais quoi. J'aurais bien aimé le savoir car j'étais certaine que ça avait un rapport avec moi. Mais il était hors de question que je ne lui demande.

Un coup de sonnette se fit entendre et je le vis qui se déridait et revenait au moment présent.

« Ils sont arrivés. » Annonça-t-il impassiblement. « Cette porte mène directement à la salle de bain. » Dit-il en désignant du regard une porte à ma droite que je n'avais jusque là pas remarquée. « Va prendre une douche. Ton sac est dans la salle de bain. Tu dois avoir des affaires à porter là dedans. »

J'hochai vigoureusement la tête, ne voulant pas le contredire. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers l'autre porte, celle par où il était précédemment entré, puis me laissa ainsi seule étalée par terre, tentant tant bien que mal de me relever avec difficulté.

**Pov Edward  
**

J'avais été soulagé quand j'avais entendu Emmett et Rosalie arriver. J'avais ainsi pu m'échapper de cette vision d'elle et de son corps offert à ma vue. Cette fille avait dix sept ans bordel, je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des pensées aussi impétueuses que celles que je venais d'avoir à l'instant, ni d'éprouver quoi que ce soit. Je serais un beau salaud si c'était le cas. Quoi que, j'étais déjà un salaud. J'étais un tueur, un barbare, un connard de première, un sadique, un monstre, un cruel sans état d'âme, mais il était hors de question que je rajoute pervers et pédophile à la liste. _(N/Yoro: Pédophile... T'y vas fort quand même, elle a plus cinq ans!)_

Je commençais sérieusement à regretter mon choix de l'avoir embarqué ici, car je n'arrivais pas à rester moi-même en sa présence. Déjà tout à l'heure, j'avais dû jouer la carte de l'intimidation et l'effrayer pour la maintenir sous mon contrôle. Elle avait eu entièrement raison, j'étais incapable de la tuer. Et j'étais également incapable de la blesser. Mais ça, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle le sache. Il fallait au contraire qu'elle me craigne, qu'elle ait peur de moi afin qu'elle m'obéisse et qu'elle ne se retourne pas contre moi. J'espérais avoir été assez convainquant car tout n'avait été qu'improvisation et mensonge.

Sans tergiverser plus longtemps là dessus, je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris à la hâte. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je réalisai qu'il n'y avait que Rosalie.

« Emmett n'est pas avec toi ? » Demandai-je déçu.

« Il est en train de garer la voiture. » Répondit-elle sèchement. « Et tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour et me remercier d'accepter de me lever super tôt, rien que pour t'amener des fringues. » Remarqua-t-elle. Je soupirai d'exaspération et lui accordai le point.

« Bonjour Rosalie. » Saluai-je sarcastique. « Et merci de bien vouloir te lever le matin, afin de m'amener des vêtements dont tu rêves de te débarrasser. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se permit d'entrer sans que je ne l'aie autorisé. Je secouai la tête et refermai la porte sur son passage. Je me tournai vers elle pour lui faire face et elle me toisa durement, apparemment énervée. J'arquai un sourcil, attendant qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle avait contre moi.

« Tu l'as fait boire. » Accusa-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Comment avait-elle su ? _(N/Yoro_: _Wahou, elle est trop forte cette fille!)_

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te pose problème. » Rétorquai-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit ! » S'emporta-t-elle en pointant son index sur moi.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, ni à moi, ni à lui. » Répliquai-je. « Et je ne l'ai pas forcé, ton mari était parfaitement consentant. » Elle me regarda incrédule.

« Mais évidemment qu'il n'allait pas te dire non ! C'est d'Emmett dont on parle ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il refuserait un verre d'alcool ? » Lança-t-elle ironiquement.

« Il serait peut être temps que tu arrêtes de le couver et que tu lui fasses confiance. » Déclarai-je.

« Ça n'a rien avoir et tu le sais ! Et je ne le couve pas ! » S'indigna-t-elle. « Seulement ça, je ne le tolère pas. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » M'exclamai-je. « Emmett n'est pas rentré ivre, il était même en état de conduire ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'arrêter, il s'est arrêté de boire tout seul, alors pour l'amour du ciel, laisse-le vivre ! »

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout. » Cracha-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas qui toi as dû supporter ses beuveries, ses écarts de conduites, ses comportements dégradants et ses sautes d'humeur. Tu n'es pas passé par l'enfer par lequel MOI je suis passée. Et de nous deux, je suis la seule à comprendre vraiment ce qu'il a traversé. »

« Emmett est mon ami. Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais toléré de lui donner une seule goutte d'alcool si j'avais eu un doute qu'il puisse rechuter ? »La défiai-je. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je n'en sais rien, tu fais souvent n'importe quoi. La preuve avec l'acte irréfléchi que tu viens de commettre en t'emparant d'une pauvre fillette. » Je me pinçai l'arête du nez et soupirai afin de contenir mon énervement.

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? » Ripostai-je en haussant un sourcil provocateur. « Je crois qu'en fait, tu fais tout ce cirque uniquement parce que tu as peur de voir qu'il est finalement guéri et qu'il peut boire sans faire de rechute. » Elle écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'écria-t-elle choquée. « Mais enfin t'es malade ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur qu'il soit guéri ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! »

« Si justement. » Contrai-je sûr de moi. « Si c'est tout à fait logique. Tu as peur de voir qu'il est guéri, car ça voudra dire que lui a réussi, dans un domaine où toi tu as complètement échoué. » Achevai-je avec un sourire. Elle me jeta un regard empli de haine et de mépris, mais aussi plein de trouble et d'étonnement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Nia-t-elle. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je discute avec toi de toute façon ? Je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot. » Rétorquai-je. « En attendant, je sais que j'ai raison. » Affirmai-je.

« Peu importe, je te demande d'arrêter de faire boire mon mari, je ne suis pas d'accord. » Éluda-t-elle. Je réprimai un rire.

« Désolé mais si tu crois une seule seconde que je vais accepter gentiment de faire ce que tu me demandes, tu peux aller te rhabiller. Si j'ai envie de proposer un verre à Emmett, je le fais, à toi de faire avec. »

Elle soupira d'énervement mais ne répondit pas.

« Où est-elle ? » Changea-t-elle subitement de sujet.

« De qui tu parles ? »

« De qui je parle ? » S'exclama-t-elle en colère. « Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? La fille que tu te trimballes chez toi et pour qui toi et Emmett risquez de vous faire descendre ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Ça va t'énerve pas. » Soupirai-je. « Elle prend sa douche. » Consentis-je. « Enfin je crois. »

« Franchement Edward, sur ce coup là t'as vraiment merdé. » Critiqua-t-elle.

« Rosalie, lâche-moi, j'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes leçons de moral. » Râlai-je.

« Tu mets mon mari en danger. » Ignora-t-elle. « Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi sans réagir, quand ça concerne l'homme de ma vie. »

« Tu sais quoi Rose ? Tu me gonfles. » Assénai-je. « Alors ferme ta putain de bouche, le temps que ton cher mari arrive. »

Rosalie arbora un visage outré que je lui aie parlé de cette façon, puis son regard fut attiré par quelque chose se trouvant derrière moi. Je me retournai et aperçus Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, légèrement incertaine et déboussolée. Elle sortait de la douche puisque ses cheveux étaient mouillés, elle avait mis des vêtements amples, bien trop longs pour elle, ce qui ne la mettait pas vraiment en valeur. De toute façon elle ne sortirait pas de cet appartement, donc elle n'a aucune raison de se faire belle. Pas sûr que ce soit son genre en plus…

« Rosalie, je te présente Bella, la fille que je trimballe chez moi comme tu dis. » Fis-je sarcastique. « Bella, voilà Rosalie qui est venue t'apporter des vêtements. » Bella n'osait pas bouger, tandis que Rosalie la regardait de travers. Je décidai, en bon lâche que j'étais, de me barrer de ce moment bizarre. « Bon Rose, quand Emmett arrivera, dis-lui que je suis en haut chez Jasper. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, sans quitter Bella des yeux. Je m'avançai vers la porte d'entrée après avoir pris mes clés au cas où, puis quittai cet appartement, les laissant toutes les deux seules.

Peut être qu'elles arriveraient à s'entendre, ça permettrait à Rosalie de ne plus se sentir seule. Dans le fond, j'appréciais Rosalie, même si je ne le montrais guère. Tout comme je savais qu'elle m'appréciait. Enfin, il me semble, car avec elle on n'est jamais sûr de rien. Mais elle m'exaspérait, à toujours vouloir régenter la vie d'Emmett. Même si je sais qu'elle m'apprécie, je sais aussi qu'elle pense que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur lui. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux en y pensant. Mais tout de même, Emmett était libre de faire ses propres choix, de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans que ni elle ni moi ne nous en mêlions. Bien sûr que jamais je n'accepterais de filer de l'alcool à Emmett si je sentais qu'il pouvait redevenir dépendant. Mais à l'inverse de Rosalie, j'avais foi en lui et je savais qu'il ne replongerait pas dans l'Enfer dont il avait eu du mal à se sortir. Il était retenu à la surface et la lumière par Rosalie. C'était elle qui l'empêchait de couler.

Je n'avais pas connu Emmett lorsqu'il était dépendant à l'alcool. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il essayait déjà de s'en sortir. Il fréquentait les alcooliques anonymes depuis pas mal de temps. Et il était déjà avec Rosalie, même s'il ne l'avait pas encore épousée. J'étais déjà dans le service depuis quelques années. C'est Aro qui nous avait présentés, lorsqu'il avait enrôlé Emmett pour qu'il bosse à son compte. Il m'avait chargé de le former, tout comme j'avais été formé. Et en voyant à quel point notre binôme fonctionnait, Aro avait décidé de nous garder tous les deux en équipe, moi comme dirigeant et Emmett comme sous homme.

Enfin bon, ça c'était avant car depuis quelques temps, Aro a tout misé sur sa nouvelle recrue, j'ai nommé Jacob Black, le stupide indien qui ne sait pas lire une carte et qui n'est pas fichu de surveiller sans se faire surprendre par une pauvre adolescente sans moyen de défense. Il fallait lui reconnaitre le fait qu'il était assez costaud et ne manque pas de sang froid. Dommage qu'il se batte comme une merde, qu'il ne sache pas tirer sans manquer sa cible et qu'il chie dans son pantalon lorsqu'on lui colle un pistolet sur la tempe. _(N/Yoro: Joli tableau!)_

J'ignore ce qui était passé par la tête d'Aro pour ne plus jurer que par lui, et pourquoi il avait fait de Black son nouveau protégé, mais j'espérais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, car Jacob était loin d'être le meilleur ado qu'il ait recruté.

Je chassai les anciens souvenirs qui affluaient mon cerveau et qui me rappelaient que moi-même, j'avais un jour été un ado recruté et dont le potentiel n'était pas des plus élevés. Je pris les escaliers et montai à l'étage du dessus, le plus haut de l'immeuble. Une fois arrivé, j'allai frapper à la seule porte de l'étage. Je n'eus aucune réponse, mais à la place, ce fût des sons étouffés et des gémissements que j'entendis. Je soupirai en me passant une main au visage. Ce mec ne changerait jamais.

« Jasper ! » Criai-je pour qu'il m'entende de derrière la porte. « Je te préviens, tu as cinq minutes pour extraire ton pénis du vagin de la fille qui est avec toi et te rhabiller, avant que je ne défonce la porte ! »

J'entendis un « Putain de merde » suivi d'un cri de frustration appartenant sans aucun doute à la personne qui était avec lui. J'entendis du mouvement de là où j'étais et j'attendis qu'ils se rhabillent car la dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir dès le matin, était mon pote Jasper en train de se déverser à l'intérieur d'une de ses conquêtes.

« C'est bon tu peux venir. » Entendis-je.

Je secouai la tête de désespoir et ouvris la porte que Jasper avait dû déverrouiller. Il possédait un verrou automatique avec une télécommande. Comme ça il n'avait pas besoin d'effectuer le déplacement. _(N/Yoro: Wahou, c'est high-tech!)_

Vive la technologie…

Je marchai dans le couloir pour arriver jusqu'à son bureau qui lui faisait office de cabinet et également, de lieu de parties de jambes en l'air. Il était là, debout près de son bureau, la braguette ouverte, une jolie petite brune à côté de lui, les cheveux en batailles. Elle remettait son chemisier correctement, des rougeurs apparaissant sur ses joues.

« C'est comme ça que tu bosses ? » Fis-je remarquer en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu vois un patient quelque part ? » Rétorqua-t-il blasé.

« Heureusement que non, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait du très cher Docteur Withlock qui se tape des nanas au même endroit où il fait ses consultations ? » Ironisai-je avec un sourire amusé. Il soupira de lassitude et se tourna vers sa partenaire.

« Laisse-nous Sam. » Pria-t-il avec un regard à la fois mielleux et sans équivoque. _(N/Yoro: Mince, je pensais que c'était Alice!)_

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire aguicheur et se rapprocha de lui, avant de passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et de l'embrasser goulument, le tout sous mon regard courroucé. Ses mains fourrageaient désormais dans ses cheveux tandis que je détournai les yeux et que je les laissai à leurs petites affaires. J'entendis des gémissements provenant de lui et levai les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais où me trouver. » Susurra-t-elle avec mièvrerie. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et se détourna vers la porte. « Salut Edward. » Fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur une fois passée près de moi.

« Sam… » Saluai-je d'un hochement de tête, réfrénant un soupir d'exaspération face à son attitude enjôleuse que je connaissais par cœur.

Elle avait toujours adoré faire du gringue aux hommes qu'elle trouvait à son goût, sans toutefois se montrer vulgaire. Voilà pourquoi j'appréciais cette fille, comparé à toutes les allumeuses – la plupart du temps blondes à forte poitrine – qu'on pouvait trouver dans des bars miteux.

Elle prit la porte et quelques secondes après, il ne restait plus que nous, dans une pièce qui puait le sexe à plein nez. Je me tournai vers mon ami qui était comme à son habitude, dans un état pitoyable. La barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux blonds mal coiffés, les traits tirés, signe qu'il n'avait pas dormi, sans parler des bouteilles vides étalées sur ce qui lui servait normalement de bureau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux de si bon matin ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu te fais la voisine maintenant ? » Lançai-je avec remontrance. « Depuis quand ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. » Éluda-t-il.

« C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires… » Consentis-je. « Mais je te signale quand même que cette fille en pince pour toi depuis que tu t'es installé dans l'immeuble. J'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes avec les voisins donc essaie de la ménager, une fois qu'elle voudra obtenir plus que de simples parties de baise et que tu la largueras parce que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments. »

Il roula des yeux et me lança un regard peu amène.

« Sam sait parfaitement qu'il n'y aura jamais quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre nous, elle ne me posera aucun problème. »

« C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, et la fille finit toujours par retourner pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère parce que tu lui as brisé le cœur. »

« C'est bon Edward. » Râla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre de ma vie de toute façon ? T'as déjà assez à faire avec la tienne, tu crois pas ? »

Je détournai la tête et fixai un point derrière lui. Dans le fond il avait raison, je n'avais pas à lui donner des leçons de moral, quand moi aussi, j'avais une vie qui craignait un max. En y repensant, ça me rappela la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu en tout premier lieu.

« Je suis venu parce qu'il faut que je t'avoue un truc. » Annonçai-je avec embarras. « Un truc qui s'est passé hier, pendant que je bossais. »

« Si on peut appeler ça un travail… » Répliqua-t-il sarcastique. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as buté le mauvais gars ? »

« Très drôle. » Soupirai-je. « En fait Black a commis une boulette hier. » Rectifiai-je.

« Black ? Tu parles du nouveau ? »

« Ouais. » Confirmai-je avec amertume.

« Bon et alors ? Il a fait quoi ? » S'enquit-il curieux.

« Ce con a pas surveillé la ruelle comme il fallait, ce qui fait qu'on a eu une témoin qui a tout vu. » Balançai-je remonté. Jasper écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement et sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

« Alors ça pour une boulette, c'en est une. » Marmonna-t-il. Je réprimai un sourire antipathique.

« Je te jure, c'est la première fois en six ans que ce genre de truc m'arrive. Tout ça à cause de ce merdeux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? Tu t'es débarrassé du témoin ? » Déduit-il. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux avec gêne.

« Bah… Pas vraiment à vrai dire. » Avouai-je avec difficulté. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« J'ai essayé. » Réfutai-je.

« Comment ça t'as essayé ? » S'exclama-t-il interloqué. « Je croyais que le verbe « essayer » ne faisait plus partie de ton vocabulaire. »

« Je sais » Maugréai-je. « Mais là disons que je n'ai pas réussi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'écria-t-il ahuri. « Tu veux dire que le témoin est toujours vivant ? »

« Oh ça va ! » Fulminai-je. « Cette fille n'était qu'une adolescente sans défense, j'ai pas eu le courage de lui ôter la vie. » Il me regarda abasourdi, comme si ce que je venais de lui déballer était incroyable.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, tu as déjà fait bien pire que de liquider une adolescente. » Constata-t-il. Je roulai des yeux, lassé de l'entendre à chaque fois toucher un point sensible.

« Peut être, mais là j'ai pas été capable de la tuer, point final. » Pestai-je, en particulier contre moi-même.

Jasper m'étudia scrupuleusement, comme si j'étais l'un de ses patients, ce qui eut le don de m'horripiler. J'avais horreur quand il faisait ça, car je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il cherchait à déceler chez moi, ni ce qu'il trouvait. Il ne laissait jamais filtrer la moindre parcelle d'émotion susceptible de m'indiquer ce qu'il pense.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en as fait ? » Finit-il par demander, me sortant de ma rêverie.

« De quoi ? » Demandai-je paumé.

« Bah du témoin, crétin ! » S'emporta-t-il. « Si tu ne l'as pas supprimé, alors t'en as fait quoi ? » Je pris une profonde inspiration et déglutis avant de lui avouer.

« Je l'ai enlevée et ramenée à la maison. »

Je crus que Jasper allait s'étouffer après avoir entendu ma réponse. Il me toisa du regard, comme s'il voulait entrevoir le mensonge dans ce que je disais. Quand il comprit que je ne plaisantais pas, que j'étais très sérieux et qu'il réalisa que j'avais vraiment embarqué une fille chez moi, il blanchit comme s'il était sur le point de faire une syncope. On aurait dit un vampire.

« Bon Dieu mais t'es complètement malade ? » S'écria-t-il fou de rage. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Me défendis-je. « C'était ça ou je la laissais partir. Et tu sais très bien qu'il était hors de question que j'accepte qu'elle s'en aille ! Non mais tu imagines si elle allait nous balancer ? C'est même pas des flics dont j'ai peur, c'est plutôt des représailles ! Aro en a liquidé pour moins que ça ! »

« Quand bien même ! T'aurais pu laisser quelqu'un d'autre la tuer à ta place si t'étais pas capable de le faire toi même ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas ! » Protestai-je. Je commençai à bouillonner intérieurement. « Cette fille elle… » Je lui jetai un regard perdu. « Je ne sais pas… et c'est bien ce qui m'énerve. Je me suis senti… »

« Protecteur ? » Devina-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

« Oui, voilà. » Accordai-je. « Je crois que c'est ça. »

Il me regarda de travers, l'air de dire : « T'es dans la merde ». Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, comme pour tenter de comprendre quelque chose. Pour ma part, j'attendais simplement qu'il daigne me donner son avis sur la situation chaotique dans lequel je m'étais fourré.

« Quel âge elle a ? » Finit-il par demander en levant les yeux vers moi.

« Dix sept ans pourquoi ? » Fis-je, surpris qu'il me demande ça. Il me regarda avec des yeux intrigués, comme s'il avait compris ce qui allait pas.

« A quoi elle ressemble ? » Je lui jetai un regard peu amène.

« Pardon ? »

« Physiquement. » Précisa-t-il. « A quoi elle ressemble ? »

« Jasper… » Menaçai-je. « Ne commence pas. » Je voyais très bien où il voulait en venir, et je ne voulais pas en parler.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? » Demanda-t-il l'air de rien. « Est-ce que c'est parce tu sais que ça a un rapport ? » _(N/Yoro: Avec qui? On veut savoir *trépigne du pied*)_

« De quel droit tu oses me parler de ça alors que toi-même, tu refuses d'en parler ! » Tonnai-je durement.

« Réponds à ma question Edward. » Fit-il en ignorant ma remarque.

« Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait, je t'assure que ça n'a strictement rien avoir. »

« Alors réponds à ma putain de question ! » Tempéra-t-il impatient.

« Très bien ! » Consentis-je. Je soufflai avant de répondre. « Elle est petite, mince, plutôt jolie… » J'hésitai à continuer mais lorsque je vis son regard énervé, je rendis les armes en détournant la tête. « Elle est brune, les yeux marrons et… »

« Ok c'est bon. » Coupa-t-il. Je le vis qui arborait un visage devenu pâle. « Je crois que j'ai compris… »

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Jasper. » Contredis-je. « Emmett m'a fait la réflexion hier et je t'assure que ça n'a rien avoir avec…

« Ne prononce pas son prénom. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents avec haine.

« C'est toi qui a voulu aborder le sujet, je te signale. » Observai-je.

« Peu importe. » Éluda-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas la garder chez toi. Il faut que tu t'en débarrasses. »

« Pourquoi ? » M'énervai-je. « T'as peur de la croiser, c'est ça ? »

« Je croyais qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec elle ? » Rappela-t-il.

« C'est le cas ! C'est toi qui as insinué que je n'avais pas pu la tuer pour ça. »

« Parce que c'est ce que je pense ! » Confirma-t-il. « C'est pour cette raison que tu dois te débarrasser d'elle, et vite. »

« Je ne peux pas me débarrasser d'elle ! Je ne peux pas la laisser partir tranquillement, je ne peux pas parler d'elle à Aro, sinon je suis un homme mort, je ne peux pas non plus la tuer pour je ne sais quels scrupules… Je suis obligé de la garder. » Déclarai-je.

« Tu réalises que c'est pas en la retenant captive chez toi que tu vas arranger ton problème ? » Me fit-il remarquer.

« Je sais. Mais au moins ça me laisse de la marge et du temps pour trouver une solution. » Répondis-je.

« Et là tu l'as laissé toute seule ? » S'exclama-t-il choqué.

« Évidemment que non. Elle est avec Rosalie et Emmett. » Rassurai-je. « Mais quand je serai absent pour… »

« Ton pseudo job. » Coupa-t-il ironiquement.

« Si tu veux. » Soupirai-je. « Bref, quand je ne serai pas là, il faudra que tu la surveilles de chez toi. Vu que c'est toi qui détiens les caméras. »

« C'est bon je le ferai. » Accepta-t-il. « Si jamais je vois qu'elle tente de s'échapper, je m'occupe de la maitriser. » Je lui fis un sourire de remerciement.

« J'ai autre chose à te demander aussi. » Tentai-je. Je le vis me regarder de travers.

« Tu veux quoi encore ? » Râla-t-il. « Ça te suffit pas de me déranger en plein ébat sexuel, faut en plus que tu m'emmerdes avec tous tes problèmes et tes services ? »

Je réfrénai un rire et répondis avec hésitations.

« Il faudrait que tu lui parles. »

Il se décomposa subitement.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« Cette fille a l'air d'avoir des problèmes dans sa tête. Essaie de lui parler, c'est ton job de t'occuper des gens, non ? »

« Tu veux pas aussi lui offrir une maison au bord de la mer ? » Persiffla-t-il sardoniquement. « Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? Un bon samaritain ? Si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas expier toutes tes calomnies, tu te goures. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec une envie d'expier. » Contrai-je. « Écoute Jasper, je te paierai si tu veux. Et je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de dire oui, ton cabinet n'est pas vraiment débordé en ce moment, donc tu n'es pas très occupé. Sauf quand c'est pour t'envoyer en l'air sur ton bureau, là en revanche t'es débordé. »

« Épargne-moi tes leçons de moral. Peut être que si je veux pas la voir, c'est que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver nez à nez avec son sosie. » Concéda-t-il amer.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec elle. » Interrompis-je. « Elle ne lui ressemble même pas. »

« Ouais bien sûr. Si tu le dis. » Répliqua-t-il la voix pleine de sarcasmes.

« S'il te plait Jasper. T'es psy, t'es mon pote, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi. » Suppliai-je. Je le vis secouer la tête et lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça pour elle ? Ça t'avance à quoi ? »

« Rien du tout. » Me rebiffai-je. « Je trouve juste qu'être instable psychologiquement, à son âge c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je ne te demande pas de la voir régulièrement. Juste de lui parler de temps en temps et de me dire ce que t'en penses. »

Il me regarda étrangement, presque curieusement. Je devais avouer que ce genre d'attitude n'était pas du tout mon style. Même moi je m'étonnais de mon comportement. Enfin bon, quitte à avoir une otage chez moi, autant que ce ne soit pas une fille timbrée.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Consentit-il avec difficulté. Je souris de satisfaction.

« Merci Jasper. »

« Ouais c'est ça. » Coupa-t-il. « Maintenant fous le camp de chez moi. »

Je ris brièvement et fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait, sachant très bien que de toute façon, il n'était pas du tout énervé contre moi.

**Pov Bella  
**

« Bah dis donc… Je comprends pourquoi Edward m'a demandé de venir. Tes fringues sont tous affreux. » S'exclama la blonde qui était en train de jeter un coup d'œil aux affaires que j'avais mis dans le sac avec lequel j'étais venue à Chicago. _(N/Yoro: Sympa...)_

Je l'avais suivie dans la chambre sans rien dire, et je m'étais assise par terre, près de là où elle défaisait mes affaires. Cette fille m'intimidait, elle était ce genre de femme sûre d'elle, pleine d'assurance, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux. Tout le contraire de moi en somme. Cette Rosalie était le genre de personne sur qui tout le monde se retourne dans la rue, alors que moi j'étais de celles qui se fondent dans le décor. Je la regardais déplier mes affaires, envoyer mes vêtements voltiger dans la pièce, et sortir les siens du sac qu'elle avait apporté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Qui était-elle ? Je l'avais entendue se prendre la tête avec mon ravisseur avant que je ne fasse mon entrée dans la pièce. Mais qu'avait-elle à faire dans l'appartement d'un monstre ? Était-elle une amie de l'homme qui m'avait enlevé ? Était-elle sa femme ? Sa sœur ? Sa cousine ? Était-elle au moins au courant qu'il était un assassin ?

Que de questions qui me brulaient les lèvres, mais que je n'osais les poser. J'ignorais si j'avais le droit de parler, ou si j'étais sensée me taire. D'autant plus que cette fille n'avait pas l'air des plus commodes. Dire que je la trouvais jolie aurait été un euphémisme. Elle était magnifique. Resplendissante même. Grande, mince, les cheveux d'un blond doré, tombant sur ses épaules, la bouche pulpeuse et bien dessinée, un front pas trop élevé… Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir un centième de sa beauté naturelle… Moi qui n'avais rien d'exceptionnel, qui ne ressemblais à rien et qui avais l'habitude de passer inaperçu…

« Tu sais que tu peux parler, je ne vais pas te manger. » M'interrompit-elle dans mon débat intérieur. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir le sien si profond, si bleu qu'on aurait envie d'y plonger.

« Désolée. » M'excusai-je. « Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis autorisée à faire ou pas… » Elle se mit à sourire, probablement d'amusement.

« Écoute. » Aborda-t-elle en scindant son regard au mien. « Je ne suis pas méchante, je n'ai rien avoir avec les boucheries que ces deux imbéciles font pendant la journée, alors tu n'as pas à me craindre. » Assura-t-elle.

Je restai bouche bée devant son franc parler et sa façon d'aller droit au but, sans peser ses mots. Alors elle savait qu'elle fréquentait des meurtriers. Et ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle était même mariée à l'un deux sans que cela ne lui pose de problème. Je doutais fortement que ce soit celui qui me détient prisonnière. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de s'entendre. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?

« Comment vous faites ? » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Elle fronça les sourcils de questionnement. « Pour être proche avec des criminels. » Précisai-je. « Vous savez ce qu'ils font et ça ne vous fait rien. Comment vous faites ? »

Elle sourit gentiment.

« On s'y fait. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce que mon mari fait lorsqu'il n'est pas à la maison. »

« Vous êtes mariée à un tueur ? » M'exclamai-je incrédule.

« Tu l'as croisé hier. Il était avec Edward, celui qui te retient prisonnière ici parce qu'il a pas eu le cran de t'assassiner. Il s'appelle Emmett. »

Aussitôt qu'elle m'apprit son nom, la mémoire me revint et un frisson de peur me parcourut l'échine. Elle parlait de celui qui avait la carrure d'un ours. Celui qui m'avait fait tellement mal en me broyant les bras, que les marques rouges de ses gros doigts sur mes avants bras n'avaient toujours pas disparu. Celui qui m'avait assommée.

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez aimer un homme pareil. Il n'est pas humain. » Répliquai-je avec dégout. Elle secoua la tête amusée.

« Il n'est pas comme tu peux le penser. » Défendit-elle. « Et puis les choses ne se sont pas passées vraiment comme ça. Il n'était pas encore un homme de main quand on s'est connus. J'étais déjà follement amoureuse de lui avant qu'il ne devienne… ce qu'il est maintenant. » Déclara-t-elle avec nostalgie.

Je la regardai avec affection. Elle était vraiment éprise, peu importe ce que l'homme de sa vie pouvait faire, elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. Elle le supportait.

« J'ignorais qu'on pouvait éprouver ça pour quelqu'un. » Murmurai-je. « Accepter toutes ses mauvaises facettes et l'aimer sans condition, peu importe à quel point il peut être monstrueux… »

« Ils ne sont pas monstrueux. » Contra-t-elle vexée. « Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que le travail qu'ils font est abominable, et mal, qu'ils sont forcément mauvais. Emmett et Edward ne sont pas fréquentables, je te l'accorde. Ils ne sont pas respectables, et ce ne sont pas des gens biens. Mais ils ne sont pas inhumains. La preuve, Edward ne t'a pas tué, il t'a même défendu, d'après ce qu'Emmett m'a raconté. »

Je détournai les yeux, repensant à l'homme qui ce matin, avait menacé de m'écarteler les doigts. Je n'arrivais pas à le voir comme elle, elle le voyait. Pour moi, il n'était rien d'autre que celui qui avait sauvagement abattu un homme innocent devant moi, qui m'avait collé un pistolet sur la tête et qui m'avait kidnappée. Mais peut être qu'elle avait raison. Peut être pouvais-je revoir mon point de vue et le considérer, non pas comme celui qui me séquestrait, mais comme celui qui m'avait épargné…

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, » Reprit-elle, « ils ont un cœur, ils n'ont pas cherché à devenir ce qu'ils sont, et ce ne sont pas eux qui commanditent les meurtres qu'ils commettent. Ils travaillent pour le compte de quelqu'un. »

« C'est ce que j'aie cru comprendre. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Elle me regarda avec peine, comme si je lui inspirais de la pitié, ce dont j'avais horreur.

« Ton nom c'est Bella, pas vrai ? » J'hochai la tête avec gêne et elle me fit un maigre sourire amical.

« Et toi Rosalie. » Affirmai-je sûre de moi, bien que je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule fois. Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Si tu veux Bella, je peux te tenir compagnie la journée, ça nous évitera d'être seules. Tu m'as l'air d'être une fille gentille et je ne pense pas que tu aies mérité de te retrouver là. Mais ça fait partie des malheurs de la vie et dans le fond, mieux vaut ça, plutôt qu'il t'ait tué, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je baissai les yeux, mon regard s'assombrissant. Je ne savais pas si je partageais le même avis qu'elle ou non. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes points de vue et ce n'était pas elle qui était condamnée à rester enfermée ici, dans le repère d'un meurtrier. Bon, elle était mariée à l'un d'eux, donc c'était peut être pire pour elle… Quoi que non, ce fût un mariage volontaire, elle l'avait voulu, personne n'avait décidé pour elle. Donc elle n'était sans doute pas à plaindre. Et moi ? L'étais-je ?

« Je veux bien passer mes journées avec toi, ça ne me pose pas de problème. » Finis-je par sourire légèrement en éludant sa question.

Elle m'offrit un sourire radieux et contre toute attente, elle vint me prendre dans ses bras, sans que je n'y sois préparée. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait m'étreindre alors qu'elle venait à peine de me rencontrer, mais je devais avouer que ce comportement affectueux me faisait du bien. C'était le premier contact normal que j'avais depuis… hier, qui me semblait être un jour horriblement lointain.

« Courage Bella. » Murmura-t-elle. « Ce ne sera pas si terrible, je te le promets. » Je fermai les yeux, savourant cette étreinte qui j'espérais, n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

« Merci. » Parvins-je à formuler.

Les larmes me montaient, j'avais envie d'éclater en sanglot et de craquer une bonne fois. Je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion depuis les derniers évènements et j'étais à bout. Ma vie était complètement réduite en miette, en l'espace de vingt quatre heures, j'avais vécu des horreurs que je ne souhaite à personne. Et ce que je regrettais le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir eu qui que ce soit pour me réconforter et m'épauler. J'étais persuadée que j'étais condamnée à rester seule. Mais peut être qu'en fin de compte, il y aurait la présence de Rosalie avec moi pour m'aider. Quant à celui que je surnommais mon bourreau, Edward… Après tout il m'avait sauvé des griffes de la mort… A sa façon.

On m'avait toujours appris à relativiser. Peut être que je n'allais pas être aussi seule que je ne le pensais. Dans le monde cruel du meurtre et de la barbarie, peut être serai-je en sécurité finalement.

Seul l'avenir me le dirait.

* * *

**Voili voilou!**

**Je remercie ma Yoro chérie pour sa correction et ses commentaires =)**

**Alors la fin n'était pas du tout prévue de cette façon, j'étais sensée continuer encore un peu et Bella n'était pas sensée avoir ce genre de pensée à la fin, mais bizarrement au moment de l'écrire, c'est ce qui m'est venu et j'ai trouvé que ça collait bien. **

**Je vous apprends que je pars en vacances (et oui comme tout le monde) et que je n'aurais peut être pas internet tout le temps, tout dépend. J'essaierai de prendre beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En attendant laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, vous savez à quel point j'adore ça *_***

**Sur ce bonnes vacances et à la prochaine =)**

**Pauline^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Confidences

**Salut les troupes !**

Qui dit rentrée, dit Popolove qui vient vous embêter ! xD

Et oui, c'est malheureusement la fin des vacances et surtout de l'été, mais bon, dites-vous qu'au moins, vous quittez un sexy **Edward **torse nu en maillot de bain sur la plage ou la piscine, pour un sexy **Edward** complètement mouillé dehors sous la pluie automnale ^_^

C'est pas si terrible finalement ;)

* * *

Sachez que non, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à prendre de l'avance sur cette fiction, je l'écris à l'instinct et je poste dès que j'ai un chapitre de terminé. Je vois que tout le monde s'interroge sur le passé de tout le monde, mais qui est cette fille évoquée par Edward et Jasper ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'Edward en arrive là ? Que s'est-il passé à Phoenix pour que Bella s'enfuie subitement à Chicago ? Pourquoi est-elle portée disparue ? Beaucoup de personnes ont raison sur plusieurs choses, je ne vous dis pas qui et sur quoi, car j'aime entretenir le mystère... ^^

Une chose est sûre, tout le monde a cru que la petite brune avec **Jasper**, était **Alice**. Et ben non, en réalité il s'agissait d'une petite dédicace à **samiaCullen**, ma **Sam** chérie, la fille la plus fan de **Jasper/Jackson** qui existe au monde xD J'avais seulement envie de lui faire plaisir en réalisant son rêve, à savoir coucher avec **Jasper** xD Donc voilà, pour toi ma Sam, pour te remercier de toutes les fois où tu m'as fait rire sur MSN =D

* * *

**Ok, trêve de plaisanteries, et place au sexy killer de Chicago ^^**

Mais d'abord, les remerciements =)

**Donc merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews qui ont ensoleillé mes vacances ! **

_Merci aux anonymes :_

**PrincetonGirl818, titine, Aulandra17, jennifer, Sophiebelier, shona, marion, Steephaniiie, Angelik, GOLDFISH, lily-rose, Ana, carlie swan, Lady-E, Mimia **et** Perlee HopeDestiny**

Je remercie mon adorable Laure, alias **Prout'seuh **pour m'avoir bombardée mdr!

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, avec en prime, un passé révélé ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Confidences  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Gabriel" Oo – __Najoua Belyzel_

« Et voilà ! » S'exclama Rosalie ravie, après avoir fini de remplacer toutes mes fringues par les siennes et les avoir toutes rangées. « C'était plutôt long, j'ai dû jeter tous tes vêtements à la corbeille. » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton las.

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'appréciant pas particulièrement le fait qu'elle veuille jeter mes vêtements. Déjà que je n'étais pas vraiment portée sur la mode et la coquetterie, si elle voulait me rendre plus élégante et présentable, elle allait avoir du fil à retordre. Je n'étais pas du tout le genre de fille à jouer les poupées Barbie, ni à faire des défilés de mode. D'autant plus qu'apparemment, j'étais condamnée à errer dans cet appartement, sans avoir le droit de sortir pour une durée indéterminée. Et puis j'aimais bien mes vêtements amples et sans forme. Ils me permettaient de me fonde dans le décor, de me rendre invisible aux yeux du monde entier, de passer inaperçue…

« Sérieusement, tu ne vas tout de même pas jeter mes affaires ? » M'exclamai-je ahurie. « Et si moi je les aime ? » Elle me regarda avec des yeux paumés, comme si ce que je venais de dire était digne d'une demeurée. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Il est hors de question que je passe mon temps avec une fille mal fringuée. » Répondit-elle simplement. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Mais de toute façon, je ne sors même pas de l'appartement ! A quoi ça va me servir de bien m'habiller ? » Fis-je remarquer.

« À te sentir bien dans ta peau. » Souligna-t-elle.

« Bien moi je me sens bien dans des vêtements difformes et trop larges. » Rétorquai-je. « Je n'ai jamais aimé soigner mon apparence. » Rosalie se tourna vers moi intriguée.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre Bella. » Observa-t-elle. « Toutes les filles, aiment attirer l'attention, normalement. »

« Et bien pas moi. » Affirmai-je. « Je préfère être personne, plutôt que quelqu'un qui fait tourner les têtes. »

Elle me sourit avec cet air qui voulait dire qu'elle était intéressée par mon point de vue.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » S'enquit-elle, visiblement curieuse de connaitre les raisons de mes préférences.

Je baissai la tête avec gêne vers mes mains que je triturais sur mes genoux, assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

« Parce qu'au moins, quand personne ne te remarque, tu peux faire ce que tu veux sans que qui que ce soit n'y prête le moindre intérêt. » Je déglutis difficilement, sachant que j'allais en dire plus que je ne le devrais. Puis je relevai la tête avant de continuer. « Il est extrêmement facile de s'éclipser, de s'enfuir de quelque part, lorsque personne ne m'accorde de l'attention, que personne ne fait attention à ma présence. »

Elle me regarda avec des yeux incertains, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir amené la discussion à ce sujet. Elle a dû sentir elle aussi que l'ambiance s'était drôlement alourdie, puisqu'elle n'osait plus parler. Je lui fis un sourire encourageant, lui montrant que tout allait bien. Elle détourna les yeux, puis changea abruptement de sujet.

« Alors tu viens d'où ? »

« Phoenix. » Répondis-je maladroitement.

« Phoenix… » Répéta-t-elle dubitative. « L'Arizona. Pas vraiment la porte d'à coté. » Fit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé.

« Non en effet. » Confirmai-je. « Mais ça fait du bien de changer d'air. Enfin, quand tu ne te fais pas enlever par un tueur pour avoir assisté à un meurtre répugnant. » Ironisai-je. Elle rit brièvement.

« J'imagine que cette partie du séjour n'était pas vraiment prévue au programme. » Déduit-elle à la fois amusée et désolée. Je me mis à rire légèrement.

« Ça c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » Marmonnai-je acerbe.

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi en venant ici, toute seule, sans aucune attache, ni personne pour t'aider ? » Analysa-t-elle. Je me braquai.

« J'en sais rien. » Éludai-je, presque sur la défensive.

Je mettais déjà tous mes efforts dans ma tentative désespérée d'oublier, de m'extraire de toute pensée me rattachant aux derniers évènements de ma vie, là bas, à Phoenix, alors la dernière chose que je désirais était qu'elle ramène le sujet d'elle-même, me forçant à me replonger dans les abominables souvenirs, les pires de ma vie. Si seulement on pouvait trouver un moyen de m'effacer ma mémoire, de gommer toute trace de souvenir, d'estomper la douleur que le trou béant creusait dans ma poitrine, je saisirais cette chance sans hésiter. Peu importe ce qu'il me faudrait faire, j'étais prête à l'endurer. Pour oublier. Tout oublier.

« Écoute euh… désolée si je t'ai parue indiscrète, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener sur ce sujet… » S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

Elle paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise, ce qui me fit culpabiliser. Elle essayait simplement d'être gentille, amicale et intéressée par moi. Et je gâchais tout avec mes stupides états d'âme et ma stupide incapacité à ne pas me remettre de mon malheur et avancer.

« Non, pas du tout. » M'empressai-je de répondre, ne voulant pas perdre le semblant d'amitié qui semblait s'être formé entre nous. Elle était la seule personne qui me rattachait à l'humanité. Ma bouée de sauvetage en quelque sorte, pour ne pas sombrer. « C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai tendance à tout dramatiser et me renfermer sur moi… disons que je ne préfère pas évoquer la raison de ma venue ici, ni le pourquoi du comment. Je suis désolée. » Fis-je avec de profonds remords.

« Non, tu n'as pas à… »

Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée, laissant apercevoir un homme grand, brun, la carrure imposante ressemblant à celle d'un ours.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Cette voix… Je la reconnus, en même temps que son visage et son apparence baraquée. Aussitôt mon cœur émit des pulsations irrégulières, la sérénité laissant place à la frayeur et la panique, me faisant presque manquer d'air tellement je suffoquais. Le deuxième homme de la nuit dernière, celui qui m'avait fait d'énormes et douloureux hématomes sur mes avants bras, et qui m'avait assommée violemment.

Des spasmes me parcoururent le corps tandis que je me rappelais progressivement la brutalité dont il avait cogné ce pauvre homme. Cet homme était un barbare. Rien d'autre. Je respirais de plus en plus bruyamment, me recroquevillant dans le coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre moi-même et me balançant d'avant en arrière. Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de moi, j'étais complètement emportée par ma propre terreur, qui obscurcissait ma vision et me coupait de mes sens. Je ne me sentis même pas trembler, ni émettre des sons apeurés provenant de ma bouche. J'ignorais d'où me venait cette crise de panique. Je n'en avais pas fait tout à l'heure quand l'autre… Edward…était apparu devant moi, ni quand il s'était transformé en véritable furie lorsqu'il avait appris qu'on avait lancé un avis de recherche afin de me retrouver, ni même quand il m'avait plaquée durement contre ce mur, me menaçant de me démembrer et de m'écarteler les doigts si je ne lui obéissais pas.

Alors pourquoi réagissais-je de cette façon avec ce grizzli ? Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait sauvagement descendu un type devant mes yeux. Peut être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était beaucoup plus imposant et donc, par la même occasion, beaucoup plus effrayant. Pour moi il ressemblait beaucoup plus à un monstre qu'autre chose. Autant le premier n'a pas le physique d'un meurtrier, bien au contraire je l'aurais plutôt vu jouer dans des films hollywoodiens ou poser dans des magasines ultra célèbres, vue sa beauté fascinante, et ses yeux d'un vert profond, qui attisent plus la curiosité et l'envoutement, plutôt que d'inciter la peur et la menace qu'un tueur incite, généralement avec son regard dur et inhumain. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que je n'avais pas fait de crise d'angoisse lorsqu'il était apparu dans la pièce à mon réveil. Autant là en l'occurrence, celui-ci n'avait aucun trait susceptible de me fasciner. Il ressemblait à un de ces catcheurs brutaux et dont la force est considérable. Ce n'était pas un homme, plutôt un surhomme je dirais, les énormes marques rouges sur mon bras pouvaient en témoigner.

Je sentis des bras m'entourer, des mains me secouer, pour me ramener à la raison et au moment présent.

« Bella ? »

Une voix m'appelait. Féminine.

« Bella, tu m'entends ? »

Je reconnus celle de Rosalie, à travers ma frayeur. J'avais beau essayer de me calmer, je n'y arrivais pas. Je continuais de me balancer comme une enfant qui vient de faire un horrible cauchemar. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas si éloigné de la vérité en y réfléchissant bien. À la différence que le cauchemar est réel, que c'est ma vie, qui est un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » Criait-elle à je ne sais qui. Probablement celui qui est la cause de ma réaction.

« Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je viens tout juste d'arriver. »

C'était une énorme voix tonitruante qui avait parlé. Je ne la reconnus pas, elle me paraissait bien trop lointaine. En même temps, je ne distinguais pas grand-chose, ma vision était complètement brouillée, de même pour mon ouïe.

« Ah oui alors comment tu expliques une telle réaction lorsqu'elle t'a vu ? » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastique.

« J'en sais rien ! Je suis juste venu voir ce qui vous prenait autant de temps dans la chambre parce que je poirote dans le salon depuis une heure. » Se justifiait cette même voix bourrasque.

Cette fois elle me parvint plus claire et précise et je la reconnus comme étant la voix de l'homme qui était la cause de mon état traumatisé. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et un couinement s'échappa de ma bouche.

« Bella… calme-toi. » C'était la voix de Rosalie qui avait résonné dans l'air, tandis que ma vue s'éclaircissait peu à peu et que je me rendis compte que c'était elle qui me frottait les épaules et me secouait légèrement. « Chut… il ne te fera aucun mal, calme-toi. »

Je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais beau essayer de revenir à la raison, tout ce que je parvenais à faire était de gémir faiblement tout en continuant à me balancer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Tonna une voix différente des deux autres.

Étrangement, je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre cette voix. Elle provenait de mon ravisseur qui était parti plus tôt. Je n'eus, pour mon plus grand étonnement aucun mal à le distinguer dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, près de l'autre grizzli. Aussitôt ma panique repartit de plus belle.

« Bella, Bella calme-toi ! » Répéta Rosalie, me secouant plus fortement.

J'avais fermé les yeux avec une certaine pression et mis mes mains devant mes oreilles, comme pour ne plus avoir à entendre ni voir le moment présent.

« Bordel, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je vous laisse seuls dix minutes et vous trouvez le moyen de me la foutre dans cet état là ? » S'emportait le fameux Edward, me faisant trembler par le niveau d'élévation de sa voix.

Mes mains appuyaient plus fortement sur mes oreilles, ma bouche se pinçait et ma tête s'abaissait vers mes genoux, comme pour se cacher.

« Arrête de crier bon sang ! » S'écria Rosalie. « Tu vois pas que tu la terrorises encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »

J'entendis un soupir puis un silence.

Avec de profondes réserves, j'ôtai lentement mes paumes de main de mes oreilles, espérant que le silence continuerait. Mais ce fut un horrible bourdonnement qui résonna, me faisant mal aux oreilles. Ce bourdonnement était probablement dû à la pression que j'avais exercée avec mes mains, puisqu'au fur et à mesure, il diminua, laissant place à nouveau à un silence apaisant. Ma respiration se fit moins bruyante, les pulsations de mon cœur se calmèrent pour devenir plus régulières et plus posées, mon souffle se fit moins erratique, j'avais retrouvé peu à peu mon calme. Je me décidai à ouvrir les yeux, clignant des paupières plusieurs fois le temps de m'habituer à la luminosité. Ma vue laissa place à Rosalie, matérialisée devant moi qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Derrière elle, se trouvait Edward qui avait les sourcils froncés. Je m'empressai de détourner le regard, trop peureuse pour affronter ses pupilles d'un vert étonnamment sombre. À coté de lui, se trouvait le type baraqué qui m'effrayait au plus au point, en train de se gratter l'arrière de la tête.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » S'enquit la blonde avec un profond intérêt.

Sa façon de se préoccuper de moi ressemblait plus à celle d'une mère qu'autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me faisait plaisir, mais ça ne me faisait pas de mal non plus. J'hochai la tête, n'arrivant pas à formuler quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? » Redemanda Edward une nouvelle fois.

Je me demandais s'il s'inquiétait vraiment de mon état psychologique et de santé, où si c'était pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait. C'est vrai après tout, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui de retenir une pauvre fille captive chez lui, alors si en plus cette fille était névrosée et atteinte psychologiquement, ça lui causerait un plus gros problème dans les pattes. C'était surement ça. Il était juste égoïste. Une personne telle que lui se devait d'être égoïste et de ne pas se préoccuper des autres. Moi-même, je ne devrais même pas avoir à me préoccuper de ce qu'il pense.

« Elle a fait une crise de panique lorsqu'Emmett est entré. » Expliqua Rosalie. « Je vous conseille de vous en aller. »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à celui que je supposais être le mari de Rosalie, puisqu'elle m'avait dit qu'il s'appelait Emmett. Ce dernier avait un regard hésitant en ma direction, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de susciter une telle réaction. Pourtant, étant un tueur il devrait avoir l'habitude d'être craint de la sorte. Pourquoi était-il étonné alors ?

« Viens Emmett, on y va. En plus Aro voulait nous voir. »

Il avait dit ça sur un ton sans réplique, qui voulait clairement dire qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Dans le fond je le remerciais, car je ne supportais vraiment pas la présence de cet ours immonde. Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à sombrer à nouveau et perdre mes moyens. Le dit Emmett hocha la tête, et après avoir accordé un dernier regard à Rosalie, avant de me fixer avec un air désolé, Edward le tira vers la porte et la referma, me laissant enfin seule avec Rosalie.

Celle-ci soupira avant de me regarder avec un air de profond désarroi et de sollicitude. Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour moi, je pouvais le deviner aisément, ce que je trouvais plutôt étonnant dans la mesure où nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer et de faire connaissance. Elle me caressa la joue avec appréhension, craignant sans doute le fait que je la repousse violemment, alors que ce n'en était pas du tout mon attention.

« Viens, assieds-toi sur le lit. » Dit-elle en me prenant par les épaules délicatement pour me relever.

Elle me fit asseoir doucement, avant de m'allonger, posant ma tête sur les oreillers, comme on s'occupe d'un enfant de huit ans. Elle s'assura que j'étais bien installée avant de prendre place à côté de moi, en s'allongeant à son tour. Elle me fixait d'un air sérieux et grave, comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler de quelque chose d'important.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes d'avoir peur, Bella. » Lâcha-t-elle avec un air de compassion.

« Et comment veux-tu que je n'aie pas peur d'eux ? » Rétorquai-je tristement. « Tu as vu qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font ? » Accusai-je.

Elle roula des yeux, apparemment exaspérée par mon attitude.

« Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure n'a-t-il donc servi à rien ? » Émit-elle d'un ton las. Je baissai les yeux. « Je t'ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas des monstres. C'est ce qu'ils font qui l'est. »

« Désolée mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. » Contredis-je, l'énervement montant soudainement à l'intérieur de moi, et s'emparant de moi. « Les gens sont responsables des actes qu'ils commettent, ils sont représentatifs de leurs actions. Si ce qu'ils font est monstrueux, alors ils sont tout simplement des monstres. » Crachai-je avec venin.

Rosalie soupira, puis ferma les yeux silencieusement. Elle cherchait une raison pour me contredire. Personnellement, je n'en voyais aucune. J'étais certaine que mon point de vue était le bon. J'attendis donc qu'elle daigne me contrer et trouver quelque chose pour défendre son avis. Pour les défendre. Surtout lui, l'homme de sa vie. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et me sonda d'un regard impénétrable, et en même temps, plein de profondeur.

« Pas forcément. » Murmura-t-elle avec ce que je décernais comme étant de la douleur dans sa voix. Elle avait la bouche pincée, comme si elle était sur le point de remettre sur le tapis, une chose qu'elle avait enfouie vigoureusement pendant longtemps. « Si les actes qu'ils commettent ne sont pas de leur plein gré, qu'ils y sont contraints et forcés, alors ils n'en sont peut être pas si représentatifs que ça, tu ne crois pas ? » Observa-t-elle en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. _(N/Yoro: Oula, ça sent le dossier, tu nous en dis plus Rose?)_

Je fronçai les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de me soumettre.

« Euh… oui peut être mais… »

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce qui poussait quelqu'un à exécuter les ordres de quelqu'un, sans le vouloir, ni être d'accord ? » Me coupa-t-elle avec détermination.

« Qui te dit qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec ça ? » Fis-je remarquer suspicieuse.

« Ils le sont. Je le sais, je les connais. » Répondit-elle sûre de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le font ? » M'emportai-je, haussant la voix plus que nécessaire dans cette pièce où nous n'étions que deux, allongées sur un lit. « S'ils n'aiment pas obéir aux ordres de ce type dont j'ai oublié le nom, pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas ? Et pourquoi l'ont-ils fait en tout premier lieu ? »

Rosalie me regarda avec des yeux recelant d'un sentiment de triomphe.

« C'est justement la question que tu aurais dû te poser depuis le début, au lieu de tout de suite te braquer. » Fit-elle, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. « Mais après tout je comprends, tu as dix sept ans, tu es jeune, tu crois encore à la limite du bien et du mal, sans penser qu'il peut y avoir un juste milieu. Ta réaction est tout à fait légitime. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, vexée de la façon dont elle me jugeait sans me connaitre.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'ai encore rien vécu et que je ne connais strictement rien à la vie ? » M'offusquai-je avec désobligeance, tentant de réfréner ma douleur intérieure et ma peine en la dissimulant derrière mon énervement. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'avais rien vécu, Bella. » Objecta-t-elle. « J'ai dit que tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant, qui penses que sur Terre, il y a les bons et les méchants d'un coté. Tu refuses de voir les choses telles qu'elles le sont, que dans un monde, rien n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. » Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais ne relevai pas. « Mais de ce fait, oui j'estime que tu ne connais pas encore grand-chose à la vie. » Conclut-elle simplement, sans aucune trace de dénigrement ni de critique dans ses propos, ce qui eut le don de m'exaspérer et m'énerver encore plus.

« Mais enfin là on parle de meurtriers Rosalie ! » M'écriai-je ahurie. « Tu peux me dire ce qu'il peut y avoir de bon en eux ? » Elle lâcha un soupir, avant de se relever rapidement.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Râla-t-elle. « A chaque fois que tu commences à admettre mon point de vue, il faut que tu changes d'avis deux minutes après. Mais réfléchis Bella ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « Le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas tuée hier, et que par conséquent, il t'ait sauvée la vie, ça ne te suffit pas ? » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je la regardai la bouche ouverte, avant de me relever en position assise à mon tour.

« Oh, alors il faut que je le remercie, c'est ça ? » Répliquai-je avec sarcasmes. « Il assassine des gens, il me séquestre ici, il me menace, mais le fait qu'il me garde en vie, ça change tout et prouve qu'il fait preuve d'une bonté extraordinaire, c'est ça ? » Elle émit un rire bref, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi buté que toi. » Avoua-t-elle avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « Mais malheureusement, tu viens de tomber sur pire que toi, à savoir moi. » Sourit-elle. « Et si je dois te raconter des choses dont tu ne devrais pas être au courant pour me faire entendre raison, alors je le ferai. »

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise, étonnée par ses dernières paroles. On ne se connaissait même pas. Elle n'avait pas à me confier quoi que ce soit.

« Rosalie, tu ne me dois absolument rien, tu n'as pas à me raconter quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, juste pour me faire admettre ton point de vue. »

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi, ni pour moi Bella. Je le fais pour mon mari. » Déclara-t-elle avec résolution.

Je restai silencieuse, touchée qu'elle veuille se confier à moi alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être le genre de personnes à inspirer confiance aux autres. Mais peut être était-ce parce que je n'avais jamais été proche de quelqu'un, hormis ma mère, pour avoir affaire à ce genre de confidences. Peut être que j'étais ce genre de personnes, sans le savoir. J'étais aussi touchée par tout ce qu'elle faisait, uniquement pour l'homme qu'elle aime. Depuis tout à l'heure elle le défendait, et maintenant elle s'apprêtait à me faire des aveux et des révélations, seulement pour lui, pour que je le voie d'un autre œil. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer plus que n'importe qui, pour faire tout ça, par amour pour lui. Fermer les yeux sur ses actions criminelles, le défendre envers et contre tout, agir pour son bien…

Soit elle était une fille extrêmement noble et droite, soit elle était inconsciente et aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Je ne la connaissais pas encore très bien, mais je pense qu'elle était surement les deux à la fois. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se lancer.

« Ne dis à personne que je t'ai raconté ça, d'habitude je n'en parle à personne, et je ne pense pas qu'Emmett approuverait que je dévoile la partie de sa vie dont il est le moins fier. » Fit-elle avec amertume. J'hochai la tête avec aplomb.

« Je me vois mal aller lui faire la causette, de toute façon. » Plaisantai-je maladroitement. Elle rit brièvement.

« Oui c'est sûr. » Avoua-t-elle amusée. « Enfin bref, tu as dû entendre la dispute que j'ai eue avec Edward tout à l'heure, avant que tu n'arrives, n'est-ce pas ? » Je tentai de me rappeler vaguement des voix énervées que j'avais entendues, quand j'étais dans la salle de bain.

« Un peu. » Émis-je faiblement. « Il me semble que ça avait un rapport avec ton mari, mais je suis arrivée seulement quand vous parliez de moi. » Rosalie sourit et hocha la tête.

« En vérité j'étais en colère parce qu'Edward l'avait fait boire hier soir. » M'apprit-elle.

« De l'alcool ? » M'enquis-je un peu perdue.

« Non, de l'eau béta ! » S'exclama-t-elle amusée.

« Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que ma question était stupide. » Murmurai-je désolée. Elle roula des yeux. « Mais en quoi est-ce que c'était mal qu'il le fasse ? » Demandai-je déroutée. Elle détourna les yeux avec embarras.

« Emmett a longtemps fait partie des alcooliques anonymes. » Déclara-t-elle, avec une pointe d'amertume.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a été alcoolique ? » M'étonnai-je.

Elle hocha la tête et je me sentis mal. Mal car je l'obligeais à repenser à ça, à quelque chose qui lui faisait beaucoup de mal. J'étais une vraie hypocrite en réalité. Car je la contraignais à me parler de ce qui la heurtait et la blessait, alors que moi, je refusais d'évoquer ce qui me bouffait de l'intérieur, la partie sombre de ma vie qui faisait que j'avais quitté ma ville natale.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmurai-je désolée. Elle sourit.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, je ne le connaissais pas encore, lorsqu'il était vraiment dépendant de l'alcool. » Me rassura-t-elle. « Au contraire, je l'ai connu lorsqu'il essayait d'arrêter justement. »

« Pourquoi est-il devenu dépendant de l'alcool ? » M'enquis-je intéressée.

« A cause de ce qu'il vivait chez lui, à la maison. Vois-tu, depuis qu'il est tout petit, son père battait sa mère devant lui. » Débuta-t-elle d'une voix faible. « Son père était un buveur invétéré, il trompait sa mère ouvertement, et il n'hésitait pas à carrément ramener ses conquêtes à la maison, chez lui, quand Emmett et sa mère étaient là. » Je restai choquée devant une telle information. _(N/Yoro: Sympa le père…)_

« C'est horrible, de la part d'un père. » Fis-je atterrée. Elle haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

« Si seulement il y avait que ça… » Soupira-t-elle. « Il ne s'occupait jamais de son fils, et c'est Emmett qui devait s'occuper de sa mère lorsqu'il la trouvait inconsciente, pleine de sang. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital parce que le père refusait que sa femme ne sorte de la maison. Un jour, il a fini par carrément refuser à Emmett la permission de sortir, si bien qu'il ne faisait plus qu'aller à l'école. Et lors de ses seize ans, Emmett ne supportant plus les cris, les violences conjugales, l'état pitoyable dans lequel il trouvait sa mère, il a commencé à s'interposer entre eux deux pour se prendre les coups. Il en avait marre de voir sa mère souffrir et se détériorer sans pouvoir rien faire. Ça a duré un moment, à chaque fois que le mari s'en prenait à sa femme, Emmett arrivait pour se faire battre à sa place. » Elle prit une bouffée d'air, reprit son souffle, et continua.

« Mais un jour, alors qu'il était absent, parti à l'école, son père s'est déchainé sur sa mère sans s'arrêter. Et quand Emmett est rentré à la maison, il a surpris son père en train d'asséner un énième coup. La tête de sa mère a cogné contre la pointe du meuble de la cuisine et elle s'est ouvert le crâne. Elle a fait une hémorragie cérébrale et est morte sur le coup car il aura refusé de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Emmett a essayé maintes fois de le raisonner ou de se ruer sur le téléphone, mais son père l'a enfermé dans la cave, le temps que sa mère se vide de son sang complètement. Il a ensuite jeté le corps dans la cave et Emmett est resté à coté du cadavre de sa mère toute la nuit, pleurant sans jamais s'arrêter. » _(N/Yoro: C'est horrible *pleure*)_

Je ne pipais mot de tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. C'était tout bonnement monstrueux. Comment un tel homme pouvait faire subir ça à son propre enfant, et pire, à sa propre femme ? Pas étonnant que le fils ait mal tourné. Je fus prise d'une profonde compassion envers ce tueur qui m'avait effrayée tout à l'heure, ce qui m'étonna, puisque je ne devrais pas être compatissante et triste pour un meurtrier. Mais finalement, je reconnaissais que Rosalie avait eu raison tout à l'heure.

« Tu as raison. » Murmurai-je, les larmes coulant silencieusement, à cause de ce qu'elle venait de me raconter. « Tout n'est ni tout blanc, ni tout noir. Il a vraiment vécu moments traumatisants, qui l'ont fait devenir comme ça. » Rosalie secoua la tête de négation.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. » Contredit-elle. « Mais merci de reconnaitre que j'avais raison. » Sourit-elle avec une tristesse dans les yeux.

Ça devait vraiment lui faire du mal de parler de ça.

« Écoute, tu n'as pas à continuer, on peux s'arrêter là. » Confiai-je en lui caressant le bras maladroitement, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire pour la réconforter.

« J'ai dit que j'allais t'expliquer pourquoi il était devenu un assassin, et là je t'ai juste raconté ce qui l'avait poussé à boire. » Objecta-t-elle, imperturbable. « Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. » Pria-t-elle, l'air suppliant. J'hochai la tête et demeurai silencieuse, l'écoutant attentivement. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et entreprit de continuer.

« Après ça, son père l'a formellement interdit de sortir de la maison, il l'a retenu séquestré, afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper pour aller trouver la police. Emmett a dû exécuter ses moindres demandes, et c'est sur lui que son père a fini par se défouler puisque sa mère pourrissait dans la cave, morte. Il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, voulant être oublié. Un jour, alors que son père était ivre mort sur le canapé, il tenta de s'échapper, en vain. Toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient condamnées. Il tomba sur une bouteille qui n'était pas encore vide, et c'est là que sa dépendance a commencé. Il a bu la bouteille, espérant que ça l'aiderait à oublier. Et ça marcha, donc il continua. Chaque fois que son père se ramenait avec des tas de bouteilles d'alcool à la maison, il trouvait le moyen d'en piquer et de boire en cachette. Il buvait pour oublier. Sa mère morte, son père monstrueux, les coups qu'il subissait quotidiennement, et sa vie merdique. »

« Puis la roue a fini par tourner. Son paternel a fini par faire un coma éthylique sur son canapé et Emmett en a profité pour cogner à la porte comme un dératé. Il a fouillé les poches de son salaud de père et a fini par trouver son portable. Il a réussi à composer le 911 et la police est arrivée. Il leur a montré le cadavre pourri de sa mère dans la cave, recouvert d'une bâche. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup leur parler, toutes les traces d'hématomes et de bleus qu'il avait sur lui étaient hyper visibles. Il a été confié à une assistante sociale, sauf qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir ses dix huit ans et qu'il était impossible pour lui d'aller dans une famille. Il a dû se débrouiller par lui-même, en trouvant le premier boulot qu'il a trouvé. Le problème était que sa dépendance à l'alcool n'avait toujours pas diminué, au contraire elle amplifiait. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un cas courant, où c'est un ado qui passe son temps à boire pour s'amuser. Non là c'était encore pire. Ça a duré des années, à partir de ses dix sept ans, jusqu'à ses vingt et un ans. C'est sa voisine qui l'a retrouvé ivre mort dans son petit appartement miteux et qui a appelé les secours. »

« Peu de temps après ça, il a dû aller consulter un psy et a décidé d'arrêter complètement. Il est allé chez les alcooliques anonymes et c'est là qu'il m'a rencontrée. » Finit-elle en murmurant la dernière phrase, comme si elle espérait que je ne l'entende pas.

J'ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité, tandis que l'information parvenait à ma tête, et que la vérité s'imposait peu à peu à moi.

« Rosalie… » Fis-je choquée et en même temps, désolée. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Oui Bella. » Coupa-t-elle en confirmant mon hypothèse. « Oui, j'ai moi aussi été dépendante à l'alcool. »

Je ne sus que répondre à ça. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à une telle révélation venant d'elle. Cette magnifique femme, qui avait tout pour elle, avait un jour sombré. Comment ?

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Bafouillai-je, prise au dépourvu et attristée. « Je suis désolée. » Elle me regarda avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolée avant même que je ne t'aie expliqué la raison de ma dépendance ? » Remarqua-t-elle égayée.

« Ben… » J'entortillais mes doigts avec embarras, tout en les regardant pour ne pas avoir à la regarder elle. « Tu as surement dû vivre quelque chose de dur toi aussi, pour te réfugier dans l'alcool comme l'a fait Emmett. » Répondis-je avec peine. Elle fixa un point au loin derrière moi, avant de me répondre.

« La même chose que lui. » Lâcha-t-elle sans émotion.

Mes yeux s'élargirent, au point de devenir ronds comme des soucoupes. Mon visage devint horrifié et elle s'empressa de me rassurer.

« Non non, rassure-toi je n'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose. » Dit-elle rapidement. « Mais disons que ça se rejoint. »

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

« Et bien… avant de rencontrer Emmett, j'étais déjà mariée à quelqu'un d'autre. Un certain Royce King. » M'apprit-elle en crachant son nom.

Je gardai la tête baissée, la compréhension se fit peu à peu dans mon cerveau.

« Je crois comprendre… » Soufflai-je pour moi-même.

« Ce n'était pas autant que la mère d'Emmett. Je veux dire, il me laissait sortir, et lorsqu'il me trompait, ce n'était pas à la maison. Il ne me frappait pas autant, seulement quand il était énervé. Il buvait aussi, pas mal même. Mais personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il me faisait. »

« Mais c'est quand même intolérable ! » M'exclamai-je, outrée qu'elle le défende malgré tout. « Pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé à personne ? »

« Pour tout mon entourage, Royce était un époux parfait, et je n'osais pas leur dire la vérité. J'avais également peur de lui et en même temps… je l'aimais. Ou plutôt, j'aimais l'idée de ce que je me faisais de l'amour. » Précisa-t-elle. « Alors je fermais les yeux. Et pour oublier ma vie minable, je me suis mise à boire. »

« Exactement pour les mêmes raisons qu'Emmett. » Conclus-je, profondément sonnée par tout ce qu'elle me disait.

« Tu sais Bella, la plupart des alcooliques boivent pour les mêmes raisons. Parce qu'ils veulent oublier quelque chose. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une généralité pour tout le monde et beaucoup ne le font pas pour ça. Mais c'est quand même souvent le cas. On boit pour oublier. Quelque chose en particulier, ou tout simplement notre vie qui ne vaut pas le coup. »

J'hochai la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire là-dessus. Je devrais peut être faire pareil moi aussi, si ça permet d'oublier… Mais je doute que ce soit une solution.

« Et donc vous avez fini par vous rencontrer aux alcooliques anonymes. » Revins-je au sujet précédent.

« Un beau jour, j'ai décidé d'arrêter. J'ignore comment, mais je ne me supportais plus. Même si sur le moment, l'alcool nous fait oublier, ça ne disparait jamais complètement et au final, tu n'oublies rien du tout. Au contraire, ta vie te rappelle à l'ordre encore plus durement. Donc j'ai voulu me faire aider. En plus, les séances que je passais chez les alcooliques anonymes me permettaient d'être moins à la maison. Même si ça m'aidait beaucoup, je n'arrivais pas à décrocher. Je finissais toujours par rechuter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai toujours eu énormément de mal. »

« Et puis Emmett est arrivé à son tour. On a beaucoup parlé lui et moi. On a vite sympathisé et rapidement, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. On a entretenu une relation pendant plusieurs mois. Il a mis du temps avant de me parler de lui. Et lorsqu'il m'a raconté toute son enfance, je lui ai parlé de moi. Ça l'a rendu fou. Il comparait ce que je vivais avec ce qu'avait vécu sa mère. Plusieurs fois il a tenté de me convaincre de m'enfuir ou de porter plainte, mais je refusais, j'avais trop peur. Mais il m'a promis de veiller sur moi, et j'ai décidé de prendre la fuite pour partir avec lui. Il était convenu que je porterais plainte une fois que je serai loin de lui. Mais la jour où j'ai voulu partir, Royce est rentré plus tôt à la maison. Emmett était là, à m'aider à faire mes affaires. Royce n'a pas voulu me laisser m'en aller et une dispute a éclaté entre les deux. Emmett s'en est pris violemment à lui, comme s'il souhaitait se défouler pour sa mère et pour moi à la fois. Ils se sont battus et Royce a fini par sortir un pistolet. Emmett a réussi à s'en emparer et lui a tiré dessus, sans se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ayant du mal à parler, ce que je comprenais tout à fait. Moi-même j'étais horrifiée par tout ce que j'entendais depuis tout à l'heure. Ils avaient tous les deux connu l'Enfer. Soudainement, ma petite vie minable et ce que j'avais vécu à Phoenix, me parurent bien maigres et futiles comparés à ce que eux, ils avaient vécu. Je n'osais pas demander ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, car je trouvais qu'elle m'en avait déjà bien assez dit. Je n'aurais pas dû être au courant de tout ça. Nous n'étions même pas encore amies.

« Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu pour avoir tué Royce. Il cherchait tout simplement à se défendre, et à me défendre par la même occasion. Après l'avoir tué, il était complètement désemparé. Il m'a emmenée chez lui, dans son petit loft miteux mais la culpabilité lui rongeait les ongles à longueur de temps. Il avait même peur d'aller en prison, car le meurtre de Royce King passa à la télévision. J'essayais de le raisonner, mais moi-même, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse arrêter, et pourtant, je savais que ça allait finir par arriver. La police penserait que c'était moi, puisque je m'étais enfuie, et finirait par remonter jusqu'à lui. De plus, nos moyens étaient véritablement restreints. Je ne travaillais pas, car je refusais de sortir de chez lui pour me faire repérer et ainsi, lui causer des problèmes. Il croulait sous les dettes, tout en étant inconsolable d'avoir abattu un type. »

« Mais enfin ce n'était qu'un accident ! » Protestai-je. « Et puis cet homme était un salaud. En plus, Emmett avait vécu tellement de choses avant ça, c'est normal ! » Rosalie me regarda avec un sourire surpris.

« Mais dis-moi Bella, c'est que tu en serais carrément venue à défendre un meurtrier à ce que je vois. » Fit-elle remarquée avec amusement.

Je détournai la tête, étonnée. À parler de tout ça, j'en avais carrément oublié qu'il était avant tout un assassin. Rosalie déteignait sur moi… Je soupirai en haussant des épaules avec désinvolture.

« Peu importe. » Éludai-je. « Et puis c'était bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Tout à fait. » Affirma-t-elle.

Un silence pesant se créa dans la chambre. Je n'osais parler, et elle réfléchissait. Contre toute attente elle poursuivit.

« Nous étions désespérés lorsqu'il est venu le trouver. » Annonça-t-elle en un soupir.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Qui ça ? » M'enquis-je. Elle secoua la tête avec amertume.

« Aro Volturi. » Cracha-t-elle avec du venin dans la voix.

Mon sang se glaça soudainement dans mes veines, à mesure que je me rappelais de ce nom que j'avais entendu à plusieurs reprises de la bouche d'Edward. C'était lui qui les embauchaient pour assassiner des gens.

« Pourquoi est-il venu vous voir ? » Demandai-je.

« Pour lui proposer du travail. » Déclara-t-elle dégoutée. « Il lui a dit qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait à King, que ce n'était pas de sa faute, et que il pouvait l'aider à l'innocenter auprès de la police. Emmett fut au départ soupçonneux, mais Aro a lui a certifié qu'il pouvait innocenter lui et moi d'un claquement de doigts, et que nous n'aurions jamais aucun problème. Emmett a accepté, sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait en échange. Il aurait dû. »

Elle marqua une pause, tandis que je devinais facilement la suite.

« Le lendemain, la police a annoncé qu'elle avait trouvé le coupable du meurtre de Royce. Emmett fut tellement heureux de cette nouvelle là, qu'il ne se demanda même pas comment Aro avait fait. Tout ce qui importait à présent était de le remercier. Aro est revenu le soir même, il l'a rassuré en lui disant que le type que la police avait envoyé en taule était déjà un tueur qui n'attendait qu'à être arrêté et que ce n'était pas un innocent. Il lui a ensuite dit qu'il avait du travail pour lui, capable de lui donner plus d'argent qu'il n'en gagnera jamais. Lorsqu'Emmett a appris ce que c'était, il a catégoriquement refusé, refusant d'être un meurtrier. Aro a cru bon de lui rappeler qu'il en était déjà un, et il l'a fait chanter, lui disant qu'il était très bien capable de lui reprendre ce qu'il lui avait donné, à savoir l'innocence. Emmett n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se plier. Et depuis près de trois ans, il fait ce travail, se résignant à exécuter tout ce qu'Aro lui disait de faire, à cause d'un chantage. C'est Edward qui l'a formé dès le début. Il était déjà dans le métier depuis quelques années et ils sont rapidement devenus des amis, lorsqu'Emmett s'est rendu compte qu'il était comme lui et qu'il ne faisait pas ça par plaisir. Je ne suis pas sensée être au courant de tout ça, si Aro l'apprend, il me fera surement tuer. Mais Emmett n'a jamais pu me cacher quoi que ce soit, et je n'ai jamais pu le quitter pour ce qu'il fait. C'est indépendant de sa volonté, et je l'aime trop pour lui en tenir rigueur. La preuve, j'ai même accepté de l'épouser en sachant ce qu'il était devenu. »

Je restai une minute silencieuse et songeuse. Ainsi donc, Emmett était innocent en fin de compte. Dans un certain sens, il avait juste été piégé. C'est sûr que je ne le regarderai plus de la même façon… J'en étais même désolée pour lui. Je trouvais cela affreux, alors qu'il voulait juste s'en sortir.

« Comment a-t-il entendu parler de vous ? » Fis-je avec frayeur.

« Je l'ignore. » Dit-elle avec franchise. « C'est pareil pour Edward. Ils ignorent tous comment Volturi les connait. Aro vient juste les trouver un jour, trouve un moyen de les faire chanter, et les force à travailler pour lui. »

« Rosalie je… je suis sincèrement désolée. » J'avais les larmes aux yeux de tout ce qu'elle me disait, ce qu'elle remarqua.

« Tu pleures ? » Remarqua-t-elle choquée. Je lui fis un maigre sourire.

« N'y fais pas attention, j'ai toujours été trop émotive. » Dis-je en reniflant disgracieusement et en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma main.

« Tu vois ? Finalement j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis. » Sourit-elle.

« Je… je ne voyais pas du tout les choses comme ça. » Murmurai-je tristement. « Je pensais qu'il faisait ça parce que ça lui plaisait et qu'il… n'avait pas de cœur. » Terminai-je avec culpabilité. Elle hocha la tête compréhensive.

« Ça se comprend Bella. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu es jeune, tu places tous les meurtriers dans le même sac, les considérant comme des monstres. Beaucoup le sont, je te l'accord. Mais certains ne le sont pas, ils font ce qu'ils font pour s'en sortir. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir raconté tout ça ? » M'enquis-je abasourdie. « Je… nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer, tu ne me connais même pas et… je trouve ça étrange. » Elle me regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je pense que si tu dois passer quelque temps ici, il y a des choses dont tu devrais être au courant, pour t'aider à le supporter. Et puis si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais jamais admis que tu te trompes et que j'ai raison. » Fit-elle fièrement.

« Merci. » La gratifiai-je sincèrement. « Merci de me faire confiance. »

« Pas de quoi. Et peut être qu'avec le temps, tu seras à même de me faire confiance à ton tour. »

Je baissai la tête, honteuse en sachant que je n'étais pas prête de parler de moi à qui que ce soit. Rosalie dût le comprendre car elle revint au sujet principal.

« En tout cas je suis contente que tu ne les voies plus comme des monstres sans cœur. »

Je relevai la tête, m'apprêtant à lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

« Et Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour en arriver là ? »

« J'ai faim. » Changea-t-elle abruptement de sujet. « T'as pas envie de manger après tout ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant du lit.

J'ignorais si elle avait fait exprès d'éluder ma question, ou si elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais j'estimais qu'elle m'en avait bien assez dit pour une seule journée. Je ne voulais pas pousser ma chance, plus en avant.

« Un peu si. » Répondis-je, un peu forcée.

« Viens, on va se faire cuire un truc. » Déclara-t-elle en m'incitant à la suivre.

Je me levai à mon tour et partis dans la même direction qu'elle, oubliant momentanément ma curiosité maladive.

...

**Pov Edward  
**

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Demanda Emmett dérouté, tandis que nous roulions dans sa Jeep, en direction du QG. J'haussai les épaules.

« Tu as bien vu comme moi, Bella était complètement effrayée dès qu'elle t'a vu. Tu la terrorises. » Lui appris-je.

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aie fait de mal ? » S'étonna-t-il vexé.

« C'est peut être ta carrure. » Supposai-je. « Ou alors c'est surement parce que la veille, tu l'as tout de même bien brutalisée en lui broyant les bras et en l'assommant. »

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'assommer. » Rappela-t-il bougon.

« Gare-toi, on y est. » Éludai-je.

Il s'exécuta et nous sortîmes de la voiture avec nonchalance, oubliant momentanément l'existence de Bella, ainsi que son attitude fuyante. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du club appartenant à notre patron. Marcus le videur nous salua d'un hochement de tête et nous laissa passer sans problème. Nous y pénétrâmes et découvrîmes sans surprise, qu'il était déjà bien animé alors qu'il était assez tôt. Des stripteaseuses étaient déjà en train de se déhancher autour des barres et quelques clients étaient déjà là, en train de bander de façon répugnante. Nous contournâmes la piste et allâmes en direction du bar.

« Salut Laurent. » Dis-je en direction du serveur qui était en train d'essuyer des verres.

« Masen, McCarthy. » Salua-t-il. « La forme ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » Répondis-je. « Aro est là ? »

« Il vous attend. Black est avec lui. » Informa-t-il. Je réprimai un soupir de déception et le remerciai d'un hochement de tête avant de me diriger en direction de la porte réservée au personnel, Emmett à ma suite.

Aro a toujours tenu à ce que les rendez-vous se fassent à l'arrière de son club, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons dans des endroits insolites. Au moins ici, il pouvait tout contrôler, n'importe quel mouvement de n'importe qui. Même son personnel était surveillé comme pas permis. Aro Volturi était quelqu'un d'extrêmement prudent, c'est pour cette raison que la police et le F.B.I n'ont encore jamais réussi à le coincer. Il est dans les fichiers de tous les commissariats, de nombreuses tentatives d'infiltrations et de coups ont déjà été tentées par les forces de l'ordre afin de le prendre en flagrant délit. Mais aucun n'aura été concluant. Aro Volturi était le mafieux le plus craint et respecté de tout l'État de l'Illinois.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la pièce et fûmes bombardés de fumée, comme toujours. Aro était assis sur son fauteuil spacieux, un cigare à la main, le visage dissimulé par la fumée, où seule sa silhouette avec son chapeau italien était visible. Nous reconnûmes plusieurs personnes dans la pièce, notamment Felix, son neveu et potentiel successeur, James qui rentrait apparemment de mission, ainsi que Jacob, son nouveau protégé et également celui qui m'horripile. Dès que la fumée se dégagea de son visage et qu'il nous vit, un sourire se fit sur ses lèvres.

« Ah ! Mon duo préféré ! » S'exclama-t-il chaleureusement. « Je vous attendais justement. »

Emmett et moi nous regardâmes avec un sourire amusé. Nous savions tous les deux parfaitement qu'il n'était pas sincèrement content de nous revoir. Il nous attendait simplement pour nous confier un nouveau travail.

« Pour hier… » Annonçai-je en feignant l'indifférence. « Tout s'est passé comme prévu. » Mentis-je avec un masque impassible sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est ce que Jacob m'a dit. Et maintenant que Yorkie est mort, c'est son héritage qui me revient ! » Fit-il triomphant, un sourire de satisfaction sur la bouche.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Black qui se trouvait debout à côté d'Aro et qui me fixait à la fois avec crainte, et avec menace. Je lui assénai un regard noir pour lui intimer de ne pas la ramener et de dire quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais pas du tout confiance en lui et je devais avouer que j'avais plutôt appréhendé ce moment, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien balancé à Aro. Heureusement pour nous qu'il ne l'a pas fait d'ailleurs. Aro reprit la parole, sans remarquer notre échange de regard silencieux.

« Mais assez parlé du passé. Ce qui compte, c'est le présent. Et j'ai justement quelque chose pour vous, les gars. »

« On t'écoute. » Répondit Emmett qui n'avait jusque là, pas pris la parole une seule fois.

« Felix, James, laissez-nous. » Ordonna le patron.

Ces deux là hochèrent la tête et partirent sans un mot, nous laissant tous les quatre en privé. Aussitôt seuls, Aro reprit la parole avec sérieux.

« J'ai une transaction qui est sensée avoir lieu au Port au coucher du soleil, avec un certain Lorenzati. » Déclara-t-il de sa voix basse, comme s'il craignait que qui que ce soit de suspect ne l'entende, alors que nous étions seuls dans la pièce et que c'était lui qui contrôlait toutes les caméras du club.

« Quelle substance ? » S'enquit Emmett.

« Cocaïne. » Répondit Aro. « Voilà le plan. Le contenu est intégré dans les tubes de lait en poudre, au fond du sac de sport à côté de moi. Vous vous ramenez avec le sac, et eux se ramènent avec une mallette de cent milles dollars en liquide. Vous faites la transaction et vous me revenez ici pour me ramener le pognon. Si vous voyez la moindre action ou le moindre mouvement suspect, n'hésitez pas à tirer. Vous emmenez le petit avec vous et veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas d'entrave. Tout est ok ? »

« Où est-ce qu'il faut se rendre une fois arrivé au port ? » M'informai-je.

« Juste en dessous du pont. Ils seront plusieurs donc vous les repérerez facilement. »

« Très bien. On y va tout de suite. » Annonçai-je.

Emmett vint récupérer le sac de sport qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et Jacob s'avança vers nous, s'arrangeant pour se trouver à une distance assez éloignée de moi. Je fis signe à Emmett d'y aller et il acquiesça.

« Pas si vite ! » Héla le boss dans notre dos. « Jacob, attends-les dehors, j'ai deux trois trucs à leur dire. » Jacob hocha la tête avidement.

« Bien patron. » Dit-il avant de s'éclipser, nous laissant avec Aro.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » M'enquis-je en dissimulant mon appréhension.

Je commençais à avoir peur de ce qui allait suivre. Peut être Aro était-il au courant de l'existence de Bella ? Et si Jacob avait cafté ? Dans ce cas Emmett et moi pouvions faire nos adieux, nous ne sortirions pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir été transformés en cadavres. Je regardai Emmett du coin de l'œil et pus constater qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit, c'est-à-dire anxieux à l'idée qu'Aro ne découvre la vérité.

« Je voulais vous parler d'un truc important. » Dit-il en se levant, pour aller reprendre un nouveau cigare sur une table.

« À quel sujet ? » Demanda Emmett, toujours pas rassuré. Aro alluma son cigare en nous tournant le dos, puis se retourna pour nous regarder, tout en faisant des ronds avec la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un indic parmi mes troupes. » Déclara-t-il impassible, tandis qu'on le regardait effarés.

« T'es en train de dire qu'une taupe serait infiltrée ici dans le but de te faire tomber ? » M'inquiétai-je à l'idée de me retrouver en prison, un de ces jours.

« J'en suis sûr. » Confirma-t-il avec des yeux extrêmement sérieux.

Emmett et moi nous regardâmes, légèrement apeurés et d'un commun accord, je posai la question qui nous brûlait les lèvres.

« Mais qui ? »

Aro se mit à rire de façon brève et dénuée d'amusement.

« Si je le savais, il ne ferait plus partie de ce monde. » Fit-il remarquer, presque vexé. « C'est justement que j'aimerais découvrir. Si je vous en parle, c'est parce que je sais que vous êtes tous les deux écartés de tout soupçons et vous êtes les seules en qui j'ai réellement confiance, si on omet mon cher neveu. Et je compte sur vous pour ouvrir l'œil et me rapporter ce que vous trouverez de soupçonneux. »

« On vous le promets, Patron. » Assura Emmett avec aplomb. Je devinais qu'il était rassuré de voir que cela ne nous concernait pas.

« Bien. » Fit Aro satisfait, ayant eu exactement ce qu'il attendait de nous.

« Pourquoi ce ne serait pas Jacob Black ? » Proposai-je dédaigneusement. « Après tout il est nouveau… et puis je n'ai jamais réussi à le sentir. »

« Non, il ne s'agit pas de Jacob, j'en suis certain. » Réfuta Aro. « Maintenant filez, et n'oubliez pas de me rendre des comptes. » Congédia-t-il. Nous hochâmes la tête et partîmes sans un mot.

Jacob nous attendait, à l'extérieur du club, apparemment anxieux. Dès qu'il nous vit, il vint à notre rencontre avec appréhension.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il avec crainte. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors quoi ? » Répliquai-je, agacé rien qu'avec sa présence à coté de moi.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? » Questionna-t-il avec curiosité. J'émis un rire bref, dénué d'amusement, puis le fixai avec un regard glacial.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te mettre au parfum ? » Lâchai-je froidement. « Tu te crois où ? Dans un salon de thé ou à l'épicerie du coin ? On n'est pas là pour jouer les commères et papoter. On bosse ensemble, rien de plus. » Il pâlit, avant de se recomposer un masque dénué d'émotion.

« Mais est-ce que ça concernait la fille ? Parce que si c'est ça, je suis en droit de savoir. » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Tu n'as aucun droit, aucun ! » M'énervai-je. « Et puis réfléchis, bon sang ! Tu crois vraiment qu'Emmett et moi aurons parlé de la fille à Aro ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on serait encore là pour en parler si c'était le cas ? T'es vraiment idiot ma parole ! Le seul moyen pour qu'Aro l'apprenne est que tu nous balances. » Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais balancé. Je tiens à ma peau. » Fit-il avec désinvolture. Je m'approchai de lui et le dardai d'un regard menaçant, lui intimant de ne pas me planter de coup dans le dos en lâchant la bombe à notre boss.

« Et tu as intérêt à continuer à garder ta langue dans ta poche, sinon c'est de moi que tu auras les chocottes, et non du boss. » » Prévins-je avec une haine non dissimulée à son encontre.

Il déglutit bruyamment, avant de me darder d'un regard glacial, presque menaçant.

« N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui tiens ta vie entre mes mains, Masen. Je parle, tu meurs. Alors je te conseille d'arrêter de me faire des menaces si tu veux pas finir comme toutes ces personnes que t'as déjà zigouillées. » Susurra-t-il entre ses dents, espérant sans doute me faire peur.

Je le regardai quelques secondes silencieusement, avant de lui empoigner le col et de le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, sans délicatesse. Il gémit à cause du choc tandis que je sortais rapidement mon arme de la poche intérieure de ma veste et la collais sur sa jugulaire sans ménagement.

« Et si je te foutais une balle en plein dans la cervelle, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Proposai-je avec un sourire montrant clairement que je trouvais cette idée plus qu'alléchante et que je ne m'en priverai pas. Il me lança un regard noir, sans toutefois masquer la légère appréhension que je pouvais lire dans ses prunelles sombres.

« Bah alors tue-moi. » Provoqua-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu diras au boss ? » Fit-il remarquer. « Quelle excuse tu lui serviras pour m'avoir liquidé ? T'auras jamais le cran de le faire. » Je fis cogner sa tête contre le mur avec violence, La colère s'emparant progressivement de moi.

« Ne me tente pas, Black ! » M'emportai-je soudainement. « Je n'ai pas peur d'Aro, à la différence de toi. Et je n'hésiterai pas à te descendre si j'en ai envie, peu importe ce que le boss pourra dire ou non. » Crachai-je acide.

Je vis son regard changer du tout au tout et passer de la provocation, à de l'appréhension. Il perdait son assurance, laissant place à de la crainte et de la frayeur. Il cligna des paupières avant de prendre une bolée d'air, comme pour se donner le courage de parler.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » Chuchota-t-il, la voix presque enrouée. « Je ne parlerai pas de la fille, je te le promets. Lâche-moi maintenant. » Pria-t-il avec des yeux limite suppliants.

Je le sondai du regard, tentant de déceler avec précision la moindre parcelle de mensonge dans ses pupilles effrayées. À mon plus grand bonheur, je n'en trouvai point. Il avait décidé d'être sincère et loyal. Je décidai alors de le relâcher à contre cœur, car malgré tout, nous n'étions certainement pas là pour régler nos comptes.

« Très bien. » Clôturai-je le débat en relâchant les pans de son blouson brusquement et en m'écartant de lui soudainement.

Il s'essuya légèrement, remettant son blouson correctement, sans doute pour sauver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. J'entendis Emmett soupirer de soulagement derrière nous.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a une livraison à faire et j'en ai marre de vos conneries. » Râla-t-il excédé. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour hocher la tête.

« Je conduis. » Annonçai-je sur un ton sans réplique. Emmett me regarda outré.

« Mais c'est ma Jeep ! » Se plaignit-il. J'haussai les épaules d'indifférence.

« C'est moi le chef ici. Alors si j'ai envie de conduire, bah je conduis. » Emmett leva les yeux au ciel, avant de grogner de déception et de rendre les armes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Jeep garée non loin, et j'obligeai Jacob à s'asseoir à l'arrière à coté du sac plein de la marchandise. Je démarrai en direction du port, mettant la radio pour éviter de devoir avoir une conversation avec Black. Emmett ne disait rien, se contentant d'émettre des sourires amusés. Le trajet jusqu'au port fut rapide, contrairement à Jacob je n'avais pas besoin d'une carte pour trouver mon chemin. Nous prîmes la sortie qui nous conduisit sous le pont, où deux berlines noires étaient garées. Au loin, des bateaux étaient amarrés. Je me garai un peu plus en retrait, préférant avoir une certaine distance entre eux et nous. Je coupai le contact, avant de soupirer.

« Bien alors je pars devant, Emmett tu couvres Jacob et toi Black, tu restes derrière nous et tu amènes le sac. C'est clair ? »

Emmett hocha la tête, à l'instar de Jacob sur la banquette.

« Et s'ils nous roulent ? » S'enquit ce dernier.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on a des flingues. » Rétorquai-je simplement. « A la moindre entourloupe, on les rate pas. » Crus-je bon de signaler, avant d'ouvrir ma portière et de m'extirper de la Jeep.

J'entendis Emmett claquer sa portière et Jacob la sienne, muni du sac de sport. Je verrouillai la voiture avant de lancer les clés à mon ami qui les rattrapa à la volée. Je partis devant, sachant que les deux autres me suivaient.

Ils étaient cinq.

Vêtus de lunettes noires et d'un costume deux pièces. Ces gars là avaient le profil même de mafiosos propres sur eux, en apparence. Aucun doute que ce Lorenzati qui les avait envoyés devait être un grand mafieux italien, au même titre qu'Aro. Sauf que sa réputation était beaucoup plus à faire que celle d'Aro dans le métier. Trois étaient adossés à l'une des berlines, en retrait. Les deux autres étaient debout devant moi, les bras croisés durement, nous attendant de pied ferme. Une fois arrivé sous le pont, je pris soin de rester à une distance assez éloignée, conservant un certain périmètre de sécurité. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je sentis Emmett dans mon dos qui couvrait les arrières du petit. J'avais beau ne pas aimer Jacob, j'avais pour mission de le ramener en vie, alors je mettrai tout en œuvre pour protéger ce gamin. Il était donc hors de question que je le laisse sans sécurité, surtout face à des types pareils, qui ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui.

L'un des deux hommes de devant jeta un coup d'œil à son complice avant de me toiser impassiblement.

« Vous venez de la part d'Aro Volturi ? » Se renseigna-t-il. J'inclinai légèrement la tête en guise de réponse.

« Où sont les cent milles dollars ? » Demandai-je sans une once de sympathie.

Le gars tourna la tête vers les trois hommes derrière lui, adossés à la voiture. Il claqua des doigts et les trois se relevèrent en se dirigeant vers le coffre. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils revinrent avec une mallette. Celui du milieu la tenait, les deux autres l'escortaient. Je commençais à trouver ça louche qu'il y ait autant d'hommes pour cette transaction. D'accord, cent mille dollars de coke, ce n'était pas rien. C'était même beaucoup. Mais tout de même, autant d'hommes, c'est justement ce qui attire l'attention. Soit ce Lorenzati est trop idiot pour ne pas se soucier d'attirer l'attention des flics, soit il y a anguille sous roche.

Le gars du milieu apporta la mallette aux deux hommes devant nous et le premier la pris avant de me regarder.

« La marchandise. » Réclama-t-il. Je secouai la tête.

« L'argent d'abord, ensuite on négocie. » Réfutai-je. Il me fusilla du regard intensément et je fis de même, durant quelques secondes interminables.  
Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je n'avais pas l'intention d'en démordre et que je ne me laissais pas démonter, il capitula. Il tendit la mallette à l'homme qui était à coté de lui et après lui avoir fait un signe de tête, ce dernier se dirigea vers moi d'un pas méfiant. Une fois à une distance assez proche, il me tendit la mallette d'un bras dans un geste symbolique et je la pris sans le lâcher du regard, malgré la présence de ses lunettes noires.

« Emmett… » Appelai-je en tendant la mallette derrière moi. Celui-ci s'empressa de la prendre et de la poser à plat au sol, afin de l'ouvrir pour la vérifier.

Pour ma part, j'avais le regard rivé vers le type devant moi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon instinct ne me trompait jamais. Et là en l'occurrence, il me disait que nous étions en train de faire une connerie en marchandant avec ces types. Lorsqu'Emmett ouvrit la mallette, nous eûmes la bonne surprise de voir qu'elle était remplie de plusieurs liasses de billets.

« Cent milles dollars tout rond. » Annonça celui qui depuis le début, dirigeait les opérations de l'autre coté.

Je restai songeur. L'argent était bien là. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Si ce n'est pas une arnaque, qu'est-ce que c'est ? J'inspectai leurs tenues que je trouvais peu adéquates, bien trop conventionnelles et tape à l'œil. Non, décidément, ce Lorenzati ne connaissait rien au monde du trafic. Il faisait son style dans le cliché, comme avec ce qu'on voit dans les films, alors que la réalité était tout autre. On aurait dit… un pauvre type qui veut jouer les mafieux en utilisant ce qu'il a vu à la télévision et dans les bouquins. Je continuais à les observer avec méfiance, tandis qu'Emmett me regardait, attendant mes directives. Tout en gardant un œil sur l'homme face à moi qui semblait impatient, j'hochai la tête pour lui dire que c'était bon.

« Jacob ! » Appelai-je.

Celui-ci s'avança avec le sac, d'une démarche un peu mal assurée. Il vint à ma hauteur, me regardant avec interrogation, se demandant surement s'il devait tendre le sac ou non. En temps normal, j'aurais donné mon autorisation depuis longtemps et la transaction aurait déjà été terminée. Mais là je ne le sentais pas. Quelque chose me titillait, ma voix intérieure me soufflait que ce n'était pas normal. Ces hommes de main étaient beaucoup trop parfaits et sûrs d'eux, pour que cela n'attire pas mes soupçons. Ils étaient beaucoup trop irréprochables et impeccables pour être vrais.

Je fis un signe de la tête à Jacob pour lui intimer de faire la transaction, malgré mes doutes persistants. Jacob me regarda avec hésitation et incertitude tandis que j'observais les hommes en retrait. Si le premier ne m'indiquait rien de soupçonneux, peut-être que les autres seraient moins consciencieux. Black s'avança vers le type et avec lenteur, lui tendit le sac, tandis que le type qui se trouvait à coté attirait mon attention. Lorsque je réalisai qu'il était en train de sortir un pistolet de sa poche, je compris que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trahi et que j'avais eu raison de me méfier.

« Jacob non ! » M'alarmai-je alors que le type s'apprêtait à s'emparer du sac.

Aussitôt Jacob recula, lâchant le sac, étonné, tandis que je dégainais mon flingue en même temps que l'autre gars. Je lui tirai dessus avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se servir du sien. Il s'effondra au sol, tandis que les trois autres accouraient vers lui paniqués. L'homme devant Jacob et moi se retourna, choqué et horrifié, vers le mort en ôtant ses lunettes de son visage, tandis que je pointais mon arme sur lui, avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il reporta son attention vers moi avec surprise et appréhension.

« Tu bouges et t'es un homme mort. » Menaçai-je entre mes dents.

Les trois autres hommes, accroupis autour de leur coéquipier qui se vidait de son sang avaient tous la tête tournée vers moi avec crainte.

« On se calme. » Tenta l'homme debout face à moi. « Tuer un de nos hommes ne faisait pas partie de notre accord. »

« Les règles ne s'appliquent plus lorsque l'un d'entre vous s'amuse à sortir une arme. » Susurrai-je haineusement, mon revolver toujours pointé sur lui, entre les deux yeux. « Emmett… » Ordonnai-je en penchant la tête brièvement.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et alla vers les trois hommes qui étaient au sol et ne pipaient mot. Il brandit deux pistolets de l'intérieur de sa veste et les pointa sur eux sans ménagement, paré à tirer dès que je lui en donnerai l'ordre. Jacob s'était vite reculé avec la mallette, véritablement apeuré par le déroulement des évènements.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? » S'exclama ce dernier en se tournant vers moi avec perplexité.

« Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on s'est fait rouler. » Répondis-je acerbe.

« C'est complètement absurde ! » S'écria le type que je menaçais de descendre. « On vous a passés le fric, pourquoi on vous aurais dupés ? »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir tenté de brandir un flingue ? » Rétorquai-je remonté.

« Vous vous méprenez, vous avez dû mal comprendre… »

« Ne me prends pas pour un con, je suis à deux doigts de t'envoyer au pays des rêves. » Crachai-je, piqué à vif. « À genoux, les mains sur la tête. » Ordonnai-je. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour m'obéir, ce qui me fit perdre patience. « Grouille-toi ! » M'écriai-je sans réplique. Il sursauta de frayeur, puis se mit à genoux devant moi, les mains à l'arrière de sa tête. « Emmett, fouille-les. » Clamai-je fermement.

Celui-ci effectua ce que je lui avais demandé et commença à fouiller l'un des trois assis par terre, le deuxième flingue pointé sur les deux autres. Après l'avoir sauvagement dépouillé, il en sortit une plaque démontrant clairement que le mec appartenait au F.B.I. Je fermai les yeux puis soupirai, énervé.

« Des flics ? » M'exclamai-je ahuri. « On s'est fait avoir par des flics ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » Murmura Jacob atterré. Dans le genre tétanisé, on ne pouvait pas faire pire…

« J'arrive pas à croire que ces connards soient du F.B.I. » Fit Emmett abasourdi.

« Écoutez. » Annonça le type devant moi. « Abaissez vos armes, on peut négocier… »

« Toi tu la fermes ! » Hurlai-je en lui assénant un coup de cross de revolver sur la tête avec virulence. Il émit un gémissement de protestation, avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

« Espèce de fumier ! » Jura l'un des trois autres en faisant un geste pour sortir son arme.

Aussitôt, je pointai mon neuf millimètres sur lui et tirai par deux fois, visant bien le cœur. J'entendis les cris affolés venant des deux autres types encore éveillés et susceptibles de nous nuire.

Finalement Aro avait raison, il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il a dit qu'un indic était surement infiltré parmi ses hommes. Seul l'un d'entre nous pouvait avoir renseigné les flics de cette façon. En temps normal, jamais la police n'arrivait à approcher Aro d'aussi près, il les repérait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Lorsque quelqu'un ne jouait pas franc jeu avec lui, il le flairait tout de suite. Les différents trafics qu'il faisait, tous étaient avec des personnes qu'il estimait digne de confiance pour ne pas qu'il s'agisse d'un coup fourré, comme ça l'était maintenant. Le nom Lorenzati n'avait été qu'une couverture, montée de toute pièce par le F.B.I qui a tenté de le coincer aujourd'hui. Et si ce sale con n'avait pas fait l'erreur de sortir son pistolet avant la transaction, nous aurions été piégés. Emmett, Jacob et moi aurions été conduits tout droit en prison, et interrogés pendant des heures, afin de balancer tout ce que nous savions. Évidemment, Jacob aurait tout déballé de ce dont il était au courant, trop flippé pour se taire. Emmett et moi n'aurions rien dit et on aurait écopé pour plusieurs années. Voire plusieurs décennies s'ils découvraient le nombre de meurtres commis. Heureusement que leur piège avait échoué…

« Qui vous a renseigné ? » Demandai-je sèchement aux deux types assis, à coté des deux cadavres. Ils refusèrent de répondre.

« Mon pote vous a posé une question ! » Tonna la voix d'Emmett, resserrant sa prise sur les deux pistolets qu'il avait dans chacune des mains, les bras tendus vers les otages.

« Va te faire foutre. » Cracha l'un des deux avec véhémence.

Emmett me jeta un coup d'œil et j'hochai la tête silencieusement. Il sourit avant de reporter son attention à celui qui avait parlé, puis lui tira dessus sans hésiter. Le type tomba, su sang apparaissait sur sa chemise, près du cœur, à l'endroit même où la balle l'avait traversé. Le dernier survivant hormis le chef que j'avais assommé, serra des dents, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Je pouvais le comprendre, si les trois types que nous avions butés étaient des amis à lui. Il était assis sur la mare de sang que formaient les trois cadavres, qui se vidaient progressivement, et devenaient blancs, de plus en plus, tels des vampires de cinéma.

Un sourire se forma sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Délectation.

« Comme tu as pu le remarquer, » Enchaina Emmett à l'attention du pauvre flic sans défense, « nous ne sommes pas très patients, ni cléments, et nous ne sommes certainement pas pingres, lorsqu'il s'agit de gaspiller des balles et de tuer qui on veut. Alors si tu ne tiens pas à subir le même sort que tes petits compagnons d'enfoirés de poulets, je te conseille fortement de parler. »

Le pauvre gars pitoyable renifla disgracieusement, les larmes encore coulantes. Ce qui se jouait devant moi était juste un spectacle ridicule. Je soupirai en me pinçant l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés. Il ne nous dirait rien. Il savait que de toute manière, nous ne l'épargnerons pas. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me baissai pour prendre le type évanoui par l'arrière du col et collai mon arme en plein milieu de sa tête endormie avec virulence.

« Tu parles, ou ton copain va rejoindre tes autres camarades au pays de Candy. » Annonçai-je sur un ton provocateur et légèrement agressif, dû au fait que j'étais à cours de patience.

Le type trembla, ses yeux horrifiés ne quittaient pas l'homme inerte que je tenais et menaçais de tuer. Je voyais bien qu'il avait peur pour son ami, et il avait raison d'avoir peur. Cependant il ne parla pas. Il resta silencieux, refusant de balancer le nom de l'indic qui nous avait piégés aujourd'hui. Je commençais à en avoir marre, j'étais à bout de nerfs et Emmett n'était pas sans reste non plus. Lui aussi n'avait qu'une envie, en finir et rentrer chez lui rapidement.

« Parle ! » M'écriai-je agacé.

Il sursauta légèrement, les larmes affluant de plus en plus sur ses joues. Pour un flic, il n'était franchement pas un mec endurci.

« Il ne nous dira rien. » Conclut Jacob, témoignant pour la première fois de sa présence.

En temps normal, je lui aurais gueulé dessus pour avoir osé ramener sa fraise dans une affaire de grands, mais là en l'occurrence, il avait entièrement raison. Ça ne servait à rien qu'on parlemente.

« Tu as raison Jacob. » Accordai-je.

Je rapprochai alors la tête du type que je tenais contre le canon du pistolet, avant de le pousser avec force et de le balancer par terre, poitrine au sol. Puis sans attendre, je lui tirai dans le dos. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Le flic ne bougeait plus, le sang se répandait, il n'y avait plus qu'à en finir avec le dernier des cinq, qui avait refusé de parler et qui se cachait les yeux depuis le moment où j'avais tiré sur son copain.

« Tu vas mourir en ayant la mort de ton copain sur la conscience. » Annonçai-je avec un sourire faussement désolé. « Et lorsque tu le retrouveras au paradis, d'ici trente secondes, tu pourras lui dire pourquoi il est mort. Tu pourras lui avouer, qu'il s'est fait tuer à cause de toi, parce que tu n'auras pas eu le courage de nous dire ce que nous voulions savoir. Tu devras le regarder en face, et lui dire que tu as sacrifié sa vie, en échange de celle d'un autre. »

Une nouvelle vague de sanglot afflua sur ses joues, je pouvais l'entendre chialer comme un gosse. J'étais monstrueux de lui dire de telles choses, juste avant qu'il ne meure. Je voyais bien qu'il se sentait déjà affreusement coupable avant que je n'en rajoute une couche. Mais ça me plaisait. Ça me plaisait de torturer les gens, même après leur mort. À cause de ce que je lui avais dit, il ne reposerait jamais en paix, et très franchement, je m'en foutais. Au contraire c'en était même amusant.

Après un hochement de tête en direction d'Emmett, celui-ci se tourna vers le condamné avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

« Bye bye le poulet. »

Une détonation plus tard, et le type était mort. Une marre de sang gigantesque s'était formée, près d'Emmett, là où les quatre cadavres gisaient inertes, se vidant de leur sang à vue de nez. Ils étaient tous d'un blanc blafard, qui signifiait la fin de leur vie, et représentait la couleur de la mort. J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier qu'aucun d'eux n'était encore vivant, avant de donner l'ordre de déguerpir.

« Allez, on remballe. » Ordonnai-je en soupirant.

Emmett se dépêcha de me rejoindre, s'emparant du sac de sport contenant la drogue, tandis que Jacob nous avait déjà emboité le pas, la mallette pleine d'argent à la main, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible. Un sentiment d'inachevé s'empara de moi. J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas encore terminé, qu'il manquait quelque chose. Pris d'un sentiment de doute, je me retournai une dernière fois vers les cinq morts pour vérifier. Lorsque je vis que celui qui était éloigné des quatre autres, le chef des opérations que j'étais sensé avoir tué, allongé sur le ventre, la tête relevée en direction de Jacob, un pistolet pointé vers ce dernier dans sa main tremblante, je compris que mon instinct avait une fois de plus, eu raison. Aussitôt je vis rouge et courus vers Jacob qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

« Jacob baisse-toi ! » Hurlai-je paniqué.

Celui-ci se retourna, étonné, tandis que je lui fonçais dessus. Sans hésiter, je me jetai sur lui pour le mettre à terre, tandis qu'un coup de feu retentit dans notre direction. La balle alla percuter l'une des berlines face à nous. Sans faire attention au fait que j'avais mis tout mon poids sur lui, je sortis mon neuf millimètres et visai la tête du gars avant qu'il n'ait la chance de tirer à nouveau. La balle l'atteignit entre les yeux et il retomba en arrière, cette fois allongé sur le dos. Je soufflai de soulagement tandis que j'entendais la respiration saccadée de Black qui était allongé sous moi, complètement affolé. Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de me relever subitement, tandis qu'il restait là, encore incrédule.

« Je croyais qu'il était mort ! » Fit remarquer Emmett affublé. Je soupirai.

« Je le croyais aussi. » Répondis-je simplement.

Jacob finit par se relever, encore sous le choc.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai failli mourir… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. Il commençait déjà à m'énerver.

« Te bile pas, t'es pas mort donc inutile d'en parler. » Raillai-je en me dirigeant vers la Jeep, tandis qu'Emmett ramassait la mallette de cent mille dollars que Jacob avait oubliée en se relevant.

« Tout de même, tu m'as sauvé la vie, Masen. » Rappela Jacob en me suivant, tel un petit chien. « Je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissant. » Je me retins de ne pas grogner et me tournai vers lui avec dureté.

« Tu veux me remercier ? » Fis-je acerbe. « Ferme-là et arrête de me calculer. »

Je me détournai sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je commençai déjà à regretter de l'avoir sauvé. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il soit mort finalement…

Une fois devant la Jeep, Emmett me fila les clés et je m'engouffrai dans le véhicule, coté conducteur. Jacob derrière, Emmett à coté de moi, exactement comme à l'aller. Aucun de nous ne parlait durant le trajet, Jacob était surement trop sonné pour faire la causette, quant à Emmett et moi, nous attendions juste de nous retrouver seuls avant de faire un constat. Nous déposâmes Black devant le club, où il était chargé de remettre l'argent à Aro, puis nous partîmes vers chez moi, le cœur lourd. Il était hors de question que l'on affronte Aro maintenant, il fallait d'abord avoir les idées claires et mettre les choses au point.

Une fois seuls, Emmett prit la parole.

« Finalement il avait raison. » Émit-il d'une voix songeuse. « Il y a bien un indic. »

« Aro a toujours raison. » Marmonnai-je avec acidité, sans détacher mon regard de la route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » S'enquit-il anxieux.

« J'en sais rien, il faut qu'on trouve qui c'est, et qu'on lui règle son compte. »

« Tu penses toujours qu'il peut s'agir de Jacob ? » Demanda-t-il intéressé. Je secouai la tête.

« Non, Black n'a pas l'étoffe d'un infiltré. T'as vu comment il a flippé comme un malade lorsque le con lui a tiré dessus ? » M'exclamai-je sidéré, presque amusé.

« Ouais, pas bête. » Rigola Emmett.

« Et puis réfléchis, si Black avait été un flic, l'autre n'aurait jamais tenté de lui tirer dessus. » Fis-je remarquer.

Emmett resta silencieux, approuvant mon raisonnement.

« Tel qu'on connais Jacob, il dira rien à Aro. » Finit-il par rompre le silence.

« Non, il n'y connait rien à ces histoires d'indic. On va devoir le confronter demain. » Confirmai-je. « Là j'ai autre chose à penser. »

« Tu serais pas en train de parler de la petite flippée qui vit chez toi, si ? » Fit-il avec un sourire hilare. Je soupirai avant d'arrêter la voiture, en bas de chez moi.

« Entre autres. » Marmonnai-je, plus pour moi-même. « Reste là, je dirai à Rosalie de descendre. » Dis-je en détachant ma ceinture et en ouvrant la portière.

« Je vais pouvoir reprendre le volant de ma voiture. » Sourit-il tandis que je roulais des yeux.

« On se voit demain. » Saluai-je avant de claquer la portière, et de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de mon immeuble.

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi et entendis des voix enjouées. J'allai au salon et écarquillai les yeux face à ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Rosalie et Bella, toutes les deux assises sur le canapé en train de rire de bon cœur. Cette vision eut le don de m'étonner et de me déconcerter. Mais j'étais tout de même satisfait de les voir d'aussi bonne humeur. C'était la première fois que je voyais Bella sourire et je devais dire que ça contrastait fortement avec son visage fermé habituel. J'aimais mieux la voir comme ça, ça me donnait même envie de sourire à mon tour. Et puis si elle et Rosalie pouvaient bien s'entendre, alors ça aiderait peut être Bella à s'adapter plus facilement à sa nouvelle situation. La pauvre n'avait déjà pas choisi de tomber dans le monde dans lequel elle était désormais. Mon monde. Alors si elle avait une alliée, voire une amie à ses côtés, elle se sentirait surement beaucoup mieux.

Je me raclai la gorge, afin de faire part de ma présence. Aussitôt les deux filles tournèrent la tête vers moi et je pus voir le visage de Bella se refermer aussi sec, comme un automatisme. Je m'en voulus d'être la raison à son brusque changement d'humeur et peut être même, qu'au fond de moi j'en fus blessé. Mais je tentais de ne pas le montrer car je savais que c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle réagisse de cette façon envers moi et qu'elle soit malheureuse et apeurée à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait dans son champ de vision. J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise au fil des années, c'est que la vie ne nous fait jamais de cadeau et ne nous donne pas ce que l'on voudrait. Et tandis que Bella avait le regard baissé vers ses genoux et les yeux voilés, Rosalie elle ne remarqua rien et se leva comme si de rien n'était, pour ensuite se tourner vers moi.

« Je vais rentrer. » Annonça-t-elle. « J'imagine qu'Emmett est en bas ? »

« Il t'attends. » Confirmai-je. « Il n'avait pas envie de monter, afin de ne pas lui faire peur. » Dis-je avec un regard en direction de Bella qui était toujours assise et était occupée à triturer ses mains et à se cacher à travers son rideau de cheveux bruns ondulés.

Rosalie hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que je la raccompagnais.

« Ménage-là. » Murmura-t-elle, une fois sur le pas de la porte. « C'est une fille adorable et je commence à m'attacher à elle, alors tu as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. » Menaça-t-elle. Un léger sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux. » Promis-je, plus pour moi que pour elle. Elle me sourit avec satisfaction.

« Bonne soirée Edward. » Salua-t-elle avant de se détourner.

Je refermai la porte puis me dirigeai à nouveau vers le salon. J'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir que Bella avait disparu. Elle avait apparemment profité du fait que j'étais parti quelques secondes pour s'éclipser. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, comprenant qu'elle me fuyait. Si tout à l'heure, j'avais cru avoir été blessé par son attitude à mon égard, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais maintenant. J'ignorais pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, alors qu'elle avait parfaitement raison de se comporter de façon aussi fuyante avec moi. Peut être que cela venait du fait que je faisais tout pour la protéger et qu'au final, c'était de moi dont elle avait le plus peur.

J'entendis alors le bruit de la douche et m'extirpai de ma réflexion. Il fallait que j'essaie d'établir un contact avec elle. Après tout elle ne pourrait pas me fuir indéfiniment. Et puis la cohabitation serait nettement plus simple, si nous trouvions une sorte de bonne entente. Je partis en direction de la cuisine afin de préparer à manger. Vue l'heure que le micro-onde affichait, elle devait surement être affamée. Moi je l'étais en tout cas. Je décidai de faire cuire des pâtes, n'ayant jamais su cuisiner correctement. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur car de toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devrait supporter ma mauvaise cuisine, tant qu'elle resterait ici, c'est-à-dire, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps. Les pâtes furent, comme à mon habitude complètement ratées. Du moins je le devinais en voyant la tête qu'elles avaient. Mais bon à force de toujours rater ce que je cuisinais, j'avais fini par m'habituer à la malbouffe. Reste plus qu'à savoir comment Bella allait réagir. Et puis quand on y pense, elle sait que je suis un meurtrier donc elle n'osera pas m'offenser. Elle aurait trop peur. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je me prends la tête pour ci peu d'ailleurs ? C'est moi le chef ici, donc elle mangera ce que je lui donnerai sans rechigner, un point c'est tout. Je n'avais pas à m'occuper de savoir ce qu'elle aime ou pas. Ça avait toujours été en fonction de moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui.

Je sentis une présence derrière moi et me retournai pour apercevoir Isabella, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, terriblement mal à l'aise. Soit elle avait décidé d'arrêter de me fuir et de ne plus me craindre, soit elle avait dû être alertée par l'odeur de la nourriture pour oser venir dans la même pièce que moi. Je supposais que la deuxième supposition était la bonne, étant la plus plausible des deux par rapport à son caractère. Elle portait un short avec un débardeur, qui faisait sans doute office de pyjama. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement mouillés et elle avait, comme d'habitude lorsque j'étais près d'elle, le regard baissé vers ses pieds. Je soupirai et reportai mon attention sur ma cuisson que j'aurais apparemment dû arrêter depuis longtemps, à en juger par l'état pitoyable des spaghettis.

« Tu as faim ? » Demandai-je en éteignant la plaque chauffante.

Aucune réponse. Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai à nouveau vers elle avec un air interrogatif.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je. Elle n'osa pas relever le regard vers moi et se contenta d'hocher la tête pour répondre à ma question.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver car je savais que ce ne serait pas du tout une solution. Elle était déjà suffisamment paniquée alors je n'allais pas en rajouter une couche. Mais je devais avouer que je n'étais pas d'un naturel très patient alors j'ignorais si j'allais réussir à tenir et supporter son mutisme très longtemps.

« Écoute Bella, on va être amené à se côtoyer le temps que je trouve une solution à ce… problème. » Hésitai-je pour le dernier mot. « Alors si tu pouvais essayer de faire un petit effort de communication, ça serait surement plus facile, tu ne crois pas ? »

Pour la première fois, elle eut le courage d'enfin lever les yeux vers moi et de me regarder. Je voyais toujours l'apeurement dans ses prunelles mais le fait qu'elle acceptait de m'affronter était déjà un bon début. J'attendis qu'elle me réponde mais au lieu de ça, elle hocha simplement la tête. Je soupirai. Autant ce matin elle avait accepté de parler et de me répondre sans problème, autant depuis que je l'avais menacée, elle s'était complètement refermée dans une bulle silencieuse.

« Tu as le droit de parler, tu sais ? » Tentai-je excédé par son silence qui me pesait sérieusement.

Elle abaissa la tête vers ses pieds une nouvelle fois et je crus que nous étions de repartis à la case zéro. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, sa voix raisonna dans la pièce, en un faible murmure difficile à percevoir.

« Pardon. »

Je la fixai incrédule. La seule fois où cette fille acceptait de parler, c'était pour s'excuser ? Décidément, j'étais encore loin de parvenir à un petit bout d'entente avec elle.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » M'étonnai-je, un peu perdu par son comportement.

« Je… en fait, j'ignore ce que j'aie le droit de faire, ou de ne pas faire. » Murmura-t-elle sans assurance, réellement craintive. « Et j'ai peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas… »

Son regard était toujours obnubilé par ses pieds et je la vis entortiller ses mains en signe d'anxiété. C'était de loin la plus longue phrase qu'elle avait formulée devant moi depuis ce matin. Je la regardai indécis. J'aurais dû m'en douter, qu'elle aurait peur de quelconques représailles. Elle ne devait pas avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'énerver. La constatation se fit d'elle-même dans mon esprit : Elle avait beaucoup trop peur de moi, Et cela voulait donc dire que la situation était encore pire que ce que je ne pensais. J'allais vraiment devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de patience avec elle.

« Et bien, je te l'ai dit ce matin. » Répondis-je en essayant de paraitre serein. « Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne fais rien de mal, ni de nuisant. » Je marquai une pause pour la jauger du regard et vis un minuscule sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres bien dessinées. « Et tu as aussi le droit de t'exprimer et dire ce que tu veux. » Terminai-je avec assurance, espérant lui avoir inspiré suffisamment confiance pour au moins, parvenir à lui dénouer la langue. Elle releva la tête avec un air incertain.

« Merci. » Dit-elle avec toutefois quelques réserves.

« Pas de quoi. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules et en me tournant pour égoutter les spaghettis qui avaient vraiment l'air pâteux. Affreusement pâteux.

« Est-ce que… » Elle sembla hésiter et je la laissai trouver ses mots et son courage pour m'aborder. « Combien de temps est-ce que je vais rester ici ? » Osa-t-elle demander. Comme par hasard, il avait fallu qu'elle me pose la colle du moment. Si seulement je le savais…

« Pour être honnête, j'en sais strictement rien. » Répondis-je sincèrement. « Pour le moment, je ne vois aucune solution à cette situation. Mais dès que j'y vois plus clair, tu seras la première à le savoir. » Promis-je en sachant très bien que ce ne serait pas demain la veille que l'ampoule au-dessus de ma tête s'allumerait et me donnerait la solution.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau.

« Je ne comptais pas aller voir la police. » Déclara-t-elle faiblement. « Et je te jure que je ne compte toujours pas aller les voir. » Dit-elle sans cacher l'espoir qui la submergeait, à l'idée que je puisse lui rendre sa liberté.

Je fus étonné de l'entendre me tutoyer. Progressivement, on avançait. Peut être avait-elle enfin réalisé que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Je soupirai en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire et secouai la tête négativement.

« Ça ne concerne pas que moi. Il y a aussi l'un de mes meilleurs amis à compter dans l'équation, et je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui attirer des problèmes, à cause d'une erreur que j'ai commise. »

« Tu appelles le fait d'avoir épargné ma vie, une erreur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je pouvais deviner de l'amertume dans sa voix. Je réfléchis quelques secondes, avant de me tourner vers elle et de la fixer avec impassibilité pour lui répondre.

« Dans le monde où je vis, oui c'est une erreur. » Répondis-je honnêtement. Elle baissa la tête et je crus déceler de la culpabilité dans ses yeux, ce qui me décontenança. Je ne voyais pas de quoi elle pouvait bien se sentir coupable. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le regrette. » Avouai-je en lui tournant le dos une nouvelle fois et d'égoutter ce qui faisait office de spaghettis. Je sentis son regard me vriller dans le dos et je tentai de l'ignorer.

« Donc tu me retiens captive, non pas pour sauver ta peau, mais celle d'Emmett ? » Revint-elle au sujet précédent. Je pouvais deviner la suspicion qui devait sans doute orner les traits de son visage.

« Ça va sans doute t'étonner, mais oui, c'est le cas. Et c'est aussi ta vie que j'essaie de préserver. » Déclarai-je avec sérieux.

« La mienne ? » Fit-elle surprise. « En quoi me séquestrer ici me sauve la vie ? » S'enquit-elle déroutée.

« Parce que dehors, un tas de personnes voudront ta peau. » Je la sentis frémir derrière moi.

« Je… je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? » Fit-elle paniquée.

Je me décidai à lui faire face et pus voir la crainte dans l'éclat de ses prunelles. Cette crainte était différente de celle qu'elle arborait tout à l'heure puisque cette fois, ce n'était pas de moi dont elle avait peur. Je me demandai un instant si c'était vraiment nécessaire de la faire paniquer comme ça, après tout, si elle souhaitait savoir, alors soit.

« Ce qu'il faut que te mettes dans la tête, c'est qu'il existe une personne qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose, ta mort. Tu le connais puisqu'il s'agit de l'indien qui était avec nous lors de ton enlèvement. » Elle blêmit soudainement, en proie aux souvenirs qui lui revenaient. « Pour lui, tu représentes une menace qu'il faut à tout prix éliminer et si je te garde ici, c'est aussi parce tu es en sécurité et parce que je sais qu'il n'osera pas venir ici pour te faire du mal. Et puis même s'il osait, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Mais si un jour tu venais à te retrouver à l'extérieur de cet appartement, il n'aurait qu'une hâte, te tuer pour se préserver lui, car tu es susceptible d'aller le dénoncer à la police et ainsi, le faire coffrer pour plusieurs années. De plus, en sachant que je ne peux plus rien faire, il n'hésitera pas à aller tout raconter à notre patron au sujet de ce qui s'est vraiment passé hier, et si Aro apprend ton existence, non seulement Emmett et moi sommes des hommes morts, mais il enverra en plus toute une équipe de ses hommes de main à ta recherche pour te liquider. Donc en dépit de ton malheur, tu peux te considérer chanceuse d'être ici. Au moins tu ne risques rien. »

J'espérais que mon discours lui ferait se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait arrêter de me craindre, mais tout ce que je voyais était de l'appréhension et de la frayeur, sans doute à cause de ce que je venais de lui dire à propos de sa condamnation à mort assurée, une fois qu'elle serait dehors. Puis son regard changea et je pus voir de l'interrogation orner ses pupilles.

« Pourquoi tenir autant à me protéger ? » Finit-elle par demander après un court silence. « Est-ce que c'est pour te donner bonne conscience ? » Argua-t-elle suspicieuse.

J'eus un rire bref et retournai à mes pattes en secouant la tête.

« Même pas. À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie de le savoir. » Répondis-je avec méditation.

« N'as-tu donc aucun problème de conscience à cause de ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit-elle avec antipathie et scepticisme. Je fixai un point droit devant moi.

« Ça fait bien longtemps que ma conscience a déserté mon esprit. » Répondis-je amer. « J'ai eu de nombreux états d'âme et de regrets, mais c'était il y a longtemps. » Avouai-je difficilement en remettant les pates dans la casserole pour m'occuper. « Aujourd'hui, je suis immunisé contre la moindre culpabilité envers les crimes que je commets. » Conclus-je sombrement.

J'ignorais la dernière fois où j'avais eu à penser à tout ça. En temps normal, j'évite toujours de me poser trop de questions pour ne pas avoir à resonger au passé et à toutes mes véritables erreurs qui elles, restaient constamment gravées dans le marbre de ma mémoire. Je refusais même d'y penser une demi-seconde, sachant que je ne pourrais pas le supporter car c'était quelque chose dont je n'arriverai jamais à me remettre. Rien que le fait d'y songer là, maintenant, provoquait un déchirement dans le creux de ma poitrine. Bella dût probablement remarquer mon changement d'humeur puisqu'elle arrêta de me questionner.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. » Dit-elle d'une voix timide. Je ne relevai pas.

« Va t'asseoir. » Lui ordonnai-je calmement, pendant que je lui servais des pattes dans une assiette.

Lorsque je me tournai, je pus constater qu'elle m'avait obéi et qu'elle était assise à la table à manger, se triturant les mains, le regard sur ses genoux. Je me demandais sérieusement si ses parents lui avaient appris un jour à lever les yeux car jusqu'à maintenant, tout ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire avait été de garder une tête baissée constamment, en la relevant que très rarement. Je commençais même à m'inquiéter, car elle devait surement avoir extrêmement mal à la nuque en agissant ainsi. _(N/Yoro: Comme c'est chou, Edward qui s'intéresse aux crampes que pourrait avoir Bella…)_

« Tiens. » Lui dis-je en lui servant l'assiette en face d'elle, ainsi que des couverts.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et regarda le plat comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. Je devais avouer que les pates n'avaient pas une fière allure… Elle prit une bouchée avec sa fourchette et porta le tout à sa bouche avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle avala, elle ferma les yeux fortement, comme si ça avait été une véritable torture. _(N/Yoro: Courage Bella, tu peux y arriver XD)_

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je avec inquiétude.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi avant de reporter son regard vers son assiette avec un air dégouté.

« Rien du tout. C'est délicieux. » Mentit-elle. Je levai les yeux au ciel, presque amusé par son mensonge éhonté.

« Bella, tu peux dire la vérité, je ne vais pas te tuer parce que tu auras osé critiquer mes talents culinaires. » Assurai-je.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, avant de me regarder embarrassée.

« C'est promis ? » Fit-elle d'une voix faible. Je souris légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

« Si je te le dis. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette avec une moue réprobatrice sur les lèvres.

« C'est infect. » Annonça-t-elle, d'une voix totalement dénuée de plaisanterie. Je fronçai les sourcils, plutôt vexé.

« T'y vas un peu fort là. Ça peut pas être aussi horrible que ça, pas vrai ? » Répliquai-je piqué au vif.

Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net et lui piquai sa fourchette pour goûter à ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. J'eus soudainement une envie de tout recracher tellement c'était écœurant. Décidément, j'étais encore plus nul que je croyais. J'aurais dû faire comme d'habitude et commander des pizzas.

« D'accord t'as raison, c'est vraiment immangeable. » Consentis-je difficilement.

Sans crier gare, elle se mit à rire, me prenant carrément au dépourvu.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, tellement je trouvais ce son improbable, comme si c'était un exploit. Elle qui quelques minutes auparavant refusait de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi, là voilà qui riait. Bon d'accord, c'était un tout petit rire, contrôlé et bref. Mais un rire tout de même. Je me sentis content de moi pour avoir enfin réussi à établir un véritable contact avec elle. J'aurais même pensé que ce serait plus difficile, mais finalement elle s'est montrée plus ouverte que ce que j'avais espéré. Je trouvais ça même étrange. J'avais un pressentiment que ça n'allais pas être aussi facile que ça. C'est à ce moment que je la trouvai réellement jolie. Beaucoup plus que quand elle a sa tête baissée avec la peur se reflétant dans le fond de ses yeux. Elle devait surement avoir eu de nombreux prétendants dans son lycée. J'aurais sans aucun doute été l'un d'eux, si j'avais eu son âge.

« Au lieu de te moquer de moi, je te défie de faire mieux. » Répliquai-je pour oublier mes précédentes pensées.

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'évoquer mon passé de quand j'avais son âge. Il représentait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Beaucoup trop. Et également une incommensurable souffrance due aux évènements qui auront détruit ma vie. Je vis son regard s'allumer soudainement, comme si je venais de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

« Tu es sérieux ? Je peux utiliser ta cuisine ? » S'emballa-t-elle soudainement, une lueur brillant dans les yeux. J'haussai les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Je te l'avais dit, que tu pouvais utiliser toutes les pièces de cet appartement. » Rappelai-je détaché.

Je la vis sourire avant de se lever et de se ruer à la cuisine, sous mon étonnement le plus complet. Je la suivis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle agissait comme si je venais de lui faire un super cadeau.

« Tu sais cuisiner à ton âge ? » M'enquis-je étonné. Elle se retourna vers moi vexée.

« Pourquoi ça te semble si improbable que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un semblant d'énervement. Apparemment elle n'aimait pas qu'on la critique sur son âge. C'était bon à savoir…

« Bah, je savais même pas faire la vaisselle lorsque j'avais dix sept ans. » Répondis-je simplement. « Alors faire la cuisine… » Son air énervé laissa place à de l'amusement. _(N/Yoro: Ben pour la cuisine, tu t'es pas amélioré depuis tes 17 ans mdr)_

« Mes parents ont toujours été nuls en cuisine. Peut être pas autant que toi… mais assez nuls pour que je commence à préparer les repas dès l'âge de mes sept ans. » Déclara-t-elle avec une voix lointaine, s'apparentant à de la nostalgie.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et ignorai sa remarque faite sur ma cuisine.

« Ils doivent beaucoup galérer maintenant que tu n'es plus là. » Fis-je remarquer en dissimulant mon intérêt de savoir ce qu'elle cachait et renfermait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Son regard se voila soudainement et elle baissa la tête avant de me tourner le dos.

« Où sont les ustensiles ? » Éluda-t-elle en tentant de dissimuler la peine qui submergeait sa voix. Je fronçai les sourcils, déçu.

J'aurais bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui la rongeait intérieurement, mais elle ne semblait pas encline à se dévoiler, tout comme moi. C'était tout à fait justifié, j'étais surement la dernière personne sur Terre à qui elle devait avoir envie de se confier. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur. J'avais juste à espérer qu'avec le temps, elle finisse par le faire. Ou alors que Jasper puisse arriver à obtenir quelque chose venant d'elle, avec ses talents de psychologue.

« Attends, je vais te montrer. » Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les tiroirs.

Elle me suivit sans rechigner en gardant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre elle et moi. J'ouvris un premier tiroir et lui sortis ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. Puis j'en ouvris un deuxième et en sortis un couteau de cuisine avant de me tourner vers elle.

« Voilà, je pense que tu pe… Bella ? » M'enquis-je en voyant son air affolé sur le visage.

Elle reculait de quelques pas et me regardait avec horreur. Je pouvais même entendre son cœur battre à vitesse démesurée, tellement il était bruyant. Sa respiration était hachurée et ses yeux grands ouverts d'effroi. Je ne comprenais rien. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ?

Je vis son regard faire la navette plusieurs fois entre moi et ce que j'avais dans les mains et je compris. Le fait de me voir avec un énorme couteau de cuisine dans les mains la tétanisait. Décidément, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que sa peur envers moi allait s'estomper. Je soupirai et tentai de lui faire un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je sortais simplement ce couteau pour te le passer. » Tentai-je vainement. « Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu sais très bien que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »

Elle ne sembla pas vouloir se dérider. Je soufflai pour contenir mon impatience.

« Regarde. » Dis-je en reposant le couteau sur le meuble. « Tu vois ? Je ne te veux aucun mal. » Déclarai-je sincèrement.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Le fait d'avoir posé ce maudit couteau n'avait rien changé, elle était toujours aussi terrorisée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'arrêtes d'avoir peur de moi, Bella ? » Demandai-je avec sérieux.

Ce n'était pas si énorme que ça, ce que je lui demandais. Je ne réclamais pas qu'elle ait confiance en moi, ça je savais que c'était véritablement impossible. Mais de cesser de me craindre. Était-ce trop pour elle ? D'accord, j'étais un tueur à gages, mais il me semblait lui avoir prouvé qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de moi. Et puis elle ne semblait pas avoir peur à l'instant, au contraire. Il avait fallu que je gâche tout, comme d'habitude. J'ai toujours été une source d'ennui pour toutes les personnes que j'aie côtoyées. Pas étonnant que j'aie fini comme ça et que je sois sans famille.

Bella me regarda d'un air morose, le regard haineux et une profonde aversion sur le visage.

« Tu as assassiné un pauvre homme sous mes yeux, tu me retiens prisonnière ici, tu m'as menacé, hurlé dessus, tu as ordonné qu'on m'assomme et pour finir, tu m'as collé un pistolet sur la tempe. » Énuméra-t-elle avec ressentiment et répulsion. « Peu importe ce que tu peux faire, j'aurai toujours peur de toi. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement, ne cachant pas l'hostilité de sa voix sèche et dénuée d'émotion.

Je la regardai abasourdi tandis qu'elle rabaissait la tête et se détournait pour s'en aller de la cuisine. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer, presque en claquant. J'avais le regard rivé sur l'endroit où elle était partie, déstabilisé et ébranlé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour une fille qui venait de clamer haut et fort que je lui faisais peur, je l'avais trouvé bien courageuse pour avoir osé faire une déclaration aussi tranchante. Je savais que c'était bien trop beau pour qu'elle puisse se dérider et s'ouvrir. La conversation avait pourtant été plutôt facile, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remettre ses barrières en place à la première occasion. Je soufflai et abattis mon poing violemment sur le meuble, en proie aux tourments et à la déception.

C'était pas gagné… _(N/Yoro: Tu l'as dit bouffi…) _

* * *

Vous croyiez quoi ? Que ce serait si facile et que **Bella** lui accorderait sa confiance en un rien de temps ? Et bah nan ! xD

Pour tous ceux qui se sont faits de fausses joies en pensant que ce serait le passé de **Bella** ou d'**Edward** qui serait dévoilée, navrée mais me connaissant, vous auriez dû savoir que je n'allais pas vous livrer mes cartes les plus précieuses au bout du 3ème chapitre seulement ^^

J'espère néanmoins que le passé d'**Emmett** et **Rosalie** ne vous aura pas trop déçu ;)

**Je tiens à remercier ma Yoro pour sa correction et ses commentaires =)**

Et enfin je fais une spéciale dédicace à l'amour de ma vie. Non non, ce n'est pas un garçon xD Mais une charmante auteur répondant au prénom de **Lou**, ou encore au pseudo de **Mzlle-Moon =)**

**Je remercie donc ma Passion d'amour pour m'avoir prêté son nom "Lorenzati" xD et pour m'avoir fait passer l'un des plus beaux été en sa compagnie, c'était vraiment merveilleux, ces vacances passées avec toi, j'ai hâte de te retrouver à nouveau =D **

Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez lire sa magnifique fiction "_Mourir par Amour_"

**Je rappelle à tout le monde que Mzlle-Moon et moi même écrivons une fiction en commun : "Beautiful Revenge" dont le premier chapitre est posté (Lien sur mon profil) et que nous organisons un concours d'OS : Le "Opposed Passion Contest", qui ouvrira à partir du 1er Octobre, afin de vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir et d'écrire, si ça vous intéresse ^^ (lien aussi sur mon profil =**))

**N'hésitez pas à me suivre sur Twitter, (Pseudo : Poppolove) si vous voulez connaitre l'étendu de mes fictions ou même, discuter avec moi (sachez que j'ai la langue facile xD) ;)**

**Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la bulle juste en dessous, car une review laissé = une auteure heureuse ! Voyez la bulle, comme elle vous fait de l'œil la coquine xD**

**ROBISOUS**

**Votre dévouée Popolove =D  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Indifférence

**\!/ Je reposte la version corrigée et commentée par ma Béta Yoro ^^ Merci à elle d'ailleurs \!/**

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas, cette fiction existe toujours malgré son ... léger retard... mais que dis-je ? SON ÉNORME RETARD ! *Pars se cacher dans les fins fonds du Pôle Nord***

Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, sérieusement je pourrais vous sortir des tas d'excuses, mais je doute que mes problèmes personnels soient le sujet du jour xD

Je précise quand même que beaucoup d'évènements me sont tombés dessus récemment (pas des plus heureux), sans parler de mon manque d'inspiration. Non pas que je sois perdue avec cette fiction, je sais exactement où aller et j'ai prévu pas mal de choses ^^ mais disons que mettre toutes ces idées sur papier ben... c'est pas pareil =/ Et une chose que je refuse de faire, est de me forcer à écrire. Lorsque je vois toutes ces auteurs qui finissent par tout arrêter et abandonner car elles se retrouvent dépassées, écrivent uniquement par obligation et en oublient même d'écrire pour leur propre plaisir, je me dis que je n'ai pas du tout envie de leur ressembler. J'écris avant tout pour moi car ce n'est jamais bon de se forcer à faire quelque chose. Mais soyez sûrs d'une chose, c'est que même si je tarde à poster (ce que je ne souhaite vraiment pas), je n'abandonne pas pour autant mes fictions. J'ai toujours été du genre à finir ce que j'ai commencé et donc, je continuerai cette fiction, même si tous mes lecteurs ont déserté ^^

Normalement j'étais sensée poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais avec cette histoire de plagiat, l'envie de finir ce chapitre m'a manqué et j'ai dû prendre un peu plus de temps pour avoir à nouveau l'envie d'écrire.

Encore une fois désolée =(

Les excuses étant maintenant faites, passons aux remerciements ^^

.

_Merci aux anonymes :_

**awat**: Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, malgré le thème de déjà vu comme tu dis. Mon Edward n'est pas très dark avec Bella ça c'est sûr, mais c'est plutôt pour son travail qu'il est assez sombre. Et puis tu verras par la suite qu'il a commis des actes pas très exemplaires... Enfin bon ça tu le sais déjà puisqu'il tue des gens à longueur de journées xD Effectivement je ne confirmerai pas ton hypothèse quant au sujet de la fille mystérieuse, mais je vais quand même te sortir la phrase que tout le monde déteste : Ton idée est très intéressante ^^ Encore merci pour ta review =)

**lily-rose** : C'est sûr qu'Edward va ramer un peu, la pauvre peut pas lui accorder sa confiance comme ça ^^ En revanche pour les baisers volés... je crains que tu ne doives attendre encore quelques chapitres... LOL merci pour ta review =)

**Tara** : Je te remercie beaucoup, je suis ravie que mes fictions te plaisent ^^ J'avoue que je ne mets pas régulièrement à jour cette fiction, mais non, je n'ai jamais envisagé à l'arrêter. Elle me prend seulement plus de temps car les points de vue sont plus complexes et l'histoire est plus difficile à écrire. Excès de Vitesse me vient plus facilement et naturellement que celle-ci, ça arrive ^^ J'espère que le temps de postage ne t'empêchera pas de lire. Encore merci et bonne lecture =)

_Merci aussi à : _

**BEA, shona, popo, la fille, PrincetonGirl818, TheJane15, Steephaniie, Kadopilou, Anykim, Lucy et Kiwi944**

**Et naturellement merci à toutes les inscrites à qui j'ai déjà répondu !  
**

* * *

**Petite pub personnelle : **N'oubliez pas de participer au concours que j'organise avec **Mzlle-Moon **(**The Opposed Passion Contest) **, plus y a de participants mieux c'est =)

Et si vous avez le temps, allez lire notre fiction en commun : **Beautiful Revenge** (tous les liens sont sur mon profil).

...

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que j'imagine bien attendu ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Indifférence  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "No Good" Oo – __Kate Voegele_

Voilà au moins vingt bonnes minutes que je restais recroquevillée dans ce grand lit, encore incrédule face aux derniers évènements. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû lui parler comme ça. Qui sait de quoi il pouvait bien être capable. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer qu'on lui parle aussi méchamment que je l'avais fait. Quoi que, j'avais bien critiqué sa façon de cuisiner, et il n'avait rien dit. Je n'y étais d'ailleurs pas allée de main morte, je l'avais carrément qualifiée d'infecte. Je savais que ma réaction avant de m'en aller avait été excessive et démesurée. Après tout, juste avant il s'était comporté comme quelqu'un de gentil. Il ne m'avait pas crié dessus, ni ordonné de faire quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'il avait vraiment essayé de faire des efforts pour ne pas m'effrayer et me mettre à l'aise.

Mais là était tout le problème justement.

Lorsque j'avais commencé à baisser ma garde et lui adresser la parole, j'ai commencé à apprécier le moment sans même m'en rendre compte. Je lui avais parlé, et j'avais même ri en oubliant complètement de qui il s'agissait, comme si nous avions été deux personnes… normales. Sur le coup je n'avais pas réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il m'avait donné l'impression d'être une bonne personne, un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus d'ordinaire. Mais heureusement ma conscience ma rappelée à l'ordre à temps, me signalant que ce que je faisais, discuter avec lui comme si tout allait bien, n'était pas une bonne chose. Pas bonne du tout, même. Au moment où je l'ai vu attraper cet immense couteau de cuisine, capable de me trancher la tête ou me transpercer le cœur en une fraction de seconde, j'ai vu rouge.

Je me suis rappelée que derrière cette facette gentille et intentionnée, se cachait un vrai monstre assassinant des personnes à longueur de journée. Le voir brandir un couteau de cette ampleur, m'a rappelé la veille, quand il avait brandi son arme, et qu'il n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur ce pauvre homme. Je me suis souvenue de qui il était, c'est-à-dire un tueur sans cœur et impitoyable, et de ce qu'il avait fait, à savoir me hurler dessus, me menacer, me kidnapper…

Non, je ne voulais pas apprécier un monstre tel que lui. Et je savais très bien que si je continuais à lui parler normalement, comme si de rien n'était, je finirais par voir en lui son côté humain et gentil, et j'en oublierais son côté immonde et dénué d'humanité. Il ne fallait pas que je me laisse avoir et que je perde le fil des priorités. Je ne pouvais pas discuter de la pluie et du beau temps, je ne pouvais pas rire avec lui, ou pire encore… que l'on devienne amis. C'était juste impensable, incongru, et surtout dénué de sens. Je soupirai, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, au milieu de ce lit si confortable. Je repensais malgré moi à ce qui m'avait fait quitter Phoenix. Parce que d'un certain côté, j'avais fait exactement la même chose ce soir, en me braquant et en venant me réfugier dans cette chambre. J'avais fui. Exactement comme j'avais fui à Phoenix.

Peut-être était-ce là mon problème. Je fuyais lorsque la réalité me devenait trop insupportable, ingérable et surtout hors de contrôle. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester là bas, à Phoenix, et affronter la réalité au lieu de la contourner. Et maintenant, Dieu me punissait pour avoir tourné le dos à ma vie aussi facilement et impunément. Il me punissait pour avoir agi de façon aussi immature et pour avoir refusé de faire face aux responsabilités. J'avais fui ma vie, et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour atterrir tout droit dans un cauchemar… Et ça je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, me le reprocher qu'à moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi mes parents, de les avoir déshonorés, et j'avais honte de moi-même. Terriblement honte. Je pouvais qualifier cet Edward de monstre, mais d'un autre côté qui étais-je pour le juger ? Je n'étais pas mieux. Non, ne comparons pas nos deux situations, rien n'est pareil, ni un minimum comparable. Je n'avais assassiné personne moi, ni blessé quelqu'un. Tout ce que j'avais fait avait été de prendre la fuite pour oublier cette réalité si douloureuse qui me broyait le cœur, sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences.

En même temps quel autre choix me restait-il ?

Je n'aurais jamais pu rester une seconde de plus là bas, sachant que plus rien ne m'attendait. Que serait-il advenu de moi après cela ? Comment ma vie avait-elle pu en une seconde se transformer en un gouffre de monstruosités toutes plus barbares les unes que les autres ?

Je n'avais pas eu le choix que de m'en aller, ça avait été une nécessité après… après ce qui s'était passé, ce qui était arrivé, _ce que j'avais découvert_… _(N/B : On peut toujours pas savoir ? Ok, je sors…)_

Maman, Papa… Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner.

Une larme se mit à couler le long de ma joue, à mesure que leurs visages apparaissaient dans mon esprit. Plus jamais je ne les reverrai, et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus mal. J'étais condamnée à rester ici, entre ces quatre murs qui m'oppressaient, me donnaient du mal à respirer tellement l'air me manquait ici. J'avais l'impression d'être nauséeuse, d'étouffer dans cet endroit morbide. Ma respiration me tenaillait, j'avais le sentiment qu'à tout moment, mon cœur allait lâcher, et que j'allais cesser de me battre contre ce monde répugnant à souhaits. D'accord, j'exagérais un tantinet lorsque je qualifiais cette chambre de morbide, dans la mesure où elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus soft et classieuse, propre et rangée… Rien avoir avec l'idée que je me faisais de la chambre d'un assassin. Mais c'était le fait de savoir à qui elle appartenait, dans quel appartement je me trouvais, les circonstances dans lesquelles j'y séjournais…. Le fait de savoir que j'y étais retenue séquestrée, que je n'avais aucun moyen de m'échapper d'ici, au risque de me faire découper en rondelles, par lui ou par un autre comme lui.

Je secouai la tête avidement, me traitant mentalement de pire poisseuse qui existe sur Terre. J'avais seulement pris un stupide vol pour Chicago, et me voilà coincée dans le repaire d'un tueur. Quelles personnes au monde peuvent prétendre vivre la même chose ? Si seulement j'avais pris l'avion suivant, ou choisi une autre destination… Tout que je voulais était de m'éloigner le plus possible de l'Arizona, et que ça ne me coûte pas trop cher. Mais l'option tueur à gages et enlèvement n'était certainement pas prévue au programme, ni comprise dans l'achat du billet d'avion. Et bien sûr, aucun moyen d'échange ni de remboursement. Bonjour l'arnaque… _(N/B : Franchement, elle peut arrêter de se plaindre, je veux bien échanger avec elle moi …)_

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière ni changer le passé. Donc j'allais vite devoir m'habituer à cohabiter avec ce… ce monstre. Et si je voulais garder la tête sur les épaules et les idées claires, je ne devais pas une seule seconde baisser ma garde et me laisser attendrir, ni troublée par son côté humain, puisqu'apparemment il semble qu'il soit pourvu d'humanité quelque part. Je ne devais absolument pas perdre le fil des réalités et pour cela, il fallait que j'évite un maximum tout contact avec lui. Moins je le verrais et lui parlerais, mieux je me porterais. Ainsi je ne risquerais pas de lui porter la moindre affection, comme j'avais failli commencer à en éprouver tout à l'heure.

Comme s'il avait senti que je pensais à lui et qu'il avait voulu se rappeler à mon bon souvenir, j'entendis la porte de la chambre frapper soudainement. Je sursautai, et me reculai à l'extrémité du lit, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà, jusqu'à ce que mon dos se retrouve collé contre le mur, mes jambes repliées sur moi le plus possible, tellement que ça me faisait mal, mon menton reposant sur mes genoux tremblants.

« Hum Bella ? »

Sa voix était hésitante, et à peine audible à travers la porte. Il devait surement faire attention à ne pas m'effrayer. Je secouai la tête pour m'extraire ces pensées de la tête. Être curieuse quant à ses intentions n'était certainement pas le meilleur moyen pour l'éviter et contrer les quelconques sentiments affectifs envers lui susceptibles de se créer sans que je ne le désire.

« Bella, tu veux bien ouvrir cette porte ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus forte, sans toutefois faire preuve d'autorité.

Son attitude incertaine me déconcertait quelque peu. Il était capable de s'énerver et me hurler de lui ouvrir, je sais que je me serais exécutée sans hésiter. Mais non il préférait avoir recours à la douceur, pensant sans doute que ça marcherait et m'aiderait à me dérider. Je ne devais pas me laisser avoir… je ne devais pas l'affronter, j'avais peur d'être trop vulnérable en cet instant pour m'imposer des barrières, et ne pas détruire le mur que j'avais érigé.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler ni rien, mais j'ai besoin que tu ouvres cette porte. » Fit-il d'une voix à la fois lassée et suppliante. « S'il te plait. » Rajouta-t-il, comme s'il n'y était pas habitué.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, comme s'il pouvait me voir derrière la porte. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je voulais rester seule, sans risquer d'abaisser ma garde. Un nouveau cognement à la porte se fit entendre.

« Bella ? » Entendis-je. « Je ne t'embêterai pas longtemps, je te le promets. Ouvre cette porte, ça ne sera pas long ensuite je te laisserai tranquille. » Sa voix ressemblait à une supplique, ce qui me décontenançait.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de rester immobile et silencieuse, priant pour qu'il finisse par abandonner et me laisser seule. J'avais besoin d'être seule. J'avais besoin d'oublier… Un silence derrière la porte se fit, avant d'être rompu par un soupir de sa part, d'exaspération ou d'impatience, je l'ignorais.

« Comme tu voudras. » Marmonna-t-il soudainement, comme résigné.

Les secondes défilèrent, et aucun bruit ne perturba mon silence. Il avait dû renoncer et rendre les armes, puisqu'il ne se manifestait plus. Je soupirai enfin de soulagement, heureuse qu'il m'ait laissée tranquille.

Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, fût la seconde porte de la chambre s'ouvrant à la volée et lui, face à moi, me regardant avec impassibilité en entrant dans la chambre.

Ma respiration cessa subitement, mon cœur émit un raté, ma bouche s'entrouvrit et la panique s'insuffla rapidement à l'intérieur de mon organisme, me laissant avec un terrible sentiment d'apeurement et de crainte, qui me nouait le ventre et me faisait frissonner de frayeur. Mes membres se mirent à trembler, mes genoux claquaient l'un contre l'autre et je baissai la tête vers ces derniers le plus possible, ayant recours à tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas relever le regard vers lui et le regarder. Une chose que je devais admettre malgré moi et qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, était que son visage me fascinait à un tel point que j'avais peur de plonger mon regard dans le sien, de peur de me retrouver consumée. Il avait des yeux tellement profonds que c'en était déroutant. Et je savais que lorsque je me mettais à le dévisager, je perdais ma crédibilité et mes barrières s'amenuisaient. C'est ce qui s'était produit ce soir, je l'avais laissé m'atteindre et cela ne devait en aucun cas se reproduire. Garder la tête baissée, voilà ce que je devais faire.

« T'as oublié que la chambre donnait sur la salle de bain. » Me fit-il remarquer d'une voix presque… amusée. Bien décidée à l'ignorer, je m'évertuai à garder ma tête baissée vers mes genoux et à ne pas lui répondre le moindre mot.

Je sursautai puissamment, lorsque je sentis un poids s'affaisser brusquement sur le lit, comme quelque chose qu'on avait violemment jeté. Je fus dans l'obligation de soulever la tête de mes genoux, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Je fronçai les sourcils lorsque je découvris devant moi un carton de pizza posé sur le lit.

« Je me suis résolu à commander des pizzas après que tu sois partie t'enfermer. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, si bien qu'il était impossible pour moi d'identifier ses pensées.

Je fus dans l'obligation de laisser mes résolutions au placard l'espace d'un instant et de lever la tête vers lui, trop curieuse et troublée par son geste. Erreur monumentale puisque mon regard croisa ses prunelles vertes, assombries mais néanmoins flamboyantes et étincelantes, me faisant entrouvrir la bouche et me coupant la respiration. J'en arrêtai de respirer, momentanément éblouie par son visage et ses traits toutefois inexpressifs. La seule émotion que l'on pouvait discerner dans ses yeux, était de l'amertume. Il devait surement être désolé de m'effrayer autant, je ne voyais que cette raison pour expliquer la contrariété qui l'habitait. Je me sentis soudainement mal et coupable d'avoir réagi de cette façon, de manière aussi impulsive tout à l'heure et de lui avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait. Il essayait de faire des efforts alors que ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes – c'était évident – et moi je gâchais tout. Et voilà, je me retrouve encore une fois en train d'abaisser ma garde et de le considérer comme un être humain ordinaire, gentil, dont il faudrait éprouver de la compassion. Je n'avais pas à montrer de l'indulgence envers lui, c'était contre nature. Il fallait absolument que j'arrête de le regarder, et même de penser à lui, si je ne voulais pas éprouver la moindre clémence pour lui. Comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, d'une voix calme et toujours impassible.

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu acceptes de me parler. J'essayais simplement d'améliorer ta nouvelle condition de vie, puisque désormais tu es coincée ici. Tu prendras la chambre, je dormirai sur mon sofa jusqu'à ce que… je trouve une solution à tout ça. »

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase avec une morosité feinte. Je me contentai d'hocher la tête, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, et rabaissai ma tête vers mes genoux afin de ne plus être déconcentrée et de tenir mes résolutions de rester la plus éloignée de lui possible.

« Bon je te souhaite une bonne nuit et… et bon appétit aussi. » Marmonna-t-il avec embarras.

J'aurais pu être touchée par cette gêne et son incommodité, mais je me le refusais. Hors de question que je me laisse éprouver la moindre chose favorable envers lui, peu importe à quel point la cohabitation pourrait être difficile avec toutes les limites que je m'imposais. Me voyant plongée dans un mutisme imperturbable, il se détourna et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte de la salle de bain sur son passage.

Une main se posa alors à plat sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit même où mon cœur se remettait à battre à faible allure. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément, en proie au désespoir d'un jour m'extirper de cet Enfer dans lequel j'étais indéfiniment prisonnière. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, malgré la difficulté que ça me couterait. Ignorer sa présence, faire comme s'il n'existait pas, oublier même qu'il existe et que je me trouve dans son domaine. Ne pas se laisser attendrir ni affaiblir par le coté humain qu'il pouvait posséder. Quelque chose me disait que j'allais avoir énormément de mal à tenir cette résolution…

...

**Pov Edward**

Je soufflai dans le but de contenir mon énervement, et me détendis en enclenchant la troisième vitesse. J'adorais ma voiture, c'était un fait. Elle m'apaisait lorsque je n'étais pas d'humeur, comme c'était le cas en ce moment même. Rouler vite me calmait, les sièges en cuir étaient si confortables que je pouvais même piquer une sieste en m'avachissant dessus, si je n'étais pas en train de conduire. La raison de mon état d'énervement était sans aucun doute due à cette matinée et cette soirée pour le moins… gâchée. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour la faire sortir de son cocon bien gardé, mais je n'y étais pas parvenu. Ce matin j'avais frappé à sa porte, elle n'avait pas répondu, elle ne m'avait pas décoché un seul mot. Alors j'étais parti, la laissant seule puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Isabella Swan n'était pas prête à accepter son destin, ni à affronter la vie.

Il allait bien falloir qu'elle le fasse un jour. Rester dans son mutisme et refuser d'aller de l'avant n'était pas une solution, mais plutôt une preuve de déni et surtout un manque de courage. Je secouai la tête, me fustigeant mentalement. Je pouvais parler et donner des leçons, mais dans le fond je n'étais pas du tout le mieux placé pour ça. Parce que quand j'y réfléchissais bien, cela doit bien faire plus de sept ans que je stagne et refuse d'avancer moi aussi. Tout ce que j'ai fait aura été de mettre mes sentiments et mes états d'âme de coté, de les enfermer dans un coin de ma tête et de me contenter à ne rien plus rien éprouver. Sans parler de mon « travail » qui n'était pas vraiment un exemple ni une qualité. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix alors pourquoi perdre mon temps à y songer ? Je n'avais jamais eu le choix de bosser pour Aro et d'ôter de nombreuses vies, on me l'avait imposé. Et maintenant j'étais pris dans l'engrenage, incapable de m'en extraire.

Je me garai devant la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie et klaxonnai un bon coup pour témoigner mon arrivée. Une chose que je devais bien admettre dans ce boulot de merde, était qu'on était bien rémunéré, ce qui fait que l'on ne manquait pas de moyens, voilà pourquoi Emmett qui autrefois avait tant galéré, se retrouvait avec une belle maison dans un quartier bien tranquille, en compagnie de sa charmante et agaçante épouse. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas non plus à plaindre, vu le super appartement en plein centre ville dont j'étais doté. Emmett ouvrit la portière coté passager et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, prenant soin d'attacher sa ceinture pour une fois.

« Rosie m'a raconté qu'elle adorait ta nouvelle coloc. » Salua-t-il avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas ma colocataire. » Maugréai-je. Il éclata de rire.

« Elle est quoi dans ce cas ? Ta prisonnière ? Parce que ça n'en a pas l'air. Parait que tu lui as carrément refilé ton lit. » Je soupirai d'exaspération mais ne réfutai pas.

« Faut bien qu'elle dorme quelque part. Et bonjour à toi aussi. » Ironisai-je.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cette Bella est devenue la nouvelle meilleure amie de ma femme, alors tu ne peux plus la tuer. » Consentit-il. Je roulai des yeux, légèrement amusé tout en démarrant la voiture en direction du QG.

« J'en avais pas l'intention. » Marmonnai-je. « Toi en revanche, t'étais plutôt du même avis que Black. » Lui rappelai-je. Il haussa les épaules de façon désinvolte.

« C'était avant qu'elle fasse la rencontre de Rosalie. Maintenant je suis coincé, j'ai pas le choix si je ne veux pas passer un sale quart d'heure. » Se défendit-il.

« Donc si je comprends bien, ta vie dépend de celle de Bella, c'est bien ça ? » Fis-je avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est à peu près ça. » Ronchonna-t-il, se renfonçant dans son siège.

« Sois rassuré, malgré le fait qu'elle m'exaspère et m'énerve au plus au point, j'ai toujours l'intention de la garder en vie. » Conclus-je en soupirant.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. » Me fit-il remarquer, suspicieux.

« Moi non plus. » Répondis-je acerbe, mettant fin à la discussion.

Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus complet, chacun appréhendant peu à peu ce qui allait suivre. Une chose était sûre, l'incident d'hier n'allait pas du tout plaire à Aro et qui sait comment il va réagir et se comporter. Emmett et moi sommes dans de beaux draps si la police a réussi à nous identifier. Et puis il allait falloir que l'on se bouge le cul pour trouver ce foutu indic rapidement. Je me garai devant le club de striptease d'Aro et Emmett et moi descendîmes du véhicule avec la peur au ventre. Nous débouchâmes vers l'arrière du club et eûmes la surprise de trouver un bon nombre de la garde rapprochée d'Aro dans son bureau. Felix, James, Paul, Sam, Benjamin, Jacob, Garrett, Alec, Jared… quasiment tout le monde était là, hormis ceux qui étaient encore en mission. Et lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce, nous pûmes constater qu'ils étaient tous en plein débat animé, voire en pleine révolte.

« Comment ça on a un poulet ? » S'énerva Paul, apparemment pas de bonne humeur. « Putain pas encore ! J'en ai ras le cul Aro, tu m'entends ? »

« C'est le jeu mon cher Paul. » S'exclama Aro, assis sur son traditionnel fauteuil en cuir, fumant son traditionnel cigare, ses traditionnelles lunettes noires sur le visage. « Je ne serais pas Aro Volturi si les flics n'essayaient pas d'avoir ma peau et de s'infiltrer dans mon réseau. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je à Felix, étonné de tout ce grabuge.

« Aro a appris par Jacob ce qui vous était arrivé hier et il est en train d'en parler à tout le monde. »

« Black était sensé tenir sa langue jusqu'à notre arrivée. » Maugréa Emmett.

« Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne. » Soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? » S'impatienta James. « Tu vas encore nous surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre jusqu'à ce que l'indic soit découvert ? »

« Pourquoi tu te plains Jimmy ? » Ironisa Garrett en haussant un sourcil suggestif. « T'as peur qu'on découvre que c'est toi l'enfoiré de poulet ? » James le toisa sévèrement.

« Appelle moi encore une fois Jimmy et je te fais sauter la cervelle. » Menaça-t-il en sortant son arme de sa poche et en la pointant sur Garrett avec zèle.

« Du calme ! » Rappela Aro à l'ordre. « Pas de mort dans mon bureau. »

« Pourtant si on tuait James, ça ferait un cafard de moins. » Susurra Garrett avec venin.

« Ouais, c'est clair. » Affirmèrent la plupart des personnes présentes. James enragea.

« Évite de me chercher, surtout quand je pointe un flingue au dessus de ta tête. »

« Techniquement, c'est en face de ma tête, pas au-dessus espèce de trou du cul. » Rétorqua Garrett.

« Bon ça suffit les enfantillages ! » Clama Sam impatient. « On a un vrai problème à résoudre, je vous signale. »

« Et pourquoi pas Jacon ? » Suggéra Jared. « C'est notre dernière recrue. »

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler Jacon ! » Protesta Jacob remonté. Jared le toisa amusé.

« Voyez-vous ça, le petit se rebelle… » Fredonna-t-il. « Si t'aimes pas ce surnom, on peut aussi t'appeler Jacouilles. » Sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Pour ça il faudrait déjà qu'il en ait. » Insinua Paul, l'air de rien.

« La ferme ! » Tempéra Black, apparemment vexé, tandis que beaucoup pouffaient.

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ? ! » S'écria Aro subitement en se levant de son fauteuil. « Je vous parle d'un indic et vous, tout ce que vous faites c'est vous énerver à propos de fichus surnoms ? J'en ai strictement rien à foutre de comment vous vous appelez ! Non mais regardez-moi ça ! On dirait une bande de collégiennes ! Vous voulez pas aussi parler de vos fringues et de vos collants bas-résilles ? ! » Cingla-t-il en prenant tout le monde de court.

Il avait toujours détesté élever la voix et tout le monde savait que lorsqu'il montait sur ses grands cheveux, en général il n'hésitait pas à dégainer son pistolet et à tirer sur le premier venu pour se défouler. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde se taisait lorsqu'il se levait de son fauteuil comme dans le cas présent, et lorsqu'il perdait son sang froid.

« Pardon patron. » S'excusèrent Jacob, James, Jared, Paul et Garrett, tous penauds.

Aro les toisa méchamment, se calmant peu à peu.

« Cela dit Paul, c'était bien envoyé. » Le gratifia-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Jacob réprima un grognement tandis que Paul souriait fièrement, et que James se résignait enfin à ranger son arme. _(N/B : Bien dit Aro, pour une fois je l'aime bien^^)_

« Bien alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Alec qui jusqu'ici, n'avait encore pas dit un mot.

« C'est très simple. » Répondit Aro. « J'ai chargé Masen et McCarthy de le démasquer. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous avec effarement, et un silence de plomb se fit dans la pièce.

« Attends une minute. » Interrompit James, qui ne semblait pas très satisfait de ce qu'il entendait. « T'es en train de dire que je vais me faire surveiller par ces connards ? ! » Beugla-t-il.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Jim ! » Ragea Emmett. « J'aime rarement qu'on me traite de connard. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » S'exclama James faussement. « Me liquider ? Tu seras bien trop bourré pour viser droit. » Provoqua-t-il.

« Enfoiré ! » Jura Emmett en sortant son arme avec aplomb, pour la pointer droit sur James.

« Ben vas-y, tire. » Fit ce dernier en arquant un sourcil. « Oublie pas de reprendre un verre de whisky avant. »

« Je suis d'accord avec James, Je veux pas me faire surveiller par un alcolo. » Fit remarquer Paul.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. » Railla Emmett avec des yeux foudroyants. « Tu seras déjà mort avant. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. » Répondit Paul en pointant à son tour son arme sur Emmett.

« Range ton arme tout de suite ! » Ordonnai-je en sortant la mienne à mon tour, la pointant sur Paul avec empressement. Une chose que j'avais toujours prônée : La loyauté.

« Sinon quoi ? » Lâcha Paul en me regardant avec dégout. « Tu vas me tuer ? »

« Ça se pourrait bien… » Susurrai-je haineusement.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? ! » Tonna Aro. « Pas de mort dans mon bureau ! Pour l'amour du ciel, baissez vos armes tout de suite ! »

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peur, t'es peut être le plus craint et estimé, mais ça veut pas dire que t'es le plus fort. » Persiffla Paul, ignorant l'ordre d'Aro au passage.

« Tu parles, il est même pas capable de tuer une gamine. » Fit remarquer Jacob avec sarcasmes, me coupant le souffle. _(N/B : Putain la boulette…)_

Un silence se fit, tandis que je tournai la tête vers lui incrédule, la bouche entrouverte sous le coup du choc. Emmett écarquilla les yeux, et tout le monde se retourna vers moi, Aro y compris. La panique commença à s'insuffler à l'intérieur de moi peu à peu. Mes poils de bras se hérissèrent, mon corps frémit imperceptiblement, les battements de mon cœur s'étaient arrêtés. Jacob avait lui aussi la bouche ouverte, réalisant la boulette qu'il venait de commettre. Je pouvais voir l'éclat d'apeurement dans ses pupilles, alors que mon regard à moi était noir et dénué de clémence. Un léger coup d'œil vers Emmett m'indiqua qu'il était lui aussi affolé intérieurement, de savoir que ce blaireau avait osé me balancer sans le faire exprès. À cet instant, je n'avais envie que d'une chose, démembrer ce sale clébard et lui arracher les dents pour m'en faire un collier, avant de le brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un vieux tas de cendres.

« De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? » S'enquit Aro sceptique.

Je quittai Black des yeux et me tournai vers le boss, tout le monde étant silencieux et attendant ce qui allait suivre. Il me fallait inventer un mensonge, un bobard et vite.

« Rien du tout. » Interrompit alors Emmett avec une crainte dissimulée dans la voix. « Je crois que le petit a mangé trop de Lion ce matin pour réaliser qu'il avait provoqué le vétéran. »

Jacob me regarda terrifié, avant d'hocher la tête silencieusement en déglutissant.

« Oui je… j'essayais juste de le provoquer. » Bredouilla-t-il pour se rattraper.

« Black, t'es carrément mort ! » S'exclama Garrett hilare.

« Le pauvre, il est novice et il veut déjà s'attaquer au plus grand. » Enchaîna Benjamin avec amusement.

Certains se mirent à rire, pendant que j'essayais de montrer un visage impassible, afin de dissimuler le soulagement qui me submergeait. Durant une minute, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre et j'avais cru que c'était la fin. Jacob ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gaffe qu'il avait faite, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que cette gaffe aurait pu nous coûter la vie. Il me regardait d'ailleurs avec culpabilité et anxiété. Il savait que je ne comptais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, que j'allais lui faire payer. Il allait mordre la poussière, ça c'était certain. De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, ce n'était pas uniquement pour me venger de cet affront, mais c'était aussi pour sauver les apparences devant tout le monde. Tous s'attendaient à ce que je sois offensé d'avoir été provoqué de la sorte et à ce que je cherche à lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. J'étais même sûr qu'ils voudraient tous assister au moment où je le massacrerais et lui rendrais la monnaie de sa pièce. Pour tout le monde ici, j'étais Edward Masen, le favori d'Aro et également son meilleur élément, ce qui faisait de moi le plus respecté. Personne ne prenait habituellement le risque de me défier. J'avais le droit de tuer qui je voulais, j'étais intouchable. Et surtout, tout le monde m'obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec le patron. Voilà pourquoi le fait que Jacob m'ait attaqué personnellement était un évènement hors norme, et qu'on attendait de moi une punition exemplaire. En temps normal, je lui aurais déjà fracassé le crane pour m'avoir sous estimé de la sorte, car j'étais rapidement susceptible lorsqu'on m'offensait ouvertement. Mais là j'étais beaucoup trop secoué intérieurement par la boulette de Jacob, que j'avais du mal à songer un tant soit peu à ma dignité et à mon honneur pour en tenir compte.

« Si seulement il savait… » Soupira Aro avec amusement. « Edward a fait bien pire que tuer une gamine, n'est-ce pas mon ami ? » Fit-il avec insinuation et légèreté.

Je me fronçai les sourcils et me tendis, prenant le visage le plus impassible qui soit. Je ne voulais pas répondre à ça, en vérité j'étais encore trop abasourdi pour faire comme si de rien n'était et me vanter des horreurs que j'avais commises par le passé. Heureusement qu'Aro avait une confiance aveugle en moi et en mon instinct meurtrier, pour ne pas croire une seconde que je puisse être incapable de liquider une jeune fille. J'étais à peu près certain que même si Jacob lui parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé le soir du meurtre d'Eric Yorkie, Aro croirait à une bonne blague et éclaterait de rire, ce qui me rassurait un peu.

« J-je… excusez-moi. » Bafouilla Jacob honteusement, soit pour avoir failli me balancer, soit pour m'avoir provoqué.

« Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon ! » S'exclama Aro avec entrain en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. « Tu es novice, je suis sûr qu'Edward pourra se montrer clément avec toi, pas vrai Masen ? » Je soupirai et abaissai mon arme que j'avais pointée envers Paul, en voyant que tout le monde avait baissé la sienne.

« Je verrai. » Répondis-je comme si de rien n'était, affichant un masque indéchiffrable.

Même si je me fichais de l'offense que Jacob venait de me faire, il ne faisait aucun doute quant au fait que je n'allais pas me priver de lui donner une bonne correction afin de lui apprendre à tenir sa langue. Mes poings me démangeaient…

« Pour en revenir à l'indic… » Coupa alors Felix. « On va vraiment tous être sous la surveillance de ces deux là ? » S'indigna-t-il en nous désignant du doigt, Emmett et moi.

« Pas toi mon cher neveu. » Le rassura aussitôt le patron. « Ça coule de source que tu n'as rien avoir avec tout ça. »

« Et qui nous dit que l'indic ne se trouve pas parmi eux deux ? » Râla Alec.

« Ne vas pas trop loin. » Prévint Emmett. « Me traiter de flic, c'est la pire insulte que tu pourrais me faire. »

Alec le fixa suspicieusement, pas du tout enclin à coopérer avec la décision d'Aro.

« Ça suffit ! » Clama Aro. « De toute façon c'est moi qui décide ici. Et ces deux là sont les seuls en qui j'ai réellement confiance pour savoir qu'ils sont hors de tout soupçon. Donc ils s'occuperont de me dénicher cette pourriture d'indic à ma place, que vous le vouliez ou non c'est comme ça que ça se passera. »

« Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui t'en occupes comme d'habitude ? » S'enquit Benjamin, apparemment ennuyé. Il ne devait surement pas apprécier de se faire surveiller par deux de ses coéquipiers.

« Pour la simple et unique raison que j'ai pas que ça à foutre de vous chaperonner. » Ironisa le boss.

« Moi je suis pas d'accord ! » Protesta Jared. « J'ai passé l'âge de me faire materner ! » _( N/B : Pourtant en vous regardant on se croirait à la maternelle…)_

« C'est clair qu'on n'est plus des gosses. » Argumenta Paul.

« Pourtant quand on vous voit on dirait pas. » Fit remarquer Sam avec sarcasmes.

« Ferme-là Uley, si tu veux pas que je te fasse bouffer tes dents. » Incendia Paul avec colère.

« Qui que ce soit on le trouvera. » Interrompis-je afin de stopper une nouvelle querelle qui était susceptible de se former. « Je suis déjà à peu près certain que l'indic se trouve dans cette pièce. » Déclarai-je finalement.

Toutes les personnes présentes se turent et regardèrent autour d'elle, ébahies. Même Emmett semblait perdu et étonné de ce que je venais de dire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » S'enquit Garrett.

« Ça pue le flic à plein nez. » Marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, comme si c'était une preuve suffisante.

« Attends de voir tout le monde. » Proposa Jared. « Les filles ne sont pas encore rentrées. »

« Victoria et Renata avaient un contrat à Singapour. » Apprit James.

« Et Jane revient de Floride demain. » Annonça Alec.

« Il manque encore Lucy et Heidi. Elles sont parties hier soir. » Informa Aro. « Il y a aussi plusieurs hommes, mais je vais passer le message à tout le monde par téléphone. Putain si mon indic est l'un d'entre vous, ça va saigner. » Siffla-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

« Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant ? » Souffla Paul ennuyé. « Parce que là je me fais chier. »

« Allez-y, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Pas de boulot aujourd'hui, c'est jour de repos. »

La plupart des personnes s'enthousiasmèrent et s'extirpèrent heureuses hors du bureau, sans aucun doute dans le but de profiter pleinement des stripteaseuses qui se trémoussaient honteusement à l'avant du club. J'avais les yeux rivés sur Jacob, exprimant toute ma haine et ma rage contenue. Ce dernier n'osait pas soutenir mon regard, trop apeuré et effrayé pour m'affronter. Emmett me tira par le bras, m'incitant à déguerpir de ce bureau qui suintait la fumée de cigare. Je toisai Jacob une dernière fois, lui montrant que je ne comptais pas en rester là, avant de suivre Emmett hors de la pièce. Nous traçâmes rapidement, ignorant Laurent le barman, ainsi que les danseuses sur le podium, jusqu'à l'extérieur du club, nous éloignant suffisamment pour que personne ne puisse nous voir ni nous entendre. Une fois hors de danger, nous soupirâmes tous les deux de soulagement.

« Putain on l'a échappé belle. » S'exclama Emmett. « J'ai bien cru qu'il nous avait mis dans de sales draps. »

« Quand je te dis que ce mec est dangereux. » Plaisantai-je. « Il a failli nous faire tuer. »

« Dangereux par sa bêtise et ses boulettes constantes. » Rigola-t-il. « Qui l'aurait cru ? »

« Parfois les plus dangereux sont les plus inoffensifs. » Récitai-je de façon théâtrale.

Il s'esclaffa, tandis que je regardais aux alentours pour voir si personne n'était là.

« Sérieusement Edward, il faudrait pas qu'une connerie comme ça se réitère. » Lança Emmett, reprenant tout à coup son sérieux.

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. » Marmonnai-je.

« Tu sais, je doute que tu puisses cacher cette filles aux yeux d'Aro très longtemps. » Souleva-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils, mitigé.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas la laisser partir Emmett. »

« Je sais bien mais… dans tous les cas cette jeune fille est condamnée. Tu le sais ça ? » Fit-il remarquer. Je détournai les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Oui je le sais. » Murmurai-je avec embarras et déception. « Mais je tiens tout de même à la préserver le plus longtemps possible. » Emmett me regarda suspicieusement.

« Edward je crois savoir pourquoi tu fais ça, et crois-moi tu as tout faux. »

Je me tendis, comprenant soudainement où il voulait en venir. Mes yeux s'assombrirent et toute trace d'amusement dans mon regard s'évapora à la minute même. Je le fixai avec des yeux durs et noirs, la colère me montant petit à petit. Il avait tort, mes raisons de garder Bella en vie n'avaient rien avoir avec ce qu'il pensait.

« Tu ne sais rien du tout. » Conclus-je sombrement, la voix sèche et dénuée de sentiment. Emmett me regarda, étonné par ma réaction.

« Écoute… » Tenta-t-il avec inquiétude. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais son regard dériva derrière moi et il fût distrait. « C'est pas Jacob là bas ? » S'étonna-t-il, me prenant au dépourvu.

Je me retournai pour regarder dans la même direction que lui et reconnus sans mal cet imbécile d'indien qui marchait au loin. Aussitôt ma colère l'emporta et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps.

« Black ! » Hurlai-je alors en sa direction, en me dirigeant vers lui d'un pas remonté.

Je vis le corps de Jacob se raidir et se figer, avant de se tourner vers moi avec appréhension. J'avançai vers lui rapidement, alors qu'il commençait à trembler d'affolement. Dès lors où je fus proche de lui, mon poing trouva sa joue et se permit de la cogner avec virulence. J'y avais mis tellement de force, qu'il tomba directement à terre. En même temps j'étais trop énervé pour l'épargner. Il toussa pendant que je secouais mon poignet.

« T'es vraiment une putain d'ordure ! » Incendiai-je avant de lui foutre un coup de pied dans l'estomac avec force. Il gémit lourdement. « J'aurais dû te laisser crever au port, au lieu de te sauver la vie. » Crachai-je.

« J-je suis désolé. » Bégaya-t-il, allongé au sol. « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne pensais pas qu'on m'entendrait, je te jure que je ne voulais pas… »

Je soupirai et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Personnellement, je me trouvais vraiment gentil à l'heure qu'il était pour ne pas le frapper plus encore, mais à vrai dire, j'avais plutôt pitié de lui à ce moment là. Encore un peu et il allait se mettre à me supplier de ne pas le massacrer.

« T'es au courant que t'as failli tous nous tuer ? » Rétorquai-je avec rage. « T'es pire qu'inconscient, ma parole ! Il faut que tu oublies cette fille une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Je ne peux pas l'oublier. » Murmura-t-il piteusement. « Elle nous met en danger. Il faut en finir au plus vite avec elle. »

Ma respiration s'accéléra et j'eus extrêmement de mal à me contenir. Pris d'un élan de fureur, je sortis mon revolver et le pointai droit sur lui, le chargeant pour l'effrayer, ce qui ne rata pas.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de te descendre. » Susurrai-je avec une voix venimeuse.

« N-non… » Commença-t-il à pleurnicher. « S'il te plait… »

« Oublie cette fille, bon Dieu de merde ! » Hurlai-je d'une voix féroce, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux aux alentours.

J'entendis Jacob chuchoter des paroles que je compris être des prières. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Ce con se mettait à prier. Il priait ! Il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise que Dieu n'existe pas, que tous ces trucs ne sont que des tissus de conneries destinées à nous berner et à nous prendre pour des imbéciles. J'avais cru en Dieu il fut un temps, mais aujourd'hui c'était de l'histoire ancienne, je savais que je ne ferais plus jamais la même erreur.

« Edward, laisse-le. » Interrompit alors une voix familière.

Je me retournai pour voir Sam, aux côtés d'Emmett qui nous regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Il a raison. » Intervint Emmett. « Ça ne sert à rien de le descendre, surtout ici. »

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin Edward. » Tempéra Sam. « Tu ne vas pas le tuer à cause d'une petite provocation ridicule ? »

Je roulai des yeux, mais ne réfutai pas. Après tout il ne connaissait pas les véritables raisons qui me poussaient à le dégommer, il pensait surement que je lui en voulais de m'avoir cherché. D'ailleurs je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là.

« Tu n'es pas au club, en train de bander devant les stripteaseuses comme tous les autres ? » Répliquai-je sans détourner mon regard de Jacob au sol qui était toujours dans ses prières.

« C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. » Apprit Emmett. « Comme je ne me sentais pas capable de t'empêcher de zigouiller ce couillon, je me suis dit que j'allais demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je soupirai en abaissant mon arme à contre cœur.

« Je ne comptais pas le tuer. » Maugréai-je. « Juste lui faire peur. »

« Bah c'est réussi ! » S'exclama Emmett. « Regarde-le qui arrête pas de trembler. Il est même en train de chialer. » Rit-il tandis que Jacob se relevait douloureusement, trébuchant quelques fois, les yeux larmoyants.

« Merci mon Dieu… » Murmurait-il de façon pitoyable. Je me surpris à sourire.

« Dieu ici c'est moi. » Lâchai-je avec dégout. « C'est moi qui t'ai épargné, donc c'est moi que tu dois remercier. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

Il releva la tête vers moi, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux sous le coup de la peur. Pourtant dans le fond de son regard, c'était surtout de la détermination et du mépris que je vis. Beaucoup de mépris, et même de la rancœur.

« Je vais me venger Masen. » Déclara-t-il. « T'aurais jamais dû pointer une arme sur moi. »

Je me retins de ne pas éclater de rire devant une telle menace.

« Retourne dans ta cour de récré et viens pas jouer sur le terrain des grands. » Ripostai-je amusé par son ton qui était sensé être… menaçant.

« Bon je l'emmène. » Annonça Sam, voulant sans doute calmer le jeu. « Aro ne serait pas content d'avoir un mort près de son club. » Fit-il remarquer en allant prendre Jacob par le bras.

Ce dernier se laissa faire, non sans se retourner vers moi, et me montrer la détermination et le sérieux qui ornaient ses pupilles d'encre noire, ce qui me décontenança légèrement. Sam l'emmena rapidement, désirant sans doute l'éloigner de moi le plus possible. Emmett et moi nous retrouvâmes alors seuls, et celui-ci vint taper sur mon épaule.

« Il avait vraiment l'air bizarre avant de partir. » Fit-il remarquer. J'hochai la tête en soupirant.

« Il n'abandonnera pas la fille. » Conclus-je sombrement.

Emmett ne répondit pas, se contentant de rester silencieux, et je compris qu'il pensait la même chose. Jacob avait quelque chose dans la tête, d'après ses dires, il essaierait de se venger. D'un certain coté, je trouvais cela extrêmement amusant, mais mon instinct me disait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup, et que je devais rester sur mes gardes. Je n'étais peut être pas au bout de mes peines avec lui.

« Viens Edward, je t'emmène bouffer un truc. » Décida Emmett subitement. Je secouai la tête pour oublier les pensées que je venais d'avoir à l'instant, et hochai la tête.

« T'as raison, ça nous changera les idées. »

Emmett m'emmena dans un resto dans le centre ville. Il essayait de me faire oublier mes tourments de ces derniers jours, sans vraiment y parvenir. Nous passâmes la journée tranquillement, sans évoquer une seule fois le sujet Bella, ni même celui de l'indic. En réalité cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas simplement parlé de tout et de rien. Et pour une fois qu'Aro ne nous confiait aucun boulot, nous pouvions nous estimer heureux. J'avais tout de même un gros doute quant à l'indic. Mon choix se portait sur plusieurs personnes, mais il y en avait une en particulier que je soupçonnais. Je refusai d'en parler à Emmett, car je voulais d'abord m'assurer que je ne me trompais pas. De toute façon seul le temps nous le dirait. Nous nous séparâmes en fin de journée, et je rentrai dans mon appartement sans grand enthousiasme. J'avais un doute sur ce que j'allais trouver en rentrant chez moi. Une Bella qui refuse de me parler ou même de me regarder.

Et cela ne manqua pas.

À peine avais-je franchi la porte de l'appartement, que je la vis s'empresser de se réfugier dans la chambre et fermant la porte bruyamment, sans même m'accorder un regard. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment la cohabitation risquait d'être difficile…

* * *

Trois semaines…

Trois semaines de pure… indifférence.

J'avais cru que la présence de Bella allait changer et perturber mon quotidien, mais au final tout était resté exactement pareil. C'était comme si rien de tous les derniers évènements n'étaient arrivés. Je me levais le matin, partais bosser et rentrais le soir comme d'habitude, à la différence que je faisais attention à ne plus trainer avec Jasper dans les bars du coin. Je lui avais cédé ma chambre, et cela faisait déjà trois semaines que je dormais dans mon sofa qui n'était pas des plus confortables. Enfin bon, j'essaye de relativiser. Je ne dors jamais beaucoup de toute façon alors un sofa ou un lit… où est la différence ?

Je ne voyais que très rarement Bella, elle faisait tout pour ne pas m'approcher. Le matin, elle refusait de sortir de la chambre avant que je ne parte. Et lorsque je rentrais le soir, elle s'était déjà enfermée. Si au début, cette situation ne me convenait pas vraiment, à force je m'y étais habitué. J'avais compris que Bella n'accepterait jamais le moindre contact avec moi, et je pouvais aisément en comprendre les raisons. Qui voudrait côtoyer un tueur à gages ? A ses yeux, j'étais juste un monstre dépourvu d'humanité. Les seuls moments où je la croisais par mégarde étaient lorsque je lui apportais de quoi se nourrir. Et à chaque fois elle évitait mon regard au maximum. Mais lorsqu'il lui arrivait de relever la tête – ce qui arrivait extrêmement rarement – et de me regarder, je pouvais voir la médiocre considération qu'elle avait à mon égard. Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'avait aucune estime pour moi, et l'indifférence dont elle faisait preuve depuis trois semaines était vraiment des plus troublantes. J'admettais que je méritais ce mépris venant d'elle, je devais surement la dégouter comme jamais. Après tout elle m'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, elle m'avait vu abattre sauvagement une personne et y prendre plaisir. Elle avait vu la délectation sur mes lèvres, et la fureur dont je faisais preuve. Elle savait à quel point je pouvais être impitoyable. Et elle me craignait. La seule personne que j'avais sauvée de la mort, me craignait pour ce que j'étais. Situation ironique, dans la mesure où j'étais véritablement incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Je commençais à me demander si Jasper n'avait pas raison après tout. Elle incarnait tout ce que j'avais perdu il y a plusieurs années, tout ce qui représentait mon passé, toute cette innocence, cette jeunesse enfouie, cette insouciance…

Ce n'était pas son physique qui était ressemblant, qui la désignait comme étant _son _portrait craché. C'était plutôt un… tout. Son âge était similaire, son côté réservé et de ce que j'ai pu voir derrière toute cette crainte non dissimulée, sa timidité. Sa petite taille et son corps menu y jouaient également, mais ce qui était le plus flagrant était sans conteste les yeux. Tellement expressifs… J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait qu'_elle_ qui soit dotée d'une telle profondeur et expression dans les yeux, mais visiblement je me trompais. Il se trouvait que Bella Swan était pourvue de la même intensité et capacité à exprimer toute une palette d'émotions différentes dans ses propres yeux chocolats, si ce n'est plus. la différenciait largement, une chose extrêmement importante. La joie de vivre. Si _elle _avait toujours été d'une jovialité et d'une joie de vivre effarante, du moins presque toujours, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Bella, qui elle avait plus l'air de vouloir qu'on l'achève. Elle ne croyait pas en la vie, ça c'était certain. J'étais presque sûr à cent pour cent qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose, pour qu'elle en arrive à ne pas craindre la mort et à la voir comme une sorte de libération. Elle n'avait pas quitté Phoenix pour rien, il s'était passé quelque chose là bas. Quoi ? Je l'ignorais totalement. Il n'y avait strictement rien sur internet. J'avais à plusieurs reprises effectué des recherches pour comprendre son comportement, mais en vain. La seule chose qui était écrit à son sujet, était qu'elle était portée disparue, et que la police locale de Phoenix avait lancé un avis de recherche pour la retrouver. Mais rien sur ses parents. Je ne savais même pas comment ils s'appelaient. J'avais un léger doute, quant au fait que c'était la police qui refusait de donner une quelconque information. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi. Étaient-ils des malfrats que la police essayait de coincer ? Cela expliquerait la raison de sa fugue. Mais j'avais du mal à croire que c'était la solution de l'énigme. Vu la douleur qui apparaissait dans les yeux de Bella, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus important et éprouvant que cela. J'aurais vraiment aimé savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, pour qu'elle décide de quitter sa ville natale pour atterrir ici, à Chicago, mais je me doutais bien que ce ne serait pas à moi qu'elle parlerait de sa vie passée, si toutefois elle décidait d'en parler.

Les premiers jours, j'avais essayé d'établir un contact avec elle, de me montrer gentil et rassurant, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné et elle s'est renfermée dans son mutisme, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autre. Je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, sa réaction était tout de même des plus compréhensibles. Mais savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans cet appartement et que cette personne ne m'adressait jamais la parole, me faisait prendre conscience à quel point je pouvais être seul, depuis toutes ces années. Il fut un temps où j'étais très bien entouré, où je ne manquais de rien, où j'étais heureux… mais ce temps là était révolu. Aujourd'hui, le seul ami qui me restait du lycée, était Jasper et encore, il n'était plus lui-même. Il n'était plus le Jasper que j'avais connu. Il était seulement l'ombre de lui-même, buvant à n'en plus finir, dans l'unique but d'oublier, et se tapant des nanas à gogo, comme pour se défaire de tout ce poids qui le ronge et lui déchire les côtes. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que plus jamais je ne retrouverais mon meilleur ami Jasper, mais le voir se détériorer chaque jour un peu plus, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je sais que s'il est encore de ce monde aujourd'hui, s'il ne s'est toujours pas tiré une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est pour moi, parce qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de lui, et parce que je ne veux pas le perdre comme j'ai déjà perdu toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi. Mais le jour où il en aura l'occasion, je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas et se donnera la mort, afin d'être enfin en paix. Dans le fond, il avait beau être un super psychologue, c'était lui le suicidaire qui avait besoin de consulter.

Il y avait aussi Emmett, mais lui avait une vie épanouie à présent, en compagnie de sa femme Rosalie. J'apprécie beaucoup Emmett, c'est celui qui me ressemble le plus, dans l'univers où je bosse, mais nous menons tout de même des vies différentes. Lui il aspirait à une vie de famille, avec des enfants, un chien, un chat et des balançoires. Moi je n'avais pas du tout la même ambition. En réalité je n'avais même aucune ambition, ni motivation. La seule chose que je possédais était mon boulot, et ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont je pouvais être fier. Et je savais que si je continuais à stagner, à rester toujours au même point, un beau jour, nos chemins à Emmett et moi se sépareraient à tout jamais.

Oui, un jour ces deux là disparaitraient de ma vie, et je me retrouverai réellement seul. Ce jour là causerait ma perdition, j'en étais persuadé. Je n'avais encore jamais songé à changer de vie, pour mener une vie normale, une auquel j'aspirais lorsque j'étais adolescent, lorsque je croyais encore en l'avenir et à toutes ces conneries de bonheur qu'on nous rabâchait depuis l'enfance. Autrefois j'avais de l'ambition, des projets de futur, de carrière et tout ce genre de trucs. Aujourd'hui je ne croyais plus en rien, je n'attendais plus rien car il n'y avait plus rien à attendre. Tout s'était arrêté ce jour là, ou _ils _m'avaient tous quitté, et où lui, m'avait trouvé. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout fait pour ne jamais croiser son chemin, pour ne jamais accepter d'être pris sous son aile… mais j'avais été faible, démuni, sans rien sur lequel me raccrocher. Et il avait réussi à me faire me sentir comme quelqu'un de spécial, comme quelqu'un qui a du potentiel… J'avais cru à ce moment là qu'il croyait en moi, mais en réalité ça n'avait été rien d'autre que de la manipulation pour arriver à ses fins. Il m'avait enrôlé, j'avais cédé dans un moment de totale vulnérabilité, et j'avais ainsi dit adieu à toute l'humanité qui était en moi, j'avais dit adieu à mon cœur blessé, et voilà maintenant près de sept longues années que je m'étais transformé en monstre, sans cœur, sans âme, sans but aucun.

Et aujourd'hui, je privais cette fille de son avenir et futur en la retenant prisonnière chez moi. J'essayais de me donner bonne conscience en me disant qu'elle était mieux comme ça, que morte. Car après tout j'aurais dû la tuer ce jour là. Son destin avait été de mourir, mais je ne l'avais pas autorisé et j'avais interféré dans son destin en la gardant en vie alors que ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Je n'avais toujours pas découvert pourquoi, la seule chose que je savais était que Bella avait ce soir là, réveillé un coté humain en moi que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps car étant bien enfoui quelque part, sommeillant profondément. Et étrangement, ce coté humain refaisait surface à chaque fois que je la voyais, ou que je croisais son regard marron et apeuré. J'avais beaucoup de mal à demeurer impassible ou froid lorsqu'elle était là, mais heureusement elle me facilitait le travail en s'isolant et en refusant le moindre contact avec moi. Je la voyais tellement peu que c'était à se demander si elle vivait vraiment ici. J'aurais aimé lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre avec moi, qu'elle n'était pas forcément obligée de rester seule et passer son temps dans la chambre, mais je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais essayé durant les premiers jours, mais rien ne marchait, elle refusait de s'ouvrir, et nos rapports étaient au point mort. C'était à peine si on se disait bonjour. J'étais rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, puisque la journée elle était la plupart du temps avec Rosalie. La femme d'Emmett qui s'était toujours sentie seule depuis quelques années avait enfin rencontré une personne à qui parler, et je pouvais voir que ça lui faisait du bien. Lorsque je rentrais et les voyais toutes les deux, je pouvais voir que la blonde était plus épanouie. Et Emmett en était heureux, il commençait à voir l'arrivée de la petite comme d'un bon œil, puisqu'elle faisait du bien à Rosalie. Mais je remarquais qu'il avait toujours du mal à accepter qu'elle reste vivante. De temps à autre, il me demandait si j'avais l'intention de la tuer et d'en finir. Il préfèrerait que je lui réponde par l'affirmatif, ça le réconforterait et le rassurerait. Mais malheureusement, j'en étais incapable. Une chose que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer, était que malgré moi, je tenais à la vie de Bella Swan.

Alors peu importe que nos relations ne soient pas au beau fixe et que jamais elle n'accepterait de me parler, tant qu'elle restait chez moi et que sa vie était préservée, je m'en fichais.

Quant à Aro, il était de plus en plus à l'affut en sachant qu'une taupe était parmi ses hommes. Depuis qu'il avait ordonné à Emmett et moi d'enquêter et de lui rendre compte, tout le monde nous dévisageait et nous évitait comme la peste. Emmett et moi tentions de surveiller tout le monde discrètement, mais à la vérité, pour le moment aucune information n'était encore venue à nos oreilles, ni aucun geste suspect avait été remarqué. Nous n'avions strictement aucune idée de qui pouvait bien bosser pour le F.B.I. Nous continuions à effectuer des recherches, et à faire la causette aux autres, mais ils étaient tous bétons. Les seuls qui n'étaient pas suspectés étaient Felix, car il est le neveu de Volturi, et Black, car il n'en avait tout simplement pas l'étoffe. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé de mes soupçons sur les deux trois personnes sur qui mon doute se portait, car pour le moment c'était loin d'être concret. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était d'attendre un faux pas de l'un d'eux.

J'étais actuellement avec mon ordinateur portable en train de faire des recherches sur Bella sur internet. Je désespérais de trouver quoi que ce soit la concernant. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Isabella Swan, actuellement portée disparue, la police persiste à effectuer des recherches fructueuses dans le but de la retrouver. Leur espoir de la retrouver vivante est mince, tous pensent qu'à l'heure actuelle, Bella Swan est morte. Voilà qui arrangeait mes affaires. J'avais vraiment eu peur de me retrouver avec la police sur le dos en apprenant qu'on la recherchait, mais s'ils la croyaient morte, alors les recherches s'amoindriraient petit à petit, jusqu'à cesser complètement. Mais j'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais absolument rien sur sa situation, ses parents, la raison de sa fuite… Si seulement je pouvais trouver un quelconque indice, rien qu'un tout petit qui pouvait me mettre sur la voie, je pourrais comprendre le mystère que représentait cette jeune fille. Je ne lui avais même pas encore parlé d'aller voir Jasper, de toute façon je ne lui parlais pas du tout, alors je me voyais mal lui adresser la parole pour lui dire d'aller voir un psy. Je soupirai d'exaspération en relevant la tête de mon écran. Isabella, que t'était-il arrivé…

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps, car on sonna à la porte. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonné. Nous étions en fin d'après midi, je n'attendais personne et cela ne pouvait pas être Rosalie qui vient rendre visite à Bella, dans la mesure où elle est partie il y a de cela au moins trois quarts d'heure. Bella était d'ailleurs enfermée dans la chambre, comme à son habitude. Je me levai du canapé, posai mon ordinateur sur la table et allai ouvrir, curieux de connaitre l'identité de mon visiteur impromptu.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, j'écarquillai les yeux, pris au dépourvu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Black ? » M'étonnai-je. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous devant ma porte ? »

Inutile de préciser l'effarement dans lequel je me trouvais. Voir Jacob Black sur le pas de ma porte était la dernière chose au monde auquel j'aurais pensé. En y repensant bien, l'attitude de Jacob avait été des plus étranges récemment. Depuis notre altercation où Sam était intervenu, il s'était mis en tête de m'éviter le plus possible. Chaque fois qu'il me voyait, il me fuyait, non pas comme quelqu'un qui avait peur, mais plutôt comme quelqu'un qui préparait quelque chose et qui craignait d'être découvert. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son comportement. Chaque regard qu'il me lançait ressemblait à une sorte d'avertissement. Chaque mission que nous faisions, il restait silencieux, se contentant d'observer et de me darder d'un regard mauvais. Je devais avouer que cela devenait de plus en plus pesant à force. Même Emmett le soupçonnait de quelque chose. Et là aujourd'hui, il se pointait chez moi, les yeux noirs et déterminés.

« Edward. » Salua-t-il froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » M'impatientai-je.

« La fille est toujours chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire. » Grinçai-je entre mes dents, l'énervement commençant peu à peu à me monter.

« Ça me regarde, dans la mesure où je suis tout aussi concerné que toi. » Jugea-t-il avec véhémence.

« Je ne crois pas non, alors barre-toi en vitesse. » Ordonnai-je en refermant la porte. Il arrêta la porte en mettant son pied dans l'entrebâillement, m'obligeant à presque le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement contre mon gré.

« Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que la gamine ne sera pas liquidée. » Déclara-t-il fermement.

« Va te faire foutre ! » Tonnai-je d'une voix sèche.

« Cette fille est dangereuse Edward. » Plaida-t-il. « Elle en sait beaucoup trop. »

Je partis dans un rire acide, totalement dénué d'humour.

« Dangereuse ? » M'exclamai-je avec sarcasmes. « Non mais tu t'es vu ? C'est toi qui portes un flingue et tu as peur d'une petite inoffensive ? »

« Elle va nous attirer des problèmes ! » Protesta-t-il. « Il faut en finir avec elle. »

« Si c'est pour ça que t'es venu, tu peux mettre les voiles, parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Putain Edward ! » S'écria-t-il, le visage apparemment torturé. « C'est moi que tu mets dans la merde avec tes conneries ! Tu ne peux pas la garder indéfiniment ici, finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Je te conseille de te casser de chez moi au plus vite. » Susurrai-je haineusement. « Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as strictement aucun ordre à me donner, et plus vite tu oublieras Bella, mieux ça vaudra pour toi. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu tiens tant à préserver cette fillette ? » S'écria-t-il incrédule.

« Jacob, si tu te tires pas maintenant je te jure que tu ressortiras pas de cet appartement avant d'avoir été défiguré. » Menaçai-je d'une voix venimeuse.

« Elle a quoi de spécial ? » Continua-t-il en ignorant mon avertissement. « Tu te la tapes, c'est ça ? »

« Non mais t'es malade ? ! » Hurlai-je soudainement. « Fous le camp de chez moi ! » Assénai-je d'une voix tonitruante, atterré par de tels propos.

« C'est toi le malade ici. » Rétorqua-t-il odieusement. « C'est toi qui gardes cette fille au risque de tous nous condamner. C'est toi qui refuses de la supprimer pour je ne sais quel problème de conscience. »

Il se rapprocha de moi, les yeux tellement noirs et impitoyables, que je commençai à comprendre pourquoi Aro l'avait pris sous son aile.

« La vérité Masen… » Susurra-t-il d'une voix vicieuse qui suintait la cruauté. « C'est que t'as pas de couilles. »

C'en fût trop. Incapable de tolérer plus, je lui assénai une droite sur sa joue gauche avant de le plaquer contre le mur à coté de la porte, laissée ouverte.

« Pour qui tu te prends, de débarquer chez moi comme ça, et de m'insulter dans ma propre maison ? ! » Cinglai-je d'une voix puissante et agressive. « Tu as oublié à qui tu t'adressais ! Un mot de moi et t'es un homme mort, Aro ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. » Menaçai-je sérieusement. Je le vis déglutir, la peur émanant de tout son être.

« Il… il c-croit en m-moi. » Bafouilla-t-il à court de souffle, les yeux presque suppliants.

Je me figeai, choqué de ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Fis-je abasourdi, oubliant momentanément ma rage envers lui. Jacob baissa la tête.

« Il croit en moi. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus concise. « Il a foi en moi. »

Ahuri par ce que j'entendais, je le lâchai subitement et reculai de trois pas, pris d'effroi comme si une météorite venait de s'abattre sur moi.

« Tu te trompes. Tu as faux sur toute la ligne. » Murmurai-je avec amertume.

« Non, c'est toi qui as tort. » Réfuta-t-il en reprenant sa respiration.

« Bon sang Jake mais ouvre les yeux ! » Explosai-je. « Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin qu'Aro te manipule ? ! Il se fiche de toi, tu ne représentes strictement rien à ses yeux ! »

« Il croit en moi ! » S'époumona-t-il, refusant de voir la réalité. « Il me l'a dit ! Il m'a dit que j'étais spécial ! »

« Il te ment. » Répliquai-je acerbe. « Il te raconte des cracs, des bobards destinés à te mettre dans sa poche. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ! » Protesta-t-il avec conviction. Je baissai les yeux avec dépit.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. » Répondis-je d'une voix faible, le regardant avec pitié. « C'est ce qu'il fait à tout le monde… » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Les souvenirs que j'avais réussi à renflouer à l'intérieur de moi refirent soudainement surface devant mes yeux, me nouant l'estomac, me comprimant le cœur, faisant ainsi abaisser mon masque de monstre, et dévoilant ma vulnérabilité que je m'étais évertué à dissoudre et dissimuler.

« C'est ce qu'il fait à tout le monde. » Répétai-je écœuré.

_« C'est ce qu'il fait à tout le monde… »_

.

_« Six ans plus tôt_

_Assis à la table de la cuisine, je contemplai le verre de vodka en face de moi. Il était encore plein, je n'avais pas osé y toucher. Je reniflai disgracieusement en posant mon regard sur la piteuse cuisine où je me trouvais. Les murs étaient tous fissurés, sales à en vomir, le papier peint était abimé au plus au point, les couleurs crasseuses étaient immondes. Tout cela me donnait la gerbe. L'odeur nauséabonde des poubelles pas sorties depuis des jours était infecte et insupportable, la vaisselle n'était pas faite et les assiettes étaient dans un état tellement répugnant que cela ne donnait pas du tout envie de la faire. Tous le mobilier de la cuisine était imbibé de crasse, les placards avaient perdu de leur éclat, ceux étant fixés au mur étaient même sur le point de tomber par terre. Mais c'était l'appartement de Jasper. Alors je ne pouvais rien dire, je devais seulement me la fermer._

_Je soupirai lamentablement, reportant ma concentration une nouvelle fois sur mon verre de vodka non entamé. Je me faisais pitié à moi-même. J'étais dans un état tellement lamentable, malpropre, que j'en avais honte à un point inimaginable. Secouant la tête de désespoir, je levai mon verre avec solennité, trinquant tout seul, pour moi-même et pour tout ce que j'avais perdu._

_« A ta santé mon gars. »_

_Je bus mon verre d'une traite, me brulant la gorge au passage, réchauffant ainsi mon cœur glacé. _

_C'est alors que j'entendis la porte claquer, ainsi qu'un boucan pas possible. Jasper était rentré, et vu le tapage et le vacarme qu'il faisait, j'en déduisis qu'il ne tenait pas debout. Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis apparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte de la cuisine, à moitié courbé en deux, se cramponnant déplorablement au mur. Ses cheveux étaient gras au possible, son visage blanc, un sourire de benêt étirait ses lèvres, il me regarda avec les yeux dans le vague, légèrement fermés, puis se mit soudainement à rire, avant d'avoir le hoquet._

_« S-lut. » Salua-t-il hilare, tandis que je soupirais une nouvelle fois, désespéré de le voir dans un état pareil._

_« C'est à cette heure si que tu rentres ? » Questionnai-je d'une voix amère. _

_Il haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, puis entra dans la pièce en titubant. Il avait tellement du mal à marcher qu'il manqua plusieurs fois de s'écrouler au sol, sous mon regard courroucé. Il s'appuya sur la table, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose._

_« J-je… s-suis allé à… à ce bar là. » Bafouilla-t-il piteusement. « Et… y avait ces filles. » Rit-il avant de toussoter subitement. «J-j-j'ai pas vu le temps passer. » Hoqueta-t-il._

_Je regardai mon meilleur ami avec une envie irrépressible de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Il rentrait tellement torché et déchiré qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son prénom._

_« Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour aujourd'hui. » Réprimandai-je avec désespérance._

_« Pourquoi, y a quoi aujourd'hui ? » Marmonna-t-il en s'emparant de la bouteille de vodka sur la table que j'avais sortie précédemment. Je secouai la tête en soupirant._

_« Rien, laisse tomber. » Éludai-je. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fous avec cette bouteille ? » M'enquis-je énervé. « Tu crois pas que t'as assez bu ? » Lui fis-je remarquer._

_Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules, avant d'éclater de rire._

_« C'est elle qui m'a supplié. » Rétorqua-t-il en portant la bouteille à sa bouche et en la buvant sans ménagement, engloutissant toute la vodka sans s'arrêter. Ne pouvant pas en supporter plus, je me levai avec rage, et toisai Jasper méchamment._

_« J'en ai ras le cul Jasper ! » M'écriai-je d'une voix cinglante. « Je te jure que j'en ai marre ! »_

_« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail, puis posa la bouteille dessus._

_« Tu te fous de moi ? ! » Tonnai-je d'une voix dure. « Tu ne fais que ça, rentrer complètement bourré au petit matin. J'en peux plus d'avoir affaire à un ivrogne ! »_

_« Je t'emmerde Edward. » Riposta-t-il, la voix partant dans les aigus. _

_Il se déplaça avec peine jusqu'au frigo, faillant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises._

_« Tu sais quoi ? » Fit-il d'une voix tranchante. « Si c'est ça, je me casse d'ici. » Déclara-t-il en ouvrant le frigo avec détermination, sous mon regard étonné._

_« Euh Jasper, ça c'est la porte du frigo. » Appris-je en voyant son visage paumé. « La porte de sortie est là bas. » Lui dis-je en pointant du doigt l'extérieur de la cuisine._

_Il se retourna vers moi, et regarda l'endroit que je lui indiquais, avant de partir dans un rire de dépravé._

_« Ah oui c'est vrai. » S'esclaffa-t-il, véritablement amusé, tandis que moi j'étais à bout de nerfs._

_« Regarde-toi, tu es pitoyable. » Susurrai-je dégouté, alors qu'il refermait la porte du frigo avec fracas. « Oh et puis merde, c'est moi qui m'en vais. » Conclus-je en me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers la sortie._

_« Attends ! » Appela-t-il, la voix étonnamment… grave. Je me retournai vers lui qui avait les yeux rivés sur le calendrier accroché sur le frigo. « On est le vingt juin aujourd'hui ? » _

_Je détournai les yeux._

_« Ouais. » Marmonnai-je irrité. Il se tourna alors vers moi, ayant apparemment dessoulé… enfin un peu… un chouïa._

_« Alors c'est… ton anniversaire. » Constata-t-il simplement._

_ J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse, le regard fixant un point dans l'horizon._

_« Lai-laisse-moi aller prendre une douche et m'habiller, on va sortir et… et… » _

_Il ne put finir sa phrase, car il se mit alors à tout dégobiller par terre, sous mon regard incrédule. La cuisine était déjà dans un état lamentable, mais alors avec du vomi en plus… Je secouai la tête en regardant Jasper qui gerbait par terre, courbé en deux et toussant bruyamment._

_« Laisse-tomber Jasper. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, vu ton état. » Déclarai-je en me détournant, voulant sortir de cet endroit au plus vite._

_« Attends Edward ! » Me rappela-t-il une seconde fois. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me retournai vers lui exaspéré._

_« Quoi ? » Fis-je énervé._

_Il me regarda, avant de mettre un doigt devant lui, m'intimant de patienter. Puis il se courba et vomit à nouveau, tandis que je détournai les yeux._

_« Bon anniversaire. » Toussota-t-il, avant de gerber une nouvelle fois._

_Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant, souhaitant à tout prix que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un abominable cauchemar, et que j'allais à tout moment me réveiller de ce présent sinistre. Malheureusement je ne rêvais pas, et tout ceci était bien réel. Et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvai une fois encore nez à nez avec mon ivrogne de meilleur ami qui se vidait apparemment de tous ses boyaux. Poussant un profond soupir de résignation, je sortis de la cuisine sans un mot, sans une réponse, et m'extirpai de l'appartement, avec l'impression que jamais encore, je ne m'étais senti aussi seul de toute mon existence._

_Je marchais durant une éternité dans les rues de Chicago, déambulant comme un perdu, ne sachant où aller, ni quoi faire. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une chose qui me donne envie de rester envie, qui me donne envie de continuer ma vie pourrie. J'avais déjà tout vécu. J'avais été heureux, j'avais souffert, j'avais tout perdu, et à présent j'étais malheureux. Que me restait-il à vivre maintenant ? Pourquoi me battais-je encore ?_

_« Alors petit, on est perdu ? » Interrompit une voix que je reconnus aisément._

_Je tournai la tête vers la route et vis un homme en lunettes noires, à l'arrière d'une berline teintée, m'interpellant par la fenêtre de la portière. Je lui fis un maigre sourire, tandis qu'il me faisait signe de monter dans la voiture. Je ne me fis pas prier, et me dirigeai vers la portière, avant de l'ouvrir et de m'engouffrer dans l'habitacle, aux côtés de l'homme qui me souriait mystérieusement._

_« Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive mon garçon ? » S'enquit-il d'une voix emprunte à de l'inquiétude. _

_« Bonjour Aro. » Saluai-je, étonnamment content qu'il soit là._

_Aro avait été un véritable mentor depuis des mois. Il m'avait vu désespéré et abandonné, et était venu me trouver pour m'aider. Il avait joué un rôle qui n'était pas le sien, celui d'un père. Il m'avait guidé, aidé à remonter la pente, à faire quelque chose de ma vie, pour avancer. S'il n'avait pas été là pour moi, je serais encore en train d'errer sans but précis, et sans espoir ni envie de continuer._

_« Tu ne devrais pas avoir une mine aussi défaitiste aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial après tout. »_

_« Pardon ? » M'exclamai-je ahuri. Son sourire s'élargit._

_« Allons Edward, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais oublier ton anniversaire ! »_

_Je le regardai abasourdi. Je ne me souvenais pas lui en avoir parlé. Mon anniversaire n'était pas une date très importante à mes yeux. Au contraire je préférais l'oublier. Mais il s'agissait d'Aro Volturi, il savait toujours tout._

_« Pour tout vous dire je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mon anniversaire. » Marmonnai-je acerbe._

_« Et pourquoi donc ? » S'étonna-t-il. « Il s'est passé quelque chose, cette date là ? »_

_« Non, pas du tout. » Réfutai-je. « C'est juste… » Je baissai la tête vers mes genoux, fixant mes mains qui s'entortillaient entre elles. « Me rappeler que c'est mon anniversaire me rappelle à quel point ma vie est minable et fichue. D'autant plus que c'est mon premier anniversaire depuis… tout ça. » Avouai-je sombrement._

_Je le vis froncer des sourcils du coin de l'œil._

_« Tu te méprends, mon garçon. » Contra-t-il en posant une main sur les miennes. « Ta vie est loin d'être fichue, au contraire elle ne fait que commencer. » Assura-t-il avec un sourire étrange… comme si cette phrase avait un double sens._

_« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » Demandai-je curieux._

_« Enfin Edward, tu as dix neuf ans aujourd'hui, tu es encore jeune pour penser de cette façon, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_« Je n'ai peut être que dix neuf ans seulement, mais tous mes rêves et toutes mes ambitions se sont déjà bien envolés. » Répondis-je avec douleur. _

_Penser à ça me ramenait automatiquement à ce jour si fatidique, où ma vie avait changé en un claquement de doigts, où tout s'était transformé en cauchemar. Dire qu'il y a encore un an, j'étais heureux, j'avais une belle vie, une belle maison, des parents aimants, un avenir, sans parler d'elle… Et il avait fallu que je gâche tout, que je ne me montre pas à la hauteur et que l'on me punisse pour avoir failli à mon devoir._

_« La vie est changeante. » Enchaina Aro. « C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Les rêves se font et se défont. Et aujourd'hui tu as d'autres ambitions, d'autres projets. C'est pourquoi j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je fronçai les sourcils._

_« Un cadeau ? » M'enquis-je suspicieux._

_« C'est ton anniversaire, j'ai bien le droit d'offrir un cadeau à mon petit protégé. » Rit-il en farfouillant dans un sac à coté de lui._

_Il en sortit un coffret en bois, assez petit pour être tenir dans les mains. Il me le remit avec un sourire rassurant, m'incitant à le prendre._

_« Joyeux anniversaire Edward. » S'exclama-t-il tandis que je prenais le coffret qu'il me tendait avec appréhension._

_Je l'ouvris délicatement, et fus bouche bée devant ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je relevai la tête vers Aro qui me regardait avec affection._

_« Ce neuf millimètres est un model datant de 1950. Prends-en soin. »_

_Je reposai mes yeux sur l'objet en pièces démontées, qui m'attirait d'une drôle de façon. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de faire._

_« Aro… vous n'auriez pas dû. » Fis-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne mérite pas une telle chose. »_

_« Bien sûr que si tu le mérites amplement. » Assura-t-il. « Tu es spécial Edward. Tu as un énorme potentiel, et j'ai hâte de voir la façon dont tu vas l'exploiter. »_

_Je commençai à assembler les pièces du magnifique revolver donc j'étais à présent le propriétaire. Avoir une telle œuvre d'art dans les mains était un sentiment indescriptible. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être important, d'être quelqu'un… d'être un homme. J'étais soudainement doté d'une assurance étonnante, comme si j'étais capable de tout faire, même de me battre contre un dragon si je le voulais. J'avais l'impression d'être fort et indestructible, de mériter mon droit de vivre. Une fois le pistolet monté, je le portai devant mes yeux, l'inspectant avec fascination._

_« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. » M'interrompit Aro de ma contemplation. Je me tournai vers lui, qui souriait derrière ses lunettes noires, et le regardai avec des yeux pleins de gratitude._

_« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… » Il ne se départit pas de son sourire._

_« Alors ne dis-rien. Prends-le et surtout, fais-lui honneur. » Fit-il d'une voix sérieuse._

_« Pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? » M'enquis-je, sincèrement reconnaissant et touché par autant d'affection venant de lui._

_« Parce que je crois en toi. » Confia-t-il avec une voix d'où suintait l'honnêteté. « J'ai foi en toi et je sais que tu accompliras de grandes choses. »_

_Je le regardai avec dévotion. À cet instant, il était comme un père à mes yeux. Un mentor qui croyait en moi._

_« Merci Aro. Merci de me faire confiance, et pour tout ce que vous avez fait. » Gratifiai-je sincèrement. _

_Il ôta ses lunettes lentement, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux noirs corbeaux, puis me salua de la tête._

_« Maintenant rentre chez toi, tu recevras bientôt un coup de fil de ma part. Et surtout, arrête de broyer du noir et de me vouvoyer. »_

_J'hochai la tête, presque amusé par son ton paternel._

_« Je ne vous décevrai pas, je vous le promets. » Promis-je en faisant exprès de le vouvoyer._

_Si seulement j'avais su, que tout ceci n'était que mensonge, et que comme un pauvre idiot, je m'étais fait duper par le pire des salauds… »_

_.  
_

Repenser à cet instant où j'avais fait preuve de la naïveté la plus totale me donnait la gerbe. Je le revoyais avec ses sourires innocents, ses mots si compréhensifs qui témoignaient son affection pour moi. J'étais jeune à cette époque là… si vulnérable et abattu qu'il en avait profité pour me manipuler et me faire penser comme lui. Il me donnait ses idéaux, me transmettait son savoir de meurtrier… Aro m'avait donné l'envie de tuer. Il n'avait pas fait de moi un homme, il avait fait de moi un monstre. Mais ça, je l'ai compris bien trop tard. Il était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Et aujourd'hui il reproduisait exactement le même schéma avec Jacob Black. Il profite de sa jeunesse et de sa naïveté. Jacob devait surement être dans un état vulnérable, comme je l'avais été. Il avait surement dû vivre quelque chose qui lui ait ôté tout espoir et toute ambition. J'arrive à me voir en lui, si jeune et si désespéré… Aro l'avait repéré, et il l'avait monté comme un pantin, exactement comme avec moi. Mais Jacob possède quelque chose que je n'ai pas : Quelqu'un pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Je me devais de lui montrer les véritables facettes d'Aro Volturi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui, bien que je craigne qu'il soit déjà trop tard. Jacob en savait et en avait vu beaucoup trop pour rester en vie. J'aurais dû agir plus tôt, dès que je l'ai vu se faire enrôler par Aro. Mais j'avais été bien trop aveuglé par ma haine irrépressible envers lui ainsi que mon indifférence pour les autres, pour voir qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre garçon perdu et abusé, à l'effigie de ce que j'étais il y a environ sept ans. Apparemment l'arrivée de Bella avait changé bien des choses, puisque je commençais à ne plus être indifférent aux personnes qui m'entourent. Je me soucie même de Jacob Black, ce qui est en soit un progrès énorme.

Un cri strident provenant de la chambre me fit sortir de ma torpeur et de mes sombres souvenirs pour me ramener au moment présent. Je secouai la tête et écarquillai les yeux pour me reconcentrer. Jacob Black n'était plus là devant moi, il avait profité de mon moment d'absence pour filer. Un nouveau cri aigu provenant de la chambre se fit entendre et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bella…

Je ne pris pas une minute pour réfléchir et accourus vers la chambre en quelques enjambées, paniqué à l'idée de la savoir entre les mains de cet enfoiré. Arrivé devant la chambre, j'ouvris la porte avec fracas, et me statufiai sur place, devant le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. Bella était à sa merci, en train de se faire étrangler et tirer les cheveux par ce sale chien. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et gémissait tandis qu'il déchainait toute sa fureur sur elle. Ni une ni deux je déboulai dans la chambre, la rage s'étant emparée de tout mon être. S'il n'était pas en train de tenir Bella, j'aurais foncé sur Jacob, mais là il était hors de question de lui faire le moindre mal. Je me contentai donc de le tirer puissamment par le bras, de sorte à ce qu'il lâche Bella. J'eus juste le temps de la voir tomber au sol en sanglotant que j'attrapai Jacob par le col et le balançai contre le mur le plus proche avec force.

« Je t'avais dit de foutre le camp ! » Hurlai-je avant de lui coller mon poing dans la figure, cassant son nez au passage. Il gémit de douleur, une main protégeant son nez qui coulait à sang.

« Ce-cette fille doit mourir. » Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Enfoiré ! » M'écriai-je en le bombardant d'une nouvelle droite qui le fit tomber au sol.  
Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'en remettre que je me baissai à sa hauteur et lui empoignai le col une nouvelle fois, le mettant debout sans le ménager, et le plaquant contre le mur avec virulence. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et le dardai d'un regard meurtrier, mes yeux lui lançant des éclairs remplis de rage et de fureur. Mon visage était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade et son souffle s'ébruiter tellement il était effrayé, tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang par les narines.

« La seule personne qui va mourir, si elle ne part pas d'ici tout de suite, c'est toi. » Crachai-je furieusement.

Je le cognai une troisième fois, comme pour confirmer mes dires, ignorant ses gémissements et ses nombreuses plaintes douloureuses.

« Je te préviens Jacob ! » Avertis-je d'une voix dure et forte. « Cette fille est sous MA protection ! Tu la touches encore une fois et t'es un homme mort ! Je te jure que la prochaine fois que je te vois à moins de vingt mètres d'elle, je te descends sans hésiter. » J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille, le regard plein de haine et de dégout envers ce salaud, coinçant sèchement son menton entre mon pouce et mon index. « Et crois-moi… » Susurrai-je d'une voix cruelle et déformée par ma colère. « Ce sont loin d'être des paroles en l'air. »

Je m'écartai de lui, qui était tétanisé. Sa respiration était tellement hachurée qu'à l'heure qu'il était il ressemblait à un asthmatique en pleine crise d'asthme, ou à un malade cardiaque, en train de faire une attaque. Le sang de son nez coulait lentement le long de ses lèvres et de son menton, il s'essuya maladroitement, me regardant apeuré, comme s'il craignait de faire un faux pas. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, j'ai éprouvé de la pitié pour lui, que j'ai eu envie de l'aider et que je me suis soucié de lui… il n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit salopard de bas étage. Pris d'une fureur inégalable, je me déchainai en lui collant un coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac, lui coupant la respiration et le faisant hoqueter, tandis qu'il se courbait, se tenant le ventre avec ses mains, toussant comme un dératé.

« Maintenant je te le demande une dernière fois. » Lâchai-je la voix remplie de venin et d'intensité. « Barre-toi de chez moi ! »

Jacob continua de tousser fortement, à court de souffle. Il se releva légèrement, incapable de se mettre debout totalement et me regarda les yeux presque… larmoyants. Il commença à marcher vers la porte, à moitié courbé, ses mains toujours sur son ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à marcher bien droit, ce qui m'enragea encore plus que je ne l'étais à ce moment là. Je soufflai pour ne pas que mes nerfs lâchent.

« Grouille-toi ! On va pas y passer toute la journée, je te signale que je suis à deux doigts de t'exploser ! » Assénai-je durement.

À mon grand soulagement, cela eut l'effet escompté, Jacob se mit soudainement à détaler aussi rapidement qu'un lièvre, courant vers la sortie et s'engouffrant hors de mon appartement en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Je suivis l'endroit où il était parti, et refermai la porte de mon appartement avant de cogner ma tête dessus en soupirant. J'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Un sanglot étouffé me parvint de la chambre que j'avais laissée ouverte et je me rappelai aussitôt de Bella. Je m'insultai mentalement pour l'avoir oubliée. J'avais été tellement accaparé et aveuglé par ma colère envers Black que je ne m'étais pas souvenu de la présence de Bella dans la chambre, qui devait surement être bouleversée. Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre avec inquiétude, à pas lents, appréhendant légèrement sa réaction en me voyant. Je toquai d'abord à la porte, bien qu'elle soit déjà ouverte pour ne pas lui faire peur. Lorsque la vis, mon cœur se serra inexplicablement à cette vision.

Elle était toujours par terre, sur les genoux, à moitié pliée en deux, ses mains encerclant son ventre dans un geste protecteur qui faisait office de bouclier. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues, elle clignait des paupières plusieurs fois, et de légers sons atténués et réprimés sortaient de sa bouche. Elle reniflait discrètement, la tête baissée vers ses genoux. Si elle n'a pas tressailli d'un pouce lorsque j'ai frappé à la porte, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle m'avait entendu, puisque j'avais vu son corps se raidir. Je me sentis soudainement mal pour elle. La pauvre n'avait que dix sept ans, elle ne devrait pas avoir à assister à ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait pas choisi de vivre ça, on lui avait imposé. Je commençai à me reconnaitre un peu en elle. Elle me faisait penser à moi, au fait que dans le fond, je n'avais rien choisi non plus, que j'avais son âge à peu de choses près, lorsque ma vie avait totalement changé et s'était transformée en cauchemar. Si je pouvais je la laisserais partir, je me fichais un peu qu'elle me dénonce à la police, mais je n'étais pas le seul impliqué dans l'affaire. Emmett l'était aussi, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça alors qu'il avait des projets d'avenir et de bébés. Et puis au moins ici elle était en sécurité… enfin quand Black ne déboule pas sans prévenir.

« Bella ? » L'appelai-je en m'approchant légèrement de l'endroit où elle était assise.

Elle se tendit mais ne releva pas la tête. Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de me parler à l'heure qu'il était, elle ne le faisait déjà pas d'habitude, alors dans un moment pareil… il valait mieux que je fasse profil bas et que je la laisse tranquille.

« Je ne vais pas t'importuner maintenant mais… je veux juste savoir si ça va. » M'enquis-je désolé.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard rivant toujours sur ses genoux, immobile comme une statue. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser par terre dans cette position avant de partir. Elle allait finir par se faire des tas de courbatures à ce train là. Je secouai imperceptiblement la tête et me dirigeai vers elle, avant de me baisser à sa hauteur. Je sentis sa respiration s'accélérer et j'en déduisis que c'était une réaction de frayeur à ma présence. Je tendis une main vers elle et la posai délicatement sur son épaule, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me rejette violemment. Ce contact augmenta la vitesse de ses battements de cœur que j'arrivais même à entendre et à percevoir, tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. À mon plus grand étonnement, elle ne fit rien pour m'empêcher de la toucher. Elle devait être en état de choc car en temps normal, j'étais certains qu'elle se serait débattue sèchement en me lançant un regard plein de dégout. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas ni ne se débattait, je profitai de son moment d'inertie pour desserrer ses bras enroulés autour de son ventre, et placer mes mains sous ses aisselles pour la soulever. Elle se laissa faire, ne montrant aucune réticence, ce qui à la fois me surprit et me décontenança. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'elle soit aussi réceptive à ma présence. J'aurais plutôt cru qu'elle aurait soumis une objection à me voir la relever, mais non, elle acceptait de me laisser lui venir en aide.

Je la fis s'asseoir sur le lit, m'attardant plus que nécessaire pour vérifier son état. Elle n'osait toujours pas me regarder, tandis que je la tenais par les épaules. Ses larmes avaient cessé, mais je pouvais sentir son corps qui tremblait encore, ainsi que les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Je décidai de la laisser tranquille, la dernière chose qu'elle voudrait en ce moment soit d'avoir un tueur à coté d'elle. D'autant plus que j'avais probablement dû l'effrayer avec toute la fureur et la brutalité dont j'avais fait preuve.

« Je vais te laisser, je crois que c'est mieux. » Déclarai-je, légèrement soucieux de son état.

Je la lâchai et me levai du lit, quand je sentis une faible pression sur mon bras. Je me retournai et fus étonné de voir Bella qui avait relevé la tête et me regardait avec insistance, me tirant le bras. Elle ouvrit la bouche et un léger son en sortit, comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose sans y parvenir. Je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, déconcerté par son changement d'attitude. Elle semblait se démener et lutter avec ses cordes vocales, incapable de parler. J'attendis patiemment, la regardant avec curiosité.

« Reste. » Émit-elle d'une voix éraillée, presque voilée, comme si ça lui avait demandé un effort surhumain.

J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche, ébahi par ce qu'elle venait de me demander. Une chose est sûre, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle me supplie de rester, mais plutôt à ce qu'elle me congédie. Peut être avait-elle peur et refusait de rester seule. J'ignorais d'où lui venait ce brusque revirement mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, dans la mesure où cela faisait trois semaines que j'attendais un changement. Je me rassis à coté d'elle, et l'observai silencieusement. Ce devait bien faire un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas levé la tête assez haut pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, alors je n'étais pas vraiment habitué à ses yeux chocolats si intenses et vifs. Mais je me retrouvai complètement envouté par la profondeur de son regard, si bien que je ne compris rien à ce qui suivit.

Sans que je ne puisse réagir ni réaliser ce qui se passait, Bella se blottit dans mes bras, me laissant complètement pantois et désarmé.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce type de situations, c'est pourquoi je ne réagis pas, me contentant simplement de me figer ahuri, la bouche ouverte. Elle avait calé sa tête contre mon torse et enroulé ses bras autour de moi, comme si je n'étais pas un tueur qui avait tenté de l'assassiner. À présent j'ignorais ce que je devais faire. C'est drôle, d'habitude j'ai toujours la solution à tout, je sais me débrouiller dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais là j'étais totalement perdu, incapable de réagir correctement face à ce genre de circonstances. J'avais vraiment l'impression de ne pas du tout assurer ces derniers temps. Je ne contrôle plus rien, je fais tout de travers et ça ne me ressemble pas. En même temps, c'était la première fois qu'une fille se mettait à pleurer dans mes bras depuis… je ne compte même plus les années. En vérité je préférais ne pas y repenser, cela me serait trop douloureux. Bien trop douloureux…

Bella sanglotait silencieusement sur mon teeshirt et je ne réagissais toujours pas, comme figé ou extérieur à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes d'inaction, je me décidai enfin à agir et faire quelque chose. Je passai mes bras autour d'elle avec hésitation et tapotai maladroitement son dos, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. J'avais légèrement le sentiment d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile, tellement je manquais d'habileté et de tact. Mais bon qu'importe, si ça la satisfaisait… _(N/B : En même temps, qui ne serait pas satisfait d'être dans les bras d'Edward Masen… Ok, je sors.)_

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, si bien que je commençais à trouver le temps long. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec les effusions et je n'avais envie que d'une chose, que tout cela se termine. Seulement elle ne semblait pas être de cet avis puisqu'elle continuait à se serrer contre moi, les larmes cessant peu à peu de couler. J'étais même certain que si elle avait eu plus de force, elle m'aurait déjà broyé les os. Je l'entendis soudainement renifler fortement et relever la tête vers moi, les yeux humides, les pommettes légèrement rougies. Puis pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement – très légèrement même – en un sourire adorable.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle, sans baisser la tête, ce qui m'étonna de sa part.

J'étais bien trop habitué jusqu'à présent à ce qu'elle fuie mon regard à chaque occasion, à ce qu'elle garde sa tête baissée constamment et à ce qu'elle refuse de m'adresser le moindre mot, pour ne pas afficher une mine hébétée, tandis qu'elle me regardait toujours. Mais à cet instant, en la voyant me fixer profondément, le visage indescriptible avec ce mini sourire sur ses lèvres et cette faible proximité entre nous, je me surpris à espérer qu'à partir de maintenant, les choses allaient changer…

* * *

**Et voilà !**

Personnellement je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je le trouve même un peu baclé par moments mais bon, on n'est jamais content de ce qu'on fait en général...

J'étais sensée finir ce chapitre un peu plus loin, après un long passage **Edward/Bella**, mais ma **Passion** (**Mzlle'Moon**) m'a conseillée de le finir là, alors voilà xD Et puis si j'avais dû le continuer, vous ne l'auriez pas eu tout de suite. D'autant plus qu'il est déjà un peu long.

**Alors les paris pour trouver qui est l'indic sont ouverts ! A vous d'émettre vos pronostics ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement je vous le promets, je vais même essayer d'offrir un teaser pour chaque review laissée ;)**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite bulle avant de partir, je prends toujours énormément de plaisir à lire vos commentaires ^^**

**En attendant portez-vous bien et mettez des pulls !**

**Votre Dévouée Popolove  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Oublier

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**I'm back ! La neige et le froid n'ont pas eu raison de moi et ne m'ont pas vaincu xD (failli cela dit...-_-')**

**Alors comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière, d'où le fait que vous ayez reçu une "fausse" alerte. Malheureusement, comme j'en ai fait part sur mon compte Twitter, il se trouve que j'ai eu d'énormes problèmes avec fanfiction pendant environ plus d'une semaine, et en vue de ce que j'ai constaté, je pense que mon compte a été piraté... **

**Mais heureusement tout a l'air d'être rentré dans l'ordre et je m'excuse mille fois des désagréments que j'ai pu vous causer qui étaient vraiment indépendants de ma volonté.  
**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'en ai eu autant depuis le premier chapitre ^^ Et également pour tous les MP inquiets que j'ai reçus de votre part, ça m'a vraiment touché =)  
**

En tout cas vous vous êtes tous mis d'accord pour insulter **Jacob**, ce que je peux comprendre étant donné ses actions xD Quant à l'indic, le nom le plus revenu est celui de **Felix**, devant **Sam**, **James**, **Jacob** et même... **Rosalie** O_o En temps normal je ne contredis pas les hypothèses car j'adore quand vous vous trompez ^^ (je suis honnête^^) mais là, je suis obligée de préciser que Rosalie n'a strictement rien avoir avec toutes ces affaires. Elle a raconté son passé à Bella en détail, avec sincérité =)

Pour le reste, motus et bouche cousue ^^

Je rappelle à tout le monde que le concours **Opposed Passion Contest **se termine dans deux jours donc si vous voulez participer, c'est maintenant ou jamais (lien sur mon profil)

* * *

_Merci à tous les anonymes :  
_

**lolilol **: Merci pour ta review =)Et non, Edward et Bella ne se sont encore pas sautés dessus et c'est pas près d'arriver ^^Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture te plaise en tout cas ;)

**BEA** : Effectivement Jacob cherche vraiment les problèmes, mais il n'est pas suicidaire, bien au contraire ^^ Pour ce qui est de l'indic, je ne vais pas vraiment vous surprendre avec un personnage dont personne ne se doutait. Quelques fois les personnages les plus simples et les plus évidents sont les mieux placés ;) Quant au teaser, sache que j'en ai effectivement envoyé, mais pour le recevoir il faut un compte Fanfiction. Ou alors tu peux me donner ton adresse mail dans une review et je te l'enverrai (en pensant bien à faire des espaces ou des parenthèses). Voilà ^^

**COCOTTE 56** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie que tu m'aies découverte, si mes fictions te plaisent =) Moi me lancer dans des polars? Pourquoi pas xD Pour ça il faudrait que j'ai du cran, ce que je n'ai malheureusement pas je crois =/ Mais merci quand même =)

**Martine16 **: Je suis honorée d'être la première personne à qui tu laisses une review ^^ Je te conseille d'en laisser aussi aux autres, car les auteurs adorent recevoir des commentaires, c'est un peu leur seul salaire xD Cela dit contente que mon histoire te plaise =D

**Nadalexx** : Si je confirme, tu m'as bien narguée et dégoutée avec ta Guadeloupe pendant que nous on se les gèle ici ! xD Quant à l'indic, tu es complètement à coté de la plaque ^^

**clara** : Alors pour te répondre, je suis bel et bien fan du roman _Des souris et des Hommes_ de _Steinbeck_, j'ai même regardé le film xD Et je trouve cela dommage que tu n'aies pas vraiment compris le sens de ce livre =/ Mais cela dit, tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes avis et gouts en matière de littérature, ou d'autres choses. Et by the way, j'adore aussi _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_, la preuve avec ce chapitre ^^ Sinon contente que ma fiction te plaise =)

**Sandwiich **: Euh... pour le Dark Lemon tu repasseras xD Il n'y aura pas de hard dans cette fiction MAIS... Bien sûr qu'il y aura du lemon quand même ! Cela dit tu peux encore attendre car comme tu as pu le constater leur relation n'est pas des plus géniales ^^ Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes autant ma fiction, et non ta review ne sert pas à rien, j'ai bien rigolé en la lisant xD Merci encore =)

_Merci aussi à :_ **Steephaniie, Claire, ****Tara, PrincetonGirl818, mmev, natacha, diana, anykim **et** lili is ouch**

**

* * *

**

**Sans plus tarder, voilà le chapitre que vous attendez, entièrement du pov de Bella pour une fois XD  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Oublier  
**

_oO "San Francisco" Oo – __Global Deejays_

**Pov Bella  
**

Trois semaines…

J'avais réussi à tenir trois semaines sans fléchir, sans le regarder dans les yeux une seule seconde, sans lui adresser la parole une fois, sans même tenir compte de sa présence dans cet appartement. Et il avait fallu que cet indien débarque pour que toutes mes résolutions me quittent et me laissent couler. En même temps, l'éviter m'avait demandé un effort surhumain, cela m'avait tellement été difficile qu'au final, ma volonté n'attendait que ça, voler aux éclats. Le savoir à côté m'a rendue malade tout ce temps. Tous ces moments où je m'ennuyais éperdument, relisant le peu de bouquins que j'avais pensés à emporter avec moi, que je connaissais désormais par cœur, jusqu'au bout des ongles. Les journées étaient plutôt pas mal, j'avais Rosalie qui me tenait compagnie, et sa présence m'apaisait. Avec elle je n'avais pas besoin de parler de moi si je n'y tenais pas, je pouvais rester secrète sur ma vie sans qu'elle ne s'en sente offusquée. Et je savais que si un jour je voulais me confier à elle, je le pourrais. J'aimais bien l'idée que Rosalie ne me connaisse pas, au moins avec elle je pouvais ressembler à n'importe qui, être n'importe qui… même si ma vie à Phoenix avait été une multitude de banalité et d'ennui. J'avais toujours été une fille ordinaire, me fondant dans le paysage, une fille que personne ne remarque. Mais les gens là bas me connaissaient quand même. Ils me désignaient même, d'une certaine façon. Seulement ça, ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais de la _sienne_. C'était _lui _que les gens visaient, _lui_ que les gens pointaient du doigt. Et c'est de _sa _faute à _lui _si l'on m'a pointée également.

Mais tout ça c'était du passé, aujourd'hui je n'étais plus personne, pour qui que ce soit. Et je devais avouer que ça me plaisait bien, voilà pourquoi j'appréciais la présence de Rosalie. C'est le soir que j'appréhendais toujours avec autant d'anxiété. Lorsqu'il rentrait, peu après le départ de Rosalie, je m'empressais à chaque fois de me réfugier dans la chambre, et tentais pas tous les moyens de passer le temps, lisant indéfiniment les mêmes bouquins. Mon objectif était surtout de me tenir éveillée et de ne pas m'endormir. Je détestais dormir, dès que j'avais le malheur de fermer les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, une vague de cauchemars m'envahissaient et me faisaient souffrir à nouveau ce moment si douloureux. Je _les _voyais, me regardant avec haine et me dire que je les avais laissés tomber, que je les avais abandonnés, que je n'étais qu'une égoïste… et je me voyais moi, sanglotant et implorant leur pardon comme s'il représentait la clé pour une absolution totale. Mon absolution.

Seulement jamais je n'obtiendrai un jour leur pardon, et je ne pourrai donc jamais être en paix avec moi-même. Je devais probablement être damnée pour mon inaction, pour mes actes irréfléchis et immatures, voilà pourquoi j'étais condamnée à errer dans l'antre d'un tueur. Ou alors, explication plus rationnelle, je m'étais juste trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et connaissant ma poisse légendaire, cela était tout à fait plausible. Plusieurs fois j'avais eu envie de fermer mon livre et de sortir de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il faisait, ou même pour lui parler. Parce que savoir que quelqu'un, aussi monstrueux soit-il, vit dans le même appartement, ça attise de la curiosité et de l'intérêt. C'était ça mon problème, j'étais bien trop curieuse. Même le soir du meurtre auquel j'avais assisté, ça avait été ma curiosité maladive qui avait valu ma perte. Je ne devrais pas être fascinée par ce personnage, mais je l'étais. Malgré moi, malgré le fait que mon seul souhait soit de ne jamais plus l'avoir en face de moi, c'était plus fort que moi et ma stupide volonté. J'étais fascinée par ce tueur sans scrupule. Et chaque jour, ma volonté faiblissait et mes résolutions s'amoindrissaient un peu plus, rendant presque impossible cette envie irrépressible de pousser la porte et de le confronter, de voir son visage fascinant et d'entendre cette voix fascinante. Je savais que je rendais les choses plus difficiles en refusant le moindre contact – quoi que ce n'était surement plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne finisse par céder – et que le temps et les jours passeraient beaucoup plus rapidement si j'acceptais sa compagnie, puisqu'apparemment c'était la seule dont j'avais le droit, lorsque Rosalie n'était pas là. Mais il le fallait, afin que je ne me mette pas à le considérer comme un être humain. Car si je commençais à voir ses bons côtés et à l'apprécier, j'étais perdue.

Et bien sûr, ce Jacob répugnant en avait décidé autrement. Il avait décidé un beau jour qu'il fallait mettre fin à mes jours et était venu me foutre la peur de ma vie en m'agressant. J'étais tranquillement en train de relire pour la énième fois un de mes bouquins dans la chambre, quand j'avais entendu du tapage à l'extérieur de la chambre. J'avoue avoir été intriguée car je distinguais très mal les voix et ce qu'ils se disaient, mais de ce que j'avais déduit, Edward était en train de se disputer avec quelqu'un. Naturellement, un assassin ne peut pas avoir que des amis… sur le coup je n'y avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, car la raison de leur dispute ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. J'aurais pourtant dû…

Il y avait eu ce silence de mort et j'avais cru que l'inconnu était parti. Mais je l'avais vu débouler dans la chambre avec une rapidité qui m'était déconcertante. Il s'était empressé de venir à ma rencontre et de me malmener. Il m'avait soulevée du lit en m'empoignant par les cheveux, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur, tandis que le livre m'avait glissé des mains. Puis il m'avait étranglé avec force, me faisant hoqueter plusieurs fois. J'avais essayé de crier à plusieurs reprises et de me débattre, mais sans grand succès. Et puis je m'étais demandée où était Edward. Je pleurais, gémissais en espérant qu'il entende. Mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? J'avais prié pour qu'il vienne, et j'avais réalisé. J'avais compris qu'il ne viendrait pas, après l'attitude déplorable que j'avais eue avec lui. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne lui en voulais même pas, je le comprenais. Je l'avais rejeté, dédaigné, méprisé… il devait surement me rendre la pareille en le laissant me tuer. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait tout à fait raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi il viendrait me secourir alors après avoir refusé sa compagnie. Je ne craignais pas la mort de toute façon, elle pouvait venir me chercher, je l'accueillais sans mal ni frayeur. Le plus étonnant, fût que lorsque j'avais senti mes membres lâcher, mes sens m'abandonner et que je m'étais vue partir, j'avais été sincèrement étonnée que ma dernière pensée fût pour lui, et que mon dernier regret aura été de ne pas avoir cherché à le connaitre ni à savoir pourquoi et comment il était devenu ainsi.

Mais il était venu.

Sur le coup je n'avais pas compris ce qui arrivait, je me souvins avoir entendu un bruit fracassant, comme une porte qu'on défonce, mais mes larmes ainsi que ma vue brouillée m'avaient empêchée de voir ce qui était en train de se dérouler sous mes yeux. Je me souvins être en train de suffoquer comme une asthmatique avant que soudainement, tout ne s'arrête. La pression sur mon cou, le tiraillement dans mes cheveux, tout m'avait lâchée brusquement, si bien que j'en étais tombée, mes jambes ne pouvant plus me tenir. Je me rappelle avoir été au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, d'avoir toussé comme une dératée et d'avoir tenté de reprendre ma respiration comme si je venais de courir un marathon des plus éprouvants, une main sur mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre, prêt à sortir de ma poitrine, la respiration frénétique et incontrôlable. Et mes larmes ne s'étaient pas taries, elles amplifiaient même. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais sous mes yeux sanglotant. Edward était vraiment venu me sauver, malgré mon comportement des plus farouches et des plus inflexibles. Il était carrément en train de se battre pour moi, une fille insignifiante qui l'a ignoré et dénigré. Je distinguais difficilement ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais j'arrivais tout de même à le voir en train de cogner cet indien imposant. Moi qui avais qualifié Edward de monstre à maintes reprises, je me rendais compte maintenant que ce n'était rien comparé à ce Jacob Black. Rien que de penser son nom, mon corps en frémissait de tout son long. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi Edward ne le laissait pas me tuer et prenait ma défense. Il connaissait cet indien, il bossait avec lui, et pourtant il se le mettait à dos à cause de moi. Il se mettait lui-même dans une situation délicate en me sauvant la vie. Je regrettais à présent de l'avoir défini comme un ennemi qu'il faut à tout pris éviter. Mais au fond de moi, je savais très bien que tout mon mépris ne lui était pas entièrement destiné. Je lui mettais sur le dos, ce dont moi-même j'avais été victime, je le blâmais pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait, parce qu'il était la seule personne que je connaissais qui était capable de le faire. Et il était également la seule personne que j'avais, désormais.

Je regrettais de l'avoir désigné comme le coupable de mes propres malheurs.

J'ignorais si j'étais en train de pleurer à cause de la douleur, de la terreur que j'avais éprouvée, de soulagement ou simplement parce que je culpabilisais de mon comportement… probablement pour tout à la fois. Lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Edward s'élever et clamer que j'étais sous sa protection, une nouvelle vague de larmes m'avait assaillie. Il ne m'en voulait même pas pour mon comportement, il s'entêtait toujours à vouloir préserver et sauver ma vie misérable. Pourquoi ? Que gagnait-il à me protéger ? Il avait tout à perdre. Et puis pourquoi se comporter ainsi envers une personne qui l'a injurié et diffamé ? Les monstres n'agissaient pas de cette façon, seul… un être humain pouvait se comporter ainsi… quelqu'un qui avait du cœur. Est-ce qu'Edward avait un cœur ?

Je me sentis soudainement seule dans la pièce, et un froid incommensurable s'empara de moi, me faisant frissonner. Les genoux repliés sur moi, je me balançais d'avant en arrière, espérant faire disparaitre cette froideur insupportable. Mes sanglots étaient silencieux, et inconsciemment, j'espérais qu'Edward revienne. J'ignorais pourquoi mais à cet instant, j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule maintenant, j'étais même prête à m'excuser pour l'avoir repoussé, mais pitié, qu'il ne me laisse pas toute seule. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être entourée de gens mauvais, dénué de toute âme et cœur. Il était la seule personne aux alentours, qui apparemment ressemblait à ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un être humain. Jamais un jour, je n'aurais imaginé être tombée tellement bas que la seule présence que je désirais était celle d'un meurtrier. Je devais surement être pathétique. Je commençais à haleter, tellement j'avais froid, j'avais l'impression que mon corps se congelait petit à petit, que mon cœur n'était plus qu'un cœur glacé, j'avais besoin de chaleur. Je pleurais toujours sans bruit, reniflant et respirant de façon hachurée à cause de mon sentiment de froideur, comme si à tout moment je m'apprêtais à congeler sur place.

Puis j'entendis toquer à la porte, et je me raidis en craignant qui cela pouvait être. Ma tête se baissa et je regardais mes genoux, ne voulant pas connaître l'identité de la personne qui venait si ce n'était pas Edward. Intérieurement je priais pour que ce ne soit pas à nouveau quelqu'un qui veuille me tuer, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, une personne souhaitant me tuer n'aurait certainement pas toqué à la porte… Heureusement, ce fût sa voix que j'entendis. Edward avait fini par revenir, je n'allais finalement pas mourir de froid comme je le présumais. Mon corps se tendit, accueillant les ondes de chaleur que sa présence m'envoyait. Je n'avais plus besoin de bouger ni de me balancer, puisque mon corps se réchauffait tout seul, progressivement. Je l'entendais me parler, mais n'écoutais ni ne comprenais un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait, je voulais simplement qu'il reste là et qu'il continue à me parler. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, et instinctivement mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement. J'en fus plutôt étonnée puisque je ne le craignais pas. C'était d'ailleurs la toute première fois, depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur battait toujours avec rapidité ? Je mis ça sur le compte du choc des derniers évènements, jusqu'à ce que je sente alors une pression sur mon épaule. Son contact accentua les battements frénétiques de mon pauvre cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il me touchait, depuis la fois où il m'avait menacée après mon premier réveil ici. Cela différait toutefois de la première fois, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un contact de tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux. Et pourtant mon cœur battait toujours avec force, comme s'il désirait s'extirper de ma poitrine, tellement les battements étaient puissants, au point d'en être douloureux. J'ignorais totalement la raison et la nature de cette tension qui m'habitait, pourquoi je réagissais de cette façon alors que je n'étais pas effrayée, ou du moins j'avais l'impression de ne pas l'être. Apparemment mon corps réagissait sans que je ne lui en donne le commandement. J'étais même certaine qu'il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre, à un point que j'en étais même honteuse. J'espérais qu'il mette ça sous le coup de la peur, car s'il me demandait pourquoi, je ne saurais quoi lui répondre, dans la mesure où je n'en savais rien du tout.

Je le sentis se rapprocher un peu plus, apportant encore plus de chaleur en moi. Je n'avais plus ce sentiment de froideur à l'intérieur, mais je savais qu'il reviendrait si Edward venait à s'éloigner. Il décroisa mes bras enroulés autour de mes jambes et je le laissai faire, appréciant cette proximité, à mon plus grand étonnement. Peut être que j'avais tellement été sujette à des infamies inhumaines récemment, que le moindre contact s'apparentant à celui d'un être humain m'était appréciable et satisfaisant. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il m'avait soulevée pour me reposer sur le lit. À la vérité je m'en fichais un peu d'être par terre ou sur un lit, tant qu'il restait avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas supporter plus, tout en étant seule. Il me fallait une présence et contre toute attente, c'était la sienne qu'il me fallait. Je n'osais pas le regarder, je n'osais même pas bouger d'un pouce cœur battait toujours la chamade de façon inexplicable, provoquant ainsi des tremblements. Il parla à nouveau mais là encore, j'étais un peu trop bouleversée pour comprendre un traitre mot. Ce fut lorsqu'il me lâcha que je finis par prendre conscience du moment présent et réagir. Je relevai la tête et décidai de le regarder, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Il allait partir, il allait me laissait seule. À cette pensée le froid revint prendre possession de mon corps et la panique s'insuffla en moi petit à petit. Non il ne pouvait pas s'en aller et m'abandonner. J'avais besoin de lui, mon sang se glaçait et ma respiration se hachurait, tandis qu'il se levait. Il fallait que je bouge, que je dise quelque chose, que je l'empêche de s'en aller car je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je devais surement avoir perdu la tête pour avoir de telles pensées, comme si sa présence m'était indispensable. Surement l'effet du choc en vue de ce qui s'est passé avec l'indien, ou alors il s'agissait d'un accumulé depuis tout ce qui m'était arrivé à mon départ de Phoenix, ce qui avait détraqué mon cerveau et avait fait de moi une timbrée. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il s'agissait d'Edward, le tueur qui me retenait captive, donc désirer sa présence aussi ardemment relevait de l'irrationalité la plus complète.

Alors prise de folie je l'avais empêché de partir et l'avais supplié de rester.

Jamais je n'avais eu autant de mal à ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un son. J'avais eu l'impression que ma voix m'avait quittée, tellement il m'avait été difficile de parler. Je voulais à tout pris qu'il reste, mais lui dire de vive voix après toutes les fois où je l'avais évité et renié, me paraissait ridiculement honteux de ma part. J'aurais pensé qu'il refuserait, après tout pourquoi voudrait-il perdre son temps avec une ado détraquée ? Parce que oui, avec toutes les pensées contradictoires qui accaparaient mon esprit depuis l'attaque de l'indien, on pouvait désormais me considérer comme gravement atteinte psychologiquement. Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il avait accepté de rester et de se rassoir à coté de moi. Il avait surement dû voir à quel point j'étais désespérée et ne désirais pas me retrouver seule, et avait alors eu pitié de moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'étais pitoyable, je le consentais.

Il m'avait regardée sans rien dire, et j'avais consenti à faire pareil, me retrouvant pour la première fois depuis cette nuit meurtrière, véritablement plongée dans son regard vert émeraude, au point de ne pouvoir détacher mon regard. Le soir du meurtre de cet homme, j'avais trouvé le vert de ses yeux incroyablement sombre et… impitoyable, ce qui m'avait foutu la chair de poule. Mais là c'était autre chose. Un sentiment plus complexe. Le vert de ses yeux était beaucoup plus clair et profond, ce qui me permettait d'entrevoir l'âme dissimulée tout au fond. Il laissait apparaitre son coté humain, il me laissait le voir, alors que d'habitude il refusait de laisser filtrer la moindre émotion. J'aurais voulu détourner le regard, mais j'en étais incapable, ses yeux étaient bien trop hypnotiques pour me permettre de regarder ailleurs que dans ses pupilles. On aurait dit un océan émeraude brillant et scintillant, où l'on n'a qu'une seule envie, plonger la tête la première et l'explorer. Je commençais à comprendre alors la signification de ce proverbe : Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Je comparais ses yeux à un océan intriguant, et c'était exactement ce qu'était Edward. Un vaste océan inconnu fourmillant de milliers de questions sans réponse et de mystères non élucidés qu'on désirait ardemment percer à jour.

À ce moment la seule question qui me venait à l'esprit, et sans doute la plus importante était : Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu conduire une personne qui semblait des plus humaines, à choisir cette vie et à se transformer en monstre ?

Je comprenais de plus en plus la position de Rosalie et ce qu'elle avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de m'expliquer. Tout n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir… peut être qu'Edward tuait un bon nombre de gens, mais avec tout ce auquel j'avais assisté et appris récemment, il existait bien pire que lui. Et puis pour un ravisseur, j'aurais pu tomber sur pire. Il aurait pu se montrer odieux, m'attacher dans un coin, m'interdire de parler ou de manger. Il aurait pu me tuer aussi… il n'avait rien fait de tout ça, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire avec son statut de meurtrier sans scrupules. En fait pour conclure, Edward était une source de contradictions.

À mesure qu'il me regardait, l'air légèrement étonné – ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre dans la mesure où j'avais toujours refusé tout contact visuel avec lui – je réalisais que j'avais besoin de plus. Ce faible contact ne me suffisait pas. Mon corps se sentait toujours froid, moins frigorifié que tout à l'heure, mais toujours pas suffisamment réchauffé. J'ignorais si c'était l'effet du choc que me causait un tel bouleversement, peut être avais-je seulement besoin d'une présence avec moi pour me rassurer que cet indien n'allait pas revenir, mais j'avaisréellement besoin d'un contact plus fort et plus concret.

Aussi je n'avais pas hésité à faire une chose folle et inconsciente que jamais je n'aurais cru faire un jour. Je m'étais réfugiée dans ses bras, passant mes bras dans son dos et collant ma tête près de là où résidait son cœur, si bien que je pouvais l'entendre batte à une allure régulière. J'avais senti son corps se raidir, surement sous le coup de l'ébahissement. Il devait sans doute se demander ce qui me prenait pour agir aussi impunément. Il ne réagissait pas, il restait immobile, telle une statue, tandis que je lâchais prise et me mettais à pleurer.

Je craquais pour tout ce qui m'était arrivé récemment, à Phoenix comme ici, à Chicago. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant laissée aller de cette façon. Mais j'étais incapable de pouvoir en supporter plus. Je n'avais que dix sept ans bon sang ! Je n'étais pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ni à me faire plaindre… mais j'estimais avoir le droit de pleurer un bon coup. À la fois mon malheur comme ma culpabilité qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je pleurais en demandant silencieusement pardon à mes parents, pour les avoir laissés tomber de façon aussi lâche. Et je pleurais parce que quoi que je fasse, ils ne me pardonneraient jamais. Je les avais perdus, et j'en étais malade. Et puis combien de fois avais-je failli me faire tuer en si peu de temps ?

Tout doucement, je sentis ses bras se refermer maladroitement sur moi. Il me tapotait le dos avec gaucherie, ce qui faillit me faire sourire. Je mettais ma main à couper qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça. D'ailleurs je me posais la question. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas serré une fille dans ses bras ? Cela dit sa maladresse ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela, au contraire elle m'amusait… un peu. Mon cœur effectuait plusieurs battements irréguliers, tandis que le froid s'en allait peu à peu. Sa présence m'apportait une chaleur que je ne m'expliquais pas, l'étreinte de ses bras me réchauffait et la pulsations de son propre cœur me calmait et me détendait. Je soupirai à plusieurs reprises, définitivement apaisée, j'étais même capable de m'endormir comme ça, maintenant. Je me serrais davantage, cessant peu à peu mes lamentations, tout en pensant à l'ironie de la situation.

Moi, Isabella Swan, enlaçait un assassin, et accessoirement mon kidnappeur. Folle n'était pas un adjectif assez puissant pour me caractériser, ça c'était une certitude.

Tant pis pour la rationalité et la raison, j'en avais marre de luter et de le voir comme mon ennemi. Après tout il m'avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, si je puis dire. Et puis s'il fallait faciliter la cohabitation, je pouvais bien essayer de faire un effort. Il en faisait lui, en tentant de se comporter le plus humainement possible. Et sans le vouloir, son attitude lunatique suscitait mon intérêt. Il se cachait derrière une façade dure et intransigeante, ce qui m'intriguait au plus au point. De plus, si j'arrivais à tisser un lien « amical » avec lui, peut-être pourrais-je négocier mon ticket pour la sortie. Donc non, essayer de lui parler et d'être sociale avec lui ne pouvait définitivement pas me faire de mal.

Je relevai alors la tête après avoir reniflé disgracieusement, pour le regarder. Je pus voir qu'apparemment, il était soucieux de mon état. Il est vrai qu'il devait penser que j'avais perdu l'esprit avec tout ce changement de comportement, cette attitude d'abord distante, puis insistante… Je me sentis rougir à le regarder dans les yeux comme ça, je n'étais pas habituée à l'affronter, à soutenir son regard qui m'intimidait horriblement, de par sa profondeur et son intensité. Je me mis inconsciemment à lui sourire, réalisant que c'était la première fois en trois semaines que je m'autorisais à baisser ma garde.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je sincèrement, les yeux encore embués par mes précédents sanglots.

Je lui étais reconnaissante pour plusieurs choses. De m'avoir sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, de ne pas m'avoir privé de trop de libertés, de faire son maximum pour me rendre la vie plus facile, malgré que je n'aie pas été très coopérative, et surtout, d'être resté avec moi et de ne pas m'avoir laissée seule, a ce moment même, quand j'avais eu terriblement besoin de sa présence.

Il me regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, toujours aussi surpris par ma soudaine docilité. Je ne me départais pas de mon sourire, amusée par son air éberlué. Il finit enfin par se reprendre et secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour se concentrer, avant de m'adresser un léger sourire.

« Pas de quoi. » Répondit-il, un peu hésitant._ (N/Dazzling: ça me fait marrer, Edward le tueur mal à l'aise)_

Il s'écarta, ne supportant apparemment plus notre proximité. Cela me soulagea car je commençais à être mal à l'aise. Cela dit, j'étais un peu décontenancée car en le voyant, on aurait vraiment dit que me prendre dans ses bras lui avait demandé un effort surhumain. Et ça je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Un silence embarrassant se créa, où aucun de nous ne savait quoi dire. Ce silence m'incommodait, je voyais son regard sonder la pièce dubitativement, sans jamais se poser sur moi, comme s'il n'osait pas me regarder. Apparemment il ne semblait pas du tout enclin à parler le premier. Je réprimai un soupir et me décidai à combler le silence qui devenait vraiment pesant.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur. » Lançai-je avec gêne. Il posa alors son regard sur moi, étonné que j'aie osé prendre la parole. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Jacob n'est pas méchant. » Pointa-t-il avec un air maussade. « Il est juste… impulsif. Et idiot. » Rajouta-t-il avec mépris. « Idiot n'est même pas un adjectif assez puissant pour le qualifier, je pense. » _(N/Yoro: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi…)__ (N/Dazzling: je confirme)_

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier. » Devinai-je, en voyant le dégout avec lequel il s'était exprimé. Il me regarda avec curiosité.

« Parce que tu le trouves appréciable ? » Argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Bien sûr que non ! » M'emportai-je soudainement, horrifiée. « Il a essayé de me tuer, et puis il est assez terrifiant… dans son genre. » Fis-je, tandis que mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il resta silencieux, avant de finir par baisser les yeux, apparemment… coupable.

« Je tiens à m'excuser. » Murmura-t-il. « Je t'avais dit qu'il n'oserait pas venir ici et que tu étais en sécurité, mais apparemment je me trompais… »

Je le regardai étonnée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'excusait pour ça. Ce n'est pas lui qui avait voulu me brutaliser, et puis au final il était intervenu alors je ne voyais pas en quoi il avait à se sentir coupable. J'haussai les épaules.

« Tu ne peux pas prévoir l'avenir. » Répondis-je avec gêne. « Alors… c'est pas très grave. »

Il me sonda du regard, silencieusement, ce qui me dérouta et me mit mal à l'aise.

« Pour répondre à ta question, même avant que tu ne débarques, je ne l'appréciais pas du tout. » Reprit-il. Je clignai des yeux, légèrement curieuse.

« Pourquoi ? » M'enquis-je. « Je pensais qu'entre assassins vous vous entendiez tous comme des cousins. » Marmonnai-je avec acidité.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, surpris par mon changement de ton. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, le si beau vert que j'appréciais laissait place au fameux vert sombre et imposant qui me faisait frémir au plus haut point. Sa bouche se pinça et ses traits se durcirent. Puis il se leva subitement, et me lança un regard peu amène. Je venais apparemment de l'énerver…

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » S'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix, me faisant sursauter. « Que parce qu'on a le même patron et qu'on est tous les deux des monstres on va aller boire un verre ensemble ? Tu ne sais rien de ce monde là Bella, alors ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores tout ! »

Je m'étais recroquevillée sur le lit durant son agression, mes membres tremblaient comme des feuilles, tellement il était effrayant à cet instant. J'ignorais ce que j'avais dit de mal et en quoi je l'avais offensé, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'être humain que j'avais eu devant moi il y a quelques minutes. Comment pouvait-il s'emporter de cette façon en si peu de temps ? Avec une seule parole ? Je n'avais pourtant rien dit, tout ce que j'avais fait avait été de poser une simple question. D'accord, j'avais été légèrement sarcastique, mais tout de même ! Je ne pense pas avoir été blessante… Une autre chose me chiffonnait. Il s'était qualifié de monstre tout seul, sans pour autant que ça ne lui fasse quoi que ce soit… C'était comme si… comme s'il s'était résolu à être quelqu'un de monstrueux, et que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il s'en fichait… Comment pouvait-on réagir dans cet état d'esprit ? Se souciait-il aussi peu de son âme et de son sort, que pour lui être un homme bien n'était pas important et que ressembler à un monstre lui plaisait ? Aimait-il ce coté inhumain de sa personne ?

Sans le réaliser mon cœur effectuait des battements étonnamment forts et rapides, et je luttais pour réfréner quelques larmes qui montaient.

« J… Excuse-moi. » Bredouillai-je, complètement désarmée et apeurée, la tête posée sur mes genoux repliés.

Son regard se fit insistant, avant que sa fureur ne finisse par diminuer progressivement. Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement, probablement pour se calmer, tandis que ses traits se déridaient progressivement. Je n'osais pas relever la tête, j'étais encore bien trop effrayée par son attitude soudaine et inexplicable. Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant qu'il se détendait. Je m'octroyai un regard en sa direction et pus constater que son regard assombri s'était éclairci pour redevenir l'émeraude intense que j'appréciais. Il restait cela dit, un peu trop sombre pour que j'en sois rassurée. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, s'apprêtant à partir. Je clignai des yeux et relevai alors la tête, effarée. Il allait partir comme ça ? Sans un mot de plus ?

Il m'accorda un dernier regard presque… désolé ? Puis se détourna vers la porte. Je le suivis du regard, incrédule, avant que son pied ne bute tout à coup dans quelque chose.  
Il étouffa un juron et se baissa pour voir sur quoi il avait marché, le tout sous mon regard presque amusé. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur, tandis qu'il ramassait un livre. Mon livre…

« _Les hauts de Hurlevent _? » S'étonna-t-il en tournant son regard vers moi, intrigué. J'hochai la tête, embarrassée.

« Tu connais ? » Demandai-je surprise.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il regardait la couverture du live que j'avais oublié.

« Tu plaisantes ? Ce bouquin était ma bible, quand j'étais au lycée. » M'apprit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie.

J'écarquillai les yeux, abasourdie. Je ne savais pas que les tueurs aimaient lire…

« T'en fais une tête. » S'exclama-t-il. « Tu pensais quoi ? Que je n'étais pas allé à l'école et que je n'avais aucune culture ? » Fit-il avec un visage amusé.

Je rougis violemment et baissai la tête, me fustigeant mentalement pour être aussi transparente.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. » M'excusai-je sans toutefois le regarder. Je l'entendis émettre un rire bref.

« Je ne t'en veux pas mais… Il va falloir que tu te mettes dans la tête que ce n'est pas parce que je fais ce boulot si peu orthodoxe, que je suis si différent de toi. J'ai eu une enfance normale, une scolarité normale et contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai également un cerveau. » Sourit-il.

Mes rougeurs amplifièrent, et je détournai les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que… enfin je ne sais pratiquement rien sur toi donc… » Bafouillai-je maladroitement, préférant ne pas continuer ma phrase chaotique.

Je vis son regard changer, passer de l'amusement à une douleur qu'il essayait de dissimuler. Son regard s'était à nouveau assombri, mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas de colère effrayante. Ce vert sombre était torturé et emprunt à une peine considérable. Comme si j'avais rêvé ce moment, son visage se ferma à la vitesse de l'éclair pour arborer un masque impassible et dénué d'émotion. Avais-je vraiment rêvé ?

« Ben maintenant tu sais que j'adore ce bouquin. » Éluda-t-il en me montrant mon livre qu'il avait dans les mains.

Je réprimai mon envie folle de le questionner sur sa vie, sachant que cela l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose, et consentis à mettre ma curiosité de coté.

« J'étais en train de le lire tout à l'heure quand… » Il hocha la tête, comprenant ce que je voulais dire.

« J'ignorais que tu avais apporté des livres avec toi. » Songea-t-il.

« Oh pas beaucoup, à vrai dire je n'y ai pas trop songé quand je suis partie… » Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Ce moment si douloureux de ma vie que je ne parvenais pas à oublier, que je revoyais en cauchemar, endormie comme éveillée… « Je n'en ai pris que deux ou trois. » Conclus-je en réfrénant comme je pouvais mon envie irrépressible de pleurer mes erreurs, comme je savais si bien le faire ces temps ci.

Edward me regarda circonspect, m'examinant avec attention, comme s'il attendait que je dévoile quelque chose. Mais il était hors de question que je lui dise quoi que ce soit. C'était mon drame, ma honte, je vivais seule avec. Il insista du regard quelques secondes, alors qu'un silence prenait place dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il comprit que je n'avais pas la moindre attention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il soupira résigné.

« En tout cas tu as du goût. » Revint-il au sujet précédent. Mes joues rosirent soudainement.

« Merci. J'aime aussi beaucoup ce livre, malgré le fait que le personnage principal soit affreux. » Il fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment du même avis.

« Au contraire, Heathcliff est le seul personnage qui suscite de l'intérêt. » Contredit-il. « C'est même le personnage de littérature auquel je m'apparente le plus, je trouve. » Songea-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et j'ouvris la bouche de stupeur.

« Mais enfin il est monstrueux ! » Protestai-je choquée. Il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Il n'est pas monstrueux, il est seulement une victime qui décide de ne plus l'être et de faire souffrir ceux qui d'après lui le méritaient. Il est ce qu'on appelle un être humain. »

Je secouai la tête, incapable de croire ce que j'entendais. Heathcliff était le personnage littéraire que j'avais toujours méprisé, il était hors de question que je n'accepte son point de vue.

« Et en quoi as-tu l'impression de lui ressembler ? » Lâchai-je irritée.

« A cause de la vengeance. » Répondit-il sombrement.

J'entrouvris la bouche, légèrement surprise par son ton dur et ferme, ses traits froncés et ses yeux presque… noirs. Si l'on devait décrire la définition du mot lunatique dans un dico, il suffirait de marquer le prénom Edward, car plus lunatique que lui, tu meurs. Combien de fois avait-il changé son humeur en l'espace de dix minutes ? Un coup gentil et prévenant, un coup colérique, puis gentil à nouveau, pour ensuite paraitre torturé, et enfin devenir mauvais et noir. Mais qui était-il au juste ? Docteur Jekill et Mr Hyde ? Parce que sincèrement, il était impossible de savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui. Je voulais bien faire des efforts et nouer un dialogue, mais dans ce cas il fallait qu'il arrête de changer de facette toutes les trente secondes. Je savais qu'il pouvait se montrer normal, il l'avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises. En réalité il n'était lunatique que lorsqu'il se renfermait sur lui-même. C'en était tellement déroutant que j'en avais vraiment mal à la tête, à force de ne plus pouvoir le suivre.

« La vengeance ? » M'enquis-je maladroitement, essayant vainement de le faire sortir de ses pensées pleines de noirceur. Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux, semblant se rappeler soudainement de ma présence. Son visage en revanche ne se dérida pas et resta dur.

« Oui. » Confirma-t-il sans émotion. « Heathcliff est le seul personnage qui arrive à nous faire voir la vengeance comme une action appréciable et non réprimandable. Il nous la montre comme étant une bonne chose, et pas comme une mauvaise action. »

Je le regardai choquée et abasourdie.

« Parce que pour toi, la vengeance est une bonne chose ? » M'enquis-je outrée.

Il eut un rictus dédaigneux au coin des lèvres, l'esprit accaparé par quelque chose, semblable à un souvenir.

« Oh que oui, totalement. » Soupira-t-il avec conviction, ses yeux rivés sur la couverture du livre._ (N/Dazzling: je dois être aussi taré que lui, je suis d'accord avec)_

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et je restai songeuse, réfléchissant et tentant de décortiquer son attitude qui me donnait je devais l'avouer, la chair de poule. À cet instant il m'inquiétait. Ses pensées m'effrayaient. Soit il avait un esprit détraqué, soit il était juste torturé par quelque chose… Probablement les deux. Il devait être torturé par un évènement passé, ce qui l'avait rendu complètement fou et détraqué. Ça expliquerait tous ses changements d'humeur à la minute. Je décidai de poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres, au risque d'avoir une nouvelle crise de fureur de sa part.

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà vengé ? »

Ma voix s'était faite timide et hésitante, craignant d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Cependant je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de réfréner ma curiosité et de le regarder avec un réel intérêt. Contre toute attente, il n'eut pas la réaction auquel je m'attendais. Il n'entra pas dans une colère noire, il ne me jeta pas de regard noir et intransigeant. Il se contenta simplement de relever la tête de la couverture et de me regarder avec effarement, la bouche entrouverte. Je vis son visage se crisper, comme s'il tentait de réprimer une émotion qui s'apprêtait à ressurgir et qu'il ne tolérait pas. Puis il se recomposa une impassibilité, le tout sous mon regard ébahi et légèrement pantois.

« Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose. » Déclara-t-il abruptement, me prenant de cours.

Il me fit signe de le suivre hors de la pièce et je lui lançai un regard médusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me montrer ? » Demandai-je, pas très rassurée. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Viens et tu verras. Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. » Ironisa-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène et pas très rassuré, avant de consentir à me lever du lit. Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas hésitant, comme si je craignais qu'il ne me fasse quoi que ce soit, ce qui l'amusa. Une fois à sa hauteur, il ne se départit pas de son sourire et me tendit mon livre. Je le pris et il se détourna, sortant de la chambre en m'incitant à le suivre. Je restai d'abord immobile, me demandant si je devais vraiment le suivre ou s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une embuscade. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que j'ose lui poser une telle question et qu'il était dans l'intention de me punir… D'un autre côté je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse et de me dire que si ce qu'il voulait me montrer avait un rapport avec la question que je lui ai posée, je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Je me décidai donc à le suivre, tandis qu'il marchait dans le couloir de l'appartement.

« Est-ce une façon pour toi de détourner le sujet, ou est-ce que tu comptes répondre à ma question ? » M'enquis-je en suivant ses pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant la porte du fond du couloir. Porte à laquelle je n'avais jusqu'ici, que peu prêté attention. En même temps, les rares fois où je m'étais montrée curieuse et avais tenté de l'ouvrir, elle était verrouillée.

« Je ne répondrai pas à ta question Bella. » Répondit-il avec un semblant d'amusement dans la voix. Je le vis sortir une clé et le regardai intriguée.

« Donc c'est une façon de détourner le sujet. » Conclus-je avec déception. Il laissa échapper un rire.

« Tu apprendras… » Commença-t-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure. « Que je suis le maître pour ce qui est d'éluder. Et je suis persuadé que tu vas vite oublier tes questions lorsque tu entreras là dedans. » Fit-il en appuyant sur la poignée de la porte.

« J'ai toujours cru qu'il s'agissait d'un placard. » Fis-je avec crainte.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je garderais cette pièce fermée à clé s'il s'agissait d'un placard ? » Argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. J'haussai les épaules.

« C'est peut-être un placard rempli de cadavres. » Répliquai-je innocemment. Il sourit.

« Dans ce cas l'odeur qui en émanerait serait infecte. » Renchérit-il en ouvrant la porte et en me faisant signe de la tête de m'approcher. Je m'approchai alors de lui et sondai la pièce du regard, avant d'y pénétrer.

Il s'agissait d'un bureau moderne et bien ordonné. Sur le coup je ne compris pas vraiment pourquoi il m'emmenait là, mais lorsque mon regard dériva sur le coté de la pièce, j'en restai scotchée. Les murs étaient entièrement longés par de grandes étagères remplies de livres. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans une bibliothèque, mon paradis personnel. La pièce était ronde, les étagères formaient donc un arc de cercle. Au loin j'apercevais même un pouf. Je dus avoir un visage émerveillé puisque je l'entendis émettre un léger rire, m'interrompant dans ma contemplation. _(N/Yoro: J'avoue, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour détourner son attention lol)_

« J'en déduis que ça te plait. »

Je me tournai vers lui, et me mordis la lèvre.

« Cette pièce est incroyable… » Murmurai-je impressionnée. « Et en plus il n'y a pas de cadavre. » Fis-je remarquer en masquant mon sourire. Il secoua la tête amusé mais ne releva pas.

« Je me suis dit que si tu aimes les livres, ben cet endroit peut servir à quelqu'un. » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu n'y vas jamais ? » M'étonnai-je. Ce type possédait une bibliothèque incroyable et il n'en profitait pas ?

« A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et… » Il soupira, comme en proie à des pensées lointaines. « Et puis j'ai un peu perdu le goût de lire au fil des années. » Avoua-t-il difficilement.

Je le regardai incertaine. Quelques fois j'en oubliais qu'il était un meurtrier. Il y a quelques semaines, c'est lui-même qui m'avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème de scrupule, ni de conscience… mais en vue de ses réactions, je commençais à me demander si c'était vraiment le cas, car il semblait plutôt rongé par quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir oublier, et qu'il tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas faire ressortir. Je n'étais pas du genre curieuse, mais là cet homme m'intriguait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie de déceler et de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait au fond de lui.

« Pourquoi gardes-tu cette pièce fermée à clé ? » Demandai-je intéressée.

Je crus que ce changement de sujet allait le dérider et le faire oublier ses souvenirs qui semblaient apparemment lui être douloureux, mais je me trompais. J'eus l'impression que cela empira, à mesure que son regard se voilait. Puis en un éclair, il secoua la tête et son visage prit l'apparence d'une statue impassible et presque… sèche.

« Parce que justement je n'y vais pas très souvent. » Répondit-il avec froideur, d'un ton qui montrait clairement que le sujet était clos.

Son changement de ton me déconcerta et me fit froid dans le dos. Apparemment il s'agit d'un sujet qui fâche. Peut être qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de lui poser la question et de savoir pourquoi il avait un problème avec cette pièce, puisque d'après son comportement, il en avait un. Autrement pourquoi réagir aussi violemment ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par, pas très souvent ? Qu'il entrait dans cette pièce une fois par semaine ? Une fois par mois ? Décidément, plus je parlais avec lui, et plus Edward représentait une énigme indéchiffrable._ (N/Dazzling: elle a pas mal au crâne avec toutes ces questions.. * roule des yeux*)_

« Je vois et… et tu veux bien que je vienne ici ? » Bafouillai-je piteusement. Il hocha la tête et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise.

« Je me dis que tu t'ennuieras peut être moins, comme ça. » Répondit-il embarrassé.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » Insistai-je. « Parce que si tu n'aimes pas laisser ce bureau ouvert, c'est pas grave… »

« C'est bon Bella. » Me coupa-t-il d'un geste de la main. « Je peux bien faire des concessions. »

Je restai silencieuse, la bouche à moitié ouverte tandis qu'il fixait des yeux un point dans l'horizon. Vu son regard lointain, on aurait dit qu'il était à des milliers d'années lumières du moment présent. J'avais le sentiment que cette « concession » dont il parlait ne représentait pas rien pour lui, que le fait qu'il accepte de me laisser entrer dans cette pièce était un énorme sacrifice qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait bâti comme murs et carapaces autour de lui. Pourquoi se dévouait-il ainsi pour moi ?

« Merci. » Murmurai-je touchée. « C'est vraiment gentil. » Il sembla se détendre et détourna les yeux, un air gêné prit place sur son visage.

« Euh ouais… de rien. » Marmonna-t-il confus. « Écoute il faut que je m'absente quelques minutes. » Annonça-t-il tout à coup. « Est-ce que tu peux rester ici sans faire de bêtise ? »

Je lui jetai un regard courroucé, presque vexé.

« C'est bien ce que je fais depuis trois semaines, il me semble. » Rétorquai-je, piquée au vif.

Edward réprima un rire, avant de secouer la tête.

« Pas la peine de t'énerver, je voulais juste m'en assurer. » Fit-il remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.

« Et bah sois rassuré, je ne te causerai pas de problème. » Répliquai-je sèchement.

J'appréciais moyennement qu'on se moque de moi, je n'étais peut être pas une fille pleine d'assurance, je manquais de confiance en moi, mais j'avais tout de même ma fierté et mon intégrité. Et j'étais facilement irritable quand on se fichait de moi. Seulement ma réplique n'eut pas l'effet escompté, au contraire ça l'amusa encore plus, en vue de son visage amusé.

« Bon et bien puisque Mademoiselle Swan n'a pas l'air commode, je vais de ce pas la laisser seule. » Ironisa-t-il, en mettant des guillemets à mon appellation.

Sur ce il se détourna avec rapidité, tandis que mon regard énervé vrillait dans son dos. Il fût bientôt hors de ma vue, me laissant seule dans ce bureau magnifique.

« Et pas de bêtise ! » Héla-t-il une dernière fois, sans aucun doute pour me provoquer, avant que soudainement je n'entende une porte se refermer.

S'il avait voulu m'énerver, bah il avait réussi. _Crétin…_

Réalisant où je me trouvais, j'oubliai momentanément mon orgueil et me retrouvai une nouvelle fois en train d'admirer cette somptueuse bibliothèque. Lentement, je me mis à parcourir les rangées de livres ornant les étagères. J'étais vraiment impressionnée, tout était classé et rangé selon le genre et par ordre alphabétique, comme dans les vraies bibliothèques. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un assassin pouvait avoir une telle pièce chez lui. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en servait même pas ! J'aurais vraiment aimé connaitre la raison de sa hantise pour ce lieu si magique. D'après ce que j'avais compris, il adorait lire lorsqu'il était au lycée… mais pourquoi détestait-il ça aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à changer autant ? De ce que j'en avais vu, il semblait en plus être intelligent et porter un réel avis sur les bouquins qu'il lisait. Dommage que je ne sois pas du tout de la même opinion que lui pour ce qui était des _Hauts de Hurlevent_, mais je devais avouer que tergiverser sur ce sujet n'était pas si déplaisant. Si on omettait le fait que je n'étais pas d'accord avec son point de vue, force m'était de reconnaitre qu'il était tout de même intéressant.

Tandis que je longeais les livres avec lenteur et émerveillement, je me mis à rêvasser à la dernière fois où j'avais passé mon temps dans une bibliothèque. Ça remontait à l'avant dernier matin à Phoenix. Un léger sourire mélancolique naquit sur mes lèvres, alors que je me remémorais mes bons moments dans ma ville natale. Je passais tout mon temps à la bibliothèque municipale, elle était immense, spacieuse et au moins là bas, j'étais tranquille, bien entourée, dans ma bulle impénétrable… La bibliothèque avait toujours été le seul endroit sur Terre où je m'étais sentie chez moi. Même lorsque j'étais à la maison, en compagnie de ma mère et de mon beau père, j'avais toujours senti comme un malaise à l'intérieur. Et aujourd'hui ce malaise s'était creusé en un vrai trou béant, beaucoup plus douloureux et insupportable. Je regrettais tellement mes actions… si seulement je pouvais tout effacer et retourner en arrière, je ne les aurais jamais abandonnés pour prendre la fuite jusqu'à Chicago, un endroit où je ne connaissais personne, et je serais restée avec eux jusqu'au bout, je ne les aurais pas lâchés. Je n'étais qu'une lâche au fond, une erreur de la nature.

Mes larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, silencieusement, tandis que je feuilletais du regard la rangée Shakespeare. Y avait pas à dire, il s'y connaissait en littérature. Toutes mes œuvres littéraires étaient là, m'arrachant un sourire parmi ma mélancolie. Sourire qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque je remarquai qu'un livre manquait à cette bibliothèque. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité.

Je rêve.

Edward possédait tout un tas de livres, et il n'était même pas fichu d'avoir _Roméo & Juliette_ ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, il n'y connait strictement rien en littérature. Comment pouvait-on passer à coté d'un tel chef d'œuvre de la tragédie ? Le pire était que tous les romans de William Shakespeare étaient là, bien rangés. Mais comme par hasard, mon livre préféré, il n'y était pas. Décidément, ce type avait vraiment tout pour m'énerver. Je soupirai de déception et m'emparai d'_Hamlet_, à défaut d'autre chose. J'allais lui en toucher deux mots lorsqu'il reviendrait. Je m'installai sur le pouf que je trouvais ultra confortable et commençai à lire, sans toutefois arriver à rentrer dans l'histoire. Trop de questions accaparaient mon cerveau, trop de tourments également…

Et puis pourquoi avait-il dû partir d'ailleurs ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose de prévu avant l'arrivée de ce Jacob, ni après d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça si soudainement ? Essayait-il d'éviter quelque chose ? Essayait-il… d'éviter cette pièce ? Cela me semblait tout de même gros. Il ne peut pas être révulsé par un endroit, c'est quand même… incroyable, et dénué de sens. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement moi qu'il évitait ? Il en avait eu marre de me voir poser des questions personnelles auquel il ne voulait pas répondre, alors en bon lâche il s'était éclipsé pour ne plus avoir à se justifier. Je me fustigeai mentalement pour mes pensées surprenantes. J'étais véritablement en train de me prendre la tête pour un tueur qu'hier encore, je méprisais. Qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéressais autant à lui ? En même temps il était tellement énigmatique que c'était carrément impossible de ne pas se poser de questions. Mais je ne devrais pas lui accorder autant d'intérêt. Je ne devrais pas…_ (N/Dazzling: le mystère fait son charme ma belle)_

Un bruit sonore me fit sursauter et me ramena au moment présent. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte, puis d'un verrouillage à clé, et compris qu'il était revenu. Depuis combien de temps étais-je en train de réfléchir ? Je n'avais même pas fait attention tellement j'étais partie dans mes songes. Ceci dit depuis que j'étais ici, j'avais pas mal perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher, puis le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitant à entrer, tandis que je me levais.

« T'as été sage à ce que je vois. » Sourit-il. Mon énervement remonta alors et je lui accordai un regard médusé, ignorant sa remarque.

« Roméo & Juliette. » Accusai-je alors avec remontrance. « Tu as des étagères remplies de livres à ras-bord, et tu ne possèdes même pas la plus grande tragédie littéraire ? » M'enquis-je horrifiée et incrédule.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de me regarder comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, ou que je venais de dire un truc incroyable.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il abasourdi. « La plus grande tragédie ? » Fit-il étonné.

« Bien sûr que oui. » Répliquai-je incertaine, surprise de sa réaction.

Sans crier gare, il éclata de rire, comme s'il s'était agi d'une bonne blague, le tout sous mon regard courroucé. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? » M'impatientai-je avec aigreur.

Il secoua la tête et se reprit, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire.

« Excuse-moi mais… comment tu peux considérer Roméo & Juliette comme une grande tragédie ? » Demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique. « Ce bouquin est un navet. »_ (N/Dazzling: Plus romantique qu'Edward tu meurs...on dirait moi xD)_

J'écarquillai les yeux, ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Ma colère était sur le point de monter progressivement. Navet ? Avais-je vraiment bien entendu ? Il était hors de question qu'il ne se mette à insulter cette pièce si importante à mes yeux. Je vis rouge et le foudroyai du regard.

« Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? » M'écriai-je atterrée, ma voix déraillant dans les aigus. « Cette histoire d'amour est la plus belle qui puisse exister ! » Protestai-je.

« Moi je dirais surtout la plus pathétique. » Rit-il, visiblement amusé par ma réaction. Je secouai la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entendais.

« Pathétique ? » Répétai-je effarée. « Tu trouves cette histoire pathétique ? »

Avais-je dit que je le trouvais intelligent ? Parce que si c'est le cas autant pour moi, j'avais tort à tous les niveaux. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas l'histoire en elle-même qui est pathétique, mais les personnages. » Se justifia-t-il. « Le personnage de Roméo en est la définition même. »

« Il n'est pas pathétique du tout. » Défendis-je. « Il est juste… romantique et… »

« Et ridicule. » Compléta-t-il avec sarcasmes. « Durant tout le premier acte il prône son amour pour cette Rosaline, comme quoi elle est son âme sœur et tout le toutim, qu'il ne pourra jamais l'oublier et puis dix secondes après, il en fait de même avec Juliette dès qu'il l'a voit. Tu ne trouves pas ça légèrement poussé ? »

« Si tu avais lu attentivement, tu aurais vu que son amour pour Rosaline n'était pas véritable mais relevait seulement du domaine physique. » Contrai-je énervée. Il émit un bref rire, comme si ce que je disais était idiot.

« Pourtant il me semble qu'il tombe amoureux de Juliette dès le premier regard, sans même lui adresser la parole. Donc est-ce que là aussi, ce ne serait pas une question de physique ? » Souleva-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Aucun doute qu'il venait de soulever un point intéressant. Il dût comprendre qu'il venait de me poser une colle, puisqu'un rictus apparut au coin de ses lèvres, tandis que je bouillonnais intérieurement. Il était sérieusement en train de m'énerver, à toujours contredire mes opinions. Je commençais à réaliser qu'en matière de littérature, lui et moi ne serions jamais d'accord. Mais il était hors de question que je consente à lui donner raison. Je m'emportai.

« C'est complètement n'importe quoi ! Et le coup de foudre, t'en as jamais entendu parler ? » Répliquai-je acide. Il roula des yeux, pas convaincu du tout.

« Je vais te dire ce que je pense. » Asséna-t-il durement. « Roméo est pitoyable, ridicule, et tombe amoureux d'une femme juste pour son physique, ce qui signifie clairement qu'il ne pense qu'avec sa queue. Et Juliette n'est qu'une pauvre vierge naïve qui ne connait rien à la vie et se laisse berner et attendrir par de belles paroles bien prononcées. »_ (N/Dazzling: Point de vue intéressant et digne d'un des plus grand tue l'amour xD)_

Je restai figée, incrédule et atterrée par son analyse aussi… aussi irritante, navrante, lamentable et j'en passe. Il avait dégradé Shakespeare avec tellement de force que j'avais envie de pleurer, ou alors de lui prendre son pistolet pour lui planter une balle entre les deux yeux. La façon déplorable et odieuse dont il avait analysé les portraits des deux personnages les plus mythiques de la littérature britannique était juste un tissu de calomnies dégoutantes. J'en avais presque la nausée.

« T'es vraiment… » Je le fusillai du regard, cherchant un adjectif pouvant le qualifier. « Horripilant. » Conclus-je en détournant les yeux avec énervement. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Horripilant ? » Répéta-t-il amusé. « C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? Honnêtement j'ai connu des insultes tellement pires, que ça c'est presque un compliment. » Se vanta-t-il. Je lui fis les gros yeux.

« Tu ne devrais vraiment pas en être fier. » Râlai-je. Il secoua la tête, se retenant apparemment de rire.

« Franchement tu sais ce que je crois ? Qu'en réalité, la seule chose qui t'horripile est que quelqu'un ne soie pas d'accord avec toi. Tu détestes qu'on te contredise, je me trompe ? » Je le regardai outrée.

« Pas du tout. » Réfutai-je dignement, tandis qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'en démordre. _(N/Yoro: Mais bien sûr Bella, on te croit…)_

« Oh que si. » Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose. » Commença-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse. « L'amour au premier regard n'existe pas Bella. On ne tombe pas amoureux simplement en voyant la personne, Roméo était juste attiré sexuellement par Juliette, ça s'arrête là. C'est juste un idiot au cœur d'artichaut qui a l'impression de voir la femme de sa vie à chaque coin de rue. »

Je baissai le regard, légèrement blessée je devais l'admettre. Il se permettait de critiquer tout ce en quoi je croyais depuis toutes ces années. J'ai toujours été une rêveuse, je devais le reconnaitre. J'aimais m'évader dans des romans à l'eau de rose, des histoires d'amour épiques et impossible, ça me permettait de me faire oublier ma vie monotone, ennuyeuse et loin d'être trépidante. J'aimais croire en ce type d'amour que les livres racontent et me dire que peut être qu'un jour je pourrais le trouver, cet amour fort et indestructible… Et lui, lui il venait me dire que tout ce auquel je croyais et rêvais depuis toujours, n'était que des foutaises ? Du vent ? Il n'avait pas le droit de m'anéantir de cette façon là. Car oui, réduire à néants toutes mes rêveries était comme m'anéantir moi. Les rêves étaient tout ce que j'avais dans la vie…

« Tu… tu ne crois pas au coup de foudre ? » Balbutiai-je avec peine. Il arqua un sourcil étonné.

« Bien sûr que non. » Confirma-t-il comme si ça coulait de source, m'enfonçant encore un peu plus. « Un coup de foudre, c'est seulement une manière plus poétique de décrire une rencontre entre deux personnes qui ont envie de se sauter dessus. Mais tu ne peux pas aimer une personne sans lui avoir parlé, sans connaitre ses centres d'intérêt, ses défauts et ses qualités, voilà pourquoi d'après moi, _Roméo & Juliette_ est une histoire d'amour pathétique, et non tragique. »

Je soupirai de désillusion et le regardai affligée. Il ne devait sans doute pas mesurer combien tout ce qu'il disait me touchait, tellement ce sujet était important pour moi. Et pourtant il n'hésitait pas à le piétiner. Il détruisait mes rêveries, sans doute les choses qui me tiennent le plus à cœur. Pour un peu, j'en pleurerais presque. Je ravalai ma salive et ma peine, puis avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, tentai de lui poser une question des plus personnelles.

« As-tu déjà été amoureux ? » Demandai-je avec difficulté, encore attristée par sa façon de voir les choses. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris d'une telle question.

« Et toi tu l'as déjà été ? » Éluda-t-il en haussant un sourcil de façon suggestive, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. J'entrouvris la bouche, à cours de mot. Il aurait quand même pu me répondre au lieu de me poser une colle.

« Je n'ai que dix sept ans, je te rappelle. » Lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton irrité. Il eut un rire désabusé.

« Justement, tu n'as que dix sept ans. » Répéta-t-il dédaigneusement. « Tu n'as donc aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Tu te fies simplement à des bouquins écrits pour faire rêver les personnes comme toi. La vraie vie est tout autre. C'est loin d'être un roman à l'eau de rose, Bella. Pas de conte de fées, ni sorcières, ni prince charmant. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses et que tu comprennes que la réalité est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. » Trancha-t-il d'une voix ferme et assurée._ (N/Dazzling: des sorcières y'en a...mais on appelle ça des S****** c'est plus moderne * ok se cache*)_

Je détournai les yeux, offensée comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant. Je crois qu'il n'avait véritablement aucune idée de ce que ses mots signifiaient vraiment pour moi. Il ne se montrait peut être pas agressif ni odieux, mais à cet instant j'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire au monstre que je connaissais. Me briser mes songeries, mes illusions et mes espoirs étaient bien pire pour moi que l'attaque de l'indien de tout à l'heure. Tellement pire… Je n'avais désormais plus qu'une envie, me morfondre seule, et oublier tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je te remercie beaucoup pour toutes ces belles paroles qui me donnent vraiment l'impression que je ne suis pas une misérable. » Déclarai-je avec amertume, la voix dénuée d'émotion.

Je décidai de m'en aller d'ici, ne supportant plus cette conversation déplaisante et ce moment humiliant. Il cligna des yeux et me regarda confus, ne comprenant sans doute pas mon changement d'humeur. Je passai devant lui d'un pas résigné et plaquai sèchement le livre que je tenais dans les mains sur son torse pour lui rendre, sans le regarder dans les yeux une seule fois, de peur de ce que je pouvais y trouver, avant de le contourner pour sortir de la pièce à la hâte.

« Je peux savoir où tu vas comme ça ? » Entendis-je dans mon dos tandis que je me marchais dans le couloir d'un pas pressé.

« Dans ma chambre ! » Claquai-je fermement. J'entendis un rire derrière moi et compris qu'il me suivait.

« Techniquement, je te signale que c'est ma chambre et non la tienne. » Informa-t-il sur un ton amusé.

Je me figeai, ahurie qu'il ait le culot de me provoquer maintenant, en voyant l'état désemparé dans lequel j'étais. Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge à cause de la colère qui était sur le point d'exploser. Lentement, très lentement, je me retournai pour lui lancer le regard le plus glacial et le plus mauvais donc j'étais capable, tandis qu'il avait un sourire au coin de la bouche que j'aurais voulu lui faire ravaler, tellement il était énervant.

« Non mais je rêve ! » M'écriai-je avec fureur. « Non mais… mais t'es vraiment… »

« Horripilant, tu l'as déjà dit. » Me coupa-t-il narquoisement.

Je le foudroyai du regard, vexée et blessée dans mon amour propre. La façon qu'il avait de me rabaisser et de me ridiculiser en me faisant taire aussi simplement… au final c'était moi qui avais des envies de meurtre.

« Oh non tu n'es pas horripilant à ce stade, tu es pire ! » Incendiai-je déplorée. Il se retint de rire, tandis que moi je me retenais de ne pas m'énerver et l'insulter de tous les noms. « Sur ce si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais dormir, puisque c'est la seule chose que tu m'as donné envie de faire. » Répliquai-je agacée en me détournant.

Je commençai à me diriger vers la chambre, lorsque je sentis une pression sur son bras.

« Attends Bella. » Pria-t-il en me retournant, avec une voix des plus sérieuses. Je le lorgnai.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as pas déjà assez énervée alors t'as envie de continuer ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que son visage avait perdu toute trace d'amusement pour laisser place à un masque indéchiffrable.

« Tout à l'heure quand je me suis absenté… je suis allé chez Jasper, un ami à moi qui habite au-dessus. » Je lui lançai un regard curieux.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? » M'enquis-je suspicieuse. Il prit une inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Ben il… il est psychologue et… et comme il est libre demain je me suis arrangé pour que tu lui parles. » Répondit-il d'une voix hésitante, fuyant mon regard. Je fronçai les sourcils, paumée.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que j… »

Je m'arrêtai, comprenant alors ce qu'il était en train de me dire. Ma bouche resta entrouverte, capable de gober les mouches à ce stade d'inertie. Mes yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur, d'incrédulité et d'horreur, et ma respiration se coupa l'espace d'un instant, sous le coup du choc. Apparemment c'était clair, Edward n'avait toujours pas fini de m'énerver…

« Attends une minute… » Soufflai-je en secouant la tête impunément, tandis que l'appréhension me gagnait petit à petit, mon cœur battant soudainement à une vitesse démesurée, tellement je craignais ce que j'étais sur le point d'entendre. « Tu… veux que je parle à un psy ? » Fis-je atterrée et désorientée.

J'ignorais ce qui faisait le plus mal désormais, le fait qu'il me dénigre et se permette de critiquer mes rêves illusionnés, ou le fait qu'il me prenne pour une cinglée…

« Écoute Bella… » Tenta-t-il ennuyé. « Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que tu as des problèmes, et je pense que Jasper peut t'aider… »

« Oh alors maintenant pour toi, je suis une folle ? C'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ? » M'emportai-je horrifiée. Il entrouvrit la bouche légèrement.

« Non, pas du tout ! » Contra-t-il vainement. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais folle ! Un peu trop naïve sur les bords, et aussi pas mal agaçante je dois le reconnaitre, mais pas folle. » Je secouai la tête imperceptiblement, mes yeux lui lançant des éclairs foudroyants._ (N/Dazzling: Edward et l'art de savoir parler aux femmes^^)_

« T'es au courant que tu t'enfonces là ? » Répliquai-je sévèrement. Un semblant de sourire le traversa, avant que son visage ne redevienne sérieux.

« Peu importe, il faut que tu le voies, tu en as besoin. » Décréta-t-il, me prenant de cours. Je me braquai.

« Pourquoi ? » M'enquis-je d'une voix déboussolée. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je devrais consulter ? »

« Tu viens de vivre un traumatisme ! » Se défendit-il vainement. « Ne dis pas le contraire, à ton âge, une agression pareille doit forcément te faire quelque chose. » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu veux parler de l'attaque de Jacob ? » Devinai-je. « Parce que si c'est ça, rassure-toi je vais très bien. » Certifiai-je. « Je l'ai même oubliée. » Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« C'est impossible enfin ! » Protesta-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas te conduire de façon tout à fait normale après ça et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Est-ce qu'il faut que je te rappelle l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvée ? Tu étais complètement repliée par terre, tu tremblais à vue d'œil et tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurer ! »

« Mais c'est du passé maintenant, je t'assure que j'ai oublié, ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête. » Assurai-je confiante. Il secoua la tête, refusant de me croire.

« Tu ne peux pas, tu es trop jeune pour avoir affaire à ce genre de situation. » Réfuta-t-il.

« Tu veux bien arrêter avec mon âge ? » M'énervai-je piquée au vif. « Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je suis capable de supporter ou non ! Et sache que pour ta gouverne, l'agression de ton indien ne m'a pas du tout bouleversé, j'ai déjà vécu bien pire. »

« Justement Bella ! » Affirma-t-il, énervé lui aussi. « C'est justement parce que tu as connu pire que j'estime que tu dois parler à quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider. »

J'ouvris la bouche d'effarement. Là il allait trop loin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais de ma vie, hein ? » Répliquai-je cinglante, tentant de dissimuler la douleur qui s'emparait de mon cœur, à mesure que ma plaie intérieure était en train de s'ouvrir, du fait de mettre mes démons sur le tapis. Il baissa les yeux avec dépit.

« Rien du tout. Je ne sais strictement rien de ta vie, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, ni idiot. Je sais remarquer lorsqu'une personne a des problèmes avec sa conscience, quand elle est tourmentée comme toi et qu'elle refuse de s'ouvrir, préférant s'enfermer dans son mutisme, pour ainsi se détruire. » Se justifia-t-il, certain de ce qu'il affirmait.

« Et comment tu peux savoir si j'ai des problèmes de conscience ? » Lâchai-je implacable. « Si je suis tourmentée comme tu dis, ou si je suis silencieusement en train de me détériorer ? »

« Parce que ! » Tonna-t-il d'une voix assourdissante et d'une fureur incontrôlable.

Je le vis détourner les yeux et refuser d'affronter mon regard et je compris que j'étais allée trop loin et que je l'avais poussé à bout.

« Parce que j'ai déjà vécu cette situation, et que cette fois je préfère prendre mes précautions, ça te va ? » Répliqua-t-il fâché et contrarié, les yeux fuyants.

Je le regardai silencieusement, tandis qu'il essayait par tous les moyens de réfréner la douleur qui le submergeait soudainement. Edward avait vraiment érigé un mur d'impassibilité qu'il veillait à rendre le plus infranchissable possible. Il ne dévoilait rien, ou très peu. Et lorsqu'il laissait filtrer une émotion quelconque, il s'empressait de la balayer et de reprendre ce masque froid et impénétrable. La cohabitation n'allait pas être facile.

« Je vais bien Edward. » Répétai-je une nouvelle fois calmement, avec plus de tact et d'assurance. « Je ne suis pas cinglée, ni tourmentée, et je vis très bien avec ma conscience. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais cinglée. » Démentit-il. « Tu sais si j'avais pensé ça, je t'aurais fait interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Là je te demande simplement de parler à un psychologue. Et encore Jasper est loin d'être un psy traditionnel, tu peux me croire. Ça arrive à tout le monde d'aller voir un psy… ce n'est pas une honte. Tu n'as pas l'esprit apaisé, et tu n'es pas bien mentalement. »

« Venant de la part du mec qui assassine des innocents à longueur de journée. » Rétorquai-je cinglante, sans cacher le sarcasme de ma voix. Il roula des yeux mais ne commenta pas.

« S'il te plait. » Insista-t-il, les yeux suppliants, tout en pressant mon bras. « Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

J'entrouvris la bouche, ma respiration s'accéléra inexplicablement. À ce moment je fus incapable de détourner les yeux et de regarder ailleurs que son visage suppliant. Je voyais bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essayait de m'intimider. Et le pire était que ça marchait. J'étais complètement stoïque et inapte à réagir. Je sentais mes joues prendre une teinte rosée à mesure que les secondes défilaient et que je le dévisageais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il était sur le point de gagner, j'ignorais comment il avait pour s'y prendre, mais il avait réussi à me faire plier. Je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour accepter, mais il me devança, voyant que j'étais sans réaction.

« Et puis… considère ça comme un service que tu me rends, pour t'avoir sauvée la vie. » Dit-il avec un sourire contrit, tandis que je manquais de m'étouffer.

Dire qu'il y a cinq secondes, j'étais éblouie et sur le point de craquer et d'accéder à sa requête, il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout en se comportant comme un sale con. Mes rougeurs disparurent alors plus vite que l'éclair et mon visage se mit à blanchir à vue d'œil. Je me décomposai, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Ma respiration se fortifia, tellement mon énervement contenu s'apprêtait à sortir et à tout terrasser. Je me débattis violemment pour libérer mon bras qu'il tenait mais n'y parvins pas, il était bien trop fort pour moi. Puis je lui accordai un regard incendiaire avant de ne plus contenir la haine et la colère que j'éprouvais.

« Jamais, tu m'entends ? ! » Criai-je férocement, sous son regard abasourdi. « Jamais je n'accepterai de voir un foutu psy parce que tu l'auras décidé ! »

Je tentai de me détourner mais sa prise sur mon bras m'en empêcha, me forçant à lui faire face et l'affronter. Vu son air insistant, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'en démordre.

« Je t'en prie Bella, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu es consciente que tu es un peu perturbée et que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un. Et je sais que tu ne me parleras pas à moi parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance alors le mieux, c'est que tu en parles à un professionnel, qui saura t'aider au mieux. » Défendit-t-il avec conviction.

Je secouai à nouveau la tête, refusant d'entendre un mot de plus de sa part. Sans le vouloir il était en train de me faire souffrir en me rappelant mes tourments, mes problèmes que je désire tant oublier. Il faisait ramener ma peine à la surface et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer. Je souffrais déjà constamment, en permanence tellement ma culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire souffrir davantage. C'était carrément un supplice.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? » Suppliai-je, sur le point de craquer et de laisser mes larmes se déverser.

« Parce que ça te ferait trop plaisir. » Rétorqua-t-il, sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère, à en juger par son sourire en biais.

Je soupirai, lassée par cette dispute sans queue ni tête.

« J'ai pas envie de parler à un psy ! » Protestai-je piteusement.

« Mais Jasper n'est pas vraiment un psy, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte. » Assura-t-il en élargissant légèrement son sourire, sous mon regard courroucé et suspicieux.

Je détournai les yeux, énervée d'être aussi faible et de capituler aussi vite, en sachant que j'allais le regretter.

« Si j'accepte de lui parler… »

« Je te laisse tranquille et je ne te demanderai rien d'autre, c'est promis. » M'interrompit-il, ayant prémédité ma demande. Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. « Alors c'est d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fermai les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

« J'imagine que j'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon. » Un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Non en effet. » Sourit-il triomphant.

* * *

« Jasper ! Grouille-toi d'ouvrir cette porte, on se les gèle ici ! » Hurla Edward en cognant à la porte, tandis que j'étais effarée par un tel comportement.

« Non mais comment tu lui parles ? T'es pas bien ? » Sermonnai-je affublée. Il se tourna vers moi penaud.

« T'en fais pas, il a l'habitude avec moi. » Assura-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Magne-toi ! » Réitéra-t-il une nouvelle fois avec hargne. Je fronçai les sourcils, consternée.

« Et puis d'abord qui c'est ce Jasper ? » Demandai-je soupçonneuse.

« Mon meilleur ami. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Jasper ! » Tonna-t-il en donnant un violent coup à la porte, sous mon regard incrédule.

« Je croyais que c'était Emmett ton meilleur ami ? » Fis-je remarquer perdue. Il se tourna vers moi, légèrement énervé.

« C'est différent, Jasper je le connais depuis l'école primaire. » Répliqua-t-il fulminant avant de brutaliser la porte une nouvelle fois. « Bon sang tu te dépêches oui ? ! » Asséna-t-il sèchement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, c'est pas vrai… » Marmonna-t-il tout bas.

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi impatient ? » M'enquis-je incertaine. « Laisse-lui le temps de venir ouvrir la porte, ne sois pas aussi énervé… » Il soupira d'exaspération.

« Parce que ce trou du cul n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte, il est muni d'un verrouillage automatique, ce qui fait qu'il a juste besoin d'appuyer sur une fichue télécommande. » Râla-t-il. « Et si je suis énervé, c'est parce que je sais que s'il n'ouvre pas la porte dans la seconde qui suit, c'est qu'il ne m'entend pas, et s'il ne m'entend pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Voilà pourquoi je hurle plus fort. ALORS OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE ! » Cria-t-il d'une voix cinglante. Je le regardai apeurée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par pas dans son état normal ? » M'inquiétai-je. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand bol d'air pour se calmer.

« Tu vois que je suis énervé, et tu t'obstines à faire ta curieuse ? » Lâcha-t-il acide. Je baissai timidement les yeux. « Quand je te dis que Jasper n'est pas un psy comme les autres, crois-moi c'est la vérité. Et je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ta question car tu vas vite te rendre compte de quoi je parle. BORDEL JASPER ! » Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois avec ténacité. « JE TE JURE QUE SI TU NOUS OUVRES PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE TE CONFISQUE LES CLÉS DE TON MINI-BAR ! »

Aussitôt après ce tapage, j'entendis un clic et Edward soupirer de soulagement à côté de moi.

« Putain c'est pas trop tôt ! » Ragea-t-il. « J'aurais dû me douter que y avait que ça qui marcherait. »

« Attends Edward… » L'appelai-je tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte. Il se tourna vers moi impatient.

« Quoi encore ? » Râla-t-il. Je roulai des yeux.

« Est-ce que ce Jasper sait ce que tu fais comme boulot ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr qu'il le sait. » Affirma-t-il avec évidence. « Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? » Fit-il dédaigneusement. Je haussai les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Rien du tout, c'était pour savoir. » Répliquai-je. « Mais ça ne lui fait rien ? Ça ne le dérange pas du tout ? » Demandai-je surprise. Il entrouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'exaspéra-t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. « Tu poses toujours autant de questions ? Ma parole, t'es pire qu'une chieuse ! » Soupira-t-il excédé.

J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement, avant de laisser place à de la colère irrépressible. Ma respiration s'amplifia et je le regardai avec une fureur inhabituelle, les yeux noirs de fureur.

« Va te faire voir. » Rétorquai-je vexée en le poussant pour entrer.

J'entendis un soupir derrière moi et je devinai qu'il levait les yeux, ce qui m'agaça davantage. Je pénétrai dans une pièce sombre, ressemblant à une sorte de salle d'attente. Il y avait des canapés en cuir tout autour, un table basse au centre avec toutes sortes de magasines féminins, quelques plantes dans les coins qui apparemment n'avaient pas été arrosées depuis un certain temps, ainsi que deux ou trois tableaux plutôt… morbides. Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée par cette salle d'attente qui était si terne et triste avec ses murs gris et ses meubles noirs, qu'elle donnait envie de se pendre. En général les psychologues étaient là justement pour nous ôter ce genre de pensées de la tête. Ici en revanche j'avais l'impression qu'on faisait tout pour nous rendre suicidaire.

« Tu es sûr qu'on est au bon endroit ? » Paniquai-je soudainement en me tournant vers lui qui était apparemment tracassé par quelque chose. Il n'osa pas me regarder, chose plutôt étonnante chez lui.

« Certain. Mais je crois que ce n'était finalement pas une bonne idée que je t'amène ici aujourd'hui puisqu'à ce que je vois, il n'a pas pu se retenir. »

« Se retenir de quoi ? » M'enquis-je paumée.

Il n'eut pas le temps de me répondre car une porte blanche coulissante s'ouvrit et fit apparaitre un grand homme blond des plus… étonnants. La chemise trop longue, complètement froissée et débraillée, les cheveux mi-longs, gras et mal coupés, la barbe pas rasée depuis un bout de temps, les manches non retroussées qui pendaient, cachant carrément ses doigts, un jean trop long ainsi que des… savates ?

Ce qui me déconcerta le plus, ne fut pas qu'il porte des savates au pied sur son lieu de travail, mais surtout son regard. Terne, vide, sans vie ni expression… son regard était complètement livide. Son visage plus blanc que la normal, il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours. Il avait une mauvaise mine, si bien que je me demandais si c'était vraiment lui le psy qu'Edward voulait que je voie. Je remarquai qu'il tenait une bouteille de je ne sais quoi dans l'une de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Edward ? » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix étonnamment rauque, dénuée d'engouement et de jovialité.

« T'aurais pu faire un effort. » Répondit Edward avec remontrance.

« Ouais j'aurais pu. » Rétorqua-t-il avec dédain, tandis qu'Edward se pinçait l'arête du nez en soupirant.

Je me tournai vers ce dernier qui semblait véritablement contrarié et qui lançait des éclairs à son ami.

« Edward c'est… c'est qui ? » Demandai-je, pas du tout rassurée. Sans quitter le blond du regard, il me répondit avec morosité.

« Ça tu vois ? C'est Jasper, le type qui me sert accessoirement de meilleur ami. »

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène.

« C'est lui le psy ? » M'enquis-je incrédule. Il hocha la tête avec déploration.

« Normalement. » Maugréa-t-il.

Le dit Jasper qui regardait Edward avec des yeux blasés ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence, jusqu'à ce que son regard se tourne vers moi, et qu'il écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait de voir un extraterrestre. Il entrouvrit la bouche, comme abattu par quelque chose, ce qui me dérouta.

« C'est elle ? » Cracha-t-il avec acidité. Je réprimai un frisson de frayeur tandis que je vis Edward rouler des yeux du coin de l'œil.

« Oui c'est elle. » Répondit-il énervé. « Jasper, je te présente Bella. »

Jasper me dévisagea avec un rictus dédaigneux et plein d'amertume avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.

« Enchanté. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix cynique avant de boire plusieurs gorgées de… de vodka ?

Je me tournai vers Edward effarée.

« C'était ça que tu sous entendais qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ? » M'exclamai-je ahurie. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me congratula d'un regard désolé.

« J'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt. En réalité Jasper est un psychologue dépressif qui boit comme un trou et qui ne se lave que deux à trois fois par semaines. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix défaitiste et désespérée. _(N/Yoro: Sympa le psy, je suis sûre que ses patients sortent encore plus dépressifs de son bureau que quand ils sont entrés…)_

Je restai inerte et choquée face à un tel… énergumène. Comment osait-il m'emmener consulter chez un type pareil ? Et puis dans quel monde de dingues étais-je tombée ? C'était quoi cette nouvelle dimension où les tueurs étaient gentils et où les psychologues étaient dépressifs ?

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as dit qu'il n'était pas un psy traditionnel… » Murmurai-je avec ironie.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » S'excusa-il, tandis que le Jasper était toujours en train de vider sa bouteille. « Il n'était pas sensé boire aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il le ferait quand même. » Je lui fis un sourire contrit.

« Non ça fait rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… »

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire déploré.

« Excuse-moi cinq minutes, je dois m'entretenir avec lui. » Fit-il en se dirigeant vers lui. Aussitôt à sa hauteur il lui arracha la bouteille des mains avec force, tandis que le blond gémissait de protestation.

« Eh ! » Grogna-t-il.

« T'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. » Déclara Edward en lui prenant un objet qui se trouvait dans sa seconde main et que je n'avais pas remarqué à cause de sa manche trop longue.

Je compris qu'il s'agissait de la télécommande lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée se verrouiller derrière moi.

« Viens. » Lui pria-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce en le prenant par l'épaule et en le conduisant dans la salle d'où il était arrivé.

Il referma la double porte blanche sur leur passage, me laissant seule dans cette sale déprimante.

« Je ne comptais pas m'enfuir ! » Le hélai-je d'une voix forte, sarcastique. « Quoi que… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Je patientai silencieusement, sondant la pièce du regard et tapant du pied, tandis que les secondes défilaient. L'horloge collée au mur me faisait savoir lorsqu'une seconde s'écoulait, grâce au bruit de l'aiguille, ce qui me dérangeait. Je commençais à m'impatienter, lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur la porte où ils étaient partis. Je me demandais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire… Serait-ce mal si j'écoutais à la porte ? Après tout qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Si ça se trouve leur discussion se portait sur moi. Et dans ce cas mieux valait que je sache ce qu'ils disaient à mon sujet. Je m'approchai doucement de la double porte, et collai mon oreille discrètement, tandis que j'entendais la voix lointaine d'Edward s'élever.

_« Tu m'avais promis que tu serais sobre, je te signale. »_

_« Désolé mais j'avais besoin de me préparer avant de voir cette gamine. »_ Entendis-je la voix de Jasper murmurer.

_« Merde Jazz, tu fais chier. »_

_« Rho ça va. » _Râla ce dernier. _« Je te signale que j'aurais pas bu si t'avais pas décidé de la ramener. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _Accusa Edward d'une voix dure.

_« Regarde-là Edward. » _Répondit Jasper tandis que je fronçais les sourcils d'incompréhension. _« Ose me dire qu'elle ne lui ressemble pas. » _

_« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » _Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

_« Bon sang mais tu le fais exprès ? » _S'énerva Jasper. _« C'est son portrait craché ! »_

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement. Mais de quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ?

_« Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »_ Protesta Edward. _« Elle n'a aucune ressemblance avec elle, à part la taille ou encore la couleur de cheveux et des yeux… »_

_« Je ne te parle pas de particularité physique espèce d'idiot. » _Contra Jasper remonté. _« Je te parle du caractère, de l'âge, de tous ces petits détails qui font qu'elle lui ressemble. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de son caractère ? Tu ne lui as même pas encore parlée ! » _Fit Edward d'une voix sévère.

_« Pas besoin de lui parler pour voir qu'elle est timide, réservée et gentille. Je parie même qu'elle est un tantinet rêveuse et qu'elle doit t'agacer. » _Déduit-il, sous mon regard ébahi.

Il y eut un silence incommodant, avant qu'Edward ne réponde.

_« Comment tu as pu savoir tout ça en un seul clin d'œil ? Et en étant bourré en plus ? » _Fit-il étonné.

Je réprimai un grondement. Je ne suis pas agaçante, c'est lui qui est énervant à ne jamais répondre à mes questions. S'il était un tant soit peu honnête avec moi au lieu d'être aussi changeant et lunatique, je ne serais pas aussi insistante et il aurait la paix.

_« Tu oublies que c'est ma seconde nature. »_ Répondit Jasper. _« Et puis j'ai l'habitude de faire mon boulot en ayant bu. » _

J'entendis un râlement.

_« Peu importe Jasper, je t'assure que tu fais erreur. Je ne la vois pas à travers Bella car elles n'ont strictement rien à voir en commun. Tu vois seulement ce que tu veux voir, point barre. »_

_« Tu me les brises Edward. » _S'énerva Jasper. _« C'est moi le psy ici, pas toi alors arrête de la ramener. »_

_« Ben excuse-moi de l'oublier la plupart du temps, quand je te vois dans cet état si lamentable. » _Ironisa Edward.

_« Si mon état te plait pas, je te signale que la porte est ton amie et se trouve juste derrière. » _Conclut le blond acerbe. J'entendis un soupir las, provenant surement d'Edward.

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » _Demanda celui-ci au bout d'un silence._ « Il est hors de question que je te la laisse dans l'état où tu es. » _

_« C'est bon Edward, laisse-là moi je saurai bien me comporter. »_

_« Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de te la confier ? Je t'avais demandé d'être sobre, t'as pas foutu d'en être capable. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? T'es pas sensé aller bosser ? T'as pas une personne à aller zigouiller pour ton cher italien de mes couilles ? » _Répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

_« Si je suis en retard d'ailleurs. »_ Répondit Edward en faisant apparemment abstraction de sa condescendance. _« Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Tu peux me promettre que tout se passera bien ? »_ J'entendis un rire provenant du blond.

_« Bien sûr ! » _S'exclama-t-il avec un léger rire pompette._ « Fais-moi confiance, il lui arrivera rien à ta gosse. »_

_« Ouais bah y a plutôt intérêt. »_ Menaça-t-il. _« Je reviens la chercher dans pas longtemps dès que j'ai fini, et j'espère que t'auras au moins la décence de pas boire devant elle, comme tu le fais avec tes peu de patients. »_

_« Je serai sage comme une image. » _Ironisa Jasper.

J'entendis des pas et m'empressai de me reculer assez loin pour qu'on ne me soupçonne pas d'espionnage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que je vis Edward s'avancer vers moi d'un pas pressé, je fis comme si de rien n'était et tentai de faire abstraction de tout ce que j'avais entendu.

« Tu vas rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne. » Annonça-t-il impassible, tandis que je le regardai avec étonnement. Je me mordis la lèvre embarrassée.

« Euh je… je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une très bonne idée… » Murmurai-je mal à l'aise.

« Bella, je sais qu'il n'en a pas l'air mais Jasper est un super psy. » Assura-t-il avec des yeux confiants.

« Mais il porte des savates ! » Protestai-je doucement avec des yeux alarmés. Edward secoua la tête avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. _(N/Yoro: C'est ça qui l'a choquée le plus? Elle est spéciale cette fille…)_

« Oublie qu'il ne porte pas de chaussures et tout ira bien. » Promit-il en se détournant vers la sortie.

« Mais… » Paniquai-je.

« Y a pas de mais, tu restes ici jusqu'à mon retour, point à la ligne. » Décréta-t-il sans se retourner. « Ça t'apprendra à écouter aux portes. » Fit-il d'une voix amusé avant de sortir de l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui, sous mon ébahissement le plus total.

Comment avait-il su ?

Un clic me fit sursauter et je me retournai vers Jasper qui venait de verrouiller la porte, et me regardait avec un sourire mystérieux et pas rassurant. Il me fit un petit signe de la tête.

« Suis-moi Bella. » Incita-t-il avant de se détourner vers la pièce derrière la double porte.

Je restai immobile un instant, hésitant à le suivre. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, ce type ne m'inspirait pas du tout confiance. M'enfin il n'était pas un meurtrier lui au moins. Donc ça ne pourrait pas être pire qu'Edward pas vrai ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et le suivis dans ce que je déduisis être son cabinet, en vue du sofa dans le fond de la pièce, du fauteuil juste en face, et du bureau derrière. Jasper avait pris place sur le fauteuil et d'un pas mal assuré et craintif, je vins m'asseoir sur le sofa, sans toutefois oser le regarder. Un silence embarrassant prit place et le seul son qui se faisait entendre était l'aiguille de l'horloge qui tournait. Je triturais mes mains nerveusement, les yeux rivés dessus, tandis que je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

« Tu peux parler tu sais. » Déclara-t-il d'une voix terne au bout d'un très long moment.

Je relevai la tête vers lui et pus voir qu'il avait une nouvelle bouteille pleine dans les mains. Avait-il vraiment descendu toute une bouteille de vodka ? Était-il vraiment sur le point d'en entamer une nouvelle ?

« Je sais pas quoi dire. » Répondis-je gênée. « C'est Edward qui a insisté pour que je vienne. » Marmonnai-je. Il eut un rictus sur les lèvres.

« Il aime bien faire chier son monde celui là. » Répondit-il ronchon. Je souris inconsciemment.

« Là-dessus je ne vais pas vous contredire… »

« En tout cas il a raison. » Fit-il tout à coup. « T'as un sérieux besoin de consulter. »

Je le regardai abasourdie.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Répliquai-je vexée. Il haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

« T'as l'air d'être tellement torturée, que ça me donne la migraine rien que de te regarder. » Rétorqua-t-il simplement. J'ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Je ne suis pas torturée ! » Protestai-je vainement.

« Bella, des gens comme toi j'en ai vu des tas passer ici, crois-moi je sais reconnaitre quand quelqu'un a le sentiment que sa vie est pourrie. » Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Ma vie n'est pas pourrie. » Défendis-je, sans trop y croire.

« Je dis pas le contraire, c'est toi qui penses ça. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bah dis donc, vous êtes encore pire qu'Edward, niveau tact et habileté. » Conclus-je atterrée. Il prit une gorgée de sa vodka.

« Peut être mais c'est comme ça que je fais parler les gens. » Apprit-il. « Enfin quand y a des clients… »

Je secouai la tête, ahurie.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez pas vraiment l'apparence d'un psychologue… » Fis-je remarquer. Il eut un rire bref, dénué d'amusement.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je picole pendant mes consultations, que je m'envoie en l'air sur le bureau derrière et que je vis au même endroit ? »

Je le regardai estomaquée et déconfite. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait cet idiot ?

« Vous vivez ici ? » M'enquis-je étonnée. Il hocha la tête avant d'avoir un hoquet.

« Tu vois la porte là ? » Fit-il en désignant une porte près du bureau. « Ben mon appartement est juste derrière. » Je me mordis la lèvre violemment, réfrénant ma soudaine envie de déguerpir.

« Je vois… » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Un nouveau silence envahit la pièce, lui buvant une nouvelle gorgée et moi le regardant dégoutée, avant que je ne décide de le rompre.

« Edward m'a dit que vous connaissiez depuis l'école ? » Demandai-je en tentant de dissimuler ma réelle curiosité. Il cligna des yeux étonné avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu veux me parler d'Edward pour éviter d'avoir à parler de toi ? » Devina-t-il avec un semblant d'amusement dans la voix. Je détournai les yeux, embarrassée.

« Touchée… » Avouai-je dépitée.

« Et en même temps tu es curieuse. » Conclut-il.

Je le regardai impressionnée.

« Ben en même temps il a des réactions vraiment bizarres. » Me défendis-je. « Rien que la façon dont il a réagi avec cette bibliothèque, je trouve ça tellement… »

« Attends, quoi ? » M'interrompit-il, soudainement intrigué. « De quelle bibliothèque tu parles ? » Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ben celle qui se trouve dans son bureau qu'il ferme à clé. » Répondis-je incertaine.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce qui me déconcerta.

« Il t'a parlée de cette pièce ? » S'étonna-t-il comme si c'était une chose surprenante.

« Ben oui, il me l'a montrée hier. » Confirmai-je hésitante. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est… »

« Il t'a montrée cette pièce ? ! » Me coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois, incrédule. Je commençais à être complètement perdue face à une telle réaction de sa part.

« Euh… oui. » Fis-je hasardeuse. « Il m'a dit que je pouvais y aller si je voulais, étant donné que lui n'y allait pas très souvent. »

Je le vis me regarder avec des yeux tellement gros qu'ils donnaient l'impression de sortir de leurs orbites tellement il semblait effaré par une telle nouvelle. Puis il secoua la tête, ahuri.

« Alors ça… » S'exclama-t-il abasourdi, tandis que je ne comprenais plus rien du tout.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous semble si étonnant ? » Demandai-je déboussolée. Il me toisa suspicieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que Edward t'a dit au juste à propos de cette bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout. Seulement qu'il n'y allait pas souvent… mais bizarrement il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise à l'intérieur. Il s'est énervé pour un rien et je l'ai trouvé étrange… »

« Tu m'étonnes… » Rit-il dédaigneusement. « C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds. »

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

« Pardon ? » M'exclamai-je incrédule.

« Bella. » Annonça Jasper avec sérieux. « Edward ne va jamais dans ce bureau, il n'y est pas retourné une fois depuis le déménagement il y a cinq ans, et les seules et uniques fois où il ouvre la porte est quand il m'y envoie pour passer un coup de chiffon là bas pour enlever la poussière. »

Je restai inerte et horrifiée par ce que j'entendais. J'avais bien vu qu'Edward avait un problème avec cet endroit. La façon dont il réagissait, dont il s'emportait… j'avais tout de suite compris qu'il n'aimait pas ce bureau. Mais de là à ne jamais y avoir pénétré depuis son emménagement… je trouvais ça plutôt étonnant et suspect.

« Mais alors comment ça se fait qu'il m'y a emmené hier et qu'il y est carrément entré ? » M'écriai-je stupéfaite.

« Ça c'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir justement. » Répliqua-t-il acerbe.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a toujours refusé d'y pénétrer ? » Demandai-je. « D'où lui vient sa hantise pour cette pièce ? »

« Tous les livres et objets qui se trouvent à l'intérieur lui viennent de l'époque du lycée. » Déclara-t-il morose en buvant sa bouteille.

« Et alors ? » M'emportai-je, curieuse comme jamais je ne l'avais encore été de toute ma vie.

« Alors rien du tout, c'est pas tes oignons. » Fustigea-t-il en me lançant un regard qui signifiait que la discussion était terminée.

« Mais… mais j'aimerais comprendre. » Insistai-je.

« Y a rien à comprendre ! » Asséna-t-il d'une voix dure. « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et viens-pas m'embêter. »

Je grognai de mécontentement. Apparemment Jasper n'avait pas l'instant de divulguer quoi que ce soit de plus sur ce sujet. Dommage parce qu'à présent, c'était la seule chose qui me préoccupait. Si je comprends bien, ce bureau faisant office de bibliothèque est une pièce qu'il répugne parce que tout lui vient du temps où il était au lycée. Donc j'avais raison, il avait bel et bien un problème avec son passé. Pourquoi détestait-il autant cette période de sa vie, qu'il ne voulait même pas avoir affaire à une seule chose qui pouvait lui rappeler cette époque ? Et dans ce cas pourquoi conservait-il malgré ça tous ces trucs, s'il en était révulsé ?

« Pourquoi vous buvez ? » Finis-je par demander après mon moment de réflexion. Il cessa de boire et abaissa sa bouteille, le regard lointain et rempli d'amertume.

« Pour oublier. » Soupira-t-il maussade.

Je fronçai les sourcils, face à une telle souffrance qui émanait de lui. Il avait l'air complètement abattu et lassé. On aurait dit que vivre et parler lui était douloureux à un tel point que la douleur était irrépressible.

« Oublier quoi ? » M'enquis-je attristée de le voir aussi… vide. Il haussa les épaules, le regard toujours voilé.

« Ma vie. Je bois pour oublier à quel point ma vie est minable et la douleur qu'elle me cause. » Rétorqua-t-il écœuré. Par sa vie ou par lui-même, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je le sondai avec inquiétude et en même temps, curiosité.

« Et est-ce que ça marche ? »

Il sourit légèrement.

« Ouais, ça marche. Ça marche pendant quelques heures. T'as l'impression que tous tes tourments se sont envolés comme par magie, tu ne souffres plus et tu oublies tout ce qui te rend malheureux. Mais quand tu te réveilles le lendemain matin, la réalité te frappe de plein fouet, encore plus violente que d'habitude pour rappeler à ton bon souvenir que la douleur ne s'efface pas et qu'elle reste toujours présente en toi, quoi que tu puisses faire. Alors tu rebois pour oublier une nouvelle fois, en espérant que cette fois ci le réveil ne soit pas aussi douloureux et insupportable. Mais à chaque fois c'est le cas. »

Je le regardai tristement, avec presque l'envie de pleurer devant un tel dégout de la vie. D'un côté je le plaignais, car il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, et de l'autre je l'enviais. Je l'enviais car au moins lui, pouvait oublier, rien que l'espace de quelques heures. _(N/Yoro: Euh, c'est qui le psy au juste? Bella ou Jasper?)_

« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien oublier. » Murmurai-je tristement. « Rien que le temps de quelques heures, ou de quelques minutes, j'aimerais pouvoir oublier à quel point j'ai mal et à quel point ma vie craint. »

Il écarquilla les yeux face à ma révélation et un mince sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.

« Bah je connais une solution radicale pour ça. » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb.

Je levai la tête vers lui avec étonnement tandis qu'il se levait du fauteuil et se dirigeait vers son bureau, avant de le contourner. Il farfouilla dans une espèce de coffre que je ne pouvais point voir de là où j'étais assise, puis son visage s'illumina soudainement. Je le vis sortir deux verres, ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky. Il prit les verres dans une main et la bouteille dans l'autre, puis revint vers moi et se rassit dans son fauteuil en posant le tout sur la table basse, sous mon regard courroucé. _(N/Yoro: Elle est pas un peu jeune pour ça?)_

« La meilleure façon d'oublier… » Commença-t-il en remplissant un premier verre. « C'est de se souler avec quelque chose de fort. »

Je le regardai hésitante et pas très confiante.

« Euh Jasper… je n'ai encore jamais touché à ça… » Il étouffa un rire.

« Je sais. Tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué, c'est marqué en gros sur ta tronche que t'es une véritable vierge prude. » Rétorqua-t-il dédaigneux.

J'entrouvris la bouche légèrement, hébétée par un tel franc-parler. Je ne savais pas trop comment prendre cette remarque. D'accord, il avait entièrement raison… mais je trouvais ça quand même hyper vexant… Je tentai de mettre mon orgueil de coté et pris le verre qu'il me tendait avec anxiété. Je le fis tourner devant mes yeux dans ma paume de main, le contemplant dubitative.

« Et avec ça je vais pouvoir oublier ? » Questionnai-je suspicieuse. Il hocha vivement la tête.

« Tu vas même rire aussi. » Assura-t-il. _(N/Yoro: Je retire ce que j'ai dit, les patients sortent pas dépressifs, ils sortent alcooliques de son bureau lol)_

Je soupirai, pas très sûre de ce que j'allais faire. C'était la première fois que j'allais boire de l'alcool de ma vie, et le pire était que je n'y allais pas en douceur, puisque c'était du whisky. Bourbon d'après la bouteille. Moi Isabella Swan, la petite fille sage et modèle, un peu réservée, passant inaperçue et sainte nitouche, j'allais toucher le fond et me rabattre sur de l'alcool. Si mes parents me voyaient…

_Mais tes parents ne sont pas là justement…_

Une douleur se forma au creux de mon estomac et mon désir de la faire partir au plus vite remporta contre ma pudeur et ma sagesse. Je pris une profonde inspiration et portai le verre à mes lèvres sèches. J'ouvris la bouche et laissai le liquide chaud me traverser.

Puis je recrachai le tout.

Je me mis à toussoter, la respiration me manquant, tandis que ma gorge était irritée au possible, comme si j'avais ingurgité une tonne de piments. Ma langue souffrait le martyr et j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mes cordes vocales.

« Bon sang mais c'est vachement fort ! » M'étranglai-je en toussant comme une dépravée.

Jasper éclata de rire tandis que je m'étouffais d'une toux atroce.

« Ah ça… » Sourit-il. « C'est sûr que c'est pas pour les fillettes. »

Ma toux diminua progressivement, s'atténua tandis que je lui lançais un regard noir. Puis prise d'une résolution décidée, j'inspirai un grand bol d'air avant de porter le verre à ma bouche une nouvelle fois, et d'ingurgiter tout le contenu sans m'arrêter. Cul sec, comme on dit.

Une fois le tout avalé, je fus encore une fois victime d'un toussotement atroce, sous son regard ahuri. Mais j'avais un objectif, je voulais oublier. Et d'après lui c'était le seul moyen qui soit efficace. Alors je me retins de ne pas pleurer à cause de ma gorge enflammée et lui tendit le verre avec assurance, le regardant en haussant un sourcil, les yeux embués.

« Encore. » Chuchotai-je, la voix coupée.

Il me dévisagea comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'en redemande après une telle réaction. Puis son regard changea et s'enthousiasma.

« A la bonne heure ! » S'exclama-t-il en me prenant le verre pour me resservir.

Il me le tendit et s'en servit un à son tour, tandis qu'un vague sourire étirait mes lèvres. Il leva mon verre vers moi et me sourit chaleureusement.

« Trinquons ! » Fit-il ravi. « A notre vie merdique et sans intérêt ! »

Je ris brièvement, d'un rire rauque et irrité, puis levai mon verre dans sa direction et hochai la tête.

« A notre vie merdique et sans intérêt. » Murmurai-je cynique.

Nous bûmes en même temps, avant de se regarder avec des yeux hagards et amusés. Je secouai la tête, atterrée de ce que j'étais vraiment en train de faire. Une chose est sûre, j'adorais braver les interdits. L'adrénaline était vraiment puissante et fantastique. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de ce whisky douloureux avant de partir dans un rire déplacé, tandis qu'un détail me frappait de plein fouet.

_Edward allait vraiment hurler… _

_(N/Yoro: __Ç__a je te le fais pas dire…)__(N/Dazzling: J'en doute pas xD Merci beaucoup pour ce magnifique chapitre)_

_

* * *

_

_**Et voilà !**_

** *** Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu, je vous conseille vivement Les Hauts de Hurlevent que j'ai dévoré =)

_**J'espère vivement que ce chapitre vous a plu**_

**J'attends vos avis concernant la méthode utilisée par Jasper en tant que psy, et vous laisse deviner l'état dans lequel Edward va les trouver et quelle sera sa réaction ;)**

**Je remercie ma béta Yoro pour m'avoir relue et à Fallone (ma vilaine^^) pour avoir commenté le chapitre ^_^**

**Et grande nouvelle ! J'ai enfin réussi à prendre de l'avance pour cette fiction donc je peux désormais envoyer des teasers ^^**

**Alors comme avec mes autres fics : une review = Teaser**

**Merci de me laisser un commentaire pour me dire vos avis =)**

**Sur ce je vous souhaites de bonnes vacances et de joyeuses fêtes ^_^  
**

**Votre dévouée Popolove**

**PS : J-8 Babou !  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Secours

**Hello tout le monde !**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et que vous êtes prêts à encaisser un nouveau chapitre tout droit sorti de mon cerveau détraqué ^^**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui sont toujours aussi géniales ! D'ailleurs à ce propos, je suis sincèrement désolée d'y avoir répondu aussi tardivement encore une fois, mais le temps me manque vraiment =/**

J'ai vu que les avis concernant les méthodes thérapeutiques de **Jasper **étaient mitigés. Certains ne seraient pas du tout d'accord pour consulter chez lui (ce qui est assez compréhensible xD), tandis que d'autres trouvent ses méthodes géniales ! Alors je vais vous suivre... Parce que ça n'existe pas en vrai, vive les psychologues dépressifs et bourrés !

Je fais un spécial bisou à ma **Robounette **adorée (**a-single-night**) pour la merveilleuse review qu'elle m'a laissée** *-*** D'ailleurs je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fiction qu'elle vient tout juste de poster et qui s'intitule **"Sex Love & Drugs"**, car elle est vraiment très prometteuse ;)

**

* * *

**_Merci aux anonymes_

**diana, Martine16, PrincetonGirl818, ****EdwardxBella, Bellacullen, anauda, popo, Marie, triskelle sparrow, mmev, Littlegirl, phelie, kiwi944, lily-rose, steephanie, Marie, xHouna, kccb, lincece49, smile, lolo, Claire de Lune, une lectrice, Flooe **et** Bloom95701**

**...  
**

Sur ce, place au chapitre qui commence directement sur l'arrivée d'**Edward**... Comment va-t-il réagir en voyant l'état d'ébriété dans lequel se trouvent **Jasper** et **Bella**?

**Voyez par vous même =D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Secours  
**

_oO "California King Bed" Oo – __Rihanna_

**Pov Edward  
**

Je rentrai dans mon appartement, étrangement éreinté par cette journée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude de tuer de façon aussi… répugnante, mais là ça m'avait épuisé, comme si ça m'avait valu un effort surhumain. Peut être étais-je seulement fatigué… ce n'est pas comme si je commençais à me ramollir et à être attendri, je n'ai jamais eu de mal à tuer en six ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du mal à le faire aujourd'hui. J'appuyai sur l'interrupteur, allumant les lumières de l'appart étonnamment sombre. D'habitude quand je rentre, tout est éclairé…

Je soupire avant de me diriger dans la cuisine et d'ouvrir mon frigo pour m'emparer d'une canette de bière. Je la décapsule puis retourne à mon salon pour m'assoir sur le canapé, mes pieds sur la table et ma bière à la main. Je fermai les yeux et savourai ce moment de tranquillité et de plénitude. J'appréciais ces instants de solitude et de silence chez moi, ça me permettait de faire le vide avec moi-même, c'était ma façon à moi de me reposer et de recharger les batteries, puisque mes nuits n'étaient plus reposantes depuis bien longtemps. Je ne dormais jamais bien, en tout cas plus depuis des années. Non pas que j'avais des cauchemars ou des problèmes avec ma conscience quant à ce que je faisais dans la vie, j'avais la conscience parfaitement tranquille. Seulement… le sommeil ne me prenait jamais totalement. Même endormi, je restais éveillé. Je ne dormais jamais sur mes deux oreilles, j'avais perdu le goût du sommeil il y a presque sept ans, depuis le jour où tout a basculé et où _ils _sont tous partis. Tous partis par ma faute. Parce que je n'avais pas su me montrer digne, me comporter de la façon qu'il fallait et faire ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'avais failli, j'avais échoué, et on a tous fini par couler. Et depuis je ne dormais plus. Je ne pense pas réussir à bien dormir un de ces jours, le sommeil m'a quitté définitivement, tout comme mes scrupules et ma conscience.

Voilà pourquoi je me contentais de ces moments éveillés où j'étais seul, sans aucune ombre au tableau ni aucun bruit. Pas d'Emmett pour jouer les lourdauds, pas de Rosalie pour me prendre la tête, pas de Jasper pour me déprimer, et pas de…

Je recrachai soudainement ma gorgée de bière et écarquillai les yeux, horrifié.

Merde, Bella ! _(N/Yoro: Ben dis donc, il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte lol)_

Je toussotai en reposant ma canette sur la table basse et en me levant à la hâte, me fustigeant mentalement pour la boulette que je venais de faire. Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle là. Je l'avais envoyée chez Jasper il y a de ça plusieurs heures, la pauvre devait vraiment en avoir ras le bol de devoir se coltiner un ivrogne pour psychologue. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas me rappeler de passer la récupérer ? En même temps, cette fille me sortait vraiment par les yeux, alors une journée sans penser à elle, ben ça ne m'avait pas fait trop de mal. J'attrapai mes clés posées sur la table et filai chez Jasper avec empressement, espérant qu'elle ne se rendrait pas compte que je l'avais zappée. Oh et puis, je ne lui avais pas donnée d'heure fixe il me semble, alors elle pouvait encore attendre, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ?

Je pris l'ascenseur pour un étage, trop flemmard pour me taper l'escalier. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, je me précipitai à la porte de Jasper, et cognai à la porte, attendant qu'il m'ouvre. Lorsque celui-ci ne m'ouvrit pas, je fronçai les sourcils, soupçonneux. Il ne pouvait pas être bourré puisqu'il était avec Bella. _(N/Yoro: T'inquiète, il a pas fait son égoïste, il a fait tourner la bouteille) _

Je soupirai d'exaspération et tambourinai à la porte avec plus de force et de vigueur.

« Jasper ! Ouvre, je dois récupérer Bella ! »

J'entendis la porte se déverrouiller automatiquement et j'ouvris la porte, m'engouffrant dans l'appartement. Quelques rires me provenaient de son bureau et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Jasper ne riait jamais lorsqu'il était sobre. Il devait obligatoirement avoir ingurgité une dose de vodka et de whisky suffisamment élevée pour ne plus se souvenir de comment il s'appelle pour être capable de rire de cette façon. J'espérais qu'il ne s'était pas permis de boire devant elle, car je n'ose même pas imaginer le choc que ça pourrait lui faire. _(N/Yoro: J'ai hâte de voir sa tête mdr)_

J'ouvris alors la double porte de son cabinet et ma mâchoire se décrocha littéralement.

Plusieurs bouteilles de whisky étaient ouvertes sur la table, quelques verres renversés, de l'alcool coulant sur le sol… mais le pire était sans aucun doute l'état dans lequel Jasper et Bella se trouvaient. Jasper était affalé sur son fauteuil, le visage blafard, les yeux dans le vague, la chemise encore plus débraillée que ce matin, tâchée et imbibée d'alcool. Il avait un sourire de débile collé au visage, et un verre dans chacune de ses mains. Bella quant à elle, était dans un état que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Les cheveux complètement décoiffés, le visage semblable à celui de Jasper, en train d'engloutir une bouteille sous mon regard incrédule. _(N/S : Je sens que ça va barder. Vite, tous aux abris !)_

« Edward ! Te voilà mon pote ! » S'exclama Jasper complètement ivre.

Ma bouche était toujours ouverte, tandis que l'information grimpait progressivement dans mon cerveau. Jasper l'avait fait boire… il avait osé faire boire une pauvre gamine de dix sept ans… J'allais le tuer.

« Dommage que tu sois pas venu plus tôt, t'aurais entendu Bella chanter. » Dit-il avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlable.

« Il a dit que je chantais comme un rossignol. » Gloussa Bella, les yeux hagards et un sourire de benêt collé aux lèvres.

« Le plus beau de tous les rossignols ! » S'écria-t-il en ricanant. « Et l-le plus b-bourré aussi. » Bafouilla-t-il en tombant de son fauteuil, tandis que Bella pouffait de façon ridicule.

Je secouai la tête devant un spectacle aussi navrant. La fureur montait petit à petit en moi, à mesure que je prenais vraiment conscience de ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Putain de merde, il l'avait vraiment rendue ivre… Ma parole il avait soulé Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce crétin ? Il a perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? Où est passé son foutu cerveau !

« Jasper… t'es un homme mort. » Susurrai-je haineusement entre mes dents, mes yeux rivés sur Bella qui était écroulée sur le sofa, quelques larmes de rire perlant sous ses yeux.

Elle était tellement délirante qu'elle en oublia la bouteille qu'elle tenait et la lâcha. Celle-ci tomba par terre et l'alcool se répandit sur le tapis et je soufflai de désespoir, pour masquer ma colère.

« Oh allez Edward, trinque avec nous ! » S'enthousiasma Jasper accroupi par terre, qui tentait de se relever en prenant appui avec le fauteuil.

« En tout cas t'avais raison Jasper. » Rigola Bella. « Je me suis jamais sentie aussi bien de… de t-toute ma vie. » Acheva-t-elle en éclatant de rire, tandis que je les regardais avec des yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, tellement je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je voyais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour tenter de me contenir, mais ma fureur était tellement énorme que je finis par exploser.

« Bordel de merde ! JASPER ! » Hurlai-je en accourant vers Bella allongée à plat ventre.

Je passai son bras autour de mes épaules et la relevait en encerclant sa fine taille, tandis qu'elle titubait et riait comme une idiote. Elle avait tellement de mal à tenir debout que même avec mon poids, elle était sur le point de tomber.

« Quoi ? » Rétorqua Jasper qui parvint difficilement à se rasseoir sur son fauteuil. Je tournai ma tête vers lui, outré qu'il me pose la question.

« Tu me demandes ce qui va pas ? » M'énervai-je. « Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu m'avais promis de prendre soin d'elle, putain ! »

« Et bah ? » Pouffa-t-il. « Elle va très bien, regarde elle rigole comme une oie. »

« Je croyais que j'étais un rossignol ? » S'enquit Bella avec une moue déçue. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez avec ma main libre.

« Non mais regarde-la bon sang ! On dirait Amy Winehouse ! » M'écriai-je effaré. _(N/S : La comparaison est peu flatteuse.)_

« C-c'est qui A-Amy Winehouse ? » Bredouilla Bella chancelante.

J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas sortir de mes gonds. À cet instant je regrettais amèrement de l'avoir oubliée et de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Non, en fait je regrettais carrément de l'avoir emmenée ici. J'aurais dû me douter que Jasper allait me la foutre dans cet état. Merde elle est mineure quand même !

« Je crois que c'est la chanteuse qui a plus de bouteilles et de coke chez elle que de disques vendus. » S'esclaffa Jasper.

« Bon ça suffit ! » Clamai-je remonté. « Bella viens, je te ramène à la maison. » Elle me regarda attristée.

« Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse bien ici moi. » Bouda-t-elle en voulant s'écarter.

Je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis fermai les yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar. Réalisant que je ne rêvais pas, je rouvris soudainement les yeux, la rage m'envahissant totalement. Je me tournai vers Jasper le dardant d'un regard meurtrier.

« Tu vas me payer ça Jasper. » Profanai-je. « Je te jure que tu vas me le payer. »

« Ça va Ed ! » Soupira-t-il en balayant une main devant moi, signe qu'il prenait ça à la légère. « Je lui ai juste changée les idées à ta gosse. Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça. »

« T'étais sensé t'occuper d'elle et l'aider ! » Incendiai-je. « Pas la faire picoler et me la foutre dans un état pareil ! Elle tient même pas debout ! »

« Je l'ai pas forcée, je te signale. » Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire de con. « Je crois que la petite a apprécié, pas vrai Bella ? » Lança-t-il hilare. Bella continua de rire en hochant la tête comme une demeurée.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait ? ! » M'écriai-je en colère. « Elle est mineure bordel ! T'avais pas le droit Jasper ! » Ce dernier ricana.

« C'est toi qui me parles de ce qu'il faut ou ne pas faire ? » Railla-t-il. Il partit dans un rire, uniquement causé par les effets de l'alcool._ (N/Yoro: C'est moi ou il cherche les problèmes?)_

« Je me sens pas bien… » Marmonna Bella, le visage légèrement blanc. Génial ! En plus de ça il fallait qu'elle ne supporte pas l'alcool… Combien de verres avait-elle bu au juste ?

« Prends donc un petit verre pour la route. » Suggéra Jasper, affalé sur son fauteuil, sa bouteille en train de se renverser sur sa chemise sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

En temps normal j'aurais foncé pour l'aider et le sortir de là, mais j'étais bien trop énervé pour me soucier de lui. Et puis j'avais déjà Bella à m'occuper.

« Bonne idée. » Sourit cette dernière en jetant un coup d'œil à la table pleine de bouteilles vides, renversées, ou à moitié pleines.

« Hors de question ! » Assénai-je durement. « Toi tu viens avec moi. » Ordonnai-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle, tandis qu'elle tentait de s'échapper pour se diriger vers la table.

« Mais… mais j'ai pas envie… » Protesta-t-elle tristement, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de monter sur mes grands chevaux et de lui lancer un regard plein de rage.

« Non mais tu vas pas me faire chier ! » Incendiai-je. « Je me fous de ce que tu veux ou pas, c'est moi qui décide et je te ramène à la maison, point barre ! »

Elle me regarda apeurée, puis sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit elle commença soudainement à sangloter, de véritables larmes sortant de ses yeux.

« Arrête de me crier dessus ! » Pleurnicha-t-elle larmoyante en se débattant. « Tu me fais peur ! »

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise. Je savais que l'alcool provoquait un drôle d'effet pour certaines personnes, mais elle, c'était la première que je voyais qui passait du rire aux larmes aussi… facilement et rapidement. Sur la tête de mon pistolet, c'est la dernière fois que Bella touche à une seule goutte d'alcool.

« Arrête de te débattre alors ! » Répondis-je en redoublant de force pour la maintenir en place.

« Mais je veux rester ici ! » Implora-t-elle en tirant pour se dégager en vain.

Je soupirai de lassitude. Même quand elle était bourrée elle trouvait le moyen d'être infernale et insupportable.

« Très bien, si tu veux pas m'obéir, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. » Conclus-je en passant un bras sous ses genoux afin de la soulever.

« Eh ! » Cria-t-elle, tandis que je la portais comme un bébé. « Repose-moi. » Gémit-elle en pleurant sous mon regard choqué.

« J'en vois pas l'intérêt, tu peux même pas marcher sans t'écrouler. » Répliquai-je sèchement.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension, le visage paumé.

« Hein ? » Fit-elle troublée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai d'exaspération.

« Laisse tomber. » Marmonnai-je rageur. « Je la ramène et ensuite je viens m'occuper de ton cas. » Cinglai-je, le regard tourné vers Jasper.

Ce dernier roulait des yeux, engloutissant une nouvelle gorgée, comme si de rien n'était. Je pris une inspiration pour me contenir, sachant très bien que cela ne servait à rien de m'énerver contre lui maintenant, il n'était pas dans son état normal et de toute façon, même s'il l'était il ne m'écouterait pas. Jasper n'écoutait plus les autres. Il ne répondait que de lui-même et faisait ce qu'il voulait. Et je ne serais certainement pas celui qui l'empêcherait d'agir. Cela dit, il m'avait quand même foutu Bella dans un état lamentable, et ça je ne pouvais le tolérer.

Je regardai Bella dans mes bras qui pleurait à cause de… à cause de rien du tout d'ailleurs, et me détournai pour sortir du cabinet, tandis que Bella avait la tête tournée vers la table ou siégeaient les bouteilles.

« Mais… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Y a pas de mais Bella. » Contrai-je doucement, n'ayant pas envie de la faire sangloter une nouvelle fois. « T'as assez bu pour aujourd'hui. Et même pour le restant de ta vie. » Murmurai-je sarcastique.

Elle gémit de déception, puis enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, sans que je ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi. Ce contact me mit mal à l'aise, à l'instar de la veille où elle s'était réfugiée dans mes bras. Bon là, je devais avouer que c'était principalement à cause de son haleine puant l'alcool, mais il y avait autre chose inexplicable qui faisait que j'étais toujours embarrassé lors du moindre contact avec elle, j'étais toujours pris d'un malaise inconfortable. J'ignorais vraiment d'où cela pouvait provenir et j'aurais bien aimé le savoir, car au moins cela m'aurait permis de faire quelque chose pour y remédier.

J'accordai un dernier regard à Jasper, tâchant d'ignorer l'incommodité que j'éprouvais avec Bella, puis,réalisant que celui-ci m'ignorait complètement, je sortis du cabinet en la tenant dans mes bras, tandis qu'elle gémissait pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'attendis l'ascenseur, puis Bella se mit à rire subitement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Marmonnai-je. Elle secoua la tête de façon enfantine.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une mariée. » Rit-elle, alors que je fronçais les sourcils.

Je soupirai. Plus jamais je ne la confierais à Jasper.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Bella ? » Demandai-je, espérant qu'elle ait un minimum de lucidité pour répondre. Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« De quoi ? » J'eus presque envie de rire face à l'expression de son visage.

« De boire. » Précisai-je. « Venant de Jasper je suis pas étonné mais… toi… » Elle éclata de rire, tandis que l'ascenseur arrivait.

« Il m'a dit… que je pourrais oublier. » Parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires.

Je la regardai tristement, tout en appuyant sur le bouton. J'avais espéré que cette séance aurait pu l'aider, mais apparemment ça n'avait rien arrangé, elle avait fait la même erreur que Jasper, et cru que tous ses problèmes se résoudraient par l'alcool. Jasper avait eu une mauvaise influence sur elle, et ça me mettait hors de moi. Bella était encore innocente, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse entrainer dans ce genre de merdiers. Elle avait beau être énervante, elle était tout de même intelligente. Un peu trop naïve certes, mais au moins elle avait des capacités intellectuelles qui dépassaient la normale, comparé aux filles que j'avais pu rencontrer. Et même si elle avait le don de m'exaspérer, dans le fond je l'aimais bien.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement d'une main, les lumières étaient encore allumées et ma bière sur la table basse. Je me dirigeai vers le canapé et déposai Bella dessus, mettant plusieurs secondes à parvenir à la maintenir assise tellement elle était défaillante.

« Attends-moi là, je vais te faire un café. » Elle hocha la tête en souriant comme une idiote et je secouai la tête, amusé malgré tout. _(N/Yoro: elle va te piquer ta bière lol)_

J'allai dans la cuisine et lui préparai un café, soupirant de lassitude. Je commençais à en avoir marre de n'avoir que des alcoolos autour de moi. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça, m'occuper d'eux à longueur de temps. Le pire était Jasper. Combien de fois l'avais-je retrouvé dans un état tellement lamentable, qu'il ressemblait à un cadavre ? Combien de soirées avais-je passées chez lui, à m'occuper de lui et de veiller à ce qu'il ne reboive pas avant le lendemain ?

Mais Jasper avait une endurance à l'alcool que Bella n'avait pas. Il était habitué lui à boire comme pas deux et descendre toutes des bouteilles de scotch, seulement Bella elle, c'était tout le contraire. J'étais prêt à parier tout ce que j'avais que c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait. Et il était hors de question qu'elle recommence, je veillerais personnellement à ce que cette fois ci soit sa première et sa dernière fois. Je ne voulais pas avoir à la ramasser à la petite cuillère comme je le faisais avec Jasper, ou comme Rosalie le faisait avec Emmett.

La cafetière s'arrêta et je pris la tasse pour la ramener dans le salon où Bella était affalée contre l'accoudoir, les yeux fermés, comme si elle somnolait.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, le café dans les mains.

Elle cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux, tournant sa tête vers moi avec un sourire vague sur les lèvres. Bon, apparemment elle avait pas encore dessoulé…

« Tiens. » Lui dis-je en lui tendant la tasse.

Elle la regarda comme si elle était un extraterrestre.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle sottement. Je roulai des yeux, prenant sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver.

« Une tasse. » Marmonnai-je. « Tais-toi et bois. »

Elle me regarda suspicieusement, avant de prendre le café et de boire avec hésitation. À peine avait-elle pris une gorgée qu'elle recracha le tout.

« Mais c'est infecte ! »

Je souris légèrement.

« C'est moins bon que le whisky, ça c'est sûr. » Approuvai-je. Elle s'empressa de poser la tasse sur la table, les mains tremblantes.

« T'as essayé de m'empoisonner ? » S'enquit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« C'est Jasper qui t'a rendue complètement soule et c'est moi que tu accuses ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique. « Je te remercie. »

Elle me regarda la bouche entrouverte, silencieusement. J'attendis qu'elle daigne bouger ou dévier son regard, mais elle n'en fit rien, au lieu de ça un sourire étrange apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Sa bouche ne s'était toujours pas refermée et elle me fixait toujours, une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle timidement en se mordant la lèvre. Je la regardai curieusement, désarçonné par son attitude.

« Quoi ? »

Sans crier gare, elle plaqua ses mains de part et d'autre sur mon visage, me prenant au dépourvu. Elle rapprocha son visage, tandis que j'étais complètement paumé. Elle fout quoi là ? _(N/S : Je sens que je vais aimer ce qui va suivre. *se frotte les mains*)_

Son visage se rapprochait de plus en plus, si bien que je pouvais sentir l'alcool qui empestait. Sa bouche n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne, légèrement entrouverte, ce qui me faisait paniquer. Puis tandis que je cherchais par tous les moyens pour m'enfuir de ce traquenard, je vis son visage changer d'expression et blanchir soudainement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa tête se baissa, tandis qu'elle avait une mine dégoutée.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » Déclara-t-elle, avant de se relever et de partir en courant vers la salle de bain, le tout sous mon regard incrédule. _(N/S : Je retire ce que j'ai dit.)_

C'est officiel, Bella avait vraiment perdu la boule. Je ne pigeais strictement à ce qui venait de se passer et très franchement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de savoir ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire avant d'avoir cette nausée soudaine. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis vomir bruyamment, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Je soupirai avant de me lever pour la rejoindre, légèrement soucieux. J'arrivai à la salle de bain et la vis accroupis devant la cuvette, en train de se vider, ce qui m'inquiéta. Je décidai de faire quelque chose pour l'aider et accourrai pour lui tenir les cheveux, tandis qu'elle régurgitait avec virulence, sans s'arrêter. Je devais reconnaitre que je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de situations, en réalité c'était même la première fois, et j'étais assez mal à l'aise. Depuis que Bella avait débarqué, je ne faisais que des trucs donc je n'étais pas habitué apparemment. Il serait temps que je trouve une solution quant à cette situation car j'avais vraiment l'impression de changer, tellement ce n'était pas mon genre de m'occuper de quelqu'un comme ça. On aurait dit que je la maternais, et franchement ça contrastait beaucoup trop de ce que j'étais vraiment. Mince, j'étais un assassin sans pitié, pas un gentil garde-malade qui vient en aide aux filles en détresse.

Les secondes passaient et elle continuait de vomir, ce qui fit redoubler mon inquiétude. À ce rythme là elle allait carrément se vider de tous les boyaux.

« Euh Bella ? » Hésitai-je en la voyant qui ne s'arrêtait pas. « Ça va ? » Demandai-je maladroitement, relevant encore un peu plus ses cheveux. Elle se mit à tousser et tourna la tête pour me toiser d'un regard noir.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » Lâcha-t-elle faiblement d'une voix pâteuse, avant de se retourner vivement pour vomir une nouvelle fois, tandis que je la regardais désolé et penaud.

« Euh… pas vraiment. » Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Elle finit enfin par s'arrêter et se mit à gémir, respirant bruyamment.

« Je crois que j'ai trop bu. » Finit-elle par conclure, tandis que je réprimais un rire. _(N/Yoro: Non, tu crois?)_

« Sans blague. » Ironisai-je. « Tu t'en es rendue compte comment ? »

Elle se tourna une seconde vers moi pour me lorgner méchamment.

« Pas la peine d'en rajouter. » Je ne pus me retenir de rire devant son regard qu'elle voulait menaçant. J'en aurais carrément pris une photo si j'avais pu.

« C'est bon t'as fini ? » M'enquis-je amusé.

Son visage se décomposa et subitement, elle se tourna pour vomir… encore.

« Apparemment non. » Marmonnai-je penaud.

Elle toussait bruyamment, vomissait, gémissait, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur la cuvette pour se tenir. J'avais un petit pincement au cœur de la voir comme ça. Après tout au fond c'était moi le responsable. Si je ne l'avais pas envoyée chez Jasper, jamais elle ne serait dans cet état, malade comme une perdue.

« Comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation ? » Gémit-elle douloureusement au bout d'un long moment, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. J'haussai les épaules.

« Bah c'est en général ce qui arrive aux personnes qui boivent trop et qui ne le supportent pas. » Répondis-je embarrassé, sachant très bien qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse à sa question et qu'elle allait me faire le coup du regard de tueur.

Cela ne manqua pas et je manquai une nouvelle fois d'éclater de rire devant son regard noir.

« Allez viens. » Changeai-je abruptement de sujet en la prenant par la taille pour l'aider à se relever, amusé par la situation.

Elle tira la chasse d'eau et se releva difficilement, chancelante et déséquilibrée. Je l'aidai à se déplacer vers le lavabo, et actionnai le robinet pour elle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à tenir debout, ce qui m'inquiétait vraiment. Elle se débarbouilla les mains toujours tremblantes, tandis que je la maintenais debout. Je l'entendis geindre lorsqu'elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Ça devait surement lui donner mal à la tête. Je la regardai tristement, désolé pour elle. Dès qu'elle irait mieux, j'irais passer un savoir à Jasper, parce que me la foutre dans un état pareil était vraiment inacceptable de sa part. Il m'avait promis de s'occuper d'elle et au lieu de ça, il la rendait malade.

« Edward… » Gémit-elle en fermant le robinet. Je fronçai les sourcils. « J'ai la tête qui tourne… »

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement. On ne m'avait pas briefé pour ce genre de cas, alors je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Je la fis retourner vers moi pour la regarder et pus voir qu'en effet, elle était dans une sorte d'état second, presque comateux.

« Bella ? » Fis-je inquiet et soucieux, tandis qu'elle clignait de l'œil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit, puis elle cligna des yeux à nouveau avant de s'effondrer. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

« Hey ! » Appelai-je en lui tapotant la joue. « Bella ? »

Elle ne répondit pas ni ne rouvrit les yeux, se contentant de rester inconsciente et parfaitement immobile. Je soupirai et me pinçai l'arête du nez. Pourquoi me mettait-on dans une situation pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à cette idiote de faire comme Jasper et de se souler comme ça ? Je croyais qu'elle était du genre à avoir la tête sur les épaules…

« Merde… » Soupirai-je pour moi-même.

Comme par hasard il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux et marmonnai dans ma barbe. Je posai les yeux sur Bella qui semblait totalement inerte. Remarquez, le fait qu'elle soit évanouie ne pouvait pas vraiment lui faire de mal. Après tout, elle était mieux comme ça qu'éveillée, complètement ivre et malade à en crever. Je m'arrachai un sourire à cette pensée. Qui aurait cru que la petite Bella que j'avais kidnappée finirait aussi éméchée ? Certainement pas moi en tous cas.

Je décidai de la prendre dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'à la chambre. Heureusement qu'elle avait la taille d'une plume, car autrement je n'aurais pas pu supporter de me la trimballer depuis tout à l'heure. Je nous dirigeai vers la chambre, poussant la porte avec mon pied pour y entrer. Je la déposai délicatement sur le lit et l'entendis émettre un son avec sa bouche, ressemblant à une sorte de protestation. Je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins elle n'était pas vraiment inconsciente, mais seulement endormie. Décidément, l'alcool c'était pas pour elle. Je lui retirai ses chaussures, puis rabattis la couverture sur elle. Je sais que j'aurais dû la déshabiller, mais à vrai dire je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Elle et moi avions déjà dépassé pas mal de limites d'après moi. Alors mieux valait limiter les dégâts pour aujourd'hui.

Voyant qu'elle était profondément endormie et pas du tout sur le point de se réveiller, je pesai le pour et le contre à savoir, si je devais la laisser seule pour aller sermonner Jasper, ou s'il valait mieux que je reste ici à veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait maintenant qu'elle n'était plus éveillée ? Je pouvais bien aller voir Jasper quelques minutes, le temps de lui faire un sermon des plus mémorables. Je la regardai silencieusement, tandis qu'elle avait l'air paisible. Plus paisible que lorsqu'elle est réveillée en tous cas. Elle devait surement réprimer un souvenir douloureux qu'elle souhaite à tout prix oublier, pour s'être autant abreuvée d'alcool aujourd'hui. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil, immobile. Je ne l'entendais même pas respirer. Elle pourrait carrément passer pour morte si elle avait le visage un peu plus blafard. Je soupirai puis décidai d'aller voir Jasper. Après tout elle serait encore là quand je reviendrais, et puis il fallait aussi que je m'occupe de Jasper qui devait surement être dans un état pitoyable. J'accordai un dernier regard à Bella avant de sortir de la chambre, de prendre mes clés au passage et de monter chez Jasper.

Arrivé devant sa porte, je fus étonné qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée. Je l'ouvris doucement, un peu effrayé par ce que j'allais y trouver. J'espérais qu'il ne soit pas en train de faire un coma éthylique, ce ne serait pas la première fois et franchement je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Je fermai la porte doucement, puis allai jusqu'à son cabinet où je pus constater qu'il était affalé sur son fauteuil, le bouche ouverte en train de ronfler bruyamment, une bouteille vide posée sur son ventre. Je soufflai pour me donner du courage et me dirigeai vers son bureau, ouvrant son minibar. Je sortis un mini seau que j'avais ramené lors de ce genre d'occasion, puis m'emparai d'une bouteille d'eau. Je vidai le contenu de la bouteille dans le seau, puis refermai le frigo sans bruit, avant de prendre le seau et de me diriger vers le fauteuil. Je me positionnai devant Jasper qui ronflait toujours sans discrétion, et le regardai avec désespoir.

Puis en soupirant, je lui renversai le seau en plein sur la tête.

L'effet fut tel que Jasper sursauta et poussa un hurlement strident, tandis qu'il se prenait toute l'eau dans la figure et sur ses vêtements.

« Putain de merde ! » Jura-t-il en se relevant subitement. Je reposai le seau vidé au sol et le regardai en haussant les sourcils.

« Tu as un problème Jasper ? » Demandai-je innocemment. Il essuya vainement sa chemise trempée et se rassit en me toisant férocement.

« Un problème ? » S'exclama-t-il outré. « Non mais t'es pas bien ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? ! Espèce de crétin ! » Je réprimai un sourire.

« T'avais qu'à pas te prendre une jolie cuite pendant que je te confiais Bella. » Répliquai-je sèchement.

« Je fais ce que je veux, c'est clair ? » Cingla-t-il en se passant une main sur le front. « Putain ma tête… » Gémit-il avec douleur.

« Pas quand t'es sensé veiller sur elle bon sang ! » L'ignorai-je pour continuer. « As-tu une idée de l'état dans lequel je l'ai ramenée à l'appart ? Elle a carrément disjoncté, elle faisait n'importe quoi et elle a pas arrêté de gerber ! »

Il continua à se frotter le front, grognant dans sa barbe. Il se passa une seconde main sur le visage, puis se leva du fauteuil avec lenteur.

« Comment elle va ? » S'enquit-il au bout d'un moment. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« A ton avis ? » Lâchai-je sarcastique.

« Ça va… » Soupira-t-il. « Je l'ai pas forcée ta gamine. Elle était parfaitement consentante. »

« Peu importe, c'était pas une raison ! » Protestai-je. « T'aurais pu l'arrêter ou je sais pas… te comporter comme un adulte ! T'aurais même, jamais dû lui proposer de boire quoi que ce soit en tout premier lieu ! »

« Elle en avait besoin Edward. » Répondit-il calmement.

« C'est une gamine Jasper ! » M'écriai-je choqué.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'exclama-t-il en se tapant le front. « T'es vraiment con ou tu le fais exprès ? » Lança-t-il énervé, me prenant au dépourvu.

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'étonnai-je. De quel droit est-ce qu'il me parlait comme ça cet enfoiré ?

« On se fout de l'âge de cette gamine ! » Cria-t-il. « Elle en avait besoin c'est tout ! Et si t'étais pas bloqué entre quatre putains de murs que t'as érigés autour de toi, tu te rendrais compte que cette fille a un vrai problème ! »

« Je sais qu'elle a un problème figure-toi ! » Me défendis-je. « C'est pas pour rien que je te l'ai ramenée je te signale. »

« Mais c'est pas seulement ça. » Contra-t-il, apparemment vraiment impliqué dans ce qu'il disait, ce qui me troublait venant de lui. « Elle est exactement comme toi. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer. Vu les conneries qu'il débitait, il avait peut être pas dessoulé finalement…

« Tu peux répéter ? » Fis-je affublé. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« T'as très bien entendu. J'ai dit qu'elle était comme toi. » S'entêta-t-il.

« Tu veux peut être que je te renverse un nouveau seau d'eau sur la tête, parce que t'as quelques neurones qui sont encore hors service. » Ironisai-je, presque amusé. Il me lorgna énervé.

« Fais pas le con, je suis sérieux là. » Râla-t-il impatient.

« Enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » M'enquis-je incrédule.

« Elle me fait penser à toi, il y a quelques années. Quand t'étais encore un homme. » Rétorqua-t-il, la voix plein d'amertume. J'écarquillai les yeux, complètement perdu.

« Parce que là je ne le suis plus, peut être ? » Émis-je avec sarcasmes.

« Non. » Trancha-t-il sombrement. « Mais regarde-toi Edward ! » S'énerva-t-il soudainement. « T'es pas un homme là ! T'es juste un robot, un vulgaire robot destiné à obéir à un salaud ! »

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, me retenant de ne pas l'encastrer contre un mur avec violence.

« Tu peux parler. » Susurrai-je haineusement. « Je suis peut être un robot comme tu dis, mais c'est toujours mieux que toi qui n'es rien du tout. Parce que vois les choses en face Jasper, t'es au bout du rouleau. Tu te laisses couler, tu passes ton temps à boire et t'envoyer en l'air dans ton bureau. »

« Mes clients n'y voient aucun inconvénient. » Se défendit-il.

« Et où tu vois des clients toi ? ! » Vociférai-je. « A ton avis pourquoi t'en as quasiment pas ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner les yeux.

« C'est vrai que je suis pas vraiment au mieux de ma forme… » Reconnut-il.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » L'interrompis-je abasourdi. « T'es une vraie loque, tu erres sans but, tu n'as plus aucune envie, aucune motivation, tu vis dans le passé. »

« D'accord, tu as raison, peut être que je vis effectivement dans le passé, que je refuse d'avancer et que je me noie dans l'alcool, mais au moins ça prouve que je suis humain. » Riposta-t-il avec dégout. « Moi au moins je le suis resté. J'ai gardé mes faiblesses humaines alors que toi… toi tu es seulement vide Edward. »

Je me braquai.  
« Ne commence pas sur ce terrain là Jasper. » Prévins-je sur la défensive.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait ce discours. Et à chaque fois, ça partait en cacahuètes parce que je ne supportais pas de l'entendre me faire la leçon, et il n'aimait pas le fait que je refuse de l'écouter.

« C'est toi qui as voulu embrayer sur le concours de celui qui a la vie la plus merdique. » Répliqua-t-il avec ironie. « Alors parlons un peu de toi, et de comment tu gères ta vie Ô combien palpitante… »

« Ferme-là Jazz ! » Ordonnai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il faussement. « La vérité fait mal à entendre ? Pourtant c'était pas ce que tu voulais ? Cesser d'être un être humain pour devenir cette… cette chose sans émotion que tu es ? » Fit-il d'une vois dédaigneuse. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux pour me contenir.

« Tu ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que je réponde à ça. » Persifflai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien répondre de toute façon ? » Fit-il remarquer d'un ton maussade. « Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ça fait bien longtemps que tu n'es plus le meilleur ami que j'ai connu à l'école, celui qui se souciait des autres, qui avait des sentiments et qui était quelqu'un de bien. » Déclara-t-il sombrement. _(N/Yoro: __Ç__a sent la fin de l'amitié là…)_

Je fermai les yeux le temps d'une seconde, ne supportant pas d'entendre ça. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je le dardai d'un regard noir.

« Tu dis que je ne me soucie pas des autres, mais qui c'est qui te ramasse à la petite cuillère à chaque fois ? » Réfutai-je rageur. « Qui c'est qui s'occupe de toi après que tu ne sois même plus en état de tenir debout ? Qui c'est qui est là devant toi, à tenter de t'aider alors que c'est peine perdue ? Réponds Jasper ! » Incendiai-je.

« Parce que c'est ça que tu appelles t'occuper des autres ? » S'exclama-t-il incrédule. « Tu crois que le fait de passer après ma cuite signifie que tu as des sentiments ? Mais réveille-toi Edward ! Si tu te souciais vraiment des autres, tu ne serais pas capable de descendre une personne. Si tu éprouvais une quelconque émotion humaine, tu n'aurais pas un visage aussi froid et dur que celui que tu as maintenant. Si tu étais encore humain, tu serais malheureux à l'heure qu'il est, exactement comme moi. Tu aurais des scrupules, une conscience, des remords, tout ce que tu avais avant et que tu n'as plus. Et tu te soucierais plus de la petite… »

« Eh ! Ne me parle pas de Bella. » Claquai-je sévèrement. « Je m'en occupe très bien. »

Il secoua la tête dédaigneusement.

« Oh vraiment ? » Répliqua-t-il de façon rhétorique. « Dans ce cas je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? Pourquoi t'es pas chez toi, en train de prendre soin d'elle ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ben elle dort. » Répondis-je incertain. « Je peux rien faire pour elle. » Il soupira d'exaspération en roulant des yeux.

« Imbécile, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant que t'es pas là ? Si elle se réveillait dans un état pire que lorsqu'elle s'est endormie ? On ne laisse pas quelqu'un qui est malade sans surveillance Edward, on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qui va arriver. »

« Enfin là c'est bon, je suis juste au-dessus, je vais pas non plus la materner, j'ai pas que ça à foutre. »

« Tu vois ? C'est exactement ce que te dis ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. « Tu ne te soucies de personne, même pas de toi-même ! Fallait pas la ramener chez toi si c'est pour t'en foutre. »

« Je m'en fous pas. » Me rebiffai-je.

« Bien sûr que si ! Si tu te préoccupais vraiment d'elle, tu serais pas là à me faire la morale en sachant que ça servira à rien, en la laissant sans surveillance. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, ton indien pourrait débarquer à tout moment pendant que tu es ici. » Déblatéra-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux. D'un coté il avait raison, si Jacob se pointait maintenant à l'improviste comme la dernière fois, je ne pourrais rien faire. Mais en même temps si je commençais à m'inquiéter à chaque fois que je la laisse seule, on n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Je vais pas m'inquiéter tout le temps, ce serait grotesque et vraiment une perte de temps. » Conclus-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et me regarda avec désespoir.

« Laisse tomber, c'est sans espoir. » Abandonna-t-il excédé. « T'es devenu un sans cœur, vide et glacial à l'intérieur, alors ça sert à rien que j'essaie de te faire comprendre quoi que ce soit. »

Je roulai des yeux, réprimant un grognement. Sa façon dédaigneuse de me juger était vraiment horripilante.

« Bref, tu disais que Bella te faisait penser à moi ? » Changeai-je de sujet, passablement énervé. Il me sonda du regard quelques secondes, avant de consentir à hocher la tête.

« Ouais. » Affirma-t-il. « Elle est exactement comme tu étais il y a plus de six ans. » J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

« C'est-à-dire ? » M'enquis-je en haussant un sourcil, curieux. Il haussa les épaules.

« La culpabilité l'étouffe, elle est rongée par le remord et… elle est seule. » Finit-il d'une voix impassible.

Je restai silencieux, le temps d'analyser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je savais que Bella était rongée par quelque chose, mais j'ignorais jusqu'à aujourd'hui que c'était de culpabilité. Je pensais juste qu'elle s'apitoyait sur son sort comme le font la plupart des gens faibles qui sont malheureux. Mais en y repensant, c'est vrai qu'elle était extrêmement réservée et repliée sur elle-même, donc elle n'était pas du genre à se faire plaindre. Peut être avions-nous plus en commun que je ne le pensais…

« Je n'étais pas seul. » Contredis-je au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

« Si tu l'étais. » Contra-t-il. « Je n'étais pas là pour toi, tu le sais autant que moi. J'étais bien trop pitoyable, j'avais déjà sombré à ce moment là. Alors même si physiquement j'étais là, tu sais très bien au fond de toi que tu étais seul. »

Je soupirai mais ne réfutai pas. Après tout il avait raison, c'est vrai qu'il ne m'avait pas été d'un grand soutien moral. La seule chose qu'il avait faite pour moi, avait été de m'héberger. Mais il se trompait car quelque part, malgré le fait qu'il ait sombré, comme il dit, il avait toujours été là lorsque j'avais eu besoin de lui. Enfin presque toujours…

« Tu regrettes ? » Demandai-je sérieusement.

Il détourna le regard et se pinça les lèvres.

« Bien sûr que je regrette mon comportement. » Confirma-t-il. « Si j'avais été là pour toi à ce moment là au lieu de faire la tournée des bars, tu n'aurais pas mal tourné, tu n'aurais pas été entraîné par des salauds. » Je secouai impunément la tête.

« Non tu n'y es pour rien. » M'opposai-je fermement. « C'est uniquement moi le responsable. J'étais trop naïf et stupide à l'époque. »

« Tu étais seul et vulnérable Edward. » Rectifia Jasper avec conviction. « Et si j'avais été plus présent, j'aurais pu t'empêcher d'aller vers ton Volturi de merde. »

« C'est trop tard maintenant. » Tranchai-je finalement.

« Pas forcément. » Persévéra-t-il. « Tu n'es pas condamné à rester un type cruel et froid toute ta vie. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » M'empressai-je de contredire. « Les dés ont été jetés il y a six ans Jasper, tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et moi, je ne peux pas changer et redevenir… ce que j'étais. Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons plus rien faire pour ça. »

« Toi et moi peut être… » Songea-t-il. « Mais Bella en est peut être capable. »

Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que Bella vient faire là dedans ? » Me braquai-je soudainement.

C'était ça qui m'énervait à chaque fois chez Jasper. On ne voyait jamais où il voulait en venir avant qu'il ne se décide à éclairer notre lanterne.

« Tu ne vois donc pas ? Elle a réveillé ton coté humain à plusieurs reprises. » Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

« Tu te trompes. » Objectai-je agacé. « C'était seulement des concours de circonstance. » Marmonnai-je.

« Des concours de circonstance ? » Répéta-t-il atterré. « Empêcher ton Jacob de la tuer était juste un concours de circonstance ? » Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

« D'abord, ce n'est pas mon Jacob. » Corrigeai-je. « Et si je l'ai fait c'est parce que… j'étais de bonne humeur voilà tout. » Terminai-je promptement. Il pouffa légèrement en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« T'étais de bonne humeur, tiens donc… » Murmura-t-il. « Et la première fois, t'étais de bonne humeur aussi ? »

Je me renfrognai, détournant le regard.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais un prétexte pour déclarer la guerre à ce salopard de Black. Isabella était juste un excellent moyen. » Maugréai-je. _(N/Yoro: Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous…)_

Il me lorgna des yeux, apparemment pas du tout crédule à l'excuse bidon que je venais de lui fournir.

« T'auras beau chercher des excuses, tu sais que j'ai raison. » Clama-t-il. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, le lendemain de son enlèvement. T'as pas pu la tuer parce que tu t'étais senti protecteur. »

« Ok ça va, stop l'examen ! Je suis pas un de tes patients ! » Achevai-je contrarié, ne supportant plus d'entendre toutes ces sornettes.

« Ouais ben tu devrais. » Rétorqua-t-il énervé. « Ça t'aiderait. Et puis ça me rapporterait un peu de blé. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Hors de question que je te paye, même si j'acceptais de consulter. » Assénai-je. Il soupira de déception.

« J'aurais essayé. » Marmonna-t-il désappointé.

« Et si tu me disais enfin où tu veux en venir en me parlant de Bella ? » M'impatientai-je excédé.

« Elle m'a parlé de la bibliothèque. »

J'ouvris la bouche d'étonnement, le regardant avec des yeux embarrassés.

« Et alors ? » Baragouinai-je. Il cligna des paupières rapidement.

« Alors ? » S'exclama-t-il. « Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que tu y as mis les pieds, c'était il y a cinq ans, lorsqu'on a emménagé dans cet immeuble et que tu as déchargé toutes tes anciennes affaires ? »

« Oui bah tout le monde change d'avis. » Éludai-je, en me passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas trop réfléchi sur le moment, lorsque j'avais décidé de l'amener là bas. Sur le coup, ça m'avait paru logique et sensé, je me doutais qu'elle devait bien s'ennuyer chez moi, à relire x fois les mêmes bouquins, et puis j'essayais par tous les moyens de trouver une façon d'éluder sa question. Alors j'avais eu envie de lui rendre la vie plus facile en lui montrant mon bureau. Mais à ce moment là, j'avais complètement oublié la hantise que je vouais à cette pièce et mon incapacité à y pénétrer. Je devais reconnaitre que lorsque je me suis trouvé face à cet ancien démon que je réprimais, j'ai un peu déraillé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'on m'attaquait à l'intérieur, que quelque chose cherchait à remonter à la surface et que moi, je faisais tout pour l'en empêcher. J'avais paniqué intérieurement, et je m'étais bien aperçu que mes changements d'humeur n'étaient pas passés inaperçus auprès de Bella. J'avais essayé de me rattraper, sans grand succès.

Alors j'avais fui. J'étais allé voir Jasper, et sur tout le chemin du retour je m'étais préparé à retourner dans cette pièce si sombre à bien des égards. Heureusement la seconde fois a été plus facile. Bella m'avait facilité la tache avec nos divergences sur Roméo & Juliette et ses réactions qui m'amusaient, si bien que j'en avais carrément oublié l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je souris à cette pensée.

« Non on ne change pas d'avis sur ça du jour au lendemain. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'emmener dans cette pièce Edward ? » M'interrompit Jasper de mes réflexions mentales, me ramenant au moment présent. « Comment se fait-il que tu y sois entré, alors que tu as toujours refusé catégoriquement ? » _(N/S : Oui, c'est bizarre ça.)_

« J'en sais rien, je me suis dit que ça l'aiderait à moins s'ennuyer c'est tout. » Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

« Je me suis trompé à propos de Bella. » Avoua-t-il avec méditation. « Je pensais qu'elle allait t'attirer des problèmes mais en fait, je pense qu'elle peut avoir une bonne influence sur toi. »

« Comment ça ? » M'enquis-je incertain.

« Ce que je pense… » Commença-t-il avec un air des plus sérieux. « C'est que Bella réveille le coté humain qui est en toi et qu'au bout d'un moment, tu finiras par pencher d'un coté ou de l'autre de la balance. Reste plus qu'à savoir lequel. »

Je contins l'énervement qui montait progressivement, et décidai de mettre un terme à cette conversation absurde.

« Bon alors je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu racontes, mais là j'en ai ras le bol. Je m'en vais. » Déclarai-je subitement, lassé et fatigué.

« Mais bien sûr… » Râla-t-il. « Dès qu'on essaye de parler de choses qui fâchent, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou, cela va de soi. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastique.

« Bonne soirée Jasper. » Abrégeai-je, ignorant sa remarque désobligeante.

« Attends ! » M'appela-t-il tandis que j'étais en train de me diriger vers la sortie.

« Quoi encore ? » M'énervai-je.

Il resta silencieux, regardant partout autour de lui excepté moi. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'air… embarrassé.

« Je veux Bella. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. _(N/Yoro: I'm choked!)_

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'exclamai-je ahuri, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entendais.

« Je voudrais l'aider. » Développa-t-il en voyant mon air paumé.

Je le regardai horrifié.

« Non mais je rêve ! » M'écriai-je atterré. « Tu oses me demander ça après l'avoir rendue aussi ivre ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il soupira.

« Je ne la ferai plus boire, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe. » Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais son cas m'intéresse, s'il te plait, ramène-là moi. » Supplia-t-il.

« Et qu'est-ce qui me me fait croire que tu dis la vérité cette fois ? » Lâchai-je sévèrement.

« Je te le promets. » Jura-t-il repenti.

« Ne fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » Rétorquai-je méchamment. « Tu m'as bien promis hier que tu ne boirais pas et regarde le résultat. »

« Je t'en prie Edward, cette fille a vraiment besoin de parler, elle est exactement comme toi il y a sept ans et si j'arrive à l'aider, peut être qu'alors je pourrais t'aider aussi. » S'emballa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. » Me rebiffai-je durement.

Il soupira et se retint de dire quelque chose.

« Très bien, pas toi dans ce cas. » Consentit-il irrité. « Mais laisse-moi parler avec Bella, tu sais que je suis le meilleur. » _(N/Yoro: Le meilleur? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue lol)_

Je restai songeur, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un coté, il avait raison quand il disait qu'il pouvait l'aider, Jasper était le meilleur. La preuve, il avait eu son doctorat en manquant la plupart de ses cours à la fac et en se soulant chaque soir. Mais d'un autre coté, il était hors de question que je n'assiste à nouveau à une scène pareille. Je le regardai durement, avant de soupirer et d'accepter.

« Je veux bien refaire un essai, mais je te préviens Jasper. » Avertis-je sérieusement. « J'ai pas intérêt à la retrouver à nouveau dans un état similaire. Autrement je te jure que je t'interdirai d'alcool jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. » Menaçai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

« Autant me tirer une balle tout de suite si c'est ça. » S'esclaffa-t-il. Je le dardai d'un regard noir.

« Jasper… »

« C'est bon Edward. » Coupa-t-il exaspéré. « J'ai compris, je ne boirai plus avant de la voir, ni pendant la consultation. Cela dit, si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais jamais su ce qui lui était arrivée. » M'apprit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Je le regardai avec incrédulité.

« Attends qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? » Demandai-je effaré. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Ben j'ai dit que je ne boirais plus avant de… »

« J'avais compris espèce d'imbécile ! » Coupai-je sèchement. « Bella t'a raconté pourquoi elle avait quitté Phoenix ? » M'exclamai-je perplexe.

« Elle a pas vraiment donné de détail, juste pourquoi elle était partie. Mais elle était bourrée à ce moment là alors elle doit pas s'en rappeler. » Répondit-il songeur.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Bella ait consenti à se confier. Bon d'accord, elle était ivre donc ça ne comptait pas. Il n'empêche que Jasper était quand même très fort, peut être que j'aurais dû essayer le whisky dès le départ…

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » Réprimandai-je. Il haussa les épaules simplement.

« Je savais pas que ça t'intéressait. » Fit-il penaud.

« Bien sûr que si ça m'intéresse ! » Protestai-je consterné. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a quitté Phoenix ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité.

Il me regarda interloqué et stupéfait.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ? » Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la raison de son mutisme. _(N/Yoro: Secret professionnel tu connais?)_

« Bah oui. » Répondis-je sincèrement.

Il éclata de rire.

« Rêve mon pote ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je suis tenu au secret médical. »

Je faillis rire moi aussi devant une telle réponse.

« Le secret médical ? » Répétai-je ahuri. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pas le moins du monde. » Confirma-t-il, tandis que je me retenais de ne pas éclater de rire devant une connerie pareille. Le coup du secret médical, c'était la première fois qu'il me le faisait. Jasper avait seulement envie de me mettre en pétard.

« Je sais pas d'où ça sort ce truc, mais abrège et dis-moi ce que Bella t'a raconté. » Ordonnai-je implacable. Il secoua la tête de négation.

« Je t'ai dit non Edward. » Refusa-t-il. « Si tu veux le savoir, t'as qu'à lui demander toi-même. »

« Tu sais qu'elle ne me répondra pas. » Fis-je remarquer avec contrariété.

« Ben moi non plus je ne te répondrai pas. » Déclara-t-il solennellement. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit, tellement j'étais sidéré. C'était la première fois que Jasper me faisait un coup pareil.

« Mais elle était bourrée quand elle t'a dit ça ! » M'exclamai-je outré. « C'est même pas une information valable alors pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? »

« Justement, elle m'en a parlé sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte, alors je ne vais pas trahir le peu de confiance qu'elle peut avoir en moi par la suite. » Sourit-il ironiquement.

Je me passai une main au visage, réfrénant mes envies de meurtre. J'avais une profonde envie de faire de lui de la chaire à pâté pour chien, tellement il me foutait dans une colère noire depuis ce matin. Je ne savais pas à quel jeu il jouait, mais ça ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Très bien, puisque tu tiens tant à faire ton silencieux, je me tire. » Fis-je en me détournant, vexé et fatigué.

« Edward ? » Héla-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
Je soupirai d'exaspération et me tournai pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as encore quelque chose à me demander ? Parce que j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi et pioncer. » Lâchai-je froidement, sans une once de sympathie à son égard.

« Ménage-là. »

Je le regardai surpris.

« Tu parles de Bella ? » M'enquis-je.

« Non du pape. » Ironisa-t-il. « Bah oui je te parle de Bella, crétin. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça tout à coup ? » Demandai-je suspicieux. Il détourna la tête, gêné.

« Elle a pas eu la vie facile, d'après ce que j'ai compris. » Apprit-il. « Alors essaye d'être gentil avec elle, dans la mesure du possible. »

Je restai un moment silencieux, me demandant ce que Bella avait bien pu lui dire. Et puis comment se faisait-il qu'il s'en souvienne, en sachant qu'il était ivre ? Oh et puis après tout, c'était de Jasper dont on parlait, il avait l'habitude. Il n'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé être à sa place et savoir de quoi il parlait. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer était que Bella accepte de me parler d'elle, ce qui n'était clairement pas prêt d'arriver, étant donné nos relations qui étaient des plus instables. Je décidai de ne pas répondre à Jasper et me contentai d'hocher la tête.

« Tu veux autre chose ? » Demandai-je, impatient de m'en aller. Il secoua la tête.

« Non c'est bon, tu peux partir. » Informa-t-il. Je soupirai de soulagement.

« A plus tard Jasper. » Saluai-je rapidement en m'en allant, heureux de pouvoir enfin retourner chez moi et me reposer.

Je rentrai à l'appartement, complètement lessivé par cet entretien. Jasper s'était permis de dire des choses que je détestais entendre. Le fait qu'il veuille à tout prix me faire changer, même après toutes ces années, signifiait qu'il n'avait toujours pas renoncé au passé, et même si je savais qu'il n'y renoncerait jamais, il serait tant qu'il le fasse un jour. Vivre dans le passé n'est pas un bon moyen d'avancer. Cela dit il n'avait pas tort, je ne vivais pas dans le passé, mais moi non plus je n'avançais pas. Je stagnais. Et je stagnerais toute ma vie. Je n'avais pas choisi cette vie, ou plutôt cette non-vie. Si j'avais pu j'aurais fait les choses différemment, je n'aurais jamais fait confiance à Aro et je n'aurais pas eu à devenir ce que je suis maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le choix. Prétendre, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait à faire désormais.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre, afin de vérifier l'état de Bella. Lorsque j'entrouvris la porte, je pus constater qu'elle était toujours endormie et n'avait pas bougé. Il y avait cependant deux choses qui me chiffonnaient. La première chose était qu'elle avait un pli entre les yeux, les traits froncés, comme si elle ne dormait pas paisiblement. Et en plus de ça, elle serrait sa couette fermement, comme en guise de protection. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, dans son inconscience. Le moment où l'on dort devrait être serein et sans tracas. Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle menacée dans son subconscient ? Pourquoi était-elle tourmentée ?

Je décidai de m'approcher, voulant mettre une signification à son comportement. J'arrivai à sa hauteur, et fus consternée de voir que de près, son visage était encore plus contracté. Elle devait vraiment être en train de rêver à quelque chose de pas très plaisant. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour dérider son trait entre les deux yeux, mais je ne ferais surement qu'aggraver les choses. Peut être que je devrais la laisser seule. C'était sans doute ce qu'elle voulait. Je ris intérieurement, me disant que c'était ma présence qui la dérangeait, même durant son sommeil… Je levai les yeux au ciel à cette pensée, puis entrepris de me détourner pour la laisser tranquille. Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre, lorsque j'entendis un gémissement venant d'elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pensant avoir rêvé, lorsque j'entendis un second gémissement, bien moins faible que le premier. Je me retournai alors vers Bella qui commençait à gesticuler. Ses poings se resserraient de plus en plus autour du drap, comme s'il était sur le point de lui échapper et qu'elle voulait à tout pris se raccrocher à quelque chose. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, ses dents grinçant à travers les légers gémissements qu'elle poussait. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration en dessous la couette, j'arrivais à le percevoir de là où je me trouvais dans la pénombre. Je restai incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? _(N/Yoro: Elle cauchemarde c'est tout…)_

« Ne me touche pas. » Geignit-elle, la voix engourdie.

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce qu'elle était réveillée et me demandait de m'en aller ? Pourtant elle avait toujours les yeux fermés douloureusement. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être inconsciente.

« Ne _les_ touche pas. » Répéta-t-elle avec une touche de supplication.

J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise. Non elle dormait bel et bien, et ce qui était le plus sidérant, était qu'elle parlait. Elle parlait dans son sommeil ! J'ignorais que ça existait… Bella était vraiment unique en son genre apparemment. Mais de quoi était-elle en train de parler ? Qui sont ces « les » dont elles parlent ? Est-ce qu'elle avait peur pour quelqu'un ? Des personnes en particulier ? Je commençais à la trouver de plus en plus étrange, cette fille. Et intrigante surtout. Je fus mitigé entre l'envie de rester respectueux et de la laisser seule, et l'envie de rester pour entendre ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre. Ce ne serait pas du tout correct si je restais, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait de la violation ou un truc comme ça. Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester là et l'espionner pendant qu'elle dormait, mieux valait que je m'en aille…

« Pardon… » Murmura-t-elle.

Je relevai la tête pour la regarder à nouveau, et pus voir que son expression avait changé. Son visage ne semblait plus aussi hostile, tendu et terrifié. Il avait l'air… sombre, accablé, torturé et emprunt d'une profonde culpabilité que je n'aurais cru voir sur un autre visage que sur le mien, il y a quelques années. Finalement Jasper avait dit vrai. Bella se sentait bien coupable de quelque chose. Mais de quoi ? De ce qui était arrivé à Phoenix ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à Phoenix ? J'avais vraiment l'impression que cette question était en quelque sorte, la question à un million de dollars.

« Je vous demande pardon... »

Je restai inerte, tandis qu'elle continuait de s'excuser. Si tout à l'heure j'avais pesé le pour et le contre pour ce qui est de rester pour en savoir plus, aucun doute que le pour venait de remporter haut la main. Hors de question que j'aille me coucher de mon coté quand je sais que Bella parle dans son sommeil et est susceptible de dire pas mal de choses intéressantes… Si Jasper avait le droit de lui soutirer des informations de façons illégales en la faisant boire, ben pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'écouter ce qu'elle dit pendant qu'elle dort ? En plus ma méthode est beaucoup plus saine que celle de Jasper. Pris de cette résolution, je sortis de la chambre à la hâte afin d'aller me chercher un fauteuil. Quitte à l'espionner, autant le faire dans de bonnes conditions. Je revins dans la chambre avec le fauteuil et le posai à coté du lit, avant de m'asseoir dessus et de fermer les yeux en soupirant, désirant que cette journée se termine au plus vite.

J'entendis Bella marmonner un nouveau « pardon » et me surpris à vouloir ardemment connaitre la raison de sa culpabilité. C'était la première fois que je m'intéressais à la vie d'une autre personne, depuis… inutile d'essayer de compter. Jasper dit que je ne me soucis pas des autres, est-ce qu'il a raison ? Il est vrai que je n'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance à ce que les autres pensent ou vivent, je n'accorde même pas d'importance à ma propre vie, alors à celle des autres… Pourtant, celle de Bella me préoccupait pas mal, je trouvais. J'étais même étonné moi-même, de carrément sacrifier ma nuit, tout ça pour en apprendre plus sur elle. Bon d'accord, le sommeil n'était pas vraiment mon meilleur ami, mais quand même… la nuit est le seul moment où je peux être tranquille, isolé et serein. Alors la gâcher rien que pour elle… c'était juste incroyable.

Peut être que je devrais écouter mon ami et plus m'occuper des autres. Cela dit ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me suis préoccupé de rien d'autre que de moi-même. Je ne savais même plus comment on faisait pour penser aux autres. Penser aux autres… voilà une phrase inconnue de mon vocabulaire personnel. Pourtant je n'avais pas l'impression de ne me soucier de personne. J'avais toujours l'espoir que Jasper finisse par ouvrir les yeux et arrête de faire le con, tout en sachant qu'il ne changerait jamais. Et puis je ne voulais pas qu'Aro apprenne l'existence de Bella car j'avais peur pour Emmett. Donc si, je sais m'occuper des autres. Et puis merde, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir à me justifier ? Je fais ce que je veux, point barre. Enfin… je fais plutôt ce que Aro veut, mais c'est pareil… je crois. En plus à quoi ça me servirait de me soucier des autres, si au final c'est pour qu'ils disparaissent de ma vie ? C'est bien ce qui arrive à chaque fois. Tout le monde part un jour, c'est bien connu et j'en ai fait l'expérience. Alors pourquoi se préoccuper des gens, les apprécier, les affectionner, si c'est pour qu'au final ils vous abandonnent ?

« Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner. » Entendis-je de la bouche de Bella qui dormait profondément.

Mes yeux s'élargirent. Est-ce qu'elle se trouvait dans ma tête ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle parlait d'abandon, juste quand j'y songeais ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle d'abandon d'abord ? Qui a-t-elle abandonné ? Les mêmes personnes à qui elle demande pardon sans doute… Serait-ce ses parents ?

Se reproche-t-elle constamment d'avoir fugué de Phoenix pour venir à Chicago ? Regrette-t-elle son choix ? Certainement, vu où elle a atterri. Elle n'avait pas dû s'attendre à se faire enlever par des malfrats. Et encore quand je dis malfrats, le mot est faible. Elle avait surement envie de retourner chez elle, chez ses parents où une jolie famille l'attendait, au lieu de pourrir dans le repère d'un tueur. Cependant, en vue de ce que Jasper venait de me dire et de ce que j'avais pu deviner tout seul durant les semaines qui ont suivies son kidnapping, je pouvais aisément affirmer que si elle avait fugué de Phoenix, c'était justement parce qu'il n'y avait pas une jolie famille qui l'attendait. Mais alors qu'est-ce qui l'attend à Phoenix ? Des parents absents ? Tellement aveugles pour ne pas remarquer que leur fille se barre de chez eux ? Dans ce cas pourquoi leur demanderait-elle pardon ? Est-ce que ce serait Bella qui aurait abandonné sa famille lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'elle ? C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle a l'air de penser.

À présent je comprenais ce que Jasper avait voulu dire lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'elle lui rappelait moi. Si je devais me comparer avec Bella de l'époque où j'avais à peu près son âge, je dirais que mes pensées étaient les mêmes. Identiques, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Aro sur ma route, et qu'il me fasse oublier mes remords, en les remplaçant par de la cruauté à l'état pure.

Trop de questions affluaient mon cerveau. Je n'étais pas habitué à me poser autant de questions pour une seule personne. J'en avais presque la migraine tellement mon cerveau surchauffait. Du moins c'est l'impression que j'avais. J'entendis Bella gémir à nouveau, puis tourner la tête en marmonnant quelque chose. Cela éveilla ma curiosité et j'abandonnai mes sombres réflexions pour me concentrer sur le moment présent. Ses traits s'étaient radoucis, elle ne semblait plus éprouver une atroce culpabilité.

« Foutu indien… » Mâchonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Je souris, véritablement amusé. Ma main à couper qu'elle parlait de Jacob Black. Voilà qui était intéressant. Remarquez, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le porterait dans son cœur après qu'il ait voulu la tuer. Cela dit ça me faisait un peu rire. Elle aurait pu être terrorisée et abattue après une telle agression, et non au contraire, c'est limite si elle le prenait avec le sourire. Elle aurait pu se permettre de l'insulter de façon bien pire que : « Foutu indien ». Si ça avait été moi, je l'aurais probablement traité de putain de salopard de merde. A bien y réfléchir, je le traitais déjà comme ça dans mon esprit. Je me retins de rire à cette pensée, préférant ne pas la réveiller.

Elle marmonna une nouvelle chose incompréhensible, que je devinais être en rapport avec Jacob. Si elle devait continuer à passer du coq à l'âne sans arrêt, parlant de sa vie et de sa culpabilité pour ensuite passer à Jacob Black, alors la nuit promettait d'être vraiment très longue…

* * *

**Pov Bella  
**

Le vacarme extérieur des voitures et des klaxons se firent incroyablement bruyants. En temps normal ils me permettaient de me réveiller, étant donné que je n'y étais pas habituée à Phoenix qui avait toujours été si calme et paisible. Mais là ils ne faisaient pas seulement que me réveiller, j'avais carrément l'impression qu'ils m'agressaient. Les klaxons et freinages de roues étaient tellement forts que j'en avais mal à la tête. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait aujourd'hui ? Je gémis de douleur sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, désirant ardemment que le bruit cesse. Peut être était-il temps pour moi de me réveiller… Bizarrement pour une fois, je ne souhaitais pas m'extirper de mon sommeil, j'avais l'impression que me réveiller me demandait un effort surhumain. Je voulais rester allongée et dormir, ne pas avoir à affronter la lumière du jour, ni le bruit autour de moi. J'avais le sentiment que tout ce qui serait extérieur au sommeil me serait hostile. _(N/Yoro: Vive les lendemains de cuite lol, à mon avis elle touchera plus une goutte d'alcool de sa vie XD)_

Soudainement une douleur me prit, me forçant à m'extirper de mon état léthargique. Je sentais ma tête se mettre à chauffer petit à petit, comme si elle irradiait de l'intérieur. Je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux, face à cette combustion cérébrale. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, trouvant la lumière drôlement violente. J'avais l'impression que je m'éveillais d'un coma de plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs mois, et que mes yeux n'étaient plus habitués à l'éclairage du jour. Plus j'essayais d'accommoder ma vue, plus cette dernière se brouillait et me faisait voir de façon floue. Ma tête commença à me tourner et me bruler, comme une intense migraine qui grillait mes neurones et qui faisait de mon cerveau, un bouilli de magma en fusion. Je gémis douloureusement en mettant une main sur mon front, souhaitant à tout prix refroidir ma cervelle par tous les moyens. Lorsque mes yeux finirent enfin par supporter la luminosité et que je pus distinguer certaines choses, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de voir qu'un homme était là, affalé sur un fauteuil. Effrayée, je me relevai en sursaut en poussant un hurlement strident.

J'entendis un cri étouffé tandis que la migraine s'amplifia et s'intensifia, me faisant souffrir le martyr encore plus qu'à mon réveil.

« Bordel mais t'es malade de crier comme ça ? » Entendis-je la voix engourdie d'Edward me réprimander.

Je clignai des yeux une nouvelle fois, et parvins à reconnaitre son visage qui était apparemment désorienté et exténué. Je fronçai les sourcils devant une mine aussi fatiguée.

« Edward ? » M'étonnai-je tandis qu'il se passait une main sur le visage en soupirant. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine…

« Ben oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Râla-t-il, me faisant mal aux tympans.

Je fermai les yeux et mis mes mains au-dessus de ma tête qui me faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Arrête de crier comme ça… » Marmonnai-je péniblement.

« Je ne crie pas pourtant… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

« Bien sûr que si tu cries. » Ripostai-je en me tenant le crane pour tenter de réfréner la brulure qui enflammait toute ma tête. « D'ailleurs tout le monde est bruyant aujourd'hui. »

J'entendis un rire bref, ce qui me décontenança. Je relevai la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir, tandis qu'il avait un sourire en coin, légèrement amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Assaillis-je méchamment. Il secoua la tête sans ôter son sourire au coin de ses lèvres, tout en se frottant les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bruit qui soit particulièrement assourdissant aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il avec ironie. « Mais si tu te demandes d'où provient cette migraine affreuse qui te donne surement envie de foutre ta tête sous un oreiller, je dirais que c'est la large dose d'alcool que tu as engloutie hier qui en est responsable. » Termina-t-il la voix ensommeillée, emprunte à de l'amusement. Je le regardai perdue.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » M'enquis-je déroutée. « Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais là à dormir sur un fauteuil ? »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? » Demanda-t-il, plus comme une supposition que comme une question, les yeux toujours dans le vague et le visage pas réveillé.

« Me rappeler de quoi ? » Fis-je curieuse. Il sourit.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas… » Soupira-t-il pour lui-même.

Je le regardai étonnée. J'ignorais totalement de quoi il parlait. En y réfléchissant bien, je réalisais que j'avais un énorme trou de mémoire. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la veille, de comment j'ai atterri dans ce lit, ni de ce qui s'est passé. C'était la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrivait, j'avais beau essayer de me souvenir, il n'y avait aucun moyen.

« Je… j'ai oublié. » Constatai-je abasourdie, avant de subitement me mettre à paniquer. « Edward j'ai tout oublié ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit après que tu m'aies emmené chez ton psy là… comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle déjà ? »

« Jasper. » Apprit-il en se retenant de rire. Je me mordis la lèvre.

« Ah oui, Jasper. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même. Comment se faisait-il que je ne m'en étais pas souvenue ?

Je farfouillai dans ma mémoire, tandis que ma tête me brûlait toujours atrocement. Je me rappelle être allée chez Jasper, un psychologue dépressif…

« Il avait des savates. » Me rappelai-je soudainement, l'air songeur. _(N/Yoro: c'est les savates qui t'ont le plus marqué) (N/S : Ah, les fameuses savates… ça peut choquer, c'est sûr.)_

Il éclata de rire.

« Sérieusement ? » S'enquit-il incrédule. « La seule chose qui te vient à l'esprit, ce sont les savates que Jazz portait aux pieds ? » _(N/Yoro: Bien dit Edward, viens m'en taper cinq!)_

Je lui fis un sourire désolé.

« Bah c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un psy qui porte des savates pour aller travailler. » Répondis-je embarrassée.

Il élargit son sourire fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille, pire qu'à l'accoutumé, il donnait vraiment l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours.

« T'es vraiment étonnante Bella. » Fit-il en secouant la tête.

Je sentis de légères rougeurs s'emparer de mes joues et je baissai la tête.

« Bon et à part les savates, de quoi tu te rappelles ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

J'haussai les épaules, essayant de me concentrer, ce qui me donnait encore plus mal à la tête.

« Euh je… après ton départ, je suis allée dans son bureau et… » Je fronçai les sourcils, la migraine s'amplifiait à mesure que je tâchais de réfléchir. « On a discuté, je crois. » Finis-je avec incertitude.

« Discuté de quoi ? »

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre que je n'en savais rien du tout, lorsque les bouts de conversation que j'ai eue la veille avec Jasper me revinrent en mémoire…

_« Qu'est-ce que Edward t'a dit au juste à propos de cette bibliothèque ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Rien du tout. Seulement qu'il n'y allait pas souvent… mais bizarrement il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise à l'intérieur. Il s'est énervé pour un rien et je l'ai trouvé étrange… »_

_« Tu m'étonnes… » Rit-il dédaigneusement. « C'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds… »_

La bibliothèque… ce fameux lieu qu'Edward redoutait sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je brûlais d'envie de lui demander les raisons de sa hantise, mais je redoutais déjà sa réponse. Il me répondrait surement d'aller me faire voir bien profond. Ou alors il s'énerverait et deviendrait agressif et effrayant. Je préférais ne pas tenter le diable car j'étais certaine qu'il était capable de se mettre dans une colère noire rien que si je lui posais une simple question. Peut être aurais-je l'occasion de le découvrir par moi-même… je pourrais demander à Rosalie, mais pas sûr qu'elle accepte de me répondre. Au pire, je peux très bien faire boire Jasper pour obtenir des informations, j'ai déjà vu ça dans les séries à la télé. Et puis ce ne serait pas très difficile, vu qu'il le fait à longueur de journées, d'après ce que j'ai compris. _(N/Yoro: T'es une plus grande banque d'infos que lui étant bourré lol)_

Je secouai la tête et feignis l'ignorance.

« Je ne me souviens pas. » Mentis-je en baissant les yeux.

Il resta silencieux, comme s'il méditait mes paroles. J'ignorais s'il me croyait ou non, car je n'avais jamais été une menteuse très appliquée. Au contraire c'était un miracle lorsque j'arrivais à mentir correctement. Cependant Edward ne répondit rien. Soit il me croyait, soit il passait outre. Je tentai de me souvenir en vain de comment j'avais fini dans ce lit, mais en vain. Que s'est-il passé après cette conversation ? Je me souviens que Jasper n'avait pas voulu me répondre et avait éludé. Et puis…

_« La meilleure façon d'oublier… » Commença-t-il en remplissant un premier verre. « C'est de se souler avec quelque chose de fort. »_

J'écarquillai les yeux à mesure que les souvenirs commençaient à affluer. Oublier… j'avais voulu oublier. Je n'avais plus voulu penser à rien, j'avais voulu de l'insouciance… et j'avais bu.

_« Trinquons ! » Fit-il ravi. « A notre vie merdique et sans intérêt ! »_

_Je ris brièvement, d'un rire rauque et irrité, puis levai mon verre dans sa direction et hochai la tête._

_« A notre vie merdique et sans intérêt. » Murmurai-je cynique._

Mon cœur se mit à accélérer brièvement tandis que je me rappelais petit à petit. Ma respiration se coupa, et la panique s'insuffla peu à peu en moi. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

« Non… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, horrifiée à l'idée de ce que j'avais fait.

Je me tapai le front avec véhémence, souhaitant que tout ceci ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination. « C'est impossible… »

« Bella ? » Demanda Edward étonné. « Tu te sens bien ? »

Je relevai la tête et le regardai affolée.

« Pitié dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça. » Suppliai-je avec appréhension.

Il haussa un sourcil de curiosité.

« Apparemment ta mémoire est revenue. » Remarqua-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux, gémissement de protestation sortit de ma bouche, et je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, souhaitant m'enterrer dans un trou de souris.

« C'est pas possible… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même. « Je n'ai pas pu… je n'ai jamais touché à une goutte d'alcool de ma vie… » Soupirai-je, morte de honte.

« Ben y a une première fois à tout. » Répondit-il penaud. « Et puis tu as juste pris une cuite, c'est pas la fin du monde. »

Je le toisai affligée.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » M'écriai-je outrée, haussant la voix plus que nécessaire. « C'était complètement stupide et… »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase car mon mal de tête fit rage et provoqua une intense douleur.

« Je te conseille d'éviter d'hausser la voix. » Observa Edward avec une pointe d'amusement. _(N/Yoro: Au lieu de te foutre d'elle, va lui chercher de l'aspirine idiot!)_

Je lui accordai un regard noir, lui signifiant de ne pas faire de commentaire.

« Je vais te chercher un doliprane. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment avant de se lever soudainement. _(N/Yoro: Enfin une parole sensée!)_

Il s'étira tout en baillant, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsque je fus seule, je soupirai de dégout envers moi-même. Je me sentais minable, tellement mon comportement avait été inexcusable. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris bon sang ? Je n'étais pas ce genre de filles en général. J'étais sage, appliquée et pleine de bon sens. Mais là j'avais juste été idiote et nigaude.

Edward revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre à la main. Il reporta son regard vers moi, tandis que j'étais assise sur le lit, avec sans doute une mine affreuse vu l'amusement qui ornait son visage. Il me le tendit.

« Tiens, bois ça. » Ordonna-t-il avant de se rassoir sur le fauteuil et de fermer les yeux.

Je bus le verre d'une traite, tout en le sondant du regard et en l'examinant. Il avait vraiment l'air éreinté, comme s'il n'avait vraiment pas dormi. Je me permis d'être curieuse.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi tu dormais sur ce fauteuil ? » M'enquis-je d'une voix faible, presque rauque.

Il se massa les paupières avec ses pouces avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se passer une main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air gêné.

« Euh… bah il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vérifier qu'il t'arrive rien pendant la nuit. » Marmonna-t-il embarrassé. _(N/Yoro: Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu?)_

J'écarquillai les yeux, incrédule et en même temps… touchée.

« Tu as veillé sur moi ? » M'étonnai-je tandis que mon visage prenait une teinte rouge de façon inexplicable.

Il détourna les yeux, incommodé par la situation tandis que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure.

« Si tu veux. » Répondit-il un peu forcé.

Je me retins de sourire, de le voir aussi peu sûr de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et je devais avouer que ça m'amusait. Ça me prouvait qu'il n'avait pas toujours réponse à tout, et qu'il pouvait se comporter comme quelqu'un d'humain. J'avais tout de même envie de le remercier d'avoir sacrifié sa nuit pour veiller sur moi, mais je me sentais surtout coupable car c'était en parti de ma faute s'il était aussi épuisé et qu'il avait dû passer la nuit sur un fauteuil pas confortable.

« Je suis désolée. » M'excusai-je embarrassée. « Je ne recommencerai plus jamais. » Promis-je solennellement.

Il soupira avant de prendre un air sérieux.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, c'est ma faute j'aurais dû refuser de te laisser avec lui dans l'état où il était. C'est juste que d'habitude je peux toujours compter sur lui dans ces moments là. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien. » Contredis-je confuse. « Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que… enfin tu vois. »

« Mais tu es quand même sous ma responsabilité. » Contra-t-il. « Enfin… techniquement, un truc comme ça. » Marmonna-t-il songeur. Je réprimai un sourire et changeai de sujet.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? » M'enquis-je curieuse.

« Bah je vous ai trouvés, j'ai gueulé sur Jasper et je t'ai ramené ici. » Répondit-il rapidement. « Tu as dégobillé plusieurs fois et tu t'es évanouie. Ou endormie… » Rectifia-t-il. « Mais tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie pour une première cuite. » Fit-il remarquer en masquant son sourire.

Je le regardai sceptique.

« Tu ne le penses pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » Devinai-je. Il rit brièvement.

« Pas du tout. En fait t'étais carrément lamentable. » Confirma-t-il amusé.

Mon visage se décomposa et devint livide.

« C'était si horrible que ça ? » Fis-je horrifiée.

« J'avais jamais vu quelqu'un vomir autant. »

Je soupirai en me fustigeant mentalement. J'avais commis un acte déplorable. Boire pour oublier, il fallait vraiment être idiote pour penser que cela pourrait être la solution à mes problèmes. Vu mon atroce migraine matinale, il était hors de question que je recommence. Plus jamais je ne boirais autre chose que de l'eau minérale ou du coca cola.

« Dis, je… Est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de pas bien ? » M'enquis-je avec crainte. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-il perdu.

Je détournai les yeux, gênée et apeurée.

« Ben tu sais… en général les gens qui sont ivres font des trucs qu'ils ne font jamais ou… enfin est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose en particulier ? » Bredouillai-je embarrassée.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Il semblait perturbé par quelque chose, ce qui m'effraya. Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'un profond mutisme, il finit par secouer la tête, sans pour autant me regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu t'es comportée comme une parfaite bourrée. » Éluda-t-il avec un embarras qui me déconcerta.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Paniquai-je.

« Euh Bella… » Commença-t-il incertain. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies réellement envie de le savoir. »

Je blanchis soudainement, déglutissant tandis que l'inquiétude m'envahissait. À cet instant si j'avais pu, j'aurais couru m'enterrer dans un puits ou sur une île que personne ne pourrait trouver. J'avais honte, tellement honte de mon comportement. Moi qui avais toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux, voilà que je devenais une dépravée. Enfin quand même pas, mais j'en prenais le chemin en tout cas. Je m'allongeai, enfonçant ma tête dans l'oreiller, désirant par-dessus tout disparaitre.

« Je suis une idiote. » Marmonnai-je dans l'oreiller. Son rire me parvint jusqu'aux oreilles, me donnant davantage envie de m'évaporer.

« Tu n'es pas idiote… » Contra-t-il d'une voix amusée. « Seulement un peu influençable. »

Je soupirai d'exaspération mais ne relevai pas. Je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'être horripilée par ses commentaires indélicats. Et puis il faisait ça pour m'énerver, je le savais, et hors de question de lui donner ce plaisir. Il m'avait assez fait marcher les deux jours précédents.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » Avouai-je piteusement, la tête toujours enfouie dans le coussin. « Je voulais seulement… »

« Oublier ? » Devina-t-il.

Je relevai la tête de l'oreiller et le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

« Oui… c'est exactement ça. » Confirmai-je étonnée. « Comment est-ce que… »

« C'est la raison du comportement de Jasper. C'était aussi celle de Rosalie et d'Emmett. » Répondit-il avec contrariété, le regard dirigé vers l'un des murs.

Je m'assis sur le lit en tailleur face à lui, ma curiosité soudainement réveillée et attisée.

« Ça fait longtemps que Jasper est dans cet état ? » Demandai-je intéressée.

Il détourna le regard, apparemment pas du tout enclin à parler de ça. Je vis une ride se former sur son front, signe qu'il était ennuyé par quelque chose. Il se redressa sur le fauteuil et baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« Ça va bientôt faire sept ans. » Consentit-il à répondre d'une voix faible.

Je voyais bien que je le mettais dans une situation incommode, qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, et il semblait être plutôt ouvert à la conversation puisqu'en temps normal, jamais il ne m'aurait répondu à une telle question.

« Ça ne te touche pas que toutes les personnes autour de toi semblent sombrer dans l'alcool ? » Fis-je remarquer. _(N/S : C'est vrai que ça ne donne pas envie de faire partie de ses amis si c'est pour finir alcoolique.)_

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Jasper n'est pas du tout comme Emmett. » Contra-t-il, presque outré. « Emmett était vraiment dépendant, Jasper lui ne l'est pas. Il le fait seulement parce que ça lui plait et qu'il est dépressif. Mais s'il voulait il arrêterait de boire sans problème. »

« C'est impossible, pas après sept ans ! » M'exclamai-je ahurie.

« On voit que tu ne connais pas Jasper. » Rétorqua-t-il sûr de lui. « Mais de toute façon nous ne le saurons jamais puisqu'il ne s'arrêtera pas. »

Je fus déstabilisée par le ton sec qu'il avait employé. Il n'avait pas l'air de douter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de ce qu'il avançait.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il n'arrêtera jamais ? » Voulus-je savoir.

Je pus voir son visage changer et passer de la dureté à une douleur irrépressible qu'il semblait essayer de contenir et d'empêcher de faire remonter à la surface. Cette même peine qui semble le ronger depuis que je le connaissais, sans aucun doute liée à son passé, et par déduction, liée au passé de Jasper également. Que s'était-il passé il y a sept ans ? Parce que je devinais aisément que la dépression de Jasper était due à un évènement qui ce serait passé au même moment et qui aurait tout déclenché. Mais quoi ?

« Vois-tu… » Commença Edward qui avait l'air d'être enclin à se confier pour une fois. « Pour que Jasper puisse arrêter de foutre sa vie en l'air, il faudrait qu'il soit capable d'aller mieux et de se remettre. Mais il n'y arrivera jamais. Il n'en a même pas envie. » Acheva-t-il d'un ton maussade. J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

« Tu veux dire que… qu'il est désespéré ? » Il secoua la tête, le regard lointain.

« Il n'est pas désespéré à ce stade. Il est carrément… mort à l'intérieur. » Fit-il avec amertume. « Il n'y a rien qui le raccroche un tant soit peu à la vie. S'il le pouvait il se serait tiré une balle il y a bien longtemps. »

J'écarquillai les yeux d'horreur.

« Tu plaisantes ? » M'exclamai-je affolée. « T'es en train de dire qu'il est suicidaire ? »

Un sourire méprisant et affligé prit place sur ses lèvres.

« C'est pourtant facile à voir, il suffit de le regarder et tu le vois tout de suite. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

J'aurais pu m'offenser de sa façon si froide et austère de me répondre, mais je supposais que cette froideur et rancœur étaient destinées à son ami. Jasper lui faisait du mal en se comportant ainsi, je voyais bien que ça affectait Edward de le regarder se détériorer et de ne pouvoir rien faire, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer.

« Quand… quand j'étais avec lui… » Hésitai-je, n'osant pas le regarder. « On aurait dit… Enfin en étudiant son visage, on aurait dit qu'il avait l'air de souffrir. » Bafouillai-je.

« C'est parce que chaque minute de plus où il respire, il souffre le martyre. » M'apprit-il. « Pour lui vivre est une sorte de torture qu'on lui inflige. Alors il se dit que ça passera mieux en buvant un coup. »

Je le regardai attristée et affectée. Comment de telles pensées pouvaient-elles exister ? Je n'osais même pas imaginer le calvaire que Jasper devait endurer, si pour lui la vie était pire que la mort, si chaque seconde qui s'écoulait augmentait l'agonie qu'il subissait.

« Il a le mal de vivre. » Conclus-je bouleversée.

« Entre autres. » Murmura-t-il sombrement.

Je restai quelques secondes inertes, tentant d'encaisser l'information. Une question se forma alors dans mon esprit.

« Sans vouloir paraitre ignoble, si c'est tellement dur pour lui de vivre, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue ? » Observai-je déroutée. « Pourquoi n'abrège-t-il pas ses souffrances en mettant fin à ses jours ? »

Edward posa ses yeux sur moi, silencieux. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur, comme si ça lui coutait d'en parler. Remarque, je le comprenais. Ça devait être dur pour lui d'évoquer les envies suicidaires de son meilleur ami. Je me sentis soudainement mal pour lui, la culpabilité m'envahissant de toute part. C'était de ma faute s'il était aussi mal à l'aise et s'il était perturbé. J'étais responsable pour avoir tenu à lui faire dévoiler quelque chose d'insupportable qu'il voulait oublier. Ou du moins enfouir dans un tiroir fermé à clé de son cerveau. Son pli entre les yeux avait apparu, ses yeux s'étaient voilés et assombris, il ressemblait à quelqu'un de torturé. Mais au-delà de ça, je pouvais voir une redoutable culpabilité qui ornait ses traits et l'envahissait. Peut être se sentait-il coupable, mais de quoi ?

« A cause de moi. » Répondit-il au bout d'un long moment de mutisme, faisant ainsi écho à mes pensées.

Je le regardai ébahie.

« Comment ça ? » Fis-je incertaine. Je ne voyais pas en quoi le fait que Jasper ne veuille pas se… se tuer… avait un rapport avec lui. Il soupira, comme si répondre lui demandait un effort surhumain.

« C'est de ma faute si Jasper ne s'est pas encore suicidé. Il reste uniquement pour moi, parce qu'il sait que sans lui je n'ai personne. » Admit-il accablé.

J'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Dit comme ça, il paraissait pour quelqu'un d'égoïste, qui empêche son ami d'être en paix pour ne pas se retrouver seul. J'avais le sentiment que c'était justement l'impression qu'Edward voulait dégager. Mais étrangement, je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon là. S'il avait vraiment été égoïste, il ne serait pas aussi rongé par cette culpabilité. Vu la façon dont il parlait et les émotions qui filtraient sur son visage, c'était évident qu'Edward avait une piètre considération de lui-même. J'étais prête à parier qu'il était du genre à se dénigrer constamment. Au final, ça lui allait bien d'être un meurtrier, puisque ça lui permettait de se mépriser davantage, de se faire encore plus de reproches et de donner une mauvaise estime de lui aux autres. C'était probablement ce qu'il voulait, paraitre pour quelqu'un de mauvais aux yeux du monde. C'était comme ça que je l'avais jugé aux premiers abords. Et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de m'être trompée et d'être tombée exactement dans le piège qu'il m'avait tendue en pensant exactement ce qu'il voulait que je pense de lui.

Ma migraine refit à nouveau surface, tandis que mon cerveau surchauffait et que j'essayais de réfléchir et de déterminer la complexité d'Edward. Peut être ne devrais-je pas tenter de réfléchir ni d'utiliser mes capacités cérébrales maintenant. J'abandonnai momentanément mes analyses et revins au moment présent.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu as Emmett pourtant, non ? » Lui rappelai-je. Il roula des yeux avec cynisme.

« C'est différent, Emmett a une femme, à part au boulot je ne le vois pas souvent, et puis un beau jour il quittera tout pour fonder une famille. Et à ce moment là il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de couper les ponts. » Conclut-il acerbe.

Je tiquai sur le mot « boulot ». Personnellement je trouvais cette qualification du travail qu'ils font, assez déplacée. À sa place j'aurais plutôt appelé ça une monstruosité, ou une barbarie. Mais il avait l'air de trouver ça normal.

Oubliant ce détail sordide, j'hochai la tête, comprenant un peu son point de vue.

« C'est vrai qu'avec ton… « passe temps », tu dois te sentir seul. » Répliquai-je acide en mimant les guillemets. Il eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu vas t'y habituer Bella. » Assura-t-il. Je le toisai froidement.

« Je ne pense pas non. » Contredis-je sèchement, la voix glaciale.

Il secoua la tête amusé, tandis que j'essayais de contenir mon énervement qui montait en pensant à toutes ces infamies qu'il commettait la journée.

« Ceci dit tu as raison. » Murmura-t-il. « Avec le travail que je fais, y a pas vraiment de place ni d'occasion pour se faire des amis. Ce serait plutôt des ennemis. » Songea-t-il.

« Tu penses sincèrement que tu n'y arriverais pas sans Jasper ? » M'enquis-je sceptique, revenant au sujet qui m'intéressait.

« Il a toujours été là pour m'aider, même s'il pense le contraire. » Affirma-t-il, l'air à nouveau sérieux et coupable. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui. Et il le sait, c'est pourquoi il reste et qu'il endure une vie semblable à un fardeau. » Avoua-t-il douloureusement.

J'hochai la tête, le regardant tristement.

« Et tu penses que ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste. » Conclus-je simplement.

« Je sais que je le suis. » Affirma-t-il avec un rictus sarcastique.

Je soupirai mais ne rétorquai rien. Edward était surement bien des choses, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était quelqu'un d'égoïste. Après tout, il m'empêchait d'aller voir les flics pour sauver son ami. Et puis s'il avait été égoïste, il ne se serait pas démené à me sauver la vie plusieurs fois, mettant même un de ses partenaires à dos. Même s'il m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais porté cet indien dans son cœur, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas agi avec autant d'impudence par plaisir de se quereller avec ce Jacob. Non Edward n'était pas égoïste, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Je me demandais si dans sa jeunesse, il avait été quelqu'un de bien. J'étais sûre que oui, car parfois – très rarement – j'avais l'impression que ce coté ressortait. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il me protège, ou qu'il veille sur moi toute la nuit, au détriment de sa santé. Dommage que toutes ces petites choses, qui font de lui quelqu'un de différent que ce qu'il prétend être, il ne les remarque pas.

« Mais il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour aider Jasper ? » Finis-je par demander, oubliant mes pensées troublantes. « Rien qui puisse le faire aller mieux ? »

Je le regardais avec des yeux presque suppliants. J'appréciais bien Jasper, il s'était montré plutôt gentil avec moi, derrière sa carapace de sale ivrogne ronchon et mal habillé. Il secoua la tête tristement.

« Non on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui. » Déclara-t-il avec répulsion.

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Il avait l'air tellement certain de ce qu'il avançait, il refusait d'espérer. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien pour le faire aller mieux ? Ou disait-il seulement ça parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler ?

« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? » M'effarai-je. « Jasper est un être humain, il y a sûrement un moyen de lui venir en aide. » Contredis-je.

« Il n'y en a pas. » Répliqua-t-il durement. « Je suis désolé de te dire ça de cette façon mais c'est comme ça, il y a des gens sur Terre qui ne peuvent pas être heureux, qui ne souhaitent pas être heureux. C'est le cas de Jasper. » Affirma-t-il avec conviction. Je pus noter toutefois une pointe de regret dans ses pupilles assombries. « Parfois certaines causes sont perdues d'avance Bella. Et malgré le fait que tu désires tant aider ou arranger les choses, ça ne fait rien du tout et tu échoues lamentablement. » Trancha-t-il fermement, avant de se lever du fauteuil où il avait passé la nuit.

Je baissai la tête, atterrée d'entendre ça, et bouleversée par le ton qu'il avait employé. On aurait dit qu'il savait très bien de quoi il parlait, comme s'il connaissait très bien ce sentiment d'échec cuisant. Cela me déconcerta.

« On dirait que tu parles en connaissance de cause. » Murmurai-je sans relever la tête. Je le sentis se raidir mais n'osai lever les yeux vers lui. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as déjà essayé d'aider Jasper, sans jamais y parvenir, au point de ne plus avoir aucun espoir ? »

J'entendis un soupir et je devinai qu'il devait avoir ce sourire crispé, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'il était gêné.

« J'essaye constamment de l'aider. Même si je sais qu'il n'y a rien à faire et c'est sans espoir. »

Je relevai alors la tête et le regarder qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon derrière moi. Il semblait ailleurs, en plein débat intérieur, réfléchissant à quelque chose dont j'ignorais quoi. Il avait cet air sérieux, à la fois déterminé et perturbé. Son visage était la définition même du mot énigme. Un véritable puzzle indéchiffrable, dont il me fallait assembler les pièces qui apparemment, n'étaient pas en ma possession et qui par conséquent, m'empêchaient de le percer à jour.

« Alors il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire pour le sauver ? » Insistai-je, redoutant la réponse. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur moi, impassible.

« Non il est trop tard pour lui désormais. » Conclut-il d'une voix ferme, avant de se détourner vers la porte. _(N/S : Quel fataliste !)_

Je le regardai s'en aller sans rien dire, étonnée comme ébranlée par une telle conviction. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, je me décidai à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, sans penser aux représailles qu'une telle question pouvait me coûter.

« Et toi ? » Demandai-je avec sérieux, tandis qu'il s'immobilisait, dos à moi. « Pour toi aussi il est trop tard ou tout n'est pas encore perdu ? »

Il resta figé, semblable à une véritable statue. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour voir son visage à cet instant, voir à quoi il pensait et quelles émotions il ressentait. J'ignorais pourquoi je lui avais posé la question en tout premier lieu, peut être parce que, l'idée qu'Edward puisse avoir un cœur au fond de lui, bien enfoui, était de plus en plus présente dans mon esprit, ébranlant ainsi toutes mes convictions les plus profondes. Je pensais qu'il ne me répondrait pas. Pire, j'étais même sûre qu'il allait s'énerver, rétorquer quelque chose de vexant et puis s'en aller en claquant la porte. Il pouvait tellement être lunatique par moments, que la moindre phrase que je prononçais me faisait peur.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, il répondit, toujours de dos sans jamais se retourner ni me faire face.

« Moi c'est différent. Contrairement à Jasper, je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé. » Asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche et sans réplique.

Puis il claqua la porte avec fermeté, comme je l'avais prédit.

Sur le coup je ne percutai pas, restant statufiée sur le lit sans bouger ni esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre, j'avais envie de lui prouver le contraire et de lui dire que ce qu'il pense est faux mais dans le fond, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Je ne le connaissais pas, ou très peu, et il ne m'avait pas vraiment montré ses bons côtés. Cependant, une partie au fond de moi, bien qu'elle soit infime, avait tout de même envie de penser qu'il se trompait, qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de bien, peu importe qu'il l'ait déjà été et qu'il ne l'est plus. J'avais envie de croire qu'il pouvait redevenir une bonne personne, parce que je suis une fille naïve, qui croit encore en la bonté du monde, et même des pires salopards. Et bien que je sache très bien que c'était complètement idiot et fou de penser ça, je voulais croire en son humanité perdue.

Une chose était sûre cependant.

C'est que quand je disais qu'il était du genre à se dénigrer, j'étais vraiment loin du compte…

* * *

**Un grand merci à ma Yoro et à ma Sandrine qui ont commenté ce chapitre, et à cette première pour l'avoir corrigé !**

**Je vais vraiment essayer de répondre plus tôt à vos review la prochaine fois ! J'ai l'impression de toujours dire ça... xD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en partant, c'est gratuit ! De plus un teaser vous sera offert par la maison ;)**

**Gros bisous à tous et portez vous bien !**

**Votre dévouée Popolove**

**(PS : J-31 :D)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Hésitation

**Tadaam !**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ^^)**

Pardon pour le retard légèrement... euh... énorme, dirons nous... Mais quand une touriste débarque chez vous à Paris bah on a plus le temps pour l'ordi xD

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder longtemps, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews (je dis bien tous car il y a aussi des hommes :O) malgré une légère baisse qui j'espère n'est que passagère ^^"**

_Merci aux anonymes_:

**diana, Martine16, lincece49, Claire, xHouna, lily-rose, Marion lunatique, PrincetonGirl818, COCOTTE 56, Emilie, lalou** et** Crazy-b0mb**

**...  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Hésitation  
**

_« Moi c'est différent. Contrairement à Jasper, je ne mérite pas d'être sauvé. » Asséna-t-il d'une voix sèche et sans réplique._

_Puis il claqua la porte avec fermeté, comme je l'avais prédit. _

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "The Unwinding Cable Car" Oo – __Anberlin_

Je restai longuement allongée sur le lit à méditer. Je ne savais plus quoi vraiment penser ces derniers temps, ni où étaient le bien et le mal, toutes mes pensées étaient complètement embrouillées. De plus, mon mal de crâne après la cuite cuisante que j'avais prise avec Jasper n'aidait vraiment pas à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Il allait falloir que je me ressaisisse, surtout si je voulais percer à jour ce qu'Edward renfermait à l'intérieur de lui. Qu'avait-t-il bien pu arriver il y a sept ans pour que l'un soit poussé à devenir un meurtrier et l'autre, un ivrogne aux tendances suicidaires ?

Cette question tournait inlassablement dans ma tête, j'avais vraiment l'impression de ne plus vivre que pour ça, pour savoir. Pourquoi ce besoin maladif de vouloir absolument connaitre le passé de celui qui me détenait prisonnière ici ? Je ne voyais franchement pas ce que j'avais à y gagner, de savoir ou non. En réalité, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était la complexité d'Edward qui me poussait à être curieuse quant à son passé, afin de rendre le personnage moins alambiqué à comprendre. Je me disais que si je perçais son secret, alors le mystère qu'il représentait s'amoindrirait. Et dans ce cas, adieu les migraines. Parce que oui, le comportement mystérieux d'Edward me donnait la migraine. _(N/Marie : En même temps, il y a de quoi !)_ _(N/Dazzling: Bah désolé mais moi il me donne autre chose que la migraine...si vous voyez ce que je veut dire...^^) _

Et puis cette attitude à se dénigrer sans cesse… Je voulais bien croire qu'il ait une piètre opinion de lui-même, avec le « métier » qu'il fait, mais de là à s'auto flageller lui-même pour les choses dont il n'est en rien responsable… jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'une si peu considération de soi même pouvait exister.

Je décidai momentanément de mettre mes questions sans réponse de coté et allai me préparer. Je pris une douche rapide et enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main. De toute façon, peu importe à quoi je pouvais ressembler, je ne voyais pas du tout l'intérêt de faire un effort vestimentaire dans ma situation. Je sortis donc de la chambre, vêtue d'un pullover et d'un jean serré blanc. Je n'avais même pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour savoir que j'étais totalement dépareillée. Mais qu'importe, puisque j'étais cloîtrée ici pour le restant de mes jours… Ou du moins pour une durée indéfinissable.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine, et le vis accoudé à la table, en train de boire son café avec… rapidité. _(N/Marie : La vision d'Edward en train de boire un café de devrait pas être si sexy…)_

Apparemment il était pressé. Il remarqua ma présence et tourna son regard vers moi, inflexible, avant de détourner la tête rapidement et de continuer à boire son café comme si je n'existais pas. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre, déconcertée par son attitude désinvolte.

« Euh Edward… » Commençai-je avec gêne en triturant mes doigts.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il sans me regarder, presque embêté. Je baissai les yeux avec embarras, rougissant sans le vouloir.

« Je voulais juste te remercier pour avoir veillé sur moi hier… et cette nuit aussi. » Bredouillai-je d'une voix faible.

« Pas de quoi. » Répondit-il forcé, avant de replonger dans son mutisme et de prétendre que je n'étais pas là.

Je le regardai hallucinée et déçue par son comportement. J'avais cru qu'il m'aurait témoigné un petit peu plus d'attention, ce matin il avait été étonnamment ouvert à la discussion et gentil… et maintenant il était… froid ? Sérieusement, de quelle planète venait-il ? _(N/Marie : La planète Edward Cullen, sur laquelle j'irai bien faire un p'tit tour d'ailleurs)(N/Dazzling: Je te suis ^^)_

Parce qu'une personne aussi indécise, aussi instable, inconstante, incertaine, lunatique… ça n'existait pas. Je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Un coup il était gentil, prévenant avec moi, comme s'il tenait vraiment à prendre soin de moi… et une autre fois il m'ignorait royalement. La seule chose qui a changé depuis peu, c'est que maintenant quand il m'ignorait, je m'en offusquais et je n'appréciais pas. J'en étais même blessée, sans savoir pourquoi je l'étais. C'était totalement idiot de ma part de réagir de cette manière. Après tout c'était tout à fait normal pour lui de m'ignorer, je n'étais en réfléchissant bien, rien d'autre qu'une plaie pour lui, un otage…

L'idée qu'Edward puisse me considérer comme son otage me lacéra. Après tous mes principes que j'avais laissés de coté pour lui, pour améliorer nos rapports, il ne me voyait comme rien d'autre qu'une misérable gamine prise au piège ? Comme sa prisonnière ? Sa détenue ? Non je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il me considère aussi piètrement, pas après toutes les fois où il avait pris soin de moi et où il m'avait témoigné un minimum d'estime.

« Tu as l'air en pleine réflexion. » M'interrompit-il de mon monologue intérieur.

Je clignai des yeux pour revenir au moment présent et constatai qu'il ne me regardait toujours pas. Il était de profil, son café dans une main, son regard droit devant lui. Bon, au moins il ne m'ignorait plus… plus totalement.

« Je réfléchis beaucoup ces temps ci. » Avouai-je, décontenancée par sa désinvolture. Il eut un sourire au coin des lèvres, toujours sans me regarder.

« A propos de moi j'imagine. » Déduit-il d'un ton étonnamment calme avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres. J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise, mes joues prirent une légère teinte rosée. Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Étais-je aussi transparente que ça ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Me braquai-je pour dissimuler mon embarras d'avoir été démasquée. Il haussa les épaules avec légèreté.

« C'est plutôt facile à deviner, dans la mesure où tu n'as pas grand-chose à penser étant données les circonstances. »

Je restai songeuse. Il avait raison dans un sens. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à me préoccuper depuis que j'étais ici. Je n'avais pas besoin de me soucier de ma vie, de mon futur, de gens qui m'entourent. Les seules personnes que je côtoyais étaient Rosalie et lui. Mais je ne lui laisserais pas le plaisir de lui donner raison.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas le centre du monde. » Répliquai-je avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. _(N/Marie : Genre Edward n'est pas le centre du monde…)_

« Fort heureusement. » Soupira-t-il avec amertume.

Je fronçai les sourcils, intriguée par sa réaction.

« Tu fais partie des gens qui n'aiment pas attirer l'attention ? » Devinai-je intéressée. Il secoua la tête amusé.

« C'est toujours mieux pour un assassin de se fondre dans le décor et de ne pas attirer l'attention tu sais. » Fit-il avec évidence.

Je faillis rire si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi troublant. Il avait raison, ça coulait de source et j'étais idiote de ne pas y avoir songé moi-même.

« Tu étais comme ça aussi, avant d'être… ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? » Hésitai-je, ma voix trahissant mon incertitude.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais fait mon entrée dans la cuisine, il posa son regard vers moi, étonné par ma question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Je baissai les yeux, intimidée, me demandant si j'avais bien fait de m'aventurer sur ce terrain épineux. Connaissant Edward, il était capable de s'enflammer à la moindre question trop abusive ou personnelle. Il était la définition même d'une bombe à retardement, ou à détection de mouvement. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il explose, à croire qu'il était fait pour ça, qu'il n'attendait justement que ça, exploser. J'ignorais pourquoi il était comme ça, aussi impulsif et réactif, mais je savais par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je le fasse sortir de ses gonds.

« Et bien avant de tuer des gens… quand tu étais au lycée par exemple, tu m'as dit que tu y étais allé non ? » Bafouillai-je, apeurée de sa réaction. Contre toute attente il se mit à rire brièvement, me prenant au dépourvu.

« Évidemment que j'y suis allé. » Répondit-il naturellement. « J'étais même un élève remarquable. » _(N/Marie : Ca m'étonne pas *-*)_

Son humeur changea subitement, laissant place à de l'animosité, tandis qu'il semblait se rappeler de quelque chose. Ses traits se plissèrent, ses yeux perdaient de leur éclat et s'assombrissaient. Il arborait à présent une mine dégoutée, presque méprisante. J'eus l'envie soudaine de lui faire oublier ses pensées douloureuses et tourmentantes. Le voir aussi affligé par quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout était difficile à supporter.

« Moi aussi j'étais bonne élève. » Changeai-je abruptement de sujet. « Enfin je… je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal. » Bredouillai-je mal à l'aise.

Il me regarda curieusement, son visage se déridant progressivement, ce qui me soulageait. Puis il m'adressa un franc sourire, qui eut dont de me déstabiliser.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. » Dit-il avant de reporter son attention sur son café. Il but le fond de sa tasse puis la reposa sur la table, le tout sous mon regard fasciné.

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je surprise. Il me sonda du regard avec sérieux, tandis que ma respiration accélérait sans que je ne puisse la contrôler.

« Tu es une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'aie rencontrées. Donc je ne suis pas étonné que tu sois bonne élève. » Apprit-il d'une voix posée.

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai.

Edward n'avait jamais été du genre à faire des compliments. La plupart du temps où il me parlait, c'était pour me contredire et me donner tort. Jamais je n'avais encore eu le dernier mot une seule fois avec lui. Il se débrouillait toujours pour me clouer. Alors que lui prenait-il de me dire qu'il me trouvait intelligente ? Je pensais plutôt qu'il me trouvait idiote.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On ne s'est pas énormément parlé. » Fis-je remarquer avec gêne, sans le regarder dans les yeux. _(N/Dazzling: tu peut pas juste accepter le compliment NON?)_

« Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai pas réussie à tuer depuis des années. » Rappela-t-il comme si c'était un détail important. « Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu as vraiment réussi un coup de maitre. Alors oui, je te trouve intelligente pour avoir trouvé le moyen de m'amadouer. »

Je soupirai mais ne répondis rien. Évidemment il avait fallu qu'il fasse allusion à la seule chose que je n'aurais pas voulue qu'il évoque. Encore une fois, il avait réussi en un rien de temps à me foutre en rogne.

« Je n'ai rien fait du tout, si tu veux tout savoir. » Répliquai-je acerbe. « Peut être que tu n'es tout simplement pas aussi impitoyable et doué pour tuer que tu ne le penses. » Provoquai-je expressément en le regardant avec un air de défi. Il me darda d'un regard ahuri, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur, avant que son visage ne prenne soudainement un masque plein de dureté et de froideur, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

« T'as raison, tu n'es peut être pas aussi intelligente que je ne le pensais, finalement. » Lâcha-t-il sèchement avant de se détourner avec violence._ (N/Dazzling: Mouahahah je l'aime)_

Je le suivis, littéralement amusée par son comportement. Je l'avais offensé et il avait pris la mouche. J'avais enfin fini par trouver une faille à Edward. Il ne supportait pas qu'on remette en cause ses talents de meurtriers. Si j'avais bel et bien raison, alors ça voulait tout simplement dire qu'il avait une fierté et un égo vraiment surdimensionné et complètement hors de propos.

Il mit sa veste et prit ses clés qui trônaient sur la table basse.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Déclara-t-il irrité et revêche en me tournant le dos. « Rosalie va passer dans la journée. » Ajouta-t-il en allant vers la porte, le tout sous mon regard moqueur.

« Je rêve où est-ce que par hasard je t'aurais vexé ? » Hélai-je en me retenant de rire tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte avec force.

« Pas du tout. » Nia-t-il en claquant la porte méchamment.

Cette fois je ne me retins pas, et éclatai de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à croire que je l'avais froissé et offusqué aussi facilement… Se croyait-il vraiment aussi invincible et sans pitié ? Apparemment ça lui plaisait d'instaurer la peur et d'incarner une personne effrayante. Peut être que je devrais le voir comme mon ravisseur finalement, ou comme mon agresseur, au lieu de vouloir lui faire la causette comme si de rien n'était. Mais cela dit est-ce que je pouvais le voir de cette façon ? Méchant… cruel… sanguinaire… dangereux… Tous ces traits de caractère que j'avais omis et oubliés à force de le côtoyer… J'avais beau réfléchir à la question, à tenter de me raisonner, je n'y parvenais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à changer mes positions vis-à-vis de lui. J'aurais dû pourtant. Je sais que j'aurais dû… Mais non, peu importe à quel point je le devrais, je ne voyais définitivement pas Edward comme mon kidnappeur.

…

« Dis-moi Rosalie. » Commençai-je avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Edward et Jasper dans le passé ? » M'interrogeai-je innocemment.

J'étais assise en tailleur sur mon lit – ou plutôt sur celui d'Edward – et Rosalie était derrière moi en train de faire une natte avec mes cheveux. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle adore s'occuper de moi. Elle me prend pour sa poupée. Quelques fois ça me dérangeait car elle allait vraiment loin sans se contrôler. Mais là encore ça pouvait aller. Je tolérais, même si je me demandais à quoi ça servait qu'elle me pomponne en sachant que je n'allais pas sortir de cet appartement et que, par conséquent, je n'avais personne à qui plaire…

« Ça ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le demander Bella. » Répondit-elle honnêtement. Je soupirai de déception.

« Tu m'as bien raconté le passé d'Emmett, alors pourquoi pas celui d'Edward ? » M'enquis-je désappointée.

« C'est différent parce que le passé d'Emmett est lié au mien. Celui de Jasper et Edward en revanche… je ne suis pas en droit de l'évoquer. » _(N/Marie : *soupir de déception comme Bella*)_

J'hochai la tête déçue. Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponses de la part de Rosalie, mais j'avais tout de même eut un semblant d'espoir de trouver des réponses à mes questions.

« J'aurais aimé savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'Edward devienne… ce qu'il est et Jasper… enfin tu vois. »

« Si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander. » Proposa-t-elle. Je me retins d'éclater de rire.

« Parce que tu crois qu'il me répondra ? » Demandai-je amusée. « Tel que je le connais, il va monter sur ses grands chevaux, me hurler dessus et s'en aller en claquant la porte furieusement. »

Elle partit dans un rire léger et contrôlé.

« Oui en effet c'est fort probable. » Confirma-t-elle et je devinais qu'elle devait avoir un sourire sur les lèvres.

Un silence s'instaura, tandis que je réfléchissais longuement. Plus le temps passait, et plus ma tête était complètement embrouillée. Je me perdais totalement dans des réflexions sans queue ni tête, tellement la complexité d'Edward était des plus énigmatiques et intéressantes. Je savais que je ne devrais pas autant me creuser les méninges et m'interroger sur lui et sur son passé. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, plus je le voyais, et plus je me posais des questions à son sujet. J'avais toujours envie d'en savoir plus, ce qui m'étonnait moi-même au plus haut point. _(N/Dazzling: C'est elle qui donne la migraine XD)_

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui est arrivé il y a sept ans pour que les deux soient autant marqués. Je suis sûre qu'Edward était une bonne personne avant que… enfin avant que ce je ne sais quoi lui tombe dessus. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi ? »

Rosalie resta silencieuses quelques secondes, ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement.

« J'en pense que tu ne devrais pas te prendre autant la tête comme ça. Il ne faut pas que tu oublies qui il est, ni ce qui fait que tu es ici. » Rappela-t-elle avec une voix pleine de gravité, ce qui me déconcerta. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je n'oublie pas qui il est. » Réfutai-je.

« Menteuse. Tu es complètement obnubilée par lui sans t'en rendre compte. Regarde-toi, tu n'as que son nom à la bouche depuis tout à l'heure. » _(N/Marie : En même temps c'est d'Edward dont on parle !)(N/Dazzling: * hoche la tête pour confirmer*)_

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais je réalisai soudainement que Rosalie avait raison. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici je n'avais que cesse de songer à lui et à son passé mystérieux. En réalité, ce n'était pas uniquement depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais quelques jours déjà, où je ne faisais que me torturer l'esprit pour connaitre ce qu'Edward renfermait au fond de lui. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée que son bureau où il refusait de mettre les pieds avait la réponse à ma question. Peut être qu'en cherchant bien, je pourrais percer la clé du mystère Edward toute seule.

« Tu vois ? Tu le refais encore ! » Interrompit Rosalie. « Bella, il faut que tu fasses attention, tu es en train de franchir des limites qui te font perdre le sens des réalités. Ne commence pas à t'attacher à lui ou à le voir comme un homme bien sous tout rapport. »

Je me retournai vers elle outrée, et montai sur mes grands chevaux en élevant la voix, vexée.

« Je ne suis pas en train de… » Je soupirai, incapable de continuer. « Laisse-tomber. » Marmonnai-je remontée tandis qu'elle me regardait avec inquiétude et affection. Elle mit ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage, et scella son regard dans le mien avec dévotion.

« Je sais que tu es une fille avec le cœur sur la main, qui voit du bon chez tout le monde et qui a tendance à oublier les mauvais cotés des gens. Mais s'il te plait, tâche de toujours te rappeler et d'avoir constamment à l'esprit, ce qu'Edward est en train de faire à cet instant, à la minute même où je te parle. »

Je baissai les yeux, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Un frisson d'effroi et d'horreur me parcourut l'échine, alors que les images d'Edward en train d'abattre sauvagement un pauvre homme arrivèrent jusqu'à moi. Je savais qu'il était un meurtrier, je l'avais vu faire. Je l'avais vu tuer un homme sous mes yeux sans l'once d'une hésitation ni aucun regret. Je l'avais vu tuer de façon cruelle, tel un monstre ignoble… Alors pourquoi étais-je en train de l'oublier ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le voir et à la visualiser comme cette personne qui m'avait tant effrayé la première fois ? Comme ce monstre qu'il était ?

Rosalie avait raison, j'étais en train d'oublier le sens de la réalité. Car plus je passais du temps avec Edward, et plus il me semblait normal et de plus en plus humain. Et c'était en soi quelque chose d'intolérable. Il allait falloir que je me restreigne et m'impose des limites si je ne voulais pas perdre pied. Mais très sincèrement, je doutais avoir encore le courage et la force nécessaire pour tenir ces résolutions. Peut être devrais-je essayer de l'éviter et de m'éloigner, afin d'être à nouveau capable de me rappeler de notre situation, de ma situation. Mais là encore, ça me semblait impossible, dans la mesure où son passé, sa personne toute entière m'intriguait plus que de raison.

Conclusion : J'étais véritablement en train de perdre la boule.

Le reste de l'après midi passa sans que le prénom Edward ne soit évoqué une seule fois. _(N/Marie : C'est possible, ça ?)_

Rosalie avait passé son temps à me coiffer les cheveux en natte et nous avions parlé de tout et de rien, comme deux amies insouciantes. Je devais avouer que les journées avec Rosalie me faisaient vraiment du bien. Elles me permettaient d'oublier ma dure réalité, de m'évader dans un faux semblant de moments simples et légers, comme si tout allait parfaitement bien, comme n'importe quelles personnes normales sans problèmes, sans douleurs, sans situations déplorables… J'avais peut être seulement dix sept ans, mais je ne pensais pas avoir vécu pleinement mon adolescence à un seul moment. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir passé de moments sympas entre amis, avoir fait de sorties au centre commercial, être allée à des pyjamas party ou encore à des fêtes branchées. Je n'avais jamais vécu tout ça, tous ces moments qui font que l'adolescence et les années lycée sont les meilleures années de votre vie. Pour moi, tout ça n'était que des foutaises. Tous ces gens qui disaient que l'adolescence était la meilleure période, les meilleurs moments de notre vie, ces gens là étaient soit victimes de l'Alzheimer, soit ils étaient payés des millions pas l'État pour dire une telle connerie.

Mais à présent, les moments que je passais avec Rosalie étaient pour moi ce qui se rapprochaient le plus de tout ce qu'on dit à propos de l'adolescence. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être un minimum normale. Une fille banale sans histoire ni vie trépidante. Non pas que je trouvais ma vie trépidante, loin de là. Mais elle était tout de même loin d'être normale. Je m'étais enfuie, j'avais été kidnappée après avoir été témoin d'un meurtre sanglant, sans parler de ce à quoi j'avais dû faire face à Phoenix… non, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu le même parcours que moi. Cela dit tant mieux pour eux, dans un sens. Car même moi si je le pouvais, j'échangerai ma vie contre celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

J'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, et Rosalie s'extirpa de mon lit.

« Edward est rentré. » Annonça-t-elle. « Je vais aller retrouver Emmett. »

J'hochai la tête, déçue. Mon moment normal et ordinaire s'envolait.

« Tu reviens demain ? » Demandai-je avec espoir.

Elle me regarda amusée.

« On est dimanche demain. » Me fit-elle remarquer.

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement. Les jours se confondaient tellement que je ne savais plus quel jours nous étions ni quelle date. Je baissai alors les yeux embarrassée. C'était évident qu'elle voudrait passer cette journée avec son mari.

« J'avais oublié. » Murmurai-je gênée.

« Je reviendrai lundi. » Rassura-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux. Sourire que je lui rendis. « Tu sais moi aussi j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Ça me permet de moins m'ennuyer et puis… tu es quelqu'un de gentil, c'est difficile de ne pas t'apprécier. » Souligna-t-elle. Je me mordis la lèvre, touchée par ce compliment.

« Alors on se voit lundi. » Saluai-je avec jovialité, enjouée de savoir que j'allais la revoir assez tôt.

« Prends soin de toi Bella. » Fit-elle avec une voix pleine de tendresse et d'affection.

Étrangement, j'avais la nette impression que Rosalie se sentait maternelle avec moi. Je savais qu'elle avait vraiment ce désir constant d'avoir des enfants. Elle n'attendait que ça, mais avec ce que faisait Emmett, c'était difficile à concevoir. Il fallait d'abord qu'Emmett commence par abandonner ce monde, qu'il se range réellement et pour ça, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit pris au piège par ce mafieux. Je commençais à m'interroger. Y avait-il une chance pour qu'un jour Emmett et Edward puissent se défaire de cet univers répugnant ? Le voulaient-ils seulement ?

J'hésitais à sortir de la pièce. J'avais à la fois envie de le voir, comme je redoutais ce qui allait se passer. Ma curiosité eut le dessus sur mon appréhension et au bout de longues minutes à tergiverser à savoir si j'allais sortir de la chambre ou non, je me décidai enfin à me lever du lit et à quitter cette pièce afin de l'affronter. Ne sachant jamais de quelle humeur il était ni comment il allait réagir, j'avais légèrement la boule au ventre et craignais son comportement.

J'arrivai dans le salon et le vis qui refermait la porte. Il avait probablement dû parler avec Rosalie pendant que j'étais dans la chambre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager. Son allure désinvolte, ses cheveux désordonnés, il était vêtu d'un jean foncé et d'une veste en cuir… je n'avais été le genre de filles à mater les garçons, mais en vues de mes joues sûrement cramoisies, de mon embarras notable et des pensées peu glorieuses qui me venaient à l'esprit, je n'avais aucun doute que c'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire actuellement. Je me fustigeai mentalement pour un tel comportement qui était complètement hors de propos. Même si je trouvais qu'Edward était extrêmement beau, surtout habillé de cette façon, je n'avais pas le droit de penser à lui de cette manière. C'était juste inconvenable. _( N/Marie : En même temps il porte une veste en cuir… *bave*)_

« Ça va Bella ? »

La voix d'Edward m'extirpa de mes étranges pensées et me ramenèrent à la réalité. Il me regardait avec curiosité, tandis que secouais la tête pour revenir au moment présent. Il devait sûrement me prendre pour une illuminée et se demander pourquoi j'avais les yeux dans le vide. J'hochai la tête timidement.

« Euh oui. » Bafouillai-je.

Apparemment il avait l'air de bonne humeur. C'était bon signe… Il me regarda suspicieux, avant d'abandonner et de désigner du regard les sacs qu'il avait dans la main. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait des sacs.

« J'ai ramené chinois. » Annonça-t-il en les posant sur la table.

Il retira sa veste et la posa sur le dos d'une chaise, le tout sous mon regard fasciné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais trop intimidée pour parler, mais j'ai remarqué que ça me faisait souvent ça ces derniers jours. Il se tourna vers moi et me jaugea de haut en bas, le visage indéchiffrable.

« Tu t'es fait une natte ? » Constata-t-il étonné.

Je baissai la tête en rougissant.

« C'est Rosalie qui m'a coiffée. » Murmurai-je mal à l'aise. « Elle me prend pour sa poupée humaine. » Plaisantai-je pour cacher mon embarras.

Il y eut un silence tandis que je sentais son regard sur moi, ce qui me déstabilisait totalement. Puis au bout d'un long moment, j'entendis sa voix à nouveau résonner dans la pièce.

« C'est très joli. » Fit-il d'une voix légère.

Je relevai la tête, abasourdie et pantoise. Est-ce qu'il venait de dire que j'étais jolie ? Aucun doute, ce moment était vraiment étrange et des plus bizarres. Je n'avais déjà pas l'habitude de me faire complimenter en général, alors par un tueur à gages, c'était d'autant plus surprenant et particulier. Je ne sus quoi répondre à ça, c'était vraiment nouveau. Surtout un compliment venant de lui, ça me faisait vraiment bizarre, les battements de mon cœur avaient accéléré leur allure et je sentais mes muscles de plus en plus fragiles. J'ignorais pourquoi une telle sensation, comment une simple parole avait-elle pu avoir cet effet sur moi. Et au bout du compte, je n'avais peut être pas réellement envie de le savoir.

« M-merci. » Parvins-je à formuler d'une voix faible. Il finit par détourner les yeux, apparemment gêné lui aussi.

Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et je soupirai. Une chose était sûre, j'allais en profiter ce soir pour lui poser quelques questions. Avec un peu de chance, il me répondrait… Je m'installai sur le canapé et allumai la télévision, cherchant un bon programme à me mettre sous la dent. Il revint quelques minutes après.

« Au fait… » Commença-t-il en s'asseyant à coté de moi et en me tendant une barquette de riz. « Je suis allé voir Jasper pour lui parler. » J'haussai un sourcil en sa direction.

« Tu es allé le voir pour lui parler ou pour lui passer un savon ? » Soulevai-je avec une voix pleine de sous entendus. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu marques un point. » Répondit-il amusé. « Enfin bref, toujours est-il que tu l'intéresses et qu'il aimerait continuer des séances avec toi. »

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'étranglai-je.

« Bien sûr, il m'a promis de ne plus jamais te faire boire et au moindre problème, on arrête tout. » Énuméra-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, pas vraiment certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais après tout, Jasper était un excellent moyen de parvenir à dénicher des informations sur le passé d'Edward, alors ce n'était peut être pas un si mauvais plan. Au contraire, ça pouvait même me servir.

« C'est d'accord. » Acceptai-je d'une voix un peu trop calme pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Il tourna sa tête vers moi étonné.

« T'es d'accord ? » Répéta-t-il surpris. « La dernière fois tu m'as fait une crise parce que tu refusais de consulter un psy et là ça ne te pose aucun problème ? » Rappela-t-il circonspect. J'haussai les épaules pour feindre l'indifférence.

« J'aime bien Jasper, et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire de toute façon. » Expliquai-je avec un sourire forcé.

Il me regarda avec suspicion et scepticisme, ne croyant pas du tout les raisons que je venais de lui énumérer.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis sûr que t'as une idée en tête. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de prendre un morceau de poulet au curry avec ses baguettes et de l'avaler.

Je souris légèrement, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon riz et de commencer à manger.

La soirée passa plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. C'était assez marrant de faire la conversation avec lui, dans la mesure où il n'était jamais d'accord avec moi. Pour rien du tout en fait… A chaque fois qu'un sujet était lancé, il fallait qu'il me contredise. Et le pire était qu'il trouvait toujours des arguments percutants pour me rabattre le clapet. Je n'arrivais jamais à avoir raison, il se débrouillait toujours pour obtenir le dernier mot. À croire que son but était de me contredire à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche. Un silence avait pris place depuis quelques minutes, tandis que ma curiosité s'éveillait petit à petit. J'éprouvais le besoin de lui poser des questions. Des questions personnelles qu'en temps normal, il refusait sans doute de répondre. Mais la soirée s'était bien déroulée et il n'avait pas une seule fois fait preuve d'énervement ou de colère. Peut être serait-il enclin à parler et à se confier à moi, vu qu'il était plutôt détendu et ouvert à la conversation… si ce n'était pas maintenant, je ne vois pas quand il pourrait l'être. Il fallait que j'essaie de toute façon. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me tournai vers lui qui regardait la télévision.

« Edward ? » Appelai-je d'une petite voix, appréhendant sa réaction une fois que je lui aurais posé la question.

Je vis ses yeux regarder dans ma direction, sans toutefois qu'il ne bouge la tête.

« Oui ? » Fit-il d'une voix presque ensommeillée. Je triturais mes mains avec gêne, me demandant si finalement c'était une bonne idée d'aller sur ce terrain là.

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la première personne que tu as assassinée ? » Demandai-je en priant le Seigneur pour qu'il ne se braque pas ni ne se mette en colère. _(N/Marie : Si tu continues en tout cas la dernière ce sera toi xD)_

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle question.

« Tu veux dire la première personne que j'ai tuée pour Aro ? » Précisa-t-il, avant que ses traits ne se durcissent soudainement. J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

« Tu as déjà tué des personnes sans que ce mafieux te l'ait demandé ? » M'écriai-je incrédule.

Son visage à ce moment là changea, il devint plus dur que jamais, toute trace d'émotion s'était envolée. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement assombris qu'ils me donnaient la chaire de poule. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un humain à ce moment là, il avait l'air de… de quelqu'un sans pitié, sans sentiment, sans émotion… Je vis même ses poings ses resserrer sur la télécommande, si bien que j'eus peur qu'il aille jusqu'à la broyer. J'avais l'impression d'avoir réveillé ses instincts meurtriers, si bien que je regrettai d'avoir abordé ce sujet. Il cligna des yeux avec force, avant de les rouvrir subitement et d'arborer un masque impassible.

« Non. » Finit-il par répondre avec froideur.

Pourtant, à en juger l'éclat de ses pupilles, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il cachait quelque chose auquel il refusait de faire face, qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité car il y avait autre chose, une autre vérité que d'après moi, je n'étais pas autorisée à entendre.

« Alors euh… pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as posé la question ? » Hésitai-je maladroitement. Son visage ne s'était toujours pas déridé et il était vraiment effrayant à cet instant.

« Pour rien. » Éluda-t-il. « Oui je m'en souviens. » Répondit-il à ma question initiale. Sa voix était tendue et hostile, ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. Cependant je décidai de continuer, il m'avait déjà terrorisée à maintes reprises, ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habituée.

« Comment c'était ? » M'enquis-je avec appréhension.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant revenir à la réalité et se tourna vers moi avec un regard dur, mais toutefois radouci.

« Très sincèrement Bella, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir. » Fit-il remarquer. Mes poils se hérissèrent et je frissonnai.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'était une femme ? » M'horrifiai-je. Il secoua la tête, un air sombre sur le visage.

« Non, mais tu en serais quand même malade si tu le savais. » Murmura-t-il sinistre. Je le regardai médusée, à la fois inquiète et curieuse.

« Mais… ça ne t'a rien fait ? Tu n'as pas hésité la première fois ? » M'exclamai-je atterrée. J'espérais qu'il me dise que si, il en avait été bouleversé et incapable. Car ça me prouverait une fois de plus qu'il peut être aussi humain que n'importe qui. Il eut un air grave et déploré sur le visage, avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr que si, c'était même horrible. Je crois que… » Il sembla réfléchir. « Que ça fait partie d'un des pires moments de ma vie. »

Cette fois je fus véritablement intriguée. Il avait l'air de se remémorer ce moment en tentant de ne pas laisser paraitre la moindre information quant à ce qu'il ressentait. Et pourtant, le fait de tout faire pour ne pas montrer ses émotions, démontrait justement le fait que ce souvenir le perturbait. Situation plutôt ironique en y repensant, car c'est en voulant ne rien laisser paraitre qu'Edward montrait son désarroi.

« Quel âge tu avais ? » Demandai-je sans dissimuler ma curiosité.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda avec hésitation, avant de finalement consentir à répondre, non sans difficulté.

« Dix neuf ans. »

J'ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entendais.

« Dix neuf ans ? » Murmurai-je épouvantée. « Tu as commencé à… à tuer à seulement dix neuf ans ? »

Ma voix partait dans les aigus tellement j'étais effarée par ce que j'entendais. Lui au contraire ça ne semblait pas lui faire quoi que ce soit. C'était comme s'il trouvait ça normal, ce qui m'inquiétait sincèrement. Il soupira de lassitude.

« J'ai rencontré Aro quand j'avais dix huit ans. » Apprit-il avec une voix fataliste. « C'était à une période de ma vie où j'étais seul, perdu et où je n'avais plus aucun repère. Il en a profité pour me prendre sous son aile et m'a appris à avoir une autre vision des choses. »

« Quelle vision ? » Demandai-je véritablement captivée. Pour une fois qu'il parlait de son passé, mieux valait en profiter le plus possible.

« Sa vision à lui. » Précisa-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. « Il m'a appris à ne plus voir le meurtre comme un acte barbare et monstrueux. Il m'a montré que tuer n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, et qu'il ne fallait pas voir les armes comme des objets dangereux qui ôtent la vie. »

« Il t'a manipulé en gros. » Conclus-je dégoutée. Il me regarda la bouche entrouverte, étonné.

« Non ! » S'empressa-t-il de contredire. « Il m'a juste montré une autre façon de voir les choses et de considérer la vie. »

« Il t'a manipulé ! » Répétai-je avec plus de conviction. « Il a profité que tu étais jeune, perdu et sans défense, et il t'a manipulé, afin de t'avoir sous sa coupe. »

Il secoua la tête, refusant d'entendre ce que je disais.

« Laisse-tomber, tu ne comprends pas. » Marmonna-t-il énervé. Je soupirai pour contenir mon impatience.

« C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. » Contrai-je sûre de ce que j'affirmais. « C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pantin pour lui, tu t'es fait manipuler, admets-le. » Clamai-je avec certitude. Il me jeta un regard glacial, tout en soufflant pour contenir son énervement.

« Peu importe ! » Ragea-t-il. « J'ai répondu à ta question, fin de l'histoire. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel silencieusement, légèrement amusée par sa réaction. Vue son attitude, j'avais dû l'offusquer. Il pouvait être tellement irritable par moment… que c'en était plutôt divertissant. Je voyais bien qu'il était agacé et que son humeur de chien était revenue. Mais j'avais une autre question qui me turlupinait, et puis quitte à prendre le risque de l'énerver une fois, autant doubler la mise.

« Dis Edward… » Commençai-je avec crainte. Il soupira de lassitude.

« Quoi encore ? » Marmonna-t-il contrarié. Je me retins de rire et tentai de garder mon sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de tuer ? » Demandai-je avec intérêt.

Il se tourna vers moi l'air effaré.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout à coup ? » Fit-il sur la défensive. J'haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas moi-même pourquoi j'avais posé la question, en tout premier lieu. _(N/Dazzling: parce que tu veut être une de ses victimes?)_

« J'en sais rien… je m'intéresse à toi c'est tout. » Tentai-je lamentablement. Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment pas satisfait d'entendre ça.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser à ce genre de choses, Bella. » Prévint-il avec une pointe de menace dans la voix, ainsi que d'appréhension.

« J'ai seulement envie de comprendre ce qui te pousse à faire ça, j'essaye juste de te connaitre. » Me justifiai-je avec sérieux, tachant d'ignorer mes joues qui rougissaient à cet aveu. Il me regarda avec suspicieux, ne semblant pas du tout convaincu par mes arguments. Pire, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier que je lui avoue ce que je pensais.

Il y eut un long silence, tandis que je n'osais pas le regarder et qu'il semblait ne pas vouloir répondre à cette ultime question. Au bout d'un long moment où je triturais mes mains, de peur d'avoir dépassé les limites à ne pas franchir, il parla d'une voix calme et posée.

« Du pouvoir. » Déclara-t-il la voix neutre. Je relevai la tête, plissant le front. Il avait le regard lointain, comme s'il était à la fois ici et ailleurs. « Ça te donne du pouvoir, l'impression que tu peux tout contrôler. L'adrénaline qui monte en toi à ce moment là, c'est au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Quand tu tues une personne, tu as l'impression d'être au-dessus de tout le monde, parce que c'est toi qui décides d'arracher la vie aux gens. Tu as le sentiment d'être le maître de la vie et de la mort. C'est comme si tu étais… Le maître du monde. » Acheva-t-il simplement.

Je restai la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur face à sa déclaration des plus… inquiétantes. Trouvait-il vraiment que le meurtre était quelque chose de génial ? Comment pouvait-on penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que cela nous donnait du pouvoir et une bonne dose d'adrénaline ? C'était complètement insensé, surréel qu'il puisse penser tout ce qu'il vient de dire alors que c'est tout simplement un acte monstrueux et répugnant. Je comprenais à présent à quoi il faisait allusion lorsqu'il avait parlé de la vision d'Aro. Ce Volturi lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau et l'avait transformé en robot destructeur. Il s'était servi du fait qu'il était jeune et vulnérable, et il lui avait monté la tête afin qu'il pense comme lui. Edward n'était pas un monstre. C'est Aro Volturi qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, qui l'a fait devenir une personne qu'il n'est pas. Il a fait d'Edward son double. Son robot obéissant. Peut être qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour le faire redevenir une bonne personne. Je suis sûre qu'il l'a été dans une ancienne vie. Il était quelqu'un de bien, et au fond je sais qu'il l'est toujours. Il l'a seulement oublié.

« J'ai vu que c'était toi qui dirigeait et qu'Emmett et Jacob t'obéissaient le jour où je vous ai surpris et où tu m'as kidnappée. Est-ce que tu es au-dessus d'eux ? » M'enquis-je pas rassurée. Il eut un rictus sur les lèvres, qui se dissipa aussitôt qu'il était venu.

« On peut dire ça. » Confirma-t-il impassible. « Quand il est venu me trouver, il s'est comporté avec moi comme un mentor. Il m'a aidé à remonter la pente et m'a considéré comme son fils. Il m'a même offert un pistolet pour mon anniversaire. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais c'était le neuf millimètres que j'ai pointé sur toi lorsque je voulais te tuer. » _(N/Marie : mdr j'adore comment il dit ça, genre c'est tout à fait normal xD)(N/Dazzling: Genre c'est flatteur ^^)_

Je me mis à blanchir et mon cœur rata un battement à cette pensée. Était-il sérieux ? Croyait-il vraiment que je ne me souvenais pas de l'un des pires moments de ma vie ? Comme si j'étais capable d'oublier cet instant effroyable où j'avais failli trépasser.

« J'en ai un vague souvenir. » Répliquai-je avec amertume.

Il ne sembla pas remarquer mon changement de ton et continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

« Il disait que j'étais spécial… » Marmonna-t-il avec une pointe de déception et de morosité. « Au début j'étais en quelque sorte le nouveau que personne respectait, un peu comme Jacob. Tout le monde est passé par là. Et puis au fil du temps je suis devenu son bras droit, pendant que tous les autres périssaient. Il se débrouille toujours pour changer les membres de son élite en qui il n'a pas vraiment confiance. Quand j'ai commencé, Aro n'était pas tout seul, il était entouré de ses deux frères, Caius et Marcus Volturi. Marcus a fini par rendre l'âme de façon tragique et Caius a pris sa retraite. Aro est donc seul à diriger tout le réseau, jusqu'à ce que Felix, le fils de Marcus prenne la relève. »

J'hochai la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit avec toutes ces informations. J'étais d'ailleurs à peu près certaine que de telles confidences lui vaudraient surement de se faire tuer, si on apprenait qu'il me les avait dites.

« Donc maintenant Aro Volturi a confiance en toi, plus qu'en les autres. » Conclus-je incertaine.

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne doit jamais, au grand jamais, apprendre ton existence, ni savoir que je t'ai raconté tout ça. Beaucoup ont péri pour moins que ça. » Répondit-il, comme écho à mes pensées précédentes.

Je souris en secouant la tête.

« Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais en parler à qui que ce soit de toute façon. » Ironisai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était drôlement alourdie. Il sourit à son tour, pour la première fois depuis un sacré moment. Un silence prit à nouveau place tandis qu'il avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. » Annonça-t-il subitement en se relevant.

Il s'empara des restes du chinois et se dirigea dans la cuisine, sans un seul regard en ma direction. Je n'arrivais pas à cerner son comportement distant et son manque d'émotion. Nous avions parlé de pas mal de choses importantes ce soir, il s'était confié à moi d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais crue possible encore ce matin même. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou que ça ne lui faisait rien de savoir que lui et moi avions franchi une certaine étape. Ou alors il en avait conscience, mais il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il éprouvait. Il était encore et toujours enfermé dans cette carapace qui semblait indestructible.

Je me levai du canapé et le suivis, alors qu'il jetait le tout à la poubelle.

« Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. » Gratifiai-je sincèrement, tandis qu'il me tournait le dos. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes, prouvant qu'il m'avait entendu. Il ne se retourna pas et ne bougea pas, me laissant dans le doute. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi à ce moment là pour voir son visage car j'étais certaine que c'était justement ce qu'il cherchait à cacher et la raison pour laquelle il me tournait le dos.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » Déclara-t-il finalement, toujours aussi impénétrable et mystérieux.

Ce n'était pas une requête, loin de là. Il ne me laissait pas le choix d'aller dormir ou non, et ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre justement, c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi il tenait absolument à ce que je m'en aille. Est-ce que ma présence le dérangeait-il à tel point qu'il ne le supportait plus ? Ou est-ce parce qu'il regrettait de m'avoir raconté tout ça ?

Je soupirai, sachant qu'il refuserait de se retourner et que je ne saurais jamais la raison de son comportement.

« Bonne nuit. » Répondis-je en retour d'une voix faible, avant de consentir à m'en aller.

* * *

_oO "You and Me" Oo – __Lifehouse_

Cette nuit là j'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, trop accaparée par toutes les révélations d'Edward et surtout, par son attitude toujours aussi imprévisible.

Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le comprendre, et une part de moi me disait que je n'y arriverais probablement jamais. Il était beaucoup trop énigmatique pour être percé à jour. Mais nous avions fait un grand pas en avant-hier soir, j'en étais persuadée. En tout cas moi j'avais avancé. J'en savais beaucoup plus sur lui que je n'avais espéré et plus j'en savais, plus j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Il m'en fallait plus. J'avais besoin de plus.

Ce qui m'avait torturé l'esprit une bonne partie de la nuit, fut également tout ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de ce qu'il ressentait au moment de tuer. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il soit capable d'éprouver du bonheur à tuer. Ce sentiment de puissance et de contrôle… on aurait vraiment dit un détraqué. Peut être qu'Edward avait sa place dans un hôpital psychiatrique… Non il n'était pas fou, il était seulement conditionné pour penser comme ça. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux. _(N/Dazzling: Bella! La bonne samaritaine ^^)_

Mais qui était capable de faire ça ? Emmett avait sans doute le même état d'esprit et problème que lui, Jasper n'était pas vraiment apte à s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre soin de lui-même. Il ne restait plus que Rosalie, mais d'après ce que j'avais compris leurs rapports n'étaient pas au beau fixe. Quant à moi… je crois bien que j'étais la dernière personne au monde à avoir la quelconque influence sur lui. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Edward était perdu. _(N/Dazzling: ou pas...)_

Je m'étais levée tard ce matin, ayant un inconditionnel besoin de réfléchir. J'avais pris mon temps pour me laver et quand j'étais arrivée dans la cuisine, Edward n'était pas là. J'ignorais où il pouvait bien être un dimanche matin mais je décidai de ne pas me poser de question. Après tout, mieux valait ne pas savoir je pense. Je me fis cuire une omelette, vue l'heure il était certainement trop tard pour le petit déjeuner. Et tout en mangeant je réfléchissais. Je me demandais comment il avait pu en arriver là, ce qui avait fait qu'il s'était laissé embobiner par ce Volturi. Il fallait vraiment que j'aille fouiller dans son bureau, cette bibliothèque qu'il méprisait tant pour ne pas y avoir mis les pieds depuis le déménagement. Jasper a dit que cette pièce contenait toutes ses affaires datant du lycée. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Edward haïssait cette période ? Qu'il était incapable d'y faire face ?

D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lorsqu'il avait dix huit ans que tout s'est déclenché. Il était donc en dernière année de lycée à ce moment là. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de découvrir ce qui s'était passé à ce moment là, ce qui avait fait que le lycée le révulsait, ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre ce mafieux dans sa démence. Il avait dit qu'il était seul. Est-ce que ses parents étaient morts ? Et s'ils étaient toujours vivants, alors où sont-ils à présent ? Peut être devrais-je poser la question à Jasper, mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il accepte de me répondre. Après tout il était lié lui aussi à cette période. Et il n'était pas devenu dépressif et suicidaire pour rien. Ce qui était arrivé à Edward était aussi lié à Jasper. Mais comment réussir à savoir ? J'étais persuadée que Rosalie savait. C'était évident, à chaque fois que j'évoquais le sujet elle se refermait comme une huitre et elle éludait. Je n'obtiendrai rien d'elle, ni de Jasper, et encore moins d'Edward. Il allait falloir que je me débrouille par moi-même.

J'entendis le bruit d'une clé insérée dans une serrure et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. J'eus l'irrésistible envie de lui demander où il était passé, mais me retins, de peur de l'énerver à jouer les curieuses. Je voyais bien que mon coté indiscrète et fouineuse l'agaçait au plus au point. Il aurait préféré que je ne pose aucune question et que je ne m'interroge pas sur lui. Mais manque de pot, il était mal tombé. Parce que non, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le laisser tranquille et d'arrêter mes questions. J'entendis des pas et rapidement Edward fit son entrée dans la cuisine où j'étais en train de manger mon omelette. Il se positionna en face de moi, posant ses coudes sur la table, ce qui me fit lever le regard vers lui. Il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres, qui eut dont de me faire avaler de travers.

« Toi t'as passé une mauvaise nuit. » Devina-t-il tandis que je toussais légèrement. « Je parie que c'est à cause de tout ce que je t'ai dit hier. »

Je le regardai éberluée, avant de boire un verre d'eau pour estomper la douleur dans ma gorge.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Fis-je étonnée. Il soupira.

« Je savais que ça te donnerait matière à réfléchir. » Répondit-il sincèrement. « Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on entend habituellement. Et puis tu sais, je commence à bien te connaitre. »

« Oh vraiment ? » Répliquai-je intéressée « Alors décris-moi. » Défiai-je du regard.

Il me regarda longuement, comme s'il tentait de pénétrer mon âme. Son regard insistant me mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, si bien que j'eus du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux, tellement j'étais intimidée.

« Tout d'abord, tu es la pire chieuse que je connaisse. » Lâcha-t-il sans se départir de son sourire tandis que mon visage se décomposait. _(N/Marie : J'adore Edward *-*)_

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit rire.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. » Certifia-t-il, sûr de lui.

« A vrai dire, tu es la seule personne à me l'avoir jamais fait remarquer. » Rétorquai-je vexée. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Les gens ne sont pas du tout honnêtes avec toi si tu veux mon avis. » Provoqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil. « Mais peu importe. » Continua-t-il tandis que mes yeux lui lançaient des éclairs foudroyants. « Je sais aussi que tu es extrêmement curieuse, beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien d'ailleurs. »

« Je ne serais peut être pas aussi curieuse si tu ne faisais pas tout pour que je le sois. » Interrompis-je d'une voix implacable. Il ne releva pas et continua.

« Tu es plutôt observatrice, ce qui n'est pas forcément une bonne chose pour les gens qui ont des choses à cacher. »

« Tu veux dire pour les gens comme toi. » Coupai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Très juste. » Avoua-t-il avec agacement, tandis que je réprimais un rire.

« Continue. » Encourageai-je, captivée par son point de vue. Il sourit avant de poursuivre.

« Tu es aussi quelqu'un de bon et d'aimant, ça se voit au premier coup d'œil. Le genre de personnes à voir le bon coté en chaque personne, ce qui te donne un coté légèrement rêveuse. Tu veux toujours bien faire et tu n'es pas du genre à chercher les problèmes. En revanche, tu à un don incroyable pour les attirer. Un aimant à problèmes, voilà ce que tu es. » Conclut-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Je me mordis la lèvre violemment, fascinée par sa façon de me représenter.

« Pas mal… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même. « A part peut être pour l'aimant à problèmes, t'étais pas obligé de le mentionner. » Il se mit à rire.

« Eh, j'ai pas dit que j'allais faire un portrait élogieux. » Fit-il remarquer avec amusement. « Et puis j'ai pas fini. » Souligna-t-il.

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, attendant qu'il développe. Il arbora un visage des plus sérieux, ce qui me décontenança et me fit appréhender la suite.

« Je sais que ta curiosité est un moyen pour toi de te protéger. » Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension. « T'intéresser à la vie et au passé des autres te permet de ne pas penser à ta propre vie, ni à ton propre passé. C'est ta façon à toi de ne pas souffrir en permanence. En t'interrogeant autant sur ma vie, tu en viens à oublier les raisons qui t'ont fait venir ici à Chicago, et c'est pile ce dont tu as besoin. » _(N/Dazzling: Jasper sort de ce corps!)_

J'écarquillai les yeux, la bouche entrouverte sous le coup de l'étonnement. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse m'avoir analysé de cette manière. C'est vrai que penser aux autres me permettaient de ne pas penser à moi, ni à ce qui provoquait le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Il avait soulevé un point plutôt intéressant. Je détournai les yeux avec embarras.

« C'est peut être légèrement vrai. » Répondis-je avec confusion.

« Tu ne pourras pas faire ça indéfiniment Bella. Tôt ou tard le passé te rattrape toujours et l'éviter de cette façon n'arrangera rien. » Apprit-il avec gravité. Je me braquai, n'appréciant pas du tout la direction qu'avait pris la conversation.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique. « Je te signale que t'es pas mieux. Tu t'es forgé une carapace afin de justement, éviter de penser à ton passé. Et tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un de mauvais afin d'éloigner les gens autour de toi. Tu penses qu'en éloignant tout le monde de toi, ça te permettra de ne pas souffrir. Et t'es en train de me faire morale ? » Lâchai-je acide. _(N/Dazzling: Comment être remis à sa place par Bella Swan, c'est ti pas beaux ca ^^)_

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, pour à chaque fois la refermer. Apparemment il ne savait pas quoi dire. Je voyais qu'il tentait de riposter et de me contredire, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il savait que j'avais raison. Voilà pourquoi il refusait de me regarder.

« Touché… » Accorda-t-il d'une voix faible, le visage incrédule.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Est-ce que je venais vraiment d'avoir le dernier mot ? Ma parole il allait neiger…

« Attends… je rêve où je t'ai cloué le bec là ? » Dis-je incrédule.

Il réprima un rire.

« On dirait bien. » Répondit-il, lui aussi étonné.

« Tu es sûr ? T'as pas une dernière réplique en stock ? » M'assurai-je afin de ne pas me faire de faux espoirs. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non vraiment, tu me laisses sans voix. » Confirma-t-il, le visage choqué et amusé à la fois.

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement, une bouffée d'oxygène et de bonheur s'empara de moi.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » M'écriai-je ahurie et heureuse comme jamais. « J'ai réussi ! Je t'ai enfin rabattu ton foutu clapet ! Pour la première fois j'ai réussi à te faire taire ! »

Il me regarda éberlué et surpris de ma réaction.

« J'ignorais que c'était un exploit. »

Je le lorgnai du regard.

« Tu ne sais pas du tout ce que ça représente pour moi. » Appris-je d'un ton enjoué. « Depuis qu'on se connait c'est toujours toi qui as le dernier mot, à chaque fois je passe pour une idiote qui ne sait plus quoi dire, et je me sens rabaissée au plus bas. Alors de savoir que pour une fois, j'ai réussi à te faire taire, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est jouissif. » Fis-je d'une voix émerveillée.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air d'être déstabilisé.

« Tu veux dire que c'est toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il étonné. J'hochai la tête.

« Toujours. Tu ne me laisses jamais avoir raison, c'est toujours toi qui as le dernier mot. » Confirmai-je d'un ton las.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité, comme s'il n'était pas du tout au courant.

« Je l'ignorais. » Dit-il désolé. « Je dois vraiment être invivable dans ce cas. » Observa-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

« Tu n'as pas idée. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais supporter ça constamment. » Exagérai-je expressément. Il sourit en secouant la tête.

« Je m'incline, tu es une vraie battante. » Ironisa-t-il avec un visage amusé. Je me retins de rire.

« Tout à fait d'accord, on devrait me remettre un prix pour ça. » Plaisantai-je.

Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et un silence se créa dans la pièce. J'avais l'impression qu'une légère tension régnait, ce qui n'était pas des plus confortables. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Le voir sourire comme ça, c'était quelque chose dont je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude, et je devais reconnaitre que j'aimais cet aspect là. _(N/Marie : C'est le sourire made in Edward Cullen en même temps *-*)_ Si je l'avais déjà trouvé beau d'habitude, ce n'était rien comparé à lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer aussitôt que je me rendis compte de mes pensées déplacées et pour le moins déconcertantes. J'aurais voulu détourner le regard pour ne plus à me sentir aussi troublée, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Malgré tous les efforts et l'envie que j'avais de regarder ailleurs, j'en étais tout simplement incapable. C'était la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrivait, et je ne savais pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils subitement, le visage légèrement dérouté.

« Euh je… j'ai un truc pour toi. » Déclara-t-il abruptement, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. _(N/Dazzling: Serait il géné? )_

Je le regardai avec curiosité tandis qu'il se détournait vers le salon. J'attendis quelques secondes, et il revint avec un livre dans les mains. Il me le tendit et je le pris avec hésitations, avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement. C'était une vieille édition de Roméo & Juliette. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, affectée et troublée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

« Je l'ai pris ce matin dans une librairie. Tu peux t'estimer heureuse parce qu'en temps normal, jamais je ne tolère ce bouquin chez moi. » Souligna-t-il avec dérision.

Je laissai échapper un rire, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça pour moi. Décidément il était vraiment plein de surprises…

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Murmurai-je touchée par son geste. Il détourna les yeux avec embarras.

« Ouais bon, on va pas en faire toute une histoire. » Marmonna-t-il farouche, afin de cacher sa gêne. Je ne me départis pas de mon sourire. Je lui étais vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir fait ça pour moi.

« Merci Edward. » Fis-je sincèrement, alors qu'il levait les yeux.

« De rien. » Répondit-il sans me regarder.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet vu à quel point la situation était assez embarrassante pour lui comme pour moi.

« Hum dis… » Commençai-je hésitante. « Tu trouves vraiment que je suis une chieuse ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Contre toute attente il éclata de rire.

« Oh que oui t'en es une, et une belle ! » S'exclama-t-il avec amusement.

Je blanchis et m'apprêtai à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna et m'interrompit dans ma lancée.

« Excuse-moi. » Fit-il désolé, tandis que je tentais de dissimuler ma déception.

Il s'empara de son cellulaire et décrocha rapidement, en me tournant le dos.

« Allô ? »

J'aurais bien voulu que ce moment continue, car étrangement je me sentais bien en sa compagnie. C'était même plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

« Quoi, tout de suite ? » Râla-t-il étonné.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il devait y aller maintenant ? Pourquoi ?

« D'accord, je descends. » Finit-il par déclarer au bout d'un long moment.

Je commençais à redouter la raison du pourquoi il devait y aller. Avec la façon dont les choses avaient évolué entre lui et moi, j'en avais oublié le monde extérieur et la réalité. Cette dure réalité si cruelle, infernale et sans pitié, qui me rappelait en pleine figure que cet homme qui m'avait fasciné, qui s'était montré si gentil et attentionné envers moi, n'était rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier.

Il raccrocha puis rangea son portable dans sa poche, avant de se détourner.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai un travail à faire. » Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de sa veste, me prenant au dépourvu.

La panique s'insuffla en moi petit à petit. Ma respiration se saccada à une vitesse irrégulière et démesurée. Il avait parlé de travail… ça signifiait qu'il allait commettre un meurtre. Tuer quelqu'un…

Je ne pouvais concevoir qu'après tout ce que j'avais déjà entraperçu de lui, il puisse être capable faire une chose aussi ignoble. Sans trop comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je le suivis qui se dirigeait vers la porte, puis m'élançai.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Accusai-je atterrée.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi étonné.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'enquit-il. Je détournai les yeux, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Je veux dire que… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. » Tentai-je embarrassée.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, le visage rempli d'incompréhension, avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

J'entrouvris la bouche, déstabilisée.

« R-rien du tout. » Balbutiai-je. « Seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, alors qu'il est clair que tu n'es pas du tout quelqu'un de mauvais et que… »

« Bella, » M'interrompit-il avec un regard menaçant. « Ne va pas par là, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Au contraire, je crois que je sais exactement de quoi je parle. » Répliquai-je avec un air de défi. « Et ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire là, maintenant, ce n'est pas toi. » Fis-je avec conviction.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

« Ok, je ne sais pas du tout ce qui t'arrive ni quelle mouche t'a piquée, mais là j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça. » Répondit-il rapidement avec agitation, avant de se retourner pour partir. Je le suivis à la hâte avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

« Tu fais un travail qui ne te correspond pas Edward ! » M'exclamai-je avec véhémence.

Je vis son corps se raidir et réprimer un frisson. Puis sans que je ne réalise, il donna un coup dans la porte avec colère, me faisant sursauter de frayeur. Il se tourna vers moi, le visage énervé.

« Pourquoi tu t'en mêles, tout à coup ? » Tempéra-t-il d'une voix forte. « Ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! »

Je le regardai complètement apeurée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait une telle réaction et aussi vite. Apparemment je m'étais aventurée sur un terrain épineux qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Il avait l'air tellement effrayant à ce moment là, qu'il y a encore quelques jours j'aurais détalé comme un guépard. Mais je ne pouvais pas reculer. Plus maintenant.

« Bien sûr que si ça me regarde, j'habite avec toi je te signale. » Contrai-je la voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. » Trancha-t-il avec sévérité. Je soupirai pour contenir l'énervement qui me montait.

« Parce que je ne supporte pas de savoir ce que tu fais, c'est tout. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

Il rit de façon cynique et sarcastique, tout en secouant la tête.

« Ça fait des semaines que t'es là, tu n'y a jamais vu le moindre problème. » Souleva-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Parce qu'avant je ne te connaissais pas ! » Ripostai-je vainement. « Mais à présent c'est différent, j'ai vu que tu pouvais être quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, qui se préoccupe des autres… »

« Et d'où tu vois ça ? » Répliqua-t-il acerbe. « Parce que je te laisse la vie sauve, que je m'occupe de toi, que je te cède ma chambre et que je te laisse faire à peu près ce que tu veux dans cet appartement, tu penses que ça fait de moi un type gentil ? Mais réveille-toi un peu ! Redescends de ta planète parce que ce n'est même plus de la naïveté à ce niveau là, mais de la démence. » _(N/Dazzling: Bien dit mon Edward *_*)_

Je le regardai la bouche entrouverte. J'essayais de ne pas montrer que ce qu'il m'avait dit me vexait, mais c'était assez difficile dans la mesure où je n'avais pas vraiment de contrôle sur mes émotions à cet instant.

« Alors c'est comme ça ? » M'exclamai-je en colère, à la fois contre lui et contre moi-même pour oser espérer être capable de le retenir. « Tu t'en vas ôter la vie d'un innocent ? Arracher la vie d'une personne qui a une famille, des amis, peut être même une femme et des enfants ? »

« Ça te pose un problème ? » Confirma-t-il d'un ton agressif. « Parce que même si c'est le cas, ça ne change absolument rien. »

« Oui ça me pose problème ! » M'obstinai-je. « Tu fais quelque chose de tout simplement monstrueux, et le pire c'est que ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter ni de te choquer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça. » Il souffla en se passant une main sur le front.

« Bon sang mais arrête de parler comme si tu me connaissais ! » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix tonitruante. « Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi Bella, tu vis dans un petit monde étriqué où tout est beau, gentil et tout mignon, mais la réalité n'est pas du tout comme ça. »

Je restai silencieuse quelques secondes, le temps de réfréner les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à monter. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ose me dire un truc pareil, j'avais envie de hurler pour l'avoir entendu prononcer de telles insanités. Je tentai de faire abstraction à la douleur qui me serrait le cœur et me donnait envie de me réfugier loin de lui et de sa faible considération pour moi.

« Toi non plus tu ne sais rien du tout à propos de moi. » Rétorquai-je faiblement, en proie aux souvenirs qui affluaient mon cerveau et me donnaient envie d'exploser. « Parce que si c'était le cas, tu saurais que tout ce que tu viens de dire est faux. Et puis même si c'était vrai, c'est quand même mieux que toi qui vis dans un monde de barbarie effarante, qui ne crois plus en rien et n'espère plus rien. » Me défendis-je. « Parce que pour toi quand le mal est fait, il n'y a plus aucun moyen de se racheter, ni aucune rédemption possible. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de rédemption ? La rédemption n'existe pas Bella. Pas dans mon cas. » Décréta-t-il sûr de lui.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Contrai-je vainement.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie ! » Cingla-t-il d'un ton sans réplique. « Je suis très bien comme je suis et j'ai pas envie de changer ! Ça te va ? »

Je secouai la tête, incapable de croire ce que j'entendais. Était-il vraiment en train de dire qu'il appréciait ce qu'il faisait ? Qu'il aimait tuer des gens ? C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas aimer faire ça, pas lui. Il avait un cœur, je le savais, et il était hors de question que je puisse croire que son boulot lui plaisait.

« Tu mens, tu ne peux pas aimer faire ça. » Réfutai-je dégoutée. « Tu ne peux pas ne pas éprouver de remords, ni avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Tu ne peux pas… » Répétai-je, comme pour me rassurer moi-même de la véracité de mes propos.

Il me scruta silencieusement, le visage impassible. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, un sourire bon à faire frémir. _(N/Marie : Et là j'me dis que c'est vraiment pas normal que j'aime ce sourire =O)_ Il s'approcha de moi lentement, me regarda avec une telle dureté que mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et que ma bouche s'entrouvrit. Puis il murmura d'une voix glaciale et dénuée d'émotion, tandis que mon souffle se coupait._(N/Dazzling: Je suis pas normale mais je trouve ca trop sexe...)_

« Cela fait six ans, que j'assassine tout un tas de gens. J'ai tué tellement de personnes, de tellement de manières, que si je le racontais tu n'arriverais pas à le supporter. Je n'ai aucun remord, aucun état d'âme, aucun scrupule à le faire. À aucun moment, lorsque j'ai réduit la victime à l'état d'agonie, et qu'elle me supplie de l'épargner ou de l'achever selon le degré de torture infligée, je ne suis pris de pitié pour elle. Je regarde la personne, je brandis une arme sur elle, et je la tue. Pas une seule fois je n'hésite, pas une seule fois je ne cligne des yeux. Je la regarde même mourir, parfois lentement, parfois tellement vite que tu n'as même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche… et je m'en délecte. » Susurra-t-il avec acidité, sans me quitter des yeux de toute sa tirade. « Alors non, je n'ai aucun problème de conscience. Je suis quelqu'un d'impitoyable, fin de l'histoire. » Lâcha-t-il pour finir, le visage dénué de toute trace d'humanité. _(N/Dazzling: Mon dieu! Popo tu m'a perdue la...)_

Même ses yeux étaient sombres et meurtriers. La bile me monta et quelques larmes se répandirent sur mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Je secouai impunément la tête, comme pour oublier tout ce qu'il venait de me dire… comme si je refusais de l'entendre et que ce puisse être la vérité.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? » Bredouillai-je, la voix sanglotante. Je ne pouvais croire qu'il pense réellement ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il l'avait dit avec une telle sincérité et haine, qu'il était vraiment difficile d'en douter.

« Pour que tu saches qui je suis. » Fit-il la voix dure. « J'aime tuer Bella. Et rien de tout ce que tu dis ou penses, ne pourra changer ça. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! » M'emportai-je scandalisée. « J'ai vu ce que tu étais, et tu n'es pas du tout celui que tu essaies de faire croire. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira pour contenir son énervement. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir et de me jeter un regard glacial.

« Finalement je préférais quand me détestais et que tu avais trop peur de moi pour accepter de me parler. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment. « Au moins là, tu avais la tête sur les épaules et tu n'avais pas perdu le sens des réalités. »

Je le regardai blessée. J'ignore pourquoi mais ce qu'il venait de dire m'avait fait énormément de mal. Il essayait de me faire penser que c'était moi qui avais un problème, et que c'était lui qui avait raison. Peut être qu'effectivement j'avais un problème, mais j'étais sûre de moi. Je savais que je ne me trompais pas et j'étais certaine que dans le fond, il le savait aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi de manière aussi impulsive. Edward était peut être hyper lunatique, mais il ne s'emportait pas comme ça sans raison. Il y avait toujours une raison aux choses, et là en l'occurrence, c'était parce qu'il refusait de me donner raison, en sachant que c'était le cas. Il voulait donner une image négative de lui, il voulait que tout le monde pense du mal de lui car c'était ce que lui-même pensait. Mais je refusais un seul instant de croire à une réalité où Edward, cet homme qui m'avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises et qui s'occupait de moi, n'était qu'un tueur de sang froid et sans âme.

Je baissai la tête, trop craintive et incapable d'affronter son regard.

« C'est trop tard. » Murmurai-je la voix à peine audible, les larmes toujours coulantes.

« Quoi ? »

Je relevai la tête pour voir qu'il arborait un visage perdu et dérouté.

« J'ai dit que c'était trop tard. » Répétai-je avec certitude. « C'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière et faire en sorte que j'ai à nouveau peur de toi et que je te déteste. » Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Je pris une profonde inspiration, afin de ne pas me laisser démonter et d'aller jusqu'au bout. « Je n'ai plus peur de toi. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je vois les choses d'une autre façon. J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas le bien et le mal d'un coté, que le monde était beaucoup plus complexe que ça. C'est… c'est peut être débile… » Bafouillai-je en secouant la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'étais sur le point de dire. « Mais tu as réussi à me faire apprécier le personnage d'Heathcliff, et aussi à me faire voir les mauvais cotés de Roméo & Juliette. Et crois-moi quand on me connait, c'est vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable. » Si je n'étais pas en train de pleurer, je pense que j'aurais sans doute les joues cramoisies à l'heure qu'il est. « Et c'est pareil dans la vraie vie. » Continuai-je en détournant les yeux afin de ne pas le regarder, je n'en avais pas du tout le courage. « Tu m'as appris que tous les meurtriers n'étaient pas forcément des monstres, et que toi par exemple, tu n'en étais pas un. Tu as changé ma vision de voir les choses Edward, c'est même pire que ça, tu l'as totalement changée ! Alors oui, il est trop tard à présent pour espérer me faire te détester. »

J'inspirai fortement, afin de ne pas perdre la face et d'avoir le courage de finir.

« Parce que je t'apprécie. » Achevai-je, la voix chevrotante, mais toutefois convaincue de ce que je disais.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je faisais ce genre de déclarations, et j'étais réellement mal à l'aise d'avoir ouvert mon cœur sans réfléchir. J'espérais avoir pris la bonne décision en me livrant à lui, mais quelque part j'en doutais. J'avais peur de la façon dont il pouvait réagir, car il était évident qu'Edward était tout sauf prévisible. Mais je ne pouvais plus me rétracter désormais, j'avais joué cartes sur table, et il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si j'avais su le toucher suffisamment pour qu'il accepte d'abaisser sa carapace de dureté. En voyant qu'il restait silencieux et n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, je ne tins plus et me décidai à le regarder afin de déceler les émotions de son visage.

J'avais espéré y voir quelque chose, que mon discours l'avait au moins un tout petit peu ébranlé, mais non. Tout ce que je vis fus de l'impassibilité et un visage sans émotion, comme inerte et indifférent à tout ce que je venais de dire. Les secondes défilèrent et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne réagissait pas, me laissant complètement pantoise et affligée. J'étais certaine d'avoir aperçu une lueur au fond de ses yeux qui montrait qu'il était troublé ou touché, mais elle était tellement infime et minuscule que je me demandais si ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de profond silence, il secoua finalement la tête en soupirant d'exaspération et d'incrédulité. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Je me tire d'ici, t'es carrément folle. » S'exclama-t-il dédaigneux, d'un ton presque insultant.

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu, tandis qu'il se détournait. Si j'avais été blessée tout à l'heure, ce n'était vraiment rien comparé à maintenant. Sa voix trahissait le peu de considération qu'il me portait, si bien que j'avais l'impression d'avoir été trainée plus bas que terre. Mes sanglots redoublèrent, tandis que je réalisais peu à peu à quel point j'avais pu avoir tout faux sur toute la ligne. J'ignore ce qui faisait le plus mal, de lui avoir ouvert mon cœur afin qu'il le piétine, ou de ne même pas être capable de le haïr pour ça.

Il se détourna vivement, puis ouvrit la porte à la volée, d'un geste assez brusque. Je ne pus me retenir de courir vers lui avec panique, m'enfonçant toujours encore plus dans mon humiliation.

« Edward ! » Appelai-je désespérée.

Il me regarda l'espace d'une seconde, le regard froid et impénétrable, puis claqua la porte avec une telle force que les murs en tremblèrent.

Mes sanglots redoublèrent, et j'avançai vers la porte fermée, me sentant plus ridicule que je ne l'avais encore jamais été. Je posai une main à plat sur la porte, avant de finalement poser mon front dessus, me fustigeant mentalement des pires insultes qui existent. J'étais la pire des idiotes. J'avais réellement cru que ce que je dirais aurait un quelconque impact sur lui, mais c'était pire que de la naïveté. Comment avais-je pu croire un tant soit peu qu'Edward pouvait m'apprécier ou avoir la moindre considération pour moi, une gamine inoffensive et ignorante ? J'avais été tellement sincère avec lui que ça s'était transformé en véritable puérilité. Mes larmes coulaient abondamment, ne me laissant pas le temps de souffler et de respirer, tandis que je réalisais à quel point j'avais été naïve. Croire que mon avis était pris en compte, que j'étais capable de le faire changer d'avis, c'était tellement idiot et inconscient de ma part. Il avait raison, il était un tueur sans état d'âme, un meurtrier sanguinaire… (_N/Dazzling: MOUAHAHA la vérité ca fait mal)_

Un assassin que malgré tout, je continuais malgré moi à apprécier…

* * *

**Pov Edward  
**

_oO "The Show Must Go On" Oo – __Queen_

« Je te trouve bien silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. » Fit remarquer Emmett tout en conduisant.

Je grognai dans ma barbe, pas vraiment enclin à parler de moi maintenant.

« C'est peut être parce que j'ai pas envie de parler. » Marmonnai-je bougon. Il tourna sa tête vers moi avec un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit-il. « Y a quelque chose qui te perturbe ? »

Je soupirai, irrité et contrarié. Depuis que j'avais laissé Bella j'étais effectivement d'une humeur massacrante, en vue de tout ce qui avait été dit. Cette fille était encore plus dérangée que je ne le croyais, et le pire c'est qu'elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Éprouver de la sympathie pour moi… c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il lui fallait. Je secouai la tête, chassant les pensées qui me ramenaient toujours à elle, et qui ne me quittaient pas depuis que j'étais parti.

« Rien, laisse-tomber. »

« Allez explique. » Implora-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Autrement j'emploie la technique à Jasper et je te fais boire pour te délier la langue. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

« Disons que c'est… c'est Bella. » Hésitai-je avec inquiétude. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Bah quoi Bella ? »

Je me passai une main sur le visage, cherchant la manière dont je pouvais formuler ça.

« Et bien… » Tentai-je d'une voix incertaine. « Je crois qu'elle… qu'elle a le syndrome de Stockholm. » Finis-je par lâcher.

Il écarquilla les yeux soudainement et freina avec force, faisant stopper la voiture violemment.

« Eh mais t'es malade ? ! » M'écriai-je effaré par son attitude.

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité et d'étonnement.

« Attends mais t'as vu ce que tu viens de me dire ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse de façon normale ? »

Je lui jetai un regard incendiaire.

« Redémarre cette putain de voiture, espèce d'imbécile ! » Ordonnai-je énervé.

« Ça va… » Soupira-t-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur. « Voilà, c'est bon. »

La voiture repartit et un silence se créa, tandis qu'il réfléchissait et que je regardais le paysage défiler.

« Alors t'es vraiment sérieux quand tu dis ça ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Bella a vraiment… »

« Ouais. » Maugréai-je, n'arrivant toujours pas à le croire moi même.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, à cours de mot. Il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ça, en vue de sa réaction. Il avait l'air tellement scié et choqué de ce que je lui apprenais, que si je lui avais dit qu'une troisième guerre mondiale avait éclaté, ça n'aurait eu aucun effet. Il sembla dubitatif, comme si quelque chose le chiffonnait.

« D'accord… euh… mais quand tu parles de syndrome de Stockholm, tu veux dire quoi au juste ? » Questionna-t-il la voix pleine d'incertitude. Je fronçai les sourcils en sa direction, ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Je veux dire qu'elle a de l'affection pour moi. » Clarifiai-je excédé et à cours de patience. « C'est bon là, tu saisis ? »

Il s'empressa d'hocher la tête.

« Oh, oui bien sûr. » Affirma-t-il, avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix, ce qui me décontenança.

« Pourquoi, tu pensais à quoi toi ? » Demandai-je avec suspicion.

« Euh rien, je demandais pour être sûr, c'est tout. » Répondit-il avec gêne, si bien que je ne le crus pas une seule seconde. Je décidai toutefois de laisser couler, n'ayant pas la tête à analyser l'esprit particulier et biscornu d'Emmett.

« Je suis dans la merde. » Constatai-je sans joie. Il réprima un rire.

« Ça c'est pas nouveau. » Observa-t-il. Je ne relevai pas. « Tu comptes faire quoi ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« J'en sais rien, c'était pas du tout prévu. » Avouai-je dépité.

« En même temps, la fille en elle-même n'était pas prévue au programme. » Fit-il remarquer innocemment.

« Ça va Emmett. » Râlai-je. « Je crois que j'ai compris. »

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il. Je soupirai.

« Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser d'elle. » Déclarai-je d'un ton amer.

« Alors là compte pas sur moi mon gars. » S'empressa-t-il de signaler. « Si je la prends chez moi, elle va accaparer ma femme et je tiens à ma vie privée. » Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne comptais pas te demander de la prendre. Je suis pas idiot, et puis c'est mon problème alors c'est à moi de le gérer. »

Il soupira de soulagement, comme si je lui enlevais une épine du pied.

« Pourquoi tu la refiles pas à Jasper ? » Proposa-t-il l'air de rien.

Je manquai de m'étouffer.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ? » M'exclamai-je horrifié. « Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai retrouvée après une journée passée avec lui, tu imagines si je la lui laissais à plein temps ? »

Contre toute attente il éclata de rire.

« J'avoue que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée. » Rigola-t-il. « Mais tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. Tu aurais dû te débarrasser d'elle dès le début en la liquidant comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

« Si c'est pour me faire la morale, c'est pas la peine d'ouvrir la bouche Emmett. » Avertis-je avec un regard noir en sa direction.

« Ben oui mais regarde dans quel merdier tu t'es fourré. » Nota-t-il. « Tu es totalement dépassé et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Je te remercie de me le rappeler. » Ironisai-je.

Il plissa le front, réfléchissant à quelque chose.

« Mais en quoi est-ce que c'est si grave au fait ? Elle t'apprécie et alors ? C'est ce que tu voulais non ? » Rappela-t-il le visage plein d'incompréhension. Je détournai les yeux vers la vitre.

« Tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'elle arrête de me craindre pour faciliter la cohabitation, pas qu'elle se mette à m'apprécier. » Précisai-je désemparé. « Et si c'est un problème, dans la mesure où elle ne va plus me voir comme son ravisseur mais comme… » Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, ne trouvant pas le mot adéquat.

« Comme un ami ? » Supposa-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, n'étant pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'agisse du bon mot pour définir ce que ressentait Bella.

« Un truc dans ce genre là. » Éludai-je.

« Et donc, c'est si mal que Bella te voie comme son ami ? » S'enquit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant de lassitude. Toute cette situation m'épuisait plus que je ne le laissais voir.

« Oui c'est mal Emmett. » Confirmai-je acerbe. « Parce que si elle se met à m'apprécier, elle va commencer à se soucier de moi et de mes actions. C'est même déjà le cas ! Elle m'a carrément fait une scène tout à l'heure. »

« Comment ça ? » Fit-il étonné.

« Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que j'aille tuer quelqu'un, alors elle a tenté de m'en empêcher. Elle a commencé à me sortir des trucs comme quoi elle m'appréciait, que je valais mieux que ça… ça m'a vraiment foutu en pétard. » Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Elle n'a peut être pas tort. » Souleva-t-il. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

« J'ai dit qu'elle n'avait pas tort. » Dit-il exaspéré. « Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward. Ce sont tes actions qui sont mauvaises. »

« Ce que tu dis est complètement dénué de sens et incohérent. » Répliquai-je durement. « C'est ici, tu peux te garer. » Déclarai-je pour clore le sujet._(N/Dazzling: Plus tétu...tu meurs!)_

« Ne change pas de… »

« On n'est pas là pour discuter Emmett. » Interrompis-je assermenté. « Alors tu te gares, on fait ce qu'on a à faire et on rentre chez nous, point à la ligne. » Décrétai-je. Il maugréa dans sa barbe.

« On en reparlera, tu peux compter là-dessus. » Prévint-il, tandis que je soufflais pour ne pas répliquer.

Je râlai intérieurement, priant mentalement pour que ce sujet ne soit plus jamais évoqué. Il finit par se garer devant une maison piteuse d'Humboldt Park. Un quartier miteux pour un meurtre miteux. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de l'après midi au club à discuter avec Aro, si bien que la nuit était déjà tombée. Je songeai alors à la personne que nous nous apprêtions à liquider, trouvant sa situation vraiment pathétique.

Aro nous avait envoyés abattre un certain Mike Newton. Ce pauvre gars qui n'a pas les moyens de se prendre une assurance, a emprunté de l'argent à Aro dans l'unique but de payer les frais médicaux pour sa femme Jessica, qui souffre d'une leucémie chronique. Lui devant un paquet de fric, il s'est retrouvé obligé de faire toutes sortes de petits boulots pour Aro comme du proxénétisme ou encore de la vente de marchandises, uniquement pouvoir rembourser ses dettes. Mais il s'est avéré que ce Newton a eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir garder un peu de sou en douce, afin de continuer à entretenir sa femme, ce qu'Aro n'a bien évidemment pas toléré. Il a toujours eu horreur que qui que ce soit lui pique ce qui est à lui, surtout en ce qui concerne le pognon. Voilà pourquoi ils nous envoient aujourd'hui lui régler son compte et remettre les pendules à l'heure.

L'avantage de l'affaire, c'est que Black est en congé depuis quelques jours. Depuis la fois où il a déboulé dans mon appartement pour être plus précis. Il devait sûrement avoir trop la trouille pour se montrer maintenant, mais c'était plutôt étonnant qu'Aro accepte de lui donner congé. En général il fallait vraiment avoir une excellente raison pour espérer être congédié. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, je soupirai avant de défaire ma ceinture, puis m'empressai de sortir en claquant la portière, plus fort que nécessaire. Je commençai à me diriger vers la maison, Emmett à ma suite.

« Attends Edward. » M'appela-t-il. « Il vaut peut être mieux que ce soit moi qui m'en occupe de celui là, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal. » Conseilla-t-il. Je me tournai vers lui en lui lançant un regard glacial.

« Je te remercie mais je suis parfaitement capable de descendre ce mec moi-même. » Rétorquai-je irrité. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec embarrassé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se souciait de moi. Je ne lui avais jamais donné de raisons de douter de moi… si ?

« Tu es sûr ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. « Parce que t'as l'air vraiment perturbé à cause de Bella et… »

« C'est bon Emmett. » Coupai-je agacé. « J'ai complètement oublié Bella et je peux parfaitement bien faire mon boulot. » Assurai-je déterminé. « Maintenant frappe à la porte, qu'on en finisse. » Ordonnai-je, impatient d'en terminer.

Il me jaugea du regard avec scepticisme et appréhension, puis s'exécuta en cognant à la porte avec virulence. Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis que je me composai un masque impassible et intransigeant, avant que la porte ne finisse par s'ouvrir sur un petit blondinet. Il avait vraiment une sale mine, on voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Son visage était plus rond que sur la photo qu'Aro nous avait montrée, et lorsqu'il nous vit, ses yeux se rétrécirent et il arbora un visage paniqué.

« Vous… vous êtes… » Balbutia-t-il décontenancé et apeuré. Je souris vicieusement.

« Tu t'attendais à notre visite à ce que je vois. » Répondis-je hypocritement.

« Mike ? Qui c'est chéri ? » Entendis-je une voix féminine au loin.

Une femme aux cheveux châtains apparut derrière le Mike, les traits fatigués et le corps amaigri. Le dit Mike se retourna vers elle avec un affolement mal dissimulé, tandis qu'elle essayait d'apercevoir nos visages.

« Personne ma chérie, remonte te coucher pendant que je parle avec des amis. » Tenta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée en l'éloignant, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne nous voie pas. Elle le regarda inquiète.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Tout va bien. » Assura-t-il maladroitement. « Maintenant monte te coucher, le médecin a dit tu devais rester allongée car ce n'était pas prudent pour toi de te lever. » Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, apparemment vraiment soucieux de l'état de sa femme.

Cette dernière bougonna et rendit les armes en se détournant.

« Ce médecin est nul… » Marmonnait-elle avant de disparaitre de notre vue.

Aussitôt le blond revint vers nous et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de s'éloigner en faisant le tour de la maison, à l'abri des regards. Emmett et moi le suivîmes d'un pas lent, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne ressortirait pas vivant de cet entretien.

« Je savais que vous viendriez. Je vous attendais. » Annonça Newton avec dépit en nous tournant le dos, tandis qu'un silence avait pris place dans la nuit.

« Monsieur Volturi apprécie moyennement que l'on prenne ce qui lui appartient. » Appris-je d'une voix dure, sans émotion visible. Il finit par se tourner vers nous avec un visage désolé.

« Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça. Et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter. » Déclara-t-il avec conviction.

« Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Emmett outré et paumé. Le blond baissa la tête avec une profonde amertume et une douleur inexplicable sur le visage.

« Il y a eu des complications. » Répondit-il honnêtement d'une voix faible et peinée. « Elle allait mourir. » Fit-il affecté en relevant la tête. « Il lui fallait un nouveau traitement et je n'avais pas les moyens. Si je n'avais pas volé cet argent, ma femme serait morte à l'heure qu'il est ! » S'écria-t-il déboussolé et désemparé. Ses yeux étaient luisants, presque larmoyants. Il devait vraiment tenir à sa femme pour être dans un tel état, et pour avoir choisi de se sacrifier lui-même et de s'envoyer à la potence afin de la sauver.

Emmett et moi nous regardâmes, avant d'hocher la tête d'un commun accord.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer maintenant. » Dis-je en reportant mon attention sur Newton.

Je vis la frayeur et l'effroi déformer ses traits, tandis que son corps tremblait légèrement. Oui, aucun doute il savait qu'il allait mourir.

« Vous allez me tuer. » Devina-t-il défaitiste.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'atteindre. » Remarqua Emmett, légèrement déçu de voir que notre victime s'attendait à son sort et ne semblait pas la réfuter.

Moi aussi je devais avouer, que j'étais plutôt déçu de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Tout est tellement plus amusant lorsque la victime se met à nous supplier et à tenter de se racheter… _(N/Marie : Ouais c'est vrai, quand c'est comme ça, on doit bien se marrer -_-')_

Lorsqu'elle se rend dès le départ, il n'y a plus aucun intérêt ni de plaisir à la tuer.

« Je me suis condamné moi-même en prenant la décision de sauver ma Jessie. Je savais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que vous veniez frapper à ma porte. Je me suis préparé à ça, et je mourrai en paix. » Avoua-t-il franchement.

Je soupirai de déception, avant de me tourner vers Emmett.

« Va le tenir, ça sert à rien qu'on perde notre temps. » Il hocha la tête en souriant.

« T'as raison, autant en finir avec celui là. » Approuva-t-il en s'approchant de Mike Newton qui nous regardait avec épouvante et qui respirait bruyamment.

S'il était prêt à mourir, au moins il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air terrifié. Une fois à sa hauteur, Emmett eut tout de même l'initiative de lui coller son poing dans le nez avec virulence, le faisant carrément tomber au sol en poussant un gémissement douloureux. Le pauvre Mike releva légèrement la tête, les larmes au coin des yeux, le sang se répandant de ses narines. Je soupirai devant un spectacle aussi navrant.

« Je t'ai demandé de le tenir, pas de lui casser le nez. » Rappelai-je à l'ordre Emmett qui jubilait.

« Tu sais bien que je ne respecte jamais ce qu'on me dit. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte.

Je secouai la tête en réprimant un sourire amusé, n'étant pas du tout étonné. Il lui asséna un coup dans l'estomac, le faisant se courber et geindre avec force. Le visage de Newton était complètement défiguré à cause de la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Tous ses traits étaient tirés et tordus, sa bouche ouverte laissant passer ses faibles gémissements. Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett pour lui intimer d'arrêter de le malmener, ce à quoi il répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et en grognant, contrarié. Il consentit enfin à m'obéir en se baissant et en lui prenant les bras de derrière lui pour l'immobiliser. Newton se retrouva à genoux, les bras maintenus derrière lui de façon assez brusque. Si Emmett avait été doté d'une force surnaturelle, aucun doute que les pauvres bras de Mike Newton se seraient retrouvés écartelés.

Je sortis mon pistolet de la poche inférieure de ma veste, puis le pointai droit sur le visage du blond. Il me regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, tandis que je lui lançai un regard des plus cruels et implacables.

« T'as une dernière volonté avant de mourir ? » Lançai-je avec dureté. Il renifla, les les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage.

« Laissez ma femme Jessica tranquille. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. » Je réprimai un rire face à cette demande.

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on voudrait s'occuper du cas d'une cancéreuse. » Lâchai-je avec dédain, ce qui eut le dont de l'énerver profondément. Il me darda d'un regard haineux, à travers ses larmes.

« Va te faire foutre salopard ! » Cria-t-il cinglant.

J'éclatai d'un rire méprisant.

« Ah tu le prends comme ça ? » Fis-je faussement outré.

J'abaissai mon arme vers le bas, visant un de ses genoux, puis tirai sans ménagement. La balle traversa sa cuisse et il se mit à hurler avant qu'Emmett ne lui couvre la bouche à l'aide d'une de ses mains pour l'empêcher d'ameuter tout le quartier. Une tache rouge commença à apparaitre au travers de son pantalon, s'amplifiant à mesure que le sang coulait.

« Ça c'est pour m'avoir traité de salopard. » Susurrai-je entre mes dents avec suffisance et déconsidération. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de reposer mon arme sur lui, le temps que la souffrance due à la balle en pleine cuisse fasse son effet et qu'il endure le martyre. Étais-je sadique ? Sans aucun doute. _(N/Dazzling: J'aime vraiment ca :p)_

Et je n'en éprouvais pas la moindre honte, au contraire j'aimais cette partie là de ma personnalité.

Visant à nouveau son visage, je le regardais silencieusement, qui pleurait, la bouche toujours recouverte par la main d'Emmett, son pantalon à présent imbibé de sang. Je m'apprêtai à mettre fin à ses jours, resserrant ma prise sur le revolver. Je fronçai toutefois les sourcils face à l'expression de ses yeux. Derrière toute cette douleur et toute cette peine, je pouvais déceler un profond sentiment de supplication. Au fond de lui, même s'il attendait cette punition de mort, il ne la voulait pas. Il était humain et c'était normal pour un être humain de ne pas vouloir mourir. Enfin pour la plupart…

À cet instant l'image de Bella me revint en mémoire. Je me rappelai son visage, avant que je ne quitte l'appartement précipitamment et en colère. Elle avait à peu près le même visage que ce Mike Newton. Désemparée, sanglotante, et les yeux suppliants, je devais avouer que maintenant que j'y repensais, je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessée de cette façon. Après tout elle s'était montrée vraiment honnête envers moi pour une fois. Je n'osais même pas imaginer à quel point cela avait dû être difficile pour elle de se confier à moi de cette façon et d'avouer tout ça. Surtout quand on connait notre situation à tous les deux. Elle avait vraiment fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, uniquement pour m'empêcher d'aller commettre un meurtre. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle tienne tant à me voir arrêter mes agissements. Croyait-elle sincèrement en moi pour espérer que je puisse changer un jour ? Soit c'était de la profonde naïveté, soit une véritable confiance aveugle. Connaissant Bella, je dirais sans doute les deux mélangés. C'est là que je réalisais à quel point Bella était dotée d'un cœur énorme. Elle représentait la gentillesse incarnée, elle était capable de voir du bon en chacun de nous, même les pires criminels, tel que moi. Je regrettais amèrement la façon dont j'étais parti, dont je l'avais blessée. J'avais voulu agir au mieux, lui prouvant par tous les moyens qu'elle se trompait royalement et qu'il fallait qu'elle oublie, mais les larmes qu'elle avait versées, c'était à cause de moi. Et à présent je m'en voulais pour ça. Car elle ne le méritait pas. Pas du tout même. J'étais quasi certain qu'elle m'en voulait et ne voudrait même plus m'adresser la parole après ça, et elle aurait véritablement raison. Autrefois, je connaissais quelqu'un qui était comme elle, qui avait le cœur gros sur la main, qui voyait toujours le bon coté des gens, qui voyait le monde à sa façon… exactement comme Bella. _(N/Dazzling: il a toujours des révélations quand il faut pas! mais tire m****!)_

Je décidai de vite chasser ces pensées et ces souvenirs de mon cerveau avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de me déstabiliser et de m'atteindre psychologiquement. J'étais sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un. Mieux valait fermer mon esprit à tout mauvais souvenir douloureux. Je reportai alors ma concentration sur Newton qui attendait d'être exterminé. Il avait toujours l'air aussi implorant, tout en sachant qu'il allait mourir. C'était même assez contradictoire. Je plaçai mon doigt sur la gâchette, m'apprêtant à appuyer afin de faire partir la balle. Mais au moment où j'allais appuyer, ce ne fut pas le visage de Newton que je vis devant moi, mais bel et bien celui de Bella. Je vis son visage, le jour où j'ai failli la tuer et où j'avais échoué. Puis je vis son visage actuel, celui qu'elle arborerait lorsqu'elle apprendrait ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Un visage plein de haine, plein de dégout et de déception. Tout à coup l'acte que je m'apprêtais à exécuter ne me semblait plus vraiment si amusant, mais bel et bien dégoutant. J'allais priver une femme malade, voire mourante, de l'homme qu'elle aime. Celui qui l'avait sauvée, qui avait juste volé de l'argent pour la soigner. Méritait-il vraiment une telle sanction ? Méritait-il la mort pour avoir voulu sauver son épouse ?

« Edward ! Bon sang qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » Rugit la voix d'Emmett au loin, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je m'empressai de secouer la tête, effaré par mon soudain comportement.

« Euh, oui désolé. » Me repris-je abasourdi.

Puis sans attendre ni réfléchir, je fis ce que l'on attendait de moi. Je tirai sur Mike Newton, une balle dans la tête, tellement vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le sentir. Il s'effondra, mort sur le coup. Je regardai la marre de sang qui était peu à peu en train de se former autour de lui, choqué par mon geste. Les secondes défilèrent, tandis que le sang se répandait progressivement sur le sol et que le cadavre de Mike Newton blanchissait de plus en plus, tandis qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Bordel… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » S'exclama Emmett incrédule au bout d'un moment.

Je remontai mon regard vers lui et le regardai horrifié, ne trouvant aucune réponse à cette question.

« Je l'ignore… » Murmurai-je sans cacher mon affolement.

Je me passai une main au visage, atterré devant un tel comportement, tandis que la vérité s'imposait à moi.

J'avais hésité. _(N/Dazzling: Et pas qu'un peu mon ptit...mais après c'était GENIALE)_

Pour la première fois en six ans, j'avais hésité à tuer un homme, si on omettait l'épisode Bella. J'avais hésité… alors que je n'hésitais jamais. J'étais dans la merde. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver. Quelque chose qui je le redoutais, était en train de me changer. Et si je ne trouvais pas rapidement un moyen de stopper ça, alors je craignais d'être définitivement perdu.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Merci à ma Vilaine Queeny et à ma Sister Adorée pour avoir commenté ce chapitre, ainsi qu'à cette dernière pour l'avoir corrigé =D**

Je sais que la fin est pas tip top entre Edward et Bella (voire pas du tout) mais bon, ça finira s'arranger... ou pas ^^

Au prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez ENFIN qui est la mystérieuse fille dont parlent Edward et Jasper si souvent... Et vous apprendrez une chose importante sur Edward =)

** Pour celles et ceux qui veulent un teaser, je vous encourage vivement à cliquer sur la petite bulle en bas et laisser une review, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon weekend et à la prochaine !**

**Votre dévouée Popolove  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Alice

**Hey Everybody !**

Me revoici après deux mois d'absence pour poster un nouveau chapitre de Murder in Chicago :)

Avant toute chose je tiens à exprimer à quel point je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, j'ai honte et je me sens vraiment mal parce que je suis la première à râler lorsqu'un auteur que j'aime bien tarde à poster, alors savoir que je fais la même chose ben... Enfin encore une fois, toutes mes plus sincères excuses.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, le seul moment où j'avais le temps de le faire, avec ma poisse légendaire c'était quand FF buguait -_-'

**Je vous remercie infiniment pour chaque commentaire laissé, et sachez que je les lis tous avec joie et une profonde gratitude. J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment les reviews baissaient pas mal et même si ça me rassure un peu de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à qui ça arrive, ça me désole un peu et je trouve ça assez dommage =/**

Pour les lecteurs de** "Beautiful Revenge" **la fiction que j'écrivais en partenariat avec** "Mzlle-Moon"**, je ne ferai aucun commentaire ici car ce n'est pas du tout l'endroit, mais pour les curieux qui ont des questions je serai ravie de répondre par** MP**. Je souhaite d'ailleurs bonne chance à** Mzlle Moon **pour cette fiction et je suis sûre qu'elle fera de l'excellent travail.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas.

**ENJOY ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Alice  
**

**Pov Edward**

_oO "Down" Oo – __Jason Walker_

« Edward ? » Relança une nouvelle fois Emmett dans la voiture.

Après le meurtre de Mike Newton, nous nous étions empressés de foutre le camp avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de nous apercevoir, laissant le corps là où il était. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit allait partir à sa recherche. Sa femme était sensée être partie se recoucher et d'après ce qu'Aro nous avait dit, il n'avait aucun ami. Le temps que son épouse le trouve, nous serons bien loin. Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis le début du trajet, et Emmett s'impatientait de plus en plus.

« Tu comptes rester silencieux encore longtemps ? » Râla-t-il en voyant que je n'étais pas du tout décidé à parler.

Je restai silencieux, accoudé contre la portière à regarder les paysages nocturnes défiler à travers la vitre d'un air morose. J'entendis Emmett ronchonner, signe qu'il était énervé.

« Je compte pas te lâcher tant que tu ne daigneras pas me répondre. » Prévint-il avec aigreur.

N'en pouvant plus, je me tournai vers lui et le toisai d'un regard noir et agacé.

« J'en sais rien Emmett. » Finis-je par dire au bout d'un moment. « Tu m'as demandé ce qui s'était passé, et je te réponds pour la centième fois. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien. C'est clair ? » Lâchai-je irrité.

Il soupira.

« Depuis quand ça ne t'était pas arrivé ? » S'enquit-il avec sérieux. Je haussai les épaules.

« Pas si longtemps que ça quand tu réfléchis. » Fis-je remarquer. « Rappelle-toi Bella. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si on oublie cet épisode là, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois où tu as hésité à liquider quelqu'un ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de me remémorer le moment où j'avais été faible pour la dernière fois.

« Au moins six ans. » Répondis-je dubitatif.

« T'es en train de t'adoucir. » Déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Je blanchis, avant de le regarder avec fureur.

« C'est faux, je ne m'adoucis pas. » Niai-je énervé.

« T'as quand même hésité à le tuer ce gars là. » Rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« J'ai hésité. » Confirmai-je exaspéré. « Mais je l'ai tué quand même, donc on va pas en faire tout un plat. »

« T'as au moins hésité. » Fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, ce qui eut le don de me faire enrager.

« La ferme. » Marmonnai-je, fâché contre lui pour me mettre en colère et contre moi pour ne pas être capable de le contredire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. J'arquai un sourcil d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Y a rien à faire, j'ai hésité avant de le tuer, point à la ligne. Personne ne doit être au courant de ça et ça ne doit surtout pas s'ébruiter. »

« C'est sûr que si Aro l'apprend… »

« Arrête d'en faire toute une histoire, j'ai seulement hésité une fois. Ça arrive à tout le monde. » Me justifiai-je.

« Pas à toi. » Souligna-t-il. Je roulai des yeux, excédé.

« Peu importe. J'étais un peu énervé à cause de Bella et puis j'ai eu de l'empathie pour lui à cause de sa situation merdique avec sa pauvre femme malade, voilà. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas. » Promis-je avec certitude.

« Et si ça se reproduit ? » Argua-t-il.

« Ça ne se reproduira pas ! » M'emportai-je soudainement, lassé par toute cette situation.

« T'en es vraiment sûr de ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de scepticisme. _(N/Marie : Il est pas un peu chiant Emmett là ?)_

Je réfléchis avant de répondre. Après tout, comment pouvais-je être certain que cela n'allait pas se réitérer ? Que je n'allais pas hésiter à nouveau ? Je ne pouvais pas être sûr de ce que j'affirmais, mais il le fallait. Il fallait que j'aie raison, car c'était la seule solution pour moi de m'en sortir.

« Si ça se reproduit, je suis un homme mort Emmett. » Avouai-je difficilement. « Aro ne tolèrera pas d'avoir un faible parmi ses hommes, à tous les coups il me fera tuer lorsqu'il verra que je ne lui sers plus à rien. » _(N/Marie : Rho voyons, Edward sert toujours à quelque chose ^^)_

« Peut-être pas… on ne sait jamais. » Contra-t-il la voix pleine d'hésitations.

Je le lorgnai du regard.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait d'humeur tolérante ? » Soulevai-je avec ironie.

Il souffla en secouant la tête.

« Non c'est vrai que venant de lui, c'est peu probable. » Accorda-t-il songeur.

« Raison de plus pour qu'une chose pareille ne se reproduise pas. » Conclus-je sombrement. « Je suis un tueur impitoyable, et je me dois de le rester. » C'était ma seule chance de survivre… voulus-je ajouter.

Un silence s'instaura dans la voiture et plana jusqu'à l'arrivée en bas de mon immeuble. Je restai planté sur mon siège, n'ayant pas réellement envie de bouger et d'affronter un autre présent tout aussi instable. La dernière fois que j'avais parlé à Bella, j'étais parti énervé en la laissant pleurer, j'ignorais comment elle était à présent. Est-ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire vœu de silence et de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? M'en voulait-elle ?

Oh et puis, qu'elle m'en veuille, après tout ce n'était pas mon problème. Au contraire, ce serait bien mieux pour elle si elle prenait ses distances et se mettait à me détester à nouveau. Pour son bien, mieux valait qu'elle me haïsse. Elle s'était beaucoup trop rapprochée de moi récemment, me percevant comme quelqu'un de gentil, bien sous tout rapport, et elle en avait oublié la réalité. Il était temps qu'elle s'en rappelle, donc cette dispute ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, au moins elle redescendrait sur terre. Cela dit, quelque part au fond de moi, j'espérais quand même qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas au point de ne plus vouloir me parler. Même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, j'appréciais Bella. Elle mettait un peu d'ambiance, de vie et de douceur dans mon univers macabre et sinistre. J'aimais bien lui parler, l'embarrasser et voir ces petites rougeurs sur ses joues, je trouvais ça adorable. Et puis elle avait un sourire authentique, qui donnait envie de sourire instantanément.

« Edward ? T'attends quoi, j'ai pas toute la journée ! »

La voix d'Emmett me sortit de mes songes et je secouai la tête pour revenir au moment présent, légèrement perturbé par ce que j'étais en train de penser à l'instant.

« Hum ouais. Désolé je réfléchissais. » M'excusai-je en détachant ma ceinture de sécurité.

« J'imagine que je ne peux pas dire à Rosalie ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? » Supposa-t-il.

« C'est hors de question, tu gardes ça pour toi s'il te plait. » Lui priai-je sans masquer ma crainte que qui que ce soit le découvre. Il soupira de lassitude.

« T'en fais pas, ça restera entre nous. » Rassura-t-il en regardant devant lui. « Mais j'espère que ça ne se reproduira pas. »

« Moi aussi. » Répondis-je avant de sortir et de claquer la portière.

Je sortis mes clés et actionnai le passe afin d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble, tandis que la Jeep d'Emmett redémarrait en trombe et disparaissait dans la nuit noire. Tout en prenant l'ascenseur, je réfléchissais longuement. J'avais l'impression que ma vie, qui au départ était si simple depuis quelques années, était véritablement devenue compliquée. Depuis l'arrivée de Bella, je ne contrôlais plus rien. _(N/Daria: Tu crois ca toi ?) _

À présent même mon irascibilité et ma capacité à tuer étaient en train de foutre le camp. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, mais l'ennui c'est que je ne savais pas du tout comment. Déjà il était hors de question qu'elle n'apprenne ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, ça la conforterait dans son idée et son ambition de me considérer comme quelqu'un de bien. Et ça il fallait l'éviter à tout prix. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de stopper ce qui était en train de m'adoucir et de me rendre faible. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça – peu importe ce que cela pouvait être – s'épaissir et se développer pour au final faire de moi ce que je redoute le plus au monde, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un d'inoffensif. Je n'étais pas du genre indulgent, ni altruiste ni bienveillant, j'étais dangereux, un criminel, et il fallait que ça reste comme tel. À tout prix.

Les portes de l'ascenseur finirent par s'ouvrir au vingt-neuvième étage, mon étage, et je m'engouffrai dans le couloir menant à ma porte. L'avantage d'être aussi haut, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun voisin, j'étais le seul habitant cet étage, tout comme Jasper qui habitait au trentième. J'ouvris la porte, me demandait si j'allais trouver Bella ou si elle s'était enfermée dans ma chambre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire durant les trois premières semaines. Remarque, vue l'heure qu'il était j'étais sûr qu'elle devait être couchée.

J'ôtai ma veste puis m'engouffrai dans la cuisine, avant de m'arrêter net.

Bella était là, assise devant une assiette vide, le regard livide droit devant elle. Elle avait l'air froid et le visage inexpressif, ce qui m'inquiéta car ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être sans émotion. C'était moi qui faisais ça normalement.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je concerné.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, et je fus mal à l'aise en voyant son visage. Je pus apercevoir les traces asséchées que ses larmes avaient laissées. Elle avait vraiment pleuré par ma faute. Je m'en voulus automatiquement, réalisant que j'avais vraiment été immonde avec elle avant de m'en aller. Je m'étais comporté comme le pire des idiots. Elle ne bougea pas, ni ne pipa mot, se contentant de me regarder avec ce visage inexpressif et ces yeux qui montraient de la douleur que je ne comprenais pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? » Demandai-je avec curiosité.

Elle ne se dérida pas, restant toujours impassible.

« J'arrivais pas à dormir. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

Son ton si détaché me déstabilisa. Même lorsqu'elle me craignait elle n'était pas aussi indifférente, on pouvait facilement déceler sa frayeur et son apeurement. Là en l'occurrence elle ressemblait à une statue de cire. Aucune émotion, aucun sentiment, rien qui pouvait m'indiquer ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant même. Je devais avouer que je n'aimais pas vraiment la voir comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout et ça m'inquiétait. Je m'étais attendu à tout genre de réactions, sauf celle-ci. Et à présent je culpabilisais de lui avoir fait du mal car ce n'était pas du tout mon attention. _(N/Marie : Edward qui s'en veut… c'est chou *-*) (N/Daria: Edward, il sait pas non plus ce qu'il veut !)_

Je décidai de m'approcher, craignant sa réaction.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Tentai-je hésitant, n'attendant pas réellement de réponse de sa part.

Elle hocha la tête sans me regarder.

« J'ai fait à manger. » Éluda-t-elle en me prenant par surprise.

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant ce qu'elle m'indiquait, une assiette recouverte qui trônait sur la plaque éteinte. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je l'avais fait pleurer avant de partir, et elle, elle me faisait à manger… Dans quelle dimension étais-je tombé ? Avait-elle perdu l'esprit ? Est-ce que c'était sa façon à elle de me montrer qu'elle m'en voulait ? Parce que si c'est ça, je veux bien me disputer avec elle quand elle veut. Je reportai mon regard sur elle qui était toujours aussi froide.

« Tu m'as fait à manger ? » Demandai-je avec incrédulité, tellement ça me laissait sans voix.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de baisser la tête.

« Je me suis dit que t'aurais faim. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix embarrassée.

À ce moment là elle laissa enfin tomber son masque d'insensibilité et d'indifférence et je pus enfin voir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se retenait de pleurer, je le voyais à ses yeux tristes et abattus. Son visage était blessé, et ça me fit mal de la voir comme ça. J'éprouvais l'envie de m'excuser et d'effacer la douleur sur ses traits.

« Écoute… » Tentai-je maladroitement. « Je suis désolé… pour tout à l'heure. » Elle remonta sa tête vers moi et me regarda avec étonnement tandis que je détournai les yeux avec gêne. « J'ai dit un ou deux trucs que je ne pensais pas et je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser. C'était seulement pour que tu comprennes et que tu te fasses à l'idée que… je ne suis pas une âme charitable ni un enfant de cœur, et que je ne compte pas m'arrêter de tuer… »

« C'est bon Edward. » Me coupa-t-elle avec agacement. « J'ai bien compris, et je te promets de ne plus me faire d'illusions. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement en regardant ailleurs.

Je soupirai, ayant du mal à accepter l'attitude si impartiale et indolente qu'elle avait à cet instant. Elle avait l'air inhumain, tellement… moi. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait inversé les rôles, ce qui me décontenançait. Toute cette situation devenait beaucoup trop grotesque, je commençais à en avoir marre. Je m'assis sur la chaise à coté d'elle, mis mes coudes sur la tables et ma tête dans les mains, n'arrivant plus à supporter toute cette bizarrerie et ces changements qui s'étaient produits récemment. D'abord Bella, mon incapacité à la tuer et ce sentiment protecteur envers elle qui étaient en train de m'attirer des problèmes, puis l'influence qu'elle peut avoir sur moi, il fallait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser. Et maintenant ça… ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui lorsque j'avais dû liquider ce crétin de Newton.

J'étais en train de perdre le fil, je me laissais diriger par mes émotions et d'une certaine façon, par Bella. Durant des années j'avais tout fait pour conserver le contrôle que j'avais sur tout, sur ma vie, sur moi, sur les gens en général. Mais aujourd'hui je ne contrôlais plus tout aussi bien. Je ne contrôlais pas Bella, je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions comme je le faisais si bien, je me laissais facilement atteindre. Et le meurtre de Mike Newton en était la preuve. Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé face à lui, mon arme pointé en sa direction, prêt à abréger sa misérable vie, je m'étais laissé subjuguer et dominer par les sentiments que j'avais enfouis en moi il y a longtemps comme la pitié, la compassion, l'attendrissement, la clémence… tout ce qui ne me correspondait plus aujourd'hui. Et tout ça c'était de la faute de Bella, c'était elle la responsable de ce carnage, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. _(N/Daria: Elle a bon dos la Bella...Pfff c'est bien un mec ça xD)_

Je poussai un profond soupir, souhaitant par tous les moyens retrouver ma vie d'avant, celle où j'étais maître de moi et des autres, où je pouvais encore tout contrôler… Ma vie avant que Bella ne se mette sur mon chemin.

« Tu l'as tué ? » Entendis-je la voix de Bella interrompre le cours de mes pensées, ou plutôt de mes lamentations.

J'ôtai ma tête de mes mains et la regardai avec effarement.

« Hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, excédée.

« La personne que tu devais abattre aujourd'hui. » Précisa-t-elle énervée. « Tu l'as bien tuée ? » _(N/Marie : Pourquoi elle veut toujours avoir les détails morbides -_-')_

Je crus déceler une pointe de sarcasme et d'antipathie dans sa voix, mais j'étais un peu trop remonté et tourmenté à ce moment là pour en tenir compte. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées et mes soucis, il avait fallu qu'elle mette sur le tapis le seul sujet que je n'avais surtout pas envie d'évoquer. Je me tendis et détournai les yeux avec dureté.

« Oui. » Répliquai-je froidement, en colère contre moi pour m'être montré aussi défaillant lorsqu'il avait fallu l'achever.

J'avais peut être répondu un peu trop sèchement pour ne pas paraitre suspect car elle continua dans sa lancée.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une dévotion que je ne compris pas.

Je ne pouvais croire qu'elle se permette encore de s'inquiéter pour moi après tout ce que je lui avais balancé à la figure.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Râlai-je fatigué. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, désarçonnée par mon ton froid et distant.

« Tu m'as l'air assez… préoccupé et perturbé. » Avoua-t-elle honnêtement, d'une voix faible.

Je secouai la tête, refusant de m'expliquer avec elle. J'avais besoin d'être seul et elle était en train de me faire sortir de mes gonds sans le vouloir.

« Ça va. » Vociférai-je irrité.

J'étais vraiment à cran, et si elle ne me laissait pas tranquille dans la minute qui suivait, je craignais de ne plus répondre de moi et de m'emporter. Et pour me provoquer plus encore, elle continua. »

« Tu es sûr ? Parce que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de… »

« Et de quoi tu te mêles ? » Interrompis-je avec colère en la regardant avec des yeux noirs, tandis que son corps frissonnait, sans aucun doute de peur. « Bon sang, ça ne te regarde pas, alors fous-moi la paix ! » Hurlai-je en cognant mon poing sur la table, à bout de nerfs.

Elle resta stoïque, immobile, clignant des yeux une ou deux fois, me regardant avec des yeux meurtris par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle tenta de dissimuler tous ses sentiments et ses émotions à travers un masque impassible et un visage de marbre, mais elle échoua lamentablement, elle n'avait pas autant de pratique que moi à ce niveau là.

Elle finit par baisser la tête, et se leva de sa chaise, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds, tandis que je commençais à regretter mon comportement.

« Désolée je… je te laisse tranquille. » Bafouilla-t-elle sans parvenir à contenir les trémolos dans sa voix.

J'entrouvris la bouche, choqué par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation, alors qu'elle se détournait. Une vague de culpabilité m'envahit et je me traitai mentalement d'imbécile pour tout ça. J'avais été un vrai con en m'énervant, tellement furieux contre moi-même et contre mes nombreux échecs du moment, que toute ma colère était retombée sur elle injustement. Je voulus me faire pardonner, paniquant sans comprendre pourquoi à l'idée qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais me parler.

Je me levai à mon tour, voulant la rattraper.

« Attends Bella… » Insistai-je en lui prenant le bras pour la retenir.

Elle se débattit violemment, comme si je l'avais brulée avant de se retourner vers moi brusquement.

« Non je… » Elle me regarda avec des yeux glacials. « Tu t'es parfaitement fait comprendre, je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie, ni de toi… alors je ne t'importunerai plus. » Lâcha-t-elle froidement avant de se partir et de me laisser là, halluciné.

Je la regardai quitter la pièce, me fustigeant pour mon attitude. J'avais voulu me faire pardonner et au lieu de ça, je n'avais fait qu'empirer les choses. J'étais tellement à cran et harassé par cette journée merdique que je m'énervais pour rien, si je voulais que la cohabitation avec Bella fonctionne correctement, il allait falloir que j'aille m'excuser. Cela dit, au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas réellement la cohabitation qui me préoccupait. C'était plutôt le fait que j'aimais bien Bella. J'aimais sa compagnie et ses réactions, plus que je ne l'aurais dû, et lui faire du mal n'était pas du tout dans mes intentions. Peut être que finalement, je tenais à ce qu'elle m'apprécie. Mais alors dans ce cas je n'aurais peut être pas dû m'énerver autant tout à l'heure, quand elle me l'avait avoué.

Je soupirai, avant d'aller me rassoir en enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains, fatigué. Fatigué parce que ma vie m'échappait. Moi qui étais tellement habitué au contrôle et à la normalité, voilà que je ne contrôlais plus rien et que mon quotidien n'était plus aussi calme que d'habitude. Si j'avais su que l'arrivée de Bella allait tout modifier, je l'aurais sûrement liquidée ce soir là. Un rire amer m'échappa face à mes dernières pensées. Même moi je ne croyais pas à ce que je disais. J'étais incapable de la toucher, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Peut être que la solution était que je m'éloigne. Si je l'évitais au mieux, je serais certainement capable d'arriver à la tuer, il fallait juste que j'arrête de la voir comme je la voyais maintenant, d'arrêter de me sentir protecteur envers elle. Je ne devais pas la protéger, je devais la tuer, c'était mon rôle. Ça avait toujours été mon rôle. J'étais son bourreau, Bella aurait dû mourir ce soir là dans cette ruelle près de l'aéroport. C'était ce pourquoi je vivais, j'étais un exécuteur. Pas un protecteur.

Et quant à ce Mike Newton, je n'aurais jamais dû éprouver la moindre pitié pour lui. C'était contraire à ma nature, à ce que je suis réellement. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'allais tout faire pour redevenir celui que j'étais avant et ne plus me laisser submerger par des sentiments humains inutiles. Ça me rendait faible. Et je ne voulais pas être faible.

Pris d'une faim soudaine, je relevai la tête, mon regard se posant sur l'assiette que Bella m'avait préparé. Je secouai la tête d'amertume devant une telle ironie. C'était elle qui m'en voulait, et qui avait toutes les raisons pour d'ailleurs. Et c'était à moi de m'excuser et de me faire pardonner pour mon comportement. Et c'était elle qui me préparait à manger parce qu'elle avait supposé que j'aurais faim…

Décidément, le monde ne tournait pas rond. Cette fille était bien trop gentille pour son propre bien. Elle était même trop bien pour ce monde de crétins. Elle était douce, aimante, amusante malgré elle, cette simple pensée me décrocha un sourire. Je me retenais souvent de rire devant sa gaucherie exemplaire, et sa façon d'appréhender chaque fois qu'elle m'adresse la parole, comme si j'allais la déglinguer pour une parole de trop, ou une question déplacée. J'admets qu'elle posait énormément de questions, beaucoup trop et que ça m'agaçait au plus haut point, étant donné que j'avais horreur de parler de moi. Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais parler de moi dans la mesure où elle, ne me parle pas d'elle. Après tout, moi aussi j'étais intrigué par ce qui l'avait poussée à quitter Phoenix, et pourtant je me retenais de ne pas lui demander directement, sachant très bien qu'elle refuserait d'en parler. J'avais déjà posé la question en employant la manière forte, et ça n'avait rien donné, elle s'était carrément rebellée la petite !

Elle était vraiment unique en son genre. Et elle était surtout intelligente, elle ne se plaignait jamais, ne tentait pas une seule fois de s'échapper, ou d'hurler pour qu'on l'entende, elle était extrêmement simple et facile à vivre. Et elle était prévenante. Vraiment prévenante, ce qui me faisait me sentir encore plus coupable pour mon comportement envers elle. _(N/Daria: Mon dieu! mais quel éloge!)_

Je mangeais donc dans le silence le plus complet, rapidement, désirant aller me coucher au plus vite en espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur. Je tentais de ne pas réfléchir durant tout le repas que j'empiffrais à la vitesse de l'éclair, sachant que me torturer l'esprit plus encore ne me servirait pas à grand-chose, à part m'énerver et me prendre la tête.

Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir cette nuit là.

Le visage de Mike Newton avant de mourir était sans cesse dans mon esprit. En temps normal, je n'avais pas le moindre scrupule ni remord après avoir commis un meurtre de sang froid, j'avais appris à refermer mon esprit pour ce genre de choses, avec le temps, j'étais vite devenu insensible et sans état d'âme. Mais là sans que je ne puisse comprendre, il me hantait. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais appeler ça des remords, ou des regrets. Je ne regrettai pas de l'avoir tué, après tout c'était mon job, c'était ce qu'il fallait, j'avais fait ce que je devais faire, point. Mais alors pourquoi avais-je son image dans mon esprit, constamment, m'empêchant de dormir ? Dès que je daignais fermer l'œil, c'était lui que je voyais, au moment où j'avais hésité à le tuer, avec son visage larmoyant, ses yeux effrayés et suppliants, ses cris de douleur après que je lui ai tiré une balle dans le genou… Je me revoyais hésiter, penser à sa femme Jessica, à la raison pour laquelle il avait pris de l'argent à Aro et devait être tué, je me revoyais même penser à Bella à ce moment là…

Plus ce moment se rejouait dans ma tête pour me tourmenter, plus j'étais perdu et moins j'y voyais clair. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas tué aussi froidement que tous les autres ? Et qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de penser à Bella à ce moment là ? Et si cette situation se répétait à nouveau ? Je devrais sûrement aller en parler à Jasper, il pourrait peut être m'aider à comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Mais lui en parler, c'était prendre le risque de le faire à nouveau espérer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre de moi. Il était comme Bella, si ce n'est pire. Il ne pensait qu'à me rendre bon. Je savais que c'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas encore flingué. Il voulait à tout prix me rendre humain avant de clamser, chose qui allait le tenir en vie un bon bout de temps puisque ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Et maintenant Bella s'y mettait aussi, même Emmett se permettait des réflexions douteuses. Je savais qu'ils avaient tort d'espérer pouvoir me changer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, voilà pourquoi ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui ne devait sûrement pas se répéter, au risque de leur donner de faux espoirs.

Je soupirai en mettant mes bras sur mes yeux, énervé de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil, j'allais prendre la direction de me lever pour aller fumer une cigarette dehors, quand j'entendis un faible bruit me parvenant de la chambre. J'ouvris les yeux et fronçai les sourcils. J'aurais pu penser avoir rêvé mais lorsque je réentendis ce même son étouffé je compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Est-ce que Bella était réveillée ? Si tel était le cas, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi et connaitre la raison de son insomnie. _(N/Marie : Quelle commère :O)_

Je pris une inspiration et consentis finalement à me lever pour aller voir d'où venait le problème. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre, tandis que les sons me parvenaient de plus en plus audibles, comme de faibles gémissements. Je décidai d'ouvrir la porte doucement, avec hésitation, ne voulant pas paraitre imposant ni dérangeant. Je fus étonné de constater qu'elle était toujours endormie, les yeux clos avec force. Un pli s'était formé sur son front, et elle serrait la couette dans ses mains avec plus de vigueur que nécessaire. Je compris qu'elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Et en vue de ses gémissements étouffés, il n'était pas du tout plaisant. Elle ouvrit la bouche et gémit à nouveau. Ce qui m'inquiétait était qu'elle gémissait de peur, je connaissais la signification de ce son, c'était lorsqu'on fuyait quelqu'un, qu'on était terrifié.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi Bella éprouvait cette peur. Elle n'avait pas à être effrayée puisqu'elle était en sécurité ici. Et elle n'avait pas peur de moi, puisqu'elle m'appréciait. Selon ses dires en tout cas. Alors que fuyait-elle, ou plutôt qui fuyait-elle ? Était-ce quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal à Phoenix ? Était-ce pour ça qu'elle avait fugué et qu'elle était venue ici ? _(N/Daria: Un vrai Sherlock ^^) _

Tant de questions sans réponse, le pire était qu'elle en savait plus à mon sujet que je n'en savais sur elle, peut être devrais-je tenter de lui poser plus de questions, afin de rectifier le tir. Mais d'un autre coté, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je puisse m'attacher à elle, parce que même si c'était le cas – ce que je refusais d'admettre – elle n'avait pas à le savoir.

Elle poussa un gémissement plus intensif, plus douloureux, resserrant encore plus les pans de la couette qu'elle resserrait dans ses poings violemment fermés. Je ne pus supporter de la voir comme ça, souffrant le martyr dans son sommeil. C'était une vision que je n'arrivais pas à tolérer, je la trouvais bien trop jeune et innocente pour être sujette à de tels tourments. Elle ne méritait pas de subir ce genre de tortures. Tout ça était bon pour les gens mauvais, les personnes comme moi. Bella méritait d'avoir un sommeil paisible, un sommeil que personne n'avait le droit de perturber. Je ne savais pas qui était cette personne qui la torturait ainsi, à supposer qu'elle existe vraiment, mais qui que ce soit, je la détestais déjà pour oser lui faire subir une telle terreur.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées des plus déconcertantes, puis m'approchai du lit pour la réveiller. Je m'assis près d'elle, qui bougeai inconsciemment, comme si elle se débattait contre quelque chose d'invisible. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour la maintenir en place, ce qui eut le dont de la faire gémir plus fortement. Je la secouai gentiment, ne voulant pas lui faire mal, mais assez fort pour pouvoir la réveiller. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir les yeux et marmonnait des paroles incohérentes, ce qui m'inquiéta.

« Bella… » Tentai-je en la secouant une nouvelle fois. « Bella réveille-toi. » Fis-je d'une voix forte.

J'accentuai ma pression sur ses épaules, si bien qu'après quelques secondes elle poussa un cri avant de se relever en sursaut, d'une traite, me prenant au dépourvu. Elle avait la respiration bruyante et rapide, je pouvais même entendre son cœur battre tellement il tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et lorsqu'elle me vie et prit conscience de ma présence, elle se recula avec vivacité, comme si c'était de moi donc elle avait peur, comme si elle craignait que je lui fasse du mal. Je la regardai avec inquiétude, tandis qu'elle repliait ses jambes contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux. Je pouvais apercevoir de petites larmes coulant le long de ses joues et je me sentis mal pour elle. J'ignorais ce qui la rongeait, mais ça me faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça alors que je ne pouvais strictement rien y faire. J'étais impuissant devant une telle détresse, et malgré le fait que j'avais envie de la rassurer et d'effacer cette frayeur que je voyais dans ses traits et dans ses yeux, j'en étais tout bonnement incapable dans la mesure où je n'avais aucune idée de l'origine et l'étendue de ce qui la rongeait.

C'est à cet instant là que je compris qu'en dépit de tous les efforts que j'avais fait afin de ne rien éprouver pour cette fille et ne pas m'attacher à elle, j'avais échoué lamentablement. _(N/Marie : Oooh *-* Il est trop adorable)(N/Daria: Trop chou *_*)_

J'avais beau avoir nié et m'être comporté comme le plus détaché possible, je tenais à cette fille. Je ne voulais pas la voir aussi meurtrie et mal en point. Parce que mine de rien, elle avait fini par donner un peu de joie et de vitalité à mon quotidien terne et sinistre. Alors la voir aussi désemparée et malheureuse, ça me lacérait le cœur. Elle ne méritait surement pas une telle détresse.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Proposai-je, la voix hésitante, me demandant intérieurement la raison d'un tel cauchemar.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, sans oser me regarder. Je soupirai, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Bella tu es vraiment dans un sale état… » Lui fis-je remarquer avec inquiétude.

Elle leva légèrement la tête et me fit les gros yeux, apparemment vexée. Je me retins de rire face à sa tentative d'intimidation complètement ratée. Comment espérait-elle réussir à m'intimider alors qu'elle pleurait ? Elle n'y arrivait déjà pas en temps normal…

Je posai une main sur son genou, ce qui la fit tressaillir et me regarder avec étonnement.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'affronter ça toute seule. » Dis-je avec sérieux. _(N/Daria: Trop sexy Edward en mode psy! :p )_

Je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler imperceptiblement avant qu'elle ne détourne les yeux.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » Bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« De tes démons. Ce qui te ronge constamment. » Répondis-je honnêtement. Elle entrouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Tu penses que je suis une fille tourmentée ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant mine d'être outrée à travers ses larmes. J'haussai un sourcil suggestif.

« C'est pas le cas ? » Fis-je de façon rhétorique.

Elle resta silencieuse, me regardant le visage indéchiffrable. Elle renifla bruyamment avant de baisser les yeux vers ses genoux.

« Alors toi t'as le droit de te mêler de ma vie mais moi je n'ai pas le droit de m'intéresser à la tienne ? » Finit-elle par répliquer d'une voix ironique, dénuée de sentiment.

J'étais assez désarmé face au ton qu'elle avait employé et qui n'était pas habituel chez elle. Cela dit elle avait touché un point sensible. Je m'étais mal comporté avec elle et elle avait toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir.

« Je suis désolé. » M'excusai-je sincèrement, sachant qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Elle arqua un sourcil sceptique.

« Je trouve que tu es souvent désolé ces derniers temps. » Observa-t-elle avec sarcasmes. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Je détournai la tête avec embarras.

« Bah… J'admets que je foire pas mal. L'erreur est humaine comme on dit. » Citai-je ironiquement.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas humain ? » Argua-t-elle dubitative.

Je souris malgré moi face à sa répartie. Si son but était de me déstabiliser, elle y parvenait aisément.

« Ouais mais chez moi c'est carrément une deuxième nature. » Déclarai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle eut un semblant de sourire sur le visage, tellement minuscule que je crus avoir rêvé. Je pris une inspiration et continuai sur ma lancée.

« Je suis pas doué pour les excuses. » Avouai-je mal à l'aise. « Mais j'étais énervé tout à l'heure, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée et… euh… je te demande pardon. » Baragouinai-je piteusement en jetant un coup d'œil en sa direction. Elle me regardait intriguée, sans toutefois laisser passer une quelconque émotion sur son visage. « Ça va probablement t'étonner mais… dans le fond, je t'aime bien aussi. » Appris-je avec un sourire désolé. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Je voulais pas te blesser mais… au final je l'ai fait quand même. Parce que c'est ce que je fais tout le temps. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Je fais du mal aux gens constamment. Ça aussi c'est une deuxième nature. » Finis-je avec amertume.

Un silence se créa, ce qui me perturba. J'aurais aimé savoir à quoi elle pensait en cet instant, alors qu'elle me regardait songeuse. Bella était tout sauf prévisible, ses réactions avaient à chaque fois le don de me prendre au dépourvu. J'avais prétendu bien la connaitre, mais en réalité je n'arrivais pas du tout à la cerner, et c'était ce qui me troublait justement. Car d'habitude les gens sont toujours faciles à cerner et à analyser. Mais elle, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vue, elle n'a cessé de m'étonner avec des réactions ou des paroles impromptues. Elle n'était vraiment pas ordinaire et ça, je l'avais deviné au premier coup d'œil. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à appuyer sur la détente. Elle m'avait complètement déstabilisé avec des réactions surprenantes et sa façon de me tenir tête.

Au bout de longues secondes, voire minutes interminables, son visage se dérida enfin et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire. Ce qui m'étonna en revanche, fut lorsqu'elle s'empara de ma main qui était toujours placée sur son genou. Je la regardai incrédule, la bouche entrouverte et sourcils froncés. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle puisse me prendre la main. D'ailleurs personne ne me prenait jamais la main, et puis je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle le faisait. Mais bon, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de la comprendre, elle était un véritable mystère. Et puis le fait qu'elle me prenne la main était bon signe. Enfin je crois.

« Je te pardonne. » Confirma-t-elle en faisant écho à mes pensées. « C'était certes pas les meilleures excuses qu'on m'ait jamais faites, mais c'était pas si mal. » Conclut-elle en élargissant à peine son sourire.

Je la regardai amusé.

« Bah… merci. » Marmonnai-je. « Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. » Promis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? » S'enquit-elle incertaine.

« Avec moi c'est même certain. » Fis-je honnêtement. Elle me regarda silencieusement, avant de soupirer.

« Dans ce cas je te dirai si tes prochaines excuses sont meilleures. » Répondit-elle amusée, me faisant sourire.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, assez pour que cela puisse m'embarrasser et me donner envie de m'en aller. Elle tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne, j'ignorais comment l'enlever sans la froisser. Non pas que ce contact me dérange, mais je n'y étais pas du tout habitué, et c'était bien trop nouveau pour moi, cela fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai pas eu ce genre de rapprochement avec quelqu'un. Les seules femmes que je fréquentais en général, étaient seulement bonnes à me divertir et empêcher ma libido de se ramollir. Mais avec Bella c'était différent, c'était une relation que je ne pouvais définir, mais qui ressemblait étrangement à ce que j'avais connu dans le passé… il y a bien longtemps. Et pourtant, il y avait quand même quelque chose de différent, c'est pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Je la vis baisser les yeux, comme si elle pensait à quelque chose de déplaisant, ce qui me ramena au moment présent et à la raison pour laquelle je l'avais réveillée. Prenant une inspiration afin de me donner un peu de courage à lui poser la question qui tue, je finis enfin par me lancer avec appréhension.

« Bella, que s'est-il passé à Phoenix ? » Demandai-je d'une vois légèrement concernée.

Elle lâcha subitement ma main comme si je l'avais brulée et leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, avant de me regarder avec affolement. Je la sentis respirer avec difficulté, l'air d'être en plein état de panique. Elle se mit à secouer la tête rapidement, me suppliant du regard.

« Non… » Implora-t-elle, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je restai inerte, déconcerté par son attitude. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas m'en parler ? Était-ce trop douloureux pour elle ? Ou est-ce que comme moi, elle avait honte de son passé et préférait l'oublier ?

« Non… » Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois en secouant impunément la tête, quelques larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

Elle respirait bruyamment, elle donnait l'impression de suffoquer et je me sentis mal d'être le responsable de son état, moi et ma curiosité.

« Euh, d'accord. » Tentai-je maladroitement, d'une voix désolée.

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de la calmer, ce qui n'eut visiblement aucun effet, puisqu'elle continuait à trembler, le regard alarmé.

« C'est bon Bella, je ne te le demanderai plus. » Rassurai-je comme je le pouvais, inquiet pour elle. « Calme-toi. »

Elle ne m'écoutait pas, continuant à s'agiter avec des yeux déboussolés. Son affolement grandissait sans que je ne puisse l'expliquer, et bien que j'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir connaitre les raisons qui l'ont poussé à quitter sa maison et venir à Chicago, je devais me résoudre à laisser tomber pour le moment, car Bella n'était pas du tout encline ni prête à en parler. Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour la calmer, je décidai de la prendre dans mes bras. J'ignorais comment m'y prendre dans ce genre de situations, mais bon ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

Je passai mes bras dans son dos et la ramenai contre moi en espérant que cela suffise à l'apaiser.

Je la sentis se tendre soudainement, avant de se figer complètement, refusant de bouger quoi que ce soit. J'entendais son cœur battre à vitesse démesurée de là où j'étais positionné, ainsi que sa respiration accélérer. Les secondes défilaient et j'espérais qu'elle finisse par se tranquilliser. Au bout d'un moment d'immobilité, elle finit par passer ses bras autour de moi et à cesser de sangloter. J'entendis les pulsations de son cœur ralentir doucement et son souffle devenir plus bas et moins audible. Je soupirai de soulagement, tandis qu'elle se calmait progressivement. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette position avec elle, j'éprouvais toujours autant d'incommodité et j'étais toujours aussi mal à l'aise. J'aurais préféré l'apaiser d'une autre façon, mais malheureusement ça avait l'air d'être le seul moyen qui marche réellement, ce que j'avais d'ailleurs bien du mal à comprendre. Je ne voyais pas en quoi elle avait besoin de ma présence pour l'adoucir, après tout ce n'était pas comme si j'étais le meilleur pour ce genre de situations. Je ne réconfortais jamais personne, alors l'idée que Bella puisse avoir besoin de moi pour ça me dépassait complètement.

Et pourtant elle était petit à petit en train de s'apaiser totalement, tout en me serrant comme si elle avait peur que je m'éloigne, ce qui n'était, à bien y réfléchir, pas très loin de la vérité, vu à quel point je commençais à en avoir marre et n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'elle me lâche. _(N/Marie : Et beeen… super sympa -_-' xD)_

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Finis-je par demander avec crainte.

Elle hocha la tête doucement, sans pour autant s'éloigner, ce qui me fit soupirer de déception.

« Merci Edward. » Murmura-t-elle contre mon torse d'une petite voix hésitante.

Je me sentis aussitôt coupable pour mes précédentes pensées, quand elle me remerciait d'être là pour la réconforter. Peut être devrais-je faire quelques efforts, car je n'imaginais pas ce que ça devait lui couter d'accepter d'être dans les bras d'un type qui avait tenté de la tuer.

« On ferait mieux de dormir. » Éludai-je piteusement, voulant mettre un terme à toute cette situation bizarre et biscornue.

Elle se recula subitement, s'éloignant de moi comme je le demandais silencieusement depuis tout à l'heure, sans toutefois oser me regarder.

« Oui hum… Bonne nuit. » Bafouilla-t-elle la tête baissée, apparemment embarrassée.

Je fus légèrement surpris par son ton incertain et son attitude fuyante. Si quelqu'un devait être gêné ici, c'est moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, décidant de ne pas plus m'attarder sur le sujet, voulant m'extirper de ce moment pénible. Je me levai du lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire. J'optai finalement pour un simple « Bonne nuit » marmonné, puis quittai la pièce avec rapidité, heureux d'en finir avec cette soirée interminable.

Il y avait quelque chose qui m'inquiétait à propos de Bella. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle cauchemardait de cette manière. Et cela me déroutait, parce j'ignorais ce qui la perturbait et en même temps, j'aurais voulu qu'elle ne le soit pas du tout. Il fallait vraiment trouver un moyen pour qu'elle arrête d'avoir des nuits tourmentées, car à présent que j'avais réalisé que je tenais à elle, je me sentais concerné par ses problèmes. Et bien que cela ne me plaise guère, je n'avais d'autre choix que de tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter les démons qu'elle enfouissait au fond d'elle, à cause de la honte et de sa culpabilité.

* * *

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Set The fire To The Third Bar" Oo – __Snow Patrol (N/A: Chanson dédiée à ma vilaine chérie qui me l'a recommandée ^^)  
_

« C'est bizarre… » Murmura Rosalie avec méditation. « Edward te laisse vraiment aller dans cette pièce ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant de la main le bureau dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

« C'est même lui qui me l'a proposé. » Confirmai-je en souriant légèrement. « Sérieusement, c'est si incroyable que ça ? » Elle se mit à rire.

« Tu n'imagines même pas. » Répondit-elle amusée. « C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'entre ici de toute ma vie. Emmett m'a dit qu'Edward la condamnait sous clé car elle renfermait tout ce qui faisait partie de son passé. »

« Tout ce qu'il souhaite oublier… » Conclus-je la voix songeuse.

Je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à mettre les pieds dans cette pièce. Elle était remplie de souvenirs, à la fois matériels et mémoriels. Tous ses livres devaient lui appartenir de l'époque où il était adolescent, car je ne le voyais vraiment pas avec un bouquin au moment présent. Cela dit Edward était tellement mystérieux que n'importe quoi était susceptible de m'étonner désormais. Rien que son attitude de la nuit dernière avait été des plus étranges. Il était rentré vraiment tourmenté, l'air harassé. J'avais essayé de ne pas lui porter attention, vue la façon dont il était parti en claquant la porte en me laissant blessée, mais je n'avais pas réussi à tenir. Ce n'était même pas de la curiosité maladive à ce niveau là. Ça allait carrément au-delà de la fascination. Je m'étais fait du souci pour lui, ça se voyait dans son visage que sa journée ne s'était pas passée comme prévue, c'est pourquoi je me suis décidée à lui demander s'il avait finalement tué la personne qu'il devait tuer. Inutile de préciser que je fus déçue d'apprendre que ce soit le cas. En même temps je ne voyais pas comment cela aurait-il pu se passer autrement. Il tuait n'importe qui, n'importe quand. Alors une personne de plus ou de moins…

Et pourtant j'avais espéré. Comme une abrutie j'avais espéré qu'il me réponde par la négative et qu'il m'apprenne qu'il n'avait pas pu appuyer sur cette détente. Je voulais vraiment le rendre humain de nouveau, parce que je sentais que c'était ce qu'il était, et qu'au fond de lui il le savait. Mais pour le moment il était bien trop aveugle et obstiné pour s'en rendre compte, pour réaliser qu'il fait les mauvais choix, qu'il emprunte la mauvaise route et qu'il suit la mauvaise direction.

« Emmett était étrange lorsqu'il est rentré hier soir. » Annonça Rosalie, me coupant de mes réflexions. « Edward ne t'aurait rien dit par un pur hasard ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils en sa direction, étonnée par ses dires.

« Non il n'a rien dit du tout. À vrai dire il était aussi bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il était tracassé par quelque chose. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

Elle médita silencieusement.

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel. » Finit-elle par dire avec inquiétude. « J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas fait de bêtise… »

J'eus un rire dédaigneux.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'assassiner quelqu'un de toute façon ? » Répliquai-je d'un ton ironique.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à t'y faire, pas vrai ? » Devina-t-elle exaspérée. J'haussai les épaules et détournai les yeux.

« Je suis désolée mais tout ça… c'est un truc qui me dépasse Rosalie. » Avouai-je dépitée. « J'apprécie Edward, c'est vrai mais… mais il y a toujours cette partie là qui me dérange. Ce sombre coté de l'histoire que j'aimerais oublier mais qui revient toujours pour me rappeler que toute cette situation n'est pas normale, que rien n'est normal, et qu'il n'est pas normal, même si j'aimerais qu'il le soit. »

Elle me regarda circonspecte, voir soucieuse.

« Bella, tu ne peux pas le changer, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre pour toi car j'ai bien compris que tu étais une fervente défenseuse de la justice et de l'altruisme, mais il faut vraiment que tu finisses par accepter ce monde là, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois libre. »

« Et quand est-ce que je serai libre, tu peux me le dire ? » M'emportai-je malgré moi.

Je savais qu'elle ne méritait pas que je m'énerve de cette façon, qu'elle était de mon coté et que c'était moi qui prenait tout mal, mais je n'y pouvais rien, parler de ma potentielle liberté et du moment où je pourrais enfin vivre ma vie me mettait dans tous mes états, parce que j'ignorais si j'aurais la possibilité de voir ce jour arriver. Pour l'instant j'étais dans une impasse, coincée entre ces quatre murs sans aucun moyen de sortie, alors la dernière chose que je voulais était d'y penser, car cela me ferait espérer pour quelque chose qui n'était pas certain d'arriver.

« Désolée, je n'en ai aucune idée. » Fit-elle attristée. « Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'était que tu devrais t'habituer à ça. »

« Mais je n'en ai pas envie Rosalie. » Contredis-je désolée. « Je n'ai pas été élevée pour penser comme ça, ni pour accepter ça, peut être que toi ça ne te fait rien de savoir que chaque jour, ton mari assassine une personne, qu'il rend malheureux une famille, une femme, des enfants… »

« Ça ne me fait pas rien. » Coupa-t-elle sérieusement. « Seulement j'ai appris à vivre avec, à faire abstraction de ses activités pendant la journée. »

« Et bien moi je ne peux pas. » Répondis-je sincèrement. « Je te l'ai dit, j'aime bien Edward, mais ça, ce coté là c'est… quelque chose que je ne peux pas… tolérer. » Murmurai-je tristement.

« Je sais, et je te comprends. » Fit-elle mitigée. « Mais tu ne peux rien y faire Bella. Personne n'y peut rien. Moi-même, je ne peux supplier Emmett d'arrêter tout ça. Ils y sont entrainés de force, ils ne peuvent pas arrêter à moins de souhaiter mourir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Edward avait envie d'arrêter de toute façon. Même Emmett, j'ai l'impression qu'il a fini par y prendre gout, malgré qu'il me fasse croire le contraire. » Marmonna-t-elle dubitative.

Je soupirai, incapable d'admettre la vérité qui se trouvait en face de moi.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner Rosalie. » Prévins-je avec conviction. « Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que je suis dans cet appartement, et je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore devoir vivre ici, mais je continuerai à m'opposer à son coté meurtrier. Je ferai tout pour qu'il change. »

…

Rosalie repartit plus tard dans la journée, lorsqu'Edward revint, comme d'habitude. C'était une certaine routine qui s'était installée, cela dit quelque chose clochait. Il semblait toujours aussi contrarié et perturbé par quelque chose, ce qui fait qu'il n'était pas vraiment loquace. J'avais essayé de le distraire en lui parlant de tout et n'importe quoi, et ça avait fini par marcher… du moins à moitié, car il y avait ce pli entre les yeux qui ne voulait pas disparaitre. C'était tout de même étonnant, la vitesse à laquelle nos relations avaient évolué. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps je l'évitais et je refusais le moindre contact physique ou verbal avec lui, aujourd'hui c'était au contraire ce que je recherchais. _(N/Marie : En même temps, on cherche toujours un contact avec Edward)_

Si on omettait son métier peu orthodoxe, Edward était sans doute la personne avec qui j'appréciais le plus discuter. Peut être parce que nous n'étions jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, c'était sûrement ça qui me plaisait. Mais il avait aussi le don de m'énerver en une seconde top chrono, à l'aide d'une unique phrase. Car même s'il était la personne avec qui j'adorais parler, il était aussi celle qui m'horripilait le plus, de par son manque de tact et sa désinvolture. Il y avait aussi ses talents culinaires désastreux, qui me faisaient plus rire qu'autre chose, je compris alors que si je ne me mettais pas à cuisiner tout le temps, j'allais vite commencer à devenir abonnée aux pizzas et au traiteur chinois. En somme, la vie avec lui était plutôt pas mal, j'arrivais à bien m'y faire.

Mais il y avait tout de même un point négatif : La nuit.

J'avais beau tenter de tout faire pour oublier, me changer les idées ou divertir mon esprit, les souvenirs revenaient sans cesse me hanter dès l'instant où je fermais les yeux. Toutes les nuits, c'était la même rengaine. Je faisais les mêmes cauchemars, me réveillais en sursaut, depuis un mois je n'avais pas connu une seule nuit de tranquillité. Lorsqu'Edward était venu me réveiller la nuit dernière et m'avait réconfortée, j'avais eu peur qu'il ait entendu quoi que ce soit à propos de ma vie à Phoenix. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit au courant de ça, ni que quiconque soit au courant. C'était ma honte, je devais vivre avec ça et l'assumer toute seule. Lorsqu'il m'avait demandée ce qui était arrivé à Phoenix, je n'avais pas pu lui répondre, j'avais même paniqué en me remémorant tous ces souvenirs douloureux, ils étaient tous revenus à la surface au même moment, m'aspergeant de honte et de culpabilité.

Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre je devrais parler. Soit à Jasper, soit à quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour l'heure je ne m'en sentais pas capable. De plus d'après Edward, Jasper était dans une période sombre ces jours ci, il avait même annulé ses peu de rendez-vous donc je n'étais pas autorisée à le voir. Edward ne voulait pas que je le voie quand il n'est pas sobre, il avait peur qu'il ne m'entraine comme la dernière fois, ce qui au fond était plutôt compréhensible.

C'était l'après midi, et n'ayant pas vraiment la permission de sortir, me voilà plantée devant la télévision, en train de regarder _Public Ennemies_, affalée sur le canapé.

Je trouvais ce film plutôt ironique quand je repense à ma situation. Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec un vrai tueur à gages dans ma vie, il fallait en plus que je doive en supporter un à la télévision. Bon il n'était pas vraiment tueur, plutôt braqueur de banques. Mais il n'hésitait pas à descendre n'importe qui alors où est la différence ? Ceci dit, j'avais déjà vu Edward à l'œuvre et je trouvais que Johnny Depp faisait pâle figure comparé à lui. _(N/Marie : Hum… je confirme !)_

Même si Johnny jouait très bien la comédie, Edward était quand même bien plus dur et effrayant lorsqu'il pointait son arme sur vous. La peur que j'avais éprouvée à ce moment là était indescriptible.

L'histoire était plutôt pas mal, les acteurs bien choisis… sauf l'actrice qui laissait franchement à désirer. Et puis comment peut-elle accepter de suivre un homme qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer et qui lui avoue être l'ennemi public le plus recherché ? C'était juste insensé ! Soit elle manquait complètement de personnalité, soit elle était folle et vraiment embobinée. Je sais que ce film se passe à une époque révolue, mais pour moi le personnage féminin de ce film encourage la soumission des femmes et leur incapacité à penser par elles mêmes. Je n'étais pas du genre féministe, mais nous avions tout de même des droits, les mêmes que ceux du sexe opposé, et ce rôle féminin était assez dégradant pour la femme. Encore serait-elle vraiment amoureuse… mais là elle ne pouvait pas l'être, elle ne connaissait absolument rien de lui. Non pour moi, l'histoire d'amour était des plus affligeantes. Heureusement que les scènes d'actions étaient sympas et divertissantes.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant de telles pensées qui pour moi, correspondaient plus au genre de pensées qu'Edward pouvait avoir. Je devais surement passer trop de temps avec lui car je commençais légèrement à penser comme lui.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et vis ce dernier faire son entrée. Il fit un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour avant de se diriger dans la cuisine, sans doute pour prendre une canette de bière. Je commençais un peu à connaitre ses habitudes et la bière était sa meilleure amie d'après ce j'ai pu constater. Je savais aussi qu'il fumait, mais jamais à l'intérieur de cet appartement. À croire qu'il était une sorte de maniaque.

Edward le tueur maniaque… Je souris à cette pensée. _(N/Marie : En même temps y a de quoi sourire *bave*)(N/Daria: Pour reprendre la remarque de Marie...En même temps y a de quoi baver * souris*)_

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Interrompit-il le court de mes pensées.

Je clignai des yeux pour me reconcentrer tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté de moi sur le canapé, en décapsulant la bière qu'il tenait à la main. Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision avant de soupirer.

« Te fatigue pas va. Le gars crève à la fin. » Lâcha-t-il désinvolte.

J'écarquillai les yeux subitement, avant de me tourner vers lui horrifiée.

« Non mais t'es malade ? ! » M'écriai-je atterrée. « Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
Il haussa les épaules.

« Bah parce que c'est vrai. » Répondit-il simplement.

J'ouvris la bouche, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Est-ce que j'avais dit que je le trouvais horripilant ? Parce que c'était bien pire que ça en réalité.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Et bien peut être que je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. » Répliquai-je sèchement.

« Tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard, lorsque la fin du film serait arrivée. » Fit-il désarçonné.

Mon visage se décomposait, tandis que je tentais d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je secouai la tête d'incrédulité.

« Mais t'es… t'es vraiment idiot ma parole… » Murmurai-je désespérée. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je rêve où tu viens de me traiter d'idiot ? » S'exclama-t-il irrité.

« Parfaitement ! » Confirmai-je énervée. « Bon sang mais… à quoi ça sert que je regarde le film si je connais la fin maintenant ? » Il soupira en roulant des yeux.

« Ce film est nul de toute façon, tu loupes rien. » Répondit-il comme si c'était une raison valable.

« J'ai jamais dit qu'il était bien. » Contrai-je remontée.

Il cligna des yeux, étonné.

« Bah pourquoi tu le regardes alors ? » Je détournai les yeux avec embarras.

« J'ai rien d'autre à faire. Et puis les scènes d'action sont pas mal. » Me justifiai-je. Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'il se retenait de rire.

« Tu parles ! Tout est pourri dedans, les fusillades sont mal faites, et la façon dont il s'évade de prison est bien trop grosse pour que ce soit crédible. »

« Eh ! Je te signale que j'en suis pas encore là, je savais même pas qu'il allait en prison, alors merci ! » Ripostai-je vexée en regardant l'écran de télévision qui montrait une scène à l'hippodrome.

« Tu sais déjà qu'il va mourir, alors pourquoi tu le prends si mal ? » Provoqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Ça non plus j'étais pas sensée le savoir avant que tu viennes tout gâcher. » Rétorquai-je agacée.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui augmenta mon degré d'énervement.

« Rassure-toi, je ne reste pas longtemps de toute façon. » Dit-il avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

« Pourquoi ? T'as une nouvelle personne à liquider ? » Marmonnai-je acide.

Il secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Non, c'est juste Emmett qui veut qu'on aille quelque part. » Apprit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Oh. » Répondis-je simplement, cachant mal mon soulagement.

Un silence s'instaura, seulement perturbé par les cris de la femme que la police sortait de la baignoire à la télévision. Je reportai mon attention sur le film, sans véritablement y parvenir en voyant Edward à coté de moi qui sirotait tranquillement sa bière, l'air de rien. Ce que je trouvais des plus étranges ces derniers temps, c'était de voir à quel point je pouvais être fascinée par les petites choses banales qu'il faisait, comme si ça ne lui correspondait pas ou qu'il les faisait différemment des gens ordinaires, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Sans réaliser, le film en était déjà au moment où il s'évadait de prison et force m'était de constater qu'Edward avait raison, c'était complètement irréaliste. Comprenant que je ne suivais plus vraiment ce film, et que je n'en avais plus l'intention étant donné que je connaissais déjà la fin, je m'inclinai.

« Ok, j'admets que tu as raison. » Consentis-je à reconnaitre. « Ce film craint. »

Il éclata de rire.

« J'ai toujours raison. » Se vanta-t-il tandis que je roulais des yeux avec exaspération. « Ce film est un navet, en plus y a pas une seule jolie fille pour rattraper le coup. Même l'histoire d'amour est bidon. Sérieusement, quelle femme saine d'esprit accepterait de suivre un mec qu'elle ne connait pas, tout en sachant que c'est un criminel ? Faut vraiment être timbré. » Fit-il en secouant la tête déploré.

Un sourire s'étira sur mon visage, à mesure que je réalisais que j'avais visé juste. Il pensait exactement ce que je savais qu'il penserait, et le plus étrange, c'est que j'étais entièrement d'accord avec lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il en me regardant curieusement.

J'entrouvris la bouche, sentant quelques rougeurs se formant au creux de mes joues en me sachant épiée. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et répondre à sa question, mon sourire ne s'étant toujours pas évaporé.

« Rien en fait… c'est juste que je me disais exactement la même chose que toi avant que tu n'arrives. » Je vis son sourire en coin s'élargir.

« C'est bien, tu fais des progrès en matière de gouts et de critiques. » Lança-t-il avec arrogance avant de porter la canette de bière à ses lèvres, me faisant légèrement rire face à son manque d'humilité.

« Je vois que la modestie ne t'étouffe pas. » Fis-je remarquer avec amusement. _(N/Daria: Pour toi Popo : Queeny est passé par la? xD)(N/A : Point du tout… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ^^)_

« J'ai toujours le dernier mot Bella, faudra t-y faire. » Conclut-il en me faisant grâce d'un clin d'œil.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, avant de détourner la tête vers la télé.

« Pas toujours… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse entendre.

Il termina sa canette de bière et la posa sur la table sans discrétion, avant de sortir son téléphone et de pianoter dessus. Probablement en train d'envoyer un message…

Me revint en mémoire la discussion que j'avais eue avec Rosalie la veille, quant au fait que lui et Emmett étaient bizarres depuis deux jours. Que s'était-il passé le jour où nous nous étions disputés ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Je décidai de profiter de sa bonne humeur pour tenter ma chance. Sait-on jamais…

« Edward, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois quand t'es rentré préoccupé ? » Demandai-je avec appréhension. _(N/Marie : Tu rêves pas un peu trop, toi ?)_

Il tourna sa tête vers moi subitement, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup du choc de l'improbabilité de ma question.

« Euh… »

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone qui vibra dans sa main. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus, avant d'arborer une mine presque soulagée.

« Désolé je dois y aller. » Déclara-t-il en se levant subitement, me prenant au dépourvu.

Je fronçai les sourcils, déroutée par cette attitude fuyante. Il était hors de question que je ne le laisse s'en tirer comme ça. Je me levai à mon tour, et décidai de le suivre tandis qu'il enfilait sa veste.

« Pourquoi tu refuses de me dire ? » M'enquis-je désappointée.

Il se tourna vers moi, légèrement impatient.

« Et toi pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? » Argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil accusateur.

« Parce que j'ai envie de savoir, voilà tout. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules simplement. « Je suis curieuse de nature au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Provoquai-je.

« Ça t'avais pas besoin de le préciser. » Lâcha-t-il énervé.

« Rho allez s'il te plait ! » Plaidai-je avec espoir. « Tu peux me le dire si t'as fait quelque chose de mal, je ne le répèterai à personne, je ne vois pas à qui je le pourrais de toute manière. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant avant de reporter son regard sur moi sans sourciller.

« Désolé mais non, ça ne te regarde pas. » Refusa-t-il.

« Edward… » Suppliai-je vainement. « Dis-le-moi… Même Rosalie se fait du souci, elle m'a dit qu'elle trouvait Emmett bizarre. »

« Et alors ? » Fit-il sceptique.

« S'il te plait… » Murmurai-je en l'implorant du regard.

Il me regarda avec hésitation, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois en détournant la tête.

« J'ai hésité. Ça te va ? » Finit-il par avouer avec énervement.

Je clignai des yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il disait.

« Quoi ? » Redemandai-je perdue. Il roula des yeux avec impatience.

« J'ai hésité. » Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois, comme si ça avait plus de sens. « J'avais mon arme droit pointée sur lui, prêt à lui tirer dessus et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai… j'ai hésité. » Termina-t-il avec une faible voix, comme si lui-même n'arrivait pas à y croire.

J'ouvris la bouche incrédule, surprise par une telle révélation de sa part. Il avait hésité… Est-ce que cela voulait finalement dire qu'Edward était doté de compassion à l'égard de l'être humain ? Était-il en fin de compte capable d'éprouver de la pitié, contrairement à toutes les fois où il m'avait certifié le contraire ? Un brin d'espoir s'insuffla en moi, me disant que tout n'était peut être pas perdu et que j'avais raison de croire en sa rédemption. Je me surpris à sourire malgré moi.

« C'est vrai ? » Murmurai-je sans cacher mon contentement d'une telle nouvelle. Il regarda ailleurs, refusant de m'affronter.

« Ouais… » Marmonna-t-il contrarié. « Et arrête de sourire, c'est pas du tout une bonne chose. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Mais bien sûr que si. » Contrai-je joyeuse. « Tu as hésité. »

« Justement, j'ai hésité à le tuer, mais au final je l'ai tué quand même donc ça ne change rien. » Râla-t-il avant de se détourner vers la porte.

« Ce n'est que le début tu sais ? » Le hélai-je avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte. Il se figea de dos et se tourna vers moi effaré.

« Comment ça ? » Fit-il avec un regard qui se voulait menaçant. Mon sourire s'élargit.

« Ça va se reproduire, je suis sûre que toi-même tu t'en doutes au fond de toi. » Déclarai-je sûre de moi. « Ça commence par une toute petite hésitation, ensuite tu vas commencer par éprouver des remords, avoir des états d'âme, et puis tu n'arriveras même plus à regarder la personne droit dans les yeux avant de la tuer, jusqu'à ce que pour finir, tu ne sois même plus capable d'appuyer sur cette détente. » Achevai-je avec un sourire triomphant.

Je savais que je risquais gros en le provoquant ouvertement de cette façon. Mais je voulais lui installer le doute dans son esprit afin qu'il se mette à douter de lui-même et de ses capacités. Cette histoire le turlupinait déjà assez pour qu'il soit un peu perturbé et qu'il ne soit plus sûr de lui. Un sourire satisfait prit alors place sur mon visage, à mesure que j'imaginais un Edward pas sûr de lui, ce qui contrastait énormément avec l'image qu'il donnait de lui depuis le début que je le connaissais.

Il ne broncha pas de tout mon discours, se contentant de me regarder impassiblement, l'air de ne pas y croire du tout. Son regard se fit plus dur avant que finalement, il ne me tourne le dos à nouveau et n'ouvre la porte.

« Un conseil. » Fit-il d'une voix sèche. « Arrête de rêver. »

Puis il referma la porte sur son passage.

Le sourire sur mes lèvres refusa de disparaitre après ça. En réalité j'étais bien trop heureuse de ce qu'il venait de me dire. C'était sans doute le coté optimiste de ma personnalité qui voulait que j'accorde autant d'importance à cette information.

Me rendant compte que j'étais désormais seule et que je n'avais plus la moindre envie de regarder la fin de ce maudit film, j'entrepris d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans sa bibliothèque. J'entrai dans le bureau, contemplant la pièce du regard. Il y avait vraiment de tout dans cette pièce. Des étagères avec tout un tas de livres, des fauteuils, il y avait même une chaine hifi qui datait de pas mal d'années. Le bureau en bois était aussi assez vieux, ça devait surement provenir de l'époque où il était adolescent mais j'ignore pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer Edward adolescent, travaillant dessus, allant au lycée, étudiant en écoutant de la musique dans sa chambre. C'était un concept que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à intégrer. En même temps, je ne le connaissais pas plus que ça, seulement ce qu'il voulait bien dévoiler.

Ne m'attardant pas plus sur le sujet, je pris un livre au hasard et m'installai sur un des fauteuils. À peine avais-je commencé à lire que je me retrouvais déconcentrée. Rosalie et Jasper m'avaient dit que tout ce que contenait cette pièce datait de quant il était au lycée, mais si c'est à cette époque là que sa vie a changé, dans ce cas les éléments qui ont provoqué sa déchéance devraient s'y trouver n'est-ce pas ? Il devait surement y avoir des trucs qui pouvaient me mettre sur la voie, au moins sur une piste pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer il y a environ sept ans. Si Edward n'avait rien jeté et avait tout transposé ici, alors son bureau devait surement regorger de souvenirs.

Intriguée, je pris finalement la décision de faire quelque chose que jamais auparavant, je n'aurais cru oser faire. Fouiller dans les affaires de quelqu'un. Fouiller dans le passé d'Edward… _(N/Daria: Décidément elle est vraiment tarée xD)_

Refermant mon livre, je me levai pour partir à la recherche d'un quelconque indice, quoi que ce soit qui puisse avoir un rapport avec son passé. Si je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, quoi de mieux que cette fameuse pièce qu'il méprise au point de ne pas vouloir mettre les pieds ? J'étais certaine qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à cacher ici qu'il refusait d'affronter. Je posai le livre sur le fauteuil et me sondai la pièce du regard. Je ne pense pas que c'était dans sa bibliothèque je devais chercher, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y trouver d'intéressant dans des livres. Je me dirigeai donc près du bureau en bois massif, parcourant le dessus avec attention. Il n'était pas désordonné, loin de là. Je fis le tour afin de me trouver devant les tiroirs. Mes mains étaient moites à mesure que je réalisais que j'étais sur le point de violer son espace privé. Je commençai à me demander si je devrais vraiment le faire où si je ne devrais pas plutôt m'arrêter et attendre qu'il ne se décide lui-même à s'ouvrir à moi. Mais quand je fis le calcul dans ma tête, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas du tout certaine qu'il finisse par me parler de lui un jour. Si je décidais d'attendre, avais-je au moins une chance de connaitre la vérité ?

C'est cette incertitude qui me décida à continuer. J'ignorais si Edward accepterait un jour de me parler de lui et de son passé, alors si je voulais être sûre d'obtenir quelque chose, il fallait que je me débrouille par moi-même, quitte à me faire enguirlander. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour m'insuffler du courage, j'ouvris le premier compartiment. Je m'attendais à ce que ça se passe comme dans les films, à devoir chercher durant des heures avant de finalement trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, mais à peine venais-je d'ouvrir le tiroir que mon attention se porta sur le premier carnet qui trônait sur le dessus. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un dossier scolaire avec plusieurs bulletins de notes. Jasper m'avait dit que cette pièce regorgeait de toutes ses affaires datant du lycée. J'étais tout de même étonnée de voir qu'il avait même gardé ses bulletins. Prise d'une curiosité sans faille, j'ouvris le dossier et jetai un œil dessus, avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'incrédulité.

Edward ne m'avait pas menti, ni exagéré lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était un élève exemplaire. Ses notes étaient remarquables, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était surdoué. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, qu'il puisse avoir autant de capacités et qu'il soit tombé aussi bas. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour qu'il change aussi radicalement ? Il aurait pu faire tellement mieux, être quelqu'un de bien meilleur, avoir un avenir prodigieux… Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il jette par la fenêtre tout ce qui faisait de lui une personne incroyable, que j'adorais entrevoir derrière cette façade de gros dur. Je trouvais ça tellement triste… triste et déplorable. D'en arriver à devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, de renoncer à toutes les opportunités qui s'offraient à lui. J'étais sûre qu'avec un dossier comme le sien, il aurait pu facilement être admis à Harvard, ou dans n'importe quelle autre université de l'Ivy League.

C'était difficile à accepter, mais il était même plus brillant que moi. Ses notes en littérature étaient excellentes, je comprenais à présent d'où lui venaient toutes ces notions et ces analyses qu'il me sortait. Il les avait toujours eues. Elles étaient en lui, il avait toujours été doué. Il l'avait peut être oublié aujourd'hui, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était prodige. Si seulement il avait pu prendre conscience de ça avant de se laisser entrainer par ce mafieux sans scrupules. Il aurait évité tout ça, ce monde effroyable dans lequel il était, il aurait réussi sa vie.

Je soupirai d'amertume quand subitement, quelques feuilles tombèrent du dossier par inadvertance, ainsi qu'un cd qui s'écrasa au sol. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'un cd foutait à l'intérieur d'un dossier scolaire. Posant le dossier sur le bureau, je me baissai au sol pour ramasser les feuilles qui jonchaient au sol, avant que ma curiosité ne prenne le dessus à nouveau et que je ne me fige, étonnée.

Il s'agissait de partitions de musique. J'avais pratiqué le piano quand j'étais gamine, mais n'ayant jamais été douée pour quoi que ce soit qui demande une certaine agilité, j'avais vite abandonné cette idée. Je les rassemblai toutes une à une, ne voulant surtout pas laisser une preuve que j'avais fouillé. Si Edward le découvrait, il me tuerait sans hésiter. Une fois toutes récupérées, je tentai de les remettre dans l'ordre, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de les ranger n'importe comment, au cas où Edward les aurait mises dans l'ordre. Lorsque je tombai sur la première page de la partition, j'ouvris la bouche de surprise en découvrant le titre du morceau, ainsi que le nom du compositeur.

_« Alice »_

_Composé par Edward Cullen. _

_(N/Marie : Fallait que je réagisse là ! CULLEN ! *-*)_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas s'agir d'Edward, son nom à lui c'était Masen. Un mot en bas de la page attira mon attention et me désarçonna. C'était la même écriture que le titre en haut, aussi gracieuse et soignée.

_« A la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse,_

_Tu es et resteras à jamais ma muse et ma source d'inspiration._

_Edward »_

J'étais complètement sciée par cette déclaration si brève mais si belle en même temps. Est-ce que c'était vraiment Edward qui avait écrit ça ? Dans ce cas cela voulait dire qu'il avait également composé ce morceau. En plus d'avoir fait de la musique il savait composer ? Je restai sans voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être l'Edward que je connaissais. Dans ce cas pourquoi les noms de famille sont-ils différents ? Mais d'un autre coté comment se faisait-il qu'il avait ça dans ses affaires ? Une chose aussi personnelle ne pouvait que lui appartenir. De plus les prénoms étaient les mêmes. J'étais totalement perdue, autant qu'intriguée.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour moi de vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait du même Edward. Il fallait que je le lui demande, ou que je demande à Jasper. Mais j'étais absolument sûre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne me voudrait me répondre. Tout ce que je pouvais faire à cet instant, était d'écouter ce morceau. Et j'étais prête à parier qu'il s'agissait du cd qui était tombé. Sinon que ferait un cd parmi une partition de musique ? Sans me poser plus de question, je m'emparai du cd, le prenant précautionneusement de sorte à ne pas le rayer. Il était blanc, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il était gravé. Je me dirigeai vers la chaine hifi collée contre le mur de gauche entre deux étagères et l'allumai. J'insérai le cd à l'intérieur, et c'est avec la boule au ventre et pleine d'appréhension, que j'appuyai sur Play.

C'était une mélodie au piano, le début ressemblait à une berceuse. À la fois douce et tendre, je me retrouvai subjuguée par cette mélodie magnifique pour les oreilles. Je m'assis par terre, un sourire fasciné se formant automatiquement sur mes lèvres. La musique changea et s'amplifia, pour se transformer en une mélodie plus guillerette et joyeuse. Si c'était cette Alice qui avait été la source d'inspiration pour ce morceau, alors elle devait surement être une fille à la joie de vivre, ça se ressentait de plus en plus à mesure que le rythme devenait plus rapide et plus dansant. Tout était plus entrainant et donnait envie de sourire. C'était vraiment une très belle musique, et ce qui me coupait le souffle encore plus, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas une seule fausse note, pas un seul accord qui n'allait pas. Tout s'emboitait parfaitement. Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler l'idée que la personne qui jouait au piano était l'Edward froid, implacable et fataliste auquel j'avais le droit constamment. On aurait dit une autre personne, une personne complètement différente, une personne que parfois, j'arrivais à percevoir derrière toute cette carapace érigée et indestructible.

Le morceau s'acheva avec un décrescendo de deux notes qui se répétaient à vive allure, d'une douceur incroyable.

C'était tellement magnifique que j'eus besoin de le réécouter une seconde fois.

Et une troisième.

Je n'avais plus conscience du temps qui passait ni de l'heure qu'il était, tellement j'étais transportée par cette belle mélodie. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je l'avais écoutée, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne m'en lassais pas. J'aurais pu rester indéfiniment dans cette bulle, dans cet univers parallèle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La voix énervée et sèche d'Edward interrompit ce moment et je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de paniquer. _(N/Marie : Hmm… ça craint !)_

Il apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, debout et rigide comme une statue, le visage dur sans cacher son étonnement. Je le regardai apeurée avant d'arrêter la chaine hifi dans un geste bref et tremblotant. En ne prenant pas conscience du temps et de l'heure, j'en avais oublié de faire attention à ne pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit par Edward. Son regard faisait la navette plusieurs fois entre moi et les partitions sur le sol, il devenait blanc, livide, puis de plus en plus marmoréen. J'entrouvris la bouche, me sentant honteuse et anxieuse de ce qui allait suivre.

En voyant son visage qui ne semblait toujours pas se dérider mais au contraire qui durcissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde, ses poings se resserrer fortement et ses yeux s'obscurcir puissamment, je compris que je venais de commettre ma plus grosse erreur.

« Edward… » Murmurai-je apeurée en me relevant avec mal, faillant trébucher à plusieurs reprises tellement je le craignais.

Ses yeux étaient pires que de l'encre de chine, tout son corps était tendu et ses muscles contractés, il aurait pu me tuer d'un seul regard s'il avait pu. Il entra dans la pièce, s'avança vers le bureau, son regard rivé sur le dossier posé sur le bureau, ainsi que sur le compartiment grand ouvert. Puis il se tourna vers moi avec consternation et inflexibilité, me lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Tout ce que je lisais sur son visage était de la déception et du dégout. Je reculai de quelques pas, apeurée comme jamais.

« Je… je vais t'expliquer. » Balbutiai-je effrayée.

« Va-t-en. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix faible, comme un murmure, avec une dureté incroyable.

J'entrouvris la bouche, commençant à perdre tous mes moyens face à lui.

« Edward je… je suis désolée je ne voulais pas fouiller mais… »

« Va-t-en Bella. » Répéta-t-il fermement en me lançant un regard de tueur, m'avertissant de ne pas tenter de négocier.

Je baissai la tête vers le sol, me sentant horriblement honteuse et anxieuse de ce qui allait suivre. Je regardai les feuilles par terre et je me demandai si je ne devais pas tenter de ranger avant de partir, mais en voyant l'impatience sur les traits du visage d'Edward, je compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête de perdre du temps et que je déguerpisse rapidement. Cependant je tenais absolument à m'excuser, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille, même si je savais que c'était déjà le cas. Je le regardai désolée, lui montrant à quel point je me sentais coupable.

« Je suis désolée… » M'excusai-je une nouvelle fois.

« FOUS LE CAMP ! » S'emporta-t-il en me toisant méchamment, tandis que je sursautais face à une telle colère émanant de lui.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'Edward dont j'avais fait la connaissance depuis quelques jours. Non, à cet instant il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui que j'avais connu les deux premiers jours. Voir à quel point j'avais déclenché une telle rage de sa part me fit prendre conscience de l'étendue de l'erreur que j'avais commise en fouillant dans son bureau. Je n'avais pas réfléchi, j'avais vraiment agi avec une véritable imprudence, et en le voyant là devant moi, le regard plein de cruauté et de fureur, je m'en mordais les doigts. Comprenant que si je restais une minute de plus provoquerait une colère encore plus grande, je compris qu'il fallait vraiment que je m'en aille au plus vite.

Je détalai à toute vitesse hors de la pièce, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois sous l'effet de la peur et de la terreur qui avaient pris possession de moi. Je traversai le couloir pour atteindre la chambre en courant, sans réfléchir à ce qui allait advenir de moi.

Je sentis une prise sur mon avant bras et sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce qui était en train de se passer, je me retrouvai plaquée contre un mur avec violence.

Je gémis sous le coup de la douleur, quelques larmes s'échappant de mes yeux, tandis qu'Edward se trouvait devant moi, le regard abominable et effrayant, m'empêchant de bouger en me maintenant. Je le regardai terrorisée tandis qu'il rapprochait son visage avec lenteur, l'air mauvais et impitoyable. Il ne ressemblait aucunement à un être humain à ce moment là, on aurait plutôt dit un prédateur. Un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie pour la déchiqueter et la réduire en miettes. J'avais même cessé de respirer, trop terrifiée pour articuler ou bouger.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de t'égorger. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avec férocité.

Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index, n'hésitant pas à me faire mal, ce qui me valut quelques couinements dus à la douleur. Il tourna ma tête sur le coté sans ménagement, collant ma joue contre le mur, tandis que mes larmes se répandaient silencieusement sur mes joues et que mes yeux se fermaient.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça Bella. Jamais. » Susurra-t-il méchamment, ses doigts se resserrant sur mon menton. Il rapprocha son visage de mon oreille, avec un regard sadique à faire frémir. « Parce que maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer... » Souffla-t-il, me faisant cligner des yeux. « Lentement, tellement lentement pour que tu puisses apprécier pleinement la douleur… »

Sa voix était douce, et pourtant si cruelle, c'était le pire contraste que l'on pouvait imaginer. De faibles plaintes ressemblant à des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on me compressait jusqu'à me broyer. Je grinçai des dents pour retenir mes cris, ne voulant pas lui donner une raison de continuer sa douce torture. Il remit ma tête droite, me forçant à le regarder. Je pus voir à travers mes yeux larmoyants à quel point il était enragé, et prêt à m'exterminer à l'aide de ses yeux terrifiants. J'en eus le souffle coupé, me demandant s'il allait vraiment mettre ses menaces à exécution et me tuer. À cette idée, mon cœur accéléra et je réalisais que je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Et ce qui m'étonna encore plus, c'est que la raison pour laquelle je voulais vivre était que je voulais savoir ce qu'Edward cachait et renfermait au fond de lui. Je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir percé à jour le mystère qu'il représentait. Cette constatation me fit prendre conscience d'à quel point j'étais timbrée et surtout, à quel point il avait pris une place importante dans ma vie en seulement quelques semaines.

Je le regardai avec des yeux implorants tandis qu'il ne bronchait toujours pas et qu'il me toisait sévèrement, dur et impassible… tel un monstre tout droit sorti des enfers. Au bout d'un long moment interminable, il finit enfin par cligner des yeux l'espace d'une seconde, avant de soupirer et de cogner l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur violemment. Je gémis douloureusement, puis il relâcha sa prise et s'écarta rapidement, me laissant incrédule et incapable de bouger. Mon cœur n'en finissait pas de battre à vive allure, si bien que j'avais peur de faire un arrêt cardiaque subitement. Lorsqu'enfin je réalisai qu'il m'avait relâchée et que j'étais libre, je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir et détalai à toute vitesse vers la chambre, comme une proie fuyant son bourreau.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi avec force, la verrouillant de mes mains tremblantes. Puis je me précipitai sur le lit, me reculant jusqu'au mur, les jambes repliées sur moi, n'osant plus bouger d'un pouce. Je laissai mes pleurs faire surface et mes larmes vagabonder librement sur mon visage, enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux.

J'avais fait une terrible erreur aujourd'hui. J'avais réveillé le monstre qui sommeillait en lui, et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être prêt à s'en aller. _(N /Daria: Et quel monstre !)_

Mais une telle réaction de sa part m'avait permis de confirmer ma théorie de tout à l'heure. L'Edward Masen que je connaissais était bel et bien l'Edward Cullen qui avait composé ce morceau pour une certaine Alice. Je ne savais rien de cette fille, à part qu'il l'aimait profondément en vue du mot qu'il lui avait laissé et de la mélodie qu'il avait composé pour elle. Et même si je ne savais strictement rien d'elle hormis son prénom, j'avais l'intime conviction qu'elle jouait un rôle majeur et déterminant dans le passé d'Edward. Elle était la clé qui me permettrait de tout comprendre, la pièce la plus importante du puzzle. Il fallait que je découvre qui elle était, et ce qui était arrivé il y a sept ans.

_Alice…_

Ce prénom résonnait dans ma tête comme une alarme sonore, me disant que c'était par là qu'il fallait commencer. Était-ce la personne qu'Edward et Jasper avaient évoquée dans le bureau de ce dernier le jour de ma première consultation ?

Je tenais absolument à le découvrir, car je savais que ça pourrait me permettre d'aider Edward. Et je voulais l'aider. Je voulais détruire ce monstre en lui qui avait refait surface tout à l'heure et qui m'avait effrayée au point que j'avais eu peur pour ma vie. C'était ma faute s'il s'était emporté de cette façon. Je m'étais introduite dans son intimité, j'avais fouillé sa vie passée sans lui demander son accord, je l'avais trahi en quelques sortes.

Et en voyant la haine qui avait parcouru son visage lorsqu'il m'avait regardée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter amèrement mon action et de m'en mordre les doigts, réalisant que j'avais peut être détruit toute la relation que nous avions réussi à établir entre nous et à construire. Sans le vouloir, j'avais probablement perdu l'une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées depuis longtemps. Mes sanglots redoublèrent de plus en plus, alors que l'ampleur de la situation apparaissait dans mon esprit de façon plus claire et plus précise. Mon cœur se comprima à cette pensée et en réalisant l'étendue de cette dure vérité.

J'avais tout gâché.

* * *

**Un grand merci à Yoro pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et à ma Sister et ma Daria pour l'avoir commenté =D**

Et voilà, comme beaucoup d'entre vous l'avaient déjà deviné, la fameuse fille du passé de **Jasper** et **Edward** est bel et bien **Alice** ^^ Maintenant, le tout est de savoir qui elle était vraiment et ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, et ça vous ne le découvrirez pas tout de suite... Mais je suis ouverte à toutes vos suppositions, j'adore les lire même donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ;)

J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu de ce chapitre que personnellement, je trouve complètement raté.

Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous envoyer de teaser car le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, à vrai dire l'envie me manque un peu ces derniers temps, même si l'inspiration est toujours là. Et je refuse de me forcer à vous pondre un chapitre bâclé pour que vous l'ayez plus rapidement, je tiens un peu trop à cette fiction pour ça. Mais sachez que je ne compte pas arrêter tant que je ne l'aurais pas terminé, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra.

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis en partant, la petite bulle et moi même n'attendons que ça ^-^**

**Je souhaite encore une fois un très joyeux anniversaire à l'homme de ma vie, Mister RPattz, et je vous fais de gros bisous ;)**

**SEE YOU !**

**Votre dévouée Popolove  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Fuir

**Salut à tous !**

Les épreuves de bac étant finies, je peux enfin me concentrer sur l'écriture pendant les vacances ! D'ailleurs attendez-vous à recevoir des alertes de ma part plus régulièrement durant les prochains mois à venir puisque je compte bien passer mes vacances à écrire et vous pondre des chapitres :D

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews que j'ai dévorées ! J'ai enfin pu répondre à tout le monde par ailleurs. Merci encore !**

* * *

_Merci aux anonymes :_

**lily-rose, liia68, Jolieyxbl, Marie, julie 29, Anais B, N, PatiewSnow, Martine16, Clia, PrincetonGirl818, xHouna, Fleurnyle, scorpionlove09, vanessa, nicole, larsand, Esther, phelie et marion**

**rebb : **Je te remercie pour ta review, par contre je tiens à rectifier une chose. Les commentaires faits dans les chapitres ne sont pas de moi mais de mes copines à qui je fais lire le chapitre avant de le poster, c'est pour ça que les noms sont différents d'ailleurs. Honnêtement, cela aurait été bizarre que je me permette de commenter ce que j'écris tu ne crois pas? Je comprends ton point de vue cependant elles aiment bien glisser un ou deux commentaire dans le chapitre pour dire ce qu'elles pensent, et la plupart des lecteurs aiment bien ces petites touches d'humour. Si après cela te fait décrocher je suis désolée =/

* * *

Alors beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné qu'il s'agissait d'**Alice**, cependant quasiment tout le monde se demande si elle est vivante ou pas. Je ne répondrai bien évidemment pas à cette question, mais je vous rassure, vous serez fixée dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**En attendant je vous laisse avec la suite de l'épisode Bella vs Edward dans la bibliothèque !**

**Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Fuir  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Future Starts Slow" Oo – __The Kills_

Je me levai ce matin là avec une sorte de boule dans l'estomac. Les évènements de la veille me revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, m'empêchant de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Je n'arrêtais pas de me remémorer le comportement et l'attitude violente d'Edward après m'avoir surpris dans la bibliothèque. Il avait été tellement effrayant à ce moment là que rien que le fait d'y penser déclenchait une multitude de frissons à l'intérieur de moi. Tellement imposant, tellement terrorisant et épouvantable… _(N/Marie : Tellement orgasmique surtout !)_

J'avais fini par oublier à quel point Edward pouvait être aussi abominable quand il voulait. J'avais oublié le coté monstrueux de sa personne et c'était ce qui avait causé ma perte. Je m'en voulais terriblement pour ce que j'avais fait, fouiller comme ça dans son passé avait été une grave erreur. Une erreur parce que d'un coté, c'était pitoyable et pathétique de ma part et que je n'avais pas été élevée comme ça, et d'un autre coté, maintenant que j'avais entraperçu quelque chose à propos de son passé, je voulais en savoir plus, beaucoup plus. Je n'avais jamais été de nature curieuse, mais avec lui je l'étais. J'ignorais d'où me venait cette curiosité maladive, voire même malsaine, mais je n'arrivais pas à la contrôler. J'étais obligée de toujours vouloir en savoir plus sur lui. Cette fascination envers lui me faisait horriblement peur, dans la mesure où s'intéresser à un individu aussi dangereux qu'imprévisible n'était en soi pas la meilleure idée que j'aie eue de toute ma courte vie. Mais c'était visiblement indépendant de ma volonté. C'était automatique, je voulais en savoir plus malgré moi, il m'intriguait malgré moi, et je l'appréciais malgré moi. Et si ça faisait de moi quelqu'un de fou, téméraire et bon à être enfermer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, après tout je n'avais rien à prouver, et je me fichais de l'image que je pouvais donner, puisque j'étais bonne à rester enfermée dans cet appart pour le restant de mes jours. _(N/Marie : Bah moi j'aime bien cette idée…)_

Je sortis de la chambre, non sans éprouver une terrible appréhension tant je redoutais le moment où je me trouverais face à lui. J'ignorais s'il était toujours aussi en colère après moi, j'étais sûre que c'était le cas. Ce que j'avais fait était sans doute impardonnable, je pouvais aisément comprendre sa rage envers moi. D'autant plus qu'Edward était le type le plus lunatique qui puisse exister, et lorsqu'il s'énervait, il l'était vraiment, à un point que tout ce qu'on a envie de faire en le voyant c'est de fuir. Fuir à des milliers de kilomètres pour ne plus avoir à craindre sa fureur impitoyable. J'espérais cependant qu'il se montrerait plus calme et qu'il accepterait de me parler. Ou au moins de m'écouter. Car il était clair que si je voulais arranger les choses, il allait falloir que je présente mes excuses. Même si je lui avais déjà dit hier à quel point j'étais désolée, il avait surement été trop énervé pour entendre.

Ou peut être que je n'avais aucune chance pour qu'il puisse accepter mes excuses…

J'arrivai dans la cuisine et le vis debout, accoudé à la table, le regard baissé, ce qui fait que je ne pus savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant. Il avait l'air tranquille, détendu, aucune preuve d'hostilité sur son visage. Néanmoins j'avais appris à mes dépends que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses, surtout avec lui, et qu'il ne fallait pas s'emballer trop vite avec lui. J'avançai prudemment, restant sur mes gardes tandis qu'il ne bougeait ni ne relevait la tête. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion et je ne sus si c'était à cause de moi ou pas.

Je me raclai la gorge, témoignant de ma présence sans pour autant engager la conversation, ne sachant trop comment je serais perçue. Il ne releva pas la tête pour autant, ne tressaillit même pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Et pourtant je savais qu'il était conscient de ma présence. J'étais bien trop près de lui pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Apparemment il avait décidé de m'ignorer. C'était toujours mieux que la colère, n'est-ce pas ?

« Est-ce que tu es toujours énervé ? » Osai-je finalement demander, craignant sa réaction.

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. C'était comme si j'étais invisible, comme s'il ne m'entendait pas. Comme si je n'existais pas…

Il avait les yeux plongés sur sa tasse de café habituelle, l'air de la trouver extrêmement intéressante. Contre toute attente, alors que je pensais qu'il ne me répondrait pas et continuerait à m'ignorer royalement, il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix détachée.

« Non je ne suis pas énervé. »

Cette phrase était sensée me rassurer, mais le ton qu'il avait employé ne présageait rien de bon. Sa voix avait été douce, flegmatique, tout en étant froide, sans la moindre sensibilité. Alors que j'allais lui répondre pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait, il continua sur sa lancée et déclara d'une voix toujours aussi impassible et dénuée de toute trace d'émotion.

« Je suis juste déçu. »

Il avait dit ça tout en restant imperturbable, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien, ce qui était vraiment très mauvais signe. Finalement je me demandais si je ne préférais pas sa colère à son ignorance et sa froideur.

« Déçu ? » Répétai-je avec frayeur, sentant la culpabilité m'envahir.

À ce moment là il releva enfin la tête vers moi et ce que je vis ne me rassura pas. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs, ses traits encore plus marmoréens qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne semblait éprouver aucune émotion quelconque, c'était comme si j'avais perdu son entière considération. Il ancra son regard dans le mien, me fixant sans but.

« J'avais confiance en toi Bella. » Dit-il finalement d'un ton sans appel. « Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience des efforts que j'ai dû fournir pour te laisser le libre accès à cette pièce. Je t'ai fait confiance, je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu oserais me trahir de cette façon. »

Je baissai le regard vers mes pieds, ne pouvant trouver un argument pour réfuter. Je me sentais mal au fond de moi, parce que j'étais allée trop loin. C'était tout à fait normal qu'il m'en veuille, mais j'avais horreur de ça car je n'aimais pas son hostilité, et je n'avais surtout aucun moyen d'arranger ça.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Parvins-je à articuler sans relever les yeux. « Ce que j'ai fait est mal, et tu as toutes les raisons de me détester. »

« Te détester ? » Fit-il surpris. Il émit un rire sans joie, plein d'amertume. « Mais je ne te déteste pas. » S'exclama-t-il, un sourire pernicieux au coin des lèvres.

Je levai la tête et le regardai incrédule, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Il me darda d'un regard profondément sombre, dénué d'amusement.

« Pour te détester il faudrait d'abord que je t'accorde un minimum d'importance. Et à mes yeux tu ne représentes strictement rien. » Trancha-t-il fermement, la voix glaciale et le regard dur.

J'entrouvris la bouche, abasourdie et n'étant pas du tout préparée à ça. Je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il soit énervé, à ce qu'il m'en veuille ou à ce qu'il me fasse vivre un enfer, mais ça c'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ce n'était même plus de l'indifférence à ce stade, c'était tout simplement du mépris. Et malgré le fait que je sois désolée et que je sache que j'étais fautive à tous les niveaux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être blessée. Peu importe à quel point je méritais sa mésestime et sa déconsidération, j'avais mal.

Je compris à cet instant que je ne m'étais pas trompée lorsque je m'étais dit que j'avais tout gâché. Car si je n'avais pas commis cet acte irréfléchi, nous serions toujours en excellents termes. Il y a deux jours, il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait bien. Aujourd'hui cela me semblait tellement loin que j'avais l'impression que ça avait été à une autre époque.

Comment les choses pouvaient elles changer autant en l'espace d'une journée ?

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » Demandai-je le cœur serré, priant silencieusement pour déceler une quelconque émotion ou parole qui me prouverait le contraire.

Il me gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux avant de reporter son attention sur sa tasse de café, comme si elle était plus importante que moi.

« Oui. »

Sa réponse brève et concise me déstabilisa au point que je ne sus comment réagir.

« Écoute, je sais que j'ai mal agi, je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans ta vie privée de cette façon, c'était… une erreur. » Bredouillai-je attristée. « Mais ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. »

Il sourit faiblement.

« Oh je sais que tu ne recommencera pas. » Déclara-t-il abruptement sans me regarder. « Puisque tu n'y remettras plus jamais les pieds. »

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu. À cet instant la panique s'insuffla peu à peu en moi et je commençais à appréhender ce qui allait suivre.

« Quoi ? » Balbutiai-je, horrifiée à l'idée de ce que cela représentait.

« Tu croyais sincèrement qu'après ton petit numéro d'hier je te permettrais à nouveau d'y entrer ? » Dit-il d'un ton condescendant. « Sérieusement Bella, je te croyais un petit peu plus futée que ça. »

Je secouai la tête, tentant de réfréner mon affolement qui était en train de me faire perdre pied.

« Tu… tu ne peux pas faire ça… Edward cette pièce c'est tout ce que j'ai ! » M'écriai-je au bord des larmes. « Si tu me la retires, je n'aurais plus rien à faire de mes journées. »

« Tu m'en vois désolé. » Dit-il sans l'once d'une sympathie, tandis que j'étais désemparée.

« Je t'en prie Edward… » Suppliai-je lamentablement. « Il y a pleins de livres que j'aurais voulus lire là dedans, cette bibliothèque était la seule chose qui faisait que ma vie n'était pas totalement ennuyeuse à mourir. »

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il aurait assez de cœur ou de pitié pour m'accorder au moins ça, car j'ignorais si j'étais capable d'accepter l'idée de ne plus avoir accès à cette pièce. Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé mon gout pour les livres et mon envie de lire, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'enlève ça. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

« Et ben t'as plus qu'à te trouver un nouveau passe-temps. » Annonça-t-il comme si ça l'amusait de me voir dans cet état.

Était-il à ce point devenu détestable ? Parce que même si j'avais commis une erreur fatale et que tout était de ma faute, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se montrer aussi abject.

Je ravalai ma salive et tentai désespérément de le faire changer d'avis.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras mais par pitié ne m'enlève pas ça. » Implorai-je vainement, sachant très bien que cela n'aurait aucun effet.

« C'est trop tard. Tu aurais dû y penser avant de te mêler des affaires qui ne te regardaient absolument pas. » Lâcha-t-il imperturbable.

La panique et l'énervement mirent fin à la honte et la culpabilité que je ressentais, si bien qu'à présent je n'étais plus du tout désolée de ce que j'avais fait, mais au contraire je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais au point qu'une grosse bouffée de colère s'empara de moi.

« T'as pas le droit de faire ça…» Protestai-je, ne retenant plus les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

Il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers moi, se contentant de boire son café tranquillement sans la moindre considération à mon égard.

« Bien sûr que si j'en ai le droit. » Dit-il simplement en reposant sa tasse. « Essaie un peu de m'en empêcher pour voir. » _(N/Marie : Y a que moi qui trouve cette phrase terriblement sexy ? Bon je sors xD)_

Je le regardai, dégoutée, tout en étant en colère après moi pour réagir aussi excessivement alors qu'il semblait s'en ficher complètement. Ça ne lui faisait rien de me voir dans cet état, il se contentait de boire son café et pianoter sur son téléphone, faisant comme si j'étais inexistante. C'était ce qui m'énervait le plus, j'aurais voulu ne pas montrer mon désarroi et ma peine face à cette réalité effroyable, car j'étais sûre qu'il se délectait de mon état. Après tout c'était ce qu'il voulait non ? Me rendre aussi pitoyable que je l'étais à cet instant précis.

Je soufflai pour reprendre une contenance à peu près normale, et essuyai mes larmes du revers de la main, ne voulant plus être atteinte par une seule de ses paroles ni le moindre de ses gestes. Je fermai les yeux l'espace d'une seconde et pris une profonde respiration pour me donner du courage avant de rouvrir les yeux et de le regarder avec déception.

« Si ton but est de me faire souffrir, alors félicitations t'as réussi. » Avouai-je faiblement avant de secouer la tête de défection.

Ne pouvant plus rester une minute de plus à coté de lui, je me détournai alors qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, comme totalement hermétique à ma présence et à ma voix. Je quittai la cuisine avec rapidité, puis retournai à ma chambre, refermant la porte sur mon passage. Je me laissai glisser le long de cette dernière et m'assis sur le sol, puis soupirai.

J'espérais sincèrement qu'il était content de lui, parce que pour ma part j'étais complètement lessivée et abattue. Savoir que non seulement j'avais perdu son estime, mais qu'en plus j'avais perdu mon lieu de prédilection était en train de m'anéantir. Je ne pourrai pas endurer cette vie d'ennui et de solitude. J'en étais incapable.  
Mais si c'était le comportement qu'Edward adopterait à mon égard désormais, alors soit, Il ne m'atteindra plus de cette manière. Si tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'indifférence et du mépris, et bien c'est ce qu'il aurait.

Prise de cette nouvelle résolution, je reniflai gracieusement et jurai silencieusement que plus jamais je ne serai dans un état pareil à cause d'Edward Masen. Ou Cullen, peu importe le nom.

Rosalie passa en milieu d'après midi. Lorsqu'elle me vit elle comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé hier et ce matin. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle sache, après tout c'était entre Edward et moi. Le problème était que la curiosité ne m'avait toujours pas quittée et que le mystère « Alice » était toujours aussi présent dans ma tête. Je tenais vraiment à savoir qui était cette fille qui avait mis Edward dans un état pas possible. Je savais cependant que la vérité, je n'allais certainement pas l'apprendre de la bouche d'Edward. À vrai dire je ne savais même pas si nous finirions par nous reparler, vue le comportement qu'il avait à mon égard. J'avais attendu qu'il parte ce matin avant de sortir de la chambre. J'étais persuadée que notre situation n'allait pas s'arranger.

Si je voulais en savoir plus sur lui, car de toute évidence je n'allais pas abandonner de si peu, il allait falloir que je me débrouille autrement qu'en lui posant des questions et en fouillant dans son bureau. J'avais essayé d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque après son départ, mais sans succès, il l'avait verrouillée. Le pire, c'était que même si j'avais encore eu accès à cette pièce je n'aurais pas pris le risque à nouveau de fouiller dans ses effets personnels. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, ce n'était pas mon genre d'agir en douce, d'autant plus que ça n'avait pas atténué ma curiosité mais au contraire, ça l'avait fait accroître. Je n'aurais jamais recommencé, mais ça il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne me faisait plus confiance et je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

« Bella ? Tu es toujours avec moi ? »

La voix de Rosalie m'extirpa de mes pensées et je secouai la tête pour revenir au moment présent. Nous étions dans le salon, assises sur le canapé et elle était partie dans un monologue dont je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir du sujet tant j'étais préoccupée.

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu veux en parler ? » S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.  
Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante.

« C'est juste… que je m'interroge sur quelque chose que j'ai trouvé. » Répondis-je incertaine. Je ne voulais pas lui parler de mes différends avec Edward mais peut être qu'elle pourrait éclairer un peu ma lanterne quant à cette mystérieuse fille pour qui il avait composé une chanson.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Fit-elle déroutée.

« As-tu déjà entendu parler d'une certaine Alice ? » Demandai-je de but en blanc, appréhendant sa réponse.

Rosalie se mit à blanchir soudainement et elle me regarda comme si j'avais commis un terrible affront et que je venais de dire l'infamie du siècle.

« Qui t'a parlé d'elle ? » Se braqua-t-elle soudainement, comme apeurée.  
Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre sa réaction. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir peur d'en parler, comme s'il allait lui arriver quelque chose à tout moment, ce qui était plutôt étrange dans la mesure où il n'y avait que nous dans l'appartement.

« Personne, j'ai trouvé son nom sur un papier et il y avait un mot écrit par Edward. » Mentis-je à moitié.

Si j'avais évoqué le fait que j'avais découvert ce mot sur une partition elle serait capable de me demander comment j'ai pu trouver ça, et je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire la vérité. Elle me passerait un savon si elle savait ce que j'avais fait, et c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

Elle me sonda du regard durant ce qui me semblait une éternité avant d'arborer un visage sérieux et étonnamment grave.

« Écoute-moi bien Bella, ce que je vais te dire est très important et il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas évoquer ce sujet devant qui que ce soit. » Avisa-t-elle d'un ton presque dramatique, comme si c'était un secret d'état.

« Euh… d'accord. » Fis-je légèrement perdue.

Rosalie resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de répondre.

« Alice… c'est une fille qui a énormément compté pour Edward, mais aussi pour Jasper. Cela fait des années qu'aucun des deux n'a osé prononcer son nom, la dernière fois que le prénom d'Alice a été évoqué, ça a été un véritable désastre, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » M'enquis-je subitement. « Je sais garder un secret. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas garder ça pour toi. » Contra-t-elle, certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? » Rétorquai-je vexée.

« Parce que ça changerait ta façon de voir les choses, rien que ta manière de regarder Edward changerait. »

« C'est si grave que ça ? » Fis-je déconcertée. Elle soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… mais c'est un sujet sensible qu'Edward et Jasper se sont évertués à mettre au placard pour ne plus jamais y penser. »

« Cet Alice, est-ce que tu l'as connue ? » Demandai-je embarrassée.

Elle secoua la tête de négation.

« Non, tout ça s'est produit durant leur enfance jusqu'au lycée. » Apprit-elle.

« C'est à cause d'elle qu'Edward s'est fait enrôlé dans la garde d'Aro pas vrai ? » Devinai-je tristement.  
« Comment tu le sais ? » Fit-elle amusée.

« Edward m'a dit qu'il avait été recruté à ses dix neufs ans et qu'il connaissait déjà Aro à ce moment là. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Elle a joué un rôle majeur dans cette histoire… mais elle n'était aucunement responsable. » Précisa-t-elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle était au juste ? Sa petite amie ? Sa sœur ? Sa cousine ? Et quel est le rapport avec Jasper ? » Débitai-je, presque énervée de ne rien savoir et d'être encore plus perdue.

« Je suis désolée Bella, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que cette fille est un sujet tabou, et qu'il ne faut surtout pas en parler. Edward me tuerait s'il savait tout ce que je t'ai raconté. » Songea-t-elle, ce qui m'énerva dans le sens où elle ne m'avait rien raconté du tout.

« Tu dis ça au sens propre où au sens figuré ? » M'enquis-je amusée, pour cacher ma déception.

Elle sourit.

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? » Répliqua-t-elle en soulevant un sourcil suggestif.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, avant que Rosalie ne reprenne la parole.

« Je suis sérieuse Bella. » Dit-elle avec gravité. « Tu ne dois jamais, ô grand jamais évoquer le nom d'Alice devant Edward ou Jasper, les conséquences pourraient-être gravissimes. »

Je la regardai avec incertitudes et scepticisme.

« Ça ne peut pas être si horrible que tu le dis, si ? » Dis-je avec appréhension. Elle me lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

« Fais ce que je te dis, ne parle plus jamais d'elle et ne prononce surtout pas son prénom. Tu ne sais pas comment ils pourraient réagir. » Prévint-elle sérieusement.

Je restai silencieuse après ce conseil qui sonnait comme un avertissement. J'ignorais si Rosalie avait eu envie de me faire peur ou non, mais toujours est-il que j'avais horreur qu'on me dicte ma conduite. Et me dire de ne pas faire telle ou telle chose avait plutôt tendance à me pousser à faire le contraire. Dans ce cas précis, les avertissements de Rosalie me donnaient plus envie de désobéir en allant trouver Edward sur le champ pour lui demander qui était Alice.

L'après midi passa rapidement, nous ne parlâmes plus du tout du sujet « Alice », bien qu'il soit sur mes lèvres du début à la fin. Lorsque Rosalie s'en alla, me promettant de revenir le lendemain, je me retrouvai seule, avec pour seule compagnie la télévision, qui n'avait franchement rien d'intéressant à diffuser. Edward revint en milieu de soirée. Je n'eus pas besoin d'appréhender ce moment car à l'instant même où il franchit la porte, il prit soin de m'ignorer royalement. Il ne m'accorda aucun regard, ni la moindre attention. Apparemment, faire comme si j'étais inexistante était devenu son nouveau crédo, et il semblait s'y atteler avec beaucoup d'application. Ce comportement ne m'étonna guère plus que ça, après tout il avait été très clair ce matin. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être déçue, car j'avais tout de même fini par espérer qu'il se montrerait différent. Comprenant que je n'étais pas désirée, j'avais fini par abandonner et étais partie me coucher, dans l'espoir que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur.

Ce à quoi je n'étais pas du tout préparée, c'était que ce petit manège n'en finirait pas.

Edward n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se montrer plus conciliant au fil des jours. Chaque matin je me levais avec le même espoir qu'il daigne me parler, et chaque soir je partais dormir, déçue et attristée qu'il ne m'ait pas accordé l'once d'un regard. Les rares mots échangés n'étaient que des futilités, et encore il ne répondait que par des monosyllabes, comme si ça lui coutait de me répondre. J'essayais de ne pas montrer à quel point cette indifférence me blessait, mais j'étais certaine que même lui s'en rendait compte. Quoi qu'il ne me regardait quasiment jamais, alors il n'avait peut être rien remarqué. Après tout il avait mis un point d'honneur à montrer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre considération à mon égard et que j'étais aussi utile qu'un fantôme.

Mes journées se ressemblaient et étaient toutes synonymes d'un ennui profondément mortel. Rosalie passait assez souvent, mais elle ne restait jamais plus d'un après midi, et je n'osais pas lui demander de rester plus longtemps, ne voulant surtout pas être un poids pour elle. Ce qui fait que quand je me trouvais seule – la quasi-totalité du temps – je me réfugiais dans ma chambre et relisais cent fois les mêmes bouquins. C'étaient les seuls que je pouvais lire étant donné que l'accès à la bibliothèque m'était interdit désormais. J'allais de temps en temps regarder la télévision, mais la plupart du temps Edward se l'accaparait lorsqu'il était là, alors je n'avais pas d'autre alternative que de rester dans cette chambre qui commençait à m'insupporter tellement je passais de temps à l'intérieur. Cela dit je préférais me terrer dans cette pièce plutôt que d'affronter le courroux d'Edward. Ce dernier n'était pas souvent là, à mon plus grand bonheur, ou malheur, selon le point de vue. Il partait le matin très tôt et souvent, il lui arrivait même de ne pas rentrer du tout. J'ignorais où il était et ce qu'il faisait les nuits où il n'était pas là, et une part de moi n'avait pas du tout envie de le savoir.

Il semblait m'avoir complètement rayé de sa vie comme on raye un mot dans une copie. En réalité, si on y réfléchissait bien, je n'étais plus qu'un élément de décoration dans cet appartement. Je pouvais tout aussi bien être un lampadaire que cela ne ferait aucune différence. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi rancunier envers moi, ou alors il était vraiment sincère lorsqu'il avait dit que je ne représentais rien du tout. Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas en finir directement avec moi ? Si je ne représentais strictement rien à ses yeux, pourquoi ne pas me tuer comme n'importe quelle personne qu'il avait déjà assassinée au lieu de me garder ici ? Je lui serais beaucoup plus utile morte que vivante, vu comment étaient les choses entre nous. Le fait que je sois encore de ce monde prouvait qu'il était incapable de me tuer et que donc, je représentais quand même quelque chose, même s'il s'évertuait à me prouver le contraire. C'était la seule chose qui me rassurait, savoir que je n'étais pas aussi insignifiante qu'il le laissait penser.

Les jours passaient et devenaient des semaines. J'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps et de la réalité. J'ignorais quelle date nous étions, ni combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon kidnapping. Tout ce que je savais c'était que je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais cru que je pourrais m'y faire et m'adapter à cette vie bizarroïde, mais subir l'indifférence et la dérision d'Edward chaque jour un peu plus finissait par avoir raison de moi. Si ça continuait comme ça sans qu'il n'y ait une seule évolution, je suis sûre que je serais capable d'aller le trouver moi-même pour le supplier de mettre fin à ma misérable existence. Le temps avait passé plutôt vite lorsque nous communiquions normalement et que nous étions en quelque sorte ce que l'on pouvait communément appeler des « amis », mais depuis qu'il me considérait comme une inconnue invisible, le temps semblait avoir énormément ralenti. C'est ce qui me prouva une fois de plus que je m'étais attachée à lui, et que son absence dans ma vie ennuyeuse me désolait.

Ce soir là il rentra et comme à son habitude, ne m'adressa ni mot ni regard. J'avais beau commencer à avoir l'habitude, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me faire à son ignorance. Ce qui m'étonna, fut le sac plastique qu'il avait dans les mains. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prise de curiosité, je décidai de le suivre. Il sortit du sac une énorme dinde et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, étonnée.

« Une dinde ? » M'enquis-je sans réaliser que je venais vraiment de lui adresser la parole alors que nous ne nous étions pas parlé depuis des jours.

Il sembla aussi surpris que moi puisqu'il arbora un visage troublé, avant d'hausser les épaules sans me regarder.

« C'est Thanksgiving. » Marmonna-t-il simplement.

J'entrouvris la bouche d'incrédulité.

Thanksgiving ? Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'Edward me répondait normalement ? Avait-il décidé de faire la trêve parce que c'était le jour de Thanksgiving ? Mais la plus importante question que je me posais était : Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ?

Je tentai de faire un calcul dans ma tête. J'étais arrivée à Chicago le treize septembre, et si aujourd'hui nous étions Thanksgiving, alors ça voulait dire…

« Bella ? » Appela Edward.  
Il me regarda comme si j'avais une tête de déterrée, je devais probablement être blanche et avoir l'air d'une folle. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de reprendre un minimum mes esprits, mon cœur battait de façon irrégulière à mesure que je commençais à réaliser.

« Deux mois ? » Balbutiai-je faiblement, n'arrivant pas à croire les mots qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche. « Je suis ici depuis plus de deux mois ? »

« Deux mois et onze jours précisément. » Apprit-il d'une voix neutre.

Ma respiration se coupa et je commençai à haleter. Je dus me cramponner au plan de travail pour ne pas tomber. Cela faisait presque deux mois et demi que j'avais été enlevée. Deux mois et demi que j'avais tout quitté, que je _les_ avais laissés là, abandonnés à leur propre sort. Et pas un jour n'avait passé sans que je m'en soucie depuis. À cette constatation, je me sentis défaillir, la honte s'emparant un peu plus de moi à chaque seconde.

Je vis Edward qui commençait à quitter la cuisine, emportant la dinde avec lui, ce qui me ramena au moment présent.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » M'alarmai-je, ne voulant surtout pas rester seule dans ce moment de détresse. Il s'arrêta et me répondit en me tournant le dos.

« Chez Jasper. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester là ? »

« Mais c'est Thanksgiving… » Murmurai-je déboussolée.

« Justement. J'aime autant fêter Thanksgiving avec mon pote plutôt que de rester ici avec toi. » Déclara-t-il avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix, avant de se remettre à marcher en direction de la porte, me laissant complètement pantoise et blessée.

J'avais déjà du mal en temps normal à supporter ses répliques cinglantes uniquement destinée à me faire mal, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de ne pas me retrouver seule parce qu'une fois que je le serais, j'allais craquer et je ne savais pas si je pourrais tenir le coup. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de m'enfoncer encore plus.

J'entendis la porte claquer et je me retrouvai seule. Seule avec mes tourments, seule face aux souvenirs qui affluaient dans mon esprit, seule comme jamais je ne l'avais jamais été. Mes pieds me dirigèrent touts seuls vers la chambre et je me réfugiai au fond du lit, mon dos contre un oreiller. Je tentai de faire abstraction de tous les démons qui s'emparaient de moi mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mon esprit vagabondait librement à travers tous les souvenirs ayant eu lieu à Phoenix. Je me revoyais ce jour là, celui de mon anniversaire. Je revoyais la maison silencieuse, je me revoyais descendre les escaliers la boule au ventre… je me revoyais ouvrir délicatement la porte de notre maison et m'enfuir comme une malpropre, le visage baignant de larmes. Que se serait-il passé si j'étais restée ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu seulement m'en sortir ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de bien pour les aider ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire ?

Je soupirai et tentai d'oublier tout ça, sans pour autant y parvenir. Mon regard se posa sur la pile de livres au coin du lit. Les seuls bouquins qui me restaient étaient les miens, ainsi que l'édition de Roméo & Juliette qu'Edward m'avait gentiment offert il y a de ça… un moment. En vérité je ne comptais même plus les jours ni les semaines, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais ici depuis plus de deux mois. Le temps passait à une allure affolante, si bien que ma vie avait complètement changé. J'avais l'impression qu'entre ma vie ici, et celle à Phoenix, tout un monde les séparait. Que ma vie à Phoenix datait d'une autre époque, bien antérieure.

J'observai le bouquin de Roméo & Juliette mis en évidence et je me surpris à regretter ce moment là, lorsqu'il se montrait gentil et prévenant avec moi, lorsqu'il m'horripilait à toujours contredire chacune de mes opinions, et lorsque je tentais par tous les moyens d'avoir le dernier mot sans y arriver. Et pourtant le temps avait bien passé depuis lors. J'avais tout gâché en ne pouvant retenir ma curiosité maladive voire même malsaine à bien des reprises. On dit souvent que la curiosité est un vilain défaut, aujourd'hui je sais à quel point cette citation est véridique.

Mais est-ce que j'arrivais à regretter mes actions ? Même pas.

La seule chose que je regrettais était qu'il m'ait surprise ce jour là dans la bibliothèque. Bon, je regrettais aussi le fait d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires, c'était mal et je n'étais sûrement pas prête de recommencer.

Je soupirai à nouveau. À croire que j'avais toujours été un fléau et un fardeau durant toute ma vie. Je ferais mieux de rendre service à tout le monde en disparaissant. Après tout c'est ce que mes parents auraient voulu ? En tout cas c'est ce que Phil aurait voulu. Lui qui me l'a tant répété depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il avait su me faire comprendre à quel point j'étais une bonne à rien et que je n'étais importante pour personne.  
Et il avait raison. Même Edward préférait se tirer plutôt que de passer Thanksgiving avec moi.

Thanksgiving…  
Un rictus s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je me remémorais le dernier Thanksgiving que j'avais passé à Phoenix, l'année dernière. Ça avait été un véritable désastre. Et tout ça par ma faute, parce que je n'avais pas su tenir ma langue, parce que j'avais voulu jouer les effrontées et que j'avais gâché leur moment de bonheur, à Maman et à Phil, mon beau père.

Je me rappelais très bien ce jour là. C'est même à ce moment là, que j'ai vraiment compris à quel point j'étais une indésirable…

_oO "Undying Love" Oo – __Two Steps From Hell_

_« __Jeudi 25 Novembre 2010__ - __Un an plus tôt_

_« Joyeux Thanksgiving ! » La voix de Phil retentit dans la maison au moment où il rentra._

_Il arriva dans le salon, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, une bouteille de vin dans l'une de ses mains. Il posa la bouteille sur la table que ma mère et moi avions décorée avec des bougies et une nappe spéciale, et vint enlacer ma mère par derrière, lui embrassant le cou tendrement. Je les voyais peut être de dos, mais j'arrivais aisément à deviner le sourire radieux que devait afficher ma mère à cet instant._

_« Joyeux Thanksgiving mon amour. » Dit-elle en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser._

_Je détournai les yeux, ne voulant pas être une fois de plus spectatrice de leur trop plein d'amour qui me donnait la gerbe. Assise sur l'une des chaises de table, je serrais les dents pour m'empêcher de monter sur mes grands chevaux. Tout ça n'était qu'une misérable farce…_

_« J'ai ramené un Chardonnay. Je sens qu'on va se régaler ce soir ! » S'exclama-t-il fièrement. Ma mère Renée plissa le front et le regarda avec inquiétude._

_« Phil enfin, tu sais qu'on a pas les moyens pour ce genre d'excès ! » Le réprimanda-t-elle._

_« Mais ma chérie, c'est Thanksgiving ! » Protesta-t-il avec véhémence. « On peut bien se faire plaisir ce jour là, on s'occupera de tout ça plus tard… J'ai seulement envie de faire plaisir à ma petite princesse que j'aime… Je suis tellement reconnaissant envers le Seigneur pour t'avoir rencontrée… » Susurra-t-il d'une voix mielleuse qui me révulsait. Renée le regarda avec émerveillement et des yeux brillants._

_« Oh Phil t'es un amour ! » Fit-elle en l'embrassant chastement. « Mais je refuse que tu t'endettes pour moi. On a déjà des problèmes avec les factures de ce mois ci, le loyer a encore sauté et j'ai même dû demander une avance sur mon salaire de ce mois ci… La banque a même fait une saisie sur la maison… »_

_« Oui bah on n'aurait peut être pas tous ces problèmes si tu acceptais de te servir de l'argent de l'autre là. » Râla-t-il._

_« L'autre elle a un prénom. » Fis-je part de ma présence avec sarcasmes._

_Phil se retourna vers moi._

_« Tiens, t'es là toi. » Dit-il d'un ton las._

_« Oui non, je ne suis pas encore morte. »* Souris-je faussement._

_« Et c'est bien dommage, on serait pas dans la merde si t'étais pas là. » Rétorqua-t-il cinglant._

_« Phil… » Soupira Renée. « C'est de ma fille dont tu parles… » Tenta-t-elle._

_« Quoi ta fille ? » Grogna-t-il. « Je te signale que c'est à cause d'elle qu'on est ruiné ! Elle te coûte Renée ! En vêtements, en affaires scolaires, en nourritures, sans parler de tout cet argent qu'elle a pour son université de merde ! Si on utilisait son argent on s'en sortirait. »_

_J'entrouvris la bouche et me levai de ma chaise, comme poussée par une force inconnue._

_« Cet argent vient de mon père, je t'interdis de l'utiliser ! » M'écriai-je furieuse._

_« Et depuis quand est-ce que tu te permets de me donner des ordres, petite insolente ? » S'énerva-t-il en s'approchant de moi. « Tu vis ici chez moi, sous mon propre toit alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de piocher dans ta cagnotte. Estime-toi déjà heureuse que je ne te fasse pas dormir dans la cave. »_

_« Phil je t'en prie… » Rappela Renée à l'ordre. « C'est Thanksgiving, essaie de te montrer gentil… »_

_« Désolé mais c'est elle qui m'énerve ! » Plaida-t-il. « Renée on a besoin de cet argent, tu le sais, et puis honnêtement à quoi il peut bien lui servir à ta fille ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera acceptée à cette université de riches ? Elle est nulle elle n'y arrivera pas ! »_

_Renée le regarda tristement, songeuse, tandis que je restai incrédule et désarmée. J'aurais tant voulu l'envoyer paitre et lui prouver qu'il pouvait avoir tort, et que je n'étais pas aussi nulle qu'il le prétendait. Mais après tout qui étais-je pour décider si oui ou non, je valais vraiment la peine ?_

_Je regardai ma mère qui semblait être en plein mutisme intérieur, elle soupira et se tourna vers moi, les yeux suppliants. Je compris à cet instant qu'elle ne m'appuierait pas, et qu'une fois de plus je me retrouvais seule._

_« Bella ma chérie, je sais que cet argent est l'héritage que Charlie t'a légué, mais c'est vrai qu'on est sur la paille. Peut être pourrions-nous t'en emprunter un peu et te rembourser ensuite. Je sais que Dartmouth compte pour toi. »_

_Ma respiration était saccadée, les larmes commençaient à me monter. Je savais ce que tout cela signifiait. Cela voulait dire que ma mère donnait raison à Phil une fois de plus. Cela voulait dire qu'elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait, et lui n'avait certainement pas l'intention de ne m'emprunter « qu'une partie », ni encore moins de me rembourser. Voilà en quoi l'héritage laissé par mon père décédé allait servir. À approvisionner un sale connard en bouteilles de bière et en sous-vêtements pour sa maitresse. _

_Car si Renée était naïve, moi je ne l'étais pas. Je n'étais pas idiote, je voyais bien ce qui nous causait autant de problèmes financiers. Phil dilapidait tout notre argent en s'achetant une belle décapotable, en se payant des costumes hors de prix, en achetant ses bouteilles d'alcools qui ne faisaient jamais deux jours et surtout… en entretenant sa maitresse. Il passait son temps à lui offrir de beaux bijoux, de belles tenues, des beaux weekends dans les belles villes telles que Paris, Prague ou encore Venise._

_Et maintenant, Renée lui donnait la possibilité de se servir de l'argent de mon père, mon argent, celui qu'il avait placé pour moi afin de pouvoir payer mes études. En temps normal, j'aurais volontiers tendu la main pour les aider, mais là je savais que cet argent allait être réduit à néant par ce salaud. Et il était hors de question que l'héritage de mon père serve au profit de la maitresse du mari de ma mère._

_« Maman… » Implorai-je silencieusement. « Tu… c'est l'argent de Charlie… » Bredouillai-je paniquée. « Tu ne vas pas le laisser faire ça… »_

_« Chérie la banque a fait saisie sur la maison, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » Rappela-t-elle désolée._

_« Mais tu sais très bien qu'il n'utilisera pas cet argent pour payer les factures ! » Contestai-je indignée. « Il s'en servira de la même façon qu'il s'est servi de tout notre argent, pour entretenir sa pute ! »_

_« Alors là je t'interdis tu m'entends ? ! » Hurla Phil en avançant vers moi d'un pas rapide. « Je t'interdis de parler comme ça dans ma propre maison ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas ta maison, c'est celle de Charlie ! » Contrai-je, versant des larmes de rage.  
_

_Il me gifla brutalement avant de me darder d'un regard assassin._

_« Quand est-ce que tu te mettras ça dans la tête ? Ton père est mort c'est clair ? Il a crevé y a des années ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre idiot pathétique qu'on a buté dans un centre commercial, et tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui ! »_

_« Phil ! » Fustigea Renée outrée. Il se retourna vers elle avec entêtement, tandis que je me massais la joue faiblement._

_« C'est la vérité Renée ! Non mais regarde-là ! » S'écria-t-il en me désignant méchamment. « Elle pleure pour un pauvre type mort il y a plus de huit ans. Ta fille est une ratée pas fichue de se remettre de la mort de son cher papa. C'est déplorable. » Finit-il en me regardant avec dureté et dégout._

_Je restai immobile, incapable de réagir convenablement. Je détestais cet homme. Depuis qu'il était entré dans nos vies, il ne faisait que tout détruire. Et maintenant il s'en prenait à mon père. Le seul qui se serait levé aujourd'hui et qui aurait pris ma défense devant cette enflure de bas étage. Parce que Charlie était comme ça, il avait toujours été courageux et n'avait jamais eu peur de protester contre qui que ce soit. Charlie Swan était policier, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire respecter la loi et la justice. À faire triompher le bien du mal. Toutes ces valeurs, il me les avait transmises depuis mon plus jeune âge. C'était un mari bon et généreux, ainsi qu'un père dévoué. Je ne me suis rendue compte de l'importance qu'il avait dans ma vie et dans mon éducation, qu'après sa mort. C'est toujours comme ça, on se rend compte du manque et de l'importance d'une personne qu'après l'avoir perdue. Ça me rendait malade._

_Phil était toujours devant moi, le visage plein de haine et de mépris. À cet instant là j'avais envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Je le regardai avec rage, prise d'une colère intenable envers lui pour avoir osé souiller la mémoire de Charlie._

_« En tout cas c'est moins déplorable que toi qui passes ton temps à te taper une sale putain qui a seulement une vingtaine d'années tout au plus ! » Répliquai-je sèchement, me retenant de lui cracher à la figure. « C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Irina ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu vas pas la retrouver ? »_

_« Ça suffit Bella ! » Incendia ma mère. « Tu vois pas qu'il est déjà assez énervé pour en rajouter ? »_

_« Mais enfin comment peux-tu être aussi aveugle ? » M'exclamai-je atterrée. « Ce salaud te trompe ! Je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier lui acheter un collier provenant de chez Tiffany, comment fais-tu pour fermer les yeux ? »_

_« Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! » Tonna Phil._

_« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? » Provoquai-je. « Oh mais je suis bête, tu le fais déjà ! » _

_Je vis son visage devenir rouge et ses yeux me lançaient un regard foudroyant. Puis sans plus attendre il prit le chandelier éteint sur la table et me cogna au visage avec. J'entendis à peine le hurlement strident de ma mère que je m'étalai au sol, me rattrapant douloureusement avec les coudes. Je sentis un liquide chaud provenant des racines de mes cheveux et je passai une main sur le coin de mon front, réprimant un sifflement de douleur. Lorsque je détectai le sang sur mes mains, je me sentis défaillir, n'ayant jamais pu supporter la vue sans m'évanouir. L'odeur commençait à me monter au nez et ma tête se mit à me tourner. Je distinguai ma mère qui avait une main devant sa bouche mais qui n'osait bouger._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que je sentis deux gros bras me relever d'un coup, sans ménagement._

_« Va dans la salle de bain te nettoyer et ensuite tu iras dans ta chambre, je veux plus te voir de la soirée. » Ordonna-t-il sans appel._

_Je levai les yeux vers lui et le toisai avec dégout._

_« Tu n'auras pas un seul centime de mon argent ! » Proclamai-je avec le peu de dignité et de courage qu'il me restait, les yeux sanglotant au possible.  
Il eut un rire dédaigneux._

_« Pauvre idiote, tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour ça ? Il me suffit de l'accord de ta mère, je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser. Maintenant dégage, tout ce que tu fais c'est apporter que des problèmes ! Tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien qui mériterait sérieusement plus de corrections. Tout serait tellement mieux si tu n'existais pas. Fous le camp, débarrasse le plancher ça nous fera le plus grand bien à ta mère et moi ! »_

_Je ne bougeai pas, étant partagée entre mon envie de le frapper de toutes mes forces et celles de m'enfuir dans ma chambre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'autorisai un regard vers ma mère et pus constater qu'elle me regardait avec une profonde culpabilité sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait de cette situation, je pouvais le voir dans ses pupilles marron. Mais elle ne faisait rien. Comme d'habitude, elle restait inactive, se contentant d'être désolée et de se sentir coupable mais ne pouvant rien faire. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle est d'accord avec lui ? Est-ce que c'est ça qu'on appelle une femme soumise ? Le genre de femmes qu'on voit dans les reportages télévisés et les séries policières, celles qui se font maltraiter mais qui sont trop soumises pour objecter ?_

_Non, je ne pouvais croire que ma mère soit une simple victime. Si elle m'aimait vraiment comme elle le prétendait, elle ne laisserait pas une telle chose se dérouler, elle ne me laisserait pas à la merci de ce pauvre type. Elle me défendrait. Charlie lui il m'aurait défendu. Mais il n'était plus là pour le faire. Il était mort, et à la place j'avais droit à Phil Dwyer, ce salaud de première. En fin de compte tout le monde m'abandonnait, que ce soit ma mère qui préfère son mari à sa propre fille, ou mon père qui est mort en me laissant seule à la merci de Phil. J'étais seule._

_Peut être que Phil avait raison après tout, peut être que c'était ce que je méritais pour être une fille ingrate et une ratée qui ne mérite pas de vivre et qui foire tout ce qu'elle entreprend. Au final je compris une chose, c'est que je n'en valais pas la peine. Parce que si j'en valais vraiment la peine, alors ma mère m'aurait défendue bec et ongles, elle m'aurait prouvé son amour en se comportant comme n'importe quelle mère l'aurait fait. Mais là elle ne faisait rien, elle n'agissait pas parce que je n'étais pas la fille qu'elle aurait voulu avoir. J'étais ce que Phil avait toujours dit… Une moins que rien._

_Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis ce qu'il m'avait ordonné de faire. Je sortis de la pièce, non sans manquer de trébucher plusieurs fois, n'étant pas tout à fait remise du choc. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil avant de quitter la pièce et pus voir que ma mère était dans les bras de Phil, pleurant contre le torse de ce dernier qui la réconfortait tant qu'il pouvait. Cela me conforta dans l'idée que j'étais la source de tous leurs soucis. J'en étais l'unique responsable. J'avais gâché Thanksgiving comme j'avais gâché leurs vies. _

_Ce soir là je m'enfermai dans ma chambre après avoir nettoyé mon front et mis un pansement à l'endroit où la plaie était ouverte et avait laissé le sang se propager. Je passai ma nuit à lire Roméo & Juliette, aspirant à un autre monde bien loin de ma réalité… »_

Les larmes s'étaient répandues sur mes joues tandis que ce souvenir se rejouait dans ma tête à la perfection. Je finis par éclater en sanglots, me laissant finalement aller à pleurer comme je l'avais rarement fait. Tout était de ma faute, c'était moi la responsable de ce Thanksgiving minable qu'ils avaient passé. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ça, et aujourd'hui je ne pouvais même pas leur exprimer à quel point j'étais désolée pour tout le mal que je leur ai causé. Lorsque je me rendis compte de cette fatalité là, que je ne serai plus jamais capable de m'excuser auprès d'eux ni d'expier les fautes que j'avais commises, mes pleurs redoublèrent avec davantage de férocité. Prise de culpabilité j'étais incapable de m'arrêter, pleurant bruyamment et abondamment, tant et si bien que j'eus du mal à respirer. Je ne fus même plus conscience du temps ni du lieu, tout ce qui importait était ce chagrin et cette doléance impossibles à stopper.

J'ignore combien de temps j'avais passé à pleurer démesurément et fortement, mais je fus ramenée au moment présent par une voix qui scandait mon nom et que j'avais du mal à reconnaitre à travers mes jérémiades incessantes. J'entendis cette même voix m'appeler une seconde fois, puis une troisième, et il me fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je tentai de faire cesser mes pleurs, ne voulant pas me montrer dans un tel état devant lui, aussi vulnérable.

Je sentis ses mains maintenir mes épaules et c'est là que je réalisai que je me balançai d'avant en arrière depuis tout ce temps sans en avoir conscience.

« Bella, hey calme-toi. » Tenta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait probablement apaisante mais qui n'eut pas le moindre effet.

J'essayais de me débattre, voulant à tout prix qu'il s'en aille. Il n'avait pas à être là pour voir ça, je pouvais très bien me calmer toute seule, je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse parce que pris de pitié en voyant l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'étais. Voyant que je me débattais, il se mit à me tenir plus fort afin de me stabiliser. Je fus secouée par des sanglots de panique et d'agitation, mon cœur battant à vive allure.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » L'entendis-je s'affoler.

Il commença à me frictionner les épaules et bizarrement, cela eut le don de me calmer. Du moins en partie. Je commençais à retrouver une respiration presque normale. Je fis le genre d'exercices qu'on nous avait appris à l'école pour respirer et reportai mon attention sur Edward qui était près de moi. Anormalement près. Il me regardait avec inquiétude et désarroi, me maintenant toujours de sorte à ce que je ne m'agite pas dans tous les sens.

Lorsque les battements de mon cœur devinrent plus détendus, j'ouvris la bouche pour tenter d'articuler et de parler, sans grand succès.

« J-je te croyais chez Jasper… » Bafouillai-je piteusement, la voix encore chevrotante. Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Euh j'ai oublié un truc alors je suis redescendu et je t'ai entendu et… Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? » Fit-il en reportant son attention sur moi, gardant toujours cette proximité qui avait le don de me déstabiliser.

Je baissai la tête, sentant à nouveau cette honte de moi-même me ronger les côtes.

« Je suis un monstre. » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, quelques larmes coulant de nouveau sans que je tente de les retenir.

Contre toute attente, je l'entendis rire soudainement.

« Un monstre ? Toi ? » S'exclama-t-il véritablement amusé. « Alors là j'aurais tout entendu ! »

Je relevai la tête et le regardai choquée par sa réaction. Quel genre de personnes sensées se met à éclater de rire devant quelqu'un qui pleure à chaudes larmes ? Est-ce que par hasard il se moquait de moi ? J'espérais pour lui que ce n'était pas le cas parce que j'avais horreur de ça. Et en plus il le savait.

« Mais c'est vrai ! » Insistai-je, presque énervée. « Je n'ai pas été fichue de les laisser tranquille ! C'était Thanksgiving et j'ai tout gâché, je gâche toujours tout… » Sanglotai-je, le prenant au dépourvu.

Il eut un visage étonné et son rire mourut dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il redevenait sérieux.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Je détournai les yeux et secouai la tête avec répulsion envers moi-même.

« Le dernier Thanksgiving que j'ai passé, c'était… j'ai tout foutu en l'air. » Balbutiai-je honteusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » S'enquit-il sans dissimuler sa curiosité.

Il devait sûrement être abasourdi de voir que j'acceptais de parler de moi. Ça devait sans doute être la première fois que je le faisais.

« J'étais avec ma mère, on décorait la table, et puis il est rentré. »

« Qui ça ? » Fit-il dérouté. Je déglutis.

« Phil. Le mari de ma mère. » Répondis-je dégoutée.

« Tu veux dire ton beau père ? » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'hochai la tête faiblement, incapable de répondre de vive voix. L'une de ses mains remonta de mon épaule et se posa sur ma joue, ce qui eut le don de me décontenancer. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'Edward soit capable de ce genre de gestes, lui qui a horreur du moindre contact aussi humain soit-il… _(N/Marie : Oh, il est vraiment trop chou *-*)_

Je relevai les yeux, le rouge me montant aux joues et vis qu'il me dévisageait avec sérieux, l'air préoccupé.

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Je ne sus quoi dire car j'hésitais. Je n'avais encore jamais parlé de moi à qui que ce soit, même Rosalie ignorait tout. Mais pouvais-je vraiment faire confiance à Edward ? Ce personnage si lunatique et énigmatique, qui change d'humeur comme de chemise, qui peut se montrer être l'une des personnes les plus gentilles et intelligentes que je connaisse, et l'instant d'après devenir un monstre effrayant et des plus agressifs ?

Je croisai son regard et c'est comme ça que j'eus ma réponse. Il me regardait avec une telle affection que je n'avais pas l'habitude de voir chez qui que ce soit. Peut être allais-je le regretter par la suite, mais pour le moment je n'en avais cure. J'avais décidé de lui faire confiance, par envie et par besoin.

Alors j'hochai la tête. Et je parlai pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je lui racontai en détail ce souvenir qui m'avait foutu dans un tel état et qui m'avait rendu plus vulnérable que jamais. Je lui racontai tout dans les moindres détails, en omettant juste de parler de mon père, car il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir. Et la pitié non merci, je ne voulais pas en voir de sa part.

À mon plus grand étonnement il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois. Il me laissa parler sans émettre un seul avis, se contentant de me regarder avec cette mine songeuse et réfléchie qui était, à proprement parler, assez adorable. Ça devait surement lui couter de ne rien dire, car je le connaissais bien et je savais à quel point il adorait avoir un avis sur tout et n'importe quoi. Tout comme il pensait toujours avoir raison à chaque fois. Mais en tout cas il ne laissait rien paraitre. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas exprimer son ennui profond face à mon petit récit pire que minable. Il semblait vraiment intéressé parce que j'étais en train de lui dire, comme si ce que je disais était réellement intéressant et pas ennuyeux à mourir. Peut être jouait-il extrêmement bien la comédie pour ne pas me froisser dans mon amour propre. Pourtant je préférais carrément qu'il me dise qu'il n'a strictement rien à faire de mes paroles plutôt que de me laisser me ridiculiser en continuant à déblatérer comme une imbécile.

Lorsque j'eus finis, je me tus et attendis qu'il dise quelque chose. Son visage s'était montré impassible du début à la fin, et il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour être capable de ça. Je commençais à appréhender sa réaction. Est-ce qu'il allait se montrer mauvais et me dire que j'étais une fille lamentable pour m'être comportée de cette façon ? Pour leur avoir manqué de respect et pour m'être emportée ? Après tout il aurait raison de penser ça…

Au bout d'un long moment d'inaction, Edward cligna des yeux et se leva du lit, et commença à faire les cents pas, ce qui me décontenança.

« Il t'a frappé avec un chandelier ? » Finit-il par dire d'une voix pleine d'incrédulité.  
Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée par sa question. De tout ce que je lui avais dit à propos de mon comportement c'était tout ce qu'il retenait ?

« Euh oui… mais en quoi est-ce que c'est important ? » Bafouillai-je indécise.

Il se figea et se retourna vers moi avec un visage offusqué.

« Tu plaisantes ? Attends Bella, c'est grave ! Ton beau père est un malade mental ma parole. » S'exclama-t-il atterré.

« Mais ça c'est rien ! » M'écriai-je incertaine. « Il le fait tout le temps ce genre de trucs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves pour si peu. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Si peu ? » Répéta-t-il ahuri, avant de se décomposer et de se concentrer. « Attends… j'essaie de comprendre là. » Fit-il avant de se rassoir face à moi étais légèrement perdue face à sa réaction des plus étranges. « Bella, est-ce que ce Phil te maltraitait ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire, l'air apparemment soucieux.  
J'entrouvris la bouche de surprise.

« Quoi ? Non ! » M'empressai-je de contredire. « Non ! Il n'était pas… C'était seulement quand je l'énervais. » Balbutiai-je. « J'étais méchante avec lui, j'arrêtais de pas de lui tenir tête et de lui manquer de respect, c'est normal qu'il veuille me punir. » Expliquai-je maladroitement, entortillant mes mains.

Je vis son regard se voiler avant de se tendre subitement.

« Tu as vraiment cru tout ce que te disait ton beau père ? » Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Je le regardai indécise, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il secoua la tête avec dépit, en proie à un mutisme des plus intrigants.

« Écoute-moi. » Déclara-t-il calmement en me dardant d'un regard plein de gravité. « Ce qui s'est passé à Thanksgiving, tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'était pas toi le problème. »

Je clignai des yeux, pas certaine de ce qu'il affirmait.

« Mais pourtant… c'est moi qui ait commencé à le provoquer, si je n'avais pas été là pour la ramener ils auraient sans doute passé un super Thanksgiving… »

Je vis les poings d'Edward se resserrer et il sembla retenir son énervement. Je me doutais bien que cela devait lui demander un effort surhumain car Edward était susceptible de s'emporter aussi rapidement que la vitesse de la lumière, mais il était extrêmement rare qu'il cherche à se contrôler. En réalité ce devait même être la première fois qu'il se contenait. Il finit par soupirer et se reprendre.

« Tu veux que je te dise, ce Phil était un salaud. Il n'avait pas le droit de se comporter comme ça, ni de te faire sentir que tu ne valais rien. » Dit-il sèchement. « Mince, t'avais que seize ans à ce moment là, est-ce que c'est arrivé souvent ce genre d'incidents ? »

J'haussai les épaules, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de me rappeler ces instants douloureux.

« Chaque fois que je lui tenais tête, sinon il se contentait de m'ignorer ou de me dénigrer. » Répondis-je indécise. « Mais tu sais la vie avec lui n'était pas si terrible, aujourd'hui je regrette d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, je sais qu'il est trop tard et que je n'aurai plus jamais la possibilité de m'excuser ou de me racheter. Si seulement ils savaient comme je m'en veux… » Bredouillai-je, les larmes me montant une nouvelle fois tandis que j'essayais de les retenir.

Je sentis une main sur ma joue et mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je vis la proximité que j'avais avec lui. Il me regardait profondément, le visage à la fois inquiet et désolé. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, la bouche pincée, avant de finalement parler calmement.

« Ça te dit qu'on passe la soirée de Thanksgiving ensemble, juste toi et moi ? » Proposa-t-il d'une voix douce.

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement. Si à l'extérieur j'essayais de ne pas montrer à quel point ses paroles venaient de me toucher, à l'intérieur c'était l'euphorie. Je me sentais même fébrile, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer qu'il pouvait entrevoir l'idée de me pardonner un tant soit peu, et qu'il pouvait avoir envie de rester avec moi. Et tout à coup c'est comme si tout le mal que j'avais dû supporter en subissant son indifférence jour après jour avait disparu, comme si nous avions fait un bond en arrière et que rien de tout ça ne s'était produit, comme si nous étions encore des « amis »…

« Tu n'étais pas sensé fêter Thanksgiving avec Jasper ? » Rappelai-je en arquant un sourcil pour masquer ma jovialité.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de reporter son attention sur moi et de me regarder avec embarras

« Bah… je peux peut-être rester ici avec toi finalement. » Répondit-il avec gêne, sa main toujours sur ma joue.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mes lèvres. Apparemment les choses étaient sur le point de s'arranger entre nous. Une barrière venait d'être franchie, mais je restai tout de même sur mes gardes car les choses étaient tellement bancales entre lui et moi depuis le début, qu'un nouvel incident est vite arrivé.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu arrêtes de m'ignorer et que tu me pardonnes ? » Soulevai-je avec crainte et appréhension.  
Il se renfrogna, une ride prit place sur sont front et son énervement grimpa en flèche.

« Non je… » Sa main quitta mon visage et il secoua la tête rapidement, puis rendit les armes. « Merde tu fais chier ! » Maugréa-t-il en se levant du lit avec agacement. « Je devrais même pas accepter de te parler ! »

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour ne pas rire devant son irritation qui était plutôt amusante. C'était d'ailleurs vraiment étonnant de voir à quel point il avait réussi à me faire oublier en une fraction de seconde ce pourquoi j'étais aussi mal. Je séchai mes yeux encore larmoyants et le regardai qui s'agitait, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Bredouillai-je. « De t'avoir fait de la peine en abusant de ta confiance. »

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers moi, effaré.

« De la peine ? Mais où est-ce que t'es allée chercher une connerie pareille ? » Se braqua-t-il.

Apparemment j'avais offensé son orgueil et son ego surdimensionné. Je réprimai un rire et roulai des yeux tandis qu'il ne semblait toujours pas se dérider.

« Peu importe, est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? » Demandai-je avec une lueur d'espoir.

Il m'observa silencieusement, en proie aux doutes. Puis il soupira lourdement, énervé pour je ne sais quelle raison.

« On verra. » Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte et en sortant de la chambre, le tout sous mon regard incrédule.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à cet instant, tant sa réaction était disproportionnée. C'est à ce moment là que je compris que quoi qu'il dise ou qu'il veuille, il m'avait quand même pardonnée.

Nous passâmes finalement la soirée ensemble. Edward s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié la dinde chez Jasper et il tenta de cuisiner, sans grand succès. Après avoir carrément failli mettre le feu à la cuisine, je décidai de prendre les devants et de cuisiner moi-même, tandis qu'il me regardait courroucé et un peu amusé. Nous n'avions pas de dinde certes, mais en vérité ça nous importait peu. Il avait tenté de me faire oublier tous mes tourments de la tête et il y était parvenu sans difficulté. Pour ma part j'étais heureuse de pouvoir lui reparler normalement et de ne plus avoir l'air d'être une étrangère invisible à ses yeux.

Et lorsque je m'endormis cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce fut une nuit sans rêve.

* * *

_oO "I Just Wanna Run" Oo – __The Downtown Fiction_

« Et avec Edward ? Comment ça se passe ? »

« Les choses commencent peu à peu à s'arranger. On se reparle tranquillement. » Répondis-je en souriant très légèrement.

Jasper me regardait avec curiosité, comme à chaque fois que j'acceptais de répondre à l'une de ses questions sans aucune gêne. Nous nous trouvions dans son cabinet, moi sur le canapé et lui assis sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Nos séances étaient devenues assez fréquentes ces derniers jours.

Depuis le soir de Thanksgiving où Edward m'avait vu dans un état lamentable, il avait tenu à ce que je parle avec Jasper rapidement. Je n'avais pas réfuté, dans la mesure où j'étais un peu d'accord avec lui. Je savais que j'en avais besoin et puis si ça me permettait de me réconcilier avec lui plus facilement, alors pourquoi pas. De toute façon, ces derniers temps j'avais plutôt tendance à tout lui accorder afin de me faire bien voir. J'étais même sûre qu'il en profitait, ça se voyait dans son sourire qu'il aimait en jouer. Mais je devais avouer que même si je n'appréciais pas forcément être dirigée de cette manière, je préférais largement la situation actuelle à la précédente. J'aimais bien le voir de bonne humeur et souriant, c'était tellement rare et inhabituel de sa part que j'avais l'impression d'être chanceuse. Je trouvais d'ailleurs que les choses se passaient beaucoup trop bien pour que la roue ne se mette pas à tourner. Il n'avait plus fait une seule crise, ne s'emportait plus contre moi, des fois il arrivait presque à être… normal.

J'étais persuadée que la chance allait finir par tourner et que je redescendrais bien vite de mon nuage, car Edward ne rimait pas du tout avec normalité. Et un Edward qui n'avait plus de moment colérique, c'était comme un soleil en pleine nuit, autant dire impossible. J'espérais cependant que la roue ne tournerait pas de sitôt, car j'appréciais vraiment cette tranquillité qui s'était instaurée entre nous. Je n'avais en revanche rien appris de plus à propos de sa vie passée, je ne voulais pas poser de question au risque de tout gâcher une fois de plus et de le regretter, c'était peut être pour ça d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait plus aucun conflit entre nous. Edward n'avait plus aucune raison de se braquer et de s'emporter puisque je ne le poussais pas à bout comme j'avais si bien l'habitude de le faire.

Cela dit je sentais que je n'allais pas supporter cette situation très longtemps car le naturel revient toujours au galop. Je ne pouvais taire les innombrables questions qui envahissaient constamment mon esprit. Même si ces temps ci j'avais plus été focalisée et concentrée sur l'idée de me recréer une bonne entente entre lui et moi, à présent je me rendais compte que ma curiosité maladive avait toujours besoin d'être assouvie. J'aurais voulu ne pas être aussi curieuse car je savais que ça l'embêtait et moi-même à sa place, je n'aimerais pas devoir supporter quelqu'un qui a ce besoin constant de vouloir tout savoir. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'éprouvais un immense intérêt pour tout ce qu'il refusait de me dire, au point de faire des nuits blanches à me poser les mêmes questions inlassablement sans parvenir à trouver de réponse.

Je regardai Jasper, et celui-ci m'apparut comme la clé à toutes mes interrogations. Ce dernier était le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'il s'est véritablement passé dans la vie d'Edward qu'il refuse d'accepter. Mais il était aussi son meilleur ami, je ne pense pas parvenir à lui soutirer la moindre information, de plus, d'après ce que m'avait dit Rosalie, lui aussi était concerné et susceptible de mal réagir si j'osais évoquer le prénom d'Alice.

C'était décidément à n'en plus finir…

« Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me faire partager tes pensées ? » Interrompit celui-ci avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de me voir à chaque fois perdue dans mes réflexions. Il devait vraiment me considérer comme une rêveuse insouciante.

« Je ne préfère pas. Vous allez encore dire que je m'intéresse à la vie des autres afin de ne pas penser à la mienne. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

« Quand cesseras-tu enfin de songer aux autres pour te focaliser sur tes propres problèmes ? » Soupira-t-il de désespoir. « Je suis sûr que parmi toutes tes réflexions tu n'as pas pris un seul moment pour songer à ton propre passé. » Devina-t-il.

« Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé si ça pouvait être une sorte de cure pour moi ? » Proposai-je dépitée. « Que m'intéresser aux autres me permettait de ne pas être constamment hantée par mes propres démons et me rendait moins malheureuse ? »

« Tu n'es pas moins malheureuse. » Réfuta-t-il implacable. « Agir comme tu le fais ne te permet pas du tout d'avancer, seulement de stagner. Car lorsque tu cesses une seconde de te poser des questions sur le passé d'Edward, puisque j'imagine que c'est sur lui que tu t'interroges autant, aussitôt tes problèmes refont surface et tu te retrouves toujours rongée par les mêmes démons. Je me trompe ? »

Je détournai les yeux et secouai la tête avec énervement, agacée qu'il ait raison une fois de plus.

« Non. » Consentis-je malgré moi. Cela le fit sourire.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière les autres et que tu penses à toi, il n'y a que comme ça que tu progresseras. T'intéresser à la vie d'Edward n'est pas une solution pour oublier tes problèmes Bella. Tout ce que tu gagnes à faire ça, c'est fuir. Tu dois arrêter de fuir et accepter d'affronter la réalité. » Avisa-t-il d'une voix calme et sereine.

Je roulai des yeux.

« C'est vous qui me dites ça ? » Répliquai-je irritée. « Parce que c'est bien ce que vous faites aussi non ? Vous noyer dans l'alcool pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité… »

À mon plus grand étonnement il éclata de rire.

« C'est juste. » Accorda-t-il en continuant de rire. « Et vu l'état dans lequel je suis, tu constateras que je ne suis pas le meilleur exemple à suivre. »

Je ris légèrement à sa remarque mais ne répondis pas. Un silence s'instaura avant qu'il ne fut brisé par la voix de mon psy attitré.

« Parle-moi de Thanksgiving. » Aborda-t-il soudainement.

« Si je réponds à vos questions, vous accepterez de répondre aux miennes ? » Tentai-je avec un air de défi dans les yeux.  
Il me regarda étonné avant d'arquer un sourcil interrogateur.

« Tu ne recules vraiment devant rien toi. » Jugea-t-il sans cacher son amusement.  
Je souris en secouant la tête.

« Non jamais. »

Il considéra ma proposition pendant quelques secondes, avant de joindre ses mains et de soupirer.

« Je verrai selon la question. » Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je souris fièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir à propos de Thanksgiving ? »

« La dernière fois ça s'est plutôt mal passée avec ton beau père pas vrai ? »

« Et alors ? » Me braquai-je.

« Tu l'as accusé d'avoir une liaison. » Constata-t-il.

« Parce que c'était vrai ! » M'exclamai-je, sentant la colère me monter en pensant à lui, lui à qui j'avais tellement envie de demander pardon en cet instant.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi pile ce moment là pour mettre ce sujet sur le tapis ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Il s'agit de Thanksgiving, l'action de grâce, où l'on est sensé exprimer notre reconnaissance à Dieu pour tout ce qu'il nous a apporté durant l'année. Et toi, tu choisis exactement cette date pour régler tes comptes. Avoue au moins que c'est troublant. » Fit-il remarquer.  
Je soupirai d'exaspération.

« J'en sais rien… ils étaient là, baignant dans le bonheur, Phil disait à quel point il était reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé ma mère et blablabla… j'ai pas pu supporter. »

« Et aujourd'hui tu le regrettes ? » Devina-t-il. J'hochai la tête faiblement.

« J'ai gâché leur diner, Thanksgiving est sensé être un moment joyeux en famille, on est sensé faire une trêve à ce moment là et moi… il a fallu que je la ramène comme toujours. Je crois que Phil a raison, le monde se porterait bien mieux si je n'étais jamais venue au monde. » Murmurai-je dépitée, ne pouvant retenir le flot de culpabilité qui me rongeait l'estomac.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper et vis qu'il se retenait de faire un commentaire. Il n'appréciait apparemment pas ce que je venais de dire.

« Quoi ? » M'énervai-je. « Allez-y, dites ce que vous pensez au lieu de me regarder comme ça. »

Il resta toujours aussi stoïque, ce qui eut le don de m'agacer encore plus.

« Ton beau père t'a-t-il toujours considéré de cette façon ? » S'enquit-il. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Vous voulez dire comme une fille bonne à rien ? Oui il me le répète depuis l'école primaire. » Avouai-je avec amertume.

« Et ta mère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réfréner la douleur que me provoquaient les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface.

« Ma mère n'a jamais rien dit. Elle n'a jamais osé contredire la moindre de ses paroles. » Dis-je tristement. « J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle devait penser la même chose… »

Jasper resta silencieux et me regarda impassible, il semblait analyser chaque geste ou mot que je disais, comme si c'était vraiment important.

« Penses-tu qu'ils aient raison ? » Finit-il par demander, tandis que je luttais pour ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus. « Penses-tu qu'ils avaient raison de te déconsidérer comme ils l'ont fait ? »

Je baissai les yeux, ne voulant pas du tout répondre à cette question. Je commençai à comprendre à quel point il avait pu avoir raison tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je n'allais pas mieux. Parce que maintenant que je repensais à tout ça et que je faisais abstraction de tout le reste, je réalisais que j'étais toujours aussi rongée et sous l'emprise de mes démons douloureux.

« Je ne sais pas trop. » Déclarai-je finalement. « J'ai longtemps pensé que oui, que j'étais effectivement un poids pour eux et que je ne valais rien, mais plus le temps passait et plus je me posais des questions, lorsque j'obtenais des A à mes tests et qu'il était toujours aussi mécontent, j'ai commencé à me demander si le problème venait vraiment de moi. Mais d'un autre coté, personne n'était là pour me dire le contraire et contester mon beau père. Alors j'ai fini par me dire que… »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspend, ne sachant comment la terminer. Jasper sembla comprendre ce que je voulais dire puisqu'il continua.

« Tu n'avais pas d'ami à Phoenix ? »

Je secouai la tête.

« Non… Les gens n'étaient que des connaissances, au lycée j'étais nulle en sport, ce qui m'écartait de toutes les activités extrascolaires et comme j'étais aussi bonne élève, les gens ne venaient pas me parler. Et je n'osais pas aller vers eux non plus. » Répondis-je tristement.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, mais ne posa pas d'autre question.

« Vous n'êtes pas sensé écrire un truc sur un bloc-notes ? » Rappelai-je suspicieuse.  
Il émit un rire contrôlé.

« Ma chère Bella, tu apprendras que les blocs-notes servent uniquement à faire des dessins et des gribouillis. Les psys font croire qu'ils prennent des notes utiles mais en réalité, c'est juste pour faire passer le temps. »

Je rigolai à sa remarque.

« Vous êtes en train de dénigrer votre profession. » Accusai-je avec amusement.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais mon métier. » Contra-t-il. « Seulement c'est la seule chose où je suis bon. »

« Et quel est votre verdict, Dr Whitlock ? » Demandai-je en roulant des yeux. « Est-ce que je suis névrosée ? » Il sourit.

« Il n'y a pas de gens normaux et de gens pas normaux Bella. On est tous un peu névrosé. » Apprit-il avec sérieux. « Mais je pense que tu as pas mal de boulot à faire avant d'arriver à voir les idées claires et avancer. Tu es une fille qui n'a jamais eu de rapport avec qui que ce soit, autre que ton beau père et ta mère. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te confier aux autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez alors ? » Fis-je en triturant mes doigts.

« Tu dois t'ouvrir à quelqu'un. En temps normal je t'aurais suggéré de sortir et de te faire des amis, mais vue ta situation tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« Je me confie déjà à vous, c'est pas suffisant ? » Lançai-je avec aigreur.

« Sauf que moi je ne suis pas ton ami Bella. » Contra-t-il avec véhémence.

Il soupira longuement, puis arbora un visage sérieux et empli de ce qui ressemblait à de la compassion.  
« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi dans la mesure où tu ne t'es jamais reposée sur qui que ce soit, mais crois-moi, la seule chose que tu peux faire pour le moment c'est d'arrêter de porter ton fardeau toute seule. » Reprit-il avec sérieux. « Ouvre-toi Bella, à n'importe qui, Rosalie ou Edward, mais fais-le rapidement. »

« Et je devrais tout raconter ? » M'inquiétai-je subitement, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir raconter ma vie dans son intégralité.

« Peut être pas tout, mais une bonne partie. » Corrigea-t-il. « Et tu reviendras me voir seulement quand ce sera fait. »

Je secouai la tête, refusant de songer à cette éventualité.

Toute cette histoire ne m'enchantait guère. Je n'avais pas besoin d'embêter Rosalie avec mes problèmes et quant à Edward, nous n'étions pas réellement des amis… Je ne savais même pas ce que l'on était à vrai dire, tout ce que je savais c'est que nous avions largement dépassé le stade du rapport de force ravisseur/kidnappée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas sûre que nos rapports aient une seule fois été comme ça. Peut être au début, lorsque je l'évitais constamment et refusais catégoriquement de me trouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Abandonnant mes pensées, je revins au moment présent et décidai de clôturer le sujet pour aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce qu'on en a fini avec moi ? » Demandai-je impatiente.

Il sourit et ramena ses mains devant lui comme s'il était sur le point d'effectuer une prière. Je trouvais qu'il avait des allures de Gandhi et je dus me retenir de rire en l'imaginant vêtu d'une toge blanche.

« Je t'en prie, pose tes questions puisque tu sembles te retenir depuis tout à l'heure. » Accepta-t-il à mon plus grand bonheur.  
Je tentais de réfréner mon sourire et réfléchis à une question simple auquel il n'aurait pas vraiment de mal à répondre.  
« Comment était Edward au lycée ? » M'enquis-je, faisant comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant qu'il avait été un élève studieux.

Jasper sembla se raidir et il plissa les yeux, ce qui n'augurait pas quelque chose de bon.

« Ordinaire. » Répondit-il rapidement.  
En parler ne semblait pas lui faire du bien, peut être étaient-ce les souvenirs douloureux qui ressurgissaient à l'évocation de cette époque… Mais quels souvenirs ? J'aurais bien aimé les connaître.

Alors que je crus qu'il ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet, il reprit la parole et développa.

« Il était excellent. Et également assez populaire. C'était même assez difficile à suivre pour moi dans la mesure où j'étais classé dans la catégorie des « ringards ». »

Je rigolai à cette pensée. Jasper en ringard ? Je trouvais qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air ringard au contraire…

« Il jouait du piano. » Affirmai-je, un léger sourire traversant mes lèvres en y repensant.

« Oh oui il en jouait. C'était même un virtuose, son rêve était d'entrer à Juilliard* après le lycée. » Apprit-il avec un sourire amer.

« Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? » Osai-je demander avec crainte, sachant toutefois qu'il ne me répondrait pas.  
Son regard se voilà et l'espace d'un instant, j'eus peur qu'il ne soit entré dans une sorte de transe tant il semblait être totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Je commençais à regretter ma question. Visiblement il n'aimait pas du tout ressasser ce moment, il était en train de pâlir, ce qui m'inquiéta.

« Les choses… ne se sont pas déroulées comme il l'espérait. » Marmonna-t-il presque… dégouté. « Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non il ne joue plus depuis longtemps. » Avertit-il.

J'hochai la tête faiblement, pas du tout étonnée de cet aveu. J'avais deviné facilement qu'il ne jouait plus à la réaction qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il m'avait trouvée dans son bureau en train d'écouter sa composition.

Je regardai Jasper, il semblait en plein conflit avec son subconscient, ce qui m'intrigua au plus au point. Je me remémorai alors ce que Rosalie m'avait dit et me demandais si le fait qu'Edward ne joue plus avait un rapport avec cette Alice, la fille dont je ne devais pas prononcer le nom. Me revint alors en mémoire ses avertissements de ne pas parler d'elle devant Jasper ou Edward. Qu'est-ce que cela ferait si je prononçais son prénom à voix haute ? Jasper ne semblait pas méchant, il ne pouvait pas être pire qu'Edward question colère, alors pourquoi était-ce si dangereux ? Il ne s'agissait que d'un prénom tout de même ! Si ça se trouve il ne réagirait même pas, et puis il n'était pas dangereux, quel mal y avait-il à lui poser une simple question innocente ?

Pesant le pour et le contre dans mon esprit, je décidai de tenter le diable, après tout je n'étais plus à ça près, j'avais déjà fait de nombreuses dégâts alors une de plus ou de moins…

Prenant une profonde inspiration, j'ouvris la bouche et me lançai, ne songeant pas une minute aux représailles qui étaient susceptibles de me tomber dessus.

« Est-ce qu'Edward a arrêté le piano à cause d'une certaine Alice ? » _(N/Marie : Aaah putaiiiiin ! tu vas encore tout gâcher !)_

À l'entente de ce prénom, Le corps de Jasper se tendit soudainement et il sembla se reconnecter complètement à la réalité. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il me toisa avec effarement, choc, incrédulité, et quelque part de la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Articula-t-il d'une voix férocement insensible.

Je compris à ce moment là que je n'aurais peut être pas dû tenter le diable, surtout devant l'expression horrifiée et presque effrayante que Jasper arborait. Sa peau était blanchâtre, son visage décomposé voire carrément livide, ses jointures étaient contractées… il ne ressemblait plus du tout au Jasper le psychologue alcolo que je connaissais. Non en réalité, il ressemblait à cet instant à… Edward.

Ce dernier avait toujours cette même expression lors qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir violent et enragé. Je ne pensais pas en voyant Jasper, qu'une question aurait pu avoir un tel effet sur une personne que je croyais jusque là inoffensive.

« Je… rien du tout. » Balbutiai-je décontenancée et légèrement apeurée devant son air sombre et son regard foudroyant.

L'instant d'après, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit à ce qui m'arrivait, il se levait subitement de son fauteuil et avançait vers moi à grandes enjambées d'un air déterminé. Je n'eus pas le temps d'émettre un son de protestation qu'il s'empara de mon bras et me tira brusquement pour me relever, le visage rempli de fureur tandis que j'étais tétanisée.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu parler d'elle et déshonorer sa mémoire ! »

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air tel un éclair, je ne pus même pas analyser correctement ce qu'il était en train de crier car il serrait mon bras avec une force incontrôlable, provoquant une douleur sans nom tant on aurait dit qu'il me broyait les os.

Je gémis et marmonnai des syllabes incohérentes, mon cœur battant à une allure bien trop démesurée pour mon propre bien. La peur qui s'insufflait en moi à ce moment là en voyant sa rage non contenue. Je paniquais sérieusement, ma respiration se coupait et mon esprit n'était plus qu'une vague incohérence. Il maintint mon deuxième bras se mit à me secouer lentement, puis de plus en plus fort sans s'arrêter. Jasper était dans un état complètement second, il pétait les plombs et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser à cet instant, c'était que j'en étais l'unique responsable.

« Comment et de quel droit t'es tu permise de l'évoquer ? ! » Hurla-t-il tout en me secouant d'avant en arrière sans ménagement.

La torture qu'il m'infligeait me faisait atrocement mal et je ne fus même pas consciente des gémissements de protestations qui sortaient de ma bouche, ni de mes larmes qui sortaient de mes yeux. Je m'entendais le supplier d'arrêter, lui dire que j'étais désolée, mais il continuait ce supplice, tout en hurlant des phrases que je n'entendais qu'à moitié. Il me criait que je n'avais pas le droit, que j'avais souillé sa mémoire et tout un tas d'insultes dont j'étais incapable d'en analyser le sens.

Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, il avait tout occulté et il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il s'était transformé en une véritable brute déchainée. Et alors que j'étais sur le point de vaciller, je me sentis tirée en arrière et la seconde qui suivit, je me retrouvais derrière une masse de muscles imposante.

J'eus à peine le temps de réaliser qu'Edward était là et faisait office de barrage entre Jasper et moi, que je le vis asséner un coup de poing au visage du blond qui tomba au sol. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, choquée de la vitesse à laquelle tout s'enchainait. Un instant j'étais tranquillement assise en train de parler avec mon psy, et l'instant d'après Edward me protégeait de ce dernier qui s'était transformé en un vrai fou furieux. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

« Non mais t'es complètement malade ? ! Ça va pas de l'agresser comme ça ! » Rugissait la voix d'Edward face à un Jasper qui peinait à se relever et qui regardait son ami l'air complètement désorienté.

Pour ma part, j'étais comme qui dirait spectatrice de la scène qui se jouait sous mes yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à réagir ni à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente tant le choc s'était emparé de moi. Je vis Edward se retourner vers moi et me regarder avec inquiétude, ce qui me fit sortir peu à peu de mon état léthargique.

« Merde Bella, tu vas bien ? » S'enquit-il soucieux.

J'entrouvris la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. J'aurais voulu lui répondre que oui j'allais bien malgré les circonstances, mais j'en étais incapable car même moi j'ignorais l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout ça venait vraiment de se passer. C'était beaucoup trop irréaliste pour moi, et aussi beaucoup trop rapide.

J'hochai la tête rigoureusement à travers mes larmes, ne pouvant faire autre chose. Il m'observa la bouche pincée, avant de soupirer et d'avancer vers moi. Il mit une main derrière ma tête et m'attira à lui doucement, me prenant au dépourvu. C'était la première fois qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, en temps normal c'était moi – en bonne chieuse que je suis – qui lui saute dessus. Je devais avouer que ça me touchait venant de lui, qu'il ait cette attention envers moi. Son coté rustre diminuait de jour en jour, et c'était plutôt agréable. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et passai mes bras autour de lui, tentant de réfréner mes sanglots silencieux. Je sentis ses bras m'entourer et cela me provoqua un sentiment sécurisant. J'étais bien. C'était plutôt étonnant de se sentir bien dans les bras d'un meurtrier mais qu'importe, c'était ce que je ressentais.

Et pour une fois il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Si d'habitude je sentais toujours sa gêne et son embarras, cette fois je ne sentais rien de tout ça. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal.

« D'abord tu la soules au point que je la retrouve ivre morte, et maintenant tu la brutalises ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ? » Entendis-je sa voix agressive s'élever dans la pièce, je supposais qu'il parlait à Jasper.

Je n'entendis aucune réponse de la part de ce dernier. J'ignorais ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais je ne voulais pas détourner la tête pour le savoir.

« Viens on rentre. »

Cette fois il s'adressa à moi, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que celle qu'il avait utilisée précédemment.

Je soupirai, sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Les secondes passèrent et je ne daignais toujours pas remuer. Edward ne disait rien mais je savais que la patience n'était pas son fort. Et bien qu'il ne montrait aucun signe particulier qu'il voulait s'en aller, je me sentais coupable de lui infliger ça. Me prendre dans ses bras avait déjà dû lui demander un effort surhumain alors si en plus je faisais retarder les choses… j'eus envie de m'excuser pour lui faire subir pareille torture.

« Je suis désolée. » Parvins-je à formuler contre son torse.

C'était la première phrase que je sortais depuis un bon bout de temps, et il ne dût pas comprendre puisqu'il m'éloigna légèrement de lui pour me regarder avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

J'allais lui dire que c'était à cause du fait que je lui en demandais beaucoup, mais Jasper répondit à ma place, m'empêchant de parler.

« Elle a osé me parler d'elle ! » S'écria-t-il, apparemment toujours en colère.

Je sentis le corps d'Edward se raidir, ses bras qui me serraient se tendirent et il fronça les sourcils, avant de tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur, tandis que la panique montait en moi progressivement.

« Quoi ? » Murmura-t-il ahuri.

Je m'autorisai un coup d'œil vers Jasper et pus constater qu'il me dévisageait avec des envies de meurtres, ce qui me fit frémir.

« Elle a même prononcé son prénom. » Cracha-t-il dégouté.

Edward reporta son attention sur moi et je baissai la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » S'enquit-il, la voix étonnamment faible.

Je relevai la tête et lui fis un regard désolé pour toute réponse. Il me scruta avec perplexité, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Puis au bout d'une longue minute il se tourna à nouveau vers Jasper.

« D'accord, on va en reparler. Laisse-moi la ramener à la maison. » Clama-t-il calmement.

Jasper ne rétorqua rien et Edward n'attendit pas qu'il réponde puisqu'il nous conduisit hors du cabinet. Je fus soulagé de voir qu'il ne mettait aucune distance entre nous et qu'il ne disait toujours rien quant au fait que je me trouvais dans ses bras, mais je me demandais si sa douceur était temporaire. Normalement il aurait dû s'énerver et péter les plombs, alors pourquoi était-il si calme ? Ou alors il attendait simplement de se retrouver dans l'appartement pour laisser exploser sa fureur. Cette éventualité me sembla plausible, mais j'espérais cruellement me tromper.

Il nous fit entrer dans l'ascenseur sans un mot, ses bras toujours autour de moi. Le trajet fut court, il ne disait rien et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour combler le silence, dans la mesure où j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il pensait et dans quelle humeur il se trouvait. Les portes s'ouvrirent, il nous dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, avant d'en sortir ses clés d'une main.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et me poussa brusquement à l'intérieur sans ménagement, je compris que je ne m'étais pas trompée et que sa tendresse au sortir du cabinet de Jasper n'avait été qu'une misérable plaisanterie.

J'allais déguster.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » Lança-t-il énervé en s'approchant de moi.

Je le regardai avec crainte, me mordant la lèvre sous le coup de stress.

« Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon, je te jure que si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais… » Ses yeux me fixèrent avec une colère mal dissimulée et je sus que j'étais en train d'aggraver mon cas. « On était en train de parler de toi et comme j'avais vu son prénom sur la partition… »

« Je ne t'ai pas envoyée chez Jasper pour parler de moi ! » Répliqua-t-il méchamment.

« Mais on a quasiment parlé que de moi ! Je te le jure, c'est seulement à la fin que… enfin tu vois… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour se contenir.

« Putain mais t'es vraiment intenable ! Ça t'a pas suffit de fouiller dans mes affaires, il faut en plus que tu joues les commères avec mon meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte qui me fit tressaillir.

« C'est toi qui as un problème ! » Contestai-je offensée. « Tu t'énerves uniquement parce que tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un s'intéresse ou se préoccupe de toi. »

« Tu appelles ça te préoccuper de moi ? » Incendia-t-il. « Bella, c'en est carrément devenu obsessionnel ! T'es complètement dérangée, à un tel point que ça commence à me faire sérieusement flipper ! »

« Dixit celui qui tue à longueur de journée ! » Me défendis-je vainement. « Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui dois consulter ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

« Ne mets pas mon taf sur le tapis, ça n'a rien avoir ! » Contra-t-il d'une voix rugissante.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute tu sais… » Fis-je remarquer avec désolation. « Si tu n'étais pas aussi secret et mystérieux sur ta vie, j'en viendrais pas à me poser toutes ces questions ! »

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Ragea-t-il. « C'est toi la plus fermée de nous deux ! Tu refuses toujours de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de toi, moi au moins j'accepte de te parler ! »

« Tu parles ! Le seul sujet que tu acceptes d'aborder avec moi, c'est ton sale boulot, le reste, que nenni ! »

« Mais merde, j'ai pas à me justifier ! On n'est pas amis toi et moi. Je te rappelle que t'es juste une putain de témoin que je retiens enfermée ici pour éviter les emmerdes ! » Explosa-t-il.

Cette déclaration me blessa plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, mais je tentai de ne pas le montrer. J'avais déjà été beaucoup trop faible devant lui, je voulais que cela cesse.

« Une putain de témoin à qui tu permets de faire ce qu'elle veut et à qui tu offres des cadeaux. » Ripostai-je avec acerbité. « T'en connais beaucoup toi des ravisseurs qui font ça ? » Provoquai-je ouvertement.

Il fronça les sourcils et pendant une seconde, je crus l'avoir réellement déstabilisé, ce qui me valut une danse de la joie à l'intérieur de mon cerveau.

« C'était seulement un pauvre bouquin qui m'a couté dix dollars, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. » Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec. « Et pour ce qui est de tes privilèges, je peux très bien te les retirer si c'est ça qui pose problème ! »

Je secouai la tête.

« T'en es pas capable. » Déclarai-je sûre de moi. Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Tiens donc… et pourquoi est-ce que je pourrai pas ? » Défia-t-il d'un ton que j'aurais pu penser amusé, s'il n'était pas aussi énervé.

« Parce qu'après la façon dont je me suis comportée à maintes reprises, tu l'aurais déjà fait y a bien longtemps si tu l'avais voulu. » Avançai-je avec certitude. « En vérité t'es trop obstiné et borné pour accepter le fait que tu tiens à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. »

« C'est complètement faux ! Je sais pas dans quel monde tu vis mais au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, les bisounours et les télétubbies n'existent pas. » Lâcha-t-il sur un ton condescendant et méprisant que je n'appréciais pas du tout.

Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas le courage de répliquer. Je savais qu'il n'admettrait jamais que je puisse avoir raison. Autant parler à un mur, ce serait nettement plus efficace. Quoi que je dise, il trouverait toujours un moyen de me contredire et ainsi de suite, et ça n'en finirait jamais. Pour ma part, je savais où était la vérité. Je savais qu'Edward tenait à moi, il me l'avait montré à plusieurs reprises, de plus il avait fini par me l'avouer il y a des semaines, avant qu'il ne me surprenne à fouiller dans son bureau. Mais j'aurais beau lui faire toute une théorie et lui démontrer par A + B que ce que je disais avait du sens et était correct, il nierait toujours. Parce qu'Edward était comme ça. Il ne reconnaissait pas ses faiblesses. Et pour lui le fait de m'apprécier était considéré comme une faiblesse, ce que je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre.

Décidant de revenir au sujet principal qui nous avait valu cette dispute inutile, je m'approchai de lui et le toisai en tâchant de ne pas montrer l'appréhension et l'anxiété que j'éprouvais. Je pris une profonde inspiration et aggravait une fois de plus mon cas avec cette ultime question.

« Qui est Alice ? »

Il se crispa, son visage se contracta et sa mâchoire se resserra. Ses traits se durcirent, faisant ainsi augmenter la peur en moi, et ses yeux s'assombrirent pour devenir aussi noirs que des corbeaux. Je vis sa lèvre inférieure trembler et en réalisant que je l'avais une fois de plus mis hors de lui, je reculai d'un pas, apeurée au possible.

Il resta immobile et inerte quelques secondes, avant qu'un éclat de fureur et de rage apparaisse sur son visage.

Puis sans que je ne le voie venir, il me gifla violemment, tellement fort que j'avais pu entendre le bruit assourdissant de sa main s'abattant ardemment sur ma joue.

Je fus d'abord choquée et heurtée, ne m'étant pas du tout attendue à un tel acte venant de lui, lui qui était venu à mon secours de nombreuses fois, avec qui je m'étais sentie protégée et en sécurité. Je portai une main à ma joue, serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre gémissement de douleur qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche. Je le regardai avec effroi et vis qu'il avait changé d'expression. Il arborait à présent un visage aussi stupéfié que le mien. Sans doute était-il aussi étonné de son geste que je l'étais, mais à l'heure qu'il était je n'en avais cure, je ne pouvais m'en soucier ni y prêter la moindre attention.

La seule chose auquel je pouvais penser en cet instant, c'était que j'avais eu faux sur toute la ligne. Je m'étais crue en sécurité ici, exemptée de toute personne qui aurait pu me vouloir du mal. Mais en vérité je ne l'étais pas, je n'étais pas plus en sécurité ici que lorsque j'étais à Phoenix, ou que lorsque je me suis trouvée dans cette ruelle face à trois assassins qui venaient de commettre un crime devant moi. Peu importe ou j'allais et avec qui je me trouvais, je serai toujours en danger, c'était un cercle vicieux qui n'en finissait jamais. Et j'avais eu tort de considérer Edward comme mon protecteur. Il ne l'était pas, il ne l'avait même jamais été…

N'étant plus capable de le regarder sans craquer, mes yeux dérivèrent sur la pièce où nous nous trouvions, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, et qui eut le don de faire accélérer les battements de mon cœur à une allure impressionnante. Dans son élan de fougue et d'empressement, Edward en avait oublié une chose primordiale.

La porte d'entrée.

En voyant cette dernière toujours ouverte, m'appelant, me criant même de déguerpir de cet endroit sinistre et effrayant, je ne pus qu'abdiquer et voir cette opportunité comme mon seul et unique moyen de pouvoir retrouver ma liberté auquel je ne croyais plus depuis longtemps.

Et alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté, que j'oubliais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, que mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et était prêt à bondir hors de ma cage thoracique, que ma respiration se faisait haletante et que mes espoirs perdus se ravivaient, faisant ainsi monter l'adrénaline en moi, je ne réfléchis pas deux minutes que j'étais déjà en train de courir à toute vitesse vers la porte laissée ouverte et que je m'enfuyais…

* * *

***** Dédicace à ma grand-mère qui m'a inspirée cette phrase ^^**  
**

**Merci à ma Sister chérie pour avoir corrigé et pour ses commentaires :D**

Et ouais, encore une fin horrible et assez sadique je dois le reconnaitre ^^

Ne m'en voulez pas, mais ça a toujours été ma marque de fabrique :D

**Alors que va-t-il se passer à votre avis ?**

**1**. Bella s'enfuie jusque dans la rue, trouve un endroit pour se cacher et essaie de se démerder toute seule ?

**2**. Bella réussie à s'enfuir mais après une réflexion elle décide de retourner d'elle même vers Edward ?

**3**. Edward la rattrape avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'échapper ?

**4**. Autre proposition farfelue ?

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé en review, un petit commentaire fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :) **

**Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup moins sadique je vous le promets ! De plus vous aurez droit au tout premier flash back d'Edward, si c'est pas beau ça *-***

**Vous saurez même ce qui s'est passé à Phoenix pour que Bella décide de partir à Chicago :D**

**En attendant moi je vous laisse, c'est l'anniversaire à ma maman aujourd'hui ! **

**Gros bisous et portez vous bien !**

**Votre Dévouée Popolove  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Révélations

** Hey Everyone !**

Me voilà après seulement **3 semaines** avec le nouveau chapitre. Avouez qu'il arrive tôt celui là, même moi je suis choquée xD

Je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont sincèrement touché et boosté à écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible. Je crois que j'en ai jamais eu autant, ou en tout cas pas depuis le début de cette fiction et j'ai adoré *-*

_Merci aux anonymes :_

**didi, o0O-Eden-O0o, PatiewSnow, zoubida, ouiiiiii, momi, xHouna, PrincetonGirl818, Juliette, Martine16, Hlne, julie29, shona, cmjklp, lily-rose, milou, beatrice, Amandine, Marie, larsand, scorpionlove09, Julie, Anne, Cline, Dd, Anna, Morgane, Mana, moi, phelie, liliane **et** Oumnouss  
**

Alors pour mon sondage, vous avez été nombreux à souhaiter la première et la troisième solution. Quant à ceux qui ont énoncé des propositions farfelues, vous vous êtes tous mis au parfum pour dire que **Bella** trébuche dans les escaliers et finit aux urgences, a un accident de voiture ou se fait enlever par **Jacob**, ce qui m'a pas mal fait rire ^^

**Je vous laisse donc voir si vous aviez raison.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Révélations  
**

**Pov Bella**

_oO "Best Laid Plans" Oo – __James Blunt_

Fuir… Cette idée s'était propagée dans mon cerveau à une vitesse phénoménale. Il y a encore cinq minutes, ça ne m'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit, je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à tenter de m'échapper. Peut être parce que dans un sens, dans l'appartement d'Edward je me sentais en sécurité. C'est vrai, il était toujours là pour me protéger, que ce soit contre Jacob, ou plus récemment, contre Jasper. J'avais sûrement fini par penser qu'Edward était mon ange gardien au lieu du meurtrier qui m'avait fichue dans cette situation en tout premier lieu. Je ne voulais pas le blâmer pour tout ce qui était arrivé, après tout s'il n'avait pas été là je serais déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il était responsable de tous les évènements qui me tombaient dessus depuis bientôt trois mois. Je serais peut être morte s'il n'avait pas été là, mais je n'aurais jamais été en danger si je ne l'avais pas rencontré… Quoi que… à bien y réfléchir, le danger était déjà là, même avant de faire sa connaissance. Il s'était simplement contenté de l'amplifier.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je fuyais… je l'avais fait le jour de mon anniversaire en quittant Phoenix précipitamment. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus j'arrivais à comprendre mes réactions. Je fuyais lorsque je me sentais en danger. J'avais toujours pensé que j'avais dû naître sans instinct de survie car j'ai toujours eu tendance à m'attirer des problèmes comme on attire un aimant. Mais finalement j'avais bel et bien une raison et un faible instinct de survie pour prendre la décision de m'enfuir lorsque je cours un danger. J'ignorais si Edward représentait un vrai danger car j'étais tout de même consciente du fait qu'il ne me voulait pas le moindre mal, mais à cet instant là il s'était montré tellement différent… Je pensais m'être habituée à ses sautes d'humeur et à son tempérament de feu qui était susceptible de le faire entrer dans une colère noire où il devenait carrément violent. Mais j'avais tort. En réalité je n'avais jamais réussi à m'y faire. Le type inhumain qui était dans cet appartement il y a quelques secondes n'était pas la personne que j'appréciais au point de vouloir à tout prix sa compagnie.

C'était ça le problème avec Edward. Il ne pouvait pas rester la personne en qui j'ai une totale confiance, celui qui est gentil, attentionné et un tantinet égocentrique, qui a toujours réponse à tout et qui souffre en silence. Non il fallait qu'il redevienne à un moment ou un autre le type froid et agressif qui avait le don de m'effrayer à un point inimaginable. À cet instant je ne pouvais regretter ma décision de vouloir prendre la fuite. C'est vrai après tout, je n'avais pas été dehors depuis près de trois mois et je me trouvais dans la tanière d'un criminel. Comme situation, c'était pas l'idéal… Et même si j'ignorais totalement ce que j'allais faire ensuite, où est-ce que j'irai, comment je vivrai, avec quoi je me débrouillerai, je ne pensais à rien de tout cela au moment de me mettre à courir hors de l'appartement. Je ne songeais pas une seconde à ce qui allait m'arriver une fois dehors, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était de franchir ces murs le plus vite possible en priant pour qu'il ne me rattrape pas.

Sans prendre le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit, je courus jusqu'à atteindre le couloir et me mis à dévaler les escaliers avec empressement, faisant abstraction de tout le reste autour de moi. J'ignorais si j'étais trop lente ou non, mais une chose était sûre, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. L'adrénaline se propageait dans mon cerveau comme une bactérie, au point que mon visage devait sûrement être rouge à l'heure qu'il est. Chaque palier que j'atteignais provoquait un raté dans mes battements de cœur tant j'étais de plus en plus stressée et paniquée. Tout ce que j'espérais était qu'il n'était pas derrière moi en train de me poursuivre. Je priais pour une seule et unique chose : M'en sortir indemne, et libre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un sentiment de liberté dans ma vie que je ne pouvais réagir sans être anxieuse à l'idée de toucher cette liberté du bout des doigts. J'étais tout près… si près… tellement proche d'obtenir ce à quoi je ne rêvais plus tant c'était inespéré…

Ne cessant de courir, j'étais sur le point d'atteindre le premier étage et ma respiration s'accélérait à mesure que je prenais pleinement conscience d'à quel point j'étais proche de voir enfin l'extérieur. J'avais cette impression que cette course était interminable alors que cela ne faisait probablement même pas encore une minute que j'étais partie de l'appartement d'Edward. C'était à n'en plus finir.

Lorsqu'enfin je posai le pied sur le palier du premier étage, je tentai de me précipiter vers les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée mais sans que je ne m'y attende, mon bras fut tiré en arrière violemment et je gémis avant de me retrouver sans comprendre comment, immobilisée contre un mur, face à Edward qui avait ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de moi, m'empêchant ainsi tout moyen de m'enfuir.

Ma respiration se coupa et mon cri de surprise mourut dans ma gorge, surtout lorsque je vis ses yeux noirs de colère posés sur moi et me regardant comme si je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je clignai des yeux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle tandis que lui ne semblait pas du tout essoufflé le moins du monde.

« Mais où est-ce que tu croyais aller comme ça ? »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air à la fois comme une menace et comme une impression d'inquiétude de sa part, ce qui était assez paradoxal. Cela dit, Edward tout entier était un paradoxe alors il était inutile de chercher à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait ni dans quelle humeur il se trouvait.

Sa main cogna subitement le mur à côté de moi.

« Putain ! » Jura-t-il entre ses dents, cognant une nouvelle fois dans le mur fortement.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et déglutis bruyamment, respirant de façon saccadée et tumultueuse, à la fois à bout de souffle à cause de mon effort sportif et terrifiée par ce qui allait suivre. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était peine perdue et que je n'avais pas la moindre chance d'espérer distancer Edward. C'était sûr qu'il allait me rattraper avant que je n'ai le temps de franchir les portes de l'immeuble.

Quelle idiote j'ai été…

Et maintenant j'allais subir sa colère et son excès de fureur. J'étais dans un sacré pétrin. À ce moment là je maudissais le seigneur pour m'avoir donné des petites jambes et une maladresse sans limite. Si seulement j'avais été assez rapide...

« Non mais à quoi tu pensais hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? » S'écria-t-il furieux. « Tu croyais sincèrement que t'allais t'en tirer à si bon compte ? »

Je reportai mon attention sur lui et le regardai apeurée, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas me faire trop souffrir. J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne se remettrait pas à me frapper de nouveau, mais à présent je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Surtout en ce qui le concernait. Je bafouillai des syllabes incohérentes, incapable de prononcer un mot qui ait le moindre sens tant j'étais terrorisée à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre une fois que nous serions de retour dans son appartement.

Je voulais pleurer. Je voulais pleurer pour ne pas avoir pu m'enfuir la seule fois où j'en avais eu l'occasion, pour avoir été tellement faible que je n'avais même pas été capable d'apercevoir le dehors. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu le ciel ? Le soleil ? La lune ? Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas senti la pluie ou la chaleur ? Rien que d'y penser je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mais je les réfrénais. Car si je voulais pleurer pour toutes ces choses que j'avais failli revoir avant d'échouer et que désormais je n'étais pas sûre de revoir un jour, je ne voulais certainement pas pleurer pour lui.

Non je ne méritais pas de pleurer pour lui, je méritais mieux que ça et il était hors de question que je m'humilie de la sorte.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas car ce n'était pas le cas. La seule chose pour laquelle j'étais vraiment désolée, c'était de m'être faite attraper avant d'avoir pu retrouver ma liberté. Mais je n'étais pas désolée d'avoir pris la fuite, si c'était à refaire je referai de la même façon. Mes parents m'avaient appris à être indépendante, surtout mon père lorsqu'il était encore vivant. Et c'est ce que j'étais, une fille indépendante, je n'appartenais à personne et surtout pas et ce meurtrier devant moi.

J'entendis un bruit provenant de l'escalier et je vis Edward se tendre.

« Merde… » Siffla-t-il avant de me ramener brusquement contre lui et de poser une main sur ma taille sans que je ne puisse réagir.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et relevai le regard vers lui qui tentait de se recomposer un visage normal. Au même moment, une silhouette apparut sur le palier et je vis une femme d'un âge assez avancé arriver vers nous, un sourire sur le visage lorsqu'elle reconnut Edward.

« Mrs Cope, comment allez vous ? » Salua ce dernier en souriant poliment comme si de rien n'était.

Je restai figée, incrédule devant un tel changement d'attitude venant de lui. Dire qu'il y a une seconde il ressemblait à un lion prêt à bondir hors de sa cage…

« Edward mon garçon ! » Répondit avec entrain la femme que je supposais être une voisine de l'immeuble. « Ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu ici, je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas déménagé. »

« Oh vous savez, j'étais pas mal occupé. » Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire presque désolé sur les lèvres.

À cet instant on aurait même pu lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

« Les jeunes de nos jours ! Toujours à courir par ci par là… vous prenez jamais le temps de vous arrêter. » Fit-elle remarquer avec un semblant de nostalgie dans la voix.

« Oui c'est assez vrai… » Murmura-t-il presque amusé.

Si je ne le connaissais pas j'aurais pu penser qu'il appréciait vraiment ce semblant de discussion avec cette petite vieille. Pour ma part je devais sûrement avoir le visage d'une personne complètement perdue qui ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Car c'était vrai, j'étais littéralement paumée. Tout s'enchainait beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse avoir le temps d'encaisser et de réaliser ce qui se produisait.

« Oh mais je vois que tu as une petite amie ! » S'exclama-t-elle enjouée. « Comment t'appelles-tu trésor ? »

Je mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'était à moi qu'elle s'adressait. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et regardai Edward qui était toujours stoïque. J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement, ne sachant quoi dire. Est-ce que j'étais sensée lui répondre ? Pouvais-je lui demander de me venir en aide ? Non définitivement pas.

Je sentis sa main se resserrer sur ma taille au point de presque me faire mal. Edward me maintenait avec une sorte de possessivité qui voulait clairement dire qu'il fallait que je me taise et que je joue le jeu. Je réprimai un gémissement de douleur et tentai de sourire piteusement à la femme devant moi.

« Bella. » Bredouillai-je faiblement, n'arrivant toujours pas à formuler quoi ce que soit de cohérent.

La voisine qui ne semblait pas du tout se rendre compte de mon état désemparé et de mon bouleversement puisque son sourire s'élargit, comme si elle était vraiment attendrie. Si seulement elle savait… Pensai-je.

« Quel joli prénom ! Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur à tous les deux. » Dit-elle avec une jovialité déconcertante.

Même Edward semblait mal à l'aise et avait du mal à garder un visage parfait. Sa prise sur ma hanche se faisait de plus en plus serrée, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe, ce qui était totalement ridicule dans la mesure où j'étais pleinement consciente que je ne pourrai même pas faire un pas avant de me faire attraper. Suffit de penser à ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq minutes. Ma fuite avait été un véritable échec. Et nous voilà en train de jouer la comédie devant une petite vieille toute souriante… Du moins lui, car moi j'étais beaucoup trop dépassée, d'autant plus que je n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui qui me forçait à faire comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ça me dégoutait…

« Merci. » Finit-il par dire embarrassé. « Euh vous nous excuserez, mais on est assez pressé alors… »

« Oh bien sûr. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre en se dirigeant vers les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, ceux que j'aurais pris si Edward ne m'avait pas attrapé…

La vieille commença à faire des salutations en tout genre mais je n'écoutais plus. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ces escaliers que je n'emprunterai sans doute jamais. Ils étaient ma seule porte de sortie, et j'avais échoué lamentablement. Combien de fois une occasion pareille a-t-elle la moindre chance de se reproduire ?

Jamais, c'est évident. J'avais laissé passer ma chance, mon unique chance de m'en sortir. J'étais pitoyable.

Edward la saluait aussi et le fis un bref hochement de tête, étant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant j'étais léthargique et déboussolée. J'eus à peine le temps de voir cette voisine emprunter ces fameux escaliers que je sentis la prise d'Edward se raffermir comme pour me donner un coup de pression afin que je revienne au moment présent.

« Bella ? » Appela-t-il soudainement d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

Ma lèvre inférieure tremblait et ma tête bourdonnait. Je commençais à avoir la migraine et mes mains étaient complètement moites. C'était sans doute l'effet du choc et de l'adrénaline qui retombaient et qui me rendaient fébrile et inutile. Je secouai la tête pour essayer de me reprendre tant bien que mal.

« P-pourquoi est-ce qu'elle prend l'escalier à son âge ? » Parvins-je à balbutier de façon ridicule.

J'espérais qu'en parlant d'un truc futile et sans intérêt, il en oublierait les derniers évènements et serait plus calme. Je sais que je suis beaucoup trop rêveuse, espérer ça c'était comme croire au père Noël… autant dire débile.

« Elle est claustrophobe. » Répondit-il néanmoins d'une voix étonnamment calme, ce qui eut le don de me dérouter.

« Oh… » Murmurai-je simplement.

Il y eut un silence gênant dans lequel il réfléchissait probablement à la bonne attitude à adopter. Pour ma part je ne bougeais pas et attendais, de toute évidence je ne pouvais faire que ça étant donné qu'il me serrait sans ménagement.

Au bout d'un moment je sentis sa prise se desserrer sans pour autant disparaitre et je poussai un soupir de soulagement face à la douleur qui s'en allait.

« Allez viens. » Incita-t-il posément.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et vis qu'il était apparemment tranquille et apaisé. Il me donnait l'impression d'être redevenu l'Edward que j'appréciais. Cette pensée me redonna un semblant de vitalité et d'espoir. L'espoir que peut être je n'allais pas vivre un véritable enfer une fois de retour chez lui.

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit, une main toujours sur ma taille en guise d'assurance. C'était assez étrange de voir à quel point ça me rendait mal à l'aise. L'ascenseur ne tarda pas à venir et Edward nous entraina à l'intérieur sans force.

Une fois arrivée devant son appartement, je pus constater que la porte était encore ouverte. Il avait dû partir à ma poursuite sans prendre le temps de la refermer. Je souris en me disant que de toute façon il ne risquait rien. S'il se faisait cambrioler, c'était plutôt pour le cambrioleur qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Il me fit entrer à l'intérieur et c'est seulement à ce moment là que sa main me lâcha. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'assura de la verrouiller avant de se tourner vers moi qui n'osais pas bouger.

Je l'observais avec une crainte non dissimulée tandis qu'il était immobile face à moi, me scrutant de manière impassible et indéchiffrable comme il savait si bien le faire. Je ne savais pas du tout par où commencer. Est-ce que j'étais sensée m'excuser ou est-ce que c'était à lui de parler ?

Finalement je tentai d'engager la conversation, le visage plein d'appréhension.

« Est-ce que tu es très énervé ? » Risquai-je avec anxiété.

Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de ma question. Puis il soupira.

« J'ai seulement besoin de réfléchir. » Avoua-t-il.

J'entrouvris la bouche, ne sachant trop comment interpréter ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Euh… je te laisse alors. » Bafouillai-je troublée.

Il ne répondit pas et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. Il avait l'air assez sonné et pour être honnête, je l'étais également. J'étais harassée par tous les derniers évènements. Mon entretien avec Jasper, ma dispute avec Edward, la gifle, ma fuite… il fallait que ça s'arrête. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre à cent à l'heure de cette façon là.

Je ne reconnaissais plus ma vie, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas, que je vivais celle de quelqu'un d'autre… Où était passée la vie auquel on m'a habituée ? Celle où je vivais chaque jour de la même façon, où j'avais une maison, une famille ? A quand remontait la dernière fois que je m'étais sentie chez moi ?

J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit différent…

Sans un regard en sa direction, je me dirigeai d'un pas tremblant vers la chambre. Sa chambre… même l'endroit où je dormais ne m'appartenait pas. Tout ça m'écœurait. Je voulais retrouver ma chambre, mon lit et toutes les affaires qui m'appartenaient. Je voulais toutes ces choses que je ne retrouverai jamais et qui me manquaient. Sondant la chambre du regard avec mélancolie, je m'allongeai sur le lit et attendis.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'attendais, peut être un signe qui me dirait que tout n'était pas perdu et que je pouvais encore être heureuse, ou peut être simplement le sommeil qui me prendrait et qui mettrait un terme à cette journée. Je réalisai à ce moment là que je n'avais même pas mangé… D'ailleurs je n'avais pas faim. J'étais juste lessivée et désespérée. Comment pouvais-je un tant soit peu apprécier ma vie j'étais condamnée à passer le restant de mes jours enfermée dans cet appartement ? Plus je sondai la pièce des yeux, et plus je trouvais toutes les couleurs ainsi que tous les meubles immondes. J'avais fini par être dégoutée de cet endroit.

Et le pire c'est que si j'avais été assez forte, j'aurais pu ne plus avoir à vivre ici de toute ma vie. Si j'avais été plus rapide j'aurais dit adieu à ce monde dans lequel j'étais plongée, j'aurais dit adieu à Edward et à son agressivité constante, à Jasper et sa morbidité, à cet enfer qui me pesait un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne voulais pas aller voir la police ni tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux, tout ce que je voulais c'était ma liberté. Pouvoir m'enfuir loin d'ici et vivre une vie normale et simple. Mais ça apparemment c'était impossible. Où alors il allait falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience et que j'attende une nouvelle opportunité comme celle-ci.

Après un long moment dans lequel je n'avais toujours pas bougé, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec lenteur.

« Bella ? »

Sa voix était hésitante, presque craintive. Je refusai de bouger, ne voulant pas l'affronter. Je l'entendis refermer la porte sur son passage et commençai à appréhender. Mon cœur battait de façon irrégulière à mesure que je le sentais s'approcher du lit.

« Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? » Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix faible.

Je fronçai les sourcils, étonnée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Dans ma tête il était clair qu'il était ici pour me blâmer et me fustiger d'avoir tenté de prendre la fuite. Peut être qu'il allait me battre… quoi que non, Edward ne m'avait jamais paru être quelqu'un de violent dans ce sens là. Il ne m'avait jamais maltraité ni quoi que ce soit, mais à vrai dire à l'heure qu'il est je n'étais plus sûre de rien, et encore moins de l'opinion que je m'étais faite de lui jusqu'à lors.

Je décidai de me retourner et de lui faire face. Il était debout près du lit et me regardait avec un visage fermé. Ses yeux exprimaient de l'inquiétude et de la culpabilité. Est-ce que vraiment il se sentait coupable ?

« Tu ne comptes pas me disputer ? » Parvins-je à formuler. Son front se plissa et il me toisa comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'insensé.

« Euh non je… je venais seulement m'excuser. » Répondit-il décontenancé.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et agité, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Je le scrutai sans rien dire, et il continua, détournant les yeux à plusieurs reprises.

« J'aurais jamais dû te gifler, c'était… c'était pas… »

C'était la première fois que je le voyais chercher ses mots, d'habitude il savait toujours ce qu'il allait dire tellement il était sûr de lui. Mais là c'était tout l'inverse. Il n'osait pas me regarder et il arborait un visage grimacé. Je voyais bien qu'il était désolé et qu'il cherchait comment l'exprimer. J'aurais même pu trouver ça mignon dans d'autres circonstances…

Il finit par soupirer et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je me redressai et m'assis à côté de lui sans dire un mot, attendant qu'il continue.

« Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. » Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui, donnant l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… j'étais énervé et je… j'ai mal agi et je sais que c'est inexcusable mais il faut que tu me croies, je suis pas du tout ce genre de personnes… »

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec insistance. Il semblait désirer ardemment à ce que je croie ses paroles, ses yeux exprimaient une profonde affliction et ses traits étaient tourmentés. Je baissai la tête, tentant de contenir ma respiration qui accélérait.

« Alors tu ne vas pas recommencer ? » Murmurai-je en dissimulant l'espoir qui me submergeait.

Il fronça les sourcils et son visage changea soudainement, passant de l'embarras à de l'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Non ! » S'exclama-t-il révulsé. « Je te le promets Bella, plus jamais je ne lèverai la main sur toi à nouveau, et je suis sincèrement désolé… »

J'entrouvris la bouche, ma lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement tandis qu'il me regardait avec des yeux emprunt à une profonde culpabilité. À cet instant je ne pouvais que croire à son repentir tant il débordait d'honnêteté. D'autant plus que ses excuses n'étaient pas toutes faites, il avait parlé avec spontanéité depuis le début.

Il fallait aussi avouer que si je ne l'avais pas poussé à bout en poussant le bouchon trop loin tout à l'heure, il ne se serait sans doute jamais emporté aussi fort… mais il avait entièrement raison, ça ne l'excusait pas pour autant.

Je finis par soupirer et hocher la tête.

« Je te crois. » Répondis-je avec assurance.

Il cligna des yeux et me scruta intensément, avant de soupirer de soulagement.

« Alors… tu me pardonnes ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Je me figeai, incapable de répondre.

Même si je le croyais honnête, je trouvais cela bien trop tôt encore pour accepter de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Après tout il m'avait vraiment blessée tout à l'heure. Pas tant d'un point de vue physique, mais plutôt émotionnel. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à ce qu'il commette un tel acte envers moi, surtout après toutes les fois où il m'avait répétée que j'étais en sécurité avec lui et qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

J'avais réellement été brisée lorsque toutes mes certitudes s'étaient effondrées avec un simple geste. Et il voulait que je lui dise qu'on oublie tout ? Non je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour pouvoir oublier le fait qu'il m'ait estropiée à ce point.

Je secouai la tête et détournai les yeux, craignant sa réaction.

« Non. » Répondis-je faiblement.

Il entrouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Je vis la déception dans son regard et je tentai de faire abstraction de la douleur que j'éprouvais à lui faire de la peine de cette façon. C'était assez paradoxal venant de lui, qui avait clamé haut et fort pas plus tard que tout à l'heure qu'il ne tenait pas du tout à moi et que je me faisais carrément des films. D'un coté je me sentais cruelle de lui faire ça alors que lui n'avait pas hésité à me pardonner toutes les fois où j'avais exagéré et dépassé les bornes. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais raison et que je prenais la bonne décision.

Quand j'y réfléchissais, ça n'avait rien avoir avec les fois où Phil s'était permis de lever la main sur moi. C'était bien pire. Car même si Phil était beaucoup plus violent et que je m'étais plusieurs fois retrouvée en sang à cause de lui, Edward lui je lui avais accordé ma confiance. Contrairement à Phil, lui je l'appréciais et j'avais même consenti à ranger tous mes principes au placard pour lui. Alors le fait qu'il ait agi comme ça me blesse encore plus.

Edward finit par soupirer d'amertume et baissa la tête.

« Je vois. » Marmonna-t-il tristement.

Il se leva subitement, me prenant au dépourvu.

« Je vais te laisser, je crois que t'as besoin de te reposer. » Déclara-t-il sans me regarder.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il commençait à se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Il semblait tellement peiné par mon refus que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Lui qui passait son temps à montrer de l'indifférence, le voilà complètement ébranlé et lisible comme un livre ouvert. Ça m'étonnait de lui, mais même si je me sentais mal pour lui, au fond de moi j'appréciais de voir ce coté là de sa personnalité. Je pensais qu'Edward était intouchable, je suis soulagée de voir que je m'étais trompée. Il n'était pas aussi insensible et détaché qu'il ne le prétendait.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je l'interpellai avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sortir.

« Edward attends ! »

Il s'immobilisa et se tourna vers moi avec questionnement. Je me levai du lit et le regardai embarrassée.

« Je suis désolée moi aussi. » Bafouillai-je rapidement.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir. Je me dandinai sur moi-même et entremêlai mes doigts.

« Je… je te dois des excuses parce que j'aurais pas dû me montrer autant insistante. Tu as tes secrets et j'aurais dû respecter ça. Je suis allée trop loin alors que toi tu as toujours respecté mon silence et je te présente mes excuses, à Jasper et à toi. Je ne recommencerai plus. » Promis-je désolée.

Même si le fait de ne rien savoir de lui m'énervait, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrai jamais obtenir la moindre révélation tant qu'il ne voudrait pas me parler. Tout ce que je gagnais à agir comme je le faisais depuis le début était de le pousser à bout et de le faire perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il fallait que cela cesse et que j'arrête de me montrer aussi lourde. Je sais que si ça avait été le contraire je n'aurais pas aimé cela et je me serais sauvagement braquée.

Il allait falloir que je prenne mon mal en patience et que j'attende qu'il parle de lui-même, mais le connaissant je ne savais pas s'il le ferait un jour. Est-ce qu'au moins il était capable de se confier à quelqu'un ? Parce qu'à moi il ne l'était pas du tout. Oh et puis je laisse tomber, dorénavant j'attendrai qu'il daigne me parler lui-même, plus jamais je ne referai la même erreur de le pousser à bout. Edward était déjà de nature incontrôlable, alors si en plus je passais mon temps à aggraver la situation en jouant les curieuses maladives, un beau jour ça finirait vraiment très mal.

Edward me regarda silencieusement, arborant à nouveau un visage impassible qui m'empêchait de lire ses émotions. Au bout de quelques secondes sans rien dire, il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

« J'aurais préféré que tu t'excuses pour avoir tenté de t'enfuir. » Lâcha-t-il abruptement, me prenant de court.

J'ouvris la bouche d'effarement et clignai des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Avais-je déjà qualifié Edward de lunatique ? Parce qu'à ce stade c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Il y a même pas trois minutes il implorait mon pardon, et maintenant il se permettait de me faire des reproches. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ose me dire ça. Je pensais qu'après tout ce temps il me connaissait, qu'il savait ce que je pensais et qu'il comprenait pourquoi j'avais fui…

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Bredouillai-je blessée.

Son visage impassible changea et je vis qu'il commençait à s'énerver, ce que je ne compris pas du tout. C'était pas moi qui était sensée être énervée ?

« Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps. » Répliqua-t-il d'une voix toutefois contrôlée. « Bella tu ne peux pas partir d'ici, tu es obligée de rester enfermée là, c'est pour ton bien et pour le nôtre que je fais ça. » Déclara-t-il avec conviction.

« Je sais mais… »

« Non tu ne sais pas ! » Me coupa-t-il d'une voix forte. « Bon sang tu réalises qu'Emmett et moi sommes dans la merde la plus totale ? Il suffit que Jacob Black parle de toi à une seule personne et on est mort Bella ! »

Je secouai la tête, réfrénant mes larmes de fatigue qui commençaient à monter. J'étais d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas avoir pleuré du tout depuis tout à l'heure. J'étais en train de m'endurcir apparemment.

« Peut être que tu as raison, mais je ne m'excuserai pour avoir pris la fuite Edward. » Déclarai-je avec aplomb.

« Tu m'avais pourtant promis que tu ne chercherais pas à t'enfuir. » Rappela-t-il.

« Et toi tu m'avais promis que tu ne me ferais jamais le moindre mal, comme quoi je ne suis pas la seule à rompre une promesse. » Rétorquai-je acide.

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé… » S'exaspéra-t-il. « Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal, mais t'enfuir Bella ? Tu pensais vraiment que ce serait une bonne idée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Lâchai-je à bout de nerfs. « Que je suis désolée alors que c'est pas le cas ? »

« Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi. » Ordonna-t-il fermement.

« Parce que j'en peux plus d'être ici ! » Craquai-je au bord des larmes. « J'en peux plus d'être enfermée dans cet endroit, tu peux comprendre ça ? »

Il me regarda sans répondre, se contentant d'afficher un visage à la fois étonné et inquiet.

« Bella… »

« Je ne le supporte plus… » Interrompis-je, les yeux embués. « Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant… »

Il s'approcha de moi lentement et posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Je tentai de me débattre mais il me maintenait fermement.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » Suppliai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille alors que t'es sur le point de fondre en larmes. »

Je relevai le regard vers lui et vis que ses yeux exprimaient une profonde désolation. Il s'en voulait de m'infliger ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Je le détestais pour ça, et en même temps je me sentais mal de lui apporter autant de tourments. Mes sentiments étaient tellement contradictoires, tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. J'avais à la fois envie de le frapper et de lui balancer toutes les injures qui me tombaient sous la main, et à la fois envie de pleurer dans ses bras.

Il sembla décider à ma place puisqu'il passa ses bras derrière mon dos et me serra contre lui. J'avais une horrible envie de le repousser et de lui dire de s'en aller, mais repenser à tout ce qui causait ma détresse actuelle m'empêchait de réagir. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, peu importe à quel point je voulais me dégager de son emprise. En comprenant que toute tentative de lutte était vaine, je finis par abandonner et me mis à pleurer, pour la première fois depuis le soir de Thanksgiving.

Je le sentis me frictionner le dos doucement et mes larmes redoublèrent. Je pleurais le fait d'être ici, de ne plus avoir la chance de revoir ma mère, de vivre cachée dans cet appartement et d'être à la merci d'un criminel. Je pleurais le fait de devoir encore endurer cette situation pesante que je n'arrivais plus du tout à supporter.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi… » Répétai-je contre son torse de marbre.

« Je sais. » Soupira-t-il difficilement.

Mes larmes ne semblaient toujours pas vouloir tarir et coulaient le long de mes joues, tachant par la même occasion son teeshirt.

« Je veux retrouver ma maison et revoir ma famille, ils me manquent tu n'imagines pas à quel point… J'aimerais avoir une vie, pouvoir être libre, aller dehors… » Sanglotai-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, accélérant ainsi mes propres battements de cœur pour une raison inconnue.

« Je sais Bella mais c'est impossible. » Répondit-il désolé après un moment de silence. « Ça me fait de la peine de devoir t'infliger ça, et je suis désolé de t'arracher à ta vie, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je te mettrais dans le premier avion pour Phoenix… mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas retrouver ta vie d'avant. »

Je reniflai disgracieusement, un rire amer s'échappa de mes lèvres.

« Ça je le sais. » Avouai-je avec cynisme. Je relevai la tête vers lui qui semblait déconcerté par mon soudain changement d'humeur. « Et tu sais ce qui est le plus triste dans l'histoire ? » Demandai-je de façon rhétorique.

Il fronça les sourcils sans répondre, légèrement perplexe tandis que je secouai la tête avec sarcasme, comme si je riais à une bonne blague.

« C'est que tu n'y es absolument pour rien. » Répondis-je avec mépris. « Ma vie d'avant je l'avais déjà perdue avant de te rencontrer. »

Il entrouvrit la bouche, étonné de ma révélation et s'éloigna de moi pour me regarder avec sérieux.

« Comment ça ? »

Je fis un sourire désabusé et détournai la tête.

« A ton avis pourquoi je suis venue à Chicago ? Pourquoi je suis pas simplement restée à Phoenix ? » Répliquai-je sombrement.

Ses yeux me dévisageaient avec désarroi et inquiétude, il ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à ce que je me mette à déballer mon sac. Surtout maintenant.

« Euh… j'en sais rien. » Murmura-t-il avec appréhension. « Dis-le moi. »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et le scrutai indécise. Mes larmes coulaient toujours silencieusement et je sentais qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes à s'arrêter.

« Parce que je n'ai plus personne. » Annonçai-je finalement d'une voix éteinte, presque inaudible. « Y a plus rien là bas qui me retient. »

Je m'assis sur le lit sans me soucier de sa réaction.

Le trou béant dans ma poitrine était à nouveau en train de s'ouvrir. J'avais tout fait pour ne plus y penser, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir à nouveau. Cette torture opprimante, qui me broyait les entrailles lorsque je pensais à ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière, à ce leur était arrivé ce jour du 13 septembre 2011 où j'étais partie en les laissant tous les deux dernière moi, ne cessait de me supplicier et de me ronger, que ce soit quand j'éprouvais un effroyable manque ou une douloureuse culpabilité.

Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir pris la fuite mais avais-je eu le choix ? Et s'il était finalement revenu pour terminer le travail ? A quoi cela aurait-il servi que je reste avec eux ?

_À ne pas culpabiliser…_

« Tes parents ? » Demanda Edward subitement, me ramenant à la réalité.

Il était debout face à moi, me regardant avec un air profondément soucieux. Je commençais à ne pas du tout apprécier la tournure que prenait la conversation qui était déjà des plus pitoyables. Mais d'un autre coté je n'en pouvais plus de me taire. J'allais finir par me donner des ulcères à tout garder pour moi et supporter ma douleur toute seule. Jasper m'avait dit de me confier à quelqu'un. Mais est-ce qu'Edward était la personne appropriée pour ça ? De toute façon avais-je vraiment le choix ? Parce que visiblement les personnes ne se bousculaient pas au portillon. Il était le seul à se soucier vraiment de moi depuis des années…

Et pourtant je ne voulais pas lui pardonner la gifle qu'il m'avait administrée tout à l'heure.

Peut être que je pouvais faire abstraction de la situation pendant quelques minutes. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et le plus étonnant était de constater que c'était de lui dont j'avais besoin. Parce qu'il était le seul qui me faisait ressentir des choses que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer, car toutes ces choses étaient trop fortes et trop contradictoires pour pouvoir les définir. Parce que même si je ne voulais pas lui pardonner, je savais que j'allais finir par le faire. Il avait une emprise sur moi qui m'empêchait d'agir correctement. Il avait réussi à me faire oublier le fait qu'il ait voulu me tirer dessus en pointant son arme sur moi, à me faire me sentir coupable d'avoir fouillé dans ses affaires alors que techniquement il avait commis bien pire, et à me donner envie de m'intéresser à lui et de le changer alors que je savais que c'était peine perdue.

La vérité était qu'Edward pouvait se permettre de faire un bon nombre de choses qu'aucune autre personne n'aurait pu faire sans que j'en fasse abstraction. Je devrais avoir tellement peur de lui que je ne devrais pas avoir envie de sortir de cette chambre, je devrais le détester tellement que je ne devrais pas vouloir m'intéresser à lui et m'inquiéter à propos de son passé. Mais à la place il était parvenu à me faire éprouver des sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas des sentiments amicaux, c'était autre chose. Mais c'était tellement spécial que je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom dessus. Ma relation avec Edward avait toujours été spéciale de toute façon. Nous n'avons jamais été des amis, à la fois pas assez proches pour l'être, et en même temps trop proches. Tout était si paradoxal que ça en donnait la migraine.

Mais apparemment c'était ça qui marchait puisque je semblais encline à délier ma langue et parler sur ce qui me hante depuis des mois. Edward ne m'avait toujours pas lâché du regard et attendait patiemment que je lui réponde. Je le regardai accablée, mes yeux pleinement embués.

« Ils sont morts. » Finis-je par dire en réprimant un sanglot. _« Morts… »_

_oO "Jar of Hearts" Oo – Christina Perri_

_« Mardi 13 Septembre 2011 – Phoenix_

_Mon réveil sonna et j'eus une envie brutale de l'écraser. J'ouvris les yeux découvrais avec indifférence la date affichée sur cet auto-réveil. _

_Bon anniversaire Bella… Songeai-je blasée._

_Je n'avais jamais été friande des anniversaires, pour moi cela avait toujours été un jour ordinaire, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le célébrer… Que j'aie dix sept ans aujourd'hui ne changeait absolument rien à mon existence. J'étais la même qu'hier, et je serai toujours la même demain. _

_Soupirant, je décidai de me lever du lit et de me préparer pour le lycée. Lorsque je descendis en bas pour aller dans la cuisine, ma mère m'accueillit avec un grand sourire et alla m'étreindre._

_« Bon anniversaire ma chérie… » Dit-elle en me serrant fortement. Je répondis à son étreinte et me forçai à sourire._

_« Merci Maman. » Murmurai-je._

_Elle s'éloigna et me regarda avec jovialité._

_« Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » Me demanda-t-elle curieuse._

_Je haussai les épaules._

_« Bah… aller en cours. » Répondis-je simplement. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Je sais bien, mais je parle de ce soir. » Clarifia-t-elle sans perdre sa bonne humeur. « Ça te dirait qu'avec Phil on aille au restaurant et qu'on fête ça dignement ? » Proposa-t-elle enjouée._

_Son engouement était tellement contagieux que je ne pus que lui sourire en retour._

_« Oui si vous voulez. »_

_« Fais pas cette tête ! Dix sept ans ça devrait te plaire non ? » Interrompit Phil qui arrivait dans la cuisine._

_Il arborait un visage souriant et plein d'entrain et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait bien changé en un an. Le fait de crouler sous les problèmes d'argent lui avait apparemment mis du plomb dans la tête. Il ne me frappait plus et me respectait. Les jours qui avaient suivi le Thanksgiving de l'année dernière, il s'était montré impitoyable et avait finalement dilapidé mon compte comme un mal propre. Et bien évidemment, il s'en était servi pour jouer, parier et pour combler sa maitresse._

_Quelques semaines après ça, nous nous retrouvions avec des énormes dettes que Phil était incapable de rembourser. Pendant des mois nous avons été désignés et jugés par tous les voisins comme la famille sur la paille. Toute la rue entière et même le quartier étaient au courant des adultères de Phil avec son Irina, ainsi que de toute la merde dans lequel il nous avait mises, Maman et moi. Nous étions alors encore plus jugés. Même au lycée de Phoenix où j'allais, j'étais souvent montrée du doigt. Les gens ne me parlaient pas du tout, si ce n'est pour se moquer de moi et de ma situation familiale. J'avais fini par haïr le lycée, ainsi que ma vie en général. À la maison, Phil s'était mis à boire et à devenir de plus en plus agressif. Il avait commencé à lever la main sur ma mère un soir. J'étais dans la pièce quand ça s'est passé. Et je me souviens avoir ce soir là, éprouvé une incommensurable envie de fuguer et m'en aller loin d'ici et de cette famille qui n'était pas la mienne._

_Mais tout avait fini par s'arranger. Phil avait petit à petit arrêté de boire et s'évertuait à trouver des solutions. Il essayait de faire des efforts de comportement, avec ma mère comme avec moi. Même si je ne pouvais le pardonner pour toutes les horreurs qu'il nous a infligés depuis des années, je devais reconnaitre que j'appréciais et que j'étais touchée par sa volonté à vouloir changer. C'était honorable et courageux de sa part._

_Et puis un jour il s'était ramené à la maison avec le sourire et l'annonce qu'il avait trouvé une solution à tous nos problèmes. J'ignore comment il a trouvé l'argent pour rembourser toutes ses dettes, il n'a pas voulu nous le dire, même René l'ignorait. Mais toujours est-il qu'au bout de quelques jours, nous avons abandonné l'idée de chercher comment il avait pu mettre un terme à toutes ses dettes de façon aussi miraculeuse. Notre vie s'était après cela nettement améliorée. Phil s'évertuait à se montrer de plus en plus gentil et respectueux, je devais avouer que quand il se comportait comme ça, je pouvais presque l'apprécier. Il trompait toujours ma mère avec cette Irina, mais si ça ne la dérangeait pas, alors je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, bien que j'aurais volontiers exprimé ma façon de penser. _

_Notre vie semblait peu à peu reprendre une allure un tantinet normale, même si Phil paraissait plutôt tendu et anxieux ces derniers temps. Il avait l'air de nous cacher quelque chose mais ça n'intriguait pas ma mère plus que ça. Elle laissait couler, comme elle avait toujours fait depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ces derniers jours, Phil était des plus angoissés. Une fois il avait même sursauté lorsque j'avais posé ma main sur son épaule derrière lui pour l'appeler. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur… et cela n'était pas très rassurant. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne nous cachait pas de nouvelles dettes qu'il n'avait pas encore pu remboursées car nous venions à peine de nous remettre de tout ce que nous avons essuyé. _

_Aujourd'hui en tout cas il semblait parfaitement détendu et c'était plaisant à voir. _

_« Que ce soit dix sept ans ou seize ans, je vois pas la différence. » Finis-je par dire avec un sourire amusé. Il secoua la tête._

_« Bella Swan, ton blasement finira par avoir raison de toi un jour. » Prévint-il sur un ton condescendant._

_Je levai les yeux au ciel._

_« Alors on se fait un resto ce soir ? » Éludai-je en tentant de montrer un semblant d'intérêt._

_« Oui mais d'abord tu vas à l'école. » Répondit-il catégorique. « Si tu penser sécher ce jour là, c'est raté jeune fille. »_

_« Pour y aller il faudrait déjà que tu m'y emmènes. » Provoquai-je en haussant un sourcil._

_Il soupira et regarda sa montre._

_« T'as encore le temps et moi aussi. Pourquoi tu ne montes pas dans ta chambre écouter ta musique pendant que je me prépare ? » Proposa-t-il._

_« Oui comme d'habitude. » Répondis-je amusée. _

_« Eh, promis à ton dix huitième anniversaire on t'offre une voiture. Comme ça tu la ramèneras plus le matin. » Sourit-il._

_« Et mon permis servira enfin à quelque chose. » Songeai-je avec envie. L'idée de posséder ma propre voiture était des plus alléchantes…_

_« Oui aussi. » Répondit-il._

_Je pris une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine et me détournai vers les escaliers._

_« C'est tout ce que tu prends ? » S'enquit René attristée._

_« Je n'ai pas très faim. » Répondis-je désolée. Elle soupira de lassitude._

_« Bella mange un peu, c'est pas saint de ne rien manger, surtout le matin. »_

_« Je prendrai une autre pomme au moment de partir. » Promis-je. « Désolée Maman mais j'ai vraiment pas faim. »_

_« Laisse-là, c'est son anniversaire si elle a pas envie de manger elle mange pas. » Intervint Phil en allant embrasser ma mère. « Et puis t'en fais pas, elle se rattrapera avec le gâteau de ce soir. » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil en ma direction._

_Je souris tandis que René abandonnait en soupirant de déception. Je montai les escaliers en direction de ma chambre, et entendis Phil me héler un « joyeux anniversaire » de la cuisine auquel je répondis par un « merci ». _

_J'entrai dans ma chambre et la contempla avec un léger sourire. Elle était assez bien rangée, malgré plusieurs livres éparpillés sur le sol. Cela me faisait rire quand je me disais que j'étais différente des gens. Quand les autres avaient une chambre mal rangée à cause des fringues balancés partout, moi c'était à cause des bouquins. J'avais un bureau bien ordonné ainsi que plusieurs posters d'un ou deux acteurs que j'appréciais. Une chambre ordinaire en somme… Mais c'était la mienne, et pour rien au monde je ne l'échangerais. C'était elle qui avait accueilli toutes mes peines depuis toujours, quand j'allais mal c'était là que je me réfugiais. Si je pouvais vivre uniquement dans ma chambre, je le ferais car c'était ici que je passais le plus clair de mon temps. _

_Je m'emparai de mon MP3 qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit et sélectionnai un livre au hasard. M'allongeant sur le lit, je mis les écouteurs à fond et commençai à lire en patientant. J'avais toujours pour habitude de mettre la musique dans les oreilles trop forte, ma mère m'avait fustigée plusieurs fois pour ça. Elle disait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'un jour j'allais finir par devenir sourde et qu'à chaque fois qu'elle m'appelait je ne l'entendais pas. Je reconnais que je mets le son de la musique bien trop forte… Mais c'était une façon pour moi de m'évader et de ne plus penser à ma vie pendant quelques minutes. Je me laissais envahir par la musique et ma lecture, c'était l'activité que je préférais au monde. Celle que je faisais la quasi-totalité du temps. _

_Alors que j'étais entièrement plongée dans ma musique tout en mangeant ma pomme et en lisant, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Je commençai à me demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps car d'habitude, il était plutôt rapide pour m'emmener au lycée. Ne me posant pas plus de questions que ça, je continuai ma lecture tranquillement._

_J'entendis soudainement le claquement de la porte d'entrée et ôtai finalement les écouteurs de mes oreilles intriguée._

_« Maman ? » Appelai-je d'une voix forte avec surprise._

_Je trouvais cela étrange d'avoir entendu quelqu'un partir de la maison dans la mesure où ma mère était en congé maladie depuis hier et que Phil était sensé m'attendre pour m'emmener au lycée. Éteignant mon MP3 et reposant mon livre sur le lit, je me levai et jetai le trognon de pomme dans la corbeille à coté de mon bureau. Le fait de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse m'étonnait et je l'appelai à nouveau. _

_Peut être était-elle sortie… J'appelais Phil mais pas de réponse de sa part non plus._

_Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, je sortis de ma chambre discrètement. J'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de me préparer une sorte de surprise ou quoi que ce soit car je détestais ça. De plus j'allais être en retard pour le lycée et j'allais me faire disputer. Je descendis les escaliers à tâtons et entrai dans la cuisine._

_L'étonnement laisse place à de l'appréhension lorsque je remarquais du sang sur le sol. La nausée commença à s'emparer de moi tant cette vue me dégoutait. Le sang semblait provenir du salon et je suivis la trace coulante, le cœur serré. Ma respiration était forte et extrêmement rapide. Ma tête se mettait à tourner à cause de l'odeur du sang qui me répugnait de plus en plus. _

_Et puis tout s'arrêta._

_Ma respiration se coupa, mon cœur cessa de battre et il s'en fallut de peu pour que je ne tombe pas dans les pommes face à l'abominable spectacle sous mes yeux. Devant moi, ma mère René. Allongée, la peau horriblement blafarde et la tête tournée sur le coté, les yeux ouverts et sans vie. Mon corps se mit à frissonner et mes mains à trembler en voyant le sang qui la recouvrait. Elle avait un trou juste en dessous de sa poitrine qui laissait passer un coulis de sang dégoutant. Je poussai un cri d'horreur devant une telle infamie, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait vraiment d'arriver. _

_Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser que derrière le corps de ma mère, se trouvait celui de Phil, dans le même état, excepté que lui avait plusieurs marques de coup. Je mis mon poing dans la bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler à mesure que je comprenais petit à petit l'étendue de la situation._

_On les avait poignardés… ils étaient morts… Et moi je n'avais rien entendu…_

_Prise d'une horrible nausée je me précipitai vers l'évier et régurgitai tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pendant que je vomissais sans m'arrêter, tant la vue du cadavre de ma mère m'avait écœurée. Je me frottai les yeux, espérant vivre un mauvais rêve et pouvoir me réveiller dans mon lit avec mes parents bien vivants et en bonne santé, mais à mon plus grand désespoir rien ne vint. Mes larmes montaient et dégoulinaient sur mes joues alors que je gémissais. Je me cramponnai à l'évier pour ne pas tomber car mes jambes étaient en train de flancher. _

_Prenant une profonde inspiration, je tournai la tête vers eux, espérant halluciner tout ce que je venais de voir. Lorsque je me trouvai nez à nez avec le corps poignardé plusieurs fois de Phil, mon cœur tambourina dans ma poitrine jusqu'à m'en faire mal. Mon corps chancela et je finis par vaciller et tomber à genoux, pleurant avec une main devant la bouche. J'ignorais combien de temps je me trouvais là à pleurer devant cette vue cauchemardesque, mais j'avais l'impression que ce ne serait jamais assez. Le sang s'était répandu partout sur le sol, ce qui fait que même mon pantalon commençait à être tâché. Mais le pire était de les voir eux, baignant chacun dans une marre répugnante. Jamais de toute ma vue je n'avais vu quoi que ce soit d'aussi immonde. Leur peau était tellement blafarde qu'il était évident que toute vie avait quitté leur corps. Rien que de songer à cette réalité funeste me lacérait le cœur et me broyait les intestins. J'avais envie de crier mais ma voix avait disparu, depuis mon hurlement de tout à l'heure, c'est comme si j'étais devenue muette, exceptée pour laisser échapper mes sanglots. _

_Au bout de je ne sais combien de minutes à être une véritable loque bonne à rien d'autre que pleurer, je me décidai enfin à agir et faire quelque chose. Je me levai tremblante et m'appuyai sur l'évier derrière moi pour tenir debout. Je marchai en titubant en direction du téléphone dans le salon. Je manquai de trébucher plusieurs fois et lorsqu'enfin je m'emparai du téléphone, je composai le 911 avec des doigts tremblotants. _

_« A-Allô… » Balbutiai-je après avoir entendu la standardiste. « J-j'appelle pour signaler deux meurtres au 102 West Adams Street. » Bredouillai-je d'une voix tellement affolée que j'ignorais si j'avais été compréhensible. _

_« Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom Mademoiselle ? » Demanda la fille d'une voix calme au téléphone._

_« Bella. » Bafouillai-je. _

_« Bien Bella, une équipe est en route et arrivera dans un petit moment. J'aimerais qu'en attendant vous me disiez exactement ce qui s'est passé. » Encouragea-t-elle._

_Je reniflai et pris une profonde inspiration en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées sans y parvenir._

_« Je… j'étais en haut et… mes parents ils… quand je suis redescendue ils étaient… » _

_Je n'arrivais pas à formuler une phrase un tant soit peu cohérente tellement tout me paraissait invraisemblable. La fille du téléphone dût le sentir puisqu'elle reprit la parole toujours aussi sereine et apaisante._

_« D'accord, calmez-vous, essayez de respirer lentement. » Incita-t-elle._

_Ce genre de phrase avait le don de m'énerver. Comme si j'étais capable de me calmer dans un moment pareil ! Et en plus le fait de l'entendre aussi calme m'horripilait._

_« Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? » M'écriai-je soudainement à travers mes larmes, ma voix déraillant dans les aigus. « Ils sont morts ! Il sont… et moi je suis là et… »_

_« Bella écoutez-moi, je sais que c'est difficile, mais avez-vous vu ou entendu ou quoi que ce soit… »_

_« Non ! » M'exclamai-je en lui coupant la parole paniquée. « J'ai rien entendu, je sais pas du tout ce qui s'est passé et… »_

_Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car une question m'apparut soudainement, auquel je n'avais pas la moindre réponse._

_Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?_

_Ils allaient arriver, emporter les corps, mais moi qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Est-ce que je serais interrogée comme dans ces séries policières ? C'est à cet instant que je me rendis réellement compte de ce qui venait d'arriver._

_Mes parents étaient morts…_

_Ma mère ne rouvrirait plus jamais les yeux, je ne la verrais plus jamais sourire. Mon beau père n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'excuser et se faire pardonner, on leur avait ôté la vie. Ils étaient partis et déjà ils me manquaient d'une façon incommensurable. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que tout était fini, que je n'avais plus de famille et que j'étais orpheline. C'était une vérité impossible à avaler et trop fraiche pour y croire ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. J'espérais de tout cœur que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que ma mère allait venir me réveiller. Mais vue la douleur et le trou béant qui venait de s'ouvrir au creux de ma poitrine et de mon cœur, je me doutais que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Cette sensation de vide et de manque à l'intérieur était bien là, je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner. _

_Je jetai un coup d'œil à la cuisine, là où leurs cadavres gisaient immobile sur le carrelas. Quelles alternatives me restait-il ?_

_Rester là et rester avec la police qui prendrait soin de moi… mais dans ce cas je serais sûrement placée dans un foyer jusqu'à ma majorité. Est-ce que je pouvais supporter de vivre dans une nouvelle famille, une qui n'était pas la mienne ? Un coup d'œil au corps de ma mère m'indiqua que non. J'en étais incapable. Je ne pouvais accepter de vivre dans un endroit où je ne me sentirais pas à ma place et continuer le cours de ma vie comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé._

_Ou sinon je pouvais fuir. M'en aller loin d'ici et tenter de démarrer une nouvelle vie éloignée de tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais dans ce cas cela voudrait dire les laisser seuls, les abandonner là sans savoir si la police viendrait vraiment les chercher. Pouvais-je réellement les laisser derrière moi sans m'en soucier ? Pouvais-je prendre la fuite et me comporter comme la lâche que j'étais ?_

_J'allais peut être le regretter toute ma vie, mais avant même de réfléchir je réalisai que ma décision était déjà prise. Je n'allais pas rester là. Je n'allais pas les regarder les emmener loin de moi, les laisser me poser tout un tas de questions qui ne feraient que me faire fondre en larmes, les laisser me placer dans une famille avec qui je n'avais rien strictement rien avoir et que je n'avais pas du tout envie de connaitre. J'allais disparaitre. J'allais partir loin de cette réalité ignoble et douloureuse, et loin de ce meurtrier sanguinaire qui rôdait peut être encore dans les environs et dont j'ignorais tout._

_J'entendais la voix de la fille dans le combiné m'appeler et me demander si tout allait bien, mais au lieu de lui répondre, je décidai de raccrocher précipitamment, sans prendre le temps de la rassurer. Mue d'une force et d'une volonté inconnue, je m'empressai de monter à l'étage et d'aller préparer quelques affaires dans ma chambre. Je pris les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, ainsi que mes pièces d'identités et portefeuilles. Je sélectionnai deux ou trois bouquins au hasard, sans jamais cesser de pleurer mes défunts parents. Après mon pauvre père, c'était ma mère et Phil qui se faisaient assassiner. À croire que je portais vraiment la poisse à toutes les personnes qui m'étaient chères… _

_Tandis que je préparais mes affaires, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Ils étaient morts par ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas coupée du monde comme je le faisais tout le temps, et si je leur avais un tant soit peu prêté attention, j'aurais pu savoir qu'ils étaient en danger de mort et j'aurais pu leur venir en aide. Si ça se trouve ils m'avaient appelé au secours et moi je n'avais rien entendu car je suis trop renfermée et égoïste. J'avais honte de moi, à un tel point que c'en était insupportable. Quelqu'un était venu pour les tuer et alors que j'aurais pu empêcher ça, moi je les avais tout simplement laissés tomber et attendu qu'ils se fassent poignarder._

_J'étais monstrueuse… comme toujours, je ne pensais qu'à moi et je gâchais leur vie. Sauf que cette fois, leur vie était brisée pour de bon, et la mienne également._

_M'emparant du sac avec lequel j'avais pour habitude de voyager lorsque j'allais rendre visite à mon père pendant les vacances, je dévalai les escaliers avec empressement et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux cadavres qui m'avaient élevés tout au long de ma vie, je sortis par la porte arrière, mes larmes ne cessant de couler et mon cœur martelant ma poitrine. Je pouvais entendre les sirènes de police qui approchaient et je compris que je n'avais pas de temps à perdre_

_Je courus le plus vite possible loin de cette maison que j'adorais tant, en direction de l'aéroport, abandonnant René et Phil Dwyer, ma seule famille, à leur sort funeste._

_Joyeux Anniversaire… »_

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, figée dans la même position et Edward en avait fait de même. Il était debout devant moi qui laissais échapper des sanglots abondants à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui ne cessait de me hanter depuis des mois. Le pire souvenir de ma jeune vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il devait penser de ce que je venais de lui raconter. Il devait probablement être dégouté lui aussi par mon attitude. Avoir pris la fuite alors que sa mère vient de mourir… quelle enfant fait ça ? Je n'arrivais même plus à me regarder dans une glace tant je me sentais sale et honteuse. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je lui avais raconté ça ? Est-ce que j'avais espéré secrètement qu'il me comprenne et qu'il me réconforte ?

Je n'osais même pas le regarder, de peur de ce que je verrais sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas voir son visage écœuré par ce que j'avais fait. Je savais que si je levais les yeux vers lui, je n'y verrais rien d'autre que de la déception et de la répugnance à mon égard. Et de sa part c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais supporter. Il devait probablement me détester à l'heure qu'il est. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour me le dire ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien depuis tout à l'heure ? Je lui avais tout dit, il savait désormais tout de ma misérable petite vie insignifiante alors pourquoi restait-il silencieux ?

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement d'une voix sans émotion.

« Non… » Répondis-je d'une voix chevrotante. « Je ne sais pas du tout je te le jure… je t'ai dit tout ce que je savais. »

Je l'entendis soupirer mais refusais d'affronter son regard. J'étais assise sur le lit et ma tête était baissée vers mes doigts que je m'amusais à triturer pour passer le temps. Je le vis s'accroupir devant moi et après un moment, je sentis ses mains sur mes avant-bras.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Bella. » Déclara-t-il finalement.

Sa voix était douce et bienveillante, ce qui me fit céder. Je relevai enfin la tête pour le regarder et me retrouvai happée par ses yeux émeraude qui étaient bien plus proches de moi que ce que j'aurais cru. Son regard semblait profondément affecté et mes larmes se stoppèrent d'elles mêmes par la simple force de le regarder. J'ignorais comment il s'y prenait pour faire ça, mais il était la première personne à parvenir à prendre possession de mes émotions aussi simplement. C'était comme s'il pouvait réellement me contrôler… où du moins contrôler mon corps. C'était assez déroutant en y pensant.

J'entrouvris la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Son regard m'avait complètement déstabilisé jusqu'à en perdre ma voix. Sa proximité faisait accélérer les pulsations de mon cœur et j'en oubliais même notre situation et l'endroit où nous étions. Ce qui m'étonnait était la phrase qu'il avait prononcée. Pourquoi disait-il que je ne devais pas éprouver de culpabilité alors que j'étais responsable de tout ? Comment se faisait-il qu'Edward arrivait à chaque fois à me prendre de cours en disant quelque chose auquel je ne m'attends pas ?

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Demandai-je tendue.

« Parce que tu as eu raison de t'en aller. » Répondit-il sincèrement, sans me quitter du regard. « Tes parents étaient déjà morts, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. »

« Mais je les ai abandonnés ! Je ne sais même pas ce que la police a fait d'eux, je les ai complètement laissés tomber pour m'enfuir à l'autre bout du pays ! » Protestai-je véhément.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui se serait passé après ton départ ? » Fit-il sûr de lui. « La police est venue, elle les a emporté et ils ont ouvert une enquête dans laquelle ils t'ont déclarée disparue. Je suis certain que tes parents ont eu un très bel enterrement et qu'ils ne t'en veulent absolument pas. » Rassura-t-il.

Je secouai la tête impunément.

« C'est ma faute s'ils ont été tués. » Conclus-je sombrement. « Bon sang j'étais là quand ça s'est produit, j'aurais pu leur venir en aide, j'aurais pu les sauver si je n'avais pas pensé qu'à ma foutue musique ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? » Clama-t-il impatient. « Admettons que tu les aies entendus se faire agresser, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu serais descendue et quoi ? Tu aurais empêché ce malade de les tuer ? »

« Je… » J'ouvris la bouche mais ne sus quoi répondre. D'un coté il avait raison, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais forte et robuste ou que je savais me battre. « J'aurais trouvé un truc. » Marmonnai-je.

« Un truc ? » Répéta-t-il ahuri. « Décidément Bella t'es vraiment un cas désespéré. » Soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je fronçai les sourcils, légèrement vexé.

« J'ai bien réussi à te tenir tête à toi, je te signale. » Rappelai-je piquée au vif.

« Mais moi c'est pas pareil ! » S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

« Ah oui et en quoi est-ce que c'est différent ? » Lançai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, pris au dépourvu. Je devais sûrement avoir touché un point sensible puisqu'il se braqua, l'air passablement énervé.

« J'en sais rien mais c'est différent c'est tout. » Éluda-t-il bougon.

Je secouai la tête et réprimai un sourire. J'étais étonnée de voir avec quelle facilité il arrivait à me dérider et me donner envie de sourire, je crois qu'il devait vraiment être le seul à pouvoir faire ça.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que je l'observais, étudiant les traits de son visage de marbre. Edward était sans nul doute l'homme le plus beau que j'ai pu rencontrer, j'avais rarement vu un visage sans défaut comme le sien, où tout était angélique et parfait. Mais ce n'était malheureusement qu'en apparence…

L'une de ses mains quitta mon épaule et vint se poser sur ma joue délicatement. Je tentai de réprimer les sensations de chaleurs qui se propageaient dans le bas de mon ventre et sentis quelques rougeurs apparaitre sur mes joues.

« Écoute-moi… » Insista-t-il en ancrant profondément son regard dans le mien. À ce moment là tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lui obéir. « Même si tu les avais entendus et que tu avais voulu leur venir en aide, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Ce mec était probablement un malade qui n'aurait pas hésité à te descendre aussi. Tu n'aurais rien gagné à vouloir jouer les héroïnes. Tes parents se seraient faits saignés exactement de la même façon et toi tu aurais crevé avec eux. » Déclara-t-il fermement.

Je le regardai choquée, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait dit ? Comment pouvait-il parler de cette façon et manquer autant de tact ? Il vit mon air choqué et dût se rendre compte d'à quel point il avait manqué de délicatesse puisqu'il fronça les sourcils et me regarda avec embarras.

« Euh… désolé. » S'excusa-t-il mal à l'aise. « Je suis vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les gens. »

Je secouai la tête en riant légèrement.

« Non ça c'est sûr. » Répondis-je amusée.

Il sourit également et détourna les yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'étais en rien responsable, et que quoi qu'il se serait passé ils seraient morts de toute façon. Dis-toi que t'as eu de la chance de t'en être sortie. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifiée.

« De la chance ? Tu trouves que j'ai de la chance ? » M'exclamai-je d'une voix qui déraillait.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » Contra-t-il avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. « Enfin si c'est ce que j'ai dit, mais je le pensais pas comme ça… Bella, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, vraiment. » Avoua-t-il soucieux. « Mais tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit d'accord ? »

Je secouai la tête, mes yeux commençant à s'embuer à nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas Edward. » Répondis-je désolée. « Tout ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis ce jour là c'est que j'étais là et que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose mais que je n'ai rien fait et… et puis je les ai abandonnés comme des mal propres uniquement pour ne pas me retrouver placée je ne sais où. Je suis égoïste. »

Il me scruta avec des yeux apparemment tristes. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce que je disais mais quelque chose dans son regard me disait qu'il comprenait. Qu'il comprenait même plus qu'il ne le devrait… Peut être qu'Edward avait vécu une situation ressemblant à la mienne, ou peut être que je me faisais tout simplement des idées et qu'il était seulement compatissant.

« Je vais te laisser, je crois que je fais qu'aggraver les choses depuis tout à l'heure. » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

J'ouvris la bouche, étonnée. Il est vrai qu'Edward n'était pas le meilleur soutien et le plus habile, mais d'une certaine façon c'était… touchant. C'était même mignon, mais ça il était hors de question de lui répéter sinon il se mettrait dans une colère noire.

« T'es pas si mal. » Balbutiai-je avec gêne.

Il me fronça les sourcils, surpris, puis cligna des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-t-il médusé. Je souris.

« T'as encore des efforts à faire avant de te comporter comme quelqu'un de normal, mais y a du progrès. » Fis-je en hochant la tête.

Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne me regarde longuement, sans jamais détourner les yeux.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine d'intensité qui me déstabilisa.

Je sentais mes mains devenir moites et je retins un frisson qui était sur le point de me parcourir. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je réagissais comme ça, mais une quelque chose me disait que je n'avais pas du tout envie d'en connaitre la raison. Je déglutis face à son regard aussi incandescent et ma lèvre s'entrouvrit.

« Bonne nuit. » Parvins-je formuler après un long moment.

Il secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire, sa main quitta ma joue et il se releva. Je le regardai partir avec à la fois du soulagement et de la déception. Les émotions que j'éprouvais avec Edward était à chaque fois contradictoires alors je ne m'étonnais même plus. Il ouvrit la porte avant de se figer soudainement, dos à moi. Il semblait en plein débat intérieur avec lui-même. Finalement il soupira et se retourna vers moi.

« Ma sœur. » Annonça-t-il abruptement.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, ne comprenant pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je déconfite. Il roula des yeux.

« Alice. » Précisa-t-il avec nervosité. « Alice était ma sœur jumelle. »

Ma bouche devait probablement former une espèce de « O » majuscule tellement j'étais sidérée de ce qu'il m'apprenait. Non pas de savoir qui elle était, car j'avais déjà fait la liste de toutes les possibilités que cette fille pouvait être, mais sidérée que ce soit lui qui m'en parle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il accepterait de répondre à ma question de tout à l'heure. D'autant plus que le prénom « Alice » avait toujours été prohibé dans cet appartement. Je l'examinai plus sérieusement et pus constater qu'il était en plein conflit intérieur. Il semblait se débattre avec quelque chose mais j'ignorais totalement quoi. Peut être la culpabilité ou le mal être dû à ce qui avait dû se passer il y a des années.

Un détail me titilla dans sa phrase, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question, il se détourna et referma la porte subitement, me laissant seule avec cette interrogation des plus horrifiantes et alarmantes.

_Était ?_

* * *

**Pov Edward  
**

_« Mercredi 1er décembre 2003 – Huit ans plus tôt, Chicago_

_« Edward ! » Héla une voix que je connaissais par cœur._

_J'arrivais dans la cafétéria, mon plateau en main et sondais la salle du regard, à la recherche de la personne qui m'avait appelé. Lorsque je la vis qui me fit un signe de la main avec un immense sourire, je me dirigeai en sa direction._

_A mesure que j'avançais, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être subjugué de voir à quel point elle était radieuse et plus ravissante de jour en jour. Je l'avais vue grandir, évoluer, s'épanouir en même temps que moi, et à présent cette fille qui autrefois s'amusait à me chaparder mon gouter à la récré de quatre heures était devenue une belle jeune femme._

_Alice ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur avait le don de contaminer tout son entourage. C'est donc avec le sourire que j'arrivais à la table de ma sœur jumelle, mon pote ainsi que ma petite amie._

_« Alors comme ça on refuse de m'attendre ? » Saluai-je faussement désappointé en posant mon plateau sur la table._

_« Tu parles, ça fait une heure qu'on a fini la bio, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » Demanda ma sœur en haussant un sourcil tandis que je m'asseyais._

_J'embrassai Tanya qui me souriait timidement, avant de me tourner vers Alice et de lui répondre._

_« Le prof de maths est venu me voir. Il veut que j'intègre l'équipe du triathlon du lycée. » _

_« Tu veux dire ce concours où on voit tous ces matheux binoclards se déchainer comme dans un jeu télévisé ? » Pouffa le blond qui avait un bras autour des épaules de ma sœur. Je souris._

_« Ouais en gros. »_

_« Mon frère est un vrai surdoué. » S'exclama Alice enjouée. « Tu le crois ça Tanya ? »_

_« J'en ai jamais douté. » Répondit celle-ci en me regardant avec un sourire admiratif auquel je répondis en levant les yeux au ciel._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'as répondu alors ? » Me demanda mon pote, et accessoirement petit ami d'Alice._

_« T'es malade ? » Rétorquai-je outré. « J'allais quand même pas dire oui ! Tu connais la réputation de ce club idiot. »_

_« Peut être qu'il serait devenu cool si tu l'avais intégré. » Fit-il remarquer. _

_Je secouai la tête et commençai à manger._

_« Vous avez prévu d'aller ensemble au bal de Noël ? » Questionna Alice soudainement._

_« Bah évidemment. » Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils, étonné par sa question. _

_Ses lèvres s'étirèrent soudainement comme si je venais de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle._

_« C'est génial, pourquoi on irait pas tous les quatre ensemble ? » Proposa-t-elle avec sa jovialité habituelle._

_Je me tournai vers la blonde à coté de moi et lui lançai un regard interrogatif._

_« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Lui demandai-je._

_Elle sourit et hocha la tête._

_« Moi ça me va. » Répondit-elle de bonne humeur. Je souris à mon tour et l'embrassai chastement sur les lèvres quand Alice nous interrompit._

_« Eh Edward c'est pas ton meilleur ami là bas ? » S'exclama-t-elle étonnée._

_Je me tournai vers elle et regardait la direction qu'elle me désignait de la tête. Au loin, là où l'on payait notre plateau à la caisse, se trouvait en effet Jasper Whitlock, mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Il avait la tête baissée et les mèches qui se coinçaient dans ses lunettes lui barraient la vue. Il portait un jean un peu trop remonté et une chemise à carreaux mal repassée. Je voyais l'un des joueurs de l'équipe de football de l'école se payer sa tête derrière lui et je soupirai de lassitude._

_« Si c'est lui. » Répondis-je tristement. « Jasper ! » Hélai-je pour qu'il m'entende. _

_Ce dernier se retourna vers moi et je lui fis signe de venir s'asseoir avec nous. Son regard dériva vers la personne qui était en face de moi et je vis son regard se voiler soudainement. Il finit par secouer la tête et baissa son regard vers ses pieds, avant de se diriger à une autre table éloignée, seul._

_« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas venir avec nous ? » S'inquiéta Tanya indécise. Je haussai les épaules avec découragement._

_« Jasper est mal à l'aise avec les gens qu'il connait pas. » Tentai-je d'expliquer maladroitement._

_En vérité, je savais très bien que ce qui embarrassait Jasper était de voir ma sœur avec Demetri, l'un de mes amis. Il avait le béguin pour Alice depuis qu'il la connaissait, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de dix ans. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, trop gêné et craintif pour oser, mais je voyais bien qu'il l'avait encore dans la peau. D'ailleurs plus les années passaient, et plus j'avais l'impression qu'il était de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé, il fut une époque où j'avais même souhaité les voir sortir ensemble car il était mon meilleur ami et également le mec le plus gentil que je connaisse._

_Mais Alice n'avait jamais eu l'air de ressentir la même chose, et lorsque j'ai commencé à me faire de nouveaux amis, Jasper et moi nous sommes un peu éloignés. Contrairement à moi, il n'était pas très populaire au lycée, au contraire il était même le genre de personnes sur qui ces cons de footballeurs aimaient se taper des barres de rire. Lorsque Demetri s'est mis à fréquenter ma sœur, Jasper s'est encore plus mis en retrait, et je devais avouer que ça m'attristait pas mal. Je m'étais montré réticent au début, lorsque Demetri m'a demandé la permission de sortir avec elle. Mais après tout il était un très bon ami et il s'était toujours montré respectueux envers elle. De plus je n'avais pas envie de me fâcher avec Alice car elle pouvait se montrer très teigneuse lorsqu'elle voulait. _

_Alice et moi avons toujours été extrêmement proches. Vous savez ce qu'on dit sur les jumeaux, ils ressentent lorsque l'autre souffre ou est malheureux. Et bien c'est vrai. Entre nous ça avait toujours été fusionnel de cette façon. D'après nos parents, même après notre naissance on pleurait lorsqu'on daignait nous séparer. C'était assez étrange… mais je n'échangerais notre lien pour rien au monde. Elle était mon double, ma confidente et la personne avec qui je passais le plus de temps. Sa joie de vivre me contaminait tout comme ma morosité l'énervait. Je savais que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit un jour je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre. Elle était la personne sur lequel je me reposais le plus, celle que j'aimais le plus et pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi. _

_C'est pourquoi j'aurais bien voulu qu'elle finisse par sortir avec Jasper. Il était le meilleur homme que je connaissais et il l'aurait protégé. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de choisir, et puis Demetri se comportait plutôt bien. Elle avait l'air heureux, c'est tout ce qui comptait._

_« Je trouve ça dommage. » Dit-elle affligée, interrompant mes réflexions. « Il est vraiment gentil. »_

_« Alice, t'es adorable mais si ce mec n'a pas envie de s'intégrer, tu ne peux rien y faire. » Lui répondit Demetri._

_Elle soupira et abandonna._

_« Oui tu as raison. » Consentit-elle en lui faisant un sourire._

_Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et je détournai les yeux, n'étant pas très friand de leurs effusions. Je regardai alors ma petite amie qui avait la tête posée sur mon épaule et souris en me disant que j'avais vraiment la belle vie. Aucune ombre au tableau, tout était presque parfait et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change… »_

_oO "I Was Here" Oo – Beyonce_

Je me passai une main sur le visage et soufflai, faisant taire les souvenirs qui affluaient dans ma tête. J'écrasai ma cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le rebord du balcon et rentrai à l'intérieur en refermant la vitre.

Il y a huit ans jour pour jour, j'étais un ado de l'âge de Bella, pleinement heureux avec un avenir prometteur. La vie peut être tellement cruelle parfois… on croit que jamais rien en changera et on a la perspective d'une vie embellie… jusqu'au jour où tout change sans qu'on ne s'y attende et qu'on réalise que le monde si parfait dans lequel on vivait n'était en fait qu'une immonde supercherie qui n'a pas mis cinq minutes à s'effriter.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour que mon destin serait de finir comme homme de main pour un horrible mafieux. Je pensais que j'aurais une vie harmonieuse, que j'irais à l'université, sortirais avec un tas de filles et que j'aurais toujours une famille unie et soudée comme jamais. J'aurais fini avec un super job, avec une femme et pourquoi pas une maitresse, suivi d'un divorce qui aurait conduit à des disputes sur la garde partagée des mômes. Une vie ordinaire quoi. Et naturellement, j'aurais partagé tout ça avec Alice, la seule fille qui aura jamais compté pour moi. Elle aussi aurait eu une belle vie. Peut être qu'elle aurait enfin fini par épouser mon meilleur ami, qu'elle m'aurait pris la tête sur ma façon de m'habiller jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et que notre complicité ne s'effriterait jamais.

Mais malheureusement cette perspective d'avenir n'avait été que du vent. Je m'étais vraiment fait des illusions en imaginant que j'aurais pu avoir ce genre de vie simple et sans histoire. La vie était beaucoup trop sadique pour ça, elle se jouait de nous en nous faisant croire à un monde tranquille alors que la réalité est tout autre. Quelle blague…

Je soupirai et interrompis un moment mes pensées sombres pour me diriger vers la chambre. Je voulais m'assurer que Bella allait bien car depuis qu'elle m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé le jour de son anniversaire il y a quelques jours, elle n'avait cessé de faire de violents cauchemars. J'aurais cru qu'une fois qu'elle aurait vidé son sac et m'en aurait parlé elle irait mieux et cesserait d'avoir peur. Mais apparemment j'avais tort puisque cela semblait avoir empiré. Dire que je m'inquiétais pour elle était un euphémisme, lorsque j'ai appris la façon dont ses parents ont été tués et qu'elle a failli y passer elle aussi, j'ai compris que cette fille était pire que ce que je croyais. En vérité ce n'était pas la malchance qu'elle attirait, c'était carrément la mort. Un assassin était venu dans sa maison et a liquidé sa famille, ensuite elle choisit une destination au hasard et tombe sur moi dans une ruelle. Dans quel genre de mauvais film étais-je tombé ? Sérieusement, j'étais sûr qu'à elle seule elle était capable de remettre en cause et dérégler le taux de danger de tous les endroits où elle allait.

Cette fille avait besoin d'être protégée, c'était indéniable. Il est clair que je n'étais pas la personne la plus adaptée pour remplir cette fonction, mais en tout cas elle était plus en sécurité avec moi que n'importe où dans cette ville. Et puis il fallait avouer que je tenais beaucoup à elle quand elle ne se comportait pas n'importe comment. La fois où je l'avais surprise dans mon bureau en train d'écouter un de mes morceaux et que j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait fouillé dans mes affaires, ça avait été comme une sorte d'électrochoc.

D'un coté j'avais été hyper remonté contre elle et blessé dans mon orgueil par ce qu'elle avait fait, mais d'un autre coté je m'étais vite rendu compte que je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir réellement. C'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre que je l'avais laissée prendre une part un peu trop importante dans ma pseudo-vie et que si je continuais à la laisser faire, elle finirait vraiment par m'atteindre. Et ça je ne pouvais pas le permettre, alors je me suis éloignée. J'avais essayé de l'ignorer au mieux en espérant que cela m'aiderait à ne plus m'attacher à elle. Et comme d'habitude, elle avait contrecarré tous mes plans. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y prenait mais elle avait toujours tendance à me rendre faible et je détestais ça. En comprenant le soir de Thanksgiving que je n'arriverais jamais à rester indifférent, j'avais laissé tomber et nous avions repris une relation « normale ». Mais il y avait une chose chez Bella que je n'appréciais pas, c'était qu'elle avait le don pour me mettre hors de moi extrêmement facilement. Le soir où je l'avais retrouvée violentée par Jasper, elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Je sais qu'elle n'avait pas du tout mérité que je me comporte ainsi et que je franchisse les limites du tolérable, mais même si je l'avais giflée, il fallait aussi reconnaitre que je m'étais vraiment retenue pour ne pas faire plus à ce moment là. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Bella, je lui aurais infligé bien pire. Je l'aurais sans doute battu à mort jusqu'à ce que cette personne ne puisse même plus tenir debout. Bella était capable de me faire sortir de mes gonds comme personne n'arrive à le faire et paradoxalement, elle m'aidait à garder le contrôle de moi-même. Le pire c'était qu'elle ne faisait rien du tout pour ça. Elle était juste elle et ça m'effrayait de plus en plus. Voir à quel point elle parvenait à réformer ma vie sans le vouloir me faisait peur.

Mais en même temps y avait-il au moins un moyen de changer ça ?

Je n'en étais pas du tout certain.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait fini par me pardonner mon comportement. Le jour qui avait suivi elle s'était montrée distante, elle me parlait mais avait peur de m'approcher, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Lorsque j'émettais un mouvement en sa direction elle se reculait prestement. Même si ça me faisait de la peine qu'elle réagisse comme ça, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Lever la main sur elle avait été une grave erreur et je comprenais tout à fait sa crainte envers moi. Mais après deux trois jours à lui prouver ma bonne foi et que je ne lui ferais plus le moindre mal, elle avait cédé. J'étais assez proche d'elle maintenant, je la prenais souvent dans mes bras, surtout lorsqu'elle était en train de cauchemarder. Force m'était de constater que je n'étais plus vraiment mal à l'aise, ça me venait naturellement et je commençais même à apprécier cela. Bella et moi étions beaucoup plus proches désormais et même si je savais que c'était une très mauvaise idée, je me sentais incapable de l'empêcher.

Lorsque j'ouvris délicatement la porte de la chambre, je constatai que Bella ne dormait pas. Elle était allongée sur le coté et avait les yeux grands ouverts, par-dessus la couette. Je voyais bien à ses cernes qu'elle était exténuée. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas passé une nuit sans tourment ? J'aurais aussi voulu lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas sous la couette car elle devait probablement avoir froid avec son short et son débardeur. De plus les hivers à Chicago étaient plutôt frisquets. Mais après tout cette fille ne faisait jamais ce qu'on attendait d'elle, elle était un véritable complexe et chacune de ses actions étaient imprévisibles.

« Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? » Demandai-je inquiet.

« Pas envie. » Répondit-elle d'un ton blasé, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

Je soupirai et m'avançai vers le lit. Je m'assis à coté d'elle qui était toujours allongée et posai une main sur sa joue avec légèreté. Elle ne réagit pas mais je me doutais qu'elle devait être en train de rougir dans la pénombre. Elle rougissait à chaque fois que je la touchais de cette façon, je trouvais ça mignon.

« Tu devrais dormir. » Conseillai-je d'une voix qui sonnait plus comme un ordre qu'à un avertissement.

« Je sais mais… » Elle ferma les yeux et inspira. « A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je le vois. » Dit-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

Je compris tout de suite à qui elle faisait allusion. Je restai silencieux et attendis qu'elle continue.

« Je ne vois pas son visage mais juste ses yeux rouges et son sourire sadique, des fois il est encore là quand je descends à la cuisine, à coté des corps de mes parents, il m'attend avec un couteau à la main… Et d'autres fois il cogne à la porte de cet appartement, je suis toute seule et lui il est là pour finir le travail qu'il a commencé… J'ai peur de fermer les yeux maintenant. » Avoua-t-elle douloureusement, le regard dans le vague.

Je devinais qu'elle avait la gorge serrée vu la voix faible et chevrotante qu'elle avait. Je la regardai tristement, peiné de la voir aussi torturée.

« Personne ne viendra ici te chercher Bella. » Promis-je solennellement. « Tu es en sécurité. »

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et me scruta avec appréhension.

« Tu me protègerais s'il venait ? » Fit-elle d'une petite voix aigue.

Je souris en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Ce salopard n'aura même pas passé la porte que je lui aurais déjà collé une balle entre les deux yeux. » Affirmai-je avec assurance.

Un semblant de sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres mais disparut aussi vite qu'il n'est venu. Elle s'empara de ma main qui était sur sa joue et me supplia des yeux silencieusement.

« Dors avec moi. »

Sa voix sonnait comme une supplique et je me figeai, incrédule par ce qu'elle me demandait.

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit… »

« S'il te plait… » Implora-t-elle.

Je restai silencieux quelques instants, analysant la situation et pesant le pour et le contre. D'une part, je ne pensais pas du tout que dormir dans le même lit était une bonne idée car nous nous étions déjà beaucoup trop rapprochés ces derniers temps, je ne voulais pas aggraver les choses plus encore. Et puis c'était plutôt embarrassant.

Mais d'un autre coté si cela pouvait la rassurer et l'aider à mieux dormir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais. Si ça lui était bénéfique, alors c'était bénéfique pour moi aussi. Et il fallait avouer aussi que cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit… mon confort me manquait, même si je n'étais pas un gros dormeur.

« D'accord. » Cédai-je malgré moi.

Elle sourit et se décala vers l'autre coté du lit pour me laisser de la place. J'inspirai pour me donner du courage, puis consentis à m'allonger sur le dos, croisant les bras sur mon ventre. Je ne savais pas trop comment procéder, s'il fallait que je dise ou fasse quelque chose, et heureusement pour moi c'est Bella qui rompit le silence.

« Tu ne te mets pas sous la couette. » Constata-t-elle le front plissé. Je tournai la tête vers elle et haussai un sourcil.

« Toi non plus. » Rétorquai-je simplement.

Elle me toisa avec un énervement mal dissimulé.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours le dernier mot…. » Soupira-t-elle dépitée. Je souris.

« C'est dans ma nature. » Répliquai-je amusé.

« Oui bah c'est nul. » Dit-elle avec une moue contrariée.

« Nul pour toi. » Fis-je remarquer. « Pour moi c'est bien. »

Bella ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarder. Je me sentis mal à l'aise sous son regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était en train de sonder profondément mon âme avec ses yeux chocolat.

Un silence s'encourut tandis qu'elle m'observait toujours avec de grands yeux et que je commençais à être de plus en plus embarrassé. Je me contentai de regarder le plafond sans décroiser les bras, ne me sentant pas capable de l'affronter.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle doucement au bout d'un moment.

Je compris tout de suite à sa voix hésitante qu'elle s'apprêtait à me poser une question personnelle à laquelle je n'aurais pas forcément envie de répondre.

« Quoi ? » Marmonnai-je en tentant de cacher mon anxiété.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et parla d'une voix emprunte à de l'affliction et de la désolation.

« Elle est morte n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question. Je fermai les yeux, éprouvant une douleur rien que d'y penser. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de tout ça depuis l'autre soir où je lui avais avoué qu'Alice avait été ma sœur. J'imagine qu'elle essayait de tenir sa parole et de ne plus se montrer aussi curieuse. J'avais consenti à lui dire qui elle était car après tout ce que Bella m'avait dit, j'estimais que je pouvais au moins répondre à sa principale question. J'étais content de voir qu'elle faisait des efforts pour contenir sa curiosité, au moins ça prouvait que nous progressions tous les deux. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je réalisai que ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça que Bella soit au courant de ma vie. Je commençais même à apprécier cette idée.

Je rouvris les yeux et tentai de rendre mon cerveau hermétique à tous les souvenirs qui commençaient à ressurgir.

« Oui. » Répondis-je finalement sur un ton fataliste.

Elle me regardait toujours mais je n'osais pas tourner la tête pour voir les émotions qui devaient être apparues sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas voir à quoi elle pensait, voir de la pitié ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Murmura-t-elle profondément affectée.

Je soupirai pour contenir la haine et le dégout qui me titillaient la bouche et me démangeaient. Elle était désolée… voilà qui me faisait une belle jambe !

« Moi aussi. » Répliquai-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulue.

Elle ne répondit rien mais je devinais que mon hostilité devait lui faire de la peine. Je reconnais qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. À chaque fois que cette partie là de ma vie était évoquée j'avais une sombre envie de tout casser et de liquider tout le monde, Bella y compris. En vérité je savais que toute cette colère que je ressentais était due à ma culpabilité que j'enfouissais et tentais par tous les moyens d'oublier. J'étais surtout en colère contre moi-même pour avoir été inutile et incapable d'empêcher ça, ainsi que pour le rôle majeur que j'avais joué dans sa mort.

Je tournai enfin la tête vers Bella et constatai qu'elle semblait bel et bien peinée. Mais vue l'affliction et la désolation qui ornaient ses traits, je compris que ce n'était pas parce que je lui avais mal parlée. Comment cette fille faisait-elle pour être dotée d'autant d'indulgence à mon égard ? Je passais mon temps à la rembarrer, je l'avais maltraitée, j'avais même essayé de la tuer et pourtant elle était encore là, à me regarder tristement et faire preuve de grande compassion. Je savais qu'elle pouvait aisément me comprendre puisque la vie ne l'avait pas non plus épargnée, mais je ne pensais pas un seul instant mériter cette bienveillance et cette clémence dont elle faisait preuve.

« On avait dix huit ans. » Appris-je avec un air résigné. « On venait seulement d'entrer en terminale. »

« Comment est-elle morte ? » S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce qui avait le don de me déstabiliser.

Aussitôt une animosité sans égal s'empara de moi et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui cracher ma haine à la figure.

« Quelqu'un l'a tuée. » Susurrai-je hostilement.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel elle tenta d'analyser ce que je venais de lui dire.

« Est-ce que tu connaissais la personne qui a fait ça ? » Finit-elle par demander avec crainte.

Elle devait sans doute avoir peur de pousser le bouchon trop loin et que j'explose. Heureusement pour elle, j'étais dans une humeur charitable. Je fus secoué d'un léger rire sardonique.

« Oh que oui. » Répondis-je sans me départir de mon sourire mauvais et pernicieux. Elle sembla décontenancée par la cruauté et la férocité de ma voix mais ne répondit rien. « Ça s'est passé ici, à Chicago. » Complétai-je sans émotion.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais bougé ? Changé de ville ? » S'étonna-t-elle. Je secouai rapidement la tête.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je l'ai déjà abandonnée une fois, j'ai pas envie de recommencer. » Lâchai-je durement.

Elle tressaillit à coté de moi et je m'en voulus automatiquement. Je lui avais fait peur une nouvelle fois, ce que je détestais parce que voir la crainte dans les yeux de Bella était insupportable et douloureux. Cependant elle ne s'éloigna pas, à mon plus grand étonnement. Elle resta silencieuse tandis que j'avais toujours les bras croisés et que je n'arrivais pas à me dérider.

Elle finit par poser une main sur mon avant bras et je faillis sursauter, étonné par son geste.

« J'espère vraiment qu'un jour tu finiras par trouver la paix. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix débordante de compassion.

Inutile de dire qu'en cet instant j'étais scotché par son attitude. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi, après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir elle avait encore la décence de se soucier de mon état et de ma conscience. Sérieusement cette fille m'épatait. J'avais l'impression que plus je m'amusais à la blesser, et plus elle revenait à la charge. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme ça ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas que je n'étais pas bon pour elle ? Que la première chose à laquelle elle devrait penser était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de moi ?

Finalement j'avais eu tort de la considérer comme une simple fille ingénue et fleur bleue. Bella était beaucoup plus qu'une fille rêveuse qui croit au prince charmant. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait déjà traversé, elle croyait encore à toutes ces conneries de rédemption. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment elle faisait pour encore accorder du crédit à ce monde pourri et croire encore au bonheur et tous ces trucs qu'ils nous font gober à l'école et à la télé, mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne pouvais que respecter ça. À sa place moi je n'aurais pas la force d'avoir de l'espoir pour quoi que ce soit. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Bella était bien plus forte que moi. Quelle ironie…

Je sentis sa main retomber lâchement à coté de moi et je constatai qu'elle venait de s'endormir.

Elle avait l'air paisible, je n'avais pas l'habitude de la voir sans ses habituels traits torturés lorsqu'elle cauchemardait. À cet instant elle semblait tellement innocente et vulnérable. J'aurais pu la briser avec tellement de facilité… Même une mouche était plus dangereuse qu'elle, avec effroi je constatai que Bella me rappelait Alice à bien des égards. La même innocence, la même naïveté, la même sincérité, la même spontanéité, la même droiture et la même authenticité… C'était sans doute ça qui m'avait empêché de la tuer dans cette ruelle. Peut être que Jasper et Emmett avaient finalement raison, peut être que quand mes yeux se sont posés sur elle ce jour là, j'y avais vu le visage de ma sœur.

Cette conclusion me rendit mitigé. J'espérais que ce fut la bonne explication car cela voudrait dire que je trouvais enfin une réponse à toutes mes questions mentales depuis des mois et je pouvais enfin être soulagé. Mais d'un autre coté, j'étais déçu que ce soit aussi simple. Bella m'avait toujours habitué à ce que tout soit compliqué, je ne voulais pas que la raison qui m'avait empêché de la tuer soit un truc aussi simple et évident que de voir ma sœur à travers elle. Non, la relation que j'avais avec Bella était quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe et profond que ça, j'en mettais ma main à couper. Et puis merde, j'allais finir par ressembler à une fille à force de tergiverser et réfléchir comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que je prenais la tête pour des conneries ? Je ferais mieux de réfléchir à trouver un moyen de pouvoir lui rendre sa liberté sans que cela ne nous mette en danger.

Continuant à l'observer longuement, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Bella n'avait pas du tout sa place dans le monde dans lequel nous vivions. Elle était bien trop pure et bonne pour cette planète. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre. Au moins en la gardant ici, elle était protégée du monde extérieur. Mais je voyais bien que cet enfermement l'étouffait. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle, mais tout ce dont j'étais capable était de la laisser continuellement seule et prisonnière dans ce foutu appart. Sympa la vie…

À mesure que j'observais son visage serein, j'eus l'envie irrépressible de la toucher. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver, elle pionçait de toute façon. Décroisant les bras, j'avançai une main vers sa joue gauche non sans appréhension. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas car je ne saurais pas du tout comment expliquer mon attitude. Mais elle était tellement douce qu'elle donnait envie d'être protégée. Approchant ma main de son visage avec lenteur, je finis par effleurer sa joue avec les phalanges de mes doigts.

Elle se mit alors à bouger et je retirai ma main aussi sec avec rapidité. Elle marmonna un son étouffé et avant que je ne puisse protester, elle tourna tout son corps entier vers moi et posa un bras sur mon ventre, me prenant de cours. Je m'apprêtai à enlever délicatement son bras lorsqu'elle se rapprocha et posa la tête sur mon thorax.

Merde… et maintenant je fais quoi ? Est-ce que je devrais la réveiller ? J'imagine bien le truc : « _Désolé de te réveiller Bella mais faut que t'ailles dormir ailleurs…_ » Pas génial non…

Quand je disais que cette fille rendait les choses compliquées, je pouvais pas faire un mouvement ni dire une parole sans que ça ne se retourne contre moi. Même dans son sommeil elle s'amusait à me compliquer la vie. Tout ça à cause d'une foutue pulsion que j'ai pas su retenir… Bien joué Edward, essaie de t'endormir maintenant. Pour couronner le tout, je la vis émettre un léger sourire. J'étais certain que cette situation devait l'amuser…

_Comme si elle était assez conne pour rêver de toi…_

_Pas faux…_

Soupirant de résignation, je décidai que la meilleure chose était de faire abstraction du fait qu'elle était sur moi en train de dormir paisiblement. Je fermai les yeux, conscient que je n'arriverais pas à m'endormir dans cette position. J'avais déjà du mal à m'endormir naturellement, alors dans cette situation…

Et pourtant, c'est avec un étonnement non feint que je m'endormis plus rapidement que je l'aurais cru.

* * *

**Pov Bella  
**

_Je me rappelais très bien ce moment. Il s'agissait du jour où j'avais surpris Phil avec Irina, sa maitresse. Je rentrais du lycée avec comme toujours, la boule au ventre. J'avais encore été pointée du doigt aujourd'hui. Je commençais à en avoir assez d'être jugée à cause des conneries de Phil. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, les gens étaient méchants avec les autres. En tout cas au lycée c'était comme ça. Après avoir été déposée par le bus scolaire, je sortis mes clés et les insérai dans la serrure. J'étais étonnée d'avoir un tel rêve car je ne voyais pas en quoi ce souvenir était tellement important. Je me rappelai seulement des mots qu'il avait prononcés lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers moi, et de la douleur que j'avais ressentie en pensant à ma pauvre mère qui se faisait trahir de la sorte dans notre propre maison. _

_J'entrai dans à l'intérieur de la maison et entendis des bruits suspects ainsi que des gloussements provenant du salon. Mon cœur cognait déjà à mesure que je savais ce qui allait se passer. J'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas rêver de ça, rêver d'autre chose de beaucoup plus gai. Mais apparemment on ne contrôle pas ses rêves… j'en sais quelque chose malheureusement. Je me rapprochai de ces bruits que j'entendais, je pouvais clairement reconnaitre la voix de Phil ainsi que celle d'une personne totalement inconnue. Et lorsque je pénétrai dans le salon, mon cœur eut un raté et ma respiration se coupa._

_Phil était avec une grande blonde et l'embrassait goulument sans se retenir. Celle-ci était adossée contre l'un des murs du salon, une jambe pliée autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle. C'est ce jour là que je m'étais réellement rendue compte du vrai visage de mon beau père, que j'avais compris qu'il trompait ma mère ouvertement. Tout ça était dégueulasse. René l'aimait tellement, à un point que c'en était effrayant parfois. Et lui il ne se gênait pas pour lui briser le cœur et la souiller de cette façon. J'avais envie de le tuer, rien que pour oser lui faire du mal comme il le faisait. Je voulais me réveiller, parce que ce souvenir n'était pas des plus plaisants et que je commençais à étouffer. Je savais ce qui allait se passer ensuite, Phil allait se rendre compte de ma présence et allait se tourner vers moi, il allait me dénigrer et il retournerait à ses occupations d'adultère. Et moi j'allais m'enfuir de la maison à toute vitesse, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de mes yeux. Je ne rentrerais que le soir, parce que j'avais voulu marcher dans toute la rue et faire le vide, ma mère se ruerait vers moi à peine après que j'eus passé la porte et me punirait pendant une semaine pour lui avoir causée la peur de sa vie._

_Comme je l'avais prédit, Phil se tourna vers moi au ralenti, et à cet instant là mon cœur cessa de battre et je manquai de m'étouffer. _

_Ce n'était pas Phil que j'avais devant moi… _

_C'était Edward._

_Une chose à savoir avec les rêves, c'est qu'ils pouvaient vraiment être farfelus par moment… Mais à cet instant je ne comprenais véritablement plus rien. Qu'est-ce que Edward faisait dans mon rêve ? Pourquoi était-il à la place de Phil ? Pourquoi était-il en train d'embrasser son Irina à sa place ? Mais plus important, pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur martelait dans ma poitrine et souffrait le martyr ?_

_Je ne pensai alors plus à ma pauvre mère, ni à Phil ni à quoi que ce d'autre, seulement à lui qui était en train de me briser le cœur. Son visage était glacial, ses yeux étaient noirs et il avait un sourire dédaigneux sur le visage._

_« T'as un problème gamine ? » Cracha-t-il avec un rire méprisant._

_Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je me tordais de douleur à l'intérieur tant cette mésestime était insupportable. Je me sentais sur le point de m'effondrer, rien qu'à le voir aussi haineux et dénigrant. Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Je ne devrais pas avoir mal à ce point…_

_Il m'accorda un dernier regard dénigrant avant de se tourner vers Irina, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et de l'embrasser fougueusement. À cette vue, mon cœur se déchira en mille morceaux et je défaillis, vacillant dans le noir le plus complet…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, bondissant du lit avec la respiration haletante, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. J'avais l'impression d'avoir cessé de respirer pendant une minute, ce qui n'était pas du tout normal. Ma tête me tournait et je me sentais légèrement nauséeuse. Je mis une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de l'apaiser, et passai mon autre main sur mon visage, tentant d'analyser ce pseudo rêve des plus étranges. Je tournai la tête et constatai qu'Edward n'était pas là. J'étais seule. Cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié et pour être honnête, j'étais plutôt rassurée. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me surprenne en train de faire un rêve pareil. Et puis cela aurait été trop embarrassant pour lui comme pour moi.

Mes pulsations étaient toujours aussi fortes et rapides et je devinais que la panique devait être visible partout sur mon visage tant j'étais affolée et terrifiée par l'idée de ce que ce rêve pouvait signifier.

Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver ?

* * *

**Voilà !**

Je remercie ma** Sister** pour avoir relu et corrigé _(J-11 ! *-*)_

**Alors quelqu'un a une idée de pourquoi Bella a fait ce rêve ? Je me doute que cette dernière doit un peu perturber parce que ce rêve est un peu bizarre mais bon, dans mon esprit ça sonnait bien... En même temps il faut savoir que j'ai un esprit tordu donc... ^^  
**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu malgré la longueur qui moi même ne me plait pas du tout. Je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le prochain chapitre car sachez que je pars en vacances aujourd'hui (à l'heure où vous lisez ceci je suis probablement dans le train xD) et je n'aurai pas d'ordinateur. De plus, j'ai perdu un membre de ma famille il y a quelques jours et je n'ai pas la tête ni l'envie d'écrire. J'espère que vous me comprendrez...**

Sachez néanmoins qu'avant ce récent décès j'avais commencé le** chapitre 11 **et j'ai bien l'intention de me remettre à écrire dès que j'aurais à nouveau la tête reposée ;)

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes vacances ainsi qu'un bon été :)  
**

**Petite review avant de partir ? ^^  
**

**Votre Dévouée Popolove  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Désir

**Hello !**

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances et que vous êtes prêts pour la rentrée, personnellement je suis encore vacances jusqu'en octobre donc je ne me sens absolument pas concernée ^^

Je vous remercie infiniment pour vos messages de soutien et votre compréhension. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment touché et j'ai adoré les lires, vraiment ! En plus de ça j'ai atteint la barre des 1000 reviews pour cette fiction, je suis super contente ! :D

_Je remercie naturellement les anonymes_ :

**popo, Martine16, EdwardEtBella, xHouna, Marie, phelie, scorpionlove09, PrincetonGirl818, Hlne, first fan, Zoubida, Juny, Lisa, Yoyo, liliane et pheli**

**...  
**

J'ai vu que j'avais choqué et fait râlé la plupart d'entre vous quant à la mort d'**Alice**, et comme je suis du genre à assumer, je vais le clamer haut et fort. OUI, j'ai fait mourir **Alice** dans cette fiction ! Et vous savez, je ne m'en sens pas du tout coupable :D Ici il n'y aura pas de petite lutin plein d'entrain qui va trainer **Bella** à faire du shopping, mais vous pourrez quand même retrouver le personnage d'**Alice** dans les flash backs du passé d'**Edward** insérés dans les chapitres. D'ailleurs il y en a un nouveau dans celui là ;)

Ensuite par rapport à la relation **Edward/Bella**, tout le monde a apprécié leur rapprochement et je trouve ça tant mieux étant donné qu'ils vont encore plus se rapprocher dans ce chapitre et celui d'après, d'où le titre de ce chapitre qui est des plus explicites ^^

...

**Ce chapitre reprend là où le dernier s'est arrêté, c'est à dire au moment où Bella se réveille après avoir rêvé d'Edward à la place de Phil.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Désir  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin là, j'avais eu l'étonnante sensation d'avoir bien dormi. Du moins en parti. Je me rappelais avoir fait à nouveau l'un de mes habituels cauchemars qui me faisaient me réveiller complètement terrorisée. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière commencèrent à affluer et je me rappelai alors l'arrivée d'Edward dans la chambre, le fait qu'il ait dormi à côté de moi, et l'apaisement que sa présence m'avait insufflé. Depuis que je lui avais raconté ce qui s'était passé à Phoenix pour que je prenne la fuite, une nouvelle complicité s'était installée entre nous. J'avais fini par lui pardonner de m'avoir giflé et même si j'aurais aimé lui en vouloir plus longtemps, j'étais certaine qu'il ne recommencerait pas de si tôt. Je ressentais toujours des émotions inexplicables lorsqu'il était près de moi, à bien y réfléchir il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis que je le connaissais. Mais je n'y avais jamais véritablement pensé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'éprouvais ça, ça ne me l'avait encore jamais fait avec qui que ce soit, mais plus j'essayais d'y songer, et plus je m'embrouillais.

Et puis j'avais fait ce rêve…

Je ne savais pas du tout ce que cela voulait dire et très franchement, je n'avais pas du tout les idées claires pour y songer et tenter de l'analyser. Rien que de repenser à cette image où j'avais vu Edward à la place de Phil me donnait envie de vomir. D'ailleurs pourquoi s'était-il trouvé là ? Et pourquoi cela m'avait-il fait un mal de chien lorsque je l'avais vu en train d'embrasser la Irina de Phil ? Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite et je me mis à appréhender la réponse à ma question.

Heureusement qu'Edward n'était pas à coté de moi car il m'aurait sans doute prise pour une folle détraquée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas vraiment surprise qu'il se soit barré de la chambre avant mon réveil. Il était le genre de types à aimer la facilité, alors les situations gênantes il devait sûrement les éviter un maximum. Je soupirai de lassitude, me demandant comment est-ce que j'allais devoir me comporter une fois devant lui. Est-ce que je devrais réagir comme si tout était normal ? Comme si le fait qu'on ait dormi dans le même lit n'était pas important ? Peut être que pour lui rien n'avait changé. Je me prenais sûrement la tête pour rien, encore une fois.

Je me frottai les yeux pour me réveiller. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais j'espérais dans un sens qu'Edward serait déjà parti « travailler », comme ça je n'aurais pas à me poser la question de savoir comment seraient nos rapports. Peut être que c'était ce qu'il avait fait, le connaissant ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais d'un autre coté le fait qu'il soit parti voulait dire que j'étais seule une fois de plus, et que j'allais encore passer toute une journée à m'ennuyer, à moins que Rosalie ne vienne me tenir compagnie. Je me rendais compte que ces derniers temps je préférais la compagnie d'Edward à la sienne.

Était-ce normal ?

J'imagine que non, d'ailleurs c'était plutôt incompréhensible et paradoxal. Moi qui au départ n'appréciais de rester qu'avec cette dernière, voilà que je virais de bord. Cette constatation me faisait légèrement peur. Quelque chose était en train de changer, et je me demandais si c'était une bonne idée. Peut être n'y avait-il pas assez de barrières mises entre nous ces derniers temps et que c'était pour cette raison que je n'avais plus vraiment les idées claires et que je commençais à faire des rêves sordides. Mais est-ce que j'allais supporter de nouvelles barrières érigées entre lui et moi ? Pourrais-je sérieusement accepter que l'on redevienne comme on était avant ? Comme des amis sans être véritablement des amis ? C'était un peu compliqué en fait. Mais en même temps, il est vrai que je n'avais jamais considéré Edward comme mon ami et je pense que c'est pareil de son coté. D'une certaine façon nous étions théoriquement incompatibles pour être des amis. Ce serait… bien trop bizarre. Et pourtant la proximité que j'avais avec lui et les émotions qui me submergeaient lorsqu'il était près de moi me donnaient l'impression que nous avions dépassé ce stade qui était sensé être impossible.

Ma tête commençait sérieusement à chauffer et je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de perdre la boule. Il fallait que j'arrête de trop réfléchir à m'en donner la migraine, surtout dès le matin au saut du lit. Je décidai de stopper momentanément mes réflexions et d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et me réveiller.

Je posai la main sur la poignée de la porte et lorsque j'ouvris cette dernière, ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

Je m'étais attendue à trouver pas mal de choses derrière cette porte, comme un lavabo, une cabine de douche, un miroir, des meubles, une baignoire, un séchoir ou que sais-je encore. Mais d'y trouver Edward, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche enroulée autour de la taille et qui sortait de la douche, ça ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ma liste.

Et pourtant il était là, le torse complètement découvert et offert à ma vue, ainsi que les cheveux complètement mouillés qu'il était en train de sécher avec une deuxième serviette blanche. Et moi tout ce que je pouvais faire à cet instant, c'était de rester là, à le regarder bêtement la bouche ouverte laissant passer les mouches, mes yeux irrémédiablement attirés son corps splendide. J'avais toujours su qu'Edward était bien bâti car je l'avais senti les nombreuses fois où il m'avait pris dans ses bras. Mais le voir était une toute autre histoire. Et je n'étais certainement pas préparée à ça. Les traits de ses abdominaux étaient tellement biens dessinés qu'il ressemblait à une statue de Dieu Grec qu'on voit dans les musés. Ses muscles étaient assez visibles et je devinais que son torse devait être extrêmement dur…

Mon cœur battait à une allure démesurée à la simple idée de le toucher et de poser mes mains sur lui, je dus me cramponner à la poignée de la porte pour ne pas chanceler. Je ressentis une incommodité entre mes cuisses tandis que j'observais quelques gouttelettes de ses cheveux perler sur son visage et retomber mollement sur son corps dénudé. J'avais l'impression d'être en feu, tout mon épiderme surchauffait et j'avais l'impression qu'aucun extincteur ne serait capable d'éteindre l'incendie qui était en moi.

« Bordel de merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage ! »

Sa voix me fit sursauter et me ramena à la réalité durement. C'est à cet instant que je réalisai que j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis tout ce temps. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, me tenant toujours à la poignée pour ne pas tomber. Apparemment il ne semblait pas du tout content de me voir, vu son visage coléreux, ses traits crispés, ses yeux noirs de fureur et la rage avec lequel il avait hurlé.

Le rouge me monta aussitôt aux joues et je commençais à bafouiller tant j'étais confuse et embarrassée.

« Euh je… pardon. » Bégayai-je en refermant la porte aussitôt.

Mes mains étaient tellement moites que la poignée me glissa des doigts une fois que j'eus refermé la porte. Je pris un moment pour reprendre ma respiration. Je me passai une main sur le visage et soufflai bruyamment, complètement désorientée. Pas besoin de préciser à quel point j'étais troublée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les émotions qui me submergeaient. C'était la première fois que je ressentais un truc pareil. J'ignorais si c'était parfaitement normal, ou si c'était moi qui avais un problème. Le pire était de savoir que même si je ne l'avais pas fait exprès de rentrer à un moment aussi inopportun, j'en avais tout de même profité. Je me sentais honteuse car je l'avais maté sans aucune gêne et il avait carrément dû me rappeler à l'ordre. Quoi qu'il m'aurait sans doute hurlé dessus quand même, peu importe que je l'ai admiré ou non.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la seule chose que je regrettais, était d'avoir été chassée de la salle de bain. Je ne m'en voulais pas de l'avoir contemplé, ni d'avoir pris plaisir à le faire. Non en vérité j'étais simplement déçue que tout soit déjà terminé sans avoir pu en profiter. Mes pensées me choquèrent moi-même. Depuis quand est-ce que je faisais preuve d'aussi peu de scrupules et de conscience ? Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, je n'étais pas le genre de filles à mater et désirer les garçons.

_Et encore moins les meurtriers…_

Voulant faire taire mes pensées peu glorieuses, je pris une profonde inspiration et regardai la porte de la salle de bain fermée devant moi.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là dedans ?_

« Je suis désolée ! » Hélai-je à travers la porte en secouant la tête pour me concentrer.

J'ignorais si je m'excusais pour être rentrée par inadvertance ou pour l'avoir dévisagé sans vergogne, sans doute un peu des deux. Je l'entendis émettre des jurons inaudibles et souris avant de me diriger d'un pas lent et hésitant vers la cuisine.

Je titubais légèrement et expirai à plusieurs reprises. J'allai directement vers le frigo pour m'emparer de la bouteille d'eau froide. Étrangement, il se trouvait que j'avais soif, et il me fallait absolument quelque chose de frais. C'était la première fois que je ressentais un truc pareil, j'avais l'impression que quoi que je fasse, rien ne pourrait éteindre cette chaleur ou plutôt cette flamme à l'intérieur de moi. Je devenais folle.

J'ouvris la bouteille et sans prendre la peine de verser l'eau dans un verre, la bus sans m'arrêter. J'avais beau espérer que cela me remettrait les idées en place et refroidirait mes ardeurs, ça ne fonctionnait pas des masses. Et j'avais beau vider toute la bouteille à boire gorgée après gorgée, ma soif n'était toujours pas assouvie.

« T'es en train de me finir toute la bouteille alors que je l'ai achetée hier. »

Je faillis recracher ma gorgée quand j'entendis la voix neutre d'Edward dans la cuisine. Je me retournai et me figeai lorsque je le vis. Il était habillé d'un jean simple et d'un teeshirt noir mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de repenser à ce que j'avais vu dans la salle de bain précédemment. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et ses yeux me regardaient impassiblement, avec toutefois un semblant de curiosité.

J'entrouvris la bouche, sentant le rouge me monter au visage.

« J'avais chaud. » Répondis-je avant de me rendre compte avec horreur de la bêtise que je venais de dire. « Euh soif. » Rectifiai-je avec empressement. « J'avais chaud et soif. »

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, l'air complètement paumé tandis que je me sentais affreusement ridicule. Il devait sans doute me prendre pour une timbrée et en toute franchise, je le comprenais.

Il finit par hausser les épaules et se diriger vers la cafetière en m'ignorant royalement. Je le regardai se servir une tasse de café en me mordant la lèvre. J'éprouvai une irrépressible envie de m'excuser à nouveau pour mon intrusion car j'avais l'impression qu'il était énervé et qu'il était en train de mettre une distance entre nous, et ça je ne le voulais vraiment pas.

« Euh Edward ? » Appelai-je timidement tandis qu'il buvait une gorgée de son café, de profil.

« Laisse tomber Bella. » Dit-il abruptement.

J'écarquillai les yeux, légèrement vexée qu'il m'ait coupé de cette façon.

« Mais je n'ai encore rien dit ! » Me plaignis-je incrédule.

« Oui mais je sais ce que tu vas dire. » Répliqua-t-il sûr de lui. J'haussai un sourcil curieux.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'allais dire d'après toi ? » Provoquai-je.

Il soupira, toujours de profil sans me regarder.

« Tu t'apprêtais à t'excuser pour être rentrée au mauvais moment et tu as peur que je sois énervé et distant avec toi. » Affirma-t-il en buvant à nouveau son café sans attendre de réponse.

Je le regardai effarée, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demandai-je impressionnée.

Je pus voir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

« Parce que je commence à bien te connaitre. Et aussi parce que j'aurais réagi de la même façon si j'avais été à ta place. » Avoua-t-il.

Je le regardai silencieusement, troublée par son honnêteté. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère ni quoi que ce soit, peut être que c'était moi qui accordais beaucoup trop d'importance à cet évènement.

_En même temps y a de quoi…_

« Alors on est… tout va bien entre nous ? » Bafouillai-je en rougissant devant les pensées peu glorieuses qui m'assaillaient.

« Tout va parfaitement bien. » Conclut-il en posant sa tasse dans l'évier et en quittant la cuisine aussi vite qu'il n'était venu.

Je le suivis curieusement jusqu'au salon et le vis enfiler sa veste en cuir qu'il mettait la quasi plupart du temps. Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de s'arrêter soudainement et de se tourner vers moi.

« J'allais oublier. » Fit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et je restai immobile, incapable de bouger tandis qu'il sortait une clé de sa poche intérieure et me les tendit.

« La clé de mon bureau. » Annonça-t-il. « T'as le droit d'y retourner. »

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup du choc, ne m'attendant pas à une telle faveur. J'avais cru qu'après qu'il m'ait surpris en train de fouiller il ne m'autoriserait plus jamais d'aller à nouveau dans sa bibliothèque. Mais à mon plus grand bonheur je m'étais trompée.

« C'est vrai ? » Fis-je les yeux émerveillés.

Il sourit légèrement.

« Si je te le dis. »

Je ne pus retenir l'effusion de joie qui me prenait et je m'emparai de la clé avant de lui sauter au cou vivement, le faisant se raidir.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je touchée.

Il resta immobile un moment, mal à l'aise et pris au dépourvu. Puis il consentit finalement à poser ses mains dans mon dos.

« Euh… de rien. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son embarras.

Je finis par m'écarter de lui et remarquai son air renfrogné sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Au lieu de ça il se détourna simplement, me laissant perplexe tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et disparaissait après l'avoir refermée, sans un au-revoir à mon attention. Je restai quelques minutes inerte à son attitude des plus inextricables.

Edward Masen était décidément une véritable énigme…

* * *

**Pov Edward  
**

« Cent-trente dollars. » Annonça Paul.

« Je suis. » Répondit Sam en avançant des jetons.

« Idem. » Dit Emmett en faisant de même.

J'étais en train d'allumer un cigare qu'Aro m'avait donné quand je sentis les regards posés sur moi.

« Bah alors Masen ? Tu joues ou tu te couches ? » Râla Paul avec impatience.

Je relevai la tête et le regardai à travers mes Ray Ban solaires d'aviateurs, avant de prendre une bouffée de mon cigare et d'avancer des jetons.

« Je relance de cent. » Déclarai-je avec aplomb.

Paul écarquilla les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« Y a même pas encore le flop, où t'es con, ou tu bluffes comme un bleu. » Fit-il en avançant de nouveaux jetons au centre de la table. « Je te suis. »

Je souris tandis que Sam jetait ses cartes et qu'Emmett suivait à son tour.

La stripteaseuse que nous avions embauchée pour jouer les croupières dévoila le flop et je regardai silencieusement les deux cartes que j'avais dans les mains tout en fumant mon cigare. Le poker avait toujours été une habitude, nous y jouions quasiment toutes les semaines. En général j'avais de la veine pour ce jeu là. Ou alors j'étais doué tout simplement. Toujours est-il que grâce à ce jeu j'avais réussi à m'enrichir pas mal, et surtout j'avais pu plumer la plupart des cons qui bossaient pour le compte d'Aro. Les voir râler en me donnant leur blé était des plus jouissifs. La seule personne qui était réellement susceptible de me battre au poker était sans aucun doute Aro.

Ce n'était pas seulement la chance et son talent pour le mensonge qui le faisaient gagner, lui il avait un atout majeur, il inspirait la crainte. Dès qu'il prenait la parole ou qu'il relançait, n'importe qui autour de la table prenait peur et devenait hésitant. Même moi. C'était de cette façon qu'il parvenait à déstabiliser tout le monde, et ainsi empocher tous les gains à chaque fois. Mais heureusement pour nous il ne jouait pas souvent, il préférait se retrouver seul dans son bureau en compagnie d'une ou plusieurs des stripteaseuses de ce club, ou encore s'asseoir dans un carré V.I.P en compagnie d'une de ses putes de luxe. Aro Volturi avait toujours adoré les femmes, c'était un fait.

Ce qui fait que lorsqu'il ne jouait pas, le roi du poker, c'était moi. Et ça même Paul le savait.

Paul misa trois-cents et Emmett se coucha. Je pris une nouvelle bouffée de mon cigare et le suivis.

« Alors Edward ? Ou t'en es avec la recherche de ce putain d'indic ? » Demanda Paul innocemment tandis que la croupière retournait la quatrième carte sur la table.

« Oh nan pitié ! » Gémit Sam. « Pas de boulot pendant le jeu. »

« Emmett et moi sommes sur le coup. » Répondis-je simplement. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça… Je me demandais si tu avais déjà des soupçons. »

Je souris tandis qu'il avançait de nouveaux jetons.

« Et alors ? » Lançai-je avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus en suivant la mise. « Tu as peur que je découvre que c'est toi l'indic ? »

Il eut un rire jaune avant de secouer la tête.

« Très drôle, elle est bien bonne celle là ! » S'exclama-t-il. Son rire était forcé, ce qui m'intrigua.

« Sérieusement, » continua-t-il au moment où la croupière abattit la river. « Tu me vois bosser en tant que flic ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Provoquai-je ouvertement.

« Parce que je les méprise tous jusqu'au dernier ! » Dit-il d'une voix forte en misant trois-cents cinquante dollars.

Je tirai une latte de mon cigare et recrachai la fumée qui s'étalait autour de mon visage au point que je distinguais mal le joueur en face de moi.

« Je ne vois toujours pas ce qui me fait penser que tu dis la vérité. » Contredis-je.

« Fais gaffe Edward, t'es en train de le vexer le pauvre Paulichon. » Dit Emmett avec une moue faussement affligée.

« Ta gueule McCarthy ! » Jura le concerné. « Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça si tu tiens à ta jolie femme. »

Emmett vit rouge et je compris qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

« Je t'interdis de parler de Rosalie espèce d'enculé ! » S'écria-t-il violemment.

« Du calme les mecs ! » Tentai-je de détendre l'atmosphère. « On est là pour jouer au poker, pas pour se buter. »

« Bah justement ! Qu'est-ce t'attends pour jouer ? » Rappela Paul impatient. « Et ôte moi ce foutu cigare et ces lunettes de soleil merdiques, on voit même plus ta tête ! »

Pour toute réponse je pris une grosse fumée de mon cigare et exhalai la fumée en plein sur sa face de rat. Il toussa légèrement alors que je relançais une nouvelle mise. Il marmonna des trucs inintelligibles avant de soupirer et de suivre comme un crétin.

Il montra ses cartes le premier avec fierté.

« Brelan de roi. » Annonça-t-il souriant.

Je secouai la tête d'amusement avant de dévoiler mes cartes à mon tour.

« Couleur. Tu l'as dans le cul. » Dis-je en m'emparant des jetons qui étaient au milieu de la table.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et se passa une main au visage.

« L'enfoiré ! » Rugit-il avec des yeux légèrement amusés.

« Masen ! » Appela Felix, le neveu du boss qui sortait apparemment du bureau de ce dernier. « Le patron demande à te voir. »

Je soupirai de lassitude avant d'écraser mon cigare sur le cendrier et de me lever prestement.

« Emmett, garde mes jetons. »

« Pas de problème mec. »

Au moment de m'en aller je me tournai vers Paul avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Pour répondre à ta question, sache qu'au sujet du flic, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la question et que qui que ça peut être, je le trouverai. » Déclarai-je fermement avant de partir.

Je me dirigeai vers le bureau du boss et entrai après avoir frappé deux coups à la porte.

« Tu veux me voir ? » Demandai-je en passant ma tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je remarquai Aro qui était débout appuyé contre son bureau en bois, ainsi que Jacob Black qui était en face de lui, un sourcil levé quand il me vit.

« Entre Edward. » Ordonna Aro sans l'once d'une émotion sur le visage.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de m'exécuter et de refermer la porte sur mon passage, me demandant ce que cet idiot foutait là. Et s'il avait dit quelque chose ? Non il n'oserait pas. Il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il osait prononcer le nom de Bella à qui que ce soit. Bella était sous ma protection, elle était chasse gardée et ça Black le sait mieux que personne. Il savait que je serais capable de le tuer s'il osait tenter quoi que ce soit. Rien que de l'imaginer lui faire du mal me donnait envie de le dégommer. D'où me venait cet élan protecteur ? Aucune idée, et je n'avais pas très envie de le savoir.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Black, où était-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

« Tu es rentré de vacances ? » Ironisai-je froidement en regardant dans sa direction.

Le jeune indien se grata la gorge, l'air embarrassé puis baissa la tête sans répondre.

« Laisse-le un peu tranquille voyons ! » Défendit Aro qui avait du mal à dissimuler son amusement. « Ce pauvre Jake n'était pas du tout en vacances, il avait des affaires de famille à régler. »

« Bah tiens ! » Ricanai-je ouvertement.

Je m'apprêtai à émettre un commentaire mais le regard d'Aro m'indiqua que ce n'était pas le moment le plus enclin pour que je me foute de sa tronche.

« Bref, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Me rattrapai-je en regardant Aro.

Ce dernier me sonda durant quelques secondes de manière impassible avant de se tourner vers son bureau et s'empara d'une fiche qu'il me tendit. Je compris tout de suite ce que cette fiche représentait. Un nouveau contrat…

« Il s'appelle Tyler Crowley. » Indiqua Aro au moment où je m'emparais de la fiche. « Tu te souviens du trafic de stupéfiant qu'on a effectué à Atlanta ? »

« Celui avec ces allemands pro nazis ? »

« Oui. » Affirma-t-il. « On a fait la transaction dans le hangar d'une de leur société. Et bien il se trouve que ce civile était présent sur les lieux au moment de l'échange. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils nous a vus ? » Devinai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non seulement il nous a vus, mais en plus il a été contacté par le F.B.I il y a peu. » Renchérit le patron. « Depuis il a été placé en isolation sous leur protection en échange de son témoignage. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans ce hangar ? ! » M'exclamai-je incrédule.

« Il travaille dans cette société comme homme d'entretien, pour le reste j'en ai aucune idée. La seule chose que je sais c'est que cet homme risque de me compromettre si on ne l'arrête pas. »

« Donc concrètement il faut le liquider avant que ce mec ne sorte ton nom devant un tribunal. » Conclus-je d'un ton las.

« Si ce type parle, je suis mort. Il est déjà mis sous haute protection par le F.B.I, ce qui signifie qu'il est prêt à parler. Il va falloir le liquider lui ainsi que tous les agents chargés de sa protection. »

« Où est-ce que le F.B.I le cache ? » Demandai-je.

« Dans la capitale de notre État. » Déclara Aro avec certitudes. « A Springfield. L'adresse est marquée sur la fiche. »

« Spingfield ? Pas très discret comme ville. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Au contraire, c'est parfaitement logique. » Contra-t-il. « Le F.B.I va penser qu'on le recherche dans une petite ville éloignée ou carrément une maison en forêt. Le faire séjourner dans la capitale de L'Illinois c'est du génie. »

« Pour peu qu'on n'ait pas de contact au sein du F.B.I. » Rajoutai-je sur un ton amusé.

Aro sourit.

« Vous vous y rendrez dans les prochains jours et étudierez son emploi du temps ainsi que celui de ses agents. Soyez le plus discret possible, je veux la tête de ce salopard. » Exigea-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je pris une inspiration, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Je ne m'étais pas servi de mon révolver depuis la fois où j'avais dû liquider ce pauvre Mike Newton. Ce jour là j'avais hésité à le tuer et j'ignorais si ce genre d'incidents était susceptible de se reproduire. Il était hors de question que cela se réitère à nouveau mais d'un coté, je ne savais pas comment l'empêcher. J'avais la désagréable sensation que ce qui s'était passé avec Newton allait se répéter avec Crowley. Peut être que Bella avait eu raison la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que cela n'allait que s'amplifier et que mon incapacité à tuer quelqu'un ne ferait qu'accroitre. Si elle avait raison alors j'allais avoir un vrai problème. Parce qu'Aro ne tolèrerait jamais un manque de rigueur au sein de son personnel.

Emmett était la seule personne au courant de ma faiblesse de la dernière fois, j'avais assez confiance en lui pour savoir que mon secret était bien gardé et qu'il ne parlerait de ça à personne. Et je savais aussi que si je me trouvais dans l'incapacité de liquider ce Tyler, il me couvrirait. Mais il était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Si Jacob venait avec nous et assistait à mon impuissance, non seulement il n'aurait plus peur de moi mais en plus il risquait de tout balancer à Aro. Il fallait absolument que je conserve la crainte et la terreur que je lui inspirais. Ma réputation était tout ce qu'il me restait de fiable à présent.

« Bien. » Accordai-je finalement. « Mais j'ai une condition. »

Aro écarquilla les yeux avant de rire soudainement.

« Une condition ? Ça alors, on ne me l'avait encore jamais faite celle là ! » Tonitrua-t-il.

« Je ne veux plus de ce connard avec nous. » Insistai-je en montrant Jacob d'un signe de la tête. « Si je dois bosser avec quelqu'un, ce sera avec Emmett et lui seul. Je ne veux plus de bleu et encore moins ce petit imbécile de bas étage. »

Jacob tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Et depuis quand est-ce que c'est toi qui fixes les règles hein ? » S'énerva-t-il. « Le boss m'a collé avec toi alors tu la fermes et tu fais avec. »

« Les vacances t'ont mis du plomb dans la tête ? Tu t'affirmes maintenant ? » Lâchai-je sarcastique.

« Ta gueule ! » Cria-t-il sèchement.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Et en plus ça donne des ordres… Apparemment le petit Jacob toutou à son patron adoré devient enfin un homme. » Ironisai-je.

« Ok ça suffit. » Rappela Aro à l'ordre. « Si vous voulez vous battre, faites-le hors de mon club. »

Je soutins silencieusement le regard de Jacob qui me fusillait des yeux.

« C'est d'accord Edward. Je vais confier Jacob à Paul et Sam si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Céda-t-il.

« Merci. » Souris-je, le regard fixé sur Black. Au moins, si un nouveau problème survenait au moment de fusiller Tyler et ses agents, Jacob ne serait pas là pour le voir.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Aro outré.

« Pourquoi vous acceptez ? » Protesta-t-il. « J'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Et alors ? » Marmonna le boss. « Je fais ce que je veux point barre ! Et la prochaine fois que tu te permets de contester l'une de mes décisions tu finiras étranglé dans un lac, c'est clair ? »

Jacob déglutit puis hocha la tête avec rapidité.

« Oui Patron. »

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Congédia-t-il. « Et n'oublie pas Edward, je veux ce foutu témoin, ainsi que ces foutus flics. Je les veux tous morts alors pas de quartier. »

Je le regardai à travers mes lunettes noires et tentai tant bien que mal de paraitre sûr de moi, avant de ranger la fiche de Crowley dans la poche arrière de ma veste.

« Ce sera fait. »

Puis je sortis du bureau d'un pas pressé, Jacob à ma suite. Une fois la porte refermée, ce dernier se retourna vers moi et me lança un regard des plus noirs que j'ignorais royalement.

« T'es vraiment qu'une putain de merde Masen ! »

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu et me retins de rire tant je trouvais la situation des plus comiques. Personne ne se permettait de m'insulter, alors voir ce petit imbécile de bleu s'en prendre ouvertement à mon égo, c'était vraiment drôle. En tant normal j'aurais sûrement flingué le type sur place. Mais là je le trouvais bien trop pathétique et pitoyable pour mériter que je lui accorde la moindre intention. De plus Aro semblait l'apprécier alors j'allais me contenter de faire profil bas, mettre mon orgueil de coté et de continuer mon chemin en l'ignorant.

Je me tournai vers lui et le dardai impassiblement.

« Écoute-moi attentivement Black. » Murmurai-je lentement. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer alors t'es gentil, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aller emmerder ou va t'amuser au bac à sable. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se rapprocha de moi.

« Passe le bonjour à Bella de ma part. » Susurra-t-il avec des yeux pleins de sous entendus.

Je blêmis sans m'en empêcher et sentis mon visage se décomposer. Mes muscles se contractaient et mes yeux se voilèrent à travers mes lunettes. Le fait qu'il parle de Bella ne m'aidait pas à garder le contrôle, au contraire ça me plongeait dans une colère noire. Jacob n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela déclenchait chez moi lorsqu'il s'aventurait à évoquer la seule faiblesse que je possédais. Surtout la façon dont il avait parlé d'elle, comme s'il la connaissait, avec un sourire qui montrait clairement que ses intentions envers elle n'étaient pas du tout honorables. Je n'arrivais pas à penser ni réfléchir correctement, la seule chose auquel je pensais était la vision de lui en train de faire du mal à Bella. Lui en train de la faire souffrir. Lui en train de la tuer…

Cette pauvre fille innocente qui n'a jamais rien demandé, qui ne serait même pas capable de faire du mal à une mouche et qui est dotée d'une indulgence et d'une compassion sans précédent. Je ne pouvais pas permettre que quelque chose lui arrive car j'avais l'impression que si Bella mourait, le monde allait s'écrouler. C'était vraiment grotesque et hors de propos de penser ça, même moi je m'étonnais de penser comme ça. Seulement cette fille avait réussi en si peu de temps à bouleverser toutes mes habitudes, et à présent je ne pouvais tolérer que quelqu'un veuille lui faire le moindre mal. Je la défendrais de ma vie s'il le fallait, mais jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit lui arriver.

Le problème c'est que j'arrive de moins en moins à me contrôler lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella, alors lorsque cet enfoiré de Jacob Black a osé me provoquer en touchant mon seul point sensible, je vis rouge.

Ma colère se déchaina et mon poing partis avant même que je ne l'y autorise.

Je l'avais frappé au visage avec une force incontrôlable et il s'était retrouvé à terre tandis que ma respiration était forte et que mes yeux étaient furieux derrière mes lunettes de soleil. Je fus à peine conscient des regards posés sur nous ainsi que de tous les gens qui observaient la scène. Lorsque je tournai la tête et vis qu'Emmett s'était levé les yeux paniqués, je compris que mon attitude avait été inacceptable. J'avais laissé Jacob m'atteindre de la pire des manières et je lui avais donné exactement ce qu'il voulait et attendait de moi. Il avait déjà remarqué mon comportement inhabituel à propos de cette fille.

S'il savait… Si seulement il savait à quel point je m'étais attaché à elle, il ne me laisserait jamais tranquille. J'avais toujours eu raison de dire que ce type était dangereux. Il était sournois, perfide, provocateur et surtout il mettait son nez dans des affaires qui le dépassaient complètement. Si je le laissais empiéter sur le sujet Bella, il finirait par avoir ma peau. Déjà là j'avais commis une erreur en le frappant. Non pas parce que je regrettais, mais parce que je l'avais fait sans réfléchir, devant toutes les personnes présentes dans le club, c'est-à-dire Sam, Paul, Felix, Laurent, ainsi qu'Heidi et Jane.

Toutes les paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers nous et ils devaient tous se demander la raison qui m'a poussé à attaquer Black. Celui-ci se frottait le visage, et toussotait légèrement. Son nez saignait et je réalisais alors que je n'y étais pas allé de main morte. Apparemment l'évocation de Bella m'avait encore plus ébranlé que je ne l'aurais cru. Il fallait sérieusement que je me ressaisisse si je ne voulais pas perdre la crédibilité que j'avais gagnée au fil des années. Les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir perdre le contrôle de moi-même aussi facilement, surtout par un petit novice aussi con que Jacob Black.

Dans un sens, j'étais content d'avoir mes Ray Ban sur la figure car l'expression de mon visage devait probablement s'apparenter à de la consternation et du désarroi. Pas très familier chez moi qui avais l'habitude d'arborer un visage impassible à toute épreuve. Emmett semblait avoir deviné la raison pour laquelle je m'étais emporté puisqu'il me scrutait avec inquiétude alors que personne ne pipait mot à l'intérieur du club. Je mis quelques secondes à me recomposer, essayant d'avoir l'air normal et détaché et haussai les épaules dédaigneusement avant de me diriger vers la table de poker, laissant l'indien à terre se démerder.

Les trois personnes avec qui je jouais me regardaient sans broncher et je m'assis avec légèreté en reprenant ma place initiale.

« Un petit contretemps. » Tentai-je d'expliquer d'une voix décontractée.

Si Paul et Sam ne réagirent pas et crurent à mon cinéma, Emmett n'en était pas dupe. Ses yeux étaient tournés vers moi et je sus que j'allais devoir lui rendre des comptes une fois que nous serions partis.

« Alors t'es à nouveau de la partie ? » Demanda Paul avec intérêt.

« J'ai pas encore fini de te plumer mon gars ! » M'exclamai-je en passant un bras sur le dos de ma chaise en signe de désinvolture.

Je repris la partie là où je l'avais laissée, comme si je n'avais jamais été appelé par Felix, comme si je n'avais jamais collé une droite à Jacob Black devant tout le monde sans explication, comme si tout était simple et normal. De temps en temps je voyais Emmett me jeter quelques œillades afin de s'assurer que j'allais bien, mais je ne pouvais pas le rassurer puisque je refusais d'enlever mes lunettes de soleil. Je sais ça peut paraitre débile de porter des lunettes à l'intérieur d'un club, mais quand je joue au poker, j'aime le fait qu'on ne voie pas mes yeux. Et puis vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me doutais que mes émotions étaient probablement encore visibles sur mon visage.

« T'as vu ça Masen ? Y a Heidi qui te fait du gringue. » Interrompit soudainement Sam avec amusement.

Je relevai la tête et la tournai vers la droite, là où Heidi parlait avec Jane et me fixait dans un coin. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je la regardais à travers mes lunettes elle me fit un sourire à la fois timide et aguicheur.

Je souris malgré moi. Il fallait être honnête, Heidi était une femme très belle. Grande, de longs cheveux châtains lui tombant sur les épaules, de beaux yeux bruns et un maquillage rouge pétant qui n'était pas exagéré, cette fille était sans aucun doute celle qui faisait craquer tous les mecs de ce club, y compris Aro lui-même. Elle était aussi très minutieuse dans son travail, étant une tueuse professionnelle hors pair capable de viser un mec loin avec une étonnante précision. Et ce qui la rendait encore plus séduisante, était de savoir qu'elle n'était pas inaccessible mais au contraire, disponible. Elle était une éternelle célibataire qui préférait les relations physiques sans lendemain aux longues relations amoureuses ennuyeuses.

Nous avions déjà couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises, et inutile de préciser que le sexe avec elle était excellent. Ce que j'adore chez cette fille, c'est qu'elle ne s'attache pas, ainsi je n'ai jamais eu le moindre problème. Elle m'avait été d'une aide précieuse lorsque j'avais surpris Bella dans mon bureau et que je m'étais mis en tête d'agir comme si elle n'existait pas. En voyant que cette dernière était en train de prendre une place un peu trop importante dans ma vie, j'avais cherché un moyen d'empêcher ça. Il m'avait fallu quelque chose qui me donne la sensation d'avoir le contrôle, d'être le seul maitre de ma vie et que peu importe ce que pouvait faire Bella, j'étais parfaitement capable de vivre ma vie comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Et Heidi avait été là.

J'avais couché avec elle presque tous les soirs qui avaient suivi ce jour là. Lorsque je passais mon temps à ignorer Bella comme je le pouvais, lorsque je cherchais une solution à mon problème avec ce Mike Newton, lorsque j'essayais de me persuader que cette fille qui vit dans mon appartement ne représentait strictement rien pour moi. Mais peu de temps avant Thanksgiving, je m'étais rendu compte qu'à nouveau, j'agissais en fonction de Bella. C'était parce que justement je lui donnais de l'importance, que j'avais essayé de tout contrôler en me tapant Heidi à chaque fois que l'envie m'en prenait. Alors j'avais mis un terme à cette relation purement sexuelle, comprenant que je n'arriverais pas à reprendre un total contrôle de moi comme avant. Elle n'a pas protesté, elle s'est seulement contentée de me dire qu'elle serait toujours ouverte pour moi quand j'en éprouverais le besoin. Mais je n'avais pas recouché avec elle depuis. J'ignore pourquoi je n'en avais éprouvé ni l'intérêt ni le besoin. D'ailleurs en y repensant, cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas accompagné Jasper faire la tournée des bars…

« Et oh Edward ! » Rappela Emmett à l'ordre. « T'attends quoi pour jouer ? »

Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer.

« Laisse-le, il est en train de penser à une éventuelle partie de jambes en l'air avec la bombe qui lui fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure. » Rigola Sam.

Je souris.

« Désolé de vous décevoir les mecs, mais même en matant une fille j'arrive à vous battre à plate couture. » Répondis-je en dévoilant mon jeu qui constituait une belle quinte.

Quelques plaintes de la part de mes adversaires se firent entendre et je vis que Sam n'avait plus aucun jeton, à l'instar d'Emmett.

« C'est entre toi et moi Paulichon. » Annonçai-je avec condescendance. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ah non tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » Râla-t-il. « Vous voulez vraiment que je commette un meurtre ? »

« Joue au lieu de te lamenter comme une fille. »

« Connard. » Marmonna-t-il en regardant son nouveau jeu.

Le jeu reprit à deux, Emmett et Sam restèrent quand même assis à regarder tandis que je mettais une raclée à Paul, comme d'habitude.

« Alors tu vas te la faire ? » Demanda ce dernier au bout d'un moment.

« Je me la suis déjà faite. » Signalai-je étonné par sa question.

« Je parlais de ce soir, abruti. » Précisa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

« Depuis quand est-ce que ma vie privée t'intéresse ? » Fis-je remarquer.

« C'est pas pour toi ! » S'empressa-t-il de se défendre. « C'est juste que la voir rouler son derrière depuis tout à l'heure m'a donné envie de faire ami-ami avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-il avec une voix pleine de sous entendus. « Alors si tu la veux pas, bah moi je la prends. »

Je pouffai légèrement tout en proposant une nouvelle mise.

« Je te la laisse. » Déclarai-je finalement. « J'en ai pas envie. »

Il écarquilla les yeux d'effarement.

« T'es sérieux ? Tu refuses une partie de baise avec ce canon ? » S'exclama-t-il incrédule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as mieux à la maison c'est ça ? »

Je relevai la tête et entrouvris la bouche, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Béni soit le type qui a inventé les lunettes de soleil car sans ça tout le monde aurait vu la stupeur qui devait orner mes traits. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ce con ?

Emmett était tout aussi surpris que moi et je vis ses yeux me scruter avec réprimande, comme s'il croyait à ces balivernes, ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

« Les mecs je déconne ! » Interrompit Paul en partant dans un rire contrôlé. « Tout le monde sait très bien qu'Edward aime personne à part lui-même et qu'il n'est pas du genre à avoir une bonne femme à la maison ! D'ailleurs je sais vraiment pas comment vous faites les gars. » Dit-il en regardant tour à tour Sam et Emmett, tandis que la « river » arrivait.

Sam rigola tandis qu'Emmett ne semblait toujours pas se dérider, tout comme moi qui n'appréciais pas vraiment la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation. J'ignorais pourquoi je me trouvais mal à l'aise à parler de ça, alors que j'aurais dû être totalement détaché, voire même amusé.

Je fis alors la seule chose qui me paraissait juste.

« Tapis. » Annonçai-je en feignant l'indifférence.

J'avançai le nombre total de jetons que possédait Paul sous le regard courroucé de ce dernier. À ce moment là je n'avais envie que d'une chose, que la partie se termine et que je puisse me barrer loin d'ici. La conversation devenait lourde et cuisante, tout cet endroit m'inspirait l'envie de fuir. Le plus choquant était de réaliser que ma véritable envie était de retrouver Bella.

« T'es un malade Masen ! » S'exclama Paul incrédule. « Mais j'aime ça. »

Il poussa tous ses jetons vers le centre de la table d'un geste bref tandis que je souriais de soulagement à l'idée que cette partie allait se finir. Haussant un sourcil, il abattit ses cartes fièrement. Un deux et un quatre de trèfle.

« Une jolie quinte pour tonton Paul ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Un sourire se forma au coin de mes lèvres.

« Impressionnant. » Fis-je faussement.

« Arrête ton char et dévoile tes cartes. » S'impatienta-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, replaçai mes lunettes légèrement descendues, puis retournai mes cartes d'un seul coup, laissant un grand sourire apparaitre et dévoilant mes dents.

« Carré d'as. » Déclarai-je finalement.

Le visage de Paul se décomposa tandis que Sam éclatait de rire.

« Il t'a encore dépouillé mon cher Paul. » Fit Emmett en se levant et en s'étirant comme un ours mal léché.

« De sept-mille dollars en plus. » Renchéris-je en me levant à mon tous, heureux de pouvoir enfin en finir.

« Pour le coup t'as intérêt à me payer un cheeseburger ! » Fit remarquer mon pote.

« T'auras même droit à des frites. » Ricanai-je en empochant les gains que la croupière me tendait.

Je me tournai vers Paul au moment de partir.

« On se la refait la semaine prochaine ! » Saluai-je à la volée, tout en agitant la grosse liasse de billets que j'avais dans la main.

« Je te plumerai cette fois. » Dit-il solennellement.

« T'avais dit ça la dernière fois, et celle d'encore avant, et d'encore encore avant… » Mimai-je d'une voix amusée.

Il grimaça.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Je me mis à rire légèrement tout en faisant un signe de la tête à Emmett pour qu'il me suive. C'est au sortir du club, que je pris pleinement conscience de la situation et de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

J'avais voulu mettre fin à cette foutue partie avec une seule envie en tête : Retrouver Bella. Et ça, c'était effrayant.

…

Lorsque je rentrai à l'appartement ce soir là, je constatai la lumière de la cuisine encore allumée. Je déposai le dossier de Tyler Crowley sur la table basse, ôtai ma veste et la posai sur l'un des sièges libres, puis me dirigeai vers la lumière. Je fus cependant étonné de voir que Bella n'y était pas. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser la cuisine allumée, mais en même temps vue l'heure elle devait sûrement être déjà couchée. Ça m'attristait de voir qu'elle vie elle menait par ma faute. Je l'obligeais à mener une existence complètement nulle et isolée alors qu'elle méritait cent fois mieux. Si seulement tout était plus simple… J'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir lui rendre sa liberté. Mais en même temps, je savais que malgré tout cette fille me manquerait. Elle représentait tout ce qui constituait mon humanité, tout ce que j'avais oublié depuis des années, tout ce qu'il y avait de bien chez moi…

Si elle s'en allait, est-ce que je redeviendrais celui que j'étais avant qu'elle ne débarque dans ma vie ?

Je remarquai une assiette enroulée dans du papier alu et secouai la tête d'incrédulité. Bella m'avait encore fait à manger. C'était devenu une habitude, elle le faisait à chaque fois que je rentrais tard. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle s'occupait de moi comme d'un gamin. Dans un sens, ça m'énervait car on aurait dit que je rentrais pour retrouver ma femme qui me fait de bons petits plats, ce qui était totalement éloigné de la vérité. Mais d'un autre coté Bella était une très bonne cuisinière et je n'avais jamais aussi bien mangé que depuis qu'elle était là. Malheureusement, pour le coup je rentrais du fast food alors on ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais vraiment très faim. Je pris l'assiette et la rangeai dans le frigo avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je vis la porte de mon bureau entrouverte et devinai que Bella devait être à l'intérieur. Poussant la porte avec discrétion, je me retrouvai attendri en la voyant assise sur un fauteuil, le livre posé contre elle et la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, les yeux fermés. Elle avait dû s'endormir. Je m'avançai vers elle et m'agenouillai pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Elle était vraiment adorable, avec ses cheveux ondulés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et son petit air enfantin sur le visage. C'était ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle, son insouciance et sa fraicheur.

Je posai une main délicatement sur sa joue et aussitôt elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

« Désolé. » M'excusai-je en retirant ma main rapidement.

Elle me regarda avec un air complètement désorienté, les yeux paumés. Cela me fit sourire, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

« Tu t'étais endormie. » Constatai-je avec amusement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête.

« Euh je… je devrais aller me coucher. » Balbutia-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

« Attends laisse-moi t'aider. » Intervins-je en voyant qu'elle titubait et peinait à se mettre debout.

Je passai un bras dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux pour la soulever. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et me regarda déroutée tandis que je la portais et commençais à marcher.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'enquit-elle surprise.

« T'as vu ton état ? T'es bonne à te casser une jambe si je te fais tenir debout. »

Un semblant de sourire apparut sur son visage et elle capitula en passant son bras autour de ma nuque pour se soutenir. Je nous dirigeai vers la chambre tandis que Bella baillait et enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou.

« J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu… » Songea-t-elle.

« C'est parce que je l'ai déjà fait. Sauf que cette fois là t'étais beaucoup trop bourrée pour t'en rappeler. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Je devais vraiment être pathétique pas vrai ? »

« Pas tant que ça. » Rassurai-je en haussant les épaules. « Mais tu t'es quand même comparée à une mariée. »

« Tu m'as jamais dit ce que j'avais dit ou fait ce soir là. » Rappela-t-elle.

« T'as passé ton temps la tête dans la cuvette. Mais à part ça crois-moi, vaut mieux pas que tu saches. »

« Ça veut dire que j'ai fait des trucs horribles ? »

« Non ! » Ris-je en voyant sa mine effrayée. « Ça veut juste dire que t'étais marrante… d'une façon que tu préfères ignorer. »

« C'est toi qui as demandé à Jasper de ne plus me servir d'alcool pas vrai ? » Devina-t-elle.

« A ton avis ? » Rétorquai-je en la déposant sur le lit avec précaution.

« Tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de moi… » Murmura-t-elle en s'allongeant et en me regardant profondément. « J'arrive pas à comprendre. »

Je m'assis sur le lit à coté d'elle et la regardai silencieusement, me demandant si oui ou non c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de ce que je ressentais.

« Tu sais Bella, même si notre situation n'est pas très orthodoxe, je… j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi. » Dis-je mal à l'aise. « Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais euh… voilà. » Finis-je pathétiquement.

« Voilà ? » Répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Elle semblait prise au dépourvu mais faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Ses yeux étaient un peu confus et en même temps, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir touché.

« Je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. » Me justifiai-je.

Un rire transperça ses lèvres.

« Merci. » Sourit-elle. « C'est rare quand tu dis des trucs comme ça… mais je trouve ça mignon. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, contrarié.

« Je suis pas mignon. » Me rebiffai-je.

« Si tu l'es. » Contra-t-elle avec certitude. « Surtout quand tu dis que tu l'es pas. »

« Je crois que la fatigue te fait dire n'importe quoi. » Marmonnai-je. « Tu devrais dormir. »

« Attends Edward ! » Dit-elle en se relevant légèrement.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais te demander… comment va Jasper ? » S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude. « Parce que j'aimerais vraiment aller m'excuser pour la dernière fois mais j'ai peur de sa réaction en me voyant. »

Je soupirai et posai une main sur sa joue.

« Je vais réfléchir. Mais si je dois t'emmener chez lui, il faudra que je reste avec toi parce que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en ses réactions. » Avertis-je sérieusement.

Elle sourit.

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Je lui rendis son sourire et décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de la laisser dormir.

« Bonne nuit Bella. » Dis-je pour la laisser enfin tranquille.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais je vis son sourire s'élargir. Je pris une inspiration et fis une chose que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire. J'avançai ma tête près de son visage presque endormi et déposai un léger baiser sur son front, avant de m'écarter rapidement.

Elle cligna des yeux fortement, l'air surprise mais ne bougea pas. Je me relevai du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte, quand j'entendis un faible murmure provenant d'elle.

« J'aurais aimé te rencontrer il y a sept ans. »

Je me figeai, incrédule face à un tel commentaire. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je me retournai pour lui poser la question et constatai qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. C'est en voyant son visage plein de douceur que je me rendis compte que ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose. Si nous nous étions rencontrés dans le passé, avant que ma vie ne soit prise dans une toupie infernale, si nous avions eu le même âge, que j'aurais été celui que j'étais avant, l'adolescent gentil et prodige, qui aime s'amuser et sortir avec les filles… Comment les choses se seraient-elles déroulées ?

Je ne le saurai malheureusement jamais. Mais quelque chose me dit que si j'avais rencontré Bella plus tôt, ma vie aurait sûrement pris une tournure très différente de celle que j'avais aujourd'hui.

Laissant mes sombres pensées de coté, je sortis de la chambre.

J'aurais dû aller me coucher moi aussi, mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dormir. Je m'apprêtai à refermer la porte de ma chambre pour laisser Bella dormir tranquillement, quand je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà en décembre, et que la période de Noël arrivait à grand pas. Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour elle, histoire de lui rendre la vie plus facile. Peut être que je pouvais lui offrir un cadeau… quoi que c'était débile, je faisais jamais de cadeau à personne et je saurai même pas quoi lui acheter comme babiole merdique. Mais il fallait que je trouve une idée, quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire plaisir.

Et merde, j'allais encore me prendre la tête comme une fille… Tout ça pour un truc sans intérêt ! J'étais sûr que Bella était du genre à détester Noël en plus. Qu'elle trouve cette fête stupide et commerciale ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde. Cela dit, après tout ce qu'elle avait déjà subi ces derniers temps, je trouvais que c'était le minimum que de lui faire un peu plaisir. Après les problèmes d'argent de son beau père, le meurtre de ses parents, son enlèvement et tout ce qui va avec, Bella méritait un peu de répit. Peut être que je devrais demander conseil à Jasper… Enfin pour ça, il faudrait déjà que j'ai les couilles d'aller le voir. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le jour où il s'en était pris à Bella. Je n'osais pas lui rendre visite en sachant l'état dans lequel je risquais de le trouver.

Il allait falloir que je me démerde seul pour trouver un truc à faire pour Noël. Je souris d'amertume en songeant à cette fête débile. Je n'avais pas fêté Noël depuis 2004, et encore, même celui de 2003 avait été lamentable. Rien que le bal donné par le lycée lors de notre année de première s'était montré comme un fiasco total. Je me sentais mal rien que d'y penser. Dire qu'au départ, tout semblait parfait, nous devions nous y rendre tous les quatre : Alice, Demetri, Tanya et moi.

Mais apparemment rien ne se passait jamais comme on le voulait. Ce soir là, je m'étais disputé avec ma petite amie, j'avais été blessé par ma sœur, et j'avais fini par sécher le bal.

_« __Samedi 17 Décembre 2003 – Chicago_

_« Elle devrait être là depuis longtemps. » M'inquiétai-je._

_C'était le bal de Noël du lycée. Avec Tanya nous étions sensés y aller avec Alice et Demetri. Mais ce dernier m'a envoyé un texto il y a plus d'une heure pour me dire qu'ils auraient du retard. Je connaissais Alice, je savais à quel point ce bal était important pour elle. C'était elle qui avait tout organisé, elle participait activement à la vie du lycée et pour ce genre d'évènements, elle était la meilleure. Les bals avaient toujours été très importants pour elle. Elle avait même en tête le projet d'être élue reine de la soirée… Jamais elle n'aurait manqué cette soirée, sous aucun prétexte elle n'aurait eu le moindre retard… Tout ceci ne concordait pas._

_« Arrête de te faire du souci Edward. Ils vont arriver. » _

_Je me tournai vers ma partenaire qui me faisait un sourire rassurant. Tanya était vraiment très jolie, les cheveux relevés en chignon avec des boucles anglaises qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ainsi qu'une robe d'un vert très clair qui s'accordait très bien avec sa peau. Je savais que j'étais chanceux. Et j'aurais dû m'en contenter, en être satisfait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à être heureux et profiter de cette soirée quand j'avais le pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

_« Alice ne manquerait cette soirée pour rien au monde. » Persistai-je en jetant des œillades vers l'entrée du gymnase, dans l'espoir d'y voir ma sœur apparaitre avec son petit ami à son bras ainsi qu'un large sourire trépignant d'impatience._

_« Ils ont peut être été retardé, tu sais une panne de voiture ou un problème dans la maison est vite arrivé. »_

_« Elle m'aurait appelé pour venir la chercher si ça avait été ça. » Fis-je remarquer. _

_« Peut être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de te déranger… » Proposa-t-elle._

_Je secouai la tête de négation._

_« Tanya, je connais ma sœur, je sais ce que cette soirée représente pour elle. Elle n'hésitera pas à me déranger comme elle le fait toujours. Elle sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser de toute façon. »_

_« Tu ne veux pas essayer de l'appeler ? »_

_« J'arrive pas à la joindre. Même le portable de Demetri est éteint. »_

_« Patiente encore un peu, je suis sûre qu'elle va venir. » Assura-t-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ? » M'énervai-je à bout de nerfs. « Tu sais où ils sont là ? Tu sais ce qu'ils font ? Non tu n'en as aucune idée alors tais-toi ! »_

_Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux choqués, et je me mordis la joue intérieure pour mon manque total de respect. Elle s'apprêta à partir vexée et je la retins par le bras tandis qu'elle voulait s'en aller._

_« Attends je… excuse-moi. » Dis-je en la retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux. « J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, je suis sur les nerfs, c'est juste que j'aime pas le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là et que je ne sache pas où elle se trouve et puis… c'est ma jumelle, je sens quand y a un truc qui va pas, et là en l'occurrence j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et ça me fait peur. »_

_Elle soupira et se dérida, ce qui me fit sourire de soulagement. Elle ne m'en voulait pas._

_« Tu devrais arrêter de te faire du mouron comme ça. Alice est une grande fille, elle a dix sept ans et elle peut parfaitement s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Tu ne seras pas toujours avec elle, il faut que tu apprennes à lui faire confiance. » Murmura-t-elle._

_« J'ai confiance en elle, c'est juste que… » _

_Quelque chose attira mon regard près de l'entrée et je crus avoir aperçu Alice au loin, à l'extérieur du gymnase._

_« Attends-moi là j'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Priai-je sans attendre vraiment de réponse, le regard rivé vers les portes du gymnase._

_« D'accord… » Fit-elle déroutée._

_Je n'attendis pas et me dirigeai vers l'entrée du gymnase, laissant ma petite amie en plan en bon idiot que j'étais. Je sortis précipitamment et regardai aux alentours, tournant la tête à droite à gauche. Je ne me souciais pas de bousculer les couples qui arrivaient, je cherchais juste Alice des yeux avec désespoir._

_Au moment où je crus que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une hallucination de ma part, je l'aperçus loin devant moi qui marchait d'un pas pressé. Elle portait juste un jean et le long manteau noir que je lui avais acheté pour son anniversaire._

_« Alice ! » Appelai-je dans la pénombre._

_Elle s'arrêta subitement, mais ne se retourna pas. Je courus vers elle et une fois à sa hauteur, je constatai qu'elle n'était ni coiffée ni maquillée, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Elle se tourna enfin vers moi et mon cœur se serra en la voyant. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu humides, elle avait dû pleurer plus tôt dans la soirée. Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, il était bel et bien arrivé quelque chose. Elle tenta un piètre sourire pour cacher son désarroi._

_« J'avais envie de te voir alors je suis venue… mais tu avais l'air de t'amuser alors j'ai pas voulu te déranger. » Bafouilla-t-elle piteusement._

_« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demandai-je de but en blanc. _

_Alice savait très bien que je n'aimais pas tourner autour du pot. Normalement mon impatience l'amusait et la faisait sourire. Mais là ça n'avait pas le moindre effet. Au contraire ma question avait l'air de lui faire encore plus de mal. Elle tressaillit légèrement et ses yeux se voilèrent. J'émis un mouvement en sa direction et au moment où j'effleurai son épaule elle se recula comme si je l'avais brûlé. _

_« Alice qu'est-ce que tu as ? » M'inquiétai-je._

_Elle secoua éperdument la tête, souhaitant retenir ses larmes qui commençaient à apparaitre._

_« Rien… Je veux rentrer à la maison. » Fit-elle d'une voix chevrotante._

_« D'accord, laisse-moi te ramener. » Proposai-je calmement._

_« Non ! » Paniqua-t-elle. « Donne-moi les clés de ta voiture, je vais rentrer seule. »_

_Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension._

_« Alice, je vais te ramener c'est plus prudent. » Refusai-je. Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête et me regarda avec sérieux._

_« Donne-moi tes clés. » Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton hostile._

_« Je ne veux pas que tu rentres toute seule alors c'est non. »_

_« Bon sang Edward je veux pas que tu me ramènes ! Donne-moi tes foutues clés et laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

_Je restai inerte et incrédule face à une telle agressivité de sa part. Alice et moi ne nous disputions jamais, on se chamaillait certes, mais ce n'était jamais bien méchant. Là ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de bien différent de toutes nos querelles dont j'étais habitué. Elle se retenait de pleurer alors que je voyais bien que ses yeux étaient embués et qu'elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Et pourtant elle trouvait le courage de me regarder avec une rage non dissimulée. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?_

_Je soupirai de déception, quelque peu blessé par son rejet alors que j'étais celui avec qui elle parlait de tout. Cédant à sa requête – qui était plus un ordre qu'autre chose – je farfouillai dans ma poche sans la quitter des yeux, et sortis mes clés de voiture._

_« Tiens. » Lui tendis-je d'une voix sans émotion._

_Elle fut pendant une fraction de seconde désarçonnée par ma réaction et je crus voir un semblant de culpabilité dans le fond de ses prunelles. _

_Puis elle s'empara des clés à vive allure et s'en alla sans un merci, ni sans la moindre considération._

_Cette nuit là, j'eus pour la première fois le sentiment qu'Alice était en train de m'échapper… »_

Je cognai ma tête contre la porte de la chambre en fermant les yeux, voulant à tout prix faire sortir cette scène de mon crâne. Me remémorer ce moment où ma vie avait commencé à basculer n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Je me rappelle à quel point je m'étais senti inutile ce soir là. Déjà Jasper qui n'avait même pas voulu venir au bal de Noël, et puis Alice qui m'était apparue bouleversée et qui s'était comportée comme si j'étais un inconnu, j'avais eu l'impression d'être complètement seul. Après le départ d'Alice, j'étais retourné dans le gymnase pour informer Tanya que je m'en allais, celle-ci ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien pris, même si elle m'a dit qu'elle comprenait. J'avais appelé Jasper et il était venu me chercher. Au départ je voulais qu'il me ramène chez moi, et puis je m'étais ravisé et il m'avait accueilli chez lui pour la nuit. C'était triste à dire, mais c'est à partir de ce moment là que les liens que j'avais avec Alice ne furent plus jamais les mêmes.

Je rouvris les yeux et penchai la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, observant Bella qui dormait profondément. Sa ressemblance avec ma sœur me frappait de plein fouet, tant et si bien que ça avait le don de me surprendre de plus en plus. De temps en temps quand je regardais Bella, c'était Alice que je voyais. Elles avaient le même caractère… et pourtant, à bien des égards elles étaient totalement différentes. Je n'avais pas menti lorsque j'avais dit à Bella que je voulais prendre soin d'elle. C'était vrai. Je voulais la protéger et également trouver un moyen de lui rendre sa liberté, même si ça signifiait que je me retrouverais seule et que je ne la reverrais plus jamais, et que par conséquent elle me manquerait. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait depuis six ans.

C'était dingue de voir à quel point ma vision des choses avait changé en si peu de temps. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'étais une personne sans scrupule qui n'était bon qu'à exécuter les ordres qu'on lui donnait sans jamais en éprouver l'once d'un remord. Et puis Bella était arrivée, et elle m'avait rendu moins… inhumain, dirons nous. Elle était en train de faire remonter en moi quelque chose que j'avais pendant longtemps oublié. Une âme. Et même si ça me faisait peur, je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire.

J'entendis la voix de Bella marmonner quelque chose et je la vis s'agiter sur lit. Elle bougeait lentement, serrait sa couverture dans le creux de sa main avec force. Je plissai le front et la regardai avec effarement, me demandant si j'avais bien entendu.

Elle se retourna, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux ni se réveiller. Sa main s'accrocha au drap à coté d'elle.

« Edward… »

Elle avait soupiré mon prénom avec une intensité déconcertante. Je fronçai les sourcils, désarçonné par son attitude. Bella était apparemment en train de rêver de moi. J'ignorais comment je devais réagir. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être en plein cauchemar, au contraire elle semblait paisible, détendue, sereine. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller pour ne pas briser sa plénitude, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas ignorer ce que je venais de voir. Si Bella se mettait à rêver de moi, ça voulait dire que plus rien ne tournait rond. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à moi durant son sommeil, c'était pas possible. Je la séquestrais bordel de merde ! Bon d'accord, le mot séquestration est un peu exagéré dans la mesure où elle faisait à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait… mais quand bien même ! C'était pas normal.

Cela me conforta dans l'idée que nous nous étions beaucoup trop rapprochés ces derniers temps. Les conversations, les étreintes, les sourires… tout devenait beaucoup trop ambigüe entre nous, plus aucune barrière ni de limites… Même moi je n'arrivais plus à définir ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, ni à savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'étais complètement perdu avec elle et visiblement, ça empirait de jour en jour. Pour être honnête, je n'avais jamais rien contrôlé avec elle, mais là c'était de pis en pis.

Le plus dingue dans tout ça, c'est que je n'allais rien faire du tout pour y remédier. Je ne savais même pas s'il y avait la moindre solution, et même s'il y en avait une, je n'étais pas prêt à l'utiliser. J'étais incapable de m'éloigner de Bella à présent, je ne pouvais pas mettre de la distance entre elle et moi, que je le veuille ou non je n'y parviendrai pas. Mais il allait quand même falloir que certaines choses changent. Déjà il fallait que je cesse de me ramollir, ce n'était pas du tout bon pour mes affaires. Il fallait que j'arrive à redevenir aussi intransigeant quand il s'agissait d'effectuer un contrat et de tuer quelqu'un. J'ignore comment j'allais faire mais je n'avais pas le choix, j'étais payé pour ça.

Ce contrat à Springfield allait finalement me faire du bien. Liquider des flics et un témoin, voilà ce dont j'aurais besoin pour me requinquer et oublier l'emprise que Bella avait sur moi.

Mû de cette nouvelle motivation, je sortis de la chambre en refermant la porte, et me dirigeai vers le salon, ouvrant mon dossier concernant Tyler Crowley et décidant de mettre toute ma concentration dans ce nouveau contrat.

* * *

**Pov Bella  
**

_Ne cessant de courir, j'étais sur le point d'atteindre le premier étage et ma respiration s'accélérait à mesure que je prenais pleinement conscience d'à quel point j'étais proche de voir enfin l'extérieur. Lorsqu'enfin je posai le pied sur le palier du premier étage, je tentai de me précipiter vers les escaliers pour aller au rez-de-chaussée mais sans que je ne m'y attende, mon bras fut tiré en arrière violemment et je gémis avant de me retrouver sans comprendre comment, immobilisée contre un mur, face à Edward qui avait ses bras tendus de part et d'autre de moi, m'empêchant ainsi tout moyen de m'enfuir._

_Ma respiration se coupa et mon cri de surprise mourut dans ma gorge, surtout lorsque je vis ses yeux noirs de colère posés sur moi et me regardant comme si je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort. Je clignai des yeux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle tandis que lui ne semblait pas du tout essoufflé le moins du monde._

_« Mais où est-ce que tu croyais aller comme ça ? »_

_Sa voix avait susurré avec suavité près de mon visage, déclenchant une vague de désir dans le bas de mon ventre. Mes mains se mirent à trembler légèrement et mon corps tout entier devint fébrile. Ses yeux toujours aussi noirs me scrutaient intensément, son visage se rapprochant du mien comme pour mieux m'observer. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et mon dos se décolla du mur progressivement, comme s'il était attiré vers lui par une force inconnue. Ses traits se durcirent soudainement en voyant l'expression de mon visage et notre proximité. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je réalisai qu'ils étaient encore plus noirs que précédemment. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas de la colère que je percevais dans ses prunelles, mais la même émotion qui se reflétait dans mon propre regard. Il était avide. Cette constatation me rendait encore plus désireuse. _

_L'une de ses mains posées contre le mur à côté de mon visage se posa sur ma joue et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile, le regardant sans broncher. Il descendit lentement sa main sur mon cou, puis sur la base de mon épaule, un son incompréhensible sortit de ma bouche tandis qu'il fixait la trajectoire de sa main. Il caressa mon épaule avec une certaine pression et je sentis la moiteur de mes propres mains se répandre. Il reposa son regard sur moi et approcha doucement son visage du mien, m'assaillant de son odeur et de la sensation de son souffle autour de moi. Il avança son corps près du mien, ce qui m'obligea à me coller contre le mur. Je clignai des yeux rapidement, choquée de ce qui était en train de se passer et surtout de toutes les pensées qui affluaient dans mon esprit. Fixant ses lèvres sans discrétion, ma respiration se coupa et je cessai de respirer. _

_Enfin il fondit sur ma bouche et m'embrassa avec fièvre. Je laissai échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que son corps se collait au mien. Son haleine capiteuse envahit mes sens et la chaleur à l'intérieur de mon corps s'amplifia. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé l'envie d'être embrassée par qui que ce soit, mes ses lèvres à lui étaient des plus savoureuses et pour rien au monde je n'aurais mis fin à ce moment. Sa bouche se fit pressante, on aurait dit qu'il était impatient, tel un fauve se ruant sur sa proie. Il me dévorait totalement. Et moi en bonne malade que j'étais, je me laissais faire et en redemandais._

_Il força l'entrée de ma bouche en mordant violemment ma lèvre inférieure provoquant un faible saignement qui ne fit qu'intensifier le plaisir et l'excitation qui grimpait en moi à une vitesse phénoménale. Sa main qui était sur mon épaule descendit le long de mon bras, se posa sur ma taille puis s'empara de ma cuisse qu'il pinça pour me ramener contre lui. Je gémis contre sa bouche alors que sa langue rencontrait la mienne et la dirigeait. J'étais complètement à sa merci, à cet instant il aurait pu faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il me possédait entièrement. _

_Désirant le toucher, j'effleurai sa nuque de mes doigts, avant qu'il ne saisisse mon poignet et le colla au mur derrière ma tête. Je fermai les yeux sous le coup du choc tandis que sa deuxième main empoigna l'un de mes seins à travers mon vêtement. Je réfrénai un cri afin de ne pas rompre notre connexion et il pressa sa paume contre mon sein encore plus fortement. Mon dos s'arquait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus tant mon désir était incontrôlable._

_Il s'écarta subitement, me permettant ainsi de respirer à nouveau, et me regarda avec intensité. _

_« Edward ? » _

_Son nom avait sonné comme une supplique, souhaitant ardemment qu'il revienne de nouveau vers moi, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Un sourire mystérieux se forma sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il n'ôte sa main de ma poitrine ainsi que celle se trouvant sur ma cuisse. Il s'éloigna, toujours avec le sourire, créant un grand vide autour de moi ainsi que mon désarroi le plus total. Je le regardai déroutée pendant qu'il ne cessait de se reculer, nos corps se trouvant à une distance raisonnable à présent, beaucoup trop raisonnable… _

_Je l'appelai une nouvelle fois avec une profonde incompréhension, se mêlant à de la panique. _

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, je voulais qu'il reste avec moi, pouvoir le toucher, sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, son désir se mélangeant au mien… Mais il ne semblait pas partager le même avis puisqu'il ne cessa de reculer, jusqu'à complètement disparaitre de mon champ de vision, tandis que tout autour de moi était noir et irréel. J'étais là, seule dans un tourbillon obscur, complètement pantoise, affolée et désorientée, et lui était loin, tellement loin que j'ignorais même s'il existait vraiment._

_« Edward ! » Criai-je sans obtenir l'once d'une réponse…_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et je me rendis compte que j'étais allongée dans mon lit – ou plutôt le sien – et qu'il n'y avait personne autour de moi hormis les rideaux tirés de la chambre, la table de chevet ainsi que l'armoire. Je soupirai et me passai une main sur le visage, constatant que je transpirais.

J'étais vraiment dans une situation des plus critiques.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la nuit où il avait dormi avec moi, et depuis pas un jour ne s'était écoulé sans que je ne rêve de lui.

Certaines fois comme dans le cas présent, je rêvais de situations qui s'était déjà produites dans le passé, et où la fin se modifiait pour devenir un pur fantasme de mon imagination. D'autres fois il s'agissait de moments complètement inventés mais qui finissaient tous de la même façon. Dans tous les cas, je rêvais d'Edward d'une manière horriblement indécente. Je commençais à me rendre compte que physiquement, je désirais cet homme sans le vouloir. Plus le temps passait et plus mon désir pour lui se manifestait, j'étais persuadée que ça allait finir par devenir incontrôlable. C'était étrange car je n'avais jamais eu l'habitude de rêver de qui que ce soit de cette façon là, je n'étais naturellement pas une adolescente avec les hormones en ébullition. Mais depuis quelques jours, j'avais l'impression d'être une vraie débauchée. Heureusement qu'Edward ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'attirance que j'avais pour lui puisque son attitude envers moi n'avait pas changé.

Le seul inconvénient était qu'il était beaucoup absent ces jours-ci. Il faisait de longs voyages jusqu'à Springfield pour quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas me parler, ce qui fait qu'il rentrait encore plus tard que d'habitude. Les rares fois où il était là il restait avec moi, et je dois dire que ça me plaisait, j'adorais sa compagnie. Mais j'avais honte de dire que lorsqu'il n'était pas là, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps depuis une semaine, je me languissais de lui. C'était triste à dire mais j'avais le sentiment d'être éprise de lui. En tout cas d'un point de vue physique, ça semblait être le cas si on en croit tous les rêves que je fais depuis des jours.

Moi qui n'avais jamais été très avide de ce genre de relations auparavant, voilà qu'Edward était devenu pour moi une véritable obsession. Et cela se faisait de plus en plus ressentir lorsque je me trouvais à proximité de lui. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer et mes mains devenir moites, chaque fois qu'il me souriait ou qu'il me touchait. J'essayais de ne rien laisser paraitre et de me comporter de façon tout à fait normale, mais parfois ça me semblait impossible. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour ne pas remarquer la gêne qui m'accaparait ou encore la tension que j'éprouvais quand il était près de moi… Peut être que tout simplement, il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Après tout c'est vrai, comment pourrait-il un tant soit peu me regarder de la même façon que moi je le regarde ? J'étais bien trop jeune, et surtout beaucoup trop banale. Il devait sûrement me considérer comme une petite sœur ou une autre idiotie du même genre.

J'étais réellement d'un pathétique effarant.

Je devrais parler de mes rêves à quelqu'un. Le raconter à Rosalie, elle pourrait sans doute m'aider à trouver une solution pour que j'arrête d'avoir ce genre de fantasmes malsains. Ou alors en parler à Jasper, il était mon psy il était tenu au secret professionnel non ? Encore faut-il que celui-ci accepte de me parler à nouveau…

D'ailleurs en y pensant, c'était aujourd'hui qu'Edward était sensé m'emmener le voir. Il avait accepté que j'aille m'excuser auprès de lui mais refusait que je reste seule car il n'a pas assez confiance en le self contrôle de Jasper. Dans un sens, ce coté protecteur envers moi me touchait car ça me confortait dans l'idée que je ne signifiais pas rien à ses yeux.

Je me fustigeai pour ce genre de pensées. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon, ce n'était pas normal. Déjà la relation que j'avais avec lui n'était pas normale, alors si en plus je me mettais à songer à lui de manière affriolante… Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais complètement perdu l'esprit. Me levant d'un air décidé, je stoppai momentanément mes réflexions douteuses et allai dans la salle de bain me laver. J'eus presque une déception lorsque je constatais qu'elle était vide. Il était vrai que depuis la semaine dernière où je l'avais surpris vêtu d'une simple serviette, Edward faisait très attention, ce qui à la fois me soulageait et me désappointait.

Je pris une longue douche froide et après m'être lavée et habillée, j'allai dans la cuisine avec une pointe d'appréhension. Il était assis, en train de boire son café habituel. À bien y réfléchir je ne l'avais encore jamais vu prendre quoi que ce soit d'autre le matin. Je souris en le voyant.

« T'es encore allé à la boulangerie. » Devinai-je d'après le sachet de viennoiseries posé au milieu de la table.

Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire.

« La flemme de préparer un petit dej. » Répliqua-t-il pour excuse. Je le regardai amusée puis m'avançai vers la table pour prendre un croissant.

« Faudra que je t'apprenne à cuisiner un de ces jours, histoire que tu ne te ruines pas en achetant sans arrêt des trucs à manger. »

« Je t'ai pas dit ? L'autre jour j'ai gagné sept milles dollars en jouant au poker. » Se vanta-t-il. « Combien de viennoiseries je peux m'acheter avec ça ? »

« Tu joues au poker ? » M'étonnai-je.

Il hocha la tête fièrement.

« Et en plus je gagne. »

« Tu pourras me montrer comment on joue ? » M'enquis-je en mordant dans mon croissant.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et me regarda avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Bah quand je vois tous ces types à la télé qui amassent un paquet de fric en jouant aux cartes… ça fait envie. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. Il rit brièvement.

« C'est marrant, tu parles comme un mec. » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« En même temps j'ai que toi sur qui prendre exemple. » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« Sois-en fière, au moins t'es tombée sur un type qui non seulement est intelligent, mais qui en plus a du gout. »

« Sans oublier son égo qui pèse plus lourd qu'un sumo. » Répliquai-je sarcastique.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête d'une façon que je trouvais adorable.

« Je t'apprendrai à jouer au poker un jour. » Promit-il en revenant au sujet précédent.

Je souris et restai silencieuse, me contentant de manger. De temps à autre je baillais et Edward dût le remarquer puisqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes il me demanda.

« T'as l'air fatigué. Est-ce que tu fais à nouveau tes cauchemars ? »

Je décelai un semblant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et j'aurais pu en être touchée si je n'étais pas aussi embarrassée à cause du rêve que j'avais fait cette nuit et qui envahissait mon esprit.

« Euh… non pas que je sache. » Répondis-je maladroitement.

« Tu es sûre ? » S'enquit-il soucieux. « Parce que tu peux m'en parler… »

« Tout va bien Edward, je te le promets. D'ailleurs, ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'en fais plus. »

« C'est vrai ? » Fit-il étonné.

« Ouais… » Marmonnai-je dépitée.

Je me demandais si finalement je ne préférais pas mes anciens cauchemars à ces rêves érotiques absurdes qui avaient le don de me mettre dans tous mes états…

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. » Observa-t-il. Mon visage se décomposa et je détournai la tête.

« Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. » Éludai-je.

Il me scruta sans dire un mot, se contentant de m'examiner avec son air indéchiffrable qui m'exaspérait. Je tournai la tête vers lui et soutins son regard qui semblait avoir compris que je lui cachais quelque chose. Il finit par soupirer et abdiquer, posant sa tasse de café sur la table et se relevant.

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda-t-il en allant enfiler sa veste sans me laisser le loisir de répondre.

« Et ta tasse tu crois qu'elle va se débarrasser toute seule ? » Hélai-je outrée.

Il se tourna vers moi avec incrédulité.

« Je te demande pardon ? » S'exclama-t-il perplexe.

« Tu m'as comprise. » Fis-je en le regardant d'un air entendu, les sourcils haussés.

« Tu sembles oublier que c'est moi le chef ici. » Rétorqua-t-il contrarié.

« Et toi tu oublies que je suis pas ta femme de ménage ! » Protestai-je.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, je vais pas débarrasser cette tasse juste parce que tu me l'as demandé ! »

« Edward… » Persistai-je en le regardant avec insistance.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer subitement. Il me fixa sans bouger, tandis que je ne faiblissais pas et que je tenais bon, voulant à tout prix avoir le dernier mot, pour une fois dans ma vie.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes d'inertie, il soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe en se dirigeant vers la table.

« Merde, tu fais chier. » Râla-t-il en s'emparant de sa tasse brusquement et en la mettant dans l'évier avec violence, le tout sous mon regard triomphant.

« Alors c'était si compliqué ? » Arguai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Toi, la ferme. » Rétorqua-t-il énervé en me lançant un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce. « Et grouille-toi ! »

Je rigolai pendant plusieurs secondes avant de consentir à le suivre. Il nous emmena voir Jasper, verrouillant son appartement au préalable. Je savais qu'il était tendu puisque durant tout le trajet en ascenseur il ne pipait mot. Il n'était pas allé voir Jasper du tout car il pensait que s'il allait le voir pour lui demander de m'emmener le voir, celui-ci refuserait catégoriquement et monterait sur ses grands chevaux.

« Tu crois qu'il va me pardonner ? » M'enquis-je avec appréhension.

« Pour ça faudrait déjà qu'il soit sobre. » Répondit-il sans me regarder.

Je le regardais tristement, comprenant que l'état de son ami l'affligeait et lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Je me posais beaucoup de questions à propos de Jasper. Son attitude et son comportement depuis le meurtre de la sœur d'Edward me poussait à me demander les liens qu'il entretenait avec elle.

Sans doute avait-il été amoureux… c'était même presque certain. Peut être qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux et qu'ils avaient des projets ? Il faudrait qu'un jour je trouve le courage de demander à Edward les relations qu'entretenait Jasper avec Alice. Est-ce que cette dernière l'aimait aussi ? Toute cette histoire me semblait étonnamment complexe.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'appartement/cabinet de Jasper, Edward fronça les sourcils en voyant la porte entrouverte.

« Ce con ne laisse jamais ouvert d'habitude. » Remarqua-t-il avec étonnement.

« Tu crois qu'il a un problème ? » Osai-je demander.

« On va bien voir. »

Il poussa la porte et entra le premier, inspecta les lieux du regard avant de m'inciter à le rejoindre. Je ne me fis pas prier et entrai à mon tour, pas très rassurée. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans cette salle d'attente morbide où tout respirait l'envie de se suicider, les murs gris, la noirceur des meubles ainsi que les tableaux carrément lugubres. Edward ouvrit la double porte blanche qui menait au cabinet et j'eus à peine le temps de voir son visage pâlir d'horreur qu'il disparût à l'intérieur.

« Putain de merde ! » L'entendis-je hurler.

Je le suivis lentement et découvris avec effroi l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jasper. Il était allongé par terre, complètement inconscient et le visage blanc. Sa chemise était mal boutonnée et sa barbe devait avoir au moins cinq jours. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » M'écriai-je affolée en m'approchant, tandis qu'Edward était agenouillé devant lui et tentait de le ranimer.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de donner de petites gifles sur sa joue pour le réveiller, ce qui n'eut aucun effet. J'inspectai les lieux et constatai que plusieurs bouteilles d'absinthe vides gisaient par terre et sur son bureau.

_Pauvre Jasper…_ Songeai-je attristée.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas du tout se réveiller, Edward inspecta son pouls silencieusement. Je vis son corps se tendre subitement et il jura dans sa barbe.

« C'est pas vrai… Bella, va chercher le téléphone dans son appartement. » Ordonna-t-il en me montrant la porte fermée à coté de son bureau.

Je restai quelques secondes immobile, la panique s'insufflant en moi devant l'étendue de la scène devant moi. Me rendant compte de la gravité de la situation, je ne me fis pas prier et fis ce qu'il me demandait. J'allais vers la porte et l'ouvris sans hésiter, puis me retrouvai dans un couloir tout poussiéreux. Il ne devait pas passer le balai souvent. L'odeur n'était pas non plus très sympathique, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de m'en formaliser. J'ouvris la première porte que je voyais et me trouvai nez à nez avec une cuisine dégueulasse, la vaisselle pas faite, des miettes partout ainsi que des meubles dégueulasses. L'appartement de Jasper était décidément une vraie porcherie. C'en était navrant.

Refermant cette porte aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers la seconde et fus étonnée de voir que cette pièce là était propre. Elle était même impeccable. Les murs étaient rouges, le bureau du fond était d'un bois somptueux, quelques étagères de libres se trouvaient sur le coté… Mais le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute le piano qui trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce. Il était noir et d'une beauté majestueuse. J'étais sur le point de perdre mon temps à l'admirer lorsque je me rappelai que ce n'était pas le moment. Je refermai la porte et me dirigeai dans la troisième. Il s'agissait d'un salon en piteux état. À l'identique de la cuisine. Le canapé taché et troué de partout, la télévision blindée de poussière et j'en passe. Je repérai néanmoins le téléphone posé sur son socle sur l'une des étagères. Ni une ni deux, je m'en emparai avec soulagement et me précipitai hors de ce taudis monstrueux.

C'est lorsque je m'avançai vers le bureau et que je vis Edward près du corps inanimé de Jasper que je me figeai avec choc.

Un téléphone…

Cette idée ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit depuis maintenant car l'occasion ne s'était pas encore présentée. Mais si je m'en servais, je pouvais très bien appeler le 911 et leur expliquer ma situation… Cette idée m'enivra et me donna un semblant d'espoir.

Seulement lorsque je vis le visage torturé d'Edward qui craignait pour la vie de son ami, je ne pus m'empêcher de regretter instantanément les pensées qui m'avaient traversées l'esprit. Ce dernier releva la tête et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il me vit.

« Bella ! » Pressa-t-il en voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce.

Secouant la tête pour faire taire mes envies de fuite, j'accourus vers lui le téléphone en main et le lui remis, réalisant que j'avais une nouvelle fois laissé passer ma chance de me sauver loin d'ici. Mais la vie de Jasper était en jeu… Aurais-je été capable de me regarder dans un miroir si j'avais profité de son état critique pour sauver ma propre vie ? Et puis il aurait fallu que j'abandonne Edward au moment où il était dépassé.

Il m'arracha presque le téléphone des mains et commença à composer un numéro. Il tendit l'appareil à son oreille au moment où il entendit le souffle de Jasper. J'écarquillai les yeux tendit que celui-ci tentait d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'Edward se précipitait sur lui.

« Jasper ! Tu vas bien ? »

Jasper cligna de l'œil avant de murmurer quelque chose.

« C'est toi. » Parvint-il à formuler dans un soupir en refermant les yeux et en tournant la tête sur le coté, alors qu'Edward essayait tant bien que mal de le maintenir.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui tapota la joue pour tenir éveillé.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il la voix pleine d'incompréhension.

Jasper poussa un long soupir rauque, cherchant un moyen de parler sans y parvenir. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux à moitié et marmonna une phrase en regardant Edward, qui eut le don de me glacer d'effroi et faire stopper les battements de mon cœur.

« C'est toi qui l'as tuée… »

* * *

**Je vois d'ici vos têtes : C'est pas Edward qui a tué Alice quand même ? !** **:O**

_Si je vous dit que j'offre un teaser à toutes les personnes qui laissent une review ça vous tente ? ^^_

**Je vous laisse deviner comment Bella va réagir en entendant ça de la bouche de Jasper. Alors quel est votre avis ? Est-ce qu'Edward a vraiment tué sa soeur ? Comment va se passer la fusillade à Springfield ?**

_Toutes ces réponses dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant j'espère que vous avez aimé celui-ci, avec le flash back et le rêve érotique de **Bella** (à défaut d'avoir du lemon il fallait que je trouve une utilité à ce rating M xD) _

_Je tiens à signaler que j'ai profité des vacances pour prendre un peu d'avance sur cette fiction alors je devrais pouvoir poster un peu plus régulièrement dorénavant. Je promets en tout cas de ne pas dépasser un mois entre chaque post !_

Je rappelle à tous que je possède un compte **TWITTER** que je mets très régulièrement à jour donc si vous voulez être informé à chaque fois que je poste un nouveau chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller sur mon profil et de cliquer sur le lien ;)

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, j'attends vos pronostics ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 12 !  
**

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_**


	12. Chapter 12: Vulnérable

**Salut à tous !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes parés pour lire un nouveau chapitre :D

**Tout d'abord merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, j'ai du mal à réaliser quand je vois le nombre dans ma boite mail à chaque fois. D'ailleurs je m'excuse de tarder autant à répondre, je fais vraiment en fonction du temps libre que j'ai, mais j'espère vous répondre beaucoup plus vite la prochaine fois.**

_Je remercie les anonymes_

**xHouna, Lisa, Martine16, lily-rose, Hlne, mickey, emma, Capitaine Nemo, Marie, Yoyo, scorpionlove09, Manola, Justine, Samantha, Letyss, CerisaDuroy **et** liliane**

**Esther : **Je t'enverrai volontiers le teaser sur ton adresse mail, pour ça il faut juste que tu me la transmettes dans un commentaire ;) Par contre n'oublie pas d'ajouter des espaces ou des parenthèses car ce site n'accepte pas les URL ni aucun autre lien. Merci pour tout en tout cas ! Tout ce que tu as dit m'as vraiment touchée, mais j'espère que tu exagères un peu quand tu dis que tu passes ta vie à regarder si j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre xD

.

D'après vos commentaires, aucun de vous n'a cru à l'hypothèse qu'**Edward** avait pu réellement tuer sa sœur... En fait ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, mais quoi qu'il en soit vous allez vite être fixés. Je suis heureuse de voir que le rêve érotique de **Bella** a fait un carton plein lol. Allez courage, dans pas longtemps ce rêve deviendra réalité... Du moins dans quelques chapitres ;)

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Vulnérable  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Il nous faut" Oo – __Elisa Tovati & Tom Dice_

_« C'est toi qui l'as tuée… »_

_« C'est toi qui l'as tuée… »_

_« C'est toi qui l'as tuée… »_

Plus je me répétais cette phrase dans ma tête, et plus je trouvais qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre sens. Jasper l'avait murmurée avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience. J'avais regardé Edward avec une profonde interrogation, ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait en conclure. Ce dernier s'était figé lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Jasper. Son corps tout entier s'était tendu et son visage s'était contracté au point que ça me fit mal de le regarder. Il était resté sans voix et immobile un moment avant de se reprendre et d'essayer de réveiller Jasper avec entrain. À ce moment là je m'étais mise à détester Jasper pour ce qu'il lui infligeait.

Edward passait son temps à le ramasser à la petite cuillère, à s'occuper de lui, il était là pour lui, pour le sauver chaque fois qu'il était au plus mal. Et la seule chose que Jasper faisait pour le remercier était de le blesser. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment difficile pour lui d'assister à la détérioration de son meilleur ami, il fallait en plus de ça que celui-ci prononce des paroles violentes servant uniquement à le torturer encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

_Ou alors…_

_Non. _ Fis-je taire ma conscience.

_Il faut bien penser à cette éventualité._

_Je ne veux pas y penser._

Je secouais ma tête afin de m'empêcher de songer à ça mais en vain, ma conscience ne faisait que me rappeler à l'ordre que ce qu'avait dit Jasper ne pouvait pas être sans raison.

_Et si Jasper avait tout simplement raison ?_

_Il n'a pas raison._

_Edward a déjà tué pas mal de gens, il a très bien pu assassiner sa sœur lui-même. _Me fit remarquer ma conscience.

Je mis mes mains au dessus de ma tête et fermai les yeux, voulant à tout prix cesser mes interrogations. Edward n'avait pas tué sa sœur, c'était impossible. J'avais bien vu dans sa voix à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il aurait tout fait pour elle. Et puis il me l'avait dit il y a quelques semaines, que la première personne qu'il avait dû tuer était lorsqu'il avait dix neuf ans. Hors Alice était morte à dix huit ans. Cela dit… en y repensant, il avait été étrange lorsqu'il m'avait répondu ce soir là. Il m'avait demandé si je parlais bien de la première personne qu'il avait tuée pour le compte d'Aro Volturi, comme s'il avait déjà abattu quelqu'un avant ça. Et quand je lui avais demandé si ça lui était arrivé avant de connaitre Aro, il m'avait dit non d'une façon plus que bizarre.

Se pouvait-il qu'Edward soit déjà un meurtrier bien avant de rencontrer Aro ? Bien avant de travailler pour ce mafieux ? Et si c'était le cas, se pouvait-il que la personne qu'il ait tuée fût sa sœur jumelle ?

« Bella ? »

La voix d'Edward me ramena à la réalité et je posai mes yeux sur lui. Il était debout devant moi et me sondait avec inquiétude. Nous étions toujours dans l'appartement de Jasper, ce dernier était par terre immobile, et plusieurs personnes accouraient autour de lui.

« Les secours sont arrivés. » Me dit-il d'une voix plus froide que d'ordinaire.

Je vis son visage qui semblait durcir de minute en minute. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés, son front s'était plissé et je remarquai qu'il avait l'air absent. Je mettais ma main à couper qu'il devait ressasser la phrase de Jasper dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure. Après tout c'est ce que je faisais aussi. Je n'osais pas imaginer à quel point ça devait le torturer, il était là à faire comme si de rien n'était devant les secours qui étaient en train d'emmener Jasper sur un brancard, alors qu'en réalité il était totalement ébranlé.

Le voir dans cet état ne me laissait pas de marbre, j'éprouvais une envie déraisonnable de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je me doutais qu'il me repousserait si j'osais émettre un seul mouvement dans sa direction. J'étais tellement absorbée par lui que je ne tentais même pas de m'échapper en me servant des secours qui étaient là pour Jasper. Ils faisaient leur boulot sans poser de question ni à moi ni à Edward. Une part de moi aurait vraiment voulu foncer vers eux et les supplier de m'emmener avec eux, de leur faire comprendre que j'étais retenue captive dans l'appartement d'un criminel et qu'il fallait absolument que je m'en échappe…

Mais une autre part de moi, plus consistante et plus importante, m'empêchait de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Abandonner Edward maintenant n'était pas du tout une bonne idée, pas quand je vois l'état dans lequel il se trouve. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser seule, et le pire c'était que je n'en avais pas envie. Ça me troublait de l'avouer, mais c'était vrai. Je voulais rester, parce que je savais que je me détesterais pour avoir profité de l'inconscience de Jasper et de la vulnérabilité d'Edward. Si je devais m'enfuir, ce serait dignement. Pas en faisant un coup aussi bas. De plus toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward ces derniers temps, et j'avais l'intime conviction que ça allait continuer à empirer dans les jours à venir. Je ne pouvais pas essayer de partir maintenant, pas tant que je n'aurais pas mis un terme à ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Je n'étais pas idiote, je me rendais bien compte que mes sentiments pour lui se développaient de plus en plus si bien qu'il hantait mes rêves au quotidien et que je passais mes journées à penser à lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, les secours partirent et emmenèrent Jasper avec eux, si bien que je me retrouvai seule avec Edward qui était totalement ailleurs, perdu dans des pensées sombres et visiblement douloureuses. Je n'osais pas le déranger mais une fois que nous serions de retour chez lui il allait falloir qu'il me parle. Il était hors de question que je le laisse ruminer en solitaire et se refermer comme une huitre. Il ne me regardait pas, n'avait même pas conscience de ma présence ni de mon inquiétude pour lui.

Je décidai de l'emmener loin d'ici, ne voulant pas rester dans l'appartement de Jasper une minute de plus.

« Viens on rentre. » Priai-je avec des yeux insistants.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi, probablement étonné de voir que j'avais osé lui donner un ordre. Il me regarda troublé, semblant se reconnecter avec la réalité sans vraiment y parvenir. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir réagir, je tendis la main vers lui et lui lançai un regard suppliant.

« S'il te plait Edward. »

Il entrouvrit la bouche, les yeux grands ouverts, apparemment désarçonné. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je prenne les directives et me mette à diriger, mais vu son état je trouvais que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers ma main tendue avant que son regard ne remonte vers mon visage. Il resta immobile et silencieux, je devinais qu'il devait être en plein débat intérieur à savoir si oui ou non il acceptait de me suivre et de me faire confiance.

Alors que j'allais rabaisser ma main en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas de mon aide, il me prit de cours en s'en emparant. Je sentis comme une décharge à son toucher, une sorte de tension électrique qui me déstabilisa.

« D'accord. » Murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

J'essayais de ne pas montrer les émotions qui me submergeaient tandis qu'il entremêlait nos doigts avec hésitations. Je souris faiblement, tâchant d'ignorer les papillons que j'avais dans le ventre et me rapprochai de lui qui avait un air concentré sur le visage. Je posai ma seconde main sur son avant bras et entrepris de marcher lentement vers la sortie de l'appartement. Il se laissa faire sans dire un mot, c'était comme si j'étais en train de guider un aveugle ou une personne qui a du mal à se déplacer. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Chicago que je voyais Edward dans cet état fragile et ébranlé. Lui qui en temps normal a toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout, qui est le roi de l'impassibilité et de la froideur, voilà qu'il laissait son masque au placard et se comportait comme l'une des personnes les plus humaines que je connaissais.

Même si j'appréciais de voir le coté humain de sa personne, je préférais son attitude décontractée de ce matin, au moins il était souriant et rieur.

J'appelai l'ascenseur et le conduisis à l'intérieur. Il s'accrochait toujours à ma main d'une façon déconcertante et quelque part, j'aimais cette idée, bien trop à mon gout. Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant son appartement et je dus le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il sorte ses clés. Après avoir farfouillé maladroitement dans sa veste, il sortit les clés et me les tendit. Je les pris et les insérai dans la serrure. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il lâcha ma main pour entrer rapidement, déclenchant ainsi une certaine froideur dans mon épiderme. J'entrai à mon tour et refermai la porte, avant de baisser les yeux vers les clés.

Est-ce qu'il s'en rendrait compte si je ne fermais pas à clé ? Après tout il était encore un peu sous le choc, il ne le verrait peut être pas. Ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais très bien m'enfuir une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il aurait le dos tourné…

« Le verrou Bella. » M'ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je me tournai vers lui qui me regardait avec froideur, comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Je… euh, pardon. » Balbutiai-je en verrouillant la porte rapidement, éprouvant une vague de culpabilité.

« Donne-moi les clés. » Fit-il sèchement.

Je m'exécutai et il les prit après m'avoir asséné d'un regard réprimandant. Il s'avança vers la porte et quand je vis qu'il avait l'intention de s'en aller, je lui pris le bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » M'enquis-je incrédule.

« Je devrais déjà être au boulot depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est. » Dit-il sans me regarder.

« Tu ne songes quand même pas à y aller ? » M'exclamai-je, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je vais quand même pas rester ici ! Mieux que ça, je ferais mieux d'aller à l'hôpital. » Songea-t-il.

« Edward, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, reste-ici. » Tentai-je calmement. Il semblait tellement tourmenté et perturbé que ça en était douloureux.

Il se tourna vers moi et ancra son regard dans le mien, un regard plein de colère et d'incertitudes.

« Bordel, mon meilleur pote est à l'hosto et toi tu voudrais que je reste là à rien faire ? ! » S'écria-t-il d'une voix puissante.

« Mais regarde-toi ! T'es complètement bouleversé et perdu, tu ressembles à un zombie ! » Contrai-je d'un ton désespéré en le désignant d'un geste de la main. « Je te laisserais pas t'en aller dans ta condition ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre à toi de toute façon ? ! » Cracha-t-il.

« Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi espèce de crétin ! »

Il me regarda abasourdie et je détournai les yeux. Un silence s'instaura entre nous alors que je n'osais toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui et qu'il était toujours étonné.

« Tu viens de me traiter de crétin ? » Constata-t-il sur un ton presque amusé.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Ouais… et en plus je suis pas désolée. » Marmonnai-je sans le regarder.

Il ne répondit pas et je commençais à être embarrassée. J'avais peut être franchi des limites à ne pas franchir, avec lui on n'était jamais sûr de rien, il pouvait très bien se mettre dans un état incontrôlable pour une chose aussi insignifiante… mais cela dit je n'allais pas m'excuser pour avoir dit ce que je pensais, ou plutôt ce que je ressentais.

_Le crétin était peut être en trop…_ Me fit remarquer ma conscience.

_Je lui ai déjà dit d'aller se faire voir une fois, et il a rien dit._ Tentai-je de me rassurer.

J'essayais de ne pas le regarder, mais c'était difficile de contrôler mon envie de jeter un coup d'œil sur son visage, dans la mesure où je désirais ardemment pouvoir déchiffrer ses émotions. Et alors que je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter dans ma tête de ne pas le regarder, je fis naturellement la seule chose à faire. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru, il ne semblait pas être sur le point de sortir de ses gonds pour m'agresser, il semblait seulement… sonné. Je pouvais même remarquer un vague sourire se former sur ses lèvres et je compris qu'il abdiquait et qu'il acceptait de rester ici. Au bout de ce qui me semblait une éternité, il saisit ma main, et comme un automatisme, mon cœur manqua un battement et je ressentis des picotements me parcourir à ce simple toucher innocent.

« Bon bah… on va pas rester devant la porte toute la journée. » Baragouina-t-il.

Je souris tandis que la constatation montait dans mon cerveau et que je me rendais compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Moi, Bella Swan, avais réussi à dominer Edward Masen. J'avais l'impression que même la médaille d'or d'athlétisme aux jeux olympiques n'était pas capable de surpasser l'exploit que je venais d'accomplir. Dire que je me sentais fière de moi à cet instant était un euphémisme, je n'étais pas seulement fière de moi, je me sentais carrément extraordinaire. Bon d'accord, peut être que j'exagérais un peu, mais faut avouer que ce que je venais de faire était vraiment génial. Et puis un peu d'estime de moi pour une fois ne me ferait pas de mal, avant que je ne me replonge à nouveau dans la sensation d'être une pauvre orpheline qui n'a absolument rien de spécial.

Sans lâcher sa main, je reculais pour le conduire vers le canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il me suivit sans contester, me regardant d'un air indéchiffrable et concentré. Était-il en train d'essayer de lire en moi ? Je ne me posai pas plus la question et l'incitai à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec douceur. Il s'exécuta et s'assit sans un mot, le visage un peu perdu et désorienté.

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc à boire ? » Proposai-je en commençant à m'en aller vers la cuisine.

Il me retint par le bras fermement.

« Non attends ! » S'écria-t-il et je me tournai vers lui pour voir qu'il me regardait avec des yeux suppliants. « Est-ce que… enfin… tu peux rester avec moi ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, décontenancée. Je pouvais presque entendre les battements de mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine à une vitesse démesurée. Voilà comment Edward s'y prenait pour me faire perdre mes moyens, il suffisait d'une seule phrase, d'un seul regard pour me faire flancher, moi et toutes mes barrières. Finie la Bella Swan qui avait enfin eu le dessus sur lui, retour à la Bella déstabilisée qui est complètement à sa merci. Cela aurait pu m'énerver si je n'étais pas totalement suspendue à son regard implorant qui était susceptible de me faire accepter n'importe quoi s'il me le demandait.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'hocher la tête, je m'assis à coté de lui en silence, baissant la tête vers mes mains qui était sur mes genoux. Il ne fit rien pour engager la conversation et nous restâmes ainsi, assis comme deux imbéciles sans se regarder. J'aimais à penser que ma simple présence l'apaisait et que c'était pour ça qu'il m'avait supplié de rester avec lui, mais c'était idiot n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de moi ? Je n'avais aucun effet sur lui, il fallait se montrer réaliste. Il était lui et moi j'étais… moi.

_Très profond ce que tu viens de dire._

Je roulai des yeux, un léger rire sarcastique s'échappa de mes lèvres, ce qui le fit tourner la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? »

Je me raclai la gorge, tout en me fustigeant mentalement.

« Rien… je me parlais juste à moi-même. » Répondis-je honnêtement en tâchant d'ignorer ma petite voix intérieure qui me traitait de ridicule.

« C'est pas les fous qui font ça normalement ? » Remarqua-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules, levant les yeux pour le regarder et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« J'ai toujours su que j'étais quelqu'un de dérangé. »

Il se mit à sourire mais il n'atteignit pas ses joues, et très vite il s'effaça pour laisser place à de l'amertume. Je soupirai tristement en le voyant aussi éteint. Oui, j'aurais vraiment voulu que ma présence ait un effet quelconque sur lui, et que mes faibles espoirs ne soient pas vains et inutiles. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'affecter d'une certaine façon car je m'inquiétais sincèrement pour lui et assister à sa peine me faisait beaucoup de mal.

Je compris alors que mon attirance pour lui allait bien au-delà de l'attirance physique que j'avais pu éprouver ces derniers jours. J'avais depuis longtemps compris ce que je ressentais pour lui mais je n'avais simplement jamais voulu me l'avouer. Les réactions qu'il provoquait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi, qu'il me souriait, m'effleurait ou disait une parole émouvante, ce n'était pas du tout dû au désir que j'avais pour lui. Oui je le désirais, d'une façon unique que je n'avais jamais ressentie pour personne, mais il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de… ça. C'était bien plus profond, bien plus important, même si je n'avais jamais voulu mettre le doigt sur ce que c'était car j'en avais peur.

J'avais toujours su que la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions n'étais pas saine, ni normale. Malgré toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui et qui ne cessait de grandir au fil du temps, je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme mon ami. Et aujourd'hui je savais pourquoi.

Un soupir de sa part se fit entendre et je revins au moment présent, m'interdisant momentanément de penser à ce que je ressentais, sachant que ça m'était douloureux. Je vis les traits de son front plissés et une sorte de v se formait entre ses yeux. Mon cœur se serra à la vision d'un Edward aussi torturé. Quoi qu'il soit en train de penser à l'heure qu'il est, ça ne lui faisait beaucoup de mal. J'aurais voulu être capable d'effacer sa douleur et ses pensées sombres, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas ce pouvoir. À la place tout ce que je pouvais faire était de tenter de les atténuer en partageant sa peine avec lui.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Il haussa les épaules sans me regarder.

« Jasper. » Marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir, mais il semblait cacher quelque chose. Une lueur de compréhension passa dans mon cerveau et je sus à quoi il pensait réellement. Du moins je le devinais.

« C'est à propos de ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure ? » M'enquis-je timidement.

Ses paupières clignèrent et son corps se tendit. J'avais touché un point sensible. Peut être que c'était le moment pour avoir quelques réponses… s'il y pensait autant c'est que ça devait bien signifier quelque chose pour lui non ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je posai alors la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis tout à l'heure.

« Est-ce que… ce qu'il a dit est vrai ? » Murmurai-je si bas que je me demandais s'il avait entendu.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi et ancra son regard au mien avec sérieux, je sus qu'il avait entendu, et qu'il allait même accepter de me répondre.

« Oui. »

Ma respiration se coupa et mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux choqués et s'empressa de se contredire.

« Je veux dire non ! » Fit-il d'une voix paniquée. « Enfin… c'est compliqué. »

Je fus alors complètement perdue et son absence de réponse cohérente commença à m'énerver.

« Edward, est-ce que c'est toi qui as tué ta sœur ? » Répétai-je avec plus de clarté, trahissant mon impatience.

Il souffla et se prit la tête dans les mains, le visage douloureux.

« Non je… je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire le moindre mal. » Répondit-il d'une voix faible.

La pression que je ressentais et le souffle que j'avais contenu jusqu'alors lâchèrent d'un seul coup et je me sentis revivre. C'était comme un énorme poids qui disparaissait dans mon fort intérieur. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'apprendre qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Parce que même si j'avais appris à connaitre Edward Masen et à me faire à l'idée qu'il était un homme de main d'un gros mafieux et qu'il exécutait toute sorte de choses peu scrupuleuses, je n'aurais pas pu accepter l'idée qu'Edward Cullen, celui pour qui mon cœur était en train de battre à ce moment même, était un assassin. Et pire, qu'il aurait tué sa propre sœur. Sa jumelle.

Tout ça me conforta dans ma pensée que la personne pour qui j'avais de forts sentiments était une personne bien et bourrée de qualités, et que cette personne était petit à petit en train de refaire surface.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Jasper se montre toujours méchant à chaque fois qu'il n'est plus lui-même. » M'interrompit-il avec un ton étonnamment sérieux. « Il… ça lui plait de faire souffrir les gens, c'est sa façon à lui de ne pas être le seul à souffrir. »

« Il transfère sa propre souffrance sur les autres ? » Conclus-je déroutée et anxieuse.

Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait bien pu endurer pendant toutes ses années avec Jasper ? Comment avait-il pu supporter toute cette haine ? Comment avait-il tenu…

« C'est un peu ça en quelque sorte. Disons que… il sait toujours exactement ce qu'il faut dire pour blesser les gens. » Répliqua-t-il acide.

Je fronçai les sourcils devant son ton aussi acerbe et sarcastique.

C'est alors que cela fit tilt dans mon cerveau et que je sus enfin ce qui le torturait autant, pourquoi il s'était mis dans un état pareil et surtout, pourquoi il avait d'abord répondu oui la première fois que je lui avais posé la question.

Oh mon dieu…

« Tu te sens coupable ! » M'exclamai-je révoltée. « Ce que Jasper t'a dit… c'est ce que toi tu penses, pas vrai ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, je savais déjà que j'avais raison. Edward croyait vraiment que c'était lui qui avait tué Alice, et cette pensée le hantait depuis toujours… Je me sentis horriblement mal pour lui, rien qu'en imaginant le calvaire qu'il endurait au quotidien en se sentant coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. J'arrivais un peu à comprendre pourquoi il était devenu aussi hermétique à tout sentiment au fil du temps et pourquoi il avait tout fait pour ne plus jamais songer à son passé. C'était pour ne plus avoir à souffrir de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait chaque fois qu'il laissait son coté humain ressortir. Il avait essayé de devenir le plus inhumain possible pour ne plus souffrir de ses pensées…

« Ne me juge pas Bella. » Supplia-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Croyait-il vraiment que je le jugerais pour ça ? Je venais enfin d'entrevoir le coté le plus humain de sa personne et il pensait sincèrement que c'était ça qui allait me révulser chez lui ?

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » Bredouillai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux, sans doute à cause de tous les récents évènements et le trop plein d'émotion accumulé depuis mon réveil.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et mis la seconde sur sa joue, le forçant à me regarder tandis que son regard si bas et terne me faisait de la peine.

« Edward, je culpabilise pour la mort de mes parents, je serais une hypocrite si je te jugeais pour un truc que je ressens aussi. » Dis-je maladroitement, ma main toujours sur sa joue alors que ses yeux me scrutaient. « La seule chose qui me choque c'est que… pour moi ça ne fait que quelques mois et ça me torture tellement que j'en suis malade. Toi ça fait sept ans que tu endures ça. Sept longues années, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir. »

Son regard changea, plusieurs palettes d'émotions passèrent dans ses prunelles vertes mais je n'arrivais pas à en définir une seule. J'y voyais de la douleur, du désarroi, de l'inquiétude, de l'émoi et… de l'affection. Tout était si troublant… Ou plutôt IL est troublant.

« Toi et moi on n'est pas si différents. » Fit-il à voix basse, avant de me sourire de façon incompréhensible.

« Je suis sûre que Jasper n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. » Tentai-je de rassurer en sachant que c'était peine perdue. Et pourtant il me souriait toujours, pour une raison que lui seule connaissait. « Et je suis certaine qu'il va s'en sortir. » Affirmai-je. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, il refuse de t'abandonner et te laisser seul. »

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il n'était plus seul désormais, que j'étais là pour lui, mais je ne savais pas comment il réagirait ni comment il le prendrait. Bien que j'avais réussi à percer à jour une partie du mystère que représentait Edward Masen, il n'en restait pas moins tout aussi imprévisible et d'une immense complexité.

Il voulut rire mais il se retint avant que cela ne traverse ses lèvres. En voyant la peine et la douleur qui déformaient toujours les traits de son visage, je fis alors la chose que j'avais eue envie de faire depuis tout à l'heure. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirai vers moi pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne montra aucun signe de protestation et j'en fus soulagée car je n'aurais pas pu supporter un rejet.

Il se laissa faire et sa tête se retrouva enfouie dans mon cou tandis que la mienne reposait sur son épaule. Notre proximité insufflait à mon corps de la chaleur et j'avais du mal à contrôler ma respiration. Lorsque je sentis ses mains se poser dans mon dos, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

« Merci de ne pas t'être enfuie aujourd'hui. » Murmura-t-il contre ma peau, me faisant légèrement frissonner. « Tu as eu maintes occasions, que ce soit avec le téléphone de Jasper, ou quand les secours sont arrivés. Je crois que je ne t'aurais même pas empêchée de partir avec eux. »

Je rouvris les yeux et soupirai, ma tête toujours sur son épaule.

« Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y ai pas pensé. En réalité j'ai même songé à le faire. » Avouai-je tristement.

« Alors pourquoi ? » S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de moi pour me regarder avec le visage plein d'incompréhension.

Je sentis un vide dû à son éloignement mais tentai de ne pas le montrer.

« N'importe qui en aurait profité pour s'enfuir. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi es-tu restée ? » Demanda-t-il désemparé.

« J'en sais rien. » Bredouillai-je sans le quitter du regard. « Je ne le pouvais pas c'est tout. Je ne le voulais pas… »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et à cet instant la seule pensée qui me traversait était une envie folle et improbable. Une envie irrésistible de pencher la tête seulement d'un centimètre et d'effleurer ses lèvres. J'aurais dû avoir honte d'éprouver de telles pensées envers lui, mais ça faisait longtemps que j'avais perdu la raison, et mon envie était malheureusement plus forte que ma culpabilité.

« Décidément, t'es vraiment pas une personne ordinaire. » Fit-il d'une voix presque amusée.

J'esquissai un sourire, réfrénant tant bien que mal mes pensées déraisonnables.

« Est-ce que c'est un compliment ? »

« Si on veut. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

« Comment ça si on veut ? » Répliquai-je piquée à vif.

Il sourit avant de soupirer lourdement.

« Disons que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. » Expliqua-t-il, provoquant les rougissements de mes joues. « Mais j'aurais aimé que tu aies des réactions plus normales, que tu aies un instinct de survie qui te fasse comprendre que je suis dangereux pour toi. » Marmonna-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Est-ce que tu comptes me faire du mal ? » Demandai-je étonnée.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et il me regarda avec effroi.

« Bien sûr que non ! » S'écria-t-il alarmé. « Bella, même si je l'ai déjà fait par le passé, je sais aujourd'hui que je ne pourrais jamais te blesser. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » Avoua-t-il doucement.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu serais dangereux pour moi ? » Fis-je remarquer en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point ce qu'il disait me touchait au plus profond de mon être.

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant que répondre. Je sus que j'avais marqué un point et qu'il cherchait un argument à répliquer. Je souris quand je vis qu'il n'en trouvait aucun, ce qui l'irrita.

« Ce que je suis devrait être suffisant. » Râla-t-il comme simple réponse. Je levai les yeux au ciel et il le remarqua. « Je suis sérieux, je vis dans un monde qui n'est pas fait pour toi. »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'y as entrainé. » Rétorquai-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux j'y fasse si tu attires la mort comme on attire un aimant ? T'es une fille à problèmes, Bella Swan. »

« Et toi tu m'horripiles à tout saboter à chaque fois. » M'énervai-je. « Tu ne peux pas simplement te contenter de me remercier pour être restée avec toi et laisser tomber tout le reste ? »

Il soupira et consentit à lâcher les armes. Il détourna les yeux et un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

« T'as raison, excuse-moi. »

Je posai ma main sur sa joue à nouveau et le regardai intensément.

« T'avais besoin de moi Edward, et même si je reconnais avoir voulu m'échapper plusieurs fois, je n'ai pas pu quand je t'ai vu aussi désemparé à cause de Jasper tout à l'heure. Et je sais que si c'était à refaire, je recommencerai de la même façon. » Déclarai-je, surprise moi-même pas mon assurance. « Et puis tu devrais être content d'avoir une otage aussi sage que moi. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Sage ? » S'exclama-t-il incrédule. « Tu te trouves sage ? »

Mon visage se décomposa. Il partit dans un rire contrôlé, me laissant perplexe.

« Bella tu es tout sauf sage ! Tu me traites et tu m'insultes, tu n'hésites pas à me crier dessus, tu me donnes des ordres, et par-dessus tout, tu me piques constamment ma télé ! »

Je le regardai outrée.

« Moi je te pique ta télé ? ! » M'écriai-je choquée.

« A chaque fois qu'on doit regarder un truc ensemble, c'est toi qui choisis le programme ! »

« C'est normal ! A chaque fois que je te demande ce qu'on regarde, tu me réponds "mets ce que tu veux" ! » Me défendis-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, apparemment dérouté.

« Je fais ça moi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

J'haussai un sourcil.

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? »

« Non, j'ignorais que j'étais aussi gentil. » Observa-t-il la bouche pincée.

Un sourire amusé se forma sur mes lèvres et je me retins de rire à cette stupidité. Edward était le ravisseur le plus gentil qui puisse exister, bien qu'il soit aussi le plus lunatique et le plus imprévisible. Il y eut un silence entre nous mais il n'était pas très incommodant. Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir combler le silence de toute manière, et Edward non plus. Il n'aimait déjà pas parler en général, alors bon…

Au bout d'un moment il s'éloigna de moi et je le vis prendre la télécommande de la télévision pour l'allumer. Nous étions en fin de matinée et les seuls programmes qu'il y avait à cette heure là étaient les jeux télévisés débiles où ils te posaient toutes sortes de questions, pas toutes très intellectuelles. Edward s'affala sur le canapé et allongea un bras, m'incitant à me rapprocher.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'allongeai près de lui, posant ma tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il mettait sa main sur mon épaule. Je soupirai de bien être, appréciant le simple fait d'être dans ses bras même si je savais que ça ne représentait pas la même chose pour lui que pour moi. Car si j'avais accepté les sentiments que j'avais pour lui, j'étais également consciente du fait que jamais il ne ressentirait la même chose à mon égard. Après tout qui étais-je ? Une simple otage qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à liquider parce qu'elle lui rappelait sa sœur défunte.

Ça me faisait mal de penser cela, mais je savais que c'était la vérité.

« Tu es prête pour savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus intelligent ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je stoppai mes réflexions et le regardai en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que tu penses que c'est avec ce jeu télévisé idiot qu'on va tester notre Q.I ? » Ironisai-je.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais peur de perdre ? » Provoqua-t-il en arquant un sourcil suggestif.

« N'importe quoi. » Répliquai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. « Je vais te battre à plate couture. »

Il rigola comme si c'était une bonne blague.

« Alors ça j'en doute ! Je suis plus vieux que toi et par conséquent j'ai plus de connaissances. »

Je faillis rire à sa remarque et levai les yeux au ciel, tandis que je réalisais que le drame était passé et que la peine et la douleur étaient mises temporairement de coté et que j'allais pourvoir passer une journée détendue avec lui.

Et pour couronner le tout, je lui avais fait zapper une journée de « travail ».

Fière de moi ? Certainement.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard_

**Pov Edward  
**

« On est presque arrivés. » Dis-je tandis que je conduisais en direction de Springfield.

C'était aujourd'hui que nous allions opérer, liquider le témoin ainsi que les deux flics chargés de sa protection. Emmett et moi n'étions pas en très bons termes depuis quelques temps. Cela datait du jour où Aro m'avait remis le contrat de Tyler Crowley. Après avoir battu Paul au poker, je l'avais invité dans un fast food mais il ne m'avait pas décoché un mot. Je voyais bien qu'il était perturbé par quelque chose. Et je me doutais que c'était en rapport avec Bella et les relations que j'avais avec elle. Emmett n'appréciait pas que je sois trop proche de cette fille et d'un coté, je pouvais le comprendre.

Depuis que Bella était entré dans ma vie, j'étais différent. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, je n'étais plus aussi impitoyable, je n'avais plus cette facilité à exécuter les ordres d'Aro. J'étais instable. Et ça c'était depuis que je connaissais Bella, depuis que sa présence m'était devenue indispensable.

Une semaine était passée depuis le jour où j'avais retrouvé Jasper inconscient dans son appart. L'hôpital m'a dit qu'il avait fait un coma suite à une dose d'alcool trop élevée. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me lâcher, et Bella… elle avait été parfaite. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle, cette jeune femme était surprenante. Elle ne m'avait pas laissé tomber alors qu'elle ne me doit absolument rien. J'admirais l'audace dont elle faisait preuve, ainsi que la compassion qu'elle avait pour moi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû m'apprécier et pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Je me rends compte à présent que ce jour là, j'avais vraiment eu besoin d'elle. C'était la première fois que j'avais autant besoin de quelqu'un, et dans un sens ça m'effrayait. Je n'avais pas menti lorsque je lui avais dit que je ne supporterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La vérité c'est que j'ignore ce que je ferai le jour où elle ne serait plus là.

Emmett avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, il savait que c'était à cause de Bella, mais il savait aussi que je ne voulais pas en parler. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire de toute façon ? Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce qui m'arrivait. Et quoi que je lui dise, ça ne lui plaira pas de toute façon. Il n'aimait pas Bella. J'adorais Emmett, mais ce coté là de sa personne, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Si je l'écoutais, Bella devait absolument mourir pour nous préserver. Je ne lui en voulais pas de penser ça, c'était normal après tout, je lui imposais un témoin sans lui demander son avis… et puis je savais qu'il avait peur pour Rosalie, car elle et Bella s'étaient extrêmement attaché l'une à l'autre. Si moi ça me faisait plaisir, lui c'était tout l'inverse. Il était inquiet, pour moi, pour Rosalie, et pour ce qui était susceptible de nous arriver si Bella tombait entre les mains d'Aro.

Moi aussi j'étais inquiet à propos de ça, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Si j'avais peur de la même chose, ce n'était pas à cause des représailles que nous subirions, c'était pour ce qui arriverait à Bella si on la découvrait. Je me fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, j'étais mort depuis longtemps, mais Bella… j'avais peur pour elle. Car si elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à la vie, moi j'y tenais. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la protéger.

« Tu comptes me faire la gueule encore longtemps ? » Râlai-je en voyant qu'il ne semblait toujours pas se dérider.

Les seuls moments où Emmett et moi nous sommes parlés récemment fut à la sortie de Jasper de l'hôpital. Ce dernier avait passé trois jours là bas avant de pouvoir signer une décharge. Les médecins nous avaient proposé de l'emmener aux alcooliques anonymes, mais nous savions que c'était inutile pour Jasper.

« J'ai rien à dire. » Marmonna-t-il en se renfonçant dans son siège.

Je soupirai de lassitude.

« C'est bon Emmett, je sais que tu te retiens depuis des jours et honnêtement ça commence à me souler. »

« Y a quoi entre toi et cette Bella ? » Lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

Je freinai subitement et le regardai en clignant des yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as entendu Ed ! » S'entêta-t-il. « Depuis qu'elle est là tu fais tout de travers. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je parle pas depuis tout à l'heure ? Parce que j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer dans cinq minutes ! D'habitude je crains pas les fusillades parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Mais là je sais plus. T'es plus le même, j'ai peur que tu fasses tout foirer. »

« Je ne vais rien foirer du tout ! » Protestai-je incrédule. « D'accord j'ai eu une mauvaise passe où je me suis ramolli et où j'étais plus très sûr de moi, mais tout est redevenu normal maintenant. » Assurai-je.

« Arrête, t'es pas du tout crédible. Même toi tu n'en crois pas un mot. » Répliqua-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé ? Parce que je le suis si ça peut te faire plaisir ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Je veux que tu me dises si je peux compter sur toi pour ce contrat. » Répondit-il. « Parce que là il s'agira pas de tuer un type. Je te rappelle que y a deux flics, plus un témoin. Si on foire on est morts. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux compter sur moi ! On prépare cette mission depuis deux semaines, tout se passera bien. » Promis-je avec véhémence.

« J'espère Edward, parce que j'ai horreur des mauvaises surprises. » Prévint-il sèchement.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois et redémarrai la voiture en direction de Springfield. Emmett n'était pas le seul à avoir peur, moi aussi j'étais inquiet. Anxieux à l'idée de ne pas assurer comme je le faisais toujours en temps normal. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à l'issue de ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui, mais j'essayais de faire taire cette idée de mon esprit car je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je sais pas ce qu'il y a entre Bella et moi. » Finis-je par dire au bout d'un moment.

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec suspicion.

« Comment ça ? »

Je pris une inspiration pour répondre.

« J'en sais rien Emmett… J'adore cette fille, je pense à elle tout le temps mais c'est bizarre. C'est triste à dire, mais je crois que je peux même plus me passer d'elle. » Avouai-je d'un ton défait.

Il me regarda étrangement, réfléchissant dans son coin.

« T'as jamais pensé au fait que… peut être… ça avait un rapport avec Alice ? » Proposa-t-il.

« D'abord Jasper, ensuite toi… qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ? » M'énervai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Réfléchis mec ! Bella a quasiment le même âge qu'avait Alice quand elle est morte, tu t'es toujours senti mal de pas avoir pu la sauver, alors t'essayes de te racheter en protégeant Bella et en t'occupant d'elle comme de ta propre sœur. »

Je soufflai pour contenir mes émotions. Bien qu'Emmett exposait quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant, j'étais certain qu'il se trompait. Lui et Jasper avaient tort, ce que je ressentais pour Bella n'avait rien avoir avec une espèce de juxtaposition ou transposition entre elle et ma sœur jumelle.

Bon sang ce serait vraiment morbide si c'était ça ! J'étais pas devenu un taré quand même ?

« Ça n'a rien avoir Emmett. Ne me demande pas comment je peux le savoir, je le sais c'est tout. » Dis-je en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à argumenter. « C'est vrai qu'elles se ressemblent à bien des points de vue mais je n'ai jamais considéré Bella comme… ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu tiens tant à elle hein ? Pourquoi tu la protèges comme ça ? » Railla-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit que j'en savais rien ! » Répétai-je d'un ton las. « Je sais seulement que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« Non justement, j'en ai aucune idée. » Murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Nous arrivâmes dans la rue de Springfield où le témoin était sensé loger et être placé sous haute protection. Je garai la voiture et au moment de sortir, Emmett me prit le bras et me regarda avec inquiétude.

« Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée Edward ? Parce qu'honnêtement je le sens vraiment pas. »

Je me dégageai de sa prise avec fermeté et le dardai d'un regard cinglant.

« Putain Emmett lâche-moi avec ça ! C'est pas la première fois qu'on va tuer du flic toi et moi, je vois pas ce qui te fait peur. »

« C'est toi qui me fait peur Ed ! » Paniqua-t-il. « Ne me laisse pas tomber sur ce coup là. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber. » Jurai-je. « Ça va aller Emmett. »

Il me regarda anxieux avant de soupirer et de rendre les armes.

« Y a intérêt à ce que tu aies raison. » Déclara-t-il en sortant de la voiture.

Je fermai les yeux et restai quelques secondes immobiles.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le visage de Bella m'apparut et je compris que ça n'allait pas du tout se passer comme je l'espérais.

…

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Hurricane" Oo – __30 Seconds To Mars_

« Je t'ai apportée des trucs ! » Annonça Rosalie en milieu d'après midi.

Elle était là depuis le départ d'Edward ce matin, ce dernier était en effet parti à Springfield pour un contrat. Il m'en avait vaguement parlée. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui et Emmett devaient liquider un témoin gênant ou un truc dans le genre. Je n'avais pas posé plus de questions, ne désirant pas vraiment faire partie d'un complot visant à éliminer quelqu'un. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de supporter l'idée qu'Edward fasse ce genre de choses, sans qu'en plus je n'en connaisse tous les détails.

Ma seule consolation était de me dire qu'avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas capable de le tuer. Je savais que sa conscience le rattrapait de plus en plus, même si nous n'avions plus reparlé de ça, je n'avais quand même pas oublié le jour où il avait hésité à tuer l'homme qu'il était sensé abattre. Le pire était de savoir que cet élan d'hésitation s'était produit juste après que lui et moi nous étions disputés. Alors j'aimais à penser que j'y étais pour quelque chose dans son soudain changement. J'avais remarqué qu'il était tendu, voire limite stressé au moment où Emmett était venu le chercher tout en amenant Rosalie. Était-ce parce que justement, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer ? Parce qu'il ignorait s'il parviendrait à faire son boulot correctement ? Je l'ignorais, mais ce que je savais en revanche, c'est qu'avant il n'était jamais anxieux lorsqu'il allait travailler.

Rosalie farfouilla dans son sac à main, et en ressortit un sac en plastique blanc qu'elle me tendit.

« J'ai remarqué la dernière fois que tu n'avais presque plus de tampons en allant dans ta salle de bain, je me suis dit qu'il serait bien de t'en rapporter à nouveau. »

Je souris amicalement.

« Merci. »

« De rien. Et puis c'est pas comme si Edward allait penser à ce genre de choses. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Il a déjà du mal à penser à m'acheter une brosse à dents… » Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ça m'étonne pas ! Je t'ai aussi pris des produits de beauté comme des crèmes et du maquillage. »

« Tu sais très bien que je… »

« Oui Bella. » Me coupa-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te mettre en valeur mais je trouve que tu as tort. Toutes les filles devraient prendre soin d'elles et se faire belles. En plus tu es une très jolie jeune femme. »

Je rougis mais secouai la tête de négation.

« On en a déjà parlé, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert puisque je suis cloitrée ici. » Rappelai-je d'un ton morose.

« Y a pas de mal à se faire belle juste pour se faire plaisir. » Fit-elle remarquer. « Tu sais, une femme doit d'abord se maquiller pour elle, et non pas pour les autres. »

« Oui et bah moi je n'aime pas, ce serait juste un moment de torture. » Râlai-je.

« Et moi je trouve que tu es nulle. » Marmonna mon amie avec agacement.

« Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. » Raillai-je ironique.

Elle roula des yeux mais n'argumenta pas. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour ranger ce qu'elle m'avait ramené dans le placard. En vérité, je rangeais tout dans le fond pour qu'Edward ne remarque rien. Ça me gênait déjà d'envahir son espace, et puis je ne voulais pas qu'il soit mal à l'aise chez lui.

« Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire pour Noël ? » Appela Rosalie soudainement, me prenant de cours.

Je me figeais face à sa question, avant de déguerpir de la salle de bain pour la rejoindre et lui faire face, toujours sous le choc.

« Quoi ? »

« Noël Bella ! » Répéta-t-elle en me regardant comme si j'étais une demeurée. « T'es au courant que c'est dans quelques jours ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ayant complètement oublié que cette tradition existait. En réalité c'était le reste du monde entier que j'avais oublié. Étant constamment retenue captive dans cet appartement, j'étais coupée de tout et par conséquent, je ne me souciais ni de la date que nous étions, ni des évènements qui pouvaient arriver.

« A vrai dire ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

« J'y crois pas ! Alors parce que tu es enfermée ici tu trouves que c'est une bonne raison pour ne pas y penser ? » Réprimanda-t-elle.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je suis navrée Rosalie mais je ne suis pas du genre festive et Noël n'a jamais fait partie de mes priorités. » M'excusai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais fêté Noël ? » S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« C'est pas ça… juste que ça n'a jamais été très important. » Clarifiai-je. « Tu sais nous n'avons jamais vraiment fait de réveillon, et j'avais rarement des cadeaux ou des trucs dans ce genre là. »

« C'est triste. Tout le monde devrait fêter Noël. Et puis tu vas adorer Chicago en cette période de l'année, il neige de partout c'est trop génial ! En plus le lac Michigan est entièrement gelé, tu vas peut être trouver ça débile mais moi je trouve ça magnifique ! »

« Oui j'avais entendu que vos hivers étaient assez frisquets ici, d'ailleurs Edward a dû augmenter le chauffage depuis plusieurs jours… mais je te rappelle que je ne peux pas sortir alors je n'aurai pas l'occasion de le voir de mes propres yeux. » Dis-je tristement.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, puis la referma tout en me regardant peinée.

« Je suis désolée Bella, parfois j'oublie que tu n'es pas sortie depuis des mois. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Rosalie. » Rassurai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. « Je m'y suis habituée depuis le temps. Je t'avouerais que si je devais faire un vœu à l'heure qu'il est, ce serait sans doute de pouvoir aller dehors, mais je ne le peux pas et je me suis faite une raison. »

« Tu sais quoi tu loupes rien. » Se rattrapa-t-elle en prenant place à coté de moi. « Il fait vraiment un froid de canard en hiver. Les voitures sont bloquées par la neige, y a pas mal de blizzards et beaucoup de verglas. T'es bien mieux ici, crois-moi. »

Je souris à sa tentative ratée. Même si je me doutais que Rosalie disait la vérité à propos des hivers à Chicago, cela n'effaçait pas mon désir de sortir. J'étais prête à sortir par n'importe quel temps et tempête, si on me le permettait. Et Rosalie le savait, mais elle essayait quand même de me rendre la vie plus facile. C'était vraiment adorable de sa part.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire toi et Emmett ? » M'enquis-je pour changer de sujet.

Elle sourit rêveusement.

« Emmett a loué un chalet à la montagne ! On va y rester pour le réveillon de Noël et celui du jour de l'an, je suis tellement impatiente si tu savais ! »

« C'est génial, vous aller vous éclater. » Murmurai-je en souriant faiblement.

« Oh pour ça compte là-dessus. » Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus.

Je rougis légèrement et me grattai la gorge, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de conversations.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne te verrai pas pendant un bon moment ? » Demandai-je attristée.

« Oui mais tu vas me manquer, rassure-toi. Tu sais je me suis habituée à venir te voir souvent. » Dit-elle avec franchise.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi Rosalie. » Répondis-je sincèrement.

« Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, Edward sera avec toi non ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Il n'aura pas un boulot quelque part ? »

« Je ne pense pas, vu qu'Emmett ne sera pas là. Aro Volturi n'envoie jamais d'homme seul sur le terrain. Il a beau avoir pleinement confiance en certains d'entre eux, il aime quand même superviser ses hommes par simple mesure de prévention. Il s'est déjà fait rouler plusieurs fois, et puis il ne tient pas non plus à les envoyer à la mort donc il vaut toujours mieux qu'ils soient au minimum deux. » Apprit-elle.

J'hochai la tête en essayant de paraitre détachée. L'idée de passer deux semaines en compagnie d'Edward sans qu'il n'ait pas à aller nulle part me réjouissait, je commençais à me dire que la période de Noël n'allait pas être un si gros calvaire finalement…

Un silence s'ensuivit dans lequel je me tournais les pouces. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais envie de me confier à Rosalie à propos de ce que je ressentais pour Edward. Il n'y avait personne avec qui parler de ça. Jasper n'était rentré de l'hôpital que depuis quelques jours et il était hors de question que je ne parle de ça avec son meilleur ami. Rosalie était tout ce qu'il me restait. Elle était ma seule amie et mon unique confidente. Et par son passé et les choix qu'elle a faits, je savais qu'elle ne me jugerait pas.

Prenant une grosse inspiration pour me donner du courage, je décidai de me lancer.

« Rosalie, comment as-tu su que tu étais amoureuse d'Emmett ? »

Elle releva la tête et me regarda étonnée.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? » Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Réponds s'il te plait. » Insistai-je avec appréhension.

Rosalie resta silencieuse quelques secondes, en pleine réflexions tout en cherchant ses mots. Après un moment, elle consentit à répondre.

« Et bien, ça n'a pas été tout de suite. Tu sais bien que j'étais mariée, et puis nous étions des alcooliques essayant de nous en sortir… »

J'hochai la tête et elle continua.

« Mais j'ai remarqué que plus je passais de temps avec lui, plus mon cœur battait vite, quand il me touchait j'en voulais toujours plus, et au fil du temps sa présence m'était devenue indispensable. Aujourd'hui encore j'éprouve toujours les mêmes papillons dans le ventre et je suis toujours aussi émerveillée à chaque fois que je le vois. Je me rappelle la première fois qu'il m'a effleurée. J'en étais toute fébrile après. »

Voir son sourire rêveur et admiratif me fit sourire également. Rosalie avait un don pour me contaminer avec sa jovialité. C'était une des principales raisons qui faisaient que j'adorais chaque moment passé avec elle. Elle mettait du bonheur dans ma vie sombre.

« C'est vraiment touchant. » Murmurai-je.

« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé ça ? » Questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

J'entrouvris la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Pour rien. » Éludai-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle ne fut pas dupe et posa une main sur mon bras pour me faire relever la tête.

« Y a-t-il une chose que tu aimerais me dire ? » S'enquit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je relevai la tête et me mordis la lèvre. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ça. Elle m'avait déjà dit de ne pas trop me rapprocher de lui car je risquais de perdre conscience de ce qu'il était vraiment, c'est-à-dire un tueur sans âme.

Mais la réalité était que… je connaissais cette vérité, je la connaissais même très bien. Et pourtant mes sentiments étaient là. Ils étaient présents alors que je n'avais rien demandé, alors que je n'en avais pas voulu. Et à présent j'étais complètement perdue.

« C'est à propos d'Edward. » Parvins-je à formuler à voix basse. « Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui comme ceux que tu as pour Emmett. »

Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, tant cette situation me pesait.

« Quelle merde… » Soupirai-je avec force.

« Attends une minute. » Fit-elle d'une voix incrédule. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es tombée amoureuse d'Edward ? »

Sa voix avait déraillé dans les aigus tant elle était choquée et je dois dire que d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Rosalie me surprenait également. Je n'avais jamais mis de nom sur mes sentiments, je m'étais toujours préservée de le dire à voix haute et même de le penser, alors l'entendre, le réaliser, tout ça m'était difficile à avaler.

« Je… j'en sais rien… Tout est confus dans ma tête. » Bafouillai-je maladroitement en baissant les yeux.

« Oh je le crois pas… » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. « C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que tu es sérieuse ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Parce que tu crois que je serais capable de plaisanter sur un truc pareil ? » M'égosillai-je atterrée. « Rosalie j'ai besoin que tu m'aides là ! Je suis en train de devenir folle ! » Paniquai-je.

Elle me regarda toujours sous le choc, et secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

« D'accord euh… écoute, je pense que tu fais erreur. Tu ne peux pas avoir des sentiments pour lui. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? » Me braquai-je avec irritation.

« Parce que c'est contre nature ! » Répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. « Et parce que tu n'as que dix sept ans et que tu ignores tout de ce qu'est l'amour. Tu es peut être troublée parce que tu vis avec lui, parce qu'il te protège et parce que c'est le seul type que tu connais. » Supposa-t-elle. « A mon avis tu as fini par perdre la notion de la réalité en restant perpétuellement enfermée ici, et t'as fini par te raccrocher à lui, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour Bella. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à cause de ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'éprouvais une furieuse envie de lui crier dessus pour oser me dire ça, comme si elle savait mieux que moi ce que je ressentais, et comme si elle ne prenait pas un seul de mes mots en considération. Bon sang, d'accord j'avais dix sept ans, et alors ? Est-ce que cela était-il incompatible avec le fait d'être amoureux ?

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Tentai-je maladroitement. « Il ne s'agit de rien de tout ça. C'est complètement différent, c'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que ça. » Dis-je avec conviction.

« Dans ce cas explique-moi. » Contra-t-elle avec de gros yeux.

« Rosalie, je ne pense qu'à lui, du matin au soir il accapare mon esprit. » Débitai-je avec affolement. « Et à chaque fois qu'il est là, qu'il est près de moi ou qu'il m'effleure, mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il est sur le point d'exploser ou de s'extirper de ma poitrine. J'arrive pas à penser correctement et je suis suspendue à chacun de ses mots et de ses faits et gestes. Et ça ne va pas en s'améliorant, parce que lui et moi on est de plus en plus proches et il n'hésite pas à me toucher ou à me prendre dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir à chaque fois qu'il prend ma main ou qu'il m'enlace. Quand il n'est pas là il… il me manque. » Avouai-je faiblement. « Je suis toujours inquiète pour lui, dès que je le vois se refermer sur lui-même, ou quand il ne veut pas me dire ou il va. La dernière fois, quand on a retrouvé Jasper inconscient dans son appartement, il était mal en point. Et ça me faisait mal, je te le jure ça me faisait mal de le voir comme ça, c'était même insupportable. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. À chaque fois qu'il envahit mon champ de vision, j'ai le souffle coupé, mes mains deviennent moites et j'ai des foutus papillons dans le ventre ! »

Pendant toute ma tirade, elle n'avait pas bronché ni sourciller une fois. Elle m'avait écoutée la bouche bée et les yeux horrifiés. Pour ma part, je venais enfin de déballer ce qui me torturait depuis quelques semaines, et pour mon plus grand désespoir, ça ne me soulageait pas des masses. J'avais toujours un poids constant sur le cœur. C'était probablement l'un des plus longs discours que j'avais jamais fait, mais j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et puis je savais qu'il n'était pas fini. J'aurais pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça, car je pouvais parler d'Edward durant des heures tant j'étais constamment obnubilée par lui.

Après un long moment à emmagasiner tout ce que je venais de lui dire, Rosalie poussa un lourd soupir.

« Et ben… » Fit-elle, perdant ses mots. « Je crois que je t'ai sous-estimée Bella Swan. »

« Si seulement tu savais un quart de ce que je ressens… » Dis-je d'une voix désespérée.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, je crois bien en avoir une idée. » Répondit-elle sur un ton presque sarcastique.

« C'est dingue, j'ai constamment envie de l'embrasser ou… ou de le toucher et… et puis j'arrête pas de rêver de lui. » Cafouillai-je avec agitation.

« Tu rêves de lui ? » S'écria-t-elle stupéfiée. « Quel genre de rêves ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Je ne pense pas que tu tiennes vraiment à le savoir. » Appris-je embarrassée.

Elle pâlit et me regarda consternée.

« En effet il vaut mieux pas que tu me fasses part des détails. » Railla-t-elle.

« Je suis désespérée Rosalie. » Dis-je déboussolée.

« Viens là. » Insista-t-elle en me tendant les bras.

Je m'y faufilais et elle referma ses bras autour de moi tandis que j'avais niché ma tête sur sa poitrine et entouré son ventre de mes bras. Elle me caressa les cheveux et me berça légèrement, comme une maman l'aurait fait.

J'avais plusieurs fois qualifié Rosalie de seconde maman, car c'était comme ça qu'elle agissait par moments. Elle éprouvait un besoin de me materner et de prendre soin de moi de façon rassurante. Je me tus car j'avais l'impression d'avoir trop parlé pour le restant de mes jours et attendis que mes pulsations se calment. J'avais vidé mon sac tellement rapidement que je n'avais pas pris le temps de respirer ou de reprendre mes esprits.

« Si je comprends bien tu l'aimes vraiment. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui semblait être une affirmation.

« J'avais espéré que tu pourrais m'éclairer justement. » Répondis-je fébrile. Elle émit un léger rire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de t'éclairer Bella, tu connais déjà parfaitement la réponse à ta question. » Observa-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'après toi ? »

Elle soupira longuement.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, seulement attendre. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et relevai la tête pour la regarder avec incompréhension.

« Attendre quoi ? »

« Que tes sentiments s'estompent. » Dit-elle simplement sans détour.

Ma lèvre trembla légèrement.

« Qu-quoi ? » Bégayai-je déroutée.

Ses yeux me sondèrent avec sérieux, ce qui me déstabilisait grandement.

« Bella… » Débuta-t-elle avec un regard désolé. « Ce que tu éprouves pour lui, tu es au courant que c'est quelque chose qui doit absolument s'arrêter ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne chose, c'est même carrément mauvais. »

« Parce que tu crois que je l'ai voulu ? » Répliquai-je soufflée.

« Bien évidemment que non… Mais maintenant du dois arrêter ça. » Fit-elle sérieusement. « Toi et Edward, ça ne pourra jamais avoir lieu, et puis il est trop vieux pour toi. »

« Il a seulement huit ans de plus que moi. » Me renfrognai-je vexée.

« Y a toute une vie entre vous ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « C'est tout un monde qui vous sépare Bella ! Et puis réfléchis, tu es mineure, tu crois sincèrement qu'Edward pense à toi de cette manière ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour penser qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour qu'Edward me voie de cette façon. » Rétorquai-je d'une voix cynique.

Elle vit mon air triste et dut comprendre que j'étais sur le point de pleurer en réalisant qu'elle avait raison.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Bella tu sais que je t'adore… » Tenta-t-elle de se rattraper.

« Ça va Rosalie… Je savais déjà tout ça avant que tu ne me le dises. »

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que toi et Edward, c'est une chose qui ne pourra jamais arriver. Edward n'a pas ce genre de relations. » Apprit-elle.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Et ben tu sais, sortir avec une fille, tomber amoureux, tout ça ce n'est pas fait pour lui. Je ne peux même pas te dire s'il a déjà eu une copine. La seule chose qu'il fait c'est la tournée des bars avec Jasper. Il prend une fille là bas, passe éventuellement la nuit avec elle et se barre comme un malpropre. Tu sais il baise uniquement de temps en temps pour évacuer ses besoins, s'il pouvait s'en passer il le ferait. »

Je déglutis et me sentis soudainement embarrassée par cette conversation. La seule question qui me venait à l'esprit à ce moment là était : Est-ce qu'il l'avait fait depuis mon arrivée ? Est-ce qu'il m'avait déjà laissée seul pour… ça ?

Je serais une idiote de penser que non, après tout comme l'avait dit Rosalie il n'y avait aucune chance pour que mes sentiments soient réciproque, ni que notre relation passe à un stade supérieur.

Rosalie se rendit compte de mon trouble et essaya de parler d'autre chose.

« Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est qu'Edward n'est pas seulement un homme brisé. C'est un homme détruit. Il n'y a plus rien à espérer pour lui, rien que tu puisses faire pour le réparer. » Déclara-t-elle avec certitudes.

Elle semblait tellement confiante à propos de ce qu'elle disait, que je ne pouvais que la croire. Et pourtant j'aurais juré qu'elle se trompait, que c'était Jasper l'homme détruit et qu'il y avait encore une chance pour Edward. Mais peut être que c'était moi qui me trompais et qu'elle avait raison, qu'Edward était réellement détruit et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Cette idée me déchira le cœur car j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il y ait encore un espoir, et qu'il y ait la moindre chance de pouvoir le sauver. Le savoir définitivement détruit m'était douloureux. Pourquoi tant d'empathie ? Si seulement je le savais…

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » Marmonnai-je tristement.

J'aurais pu être blessée par tout ce que venait de me dire Rosalie, mais je la connaissais et je savais qu'elle agissait dans le but de me protéger, elle faisait ça pour mon bien et même si c'était dur à digérer, c'était elle qui avait raison.

Elle mit une main derrière ma tête et je la posai à nouveau sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle me caressait les cheveux d'une façon protectrice.

« Qui aurait cru que toi, la fervente défenseuse de la justice, tu me dirais ça un jour ? » Plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère alourdie.

« Faut croire que les gens changent. » Ris-je faiblement.

« Tu mérites d'être heureuse Bella, et de rencontrer une personne que tu aimeras et qui prendra soin de toi. Mais Edward n'est pas un homme pour toi, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien et il ne le sera plus jamais, même si autrefois il l'a été. La seule chose que tu puisses faire c'est t'éloigner de lui autant que tu le peux et réfréner tes sentiments. »

« Je sais. » Murmurai-je en essayant de ne pas craquer.

Je n'avais pas versé une seule larme et je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer maintenant. Je tiendrais jusqu'au bout.

« C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pas vrai ? » Fis-je avec une pointe de cynisme dans la voix.

« Mais pas la plus facile. » Répondit-elle désolée.

Elle me fit un sourire contrit et je tentai de lui en faire un rassurant, sans grand succès.

C'est à cet instant là que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée avec fracas, nous faisant sursauter.

« C'est bon mec on est chez toi. » Entendis-me nous la voix d'Emmett qui était pleine d'inquiétude.

Nous nous levâmes d'un bon et lorsque je vis la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à moi, mon sang se glaça d'effroi.

Emmett était là et tenait un Edward presque inconscient qui peinait à marcher. Il avait quelques éraflures sur le visage, et des taches de sang sur ses vêtements. Je ne parvins pas à bouger ni à émettre un son devant cette vue des plus douloureuses.

« Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ! » S'écria Rosalie en accourant vers eux et en se mettant de l'autre coté d'Edward pour aider Emmett à le soutenir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au canapé pendant que j'étais toujours immobile. Edward peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, je remarquai que sa chemise était déchirée et que sa lèvre était coupée. Il ne boitait pas, il était carrément trainé par Emmett et Rosalie. Ils le firent s'allonger sur le canapé avec précaution et je l'entendis pousser un long gémissement déchirant qui me fut insupportable.

« Il y a eu une fusillade. » Intervint Emmett après avoir allongé Edward. « Y a eu un imprévu, un troisième flic nous est tombé dessus sans qu'on le sache, et Edward il… il a perdu ses moyens. » Fit-il d'une voix sonnée. « Ces connards ont profité de sa faiblesses et l'ont torturé à coups de batte de baseball et d'uppercuts. »

Mon souffle se stoppa et je ne parvins plus à respirer. Le voir aussi mal en point et l'imaginer se faire torturer de la sorte, tout ça me faisait mal au cœur.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Bredouillai-je avec des trémolos dans la voix.

Je luttai pour contenir mes larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant eux, et surtout devant lui qui était si vulnérable.

« Il va bien, il est juste endolori mais ça aurait pu être pire, d'ici quelques jours il pourra marcher normalement je pense. » Répondit Emmett avec toutefois un regard torturé vers Edward.

Un silence s'encourut tandis que j'avais les yeux rivés sur Edward qui tentait de bouger sans y parvenir. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, ses yeux ne cessaient de cligner, il essayait de tourner la tête, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un des yeux, alors que ça avait l'air de l'élancer et de lui faire du mal.

« C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. » Fit remarquer Rosalie qui était dans les bras d'Emmett. « Comment se fait-il que vous n'étiez pas préparés ? »

« On l'était ! » Protesta son mari. « C'est Edward qui a tout fait foirer ! »

« Ne parle pas comme ça. » Le défendis-je. « Je suis sûre qu'il ne voulait pas ce qui est arrivé. »

Emmett se tourna vers moi avec des yeux noirs.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu le défends ? » Rugit-il. « D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? »

« Emmett… » Réprimanda Rosalie d'une voix douce.

Je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant affronter ce type aussi baraqué. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je lui parlais, la seule fois où je l'avais vu avait été le jour de mon premier réveil ici lorsque j'avais fait une crise de panique au moment où il était apparu. Rosalie m'avait dit qu'il était contre ma présence et qu'il avait insisté auprès d'Edward pour me tuer, alors je n'étais pas étonnée par une telle hostilité de sa part envers moi.

« Mais c'est vrai Rosalie, cette fille a rien à faire ici et si Edward était pas aussi entêté, crois moi que je l'aurais tuée y a longtemps. » Lui dit-il comme si je n'étais pas là.

Personnellement je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, j'étais bien trop occupée par l'état d'Edward et mon inquiétude que les dires d'Emmett ne m'atteignaient même pas.

« Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! » Tonnait-il en me désignant du regard, me faisant presque sursauter. « Je sais pas ce que t'es en train de lui faire, » susurra-t-il avec haine en me faisant face, « mais t'as intérêt à y remédier parce qu'à cause de toi il est devenu faible et on a failli y passer tous les deux aujourd'hui. »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai souhaité qu'il soit dans cet état ? » Contrai-je déboussolée.

« Me fais pas rire ! C'est toi qui l'as rendu faible, si t'étais pas là rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! »

« Edward n'est pas faible. » Répliquai-je atterrée.

« Ah bon ? » Émit-il d'une voix aigue. « Il arrive même pas à buter un putain de flic ! J'ai dû rattraper toutes ces conneries putain ! »

« En attendant c'est lui qui est blessé et non toi alors laisse-le tranquille ! » Ripostai-je en ne pouvant supporter qu'il s'en prenne à lui.

« Bella… »

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Edward qui était finalement parvenu à formuler quelque chose à haute voix. Mon cœur manqua un battement quand j'entendis mon prénom et quand je vis qu'il tournait faiblement la tête en allongeant son bras. Je réalisai avec choc que c'était moi qu'il cherchait depuis tout à l'heure et j'en eus le souffle coupée.

_C'était moi qu'il voulait…_

Ne faisant plus attention à ce qui m'entourait, ni à Emmett ni à Rosalie, je m'approchai de lui et me baissai pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Je pris sa main qu'il tendait dans le vide et posai une main délicatement sur sa joue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et je crus que j'allais défaillir quand je vis le soulagement dans ses prunelles, comme s'il avait véritablement eu besoin de me voir.

« Edward ? » Appelai-je doucement, voulant à tout prix qu'il reste conscient.

Il cligna des yeux pour mieux me regarder et mon cœur fit des bonds dans ma poitrine.

« Tu es là… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

J'entrouvris la bouche, ne sachant comment réagir, bien que ses mots me touchaient plus qu'ils n'auraient dû et que ça me faisait bien trop plaisir pour mon propre bien.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… » Entendis-je Emmett souffler et soupirer dans mon dos.

L'ignorant, je caressai la joue d'Edward sans briser la connexion de nos yeux.

« Oui je suis là. Emmett t'a ramené chez toi, tout va bien maintenant. » Le rassurai-je.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut stoppé par un élan de douleur qui le fit grincer des dents et déforma son visage. Mon cœur se serra et je ne pus supporter de le voir agoniser une minute de plus.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! » M'exclamai-je sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il allait bien, ça sert à rien de l'emmener à l'hosto. » Grogna Emmett.

Ne pouvant laisser passer ça, je me levai et lui fis face.

« Bon sang mais vous n'allez pas le laisser comme ça ! Appelez un médecin ! Vous voyez pas qu'il souffre ? » Paniquai-je.

« Il a seulement besoin de rester allongé c'est tout ! Et puis d'abord de quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Je me préoccupe de lui, j'ai le droit non ? »

« Justement ! T'as pas à te soucier de lui ! » Cria-t-il en colère. « Dois-je te rappeler qui tu es et ce que tu es ? Faut que je te fasse un dessin ? »

« Alors quoi ? » Contestai-je. « Parce que je suis juste une fille qu'il a kidnappée, faudrait que je me la ferme ? »

« Exactement ! » Affirma-t-il en me foudroyant du regard. « T'as pas ton mot à dire, t'as même pas ta place ici. Tu veux que je te dise ce que tu vaux et ce que tu représentes ? Rien ! Strictement rien ! » Ragea-t-il d'une voix forte.

« Emmett ! » Incendia Rosalie avec fureur.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward que j'avais gardée tout en étant debout et un vent glacial me parcourut l'échine. Je n'entendis pas les protestations d'Emmett, ni ce que Rosalie lui disait, je savais que j'étais la raison de leur dispute mais je n'en avais cure. Les paroles d'Emmett m'avaient bloquée. La seule chose que j'étais capable de faire était de me répéter inlassablement qu'il avait raison, et que je m'étais vraiment bernée d'illusions. Il avait bien fait de me remettre à ma place, parce que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Je n'avais pas ni ma place ici, ni mon mot à dire. Et Rosalie avait raison, il fallait que je mette un terme à ce que je ressentais.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent en réalisant qu'Edward avait failli y laisser la vie aujourd'hui. _Il aurait pu mourir…_ Que se serait-il passé si ça avait été le cas ? Aurais-je seulement pu m'en remettre ?

Je ne pouvais pas rester là une minute de plus, il fallait que je mette de la distance entre nous, j'étais sur le point de craquer et personne ne devait voir ça. Je devais écouter Emmett et retourner à la place qui était la mienne, c'est-à-dire celle d'une moins que rien qu'on avait kidnappée. Je n'aurais jamais dû me croire plus importante que je ne l'étais, comme l'avait dit Rosalie, c'était tout un monde qui nous séparait.

« Excusez-moi. » Balbutiai-je en tachant de ne pas pleurer.

Je reculai de quelques pas, m'apprêtant à me diriger vers la chambre, voulant fuir le plus loin possible.

« Bella attends ! » M'appela Rosalie en s'approchant de moi. « Je suis navrée pour ce qu'a dit Emmett, reste s'il te plait. » Supplia-t-elle.

Je secouai la tête.

« Non il a raison, vous avez tous les deux raisons. » Déclarai-je la voix tremblante. « Je dois m'éloigner. »

« Non Bella ! » Insista-t-elle en me prenant le bras et en me regardant attristée. « Tu ne vois pas qu'il a besoin de toi ? »

Elle fit un signe vers Edward de la tête et je posai alors mon regard sur lui. Il me fixait de ses yeux vert scintillant et tendait le bras vers moi. Son regard m'implorait et en un éclair, je sentis toutes mes barrières s'effondrer.

« Il veut que tu sois là, tu ne comprends pas ? Il t'appelle Bella. » Continua Rosalie.

Je ne cessai de le regarder et éprouvai de la difficulté à le voir dans un état aussi critique, aussi faible physiquement et blessé comme il était. Et pourtant je m'apprêtais encore à le blesser, parce que je savais que si je restais et que je le rejoignais, je serais perdue et je me bercerais à nouveau d'illusions en croyant représenter autre chose pour lui que ce que j'étais réellement.

Je croisai le regard sévère d'Emmett et ne pus rester dans cette pièce une minute de plus.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » M'excusai-je, ma voix se brisant à la fin.

Rosalie me regarda tristement et je me détournais vivement, me dirigeant dans la chambre à grands pas. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'adossai contre cette dernière, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes. Je pleurai silencieusement et me passai une main sur le front, tirant mes cheveux en arrière.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir à présent, car je ne serais jamais capable d'éviter Edward, surtout s'il était dans cet état. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il ait pu lui arriver quelque chose aujourd'hui me paralysait. J'avais toujours pensé au fait que son travail était abominable, mais je n'avais jamais pensé au fait que cela aurait pu être dangereux pour lui. Combien de fois avait-il risqué sa vie ces six dernières années ? Combien de fois avait-il frôlé la mort ? Est-ce que j'étais supposée m'inquiéter pour lui pour le restant de mes jours ?

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça Edward ?_

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, j'étais dans une situation des plus critiques.

Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il était, malgré ce j'étais pour lui, et malgré le fait qu'on soit séparés par deux mondes, j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et contre ça il n'y avait plus aucune issue.

* * *

**Ouais bon, j'avoue comme fin y a mieux... Mais roh allez, un Edward blessé qui a besoin de Bella, c'est mignon vous trouvez pas ? *-***

En tout cas y en a au moins un des deux qui a reconnu ses sentiments ! C'est déjà bien... Un petit pas pour l'homme, et un grand pas pour _Murder in Chicago_ ! (*blague pourrie*)  
Non mais sérieusement, manque plus qu'Edward est c'est bon on y est presque ;)

_**D'ailleurs dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouveront Bella en infirmière et Edward en malade blessé... Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'un porno ! Il y aura aussi le passage de Noël qui ne devrait peut être pas se passer si bien que ça... D'ailleurs si vous avez des propositions quant au possible cadeau qu'Edward compte faire à Bella, les pronostics sont ouverts !**_

**Il suffit juste de cliquer sur le petit bouton en dessous et de me laisser une jolie review :D **_  
Et promis vous aurez droit de vous servir d'Emmett comme punchingball ;)_**  
**

**Je vous enverrai un teaser en prime (en tachant de répondre beaucoup plus rapidement ;))**

_On se retrouve dans trois semaines normalement si tout va bien. Je ne peux pas aller plus vite car cette fiction me demande beaucoup de temps et de réflexions et que ma rentrée est dans quelques jours._

_Portez-vous bien__ et rendez-vous au chapitre 13 !_

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Imprévisible

**Salut tout le monde !**

Chose promise chose due, me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec la date exacte à laquelle j'avais dit que je posterai :D

Je vous remercie tous pour vos **_reviews_** qui me touchent toujours énormément, c'est vraiment énorme de voir à chaque fois autant d'engouement pour cette fiction. J'espère que ça va continuer ^^

**J'ai aussi l'excellente nouvelle (enfin pour moi) d'annoncer que cette fiction à remporté la première place d'un concours de fanfiction Awards**** sur le forum Damn-Addict-Lemon**** dans la catégorie Best Darkward ! J'ignore encore comment ça se fait mais quoi qu'il en soit c'est uniquement grâce à vous qui avez voté pour élire ma fiction, donc merci infiniment d'avoir voté pour moi, c'est un très beau cadeau auquel je ne m'attendais vraiment pas !  
**

**J'ai les meilleurs lecteurs du monde ! *-*  
**

_Merci aux Anonymes_**  
**

**Martine16, odrey010, lily-rose, larsand, scorpionlove09, Esther **_(Je t'ai répondu en mail normalement ;))_**, Elle, karima, Eris59, lili, Yoyo, phelie, Ocane, vanessa, Bouh332, Lisa, Juny **et** Laura**

**Hlne : **Merci beaucoup Hélène pour tout ce que tu as dit dans ta review :) Navrée que tu aies versé ta larme, et non je ne suis pas en association avec l'entreprise Kleenex lol mais je suis d'accord avec toi la musique "Cut" de _Plumb_ est magnifique *-* Au sujet de qui a gagné leur concours de QI, vous le saurez peut être un jour ;) C'est normal que tu sois perplexe pour Rosalie, mais ne perds pas de vue l'idée qu'elle apprécie vraiment Bella et qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle. Au sujet du cadeau de noël, tu vas tout de suite voir si tu as eu raison ou non ^^

**Samantha** : Oui j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à mes lecteurs c'est pour cette raison que j'essaye de répondre un maximum à tout le monde même si c'est tardif car je n'ai pas forcément le temps. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une lectrice étrangère en tout cas ^^ J'aimerais bien savoir tu es d'où et tu parles quelle langue ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas :D

...

Alors beaucoup d'entre vous ont deviné ce qu'**Edward** avait prévu pour **Bella** à **Noël**, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'on est un peu sur la même longueur d'onde _:D_ Pour ce qui est d'**Emmett**, je suis soulagée que la majorité des lecteurs aient compris son attitude et apprécie ce changement de caractère venant de lui, étant donné que dans la plupart des histoires **Emmett** est vu comme le grand frère qui adore tout le monde et accepte tout de suite **Bella** avec joie ^^ Un qui en tout cas a fait l'unanimité _(POUR UNE FOIS !)_ c'est bien **Edward**. Apparemment vous aimez son changement de comportement... C'est cool ! Il était temps qu'il change après tout lol. Mais ne criez pas victoire trop vite, rien n'est joué encore ;)

_Je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre entièrement consacré à Edward et Bella._

_Ne me tuez pas pour la fin _^^

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Imprévisible  
**

**Pov Bella**

_oO "Life Is Beautiful" Oo – __Vega 4_

Je me trouvais actuellement allongée sur mon lit depuis de bonnes longues minutes, ne voulant pas sortir pour affronter qui que ce soit. Et pourtant je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir rester là indéfiniment. Edward était blessé et il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Je pouvais l'aider. Je voulais l'aider. Je voulais qu'il puisse compter sur moi, pour toutes les fois où lui s'est occupé de moi, m'a sauvé la vie et m'a réconforté. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais là pour lui et que je ne laisserais pas tomber. Après tout je l'aimais, même si ça il l'ignorait. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il l'apprenait. Il me traiterait de folle, piquerait une crise de colère et bonjour les dégâts. Je ne connaissais pas suffisamment Edward pour savoir exactement comment il réagirait, mais j'avais passé pas mal de temps avec lui pour pouvoir prévoir les réactions qu'il aurait pour telle ou telle situation.

J'entendis un cognement à la porte et je sursautai. S'il s'agissait de Rosalie, je ne voulais pas la voir. Ni elle ni son mari. À vrai dire je ne voulais voir personne.

« Bella… »

Mon cœur émit un raté à l'entente de cette voix. Ce n'était pas Rosalie ni Emmett, c'était Edward. La seule personne à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensée. Il avait murmuré mon prénom de la même manière que tout à l'heure, comme une supplique. Comment se faisait-il qu'il était derrière la porte ? Il était supposé être allongé et presque inconscient ! Il cogna à nouveau et je séchai mes larmes silencieuses en vitesse. S'il était vraiment debout derrière ma porte, alors il était hors de question que je ne le fasse souffrir plus longtemps. Je me levai, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas mes larmes asséchée et me dirigeai vers la porte en vitesse.

Je l'ouvris et n'eus pas le temps de réaliser qu'il tomba sur moi. Je faillis partir en arrière mais me retins de justesse tout en essayant de le maintenir. Il était toujours aussi mal en point et ne tenait pas debout mais ses yeux étaient grand ouverts. Ses cheveux étaient complètement décoiffés et je notai qu'il avait ôté sa chemise et était uniquement vêtu d'un teeshirt noir qui dévoilait la moitié de ses avant-bras. Il me regardait avec une pointe de soulagement.

Je me mis à paniquer.

« Bon sang Edward mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » M'exclamai-je incrédule. « Tu devais pas rester allongé ? »

« Je voulais te voir. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Après que tu sois parti, j'ai dit à Emmett et Rosalie de s'en aller et… je suis venu te voir. »

Je le regardai époustouflée, tandis qu'il mettait tout son poids sur moi et que je peinais à nous faire tenir debout en mettant mes mains dans son dos. Vue la façon dont il parlait, il avait l'air d'avoir repris ses esprits et d'être beaucoup plus conscient que tout à l'heure.

« Tu as marché jusqu'ici ? » M'enquis-je à la fois touchée et inquiète.

« Je suis peut être tombé une ou deux fois. » Dit-il avec un léger rire rocailleux.

J'entrouvris la bouche et lui lançai un regard perplexe.

« T'es complètement fou. » Soupirai-je en tachant de réfréner la joie qui s'emparait de moi à l'idée qu'Edward avait fait tous ses efforts rien que pour moi.

Même si je ne le cautionnais pas car ce n'était pas du tout sain pour lui, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'en être profondément attendrie.

« Tu pleurais. » Murmura-t-il.

Je sentais l'inquiétude dans sa voix et je me traitai de tous les noms pour lui avoir causé du souci alors qu'il n'en avait pas du tout besoin.

« Je pleurais pas. » Contrai-je fébrilement.

« J'ai vu ton visage Bella. T'avais le même que celui que t'as toujours quand t'es à deux doigts de craquer. » Répondit-il d'une voix faible. « Et là t'étais en train de pleurer, je le vois. » Observa-t-il.

« Tu aurais dû rester sur le canapé. C'était une mauvaise idée de te lever. » Réprimandai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas ce qui est bien ou pas bien. » Gémit-il.

« Mais tu… »

« Je veux être avec toi. » Me coupa-t-il d'une voix sérieuse en me regardant profondément dans le blanc des yeux.

Je clignai des yeux et me mordis la lèvre. Comment faire pour ne pas montrer à quel point ses paroles m'atteignaient ? C'était impossible de ne pas réagir. Rien que ma lèvre inférieure tremblait en voyant un tel regard, mon corps était sur le point de vaciller et à cette allure je n'allais pas réussir à nous maintenir tous les deux.

En temps normal j'aurais réagi à sa proximité, au fait qu'il soit sur moi en train en train de mettre tout son poids, mais je me préoccupais tellement de sa santé et de son état que je laissais toutes mes autres émotions de coté.

« Viens, tu vas pas rester debout. » Le priai-je en essayant de nous déplacer, un bras dans son dos et l'autre sur son ventre.

Inutile de dire qu'il était vraiment costaud et que je peinais à faire un seul pas. Il s'appuyait sur mes épaules et ça me faisait assez mal, bien que je refusais de le montrer car je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente mal et commence à s'excuser.

« J'ai entendu ce qu'Emmett t'a dit. » Apprit-il faiblement.

« Ce n'est rien, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. » Éludai-je.

Nous arrivâmes difficilement près du lit et je l'aidai à s'allonger avec lenteur. Il grinça des dents et son visage se contracta, je compris que son dos était endoloris et qu'il ne pouvait pas se courber sans avoir mal. J'eus envie de pleurer à nouveau devant ce spectacle.

« Je voulais prendre ta défense. » Soupira-t-il au moment où je posais sa tête sur l'oreiller alors qu'il allongeait les jambes. « Je le voulais mais je… j'arrivais pas… »

« Edward, tu n'as pas à le faire. » Déclarai-je en me levant. « Emmett a raison, je ne compte pas. J'ai oublié que je n'étais pas à ma place et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, je suis désolée. » Dis-je en voulant me détourner.

« Non tu te trompes. » Contredit-il en attrapant mon poignet pour m'empêcher de partir.

Il me regarda intensément et je me sentis défaillir face à un tel regard.

« Tu es… » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de reprendre d'une voix plus claire. « Importante. »

Je voyais déjà ma petite voix intérieure faire la danse de la joie à l'intérieur de moi et un faible sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres tandis que mon cœur battait fortement et rapidement. Inutile de préciser à quel point cette déclaration – plutôt minime me direz-vous, mais ô combien exceptionnelle – me réchauffait le cœur.

« C'est vrai ? » Parvins-je à balbutier en essayant de contenir les émotions qui me submergeaient.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne répondit pas mais il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, j'avais demandé sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Edward n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses sentiments, alors il ne l'aurait jamais fait pour plaisanter sans le penser. C'était étrange comme chaque mot qui venait de lui me touchait comme s'il s'agissait d'une longue phrase magnifique qui valait de l'or.

Peut être que c'était ça justement, que la parole d'Edward valait de l'or. En tout cas pour moi oui.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Demandai-je faiblement. Il secoua la tête.

« Non mais… tu pourrais m'apporter un jogging dans le placard juste là ? » Fit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le placard de la chambre.

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Il lâcha mon poignet et j'allai vers le placard en question, là où il y transposait toutes ses affaires. Je souris en me remémorant le jour où Rosalie avait vidé toutes ses fringues de là juste pour faire de la place pour mes propres affaires. Même si je n'en avais pas demandé tant, j'avais quand même été amusée de la regarder faire. D'autant plus que ce jour là, Edward avait piqué une crise presque mémorable. Rosalie ne s'était pas laissé faire et ils s'étaient disputés devant moi. Heureusement Edward n'en avait pas eu après moi ce jour là, seulement après Rosalie pour ne pas l'avoir consulté et parce qu'il ne s'y retrouvait plus. Au final ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente et Edward s'était retrouvé à acheter un second placard juste pour moi. Et bien évidemment, je n'avais pas du tout eu mon mot à dire sur la question.

Secouant la tête pour oublier ce souvenir, je farfouillai mal à l'aise, n'aimant pas vraiment fouiller dans ses affaires. Je sélectionnai un jogging gris et refermai le placard rapidement. Je revins vers lui et lui tendis avec réserves. Il le prit en marmonnant un faible « merci » et essaya de se redresser pour enlever son jean avant d'éprouver une nouvelle vague de douleur.

« Tu veux pas que je t'aide ? » Proposai-je en le voyant qui réprimait un gémissement plaintif.

« Non je vais bien. » Râla-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

« Fais pas l'enfant Edward, t'es incapable de bouger alors laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il me toisa sévèrement et je fis de même, ne voulant pas me laisser démonter. Il soupira et se rallongea énervé. J'esquissai un sourire et m'assis à coté de lui, avant de me rendre compte de ce que j'étais véritablement sur le point de faire. J'allais lui enlever son pantalon… les seules fois où cet évènement était arrivé, c'était dans mes rêves, et je le faisais pour une raison bien précise…

_Merde…_

Il allait falloir que je contienne mes émotions et que je réussisse à contrôler mes ardeurs. À tous les coups il allait se rendre compte de mon trouble si je ne faisais pas gaffe. Me raclant la gorge pour chasser toute pensée impure de ma tête, je me penchai vers lui et défis le bouton de son jean avec des doigts tremblants.

« Je pouvais très bien le faire tout seul. » Marmonna-t-il grognon.

« J'en doute pas, monsieur le macho. » Répliquai-je amusée tout en faisant glisser son jean le long de ses jambes.

« Je ne suis pas macho. »

« Si tu l'es, et en plus tu… » Je stoppai ma voix lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ses cuisses et s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. « Oh mon dieu… » Haletai-je.

Je cessai de respirer tandis que ma voix mourait dans ma gorge et que je me retenais de paniquer. L'intégralité de ses cuisses était entièrement garnie d'immenses bleus qui me donnaient la chaire de poule. Doux jésus, ils l'avaient vraiment salement amoché…

Mon regard affolé dût le rendre curieux car il releva légèrement la tête pour regarder là où mes yeux étaient posés. Son visage s'éclaira de compréhension et un bref rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Ça doit être quand ces enfoirés de flics m'ont battu avec leur putain de batte de baseball. Ils y sont pas allés de main morte à ce que je vois. » Dit-il d'une voix doucement amère.

« Comment des flics ont-il pu se montrer aussi violents ? » M'enquis-je effarée. « Ils sont pas sensés se comporter comme ça ! »

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils respectent protocole ? Rares sont les agents du F.B.I qui s'en préoccupent vraiment. » Ricana-t-il sarcastique.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Alors quoi ? T'espères me faire avaler que ce sont eux les méchants maintenant ? » Rétorquai-je énervée.

« J'ai pas dit ça. » Protesta-t-il d'une voix douce. « Simplement que les flics ne sont pas tous respectables. »

« Mon père était flic. » Lâchai-je durement.

Il entrouvrit la bouche et son front se plissa. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant je ne lui avais jamais parlé de lui, ni même à personne. Les seules personnes que j'avais évoquées étaient ma mère et mon beau père. Ayant besoin de m'éloigner pour reprendre mes esprits, je me levai.

« Je vais te chercher de la biafine, j'ai vu que t'en avais dans la salle de bain. » Annonçai-je sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Edward sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Je profitai de son désarroi pour m'éclipser vers la salle de bain d'un pas pressé.

Une fois à l'intérieur je posai mes mains de part et d'autre du lavabo et pris une profonde inspiration. Je savais que ma réaction était déplacée et incompréhensible, mais j'avais toujours considéré mon père comme mon héros, il était celui que je citais toujours comme exemple. Alors je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il ait pu faire des choses pas très correctes, ou que sa profession ne soit pas entièrement clean. Mais de ce que je venais de voir aujourd'hui, Edward avait raison. Ils y étaient allés fort avec lui et c'était assez abject. Était-ce juste un mécanisme de défense ou s'étaient-ils défoulés sur lui par simple envie ? Si tel était le cas, alors ces flics venaient officiellement de me mettre hors de moi. Je n'appréciais pas du tout voir Edward aussi amoché, et bien que je le trouvais toujours aussi beau, il souffrait et ça me faisait mal pour lui, bien qu'il tente de ne rien laisser paraitre à cause de son stupide égo de mâle.

Je m'emparai du tube de biafine qui était dans le placard de la salle de bain et retournai dans la chambre. Edward se pinçait le nez comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Je me raclai la gorge pour témoigner ma présence et il tourna la tête vers moi tandis que je faisais le tour du lit pour revenir à coté de lui. En voyant que je m'asseyais et ouvrais le tube, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai de lassitude.

« Et toi tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les gros durs. » Répliquai-je en étalant la pommade sur mes mains.

Je fis le nécessaire pour oublier qu'il était allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'un simple teeshirt et d'un boxer. Naturellement je ne parvins pas du tout à l'oublier. J'avais cette vision de rêve devant mes yeux alors que j'en rêve toutes les nuits. Comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce que penser à en faire abstraction ? C'était physiquement impossible. S'il savait que j'étais actuellement en pleine divagation de fantasmes en tout genre, je suis sûre qu'il voudrait s'enfuir le plus loin d'ici. J'étais une bien piètre soignante. Je voulais me fustiger pour toutes ces pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit, mais je ne le pouvais pas parce que dans mon fort intérieur, j'appréciais ces pensées là. Il s'agissait de désirs inavoués que j'étais incapable de réfréner.

_Bon sang je ne devrais pas le désirer alors qu'il est blessé et recouvert de bleus sur les jambes._

Soufflant pour me recomposer un masque impassible, j'inspirai pour me lancer en tentant obstinément de faire taire mes envies peu glorieuses. Je posai mes mains à plat sur sa cuisse et ressentis une décharge électrique me parcourir, plus violente que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir jusqu'à présent. Ce n'était pas comme les fois où je lui prenais la main ou qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. C'était un cran au-dessus de ça, une tension plus forte et plus difficile à contrôler. J'avais l'impression que mon corps irradiait à mesure que je massais sa cuisse pour étaler la biafine. J'essayais de ne pas lever les yeux vers lui et de garder la tête baissée afin qu'il ne remarque pas à quel point j'étais troublée. Je savais que je devais être rouge pivoine et que mon regard devait exprimer le désir que j'éprouve pour lui. C'était obligatoire, même mes mains devenaient de plus en plus chaudes.

C'était réellement un moment étrange car j'avais à la fois hâte qu'il se termine, étant donné que j'étais en train de vivre un pur enfer tant j'étais incapable de réfréner mes pulsions et en même temps, je ne voulais pas arrêter. Je voulais aller plus loin que ça, je désirais des choses que je n'aurais probablement jamais, à moins qu'Edward ressente la même chose que moi, ce dont je doute très fortement. Et pourtant ça ne m'empêchait pas de fantasmer sur des situations impossibles et d'éprouver une forte montée de chaleur à mesure que je prenais conscience que j'étais sur lui en train de lui masser les jambes.

_Pense aux bleus Bella…_

Les bleus, j'avais carrément oublié que c'était pour ça en tout premier lieu. Edward n'aurait jamais accepté une telle proximité si ce n'était pas pour des raisons de santé. Ça me rappelait le jour où je l'avais surpris dans la salle de bain simplement enroulé d'une serviette blanche alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la douche. Moment qui d'ailleurs, se répétait inlassablement dans mes songes et mon esprit… Ce jour là il avait pété les plombs et m'avait pratiquement crié dessus, alors je n'osais imaginer sa réaction s'il lisait mes pensées actuelles. Dieu merci il n'était pas télépathe, je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face si c'était le cas.

« C'est étrange… » Murmura-t-il soudainement, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je levai la tête pour le regarder et vis qu'il avait les sourcils froncés, le visage contracté et la bouche pincée.

« Quoi donc ? » M'enquis-je, la voix tremblante à cause de mon excitation.

Il cligna des yeux et me regarda étonné, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui réponde. Peut être se parlait-il à lui-même…

« Oh euh… rien oublie. » Me dit-il en secouant la tête de manière imperceptible.

Je soupirai de frustration, horripilée de ne pas savoir à quoi il pensait. Il était tellement énervant quand il faisait ça…

« D'accord. » Fis-je incertaine, montrant ma contrariété.

Je rebaissai les yeux pour m'activer à ma tache et sentis son regard sur moi me vriller, ce qui fit monter la tension en moi. Mes mains se firent tremblotantes et ma respiration devint plus forte et hachurée. Me savoir épiée me rendait me rendait fébrile et me faisait perdre mes moyens. J'avais l'impression que s'il continuait à me regarder avec autant d'insistance, je finirais par perdre le contrôle de moi et lui sauter dessus pour assouvir mes désirs.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi tendue de toute ma vie…

Je soufflai en espérant que cela m'aiderait à me reprendre mais en vain, j'étais désespérante. Ma respiration se coupa nette lorsqu'il s'empara de mes mains et qu'il me fit stopper mes mouvements.

« Tes mains tremblent. » Constata-t-il.

Les pulsations de mon cœur devinrent irrégulières et je me refusai tout contact visuel avec lui.

« J-j'ai fini de toute façon. » Bafouillai-je rapidement en retirant mes mains des siennes d'un ton sec et en me levant prestement comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses.

« T'es sûre que ça va ? » Fit-il dérouté.

« Tout va très bien. » Répondis-je un peu trop rapidement. « Je vais rapporter ça dans la salle de bain. » Annonçai-je en m'emparant du tube et en allant à la salle de bain d'un pas plus rapide qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je fis la même chose que précédemment, je m'appuyai contre le lavabo en posant mes coudes dessus et en baissant la tête. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois, essayant tant bien que mal de faire baisser la tension qui m'habitait. Il fallait vraiment que je mette un maximum de distance entre nous. Je ne tiendrai pas le coup si ça continuait. Il avait dû se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait, ce n'était pas possible autrement. J'avais été tellement transparente et lisible… Il devait bien se foutre de moi à l'heure qu'il est. Pauvre gamine qui croit qu'elle a la moindre chance. C'était pathétique.

Reprenant une respiration convenable, je rangeai le tube dans le placard et m'inspectai dans le miroir. J'avais toujours quelques rougeurs qui me trahissaient mais pour le reste, je semblais partiellement normale. J'entendis un gémissement provenant de la chambre et fronçai les sourcils avant d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

Lorsque je vis qu'Edward avait voulu se mettre debout pour revêtir son jogging, je m'énervai.

« C'est pas vrai ! » M'écriai-je en accourant vers lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase : « Reste allongé » ? »

Le pire était qu'il avait vraiment réussi à mettre son jogging…

« Je sais me débrouiller. » Grogna-t-il.

« Edward, tu n'es pas en état alors cesse d'aggraver ton cas et laisse-moi faire. » Ordonnai-je en passant un bras dans son dos pour le maintenir.

« J'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de moi. » Marmonna-t-il acerbe en même temps que je l'aidais à se rallonger.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien toi qui t'occupes de moi d'habitude et tu te fiches complètement de savoir que ça m'énerve. »

« Mais c'est différent. » Soupira-t-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Parce que moi ça me plait de m'occuper de toi, alors que là tu dois probablement te plaindre d'avoir à te coltiner un pauvre mec comme moi. »

Je réprimai mon agacement quant à la façon dont il se considérait et tentai de prendre son commentaire à légère.

« Tu serais surpris de voir ce que je pense vraiment. » Répliquai-je en me relevant, réfrénant tant bien que mal mes rougissements.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » S'enquit-il.

« Faire à manger. T'as faim ?

« Non. » Dit-il en secouant la tête. Je soupirai d'exaspération.

« Edward, il faut que tu manges quelque chose. » Réprimandai-je.

« Je n'ai pas faim Bella. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Très bien. » Soufflai-je irritée en allant faire le tour du lit.

Edward me regarda faire tandis que je prenais la place libre et m'allongeais à coté de lui en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine et en faisant mine de bouder.

« Je croyais que t'allais cuisiner ? » Rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu manges pas, alors je mange pas non plus. » Lâchai-je sèchement en fixant le plafond.

« Tu vas pas zapper un repas à cause de moi quand même ! » S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

« Je vais me gêner tiens ! »

« Bella va manger, je suis pas d'accord avec ça ! » Protesta-t-il.

« J'irai cuisiner quand tu accepteras de manger quelque chose. » Déclarai-je fermement.

« Ta réaction est complètement puérile. » Ragea-t-il.

« C'est toi qui est puéril à refuser de manger sous prétexte que t'aimes pas te faire entretenir. » Rétorquai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

J'avais du mal à rester de marbre devant une situation aussi ridicule. Nous étions tous les deux ridicules mais pas prêts à lâcher l'affaire pour autant. Et je tiendrai parole. Sur mon honneur, il me suppliera pour que je lui fasse à manger.

« Alors tu vas simplement rester là et attendre que je cède ? » Maugréa-t-il.

« Exactement. »

« Et si je refuse de manger ? »

« Alors je mangerai pas non plus. » Assurai-je.

Il soupira et me lança un regard noir, supposé me faire peur, ce qui ne gagna qu'à me faire sourire. Je savais qu'Edward n'apprécierait pas que je me néglige de mon plein gré, c'est pourquoi il n'allait pas mettre longtemps à céder. Il tenait à ma santé, chose que je n'avais jamais réussie à comprendre…

Un silence s'instaura et je ne cherchais pas à le combler. J'appréciais le fait qu'il soit près de moi au point que si je me décalais d'un tout petit cran, nos épaules se toucheraient. Mais rien que cette situation faisait grimper ma tension en flèche. Je me sentais soudainement plus anxieuse, et mon cœur battait un peu trop rapidement pour que cela soit normal.

« Parle-moi de ton père. » Dit-il après de longues minutes.

Je clignai des yeux pour me concentrer et vis qu'il arborait un visage sans émotion. De profil on pouvait voir ses éraflures sur sa joue, une coupure sur l'arcade sourcilière et une autre sur la lèvre. Je n'aurais jamais dû trouver ça sexy, et pourtant… bien que je le préfère en bon état sans aucune blessure sur son si beau visage, force m'était de reconnaitre que j'étais véritablement séduite par son coté meurtri qui n'entachait rien à sa beauté, bien au contraire.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? » Demandai-je en chassant les pensées obscènes qui affluaient mon cerveau.

« Parce que tu ne l'avais jamais évoqué avant aujourd'hui. Et maintenant ça m'intéresse. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu as fait des recherches sur moi il me semble, alors tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. » Me braquai-je.

« Pas tout non. » Contra-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux. « Je veux connaitre l'histoire à travers toi. »

Je soutins son regard et m'humidifiai les lèvres, légèrement troublée par son regard aussi intense. D'un coté je ne voulais pas évoquer mon père, mais de l'autre, Edward me regardait d'une façon qui me donnait envie de lui déballer toute ma vie, bien qu'il en connaissait la presque totalité.

Brisant notre connexion visuelle, je tournai la tête pour regarder à nouveau le plafond, jouant avec mes doigts.

« D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, mes parents ont toujours été séparés. » Murmurai-je d'une voix monocorde. « Mon père a été le premier à se recaser avec une femme du nom de Sue. Il avait laissé notre maison à Phoenix à ma mère et s'était pris un appartement à Columbus dans le Nebraska, et c'est là qu'il a rencontré Sue. J'avais pour habitude de lui rendre visite chaque été. Il était le shérif de la ville, c'était un peu mon héros, j'aimais dire que mon père était le gentil qui arrête tous les méchants. » Fis-je avec un rire amer.

« C'est pour ça que t'es aussi à cheval sur la justice et la loi. T'es une vraie fille de flic. » Conclut-il avec un sourire en biais.

« Sans doute. » Souris-je à mon tour.

Il resta silencieux et attendit que je poursuive.

« J'avais huit ans quand il est mort. Il y a eu une fusillade dans un centre commercial et il s'est pris une balle perdue en voulant venir en aide à une jeune femme. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de cette époque là, mais je me rappelle que nous avons fait toute la route jusqu'à Columbus et l'enterrement à été mémorable. Toute la ville était là pour y assister et il a eu droit à un bel hommage. Mais j'avoue que j'ai détesté de voir des personnes que je ne connaissais pas m'embrasser ou me caresser la tête. »

« Je comprends. Est-ce que le type a été arrêté ? »

« Ouais… heureusement d'ailleurs car il a quand même eu toute la police du Nebraska sur le dos. » Ris-je légèrement, sans dissimuler mon amertume.

« Il devait être beaucoup apprécié. »

« Il l'était. Tout le monde adorait Charlie, il était gentil et prenait son boulot très à cœur. Avant qu'il ne décède, je voulais devenir comme lui. Je me demande ce qu'il penserait s'il me voyait aujourd'hui. » Soupirai-je tristement.

Je pensais à tout ce que Charlie m'avait inculqué avant de mourir, et je devinai qu'il devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l'heure qu'il est, s'il savait toutes les pensées que j'avais éprouvées envers Edward et à quel point j'étais tombée amoureuse. Il devait sûrement avoir honte de moi, honte d'avoir une fille qui aime un meurtrier.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait fier de toi ? » Fit-il étonné.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois, je ne pense pas. J'ai quand même abandonné Phil et Renée. »

« Tu ne les as pas abandonnés Bella, tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. » Contredit-il. « Quelque part, je t'admire beaucoup. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la tête vers lui.

« Comment ça ? »

Il soupira lourdement.

« Parce que t'as réussi là où j'ai échoué. » Confia-t-il. « T'as vécu un moment monstrueux, mais malgré tout t'as quand même réussi à te relever et à penser au futur. J'ai rarement vu une personne avec autant de force et de volonté. T'aurais pu sombrer comme je l'ai fait mais non, tu as continué. »

« Et regarde où ça m'a mené. Tout droit dans l'antre d'un tueur à gages. » Répondis-je sur un ton léger.

Il fut pris d'un léger rire.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas l'idéal, mais je trouve que tu le gères plutôt bien. » Complimenta-t-il.

« Merci Edward. » Gratifiai-je sincèrement. « Pour tout ce que t'as dit et fait pour moi. »

Il sourit d'une façon que je trouvais attendrissante.

« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier, tu t'es toujours montrée drôlement tolérante avec moi, un peu trop même parfois. »

« Au lieu de me remercier, accepte de manger quelque chose. » Soudoyai-je.

« Hors de question, j'ai ma fierté. »

« Y a une chose plus importante que ta fierté, c'est ta santé banane ! »

Il plissa le front, mécontent.

« Décidément il est loin le temps où t'avais peur de moi. » Remarqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne répondis pas. Je me mis à penser à Renée et Phil, ces deux parents qui m'avaient élevée durant toute ma vie et qui étaient morts à cause d'un inconnu, dont je ne connaitrais probablement jamais l'identité. C'était peut être ça dans le fond le pire. Ne pas savoir pourquoi, ni par qui. La raison pour laquelle ils ont été punis de cette façon, aussi barbare et sanglante. Je sentis les larmes qui commencèrent à monter et j'inspirai doucement pour me contenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant mon changement d'humeur.

« Rien. » Bredouillai-je en secouant la tête impunément.

« Si dis-moi. » Insista-t-il d'une voix soucieuse.

« Tu vas trouver ça idiot. »

« Je suis certain que non. »

Regardant dans sa réaction, je vis qu'il semblait vraiment inquiet et cela me toucha. Personne ne s'était jamais autant soucié de moi comme ça. Edward était le premier qui s'intéressait de près ou de loin à tout ce que je pouvais dire et à qui j'avais réellement envie de me confier. J'ignorais comment il se débrouillait pour faire ça, j'imagine que c'est quelque chose qui lui est propre. Peut être que si je n'étais pas autant attachée à lui je ne serais pas aussi réceptive.

« C'est juste que… dans mes rêves, quand je faisais mes cauchemars constamment, je ne voyais jamais son visage. Je n'ai jamais su qui avait assassiné mes parents et c'est quelque chose qui est en train de me bouffer tu comprends ? Même si je fais le nécessaire pour ne pas y penser, j'ai toujours ce truc qui trotte dans mon esprit et j'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais en paix tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse. »

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, l'air de réfléchir ardemment.

« Tu veux que j'essaye de faire des recherches ? » Proposa-t-il finalement.

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? » Murmurai-je touchée, un maigre espoir me submergeant.

« Évidemment. » Dit-il en me regardant intensément. « Si ça peut t'aider à tourner la page et aller de l'avant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres tant j'étais heureuse qu'il accepte. J'avais l'intention de lui demander un jour, car je savais que cette histoire allait finir par me hanter et je savais qu'Edward pouvait très facilement découvrir la vérité. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il puisse me dire oui tout de suite. Pire, qu'il puisse se proposer. Cet homme était définitivement bourré de qualités mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il préférait se terrer dans l'optique qu'il était un monstre sans cœur avec aucune rédemption possible.

Je m'approchai de lui et voulus me mettre dans ses bras avec lenteur. J'appréhendais sa réaction mais à mon plus grand soulagement il se laissa faire. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et enroulai un bras autour de lui avant de soupirer. Il resta penaud un moment, immobile et refusant de bouger le petit doigt, puis il consentit à refermer ses bras sur moi, non sans hésitations.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? » M'inquiétai-je subitement en me souvenant de son état.

« Non. » Rassura-t-il.

« Tu me le dirais si c'était le cas ? »

« Non. »

Je souris et essayai de ne pas rire. Apparemment la fierté et l'orgueil étaient un très gros trait de caractère chez lui.

Sa main me caressait les cheveux d'une façon automatique et je me demandais s'il s'en rendait compte où s'il le faisait sans en avoir conscience. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

« C'est à ton tour. » Annonçai-je au bout d'un moment.

« Mon tour de quoi ? »

« De me parler de tes parents. » Clarifiai-je. « Tu sais absolument tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi, alors que moi je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi au final. Est-ce que tu es toujours en contact avec tes parents ou est-ce que tu ne les vois plus ? »

« C'est compliqué. » Marmonna-t-il froidement.

Je relevai la tête et vis qu'il arborait un visage fermé. Je tentai de le dérider.

« J'aime ce qui est compliqué. » Répondis-je en souriant faiblement.

Il soupira et finit par se détendre, sans toutefois me regarder dans les yeux

« Je n'ai plus eu un seul contact avec mes parents depuis la mort de ma sœur. » Apprit-il simplement.

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'ils m'ont abandonné. »

Un silence de mort régna dans la pièce tandis que j'essayais d'analyser ce qu'il venait de me dire. Abandonné ? Les parents d'Edward l'avaient laissé tomber ? Comment diable avaient-ils pu faire une chose pareille ?

« Je… je ne comprends pas. » Balbutiai-je affligée.

Il haussa les épaules, le regard au loin.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est compliqué. » Éluda-t-il. « Après l'enterrement d'Alice ils ont déménagé dans un petit patelin de l'État de Washington. Une ville prénommée Forks. »

« Et ils ont refusé de t'emmener avec eux ? » Devinai-je attristée.

« Ouais… »

Je restai choquée et bouleversée d'entendre une chose pareille. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre leur attitude, abandonner son propre enfant… Edward a dit que c'était compliqué, mais pour moi aucune complication n'excuse un tel acte de la part d'un parent.

« Je suis désolée Edward, sincèrement. » Murmurai-je.

Il eut un rire cynique.

« Laisse tomber Bella, ils ont eu raison de le faire. Peut être qu'ils avaient compris que leur fils était destiné à devenir un misérable criminel. »

« Arrête de dire des choses comme ça ! » Fustigeai-je en sentant la colère s'emparer de moi. « Comment fais-tu pour te considérer de la sorte à chaque fois ? C'est épuisant et insupportable ! »

« Pourtant c'est la vérité. » Revendiqua-t-il convaincu.

Je me retins de réagir. S'il n'était pas blessé et dans un état critique, je crois que j'aurais vraiment pu lui en coller une pour avoir le don de me mettre en colère à ce point. C'est vrai qu'Edward n'était pas un type propre sur lui, qu'il méritait d'aller en prison et de payer pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Mais il avait quand même réussi l'exploit de me faire développer des sentiments pour lui, et ça ce n'était pas rien. Ça prouvait qu'il avait du bon en lui, et qu'il pouvait se montrer être quelqu'un de très bien. Si seulement il avait pu prendre conscience de ça dès le départ…

« J'aime pas quand tu dis des choses comme ça. » Marmonnai-je en reposant la tête sur son torse.

Ses caresses sur mes cheveux reprirent et je fermai les yeux.

« C'est parce que tu refuses de voir la réalité. » Dit-il doucement.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas répliquer car je savais que quoi que je dise, ça ne servirait à rien. Mais l'entendre parler ainsi de lui me donnait envie de le frapper ou de crier pour me calmer. Ça m'accablait de voir un tel dégout de lui-même. C'est comme s'il se destinait lui-même à être un monstre et qu'il faisait ce boulot car c'était plus facile pour lui de se faire détester et de se sentir vraiment immonde.

« Si tes parents t'avaient emmené avec eux, est-ce que tu crois que tu… »

« Je ne serais jamais revenu à Chicago et je n'aurais jamais fait la connaissance d'Aro Volturi. » M'interrompit-il pour répondre, ayant deviné ma question.

« Donc tu ne serais pas devenu… ce que tu es aujourd'hui. » Déduis-je.

« Et tu ne m'aurais jamais rencontré. »

J'entrouvris la bouche, réalisant qu'il avait effectivement raison. Maintenant que je le connaissais en personne, je n'étais plus tout à fait sûre de savoir si j'aurais préféré cette autre alternative. Et puis il oubliait quelque chose dans l'équation.

« Dans ce cas je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. » Affirmai-je d'un ton neutre.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« La seule raison qui fait que je suis encore vivante à l'heure qu'il est c'est parce que tu étais là dans cette ruelle pour l'empêcher. » Lui rappelai-je. « Mais si tu n'avais pas été là, alors ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre à ta place, avec Emmett et Jacob. Et je n'aurais pas survécu cette fois parce qu'il n'y aurait eu personne pour me protéger comme tu l'as fait. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et je compris qu'il devait être en train de réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire.

« C'est vrai tu as raison. Ce jour là t'étais sensée mourir. »

« Sauf que tu m'as sauvée. » Renchéris-je en relevant la tête. « Enfin, tu m'as surtout assommée et kidnappée après m'avoir collé un pistolet sur la tête, mais bon, c'est pas comme si t'étais réputé pour être quelqu'un de conventionnel après tout. » Ironisai-je.

« Et je t'ai aussi souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, n'oublie pas de le mentionner. » Blagua-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire et essayais de garder mon sérieux.

« Je te dois la vie Edward. » Avouai-je les yeux pleins de reconnaissance.

Il me fit un sourire en coin qui affola les battements de mon cœur.

« Ce sera la seule chose de ma vie dont j'aurais été fier. »

Je déglutis et ma bouche s'ouvrit avant de se refermer. Pendant un instant je fus déstabilisée par cette simple phrase qui avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes émois.

« Tu devrais être blessé plus souvent. » Songeai-je en faisant allusion au fait que c'était la première fois qu'il me faisait ce genre de déclarations.

Son corps fut secoué par un petit rire qui lui fit mal puisque son visage se contracta. Même rire lui provoquait des douleurs… comment pouvait-il être aussi mal en point ? J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé à Springfield aujourd'hui mais pour être honnête, je n'étais pas encore prête à connaitre tous les détails. Voir Edward souffrir le martyr était déjà suffisant pour que je sois dégoutée et que j'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots.

Je me rallongeai une nouvelle fois, un sourire se formant sur mes lèvres à mesure que je prenais conscience qu'il s'en était sorti alors qu'il aurait pu y laisser la vie.

« Je suis contente que tu n'aies rien. » Murmurai-je avant de me rendre compte de l'énormité de ce que je venais de dire. « Enfin… je voulais pas dire ça dans le sens où tu vas bien, juste que… ça aurait pu être pire, tu aurais pu… » Bégayai-je comme une idiote.

« J'ai compris Bella. » Apaisa-t-il d'une voix tranquille. « D'ailleurs euh… ça me tue de le dire, mais t'as gagné. J'ai faim. » Déclara-t-il abruptement.

J'écarquillai les yeux et levai les yeux, élargissant mon sourire de triomphe.

« Je te l'avais dit que je gagnerais. »

* * *

_oO "Set Fire To The Rain" Oo – __Adele_

Le soir après que je l'ai forcé à manger, Edward s'était endormi rapidement. Ce qui m'avait rendu aux anges fut qu'il n'avait pas protesté lorsque je m'étais mise dans ses bras et qu'il avait même refermé ses bras autour de moi. Je m'étais donc endormie avec le sourire aux lèvres. En revanche lorsque je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin, j'avais eu la mauvaise surprise de me trouver seule dans le lit, comme la dernière fois. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant d'entendre un juron provenant de la salle de bain et de deviner qu'Edward avait une fois de plus essayé de se débrouiller tout seul.

Son attitude me faisait plutôt rire dans la mesure où je savais qu'à sa place j'aurais été pareille. J'avais toujours détesté qu'on s'occupe de moi et me sentir inutile et dépendante des autres. Voir que nous avions pleins de points communs me ravissait un peu trop. Cela dit je n'avais pas abandonné et je l'avais forcé autant que j'ai pu à rester allongé. J'avais vite compris qu'il avait horreur de rester au lit toute la journée et ne rien faire. Il était du genre actif, à toujours faire quelque chose de ses journées. Si moi j'appréciais sa compagnie la journée, lui je voyais bien qu'il aurait voulu être ailleurs et pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Ça me faisait un peu mal, même si je le comprenais.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient repassés plusieurs fois. Ce dernier tâchait royalement de m'ignorer et je faisais la même chose car je ne me sentais jamais à ma place lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Jasper était venu aussi une fois, il s'était ramené avec une bouteille de whisky et même si j'étais plutôt réticente, je n'avais rien dit quand j'avais vu le sourire illuminé d'Edward. Je n'avais pas reparlé à Jasper depuis le jour où j'avais prononcé le prénom d'Alice en sa présence, et même si je désirais ardemment m'excuser, je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment dans la mesure où lui sortait tout juste de l'hôpital depuis seulement quelques jours et qu'il essayait de prendre sur lui pour ne pas rechuter. Ressasser les mauvais souvenirs n'était donc certainement pas le bon moment et ça ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à rester sobre. Du moins, sobre quand il ne daignait pas se ramener avec une bouteille pour inciter Edward à boire avec lui…

Les jours avaient passé rapidement et Edward était de nouveau sur pieds, il n'avait plus aucun bleu et allait parfaitement bien, tant et si bien que je ne le voyais presque jamais. Il passait son temps constamment dehors ou chez Jasper. Mes adieux à Rosalie furent déchirants le jour où elle et Emmett s'en allèrent en séjour à la montagne. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être séparée d'elle plus de quelques jours, alors deux semaines ça allait faire beaucoup. Mais je ne lui avais pas montré que j'étais triste qu'elle s'en aille car elle était aux anges et je ne voulais pas gâcher sa joie. Edward n'avait rien dit mais m'avait quand même lancé deux ou trois regards désolés.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 décembre et il avait dû s'absenter pour je ne sais quoi. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions car je savais qu'il n'aurait pas de travail à faire puisqu'Emmett était en vacances, d'autant plus que je n'étais pas sûre qu'Aro Volturi ne veuille confier à Edward un nouveau contrat alors qu'il n'était remis sur pieds que depuis quelques jours. D'ailleurs ce dernier était de nouveau l'Edward que je connaissais. Plus aucune déclaration touchante, ni d'attentions inhabituelles. Il était redevenu le type qui n'exprime jamais rien et qui met toujours une certaine distance entre nous. Il ne me faisait plus le moindre compliment, sa nouvelle vocation était finalement de m'agacer et de contredire tout ce que je disais.

Bien que j'avais adoré l'Edward vulnérable qui n'hésite pas à s'ouvrir à moi, je devais avouer que j'étais heureuse de retrouver l'Edward provocateur, sûr de lui et qui a toujours le dernier mot. Une chose qui demeurait cependant, c'était son aptitude à me prendre dans ses bras plus facilement et sans hésiter. J'avais cru qu'il redeviendrait embarrassé et gêné à chaque effusions mais non, il semblait avoir beaucoup moins de difficultés et je n'allais pas du tout m'en plaindre. Mes sentiments pour lui ne s'étaient toujours pas taris, au contraire ils ne cessaient de s'amplifier, tant et si bien que c'était moi-même qui mettais un peu de distance parfois, de peur de perdre le contrôle et de faire une chose que je pourrais regretter. Je m'étais faite une raison, Edward ne me verrait jamais comme ça. Et même si ça me faisait un mal de chien, il fallait que je garde cette optique en tête et que je ne laisse pas mes émotions me submerger.

J'étais sagement en train de regarder la télé lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et qu'Edward fit son apparition dans le salon. Il portait un long manteau noir, des gants de motards en cuir ainsi qu'une écharpe et un bonnet noirs également. Et là je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver vraiment mignon. Un sourire prit automatiquement place sur mon visage à mesure que je le détaillais sans réfléchir, oubliant qu'il pouvait me voir.

« T'as pas oublié quel jour on est au moins. » S'exclama-t-il en guise de bonjour. C'est à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'il avec un énorme sac avec lui. J'haussai un sourcil.

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de cette fête stupide ? »

Il fit un sourire adorable.

« C'est le cas, mais je suis pas tout seul dans cet appartement. »

« Et tu veux faire quoi ? Installer un sapin de Noël et le décorer ? C'est pas un peu tard pour ça ? » Répliquai-je sarcastique.

« Parce que tu crois que moi vivant, j'accepterai un putain d'arbre ici ? Non seulement c'est moche et ça sert à rien à part encombrer, mais en plus bonjour le nettoyage après ! » Plastronna-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux et réprimai un rire.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de ça ? Je sais qu'on est le 24 décembre, que c'est le réveillon de Noël et qu'on est sensés avoir pleins de cadeaux, mais honnêtement de toi à moi, c'est un jour comme les autres. » Répondis-je blasée en reportant mon attention sur la télévision.

Il soupira de lassitude et se posta devant la télé de sorte à ce que je sois obligée de lever les yeux vers lui.

« Et si je te dis que j'ai prévu un truc spécial pour toi ? » Argua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

Je le regardai effarée.

« Tu veux dire que tu m'as achetée un cadeau ? » Fis-je incrédule.

« T'es malade ? J'ai une tronche à offrir des cadeaux ? » Rétorqua-t-il choqué.

« Tu m'en as déjà fait un, je te signale. » Rappelai-je.

« C'était qu'un bouquin minable de cinq dollars, arrête d'en faire tout un fromage. » Se défendit-il.

« T'avais dit dix dollars la dernière fois. »

« La ferme Bella ! » S'impatienta-t-il.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Dis-moi ce que t'as prévu de spécial alors. » Soupirai-je d'un ton las.

Il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de me lancer le sac que je rattrapais de justesse.

« Tiens. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai à l'intérieur. J'écarquillai les yeux en ressortant un manteau blanc avec des boutons noirs du sac. Étonnée, je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Tu m'as acheté un manteau ? » Demandai-je incertaine, en voyant qu'il était à ma taille et qu'il avait l'air de porter chaud.

« Je me suis dit que t'allais en avoir besoin. »

« Besoin ? » Répétai-je, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« A ton avis ? Tu n'as pas une toute petite idée ? » Lâcha-t-il en me regardant avec évidence.

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant à quoi ce manteau pourrait bien me servir. Je ne voyais franchement pas l'utilité de porter un vêtement pareil si j'étais interdite de sortir de cet appartement. À moins que…

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans mon cerveau et j'ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité en le regardant avec les yeux exorbités.

« Edward… » Murmurai-je sur la défensive, ne voulant pas me faire de faux espoirs. « Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que… »

« Qu'il faut que t'ailles t'habiller parce que je t'emmène faire un tour dehors. » Déclara-t-il sans masquer son sourire.

Je dus rester plantée là comme une idiote pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes tant j'étais sous le coup du choc.

_Sortir…_

Cette pensée ne m'avait plus traversée l'esprit depuis tellement longtemps. J'avais l'impression que je ne me rappelais même plus à quoi ressemblait l'extérieur, ni ce que cela faisait de sentir le vent sur mon visage, la pluie dans mes cheveux, ou encore le soleil sur ma peau. Tout ça me paraissait bien trop irréel pour pouvoir être vrai. Je devais être en train de rêver, c'était obligé.

« Bella ? Tu vas bien ? » Appela Edward en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

Ma bouche était toujours ouverte mais je n'arrivais pas à émettre le moindre son.

« T-tu es sérieux ? » Bégayai-je quelques secondes après. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je reconnais que j'ai pas le meilleur humour de la planète, mais ça aurait été vraiment malvenu de ma part de plaisanter sur un truc pareil. »

« Alors je vais sortir ? » Balbutiai-je, n'arrivant pas à retenir la bouffée de joie et de bonheur qui s'emparait de moi. « Je vais aller dehors ? »

Il sourit.

« Si je te le dis. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

Je lâchai le manteau sans faire gaffe et me précipitai sur lui pour lui sauter au cou.

« Merci ! Merci merci merci merci ! » M'exclamai-je extatique tandis qu'il me retenait en mettant ses bras sur ma taille. « Je crois que tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir ! »

« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir, je commence un peu à te connaitre en fin de compte. » Répondit-il.

Ma joie ne cessait d'accroître à mesure que je me rendais compte que j'étais sur le point de sortir pour la première fois depuis trois mois et demi. Je m'écartai de lui, sans me départir de mon sourire.

« Accorde-moi cinq minutes. » Priai-je avant de courir dans la chambre pour me changer.

J'enfilai un jean ainsi qu'un pull. Je mis des bottines noires et m'emparai d'une écharpe, avant de revenir dans le salon. Edward m'attendait, toujours vêtu de ses gants et de son bonnet, avec le manteau en main que j'avais lâché en cours de route.

Quand il me vit il me fit un sourire amusé tandis que je saisissais le manteau qu'il me tendait.

« Je me trompe où tu es pressée ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » M'écriai-je enthousiaste.

Une fois que j'eus attaché les boutons noirs du manteau, Edward s'approcha de moi et me regarda sérieusement.

« Écoute, je sais que c'est le réveillon de Noël, que tu rêves de ça depuis longtemps et que toi et moi on a depuis longtemps dépassé le stade où je suis ton ravisseur et où tu es à mes ordres. Seulement voilà, j'impose quand même certaines règles. » Avertit-il.

« Oui je me doute. » Répondis-je distraitement, trop impatiente pour écouter le moindre de ses avertissements.

« Je suis sérieux Bella, tout d'abord interdiction de t'éloigner de moi, ensuite je t'interdis d'aborder qui que ce soit sans mon autorisation, n'essaie pas d'attirer l'attention sur nous ni d'aller quelque part sans me le demander, et… »

« C'est bon Edward, j'ai compris je serais sage comme une image, j'agirais comme si tout était parfaitement normal, est-ce que pour l'amour du ciel on pourrait y aller maintenant ? » Suppliai-je.

Il réprima un rire devant mon attitude aussi impatiente, puis soupira et rendit les armes.

« Très bien on y va. » Dit-il tendant la main.

Je la saisis avec joie, et fus plutôt déçue qu'il porte des gants car je n'étais pas en contact direct avec sa peau.

Il nous dirigea vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla avec sa main valide et nous fit sortir de l'appartement. Il appela l'ascenseur après avoir refermé derrière lui et j'attendis en trépignant. Edward me regardait avec amusement tandis que nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et que j'étais incapable de tenir en place. J'étais presque en train de sautiller sur place tellement j'avais hâte, on aurait dit un gosse qui attend son cadeau le jour de Noël, ce qui était presque le cas quand on y réfléchissait. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à croire, c'était qu'Edward avait accepté un tel sacrifice pour moi. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que j'aille dehors car il avait peur constamment, mais pour moi il faisait un effort. Et je ne pouvais en être que plus touchée.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je tirai Edward à l'extérieur avec engouement.

« Doucement Bella, l'extérieur ne va pas s'envoler. » Fustigea-t-il en tirant ma main vers l'arrière pour me faire ralentir.

« Désolée mais ça fait plus de trois mois Edward, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » M'excusai-je.

« Je sais bien mais tu m'as promis de rester tranquille. » Rappela-t-il en nous dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Je remarquai alors qu'il s'agissait d'une résidence privée hyper sécurisée. Il y avait un code digital à chaque porte et pour entrer un pass magnétique était nécessaire. Je me rendis compte que ma main était en train de trembler, Edward le vit aussi puisqu'il effectua une pression sur ma main pour me calmer. Il me tint la porte tandis que mon cœur accélérait au fil des secondes et après trois mois et demi, je me retrouvai pour la première fois dehors.

Ma vue se troubla et je cessai pendant un moment de respirer. Je sentis le vent claquer sur mon visage et fouetter mes cheveux dans l'air. Le sol était recouvert de neige et je me bénis pour avoir pensé à mettre des bottes. Il y avait des buildings partout et aucune voiture ne circulait, sans doute à cause du sol impraticable. Je fermai les yeux et inspirai, un sourire se formant sur mon visage en réalisant que je me trouvais à l'extérieur, dans Chicago.

C'était comme un bout de liberté retrouvé.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je tournai la tête et vis qu'Edward me regardait avec curiosité. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de voir quelqu'un s'extasier devant… rien.

« Tu sais que t'es vraiment une fille étrange ? » Lança-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

« Y a pas de mal à être différente. » Émis-je sans me départir du sourire qui barrait mes lèvres.

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire. » Dit-il amusé.

« Alors où est-ce que tu comptes m'emmener ? » M'enquis-je en regardant autour de moi, ne sachant pas du tout m'orienter.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille manger un hot dog ? » Proposa-t-il.

Mon regard s'illumina et j'hochai la tête pour toute réponse.

Il m'entraina dans une rue et je le suivis avec entrain. Il me laissa à ma contemplation, comprenant sans doute que j'avais besoin de me reconnecter avec la réalité. J'appréciais qu'il ne cherche pas à me parler et qu'il se contente de marcher en silence. Personnellement je n'étais pas prête à engager la conversation tout de suite, j'étais bien trop occupée à admirer tout ce qui m'entourait. C'est dans ces moments là qu'on prend choses des petites choses qui avaient pour habitude de nous passer sous le nez. On ne se rend jamais compte de ce qu'on a autour de nous, ni de la chance qu'on a…

Jusqu'à ce qu'on en soit privé.

« C'est encore loin ? » M'enquis-je après plusieurs minutes de marche intensives dans la neige.

« Non y a un stand en bas de la rue. » Apprit-il. « Ça aurait été plus vite en voiture mais comme tu vois c'est pas vraiment possible de conduire. » Ironisa-t-il.

« J'étais au courant que les hivers ici étaient éprouvants, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point. J'avais encore jamais vu la neige. »

« T'es sérieuse ? Jamais ? » Fit-il étonné.

« Non, mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai toujours préféré la chaleur. Je déteste la pluie et le froid. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas vivre ici alors. » Remarqua-t-il. « Pourquoi avoir choisi cette destination ? »

« C'était au hasard, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner le plus loin possible et Chicago est à l'opposé de Phoenix, de plus c'était le moins cher et le plus rapide. » Répondis-je.

« Quand je dis que t'attires la malchance… »

« Oh tu sais, c'est pas si terrible. » Assurai-je sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Il se tendit et je compris qu'il n'avait pas aimé mon commentaire lorsque sa main resserra la mienne en me faisant presque mal.

« Je veux dire, vivre avec toi, ça aurait pu être pire. » Tentai-je de me rattraper.

Il ne se dérida pas mais laissa tomber. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas lorsque je me laissais aller à lui exprimer ce que je pense réellement. Il ne voulait pas que je l'apprécie ni que je l'affectionne. Il aurait voulu que je le craigne et que je lui dise que je déteste cette situation. Il voulait que je sois une fille normale, hors je ne l'étais malheureusement pas. Et s'il savait que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui, il serait capable de perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de piquer une crise mémorable.

Nous arrivâmes devant un stand de hot dog ouvert et Edward en commanda deux, me jetant plusieurs coups d'œil pour être sûr que je ne m'éloignais pas. Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel parce que pour moi il était clair que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de m'éloigner. De un, je savais que je n'avais pas la moindre chance, surtout maladroite comme j'étais et vu le temps, je me rétamerais sur le verglas en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et deuxièmement, une part de moi voulait rester avec lui, ce qui m'effrayait de plus en plus.

Il paya et me tendit mon hot dog et nous nous remîmes en marche. Nous vagabondions sans destination précise, ce qui me fit me demander s'il connaissait vraiment cette ville. Mais après tout ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, je profitais simplement de marcher dans les rues et de savourer le fait d'être à l'air libre.

« Dis Edward. » Commençai-je en dégustant mon hot dog. « T'as déjà eu une petite amie ? »

J'essayais de paraitre détachée en posant cette question mais je ne pouvais réfréner les quelques rougeurs qui vinrent réchauffer mes joues. Il fronça les sourcils, pris au dépourvu.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Comme ça, pour savoir. »

Il soupira et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de consentir à répondre.

« Oui j'en ai eu une. »

« Oh… »

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire. J'aurais espéré qu'il me dirait que non puisque c'était ce que Rosalie m'avait dit et dans le fond, j'avais été heureuse de l'apprendre. Je n'étais pas jalouse, enfin pas vraiment… c'est juste que ça m'attristait de savoir que quelqu'un a déjà eu la chance d'avoir ce que je n'aurai jamais.

« Mais ça remonte à loin maintenant. Aujourd'hui les relations c'est pas mon truc. » Enchaina-t-il.

« Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? » Demandai-je en tachant de ne pas montrer que ce qu'il venait de dire me peinait. Ça me confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne m'avait jamais une seule fois imaginée comme ça.

« Sur le moment je l'étais. M'enfin j'étais comme toi, seulement un ado de 17-18 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien savoir de l'amour à ton âge ? »

Je le regardai outrée et vexée.

« Tu penses je suis trop jeune pour aimer quelqu'un ? » Lâchai-je durement.

« T'as déjà été amoureuse ? » Pointa-t-il en arquant un sourcil, connaissant très bien la réponse à cette question dans la mesure où il me l'avait déjà posée une fois.

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla et je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas trahir mes émotions.

« Non. » Bafouillai-je.

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…_ Aurais-je voulu rajouter.

« Alors c'est bien ce que je dis. » Déclara-t-il fièrement.

« Permets-moi de ne pas être d'accord avec toi. » Défendis-je. « Y a pas d'âge pour aimer quelqu'un. »

Il se mit à rire, ce qui augmenta mon énervement tandis que je terminais mon hot dog.

« Pourquoi je suis pas étonné que tu me sortes un discours pareil ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille ? » Éludai-je en revenant au sujet principal.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle m'a larguée. » Répondit-il simplement.

J'écarquillai les yeux d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension. Je trouvais ça totalement impossible, comment une fille pouvait-elle prendre la décision de quitter un type pareil ? Il était encore innocent à cet âge là, il avait tout pour lui, tout pour être parfait… si j'avais eu la chance d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé tomber. Si seulement…

« Pourquoi ? » M'écriai-je effarée.

« Elle allait rentrer à la fac, elle ne voulait pas avoir pour bagage une loque en guise de petit ami, qui ne répond pas au téléphone et qui lui parle comme un chien. »

« Pour quelles raisons est-ce que tu agissais comme ça ? » Fis-je intriguée. Il détourna les yeux.

« Après la mort d'Alice je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Je vivais chez Jasper car mes parents étaient partis et je n'avais plus personne. Tanya a essayé de m'aider mais je ne voulais pas d'elle, d'ailleurs en vérité je ne voulais voir personne. Elle a fini par en avoir marre. Elle avançait tu comprends, elle allait au lycée, moi j'avais arrêté d'y aller. Elle allait bientôt aller à l'université et elle voulait vivre sa vie et s'amuser, c'était mieux comme ça. »

« Tu as l'air de trouver ça normal. » Observai-je avec réticences.

Personnellement, je trouvais que cette attitude de la part de cette Tanya était abjecte et égoïste. On n'abandonnait pas une personne à qui on tient au moment le plus critique de sa vie.

« Parce que ça l'est. N'importe qui à sa place aurait fait pareil. » Songea-t-il.

Je le regardai choquée.

« Non c'est faux ! Elle aurait dû être là pour toi, pas t'abandonner sous prétexte qu'elle voulait vivre sa vie ! » Me révoltai-je.

« Elle a essayé je te l'ai dit… »

« Pas suffisamment. » Le coupai-je d'un ton sec.

Il soupira de lassitude et secoua la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'aime bien quand t'es énervée. Je te trouve amusante. » Constata-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil équivoque.

Je rougis et restai silencieuse à cette remarque, ne m'y attendant pas. Je tournai la tête pour le détailler pendant que nous marchions dans les rues enneigées et verglacées. Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et je me retenais de sourire en y pensant. Je me sentais bien comme ça, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi. Et pourtant je savais que pour lui ce geste ne signifiait rien. Il le faisait uniquement pour être sûr que je ne prenne pas la fuite. Il s'assurait que je sois sous contrôle, comme un chien tenu en laisse. Cette idée ne m'enchantait pas du tout, c'est pourquoi je la réprimais.

À mesure que je le regardais, je pris conscience d'une chose primordiale. Edward était constamment abandonné. Sa sœur jumelle était morte, ses parents l'avaient laissé à Chicago et étaient partis sans lui, sa petite amie l'a quitté au même moment, son meilleur ami préférait ses bouteilles d'alcool à lui… Tout le monde l'avait laissé tomber en même temps. Il était seul, et ça me donnait envie de crier contre le monde entier. Surtout quand je vois ce qu'il est devenu à cause de ça.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il eu personne pour l'aider ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que toute sa famille et ses amis l'abandonnent ?

« Jasper était amoureux d'Alice pas vrai ? » Devinai-je en essayant de en pas songer au fait que ce qu'on lui avait fait me dégoutait.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » S'enquit Edward impressionné.

« Une intuition. » Murmurai-je la voix terne.

Un silence se créa et je me demandais s'il comptait répondre. Dans tous les cas je n'en avais pas plus envie que ça, tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier ce qu'Edward venait de me dire pour ne plus avoir envie de pleurer. Chose que bien sûr, je n'arrivais pas du tout à extraire de ma mémoire.

« Il était fou d'elle. » Confirma-t-elle. « Depuis toujours. Je croyais qu'après sa mort ça lui passerait mais j'avais tort. Ça n'a fait qu'empirer. »

« C'était l'amour de sa vie ? » Fis-je peinée.

« Je crois. J'ai connu Jasper quand je devais avoir sept ou huit ans. Et il a toujours aimé Alice. Ça fait presque vingt ans maintenant et il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il n'a jamais regardé aucune autre femme ni pensé à qui que ce soit d'autre. » Apprit-il amèrement.

« Et elle ? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait aussi ? » M'enquis-je captivée.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et ses lèvres se pincèrent. Je compris en voyant ses traits tirés que je m'aventurais sur un terrain dangereux et qu'il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

« Laisse-tomber, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. » M'empressai-je de dire pour effacer l'expression de son visage.

« Merci Bella. » Gratifia-t-il soulagé.

Je souris en baissant la tête.

« Non merci à toi. » Murmurai-je. « Pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi aujourd'hui. »

« Je t'ai simplement emmenée dehors. » Répliqua-t-il amusé.

« Pas seulement. Tu m'as aussi payé un hot dog. » Rappelai-je en élargissant mon sourire.

« C'était soit ça, soit je t'intoxiquais avec ma cuisine. » Évoqua-t-il en me regardant avec des yeux éloquents.

« Tu oublies que c'est moi qui cuisines depuis que je suis là parce que si je te laissais faire, ce serait chinois ou pizza tous les jours. »

« Comme si ça te plaisait pas. Tu crois que je te voie pas quand tu te rues sur ta quatre-fromages ? »

« T'avais qu'à pas m'habituer aux pizzas ! » Rétorquai-je.

« Parfait, dans ce cas j'en commanderai plus alors. » Promit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Mon visage se décomposa et je blêmis. La vérité était qu'il avait entièrement raison, j'étais devenue une accro des pizzas, un peu trop pour pouvoir décrocher maintenant.

« Tu ne tiendras pas une semaine. » Provoquai-je soudainement. Il me regarda outré.

« Tu crois ça ? C'est mal me connaitre ! »

« On parie ? » Lançai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il sourit, tout en me toisant avec défi.

« C'est d'accord. Si je gagne, tu me laves mon linge pendant une semaine. » Annonça-t-il.

Ma mâchoire faillit se décrocher et mes yeux s'élargirent d'horreur.

« C'est hors de question, je ne suis pas ta bonniche ! » Protestai-je incrédule.

« On a fait un pari Bella, t'as pas le choix. » Lâcha-t-il fièrement.

« Très bien, dans ce cas si c'est moi qui gagne tu devras me laisser le choix de tous les films qu'on regarde à la télé. » Renchéris-je.

Il est vrai que depuis que je lui avais la réflexion qu'il me laissait toujours le choix pour le programme télé, Edward avait repris le dessus et était bien décidé à m'imposer ses programmes et ses films. Ce qui se traduisait généralement par moi qui boudait pendant toute la soirée, bien que je ne sois pas très crédible parce qu'il finissait toujours par dire quelque chose qui me ferait rire. Ce qui était marrant à voir était qu'Edward critiquait ses propres choix. En vérité il critiquait tout, c'était à croire qu'il n'aimait vraiment rien. Je ne lui avais encore jamais demandé quel était son film préféré d'ailleurs…

« Quoi ? Mais tu choisis toujours des films merdiques ! » S'indigna-t-il.

« Un pari est un pari. » Répondis-je en me retenant de sourire. « Alors deal ? » Fis-je en tendant la main vers lui.

Il me regarda sceptique quelques secondes, avant de rendre les armes et de serrer ma main.

« Deal. »

Je souris en sachant qu'il allait perdre. Si moi j'étais une accro aux pizzas, ce n'était rien comparé à Edward qui ne jurait que par ça. À croire que c'était la seule nourriture qu'il connaissait. Il ne tiendrait pas quatre jours avant d'appeler pour commander. Et à ce moment là j'aurais alors tout gagné, à savoir ma quatre-fromages, et mon pari.

Son regard se durcit subitement et il émit un grincement dangereux. Je le regardai surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandai-je, déroutée par son changement d'humeur.

Il secoua la tête et tenta de se reposer un masque impassible.

« Rien… c'est juste que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe. » Lâcha-t-il rembruni.

Je commençai à m'affoler.

« Tu es sérieux ? » Fis-je d'une voix faible en regardant autour de moi.

Il n'y avait que quelques passants qui marchaient sans se soucier de nous. Mes les rues n'étaient pas bondées, probablement devaient-ils tous être chez eux, en train de célébrer le réveillon en famille…

« Oui et c'est en train de m'énerver. » Ragea-t-il. « J'ai horreur de me sentir épié. »

« Ce n'est peut être qu'une impression. » Rassurai-je, pas très convaincue.

« Je ne pense pas. » Cracha-t-il.

Je le regardai légèrement apeurée et anxieuse, jusqu'à ce qu'un vent glacial fasse irruption et me fit frissonner.

« T'as froid ? » S'enquit-il soudainement en oubliant ses précédentes inquiétudes.

« Ça va. » Assurai-je en secouant la tête. « J'ai juste les cheveux décoiffés et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'une telle température. »

« Attends. » Dit-il en se postant devant moi sous mon regard intrigué.

Il retira son bonnet noir et me le mit sur la tête sans délicatesse. Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois tandis j'étais sur le point de défaillir de l'avoir aussi près de moi. Il se mit à rire faiblement en voyant que ce bonnet était trop grand pour moi et qu'il me tombait sur les yeux.

« Ce truc te va pas du tout ! » Nota-t-il en essayant de l'ajuster, alors que j'avais les yeux rivés sur ses cheveux hyper décoiffés à cause du bonnet.

« Pas étonnant que t'aies la grosse tête. » Lançai-je avec un sourire.

« Tu me cherches Bella ? » S'exclama-t-il amusé.

« Pas du tout. » Répondis-je innocemment en m'humidifiant les lèvres.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de faire une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il s'empara d'une mèche de mes cheveux et la fit rentrer dans le bonnet. Je perdis instantanément mon sourire et mon cœur eut un raté. Il avait cet air concentré sur le visage qui me fascinait et il ne m'en suffit pas plus pour que je parte dans mes divagations. Si seulement il pouvait m'embrasser à ce moment là, ce réveillon aurait alors été parfait…

Malheureusement il fallait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour me rappeler que j'étais loin de vivre un conte de fée et que tout ça n'était que poudre aux yeux.

« Une rose pour les amoureux ? » Héla un marchand de roses qui se trouvait près de nous.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser quoi que ce soit que je vis le regard d'Edward changer et passer de la douceur à de la fureur. Il s'écarta de moi brusquement et se tourna vers le pauvre homme qui tenait un bouquet de rose dans les mains.

« Tu m'as bien regardé ? » Tempéra-t-il d'une voix furibonde. « J'ai l'air d'être un mec amoureux avec sa copine ? Non alors dégage ! » Incendia-t-il tandis que le pauvre type ne comprenait plus rien et restait sans voix, tout comme moi.

« Allez barre toi ! Fous le camp avant que je te vire à coups de pieds au cul ! » Hurla-t-il.

Le marchant de roses hocha la tête faiblement, le visage complètement apeuré et les yeux affolés. Il déglutit avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il n'est venu. Edward se retourna alors vers moi qui n'avais toujours pas bougé et me fit un regard d'excuse.

« Désolé pour ça, ces mecs là ont vraiment rien d'autre à foutre que de faire chier les gens. »

Je le regardai la bouche entrouverte. En vérité ce n'était pas ce pauvre innocent qui m'avait déstabilisée au point que j'en perdais mes mots. C'était lui. Lui qui avait parlé d'une façon tellement catégorique et cassante que tous mes maigres espoirs restants s'étaient tous effondrés. Comment avais-je pu faire l'erreur d'espérer encore quelque chose ? De penser à l'idée d'un moindre baiser entre nous quand tout ce que je voyais dans son regard n'était que dégout et répulsion ?

J'étais incapable de nier ce que je ressentais plus longtemps : Edward m'avait blessée.

Même si je passais mon temps à chercher un quelconque moyen d'oublier mes sentiments et que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me faire une raison, je ne pouvais faire comme si la façon dont il venait de se comportait ne m'atteignait pas. Si j'avais encore le moindre doute quant à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour moi, à présent tout était clair. Je le révulsais. L'idée qu'on puisse penser qu'il soit amoureux de moi le répugnait tellement qu'il sortait de ses gonds et menaçait de tuer tous ceux qui ont osé proférer une telle éventualité.

Je pouvais accepter qu'Edward ne me voie pas comme moi je le voyais, qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il ne me considérait que comme une pauvre fille qu'il retenait captive, mais je ne pouvais supporter autant d'aversion, autant de… tout ça. Sa réaction, les traits de son visage, sa voix dure et ses yeux noirs de fureur… C'était quelque chose que j'avais du mal à digérer et dont je ne pouvais faire comme si tout allait bien. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Étais-je si immonde et repoussante que ça pour qu'il réagisse avec autant d'ardeur ? Était-il vraiment impatient de se débarrasser de moi ? Rien que cette pensée eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard. C'était comme si tous les efforts que j'avais effectués à l'accepter, à tenter de le voir autrement que comme un sale meurtrier, à lui accorder ma confiance et à l'aimer, comme si tout ça n'avait servi à rien.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide… m'éprendre de mon ravisseur, non mais franchement ! Qu'avais-je espéré ? Rosalie m'avait mise en garde avant son départ et je n'avais pas réussi à l'écouter. J'aurais vraiment dû. Même Emmett avait eu raison, je ne représentais rien. Et Edward avait beau me dire que j'étais importante, ce n'était pas le cas.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir, je détournai les yeux et essayai de ne pas me laisser démonter.

« C'est pas grave. » Bredouillai-je sans le regarder, d'une petite voix.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? » S'enquit-il. « Y a un truc qui va pas ? »

« Tout va très bien. » Répondis-je froidement, n'arrivant pas à rester gentille avec lui après avoir été aussi blessée dans mon amour propre.

« Arrête de mentir, je vois bien que c'est pas le cas, dis moi ce qu'il y a. » Pria-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, le regard inquiet.

Je secouai la tête et le toisai méchamment.

« Je t'ai dit que ça allait alors laisse-moi tranquille. » Rétorquai-je cinglante. « Et reprends ça aussi, j'en veux pas. » Dis-je en ôtant le bonnet que j'avais sur la tête et en lui tendant d'un air glacial.

« Bella… » Insista-t-il le visage à la fois soucieux et peiné.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais son téléphone sonna à ce moment là et il baissa les yeux en cherchant dans la poche de son manteau.

« Excuse-moi deux minutes. » Fit-il en me lançant un regard désolé avant de décrocher tout en reprenant tristement le bonnet que je lui tendais.

« Allô ? Felix ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ? »

Je vis son visage se tendre et je compris que ça devait être en rapport avec son sale boulot. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je me retournai et regardai les alentours, luttant pour ne pas craquer devant lui.

Il se mit à parler en s'éloignant légèrement, ne voulant probablement pas que j'écoute la conversation. Je repérai des boutiques fermées et décidai d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, surtout que je n'étais pas en état de rester près de lui encore une minute de plus. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas fait de lèche-vitrine, et là c'était assez amusant de voir que tout était décoré pour créer une ambiance de Noël. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui était de dos en train de s'agiter au téléphone pour une raison que j'ignore et que je ne veux pas savoir.

J'admirais les vitrines de Noël avec engouement, souriant légèrement. J'essayais de trouver un moyen d'oublier mes tourmentes à cause d'Edward et ça marchait presque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la rue, ni aucune voiture qui circulait, mais les peu de gens que j'observais étaient heureux. Certains étaient en couple en train de se sourire et de s'embrasser en se tenant la main, c'était touchant à voir et en même temps déprimant. D'autres étaient avec leurs enfants ou leurs amis, j'étais toujours aussi étonnée de voir à quel point Noël avait pour don d'apaiser les mœurs et de rendre heureux n'importe qui le temps d'une nuit. C'est comme si tout le monde oubliait ses problèmes et qu'il n'y avait que le bonheur et le partage qui comptait. L'esprit de Noël était vraiment féerique…

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? » Interrompit sèchement la voix d'Edward qui s'étaient rapproché et qui me toisait sévèrement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine hostilité.

« Moi ? Rien du tout pourquoi est-ce que… »

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu profitais que je sois au téléphone pour t'éclipser ? A quoi tu joues bon sang ! » Incendia-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'étais simplement allée voir les vitrines pour te laisser tranquille ! » Protestai-je outrée.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'éloigner Bella ! » Ragea-t-il. « Je t'ai fait confiance et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, comprenant soudainement le fond de sa pensée.

« Attends tu as cru que… que je voulais m'enfuir ? » Murmurai-je incrédule.

« Parce que tu veux me faire avaler que tu n'y as pas pensé peut être ? » Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

« Mais non ! » M'exclamai-je indignée. « Non, je te le jure ! J'y ai même pas pensé une seule seconde ! »

« Ne me mens pas Bella ! » Cracha-t-il. « Tu crois que je ne te voie pas tous les jours ? Tu fais que ça y penser ! »

« C'est complètement faux ! » Me défendis-je. « Edward je t'assure que j'étais seulement allée regarder des vitrines en t'attendant.

« Je ne te crois pas ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Tout ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. On rentre. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en s'emparant de ma main fermement.

Je me mis à paniquer, réalisant que j'étais sur le point de dire adieu au monde extérieur pour retourner dans cet appartement qui m'étouffait.

« Non attends je… Edward je t'en prie ! » Suppliai-je à bout de nerfs.

« J'ai dit qu'on rentrais. » Réfuta-t-il sans m'accorder un regard.

« Mais je te jure que je ne voulais pas m'enfuir ! » Plaidai-je. « Bon sang tu crois que je serais restée sur place si j'avais voulu prendre mes jambes à mon cou ? »

« Bordel mais tu vas te taire ? ! » Hurla-t-il. « J'ai plus envie de t'entendre alors ferme-là et marche ! »

J'entrouvris la bouche, décontenancée face à autant de haine de sa part. Ça faisait un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans un tel état de colère excessive. Il n'était plus sorti de ses gonds ni devenu agressif depuis des semaines. Depuis le jour où j'ai vraiment tenté de m'enfuir en fait. Mais là il semblait être redevenu lui-même, celui qui s'emportait et devenait violent sans faire attention aux conséquences. Il me tenait la main tellement fort que c'en était douloureux, et il me forçait à avancer si vite que je faillis trébucher plusieurs fois.

Comment avais-je pu oublier qu'Edward était aussi lunatique ?

Il avait été un ange toute la soirée, et après avoir brisé tous mes espoirs, il se comportait comme un vrai salaud. Je me demandais s'il ne souffrait pas de troubles de la personnalité multiples parce qu'à ce niveau là, c'était quand même assez dingue. Qu'il puisse s'emporter aussi facilement et oublier tout ce que nous avions réussi à construire ces derniers jours. C'était comme s'il ne me connaissait pas et qu'il me prenait pour une inconnue en qui il n'avait pas du tout confiance. C'est ce qui me fit m'interroger. Est-ce qu'Edward avait eu au moins une seule fois confiance en moi depuis qu'il me connaissait ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait seulement prétendu pendant tout ce temps ?

Je me sentais humiliée d'être considérée de la sorte, comme si je n'étais rien à ses yeux et que ma parole ne signifiait rien pour lui. Et dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de ce type, comment avais-je pu ? Étais-je un tantinet lucide pour me rendre compte que c'était une erreur monumentale ?

Il me tirait à travers Chicago et j'avais beau le supplier de me lâcher car il me faisait mal, il n'y avait rien à faire. Je savais que ma main allait être rouge et que j'aurais une marque au poignet une fois que nous serions de retour à la maison. Et pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui me faisait mal au point que j'avais envie de pleurer. C'était le fait que je continuais à l'aimer malgré le peu de considération qu'il avait à mon égard et malgré cette humiliation flagrante. J'étais irrécupérable, et je détestais ça. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le détester et le maudire…

Une fois arrivés devant l'immeuble, je ne retins pas les quelques larmes qui perlèrent sur mes joues en prenant conscience du fait que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais l'extérieur et que j'étais bonne à rester enfermée pour le restant de mes jours. Edward me tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur et je ne cherchai pas à lutter. À quoi bon ?

Nous arrivâmes bien vite à l'appartement et je sentis une nausée me parcourir tandis que j'entrais dans le salon écrasant et asphyxiant. J'avais l'impression que j'allais suffoquer en restant ici et pourtant, je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue. Edward referma la porte derrière lui et soupira lourdement sans pour autant me faire face. Je décidai de ne pas m'attarder plus longtemps fatiguée par toute cette histoire.

« Je vais me coucher. » Annonçai-je froidement en me détournant sans attendre de réponse.

J'allai dans la chambre et me déshabillai sans entrain. Je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas penser tandis que je me mettais en pyjama et faisais un tour par la salle de bain avant de revenir dans la chambre pour dormir.

Après quelques minutes à faire du tri dans mes affaires, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je soupirai d'exaspération et d'énervement en voyant qu'il était en train de jouer avec mes nerfs. À tous les coups il venait pour s'excuser et c'était ça qui me mettait en colère. Pourquoi se rendait-il toujours compte trop tard qu'il commettait une erreur ?

Prenant une inspiration pour me donner du courage, j'allais lui ouvrir en tâchant de rester sèche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lâchai-je tandis qu'il était devant moi, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et les bras croisés sur son torse.

« J'aimerais qu'on discute. » Déclara-t-il la bouche pincée. Ses yeux étaient voilés et il avait un air torturé sur le visage. Je ne pus le supporter.

« Franchement j'arrive pas à te suivre. » Dis-je abruptement. « Un coup tu es gentil et adorable avec moi, et l'instant d'après tu te comportes comme un vrai salaud. Je suis quoi pour toi Edward ? Tu crois que tu peux jouer au yoyo avec moi comme ça sans que je ne te dise rien ? » Récriai-je en tentant de ne pas pleurer.

« C'est pas ça… Bella je te l'ai dit, tu es importante. » Insista-t-il.

J'eus un rire sans joie.

« Oh vraiment ? » Fis-je avec sarcasmes. « Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu agisses comme ça avec moi ? On passait pourtant une bonne soirée non ? Ça avait bien commencé, alors pourquoi est-ce que t'as tout gâché ? »

« Je reconnais que ma réaction était excessive, mais il faut que tu comprennes que… »

« Rassure-toi, j'ai très bien compris. » Le coupai-je cinglante. « Tu me considères toujours comme une pauvre fille qui n'a qu'une envie c'est de se barrer d'ici par tous les moyens possibles, et bien si c'est ce que tu attends de moi je peux le faire, je peux jouer ce rôle. » Marmonnai-je glaciale. « Dorénavant on agira comme des étrangers toi et moi, puisque c'est ça que tu veux ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! » S'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. « Merde ! » Jura-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, en proie à des tourments.

J'attendis silencieusement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, tout en le regardant impassiblement.

« Bella écoute je… » Il prit une inspiration avant de reporter son attention sur moi avec sérieux. « Je ne donne pas ma confiance aux gens facilement, je suis comme ça et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas changer. Je sais que ça ne m'excuse pas mais c'est comme ça, j'ai du mal à te faire confiance même si tu m'as prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je pouvais. Je suis désolé Bella, tu n'y es pour rien c'est juste moi qui aie un problème. »

Je le regardai tristement. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit comme ça, après que tout le monde l'ait abandonné durant toute sa vie je trouvais même que c'était normal. Seulement je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être blessée et de le prendre quand même pour moi, dans la mesure où je n'avais jamais rien fait qui ne suscite autant de méfiance et de paranoïa. D'accord, j'avais essayé de m'enfuir une fois, mais c'était il y a un moment, la situation avait changé depuis. En plus ce jour là il m'avait quand même frappé, c'était normal que j'ai réagi comme ça, je le referais si je le pouvais. Mais aujourd'hui tout était si différent, mes sentiments pour lui, la relation que nous avions… je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ne prenne pas tout ça en compte. J'avais toujours été là pour lui ces dernières semaines, ça aurait dû compter pour lui. Pour moi ça comptait en tout cas.

« C'est dommage. » Murmurai-je difficilement sans rompre le contact de nos yeux. « Parce que moi ma confiance, je te l'avais accordée. »

Je refermai la porte sans attendre, ne voulant pas l'affronter une minute de plus. Cette soirée avait été beaucoup trop éprouvante, j'avais besoin de dormir. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et rabattis la couette sur moi avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Cette nuit là, malgré tous mes efforts acharnés, je rêvais quand même d'Edward Masen.

* * *

_oO "Beautiful Lie" Oo – __30 Seconds To Mars_

Le lendemain, j'avais essayé tout ce que je pouvais pour l'ignorer mais je n'avais pas grandement réussi. Lorsque j'ai vu son visage fermé et torturé pour une raison inconnue, je m'étais retrouvée à m'inquiéter. J'avais d'abord pensé que c'était en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé la veille et qu'il s'en voulait, mais lorsqu'il avait quitté la cuisine subitement pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, j'avais compris que son humeur n'avait rien avoir avec moi. J'étais donc restée là, choquée par son attitude.

_Edward n'allait jamais dans son bureau…_

Il n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une seule fois en sept ans, c'était le jour où il me l'avait montré pour que je puisse piocher dans les livres de sa bibliothèque. Mais jamais il n'y allait, tout ce que cette pièce contenait était en rapport avec sa jeunesse et indirectement, avec Alice. Alors pourquoi s'était-il enfermé à l'intérieur ?

Je n'eus pas le loisir de lui poser la question puisque quand il en ressortit à la fin de la journée, il s'en alla de l'appartement sans un mot.

Et ce même cirque se répéta le jour suivant. Et le jour d'après. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le jour du 31 décembre.

J'avais essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler pour comprendre, mais rien à faire, il se refermait comme une huitre. Plus les jours passaient et plus je le voyais anxieux et stressé, comme s'il attendait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était tellement paradoxal… Il ne mangeait que très peu et les seules conversations que nous échangions étaient d'une banalité effarante. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au temps où il m'avait surpris dans son bureau et où il m'avait ignoré pendant des jours en faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Excepté que cette fois, il me lançait des petits regards de temps en temps quand il croyait que je ne le voyais pas et qu'il avait l'air de se sentir coupable d'agir comme il le faisait. C'était comme s'il agissait comme ça car il y était obligé, et non parce qu'il le voulait. Je ne comprenais décidément plus rien.

Pourquoi se renfermait-il sur lui-même comme ça ?

Plus j'observais son visage, et plus je remarquais qu'il souffrait pour une raison que lui seul connaissait. Le pire était de voir que ça empirait chaque jour. On aurait dit que plus les jours passaient et plus sa douleur amplifiait. Le voir souffrir en silence me désolait et m'attristait. Je savais que je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi empathique après le coup qu'il m'avait fait à Noël. Je devrais même être en colère après lui et l'ignorer. J'essayais vraiment pourtant. Mais rien à faire, à chaque fois qu'il sortait de son bureau avec son visage blanc et son expression suppliciée et abattue, toutes mes résolutions s'effondraient et partaient en miettes pour ne laisser place qu'à de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse de le voir comme ça. Et pourtant il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de me regarder désolé et de s'en aller. Je ne sais pas où il allait trainer quand il n'était pas cloitré dans son bureau, mais je n'osais pas lui demander. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aurais tant aimé savoir ce qu'il trafiquait dans sa bibliothèque et dehors. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Cette question resterait probablement sans réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne changer ou me parler. Je savais que ce n'était pas en rapport avec moi, car je pouvais quand même lire de l'affection dans ses yeux quand il posait son regard sur moi. Et même les peu de fois où il me parlait, il essayait de paraitre détaché mais n'y parvenait pas, il me parlait avec une voix douce, quelques fois même il s'excusait sans dire pourquoi. Je compris qu'il était désolé pour agir comme ça et pour m'éviter sans m'expliquer la raison. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'étais rassurée. Une chose positive à tout ça, c'est que j'avais fini par gagner mon pari. Edward avait réussi à tenir quatre jours avant de ne plus en pouvoir et d'appeler pour commander des pizzas. Ce jour là il était resté avec moi et il avait paru l'air presque normal. J'en avais été plus qu'heureuse mais malheureusement, le lendemain il était redevenu distant, torturé et mystérieux.

Je commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre de ses changements constants. Edward était toujours imprévisible. Pendant un moment il agissait comme s'il était attaché à moi, me faisait des compliments ou des déclarations inhabituelles qui avaient le don de me chambouler, un autre moment il pétait des câbles et m'avouait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en moi, et enfin pour finir il jouait le mec secret et torturé qui préférait rester seul.

Comment ne pas perdre la boule avec ça ?

D'autant plus que mes rêves persistaient. Ils étaient de plus en plus violents et avaient l'air beaucoup plus réel. Chaque nuit je rêvais d'Edward de façon hautement scandaleuse et c'était toujours plus vivace et impressionnant, tant et si bien que je me réveillais en larmes à chaque fois car je réalisais que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Me voilà donc à la veille du nouvel an, en train de me morfondre sur le canapé tout en m'ennuyant ferme devant la télé. Ils passaient des émissions bidon avec des chansons de variété stupides. Et pour couronner le tout, j'étais seule. Par chance je n'entendais pas la musique dans les appartements voisins ou dans les rues car les murs de cet appartement étaient insonorisés. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais envie de pleurer tellement je m'ennuyais et détestais ma situation. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward pouvait faire, j'ignorais où il se trouvait et ça me rendait malade. Peut être faisait-il la fête je ne sais où… quoi que cette éventualité me paraissait impossible vu son comportement cette dernière semaine.

Il devait être minuit passé lorsque j'entendis la clé de la porte tourner dans la serrure et que j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer.

« Edward ? » Appelai-je en me levant du canapé rapidement, tandis qu'à la télévision tout le monde se souhaitait la bonne année sur une musique entrainante avec des confettis qui tombaient du plateau de télévision.

Je me figeai lorsque je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Edward qui était devant moi.

C'était Jasper.

Et celui-ci n'avait pas du tout le visage enclin à faire la fête et fêter le nouvel an. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux étaient éteints. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bonsoir Bella. » Salua-t-il sans joie.

J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et je le regardai perdue.

« Jasper… Salut. » Bredouillai-je décontenancée.

Je ne lui avais pas reparlé depuis qu'il m'avait agressé, alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait me voir. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

« Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir et vue comment s'est déroulée notre dernière rencontre, je comprends tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas te retrouver seule avec moi mais… j'ai besoin de ton aide. » Avoua-t-il avec des yeux suppliants.

Je fronçai les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Paniquai-je devant son air grave.

Il me regarda agité et tourmenté.

« C'est Edward… »

* * *

**Han la vilaine !**

_Ouais je sais je suis méchante xD Mais bon faut pas m'en vouloir, j'aime tellement quand y a des fins comme ça :(_

_Je signale en passant qu'avec le début des cours à la fac et tout le reste je n'ai quasiment plus de temps pour moi alors désolée si le prochain chapitre tard à arriver, je vais tout faire pour le poster dans trois semaines en tout cas ;)_

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, histoire de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et en échange je vous enverra un teaser ;)_**

**_D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à émettre vos hypothèses et faire vos pronostics quant au soudain changement de comportement d'Edward, ainsi qu'à ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ^^ _**

_Je vous embrasse tous fort en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

**_Take Care of Yourself !_**

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove  
_**


	14. Chapter 14: Tentation

**Hello World !**

Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de "_Murder in Chicago_" que vous venez de recevoir dans votre boite mail :D

**Merci infiniment à vous pour toutes les belles reviews que j'aie reçues, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous ^^ D'ailleurs j'ai eu la bonne surprise de voir que cette fiction a encore gagné un prix, franchement c'est dingue, faut me pincer parce que je dois être en train de rêver !**

_Je remercie les anonymes :_

**Martine16, scorpionlove09, izzie, Yoyo, elodie, Edwardxbella, liliane, phelie, lily-rose, cocotte 56, ocenanny, larsand, Dian4a, PrincetonGirl818, Samantha, Elsa, lili, zoubida **et** 4-trynn 20-100  
**

**S : **Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de t'envoyer de message sur le lien skyrock que tu m'as laissée j'en suis désolée. J'essaierai de le faire pour la prochaine fois. Merci pour ta review :)

**Esther :** Comme pour S, je n'ai pas du tout eu le temps de t'envoyer de message, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. J'essaierai de me rattraper. En tout cas je te remercie pour ta review, et non tu ne rêves pas les chapitres sont bel et bien de plus en plus longs, alors que je fais tout pour les raccourcir, cherche l'erreur o_O Alors comme ça tu lis Excès de Vitesse aussi sans savoir que c'était moi qui l'écrivais ? C'est marrant :p Contente que mes deux fictions soient tes deux favorites :D Pour répondre à ta question, j'ignore encore combien de chapitres cette fiction comportera, peut être 25 je ne sais pas, mais quoi qu'il en soit elle est loin d'être finie ;)

**Hlne : **Encore une fois merci Hélène pour cette très longue review. Je vais y réfléchir pour déposer ma candidature chez Kleenex, sois sans crainte ;) J'adore vraiment la façon dont tu décris tout, ça me donne envie de manger des pâtisseries ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié leur rapprochement, et pour te répondre sache que c'est strictement impossible qu'Edward soit le meurtrier des parents de Bella, pour la simple et unique raison que ce jour là il se trouvait à Chicago (bah oui c'est le jour où il a enlevé Bella ^^) avec un autre contrat sur les bras. Mais peut être qu'effectivement Aro Volturi serait le commanditaire... Vous verrez bien par la suite :D Je vois en tout cas que tu as très bien cerné le personnage d'Edward, je te félicite ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai pas été très sympa avec le marchand de fleurs, j'aurais pu le faire apparaitre un peu plus tard, peut être qu'ils se seraient embrassés... Non je dec, même sans son arrivée rien ne se serait passé xD Il va falloir patienter un peu ;) Comme beaucoup de gens tu as fait une fixation sur le coup de fil de Felix, alors qu'en réalité peut être qu'il n'en est rien. Je reconnais que je ne laisse jamais les choses au hasard habituellement, mais si j'avais sur que ce coup de fil allait poser des tas de questions à tout le monde, peut être que je ne l'aurais pas fait en fin de compte lol Quoi qu'il en soit quelqu'un les espionne. Tu n'es pas la seule à penser à l'anniversaire de la mort d'Alice pour la fin du chapitre, et peut être que vous avez raison, vous allez le voir tout de suis ;) Alors maintenant je suis une cuisinière ? ^^ Si tu savais que je suis capable de faire cramer du riz jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tout noir je crois pas que tu dirais ça LOL En tout cas j'espère que cette nouvelle dégustation sera à ta convenance :D

* * *

Le dernier chapitre a été bien accueilli, malgré le changement de comportement inexplicable d'**Edward**, qui en a fait rager plus d'une ^^

J'en profite pour faire une petite dédicace à ma **Siamoise** chérie adorée qui m'a soufflée l'idée du passage avec la crème, alors si vous avez aimé lire **Bella** en infirmière (sans la blouse xD) c'est elle qu'il faut remercier :)

Pour ceux qui se demandent si **Edward** et **Bella** étaient bel et bien épiés comme **Edward** le présume lors du réveillon de Noël, sachez que c'était vraiment le cas, mais le tout est de savoir qui :D

_J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de personnes s'interrogent sur la mort d'**Alice**. Il y en a qui supposent qu'elle n'est pas morte et d'autres qui oublient un peu ce qui a déjà été dit dans les chapitres précédents, donc je vais faire un petit récapitulatif de ce que vous êtes censés savoir pour le moment. Je sais que pour certains vous avez du mal à imaginer une fiction sans **Alice**, que vous avez envie de voir **Jasper** heureux et tout ça... Mais **Alice** est bel et bien morte, elle a été tuée par quelqu'un qu'**Edward** connaissait et non ça n'a rien avoir avec **Aro** car il ne le connaissait pas en ce temps là, c'est d'ailleurs après la mort d'**Alice** qu'**Edward** a sombré et a fait sa connaissance. Voilà j'espère avoir éclairé quelques lanternes, naturellement vous apprendrez tout ce qui s'est passé à mesure que la fiction avance, vous allez d'ailleurs connaitre les circonstances de sa mort dans ce chapitre ;)_

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de ce chapitre et vous souhaite une agréable lecture. Il y a une scène que vous n'allez peut être pas apprécier mais par pitié ne me tuez pas, je sais ce que je fais :D**

**_Enjoy !  
_**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Tentation  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Sleeping Sun" Oo – __Nightwish_

« Tu es sûre de toi ? » Demanda Jasper pendant que nous étions dans l'ascenseur en direction de son appartement.

J'hochai la tête, tripotant mes doigts nerveusement.

« Tu n'es quand même pas venu me voir pour rien. » Murmurai-je anxieuse.

« Non mais tu aurais pu refuser. Je sais que moi et Edward t'avons déjà fait beaucoup de mal. »

« C'est faux. » M'empressai-je de le contredire. « Enfin, pas vraiment… et puis Edward a passé son temps à prendre soin de moi, il m'a même permis d'utiliser sa bibliothèque et m'a emmenée dehors alors… je peux bien faire ça pour lui. »

« Je te remercie Bella, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir à te demander ton aide mais je pense que ta présence peut l'aider. » Dit-il sincèrement en sortant de l'ascenseur pour se rendre chez lui.

« Euh Jasper ? » Appelai-je, pas très rassurée. « Tu as dit qu'Edward était chez toi et qu'il avait bu… mais dans quel état est-il au juste ? »

Il se retourna vers moi tandis que je le rejoignais.

« Tu verras. » Répondit-il simplement. « T'inquiète pas il n'est pas comme moi, il n'est pas dans un sale état ni quoi que ce soit. Disons qu'il est… colérique. »

« Colérique ? » Répétai-je.

« Ouais euh… quand Edward boit un peu trop il a tendance à devenir enragé. » Dit-il embarrassé.

« Oh Edward enragé, ça je connais. » Affirmai-je en hochant la tête.

Il sourit faiblement.

« Crois-moi Bella, je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable avec ça. »

Je blêmis et me mis à soudainement à paniquer. Vu l'état dans lequel est en temps normal lorsqu'il est en colère, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il doit être si là il est encore pire que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas tout à fait envie de le savoir…

Après que Jasper soit venu pour me demander de l'aide, il m'avait informé qu'Edward avait passé la soirée chez lui à boire du scotch et qu'il aurait besoin de moi pour l'aider à le ramener chez lui. Je voulais lui demander pourquoi Edward avait agi comme ça, alors que normalement il ne boit pas beaucoup et il est celui qui s'occupe des autres, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. J'étais certaine que Jasper devait aussi connaitre la raison du comportement distant et curieux d'Edward de ces derniers jours. Pourquoi il s'enfermait dans son bureau durant des heures interminables, pourquoi il était distant avec moi, pourquoi il sortait beaucoup… Jasper était au courant de tout, c'était obligé. Mais acceptera-t-il de me le dire ?

« Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de m'aider à le ramener, rien de plus. » Promit-il comme s'il avait peur de m'en demander trop.

J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait me demander tout ce qu'il voulait, que je ferais n'importe quoi pour Edward, mais je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée. J'hochai simplement la tête et il poussa la porte de chez lui puis m'invita à entrer. Je n'entendis rien une fois à l'intérieur. Pas un bruit, si bien que je me demandais si Edward était vraiment là.

« Viens. » Chuchota Jasper en me dirigeant vers la double porte menant à son bureau. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, mon cœur s'arrêta.

Edward était debout, de dos avec un verre à la main. Même en ne voyant pas son visage, je trouvais le moyen d'avoir le souffle coupé et de le trouver magnifique. Je voulais me fustiger pour mes pensées alors que ce n'était pas du tout le moment mais j'en étais incapable. Il avait une chemise bleue clair qui laissait apercevoir les lignes et la courbe de son dos, et ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés. J'étais définitivement attirée par lui, peu importe le moment, peu importe l'endroit.

« Edward ? » Appela Jasper qui était à coté de moi.

La main d'Edward se resserra sur son verre et un sentiment d'appréhension s'empara de moi. Il se retourna avec lenteur et lorsqu'il fut face à moi, la crainte que je ressentais augmenta. Il avait les traits tirés, son visage était entièrement hostile et ses yeux étaient assombris. Son regard devint furieux quand il me vit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? » Cracha-t-il à Jasper en me désignant d'un bref geste de la tête.

Je tressaillis face à la voix qu'il avait employée. On aurait dit qu'il ne me connaissait pas, ou pire, qu'il me détestait.

« Elle est venue parce que je le lui ai demandée. » Répondit Jasper d'une voix calme. « Puisque tu ne voulais pas me laisser te ramener à la maison. »

« T'aurais pas dû Jasper. » Susurra-t-il méchamment. « T'aurais dû la laisser où elle était. »

« Edward. » Tentai-je en m'approchant de lui. « Viens on rentre. »

Son regard virevolta vers moi avec répulsion.

« Toi ne m'approche pas ! » Aboya-t-il. « Va-t-en d'ici, t'as rien à faire là ! »

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement et ma respiration se coupa. J'essayais de me dire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais la façon dont il me regardait, comme si je le dégoutais, ça c'était assez difficile à supporter.

Je refusais toutefois de me démonter et d'abandonner. M'approchant une nouvelle fois de lui, je posai une main sur son bras.

« Edward écoute… »

« Ne me touche pas ! » S'écria-t-il en se dégageant tellement brusquement que je manquais de trébucher.

« S'il te plait… » Insistai-je vainement en tachant de ne pas montrer mon désarroi face à son rejet. « Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, il faut te ramener à la maison. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent de fureur.

« Non mais t'es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de dégager ! » Lâcha-t-il sur un ton féroce.

Je commençai à me vexer et m'impatienter, si bien que mon énervement prit le dessus sans que je ne le veuille.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça, je ne suis pas ton chien ! » Tempérai-je.

« Et toi ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » Ragea-t-il. « Va-t-en, je ne supporte pas de te voir. »

« Mince Edward, je veux seulement t'aider, pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? » Rétorquai-je impétueusement sans me laisser faire.

Je m'approchai encore et il se recula prestement.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » Son regard était presque noir, ce qui me donnait la chaire de poule. « Je ne veux pas de ton aide, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Je me tendis et mon corps frissonna tant la haine était visible dans sa voix. Sa main qui tenait le verre tremblait légèrement et le liquide à l'intérieur tanguait comme une espèce de vague. Edward faisait vraiment flipper à cet instant. Il était presque méconnaissable, rien avoir avec celui auquel j'étais habituée depuis plusieurs semaines. C'était étrange mais même le jour où il m'avait frappée, il n'était pas comme ça. Ni le jour où il m'avait surpris en train de fouiller son bureau. En fait il était différent. Il ne s'agissait pas d'Edward quand il perdait le contrôle de lui-même comme très souvent, c'était juste… quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui me faisait volontairement souffrir mais qui n'avait pas l'air d'en éprouver le moindre plaisir.

Si intérieurement j'étais profondément blessée d'être rejetée de cette façon, à l'extérieur c'était plus de la colère que je montrais car il était en train de me pousser à bout. Son comportement changeant, son attitude de ces derniers temps, tout ça me tapait sur les nerfs et je n'arrivais plus à le supporter.

« Très bien, Jasper, ramène-moi. » Ordonnai-je sèchement sans quitter Edward du regard.

« Bella… » Supplia-t-il en venant vers moi. « Reste s'il te plait, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. »

« Au contraire, je pense exactement ce que je dis. » Vociféra Edward. « Fous le camp d'ici Bella, tu n'es rien pour moi. »

« J'en ai assez entendu. » Marmonnai-je difficilement en me tournant vers Jasper. « Je veux qu'on s'en aille. »

Il me regarda tristement et je compris qu'il était désolé de la façon dont Edward me traitait à l'heure actuelle. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être désolé, il n'était pas responsable des agissements de son ami. Si Edward voulait me faire me sentir comme si j'étais une moins que rien à ses yeux, ce n'était pas de sa faute. De toute façon j'en avais marre de m'écraser, je ne le ferai plus. Surtout pas pour lui. J'avais beau l'aimer, il y a quand même des choses que je ne peux accepter. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique depuis des jours, ou encore qu'il me fasse une déclaration et que l'instant d'après il me dise que je ne suis rien pour lui.

« D'accord. » Soupira le blond.

Il me prit le bras et m'amena vers la sortie du bureau. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir, je fus poussée par une envie irrépressible et je me retournai vers Edward qui avait toujours le regard aussi sombre que de l'encre de chine.

« Oh et Edward ? » L'appelai-je avec froideur tandis qu'il ne m'accordait pas la moindre attention. « Bonne année. » Répliquai-je d'un ton cynique.

J'allais me détourner quand je vis son regard changer. Il posa les yeux sur moi, et à ce moment là si un regard pouvait tuer, j'aurais été morte depuis longtemps. Son corps s'était tendu et il me regardait les yeux à la fois exorbités et furibonds. Sa lèvre se retroussa et sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il s'emporta.

« Ta gueule ! » Hurla-t-il en balançant le verre qu'il avait dans les mains vers moi avec force.

J'eus à peine le temps de pousser un hurlement d'effroi que Jasper me tira pour m'éloigner et que le verre alla se fracasser contre le mur derrière moi en mille morceaux. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine et j'eus du mal à respirer. J'avais envie de pleurer mais j'étais tellement horrifiée parce qu'il venait de se produire que je n'y arrivais pas.

« Viens Bella. » Intervint Jasper alors que mon regard était rivé sur Edward qui était devenu complètement fou.

Quelque part j'étais inquiète pour lui parce que je savais qu'il n'agissait pas comme ça sans raison, mais là il était allé trop loin, je n'avais pas à être la victime de ses tourments ni de ses accès de violence. Et pourtant mon cœur battait toujours pour lui… C'était sans doute ça qui me donnait envie de fondre en larmes. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir le détester comme je l'aurais dû, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider comme je l'aurais voulu, de ne pas faire partie de sa vie comme lui faisait partie de la mienne….

« Bella ! » Fustigea Jasper en voyant que je ne répondais pas et que je fixais toujours Edward qui lui ne m'accordait aucune attention et qui avait sa tête entre les mains, l'air de souffrir le martyr.

Il ne me laissa pas le choix car il me tira par le poignet pour me forcer à partir pendant que j'étais encore en état de choc. Il nous fit sortir de l'appartement en trombe, puis nous fit pénétrer dans l'ascenseur.

Pas une parole ne fut échangée durant tout le trajet, mes pensées toutes dirigées vers l'Edward que j'avais laissé chez Jasper.

Il sortit les clés de l'appartement d'Edward et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer sur son passage.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il finalement. « Je n'aurais jamais dû t'amener. J'aurais dû me douter que ça se passerait mal. »

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » M'énervai-je en lui faisant face. « Pourquoi t'as voulu que j'aille le voir ? J'avais pas besoin de le voir comme ça ! »

« Je savais pas qu'il réagirait de cette façon en te voyant ! » Se défendit-il. « J'ai cru que ta présence l'apaiserait mais en fait ça n'a fait que le rendre encore plus fou. »

Je soufflai en fermant les yeux. Même si Jasper n'y était pour rien et qu'il avait voulu bien faire, j'avais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un et il était le seul sur qui je le pouvais.

« Je te dois une ou deux explications. » Songea-t-il au bout d'une minute.

Je rouvris les yeux et lui lançai un regard foudroyant.

« Non tu crois ? » Rétorquai-je sarcastique. « Parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je suis complètement larguée ! Je ne comprends plus rien Jasper, depuis le jour de Noël il est instable, il passe des heures à s'enfermer dans son bureau, il s'en va sans prévenir, il m'évite et maintenant ça… C'est quoi son problème ? ! » M'écriai-je.

Jasper soupira mais ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça il se dirigea dans le salon et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé sous mon regard incrédule. Je le rejoignis mais préférai rester debout, me contentant de le fixer les bras croisés sur ma poitrine tandis qu'il avait l'air torturé.

« Réponds à ma question. » Insistai-je durement en voyant qu'il était parti dans ses pensées et qu'il ne me répondait toujours pas.

« C'est compliqué. » Dit-il comme si c'était suffisant.

« Parce que tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre ! »

« Bella, son comportement n'a absolument rien avoir avec toi, il est toujours comme ça à cette période de l'année, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre et il redeviendra normal d'ici un jour ou deux. » Déclara-t-il avec certitude.

« Attendre ? » M'étranglai-je. « C'est ça tes explications ? Tu as vu comment il s'est comporté avec moi tout à l'heure ? Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était bon sang ! » Protestai-je incrédule, mes nerfs lâchant petit à petit.

« Je ne te demande pas ça. » Contra-t-il en me regardant sérieusement. « Seulement il faut que tu comprennes que tout ce qu'il t'a dit, il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Je le connais mieux que personne, je sais que dès l'instant même où il aura dessoulé il s'en voudra pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir ce soir. »

Je secouai la tête, refusant d'écouter ça.

« Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses pour lui, mais ça c'est au-dessus de mes forces. » Murmurai-je. « Je ne suis pas une merde qu'on prend et qu'on jette. Je refuse qu'Edward agisse avec moi selon ses envies, ni qu'il devienne violent sans raison. »

« Tu as faux sur toute la ligne. » Démentit-il sans me quitter des yeux. « Edward tient à toi, et putain en six ans je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi humain que depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée ! »

Ma lèvre inférieure trembla et je me fustigeai pour réagir à ses paroles. Je voulais rester ferme mais ce qu'il disait me faisait douter. Pourtant je ne voulais pas me mettre à croire ce que disait Jasper, je ne voulais pas penser que j'ai pu avoir une influence positive sur lui alors qu'il avait agi avec moi comme si j'étais une étrangère.

« Dans ce cas explique-moi ce qui lui a pris tout à l'heure. » Rappelai-je sans dissimuler le dégout dans ma voix.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis rendit les armes, un air douloureux sur le visage.

« Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Elle est morte Bella. » Cracha-t-il en faisant référence à Alice. « C'était il y a sept ans, jour pour jour. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, commençant petit à petit à comprendre. Jour pour jour… est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de sa mort ? Ça expliquerait son attitude inexplicable des derniers jours…

« Mais pourtant c'est le réveillon du jour de l'an…» Fis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il eut un rire mauvais.

« Ouais… » Marmonna-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je m'assis à mon tour sur le canapé en baissant les yeux vers mes genoux tandis qu'il se passait une main sur le visage, sans doute pour essayer de garder une certaine contenance.

« D'accord. » Dis-je faiblement. « Mais ça n'excuse pas la façon dont il a agi avec moi. »

« Tu ignores ce qu'il s'est passé ! » S'emporta-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi. « Tu ne sais pas dans quel était il l'a retrouvée ce soir là, ni le cauchemar que les Cullen ont enduré avant ça ! »

« Les Cullen ? » M'enquis-je étonnée.

« C'était comme ça qu'Edward s'appelait avant. » Apprit-il avec défection. « Il a changé de nom après avoir rencontré Aro. »

J'hochai la tête, le souvenir de la partition me revenant en mémoire. Lorsque j'avais trouvé le morceau composé pour Alice et que j'y avais vu le nom d'Edward Cullen apparaitre, j'avais tout de suite fait la connexion, et j'étais soulagée de constater que j'avais eu raison. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, sa véritable identité est bel et bien Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen, le pianiste prodige…_

« Que s'est-il passé ce jour là ? » Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

Son regard se voila et j'eus peur qu'il ne supporte pas d'en parler.

« Tout allait bien au début de la journée, on était sensés passer un bon réveillon et faire la fête. Et puis Alice a dû s'absenter dans l'après midi. En voyant qu'elle ne revenait pas, Edward a commencé à s'inquiéter et il est parti à sa recherche à la nuit tombée. Il a arpenté toute la ville pendant des heures. Il a cherché dans tous les endroits où elle aurait pu aller, toutes les rues qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter… et puis il l'a retrouvée dans une ruelle. » Il renifla et tenta de réprimer un sanglot. « Elle était allongée près des poubelles avec des vêtements déchirés. Elle avait été battue et violée, du sang plein la figure… Edward a accouru vers elle, il l'a prise dans ses bras, a tenté de la réveiller… Et au même moment il y a eu le décompte dans les rues, les pétards ont fusé et tout le monde s'est souhaité la bonne année. Il a voulu appeler des secours mais personne ne l'a entendu ni vu car il y avait pas mal d'émeutes et de bagarres dans les rues. Quand il a compris qu'elle était morte et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il est resté là à la tenir dans ses bras et n'a pas bougé de toute la nuit. »

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'il prenait une inspiration et qu'il se donnait du courage.

« Toute la nuit les gens ont fait la fête Bella. Exactement comme ce soir. Ils ont passé la nuit à se bourrer et à chanter dans les rues, et pendant ce temps là Edward était aux fins fonds d'une ruelle avec sa sœur morte et ensanglantée dans les bras. Plusieurs fois des gens sont passés devant lui et personne ne s'est arrêté. Pas une seule personne. »

Jasper s'arrêta de parler et dissimula son visage dans ses mains, sans doute pour me cacher ses émotions. Moi je restais là, immobile et interdite. J'avais quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux tandis que je m'imaginais la scène dans ma tête. Un Edward jeune et innocent, qui a perdu sa sœur jumelle au moment où tout le monde festoyait. Ça me rappelait le jour où j'avais découvert Renée et Phil dans la cuisine. Ça avait été la vision la plus immonde que j'aie vue de toute ma vie. Et Edward avait vécu la même chose… sauf qu'Alice avait en plus de ça été violée et battue, et que personne n'avait fait attention à lui qui était en train de pleurer sa sœur.

Je voyais bien que Jasper me cachait une bonne partie de l'histoire, cependant je n'avais pas du tout envie de creuser plus profondément, surtout pas ce soir, après l'avoir forcé à me dévoiler cette infamie.

« Et dire que je lui ai souhaité la bonne année… » Dis-je en reniflant.

Je me sentais mal rien que d'y penser. Sur le coup j'avais été tellement choquée de sa réaction quand il m'a hurlée dessus en balançant le verre contre le mur que je n'avais pas songé au fait que cela pouvait être à cause d'une de mes paroles. Mais à présent tout prenait enfin un sens. Le comportement distant et son visage torturé des derniers jours, ainsi que sa conduite tout à l'heure…

Rosalie avait raison, Edward n'était pas seulement un homme brisé. C'était un homme complètement détruit. Et je n'avais aucun moyen de changer ça. J'avais voulu croire que je pouvais mais je m'étais royalement trompée. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas l'aider s'il ne voulait pas me parler. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'ignorais encore, tellement de détails à propos de sa vie, d'Alice et de la véritable cause de sa mort que je me demandais comment j'avais pu prétendre un jour le connaitre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Tu pleures ? » Interrompit Jasper soudainement.

Je clignai des yeux et m'empressai de secouer la tête.

« Non. » Bredouillai-je en m'essuyant avec mon bras.

Un silence s'encourut pendant que je baissai les yeux vers le sol tandis que je sentais que Jasper me fixait silencieusement. J'étais mal à l'aise qu'il m'épie comme ça mais je n'osais relever les yeux pour le regarder.

« Tu tiens à lui. » Constata-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il n'y avait aucune lueur d'hésitation dans sa voix, c'était une affirmation. Je clignai des yeux et hochai la tête, toujours sans le regarder.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Un peu. »

Je devinais qu'il devait être en train de sourire au son de sa voix.

« J'ai été blessée Jasper. Je ne sais pas si je peux faire comme si de rien n'était. » L'avertis-je en ne croyant guère à ce que je disais.

Au fond de moi je savais que dès le moment où franchirait cette porte et qu'il s'excuserait j'oublierai tout ce dont pourquoi je lui en voulais. J'étais une vraie hypocrite.

« Chaque année, quelques jours avant le 31 décembre, Edward devient instable. En général il passe toutes ses journées chez moi à vider mon minibar. » Informa-t-il. « Toutefois cette année est différente. C'est la première fois qu'il s'enferme dans son bureau pour ruminer. » Songea-t-il avec étonnement. « Quand je te dis qu'il a changé depuis qu'il te connait… »

« Pourquoi il m'a évité ? »

« Je te l'ai dit il est instable. » Répéta-t-il vainement. « Il n'y a pas que ses actions qui sont changeantes, mais aussi son comportement qui est imprévisible. Edward a tendance à s'emporter sans raison et être méchant avec tout le monde, y compris avec moi. Je crois qu'il craignait de faire ou dire quelque chose de mal et qu'il a voulu te protéger à sa manière. » Défendit-il.

J'hochai la tête, compréhensive.

« Et ce soir ? Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de boire ? »

« Chaque 31 décembre il boit et il agresse n'importe qui se trouvant à sa portée. Je m'en suis pris des belles si tu savais. » Fit-il avec un rire jaune, pas du tout humoristique. « Et puis… je trouve qu'il a été plutôt soft avec toi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'exclamai-je incrédule en relevant la tête vers lui.

« En temps normal il est beaucoup plus violent que ça. » Précisa-t-il sérieusement. « Là il s'est simplement contenté de te rabaisser et de t'ordonner de dégager. »

« Il m'a aussi balancée un verre à la figure ! » Protestai-je outrée.

« Tu lui avais souhaité la bonne année ! » S'écria-t-il. « Bella c'était la pire chose que tu pouvais faire, si ça n'avait pas été toi il aurait fait bien pire que ça ! »

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine en entendant ça.

« Mais je ne savais pas que… »

« Je sais. » Rassura-t-il. « Mais tu éviteras à l'avenir de le redire, Edward ne supporte pas cette phrase. Il n'a pas arrêté de l'entendre le jour de la mort de… enfin tu vois. » Abrégea-t-il.

Je me souvenais que Jasper ne supportait pas de prononcer ni d'entendre le prénom d'Alice, alors je ne fis pas attention à la façon dont il avait éludé. D'ailleurs il allait falloir que je garde constamment en tête que je ne devais surtout pas redire son nom devant lui.

_Ne jamais souhaiter la bonne année à Edward, et ne jamais dire Alice devant Jasper, ça devrait pas être trop difficile à retenir._

_Sans vouloir paraître mauvaise… T'as pas déjà fait les deux ?_

Je secouai la tête et fustigeai ma stupide conscience qui me rappelait à mon bon souvenir que j'étais une idiote qui faisait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait pas faire sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Comment ça se fait que toi tu sois normal ? » M'enquis-je intriguée.

Étant donné que d'habitude c'était Edward qui ne buvait pas et qui agissait normalement et Jasper qui se soulait et qui faisait n'importe quoi, j'étais en droit de me poser des questions.

« Tous les ans à cette époque de l'année j'essaye de me contrôler. » Soupira-t-il d'un ton las. « Je sais qu'il a besoin de moi et je lui dois bien ça, après toutes les fois où il m'a ramené à la petite cuillère. »

Je souris faiblement. Jasper était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, et je voyais qu'il tenait à Edward. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal la plupart du temps car il pouvait se montrer être quelqu'un de posé et de très intelligent.

« J'aime bien quand tu es sobre. » Avouai-je timidement.

Il roula des yeux.

« C'est vrai que ça arrive pas souvent. Je crois bien que ça doit être la première fois que tu me voies sans vraiment un seul gramme d'alcool dans le sang. » Railla-t-il.

« Et c'est bien dommage. » Fis-je remarquer tristement.

Son visage devint soudainement mélancolique et ses traits se plissèrent.

« Je sais. Si je n'avais pas agi comme ça dès le départ, j'aurais pu m'occuper de mon meilleur ami et l'empêcher de mal tourner. Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie pour ça. » Rétorqua-t-il amer.

« Tu peux encore l'aider. » Fis-je d'une voix douce. « Tout n'est pas perdu, je refuse de penser que c'est sans espoir. Edward n'est pas condamné Jasper, il n'est pas trop tard pour lui venir en aide. »

« Sauf que ce n'est plus à moi de jouer ce rôle là. » Réfuta-t-il en me regardant intensément, comme s'il voulait me faire passer un message. « J'ai eu la chance de le faire et je ne l'ai pas saisie, mais toi tu le peux. Aujourd'hui c'est à ton tour de réussir là où moi j'ai failli. »

J'entrouvris la bouche, prise de court par ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce qu'il pensait sincèrement que je pouvais aider Edward ? Pourtant Rosalie avait dit que non, et même Emmett m'avait rappelée que je ne signifiais rien, tout comme Edward m'avait dit à l'instant que je n'étais rien pour lui. Alors comment est-ce que je pouvais l'aider d'une quelconque façon ?

« Mais tu es son meilleur ami. » Rappelai-je déboussolée.

« Et toi tu l'aimes. » Répliqua-t-il simplement.

Mon visage se décomposa et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois mais ne sus quoi répondre. Il secoua la tête avec défection en reprenant la parole.

« Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu le regardais tout à l'heure, y a sûrement que lui pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il a sous les yeux. »

Je baissai la tête embarrassée.

« J'ai essayé d'empêcher ça. » Murmurai-je défaite. « Mais je n'ai pas réussi… »

« Tu peux pas empêcher un truc comme ça. » Contra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quelque chose qui te tombe dessus et t'auras beau essayer de le combattre, ça ne changera rien. Crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle. » Marmonna-t-il acerbe.

Je le regardai peinée. Edward n'avait pas voulu me répondre quand je lui avais demandé si Alice aimait Jasper également, mais en voyant les traits torturés de Jasper, j'eus l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas. Peut être que Jasper était comme moi, et qu'il avait vécu un amour à sens unique. Dans tous les cas je ne préférais pas tenter le diable encore une fois et lui poser la question.

« C'est vrai que je l'aime. » Avouai-je finalement en priant pour qu'il ne dise rien à Edward. « Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je suis dingue de lui. » Dis-je d'un ton déploré en secouant la tête. « C'est vraiment pathétique. »

« Tu sais qu'il ne te verra jamais comme ça. » Fit-il remarquer sans mauvaise pensée.

J'hochai la tête faiblement, mon cœur se comprimant en entendant ça. Même si je m'étais faite une raison et que Rosalie me l'avait déjà dit, cela faisait toujours aussi mal. J'aimais quelqu'un qui ne m'aimerait jamais. Comment pouvais-je tomber aussi bas…

« Oui je… je l'avais compris. » Bafouillai-je douloureusement.

« Il a quand même des sentiments très forts envers toi. » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. « Il est très protecteur et il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Je pense qu'il doit te considérer comme sa petite sœur. »

« Et c'est censé me consoler ? » Dis-je sarcastique. « Le fait qu'Edward me considère comme sa sœur devrait m'aider à me sentir moins mal ? »

« Je suis désolé Bella. » Répondit-il navré. « Je sais ce que c'est que d'être amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Mais il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée que tu n'obtiendras jamais rien de plus que ce que tu as déjà. Il va falloir que tu te contentes de ça. »

« C'est bon Jasper. » Coupai-je acerbe. « Laisse-tomber. »

« Est-ce que je t'ai offensée ou fait de la peine ? » S'enquit-il en plissant le front.

Je souris faiblement et secouai la tête.

« Non. » Rassurai-je. « En fait j'aime bien parler avec toi. D'ailleurs… Je tiens à m'excuser au sujet de notre dernière entrevue. Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée le jour où on t'a retrouvé dans ton bureau mais… »

« C'est pas grave Bella, je sais que tu ne pensais pas à mal. » Interrompit-t-il d'une voix calme. « Et puis je suis désolé aussi, j'ai pété les plombs. Ce n'était pas contre toi, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas d'entendre son prénom, c'est comme… une claque en pleine figure. » Dit-il avec un visage sombre et toujours aussi torturé.

J'aurais vraiment voulu trouver un moyen pour qu'il aille mieux, faire quelque chose qui soulagerait sa douleur et l'apaiserait… mais je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire. Je n'imaginais pas le calvaire qu'il doit endurer. D'après les dires d'Edward, il a aimé Alice pendant plus de dix ans avant qu'elle ne meure, et il a toujours continué. Déjà moi j'ignorais quelle serait ma réaction si Edward venait à disparaitre, alors que je ne le connaissais seulement que depuis à peine quatre mois. J'avais déjà eu un petit aperçu le jour de la fusillade à Springfield, et je me rappelle ne pas avoir pu supporter l'idée qu'il ne fasse plus partie de ce monde. Mais pour Jasper c'était encore pire. Lui ça fait presque vingt ans qu'il aime Alice, et sept ans qu'il doit continuer à vivre sans celle qui fait battre son cœur. Comment faisait-il pour supporter ça ?

J'ignorais s'il lui avait un jour déclaré sa flamme, s'il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un moment être heureux avec elle ou si elle n'avait jamais partagé ses sentiments, mais ce que je savais c'est que ce serait abominablement triste pour lui s'il n'avait pas pu avoir la chance de connaitre une toute petite minute de bonheur avec elle quand elle était encore en vie.

« Je devrais y retourner, je n'aime pas l'idée de le savoir seul là haut. » Intervint-il, me stoppant dans mes réflexions.

J'hochai la tête, comprenant sa position.

« Edward m'a dit que c'était pour lui si tu étais encore là. Parce que tu ne veux pas le laisser seul. » Murmurai-je en espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas mal à ce que je venais de dire.

Il soupira lourdement.

« Techniquement il est déjà seul, j'ai jamais été vraiment là pour lui. » Marmonna-t-il avec des yeux qui trahissaient la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que c'était faux et qu'il se trompait, mais ce serait mentir car au fond je savais qu'il avait en quelque sorte raison. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été là pour Edward. Parce qu'il avait sa propre douleur à gérer, parce qu'il a préféré se noyer dans l'alcool et abandonner sa vie… Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça, d'ailleurs même Edward ne l'avait jamais tenu pour responsable, ça se sentait quand il parlait de lui. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulu d'avoir baissé les bras et d'être devenu l'ombre lui-même, tout comme Jasper n'avait jamais laissé tomber Edward lorsque celui-ci était devenu un homme de main et un assassin. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être stupéfiée et émerveillée devant une telle amitié. C'était la première fois que j'assistais à une telle chose. Une amitié si forte que malgré toutes les épreuves, toutes les erreurs, même après qu'ils soient tous les deux détruits et anéantis, ils étaient quand même là à se soutenir et à faire n'importe quoi l'un pour l'autre. C'était sincèrement beau et admirable.

« Tu es quand même là pour lui aujourd'hui. » Rappelai-je avec douceur. « Ainsi que chaque 31 décembre depuis des années, et puis tu l'as hébergé quand ses parents sont partis. »

Il eut un rire jaune.

« Si tu savais comment était la colocation entre nous, tu ne dirais pas ça. J'ai été royalement merdique. Je le laissais constamment seul et je passais mon temps à boire. Même le jour de son anniversaire j'ai pas été fichu d'être là. C'est en partie à cause de moi s'il s'est fait engrener par ces pourritures. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. » Coupai-je court à la conversation, n'ayant pas du tout envie de m'aventurer sur ce terrain là. « Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière ni changer le passé, personne ne le peut. »

« C'est pour ça que je vais pas le laisser tomber maintenant en mettant lâchement fin à mes jours. » Conclut-il le visage assombri avant de se lever du canapé.

Je souris.

« Tant mieux. Parce qu'il a déjà été abandonné par toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait. » Murmurai-je tristement en faisant référence à sa sœur, ses parents ainsi que son ancienne petite amie, et probablement tous les amis qu'il devait avoir au lycée…

Il se tourna vers moi qui étais toujours assise sur le canapé et me fit un petit sourire.

« Il y a une nouvelle personne à qui il tient maintenant. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de se détourner et de quitter l'appartement en prenant soin de refermer à clé sur son passage, me laissant sans voix à cause de sa dernière phrase.

J'avais envie de sourire en entendant ça, cependant je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs et pour chuter à nouveau de mon estrade.

Oui Edward tenait à moi, ça je n'en doutais pas.

Mais jusqu'à un certain point. Et je doute que cela soit suffisant.

* * *

_oO "Eva" Oo – __Nightwish_

Il me fallut attendre deux jours avant de pouvoir reparler à Edward à nouveau.

Tout d'abord, il ne revint pas du tout durant tout le lendemain qui suivit. Je devinais qu'il avait dû passer la journée chez Jasper, probablement à se morfondre et à décuver. J'avais essayé de combler son absence en effectuant des taches ménagères et en lisant des bouquins. Dans un sens j'étais un peu soulagée qu'il ne revienne pas tout de suite car je ne me sentais pas capable de l'affronter. J'étais toujours encore un peu secouée par notre dernière entrevue et même si je savais que je le pardonnerais parce qu'au fond mon inquiétude pour lui avait pris le dessus sur ma colère, il me fallait un peu de temps. Un moment de répit sur lequel je pouvais me reposer pour reprendre mes esprits et remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées.

Même si je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de le revoir, que ce cauchemar disparaisse et que tout redevienne comme avant, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour faire le vide, et ça Edward semblait l'avoir compris puisqu'il ne rentra pas avant la nuit tombée, quand j'étais déjà couchée. Évidemment je ne dormais pas et rien que de l'avoir entendu revenir avait éveillé mes sens et fait revenir mon appréhension.

Cependant je n'avais pas voulu sortir de la chambre cette nuit là. Je m'étais sentie incapable de lui faire face. J'avais peur quelque part de la façon dont j'allais le retrouver, est-ce qu'il serait toujours cet être abominable que j'avais vu chez Jasper où est-ce qu'il serait redevenu l'Edward auquel je tenais… Je n'avais pas cherché à le savoir puisque je m'étais terrée dans mon lit bien profondément. Et Edward n'était pas venu frapper à ma porte.

Le lendemain quand je m'étais réveillée j'avais eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas là. Je m'étais alors fustigée pour ne pas avoir eu le cran de lui parler la veille car je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois seule sans qu'on ait pu s'expliquer. J'ignorais s'il m'évitait ou s'il était seulement occupé – je penchais plutôt pour la première option – mais il ne revint pas de toute la journée, et je dus comme la veille m'occuper en lisant et en regardant la télé sans vraiment y accorder la moindre attention. J'essayais de ne pas trop me prendre la tête mais c'était assez dur dans la mesure où toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers lui.

Ce fut seulement en milieu de soirée, quand j'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé à mater un film à la télé que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Mon cœur eut alors un raté.

Il était là.

Je me levai du canapé et me tournai vers l'entrée tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans l'appartement. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise sous sa veste en cuir. Cette fois je me promis que je ne me défilerai pas. J'allais l'affronter, peu importe l'issue de cette entrevue. Ses cheveux était désordonnés mais normalement coiffés et sa tête était basse. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi qui le dévisageais, son regard laissa passer toutes sortes d'émotions allant de l'étonnement à l'inquiétude, en passant par la culpabilité et même un peu de douleur. Vus ses traits tirés, aucun doute qu'il se sentait mal.

Cependant il ne prononça aucune parole et se dirigea dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. Je restai d'abord inerte, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'après tout ce qui s'était produit il m'ignorait et faisait sa vie sans la moindre explication. Je ne pus tolérer ça et après une bonne minute à réfléchir, je me rendis dans la cuisine d'un pas ferme et décidé. Il était en train de boire une bière qu'il avait sortie du frigo et ne m'accordait pas un regard.

« Edward ? » L'appelai-je d'une voix un peu impatiente.

Il arrêta de boire et me regarda sans émotion.

« Bella. » Salua-t-il simplement, avant de reporter à nouveau la bière ses lèvres et de boire plusieurs gorgées.

« Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » Rétorquai-je vexée.

Il posa sa bouteille de bière sur le comptoir et s'appuya contre ce dernier en soupirant longuement, tandis que je le fixais sans comprendre son attitude.

« Je ne t'ignore pas. » Nia-t-il d'une voix calme et détendue, en parfait contraste avec la façon dont il m'avait parlé la dernière fois.

« J'essaye seulement de te donner un peu d'espace. » Précisa-t-il.

« De l'espace ? » Fis-je surprise.

Il baissa la tête vers le comptoir, probablement pour ne pas que je puisse avoir accès à ses émotions.

« Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voudrais après la manière dont je t'ai traitée. » Avoua-t-il.

J'écarquillai les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait eu une réaction totalement compréhensible. Le problème était que pas une fois je n'avais songé à prendre mes distances avec lui, alors que c'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait à ma place. C'est là que je me dis que je ne suis carrément pas normale.

Je m'avançai vers lui jusqu'à arriver à une proximité assez proche pour que les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses de l'espace. » Déclarai-je doucement. « Je voudrais juste… que tu t'excuses et qu'on oublie ça. »

Il leva la tête et ses yeux me contemplèrent avec effroi et affolement.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » S'exclama-t-il horrifié. « Tu veux oublier un truc pareil ? Putain mais comment tu peux ne serait-ce que penser à me pardonner ? Est-ce que tu songes à tout ce que je t'ai fait vivre depuis que tu me connais ? J'ai été tellement vache avec toi, t'as pas le droit de faire comme si de rien n'était. » Réfuta-t-il avec un dégout mal dissimulé.

Il avait honte de lui-même, c'était tellement visible partout chez lui que ça me peinait.

« Je ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était. » Contredis-je attristée. « Seulement tu ne m'as pas fait que du mal Edward, au contraire. Et pour ce qui s'est passé le 31, Jasper m'a expliquée certaines choses et… je veux juste des excuses. » Quémandai-je. « Juste savoir que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais et qu'on puisse redevenir proches comme on était avant. »

Je mis ma main sur la sienne qui était posée à plat sur le plan de travail et le regardai avec des yeux qui montraient clairement l'attachement que j'avais pour lui. Son regard dériva vers nos mains et les traits de son visage se froncèrent encore plus, il avait l'air d'être en plein débat intérieur.

Il finit par souffler et ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde.

« Je suis désolé. » S'excusa-t-il la tête toujours baissée. « Bien sûr que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit chez Jasper… je ne me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé exactement. » Fit-il remarquer avec dépit.

Mes lèvres s'esquissèrent en un sourire. Apparemment il était redevenu normal, celui que je connaissais et que j'aimais.

« Et pour ce que ça vaut… » Continua-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi et de me scruter avec un regard intense.

Il déglutit et éprouva de la difficulté à parler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement et il arbora un air à la fois concentré et hésitant. Je restai silencieuse et attendis simplement qu'il soit capable de formuler ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Je te souhaite une bonne année. »

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et le choc dût se lire sur mon visage. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à entendre ça de la part d'Edward, surtout après ce que m'avait dit Jasper à propos du fait que cette phrase était bannie de son vocabulaire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il me prenne par surprise en me disant des trucs que j'étais incapable de prévoir ?

« Je croyais que tu ne supportais pas cette phrase ? » Balbutiai-je décontenancée alors que ma respiration s'intensifiait.

Il me fit un léger sourire. Le premier depuis des jours, ce qui augmenta mon rythme cardiaque.

« Toi c'est différent. T'as toujours été une exception. » Répondit-il en me regardant profondément.

Je crois que s'il avait pu, mon cœur aurait explosé à l'heure qu'il est et se serait extirpé de ma poitrine. C'était le genre de choses que je rêvais d'entendre venant de lui mais que je ne m'étais jamais permises d'espérer. Comment voulait-il que je prenne mes distances après ça, quand tout ce que je voulais faire était de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine rien que pour le remercier de m'avoir dit exactement ce qu'il fallait ?

Sans attendre, je rompis la distance qui nous séparait et passai mes bras autour de son cou avant d'enfouir ma tête dans son épaule.

« Merci. » Murmurai-je touchée tandis que ses mains étaient dans mon dos et qu'il m'enlaçait.

Je fermais les yeux et ne pensais plus à rien. J'étais juste heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ce qui m'avait manqué cette semaine. Je me rendais compte que sa présence et sa proximité m'étaient devenues indispensables, tant et si bien que ça m'effrayait car plus j'étais proche de lui, et plus je désirais plus. Et un beau jour je ne serai pas capable de réfréner mes ardeurs et j'allais faire une chose qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Mais pour l'heure je ne m'en souciais pas, je savourais simplement le fait d'être dans ses bras et respirais sa fragrance à pleins poumons.

Malheureusement son portable vibra et mit fin à mon instant de plénitude. Il s'écarta de moi et s'empara de son téléphone qui était dans sa poche avant de regarder son écran. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant qu'il ne remonte son regard vers moi.

« C'est Jasper. Il faut que j'y aille. » Apprit-il.

« Y a un problème ? » M'enquis-je soucieuse. Il secoua la tête.

« Non pas du tout. En fait il veut me trainer dans un bar, il pense que ça va me faire du bien. » Dit-il amusé. « D'ailleurs je ne vais peut être pas rentrer alors ne sois pas étonnée. »

Je me figeai et ma respiration se coupa. Me revint alors en mémoire la discussion que j'avais eue avec Rosalie le jour de la fusillade où Edward était revenu blessé. Elle m'avait clairement expliquée ce qui se passait lorsque lui et Jasper se rendaient dans un bar, et ce n'était pas uniquement pour boire un verre. Ils s'y rendaient en général pour se trouver une conquête, un coup d'un soir.

_« Il prend une fille là bas, passe éventuellement la nuit avec elle et se barre comme un malpropre. Tu sais il baise uniquement de temps en temps pour évacuer ses besoins, s'il pouvait s'en passer il le ferait. »_ M'avait dit Rosalie comme si cela coulait de source.

Je sentis une colère nouvelle en moi. J'avais la furieuse envie de broyer tout ce qui me passait sous la main et une haine fugace s'empara de moi. C'était comme si j'étais devenue un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption, et le pire c'était que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais énervée. C'est vrai après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, il ne me devait absolument rien. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je le prenais si mal ? Pourquoi avais-je envie d'exploser et de tout casser sur mon passage ?

_La jalousie peut être…_

Je ne pouvais savoir s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça, après tout je n'avais jamais été jalouse de toute ma vie… mais d'un autre coté, je ne voyais pas ce que cela pouvait être d'autre. Après tout quand j'y pensais, j'étais surtout énervée de savoir qu'Edward allait me laisser seul pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec une inconnue.

_Une fille qui n'était pas moi…_

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je baisse ma garde et me mets à espérer bêtement qu'il puisse me voir de la même façon que moi je le voyais, tous mes faibles espoirs étaient réduits en miettes et anéantis en une fraction de secondes ? J'avais beau me fustiger et me répéter qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre lui et moi parce qu'il ne me considérerait jamais comme quelqu'un de désirable, je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'y faire et à le supporter. En vérité j'étais incapable de me contenter de ce que j'avais, peu importe à quel point j'essayais, je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais plus, je voulais que Jasper ait tort et qu'il ne me regarde pas comme une petite sœur qu'il aime protéger, mais comme la femme que j'étais. Et je voulais pouvoir être proche de lui, qu'on soit liés de toutes les manières possibles.

Mais ça bien sûr, ça n'arriverait jamais. Et cette réalité se confirmait et me frappait de plein fouet à mesure que je le regardais se préparer pour aller rejoindre Jasper. Et là je me rendis compte que j'étais bel et bien jalouse depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour m'annoncer où il allait. Je détestais ressentir ça mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'étais jalouse de la fille qui allait avoir la chance d'obtenir ce que je rêve d'avoir depuis des semaines, et que je n'aurais malheureusement jamais.

J'étais une idiote. Une véritable imbécile, parce que je ne devrais pas avoir à me sentir aussi mal quand lui n'en avait rien à faire. Je ne devrais pas avoir à réagir comme ça pour une chose à laquelle je ne pouvais strictement rien faire, et dont j'allais devoir m'habituer. Alors non, ma décision était prise. Je n'y accorderai pas la moindre importance, et surtout je ne pleurerais pas pour ce salaud qui me brisait le cœur sans le savoir.

C'est avec cette optique en tête, que je pris le visage le plus impassible que je pouvais et que je lui fis face.

« Très bien. Amuse-toi bien alors. » Déclarai-je froidement, avant de me détourner et de m'emparer de la bière qu'il avait posée sur le comptoir pour la remettre dans le frigo.

En temps normal je lui aurais gueulé dessus pour qu'il le fasse lui-même mais là je n'avais pas le cœur à me bagarrer avec lui.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » Entendis-je au moment où je refermais la porte du frigo.

« Bien sûr pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Répondis-je sans lui faire face.

« Je sais pas t'as l'air… distante. »

« Tu as tort, je vais très bien. » Mentis-je avec un ton un peu plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Là je sais que tu mens. » Décréta-t-il légèrement amusé. « Tu sais tu fais vraiment une piètre menteuse. »

« Et toi t'étais sensé t'en aller alors va-t-en. » Lâchai-je en me tournant vers lui. Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Si je comprends bien tu me mets dehors ? » S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire faussement choqué. « Dois-je te rappeler que c'est chez moi ici ? »

Je rougis faiblement mais tentai de garder mon allure impassible et sûre de moi.

« C'est toi qui voulais partir en tout premier lieu je te signale. » Rétorquai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit-il sérieusement.

J'haussai les épaules avec désinvolture.

« Rien du tout. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai horreur de tourner autour du pot et tu le sais. » S'énerva-t-il subitement.

« Mais je ne joue pas. » Protestai-je. « Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien alors pourquoi est-ce que t'es encore là ? »

« Parce que je sais que t'as un problème ! » Contra-t-il en élevant la voix. « Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Parce que j'aime autant le savoir. »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal Edward, c'est juste moi qui suis une imbécile. » Répliquai-je avec cynisme.

« Je comprends pas ce que tu racontes. »

« Oublie ça. » Marmonnai-je acide. « Ton ami t'attend alors va le rejoindre. »

« Je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que me reprochais. » Décréta-t-il fermement.

« Bon sang mais y a aucun problème ! »

« Tu mens ! » Cria-t-il. « C'est à cause du fait que je te laisse seule que t'es énervée ? Tu sais si tu veux que je reste tu n'as qu'à me le dire… »

Je fus prise d'un rire dédaigneux.

« Crois-moi Edward, je ne suis pas aussi désespérée. »

« J'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais. » Murmura-t-il avec un regard presque… triste ?

Voir qu'il semblait attristé pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que c'était moi qui étais sensée être au plus mal à cause de lui eut le don de m'énerver encore plus. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, c'était de sa faute si j'étais comme ça, sa faute ainsi que la mienne pour avoir pu être aussi bête pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

« Bella, je pensais que depuis le temps tu savais que tu pouvais te confier à moi et me dire ce que tu ressens. » Dit-il en me scrutant avec désarroi. « Tu sais que je me soucie de toi, et que je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Je secouai la tête, refusant de me laisser avoir par sa voix douce et ses yeux suppliants. Je ne pouvais pas lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais aussi sur les nerfs et en colère. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Que je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il puisse coucher avec quelqu'un ? Que je le voulais pour moi ? Que je ne voulais pas être qu'une simple amie ni me cantonner à un statut de sœur de substitution ?

Non je ne pouvais définitivement pas. Il ne le tolèrerait pas. Ça ne ferait au contraire qu'empirer les choses. En fin de compte je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir fait croire que c'était effectivement parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule que j'étais énervée. Même si ce n'était pas la vérité, le connaissant il aurait annulé auprès de Jasper et aurait passé la soirée avec moi. Et il ne serait pas allé voir ailleurs… et je l'aurais gardé pour moi toute seule. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, ce serait égoïste. Et puis j'avais ma fierté. Je valais mieux que ça. Si Edward voulait se taper des filles d'un soir, je n'avais pas le droit de l'en empêcher, juste parce que je ne le supportais pas.

« Oui et bien tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. » Assénai-je durement. « Tu veux te tirer et t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille dénichée dans un bar ? Bah vas-y ! Pour ce que ça peut me faire de toute façon… » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même avec dégout.

Il me regarda silencieusement, sans masquer sa peine ni sa déception. Je savais que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, que c'était moi qui avais commis l'erreur de succomber à son charme et que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si aujourd'hui je souffrais. Cependant même en étant consciente de cela, je lui en voulais inconsciemment pour me faire subir ça. Edward m'avait fait beaucoup souffrir depuis que j'étais ici, mais toutes ces douleurs n'étaient rien en comparaison avec mon cœur brisé.

Après un long moment à me fixer à la fois déçu et contrarié, il soupira et rendit les armes. Il me regarda une dernière fois tandis que je soutenais son regard avec impassibilité, avant de se détourner et de partir.

J'entendis la porte claquer alors que je me trouvais toujours dans la cuisine.

_Je ne pleurerai pas._ Me fustigeai-je avec toute la volonté dont je disposais.

_Je ne pleurerai pas pour lui…_

_Non je ne pleurerai pas…_

« Et merde. » Fulminai-je en essuyant mes yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

...

**Pov Edward  
**

_oO "Heavy In Your Arms" Oo – __Florence + The Machine_

« Bah alors mon pote ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis qu'on est partis t'as pas décoché un mot. » S'enquit Jasper à coté de moi.

Nous étions dans un bar, assis sur le comptoir. Je faisais tournoyer mon verre dans la main, ne cessant de me demander la raison du comportement de Bella tout à l'heure. Jasper avait sûrement dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque j'étais de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'on avait quitté l'immeuble.

« J'arrive pas à la comprendre Jasper. » Marmonnai-je. « Tout allait bien entre nous, et d'un seul coup elle pète un plomb ! »

« De qui tu parles ? » Fit-il perdu.

« Bella ! C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment ? Elle agit de façon tellement bizarre ! »

« Je crois pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour faire cette réflexion. » Remarqua-t-il ironique.

Je roulai des yeux en soupirant.

« J'ai dû déteindre sur elle. » Supposai-je. « Parce que me remercier chaleureusement pour l'instant d'après sortir de ses gonds sans aucune raison, c'est moi qui fais ça d'habitude. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Elle avait aucun problème, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que je doive y aller »

« Tu lui as dit où tu allais ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Évidemment ! Je l'ai même prévenue que je ne rentrerais peut être pas. » Appris-je d'un ton amer.

Je le vis du coin de l'œil qui souriait en secouant la tête, et je sus qu'il savait une chose que j'ignorais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? Tu sais pourquoi elle a agi comme ça ? » Lançai-je sans réfléchir.

Il se tendit avant d'arborer une attitude à nouveau normale.

« Non. » Réfuta-t-il. « Et tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier maintenant. »

« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? T'as oublié à qui tu parles là ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Jasper ? » M'impatientai-je, pas crédule pour un sou.

« Merde Edward ! » S'énerva-t-il en se tournant vers moi. « Oublie un peu Bella deux secondes tu veux ? Y a des tas de filles dans ce bar qui attendent qu'une chose, c'est que tu leur payes un verre alors arrête de ruminer et amuse-toi ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils sans rien dire, sachant qu'il avait raison. Jasper m'avait trainé ici parce que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais eu aucune aventure avec qui que ce soit et qu'il s'inquiétait. Et quelque part, moi aussi j'étais inquiet car je ne voyais pas du tout quelles étaient les raisons qui me poussaient à avoir envie de rester chez moi plutôt que de sortir et faire ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire.

_T'en as vraiment aucune idée ?_

« T'as pas tort. » Murmurai-je au bout d'un moment. « Après tout je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me préoccuper de Bella maintenant. Je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas cette fille qui va régenter ma vie ! » Déclarai-je en buvant mon verre de scotch avant de le reposer fermement sur la table et d'en commander un autre.

« Ça c'est ce que je voulais entendre ! » Chantonna Jasper en me collant une tape dans le dos. « Sur ce mon ami, je te laisse à ce que t'as à faire, moi j'ai déjà repéré deux jolies gonzesses assises au fond là bas. » Fit-il en me les montrant du doigt. « Souhaite-moi une bonne soirée. » Rigola-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la table des deux filles au fond du bar.

Je souris en le regardant faire. Ces deux brunettes étaient déjà tombées sous son charme alors qu'il leur avait à peine dit un mot. Il s'assit entre elles deux et passa un bras autour d'elles tout en me regardant et en me faisant un clin d'œil suggestif. Je secouai la tête avec amusement tandis qu'il était déjà parti en pleine séance de drague intensive et que les filles lui souriaient comme des gourdes.

« Cette place est libre ? » Entendis-je une douce voix féminine à coté de moi.

Je tournai la tête et tombai nez à nez avec une jolie blonde. Elle n'était pas très grande, un peu menue et de beaux yeux bleus. Elle me dévisageait avec un regard est appréciateur tout en désignant la place de Jasper précédemment. Je luis fis un sourire encourageant.

« Oui elle l'est. » Répondis-je en l'incitant à s'assoir.

Elle me lança un regard satisfait avant de prendre place sur le tabouret à coté de moi et de se tourner vers le barman.

« Garçon ! » Appela-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Une tequila pour moi ! » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Non merci j'ai ce qu'il faut. » Souris-je en désignant mon verre.

Elle parut un instant déstabilisée, avant de secouer la tête et de sourire à nouveau.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, » aborda-t-elle au moment où le barman apportait lui servait son verre de tequila, « un bel homme comme nous devrait pas se trouver seul dans un bar. »

Je clignai des yeux, légèrement troublé par son franc-parler.

« Et sans vouloir vous offenser, » renchéris-je, « normalement ce n'est pas aux filles de draguer les mecs dans les bars ni de leur proposer un verre. » Fis-je remarquer avec un regard allusif.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle porta son verre à ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la normalité. » Minauda-t-elle avant de boire sa tequila.

Je fixai ses lèvres avec une pointe de fascination, avant de descendre lentement vers son décolleté, qui était à la fois assez plongeant pour me donner envie d'en voir plus, et à la fois pas assez pour me satisfaire. Cette fille avait décidément tout compris… Finalement cette soirée se passerait peut être mieux que ce que j'espérais. Je n'avais pas eu à attendre avant de dénicher la bonne personne à me mettre sous la dent. En plus j'avais toujours eu une préférence pour les blondes.

_Menteur…_

« Dans ce cas on est deux. » Murmurai-je en buvant une gorgée à mon tour.

Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil et je fis de même. Elle reposa son verre avant de se retourner vers moi et de me tendre la main d'un air décidé.

« Je m'appelle Marie. » Déclara-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux avec intensité.

Je soutins son regard avant de me souvenir de quelque chose.

« C'est le deuxième prénom de Bella. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même, les pensées affluant mon cerveau.

J'étais parti en la laissant seule alors qu'elle était clairement énervée après moi pour quelque chose. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir cherché plus à savoir ce qu'elle avait contre moi, car je détestais quand elle m'en voulait. Je détestais lorsqu'elle avait un problème avec moi ou lorsque je la décevais. Et le pire était d'en ignorer la cause, car je voulais vraiment pouvoir m'excuser et me faire pardonner, peu importe ce qu'elle me reprochait. De toute façon je suis toujours fautif.

Seulement comment s'excuser et espérer se faire pardonner pour quelque chose qu'on ignore avoir fait ?

« Excusez-moi ? » Interrompit la belle blonde à mes cotés qui me regardait curieusement.

Réalisant que j'étais en train de penser à Bella dans un moment où cela n'avait pas du tout lieu d'être, je secouai la tête imperceptiblement et fis taire mes réflexions douteuses.

« Hum, rien. » Tentai-je de me rattraper. « Je suis Edward. » Fis-je en attrapant sa main pour la serrer, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon trouble ni ma légère absence.

Par chance elle ne sembla se rendre compte de rien puisqu'elle sourit avec une sorte d'émerveillement dans ses prunelles océan.

« Edward, c'est un très beau prénom. » Fit-elle avec un air rêveur.

Je clignai des yeux, étonné et en même temps amusé par une telle remarque. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et son visage devint légèrement rouge tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

« Désolée j'étais pas sensée dire ça à voix haute. » Bredouilla-t-elle gênée en reposant son verre de tequila sur le comptoir. « Vous inspirez beaucoup la divagation vous savez ? »

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Oh oui. » Confirma-t-elle. « Je suis certaine qu'avec un seul sourire vous êtes capable de déstabiliser toute la gente féminine. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » Dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête, probablement pour se concentrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ? » S'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Je tue des gens. » Répondis-je honnêtement.

Cette réponse la fit éclater de rire.

« On m'a déjà fait le coup de l'agent secret et de l'espion, mais celui de l'assassin jamais ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Je souris tandis qu'elle se tournait vers moi et me scrutait avec des yeux éloquents.

« C'est bien payé au moins ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix aguicheuse.

« Extrêmement. » Répondis-je sur le même ton avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre.

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, se contentant de me fixer avec toujours autant d'intensité. Je devais avouer que j'aimais bien cette fille. Elle avait l'air d'être du genre à savoir ce qu'elle veut, la preuve c'était elle qui était venue m'accoster dans ce bar. Et puis elle était très séduisante, exactement le genre de filles que j'aime avoir pour une nuit.

Après une longue minute à se regarder mutuellement, elle se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de moi lentement, collant son décolleté contre mon torse et rapprochant sa bouche près de mon oreille.

« Écoutez Edward, nous pourrions passer du temps à faire connaissance, je pourrais vous expliquer mon boulot et vous raconter ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ma grand-mère qui vit chez moi, mais nous savons tous les deux que je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi et que vous n'y prêterez aucune attention alors je propose que l'on passe directement aux choses sérieuses. » Susurra-t-elle la voix mielleuse avant de s'éloigner et de se mordre la lèvre furieusement de façon indécente.

Je la regardai fasciné tandis qu'elle se détournait et se dirigeait vers les toilettes au fond du bar, m'accordant un regard qui représentait clairement une invitation à la rejoindre. Même si j'étais assez dérouté par son coté direct, il ne me fallut pas longtemps à me décider à savoir si je voulais la rejoindre ou non. Jasper avait raison, il fallait que je m'aère l'esprit, que j'oublie Bella et que je vive comme j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de vivre. D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que je pensais à elle là ? J'avais une superbe fille qui était déjà toute prête à m'accueillir sans que j'aie à faire le moindre effort, alors je n'avais aucune raison de me prendre la tête plus longtemps pour cette petite adolescente.

_Depuis quand tu penses à Bella comme étant une adolescente ?_

Buvant ce qu'il restait de mon verre d'une traite pour faire taire toutes mes pensées reliées vers Bella et me donner du courage, je posai le verre sur le comptoir, déposai un billet de dix dollars et m'en allait dans la direction que Marie avait prise précédemment.

Lorsque je poussai la porte des toilettes du bar, je la vis qui était là les bras croisés avec une pointe de réprimande sur le visage, ses cheveux blonds tombant le long de ses épaules.

« Tu as failli me faire attendre. » Pointa-t-elle d'une moue faussement boudeuse.

Je souris devant son regard brillant et m'approchai d'elle en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains.

« Tu m'en vois désolé. » Répondis-je avant de l'embrasser violemment.

Elle gémit et se laissa faire tandis que je me délectais de ses lèvres. Mes mains descendirent le long de sa taille et elle accrocha ses bras à mon cou avant passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

J'appréciais énormément le contact de cette fille, mais il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Quelque chose qui faisait que je n'étais pas tout à fait à l'aise comme j'aurais dû l'être.

_T'as peut être juste choisi la mauvaise personne…_

Refusant d'écouter ce que me disait ma conscience, je la collai au mur et rapprochai mon corps du sien, espérant que ce malaise finirait par passer de lui-même. Ses doigts me décoiffaient toujours et je sentais son dos s'arquer sous mes mains, j'essayais de m'appliquer mais rien à faire, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette mauvaise sensation qui me donnait l'impression que ce que je faisais n'était pas normal.

Elle dût sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle décolla sa bouche pour me regarder inquiète.

« Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? » Murmura-t-elle.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. En vérité je ne savais pas quoi dire. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui clochait chez moi pour que je sois aussi mal à l'aise dans une situation comme celle là ? Je secouai la tête, cherchant un moyen de me concentrer pour ne pas laisser passer ma chance.

Je fermai les yeux et lorsque je les rouvris, tout s'inversa.

Ce n'était plus la Marie du bar que j'avais en face de moi. C'était Bella. Bella avec ses longs cheveux brun ondulés, ses yeux chocolat si profonds me regardant avec luxure, son doux visage innocent plein de compassion et son sourire malicieux… Elle semblait n'attendre qu'une seule chose de moi, que je la possède.

J'ignorais si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui faisait ça et qui me donnait l'impression d'halluciner la présence de Bella devant moi, à ma merci. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et que cette vision disparaisse. Ne me posant pas plus de questions, j'embrassai à nouveau ses lèvres avec ardeur, savourant le simple fait de pouvoir le faire. Je la sentis sourire contre ma bouche et cette image s'imposa à moi. Bon dieu ce que j'aimais son sourire…

Ma main passa derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien pendant que l'autre s'activait à caresser son corps de bas en haut. Elle se colla à moi sans riposter et mes lèvres se firent plus pressantes sur les siennes. Elle se mit à gémir contre ma bouche et c'est à ce moment là que mon corps tout entier se tendit et que je cessais tout mouvement, trop en état de choc. Si j'avais été sûr d'avoir Bella devant moi, ce n'était clairement pas sa voix que j'avais entendue, ce gémissement ne lui appartenait pas. Je me rappelai alors la réalité, la raison du pourquoi j'étais ici, avec qui… et je me rendis compte d'une chose, c'est que Bella n'était que le fruit de mon imagination et que ce n'était pas elle que j'embrassais et que j'étais sur le point de prendre dans les toilettes d'un bar. Qu'étais-je en train de faire…

Je la repoussai sans ménagement et clignai des yeux avec force, le choc se lisant probablement partout sur mon visage tant j'étais perplexe. Face à moi, avec un visage à la fois incrédule et incompréhensible, se trouvait Marie, la blonde qui m'avait furieusement dragué et tapé dans l'œil il y a dix minutes.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » Fustigea-t-elle vexée et impatiente.

Je ne répondis pas, tentant d'analyser correctement ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais d'abord voulu tirer mon coup avec cette inconnue, puis je ne m'étais pas senti à l'aise et j'avais imaginé Bella à sa place. Putain, j'avais failli prendre cette fille en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui tournait pas rond chez moi ? J'étais devenu dingue ! Et d'ailleurs comment diable avais-je pu avoir Bella à l'esprit alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là ? Le pire était que j'en avais été heureux, c'était en voyant Bella que j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser et de la toucher de la pire des manières.

Je secouai la tête et m'écartai de la pauvre blonde en lui lançant un regard désolé.

« Je… euh… Je ne peux pas. » Bégayai-je de façon pitoyable.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et me lança un regard à la fois outré et en colère.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Comment ça tu peux pas ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé mais je suis incapable d'aller plus loin. » Déclarai-je honnêtement.

C'est vrai, il est hors de question que je ne couche avec cette fille tout en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre, c'était juste dégueulasse et malsain. Et puis je n'en avais pas envie.

« Je le crois pas… » Soupira-t-elle avec un rire dénué d'humour. « T'es venu là pour quoi au juste ? M'allumer avant de te barrer c'est ça ? ! » S'exclama-t-elle ahurie. « Ou alors peut être que tu t'es rendu compte trop tard que je te plaisais pas parce que t'as qu'une bite en guise de cerveau ! »

« Pas du tout ! » Me défendis-je vainement. « Tu es une fille très bien, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ! C'est juste que quand je t'embrassais je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre et… »

Je me tus en me rendant compte de la bourde que je venais de commettre.

_Dans le genre doué, on peut pas faire mieux !_

Son visage se décomposa petit à petit et une lueur de compréhension apparut sur son visage tandis que je me fustigeais mentalement pour mon comportement minable. Est-ce que j'avais sérieusement pensé que cette explication pourrait la réconforter ? Au contraire, ça allait anéantir son égo. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et un éclat de fureur passa dans ses prunelles.

Puis sans que je m'y attende elle me gifla.

Elle avait dû y mettre toute sa force car j'eus presque mal, mais je n'osais pas me plaindre car je savais que je l'avais mérité. Après tout je m'étais comporté comme un vrai con, ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant puisqu'une situation comme celle-ci ne s'était encore jamais présentée. D'habitude j'étais toujours excellent avec les femmes, je n'avais jamais eu le moindre problème. Et puis…

_Et puis Bella est arrivée…_ Fanfaronna ma conscience que j'essayais tant bien que mal de faire taire sans y arriver.

Elle commença à rajuster ses vêtements pendant que je me frottais la joue. Elle me lança un regard furibond avant de se détourner en me poussant expressément. Me sentant vraiment coupable pour mon attitude déplorable alors qu'elle n'avait rien mérité, j'attrapai son bras pour la forcer à se retourner.

« Écoute, je… » Tentai-je malgré tout.

Elle se dégagea vivement et me toisa avec haine.

« La prochaine fois que tu vas dans un bar pour t'envoyer en l'air avec une fille, assure-toi d'abord de pas être amoureux, connard ! » Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'en aller et de me laisser seul, comme un con.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai en me pinçant le nez pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits. J'étais dans un sacré pétrin, parce que je me reconnaissais plus, c'était comme si j'étais devenu un inconnu, quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi. Tout ça c'était à cause de Bella, c'est parce que je pense qu'à elle du matin au soir, parce que je suis constamment obsédé par elle au point que la première personne qui me vient à l'esprit à chaque fois c'est elle. Et bon sang j'avais eu envie d'elle à l'instant, j'ai pas rêvé ?

Je repensais à ce que venait de dire Marie… Elle avait affirmé que j'étais amoureux, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le cas tout de même ! Je suis Edward Masen, je ne tombe pas amoureux, et encore moins d'une gamine qui n'est même pas majeure.

_Déni déni, quand tu nous tiens…_

Je pris ma tête entre les mains, voulant à tout prix étouffer ma conscience qui ne cessait de me donner la migraine depuis tout à l'heure. Je refuse de croire que je suis dans le déni et que j'aie bel et bien des sentiments de ce genre pour Bella. C'est impossible, elle n'est qu'une enfant et je suis le pire des salauds. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux d'elle, ce ne serait pas juste pour elle. Et puis l'amour ça a jamais été pour moi. Seuls les bons gars tombent amoureux, pas les misérables comme moi. Je n'étais pas fait pour ça, je ne suis pas bon pour ça ! Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je pensais encore à elle, là maintenant ?

Putain de merde…

Non il devait forcément y avoir une autre explication à tout ça. Un truc qui expliquerait tout ce qui m'arrive, autre que de l'amour stupide.

_Tu penses tout le temps à elle même quand t'es sur le point de crever, t'es protecteur, possessif aussi, tu t'inquiètes à longueur de temps, t'es accro à sa présence et tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Sans oublier le fait que t'as envie de coucher avec elle. Y a qu'un mot pour ça, tu veux que je te l'épelle ?_

Je secouai la tête pour taire cette conscience débile mais sans succès, plus les secondes passaient et plus elle grimpait en moi et se frayait un chemin jusque dans mon subconscient et mon fort intérieur. Il est vrai que le jour de la fusillade à Springfield, j'avais pensé à Bella au moment où ces types étaient sur le point de m'achever. J'avais même prononcé son prénom à ce moment là, ainsi que sur le chemin de retour quand Emmett m'a trainé chez moi. Ce jour là j'avais eu terriblement besoin d'elle comme si c'était elle qui détenait mon oxygène et que j'en avais besoin pour respirer. Lorsque je l'avais vue à coté de moi, qui essayait de me parler, je me souvins avoir cru à l'apparition d'un ange, je m'étais ainsi demandé si j'étais mort. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix d'Emmett s'élever et qu'il ne se mette à l'agresser. Je me rappelle avoir eu envie de le dégommer ce jour là. J'avais voulu le broyer et le tuer car à cause de lui elle avait pleuré. Et quand elle pleure, ça m'est insupportable. À cet instant j'avais détesté Emmett car il avait fait fuir la seule personne que je voulais et dont j'avais besoin. Et puis plus tard dans la soirée, Bella s'était affairée à me mettre de la biafine sur les jambes et j'avais ressenti des choses à son toucher que je n'avais encore jamais ressenties auparavant. Des pensées avaient envahi mon esprit et j'en avais été troublé.

C'est ce jour là que pour la première fois, j'avais éprouvé du désir pour Bella. Désir qui s'était perpétué au fil des jours sans que je ne le décide. J'avais essayé d'agir au mieux pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas car je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait tolérer. Elle était si jeune… j'étais monstrueux d'avoir de telles pensées envers elle. Dans tous les cas cela ne pouvait pas être un truc aussi pitoyable que l'amour. Ce que je ressentais pour Bella avait toujours été indéfinissable, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça, parce que si ça l'étais alors j'étais dans une sacrée merde.

_Comme si tu l'étais pas déjà sans toute cette connerie… Moi je dis, une merde de plus ou de moins, ça ne fait pas grande différence à ton stade._

Je soupirai, abandonnant l'idée de lutter contre cette voix intérieure qui s'immisçait dans mon cerveau et qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'étais vraiment ce que cette Marie avait dit que j'étais ?

_Elle a dit que t'étais un connard. Elle a raison._

_Elle a aussi dit que j'étais un type amoureux, est-ce que pour ça aussi elle a raison ?_

Pour une fois ma conscience se tut et cela me mit hors de moi car j'aurais vraiment voulu avoir une réponse à cette question. Peut être qu'au fond de moi j'en connaissais la réponse mais que je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Alors que me restait-il à faire à présent ? Parce que l'idée d'envisager de développer ces sentiments était exclue. Bella n'avait pas à être la victime de mes pensées et de mes envies malsaines. Mais d'un autre coté, j'étais incapable de m'éloigner d'elle et de mettre de la distance entre nous. Je lui avais dit un jour qu'elle était importante pour moi, et je le pensais, mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'au lieu du mot « importante », j'aurais dû dire « vitale ». Parce que je me rendais compte que ça allait au-delà de l'importance et de l'attachement. C'était devenu un besoin, une nécessité…

C'est pour ça que cela avait été dur de l'éviter les jours précédant le jour de l'an. J'avais tellement besoin de sa présence que je m'étais senti mal. Et pourtant je n'avais pas pu faire autrement, parce que je savais que chaque année à cette époque là mes réactions étaient plus imprévisibles qu'à l'ordinaire et que je devenais instable. J'étais susceptible de piquer des crises – autres que celles que j'aie d'habitude – et de faire ou dire des choses que je regrette après. Et je ne voulais pas que Bella en subisse les conséquences. Alors je m'étais éloigné. Pour son bien. Et Jasper en bon con qu'il était l'avait ramené le jour où j'étais dans le pire des états. Je m'en étais tellement voulu ce jour là, Jasper n'avait cessé de me répéter que je m'étais extrêmement bien contrôlé par rapport à d'habitude et que je ne lui avais pas fait le moindre mal, mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Je ne considérais pas le fait de ne pas l'avoir frappée comme une victoire. Rien que le fait de lui avoir hurlée des insanités à la figure et de l'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien était impardonnable. J'avais d'ailleurs été surpris de voir à quelle vitesse elle me pardonnait. Cette fille était cinglée.

Cinglée mais en même temps surprenante.

Et je réalisai à ce moment là que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était d'aller la retrouver. Retourner chez moi et m'expliquer avec elle quant à son attitude énervée avant que je ne quitte le domicile. J'ignorais ce que j'avais fait, mais une chose était sûre c'était qu'il fallait que je me fasse pardonner car j'étais incapable de me passer de la présence de Bella dans mon quotidien. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de moi pour que je change à ce point. Moi qui depuis six ans ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à mon boulot et qui avais tout fait pour ne plus être capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit d'humain, voilà que cette fille bouleversait tout et faisait de moi le contraire de ce que je m'évertuais à être depuis toutes ces années.

_L'amour ça change une personne, tu savais pas ?_

_Oh ta gueule…_

Je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'amour. C'était une chose formellement exclue, un sentiment que je ne pouvais ressentir, surtout pas pour Bella. Elle était bien trop douce et innocente pour mériter ça. Il fallait que je rende mon cerveau hermétique à ce genre de pensées et que je me contente de les réfréner. J'étais ce que j'étais, il était hors de question que je ne change et que Bella en soit la cause.

C'est d'un pas décidé que je consentis finalement à sortir des toilettes de ce bar pour rentrer chez moi. Cette soirée avait tourné au fiasco et il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Je sortis et retournai vers l'avant du bar. Je cherchai Jasper des yeux et constatai qu'il avait disparu. Il était probablement parti avec les deux gonzesses. Au moins lui il était bon à quelque chose… Je réalisai que j'étais resté un long moment dans les toilettes à me torturer l'esprit car je vis dans un coin Marie qui était assise en face d'un type plutôt pas mal, aux allures britanniques. Elle avait l'air d'avoir complètement oublié ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt et semblait totalement sous le charme du type en question. Elle le regardait avec tellement d'émerveillement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un ange tombé du ciel. Elle gobait chacun de ses mots comme si tout ce qu'il disait valait de l'or et avait fait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Dans un sens je trouvais ça tant mieux, au moins je n'avais pas entièrement foutu sa soirée en l'air.

Ne voulant pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je quittai le bar d'un pas rapide et m'engouffrai dans la pénombre de la nuit, resserrant les pans de mon manteau avant de remettre mes gants, tout en soufflant de la fumée due au froid. La météo était toujours aussi glaciale, mais j'en avais l'habitude. Après tout j'avais vécu ici toute ma vie, des blizzards j'en avais connu pas mal en hiver. J'arrivai là où ma voiture était stationnée et déverrouillai les portes. Même si c'était avec ma voiture que Jasper était venu, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui. Je savais qu'il allait passer la nuit chez une conquête et se débrouiller demain matin pour rentrer tout seul. Je mis le moteur en marche et roulai en direction de chez moi. Durant tout le trajet je ne cessai de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps. J'essayais de faire mon possible pour chasser ce qui était en rapport avec Bella, mais force était de constater que j'étais à chaque fois ramené vers elle, comme si elle était le point d'ancrage aux récents évènements qui s'étaient produits.

Je commençais à réaliser que la petite voix dans ma tête qui me poursuivait depuis le début de la soirée avait raison. Ce que je ressentais pour Bella allait bien au-delà du simple sentiment d'affection et d'amitié. C'était pour ça que je n'avais jamais été d'accord avec Jasper ou Emmett qui avaient toujours affirmé que je considérais Bella comme une sœur de substitution que je cherchais à protéger pour avoir échoué avec Alice. J'avais toujours su qu'ils avaient tort mais j'ignorais pourquoi. À présent je commençais à comprendre. Peut être que les sentiments que j'avais pour Bella me dépassaient, mais je sentais que je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de la vérité que maintenant. En réalité je voulais Bella, je la voulais de toutes les manières et ça c'était impossible. J'étais dans une impasse.

Je me garai devant mon immeuble et claquai la portière fermement puis me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je pris l'ascenseur et tapai du pied toutes les secondes avec nervosité. Je n'avais pas pour habitude d'être nerveux, mais là je l'étais sans trop savoir pourquoi. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je me rendis compte que tout était éteint et quand je guettais ma montre, je devinai que Bella devait déjà être en train de dormir. J'étais à la fois soulagé car je ne voulais pas l'affronter, et à la fois déçu parce que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de savoir pourquoi elle m'en voulait et à tous les coups cela allait me causer des insomnies. J'allai dans la cuisine et m'emparai de la bière de tout à l'heure que Bella avait remise dans le frigo, avant de retourner dans le salon et de m'affaler sur le canapé. Je posai la bière sur la table devant moi, puis poussai un profond soupir.

Tout avait tellement changé en si peu de temps que je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Il y a encore quelques semaines j'étais parfaitement capable de descendre un mec sans l'once d'une hésitation, et je pouvais tout aussi bien prendre une nana sans me poser de question. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'appréciais ce changement ou si ce type là me manquait. Est-ce que je voulais rester celui que j'étais avant l'arrivée de Bella ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire je désirais continuer dans cette voie et redevenir l'homme que j'étais il y a des années ? Celui qui avait une conscience et des objectifs, qui se souciait des autres plus que de lui-même, qui connaissait la limite du bien et du mal, qui faisait preuve de compassion et qui savait encore ce que voulait dire le verbe « aimer ». Aujourd'hui qui étais-je ? Un pauvre gars coincé entre deux mondes, ne sachant lequel choisir.

Me revint alors en mémoire la phrase que m'avait sortie Jasper il y a plusieurs mois de cela, lorsque j'avais ramené Bella à la maison ivre morte.

_« Ce que je pense… C'est que Bella réveille le coté humain qui est en toi et qu'au bout d'un moment, tu finiras par pencher d'un coté ou de l'autre de la balance. Reste plus qu'à savoir lequel. »_

Sur le coup je ne l'avais pas écouté quand il m'avait dit ça, j'avais préféré mettre un terme à la conversation et me tirer. Mais en fin de compte je réalisais qu'il avait prédit exactement ce qui allait m'arriver. Il avait toujours su que je serais confronté à ce problème, et comme un idiot je ne l'avais pas cru. Et me voilà maintenant avec la réalité en pleine gueule et un choix qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Bella ou ma solitude, mon humanité ou mon inhumanité, le bien ou le mal… Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir réellement un choix à faire car quoi que je veuille, je n'étais plus maître de moi-même depuis un bout de temps. Tout ce que je faisais, je le faisais en fonction d'elle et ça il m'a fallu des mois pour m'en rendre compte. Peut être que je me voilais la face. Peut être que j'étais finalement tombé amoureux de cette petite brune aux yeux chocolat. Mais est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ?

Pas le moins du monde.

Car quoi que je puisse ressentir, un quelconque rapprochement de ce genre était intolérable. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête. Comment diable une chose pareille avait-elle pu m'arriver ? Et comment j'avais pu laisser faire ça ? Me voilà dans de beaux draps maintenant, amoureux d'une fille que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ni de posséder. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle devait être au courant ? Non, jamais Bella ne devra le savoir, j'avais juré de la protéger de tout et n'importe quoi, y compris de moi-même.

J'entendis un grincement de porte et faillis sursauter. Je relevai la tête et vis Bella apparaitre dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux un peu en pétard comme si elle sortait du lit et le regard inexpressif. Je devinai en voyant ses cernes qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Elle me regardait les yeux légèrement choqués, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à me voir.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas rentrer ? » Fit-elle remarquer d'une voix morose.

J'ouvris la bouche, désarçonné par son ton presque agressif.

« Y a eu un changement de programme. » Répondis-je sans précision.

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se détourna comme si je n'existais pas pour aller dans la cuisine. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui lui prenait. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'elle m'en veuille à ce point ? Ça ne pouvait pas être en rapport avec le jour de l'an puisqu'elle m'avait pardonné et je l'avais même serrée dans mes bras. Non son attitude avait changé à partir du moment où je lui ai annoncé que je sortais avec Jasper. Est-ce que c'était ça qui la dérangeait ? Que je la laisse seule ? Non ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était forcée à passer une soirée seule, elle était habituée vue les heures où je rentre la plupart du temps…

À moins que…

Non. Je chassai immédiatement cette idée de la tête, c'était impossible. Bella ne pouvait pas avoir réagi comme ça par jalousie, ça voudrait dire qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour moi et ça c'était tout simplement impossible. D'accord cette fille n'était pas ordinaire, elle est décalée, elle n'a jamais les réactions qu'il faut et on ne peut jamais savoir ce qu'elle pense, mais elle n'était pas inconsciente au point de développer des sentiments pour moi, elle n'était pas folle à ce point là !

Je me levai et allai la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de servir un verre de lait, ce que je n'avais jamais pu comprendre, dans la mesure où j'ai toujours détesté le lait. Je remarquai alors ses cernes et les marques sur ses joues que je n'avais pas pu distinguer de loin tout à l'heure. Apparemment elle avait pleuré.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas ? » Demandai-je curieusement.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« J'y arrivais pas. »

« Bella, est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce que tu as ? » M'impatientai-je, énervé de voir qu'elle prenait ses distances avec moi, comme si j'étais un étranger.

Elle posa son verre sur le comptoir et me regarda avec froideur.

« Je n'ai absolument rien. » Répliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Arrête de mentir, je te connais. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu me reproches parce que je commence à m'énerver. »

« Bah énerve-toi alors ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » M'exclamai-je paumé. « Pourquoi es-tu aussi hostile avec moi ? »

« C'est toi qui compliques tout je te signale ! Je vais très bien alors fiche-moi la paix. » Se braqua-t-elle en mettant son verre dans l'évier et de le rincer.

Elle se détourna pour sortir de la cuisine et je me postai devant elle pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Elle sembla un peu déstabilisée et j'en profitai pour attraper son bras.

« S'il te plait Bella. » Insistai-je. « Je n'arriverai pas à dormir si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu es préoccupée et ce que j'ai fait pour que t'aies l'air de m'en vouloir. » Dis-je sincèrement.

Elle me regarda troublée, sa lèvre tremblotant à peine. Pendant un instant je crus qu'elle allait enfin répondre et me dire la vérité, mais elle sembla se raviser. Son regard devint triste et dépité et elle se dégagea brusquement.

« T'as les cheveux décoiffés. » Lâcha-t-elle durement, les yeux plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je clignai des yeux, étonné et pris au dépourvu.

« Hein ? » Fis-je perdu.

Elle secoua la tête et eut un léger rire sarcastique.

« Rien laisse-tomber. » Éluda-t-elle. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

Elle me poussa doucement pour passer et s'en alla, me laissant dans une incompréhension totale. Je ne voyais pas du tout pourquoi elle m'avait fait cette réflexion ni où était le rapport avec mes cheveux. C'est vrai qu'ils devaient être pas mal décoiffés vu comment la blonde du bar a passé ses mains dedans sans ménagement. Mais je ne voyais pas ce que ça venait faire là.

Sauf si Bella était effectivement jalouse. Cela confirmerait dans ce cas mon hypothèse de tout à l'heure.

_Oh misère…_

Et si c'était le cas et qu'elle s'était vraiment éprise de moi ? Ce serait pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Parce que je pouvais me contrôler et réfréner mes sentiments en sachant que ça la dégouterait et qu'elle aurait envie de fuir le plus loin possible, mais si elle ressentait la même chose que moi et qu'elle me voulait de la même façon, alors ça changeait tout . Je n'étais pas sûr de tenir le coup maintenant. Ou alors je me faisais tout simplement des idées. C'est vrai après tout, Bella n'était peut être pas énervée parce qu'elle était jalouse, elle m'en veut peut être pour quelque chose de précis, que sais-je…

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je ne pouvais pas attendre une minute de plus sans savoir si ma théorie se confirmait. Je devais savoir. Je sortis de la cuisine rapidement.

« Bella attends ! » Appelai-je tandis qu'elle marchait en direction de la chambre.

Elle s'arrêta subitement sans se retourner. Ses épaules se voutèrent et son corps se tendit. Je compris qu'elle était en pleine hésitations à savoir si elle devait accepter de me répondre ou tout simplement m'ignorer. Elle finit par se retourner sèchement vers moi l'air irrité.

« Quoi ? » Fit-elle agacée.

J'avançai vers elle tandis qu'elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de m'observer avec incompréhension. À mesure que je me rapprochais d'elle, je réalisai que j'avais le cœur qui battait à cause de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée d'ailleurs. Mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour confirmer ma théorie. Si Bella avait bel et bien des sentiments pour moi, il fallait que je le sache.

Je m'arrêtai à une proximité pas très raisonnable et la scrutai silencieusement. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et ses pupilles montraient qu'elle était embarrassée. Je tentai de me concentrer au maximum, me préparant mentalement. Je portai une main à sa joue et ancrai mon regard dans le sien avec intensité.

« Edward ? » Murmura-t-elle pantoise.

Je l'ignorai et approchai mon visage du sien, repoussant ma conscience qui ne cessait de me souffler que ce que je faisais était une très mauvaise idée. Je guettais le moment où elle allait se rendre compte de mes intentions et s'écarter brusquement. Mais étrangement elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta immobile et fixait mes lèvres avec attention. J'essayais de me dire que je faisais ça uniquement pour connaitre la véritable teneur de ses sentiments pour moi mais au fond je savais que j'agissais surtout par envie, parce que j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par elle et que je n'avais aucune envie de résister plus longtemps.

Rapprochant toujours mon visage, je me rendis compte que nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et que mon envie de l'embrasser était de plus en plus forte, au point que j'en oubliais complètement les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ça en tout premier lieu. Bella ne bougeait toujours pas, elle avait cessé de respirer et la joue que je caressais était devenue chaude.

Au moment où je m'apprêtais à effleurer ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Et c'est là que je compris.

Je compris que j'avais eu raison, que Bella n'avait jamais eu l'intention de me repousser et qu'au contraire, elle le désirait tout autant que moi. Si je l'embrassais là maintenant, elle ne s'y opposerait pas et moi je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire… J'étais réellement sur le point de l'embrasser ? Merde je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire une chose aussi cruelle, peu importe qu'elle le veuille aussi ou non. Elle et moi, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Jamais ça ne fonctionnerait car nous n'étions pas du tout faits pour être ensemble. Et si je l'embrassais maintenant, ce serait par pur égoïsme, parce que je n'ai pas réussi à réfréner mes ardeurs et je lui aurais fait espérer quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais avoir lieu.

Et puis elle méritait mieux, tellement mieux que ça ! C'était un homme bien qu'il lui fallait. Quelqu'un de doux, d'aimant et d'attentionné… tout ce que je n'étais pas. Je la ferais souffrir et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner. Bella avait déjà connu suffisamment de déception et de peine dans sa vie pour le restant de ses jours. Lui infliger une épreuve de plus serait quelque chose de monstrueux, et grâce à elle je ne l'étais plus. Alors je n'agirai pas en égoïste, je ne l'embrasserai pas en sachant ce que cela engendrerait.

Et tandis que Bella avait toujours les yeux fermés et que nos lèvres étaient à deux doigts de s'effleurer, c'est avec l'effort le plus difficile du monde que je me reculai après avoir pris une inspiration pour me donner le courage nécessaire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un exploit en repoussant mes envies juste à temps, car c'était vrai, il m'avait fallu toute ma concentration et la force d'Hercule pour ne pas me jeter sur elle et ainsi combler mes envies.

Je relevai la tête et déposai un baiser sur son front, m'attardant plus qu'il ne le fallait, sans doute par frustration.

« Bonne nuit. » Soufflai-je avant de m'écarter.

Je vis qu'elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et son visage était un peu rougi. Elle avait l'air d'être dans le vague, complètement secouée par ce qui venait de se produire. Ou plutôt ce qui ne s'était pas produit. Et pourtant Dieu sait que j'en avais envie…

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour immerger et se reconnecter avec la réalité. La pauvre ne devait absolument rien comprendre à mon comportement. J'espérais réellement qu'elle ne se sentirait pas offensée ni rejetée car la dernière chose que je voulais était qu'elle pense que je me fichais d'elle et que je jouais avec ses sentiments, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Si je faisais ça c'était uniquement pour elle. Parce que je n'étais pas bon pour elle et qu'elle méritait d'être heureuse et de tomber amoureuse d'un meilleur type que moi. Elle était jeune, ses sentiments s'estomperont et ce jour là je saurai que j'aie pris la bonne décision, peu importe à quel point j'en serai malheureux.

Bella finit par reprendre contenance et me regarda éblouie. Elle secoua la tête, sans doute pour se concentrer alors que je tâchai de ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais troublé moi aussi. Son regard était rempli de déception et ça me fendait le cœur de lui avoir fait espéré une chose qu'elle avait apparemment attendue et désirée. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à plusieurs reprises, puis finit enfin par se retourner et s'en aller, prenant la même direction que précédemment. Sauf que cette fois-ci je ne la retins pas.

Une fois seul, je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arête du nez en soupirant d'amertume. Je me dégoutais. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence maintenant et arrêter de se voiler la face. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bella et c'était une grave erreur. Une très très grave erreur de ma part qui allait me couter énormément d'un point de vue émotionnel. Ce soir j'avais voulu l'embrasser sois disant pour confirmer mes doutes et avoir la preuve qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais je m'étais fait avoir à mon propre jeu car j'avais failli ne pas être capable d'arrêter ce massacre. Je savais à présent que Bella m'envoutait, et il allait falloir que je fasse attention et que je me tienne à une distance raisonnable dorénavant.

Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

**Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à faire des courts chapitres...**

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le passage avec Edward dans le bar, mais bon dans un sens elle était nécessaire pour que celui-ci réalise enfin ce qu'il ressent et tout le blabla. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, grosse dédicace à ma **Sister** chérie d'amour qui a tenu le rôle en question, j'ai nommée **Marie-Loving-Edward**. Elle aime tellement mon Edward que je me devais de lui faire ce petit cadeau :D Et si vous n'avez pas encore lu ses fictions je vous conseille vivement d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil, ce sont de vrais petits chefs d'oeuvres *-*

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, peut être parce que la relation entre Edward et Bella n'est pas au beau fixe je l'ignore, en tout cas je m'excuse car à défaut d'avoir une fin sadique vous avez une fin frustrante, quel est le pire ? ^^_

**Alors Edward va-t-il tenir ses résolutions ou au contraire céder à la tentation ? :p**

**N'oubliez pas, Teaser = Review**

**J'attends sagement vos réactions et commentaires ^^**

**Portez-vous bien !**

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_**


	15. Chapter 15: Faiblesse

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêts à lire un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je ne le dirai jamais assez : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je sais franchement pas ce que je ferais sans vous ! Je n'avais pas eu autant de reviews depuis le chapitre 4, c'est vraiment vraiment encourageant !**

_Merci aux anonymes :_

**Martine16, izzie, Beyonce02, Yoyo, Marie, frtaa, karima, amande, phelie, Sam, alexia, ocenanny, Lisa, Elsa, tohrusad1yahoo, mlissa, scorpionlove09, Melanie, Shelby, lolo, Sand, Cynthia, Agathe, Marie, marie-chantale, Pauline, kimberly **et** lola**

**Lyndia : **Je te rassure, Bella est bel et bien amoureuse de lui, et ça n'a rien avoir avec le syndrôme de Stockholm ;)

**wendy : **Je te remercie beaucoup pour tes compliments et ne t'inquiète pas pour les reviews ;) Alors comme ça tu es tombée amoureuse d'Edward ? Chérie je crois que tout le monde est dans le même cas ! LOL Moi qui pensais que vous alliez le détester... Je suis heureuse de m'être trompée ! Oui au sujet de la relation d'Alice et Jasper je voulais quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire, j'aime bien surprendre, c'est pourquoi l'Alice de cette fiction ne lui prêtait pas d'attention. Rassure-toi, même si ma Bella est timide, quand elle sait ce qu'elle veut elle fonce ;)

**Esther : **Si seulement Edward pouvait arrêter de passer son temps à se dénigrer, malheureusement il est pas encore prêt de changer le coco lol Encore une fois désolée d'anéantir tes faibles espoirs, mais Alice est vraiment morte. Dead de chez dead et enterrée dans le cimetière. S'il y avait une infime chance pour qu'elle soit vivante, j'aurais fait planer le doute mais je n'aime pas donner de faux espoirs. Je sais que c'est triste pour Jasper mais je n'ai jamais dit que cette fiction allait bien finir ^^

**Hlne** : Comme toujours, tes commentaires sont un réel délice, savoureux à souhait ! Tu veux participer à un concours de détectives ? D'accord trouve-moi qui a tué Alice, pourquoi, et comment Edward a rencontré Aro :D Navrée de la frustration dans laquelle je t'aie laissée à la fin mais peut être que ce chapitre va rattraper le coup... ^^ Je vais demander à Edward qu'il te prête une de ses armes pour que tu puisses régler tes comptes avec les deux blonds, mais c'est pas dit qu'il accepte... et qui sait ? Il voudra peut être le faire lui même :p J'ai éclaté de rire avec ta comparaison avec la coupure pub, c'est trop vrai ! Par contre pour Jasper, je comprends que tu sois énervé qu'il ait conduit Edward dans le bar malgré qu'il soit au courant des sentiments de Bella pour lui, mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit qu'il n'est pas l'ami de Bella, ni là pour jouer les entremetteurs. Il est l'ami d'Edward, et il n'a rien à se reprocher là dessus xD Il se peut que Bella coure effectivement un danger dans les prochains chapitres... Mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)

...

_D'après vos dires, une fin frustrante est pire qu'une fin sadique, et bien rassurez-vous, je me cantonnerai qu'au sadisme alors :D Je sais que je vous ai fait un peu souffrir avec le précédent chapitre parce que tout le monde aurait souhaité qu'ils s'embrassent... Mais patience, tout vient à point qui sait attendre !_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Faiblesse  
**

**Pov Edward  
**

_oO "My Immortal" Oo – __Evanescence_

« J'y arrive pas putain ! » Jurai-je en me passant ma main libre dans mes cheveux avec nervosité et énervement.

Je vis Emmett à coté de moi se tendre et me regarder avec incrédulité.

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il. « Comment ça t'y arrives pas ? »

« Je peux pas Emmett ! » Répétai-je avec plus de férocité.

« Mais merde Edward ! À quoi tu joues ? »

« Parce que tu crois que ça me plait d'être comme ça ? Je joue pas bordel, j'y arrive pas c'est tout. »

Emmett souffla pour contenir sa colère qui montait tandis que j'évitais soigneusement son regard, ayant honte de ma propre attitude.

« Écoute-moi mec. » Commença-t-il d'une voix calme et posée, cherchant sans aucun doute à m'apaiser. « Essaye de te concentrer et de ne pas penser à autre chose que ce pourquoi on est là. Tout ce que t'as à faire, c'est de buter ce type, rien de sorcier. Tu l'as déjà fait pendant des années Edward, tu peux le refaire. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. »

Je fermai les yeux et tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Emmett et moi nous trouvions à Austin, un quartier de la partie Ouest de Chicago. Aro nous avait confiés un contrat là bas qui consistait à éliminer Waylon Forge, un de ses anciens indicateurs, un peu gras du bide. Celui-ci après avoir été l'indic d'Aro pendant des années a eu la très mauvaise idée de le trahir afin d'empocher un max de blé. Il a dénoncé sa planque à l'un des plus vieux ennemis d'Aro répondant au pseudonyme de Vladimir. C'était durant la période de Noël et du jour de l'an quand Vladimir a envoyé ses hommes liquider Aro pour s'emparer de son réseau, soit quand ni Emmett ni moi n'étions là. Apparemment il y a eu plusieurs fusillades dans le grand entrepôt où Aro garde sa coke.

Paul s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule et se trouvait actuellement à l'hôpital. À part lui tout le monde semblait aller bien. James avait sauvé la situation d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il avait même réussi à faire parler l'un des hommes sous le coup de la torture, et c'est ainsi que nous avions appris que Waylon avait trahi Aro Volturi.

Ce qui faisait qu'Aro n'était bien sûr, pas content du tout.

Il nous a donc envoyés Emmett et moi pour le buter après lui avoir fait subir un long moment de torture. Seulement comme je n'étais plus très friands des manœuvres qui consistent à torturer la victime avant de la tuer, nous avions convenu de le tuer directement, bien qu'Emmett l'ait quand même salement amoché et se soit plutôt bien défoulé sur lui. Le pauvre Waylon était complètement inconscient à l'heure qu'il est. Allongé dans son salon, son ventre graisseux étalé sur le tapis de façon immonde. Son visage tourné sur le coté pissait le sang sous l'effet de la violence avec lequel Emmett s'était évertué à lui faire son compte.

Quant à moi et ben… j'étais resté là.

Je n'avais rien fait du tout. Je m'étais simplement contenté de regarder Emmett le marteler de coup et le briser en silence. En vérité si je n'avais pas bougé, c'est parce que j'en avais été incapable. Bien que j'aurais voulu lui faire sa fête pour nous avoir balancés à Vladimir, mon corps avait refusé d'émettre le moindre mouvement. J'avais même éprouvé de l'empathie pour ce connard ! Putain qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais devenu complètement inutile ! Je n'arrivais plus à flinguer ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Même lors de cette putain de fusillade à Springfield, je n'avais pas été fichu de buter un flic ! Et Dieu sait à quel point je les hais…

Si seulement Aro l'apprenait, il me ferait la peau. Il ne s'encombrait pas d'hommes faibles. Un homme impuissant était un homme mort. J'étais donc condamné à crever si cela parvenait à ses oreilles. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui il enverrait pour me faire la peau. Vicieux comme il est, il demandera probablement à Emmett de le faire. Aro adorait pousser les gens à leurs limites, histoire de savoir à quel point ils leur étaient fidèles. La question était de savoir si Emmett en serait capable.

Est-ce qu'il accepterait de me descendre si Aro lui confiait un contrat sur ma tête ?

« Edward qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » S'impatienta Emmett. « Tu te grouilles oui ? J'ai pas toute la journée ! »

J'inspirai pour me donner une certaine contenance. Ma main qui n'était pas dans mes cheveux tenait mon neuf millimètres que j'avais à maintes reprises tenté de pointer sur la tête ce vieux Forge allongé par terre. Le voir ainsi mutilé par Emmett me donnait la nausée, je me demandais comment je pouvais être ami avec quelqu'un capable d'autant de barbarie… Pire, comment moi j'avais pu être capable faire subir tellement pire durant des années. Ce qu'Emmett venait de faire aujourd'hui, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Il y a des mois, si Aro me demandait de torturer quelqu'un avant de l'abattre, je ne m'arrêtais pas à de simples coups mortels. J'avais plusieurs fois eu le rôle du tortionnaire, ce qui m'avait valu ma réputation. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais rebuté ne serait-ce qu'à l'idée de lui donner un coup dans les parties. Et ça me rendait malade d'être aussi faible.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas Emmett. » Déclarai-je plus clairement avec dureté.

« Je me fiche que tu puisses pas, tu dois tuer ce type un point c'est tout ! »

« Et comment veux-tu que je fasse si j'en suis incapable imbécile ? »

« J'en sais rien mais t'as intérêt à trouver. C'est ton boulot merde ! »

« Oui bah j'emmerde mon boulot ! » Lâchai-je puissamment.

Emmett me regarda les yeux exorbités, n'arrivant sûrement pas à croire ce que je venais de lui sortir. Moi-même j'avais dû mal à réaliser la portée de mes mots, comme si ce n'était pas moi qui avais parlé mais une autre personne. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire un truc pareil un jour, et pourtant maintenant que ces paroles étaient sorties de ma bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre compte que j'en pensais chaque mot.

Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Je me reniais.

Je reniais mon job, je reniais Aro, je reniais tout ce que j'avais été durant six longues années.

Je me reniais.

J'avais beau le répéter inlassablement dans ma tête, cela avait toujours autant d'impact. Bon sang comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Moi qui m'étais toujours considéré comme impitoyable et sans âme, voilà que tout s'inversait. Ma vie se barrait en cacahuètes, et je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier cela.

Emmett tentait d'analyser la situation tandis que je soutenais son regard pour lui signifier que j'étais extrêmement sérieux et que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Tel qu'il me connaissait, il ne devait probablement pas en douter. Il finit par soupirer bruyamment.

« D'accord… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

J'haussai les épaules.

« A ton avis ? » Fis-je en le suppliant des yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il comprit où je voulais en venir et se mit à rire cyniquement en secouant la tête.

« Je vois… » Marmonna-t-il sarcastique, avant d'exploser. « Donc maintenant ça va se passer comme ça ? Je vais devoir faire ton boulot à ta place ? C'est ça que tu proposes Edward ? ! »

« T'as une meilleure idée ? » M'énervai-je. « Parce que sinon tu peux aller tout balancer à Aro et me coller une balle tout de suite, ça t'évitera de perdre ton temps ! »

« Putain mais tu t'entends parler ? » Incendia-t-il. « Il t'arrive quoi ? On est en train de se prendre la tête sur une scène de crime là ! Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que t'es pas foutu de liquider un gros vieux qui je te le rappelle, a failli couter la vie à nos potes ! »

« Depuis quand tu considères James, Paul ou encore Jared comme tes amis ? » Répliquai-je cinglant.

« Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Le seul problème ici c'est toi ! »

« Ça je le sais figure-toi ! Je suis pas débile ! »

« Bah dans ce cas bute-le ! Tire et achève ce salopard qu'on en finisse ! »

« Pour la énième fois Emmett, je ne peux pas ! » M'exclamai-je avec force, épuisé par la situation.

« Putain mec, ne me demande pas de le faire à ta place ! »

« S'il te plait Emmett, rends-moi ce service. » Implorai-je. « Ça ne me plait pas non plus mais je peux pas tuer ce type, j'arrive même pas à le regarder… »

« Edward… »

« Je t'en prie, fais ça pour moi. »

Il m'observa avec des yeux déplorés sans rien dire. Je voyais que cette situation l'agaçait et ne lui plaisait pas au point de le rendre mal à l'aise. Et pour être honnête, moi aussi j'étais mal à l'aise. Je me sentais mal de ne pas pouvoir assurer comme je le faisais habituellement, de ne pas être assez fort pour commettre un nouveau crime. Mais peu importe que je le veuille ou non, la situation restait la même. J'étais toujours inutile et inapte à appuyer sur une putain de détente.

Après une longue minute de réflexion, Emmett rendit les armes et consentit à faire ce que je lui demandais.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-il las. « Mais il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. »

J'hochai la tête.

« Merci. » Gratifiai-je.

Il fit un geste pour sortir son arme de sa poche intérieure mais je l'arrêtai.

« Attends. » Fis-je en m'avançant vers lui. « Il vaut mieux que tu prennes la mienne. » Dis-je en lui tendant mon neuf millimètres.

Il fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard interrogateur.

« Au cas où Aro déciderait de vérifier si j'ai bien fait le travail. » Clarifiai-je sous son air perdu.

Depuis la fusillade à Springfield il y a un mois, Aro me regardait bizarrement. Emmett lui avait raconté la version courte, qu'un troisième flic a débarqué et nous a pris par surprise, et que je me suis retrouvé salement amoché. Mais heureusement il avait omis de lui dire que ce jour là j'avais failli et que j'avais eu de lourds moments d'hésitations qui avaient provoqué ma déchéance. Cependant Aro me connaissait, il n'avait pas pour habitude de me voir revenir blessé après un contrat. À chaque fois, dans toutes les situations, je n'avais jamais faibli. Alors je comprenais qu'il soit réticent à accepter le fait que je me sois fait prendre par des putains de fédéraux. J'avais tenté de paraitre sûr de moi et Emmett avait inventé de gros bobards afin de rendre la situation plus crédible aux yeux de tous, comme par exemple que c'est en voulant lui sauver la vie que je me suis fait avoir. Ce qui m'a bien évidemment fait passer pour un héros… je me sentais coupable pour Emmett, de lui ordonner de mentir et de recevoir tous les honneurs alors que ça avait été lui qui avait tout fait ce jour là. Mais il avait compris que c'était nécessaire.

Aujourd'hui je devais tout faire pour ne pas insuffler le doute dans la tête d'Aro, parce que sinon j'étais condamné.

_Tu l'es déjà… Il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne découvre le pot-aux-roses._

Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, je n'étais pas prêt de redevenir normal, aussi froid et sans pitié. Je n'allais pas me remettre à tuer d'ici demain. Exécuter du trafic, ça je pouvais, mais tirer dans le tas… ça ce n'était plus dans mes capacités. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour remédier à cette situation, et je ne pense pas qu'Emmett acceptera de me couvrir perpétuellement.

Pour l'heure, il se contenta simplement de me toiser méchamment et de m'arracher l'arme des mains.

Il s'approcha de Waylon Forge, toujours inconscient à terre, et abaissa le pistolet pour le pointer sur lui.

« Vise la nuque. » Conseillai-je. « On reconnaitra ma façon de faire. Et tire deux balles. »

Emmett tourna la tête vers moi et me lorgna du regard.

« Contrairement à toi, je te signale que moi je sais encore comment faire mon job »

Je ne répondis pas, sachant que je n'avais rien pour ma défense. J'étais inexcusable, je le consentais…

Mon ami reporta son attention sur le gros lard et tira deux balles successives dans sa nuque sans tergiverser. Je fermai les yeux au moment ou j'entendis la première détonation, ne pouvant supporter de voir ça. Putain, même le voir j'étais pas foutu d'en être capable ! Comment avais-je pu changer autant ? Qu'étais-je devenu ? Il était loin le temps où j'étais un sanguinaire sans remords…

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Emmett se trouvait devant moi avec le visage fermé. Il me tendit l'arme brutalement sans détour.

« On peut rentrer. » Clama-t-il en quittant la maison dévastée de Forge, sans plus de cérémonie.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au paysage avec amertume. La maison était saccagée, le sol ainsi que les murs était tachés de sang et le cadavre… il était abominable à voir. Sans vie, les yeux ouverts tournés vers moi, regardant dans le vide sans but précis. Avant cette vue ne m'aurait pas dégouté au point de me donner envie de dégueuler, ni me faire me sentir coupable. Parce qu'à la vérité, j'éprouvais des remords d'avoir participé à un crime aussi déplorable. Et pourtant j'étais reconnaissant envers Emmett de l'avoir fait à ma place. Tout était si contradictoire…

En fait j'étais moi-même une contradiction.

Soupirant de défection, je suivis la même direction que mon pote et quittai cette maison. Il m'attendait assis à l'intérieur de sa jeep, l'air à la fois soucieux et énervé.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber. » Dis-je après m'être engouffré dans la voiture sur le siège passager.

Il regardait droit devant lui.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je sais. » Répondis-je faiblement.

Il démarra la jeep en vitesse, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

« J'ai besoin de savoir si tu comptes redevenir normal un jour. »

« Si par normal tu entends capable de descendre quelqu'un sans me poser de question, alors j'en sais foutrement rien. » Marmonnai-je.

« Dans ce cas c'est quoi ton plan ? » S'impatienta-t-il.

« J'ai pas de plan. Je suis dans le pétrin et j'ai aucun moyen pour y remédier. »

« C'est à cause de Bella pas vrai ? » Devina-t-il tandis que nous roulions en direction de chez moi.

Bella… Comme à chaque fois que son prénom était évoqué, je me mis à penser à elle. Dire que j'avais failli l'embrasser il y a huit jours, tout ça parce que j'étais pas fichu de me contrôler. J'avais tenté de l'éviter le lendemain, mais sans grand succès. En fait quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de Bella. J'aimais être avec elle, lui parler simplement ou l'agacer. Elle avait essayé de paraitre normale le matin qui avait suivi, mais j'avais vu à ses rougeurs qu'elle n'avait pas du tout oublié ce qui avait failli se produire la veille. Elle s'était montrée plutôt mal à l'aise et gênée au début, mais avait fini par faire comme si de rien n'était et nous avions repris une relation normale.

Du moins presque normale…

Parce qu'elle était devenue une réelle obsession, et que pour réfréner mes envies malsaines j'avais dû mettre de la distance entre nous. Je me tenais à une distance désormais raisonnable et assez éloignée, et je la prenais le moins possible dans mes bras. À mesure que je l'observais, je remarquais que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Pire, elle en était déçue. Mais qu'importe, c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça. Elle me remercierait plus tard.

« Ça a tout avoir avec Bella. » Confirmai-je dépité.

Il soupira lourdement.

« Si seulement elle était jamais apparue dans cette ruelle… » Songea-t-il dégouté. « Si seulement t'avais pu la tuer… »

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'aimant pas penser à cette éventualité. Bella était vivante et en sécurité, c'était très bien comme ça et il était hors de question que ça ne se passe autrement.

« Tu sais très bien qu'avec les « si » on pourrait refaire tout un monde. » Fis-je remarquer pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Alors laisse-moi agir Edward. » Supplia-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil. « Laisse-moi la liquider une bonne fois pour toutes et comme ça on n'en parle plus. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et le regardai effaré. Imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'idée qu'Emmett puisse s'en prendre à la vie de Bella, c'était quelque chose d'insupportable. Emmett avait beau être l'un de mes meilleurs amis, il était mort s'il s'en prenait à un seul de ses cheveux. Je n'étais peut être plus capable d'assassiner qui que ce soit, mais je savais que si quelqu'un s'en prenait à elle, je n'aurais aucune hésitation à buter le salopard en question. Que ce soit Emmett, ou encore Aro Volturi, je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle, absolument tout. Et c'était ce qui me faisait mal au cœur.

« Non. » Déclarai-je plus durement que jamais, ne pouvant contrôler le venin de ma voix.

« Putain Edward fais pas le con ! » Protesta-t-il. « Cette fille t'a complètement retourné le cerveau ! Elle est en train de te nuire alors je me fiche que Rosalie soit amie avec elle, elle finira par comprendre la situation et me pardonner, mais pour l'heure c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Je peux pas rester là sans rien faire. »

« J'ai dit non Emmett. » Répliquai-je méchamment, à bout de patience.

« Mais tu seras même pas obligé d'être là ! Je le ferai seul, t'auras pas à y assister, comme ça on n'en parle plus et voilà ! »

« Bon sang Emmett, ferme ta putain de gueule ! Tu me reparles encore une seule fois de tuer Bella et je te descends dans la minute qui suit ! » Hurlai-je dans l'espace confiné de la voiture.

Il me regarda les yeux exorbités, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je m'emporte comme ça. Personnellement je tentais de me calmer et de réfréner ma colère qu'Emmett avait réveillée, mais sans succès.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais plus liquider qui que ce soit ? » Rappela-t-il.

« J'hésiterai pas à le faire si jamais tu t'en prends à elle. » Vociférai-je haineusement.

Mes poings étaient serrés et mon visage était devenu plus dur qu'à l'ordinaire. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que jamais je ne le laisserai la toucher. Ni lui, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Il faudra d'abord s'en prendre à moi s'il souhaite l'atteindre, parce que je ne laisserai rien lui arriver.

Emmett m'observa durant une longue minute tandis que je ne décolérais toujours pas. Il semblait choqué de mon attitude, et je devais reconnaitre que je me choquais moi-même. C'était la première fois que je me préoccupais autant de la vie d'une personne, au point de faire passer tout le reste en second. Après avoir réalisé que j'étais extrêmement sérieux et que j'étais réellement prêt à me mettre en travers de sa route s'il comptait mettre ses plans à exécution, il arrêta la voiture subitement. Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira pendant que j'essayais tant bien que mal de me calmer.

« Pourquoi ? » Émit-il d'une voix faible, apparemment sonné par tout ce qui venait de se passer. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je l'aime, ça te va comme explication ? » Lâchai-je hostile.

Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher et il me toisa avec incrédulité alors que je me fustigeais pour lui avoir balancé un truc pareil dans la figure sans m'y être préparé.

« Attends une minute… » Bredouilla-t-il avant d'être pris d'un léger rire nerveux. « Tu… tu peux répéter ? »

Je soupirai avec amertume, les idées complètement embrouillées. Je ne l'avais encore jamais dit à voix haute, c'était une grande première. Et pourtant, le fait d'avoir prononcé ces mots leur donna beaucoup plus d'impact dans mon esprit. J'avais passé de longues heures à réfléchir ces derniers jours, me donnant d'innombrables insomnies parce que je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'éventualité que je pouvais réellement être amoureux. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus la vérité s'imposait à moi. Je n'étais plus capable de nier tout ça plus longtemps, et j'avais beau savoir que tout ça était une véritable connerie, probablement la pire connerie de l'univers, y avait aucun moyen pour arrêter ça. J'étais dans une merde noire, aimant une fille alors que je n'en avais pas du tout le droit.

Détournant les yeux avec embarras pour regarder à travers la vitre, j'haussai les épaules d'un ton monocorde.

« Je crois… enfin… j'en sais rien. »

« Edward, t'es vraiment sérieux là ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter peut être ? » Fis-je en me tournant pour le toiser avec sévérité.

« Mais enfin c'est qu'une gamine ! » S'exclama-t-il révolté.

Je fronçai les sourcils, prenant plusieurs inspirations pour ne pas répliquer et m'emporter. Il était en train de pousser mes limites à bout et s'il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir répondre de quoi que ce soit. Je tournai la tête à nouveau pour contempler la vitre avec morosité.

« Tu ne la connais pas. » Répliquai-je méprisant.

Il rit à nouveau de façon sarcastique.

« Non t'as raison. Et j'ai pas du tout envie de la connaître vu ce que t'es devenu à cause d'elle. »

Je soufflai à quelques reprises, sachant que mes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher.

« Tu sais Emmett, je ne te l'ai jamais dit parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, mais j'ai vraiment pas aimé la façon dont tu lui as parlé le jour de la fusillade. »

« Alors quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de dire ce que je pense maintenant ? » Rétorqua-t-il.

« T'as le droit de dire ce que tu penses, mais je t'interdis de parler en mon nom ! » M'emportai-je.

« Et je peux savoir à quel moment j'ai parlé en ton nom au juste ? »

« Quand tu lui as dit qu'elle n'avait pas sa place et qu'elle ne représentait rien ! T'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça, surtout dans la mesure où c'est complètement faux ! »

« Je pouvais pas savoir que t'avais développé des sentiments pour elle putain ! »

« Peut être mais t'avais pas à lui parler comme ça quand même ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se tut à la dernière minute. Un silence se créa autour de nous tandis que je réalisais que nous nous étions vraiment trop emportés. Je me passai une main sur le visage et tentai de reprendre une respiration normale. Emmett avait réussi à me pousser à bout et j'avais fini par élever la voix, ce qui m'avait presque fait mal à l'estomac. J'étais las de cette situation, de toute cette merde qui m'empoisonnait la vie. Je me prenais rarement la tête avec Emmett, après tout je le considérais comme mon meilleur pote, surtout depuis que Jasper n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mais je savais qu'il allait y avoir un vrai problème s'il persistait à s'acharner sur Bella. Nous avions déjà un problème, vu comment il se conduisait.

Emmett s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira lourdement pendant que je restai silencieux, refusant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« D'accord euh… » Il chercha ses mots, comme s'il souhaitait détendre l'atmosphère. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ? »

« Comment ça qu'est-ce que je compte faire ? » Râlai-je. « Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je peux plus flinguer personne, à moins d'un antidote miracle je suis dans la merde la plus totale. »

« Non mais moi je te parle de Bella. » Précisa-t-il. « Tu vas faire quoi avec elle ? Parce que j'ai remarqué la fois où je t'ai ramené qu'elle a l'air de tenir à toi aussi. »

« Je sais. » Soupirai-je fatigué et dépité. « J'ai failli l'embrasser un soir et elle avait pas l'air contre. »

Dire que pour n'importe quel type ordinaire, cette information l'aurait rempli de joie… C'est vrai quoi, quand un mec apprend que la fille pour qui il a des sentiments éprouve la même chose, il est censé être content. J'aurais dû en être heureux, j'aurais dû… Et quelque part au fond de moi, je l'étais. Mais ça me rendait malade de savoir que Bella ressentait bien plus que de l'affection à mon égard. Elle devrait me fuir, me haïr ou me craindre… Pas m'aimer. C'était une chose impensable, formellement exclue et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

J'avais toujours su que Bella était différente et un tantinet barjo, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit à ce point là.

« Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre vous ? » Demanda-t-il avec une mine choquée.

« Non. » Maugréai-je en secouant la tête.

J'étais à la fois déçu, frustré et soulagé. Cherchez l'erreur…

« Et il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, j'y veillerai personnellement. » Affirmai-je sur un ton décidé.

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il dérouté.

« Regarde les choses en face Emmett, je suis trop vieux pour elle et je suis pas le type qu'il lui faut. Elle mérite d'être avec quelqu'un de bien qui peut lui offrir une vie convenable. Moi j'ai rien. » Marmonnai-je acide. « Je suis juste un criminel blindé de tunes qui mériterais de passer le restant de ses jours en prison. »

« Je pense que t'as raison. Tu sais si j'avais su ce que j'allais devenir après avoir tué ce connard de Royce, je peux te dire que jamais je ne me serais rapproché de Rosalie. » Avoua-t-il tristement. « La vie qu'elle mène à cause de moi est minable, elle est mariée avec un salaud et surtout elle est seule. Je l'ai rarement vue aussi souriante que depuis que t'as ramené ta Bella. »

« Mais malgré tout elle reste avec toi parce qu'elle t'aime. » Fis-je remarquer.

« Ouais mais… je m'en veux, elle devrait être avec un mec beaucoup mieux que moi. Un type qui rentre du boulot en costard avec une mallette, pas un gars qui rentre tâché de sang et muni d'un flingue. C'est pour ça que je te dis que tu prends la bonne décision en restant éloigné de cette fille. Si vraiment t'as des sentiments pour elle, alors empêche-là de s'attacher à toi, donne-lui la vie que j'ai pas pu donner à ma Rosie et que je regrette chaque jour que Dieu fait. »

J'hochai la tête.

« C'est le meilleur service que je peux lui rendre de toute façon. » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, faisant abstraction comme je pouvais de ma déception.

Je vis qu'Emmett me regardait du coin de l'œil mais je refusais d'affronter son regard. Il redémarra enfin la voiture et nous roulâmes vers chez moi dans un silence de plomb. Pour ma part j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, toutes dirigées vers Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu s'attacher autant à moi en seulement quelques mois, ni que moi-même, j'ai pu faire l'erreur de m'attacher à elle. Parce que oui c'était une erreur. À cause de ça je risquais ma peau, je risquais celle d'Emmett et je risquais aussi la sienne. Dire que j'étais encore jamais tombé amoureux…

J'aurais mis du temps à me rendre compte que j'aimais Bella, et il aura fallu que ce soit quelqu'un qui éclaire ma lanterne parce que j'ignore si j'aurais pu faire le lien et m'en rendre compte tout seul. Le mot amour n'avait jamais fait partie de mon vocabulaire, les projets débiles d'âmes sœurs et de mariage avaient toujours été quelque chose que je considérais comme futile et sans intérêt. J'avais pour habitude de ne m'attacher à personne, de ne faire entrer personne dans ma vie, de ne regarder personne…

Sauf que Bella je l'avais regardée. J'avais fait la boulette de poser mes yeux sur elle et maintenant je n'arrivais plus à m'en détacher. Ça faisait des jours maintenant que je faisais mon possible pour réprimer le désir que j'avais pour elle et que je m'évertuais à ne pas la toucher, peu importe que j'en crève d'envie ou non. Je crois que le pire était de savoir qu'elle n'attendait que ça. La voir avec ses yeux pleins d'espoir à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle, et devenir triste et pleine de déception quand je m'éloignais, c'était dur à supporter. Je savais que si je l'embrassais ou que je la touchais de n'importe quelle manière, elle ne me repousserait pas. C'était ça le plus difficile à gérer. Je remarquais que chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans une pièce, la tension qui planait au-dessus de nous devenait palpable. J'étais irrémédiablement attiré et je savais qu'il suffirait de peu pour que je baisse ma garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et que je commette l'irréparable.

C'est pourquoi j'étais à l'affût de chacun de ses mouvements, que je guettais chacune de ses apparitions, que j'étais attentif à la moindre de ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas céder, je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite en sachant que ça ne servirait qu'à lui faire du mal. Parce que oui, plus je me rapprochais d'elle et plus je lui faisais du mal. Bella et moi n'avions rien à faire ensemble, je n'étais pas pour elle. En vérité je n'étais pour personne. Et ça plus vite elle le comprendrait, mieux ça serait pour tout le monde. Le problème étant que… bah je vivais avec elle. Ou plutôt elle vivait avec moi étant donné que je la retenais captive. Et je ne pouvais pas être à l'affût vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je n'allais pas réussir à tenir tout le temps sans faire le moindre faux pas. Un jour j'allais finir par faire quelque chose que je regretterai.

En fin de compte parler de Bella à quelqu'un m'avait en quelque sorte soulagé. J'aurais aimé pouvoir dire à Jasper ce que je ressentais pour elle car il avait toujours été là pour moi et parce qu'il me connaissait mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Mais en parler à Emmett n'était pas une très mauvaise idée, après tout il connaissait à peu près ce que j'étais en train de vivre étant donné qu'il était marié avec Rosalie et qu'il se sentait coupable de la triste vie qu'il lui offrait.

Secouant la tête pour arrêter de penser à Bella, j'essayais de me remémorer la dernière fois où j'avais eu ce genre de conversations avec quelqu'un comme celle que je venais d'avoir avec Emmett. Parler de gonzesses avec Jasper, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis au moins huit ans. En ce temps là j'étais avec Tanya et lui était raide dingue d'Alice, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole.

Tout ça me semblait si loin maintenant, comme si c'était dans une autre vie…

.

_« __Samedi 10 Janvier 2004_

_« C'est injuste, tu triches ! » S'écria Jasper révolté en lâchant sa manette._

_« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliquai-je innocemment._

_Nous nous trouvions chez moi, un grand appartement d'un immeuble résidentiel dans le quartier de Streeterville. Mon père bossait encore à l'hôpital et ma sœur n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de son cours de danse. J'avais invité Jasper à jouer aux jeux vidéos à la maison et nous étions là, sur le canapé du salon, pendant que je lui mettais la raclée de sa vie._

_« Tu croyais que j'allais pas le remarquer ? » Râla mon pote énervé. « Tu m'as refilé une manette défectueuse espèce d'enfoiré ! »_

_« C'est pas vrai elle marche très bien ! » Protestai-je en me retenant de rire._

_« Y a que la croix qui marche ! Le triangle et le carré fonctionnent pas ! Et en plus je peux même pas faire pause ! »_

_Je ne pus me contenir d'éclater de rire face à sa mine déconfite._

_« Ce que tu peux être mauvais joueur ! » Soupirai-je faussement choqué._

_« Moi je suis mauvais joueur ? » S'exclama-t-il outré. « Ça te va bien de dire ça monsieur je-suis-un-tricheur-et-j'assume-pas ! »_

_« Les garçons ! » Fustigea soudainement ma mère qui arrivait de la cuisine._

_Elle avait ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur ses épaules et nous regardait d'un air las._

_« Vous voulez bien baisser d'un ton ? J'arrive plus à me concentrer pour faire à manger. »_

_« Pardon Madame Cullen. » S'excusa Jasper avec un visage d'ange tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel._

_« Jasper, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de m'appeler Esmé et non madame Cullen ? » Soupira ma mère avec exaspération._

_« Désolé Esmé, une vieille habitude. » Dit-il, gêné._

_« Gratteur… » Marmonnai-je dans ma barbe de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse entendre._

_Il me regarda en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, tandis que ma mère retournait dans la cuisine. _

_« Je veux une autre manette. » Déclara-t-il sèchement. _

_« Y en a une à coté du lecteur en-dessous de la télé. » Répondis-je amusé._

_Il se baissa vers le meuble et s'empara d'une nouvelle manette qui normalement fonctionnait. _

_« Au fait dis… comment ça va avec Tanya ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment alors que la partie avait repris._

_« Bof. » Fis-je en haussant les épaules. « On se reparle mais elle trouve que je lui accorde pas assez de temps. »_

_« T'es sérieux ? Pourtant vous êtes toujours collés ensemble au lycée. » _

_« Ouais mais apparemment ça lui suffit pas. Elle trouve qu'on se voit pas assez en dehors des cours. »_

_« Et toi qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »_

_« Bah moi j'ai aucun problème, je trouve qu'on est très bien comme ça. » Répondis-je simplement._

_« T'es amoureux d'elle ? »_

_Je fis mine de réfléchir._

_« Je crois ouais. » Dis-je au bout d'un moment. « Je veux dire, elle est mignonne, et gentille aussi… »_

_« C'est pas ça être amoureux. » Contredit-il en arquant un sourcil._

_« J'en sais rien, de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'y connais ? » Rétorquai-je avec légèreté. « Je compte pas me marier avec elle ni lui faire des gosses. »_

_« Donc c'est juste une fille comme ça ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non c'est pas juste une fille ! » Me défendis-je. « Je l'aime bien ! On est bien ensemble… »_

_« Mais ? »_

_« Comment tu sais qu'il y a un mais ? »_

_« Je suis ton meilleur pote t'as oublié ? » Rappela-t-il en souriant. « Avec toi y a toujours un mais. »_

_Je me mis à rire et secouai la tête d'amusement avant de me concentrer et de lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment._

_« Non mais tu vois le problème avec elle, c'est que quoi que je fasse elle est jamais satisfaite. Rien que la dernière fois, elle m'a pris le chou parce qu'elle trouvait que je m'inquiétais beaucoup trop pour Alice et que je pensais pas assez à elle. » Me plaignis-je._

_« Les filles ça craint de toute façon. » Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête. _

_« Ça t'as raison. Elles demandent sans arrêt à ce qu'on leur accorde de l'attention, comme si elles veulent qu'on les fasse passer avant tout le reste. »_

_« Normalement quand t'aimes une personne, tu la fais automatiquement passer avant tout le reste. » Dit-il avec amertume._

_Je le regardai soucieusement. Il était toujours aussi mal parce qu'il pensait à Alice et que ça n'aboutissait à rien. Ma sœur ne le regardait même pas. Et lui il était là, triste et dépité parce qu'il passait son temps à rêver d'elle, à être fou d'elle… J'aurais pu ne pas aimer l'idée que mon meilleur ami soit dingue de ma sœur, mais après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute, et puis je savais qu'il aurait été parfait pour elle. Il l'aurait chérie, protégée, et se serait occupé d'elle comme d'une vraie princesse. _

_« Il serait peut être temps que tu lui parles, tu ne crois pas ? » Lui dis-je en le regardant exaspéré._

_« Et pour lui dire quoi ? » Marmonna-t-il froidement. « Je te rappelle qu'elle sort déjà avec l'un de tes amis ! »_

_« Et alors ? Jasper ça fait dix ans que tu en pinces pour elle, t'attends quoi pour te lancer ? Qu'elle décide de se marier ? »_

_« Vois un peu les choses en face Edward, je te connais depuis dix ans et ta sœur ne m'a jamais regardé une seule fois. Pas une seule ! Quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle puisse ressentir la même chose que moi ? »_

_« Bah peut être que si tu t'étais bougé le cul plus tôt elle te remarquerait aujourd'hui ! »_

_« C'est facile à dire pour toi. » Répliqua-t-il sarcastique. « Toi toutes les filles te mangent dans la main. »_

_« C'est faux. » _

_« Si c'est vrai, et même toi t'en es conscient ! »_

_Je détournai les yeux et secouai la tête. D'accord, il avait raison, il fallait avouer que j'avais pas mal de succès avec les filles du bahut. Mais Jasper était pas mal non plus, si seulement il faisait un peu attention à son apparence qui était des plus négligées._

_« Tu veux savoir pourquoi toi et moi on s'est éloignés cette année ? » Continua-t-il avec sérieux. « C'est parce que depuis qu'on est arrivés au lycée, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être ton acolyte. Toi on t'a déroulé le tapis rouge dès ton arrivée, t'es tout de suite devenu populaire et tu t'es fait des amis en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Moi j'ai toujours été placé dans la catégorie des « ringards ». »_

_Je soupirai tristement. Ca me faisait mal d'entendre ça car Jasper était mon meilleur ami et que je ne voyais pas du tout les choses comme ça. _

_« Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme mon acolyte. » Lui dis-je désolé._

_Il haussa les épaules._

_« Je sais. Mais les autres si. Ils m'ont tous donné cette impression que je l'étais. »_

_« Jasper, on s'en fiche des autres ! T'es mon meilleur pote depuis la primaire, je ne comprends même pas que tu te sois laissé influencer. »_

_« Ce n'est pas une histoire d'influence, c'est juste que… »_

_Il ne put finir sa phrase car à ce moment là, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et ma sœur jumelle Alice arriva._

_Je tournai aussitôt la tête vers elle, à l'instar de Jasper qui donnait l'impression d'avoir vu une étoile filante. Alice avait coiffé ses cheveux de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune mèche folle. Elle avait son sac de danse dans une main et ses clés de l'autre. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux voilés, sans grand étonnement._

_« Papa est rentré ? » Demanda-t-elle comme simple salutation, la voix froide et assez basse._

_« Non pas encore. » Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment s'est passée ta danse ? » Questionnai-je pour faire la conversation, en sachant très bien que cela n'aurait aucun effet._

_« Bien. » Dit-elle avant de se détourner vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui trônaient dans le couloir._

_« Alice ! » Appelai-je d'une voix forte, sans masquer mon inquiétude._

_Elle se retourna énervée._

_« Quoi ? » Lança-t-elle avec irritation et impatience._

_J'observais ses traits tirés et son visage blanc. Cela faisait bientôt un mois qu'elle ne m'adressait que vaguement la parole. Elle était constamment dans sa chambre, et refusait toujours de sortir à part pour aller au lycée ou à ses cours de danse le samedi. Parfois quand je passais près de sa chambre je pouvais l'entendre pleurer à travers la porte. Les premiers jours j'étais entré sans ménagement et j'avais insisté pour savoir ce qu'elle avait, mais elle avait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Pire, elle me rejetait. C'était la première fois qu'Alice avait des secrets qu'elle refusait de me révéler. En temps normal j'étais toujours son premier confident et vice versa. D'ailleurs normalement elle n'avait même pas besoin de me dire ce qu'elle avait car je le devinais tout de suite. Elle était ma jumelle, celle que je connaissais par cœur et qui à son tour me connaissait au point d'être capable de prévoir chacune de mes réactions._

_Mais depuis un mois – le soir du bal de noël du lycée pour être précis – elle était devenue complètement étrangère. Les seules fois où elle me parlait c'était en monosyllabes et encore… _

_Elle me manquait, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait pris une partie de moi et ça me perturbait. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, qu'elle avait un problème, mais j'ignorais quoi. Alice n'avait pas du tout l'intention de m'en parler et c'était ce qui me faisait peur. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter notre éloignement, elle et moi sommes inséparables depuis la naissance, j'avais toujours considéré notre lien comme impossible à briser._

_Je ne voulais pas me réveiller un matin et réaliser que je m'étais trompé._

_« Rien. » Murmurai-je d'une voix défaite, comprenant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que les choses s'amélioreraient._

_Elle me regarda silencieusement et pendant un instant je vis les émotions qu'elle s'évertuait à me cacher depuis un mois. De la culpabilité, de la désolation, de la tristesse, de la crainte et en même temps… du dégout. Je soutins son regard, légèrement désarçonné par toute cette palette d'émotions que j'arrivais à déceler sur son visage, avant qu'elle ne se recompose bien trop vite un masque impassible et indifférent._

_Puis elle s'en alla et monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient aux chambres et aux salles de bain._

_Je soupirai longuement et me passai une main dans les cheveux, énervé et attristé de ne rien pouvoir faire face à cette situation désastreuse._

_« Y a toujours aucun changement à ce que je vois. » Interrompit Jasper avec inquiétude._

_Je me tournai vers lui qui avait l'air aussi soucieux que moi devant le comportement fuyant et incompréhensible d'Alice._

_« Je suis perdu Jasper. » Avouai-je dépité. « Je sais pas quoi faire avec elle. J'ai beau essayer elle refuse de me parler. On dirait que je suis devenu un étranger pour elle. »_

_« C'est pas normal, Alice t'adore. T'es probablement la personne à qui elle tient le plus. »_

_« Et c'est pareil pour moi ! » Renchéris-je en haussant la voix. « Mais y a un truc qui va pas, elle me cache des choses et elle agit comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. »_

_« Et avec les autres ? » Demanda-t-il curieux. « Avec Esmé et Carlisle… ou Demetri… »_

_« Avec nos parents c'est pareil. J'en ai parlé à mon père la dernière fois, il pense qu'elle traverse simplement une crise d'adolescence et que je dois laisser couler. Quant à ma mère elle s'inquiète elle aussi. Et puis pour Demetri, j'en sais trop rien. Je l'ai pas vu avec elle depuis un moment, d'autant plus qu'il a séché pas mal de cours ces temps ci. »_

_« C'est bizarre quand même… C'est pas du genre d'Alice d'être aussi distante avec tout le monde. » Nota-t-il soucieux._

_« Y a pas que ça. Plus je la regarde, et plus je vois qu'elle est malheureuse. » Remarquai-je avec appréhension. « J'ai peur pour elle Jasper. Elle n'est pas du tout dans son état normal, j'ai peur qu'on lui ait fait du mal. »_

_« Ne t'alarme pas trop vite Edward, tu ignores tout pour le moment. » Avisa Jasper sérieusement._

_« Peut être mais tu oublies qu'on est connectés elle et moi, les pressentiments que j'aie à propos d'elle ne me trahissent jamais. Et là en l'occurrence je suis certain qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle refuse de m'en parler. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » S'inquiéta-t-il._

_Mon visage se durcit et mes poings se resserrèrent. Je sentis la rage monter en moi progressivement, c'était un sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'occasion d'exploiter et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler. Je le dardai d'un regard à la fois furieux et décidé._

_« J'en sais rien mais je te jure que si jamais quelqu'un lui a fait le moindre mal, il regrettera d'être venu au monde. » Lâchai-je d'une voix tranchante. »_

« Eh oh Edward ! » S'exclama Emmett d'une voix tonitruante, me ramenant à la réalité.

Je clignai des yeux pour revenir au moment présent et constatai que nous nous trouvions en bas de mon immeuble, dans le centre ville.

« Bah dis donc, tu t'es assoupi ou quoi ? Ça fait cinq minutes que j'ai arrêté la voiture ! » Beugla Emmett.

Je secouai la tête et fronçai les sourcils, ayant du mal à me reconnecter.

« Hum… Désolé. » Marmonnai-je. « Je pensais à un truc. »

Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de ressasser le passer et d'avoir des absences. En vérité c'est depuis que Bella est arrivée que je repense de plus en plus à ma vie d'avant. J'étais plutôt étonné d'être parti dans ce souvenir pendant aussi longtemps, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas le souvenir le plus joyeux que je connaisse. C'est même ce jour là que j'avais réalisé de quoi je pouvais être capable quand on touche à ma sœur. Moi qui avant ça n'avais jamais été un type agressif avec des pensées violentes, je m'étais rendu compte que je ne me connaissais peut être pas si bien que ça finalement.

Et maintenant que je me regarde et que je vois à quoi je ressemble aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aie passé toute mon adolescence à me bercer d'illusions.

« Ça va mec ? Je te trouve assez pâle. » S'inquiéta mon ami.

« Ça va… j'ai juste besoin d'un remontant je crois. » Rassurai-je d'une voix mal assurée.

« Écoute Edward… » Commença-t-il faiblement en baissant la tête. « Je m'en veux de t'avoir gueulé dessus tout à l'heure, je sais que ça doit pas être facile pour toi en ce moment, c'est juste que… je suis inquiet pour toi tu comprends ? Je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive un truc, et j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver et que ça nous mette moi et Rosalie en danger, je supporterais pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle. » Avoua-t-il difficilement.

« Je sais Emmett. » Assurai-je accablé. « Crois-moi je le sais. »

« Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça mon vieux. Tu pouvais pas prévoir que t'allais tomber sur une petite tête brulée qui allait te retourner le cerveau. »

Je souris face à sa tentative d'humour ratée. Le pire c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison. Bella était une vraie tête brulée qui avait réussi à faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. J'étais devenu faible et déficient, et ça c'était entièrement à cause d'elle.

« Bonne soirée Emmett. » Saluai-je en ouvrant la portière.

« Attends ! » Héla-t-il au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir de la jeep.

Je me retournai vers lui et vis qu'il était un peu embarrassé.

« J'ai réfléchi pendant que je conduisais. Et je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui va se passer maintenant… mais quoi qu'il en soit, je te promets de te couvrir. » Déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentai de le regarder avec étonnement et incompréhension.

« Quoi mais… t'es sérieux là ? » Balbutiai-je incrédule.

Il haussa les épaules avec un faible sourire.

« Après tout ce que t'as fait pour moi quand j'ai débarqué dans le métier il y a trois ans complètement paumé, je peux bien te rendre la pareille. Pour moi t'es comme un frère Edward, alors je te laisserai pas dans la merde. »

Je le regardai touché, un sourire naquit au coin de mes lèvres. C'était rare ce type de discussions avec Emmett. Entre moi qui aie toujours été un handicapé des sentiments incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, et lui qui était la définition même du macho invétéré, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on s'épanche de cette façon.

« Merci Emmett, je te revaudrai ça. »

« Allez file, et amène-moi ma femme pendant que tu y es ! »

Je secouai la tête amusé avant de claquer la porte après être sorti de la voiture.

Me dirigeant vers l'immeuble, je songeai à Bella. J'allais devoir passer une nouvelle soirée à tenter de mettre un maximum de distance entre nous alors que tout ce que je voulais était l'inverse.

Quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas gagné…

* * *

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Rape Me" Oo – __Nirvana_

« Comment ça il a failli t'embrasser ? » S'exclama Rosalie avec incrédulité.

« Je t'assure, ça s'est passé y a huit jours, il allait le faire… et puis il s'est rétracté. » Murmurai-je désappointée.

Rosalie venait tout juste de rentrer de vacances avec Emmett, et je m'étais empressée de lui déballer tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Elle s'était d'abord sentie coupable d'avoir omis de me parler du problème d'Edward avec le jour de l'an, mais je l'avais rassurée en lui disant que je n'avais pas été toute seule ce soir là. Jasper avait été là. Dire que j'étais heureuse que Rosalie soit de retour était un euphémisme, en réalité j'étais carrément aux anges. Faut dire que je m'ennuyais tellement ferme quand elle n'était pas là. Elle m'avait vraiment manquée ces dernières semaines.

Et là nous étions justement en train d'aborder le sujet qui me torturait l'esprit depuis des jours… Ce qui m'amena à le regretter instantanément quand je compris la tournure qu'allait prendre la conversation.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir et arbora une moue sceptique sur le visage.

« Je vois… écoute Bella, je pense sincèrement que tu te fais des idées. » Confia-t-elle sans détour.

Je clignai des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Des idées ? Attends une minute, tu crois que j'invente ? » Me braquai-je.

« C'est pas ça… seulement tu as peut être mal interprété des choses… »

« Je sais ce que j'ai vu Rosalie ! » Me défendis-je, sentant l'énervement me monter à force de ne pas être prise au sérieux. « Il me semble que tu n'étais pas là ce jour là alors tu ne peux pas savoir mieux que moi. »

« Mais Bella tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » Fit-elle effarée. « Tu viens de dire qu'Edward avait voulu t'embrasser ! »

« Oui et alors ? »

« Alors ça peut pas être possible voyons ! Jamais il ne voudrait un truc pareil ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai avec hostilité.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que ! C'est juste pas son genre c'est tout ! »

« Tu sais quoi tu m'énerves ! » Rétorquai-je avant de quitter le salon précipitamment pour aller dans la cuisine.

Il commençait à se faire tard, Edward n'allait pas tarder à rentrer et j'avais un peu faim alors il valait mieux me mettre à cuisiner maintenant.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de me disputer avec elle. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que j'évoque le sujet Edward. Depuis que je lui avais avoué que j'étais tombée amoureuse, nous n'en avions pas reparlé car je connaissais son avis sur la question. Pour Rosalie, il était clair que jamais Edward ne s'intéresserait à moi de cette façon là. Et même si au début j'ai passé mon temps à la croire, elle ainsi que Jasper qui me disait la même chose, aujourd'hui je n'étais plus tout à fait sûre de qui avait raison.

C'est vrai qu'avant j'étais persuadée que Rosalie et Jasper avaient raison, qu'Edward n'éprouvait rien pour moi hormis juste de l'affection et de l'amitié fraternelle. Mais il y a quelques jours, ce dernier a fait quelque chose qui m'a poussée à revoir toutes mes certitudes. Le lendemain du premier janvier, après que je me sois laissée envahir par de la jalousie absurde et qu'il ait tenté de comprendre ce qui me prenait, il s'était approché de moi. À ce moment là j'avais ressenti une tension plus grande que toutes celles que j'avais connues jusqu'à présent.

Cette nuit là j'y avais cru.

Quand j'ai senti sa main presque trembler sur ma joue, et que j'ai vu ses yeux assombris et son regard décidé, j'y avais vraiment cru. J'avais espéré bêtement qu'il m'embrasserait, mais comme d'habitude je m'étais trompée et rien ne s'était produit. Pourtant j'aurais juré avoir presque senti ses lèvres…

J'avais passé la nuit à y réfléchir, à retourner ça dans tous les sens et à l'interpréter de toutes les manières possibles, et j'en arrivais toujours à la même conclusion.

Je n'avais pas été la seule à l'avoir voulu. Edward l'avait désiré aussi, j'avais pu le voir dans ses yeux. Je n'étais pas folle bon sang, je sais ce que j'ai vu quand même ! Rien que le fait que Rosalie ne me croyait pas et remettait ma parole en doute me mettait hors de moi. J'étais certaine de ce que j'affirmais, peu importe ce qu'elle ou Jasper pouvait dire. Edward s'apprêtait à m'embrasser cette nuit là, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Les jours qui avaient suivi, il avait essayé de m'éviter, ce qui m'avait amenée à me poser d'autres questions. Il me prenait rarement dans ses bras et faisait son possible pour ne pas m'effleurer, comme si j'avais attrapé la peste. En revanche, même s'il prenait ses distances avec moi, il ne me fuyait pas pour autant. Il passait quand même la plupart de son temps avec moi, me parlait, m'agaçait, me contredisait, faisait des blagues que lui seul comprenait… en clair il était parfaitement normal, à l'exception faite que moins il me touchait, mieux il avait l'air de se porter.

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il regrettait son geste de la dernière fois ? Est-ce qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir donnée de faux espoirs et qu'il voulait rectifier le tir ? Ou alors… est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était susceptible de perdre ses moyens et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se produise ?

Je n'étais pas assez folle pour espérer que la dernière supposition soit la bonne… Mais je devais reconnaitre que cette idée me plaisait bien plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. Parce que si jamais c'était le cas, cela voudrait dire que j'avais raison et qu'ils avaient tous tort, qu'Edward ne me considérait pas simplement comme une sœur de substitution ou je ne sais quoi, mais au contraire qu'il éprouve des choses pour moi, comme du désir ou des sentiments… ou pourquoi pas les deux. Si seulement…

« Bella ? » Appela Rosalie derrière moi tandis que j'étais en train de préparer à manger silencieusement, songeant inlassablement à ce que cela ferait si nos lèvres étaient finalement amenées à s'effleurer…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Soupirai-je exaspérée.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas qu'on s'embrouille, ni que tu prennes mal tout ce que je te dis, c'est pour ton bien tu sais. »

« Tu penses qu'Edward ne pourra jamais s'intéresser à moi, c'est bon j'ai compris. » Dis-je sur la défensive.

« C'est pas toi le problème Bella, c'est lui ! Je croyais que j'avais été claire la dernière fois, il n'a pas ce genre de relations, avec personne. »

« Les gens peuvent changer Rosalie. »

« Pas Edward. » Contra-t-elle avec aplomb.

Je me tournai vers elle et la toisai avec dureté.

« Tu vois, c'est là où tu te trompes justement. Edward a changé, et ne me dis pas que c'est faux parce que c'est moi qui vis avec lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, et s'il y a quelqu'un capable de remarquer son changement ici c'est moi. » Assénai-je avec une assurance qui m'étonnait.

« D'accord, admettons qu'il ait changé et qu'il se soit adouci. » Accorda-t-elle. « Ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. »

« Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire quoi d'après toi ? »

« C'est évident enfin ! Il te considère comme sa petite sœur, rien de plus ! »

« C'est pas vrai… Non mais vous allez vous y mettre à combien pour me sortir ce même discours débile ? » M'emportai-je.

« C'est pas un discours débile. Réfléchis un peu, ça coule de source qu'Edward te considère comme une sœur. Il n'a pas pu sauver Alice quand elle avait presque le même âge que toi, alors il cherche à te protéger toi pour réussir ce qu'il a échoué il y a des années. »

Je secouai la tête, refusant que ces paroles ne m'atteignent et ne me fassent douter de mes certitudes.

« Il a voulu m'embrasser Rosalie. » Fis-je remarquer d'une voix ferme. « T'en connais beaucoup des types qui veulent embrasser leur sœur toi ? »

« Ça rejoint ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ! » Renchérit-elle triomphante. « Bella tu te fais des idées, il a dû se passer une situation ambigüe qui fait que tu as mal interprété la situation mais essaye d'y songer. »

« Tu insinues que je suis une menteuse ? » M'énervai-je vexée. « Mince mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me prennes au sérieux ? Ça te semble si impensable que ça qu'Edward puisse me trouver désirable ? Je n'invente rien ! Il était tout près de moi, il a approché son visage près du mien, il a failli effleurer mes lèvres… »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. » Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil insistant.

« Euh, non mais… »

« Alors c'est que j'ai raison. » Coupa-t-elle sans gêne avant de me regarder avec profondeur. « Tu sais je ne t'en veux pas de t'être emballée pour rien et d'avoir imaginé quelque chose qui n'a jamais eu lieu. Après tout c'est de ton âge de mal interpréter les choses et de voir des signes là où il y en a point. »

J'ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité et ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Rosalie me lançait un regard plein d'inquiétude et de compassion alors qu'elle venait en quelque sorte de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Comment osait-elle me dire ça ? Me dénigrer et me considérer comme une pauvre fille qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de vivre dans ses rêves… Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'une amie ça !

Je ne pus contenir mon énervement plus longtemps et je fus secouée par un rire nerveux.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre. » Déclarai-je méchamment. « Sors d'ici. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? »

« T'as très bien entendu. Je veux que tu t'en ailles. » Répliquai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle eut un sourire légèrement amusé sur les lèvres.

« Attends Bella, t'es pas sérieuse… »

« Tu veux peut être que je te le redise dans une autre langue ? Va t'en Rosalie, je veux plus te voir ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, désarçonnée par mon ton aussi cassant. Sûr qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de me voir m'affirmer et de me défendre…

« Mais enfin c'est ridicule, on va pas se disputer pour une histoire aussi stupide ! » Se défendit-elle atterrée.

« Tu vois c'est ça le problème ! Pour moi c'est loin d'être une histoire stupide. »

« Bella, tu vas quand même pas me virer juste pour ça ! En plus t'as aucun droit je te rappelle ! »

« Sors d'ici ! »

« Je peux pas m'en aller tant qu'Edward est pas rentré je te signale ! »

« Sauf que je suis rentré. » Interrompit une voix que je reconnus sans problème.

Mon cœur émit un raté quand je le vis apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la cuisine, vêtu de sa veste en cuire et de son jean foncé. Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et toisait Rosalie sévèrement. Dieu qu'il était beau… Je me sentir défaillir rien qu'en le voyant là devant moi, avec son petit pli entre les yeux et son air incommode. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas l'entendre arriver ?

Rosalie le regarda et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais il la coupa d'une voix sèche.

« Il me semble avoir entendu Bella te demander de dégager. »

« Sans vouloir t'offenser cette histoire ne te regarde absolument pas. » Réfuta-t-elle.

« Tu oublies que t'es chez moi ici, on fait selon mes règles, et si Bella veut que tu t'en ailles, bah dans ce cas tu la fermes et tu te barres. » Trancha-t-il durement.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche avec étonnement, avant de se tourner vers moi qui n'arrivais pas à contenir mon sourire de voir qu'Edward s'était mis de mon coté et m'avait défendue. Elle me regarda tristement avec déploration, avant de secouer la tête et de reposer les yeux sur Edward qui ne s'était toujours pas déridé.

« Très bien je m'en vais. » Elle se tourna vers moi une dernière fois. « J'espère que tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux Bella et te rendre compte que c'est moi qui aie raison depuis le début. »

« Va te faire cuire un œuf. » Rétorquai-je cinglante.

Elle soupira de lassitude et se détourna. Elle passa devant Edward qui la regardait avec froideur, puis s'en alla de l'appartement. Edward finit par la suivre pour aller verrouiller la porte tandis que je restais dans la cuisine, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais osé mettre Rosalie à la porte… alors que je n'étais même pas chez moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête ?

Edward finit par revenir et lorsque je le vis arriver dans la cuisine, je constatai qu'il avait un sourire amusé.

« Alors comme ça tu te permets de virer les gens de ma propre maison maintenant ? » Lança-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Elle m'a mise hors de moi. » Maugréai-je en repensant à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

« C'est marrant… » Songea-t-il. « Tu te disputes avec Rosalie le jour où moi j'ai une dispute avec Emmett. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Emmett ? » Demandai-je intriguée.

Il se tendit instantanément et me regarda avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que toi tu as contre Rosalie ? » Renchérit-il simplement.

J'haussai les épaules et tentai de réfréner mes rougissements à mesure que je me remémorais la raison pour laquelle nous nous étions disputées. Hors de question qu'Edward n'apprenne qu'il était la source de notre désaccord. Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face si jamais il réalisait l'étendue de ce que je ressentais pour lui… bien que je me doute qu'il en soit déjà conscient vu le nombre de fois où je me suis trahie toute seule comme la pire des sottes.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Dis-je pour toute réponse.

« Bah moi non plus. »

Je me retins de rire devant ce dialogue de sourd qui était des plus idiots. Secouant la tête, je me dirigeai vers le frigo, m'emparai d'une bière et refermai la porte du frigo avant de m'approcher de lui et de la lui tendre sous son regard effaré.

« Tiens, c'est la dernière il va falloir que t'ailles en racheter si tu veux pouvoir tenir le coup. » Informai-je tandis qu'il m'observait toujours aussi ébahi et dérouté avant de décapsuler sa bière avec sa main.

« Euh… merci. »

« Je sais ce que tu penses, et non je ne t'entretiens pas. Je te connais c'est tout. »

Un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres, ce qui fit accélérer mes pulsations.

« Dommage que je ne t'aie pas rencontrée plus tôt. » Remarqua-t-il avant de porter la bière à ses lèvres et de boire sans ménagement.

Je le regardai avec fascination avant de comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éloigner si je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose que je regretterais par la suite. Je me reculai et retournai à mes fourneaux, sentant son regard me vriller dans le dos.

« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense. »

« Y a pas de quoi. De toute façon ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de pouvoir dire à Rosalie de foutre le camp de chez moi. Tu m'as rendu service. » Répondit-il d'une voix qui trahissait le sourire qu'il devait afficher.

« Tu ne l'apprécies vraiment pas ? »

« C'est pas que je l'aime pas… Mais elle me tape sur les nerfs. Elle passe son temps à me faire des leçons de moral comme si elle connait tout mieux que tout le monde. »

Je ris brièvement en me rendant compte qu'il avait plutôt raison.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Il y eut un silence tandis qu'Edward se trouvait toujours dans mon dos à m'observer et probablement, à boire sa bière.

« En tout cas je suis content de voir que tu ne te laisses pas faire. » Dit-il soudainement.

Je me mis à rougir et remerciai le ciel qu'il ne puisse pas voir mon visage. Et à mesure que je prenais conscience du fait qu'il était en train de me scruter intensément dans mon dos, je pris une grande décision.

Ce soir, j'allais passer à l'action et prouver à Rosalie qu'elle se trompait.

…

_oO "Bad Habits" Oo – __Michael Tolcher_

« Non je refuse de regarder ce film ! » M'exclamai-je subitement pendant que nous étions sur le canapé à chercher sur la chaine de la VOD quel film regarder.

Edward m'avait proposé de passer la soirée avec lui et bien évidemment, je n'allais pas refuser. Même si j'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus proche de moi au lieu de se terrer à l'autre bout du canapé comme si j'empestais, au moins j'étais avec lui… D'une certaine manière. Et c'était tout ce que je demandais.

« Mais pourquoi ? Les Infiltrés c'est un super film ! »

« Tu parles, ils crèvent tous à la fin. » Ironisai-je.

« Justement, c'est ça qui est bien. »

Je le regardai avec incrédulité alors qu'il avait l'air hyper sérieux.

« Alors pour toi c'est ce qui rend un film super ? Le fait qu'il y ait que des morts ? »

« Bah au moins ça met un peu d'ambiance. » Justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Et pourquoi on regarde pas une comédie ? » Proposai-je innocemment.

« Une comédie ? » S'étouffa-t-il. « Je rêve… Autant regarder Pretty Woman pendant que t'y es ! » Ricana-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sentant l'énervement me monter rien qu'en l'entendant dénigrer l'un des films que j'avais le plus regardé durant mon existence.

« Attends une minute ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre Pretty Woman ? » Fis-je sur la défensive.

« Moi ? Rien du tout à part que c'est une véritable daube qui incite à la prostitution. » Répondit-il fièrement.

« Ce film n'encourage pas la prostitution ! » M'écriai-je outrée.

« Bien sûr que si il l'encourage ! Tu veux que je te dise le slogan du film ? Devenez pute et vous rencontrerez le grand amour. Et en plus il est riche ! » Fanfaronna-t-il en rigolant tandis que j'étais vexée et énervée.

« T'es vraiment pas un romantique. » Marmonnai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Le romantisme c'est pour les crétins Bella. » Plastronna-t-il alors que je roulais des yeux.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de l'ignorer, sachant que ça allait l'énerver. Edward adorait m'agacer mais quand je refusais de répondre, il revenait à la charge.

Cela ne tarda pas et quelques minutes plus tard, en voyant que je n'avais toujours pas bougé ni dit quoi que ce soit, je le vis du coin de l'œil s'approcher de moi et me donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Allez, tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça quand même. » Dit-il amusé.

« Je ne fais pas la tête. » Marmonnai-je en réprimant la tension qui s'insufflait en moi à cause de notre faible proximité.

J'étais vraiment trop faible…

« Si tu fais la tête. » Contra-t-il.

« Non je fais pas la tête ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils et détournai les yeux, refusant de lui donner raison. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et mon cœur s'emballa à ce contact. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et vis qu'il avait l'air hésitant. Sa bouche était pincée pour une raison que j'ignorais.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me prendre dans tes bras ? » Osai-je demander en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je regrettai instantanément mes paroles lorsque je le sentis se tendre et ôter son bras à toute vitesse comme si je l'avais brûlé. Il s'éloigna légèrement de moi et je fis tout pour masquer ma déception.

« Euh, Bella… » Commença-t-il avec un regard désolé.

« Laisse tomber Edward. » Coupai-je faiblement, les bras toujours croisés sur ma poitrine. « J'ai bien remarqué que t'étais distant avec moi depuis quelques jours. »

Il ne répondit rien et je me fustigeai automatiquement pour lui avoir balancé ça comme ça. Mon optique de ce soir était de me rapprocher de lui, pas l'inverse. Si je commençais à lui dire des choses méchantes ou à le blesser, ça n'allait franchement pas le faire. Et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en empêcher. J'étais tellement frustrée qu'il se soit rétracté la dernière fois, et qu'il m'évite depuis lors, que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser cette frustration et de lui faire comprendre à ma manière que moi aussi j'avais été blessée.

Je savais que c'était une réaction un peu puérile et pas très adulte mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Ce type me met dans tous mes états et me frustre comme pas permis ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter de cohabiter avec lui sans que jamais rien ne se passe, sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre rapprochement, sans que le feu qui m'habite constamment ne finisse par s'éteindre. Je brûlais de désir pour lui et j'avais l'impression que ça ne lui faisait rien, que soit il ne s'en rendait pas compte – mais dans ce cas il fallait être vraiment aveugle – ou alors qu'il le voyait mais qu'il s'en fichait.

Me revinrent en mémoire les paroles de Rosalie… Peut être qu'elle avait raison après tout, que je m'étais montée le bourrichon pour rien et que je me faisais des idées. Et si c'était elle qui disait vrai ? Et si Edward n'avait jamais eu l'intention de m'embrasser la dernière fois et qu'il me voyait bel et bien comme une sœur potentielle ?

Non, je réfutais cette idée. Rosalie n'avait pas raison. Je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il le désirait aussi, ça n'avait rien avoir avec de la paranoïa…

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever et m'en aller pour me réfugier le plus loin possible de lui, je l'entendis soupirer et sentis à nouveau son bras se poser sur mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui. Je le regardai avec étonnement, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises, mon cœur battant plus rapidement alors que mes mains émettaient de la moiteur. Il ne me regardait pas mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'incertitude mélangée à une certaine crainte. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

« Edward tu n'es pas obligé de… »

« C'est bon Bella. » Me coupa-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi et en me regardant profondément. « J'en ai envie. »

J'entrouvris la bouche et mon cœur rata un battement à cause de cette simple phrase. J'avais l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et d'être revenue un peu avant Noël, au moment où Edward n'avait aucun mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Cette période là me semblait si loin alors que cela ne faisait seulement que quelques semaines, sans doute parce qu'après tout s'est dégradé à cause du réveillon du jour de l'an et du pseudo presque baiser qui l'avait incité à s'éloigner de moi tout de suite après.

Un sourire finit par se former sur mes lèvres et je me laissai tirer, reposant ma tête sur son torse et soupirant d'aise tandis qu'il commençait à mettre son film que je comptais ne regarder qu'à moitié dans la mesure où je ne l'aimais pas.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée au fait ? » Demandai-je après un long moment silencieux où je m'étais simplement contentée du fait d'être dans ses bras.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On peut pas dire que ce soit la meilleure. » Répondit-il d'un ton maussade qui me fit relever les yeux vers son visage.

J'observai son visage fermé et devinai qu'il était perturbé par un truc qui s'était produit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » M'enquis-je curieusement.

« Il vaut mieux pas que je t'en parle. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que telle que je te connais tu vas t'extasier et tirer profit de mon malheur. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Je me redressai et commençai à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Est-ce qu'Edward aurait à nouveau hésité à tuer quelqu'un ? Si c'était ça alors il avait raison, j'allais vraiment en être heureuse.

« Maintenant tu m'intéresses. » Souris-je avec anticipation. « Raconte. »

Il soupira de lassitude et détourna les yeux, apparemment agacé.

« Je t'avais parlée de ce qui s'est passé le jour de la fusillade à Springfield. » Commença-t-il.

« Vaguement. » Répondis-je.

« Bah cette fois c'est pire, j'ai pas pu liquider qui que ce soit. »

Je clignai des yeux pour être certaine que mon imagination ne me faisait pas défaut.

« Attends tu… quoi ? » Bafouillai-je sans dissimuler mon ébahissement.

« Ne me le fais pas répéter, t'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. » Fit-il irrité.

« Tu veux dire que t'as tué personne aujourd'hui ? » M'exclamai-je atterrée.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et je compris que cet aveu n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il avait l'air de détester ça même, ça se voyait dans ses prunelles et dans les traits de son visage.

« Je crois que… j'y arrive plus. » Avoua-t-il dépité.

Je tentai de réprimer mon envie de sourire mais sans grand succès. Si j'avais espéré au fond de moi qu'il me dise qu'il avait hésité à assassiner quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ce qu'il venait de m'avouer était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Edward incapable de tuer… Si on me l'avait dit y a encore quelques semaines, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

« Plus du tout ? »

« Non et ça m'énerve. Tu n'as pas idée de la merde dans laquelle je suis. » Murmura-t-il torturé.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… » Soupirai-je, abasourdie par ce que j'apprenais. « Edward Masen qui se radoucit et devient inoffensif, dans quelle dimension suis-je tombée ? »

« Eh ! » Protesta-t-il vexé. « Je suis pas inoffensif ! Et puis arrête de sourire, c'est loin d'être marrant. »

« Bah quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas m'empêcher d'exprimer ma joie ! » M'exclamai-je faussement choquée.

« Tu pourrais au moins te montrer un minimum désolée pour moi ou… ou je sais pas, compatissante. »

Mon sourire s'élargit et je faillis rire à sa remarque. Je trouvais qu'Edward était vraiment adorable à cet instant. Il avait l'attitude d'un gamin boudeur, ce qui était des plus mignons. Naturellement, il était tout bonnement hors de question que je le lui dise, il piquerait sans doute une crise mémorable si jamais j'osais remettre en question son orgueil de mâle.

« D'accord autant pour moi. » Répondis-je amusée en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en tentant d'arborer une mine à la fois sérieuse et soucieuse. « Edward, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée que tu sois plus capable de tuer quelqu'un. Ça doit être tellement difficile pour toi d'être redevenu humain, j'ose pas imaginer le calvaire que t'es en train d'endurer, c'est certainement horrible. » Terminai-je en tentant d'avoir l'air sincère mais sans parvenir à me départir de mon sourire.

Il me toisa avec des yeux noirs de fureur tandis que j'avais les lèvres pincées et que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas rire.

« Va te rhabiller Bella. » Maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Cette fois je ne me retins plus et éclatai de rire sous son regard indigné.

« Excuse-moi, » fis-je sans arrêter de rire, « mais si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'espérais qu'un jour tu arriverais et m'annoncerais un truc pareil ! »

« Je savais que j'aurais pas dû t'en parler, tu peux pas comprendre. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en détournant les yeux.

Je cessai de rire et me sentis offensée par le peu de considération avec lequel il venait de parler.

« Non c'est vrai, j'ai jamais été confrontée à ce problème et je ne le serai sûrement jamais. » Répliquai-je sèchement. « Mais regarde les choses en face Edward, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si aujourd'hui t'es dans cette situation. »

« Ça va j'ai pas besoin de leçon de moral. » Râla-t-il d'un ton las.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'espérais ? Que je te dise que je suis triste de ce qu'il t'arrive et que je compatis ? » Fis-je de façon rhétorique en haussant la voix.

« Bien sûr que non, je suis pas assez fou pour penser que tu puisses changer de personnalité du jour au lendemain. » Répondit-il en roulant des yeux. Je souris faiblement.

« T'es vraiment pas content ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? » M'enquis-je déçue en voyant qu'il ne se déridait toujours pas et qu'il avait les traits tirés.

« C'est pas que je suis pas content… disons que j'ai peur des conséquences, voilà tout. »

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement.

« Tu veux dire avec Aro Volturi ? » Devinai-je désarçonnée.

« Ouais. » Susurra-t-il méchamment.

Une légère appréhension s'empara de moi en songeant à l'éventualité qu'Edward pouvait avoir des problèmes. De ce qu'il m'avait expliqué, ce mafieux italien ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et n'avait de pitié pour personne. Il n'aurait aucun mal à « s'occuper » d'Edward à sa manière. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut l'échine rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'il apprenait qu'il n'était plus apte à le servir.

Je regardai Edward tristement et posai une main sur son torse en tachant d'ignorer les picotements que ce contact faisait ressentir à mon épiderme.

« Il t'arrivera rien. » Tentai-je d'une petite voix.

J'ignorais si c'était lui ou moi que j'essayais de rassurer. Il tourna son visage vers moi et me sonda sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« Bah… je peux te protéger moi. » Répondis-je maladroitement.

« Toi ? » S'exclama-t-il étonné avant de rire brièvement.

« Eh, je sais peut être me battre, t'en sais rien. » Me défendis-je en le regardant avec insistance.

« Tu parles, tu sais même pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. » Rétorqua-t-il amusé.

« Alors ça c'est pas vrai. »

« Bella, je peux te mettre à terre rien qu'avec un croche-pied. »

« Les croche-pieds ça fait tomber tout le monde je te signale. » Dis-je pour ma défense.

« Seulement les personnes maladroites comme toi. » Rectifia-t-il.

Je fis mine d'être offusquée et lui lançai un regard furibond, piquée dans mon orgueil, ce qui ne gagna qu'à le faire rire.

« Si t'espères m'intimider avec ça, c'est raté ma grande. »

« En attendant c'est pas moi qui suis devenue inoffensive. » Narguai-je ouvertement.

« Pour la seconde fois, je ne suis pas inoffensif. » Râla-t-il.

« Si tu l'es. »

« Non je le suis pas ! »

« Dans ce cas prouve-le. » Provoquai-je en arquant un sourcil, avant de me rendre compte de mes paroles.

Il écarquilla les yeux, apparemment aussi étonné que moi par l'audace dont je venais de faire preuve, tandis que je ne me laissais pas démonter et que j'essayais de paraitre sûre de moi. Son regard devint soudainement plus sérieux, avec une émotion que je ne compris pas mais qui eut don de faire accélérer les pulsations de mon cœur et de couper ma respiration. Il me scrutait avec intensité et je soutins son regard sans faillir alors que mon corps se remplissait de chaleur et que je me sentais devenir fébrile.

« Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Bella ? » Émit-il doucement sans me quitter des yeux.

Comment pouvait-il me dire un truc pareil tout en me regardant de cette façon là ? C'était inhumain, insoutenable, pas correcte, illégal… La seule raison qui m'empêchait de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser à cet instant était la peur de me faire rejeter, parce que je le connaissais et que je savais qu'il ne le permettrait pas. Mais résister devenait de plus en plus difficile pour moi. Surtout quand il agissait comme ça, et qu'il était aussi proche de moi…

« Peut être bien. » Bredouillai-je d'une voix mal assurée, sans jamais briser notre contact visuel.

Il entrouvrit la bouche tandis que j'humidifiais mes lèvres, trouvant notre proximité bien trop faible pour que je sois encore dotée d'une raison et d'un cerveau. J'ignore combien de temps s'était écoulé mais ce que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas m'arrêter là. J'avais besoin de plus que ça, mon corps le réclamait, tant et si bien que ma température devait avoir grimpé en flèche. Edward ne cessa pas de me regarder, ses yeux s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde, rendant ainsi ma pulsation irrégulière.

Je le vis émettre un mouvement en ma direction, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se rapprocher de moi plus encore, quand soudainement tout s'arrêta. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, son front se plissa et son visage se durcit. Il ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde avant de les rouvrir rapidement. Puis il détourna la tête et coupa ainsi notre connexion visuelle, me prenant de cours. Je me retins de soupirer de frustration et le regardai à la fois hébétée et éblouie.

_Que venait-il de se passer ?_

La question la plus importante était surtout : « Pourquoi avait-il détourné la tête et tout arrêté encore une fois ? »

Sérieusement, à chaque fois que la tension devenait palpable entre nous et que nous étions sur le point de franchir une limite, il s'éloignait. J'en avais marre de ce revirement de comportement, je voulais qu'il arrête de changer d'avis à la dernière minute parce que ça devenait insupportable et impossible à suivre pour moi. Je n'étais pas assez forte pour endurer une frustration et une tension aussi importante. Et puis je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. C'est comme s'il s'imposait lui-même une limite à ne pas dépasser avec moi. Était-ce parce qu'il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui et qu'il ne voulait pas me donner de faux espoirs ni l'impression qu'il éprouve la même chose ?

Je sentis l'énervement et surtout l'agacement monter en moi à mesure que les conversations que j'avais eues avec Jasper et Rosalie prenaient une nouvelle fois un impact très consistant dans ma façon de penser. Ils avaient probablement raison finalement. Edward ne voulait pas me faire de peine alors il essayait d'être aussi proche de moi que possible mais il était dégouté à l'idée d'une proximité plus grande. Rien que songer à cette éventualité me donna la migraine et brisa mon cœur en miettes. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient raison, je voulais qu'ils aient tort…

En fait ce que je voulais c'était surtout qu'Edward me prouve le contraire.

Ne pouvant plus supporter l'idée de ne pas savoir et d'être constamment dans l'ignorance la plus totale, je secouai la tête, repris mes esprits, oubliai momentanément ma gêne et mon embarras habituel et pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qui me turlupinait depuis je ne sais combien de temps.

« Edward, est-ce que tu me considères comme ta sœur ? »

Il tressaillit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se tourner vers moi tandis que je faisais tout pour paraitre désinvolte, même si au final j'échouais lamentablement.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Fit-il ébahi et pris au dépourvu.

Je baissai les yeux timidement.

« C'est juste que Rosalie et Jasper ont pas arrêté de me dire que j'étais une sorte de sœur de substitution pour toi, étant donné qu'Alice est morte et que… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est totalement faux ! » Me coupa-t-il d'une voix tonitruante et le visage révulsé.

Je relevai la tête étonnée.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais évidemment ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens parlent sans jamais rien savoir… » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en secouant la tête, sans contenir son énervement.

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant le sourire qui menaçait de franchir mes lèvres en voyant qu'il était vraiment sincère.

« Alors… » Tentai-je avec appréhension. « Qu'est-ce que je représente pour toi ? »

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi et il entrouvrit la bouche, semblant désarçonné par ma question. Il me regarda hésitant et je compris qu'il ne me répondrait pas si je ne le poussais pas dans ses retranchements et que je n'insistais pas.

« S'il te plait Edward… » Suppliai-je en le regardant avec force. « J'ai besoin que tu me répondes et que tu sois honnête avec moi. Vraiment honnête. »

J'espérais qu'il verrait à travers ma voix et mon regard que c'était vraiment important pour moi et que je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il ne me réponde pas. Depuis le temps que je désirais savoir ce que j'étais réellement pour lui et la façon dont il me considérait…

Durant un court moment je vis un semblant de panique dans ses yeux, qui se transforma en de l'incertitude et puis pour finir, de la crainte. Après un long moment à tergiverser pendant que je le regardais en l'implorant silencieusement, il prit enfin un air résolu sur le visage et releva une main vers moi. Je sentis sa paume se poser sur ma joue et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que mon rythme cardiaque reprenne de plus belle.

Il approcha son visage du mien avec lenteur et je fus incapable de bouger, me contentant de l'observer avec la bouche presque entrouverte. Son odeur corporelle parvint jusqu'à mes narines et je manquai de défaillir. Il ancra son regard dans le mien et me sonda avec une telle intensité dans les yeux que j'en oubliais tout ce qui se trouvait autour de nous. C'était comme s'il était capable de me couper du monde actuel.

« Tu veux que je sois honnête ? » Murmura-t-il tout en continuant à rapprocher son visage du mien, si bien que son nez me frôlait presque. « Tu représentes bien plus que ce que tu crois Bella. »

Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux en soupirant, me laissant complètement pantoise et inerte.

« Tellement plus… » Souffla-t-il, son souffle me chatouillant le visage.

J'entrouvris la bouche et cessai tout bonnement de respirer. C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai, je devais forcément me trouver dans une autre dimension pour qu'Edward se laisse aller à me dire des paroles aussi… aussi… Y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais en réalité. Tout me paraissait si irréel que j'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment j'allais me réveiller et me rendre compte que rien de tout cela n'est vrai.

Alors que son front était toujours collé au mien, je le vis approcher son visage, encore. Et à ce moment là je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de rester immobile et de fixer ses lèvres avec attention, le regard plein d'anticipation. Je refusai de fermer les yeux. La dernière fois j'avais fait l'erreur de les fermer et lorsque je les avais rouvert il était en train de baiser mon front et de s'éloigner. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne, pas cette fois. Je ne lui en laisserai pas la possibilité de toute évidence. Mes yeux étaient toujours suspendus à ses lèvres, sa main sur ma joue me tenait avec fermeté, sans doute pour pas que je m'échappe, comme si j'en avais vraiment eu l'intention de toute façon…

Mon cœur tambourinait et martelait ma poitrine de coups, tant et si bien que j'en avais des palpitations. Je sentais ma lèvre inférieure trembler légèrement et ma bouche s'entrouvrir à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, toujours un peu plus, avec une lenteur désespérée qui me faisait mourir d'impatience. Sentir son souffle de plus en plus présent me donnait presque l'envie de m'évanouir, et je ne parlais pas de mes mains qui étaient tellement moites qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'avoir été trempées dans l'eau.

Il avançait tellement lentement que j'en étais là à me demander si je ne devrais pas franchir les barrières qui nous séparaient moi-même. Malheureusement j'avais le sentiment que si c'était moi qui prenais les devants et l'embrassais avant l'heure, le charme serait rompu et il s'écarterait tout de suite. Alors je prenais mon mal en patience et j'attendais, mourant de frustration un peu plus à chaque seconde. On aurait dit qu'il se testait, qu'il cherchait le bon moyen de procéder, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un truc pareil. Je trouvais ça plutôt bizarre d'ailleurs dans la mesure où des femmes, il en avait collectionné des tas. Peut être que c'était parce qu'avec moi c'était différent… je rêvais un peu trop mais qu'importe, après l'aveu qu'il venait de me faire je me sentais en droit de penser que j'étais plus importante que toutes ces filles là.

Sa bouche était désormais à quelques millimètres seulement et ma respiration se coupa. Je le vis hésiter l'espace d'une seconde, et je me promis mentalement que si jamais il osait se reculer maintenant, ce serait moi qui prendrais les devants et achèverais ce qu'il n'aura pas été fichu de faire. Pour mon plus grand soulagement, l'hésitation disparut bien vite et un air plus déterminé prit place sur son visage, me faisant déglutir.

Et après ce qui me parut une éternité des plus impitoyables et insoutenables, ses lèvres effleurèrent dangereusement les miennes.

Ce fut une caresse des plus douces, une sensation que je n'avais encore jamais connue et qui me faisait succomber toujours un peu plus au fil des secondes. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne avec un peu plus d'impact et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de soupirer d'aise. Mon ventre se réveilla et je sentis des centaines de papillons me parcourir, répandant une chaleur dans mon corps sans précédent.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que la réalité s'imposa à moi et que je pris véritablement conscience de ce qui se produisait. Après quatre mois que je le connaissais, à vivre avec lui quotidiennement, à partager des moments que je n'oublierais jamais, à le désirer corps et âme, à réfréner mes sentiments qui grandissaient au fil des jours jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus les ignorer, à rêver de lui, de nous plus précisément, et à imaginer un avenir lointain dans lequel nous serions intimement liés, Edward avait enfin franchi la barrière qui le retenait et m'embrassait. C'était mon premier baiser et pourtant, j'avais la sensation que je n'avais pas besoin de ce détail pour savoir qu'il serait d'ores et déjà inoubliable à mes yeux.

Il se recula bien trop vite, rendant ma bouche froide et sans saveur et je rouvris les yeux subitement. Ses yeux étaient étrangement sombres et il avait l'air tout aussi troublé que je l'étais. Il dût voir quelque chose dans mon regard qui lui donna envie de réitérer puisqu'il s'approcha et m'embrassa à nouveau, me laissant pantoise. Ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes délicatement et j'eus besoin de faire quelque chose pour accentuer le contact que j'avais avec lui. Mes mains se déplacèrent d'elles mêmes de son torse vers son cou, rapprochant ainsi mon visage du sien. Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque et me collai à lui de façon inhabituelle, si bien que je fus moi-même surprise de sentir son torse contre ma poitrine. Je l'entendis émettre un grondement qui accentua la tension qui était en moi et augmenta la chaleur présente dans mon bas-ventre.

Mes mains vinrent se faufiler dans sa chevelure et pour la première fois de ma vie je pus enfin éprouver la sensation de ses cheveux sur mes doigts. J'avais rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois du moment où j'aurais la chance de toucher ses cheveux, et je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas comparable avec mes faibles fantasmes qui étaient bien loin de la réalité. Ses lèvres se firent plus pressantes sur les miennes tandis que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux et répondais à son baiser avec avidité. Nous étions passés de la douceur à de l'empressement, ce qui était assez paradoxal. J'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, qu'il ne s'éloigne pas et ne cesse jamais de m'embrasser, quitte à me faire mourir faute d'avoir pu respirer. Je sentis ses mains sur mon corps, caresser ma silhouette à travers mon débardeur et je gémis contre sa bouche, mon désir augmentant progressivement.

Puis sans que je ne m'y attende, tout s'arrêta. Il se tendit et ses mains posées sur ma taille me repoussèrent brusquement, mettant ainsi fin à notre baiser.

« Non attends ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de moi avec rapidité, me regardant à la fois choqué et horrifié.

Je me figeai, les yeux exorbités et la respiration haletante. Edward n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de l'état dans lequel j'étais car il semblait complètement ailleurs, ce qui m'empêchait d'analyser ce qui s'était passé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en fermant les yeux tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, oubliant complètement que j'étais là et que je l'entendais.

Je mis une main sur mon cœur pour tenter de reprendre une respiration normale tandis qu'il ne m'accordait toujours aucune attention et qu'il semblait se torturer l'esprit. Il soupira et leva subitement, ne me laissant pas le temps d'encaisser le coup.

« Merde… » Jura-t-il. « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! »

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon, pendant que je me trouvais encore assise sur le canapé, en proie au choc, le cerveau complètement en ébullition.

« Edward ? » Appelai-je tremblante tandis qu'il se trouvait à coté de la table à manger et ne cessait de bouger avec ses deux mains sur le haut de sa tête, l'air terriblement tourmenté.

« Putain ! » Hurla-t-il en cognant violemment son poing sur la table, faisant presque trembler les murs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ! » Se fustigea-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, le tout sous mon incompréhension la plus totale.

Une douleur se forma peu à peu dans ma poitrine en réalisant que mon instant de plénitude était désormais terminé et que c'était peut être la seule fois où j'aurais eu l'occasion d'avoir un avant gout du paradis.

Je n'avais qu'une seule chose à dire : La chute faisait très mal.

* * *

**Ils en auront mis du temps hein ?**

_15 chapitres pour un premier baiser, je crois que j'aie battu mon record lol_

_En revanche pour la revirement d'Edward à la fin et bah... vous pensiez quand même pas que ce serait aussi facile non ? N'oubliez pas qu'on se trouve dans la fiction un pas en avant trois pas en arrière ^^_

**Bon alors que va-t-il se passer ? Quelle va être la réaction d'Edward ? Et celle de Bella ?**

_J'attends votre avis avec impatience et vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances ! J'essaierai de vous poster un chapitre pour noël ou pour le jour de l'an ;) D'ailleurs pour les lecteurs d'Excès de Vitesse, l'épilogue est en cours d'écriture il arrivera sûrement pour Noël. Je suis désolée je ne peux pas faire plus vite malheureusement !_

**Vous connaissez la chanson, un teaser pour une review laissée :D**

_Prenez soin de vous !_

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_**


	16. Chapter 16: Aveux

**Here I am again !**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite encore une fois à tous une excellente année 2012 ! On est censés tous mourir à la fin de l'année alors profitez pendant qu'il est encore temps :D**

Je sais que j'avais dit que je voulais vous poster un chapitre pour noël mais en fait il se trouve que je suis partie en vacances pendant deux semaines sans internet, de plus j'ai mis un point d'honneur à finir en priorité mon épilogue d'**_Excès de Vitesse_**, qui d'ailleurs est posté donc je vais pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur cette fiction à partir de maintenant ^^

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes, et que vous êtes fin prêts pour lire un nouveau chapitre de **_Murder in Chicago_** !

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et vos commentaires sur Twitter, je ne le dirai jamais assez mais vous êtes des lecteurs formidables *-***

/**  
**

_Merci aux anonymes  
_

**jennifer, lily-rose, max 2112, wendy, Martine16, amande, karima, melanie, izzie, scorpionlove09, Elsa, chris57, Samantha, Yoyo, Shuichigirl971, lola, Justine, Marie, , sophia, Lisa, Lna, Pauline, emilie, Anya** et** Stephaniiiee  
**

**Esther **: Comme tu dis il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une fin heureuse, d'ailleurs à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'aie fait une fin de chapitre joyeuse pour cette fiction ? Je sais même pas si c'est déjà arrivé lol Bella prend de l'assurance, faut croire qu'Edward est pas le seul à avoir changé :p Je ne peux pas te dire si ma fiction se terminera bien ou mal, d'ailleurs tu es probablement la seule à vouloir qu'elle finisse de façon tragique, mais dans tous les cas je peux te promettre que ce ne sera certainement pas une fin du genre mariage blanc avec télétubbies et toute une ribambelle de bébés ^^ Je n'avais pas de sourire sadique au moment d'écrire la fin du chapitre précédent, mais pour ce qui est de celui-là je l'avais, et tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi :D

**Hlne** : Salut Hélène Holmes :D D'ailleurs je sais pas si t'as vu mais y a ton mari qui va sortir au cinéma dans pas longtemps... le vrai Sherlock ^^ Est-ce qu'un flic a tué Alice ? Peut être... peut être pas... Ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'en effet la phrase prononcée par Edward "Et Dieu sait à quel point je les hais" n'était pas anodine ;) Mais je n'en dévoilerai pas plus ! En revanche Edward ne finit pas par atterrir chez Aro à cause du fait qu'il en a marre d'être un mec bien. Il l'a fait car il était perdu, ne croyait plus en rien et qu'Aro l'a manipulé pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait. Tu vas d'ailleurs découvrir dans ce chapitre la façon dont il a débuté dans le métier, qui est d'ailleurs une partie assez sombre de sa vie. Et puisque t'as l'impression de jouer au loto, je vais te répondre de ce pas : "félication vous avez le droit de rejouer, score=0" :D Si t'as aimé l'entrée en matière avec le "J'y arrive pas putain !", je crois que tu vas adorer cette entrée en matière là ;) Edward en mode trop sexy, lectrice comblée ? Bah euh... c'est gentil xD Et ouais Edward a encore cassé l'ambiance avec ses problèmes de conscience, et c'est pas encore fini tu vas voir lol Quoi qu'il en soit je suis extrêmement touchée que la critique culinaire Hlne ait élu "Murder in Chicago" comme son meilleur cru de l'année :D

**Soso** : Je tiens sincèrement à te remercier pour toutes tes reviews, que ce soient celles laissées sur ma fiction Excès de Vitesse ou sur celle-ci, on peut dire que tu m'as bien gâtée pour noël ! *-* Je suis très heureuse que mes fictions te plaisent autant :D

**A ce que j'ai lu, tout le monde a râlé quant à l'attitude d'Edward après leur premier baiser mais la plupart s'en doutaient. Et vous n'êtes pas encore au bout de vos peines avec lui lol**

**Bonne lecture !**

_P.S : Don't kill me at the end ;)_**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Aveux**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Who Knew" Oo – __P!nk_

« Putain de merde ! »

Cinq minutes avaient passé et Edward était toujours en train de jurer à tout va, se fustigeant mentalement et ne prenant pas en considération une seule seconde le fait que je sois actuellement présente dans la pièce.

J'avais le regard baissé vers mes mains car je n'osais pas lui faire face, lui si imposant, lui si énervé, lui si dominant… Toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers le baiser qu'il m'avait donné avant qu'il ne se mette dans une colère noire. Il y a encore quelques minutes il était l'homme le plus doux du monde, et à présent c'est comme si cette douceur s'était effacée pour laisser place à une irrépressible fureur.

Je considérais un instant la question de savoir si Edward était bipolaire. Voilà qui expliquerait pas mal de choses.

Pourrais-je être capable d'aimer un bipolaire ?

La question ne posait même pas. J'étais déjà amoureuse de lui en sachant qu'il avait tué des gens, je pouvais bien accepter une maladie maniaco-dépressive…

« Je suis pas malade. » Grogna-t-il soudainement, coupant ainsi court à toutes mes suppositions.

Je relevai la tête, étonnée qu'il daigne me porter soudainement de l'intérêt.

« J'ai parlé tout haut ? » Balbutiai-je embarrassée.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de m'ignorer, sa tête dissimulée entre ses bras, ses coudes appuyés contre la table à manger et ses mains enfouies dans sa chevelure auburn. Je le regardai – ou plutôt l'admirai – incapable de détourner les yeux. Ce type me subjuguait alors qu'il ne faisait absolument rien ! Il devait sûrement avoir un pouvoir vaudou ou je ne sais quoi pour paraitre aussi attractif.

« J'ai commis une erreur Bella. »

Sa voix m'était parvenue en murmure, si bas que pendant un instant j'eus peur de l'avoir imaginée. Mon regard se voila à ses paroles, et s'il avait relevé les yeux pour me jauger, il aurait vu que mon visage était à présent rempli de désillusions. Je comprenais où il voulait en venir. J'avais tellement été extatique et incapable de penser correctement après ce baiser que j'en avais omis de me demander ce que lui en avait pensé. Je croyais qu'il l'avait voulu autant que moi puisque c'était lui qui l'avait amorcé. Mais apparemment je devais m'être trompée. Peut être qu'il s'était rendu comte à la dernière minute qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. En tout cas pas de cette façon là. Quelle idiote j'ai été, comme s'il avait vraiment voulu m'embrasser…

La douleur dans mon estomac à ce constat n'avait pas l'air de s'atténuer. Plus je pensais au fait que mes sentiments pour lui étaient à sens unique, plus j'avais mal. Mais j'imagine que je le méritais après tout, pour avoir eu le culot de croire qu'une relation amoureuse était possible entre nous. Il ne me considérait peut être pas comme une remplaçante de sa sœur défunte, mais vue sa réaction depuis tout à l'heure, il ne me voyait pas comme une petite amie potentielle non plus. Remarquez, le mot « petit ami » à coté d'Edward me semblait bien fade et complètement à l'opposé de la réalité. Ça ne lui correspondait tout simplement pas. C'était un terme beaucoup trop simple, alors qu'Edward lui est un homme des plus complexes.

Réalisant mon erreur et voulant mettre un maximum de distance entre nous, je me levai, baissant à nouveau la tête afin de ne plus lui faire face visuellement.

« Je suis désolée. » M'excusai-je après coup. « Je… Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi je-je… excuse-moi. »

« Quoi ? »

Me réprimandant mentalement pour avoir bafouillé de façon aussi pitoyable, je fis mine de me détourner, ignorant son interrogation et me forçant à ne surtout pas le regarder.

« Bella ! » Appela-t-il tandis que je me dirigeai vers la chambre.

Je ne voulais pas me retourner, ni l'affronter car j'estimais que c'était bien assez pour une seule soirée. L'avoir embrassé et m'être fait rejetée étaient déjà difficiles à encaisser.

Alors j'accélérai le pas, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Et cependant que j'atteignais la porte de la chambre, je sentis la pression de sa main sur mon poignet, qui déclenchait une multitude de picotements électriques le long de mon bras. Il tira sur mon poignet pour me retourner et je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser que je me retrouvai plaquée contre son torse de marbre dissimulé sous sa chemise bleue.

Ma respiration se coupa et je ressentis à nouveau la tension m'habiter, surtout en le voyant si près. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien, son souffle balayait mon visage, sa prise sur mon poignet se raffermissait et sa présence m'enivrait. Sans parler de la sensation de son torse contre ma poitrine qui m'empêchait d'analyser quoi que ce soit d'autre et d'avoir les idées claires.

J'entrouvris la bouche tandis qu'il m'assaillait d'un regard pénétrant, sombre et dangereusement mortel.

« Tu te fourvoies. »

Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas, toujours aussi saisissants. J'entendis mon propre souffle devenir erratique alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de m'imprégner des mots qu'il venait de prononcer et d'en comprendre le sens.

« Hein ? »

« Tu te fourvoies. » Répéta-t-il d'une manière plus dure, faisant ainsi accélérer mes battements de cœur.

Était-ce de la peur ou du désir ? Les deux sans aucun doute.

Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Edward. Il m'hypnotisait autant qu'il me terrifiait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Murmurai-je tout bas, la bouche toujours entrouverte et mon regard fixant ses lèvres si proches des miennes.

« Tu penses que je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. »

Sa voix était sèche et un tantinet agressive, tout en restant dans les tons bas et doux, rendant ainsi le tout paradoxal.

« Tu t'es enfui, et tu n'as pas arrêté de râler. » Bredouillai-je la voix tremblante.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent plus encore et mon pouls battait fort, martelant mon artère carotide.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Bella ? » Il tira sur mon poignet, me rapprochant plus de lui, si c'était encore possible. « Que ce qui s'est passé sur ce canapé n'était pas désiré ? Que quand je te vois si près de moi, je n'ai pas… envie de te toucher ? »

Il marqua une pause et je bénissais le ciel qu'il me tienne le poignet au point que ça en était douloureux car sans ça je n'aurais pas pu tenir sur mes jambes pour rester debout. Son regard dériva sur ma bouche encore entrouverte. Il la dévisagea sans ménagement, causant encore un peu plus de remue-ménage dans mon corps qui ne m'appartenait apparemment plus.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, je crus que mes genoux allaient lâcher et que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens vraiment, ni des efforts que j'ai dû fournir pour m'arrêter tout à l'heure. Tu ne sais pas du tout l'effet que tu me fais au quotidien, tu ignores à quel point cela devient de plus en plus difficile de te résister, et encore plus quand tu agis de façon aussi intrépide et impudente. Je crevais d'envie de t'embrasser… tout comme en cet instant je rêve de te débarrasser de tous tes vêtements et de te prendre avant même qu'on ait eu le temps d'atteindre la chambre. »

_Oh mon dieu…_

Je crois bien que pendant une minute, mon cœur s'est réellement arrêté de battre. C'était la première fois, depuis que je le connaissais, qu'Edward me parlait d'une façon pareille. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'étais presque en train d'haleter. À l'aide de seulement quelques phrases, il avait réussi à me mettre dans tous mes états. Aucun doute que j'allais rejouer cette scène encore et encore dans mes rêves les plus profonds.

Je serrai les cuisses, ressentant l'effluve du désir qu'il avait fait naître en moi, et continuai à fixer ardemment ses lèvres si tentatrices. Ses yeux toujours obscurcis me regardaient toujours, mettant de la poigne à ce qu'il disait.

« C'est vrai que pour des raisons qui me sont propres, je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé. » Continua-t-il avec une intonation douce et en même temps pleine de tension. « Mais crois-moi Bella, ce n'est pas du tout parce que je ne le désirais pas. »

Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et à ce moment là je ne pus rien faire d'autre que dire avec une voix fébrile :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois des paupières, comme pour le sortir de sa léthargie dans lequel il était plongé. Il sembla reprendre ses esprits et se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et surtout de dire. Et alors que j'aurais tant voulu qu'il exécute ma demande et m'embrasse comme je le désirais si puissamment, Edward au contraire me regarda avec des yeux affolés avant de me relâcher subitement comme si je l'avais brulé.

Il s'écarta et se recula en poussant un léger grognement rauque, presque inaudible. Je restai immobile, incapable de bouger et de réagir. Il se pinça le nez comme il savait si bien le faire à chaque fois qu'il était torturé et je posai délicatement une main à l'emplacement de mon cœur pour reprendre ma contenance et ma respiration.

Une minute s'écoula alors que mon souffle était fort et que lui se passait une main sur le visage avant de reposer son attention sur moi et de m'accorder un regard, cette fois déterminé.

« Ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne doit plus jamais se reproduire. »

Sa phrase sonnait comme une sentence irrévocable et cela m'alarma, si bien que l'appréhension commença à me gagner. Sans plus de détournement, il s'éloigna et s'en alla, disparaissant hors de mon champ de vision avant même que je ne puisse avoir le temps d'emmagasiner et de protester.

J'entendis le claquement d'une porte et compris qu'il s'était tiré de l'appartement, me laissant seule et en proie à une foule d'émotions que je n'arrivais pas à gérer. J'aurais pu le mépriser pour m'avoir abandonnée après m'avoir mis dans des états pas possibles, mais pour l'heure, tout ce que j'étais réellement capable de faire, c'était de calmer mes ardeurs et de reprendre peu à peu mes esprits.

Il me fallait un plan.

Ce soir j'avais réussi la promesse que je m'étais faite, à savoir prouver à Rosalie qu'elle avait tort. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, Edward avait bel et bien des sentiments pour moi et entre nous il régnait une tension dont elle n'avait pas la moindre idée.

J'avais gagné contre Rosalie.

Et cette fois ci, j'allais prouver à Edward que, contrairement à ce qu'il pense il n'est pas le plus fort, et qu'il a eu tort de me sous-estimer.

* * *

**Pov Edward  
**

_oO "Rock You Like A Hurricane" Oo – __Scorpions_

« Emmett ? » Fis-je après avoir décroché mon téléphone.

« T'es où mec ? J'attends que tu viennes me chercher, t'as oublié qu'on avait rendez-vous avec le boss aujourd'hui ? » Réprimanda-t-il dans le combiné.

Je soufflai en me passant une main sur le visage. Inutile de préciser qu'Aro était bien le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment…

« Désolé, tu vas devoir y aller sans moi. » Répondis-je embarrassé.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu viens pas ? »

J'arrivais à reconnaitre l'intonation sonore de sa voix qui montrait qu'il était incrédule et également pas du tout approbateur.

« Non j'ai un truc à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir de plus important que ton boulot ? ! »

« C'est compliqué Emmett, mais s'il te plait dis à Aro que j'ai des problèmes personnels à régler aujourd'hui. » Insistai-je.

« Edward… Qu'est-ce que tu fous au juste ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix était perceptible.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi c'est inutile. Je serai là demain tu as ma parole. » Promis-je.

« Ouais bah y a intérêt, tu sais qu'Aro déteste qu'on lui pose un lapin. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Posant mes coudes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, je fermai les yeux et pris une inspiration pour ne pas me laisser submerger et rester concentré. J'avais trop souvent tendance à m'égarer ces temps ci et à me couper de la réalité en partant dans mes tourments. De plus j'étais tellement fatigué qu'il me suffirait de poser ma tête contre ce plan de travail pour m'endormir.

« Laisse-tomber Aro, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors s'il te plait fais ce que je te dis, va au club sans moi, laisse-moi m'occuper de ce que j'ai à faire et… »

Ma voix s'arrêta subitement lorsque Bella fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Elle était vêtue d'une simple serviette qui couvrait sa poitrine jusqu'à ses cuisses, et ses cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon évasif qui laissait dépasser plusieurs mèches. Mes yeux se rétrécirent face à cette vision devant moi tandis qu'elle s'approchait du comptoir sans m'accorder un seul regard, comme si je n'existais pas ou que ma présence l'indifférait.

« Edward t'es là ? » Appela Emmett dans le téléphone pendant que j'avais les yeux rivés sur Bella qui s'emparait d'un pain au chocolat, l'air de rien.

Ma bouche qui jusque là était restée ouverte se referma et je secouai la tête pour me reprendre alors qu'Emmett était en train de parler depuis tout ce temps et que je n'avais rien écouté.

« Euh Emmett… il faut que je te laisse. » Abrégeai-je sans quitter Bella du regard.

« Hein ? Mais attends tu… »

Je ne lui laissai même pas la possibilité de terminer sa phrase car je raccrochai sans attendre et me tournai vers elle qui mangeait silencieusement, comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Bella releva la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

« Moi ? Je mange pourquoi ? » Répliqua-t-elle innocemment.

Elle mordait dans son pain au chocolat tout en se penchant sur la table et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas regarder plus bas que son visage. Ma tête devait probablement s'être décomposée et je ressemblais sûrement à un zombie à l'heure qu'il est. Depuis que j'avais fait l'erreur de l'embrasser il y a quelques jours, Bella s'était mis dans la tête de… et bien de me provoquer. Elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle, je le lui avais bien fait comprendre, alors maintenant elle faisait tout pour que j'abandonne mes résolutions. La vérité était que j'en crevais d'envie, j'avais pas besoin d'elle pour me le rappeler, c'était déjà suffisamment difficile de garder mes distances avec elle quotidiennement sans qu'elle ne joue en plus les effrontées et me rende la vie impossible.

J'avais l'impression que c'était un jeu pour elle, que si j'abandonnais en la prenant ici et maintenant, c'était elle qui gagnait. Alors qu'en réalité c'était tout l'inverse. C'était pour elle que je faisais ça, parce qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux et que je n'étais qu'une source d'ennuis. Mais ça elle n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre. La dernière fois avait été une erreur. Je l'avais embrassée parce que je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher car notre proximité me rendait fou. Le fait qu'elle vive chez moi, qu'elle soit constamment présente et surtout qu'elle désire la même chose que moi, tout ça était impossible à gérer sans craquer une seule fois.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait avoué que Jasper et Rosalie lui avaient fait comprendre que je la considérais comme une sœur de remplacement, je m'étais énervé. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter que l'on raconte des conneries à mon sujet. Et oser parler d'Alice de cette façon là c'était pour moi l'un des pires blasphèmes. Alice était irremplaçable, Bella ne pourrait jamais prendre sa place, ni elle ni personne. Et ce que je ressentais pour elle n'avait rien avoir avec Alice, ça c'était une chose dont j'avais l'entière certitude. Alors quand elle m'avait supplié d'être honnête avec elle et de lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment, j'avais cédé. Mon énervement plus ma frustration accumulée de tous les jours précédents avaient fait que je n'avais pas calculé et que je m'étais complètement laissé aller. Et sur le moment, je ne l'avais pas regretté une seule seconde.

Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchissais je le regrettais amèrement. Non seulement ça avait permis à Bella de comprendre qu'elle était loin de me laisser indifférent et qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour que je cède à mes pulsions, mais en plus ça avait amplifié le profond désir inavouable que j'avais pour elle. Car l'avoir embrassée une fois était loin de suffire à me satisfaire. Je voulais recommencer, encore et encore… Que dis-je ? Je voulais plus que ça, beaucoup plus que ça… Et encore plus lorsqu'elle était là devant moi, fraîchement sortie de la douche avec une serviette de bain comme unique vêtement. Mais je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Elle avait beau mettre ma résistance à rude épreuve, dès lors où il s'agissait de son propre bien, ce que je voulais n'avait plus d'importance.

Soupirant, je ne me laissai pas démonter et tentai de faire abstraction d'elle et des minables pensées qui m'assaillaient.

« Va enfiler une tenue. » Ordonnai-je sévèrement.

« Et si j'ai envie de rester comme ça ? C'est mon droit à ce que je sache. »

« Pas devant moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ? »

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas répliquer et me pinçai le nez pour éclaircir mes idées. Bella savait exactement comment me malmener, le pire était qu'elle avait l'air d'y prendre plaisir. Relevant ma tête vers elle, je la regardai avec irritation, peinant à faire abstraction de… d'elle tout simplement.

« Bella il ne s'agit pas d'un jeu. » Dis-je sur un ton réprimandant. « Tu trouves peut être que c'est amusant mais ça ne l'est pas du tout. »

« Ne me dis pas ce que je pense Edward car tu n'en as aucune idée. » Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Je ne suis pas en train de jouer. Tu as ton point de vue et j'ai le mien, c'est tout. »

« Tu es une idiote. »

« Et toi un véritable borné à l'esprit étriqué. »

J'écarquillai les yeux avec incrédulité.

« Alors ça va être ça ? Tu vas me pousser à bout jusqu'à ce que je rende les armes ? »

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'arquer un sourcil.

« Tu cherches à m'imposer quelque chose que je ne souhaite pas, alors je fais pareil. » Répondit-elle simplement avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son pain au chocolat.

Je détournai les yeux en essayant de garder la tête froide. Mon regard dériva sans autorisation vers son corps presque dénudé. Elle était si proche et en même temps si loin à la fois… dire qu'il suffisait simplement de défaire les pans de cette maudite serviette pour qu'elle se retrouve complètement…

Je déglutis et tentai de me recomposer un masque impassible sans succès, tout en me fustigeant pour avoir osé envisager un tel scénario. Je ne pouvais pas songer à des trucs pareils, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il fallait que je me reprenne. Bella devait sûrement avoir remarqué mon trouble car elle avait un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Ne pouvant plus tenir dans cette pièce plus longtemps en sachant que j'étais en passe de céder à mes pulsions, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me diriger vers la sortie d'un pas pressé.

Je pris soin de ne pas la regarder quand je passai près d'elle et sortis de l'appartement en trombe avec précipitation. Une fois que j'eus claqué la porte fortement, je pouvais presque entendre son doux rire résonner dans mes oreilles.

…

« Il faut que je te parle. » Dis-je à Jasper après que celui-ci ait accepté de me recevoir.

Il leva un doigt pour m'intimer de patienter tandis qu'il finissait le fond de la bouteille de bourbon qu'il avait dans sa main. En temps normal j'aurais pu m'en formaliser et lui gueuler dessus pour le forcer à arrêter de boire, mais là j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour oser argumenter avec lui et partir dans un dialogue de sourds.

Finalement il se décida enfin à poser sa bouteille – quand celle-ci fut totalement vidée – et à m'accorder son attention.

« Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

« A ton avis ? » Marmonnai-je blasé. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien me causer des soucis depuis des mois ? »

« Bella. » Sourit-il avec un semblant d'amusement.

« T'as l'air de trouver ça drôle. »

« Une petite ado te mène par le bout du nez, oui j'ai le droit de trouver ça drôle. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« C'est toi qui es venu chez moi je te signale. » Rappela-t-il. « Alors ou tu te fais à mon humour et tu me dis ce pourquoi t'es là, ou tu dégages. »

Je soupirai de lassitude et me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Après tout j'étais venu ici pour me confier à lui, et malgré tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer au cours de ces sept dernières années, il restait et resterait toujours mon meilleur ami.

« Je l'ai embrassée. »

Il y eut un profond silence durant lequel on pouvait presque percevoir le son des mouches en train de voler. Jasper me regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une blague et que c'était le moment de rigoler. Pour ma part je n'osais bouger le petit doigt, attendant qu'il daigne réagir. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin que je n'avais pas dit ça pour plaisanter, je le vis écarquiller les yeux et se décomposer lentement.

« Tu veux bien répéter ? » Fit-il d'une voix soufflée.

Je fronçai les sourcils, désarçonné par un tel ébahissement, comme si ce que je venais de lui dire était un truc tout droit sorti d'une autre dimension. Je ne me rappelle pas que le jour où je lui avais annoncé avoir tué quelqu'un pour Aro pour la toute première fois, ça lui avait fait le même effet.

« J'ai embrassé Bella. » Répétai-je une nouvelle fois avec hésitation. « Il y a tout juste quelques jours. »

« Mais putain pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » S'écria-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bordel ? »

« Oui bon ça va je suis pas venu ici pour que tu me fasses une leçon de moral. »

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je te dise que tout est cool et que je te donne ma bénédiction ? »

« Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur Jasper, inutile de me le crier dans les oreilles. Je suis crevé j'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes sermons à deux balles. »

« Bah t'avais qu'à pas venir m'emmerder ! » Rétorqua-t-il. « Putain mais t'as une idée de ce que cette pauvre petite doit penser maintenant ? T'avais pas le droit de lui donner de faux espoirs comme ça ! »

Je le regardai éberlué, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il disait.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne lui ai pas donnée de faux espoirs, elle sait très bien ce que j'éprouve pour elle. »

« Tu lui as dit que tu ne ressentais rien ? »

« Non justement ! » M'emportai-je.

« Comment ça justement ? » S'exclama-t-il effaré.

Il me sonda du regard durant une bonne minute alors que je ne comprenais strictement rien du tout à son comportement. Il finit par froncer les sourcils et me regarder avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage.

« Attends une minute… » Une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. « Tu veux dire que… que t'as des sentiments pour elle ? »

Il avait articulé chaque mot comme pour leur donner plus d'impact. Je l'observai avec étonnement et curiosité. D'habitude Jasper ne se souciait pas de poser les questions, il se contentait simplement de deviner les réponses lui-même. Alors le fait que pour une fois il semblait réellement étonné et perplexe, c'était une attitude des plus étranges.

J'haussai les épaules et soulevai un sourcil implicitement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais embrassé si ça avait pas été le cas ? »

Il me regarda avec des yeux de merlans frits comme si ce que je venais de lui balancer était pire que si je lui avais annoncé que je venais de gagner vingt millions de dollars à la loterie. J'attendis silencieusement qu'il se remette de ses émotions, légèrement content d'avoir réussi pour une fois à le prendre au dépourvu, lui qui en temps normal sait toujours tout mieux que tout le monde. Ça me soulageait de savoir que je pouvais encore surprendre Jasper.

« Oh c'est pas vrai… » Murmura-t-il en se tapant le front d'une façon désespérée. « Quel con, mais quel con… »

J'aurais pu croire qu'il parlait de moi, c'est ce qui me paraissait le plus logique… mais il avait cet air de culpabilité sur le visage qui montrait que c'était à lui-même qu'il s'en voulait. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, c'était pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que Jasper pouvait bien avoir à se reprocher ?

« Euh Jasper, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

« J'ai fait une énorme boulette. » Avoua-t-il avec un semblant de panique dans la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demandai-je désarçonné.

« Je croyais que tu la considérais uniquement comme une deuxième sœur alors j'ai dit à Bella que tu la verrais jamais de la façon qu'elle voudrait et que… »

« Putain Jasper tu fais chier ! » Incendiai-je. « Non mais de quel droit tu oses te mêler de ça ? »

« Mais je savais pas que t'étais tombé amoureux d'elle ! »

« Je suis pas amoureux d'elle ! » Répliquai-je orgueilleux. « C'est juste que… »

Je soupirai d'exaspération et me pinçai l'arête du nez pour contenir ma colère. Je ne voulais pas avouer que j'étais ce que Jasper disait que j'étais, même si au fond de moi je savais que c'était la pure vérité – après tout j'étais même allé jusqu'à dire à Emmett que je l'aimais – cela rendrait le tout encore plus réel.

Jasper m'observait avec l'ébahissement le plus total. À cet instant une comète aurait pu s'écraser en plein centre ville, ça ne l'aurait même pas ébranlé, en tout cas pas autant que ce que je venais de lui dire.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres contre toute attente, ce qui me déconcerta.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » Rétorquai-je énervé.

« J'arrive pas à le croire… toi amoureux, alors ça ! »

Le voir aussi amusé par la situation eut le don de m'agacer.

« Je ne suis pas… » Tentai-je vainement en me rendant compte que je n'y croyais pas moi-même. « Laisse tomber. »

« Edward c'est génial ! Il faut que tu fonces ! » S'exclama-t-il en me prenant au dépourvu.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, mes yeux étant sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites en entendant ça.

« Attends quoi ? J'ai bien entendu ? Tu veux qu'elle et moi on se mette ensemble ? »

Il plissa le front.

« Bah oui, Bella est une fille et bien et toi t'as été seul depuis tellement longtemps, je trouve que c'est une super idée. » Répondit-il honnêtement.

Je restai une minute figé et incapable de réagir. La réaction de Jasper me prenait totalement au dépourvu. J'étais venu ici dans l'optique qu'il me fustigerait pour être tombé aussi bas et qu'il me confirmerait que me rapprocher de Bella était une mauvaise idée. Mais là il faisait tout le contraire, il me disait de foncer…

La panique commença à s'insuffler en moi tandis que cette éventualité prenait peu à peu place dans mon esprit et me terrifiait.

« Non… »

Je reculai.

« Non… non non non non non… c'est hors de question ! » Répétai-je avec effroi.

Jasper me regarda tristement.

« Edward… »

« N'y pense même pas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Insista-t-il.

« Mais parce que ! Je peux pas être avec elle c'est tout. » Rétorquai-je. « Je suis pas fait pour elle Jasper. Cette fille elle… elle mérite mieux qu'un sale type comme moi. »

Même si ça me faisait un mal de chien de l'admettre, c'était malheureusement la stricte vérité.

« Faut voir les choses en face. » Continuai-je avec fatalité. « C'est pas moi qu'il lui faut. Ce serait plus… un gars comme toi tiens ! »

Il me lorgna du regard.

« Tu veux dire un ivrogne dépressif ? » Fit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Je comprends ton point de vue, tu penses qu'elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, et dans un sens tu as raison. » Admit-il. « Mais tu oublies de prendre en compte une chose très importante, c'est que Bella est libre de faire ses propres choix. »

« Bella est jeune et naïve Jasper, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui est bien pour elle et de ce qui ne l'est pas. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi juste pour prouver que tu as raison, c'est complètement puéril. »

« Ça s'appelle du réalisme ! »

« Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi Edward, parce que de nous deux, tout le monde sait que c'est toi le crétin. »

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque des plus absurdes.

« Le crétin t'emmerde, sale trou du cul. »

Il émit un rictus amusé et secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement. Puis son visage redevint tout d'un coup sérieux et ses yeux me scrutèrent avec ce même air qu'il arborait toujours lorsqu'il voulait me disputer.

« Tu as tort de la sous-estimer. » Reprit-il avec insistance. « Elle est loin d'être naïve. T'auras beau chercher des excuses pour nier l'évidence, Bella sait très bien qui tu es vraiment. Et le plus important c'est qu'elle t'accepte pour ce que tu es. Tu devrais en être heureux au lieu de ruminer dans ton coin et de jouer les martyrs ! »

« Je joue pas les martyrs ! » M'offusquai-je.

« Mon cul ! Tu serais pas venu me voir sinon. »

« Si je suis venu te voir imbécile, c'était pour que tu me confirmes que je doive me tenir éloigné de Bella, pas pour que tu me dictes l'inverse bordel ! »

« Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je te dise que t'as raison ? Que t'es pas assez bien pour elle ? Que t'es rien d'autre qu'un sale minable qui n'aura pas accès aux portes du paradis et qui mérite de pourrir au fond d'un trou et de croupir tout seul pour le restant de ses jours ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de te balancer un truc pareil ? » Lâcha-t-il presque… blessé.

« C'est ce que tu devrais penser en tout cas. » Répliquai-je avec amertume.

« Putain mais tu comprends rien ! » S'énerva-t-il. « Écoute-moi bien parce que je le répèterai pas une nouvelle fois. D'accord t'as commis des crimes, tu mérites amplement ta place en prison et je pense pas que les anges t'accueilleront avec grand plaisir quand tu seras mort. Mais hormis tout ça, tu restes mon meilleur ami. Et t'es pas seulement mon meilleur ami Edward, t'es aussi la seule personne qu'il me reste ! T'es tout ce que j'ai, sans toi j'ai plus personne, alors t'auras beau faire tout ce que tu veux, je pourrai jamais te souhaiter autre chose que d'avoir une belle vie et d'être heureux. »

Il avait dit ça avec tellement d'impact pour chaque mot et tellement de détermination que si j'avais été une gonzesse, j'en aurais probablement chialé. Je regardais Jasper tristement, ne sachant quoi répondre à ça. Au fond ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau et que je l'apprenais, j'avais toujours su ce qu'il pensait, et durant un très long moment j'ai pensé la même chose de mon coté car Jasper et moi avons été seuls tous les deux pendant des années. Jusqu'à ce que Bella arrive et qu'elle prenne une place prédominante dans ma propre existence, et que Jasper ne soit plus la seule personne à laquelle je pense et m'inquiète.

Après avoir marqué une pause et pris une profonde inspiration, Jasper continua sur sa lancée.

« Ça fait sept ans que tu te laisse aller jour après jour et que tu erres sans but en attendant ton heure fatidique. Il serait peut être temps que tu te reprennes ta vie en main Edward. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, sentant la colère s'insinuer en moi progressivement.

« Je rêve… C'est toi qui me dis ça ? » Me révoltai-je. « Non mais tu te fous de moi ! »

« Je sais que je suis pas le mieux placé pour te dire une chose pareille, mais à la différence de toi, moi j'ai pas une fille folle amoureuse de moi qui m'attend à la maison. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bella s'en remettra, elle a toute la vie devant elle pour m'oublier. »

Il secoua la tête comme si ce que je disais était la chose la plus incohérente et la plus idiote qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Et dans son esprit tordu, c'était probablement le cas.

« Tu te trompes. J'ai bien regardé Bella, et il ne s'agit pas du tout d'une petite lubie d'adolescente. Je me souviens quand on faisait nos thérapies, chaque fois qu'elle venait elle me parlait sans cesse de toi, elle voulait tout savoir à propos de toi, et si au départ je prenais ça pour de la curiosité mal placée, je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était loin d'être le cas. Et le soir du réveillon du jour de l'an, tu lui as carrément balancée un verre à la figure et elle au lieu de détaler le plus loin possible, elle a quasiment pas bougé ! Elle voulait rester, elle était tellement inquiète pour toi que si je l'avais pas traînée hors de l'appart moi-même, elle y serait encore ! Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ? À moi. À moi quand on était au lycée. Bella te regarde de la même manière que moi je regardais… »

Il plissa le front d'un air torturé.

« Contrairement à ce que tu crois elle sait exactement ce que tu vaux et ce que t'as fait. Elle ne te met pas sur un piédestal, elle est consciente que tu n'es pas du tout un prince charmant et elle ne se fait aucune illusion te concernant. Elle est juste amoureuse de toi. Est-ce que c'est si dur à imaginer pour toi qu'en dépit de tout ça elle puisse quand même avoir des sentiments pour toi ? »

Je ne répondis pas et détournai la tête, en proie à une hésitation. C'était ça que je détestais avec Jasper, il arrivait toujours à me mettre le doute dans la tête, même quand j'étais absolument persuadé d'avoir raison et de prendre la bonne décision. Il me faisait douter de mes choix et de mes intentions et ça c'était des plus contraignants. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour Bella. Même si j'avais compris tout seul ce qu'elle ressentait, l'entendre de la bouche de Jasper, et de voir que j'étais surtout bien loin de la réalité, c'était quelque peu bouleversant je dois dire. J'étais à présent partagé entre mes sentiments et ma raison, et ça c'était une chose que je n'avais jusqu'ici encore jamais expérimentée.

« Je… » Je tentai de parler mais ma voix se brouillait et mourait dans ma gorge. « Merde, tu fais vraiment chier ! »

Il eut un léger rire, probablement que de me voir avec l'esprit aussi torturé devait l'amuser.

« Je sais que c'est pas facile d'être dans ta situation. » Releva-t-il. « Mais tu as enfin la chance d'avancer et de recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de toute cette infamie, ne refuse pas sous prétexte que tu ne penses pas être à la hauteur ni la mériter. Il faut que t'arrêtes de te poser toutes ces questions et que tu te bouges un peu le derrière. »

« Je ne sais pas Jasper. Elle… elle est en danger avec moi. » Marmonnai-je défait. « J'ai pas été capable de bien m'occuper de ma sœur alors je vois franchement pas comment je pourrais m'occuper d'une petite amie ou… peu importe le nom. »

« Tu te trompes, Bella est différente. Ça ne finira pas de la même façon qu'au lycée. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Accusai-je.

Il me regarda sérieusement, le visage à la fois dur et torturé.

« Parce que contrairement à Bella, Alice ne voulait pas être sauvée. »

Je me figeai, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Mon sang cessa de circuler au point que je commençais à devenir blanc, les muscles de ma main se contractèrent et mon visage se durcit avec une profonde hostilité.

Ce n'était pas le fait que Jasper avait osé prononcer le prénom Alice pour la première fois en sept ans qui me sidérait au point que j'en perdais mes mots.

Non.

C'était le fait qu'il ait osé affirmer que ma sœur jumelle, Alice… ne s'était pas battue.

« Comment… comment tu peux me dire ça ? ! » M'écriai-je austère.

Jasper parut se rendre compte de son erreur car aussitôt il arbora une mine paniquée.

« Euh, non je… je voulais pas dire ça comme ça… »

Il me regarda déboussolé tandis que je le dévisageais avec haine et répulsion. Il tenta un pas vers moi, les yeux suppliants.

« Edward, tu sais très bien que… »

« Non. » Le coupai-je en reculant prestement. « Je préfère que tu ne m'approches pas. »

« Mais écoute-moi au moins ! »

« T'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille ! »

« Pourtant tu sais que c'est la vérité ! » Lâcha-t-il alors que je me retenais de le frapper violemment. « C'est vrai Edward, elle était parfaitement au courant de ce qu'elle risquait ce jour là, et elle a quand même pris le risque de sortir ! »

« Donc tu insinues qu'elle voulait se faire tuer ? C'est ça que t'es en train de dire ? »

Le ton n'avait jamais été aussi élevé entre lui et moi.

« Bien sûr que non, tu me c … »

« Je veux pas t'écouter ! J'en ai assez entendu pour savoir que plus jamais je viendrai te voir pour te donner mon avis parce que tout ce dont t'es capable c'est de me balancer à la figure un tas de conneries et de conseils totalement merdiques ! Tu sais quoi ? Reste dans ton putain de trou, bois autant qu'il te faut, noie-toi dans ton putain d'alcool de merde, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! »

Il me regarda à la fois triste et désespéré, alors que je lui exprimais un visage plein de dégout et que je me retenais de lui cracher à la figure. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Jasper soit capable de me faire un affront pareil, après tout ce que nous avions traversé ensemble.

Je l'avais cru mon meilleur ami depuis toutes ces années, je m'étais littéralement trompé.

Il venait de me planter le couteau dans le dos le plus minable auquel j'ai jamais eu droit. Et cette fois ça n'allait pas s'arranger à l'aide de belles paroles. Ne supportant plus de rester ici une minute de plus, je me détournai vivement et sortis de son appartement, le laissant seul en sachant très bien que dans quelques minutes il serait trop bourré pour se rappeler son prénom.

L'ascenseur apparut et je m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, les pensées plein la tête. Mon cerveau commençait à me chauffer et j'en ressentis une migraine affreuse. Cela faisait des jours que je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause des voix qui se manifestaient dans mon esprit, me hurlant quel monstre j'étais. Et parmi toutes ces voix, celle qui se distinguait le plus à l'heure actuelle, était celle de ma propre sœur. Les mots de Jasper résonnèrent dans ma mémoire.

_Contrairement à Bella, Alice ne voulait pas être sauvée._

Il mentait forcément, je ne pouvais concevoir l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison et qu'Alice n'ait pas voulu se battre. Elle avait toujours été une battante, la joie de vivre avec une volonté de fer. C'était comme ça que je me souvenais d'elle, et c'était comme ça que je voulais continuer à me souvenir d'elle jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et je pus m'extraire de cette cabine qui m'étouffait. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, que je m'isole et que mon esprit cesse de me torturer autant.

Je pénétrai à l'intérieur de mon appartement et pris soin de verrouiller derrière moi. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir où se trouvait Bella mais lorsque je la vis dans mon champ de vision, habillée d'un teeshirt noir à manches longues et d'un jean, je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un soupir de soulagement en la voyant dans une tenue couverte. Apparemment j'avais dû rester longtemps chez Jasper pour qu'elle soit déjà habillée et que ses cheveux soient complètement secs et joliment ondulés.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas censé aller à… ton travail ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Répondis-je froidement en essayant de couper court à toute conversation.

Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire à elle maintenant, ma tête me brulait et me donnait envie de l'enfouir le plus profondément possible sous un oreiller. J'étais incapable de tenir une conversation maintenant et si Bella se mettait à me parler, elle risquait de le regretter par la suite.

« Est-ce que ça va ? T'es tout pâle et t'as pas l'air bien. » S'enquit-elle en affichant une mine soucieuse, ce qui ne servit qu'à me rendre encore plus mal que je l'étais.

Je passai devant elle sans prendre la peine de lui répondre et pris la direction de la salle de bain, espérant pouvoir mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et moi et me couper du monde extérieur pendant un moment.

Bella étant Bella, c'est-à-dire incroyablement têtue et bornée, elle me suivit et insista.

« Edward tu peux me parler. »

Elle posa une main sur mon bras et se posta devant moi pour me bloquer le passage, tout en me regardant tristement.

« Je sais qu'entre toi et moi c'est plutôt bizarre en ce moment, mais je suis là pour toi. »

Je soutins son regard puis émis un mouvement brusque du bras pour me dégager de son emprise. Elle parut blessée mais tentait de ne pas le montrer.

« Si tu tiens tellement à m'aider, alors reste loin de moi et laisse-moi tranquille. » Déclarai-je d'une voix hostile. « J'ai besoin d'être seul. »

J'avais conscience de me montrer dur avec elle alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle n'était pas responsable de mon état ni de mes problèmes de conscience dernièrement, mais c'était sur elle que je me défoulais. Rien qu'avec ce simple constat, mes pensées concernant le fait que je n'étais pas celui qu'il lui fallait se renforçaient.

Elle fut décontenancée et réellement affectée par ce rejet dont j'avais fait preuve à son égard, mais elle ne répliqua rien et se poussa pour me laisser passer en baissant la tête chagrinée.

J'eus pendant une fraction de seconde un moment de doute et de recul, voulant m'excuser auprès d'elle pour être aussi distant et injuste envers elle, mais je me repris rapidement et continuai mon chemin jusqu'à atteindre la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je verrouillai la porte puis m'avança près du lavabo, prenant une grande bouffée d'air comme si je n'avais pas respiré depuis un bail. Je sentis ma conscience me hanter de façon plus forte que précédemment et assaillir mon cerveau, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire ces derniers jours. J'avais l'impression que tout prenait feu à l'intérieur de moi que mon crane s'embrasait et me brulait de l'intérieur.

Je mis mes mains de part et d'autre de ma tête, espérant atténuer ce feu imaginaire qui semblait si réel et qui ne cessait de me torturer l'esprit.

En vain.

…

**Pov Bella  
**

_Oo "Lost In Paradise" Oo – __Evanescence_

Allongée sur le lit dans la chambre d'Edward, je contemplai silencieusement la porte menant à la salle de bain, les yeux rivés dessus sans jamais en décoller. Depuis combien de temps Edward était-il enfermé là dedans ? Je n'avais entendu ni le bruit de la douche, ni celui du robinet… d'ailleurs à bien y réfléchir, je n'avais pas entendu le moindre son provenant de la salle de bain. Et pourtant il se trouve toujours à l'intérieur, j'arrivais presque à sentir sa présence. J'avais essayé d'entrer par la porte du couloir, mais il avait apparemment enclenché le verrou. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à rester seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire tout seul dans cette pièce ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser toutes ces questions depuis tout à l'heure sans y trouver la moindre réponse cohérente.

Je savais que j'avais le choix de pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur et voir par moi-même ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait peut être verrouillé la porte du couloir, mais il avait oublié que celle qui donnait sur cette chambre n'avait pas de verrou. Il me suffisait simplement de me lever, d'aller l'ouvrir et d'être fixée. Le problème était que je n'avais pas du tout envie de le déranger. J'avais peur d'ouvrir et de le trouver en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que je voie et qui aurait le don de l'énerver. Déjà qu'il était suffisamment en colère après moi pour passer mon temps à lui rendre la vie dure ces derniers jours… Tout ça parce que je voulais le voir craquer et abandonner ses résolutions.

Depuis que je savais que je ne le laissais pas indifférente et que je lui faisais de l'effet, j'avais essayé de le pousser à bout de sorte à ce qu'il franchisse les limites qu'il s'était donné. Je dois reconnaitre que si au début j'avais été des plus embarrassées et effrayées parce que j'ignorais totalement ce dans quoi je me lançais, j'avais trouvé ça des plus divertissants. Voir son petit air renfrogné et l'état dans lequel il se mettait, ça m'avait donné du courage et la motivation nécessaire pour continuer. Je n'avais encore jamais été une fille entreprenante ni affirmée. J'ignorais même jusqu'à lors que je possédais un quelconque pouvoir de séduction. Mais j'aurais vraiment été aveugle si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward n'était pas insensible. J'avais vu les regards qu'il me lançait, l'expression torturée sur son visage qui montrait clairement qu'il se battait contre quelque chose. Mais contre quoi se battait-il au juste ? Sa raison ?

Je soupirais en me disant qu'au moins lui il en avait une de raison. C'est vrai quoi, dans quel monde je vis pour espérer que lui et moi puissions entretenir une relation qui dépasse le stade que celle qu'on a à l'heure actuelle ? Une relation que je n'avais encore jamais eue avec qui que ce soit et dont je n'avais strictement aucune idée de comment ça marchait. Dans un sens, il avait entièrement raison, lui et moi n'étions pas du tout faits pour être ensemble, et je n'aurais en tout premier lieu jamais dû tomber amoureuse. Mais le fait est que… bah voilà, malgré tout c'était comme ça et pas autrement. Je l'aimais et je voulais être avec lui, peu importe qu'il soit plus âgé, qu'il ne soit pas fait pour moi, qu'il soit un criminel, qu'il ait deux personnalités, qu'il soit renfermé sur lui-même et qu'il ne sache pas du tout comment s'y prendre avec l'être humain. Certes Edward était toutes ces choses, combinées à bien d'autres encore qui étaient des raisons supplémentaires pour que je veuille me tenir à l'écart de lui et de son monde.

Mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore… Aujourd'hui j'étais plus que jamais consciente d'à quel point ce proverbe était juste.

Moi qui avais toujours eu l'attitude d'agir avec ma tête et ce que me dictait mon cerveau, toute cette situation était quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi. Je me rendais compte aujourd'hui à quel point j'avais évolué depuis que j'étais arrivée à Chicago. Avec la mort de Phil et Renée j'avais été obligée de grandir trop tôt, de prendre des décisions importantes et déterminantes pour mon futur et aussi d'en mesurer les conséquences. J'avais dû faire face à la vie et devenir indépendante toute seule sans qu'on ne m'en donne le choix. Mais c'est en vivant avec Edward que j'étais vraiment devenue adulte. Il m'avait confrontée à des situations que jamais un enfant n'aurait pu endurer, m'avait fait subir des tas de choses difficiles, que ce soit lorsqu'il est agressif, violent ou quand il se comporte de façon tellement étrange qu'on ne sait plus du tout donner de la tête. J'avais appris à m'affirmer, à ne plus être la petite Isabella sur qui on marche sur les pieds sans qu'elle ne dise rien. De la petite adolescente réservée et bercée d'illusions, il avait fait de moi une femme forte et réaliste. Jasper avait beau dire qu'Edward avait changé depuis qu'il me connaissait, mais il n'était pas le seul. Moi aussi j'avais changé. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs mes premiers jours ici, lorsque je n'osais même pas le regarder dans les yeux et que j'agissais sans réfléchir, quand j'émettais des jugements bien arrêtés, que j'étais étroite d'esprit et que je croyais encore qu'il y avait le bien d'un coté et le mal de l'autre. Aujourd'hui je n'étais plus du tout la même personne.

J'avais peut être été forcée de grandir trop vite, mais c'est grâce à lui si j'y suis vraiment parvenue.

Après quelques minutes à tergiverser, je me décidais enfin à me lever du lit et à aller le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. J'avais revêtu un pyjama après que la nuit fusse tombée. Edward était resté enfermé dans cette salle de bain presque toute la journée, il était temps que ça s'arrête.

Je me fiche de ce qu'il est en train de faire et des raisons qui le poussent à rester loin de moi, il avait des sentiments pour moi, il me désirait et il avait envie d'être proche de moi, il me l'avait très bien fait comprendre et je n'avais plus aucun doute à présent. J'allais le faire craquer, lui faire abandonner toutes ses volontés et lui faire accepter ses sentiments, qu'il le veuille ou non.

J'ouvris délicatement la porte de la salle de bain, avec pour optique de mettre mes intentions à exécution.

« Edward ? » Appelai-je doucement en voyant que la lumière était éteinte et que je ne voyais pas grand-chose.

J'entendis des sons étouffés qui ressemblaient un peu à des gémissements, près du lavabo. Je tournai ma tête vers cet endroit, et c'est alors que ma respiration se coupa et que mon cœur se serra.

Il était là, assis par terre contre le mur, à moitié caché par le lavabo à coté de lui. Il avait les genoux repliés sur lui et le visage dans ses mains. Cette vue me fit mal et toutes mes précédentes pensées s'envolèrent pour laisser place à une profonde inquiétude.

« Edward… » Répétai-je d'une voix faible en me précipitant vers lui.

Je m'accroupis devant lui et posai mes mains sur ses genoux, mais il ne releva pas la tête.

« Ils ne veulent pas me laisser tranquilles. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe d'une voix faible.

« De qui tu parles ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« Les voix. »

Je le regardai étonnée.

« Quelles voix ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et j'attendis. Je pouvais entrapercevoir les traits tirés et torturés de son visage même s'il s'évertuait à le cacher. Le voir dans cet état n'était pas une chose des plus plaisantes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ma question, ce fut d'une voix basse et presque inaudible, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose inavouée.

« Toutes les personnes à qui j'ai fait du mal. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu les entends ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Elles sont dans ma tête. Je croyais les avoir oubliées. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça, il s'agissait de circonstances plutôt inhabituelles. Edward n'était en temps normal jamais préoccupé ni tourmenté par les actions qu'il avait commises. Il y a plusieurs mois il m'avait affirmé que cela faisait bien longtemps que sa conscience avait déserté son esprit. Soit il s'était trompé, soit elle était revenue.

Ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux et je le regardai faire silencieusement, attendant qu'il parle à nouveau, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« J'ai versé tellement de sang Bella… Tu ne serais pas là à tenter de me réconforter si tu savais ce que j'ai fait. »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Raconte-moi. »

« Si je le fais tu t'enfuiras. »

« C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Que j'aie peur de toi et que je cherche à te fuir ? »

Un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres, mais il était plus cynique qu'autre chose. Je pris l'une de ses mains qui était sur le haut de sa tête et m'en emparai, cherchant un contact avec lui, aussi infime soit-il. Il se laissa faire sans toutefois me regarder.

« Vas-y. » Encourageai-je.

Il soupira longuement, l'air d'être en plein conflit avec lui même, puis consentit finalement à parler.

« Tu te souviens qu'un jour tu m'avais demandé si je me rappelais de la première personne qu'Aro m'a demandé de liquider ? »

J'hochai la tête.

« Tu m'as dit que c'était l'un des pires jours de ta vie. »

« C'est le cas. »

« Et quand je t'ai demandé si c'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, tu m'as en quelque sorte répondue que c'était pire que ça. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa tête était toujours baissée mais je pus tout de même déceler un sentiment de honte sur son visage.

« J'ai tué un gosse ce jour là. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

J'entrouvris la bouche d'étonnement et relâchai sa main subitement. Le choc devait probablement être lisible partout sur mon visage tant je ne m'étais pas attendue à une révélation pareille. Edward avait raison. J'avais cru être suffisamment avertie et le connaitre assez pour me faire une idée des crimes qu'il avait commis par le passé, mais j'avais eu tort. Parce que rien de tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu avec lui ne m'avait préparée à ça.

Ne voulant pas me laisser démonter alors qu'il ne m'avait encore rien expliquée, je me recomposai un visage normal et déglutis.

« Il s'appelait Seth. » Précisa-t-il avec défection. « Il devait avoir onze ou douze ans, pas plus. C'était encore qu'un gamin. »

Il secoua la tête d'amertume.

« Je voulais pas le tuer, ce sont eux qui m'ont forcé à le faire… »

On aurait dit qu'il en souffrait et c'était plutôt douloureux à voir.

« Comment t'ont-ils forcé ? » Demandai-je doucement, cherchant un quelconque moyen de l'apaiser.

« Ça s'est passé dans un hangar à West Ridge. Le gamin était ligoté à une chaise, ses deux parents venaient de se faire descendre sous ses yeux et moi… moi j'avais assisté à toute la scène sans rien pouvoir faire. Deux des hommes d'Aro me maintenaient par derrière depuis mon arrivée et m'empêchaient de bouger. J'avais cherché à me débattre mais je pouvais pas… »

Sa respiration devint plus forte et il s'arrêta de parler. C'était apparemment difficile pour lui d'en parler et j'arrivais à imaginer sa détresse. À l'époque il était encore jeune et innocent, je n'osais même pas lui demander la façon dont il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

« Quand est venu le tour du garçon, les hommes d'Aro m'ont relevé et il m'a tendu un flingue. Il m'a dit que c'était à moi de le faire. »

Je le regardai avec effroi.

« Et tu l'as fait ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

Je réfléchis durant un court instant à sa question, puis d'un geste déterminé je m'emparai à nouveau de sa main que j'avais lâchée et le regardai avec certitude.

« Oui. Oui je veux savoir. »

Il releva la tête et m'observa pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce. Je pus distinguer ses yeux qui étaient légèrement rouges. Son regard était impassible mais tourmenté à la fois. Je soutins son regard sans faiblir. Je voulais absolument qu'il comprenne que j'étais là et qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur moi. Il fallait que je lui prouve que j'étais capable d'endurer son passé, que je lui montre que j'étais parfaitement consciente de ce dans quoi je m'engageais.

« Non. » Avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment. « J'ai refusé, je pouvais pas… c'était qu'un putain de gosse et je n'avais encore jamais tiré sur qui que ce soit, je… j'étais perdu à ce moment là, je croyais aux bonnes paroles d'Aro parce qu'il était le seul à se préoccuper de moi. Mais j'ignorais ce qu'il était réellement, et je te jure que jamais je me serais pointé là bas si j'avais su ce qui allait se produire. »

« Je te crois Edward. » Assurai-je en voyant qu'il était soudainement pris dans un état de panique.

Je caressai le dos de sa main avec mon pouce et il parvint à se calmer un tout petit peu.

« J'ai vu les parents de ce gamin crever… et je pouvais strictement rien faire, t'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait d'assister au meurtre sanglant de deux personnes sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit, peu importe à quel point tu peux le vouloir. Le petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et quand je le regardais, aussi seul et impuissant, j'avais l'impression de me revoir à travers lui. »

« Alors si tu as refusé… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Balbutiai-je avec appréhension.

Il fut pris d'un rire sombre et cynique.

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix. » Rétorqua-t-il en continuant de rire d'une voix rauque. « Aussitôt après ça Aro a envoyé son frère Caius venir près de moi. Cet enfoiré a pointé son flingue sur ma tête et Aro m'a lancé cet ultimatum. Le gosse ou moi. »

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher.

« Oh mon dieu… »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un monstre pareil puisse infliger ça à quelqu'un. Edward n'avait que dix neuf ans à ce moment là, et pour vivre il a dû tuer un enfant de douze ans… Comment de telles choses peuvent exister ?

C'était affreux d'infliger ça à quelqu'un, Aro Volturi était décidément la personne que je détestais le plus au monde, avec le meurtrier anonyme de mes parents. Je n'osais pas imaginer à quel point Edward avait dû avoir souffert à ce moment là.

« J'arrivais pas à croire ce qui m'arrivait. » Continua-t-il d'une voix terne, le visage plus torturé que jamais. « Un moment je suis chez moi, je reçois un coup de fil d'Aro quelques jours après mes dix neuf ans pour une offre de travail, et l'instant d'après je suis dans un hangar autour de deux cadavres, d'un gamin attaché à une chaise qui pleure silencieusement, et on me menace de me tuer si je descends pas le gamin en question. »

Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, avec un rire mauvais.

« La vie peut se montrer bien cruelle et impitoyable quelques fois. »

Je fronçai les sourcils face à cette phrase qui était quelque peu inquiétante. Je n'aimais pas quand Edward parlait comme ça, il avait de la rancœur à revendre, et ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Car la rancœur nous pousse souvent à faire de mauvaises choses. Et je ne doute pas qu'Edward ait déjà agi par rancœur envers quelqu'un. Après tout il m'avait avouée faire partie de ceux qui prônaient la vengeance. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des choses que nous n'avions pas du tout en commun et qui faisaient de nous des êtres diamétralement opposés.

« Alors tu l'as tué ? »

Il reporta son attention sur moi et m'observa avec aigreur.

« Non. »

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je pouvais pas le tuer ! » S'énerva-t-il soudainement. « Il était là, assis sur cette chaise à pleurer et à me supplier des yeux alors que j'avais une arme pointée sur lui ! J'étais incapable de faire ce qu'on me demandait… »

Je fus indécise face à une telle réponse, et en même temps… soulagée. Parce qu'Edward avait tenu bon, parce que ce jour là il avait préféré sauver la vie de ce garçon plutôt que la sienne, exactement comme le jour où il avait refusé de me tuer et qu'il m'avait protégée contre Emmett et Jacob.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Edward n'était pas égoïste. Il était l'exact opposé.

« Mais je croyais que si tu ne le faisais pas on te tirerait dessus ? » Rappelai-je perdue.

« Pour ça non plus j'ai pas eu le choix. Aro ne m'avait pas fait venir dans ce hangar pour que je me fasse buter à la place du gosse, il attendait de moi que j'exécute sa demande et que je lui fasse allégeance. Et ce que tu dois savoir à propos d'Aro Volturi, c'est qu'il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. » Déclara-t-il sombrement, le visage impassible et le regard légèrement effrayant.

Je frissonnai devant le ton aussi froid et austère qu'Edward avait utilisé pour parler de son patron.

« Que s'est-il passé alors ? »

Il détourna les yeux avec un dégout visible.

« L'un des hommes de main d'Aro est venu me maintenir. Caius s'est approché de moi et à posé sa main sur la mienne qui tenais le flingue. Il a poussé mon doigt à appuyer sur la détente et le coup est parti. » Répondit-il simplement.

Mes lèvres tremblaient et ma tête se baissa vers sa main entrelacée à la mienne. Un silence plana dans la pièce et je ne cherchais pas à le briser. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire de toute façon, ce qu'Edward venait de me raconter dépassait de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Car je m'étais fait un tas de scénarios sur la façon dont il avait commis son premier meurtre. Il m'avait clairement dit que ce jour faisait partie de l'un des pires moments de sa vie, alors j'avais deviné qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vraiment très moche pour qu'il ne veuille même pas m'en parler ni l'évoquer. Mais jamais, non jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer un truc pareil. C'était tellement ignoble…

« Après ça Aro m'a souhaité la bienvenue dans le vrai Chicago. » Dit-il après un moment, la voix exprimant une profonde culpabilité. « Je me rappelle avoir chialé comme une gonzesse à ce moment là. Et Aro n'a pas aimé ça, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir faire ça car pleurer était une preuve de faiblesse et que je n'avais pas le droit d'être faible. »

Il secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage, tandis que je n'osai émettre le moindre mouvement et que j'avais quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux.

« J'ai plus jamais pleuré après ce jour là. »

Il baissa à nouveau la tête et le silence s'instaura à nouveau entre nous alors que son visage prenait une allure des plus sombres et des plus tourmentées, ce qui me donnait mal au cœur. J'essayais de me consoler en me disant qu'il était obligé d'en passer par là pour redevenir ce qu'il était avant tout ça, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un d'humain. Il était en train de se faire ronger par les remords, sa conscience revenait à la charge pour lui rappeler toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Il retrouve enfin son âme…

Son âme qu'il avait tant clamée ne plus avoir et que j'avais tant essayée d'entrapercevoir parmi toute cette tonne de dureté, d'insensibilité, de brutalité et d'inhumanité. En laissant tous les souvenirs de ses innombrables atrocités et des vies qu'il a ôtées revenir à la surface et s'emparer de lui pour le hanter, il disait adieu à Edward Masen le tueur impitoyable et sans cœur, et redevenait celui dont j'avais fini par tomber amoureuse.

Edward Cullen.

Le garçon brisé qui avait perdu son chemin et s'était retrouvé à faire tous les mauvais choix et à emprunter les mauvaises directions, se perdant encore plus en retour. Un jeune adolescent de dix huit ans que tout le monde a abandonné et qui a recherché du réconfort ailleurs, ne se doutant pas à qui il avait affaire. Ce même garçon qui allait devoir vivre avec le poids de tous ses crimes sur la conscience pour le restant de ses jours.

Celui que j'aimais au point que même cet aveu qu'il venait de me faire ne me donnait pas envie de m'éloigner de lui. Oui je trouvais que le meurtre de ce pauvre Seth était répugnant, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Ça me révulsait parce qu'on avait abusé d'Edward cette nuit là, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on l'a transformé en monstre et arraché à son humanité. Le pire était de constater qu'avec tous les meurtres qu'il a commis, celui pour lequel il s'en voulait vraiment était celui dont il n'était pas réellement responsable.

Et malgré le fait que j'aurais probablement dû être dégoutée après qu'il m'ait raconté la façon dont il a été forcé de tuer ce pauvre garçon innocent, je réalisais que tout ce que je voulais en fin de compte, c'était me rapprocher. Je voulais l'aider. Edward avait besoin d'être aidé et je voulais être cette personne là, celle qui l'aiderait à redevenir entièrement celui qu'il était avant de rencontrer cet ignoble mafieux et de sombrer dans cette spirale infernale. Je voulais l'aider à remonter à la surface de l'eau dans laquelle on l'a plongé de force, le sortir de l'engrenage où il a été entraîné, et par-dessus tout, l'aider à aimer quelqu'un à nouveau.

C'est mue de cette réalisation que j'avançai une main vers son visage toujours baissé et posai une main sur sa joue délicatement, l'intimant silencieusement à me regarder. Je le vis froncer les sourcils avant de relever la tête avec étonnement.

« Tu ne fuis pas ? » Balbutia-t-il d'une voix légèrement déformée.

J'esquissai un sourire confiant en secouant imperceptiblement la tête.

« Non. » Répondis-je doucement. « Je reste. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit-il dérouté.

J'haussai les épaules et m'humidifiai les lèves. _Parce que je t'aime…_

« Tu sais déjà pourquoi. »

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils et secoua la tête, refusant d'accepter cette éventualité.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le dises. »

« Alors je ne te le dirai pas. » Dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe dans mes mains pour le forcer à me regarder.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent et lentement, j'approchai mon visage.

« Mais laisse-moi te le montrer. » Murmurai-je en me rapprochant toujours plus de lui, sans jamais le quitter des yeux un seul instant.

Il me regarda faire sans bouger, l'air à la fois désarçonné et vulnérable. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à une toute petite distance de ses lèvres, il parut décontenancé.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il avec appréhension et incrédulité.

« Ne me repousse pas Edward. » Suppliai-je faiblement. « Je ne le supporterais pas une nouvelle fois alors s'il te plait… ne me repousse pas. »

J'essayais de ne pas paraitre trop désespérée mais c'était inutile. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, j'étais vraiment désespérée. En même temps il fallait me comprendre, je rêvais de lui depuis des semaines, qu'il m'embrasse et m'aime en retour, et au moment où il le fait enfin, il me repousse quelques instants après et érige des barrières entre nous pour me fuir. Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette attitude. Il a des soucis de conscience avec le fait d'avoir des sentiments à mon égard ? Et bah tant pis pour lui, c'était pas mon problème.

Il me regarda la bouche entrouverte et l'air en plein conflit avec lui-même. Je soutenais son regard avec des yeux implorants tandis qu'il était toujours aussi torturé et incertain. Ne pouvant attendre qu'il se décide de lui-même à me donner le feu vert, j'avançais à nouveau mon visage vers le sien et l'embrassai doucement.

Il ne répondit pas et resta inerte, tandis que je sentais ses yeux ouverts me regarder. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et les mains qui tremblaient sur ses joues car je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise, n'ayant encore jamais pris les devants de cette façon là. Mais ressentir la saveur exquise et savoureuse de ses lèvres sur les miennes me remplissait de chaleur et me donnait des palpitations. Bon dieu je n'avais gouté à ses lèvres qu'il y a quelques jours à peine et j'éprouvais déjà un manque considérable. On aurait dit une drogue, c'est totalement dingue de ressentir pareille émotion…

Malheureusement au lieu de répondre à mes attentes, Edward repoussa mon visage et me regarda avec un visage indéchiffrable. Je commençais à appréhender ce moment, car la dernière fois qu'il avait agi ainsi il avait décidé de m'éviter et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sauf que cette fois s'il me refaisait le même coup, je jure que je ne répondrai plus de rien et que je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Le regard toujours impossible à comprendre et à discerner, il me scrutait avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux qui me déstabilisait, tout en me caressant la joue d'une main.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il m'avait encore une fois repoussée, quand je vis son visage changer et arborer une expression décidée.

Sa main qui était sur ma joue vint se nicher derrière ma nuque, caressant mes cheveux entre ses doigts. Je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce et l'observai, la respiration légèrement saccadée et le souffle coupé. Ses prunelles scintillantes ne me lâchaient pas du regard et étaient à la fois pleines de détermination et d'impatience. Puis sans que je m'y attende il tira ma tête vers lui et écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne avec empressement.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement face à ce geste des plus inhabituels et cessai automatiquement de respirer. Sa main posée sur l'arrière de ma tête me maintenait en place et m'empêchait de bouger. Je répondais à son baiser avec avidité, me sentant pour la première fois pleinement désirée. C'était différent du premier baiser que nous avions échangé il y a quelques jours. Si l'autre était doux et craintif, celui-ci était pressant et plus passionnel. Il me tira vers lui et je tombai dans ses bras en poussant un soupir d'aise, tandis que sa deuxième main était dans le creux de mon dos et me caressait à travers mon haut de pyjama. Je ressentis comme des décharges électriques à son contact, une chaleur se créant dans le bas de mon ventre et irradiant mon corps qui était déjà plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je passai mon bras autour de son cou et ouvris la bouche, désirant plus, toujours plus… Sa langue effleura la mienne et je gémis de façon inaudible contre sa bouche, à mesure qu'il prenait possession de ma langue, exactement comme il avait pris possession de moi. Mon cerveau se comprima et et toute raison et rationalité disparurent. Je me laissais entièrement mener car c'était la première fois que j'expérimentais une telle situation et une telle sensation. Je sentais que mon corps ne cessait de s'embraser minute par minute, comme si j'étais en feu. Ce qui au final, était vrai en quelque sorte, parce qu'il me mettait dans un état que j'avais du mal à gérer et auquel je n'étais pas habituée.

Je n'avais plus conscience des circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous trouvions, de l'endroit où nous étions assis, de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait été dit et ce que nous avions traversé, la seule chose que j'étais capable d'analyser était lui qui avait transformé le baiser que j'avais débuté en un baiser fougueux et enflammé. Sa main qui serrait ma nuque fermement, son autre main qui caressait mon dos et déclenchait des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, son souffle qui m'asphyxiait, sa bouche qui me faisait perdre toute notion de la réalité et me contrôlait, sa langue qui encerclait la mienne, la chaleur de son corps qui rendait le mien encore plus ardent… Toutes ces choses combinées me donnaient le vertige et me rendaient plus avide.

Et alors que j'étais trop absorbée et appliquée dans cette étreinte, je me rendis à peine compte que j'étais tout à coup soulevée de terre et qu'il me portait dans ses bras. Sa main qui auparavant était dans mon dos était cette fois nichée sous mes jambes pour me tenir. J'allais mettre fin au baiser pour le regarder et comprendre ce qui se passait mais il m'en empêcha en prenant possession de mes lèvres avec plus de force et de pression qu'à l'ordinaire, ce qui ne me donna pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer et me laisser faire. Je sentis qu'on se déplaçait mais n'en avais cure, ce qui se passait autour de nous m'était complètement étranger. Mon dos heurta quelque chose de moelleux et je compris qu'il me déposait sur le lit lorsque ma tête toucha l'oreiller, rompant ainsi notre connexion.

Il commença à s'écarter et se relever mais je l'en empêchais en le tirant vers moi par le col pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille, je ne voulais pas me retrouver toute seule et je le lui fis comprendre en le suppliant des yeux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à abandonner et s'allongea sur moi, couvrant mon corps du sien sans mettre de poids. Ses yeux me sondaient avec une lueur brillante dans ses prunelles incandescentes tandis que son souffle me balayait le visage. Il soupira et m'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec moins de pression. Je fourrageai dans ses cheveux et me laissai totalement aller. Sa main caressa ma silhouette, faisant l'aller jusqu'à ma taille, ce qui fit me fit émettre un son étouffé. J'ignore durant combien de temps nous sommes restés là, à nous embrasser, l'un contre l'autre, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que ça ne me semblait pas assez.

Pourtant il finit par se reculer et c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais que j'étais sur le point de manquer d'air. J'avais dû oublier de reprendre ma respiration car mon souffle était réellement erratique et mon cœur battait à une vitesse effrénée. Edward reprit sa respiration lui aussi, avant de poser son front contre le mien et d'inspirer lourdement. Je le regardais – ou plutôt l'admirai – tandis qu'il avait les yeux fermés et que sa proximité me déstabilisait. Après un moment silencieux pendant lequel je me suis contentée de retrouver un semblant de respiration convenable, il rouvrit les yeux et me scruta intensément. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres puis s'éloigna de moi et retomba sur le lit à coté de moi, me laissant pantoise et toute retournée par les récents évènements.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée.

Je tournai la tête vers lui qui regardait pensivement le plafond et décidai de me rapprocher de lui, ne voulant surtout pas le laisser partir ni lui permettre de changer d'avis et de retrouver sa raison stupide qui le pousserait à s'en aller. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et allongeai ma tête sur son torse, me serrant contre lui pour ne laisser aucun espace entre nous.

Je fermai les yeux et sentis le rabattement de la couette sur nous, puis sa main sur ma joue, et pour finir un baiser sur le haut de ma tête. Je soupirai de bien être à cause du simple fait d'être dans ses bras, un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et je me laissais complètement aller dans le sommeil, profitant pleinement de ses bras qui m'encerclaient et me laissaient entrevoir un lendemain rempli d'espoir.

* * *

_oO "Lucky Now" Oo – __Ryan Adams_

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'eus la désagréable surprise de me trouver seule. C'est dingue, à chaque fois qu'Edward dormait avec moi – ce qui n'était arrivé que deux ou trois fois, la plupart lors de sa convalescence – il trouvait toujours le moyen de s'éclipser et de ne pas être là à mon réveil. J'ignorais pourquoi il agissait ainsi, peut être n'arrivait-il pas à assumer quelque chose ou qu'il n'aime pas dormir avec quelqu'un. En tout cas il n'a pas l'air de supporter de rester dans un lit trop longtemps, et j'avais une mauvaise impression comme quoi le problème venait de moi. Était-ce ma présence qui le dérangeait ?

Me retenant de soupirer, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, ne pouvant masquer ma déception en découvrant la place vide à coté de moi dans le lit. J'avais deviné même en ayant les yeux fermés qu'il n'était pas là, mais le voir de mes propres yeux était plus difficile. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'ait pas décidé de revenir sur ses actions de la veille et qu'il n'allait pas agir comme si ce qui s'était passé ne représentait rien et n'avait pas existé. Je ne pensais pas être assez forte pour endurer une nouvelle fois de l'indifférence comme si c'était moi qui avais rêvé tout ça. Hors je n'avais absolument rien rêvé du tout, ce qui s'était passé entre nous était bien réel. C'est ce qui me donna le courage nécessaire pour me lever. Je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire à attendre qu'il daigne faire preuve de considération à mon égard. J'allais sortir de cette chambre et le voir, parce que contrairement à lui, moi j'assumais entièrement.

C'est avec cette décision en tête que je m'étirai et m'extirpai du lit rapidement. Je ne pris pas la peine de passer par la salle de bain et sortis de la chambre avec pour pyjama un short et un débardeur. Je devais avouer que ce n'était pas la tenue la plus adéquate quand on habite à Chicago car il faisait plutôt froid, mais c'était ce qui convenait à Phoenix. Je n'ai pas du tout fait attention aux différences de températures lors de mon départ. Aujourd'hui je le regrettais presque.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine et le vis en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, l'air concentré. Je le détaillais silencieusement, il avait revêtu un jean et un teeshirt noir qui couvrait uniquement ses épaules et dévoilait donc la totalité de ses avant-bras. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indomptés et vu de près comme ça, il me paraissait aussi séduisant qu'imposant. Je me raclai la gorge pour témoigner ma présence et il se tendit. Il releva alors sa tête vers moi pour me regarder. Son visage était indéchiffrable et je commençais alors à appréhender ce qui allait se passer.

_Faites qu'il ne revienne pas en arrière…_

« Salut. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix embarrassée qui me prit au dépourvu.

Je clignai des yeux étonnée. Edward n'était jamais embarrassé d'habitude. Je vis un semblant de crainte dans ses yeux et restai sans voix. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit gêné ? Rien que cette éventualité me paraissait invraisemblable tant ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je devais forcément me faire des idées.

« Salut. » Répondis-je incertaine, et quelque peu amusée.

Il ne répondit pas et détourna la tête, comme si… comme s'il avait peur de me faire face. De quoi pouvait-il bien avoir peur ? De nous deux c'était lui le plus effrayant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Euh, j'ai fait des toasts pour quand tu te réveillerais. » Apprit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Je croyais que je serais parti avant. »

Je le regardai abasourdie face à une telle attitude. Lui qui était toujours si sûr de lui et affreusement intimidant, le voilà qui était embarrassé et hésitant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça mignon et d'être attendrie.

« Tu comptes rentrer tard ? » Demandai-je en me dirigeant vers le comptoir, là où se trouvait une assiette de toasts.

J'essayais d'ignorer les sensations que sa présence et sa proximité m'insufflaient mais c'était peine perdue, il me déstabilisait toujours autant.

« Je ne pense pas, mais on n'est jamais sûr de rien. »

J'observais les toasts qui avaient une apparence… pas très rassurante étant donné qu'ils étaient tous entièrement noirs comme de la braise.

« Euh… Edward ? » Appelai-je dubitative. « Tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu avais fait des toasts, tu voulais pas plutôt dire que tu les as complètement cramés ? » Rectifiai-je en tournant la tête pour le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

Un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et il rit brièvement.

« Ouais désolé. Je crois que je ne m'améliorerai jamais. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de rire.

« T'es désespérant. »

« Je sais. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils.

« Il faut que j'y aille. » Annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Je le suivis avec hésitations. Il avait apparemment l'intention de partir sans explication ni quoi que ce soit à propos de ce que nous étions. Est-ce qu'au moins le fait que nous nous soyons embrassés hier et que nous ayons dormi ensemble changeait quelque chose ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire il comptait faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal ?

Je l'observai en train d'enfiler sa veste avec prestance et ressentis comme un pincement au cœur en me rendant compte que malgré le fait qu'il ait été gêné tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, il avait réellement l'intention de m'ignorer et de s'en aller sans rien me dire du tout. J'avais envie de le secouer et de lui balancer à la figure tout ce que je contenais en moi, mais je me retenais car je savais qu'il le prendrait mal.

Je soupirai de désespoir tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il se tourna vers moi au moment d'ouvrir la porte et je me rendis compte qu'il était toujours embarrassé.

« Alors à ce soir. » Dit-il en me regardant mal à l'aise et hésitant.

J'hochai la tête, légèrement déroutée et troublée alors qu'il refermait la porte, me laissant seule avec des questions plein la tête.

Je restais un moment à observer la porte comme si j'espérais secrètement qu'elle se rouvrirait, qu'Edward referait son apparition et qu'il trouverait un moyen de me rassurer que tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir n'était pas insignifiant ni sans conséquences. Mais tout ceci était stupide pas vrai ? Il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il revienne sur ses pas et agisse de cette façon. Apparemment pour lui rien n'avait changé, j'étais toujours la petite Bella qu'il avait kidnappée et qu'il s'évertuait à repousser. C'était d'une ironie…

Je me passai une main sur le visage et commençai à me détourner, réalisant qu'il allait falloir que je me prépare un nouveau petit déjeuner étant donné qu'Edward l'avait complètement raté. Même si son geste était adorable, il était hors de question que je mange un truc qui a le gout carbonisé.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à me diriger vers la cuisine, j'entendis la porte se déverrouiller soudainement et me retournai pour voir Edward qui refaisait surface dans l'appartement, sous mon regard le plus incrédule.

« Edward ? » Fis-je déroutée.

Son visage semblait déterminé, en parfait contraste avec son attitude précédente.

« En fait j'ai oublié un truc. »

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas décidé et je n'eus pas le temps de le voir arriver vers moi qu'il empoigna mon visage subitement et que sa bouche s'écrasait sur la mienne avec violence.

Je gémis tant j'étais prise au dépourvu et lorsque l'information se fraya un chemin jusque dans mon cerveau, un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres à mesure que je prenais conscience qu'il était revenu et que non, il n'avait pas oublié. Je crois que j'étais la fille la plus heureuse de la ville à l'heure qu'il est !

Et je devais reconnaitre que j'adorais cette façon qu'il avait de m'embrasser, à la fois brusque et sauvage. C'était comme s'il cherchait à me posséder, ce qui était un peu inutile dans la mesure où je lui appartenais déjà, bien qu'il ignore encore jusqu'à quel point. Mais cette attitude ne m'étonnait pas de lui, je suppose que ça allait avec sa personnalité, et puis comme je l'ai dit, c'était loin d'être pour me déplaire.

Il finit par s'éloigner au bout d'un moment, à mon plus grand regret, et me regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire au coin des lèvres alors que j'étais éblouie, la bouche entrouverte.

« Tu devrais oublier plus de trucs. » Balbutiai-je décontenancée, la voix encore frêle.

« Et dire que j'ai failli partir sans faire ça… » Soupira-t-il amusé.

« C'est vrai que ça aurait été un véritable sacrilège. »

Son sourire s'élargit et il plongea à nouveau vers mes lèvres.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou tandis que ses lèvres se faisaient moins agressives et plus douces au fil des secondes. Je ne pus me retenir d'esquisser un sourire contre sa bouche et j'inspirai son odeur à pleins poumons, je me sentais profondément soulagée comme si c'était ce que j'attendais depuis des années. Mes yeux se fermèrent touts seules et j'oubliai momentanément le monde extérieur pendant un long moment. Un très très long moment.

Il rompit malheureusement notre connexion et se recula légèrement, me laissant pantoise et presque à bout de souffle.

« Cette fois je dois vraiment y aller. »

« Euh… d-d'accord. » Bafouillai-je encore abasourdie et troublée par les derniers évènements.

Il m'accorda un dernier sourire avant de m'embrasser rapidement. Puis il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Je le regardai partir en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'enfin il disparut et que j'entendis la porte se verrouiller, je ne retins plus l'immense sourire qui barrait mes lèvres, tandis que j'étais à deux doigts de sauter de joie dans tout l'appartement.

Cette journée avait décidément bien commencé.

…

Je passai le reste de la matinée et l'après midi à tenter de faire abstraction de toutes mes divagations qui me ramenaient encore et toujours à la même chose. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire à la même personne. Après son départ j'étais restée un moment allongée sur le lit à rêvasser et à rejouer inlassablement les mêmes scènes encore et encore dans mon esprit. Je reconnaissais que j'avais une attitude d'adolescente, mais après tout c'est ce que j'étais. Peut importe que je cherche ou non à le nier, que j'aie vécu des trucs durs, et que je sois un peu plus mûre mentalement que la plupart des personnes de mon âge à cause des situations auxquelles j'ai dû faire face. J'étais toujours une jeune adolescente de dix sept ans en train de vivre sa toute première expérience amoureuse. Et outre le fait qu'il soit un tueur à gages de huit ans mon ainé et que nous ne soyons pas du tout compatibles, cette situation me rendait quand même extatique et me donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Après avoir pris la décision de faire enfin quelque chose de ma journée, j'avais essayé de lire. Mais rien à faire je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer assez pour saisir la moindre phrase alors j'avais rapidement abandonnée. Je m'étais donc rabattue sur la télévision qui était mon dernier espoir de passer le temps de façon convenable. Et là encore j'étais incapable de suivre ce qui se déroulait sur l'écran plasma. Heureusement qu'Edward avait une pile de dvd. La plupart était des films d'action et de science fiction, aucune comédie, aucune histoire d'amour, aucun film dramatique, ni tragique à faire pleurer… Il était mon exact opposé.

J'avais donc opté pour un film bourré d'explosions, de courses en bagnole, de cascades où l'ont voit clairement les doublures, ainsi que des tas d'effets spéciaux. Je parvenais tant bien que mal à suivre l'histoire ô combien originale du film, mais ce n'était pas des plus glorieux étant donné que mon esprit était ailleurs.

En fin d'après midi, j'eus la surprise d'entendre le bruit d'une porte qui se déverrouillait et compris qu'Edward était rentré. Un sourire prit place sur mes lèvres tandis que je me levais, trépignant intérieurement.

« Tu rentres tôt pour une f… »

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge et je ne pus finir ma phrase lorsque je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas Edward devant moi. La bulle de bonheur dans lequel j'étais jusque là plongée s'évapora bien vite et aussitôt mon sourire s'envola et la stupeur ainsi que l'appréhension prirent place sur mon visage qui se décomposait petit à petit.

J'eus un instinct de recul quand je reconnus la personne qui était devant moi. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois et pourtant je l'aurais reconnu entre mille. Lui et sa grande taille, sa corpulence imposante et remplie de muscles, sa peau légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux bruns et courts, ses yeux noirs et vicieux, et enfin son air perfide.

L'indien prénommé Jacob.

Celui qui souhaitait me voir morte et qui avait auparavant tenté de me tuer.

« Bonjour Bella. » Salua-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

Je reculai de quelques pas, le visage blêmissant de plus en plus.

« Oh non… » Murmurai-je pour moi-même, effrayée à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre comment diable il avait fait pour avoir les clés et pour entrer, j'espérais juste que rien n'était arrivé à Edward. J'aurais dû me préoccuper de ce dernier, me demander s'il allait bien, mais pour l'heure tout ce que j'étais capable d'analyser était que Jacob était parvenu à entrer ici et qu'Edward n'était pas là pour me venir en aide. Et vu le sourire diabolique et méprisant qu'il arborait, je sus tout de suite qu'il ne venait pas pour bavarder.

Il ne restait plus qu'à compter le temps qu'il me restait…

* * *

**MOUHAHA !**

**Ce que j'aime être méchante, si seulement je pouvais voir vos têtes ^^**

_****Bon plus sérieusement, les choses ont pas mal bougé entre Edward et Bella non ? D'accord, y a l'apparition de Jacob qui menace de tout saccager mais... Ouais bon ok ça craint quand même xD _

_D'ailleurs pour ce qui est du passage dans la salle de bain où Edward lui raconte l'un des passages les plus sombres de sa vie, sachez que j'adapterai cette scène (c'est à dire le meurtre du gamin) en flash back plus tard dans la fiction, lorsque tout son passé avec Alice sera dévoilé car je compte bien vous montrer la façon dont Edward s'est fait enrôler par Aro Volturi et l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait ;)_

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Edward va-t-il arriver à temps ou Jacob lui a-t-il fait quelque chose ? Bella va-t-elle mourir ? Comment Jacob est-il parvenu à entrer ?**

**Je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera plutôt haut en couleur et qu'il donnera lieu à quelque chose que vous attendez depuis fort fort longtemps... :D**

_Je n'en dis pas d'avantage, et si vous voulez un teaser n'oubliez pas de laisser une review ^^_

_Je vous embrasse fort et vous dis au prochain chapitre !_

**_Votre Dévouée Popolove_**


	17. Chapter 17: Combat

**Amis de fanfiction, bonjour !**

Vous pouvez sortir le champagne, c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre de "_Murder in Chicago_" !

Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews, j'avais encore jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre, même le premier chapitre en a eu moins ! Merci mille fois ça me touche énormément !

Il faut dire aussi que je vous avais laissés avec une fin... pas très gentille on va dire ^^"

J'aurais vraiment voulu poster plus rapidement malheureusement j'ai eu tous mes partiels ce mois ci donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de réviser, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez.

D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai reçu quelques commentaires qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir la suite et d'attendre trop longtemps et sans vouloir être méchante, je tiens à signaler que j'aie une vie en dehors de fanfiction et que je fais déjà tout mon possible en prenant sur le peu de temps libre que j'aie donc merci de le comprendre, d'autant plus que vous aurez remarqué que mes chapitres sont loin d'être courts...

Je remercie tout particulièrement ces deux charmantes filles : **Mel77270** et **Vidia27** pour m'avoir donné leur avis !

**Enfin bref !**

/ /

_Merci aux anonymes_ :

**scorpionlove09** ; **boo** ; **Agathe** ; **Martine16** ; **lily-rose** ; **izzie** ; **Vro** ; **Phelie** ; **canada02** ; **S** ; **fleurnyle** ; **melanie** ; **la fille** ; **amande** ; **Marie** ; **Laura** ; **karima** ; **Esther** ; **Lisa** ; **stephaniiie** ; **Julia** ; **Lola** ; **chris27** ; **lola** ; **Klara** ; **PrincetonGirl818** ; **chery bomb** ; **marie18** ; **Elsa** ; **Soso** ; **Samantha** ; **Cline** ; **Marie** ; **luna** ; **Ophely** **Smith** ; **Lolita** ; **ocenanny** ; **audrey** ; **pluto1204** ; **Ma** **Pauline** et **Liz**

**wendy** : Oui lorsqu'Edward a dit cette phrase, je crois que j'ai perdu pas mal de monde lol Tu n'es pas la seule à penser que la mort d'Alice a un lien avec Aro mais je vais quand même rectifier le tir, non elle n'a absolument rien avoir ;) Comme je l'ai expliqué, Aro n'est apparu qu'après sa mort dans la vie d'Edward. Lorsque Bella et Edward passeront à l'acte la première fois, je ne pense pas que ce sera explosif xD Mais sûrement les fois d'après ;) Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas de penser à leur relation d'un point de vue physique, si tu veux tout savoir leur première fois risque d'arriver bien plus vite que tu ne le penses ^^

**Hlne** : Ne t'en fais pas Mme Holmes, moi aussi j'ai une vie je comprends que tu n'aies pas le temps ;) "Le guide des sentiments" serait pas mal comme cadeau à offrir pour Edward. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas certaine qu'il l'appréciera... :( Bella la conquérante, j'aime ce nom ! T'as l'esprit médiéval à ce que je vois ! Tu veux dire que tu t'es vraiment achetée un calepin ? Arrête, je te crois pas :o Non Edward et Jasper ne sont pas faits pour rester fâchés... Mais malheureusement ils vont l'être pendant un petit bout de temps. Edward est assez rancunier dans son genre. Qui va sauver Bella ? Réponse dans ce chapitre, alors je te laisse lire ;)

**Je tiens à préciser à tous les anonymes qui souhaitent recevoir des teasers, qu'il faut que vous me laissiez votre adresse mail dans votre review en pensant à mettre des espaces ou des parenthèses car ce site ne tolère pas les liens ;)**

/ /

J'ai vu que vous aviez des tas de suppositions, certaines se sont rappelés des caméras donnant sur l'entrée de l'appartement d'Edward que Jasper possédait... cependant je doute que Jasper puisse prévenir son ami s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, enfin je ne dis rien, vous verrez bien, d'ailleurs je vous réserve une petite (grosse) surprise à la fin ^^

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Combat  
**

**Pov Edward  
**

_oO "I Just Wanna Live" Oo – __Good Charlotte_

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ? »

La voix d'Emmett raisonnant dans l'habitacle confiné de la voiture me coupa de mes réflexions et me ramena au moment présent.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demandai-je pris au dépourvu, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il haussa les épaules tout en regardant la route, une main sur le volant.

« Bah je sais pas, t'arrêtes pas de sourire et c'est pas normal, d'habitude passes ton temps à tirer la tronche. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Je souris pas. » Niai-je courroucé.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier dont je suis pas au courant ? »

Mon visage se décomposa et je blêmis.

« Non. » Marmonnai-je. « Absolument rien. »

Hors de question qu'Emmett n'apprenne ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Bella récemment. Je lui avais dit il y a à peine quelques jours que je mettrais tout en œuvre pour garder mes distances avec elle, pour qui est-ce que je passerais si j'annonçais maintenant qu'au final je lui avais cédé de façon ridicule ?

Non Emmett n'avait décidément pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit. Et puis je ne saurais pas du tout quoi lui dire. C'est vrai après tout, même moi j'ignorais où Bella et moi en étions. Je sais qu'on s'est embrassés la nuit dernière, et aussi que j'ai dormi avec elle… Mais tout ça c'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Rien ne me disait que ce qui s'est passé entre nous signifiait quoi que ce soit… Je pouvais très bien prendre mes distances avec elle à nouveau. Oui j'en étais parfaitement capable.

_T'avais pas l'air d'être dans cette optique pourtant ce matin…_

Je soupirai de lassitude, sachant que ma conscience avait raison – comme d'habitude – et que je me faisais des illusions. En réalité quoi que je décide ou que je veuille, j'étais tout bonnement incapable de me tenir loin d'elle. Hier je m'étais laissé complètement allé et j'avais laissé toutes mes résolutions au placard. Et j'en avais éprouvé un profond soulagement. Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien de cette façon depuis un sacré long moment. Laisser tomber toutes mes barrières et me laisser vivre sans me poser de question m'avait fait un bien fou, je crois qu'il n'y avait vraiment que Bella pour être capable de me faire ressentir ça. Quant à ce matin, j'avais simplement voulu prolonger cet instant de plénitude que j'avais ressenti. Et quand je me remémore le sourire qu'elle avait arboré, je ne pouvais regretter quoi que ce soit.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant, tout ce que je savais c'est que toute la journée j'ai eu envie de la retrouver et que là je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de l'embrasser à nouveau, peu importe les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer.

« Tu vois tu le refais encore ! »

Je clignai des yeux et me tournai vers Emmett qui me lorgnait du coin de l'œil, me concentrant à nouveau sur l'instant présent.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce sourire de débile ! » S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Je me redressai sur mon siège et me raclai la gorge avec embarras.

« C'est faux je souris pas. » Répétai-je une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr que si tu souris ! Me prends pas pour un con je le vois ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui de jouer les observateurs ? » Éludai-je avec irritation.

« Pas besoin d'être observateur pour remarquer ta tête d'imbécile. »

« Retraite-moi encore une seule fois d'imbécile et je te fais mordre la poussière ! » Incendiai-je.

« Et toi dis-moi ce que t'as ! Je te jure Edward ça me stresse de te voir enjoué, tu m'as pas habitué à ça. »

« Moi enjoué ? Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Inutile de parler si c'est pour dire des conneries ! »

« Mais je dis pas des conneries ! Bon sang tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir, parce que t'as la même tête que moi juste après que Rosalie et moi on ait… »

Il s'arrêta de parler subitement tout en me dévisageant avec une profonde incrédulité, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Oh mon dieu… » Murmura-t-il choqué. « Il s'est passé un truc avec Bella ? C'est pour ça que t'as une tête de con ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Merde, est-ce que je venais réellement de me faire cramer par Emmett ? Par Emmett ? !

« Pas du tout. » Mentis-je avec agacement tandis que nous arrivions en face de mon immeuble.

« T'es bien sûr de ça ? » Renchérit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Je secouai la tête, me retenant de grogner. Je reportai mon attention sur le paysage devant moi et quelque chose interpella mon regard. Mon front se plissa et je redevins sérieux subitement.

« T'as vu la Chevrolet là bas ? » Lui demandai-je avec étonnement, sans quitter cette dernière des yeux.

« Edward, je te parle de Bella et toi tu me parles de camionnette ? »

« Je suis sérieux Emmett, regarde ! »

« Et bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier cette bagnole ? Elle est mal garée c'est ça ? » S'impatienta-t-il en suivant du regard la direction que je lui montrais avec mes yeux.

« Elle te dit pas quelque chose ? »

Il haussa les épaules, puis une lueur de compréhension traversa son visage et il eut une soudaine illumination.

« Attends une minute… Ce serait pas la voiture de Jacob Black ? »

Mes craintes se confirmèrent et je sentis soudainement la colère monter en moi.

« Il est ici. » Susurrai-je entre mes dents sans dissimuler ma haine.

« Y a un truc que je comprends pas, qu'est-ce que Jacob Black pourrait bien foutre dans ton immeuble ? » S'enquit Emmett paumé.

Je secouai la tête, ne sachant pas du tout quoi lui répondre, avant de me rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. La colère que je ressentais laissa alors place à de l'appréhension et de la crainte que je ne parvins pas à camoufler.

Mes yeux se rétrécirent et je me tournai vers Emmett avec effroi.

« Merde, Bella ! » M'écriai-je paniqué.

Je défis rapidement la ceinture qui me retenait prisonnier et sortis du véhicule en trombe, ne pouvant rester une seconde de plus ici. Bon dieu si ce salopard avait osé poser ses mains sur elle et lui faire quoi que ce soit, je jure que je ne répondrais plus de rien. Ce sale chien allait le regretter. Il allait même le payer très très cher.

M'avançant vers l'immeuble, je sentis la grosse main ferme d'Emmett se poser sur mon avant bras.

« Attends Edward, c'est peut être juste une erreur, si ça se trouve tu paniques pour rien. » Tenta-t-il d'une voix étonnamment raisonnable.

Je me tournai vers lui sans pouvoir contenir mon énervement.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, cette voiture est celle de Black ! Et s'il est ici c'est forcément pour s'en prendre à Bella. »

« Mais il existe pas qu'une seule Chevrolet sur Terre ! Elle peut très bien appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je ne l'aie jamais vue ici ? Et que la peinture ainsi que le modèle soient identiques ! »

« C'est probablement un concours de circonstances. » Proposa-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, refusant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. » Susurrai-je haineusement.

« Et comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu entrer hein ? » Fit-il remarquer. « Il a pas de clé ni quoi que ce soit ! »

« J'en sais foutrement rien ! » Rétorquai-je agacé. « Mais je ne vais pas perdre une minute de plus à essayer de le savoir. »

« Écoute mec, t'es à cran je peux le comprendre, mais réfléchis au lieu de foncer tête baissée comme ça. »

« Il a déjà essayé de la tuer Emmett ! Je sais que si l'occasion se présentait il le ferait sans hésiter, et je ne peux pas rester calme en sachant qu'il est peut être là haut à lui faire Dieu sait quoi… »

Je me pinçai le nez tout en fermant les yeux, essayant d'extraire les images violentes qui m'assaillaient de mon esprit. Ces images qui me montraient ce que Jacob était susceptible de lui faire, ainsi que l'état dans lequel elle pouvait se trouver. L'idée que Bella puisse être blessée ou pire, c'était impossible à envisager, rien que d'y songer déclenchait en moi une haine irrépressible envers ce connard de Jacob Black.

Relevant les yeux vers Emmett, je le dardai d'un regard à la fois sérieux et dur.

« Appelle Rosalie et dis-lui de venir. » Ordonnai-je froidement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu veux qu'elle vienne ? »

« Parce que Bella aura besoin de quelqu'un, et elle ne voudra probablement pas me parler une fois que j'aurais tué ce salopard devant elle. » Lâchai-je méchamment avant de me détourner sans attendre de réponse.

« Quoi mais… Attends Edward ! »

« Fais ce que je te dis Emmett. » Dis-je en m'engouffrant à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'appeler l'ascenseur, n'étant pas du tout patient et incapable de rester en place en sachant que Jacob se trouvait sûrement chez moi. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, je m'imaginais mille et un scénarios dans ma tête quant à ce qui pouvait se produire. Bordel et s'il était là depuis longtemps ? Et si j'arrivais trop tard ?

Si ça se trouve Emmett avait raison, je me faisais des films… Après tout c'est pas parce que Jacob a une Chevrolet du même modèle, et de la même couleur…

Dans tous les cas je ne pouvais pas prendre le moindre risque, si je me trompais et que Bella allait parfaitement bien, alors tant mieux, mais je m'étais juré de la protéger, c'était d'ailleurs devenu le principal but de ma misérable existence. Même si cela signifiait que j'allais perdre tous les bons points que j'avais gagnés jusqu'à maintenant. Parce qu'il était clair qu'elle ne serait pas aussi souriante que ce matin lorsqu'elle m'aura vu assassiner cet enfoiré. Je pouvais vivre avec l'idée qu'elle me détestait, si ça voulait dire qu'elle était protégée et sauve. Quoi que maintenant… j'ignore si je serais vraiment capable de supporter son aversion envers moi, peut être que ce ne serait pas aussi facile vu à quel point je m'étais attaché à elle.

Je suppose que si Bella devait un jour se mettre à me haïr, je m'efforcerais de l'accepter.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux suppositions, plutôt aux agissements. Le simple rappel que Bella pouvait se trouver toute seule face à Jacob Black me fit l'effet d'une piqure de guêpe et j'accélérai le pas, gravissant les marches de plus en plus rapidement de sorte à arriver plus vite. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, j'aurais même voulu qu'Emmett ait raison tiens ! Tout ce que je voulais était qu'elle aille bien et que Black ne l'ait pas touchée. Je savais que je ne le supporterais pas s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Bella représentait bien plus qu'une simple jeune fille pour qui j'ai eu de l'affection, elle était… En fait j'en sais rien, elle était juste elle, et ça me suffisait pour que je n'aie pas envie me justifier.

J'arrivais enfin à mon étage et tous mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la première chose que je vis fût la porte de mon appartement laissée ouverte.

Seules deux personnes étaient susceptibles d'ouvrir cette porte. Moi – et je jure que je n'avais absolument rien avoir avec ça – et Jasper. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce dernier décide de me rendre visite étant donné qu'on ne se parlait plus et il n'aurait certainement pas laissé la porte ouverte s'il était venu ici. Ce qui ne laissait plus qu'une supposition, quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer. Et ce ne pouvait être que Jacob Black.

Ce putain de connard d'enfoiré de merde de Jacob Black.

Je ne savais pas du tout par quel moyen il avait réussi à rentrer chez moi, et à vrai dire je ne cherchais pas à le savoir, tout ce que j'étais capable d'analyser à l'instant même était qu'il était seul avec Bella, et que j'ignorais depuis combien de temps. Ma main se posa automatiquement sur le pistolet accroché à ma ceinture et mes doigts agrippèrent son manche silencieusement. Je ressentais une envie de meurtre, une sombre et profonde envie de meurtre qui ne m'avait pas effleuré autant l'esprit depuis longtemps. À dire vrai, ce désir m'avait presque manqué. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu celui que j'étais avant que la petite Bella ne fasse irruption dans mon insipide existence. Cela faisait peut être un moment que je n'avais pas réussi à descendre quelqu'un sans hésiter, mais si Jacob se trouvait devant moi à l'instant même, je n'aurais aucune pitié pour lui.

Je franchis en silence le seuil de l'appartement et commençai alors à paniquer. Tout était bien trop calme… Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Bon sang faites qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Bella, c'est tout ce que je demandais. La simple idée que Jacob ait eu le temps d'accomplir son œuvre et que Bella ne soit plus qu'un pâle cadavre gisant par terre, c'était bien trop difficile à imaginer rien que l'espace d'une seconde. La colère que je contenais se renforça et ma main se resserra sur le manche du revolver avec plus de rigidité. Je savais que je devais être blanc comme un linge et que mon visage ne devait pas exprimer grand-chose mis à part mon inhumanité habituelle que j'avais eue tant de mal à retrouver ces derniers mois. Mais pour le coup j'en étais soulagé, au moins tout instinct meurtrier ne m'avait pas complètement déserté, et puis je n'aurais pas supporté de me retrouver faible face à ce salopard.

Puis un cri se fit entendre, provenant du fond de l'appartement.

Lorsque j'identifiai ce hurlement comme appartenant à Bella, je ne pus contenir la joie qui me submergeait. Au moins elle était vivante, et vue le cri qu'elle venait de pousser, elle était pas inconsciente non plus. J'entendis le bruit fracassant d'une porte qu'on défonçait et à nouveau son hurlement strident. Cette fois je reconnus l'endroit d'où il provenait, il s'agissait de mon bureau.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, j'avançai à grandes enjambées jusqu'au couloir menant à la dite pièce en question, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne préférais pas alerter Black de ma présence car à mon sens, la surprise avait toujours été la meilleure des attaques. J'ôtai le revolver de ma ceinture et m'en emparai pour le charger, puis je m'approchai du bureau, observant la porte qui avait été fracassée, tout en tenant le pistolet contre moi. Je devinais que Bella avait dû chercher à se protéger en s'enfermant ici et qu'il était parvenu à défoncer la porte juste au moment de mon arrivée. C'est pour ça que je n'avais entendu aucun bruit lorsque j'étais entré. La pauvre devait vraiment être terrorisée à l'heure qu'il est, seule et sans défense face à ce baraqué. Je ne voyais pas l'état dans lequel elle était – bien que je pouvais entendre ses faibles gémissements effrayés de là où j'étais positionné – mais j'avais réellement mal pour elle. C'était dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte à quel point je me souciais d'elle.

Mais il allait payer. J'allais saigner ce sale chien de la même manière qu'on égorge un poulet. Sans grâce, sans indulgence, sans compassion, sans gentillesse ni sans la moindre pitié.

Me positionnant à coté de l'encadrement, je pus jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était presque ravagée. Plusieurs bouquins étaient tombés par terre et la porte était allongée au sol. Cependant ce qui me peinait le plus, c'était ce que je voyais au milieu de la pièce. Bella cherchant désespérément à se défaire de toutes ses forces de la prise de cet indien baraqué qui la maintenait avec un bras juste en dessous de son menton pour l'empêcher de respirer, comme s'il cherchait à l'étrangler. Il avait l'air de jubiler et d'être fier de son comportement, alors que j'avais juste envie de le buter pour avoir osé lui faire mal.

Lorsque je vis son visage, déformé par la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver, je fus pris d'une rage irréductible et mon sang bouillonna en moi. Ne pouvant plus tenir plus longtemps, je fis irruption dans la pièce, interrompant ce qu'il était en train de lui dire d'une voix sèche.

« Jacob ! » Hurlai-je en pointant mon flingue droit devant lui.

Cela eut le don de le faire réagir et il releva la tête vers moi, un grand sourire barra ses lèvres.

« Tiens mais regardez qui voilà ! » S'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte, l'air presque… enjoué. « Edward Masen qui a décidé de venir jouer au héros, si c'est pas mignon ça. »

Je tiquai sur le mot « héros », mais me repris bien vite en voyant les yeux embués de Bella qui faisait tout pour se retenir de pleurer. Cette dernière me regardait avec la bouche presque entrouverte et me suppliait des yeux.

« Edward… je suis désolée » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque étouffée, brassant de l'air. « Il est arrivé comme ça et… »

« Ne dis rien Bella. » La coupai-je afin qu'elle économise son souffle.

Bon sang était-elle vraiment en train de s'excuser ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un malade était à ses trousses ?

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle…

« Je m'occupe de lui. » Susurrai-je froidement en me tournant vers le concerné qui n'avait pas bronché.

« Ne fais comme si c'était toi qui avais le dessus. » Rétorqua-t-il dédaigneux.

« Ça suffit, lâche-là et barre-toi de mon appart avant d'aggraver ton cas. » Ordonnai-je sèchement en espérant bêtement qu'il accepterait aussi facilement.

Bien évidemment il était hors de question qu'il ne se barre véritablement de mon appartement en étant encore vivant, parce que dès que je me serais assuré qu'il ait bien relâché Bella, j'hésiterai pas à lui tirer dessus.

« J'ai mieux à proposer. » Ricana-t-il.

Il brandit un revolver de sa main libre et colla l'objectif sans délicatesse sur la tête de Bella, qui ferma les yeux à la sensation du contact avec le revolver.

« Et si je la tuais plutôt ? »

Ma prise sur le manche se raffermit et mes jointures se mirent à blanchir tandis que j'avais les yeux rivés sur son pistolet qui la menaçait, me retenant de ne pas bondir comme un lion prêt à sortir de sa cage. Je savais qu'au moindre geste brusque ou agressif, Jacob serait susceptible de faire un mauvais mouvement et d'appuyer sur la détente. C'était la vie de Bella qui était en jeu, je ne pouvais pas agir de façon non préméditée. Dommage, j'aurais volontiers aimé le faire à la sauvage, à savoir lui sauter dessus, le réduire à l'état d'agonie et lui tirer une balle dans les testicules, juste avant de finir par le tuer…

Mais s'il préférait le bon gros cliché hollywoodien de la fille en otage, qu'à cela ne tienne.

Un rictus se forma sur mes lèvres et je fis mine de prendre une attitude détendue.

« Pointer ton arme sur sa tête… » Dis-je en secouant la tête comme si j'étais amusé. « C'était pas très malin. En fait tu viens juste de commettre la pire erreur de toute ta vie. » Terminai-je la voix dure et le regard implacable.

« Ah bon une erreur ? Je trouve au contraire que c'est une putain de bonne idée, parce que si tu bouges je la descends. » Menaça-t-il sérieusement.

« Tu seras mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de tirer espèce de couillon. » Assurai-je sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Jacob ignorait à quel point j'étais prêt à tout pour la protéger, il ne savait pas que j'étais capable d'y laisser ma vie rien que pour sauver la sienne, ni que la seule raison qui m'empêchait de lui tirer dessus à cet instant, c'était parce qu'il tenait Bella et que je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit blessée. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter que lui ou que quelqu'un d'autre la touche, et je ne lui laisserai pas l'opportunité d'appuyer sur la détente.

« Couillon ? » S'écria-t-il en resserrant son bras sur le cou de Bella qui se mit à gémir de protestation.

Elle était en train de suffoquer et se débattait sans relâche alors qu'elle savait parfaitement que cela était inutile.

« C'est moi que tu traites de couillon ? » Répéta-t-il avec austérité. « C'est pas moi qui me retrouve à avoir le béguin pour une conne je te signale ! »

« Et en plus tu l'insultes… C'est bien, augmente ta dette un petit peu plus, elle est pas encore assez élevée. » Ironisai-je avec un léger rire dénué d'humour.

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Masen ! » Tonna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas la tuer c'est ça ? » Provoquai-je ouvertement.

Gagner du temps en le faisant parler, voilà ce qui fallait faire. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps j'aurais pas du tout pensé à cette façon de procéder… Qu'est-ce que cette fille m'avait fait pour que je m'assagisse à ce point ?

« Tu insinues que j'en suis pas capable ? » Demanda-t-il méchamment.

« J'insinue rien du tout. Seulement t'avais l'occasion de la liquider avant que je n'arrive et tu l'as toujours pas fait. » Répliquai-je sur le même ton.

« Je pouvais pas ! Elle s'était enfermée ici, j'ai perdu du temps à défoncer cette putain de porte ! »

Mon regard se posa sur Bella qui tentait tant bien que mal de respirer et qui me regardait d'un air craintif. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

« Bella est une fille pleine de surprise. » Murmurai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

Cette fille ne s'était jamais comportée normalement, alors c'est pas étonnant qu'elle lui ait donné du fil à retordre. D'ailleurs j'étais même plutôt fier d'elle. Prendre la décision de fuir s'enfermer dans la seule pièce entièrement verrouillée de l'appartement, c'était probablement l'idée la plus brillante – ou plutôt la seule – qu'elle ait jamais eue.

« Te laisser attendrir par une gonzesse, comment t'as pu tomber aussi bas ? »

La voix dégoutée de Jacob me ramena au moment présent et le sourire présent sur mon visage disparut aussi sec.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Lui dis-je en reportant mon attention sur lui.

« Je vous ai vus Edward ! » S'énerva-t-il à bout de nerfs.

La main qui tenait son pistolet flancha légèrement et je me tins à l'affut du moindre mauvais mouvement, craignant qu'il dérape.

« Je vous ai vus à Noël, la manière dont vous vous comportiez, les regards que tu lui lançais… C'était écœurant. » Cracha-t-il avec répulsion.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ainsi donc c'était lui qui nous avait espionnés ce jour là… Encore un élément à ajouter à la longue liste de ses représailles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te touche à ce point ? T'es jaloux ? » Lançai-je, histoire de le foutre en rogne encore un peu plus car le rendre vulnérable me donnait l'avantage. « Parce que si c'est le cas, un conseil va te trouver une autre nana tout de suite, celle-là est à moi. »

Mes doigts se resserraient sur le manche de mon neuf millimètres et mes yeux le toisaient avec hostilité.

« Et je partage pas ce qui m'appartient. » Lâchai-je durement.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule ! » Incendia-t-il en serrant son bras contre le cou de Bella plus fortement.

Cette dernière se mit à gémir et elle agrippa son bras pour tenter de le dégager en vain. J'eus beaucoup de mal à garder mon visage impassible face à ce spectacle des plus déplorables. Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir de cette manière mais d'un autre coté, je ne voulais pas non plus me montrer faible devant Jacob. S'il voyait que lui faire du mal m'atteignait plus que cela n'aurait dû, il en tirerait profit.

« Relâche-là Jacob, toi et moi savons très bien que tu n'es pas capable de la tuer. » Dis-je le plus calmement que je pouvais, me retenant de lui sauter au cou.

« Tu crois vraiment que me sous-estimer maintenant est une bonne idée ? »

« Regarde les choses en face ! Si t'en étais réellement capable tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps ! T'es venu ici dans l'idée de la buter mais t'es même pas fichu de faire quoi que ce soit ! »

« La ferme ! »

« Je sais ce que c'est, il fut un temps où j'étais à ta place, où j'étais jeune comme toi et où j'avais la trouille de me servir d'un flingue. »

« J'ai pas peur d'utiliser un flingue ! » Protesta-t-il.

« Je sais que tu n'as encore jamais tué personne, t'es juste un gamin qui suit aveuglément Aro, exactement comme moi il y a quelques années. » Renchéris-je en ignorant sa remarque. « Le premier meurtre de sang froid que tu commets, tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, et crois-moi Jacob, tu ne voudras pas avoir la mort d'une jeune fille innocente sur la conscience pour le restant de tes jours. »

Mes propos eurent l'air de l'atteindre puisque je le vis hésiter. Sa main qui tenait le manche était en train de trembler légèrement. Ses yeux n'étaient plus remplis de colère, ils semblaient un peu perdus et troublés. À ce moment là j'eus presque pitié de lui.

Presque.

Il était en plein conflit avec lui-même, probablement à se demander s'il devait me croire ou non. Puis il sembla se raviser.

« Cette fille en a vu trop, elle doit mourir ! » Tenta-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

« Putain mais tu pouvais pas juste lâcher l'affaire ? Je t'ai dit que cette fille n'était pas ton problème, alors pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te ramènes à nouveau ici ? ! »

J'avais élevé la voix, ne pouvant tout simplement plus tenir. Cette conversation durait beaucoup trop longtemps, j'avais envie d'en finir avec cette vermine une bonne fois pour toutes, tirer dans le tas, me défouler, peu importe tant qu'au final il était mort. La patience et le calme n'avaient jamais été mon fort, et ce con prenait un malin plaisir à pousser mes limites à bout.

« Parce qu'elle est dangereuse pour nous ! »

« Bella ne dira jamais rien à qui que ce soit. » Affirmai-je sûr de moi.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Lança-t-il avec arrogance.

Je tournai la tête vers Bella qui apparemment ne m'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux depuis que j'avais fait irruption dans la pièce. Elle manquait d'air mais elle lutait pour ne pas céder à la panique. En fait je la trouvais étonnamment calme pour une fille menacée de mort. Elle était immobile et avait arrêté de se débattre. En réalité la seule chose qu'elle se contentait de faire, c'était de m'observer, tout en me suppliant silencieusement des yeux de la sortir de là. Du moins je supposais que c'était pour ça qu'elle me suppliait, vu qu'avec elle on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre…

« Parce qu'elle m'aime. » Répondis-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à une telle affirmation de ma part, puis la referma et finit par baisser les yeux. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser à cet instant, c'était réellement frustrant de ne pas savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle est pas en train de te manipuler ? » Accusa-t-il.

Je souris et reportai mon attention sur lui.

« Tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus, je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut se permettre de manipuler. »

Plus maintenant, aurais-je voulu ajouter.

Il me toisa sévèrement tandis que je me retenais de rire. Ce gamin était pathétique et ridicule en même temps, comme s'il espérait pouvoir m'intimider ou avoir le dessus sur moi. Pauvre Jacob.

« Si je la tue, je m'en voudrais vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il finalement avec appréhension.

« Tu n'as pas idée. » Marmonnai-je acide. « Ça te poursuivra partout, que ce soit dans ton sommeil ou pendant que t'es éveillé, tu ne seras plus jamais le même Jacob. »

« Tu parles en connaissance de cause ? »

« À ton avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer longuement le visage plein d'hésitations. Je devais reconnaitre que je me reconnaissais un peu en lui. Il y a plus de six ans c'était moi qu'on avait formé et conditionné pour être un type sans état d'âme. C'était moi qui m'étais retrouvé à sa place et qui avais été contraint d'abattre un pauvre gosse à peine cinq ans plus jeune que Bella. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment là, et je savais que Jacob n'oublierait jamais cet instant non plus s'il était amené à tuer Bella.

Ce qu'il n'aura bien évidemment pas la chance de faire.

Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, son visage se dérida et il commença à céder. Il tenait son arme avec maladresse, et se mettait à l'abaisser. Je me retins de pousser un grand et profond soupir de soulagement lorsque son revolver fut le long de son corps, ce qui signifiait que la vie de Bella n'était plus menacée.

Le bras qui lui ceinturait le cou défit sa prise petit à petit, lui permettant de respirer et de s'échapper de son emprise. Bella ne se fit pas prier et repoussa son bras violemment pour se dégager. Un éclat de fureur passa dans ses prunelles, puis elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu de sa part.

Elle se tourna vers Black et lui colla un coup de poing sur le visage.

La tête de l'indien se tourna vers la droite et il poussa un léger gémissement plaintif, avant de jurer et de se masser la joue, tandis que j'avais la bouche ouverte d'incrédulité. Et alors que je crus qu'elle allait s'arrêter là pour s'éloigner et revenir vers moi après s'être défoulée, elle n'en fit rien.

Au lieu de ça elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer et lui asséna un coup de pied bien placé, en plein dans ses parties génitales. Jacob poussa un hurlement de douleur et se courba, proférant des insultes à tout va, alors que j'étais scotché. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais probablement ri de la situation, mais pas dans le cas présent. J'étais bien trop énervé et de plus, j'avais des comptes à régler.

Lorsque je vis que Bella s'apprêter à récidiver, je décidai de la stopper.

« C'est bon Bella, laisse-le. »

Ce connard était susceptible de vouloir se venger si elle ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite de lui. Après tout elle lui avait foutu un coup dans les couilles quand même, si ça n'avait pas été Bella et que j'avais été à la place de Jacob, j'aurais pas hésité à déglinguer l'enflure qui m'a fait ça.

Bella se retourna vers moi, l'air aussi choquée que moi de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Euh… désolée… » S'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois, à croire qu'elle savait faire que ça. « Il m'avait vraiment contrariée. »

« Je sais mais il est temps d'en finir avec lui. » Annonçai-je sérieusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« En finir ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu v… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je reportai mon attention sur Jacob, toujours courbé et en train de souffrir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon revolver qui n'avait pas dévié de sa trajectoire depuis que je l'avais sorti et brandi en face de Black. Puis sans même réfléchir, j'appuyai sur la détente.

J'entendis Bella pousser un cri mais n'y accordai pas la moindre attention. Jacob se retrouva à terre, une balle logée près de son épaule. Il poussa un long gémissement alors que je m'approchai de lui lentement, toute trace d'humanité envolée. J'arrivais à sa hauteur, le toisant de haut, et vis que son visage était déformé par la douleur, ce qui me rappela le visage que Bella avait arboré tout à l'heure, avant que je n'entre dans le bureau.

Je ressentis comme un nouvel élan de colère à l'intérieur de moi, et je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à exploser. La dynamite était allumée, je n'avais plus qu'à faire « boum ».

Jacob me regarda tandis que je dirigeai mon neuf millimètres vers le haut de son visage et que mes yeux étaient noirs et avides de vengeance.

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de me laisser la vie sauve pas vrai ? » Dit-il d'une voix haletante, coupée par plusieurs respirations hachurées.

Mon visage devait probablement être un masque rempli de cruauté et d'insensibilité à l'heure qu'il est.

« T'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à elle. » Lâchai-je d'une voix féroce. « Je t'avais dit que pointer ton arme sur elle avait été la pire erreur de ta vie. »

« Mais je l'ai pas tuée… » Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Son visage était en sueur, du sang provenant de son épaule touchée par la balle se répandit sur son teeshirt, alors qu'il avait recouvert cet endroit là par une de ses mains, appuyant comme si ça allait l'aider à avoir moins mal.

« Je t'avais prévenu Jacob. » Susurrai-je glacial et impitoyable. « Que si jamais je te voyais à nouveau à moins de vingt mètres d'elle, je te descendrais sans hésiter. »

« Edward… » Entendis-je la voix de Bella me supplier. « Arrête je t'en prie. »

« Et je tiens toujours parole. » Achevai-je violemment, l'ignorant complètement.

Je ne tins pas compte du regard implorant qu'il me lançait et tirai une deuxième fois sans ménagement, ni sans plus de cérémonie. Une balle vint se loger au-dessus de son nez, juste entre les yeux, et l'instant d'après, il était mort.

Son visage se tourna et ses yeux restèrent ouverts, sans vie, inexpressifs. Je fus vaguement conscient du hurlement d'horreur provenant de Bella. Toute mon attention était dirigée sur lui, cet enfoiré que je venais d'abattre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'avais pas hésité. Je n'avais pas sourcillé, je n'avais pas fait preuve de pitié ni de compassion, et je n'avais pas fermé les yeux. Et le pire était que je ne regrettais rien. Absolument rien.

C'est à ce moment là que je réalisai que l'influence que Bella pouvait avoir sur moi était à double tranchant.

Elle pouvait me rendre humain et inoffensif, mais à cause d'elle je pouvais également me transformer en monstre sanguinaire, dès lors que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. C'était légèrement flippant mais ans un sens j'en étais tout de même soulagé. Parce que je venais d'avoir la preuve que je n'étais pas devenu si inutile, ni complètement faible.

« Oh mon dieu… »

La voix mortifiée de Bella me ramena à la réalité. Je me tournai vers elle et la vis qui avait les yeux au bord des larmes. Elle avait le regard rivé sur le cadavre, sa respiration était haletante et son visage bouleversé. Me rendant compte de la situation, je compris que pour elle, j'avais franchi la limite du supportable.

« Bella ? » L'appelai-je doucement.

Mon visage était redevenu normal, mon insensibilité ayant disparu dès lors où j'avais entendu sa voix. Je la regardai avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas si elle allait bien ou non, tandis qu'elle avait une main sur son cœur et qu'elle ne semblait pas se remettre du spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister.

« Tu… tu l'as… Il est… »

« Bella. » L'interrompis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et la fixai avec sérieux. Elle détourna les yeux du corps de Jacob et me regarda affligée, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

« Tu l'as tué. » Accusa-t-elle révulsée.

« Ce type t'a agressé et a tenté de te tuer. Je pouvais pas le laisser s'en tirer. » Me justifiai-je.

« Mais tu l'as tué ! » Répéta-t-elle consternée, laissant sa panique prendre le dessus.

« Bella regarde-moi. » Exigeai-je en voyant qu'elle commençait à s'affoler et à perdre pied.

Elle secoua la tête et détourna les yeux.

« Non. » Réfuta-t-elle, la voix presque sanglotante.

« Bella… »

« Non ! »

Elle tenta de se débattre et s'agitait comme une forcenée.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Je ne voulais pas élever la voix mais c'était elle qui me forçait à le faire. Elle était en état de choc, il fallait absolument lui faire retrouver la raison. Elle se stabilisa et écarquilla les yeux, puis finit par obtempérer, relevant la tête pour me regarder, le visage apeuré. Génial… maintenant elle avait peur de moi…

Je posai une main sur sa joue et approchai mon visage du sien, la vrillant d'un regard que j'espérais assez intense pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'essayais de lui dire.

« Il devait mourir. » Tranchai-je finalement, accentuant chaque mot.

Elle me scruta sans un mot. À cet instant j'aurais sûrement tout donné pour avoir accès à ses pensées. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait, tout ce que je présumais était qu'elle devait m'en vouloir. Je venais d'abattre un nouveau type devant ses yeux, pour qui elle devait me prendre maintenant ? Et puis merde je lui avais criée dessus ! Comment j'allais réparer ça ?

Son visage était toujours indéchiffrable, et pourtant on pouvait y voir une palette d'émotions, allant de la peur à l'effroi, en passant par l'hésitation et la peine. Je me rendis alors compte de ce qui c'était produit aujourd'hui. Bella avait failli mourir. Merde si j'étais arrivé un poil en retard elle aurait pu trépasser, comment avais-je pu laisser ça arriver ? J'aurais dû prévoir que Black chercherait à s'en prendre à elle, il m'avait paru tellement suspect ces derniers temps…

Comment avais-je pu ne rien remarquer ?

Et Bella, comment avait-elle réagi lorsqu'elle l'a vu arriver tout à l'heure ? Elle avait dû être terrifiée… Et moi qui n'avais même pas cherché à savoir si elle allait bien, trop absorbé par mes pulsions meurtrières envers ce salaud. Je faisais vraiment tout mal… Pour pas changer de d'habitude.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demandai-je finalement en la regardant avec inquiétude.

Elle ne me répondit pas, sa bouche s'entrouvrant faiblement sans laisser passer le moindre son. Elle donnait l'impression d'être perdue, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Après tout elle avait subi pas mal de trucs aujourd'hui. Elle devait être vidée et exténuée. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé… ce matin j'avais eu le loisir de la voir radieuse après que je me sois enfin décidé à l'embrasser et céder à mes envies, mais ce qui s'était produit après avait été un juste retour brutal à la réalité.

Le monde dans lequel je vivais, la vie que Bella était forcée à mener à cause de moi, nos différences… tout ce que ces derniers temps, nous avons fini par oublier.

Elle finit par hocher la tête, avant d'ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois.

« Quand je l'ai vu arriver… j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivée quelque chose. » Parvint-elle enfin à avouer, d'une voix dont le timbre était fragile.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Bella, on venait pour te tuer et c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiétais ? Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors toi ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire et je fus heureux de la voir se dérider. J'avais l'impression de pas l'avoir vue souriante depuis des lustres alors que ça ne datait que de quelques heures. Comme quoi les choses peuvent changer tellement vite qu'on n'a même pas le temps de s'en apercevoir.

« Je lui ai demandé comment il était entré, il m'a dit qu'il avait subtilisé la clé de Jasper, et je m'en suis voulue. » Murmura-t-elle presque affolée, l'air affreusement coupable. « Parce que je me suis sentie soulagée. »

Je la fixai sans comprendre, plus soucieux par son état que par ce qu'elle me racontait.

« J'étais soulagée Edward ! » S'énerva-t-elle contre elle-même. « Soulagée qu'il s'en soit pris à Jasper plutôt qu'à toi. Bon dieu j'ai même pas cherché à savoir s'il allait bien ! »

Maintenant elle sanglotait. Apparemment le choc n'était toujours pas passé, elle était encore dans un état de pure vulnérabilité et de bouleversement. Le pire était de la voir se faire des reproches, comme si elle avait vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. Elle se sentait coupable, mais de quoi ? De ressentir tout ça pour moi ? C'était plutôt à moi de me sentir coupable pour ça. Je n'avais pas surestimé ses sentiments tout à l'heure. Bella m'aimait vraiment.

Et si au fond de moi cette nouvelle me rendait euphorique, j'étais surtout mal car je savais que cette situation était malsaine, et que seules des mauvaises choses en ressortiraient.

« Dis-moi quel genre de personnes cela fait de moi ? »

Sa voix se brisa et je ne pus tenir plus longtemps. Je fis alors la chose que j'avais envie de faire, je l'embrassai. Je n'avais pas arrêté d'y penser depuis que je l'avais quittée ce matin, et force m'était de reconnaitre que ça m'avait manqué. J'y avais pris gout, plus que je n'aurais dû.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle ne protesta pas. Elle se laissait faire sans pour autant montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Étrange venant d'elle, qui d'habitude était la première à souhaiter que les barrières s'amoindrissent. Peut être qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le meurtre de sang froid que je venais de commettre à l'instant.

Comme pour confirmer mes soupçons, elle s'éloigna et secoua la tête, me regardant avec le visage en proie aux doutes et à l'agitation.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi Edward. » Bredouilla-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la vengeance. »

« Je sais. »

« Mais toi tu es pour… »

« Oui. » Répondis-je durement.

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux baissés.

C'était probablement l'une des choses qui nous séparait le plus. Bella et moi n'avions pas la même façon de penser, ni la même manière de voir les choses. Pour moi il n'y avait rien de reprochable à vouloir se venger. J'avais tué Jacob Black pour venger Bella, même si cette dernière désapprouvait totalement, et ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça. Quand la vendetta m'appelait, je fonçais sans réfléchir. Et je ne me sentais pas coupable pour ça.

Je m'étais toujours senti coupable pour un tas de chose, peut être même beaucoup trop… Mais jamais pour ça. Jamais.

Et ça je n'étais pas certain que Bella puisse un jour être capable de le comprendre.

« Viens. » Incitai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer à moi.

À mon plus grand soulagement elle accepta et passa même ses bras autour de mon cou pour enfouir sa tête dans mon épaule. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle, heureux qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Pendant une minute j'avais eu peur qu'elle m'échappe.

« Tu n'as pas à être d'accord avec moi. Tu as tes principes et j'ai les miens. » Lui dis-je au bout d'un long moment de silence.

« De toute façon c'est pas la première fois que toi et moi ne sommes pas d'accord. »

Je devinai à sa voix qu'elle souriait. J'ignorais à quoi il ressemblait, mais je m'en contentais.

« Mais je peux respecter ça. » Continua-t-elle sérieusement. « Ton point de vue je veux dire. »

Je ne répondis pas mais raffermis ma prise sur elle. Bella acceptait tellement de trucs pour moi que ça en devenait inhumain. Comment pouvait-elle tolérer autant sans rien demander en retour ? Je ne méritais pas une fille comme elle. Et à bien y réfléchir, personne ne la méritait.

« En parlant de ça… t'y es pas allée au dos de la cuillère avec lui tout à l'heure. » Lui fis-je remarquer en faisant allusion au moment où elle l'avait frappé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je sais me défendre. »

« Je vois ça. » Admis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Une vraie tigresse. »

Elle se mit à rire brièvement et ce fut sans aucun doute le plus beau son que j'aie entendu de toute la journée. Elle éloigna sa tête de mon épaule pour me regarder et je me retrouvai happé par ses yeux chocolat.

C'était triste à dire mais j'avais à nouveau envie de l'embrasser, comme si je ne parviendrais jamais à me contenter de ce que j'avais déjà eu. Il me fallait toujours plus, chose que je ne pouvais malheureusement me permettre.

« Edward ? »

Nous fûmes interrompus par la voix d'Emmett. Je tournai la tête vers lui qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement en compagnie de sa femme. Celui-ci regardait d'ailleurs la pièce avec incrédulité et étonnement.

« Rosalie est là. Qu'est-il arrivé à la porte ? » S'enquit-il choqué.

« Ce connard l'a défoncée. » Répondis-je simplement.

Bella n'osa pas les regarder et reposa sa tête contre mon torse, comme si elle souhaitait disparaitre, pendant que je lui caressais les cheveux, cherchant à l'apaiser.

« Doux jésus… » Soupira Rosalie horrifiée. « Et Bella ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle. « Comment est-ce qu'elle… »

« Elle va bien. » L'interrompis-je.

« Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de lui. » Intervint Emmett en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du mort.

J'hochai la tête.

« J'arrive dans un moment. »

« Non tout de suite. » Rectifia-t-il en me faisant les gros yeux.

Vue son expression, il ne devait pas être très content de voir la posture dans laquelle Bella et moi nous trouvions. Pas étonnant de sa part…

Je soupirai d'exaspération puis acquiesçai. Mieux valait ne pas le contrarier maintenant, en vue du travail qui nous attendait. Je me séparai d'elle à regret et elle sembla déroutée.

« Bella écoute… » Commençai-je embarrassé. « Emmett et moi on doit aller s'occuper du corps. Est-ce que tu pourrais…. »

« Non. » Se mit-elle à paniquer.

« Mais tu me laisses même pas finir. »

« Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles. » Dit-elle en s'agrippant à ma chemise.

Je me sentis mal de la voir dans cet état, j'avais déjà eu à la calmer tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas avoir à gérer une nouvelle crise d'affolement.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps, tu ne t'apercevras même pas que je suis parti. »

« S'il te plait Edward, reste avec moi. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Emmett a raison, on doit se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Et puis tu ne seras pas toute seule, Rosalie va rester avec toi. »

Son front se plissa et elle me toisa avec méfiance.

« Mais… tu reviens ? »

Je souris.

« Dès qu'on se sera occupé de lui. » Assurai-je.

« Tu promets ? »

« Je te le jure. »

Elle finit par céder mais je voyais que ça ne l'enchantait pas. Je n'aurais pas dû être heureux de sa réaction. Non vraiment pas. Et pourtant je l'étais, j'en étais même satisfait. Quel égoïsme…

Je pris son visage en coupe et après un dernier regard insistant, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Contrairement à tout à l'heure elle fut réceptive et s'accrocha à moi, sans doute pour ne pas me laisser partir. J'avais conscience des regards de Rosalie et Emmett présents dans la pièce, mais pour le coup je m'en fichais. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça m'était complètement égal.

J'aurais bien voulu que ce baiser dure plus longtemps, mais je savais qu'Emmett bouillait intérieurement et que je perdais du temps bêtement. Je me reculai à regret et tentai un regard rassurant.

« J'en ai seulement pour un petit moment. »

Elle hocha la tête et me relâcha, ses yeux baissés vers le sol pour ne pas affronter mon regard. J'en profitai pour embrasser son front avant de me détourner. J'avançai vers le couple qui ne pipait mot, et me tournai vers Rosalie.

« Occupe-toi d'elle. » Dis-je sans détour.

Elle me dévisagea la bouche entrouverte et le regard à la fois choqué et courroucé. Apparemment me voir embrasser Bella n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Cela dit elle avait raison, qui aurait pu prévoir ça ? Même moi j'étais paumé.

Rosalie finit par secouer la tête et m'accorda un regard dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers Bella sans prendre la peine de me répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle prit cette dernière dans ses bras, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. J'observai Bella qui se laissait faire et fus content de voir qu'elles se réconciliaient. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient parlées remontait à la fois où Bella l'avait chassée de mon appart, chose que pour le coup, j'avais vraiment adorée.

Reportant mon attention sur Emmett, ce dernier avait cet air sur le visage qui voulait clairement dire qu'on allait devoir discuter.

« Plus tard Emmett, on s'occupe de lui d'abord. »

…

« C'est bon là ? ».

« Encore un peu et ça ira. » Répondis-je.

Emmett rabattit encore un peu la terre afin de rendre le sol plat et entièrement dénué de tout soupçon. Voilà bien deux heures que lui et moi nous étions rendus à Oak Lawn, un village situé près de la banlieue de Chicago afin d'aller enterrer le corps dans un endroit où nul viendrait le chercher. Nous avions passé notre temps à creuser dans un parc pour foutre le corps au fond d'un trou. Par chance il n'y avait pas un chat et donc personne pour nous voir.

« T'es sûr qu'on remontera pas jusqu'à nous ? » S'enquit Emmett anxieux.

« Y a pas de raisons ! On n'est même pas à Chicago, et puis on n'a aucun lien avec Jacob Black. La police mettra des années à retrouver le corps, faut pas t'en faire avec ça. » Assurai-je.

« Pour un type qui était incapable de buter quelqu'un encore ce matin, je te trouve bien détendu. » Cingla-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules.

« Je suis content qu'il soit mort et alors ? Est-ce que c'est un crime ? »

« Le fait que tu l'aies tué est un crime. » Fit-il remarquer.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, ce gars méritait de crever et si j'avais l'occasion de le refaire, je recommencerai sans hésiter. » Lâchai-je cinglant.

« Très bien. » Soupira-t-il. « Tirons-nous de là tu veux ? J'ai pas envie de pourrir ici. »

« Bonne idée. »

Nous retournâmes à la Volvo qui était garée à quelques mètres. Après avoir remis les pelles dans le coffre de la voiture, nous reprîmes la route en direction de Chicago.

« Tu veux une bière ? » Proposai-je en désignant de la tête la boite à gants.

« Tu oublies que je ne bois plus. » Rappela-t-il de mauvais poil.

« C'est une bière sans alcool. »

« Sans alcool ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je préfère encore un bon vieux whisky à une boisson pour gonzesses ! »

« Du calme, c'était pour déconner ! Tu m'as déjà vu avec du zéro pourcent ? »

Il éclata de rire et je fus soulagé de le voir se dérider un peu. Il n'avait pas arrêté de tirer la tronche depuis qu'on était partis, probablement à cause de moi.

« Est-ce que maintenant on peut en parler ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement d'un air impatient après plusieurs minutes.

Je soupirai de déception. Putain le trajet aurait pas pu être plus rapide ? J'avais l'impression de rouler à deux à l'heure…

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on en parle ? »

« C'est important Edward ! » Insista-t-il. « Tu l'as embrassée quand même ! Et me dis pas que c'est pas vrai parce que cette fois j'étais là et j'ai tout vu. »

« J'allais pas le nier. » Mentis-je irrité.

« La dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout pour qu'il ne se passe jamais rien entre Bella et toi. Je peux savoir où est passée cette résolution ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Elle habite avec moi Emmett, elle est constamment près de moi et puis… et puis merde elle a failli crever ! »

« Ne mets pas ça sous le coup de l'impulsion et de l'adrénaline, je sais très bien que c'est pas la première fois que tu l'as embrassée. Tu souriais comme un con tout à l'heure, dis-moi combien de fois c'est arrivé ? »

« J'en sais rien… quatre ou cinq fois. » Répondis-je de façon détachée.

Comme si je n'étais pas au courant de chaque baiser qu'elle et moi avions échangé… j'étais vraiment pathétique.

« T'as couché avec elle ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » M'exclamai-je incrédule. « Et puis d'abord pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? T'es pas une nana à ce que je sache. »

« J'essaie juste de te comprendre Edward. Un coup tu dis qu'entre elle et toi y aura jamais rien, et l'instant d'après je te surprends en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »

« Écoute est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler une autre fois ? » Abrégeai-je à bout de nerfs. « Je suis fatigué et j'ai pas envie de parler de Bella maintenant. »

« Ouais… dis surtout que t'es pressé de la retrouver. » Cracha-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ça n'a rien avoir ! » Me défendis-je.

En réalité il n'avait pas tout à fait tort… J'avais laissé Bella il y a des heures alors qu'elle avait failli se faire tuer par ce taré, tout ce que je voulais à présent c'était m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité.

Nous arrivâmes en bas de mon immeuble et je me retins de soupirer de soulagement sachant qu'Emmett ne laisserait pas passer ça. Je garai la voiture à son emplacement habituel, défis ma ceinture et attendis qu'Emmett veuille bien descendre. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air d'en démordre et ce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de saisir, c'est que ce n'était pas du tout le moment pour ça.

« T'es en train de toucher le fond mec, mais alors bien profond ! »

« Parce que tu crois que je suis pas déjà au courant ? » Rétorquai-je acide.

« On dirait que tu t'en fous complètement ! T'arrêtes pas de faire des conneries à cause d'elle et ça te passe au-dessus ! »

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour contenir ma colère. Je commençais à en avoir ras le cul de lui et de ses réprimandes à la con. Tout ce que je voulais c'était voir Bella, pourquoi refusait-on de me laisser en paix ?

« Je croyais que t'avais décidé d'accepter le fait que j'aie des sentiments pour elle ? » Signalai-je avec agacement.

« Parce que tu m'as dit qu'il arriverait rien ! »

« Alors toi t'as le droit d'avoir une femme et moi je peux crever tout seul, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça ! » Contra-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si c'est ce que t'as dit ! Et tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre si t'es pas content ! Je t'ai dit que j'aimais cette fille et toi t'as toujours rien capté ! J'en ai rien à cirer de ce que tu penses Emmett. Si j'ai envie de la protéger c'est mon problème, et si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec elle ça regarde que moi, point barre. Maintenant tire-toi, tu me les brises. »

Il me dévisagea pendant un moment et je fis pareil, lui montrant que je voulais clairement qu'il dégage au plus vite. Au bout de quelques secondes il secoua la tête de défection et m'accorda un regard dédaigneux avant d'ouvrir la portière.

« Démerde-toi tout seul dorénavant. » Trancha-t-il en claquant la porte avec force.

Je lâchai enfin le soupir que je contenais et m'appuyai contre l'appuie-tête, les pensées plein la cervelle. Je venais tout juste de me brouiller avec le type qui m'a servi de meilleur ami ces dernières années, et tout ça pour une femme.

Et est-ce que je le regrettais ?

Même pas.

…

_oO "Breathe Me" Oo – __Sia_

Lorsqu'enfin je fus de retour chez moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de constater deux choses. Que d'une part, cette journée m'avait carrément lessivé, et qu'en même temps, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que de retrouver Bella. J'espérais qu'elle se soit calmée et remise de ses émotions, les derniers évènements avaient dû être très éprouvants pour elle, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle se soit endormie.

Après avoir retiré ma veste et m'être déchaussé, je pris la direction de la chambre, dont la porte était entrebâillée. Bella était allongée sur le lit, les yeux fermés, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur. Rosalie se trouvait à coté d'elle et avait une main sur son bras en guise de bienveillance. Elle se tourna vers moi quand elle me vit, cependant que je ne cessais de contempler Bella qui avait les traits légèrement tirés et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir les yeux.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle. » Gratifiai-je d'une voix basse.

Je vis le visage de Bella réagir au son de ma voix et comprit qu'elle ne dormait pas du tout.

« Pas de quoi. » Répondit Rosalie avec une méfiance non dissimulée.

Son ton légèrement hostile m'interpella et je reportai mon attention sur elle qui me fixait d'un œil mauvais. Cela augmenta mon irritation.

« Tu peux partir, je prends le relais. » La congédiai-je sans prendre la peine de me montrer courtois.

Elle continua de me toiser durant une bonne minute et je soutins son regard. Inutile de dire que Rosalie et moi n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde. Elle se contentait simplement de me tolérer et je faisais pareil. Si j'avais demandé à ce qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour le bien de Bella, rien d'autre. Parce que si j'avais pu me passer d'elle, je l'aurais fait. Et ça Rosalie avait l'air d'en avoir parfaitement conscience.

Au bout d'un moment elle consentit à se lever et se dirigea vers moi. Lorsqu'elle fut à ma hauteur, elle me lança un regard qui se voulait sans aucun doute menaçant.

« Je te préviens Edward, t'as pas intérêt à lui faire du mal. »

« Ton mari t'attend. » Répliquai-je froidement.

Je voyais bien que Rosalie n'avait pas du tout apprécié de me voir l'embrasser tout à l'heure, elle avait dû se rendre compte que mes sentiments pour Bella étaient plus ambigus qu'ils ne le paraissaient. Mais autant l'avouer, ce que Rosalie pensait m'indifférait totalement. Elle avait pris soin de Bella pendant mon absence et j'en étais content, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Elle passa devant moi pour sortir de la chambre et s'en alla sans un mot. Je ne pris même pas la peine de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte pour la verrouiller sur son passage. Vu l'état dans lequel Bella se trouvait, chercher à s'enfuir était probablement la dernière chose à laquelle elle devait penser. Et puis maintenant que Jacob était mort, elle ne risquait plus grand-chose… n'est-ce pas ?

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'elle clignait des paupières et ouvrait doucement les yeux. Apparemment elle avait préféré attendre qu'on soit seuls pour se manifester.

« Bella ? » Appelai-je inquiet.

Elle se releva lentement et plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage. Je ne pus retenir mon sourire en voyant son allure. Elle était vraiment adorable. Me regardant comme si j'étais une hallucination, elle s'approcha de moi et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« T'es revenu. »

Sa voix était un peu rocailleuse, je supposais qu'elle n'avait pas dû prononcer un seul mot depuis un bout de temps, peut être même depuis que j'étais parti. L'une de mes mains vint caresser sa joue.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Elle me fixa d'un air soulagé et avant que je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita dans mes bras, s'agrippant à moi avec force. On aurait dit qu'elle m'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, c'était quelque peu déroutant… et attendrissant en même temps.

« T'avais dit un petit moment. » Murmura-t-elle sur un ton de réprimande.

Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

« Désolé. » Répondis-je doucement.

Elle s'écarta après une longue minute et me regarda intensément. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois pour se refermer, et elle avait cet air timide qui la caractérisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait m'avouer un truc personnel.

« Tu… tu me manques quand t'es pas avec moi. » Bredouilla-t-elle finalement en baissant la tête.

Je restai immobile le temps d'intégrer l'information. Je ne voulais pas en éprouver de la jubilation d'entendre une telle chose aussi improbable soit-elle, mais mes sentiments ainsi que mon cœur me trahissaient. Même ma conscience jubilait, à croire que j'étais le seul à trouver que quelque chose dans cette situation n'était pas normal.

« C'est vrai ? » Demandai-je sans parvenir à masquer mon sourire.

Apparemment je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions puisque je réagissais sans le vouloir. De toute façon ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Bella hocha la tête puis releva les yeux pour me regarder.

« C'est flippant. » Marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Mon sourire s'élargit et je caressai sa joue à nouveau, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

« Un petit peu. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de me regarder longuement et silencieusement. Je soutenais son regard, incapable de détourner les yeux tant les siens me saisissaient. Mes doigts effleurèrent sa bouche et tracèrent le contour de ses lèvres avec lenteur. Bella ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Je sentais que toute ma volonté à me tenir éloigné d'elle était en train de me quitter car je n'arrivais pas à résister à l'attirance que j'avais pour elle. Plus je la contemplais, et plus je me sentais fondre comme neige au soleil.

J'étais en train de céder, toutes mes barrières flanchaient, et le pire était que je n'avais pas l'air d'être motivé pour arrêter cette calomnie. Au contraire, je me trouvais là, à caresser son visage tout en étant happé par ses yeux qui semblaient refléter le même désir que celui qui devait se trouver dans les miens. Je sentais sa peau se réchauffer là où je passai mes doigts, et si j'avais allumé la lumière, je l'aurais probablement retrouvée les joues complètement empourprées. Mais même malgré sa gêne constante, elle ne cessait de me regarder les yeux grands ouverts, éveillés, avec ce regard désireux au fond de ses prunelles. Ce regard qui, je le savais, venait de briser les faibles réserves de résistance que je possédais encore.

N'y tenant plus, je me jetais sur ses lèvres que j'avais tout juste quittées en début de soirée. Et comme à chaque fois, ce contact m'enveloppa dans un tourbillon d'émotions que j'étais incapable de définir. Bella avait ce pouvoir sur moi, que nulle autre n'avait eu auparavant.

_C'est parce qu'elle est différente…_

Ça pour être différente, elle l'est. J'ai jamais rencontré de fille plus barges et timbrée qu'elle. Et pourtant j'étais là à l'embrasser avec intensité, comme si j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à un semblant d'humanité et qu'elle seule était capable de me le donner.

Le pire je crois était la façon dont elle réagissait. À croire que son corps était fait pour réagir dès que je la touchais. Rien que le fait que je sois en train de l'embrasser, son corps y répondait et je n'étais pas certain que Bella s'en apercevait. Ses doigts agrippèrent ma chemise et elle se rapprochait de moi comme si notre proximité ne lui suffisait pas. Cela tombait bien car… elle ne me suffisait pas non plus. Je passai une main derrière sa tête, tirant son visage vers le mien sans ménagement tout en caressant ses cheveux. Mon autre main s'activait à glisser lentement le long de sa silhouette, à travers son débardeur, ce qui eut le don de la faire frissonner. Je sentais la tension entre nous qui s'intensifiait à mesure que notre baiser prenait une ampleur plus conséquente. Plus mes lèvres s'emparaient des siennes, plus j'en désirais.

Alors je mordis sa lèvre inférieure, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour m'y faufiler. Ma langue rencontra la sienne et commença à la posséder. J'entendis un gémissement qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer et je commençais à prendre conscience de ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Tout allait trop loin, les choses dérapaient et alors qu'une petite voix à l'intérieur de moi me soufflait d'arrêter cette bêtise, je me rendais vite compte que j'en étais tout bonnement incapable. Bella n'était pas la seule à émettre des réactions incontrôlables, même mon propre corps se mettait à réagir et je savais que si nous ne nous arrêtions pas maintenant, quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Mais d'un autre coté j'avais envie d'elle, j'avais envie d'être proche d'elle… je n'étais pas honnête, elle aussi m'avait manqué, plus que de raison. Et puis pendant un instant, j'avais vraiment craint de l'avoir perdue. Je ne voulais pas éprouver ce sentiment à nouveau.

Les doigts de Bella qui étaient accrochés à ma chemise depuis le début se mirent à trembler, puis entreprirent de défaire les premiers boutons de ma chemise. Lorsque je compris ce que cela signifiait, je me tendis. Incroyable… Bella voulait vraiment qu'on aille plus loin ? Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce qu'une minute songer à ça avec moi, surtout quand je venais tout juste d'abattre un type sous ses propres yeux ? Elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter une chose pareille, elle ne le pouvait pas… Et néanmoins elle était quand même là, à répondre avidement au baiser que je lui donnais, à défaire maladroitement les boutons de ma chemise, tout en se rapprochant de moi de façon purement indécente.

Il fallait absolument stopper tout ça. Maintenant avant que je ne sois plus en mesure de penser encore de façon raisonnable. Ma main se posa sur sa taille et l'emprisonna fermement, la maintenant pour l'immobiliser. Je rompis notre connexion et éloignai mon visage, faisant tout pour ne pas laisser paraitre ma frustration. Bella me regardait la bouche entrouverte, les sourcils froncés et le regard perdu.

« Edward ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

J'essayais d'arborer un visage normal, mais je n'y parvenais pas des masses. J'étais certain que mon appréhension et mon envie devaient être bien visibles. Je secouai la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon cerveau.

« Je suis désolé… on ne peut pas faire ça. »

Son regard devint paniqué.

« Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque brisée. « Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux d'incrédulité.

« Quoi ? Mais non c'est… ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que je veux ou pas ! »

« Alors je ne te suis pas… »

Je soupirai, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas céder en voyant son air déboussolé et triste à la fois. J'aurais sincèrement voulu faire disparaitre cette peine sur son visage et lui accorder ce qu'elle désirait. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire… en tout cas pas pour elle.

« Bella tu… » Mon irritation prit le dessus et je n'arrivai pas à garder mon calme. « Merde ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu veux ? J'ai descendu un gars devant toi et au lieu de me fuir, toi tu t'offres à moi. C'est pas normal. »

À mesure que les mots sortaient de ma bouche, je me rendis compte de ce que cela représentait. Bon sang c'était vrai ! Elle s'offrait à moi, et moi comme un crétin je la repoussais. Je devais vraiment être sadomaso pour refuser, c'était pas possible autrement.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas normal. » Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour éviter de me regarder. « Mais tu ne comprends pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? »

« Que ça… ce qu'il y a entre nous, » dit-elle en nous désignant tour à tour, « j'en ai besoin. »

Je la regardai déconcerté tandis qu'elle relevait la tête pour affronter mon regard. Elle avait cet air déterminé qui la caractérisait à chaque fois qu'elle était certaine d'une chose qu'elle affirmait.

« Je n'arrête pas de me rejouer la scène dans ma tête, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… et j'ai beau me dire que c'est fini, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête l'image de toi en train de… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais je compris sans mal ce qu'elle voulait dire et une boule se forma dans ma gorge.

« Bella… »

« Tu étais terrifiant Edward… » Me coupa-t-elle avec des yeux qui reflétaient de l'affolement. « Quand tu lui parlais ou que tu me regardais, je voyais que quelque chose en toi était déjà en train de changer, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis tu lui as tiré dessus et à ce moment là tu n'avais plus rien de celui que j'ai appris à connaitre, excepté ton désir de me protéger. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'elle me disait, elle trouvait que j'avais été monstrueux aujourd'hui alors qu'au contraire, moi je trouvais que je m'étais plutôt bien retenu, j'avais même été soft avec Jacob. Je n'avais fait que penser à elle et à sa sécurité, me contentant d'agir en conséquence et de ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même, et elle elle pensait le contraire ?

À croire qu'elle n'a strictement aucune idée de celui que j'étais avant de la rencontrer, parce que si ça avait été le cas elle n'aurait pas eu cette réaction. Peut être valait-il mieux la laisser dans l'ignorance, après tout je l'effrayais suffisamment comme ça, c'était pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche.

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier la peur que j'aie ressenti en te voyant et je veux l'oublier parce que je ne veux pas me souvenir ni penser à toi de cette façon là. »

Elle prit mon visage en coupe alors que j'étais incapable de bouger ni d'émettre un son.

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasses oublier ce coté inhumain de ta personne et que tu me montres que celui pour qui j'ai fini par avoir des sentiments n'était pas qu'une illusion. »

« Il y a d'autres moyens pour ça… » Refusai-je en secouant la tête, le cœur serré.

« S'il te plait Edward. » Insista-t-elle en approchant son visage près du mien, les yeux implorants comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort. « J'ai besoin de toi. »

Je compris ce qu'elle voulait me transmettre avec ses yeux, et je compris aussi que j'allais lui céder. J'allais lui céder parce que j'étais faible et que ce besoin qui l'habitait, je l'avais également. Ce n'était plus une question d'envie, de désir ou de satisfaction, et je crois qu'au fond de moi ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été. C'était un besoin, un besoin viscéral qui était impossible à contrôler.

Bella était celle qui allait causer ma perte. Et le pire était que je ne pouvais pas la stopper.

« Je t'en prie… » Supplia-t-elle en voyant que je ne répondais pas, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

C'est à cet instant que je me rendis compte de ma stupidité. Je perdais un temps fou pour une chose qu'au final je souhaitais aussi ardemment qu'elle, voire même plus. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ma raison me poussait à le faire mais si Bella elle-même se fichait des conséquences, alors à quoi cela servait ?

Elle voulait cette proximité avec moi, elle en avait besoin et elle me la réclamait. Qui étais-je pour la lui refuser ?

Après avoir une dernière fois contemplé ses yeux suppliants, j'abandonnai toutes mes résolutions et écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes sans ménagement. Bella poussa un soupir d'aise et entoura ses bras autour de mon cou tandis que les miens passèrent dans son dos, ramenant son corps vers moi.

Elle fit mine de s'allonger et tira mon visage pour me pousser à m'allonger sur elle, ce que je fis sans me faire prier. Je sentais mon excitation se réveiller et sus que plus rien n'était susceptible de nous arrêter à présent. En tout cas moi je ne pourrai pas m'arrêter, et vu le comportement de Bella, elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire machine arrière.

« On est en train de faire une erreur. » Murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

« En même temps toi et moi ça a toujours été une erreur depuis le début. » Fit-elle remarquer dans un souffle en me regardant profondément.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

« C'est juste. » Dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec un empressement non dissimulé.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer un gémissement et j'en profitai pour y introduire ma langue et maitriser la sienne, lui imposant mon rythme et ma cadence. J'avais ce besoin de posséder Bella, elle et son corps tout entier, afin d'avoir au moins le contrôle sur quelque chose dans ma foutue vie.

Je sentis ses doigts se glisser dans ma chevelure et sa poitrine se bomber, signe qu'elle voulait plus de contact. Je finis par m'allonger complètement sur elle en espérant ne pas trop l'écraser. À cet instant Bella était parfaitement capable de sentir mon désir pour elle, visible à travers mon jean. Et lorsque je la sentis sourire et que ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux avec plus d'empressement, je compris qu'elle venait d'en avoir conscience. Ma main fit l'aller de sa taille jusqu'à sa cuisse que j'empoignai afin de replier sa jambe. J'essayais de ne pas brusquer les choses, sachant que Bella était en train de vivre ça pour la première fois, mais j'avais du mal à garder la tête froide. Notre baiser était devenu de plus en plus violent. Violent et passionnel à la fois. Ma langue la dominait avec une telle ferveur que c'en était exaltant. Et ce qui était encore mieux était que Bella ne se plaignait pas, au contraire elle avait l'air d'en tirer un certain plaisir.

_Elle a envie que tu la possèdes. Fais-le._

Pour une fois, j'étais entièrement d'accord pour écouter ma conscience. Posséder Bella, la faire mienne, c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus. Elle avait fait naître en moi cette passion revigorante qui me tenaillait le ventre. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller brusquement avec elle, je ne voulais pas que ce soit violent ni trop rapide. Non en fait, je voulais…

Je voulais faire l'amour avec elle.

Mon corps s'immobilisa et je cessai toute activité à mesure que cette information se frayait un chemin dans mon subconscient. J'avais toujours su que c'était ce que je désirais au fond de moi mais c'était la première fois que je m'accordais de le penser. C'est là que je me rends compte à quel point cette fille m'a complètement retourné le cerveau, parce que c'était la première fois que je pensais à vraiment faire l'amour avec une femme. La première fois depuis… depuis toujours en fait.

Rompant notre baiser, je sus que c'était ce que j'allais faire. J'allais être doux avec elle, attentionné et toutes ces choses débiles qui ne m'avaient encore jamais traversées l'esprit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bella me regardait étonnée en reprenant sa respiration, tandis que je me perdais dans ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux chocolat qui avaient capté mon attention dès le moment où j'ai posé pour la première fois mon regard sur elle. Mes mains s'emparèrent des pans de son débardeur et je commençai à le remonter doucement, sans jamais briser notre connexion visuelle. J'entendais la respiration de Bella qui était bruyante et rapide, pendant que je remontais son haut avec lenteur, effleurant son corps avec mes paumes volontairement. Elle allongea les bras et je fis passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, avant de l'envoyer par terre, rendant ainsi Bella découverte, sa poitrine uniquement cachée par son soutien-gorge.

Je pris un moment pour la détailler, caressant son ventre, remontant lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine, le tout sans un mot. Elle n'en avait peut être pas conscience, mais elle était la définition même de la sensualité. On aurait dit que son corps était celui d'une sirène, il m'appelait. Il m'appelait et moi, comme ces imbéciles de marins, je tombais dans ses filets. Ma main effleura le contour de son soutien-gorge et j'entendis le souffle de Bella, plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Je finis par poser ma main sur le haut de sa poitrine, là où battait son cœur. Et force m'était de constater qu'il battait vite. Il battait même extrêmement vite, cognant comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique. Cela me fit sourire car j'essayais de me dire que son cœur battait pour moi et même si cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine satisfaction.

Je reportai mon attention sur Bella qui ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux durant tout ce temps, le visage plein d'appréhension qu'elle essayait de cacher. Ses mains vinrent défaire les boutons encore fermés de ma chemise à l'aide de ses doigts tremblotants. Elle n'avait pas confiance en ce qu'elle faisait, ça se voyait à des kilomètres, et pourtant elle n'en était pas moins déterminée. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas habituée. J'aurais bien voulu trouver un moyen de la rassurer et de lui insuffler une confiance dans ses mouvements, mais je ne voyais pas du tout ce que je pouvais faire, je suppose qu'elle avait seulement besoin de temps.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini d'ôter chaque bouton, elle fit glisser la chemise pour me l'enlever tout en ancrant son regard dans le mien, exactement comme j'avais fait pour elle précédemment. Puis elle posa ses mains à plat sur mon torse, d'abord prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par gagner de l'assurance. Sentir ses mains sur moi, ça avait quelque chose d'exaltant. On aurait dit que son contact m'insufflait une sorte de chaleur intense, c'en était totalement déroutant. Elle traçait des formes indéchiffrables avec ses paumes de main, le tout avec lenteur, tandis que nous avions toujours cette connexion visuelle, je la regardais et elle me regardait. J'ignorais comment elle s'y prenait mais toutes les émotions qu'elle me faisait ressentir rien qu'en me touchant, c'était assez incroyable. Je sentais mon visage s'assombrir de plus en plus, mes yeux devaient uniquement refléter du désir noir à présent. Il fallait que j'arrête de la regarder car si je continuais j'allais craquer et je ne serai pas tendre comme je le voulais. C'était si dur de se retenir quand elle était allongée sous moi avec le haut du corps dévêtue, alors qu'elle caressait mon torse silencieusement, faisant grimper la tension qui résidait entre nous à son paroxysme.

Voulant à tout prix m'arracher à son regard avant de ne plus me contrôler, j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et commençai à l'embrasser, m'allongeant pleinement sur elle. Je l'entendais soupirer et elle s'agrippait à mes épaules comme si elle avait peur que je m'en aille, ce qui était totalement dépourvu de sens et impossible à l'heure qu'il est. Je continuai de l'embrasser à cet endroit, sans jamais décoller ma bouche de son cou qui avait une sorte d'effet magnétique sur moi, et laissant courir ma langue sur sa peau. Son corps avait l'air de répondre positivement puisqu'il se détendait petit à petit, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et ses paumes de main s'enfonçaient dans mon dos. J'effleurai sa peau découverte, faisant des allers-retours entre sa taille et son soutien-gorge qui commençait d'ailleurs à m'énerver. Au bout de ce qui me semblait bien trop long pour ma survie, je décidai de prendre les choses en main et passai une main dans son dos pour défaire son agrafe. Elle décolla légèrement son dos pour m'aider et une fois son sous-vêtement dégrafé, je le fis glisser le long de ses bras pour le lui enlever.

Bella me regardait avec gêne et cet air timide qui la caractérisait. Je voyais qu'elle avait du mal à soutenir mon regard, et je jurais avoir pu remarquer les rougeurs sur ses joues à travers la pénombre qui emplissait la pièce. Et pourtant elle n'aurait jamais dû être embarrassée, parce qu'elle avait vraiment un corps magnifique, et si quelqu'un a de la chance ici, c'est bien moi. Bon sang j'aurais pu passer des heures à l'admirer, si je n'étais pas aussi dur et tendu. Ce devait bien être la première fois que je prenais vraiment le temps de contempler le corps d'une femme, comme quoi Bella aura bel et bien réussi à me faire devenir une toute autre personne. Mais apparemment ça ne lui convenait pas puisqu'elle tira ma tête vers elle pour reprendre là où je m'étais arrêté. Mes lèvres allèrent à la rencontre des siennes et je l'embrassai avec fièvre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher, son corps était bien trop attirant pour que je puisse résister. Je caressai sa silhouette puis remontai vers sa poitrine doucement. Bella se mettait à frissonner à chaque parcelle de peau que je frôlais, c'était assez fascinant. Mes doigts effleurèrent délicatement l'un de ses seins et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle replia les jambes et me coinça entre elles deux, m'empêchant ainsi de m'éloigner, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je finis par empoigner son sein complètement, d'une façon peut être un peu plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulue. Je le sentais se durcir sous mes doigts à mesure que je le palpais, tandis que Bella avait une respiration de plus en plus erratique et semblait manquer d'air. Je quittai ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire, sillonnant la distance restante jusqu'à son cou, sans jamais décoller ma bouche de sa peau. Je descendis vers sa poitrine, puis déposai un baiser au milieu de cette dernière. Je pouvais entendre son cœur cogner fort là où j'étais, et ses bras m'avaient relâché et étaient retombés sur le lit. Elle était en train de se laisser aller et honnêtement, c'était vraiment beau à voir.

Je pris l'un de ses mamelons en bouche, tout en continuant à malaxer le premier. Son dos s'arqua sous mes mains et elle poussa un profond soupir. Mes mouvements devenaient de plus en plus intenses sans que je ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit, Bella était en train de me pousser à l'extrême si bien que je ne calculais plus mes gestes. Je suçais et mordillais la pointe de ses seins, passant de l'un à l'autre pour leur administrer le même traitement. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, et néanmoins je l'entendais quand même serrer les dents, comme si elle souhaiter rester silencieuse. Du coin de l'œil je vis que l'une de ses mains serrait les draps dans son poing et je supposais qu'il en était de même pour son autre main.

Au bout d'un long moment qui semblait me coûter tous mes efforts, je fus incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Remontant vers son visage, je fondis sur ses lèvres comme un besoin d'oxygène. Elle répondit avec un enthousiasme plutôt inhabituel et je compris qu'elle était dans le même état que moi. Impatiente.

Ma langue vint trouver la sienne pour ne plus la lâcher, pendant que ma main descendait plus bas, caressant son ventre plat avec convoitise. J'effleurai l'élastique de son short qui lui servait de bas de pyjama – pas étonnant de la part d'une fille qui vient de Phoenix – et entrepris de le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, emmenant avec lui son dernier sous-vêtement. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, au moins ça ira plus vite. Elle se retrouva enfin entièrement nue et je fus incapable de réfréner mon envie de la toucher à son endroit le plus intime. Lorsque je posai pour la première fois mes doigts sur son duvet, ce fut tout le corps de Bella qui frissonna. Et vue l'humidité qui découlait de ses lèvres intimes, j'étais prêt à parier que ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Bon sang elle était trempée. Cette constatation me fit émettre un large sourire qui barra mes lèvres. Cette fois il n'y avait pas que mon excitation à moi qui était visible, il y avait aussi la sienne. Elle me désirait, elle était prête à m'accueillir et si elle n'osait pas me le dire, son corps parlait pour elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » Interrompit-elle en éloignant légèrement la tête pour me regarder avec suspicion.

Cela ne fit qu'élargir mon sourire satisfait et je secouai la tête avant de replonger vers ses lèvres.

_Parce que je te fais de l'effet._

« Pour rien. » Fis-je sans mettre fin à notre connexion.

Je la sentais qui fronçait les sourcils mais elle abandonna bien vite et répondit à mon baiser avec empressement, agrippant mon cou et passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Et tandis que je m'évertuais à dévorer ses lèvres comme un animal affamé, je défis rapidement le bouton de mon pantalon afin de pouvoir l'enlever complètement. Je finis par par me débarrasser de mon boxer, libérant enfin mon sexe confiné qui n'attendait que ça.

Bella avait l'air tellement absorbée par notre baiser qu'elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte que je m'étais déshabillé puisque lorsque je me positionnai entre ses jambes, elle lâcha un cri de surprise essoufflé. Je reculai ma tête pour l'observer avec appréhension, redoutant d'être allé trop loin et qu'elle veuille finalement se rétracter. Elle avait la respiration hachurée et les yeux grands ouverts, me regardant à la fois avec crainte et concupiscence.

« Tu as peur ? » Demandai-je soucieux.

Son front se plissa légèrement et elle secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Menteuse. » Dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle sourit à son tour, peut être plus par anxiété qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. » Précisa-t-elle comme si elle craignait que je lui en veuille.

« Je sais. »

« C'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je… »

« Ça aussi je le sais. » Coupai-je amusé.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Ah bon ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir un jour parlé de ça avec toi… »

Je me figeai, abasourdi. Putain c'était vrai, elle m'avait jamais dit qu'elle était vierge, d'ailleurs je lui ai jamais demandée un truc pareil, je m'en serai souvenu sinon… Alors pourquoi est-ce que dans ma tête cela avait été une évidence ?

« Je l'ai seulement supposé. » Répondis-je finalement avec embarras.

Je connaissais la vérité. C'est parce que je n'imaginais pas Bella dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, et surtout pas d'un ado obsédé, con et sans expérience. J'avais toujours supposé qu'elle était vierge parce que dans ma tête cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement, je ne voulais pas accepter une autre alternative, je voulais qu'elle le soit et j'ignore quelle aurait été ma réaction si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne l'était plus. J'aurais probablement buté le type responsable. Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de penser à elle de cette manière ni être possessif avec elle, parce que ce serait être égoïste dans la mesure où elle et moi ne pouvions pas être ensemble… et malgré tout j'étais incapable de m'en empêcher. Dans mon esprit je la voyais déjà comme étant à moi, je voulais qu'elle m'appartienne, à moi seul et à personne d'autre.

« C'est si visible que ça ? » Marmonna-t-elle dépitée et mal à l'aise.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, moi ça me plait si tu veux tout savoir. » Consolai-je avec un franc sourire.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche.

« Vraiment ? »

Je faillis rire à son interrogation. Sérieusement, j'étais le premier homme sur Terre à mettre la main sur son corps et elle me demandait si ça me plaisait ? Elle était décidément bien trop naïve pour son propre bien…

J'hochai la tête et avançai mon visage près du sien.

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. » Soufflai-je avant de capturer ses lèvres farouchement.

Elle laissa tomber et soupira contre ma bouche, puis entoura mon visage avec ses mains. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient et nos langues se mélangeaient, rendant mon désir pour elle encore plus violent. Il fallait que je la possède maintenant, ça en devenait carrément douloureux à ce rythme là. Plus j'attendais et plus j'agonisais. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette attente interminable.

Je fis descendre ma main de sa taille vers sa cuisse et écartai ses jambes, me positionnant à son entrée, tandis que Bella avait cessé de bouger, attendant avec appréhension et anticipation en même temps.

« Ça va faire un peu mal. » La prévins-je en posant mon front contre le sien.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'était une première fois pour les filles, et honnêtement je n'osais pas y penser, tout ce que j'espérais était que ça se passerait bien. Elle resserra ses bras derrière ma nuque et me fit un mince sourire encourageant, qui n'atteignit pas ses joues cependant.

« J'ai confiance en toi. »

« C'est bien là ton erreur. » Soupirai-je en l'embrassant.

Puis doucement, le plus lentement que je pus dans la mesure du possible, je m'immisçai à l'intérieur de son antre humide. Le corps de Bella eut un sursaut brusque, et lorsque mon sexe déchira son hymen, elle rompit notre baiser pour émettre un cri qu'elle s'efforçait à retenir en serrant les dents.

Je cessai alors de bouger et la regardai avec désarroi, tandis qu'elle avait les yeux fermés et que son visage était déformé par une douleur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle seule. J'aurais cru qu'une fois que je l'aurais pénétrée je serais soulagé, mais en réalité ce n'était pas du tout le cas. La voir en train de se démener pour résister à la douleur sans pour autant y parvenir, ça ne me soulageait pas du tout, j'avais même mal pour elle. Encore une fois elle souffrait par ma faute, à croire que je ne savais faire que ça, lui faire du mal et la blesser.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux clos et je fus incapable de supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. Je l'embrassai au-dessus des joues, recueillant ses larmes sur mes lèvres.

« Pardon. » Murmurai-je profondément désolé, alors que son visage était toujours aussi crispé et tout son être tendu. « Je te demande pardon Bella. »

« Non. »

Elle renifla en secouant la tête, avant de rouvrir les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois, sûrement pour faire sécher ses larmes, puis elle me fit un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« C'est rien. » Ajouta-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à m'en persuader, ce auquel je ne crus pas un seul instant.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps d'encaisser car elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, me priant silencieusement d'oublier et de continuer. Du moins c'était l'impression que son baiser renvoyait. Elle voulait que j'oublie la douleur qu'elle venait d'éprouver, mais comment pouvais-je ne pas y faire attention ? J'étais vraiment une belle ordure de lui infliger autant de souffrances depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, alors que tout ce qu'elle méritait était du bonheur à l'état pur.

_En même temps toi ou un autre ça aurait été pareil, elle aurait souffert quand même._

C'est ce que ma conscience essayait de me dire pour relativiser, mais je ne voyais pas les choses dans ce sens. De toute façon je ne lui apportais que tu malheur, je ne comprenais même pas comment elle pouvait encore chercher un tel rapprochement avec moi. D'ailleurs je crois bien que je ne la comprendrai jamais…

Elle voyait bien que j'avais du mal à me détendre après ça et que je n'étais plus réactif, alors quand elle redoubla d'énergie contre mes lèvres, qu'elle commença à se tortiller et passa une main dans mon dos pour me pousser à m'allonger sur elle, je sentis toutes incertitudes et mes tourments s'effriter. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le diable en personne en face de moi, parce que c'est vrai, elle est diabolique quand elle s'y met. Elle a toujours su obtenir de moi ce qu'elle voulait, et apparemment ce soir n'allait pas déroger à la règle vu l'état d'excitation qu'elle provoquait chez moi. Bella n'était pas totalement aveugle, elle avait une très bonne idée des atouts qu'elle possédait et de comment les exploiter. Elle jouait les ingénues mais en réalité ce n'était qu'une façade, elle était seulement timide et douce… quoi qu'avec moi je ne l'ai jamais trouvée timide, au contraire elle n'hésitait pas à ramener son sale caractère de chieuse ambulante dès que j'étais dans les parages. Et dans la situation présente, elle n'avait d'ailleurs absolument rien d'une prude.

Je finis par lâcher prise et retombai sur elle, la pénétrant cette fois entièrement, sans que quoi que ce soit ne vienne me barrer la route à nouveau. Cette fois j'entendis Bella émettre un son étouffé et je me surpris à constater qu'il n'avait rien de douloureux ni de plaintif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement que le mal était passé car bien que me sois senti coupable, mon désir était loin d'être assouvi et le fait d'être à l'intérieur de Bella me procurait des sensations extrêmes. Son antre était humide et chaude, on aurait dit qu'elle était faite rien que pour moi. Je commençai à effectuer plusieurs poussées au fond d'elle, d'abord doucement avec un rythme plutôt soutenu, bien que je sois à mon niveau maximum de tolérance et que si je ne voulais pas y rester, il allait vite falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Bella n'avait aucun mal à suivre, elle ondulait son bassin sous moi pendant que je ne cessai de la pénétrer, à chaque fois de façon plus forte sans m'en rendre compte. Je crois bien que j'avais eu mon trop plein de douceur pour une nuit car plus les secondes passaient, et plus mes coups de reins devenaient durs et violents. J'entendais ses gémissements qu'elle avait arrêté de retenir, et je m'en délectais. Je m'étonnai moi-même lorsque je m'aperçus que je gémissais aussi, chaque fois que je butais en elle et que j'en ressentais les effluves du plaisir qui montait progressivement. Elle planta ses ongles dans mon dos, se collant à moi encore plus si c'était possible, ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier le moment présent. Sa poitrine était entièrement plaquée contre mon torse et sentir ses seins durcis me fit accélérer le mouvement. C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience d'une chose. Une chose dont je n'avais jusqu'à maintenant que peu trop songée.

J'avais failli la perdre aujourd'hui.

Bordel, j'aurais très bien pu la retrouver morte si j'étais arrivé trop tard, et à mesure que je me fondais en elle, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément pour la posséder pleinement, je sus que si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je ne m'en serais pas remis. Bella était tout ce qui me raccrochait un tant soit peu à la vie à l'heure actuelle. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là, ni que je doive retomber dans mon ancienne vie, celle sans joie, sans humanité, sans insouciance… je savais que je ne pouvais plus replonger là dedans, cette fille avait eu raison de moi et de ma personne.

Et si je l'avais réellement perdue… alors je n'aurais jamais pu connaitre le plaisir intense que j'éprouvais maintenant, en étant plus proche d'elle qu'aucun homme ne l'a jamais été. J'avais besoin de me rassurer et de me prouver qu'elle était bel et bien là, et que tout ça n'était pas tiré d'un rêve purement destiné à me faire croire à une réalité trop belle pour exister.

Je m'emparai de ses bras et les allongeai sur le lit au-dessus de sa tête, alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur mes lèvres tout comme je m'acharnais au fond d'elle. Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses bras lentement, jusqu'à arriver à ses poignets, puis à ses propres mains qui étaient tournées paumes vers le ciel. J'entremêlai nos doigts, l'embrassant fougueusement sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Bella entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille et me ramena contre elle, m'arrachant un grondement au passage. Je perdis le contrôle et accélérai mes poussés, ne pouvant plus tenir très longtemps. Si j'avais eu peur au départ de la pénétrer brutalement et hâtivement – dans la mesure où elle vivait sa première fois et qu'elle avait probablement besoin de douceur et de tendresse – je fus vite rassuré lorsque je vis qu'elle adorait ça. Ses gémissements étaient forts et son vagin était de plus en plus serré, si bien que je finissais par me sentir gravement à l'étroit. C'était tellement bon de la voir se lâcher et s'abandonner complètement, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait, comme si le monde extérieur n'avait plus d'importance… et dans mon fort intérieur je ressentis la même chose. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous était oublié, la seule chose que je voyais c'était elle, j'avais pour la première fois l'impression qu'un futur entre elle et moi était possible, et bien que je sois conscient que ce sentiment n'allait pas durer, il me fit énormément de bien et je l'accueillais avec une grande satisfaction.

Alors que le nombre de mes pénétrations ne cessait d'augmenter, toujours plus vifs et enfiévrés, je sentis que j'étais sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance sous peu. Mais il fallait qu'elle vienne avant moi, j'avais besoin de ça, parce que son plaisir passait avant le mien, parce que… parce qu'elle-même passait avant moi. Relevant la tête pour la regarder, elle se mit à haleter tant elle manquait d'air. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage déformé par le plaisir, elle était réellement magnifique. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le mien, l'air fasciné. Sans la quitter des yeux, nos mains toujours accrochées et liées, je donnai le coup de grâce.

Ses parois se resserrèrent, les muscles de son bassin se contractèrent et son corps fut pris de tremblements. Elle poussa un long gémissement et la voir atteindre son apogée m'amena jusqu'à mon propre orgasme. Je me déversai en elle, relâchant la pression en soupirant de soulagement. Ils se passèrent de longues minutes sans qu'aucun de nous ne bougent. Le corps de Bella s'arrêta de trembler après plusieurs secondes et sa respiration était bruyante tout en étant coupée. Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre mon souffle à mon tour, ma tête dissimulée dans son cou et mon corps reposant entièrement sur le sien.

Après plusieurs minutes d'inaction, je remontai ma tête pour la regarder. Elle avait encore du mal à respirer mais son visage semblait complètement apaisé. Je posai mon front contre le sien et respirai à grands poumons.

« Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur de t'avoir perdue. » Avouai-je finalement d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

« Edward… » Murmura-t-elle avec un profond sérieux. « Il faut que tu saches que… »

« Non. » La coupai-je en comprenant avec effroi ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « Ne le dis pas Bella. »

Cette dernière me regarda étonnée et le visage plein d'incompréhension.

« Mais j'ai besoin de te le dire… je… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer car je m'emparai de ses lèvres avec avidité, souhaitant lui faire oublier son aveu. Je connaissais déjà l'issue de cette situation. Bella s'apprêtait à me dire qu'elle m'aime et cela aurait donné un sens bien trop réel à tout ça. Même si j'avais déjà conscience de ses sentiments pour moi, je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots sortant de sa bouche afin d'avoir la confirmation que ce que je pensais était exacte. Elle ne devait pas m'aimer, je ne supporterais pas l'idée qu'elle me soit dévouée à ce point, bien que moi aussi je sois fou d'elle et que l'espace d'une nuit, elle m'avait appartenu. Si seulement je pouvais avoir la prétention de la faire mienne chaque nuit qui suivrait, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde… Mais malheureusement la vie n'était pas un conte de fée et je ne vivais pas dans un rêve. Bella ne pouvait pas être à moi, peu importe que je le veuille ou non, peu importe qu'elle le veuille aussi.

Elle tenta de se débattre pour pouvoir parler mais j'accentuai la pression sur ses lèvres, et bien vite elle lâcha prise et oublia. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire de toute façon. Oublier.

Je délaissai ses mains pour m'emparer de son visage afin de m'assurer qu'elle était bien là et que ce qui s'était passé ce soir était bien réel. Puis je finis par décoller mes lèvres des siennes et m'éloigner. Je retombai à coté d'elle sur le lit, la tête tournée vers le plafond tout en l'attirant vers moi. Elle se blottit contre moi et me serra contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je rabattis la couette sur nous et l'enlaçai avec mes bras, voulant croire encore l'espace d'une minute à ce rêve qu'elle m'avait laissé entrapercevoir tout à l'heure, ce rêve où elle et moi avions un avenir ensemble, un futur heureux que je n'avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Elle soupira de bien être, la tête posée sur mon torse. Je tournai la tête vers elle et constatai qu'elle s'endormait. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa respiration lente et régulière. Ce qui me bluffa fut le sourire qu'elle arborait sur son visage. Il s'agissait d'un sourire heureux, apaisé et satisfait. Elle était heureuse… c'est probablement la première fois qu'elle l'est véritablement depuis son enlèvement. La voir sourire comme ça me fit sourire à mon tour, comme un automatisme. Je resserrai ma prise sur elle tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle gigota légèrement et l'une de ses jambes se retrouva enchevêtrée aux miennes.

Je me laissai alors emporter dans le monde du sommeil avec la certitude que, si j'étais destiné à la rendre malheureuse, cette nuit en tout cas, je l'avais rendue heureuse.

* * *

**Ah que c'est beau... **

**Après 17 chapitres j'ai ENFIN trouvé une utilité à ce rating M, qui l'eut cru ?**

_J'aimerais revenir un petit peu sur la scène de fin. Je sais que ça a dû étonner certains que leur première fois arrive aussi vite vue l'avancée de leur relation mais il faut que vous sachiez que depuis le début de la fiction j'avais prévu qu'ils coucheraient ensemble avant qu'ils ne soient véritablement ensemble et après la mort de **Jacob**. Dans beaucoup de fictions où **Bella** est vierge, ils attendent pas mal de temps avant de passer à l'acte, il s'agit d'un moment romantique et tout le tralala... Je ne critique pas loin de là, seulement ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi dans cette fiction. Vous avez pu voir qu'**Edward** était complètement différent et atypique de celui auquel on est habitué, de plus il est plus âgé et n'a rien de romantique, il avait besoin de se rassurer que **Bella** était vivante quant à elle elle avait besoin de se rassurer qu'il était toujours celui qu'elle connaissait, certains penseront qu'il s'agit de mauvaises raisons, et peut être que c'est le cas, mais si vous vous attendiez à une première fois parfaite c'est pas en cliquant sur cette fiction que vous allez la trouver car ça n'a jamais été mon intention ;)_

J'espère cela dit en avoir ravi certaines qui attendaient ce moment avec impatience, que vous aurez apprécié ce lemon qui est de loin le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit et que j'aurais réussi à vous faire passer les sentiments et émotions que je voulais.

**À votre avis comment va se dérouler le lendemain matin ? Vous pensez qu'Edward va se raviser ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions de ce chapitre ainsi que vos pronostics pour la suite en laissant une review !**

_Je rappelle que pour chaque review = un teaser_

En attendant je vous dis à la prochaine, maintenant que mes partiels sont terminés je devrais être un petit peu tranquille jusqu'au mois de mai ;)

**D'ici là couvrez-vous bien !**

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**_


	18. Chapter 18: Liberté

**Bazinga ! **

_(ma nouvelle façon de dire bonjour, cf The Big Bang Theory pour ceux qui connaissent pas ^^)_

**Après un mois d'absence, me revoilà, en espérant que vous êtes toujours là :p J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, moi j'en ai pas eu xD**

J'avais dit qu'après les partiels j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire mais en fait pas du tout, et ça me déprime croyez-moi. Et puis il faut dire aussi qu'en ce moment j'occupe tout mon (peu de) temps libre à mater des épisodes d'**Esprits Criminels** en compagnie du **Dr Reid** et de l'agent **Derek Morgan** :p D'ailleurs cette série m'a permis de découvrir **Jackson Rathbone** déguisé et maquillé en femme ainsi qu'**Alex O'Loughlin** avec des tocs et des lunettes rectangulaires, franchement ça vaut le détour !

**Trêve de blabla, merci pour toutes vos reviews hallucinantes ! J'ai arrêté de les compter maintenant, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je suis vraiment très heureuse de l'engouement que cette fiction suscite à chaque fois, c'est toujours extra et motivant ! **

/ /

_Je remercie les anonymes :  
_

**Martine16, patnat, Laura, vro, lilly-rose, larsand, phelie, karima, scorpionlove09, ocenanny, izzie, julia, Marie, stephhaniie, CynthiaDL, Mana28, snow, Fanny, Coralie, une fan, Marie, Samantha, Elsa, Lisa, Joy, Shana, fana-twilight, Lisa L, Marie, ines, Ophely Smith et cmklpor**

**fleurnyle** : Je n'ai pas tout à fait compris ton adresse mail. Est-ce que les _ après chaque lettre sont normales ? ^^

**MlleEverdream** : Dis-toi qu'une seule review pour toute la lecture, c'est mieux que pas de review du tout ! Surtout lorsqu'elle est longue comme la tienne ;) Je suis contente que tu trouves ma fiction originale et que tu apprécies la personnalité différentes des personnages, sache que peu importe le temps que tu devras attendre tu auras toujours une suite à cette fiction je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé ;) Et rassure-toi, personne n'a la moindre idée de comment Edward va se sortir de ce pétrin lol Merci infiniment pour ta review, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre.

**wendy** : Très heureuse que leur première fois ait été à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ Oui si dans ce cas tu considérais qu'elle serait intense tu ne t'es pas trompée ;) Tu vas probablement être contente puisque ce chapitre est du point de vue de Bella lol Sache que je prévois une discussion entre elle et Rosalie au prochain chapitre et cette dernière aura un avis très défini quant à la relation de Bella et Edward :p Merci partiels se sont très bien déroulés, c'est gentil à toi de t'en soucier :)

**Hlne** : Carrément une réserve de calepins... et bah O_o On peut pas en vouloir à Edward de sourire comme un débile, il est amoureux ^^ Cela dit je ne pense pas qu'il servira de central électrique pour la Tour Eiffel et les Champs Elysées un 25 décembre après avoir couché avec Bella, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre que sa réaction est... comment dire... plus torturée, comme lui quoi xD Bella la conquérante surprenante? J'aime encore plus ce nom ! Edward n'a pas vraiment pensé à Jasper je le reconnais, mais il va se rattraper ici :) Tu vas devoir un peu attendre pour tes réconciliations espérées, parce qu'elles sont pas encore prêtes de pointer le bout de leur nez xD Encore une fois merci pour ta review délicieusement-et-savoureusement-dégustée-par-l'auteur-en-question ! :p

/ /

_J'ai eu l'agréable surprise de voir que leur première fois avait fait l'unanimité, tout le monde l'a adorée et bien c'est super, je m'y attendais vraiment pas ! Beaucoup ont remarqué que je n'avais pas parlé de contraceptifs et sachez que c'est voulu. Comme je l'avais expliqué dans une de mes fictions, je n'aime pas évoquer ça pendant un lemon car je trouve que ça casse l'ambiance et après j'ai du mal à écrire, voilà pourquoi je ne parle jamais de préservatifs dans aucune de mes fictions (sauf dans le cas de mon OS Coup d'Enfer mais ça c'est une autre histoire ^^). Cela étant dit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils se sont protégés. Just sayin' :p_

**Ce chapitre reprend là où le dernier s'est arrêté, c'est à dire le lendemain de la mort de Jacob, après que Bella et Edward aient passé la nuit ensemble (mais ais-je vraiment besoin de le rappeler ?)**

**Enjoy !**

_(P.S: Dédicace à ma petite **Vidia** adorée =D)_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Liberté  
**

**Pov Bella  
**

_oO "Skin" Oo – __Zola Jesus_

Sentiment de plénitude…

Cela devait probablement être la première fois que je me sentais autant sereine et détendue. J'avais encore les yeux fermés mais je savais que j'étais en train de sourire. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Les évènements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je me surpris à élargir mon sourire, sans ouvrir les yeux. J'essayais d'omettre de ma mémoire l'arrivée impromptue de Jacob et de ne garder que la partie où je suis avec Edward. Si j'avais adoré le matin, ce n'était rien comparé à la nuit que nous avions passée.

D'ailleurs je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cela est vraiment arrivé. Je n'avais jusqu'à hier encore jamais été aussi intimement proche avec un garçon, et au final je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, parce que ça avait été magique. Il avait vraiment été incroyable avec moi. Et il avait réussi à me faire tout oublier. Mes parents, Jacob, les meurtres, la violence, la peine, la douleur… Avec lui j'avais oublié tout ce qui constituait et représentait le monde extérieur, et c'était un sentiment véritablement apaisant. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps j'étais paisible, je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment de crainte, aucune pensée pour me tourmenter, aucune souffrance… quant au trou béant que la mort de ma mère et de Phil ont provoqué dans ma poitrine, il s'était refermé. Je ne ressentais plus que de la quiétude et une profonde tranquillité.

Soupirant doucement, je commençai à m'étirer, les yeux toujours clos. Mon bras s'allongea pour retrouver le réconfort et la chaleur du contact avec sa peau, tandis que je soupirai en m'extirpant du sommeil. Mais lorsque mon bras retomba sur la surface molle du lit, je fronçai les sourcils. Je tapotai plusieurs fois la place du lit à coté de moi, dans le seul but de parvenir à trouver Edward.

Ne me dites pas qu'il…

Au bout de plusieurs tentatives ratées, la peur s'insuffla en moi et je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux.

« Non… » Murmurai-je d'une voix un tantinet désespérée.

J'écarquillai les yeux et regardai partout autour de moi, avant de me rendre à l'évidence et d'affronter la réalité.

J'étais seule.

Ma tête retomba sur le lit et je soufflai en me passant une main sur le front.

« Non pas encore… » Gémis-je sans pouvoir contenir ma déception.

J'avais espéré qu'après tout ce qui s'était passé il aurait au moins la décence de rester cette fois. Au moins pour me confirmer que je n'avais pas rêvé les derniers évènements. Je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de situations mais… mais j'aurais voulu qu'il soit là à mon réveil, me réveiller dans ses bras ou au moins le sentir près de moi. Est-ce que c'est trop demandé pour lui ? Lui qui profite à chaque fois que je sois en train de dormir pour se tirer de la chambre comme un voleur. Jamais il n'était encore resté. Pas une seule minuscule petite fois. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux à cette constatation et fis mon maximum pour les contenir comme je le pouvais. Après tout cela ne voulait rien dire n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là qu'il a décidé de s'éloigner encore une fois. Rien que la pensée qu'il puisse oser me faire un coup pareil, mon cœur se serra à cette idée. Il n'avait pas intérêt à faire ça, j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il n'ait pas décidé de mettre un terme à une histoire qui n'avait même pas encore commencé… parce que je ne serais pas capable de l'endurer une fois de plus. J'accumulais déjà bien trop de rejets, il n'y a plus de place pour un nouveau.

Je relevai les pans de la couette pour m'assurer que je ne m'étais pas fait des illusions et soupirai de soulagement en découvrant ma nudité. Pas de doute, je n'avais rien imaginé. Tout avait été réel. Et pourtant il n'était pas là. Peut être refusait-il de l'assumer… Si tel est le cas alors je suis bonne à pleurer toute la journée, parce que moi je l'assumais et il n'avait pas le droit de regretter. Prenant la décision de ne pas me morfondre ici et d'affronter le présent, je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers l'armoire en quête de vêtements, puis allai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Et tandis que l'eau chaude coulait et me réveillait, je fermai les yeux et me mis à réfléchir longuement.

C'est vrai qu'entre nous les choses sont enchainées un peu trop précipitamment… Mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose, cela faisait des semaines que j'en rêvais chaque nuit, et l'agression de Jacob n'aura fait qu'accélérer ce qui aurait tôt ou tard fini par arriver. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ma première fois puisse se dérouler comme ça, c'est-à-dire avec un homme plus âgé et beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi, qui au passage est un tueur à gages bossant pour un mafieux – ou devrais-je dire un monstre. J'ai toujours pensé que j'accepterai de coucher avec un garçon pour la première fois après au moins plusieurs mois de relation stable et après avoir tout planifié à l'avance afin de ne pas avoir de surprise regrettable. Mais jamais, non jamais je n'aurais cru que je le supplierais de coucher avec moi alors que nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble, et encore moins après avoir manqué de me faire tuer.

Quelque part je me sentais un peu honteuse de mon attitude, car entre nous tout est tellement récent, bancale et fragile, mais sur le coup cela m'avait paru juste. Et en y réfléchissant, je crois bien que je me fiche éperdument des règles, des convenances et autres conventions du genre. Je m'étais sentie prête, j'avais eu envie de lui et surtout, j'avais eu besoin de lui. Honnêtement, il n'y a pas un seul instant où je le regrette. Ma première fois n'avait peut être pas été planifiée, elle ne s'était peut être pas déroulée avec le prince charmant, et elle aurait peut être dû avoir lieu bien plus tardivement et dans de meilleures circonstances, mais il n'empêche que pour moi elle avait été parfaite. Et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'Edward puisse le voir aussi.

Mettant fin à mes réflexions, je coupai l'eau et m'emmitouflai dans une serviette pour me sécher. Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller, me sécher les cheveux, me préparer, sans doute pour retarder encore plus l'échéance. Car j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de sortir de la salle de bain sans savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler entre nous. Je décidai de retarder un peu les choses et m'inspectai dans le miroir. Malgré ma peur et le fait qu'il n'ait pas été là au moment où je me suis réveillée, j'avais toujours un sourire sur le visage. C'était étrange dans la mesure où je ne l'avais pas commandé, on aurait dit que je souriais de façon automatique, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler. J'observai mon visage dans la glace et me trouvai bizarrement reposée. Je n'avais pas la moindre cerne ni marque de fatigue, et ça c'était une grande première depuis mon arrivée dans l'Illinois. En vérité ce devait vraiment être la toute première fois où mon sommeil fut réparateur. D'habitude j'ai toujours des rêves perturbants tels que la mort de mes parents qui se rejouent encore et encore dans mon subconscient. Et quand il ne s'agit pas de rêves lugubres ou taciturnes, ce sont des rêves érotiques qui viennent me tourmenter. Entre nous, si ces derniers étaient nettement plus agréables, ils n'étaient pas du tout plus reposants pour autant.

J'entendis le claquement d'une porte et fronçai les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Edward avait décidé de s'en aller sans même penser à prévenir ? L'appréhension reprit place instantanément dans mon esprit et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ne pouvant rester dans le doute une seconde de plus, je sortis de la salle de bain en trombe et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, sentant la colère me monter en craignant qu'il ne soit vraiment parti.

Heureusement je fus vite rassurée lorsque je le vis au loin, en train de verrouiller la porte sur son passage. Je me figeai et réprimai un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. Il avait l'air de s'être absenté puisqu'il avait revêtu la veste en cuir noire qu'il portait toujours et que ses cheveux étaient décoiffés par le vent. D'où le bruit de la porte.

« Tu étais parti ? »

Je ne me rendis compte qu'après avoir parlé que ma voix était frémissante. Il se tourna vers moi avec étonnement, ne m'ayant sans doute pas entendu arriver. Il m'observa durant plusieurs secondes que je trouvais interminables, tandis que je soutenais son regard sans être capable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis il détourna les yeux.

« Je suis allé voir Jasper. » avoua-t-il finalement. « Je m'inquiétais pour lui. »

Ma bouche forma un « o » et à cet instant tout ce que j'avais tenté d'oublier depuis ce matin me revint en mémoire. L'agression de Jacob, ainsi que le fait qu'il s'en soit pris à ce pauvre Jasper pour lui voler la clé de l'appartement. Aussitôt l'inquiétude s'empara de moi.

« Comment va-t-il ? » m'empressai-je de demander en tentant de dissimuler ma culpabilité.

Dire que j'avais passé mon temps à sourire sans me préoccuper de ce qui lui était arrivé. Même lorsque Jacob m'avait annoncé qu'il s'en était pris à lui, je n'avais pensé qu'au fait qu'Edward allait bien. Je pouvais me montrer tellement égoïste parfois…

« Il est inconscient. Ce connard l'a tabassé, j'ai dû l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il a des contusions et plusieurs ecchymoses. D'après les médecins il aura besoin de points de suture et de quelques jours en observation pour se remettre. »

J'hochai la tête, ne sachant quoi dire après ce qu'il m'avait annoncé. Dans un sens j'étais rassurée qu'il ne soit pas dans un état plus grave que ça, car je me serais sentie réellement coupable. C'est vrai après tout, ce qui est arrivé à Jasper est uniquement de ma faute, parce que j'avais fait la bêtise de les surprendre le jour de mon anniversaire, et parce que Jacob était venu pour moi.

Je remarquai qu'Edward fuyait mon regard et qu'il semblait mal à l'aise.

_Voilà qui n'était pas bon signe…_

Ma peur revint lorsque je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire face à ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Sans un regard pour moi, il se détourna vers la cuisine, me laissant pantoise. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui était en train d'arriver. Il y a une minute je flottais encore sur mon petit nuage, et l'instant d'après je retombe dans la réalité sombre et sinistre qui m'enveloppe depuis que j'ai fait la connaissance d'Edward. Je ne pouvais accepter que nous allions en rester là, que nous n'allions pas avoir au moins une seule explication ni la moindre confrontation.

Je ne comptais pas en rester là.

Et c'est passablement énervée et tendue que je le suivis et fis à mon tour mon entrée dans la cuisine pendant qu'il était en train de se faire chauffer un café comme si la situation était parfaitement normale.

« Edward ? » l'appelai-je avec irritation.

« Quoi ? » dit-il sans m'accorder un regard.

« Arrête de m'ignorer. »

« Je ne t'ignore pas. » Répondit-il simplement en s'emparant de sa tasse.

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'emporter, bien que je commençais sérieusement à être agacée par son attitude. Il entreprit de boire une gorgée de son café sans m'accorder son attention. En fait c'était simple, pour lui je n'existais tout simplement pas. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien ne pas être dans la cuisine, cela aurait été exactement la même chose. Cette constatation me blessa plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, c'est pourquoi je m'avançai vers lui avec un visage remonté.

« Tu as l'intention de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé c'est ça ? » accusai-je déplorée.

Il haussa les épaules, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

J'entrouvris la bouche d'incrédulité et me mis à rire nerveusement.

« Non mais je rêve ! Enfin tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ! T'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça ! » m'exclamai-je atterrée.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de boire en silence. On aurait dit que je parlais à un mur. C'était même pire qu'un mur, c'était carrément une muraille, à la fois impénétrable et incassable. Je ne pus supporter ce comportement plus longtemps.

« Et après tu oses dire que tu ne m'ignores pas ? Regarde-moi au moins quand je te parle. »

Il consentit à me faire face et me regarda avec le visage impassible. Ses yeux étaient inexpressifs, si bien que j'eus envie de pleurer en le voyant agir de cette manière.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« J'en sais rien, ce qui te passe par la tête. »

Il soupira de lassitude et je sus que je n'allais pas du tout aimer ce que j'allais entendre.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Très bien. On a couché ensemble hier soir. Mais ce n'était… » Il secoua la tête tandis que je rougissais malgré moi. « Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. »

Je restai abasourdie. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer et de rester forte devant lui mais il était en train de réduire mon cœur en miettes avec ses paroles. Si j'avais eu pendant un instant l'espoir que tout allait être facile et que j'allais enfin avoir un semblant de vie heureuse avec lui, aucun doute qu'il s'était envolé à l'heure qu'il est. Edward ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de m'épargner.

Et voilà que je souffrais, une fois de plus…

« Tu regrettes ? » murmurai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Il détourna à nouveau les yeux et resta silencieux, plongeant la pièce dans un mutisme incommodant. Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but son café alors que j'étais immobile en le regardant faire. S'il espérait que j'allais abandonner aussi facilement, il se trompait lourdement. Je n'avais pas été aussi loin avec lui pour me faire rejeter comme une malpropre la minute d'après. Il était hors de question que je ne laisse tomber rapidement sans rien faire.

Depuis le début je me battais avec Edward. Et je n'allais certainement pas arrêter maintenant.

« Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. » déclarai-je avec des yeux déroutés. « Tu essaies de me faire croire que je ne représente rien à tes yeux, alors que tu m'as clairement prouvé le contraire. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te fais des idées, contrairement à toi, je n'accorde aucune importance à ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. » dit-il en reposant sa tasse vide sur le comptoir.

Je fus prise d'une colère irrépressible.

« Et tu espères me faire croire ces balivernes ? A d'autres Edward, j'ai arrêté de croire tes mensonges depuis longtemps ! »

« C'est la vérité pourtant, tu croyais quoi ? Que toi et moi on allait finir ensemble avec une jolie maison remplie de papier peint jaune fluo ainsi qu'une petite barrière devant le porche ? On n'est pas dans un mauvais film Bella. Et je ne m'attache pas. Je t'ai voulue, je t'ai eue, mais ça s'arrête là. » annonça-t-il sans détour, fixant sa tasse de manière impassible.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me retins de rire sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Ce que tu dis est complètement ridicule. Tout d'abord, une maison peinte en jaune ne peut pas être considérée de jolie. » répondis-je en secouant la tête, tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. « Et puis regarde-toi, tu n'es même pas fichu de me dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux. » répliquai-je sarcastique.

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis parfaitement capable de te dire ça en te regardant. » nia-t-il.

« Non tu ne l'es pas. »

« Bien sûr que si je le suis ! »

« Dans ce cas prouve-le-moi, vas-y dis-le ! »

« Je ne veux pas de toi Bella ! » asséna-t-il avec brutalité. « Ça te va comme ça ? »

J'essuyai une larme qui avait coulé sans mon autorisation et pris une inspiration pour garder mon sang froid afin de ne pas montrer à quel point ce que j'entendais me faisait mal.

« Je sais ce que t'es en train de faire. » bredouillai-je sans me laisser démonter, tout en secouant la tête pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. « Tu cherches à passer pour un type sans cœur dans l'espoir que ça va m'éloigner mais tu fais fausse route. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes intentions et de ce que je pense ou pas ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Parce que tu es bien des choses Edward, mais tu n'es sûrement pas un salaud. » lâchai-je durement.

Il me fixa silencieusement, les sourcils toujours froncés. Il avait l'air en plein débat avec sa conscience, tant ses traits tourmentés sur son front étaient visibles. C'était la première fois depuis le début de la journée qu'il montrait un semblant d'émotion qui ne s'apparentait pas à de l'indifférence pure et simple, et cela me rassura et m'inquiéta en même temps.

Il y a encore quelques jours, je sais que je n'aurais eu aucun mal à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire et je me serais sans aucun doute enfermée dans la chambre afin de pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en me maudissant pour avoir fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse. Mais aujourd'hui bien trop de choses s'étaient produites pour que je puisse un instant considérer l'idée que ce qu'il disait était la vérité. Le lien qui nous unissait et qu'il essayait de repousser, il était réel, je ne l'avais pas inventé. Et je refuse de penser une seule minute que la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble n'ait pas compté pour lui.

Les secondes défilaient et il me regardait toujours avec cet air torturé qui le caractérisait si bien. Je profitai de son moment de léthargie pour me rapprocher de lui. C'est dingue comme sa présence me manque, même lorsqu'il se comporte comme un véritable idiot. Il y avait cette attraction qui me poussait vers lui de manière inexplicable, et ce peu importe que je le veuille ou non. Il ne fit aucun mouvement, ni en ma direction, ni pour s'éloigner.

« S'il te plait, » murmurai-je, « arrête de me donner des raisons de te détester. Parce que je n'y arriverai pas. Je suis incapable de te haïr, encore moins maintenant… »

Je me retins de baisser la tête, ne voulant plus paraitre hésitante ou intimidée face à lui. Tel que je le connais il en tirerait profit pour me mettre des fausses idées dans la tête comme quoi j'ai imaginé tout ce que j'ai cru qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'avais suffisamment douté de ma personne depuis ma naissance, je ne voulais plus douter de moi à présent. Je voulais de l'assurance.

Être sûre de moi.

« Pourtant tout serait plus simple. » soupira-t-il de défection. Il coupa notre connexion visuelle et fixa un point devant lui. « Sérieusement Bella, tu devrais songer à m'oublier. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans cette vie là. »

« Et si moi j'ai envie d'être avec toi ? » contrai-je sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Je me figeai en réalisant la portée de mes mots. C'était la première fois que j'émettais à haute voix mon désir d'être avec lui. Les jours précédents étaient beaucoup plus basés sur des gestes que sur des paroles. Il cligna des yeux, lui aussi surpris et m'accorda à nouveau son attention.

J'approchai ma main de la sienne qui était posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, à coté de sa tasse vide. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'effleurer qu'il retira sa main d'un geste brusque tellement vite que je faillis tressaillir.

« Edward… »

« Arrête ça. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? » Je commençai à élever la voix tant cette situation m'exaspérait. « Pourquoi tu refuses de voir les choses de mon point de vue ? »

« Parce que je ne peux pas ! Tu es peut être inconsciente, mais pas moi. »

« Alors pour toi vouloir être avec toi c'est faire preuve d'inconscience ? »

Je ne supportais plus son attitude, j'avais essuyé tellement de refus de sa part jusqu'à présent que je me demandais même comment je faisais pour ne pas perdre la face et garder la tête haute.

« Tu crois peut être que j'agis sans réfléchir ? »

« Je pense que c'est exactement ce que tu fais. » confirma-t-il.

« Et bien tu as tort ! Je ne suis pas inconsciente. J'ai pas arrêté de retourner ça encore et encore dans ma tête et tu auras beau dire tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi. Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que je me fais des idées et que je suis là seule à éprouver ça. »

J'inspirai pour calmer mon rythme cardiaque qui ne cessait de s'accélérer à mesure que l'énervement et l'impatience s'emparaient de moi. J'étais à bout, il devait vraiment arrêter de me faire du mal comme ça en me repoussant, parce qu'il allait finir par avoir raison de moi pour de bon.

« Ce lien entre toi et moi… » murmurai-je en le regardant profondément, le corps tendu, « tu le ressens aussi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, et pendant une minute je crus l'avoir désarçonné. J'avais peur qu'il me dise que je perdais la tête et que j'avais tout imaginé, mais d'un autre coté j'étais sûre de moi, je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi car il me l'avait prouvé. Et il avait menti lorsqu'il avait dit que lui et moi avions couché ensemble la nuit dernière. Nous n'avons pas seulement couché ensemble, c'était beaucoup plus fort que ça et il en avait pleinement conscience. Il voulait juste me faire croire que ça ne le touchait pas autant que moi pour que je me sente blessée et que je veuille le détester, parce que dans son esprit tordu ça lui semblait être une bonne idée. J'étais blessée c'est vrai, son comportement distant envers moi après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous m'atteignait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, mais je ne le détestais pas, et je refusais de lui donner raison ou d'accorder une seule seconde de l'importance à ses paroles uniquement faites pour me repousser.

« Je… »

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Sa voix était hésitante et il avait toujours le front plissé, comme s'il était en plein débat silencieux. Edward avait toujours eu tendance à se torturer l'esprit parfois même de façon inutile, alors ça ne m'étonnait pas. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me scruta intensément. Cela suffit à accélérer les battements de mon cœur et à faire grimper ma tension.

« Je ne peux pas Bella. » répéta-t-il, comme si c'était la seule phrase qu'il savait dire. « C'était une bêtise. Je me suis laissé submerger par mes émotions, j'ai eu peur pour toi, j'avais besoin de me rassurer que t'étais bien vivante alors j'ai pas réfléchi. Mais peu importe ce que je ressens ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance parce que ça ne change rien. »

Je secouai la tête, repoussant les larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître s'il continuait.

« Une bêtise… » marmonnai-je défaite.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était produit hier, malgré le fait que Jacob soit venu pour me tuer et qu'Edward l'ait assassiné devant moi, il n'en restait pas moins que j'avais passé la meilleure nuit de toute ma jeune vie et ce uniquement grâce à lui. Et lui il la considérait comme étant une vulgaire bêtise… C'était ça qui me donnait le plus envie de pleurer, ce n'était pas parce qu'il cherchait à me faire croire que je ne compte pas, mais parce qu'il cherchait à me faire croire que cette nuit ne compte pas.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je sais que dans d'autres circonstances, les choses auraient été différentes. » Il me lança un regard insistant. « Et crois-moi Bella, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tout soit différent entre nous. »

Je reculai d'un pas, ne pouvant rester proche de lui alors qu'il était en train de me faire du mal émotionnellement. A cet instant j'avais envie de crier pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il réalise qu'il était idiot de refuser la moindre relation sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ou que les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales.

« Je commence à me demander si tu ne t'es pas joué de moi. » avouai-je après quelques secondes d'inertie.

Il cligna des yeux, l'air apparemment étonné.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« C'est vrai, depuis le début tu avais l'intention de me repousser et pourtant tu m'as quand même laissée espérer. Tu savais que je ne me contenterais pas d'une seule nuit avec toi alors pourquoi avoir couché avec moi ? » accusai-je.

« Parce que je le voulais autant que toi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix légèrement énervée. « Je te l'ai dit j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai pas pensé à ce qu'il pourrait advenir après ça et je le regrette, j'avais pas le droit d'être égoïste. »

« Je vois pas en quoi c'était égoïste de ta part de m'accorder ce que je désirais. » répliquai-je cinglante.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« C'est plutôt toi qui n'as pas l'air de saisir. » L'interrompis-je d'un ton sec. « Edward, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais ! Je t'ai donné ma liberté, ma confiance, mon amitié, je me suis confiée à toi comme jamais je ne m'étais confiée à qui que ce soit, j'ai même failli y laisser la vie hier et pour finir je t'ai donné ma virginité. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait, la chose la plus intime que je possédais et je te l'ai donné en sachant que je ne pourrais plus jamais la retrouver. Alors t'as pas le droit d'agir comme ça et de me repousser. Plus maintenant. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de m'observer en silence avec son air torturé habituel. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion, et en même temps je pus voir que ce que je venais de dire l'avait un peu ébranlé, assez pour qu'il cesse de ressembler à un bloc de glace. Quelques secondes me suffirent à remarquer la vague de culpabilité qui prenait place sur son visage. Il s'en voulait, ça c'était certain. La question était de savoir s'il s'en voulait de me repousser, ou d'avoir couché avec moi.

Puis son visage s'illumina comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation et il prit un air déterminé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. » déclara-t-il contre toute attente en se relevant du comptoir.

Je le regardai surprise tandis qu'il se détournait et s'en allai vers le salon. Je le suivis sans attendre, ne comprenant rien à son attitude.

« Edward ? »

Il m'ignora et se dirigea vers la porte. Est-ce qu'il avait réellement l'intention de s'en aller maintenant ? J'étais perdue.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je tandis qu'il déverrouillait la porte.

Il l'ouvrit en grand puis se retourna vers moi, le visage sombre et indéchiffrable.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des sacrifices pour moi, il est temps que je te rende la pareille. »

« Et alors où veux-tu en venir ? » m'enquis-je déroutée.

Son regard fit l'aller entre moi et la porte et il me fallut un moment avant de réaliser enfin ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

« Jacob est mort, et il était le seul à être au courant de ton existence. Tu ne cours plus aucun danger à présent, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu restes enfermée ici. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu n'iras pas voir la police, et puis même si tu le faisais au point où j'en suis j'en ai plus rien à faire. Tu peux t'en aller. » annonça-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Je restai immobile et inerte, incapable d'en croire mes yeux. Cela faisait un bon moment que j'avais abandonné tout espoir de retrouver le monde extérieur, j'en avais même oublié qu'il y avait une vie en dehors de cet appartement. Je crois que pas un seul instant depuis mon enlèvement je n'ai cru que ce jour arriverait bel et bien. Celui de ma libération.

« Tu veux dire que… je suis libre ? » articulai-je lentement comme si j'avais peur d'avoir mal entendu.

Je fus prise d'une bouffée d'espoir à mesure que je prenais conscience du symbole que représentait cette porte qu'Edward venait de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir pour moi. Il détourna les yeux, comme s'il ne supportait pas de soutenir mon regard, et finit par hocher la tête faiblement.

« Si j'avais su que tuer ce vaurien était la solution je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Maintenant que c'est fait, oui tu es libre. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. J'étais tellement abasourdie par la tournure des évènements et par cette échappatoire que je n'aurais jamais pensé possible un jour, que je n'étais pas du tout en mesure de réfléchir correctement. Edward me rendait ma liberté. Je crois qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde qui aurait pu me rendre aussi heureuse que je l'étais intérieurement à ce moment là. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais enfin libre de faire ce que je voulais, de prendre mes propres décisions et d'agir comme bon me semblait.

J'observai Edward et constatai qu'il n'avait pas l'air enchanté. En réalité il semblait même défait, voire presque affecté. Peut-être n'avait-il pas tant envie que ça de me voir m'en aller… mais alors dans ce cas je n'osais pas imaginer ce que cette décision devait lui coûter. Tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début, ça avait toujours été par rapport à mon propre intérêt, il se disait égoïste mais pourtant il n'a jamais agi en fonction de ce qu'il voulait. Les seules et uniques fois où il s'est réellement laissé aller et où il a laissé ses désirs s'exprimer furent la nuit dernière et celle d'avant, mais hormis ça il n'a pas arrêté d'agir tout en retenue. Et là encore il se retenait. Pour moi, parce qu'il pensait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Peut être qu'il avait raison, que partir était ce qu'il y avait de plus sensé. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais été raisonnable. Et là où lui voyait du sens, moi je n'en voyais guère.

Je m'avançai vers lui sans un mot, tandis qu'il n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers moi. Il se trouvait devant la porte qui était toujours ouverte et qui me faisait de l'œil. Mon cœur débordait de joie à l'intérieur, tant la perspective d'une vie affranchie me ravissait. C'était triste à dire, mais ce qu'Edward venait de faire était probablement la meilleure chose qu'on avait jamais fait pour moi, et ça il fallait absolument qu'il le sache. Une fois à sa hauteur, il se força à tourner la tête pour me regarder et je tentai un faible sourire, afin de lui montrer à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante.

« Merci. »

Il hocha la tête sans toutefois émettre la moindre réaction montrant qu'il était satisfait ou ravi par ce dénouement. Dans un sens, cela me rassurait. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, fermant les yeux. À mon grand soulagement il se laissa faire et après quelques secondes, il soupira puis me rendit mon étreinte.

« Personne n'avait encore jamais autant fait pour moi, ni pris soin de moi comme tu l'as fait. » murmurai-je dans un soupir. « Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

« C'était rien. » répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante.

« Non ce n'était pas rien. » contredis-je en rouvrant les yeux et en reculant ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que t'as fait pour moi. » dis-je sincèrement.

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et rapprocha son visage du mien.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. » assura-t-il.

Je me perdis dans le fond de ses yeux verts et cessai de respirer, notre proximité étant des plus déconcertantes. Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et mon cœur s'emballa. Je lâchai un soupir d'apaisement et de nouveaux papillons me tordirent le ventre. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous nous serions embrassés dès le moment où je me serais réveillée et aurais ouvert les yeux. Seulement voilà, Edward n'était pas du tout de cet avis et il avait fallu attendre une confrontation que je trouvais pour ma part inutile.

Notre baiser était à la fois doux et passionné, et je compris que c'était parce qu'il pensait que celui-là serait le dernier. Il m'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois et cela me fit mal. Je lui avais laissé croire que j'étais d'accord pour m'en aller d'ici. Pire, que j'en étais heureuse. Mais avais-je seulement songé une seconde à quitter cet appartement ? À quitter Edward ?

Comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'il saura que le fait qu'il m'ait rendu ma liberté avait accentué encore plus mon envie de rester ?

Ne pouvant supporter cette situation plus longtemps, je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et le regardai quelque peu déboussolée.

« Edward écoute… »

« Va-t'en Bella. » coupa-t-il le regard soudainement sérieux. « Tu ne peux plus rester là. »

J'entrouvris la bouche pour répondre mais réalisai que les paroles ne seraient pas suffisantes cette fois. Edward était sans conteste le type le plus borné de la planète, et lorsqu'il s'agissait de se disputer, il était bien plus impressionnant que moi, ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas la moindre chance si je commençais à engager le débat de cette façon. D'autant plus qu'il était bien trop proche de moi pour que je puisse réfléchir clairement et avoir toute ma concentration.

Il me fallait trouver quelque chose de plus convainquant pour me faire entendre que des mots car il n'était pas du tout enclin à accepter mon point de vue. Soupirant de lassitude, je me détachai de son emprise et m'éloignai, le cœur serré. Si seulement il pouvait voir les choses de la manière que moi je les voyais…

Je décidai de le contourner pour avancer vers la porte. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour me retenir, ce qui ne m'étonna pas vraiment. Je posai ma main sur la poignée et sentis comme des palpitations dans mon ventre.

_J'étais libre…_

Je pouvais partir si je le voulais, je n'étais plus une pauvre prisonnière retenue contre son gré. J'étais juste Bella, une ado orpheline, amoureuse du mauvais garçon.

_C'est d'une originalité…_

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir son visage. Il me regardait toujours avec cette allure sombre et torturée. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Il me forçait peut être à m'en aller, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il refusait seulement de l'admettre pour moi, pour que je puisse partir sans regret. Cette constatation me conforta dans l'idée que j'étais exactement là où je devais être.

Ma main se raffermit sur la poignée de la porte et j'attendis quelques secondes pour voir s'il me retiendrait. Lorsque je compris qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me retenir, je décidai qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à tout ce cinéma.

Sans plus attendre, je claquai la porte.

Je me tournai vers lui avec détermination tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux et sortait de sa léthargie.

« Qu'est-ce que… Bella ? » appela-t-il déconcerté.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais vraiment m'en aller ? » rétorquai-je d'une voix réprobatrice.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais le messie et je sentis qu'il était sur le point de sortir de ses gonds.

« Non mais t'es malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! Barre-toi tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-il tonitruant.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui lançai mon regard le plus noir.

« Non. »

« Ne me fais pas le répéter deux fois Bella ! Va-t'en d'ici tout de suite ou je te mets dehors moi même ! »

« J'ai dit non Edward ! » tranchai-je durement.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec nervosité et je pris sur moi pour garder une certaine contenance et ne pas être déstabilisée par son énervement.

« Ça ne va pas… putain il faut que tu t'en ailles ! » fustigea-t-il.

Il avait l'air agité et paniqué. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il avait peur que je refuse de partir, ou parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir me tenir tête plus longtemps ?

Je priais pour que la deuxième supposition soit la bonne.

« Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je veux être avec toi. Tu m'as rendu ma liberté, et bien je suis libre de faire mes propres choix. Et j'ai décidé que je voulais rester ici. » conclus-je avec assurance.

J'avais l'impression de ressembler à une gamine capricieuse mais qu'importe, au moins j'étais honnête. Il secoua la tête comme si ce que je disais n'était que calomnie.

« C'est de la folie, il est hors de question que tu restes là. » réfuta-t-il.

« Edward écoute-moi… »

« Tu l'as dit toi même, t'as failli te faire descendre ! » incendia-t-il. « Si j'étais arrivé cinq minutes plus tard qu'est-ce qui se serait passé à ton avis ? »

« Mais tu es arrivé à temps non ? Et je ne suis pas morte, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. » fis-je remarquer.

« Non mais tu t'entends parler ? On croirait que pour toi le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort c'est pas important ! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Seulement au cas où tu semblerais l'oublier, je te signale que c'est pas la première fois. Si on parlait du jour de mon anniversaire par exemple ? Lorsqu'un meurtrier s'est introduit chez moi et a assassiné mes parents à coups de couteau et qu'ils se sont vidés de leur sang dans la cuisine ? » lâchai-je en tâchant d'ignorer la douleur qui me tordait l'estomac en me rappelant cet événement funeste. « Ou alors plus tard dans la soirée, lors de mon arrivée à Chicago où j'ai surpris trois hommes de main en train de faire la peau à un pauvre innocent ! »

« Justement ! » renchérit-il. « Comment tu peux oser vouloir rester avec l'un d'entre eux ? »

Si j'avais encore des doutes comme quoi il était en colère, je n'en avais plus aucun à présent. Ses yeux étaient véritablement noirs de fureur. Je ne l'avais pas vu s'énerver comme ça après moi depuis le jour de ma fuite, après qu'il ait appris que j'avais prononcé le prénom d'Alice devant Jasper. Même à Noël c'était différent.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'explique la raison qui me donne envie de rester avec toi Edward ? » Provoquai-je en me rapprochant de lui, haussant un sourcil de défi.

Il se renfrogna et détourna les yeux, le regard à la fois peiné et douloureux. Je savais que je venais d'appuyer sur une corde sensible. Edward ne voulait pas m'entendre lui dire que je l'aime, et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé. Il le savait, mais il refusait de l'entendre, comme s'il refusait d'accepter cette éventualité, ou qu'il essayait de se convaincre tant bien que mal que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ça. » dit-il en secouant la tête. « Bon sang ta place n'est pas ici ! »

« Ma place est où j'ai envie qu'elle soit ! Et pour ta gouverne, sache que tu as perdu le droit de décider pour moi au moment où tu m'as ouvert cette fichue porte. » déclarai-je avec aplomb.

Il se pinça le nez et plissa le front, en plein conflit. Il avait l'air épuisé et exaspéré.

« Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à comprendre… » marmonna-t-il las.

« Comprendre quoi ? »

« Que tout ce que je fais, c'est pour toi. Pour ton intérêt à toi. »

Il reporta son attention sur moi et me regarda avec gravité.

« Bella, si je tiens tant à ce que tu t'en ailles, c'est parce que j'estime que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ce que j'aie à te proposer. Tu mérites de rencontrer un type bien, quelqu'un de gentil et attentionné, qui prendra soin de toi et avec qui tu seras en sécurité. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire à sa remarque. Bien que la situation ne soit pas drôle du tout, il fallait reconnaître que ce qu'il disait était assez marrant, dans la mesure où il était en train de se décrire lui même sans en avoir conscience.

« Explique-moi un truc. » émis-je en masquant tant bien que mal mon sourire car je savais que ça l'énerverait plus qu'autre chose. « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais partir à la rencontre d'un type pareil, dans la mesure où je l'ai déjà trouvé ? »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent comme si ce que je venais de dire était une calomnie.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! »

« Et toi tu refuses de voir la réalité en face ! » contrai-je. « Parce que si c'était le cas, tu verrais que excepté ce que tu fais et pour qui tu travailles, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es gentil avec moi, sauf quand tu t'énerves et que tu joues les gros durs, tu t'occupes toujours de moi même quand ce n'est pas nécessaire et malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en sécurité que lorsque je suis avec toi. Alors explique-moi quelle est la différence avec le portrait que tu viens de me dépeindre. »

« Parce que moi je te parle de quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher ! Et tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que je suis loin d'être clean. » Susurra-t-il méchamment.

Je soupirai d'exaspération.

« D'accord, tu bosses pour un mafieux. Tu effectues des transactions illégales, tu tabasses des gens et tu es chargé d'éliminer les personnes qu'on te demande. J'ai compris que tu n'étais pas le type parfait dont rêvent toutes les filles comme moi. Et alors, est-ce que ça signifie pour autant que tu dois rester seul ? » répliquai-je, haussant les sourcils.

« Pas avec quelqu'un comme toi. » répondit-t-il sûr de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu es jeune, jolie et intelligente, tu es quelqu'un de bien alors s'il te plait, ne gâche pas ta vie avec moi. »

« Mais ma vie est déjà minable ! » m'exclamai-je d'une voix forte, si bien qu'il me regarda étonné. « Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Je n'ai pas de bagage, je n'ai pas d'argent, je n'ai pas de famille, ni même aucun ami ! Tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose ? Y a pas une seule personne dans ce putain de monde, qui au moment où je te parle, doit se demander où je suis et si je vais bien ! Je n'ai rien Edward ! Je n'ai rien et je ne suis rien ! La seule personne qui s'est jamais préoccupée de moi et qui tient à moi, elle est devant moi ! »

Je ne pus réprimer les larmes que je contenais et éclatai en sanglots. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, car depuis que j'étais arrivée ici je m'étais incroyablement endurcie et j'en étais fière. Même hier j'avais tout fait pour me retenir de pleurer et j'avais attendu jusqu'au dernier moment avant de lâcher prise. Je n'étais plus cette fille naïve et fragile. J'en avais vécu beaucoup et j'avais suffisamment encaissé pour devenir forte, mais là j'étais incapable de me contenir.

Quoi que j'en dise, la mort de Phil et Renée n'était toujours pas quelque chose dont j'étais parvenue à me remettre. Je souffrais toujours de leur perte, ainsi que celle de mon père. Et quand je constate que tout ce que je viens de dire est la pure vérité, qu'hormis Edward je n'ai rien ni personne, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Je sentis sa main sur ma joue essuyer une larme et relevai les yeux pour apercevoir Edward qui semblait soucieux.

« Ça changera. » promit-il désolé.

« Je ne veux pas que ça change. » bredouillai-je en secouant la tête. « Je veux être avec toi, même si tu as des choses horribles à te reprocher, est-ce que c'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

Il ne répondit pas et arbora un visage confus et incertain, tandis que je posai ma main sur la sienne qui était sur ma joue.

« Je… je n'en sais rien. »

Le voir hésiter me donna un élan d'espoir et je commençai enfin à entrapercevoir le bout de cet énorme tunnel.

« S'il te plait laisse-moi rester. » suppliai-je, les larmes toujours présentes. « Je sais que je n'ai pas encore dix huit ans et que ne je suis pas toujours facile à vivre mais… »

« Bella ce n'est pas – »

« Mais laisse-moi prendre mes propres décisions. » insistai-je. « Je ne veux plus qu'on décide pour moi, je veux pouvoir choisir comment mener ma vie et faire selon mes envies. »

« Tu ne seras pas heureuse. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Parce que je le vois au quotidien, regarde Rosalie ! » s'énerva-t-il à nouveau. « Tu es son amie, ose me dire que j'aie tort et qu'elle est pleinement heureuse et épanouie. »

Je le regardai mal à l'aise, incapable de le contredire.

« Non c'est vrai. » accordai-je. « Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste à ton avis ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. » dit-il au bout d'un moment, ignorant complètement ma question rhétorique.

« C'est mon choix Edward. »

« Mais tu… »

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit le regard noir et implorant que je lui lançais. Je tenais absolument à ce qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre les décisions pour moi, que j'étais parfaitement capable de le faire toute seule et que j'étais également consciente de ce dans quoi j'étais prête à me lancer.

Il lâcha ma joue et se recula de moi, en proie à de sérieux doutes. Je le regardai avec appréhension mais cela ne sembla pas l'atteindre puisqu'il se détourna et me planta là. Je le suivis des yeux tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre sans un mot.

Puis il claqua la porte sur son passage, me laissant pantoise.

En résumé, Edward était pire qu'incompréhensible. Il était… en vérité il n'existait pas d'adjectif suffisant à le qualifier. Je décidais qu'il était probablement parti pour réfléchir et que la meilleure chose que j'avais à faire était d'attendre.

Soupirant, j'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir du salon. Les jambes repliées et mon menton posé sur mes genoux, je soupirai et attendis, le cœur battant et les larmes séchant petit à petit. Je me demandais vraiment ce que mes parents – surtout mon père – devaient être en train de penser de moi vue de là-haut. Non seulement j'avais couché avec mon ravisseur, mais en plus je suppliais ce dernier de me garder après qu'il m'ait libérée. Quel genre d'otage suis-je donc ? Je devais sûrement leur faire honte, mais si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre… je n'ai rien fait pour tomber amoureuse d'Edward, je ne l'ai même jamais voulu. Il n'est pas le seul à vouloir que les choses soient différentes, moi aussi j'aurais aimé. J'aurais tellement préféré qu'il ne soit pas embarqué dans ces sales histoires. Mais d'un autre coté est-ce que je l'aurais rencontré si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Est-ce que je me serais autant dévoilée ?

Je ne le saurai jamais et on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé ni remonter le temps, Edward était tel qu'il est aujourd'hui et je l'ai accepté. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera pour nous par la suite, mais je voulais au moins essayer. Tout ce qu'il fallait c'était qu'il accepte de nous donner une chance, car je ne pouvais plus me faire rejeter. S'il comptait me repousser à nouveau, dans ce cas j'abandonnerai. Je ferai mon sac et partirai d'ici, à la recherche d'une vie qui ne me semblait pas du tout pour le moins palpitante ni séduisante.

Après une éternité qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir finir, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des pas revenir. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et je sentis la crainte s'emparer de moi, mes mains étaient presque sur le point de trembler. Il réapparut dans le salon et je me levai instantanément, comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses.

Il avait les mains dans les poches, la posture désinvolte et le visage indéchiffrable. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais il me devança.

« Va t'habiller. » Ordonna-t-il calmement. « On sort. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne m'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'il me balance une chose aussi incongrue. Mais bon il s'agissait d'Edward après tout, je n'aurais pas dû en être étonnée…

« Quoi ? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira comme si la situation l'agaçait.

« Bah si on doit être… un truc du genre… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire… faudrait peut être que je te sorte un peu d'ici, tu crois pas ? »

Je me mordis violemment la lèvre pour empêcher mon énorme sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître. Est-ce que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'on avait rencard ? Pas surprenant le moins du monde…

« Donc… tu es d'accord pour que je reste ici ? »

Il roula des yeux.

« C'est pas comme si je voulais pas que tu sois là. » ironisa-t-il.

« Mais tu penses que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Je sais que ce n'en est pas une. » reprit-il. « Cela dit… »

Il marqua une pause, le regard fuyant, puis s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules, tandis que ma respiration s'accélérait.

« Cela dit tu as raison, je n'ai pas le droit de décider pour toi alors… je veux bien essayer. » dit-il finalement.

J'esquissai un sourire à cette annonce, submergée par l'espoir.

« Tu ne vas plus me repousser hein ? » demandai-je pour être sûre. « Parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un rejet de plus et… »

« Non. » coupa-t-il d'une voix assurée. « Crois-moi, j'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves. »

Mon sourire s'élargit et j'enlaçai sa nuque avant de l'embrasser. J'avais l'impression de me sentir plus légère, comme si on m'avait retiré une grosse épine du pied, maintenant qu'il était enfin d'accord pour entretenir une relation. Tout ce que j'espérais à présent c'était qu'il ne décide pas de changer d'avis après s'être rendu compte que je n'avais rien de spécial, parce que même si je faisais tout pour l'oublier, c'était quand même quelque chose que je redoutais. J'étais jeune, inexpérimentée et pas des plus intéressantes, sans parler du fait que j'étais une fille à problèmes. Qui voudrait s'enticher de moi, honnêtement ?

Apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, peut être que finalement on faisait la paire. Lui le criminel et moi la paumée. Ça pouvait le faire.

« Va enfiler un manteau, il est temps qu'on sorte de ce fichu endroit. » dit-il après s'être reculé.

J'hochai la tête et me séparai de lui, impatiente à l'idée d'enfin voir l'extérieur. Je n'étais pas ressortie depuis le réveillon de Noël et force m'était de constater que l'air frai me manquait inexorablement. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas y penser, ni le montrer, mais passer mes journées entières ici me tuait.

Je jetai un dernier regard vers lui, puis partis vers la chambre avec le sourire.

…

_oO "Radio" Oo__ – __Lana Del Rey_

« C'est ça ta voiture ? » demandai-je avec étonnement une fois dehors.

« Plutôt classe pas vrai ? » fit-il fièrement.

« Ça tu peux le dire. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est la première fois que je la voie. »

J'avais été rapide pour mettre des chaussures et le manteau qu'il m'avait acheté la dernière fois – encore un cadeau même s'il refusait de l'admettre – car je ne voulais pas perdre une minute du temps que je pouvais passer dehors. Cependant j'étais plutôt surprise de me rendre compte que la sensation d'être à l'extérieur n'était pas aussi satisfaisante ni agréable que la sensation d'Edward me tenant la main. J'avais toujours ce petit doute à savoir s'il le faisait par précaution ou par envie, ce qui me perturbait un peu. Mais je m'efforçais de chasser ces pensées de mon esprit afin de profiter de cette sortie, comme si nous étions un couple tout à fait normal.

Il m'avait amené devant une grande Volvo noire aux vitres teintées, et suffisamment spacieuse pour faire des jaloux. Je me demandai l'espace d'un instant si ça lui était déjà arrivé de transporter des cadavres dans cette voiture. Quelle idiote, évidemment qu'il l'a déjà fait, il a probablement même foutu Jacob Black dans le coffre la nuit dernière pour le transporter. Cette idée me tordit le ventre et je réprimai mon envie de déguerpir loin de cette Volvo qui me semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup moins belle, voire même affreuse.

« T'es déjà montée dedans une fois tu sais. » rappela-t-il, m'arrachant à la contemplation de la voiture.

« Ah oui quand t'as demandé à Emmett de m'assommer. » répondis-je sarcastique.

_Mieux valait en rire à présent… non ?_

« Allez monte. »

Il déverrouilla les portières et en contourna la voiture vers le siège conducteur.

« Et où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« J'en sais rien. » dit-il en claquant la portière.

Je soupirai en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas fait comme dans les films, c'est à dire m'ouvrir la porte galamment. Oh et puis qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? Je sortais pas avec lui pour son romantisme, sinon ça se saurait. J'ouvris la portière coté passager et m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle. Les sièges étaient en cuir et le tableau de bord était joliment marbré.

_Rien avoir avec la petite Fiat de Phil_… Songeai-je.

J'attachai ma ceinture de sécurité tandis qu'il faisait démarrer la voiture. Le moteur était tellement silencieux que si je n'avais pas vu la Volvo se déplacer, j'aurais pu croire que le contact n'était pas encore enclenché.

« Si tu ne sais pas où on va alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de rouler ? » rétorquai-je après un moment.

Il haussa les épaules.

« On va dans un autre quartier du centre-ville. » apprit-il sans détourner son attention de la route. « Vue l'heure qu'il est je pense que je devrais t'emmener manger quelque part. »

« Donc c'est bel et bien un rancard… » murmurai-je pour moi même, réprimant un sourire face à ce constat.

« Quoi ? »

« Euh rien. » répondis-je alors qu'il avait la tête tournée vers moi.

Mieux valait que j'évite d'évoquer ce genre de mots avec lui, parce que je n'étais pas certaine de sa réaction. Tel que je le connais il se renfrognerait ou monterait probablement sur ses grands chevaux. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la route et roula sans un mot. Je profitais de ce silence pour l'observer. Ses mains étaient serrées sur le volant et ses jointures contractées, son visage était fermé et ses yeux reflétaient un étrange sentiment de malaise. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de rendez-vous qu'il était aussi tendu ? Ou était-ce pour une autre raison que j'ignorais ?

Ce silence de plomb dans l'habitacle commença à devenir gênant et je me retrouvai à triturer mes doigts avec embarras, la tête baissée. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pu être de nouveau gênée avec lui, pas après tout ce qui s'était déjà produit entre nous, mais apparemment c'était le cas, sans doute parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant et que j'étais tout autant novice que lui dans ce genre de relations.

Je finis par tourner la tête vers la vitre et admirer le paysage qui défilait. Ça me faisait tellement de bien d'être à l'air libre, même si techniquement j'étais enfermée dans une voiture… mais qu'importe, au moins je voyais du pays, je voyais la lumière du jour, chose que je n'avais pas vue depuis quatre mois puisque même le soir de Noël il faisait nuit. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée de constater qu'Edward habitait dans un quartier vraiment, vraiment friqué. Quand je regardais par la fenêtre, tout ce que je voyais c'était des boutiques telles que Giorgio Armani, Louis Vuitton, Ralph Lauren ou encore Cartier. Toutes les voitures étaient des Lamborghini, des Bentley et des Porsche.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute, t'habites quand même pas à Hollywood ? » m'exclamai-je soufflée.

Il eut un sourire au coin de la bouche.

« Non mais presque. Je vis à Gold Coast, c'est probablement le quartier le plus huppé de tout Chicago. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. » répondis-je encore sous le choc.

Dire que depuis quatre mois je vis dans le quartier des super riches et que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée… comme quoi se faire kidnapper a ses avantages parfois. En arrivant ici j'étais pauvre et je n'avais aucune idée d'où aller, et à présent je roulais dans une Volvo tout en admirant une boutique Jimmy Choo. Ma mère en aurait été folle si elle avait pu voir ça.

Le ciel était nuageux, ce qui me fit regretter le soleil et la chaleur de Phoenix. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'avait pris d'acheter un billet pour Chicago… J'aurais dû prendre un avion pour la Californie, la Louisiane ou encore le Texas, mais sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'étais trop bouleversée par la mort de ma mère et de mon beau père pour avoir les idées claires, tout ce que je voulais à ce moment là était de m'éloigner le plus vite possible. Cependant à bien y réfléchir, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu rester dans un État du sud, cela aurait été beaucoup trop proche de Phoenix, trop proche de cette scène sanglante que je m'évertuais à fuir. J'aurais pu aller en Floride, c'est assez loin et au moins il fait un temps magnifique… mais les tarifs étaient bien trop chers. Puis finalement j'aurais rencontré Edward dans l'Illinois, c'est pas si terrible… d'un certain coté. Il y avait une question que je me posais depuis plusieurs jours et dont j'avais peur de la réponse. Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver en venant ici et qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais tout recommencer depuis l'aéroport, aurais-je fait les choses de manière différente ? Aurais-je pris un autre avion ?

« Bella ? »

La voix d'Edward m'interrompit de mes réflexions et je laissai momentanément cette question en suspend puis tournai la tête vers lui, étonnée qu'il se soit décidé à prendre la parole.

« Oui ? »

Il semblait hésitant mais était étrangement calme.

« Ça ne me plait pas de remettre ça sur le tapis mais… on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé hier. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et je me mis à rougir, mon esprit dérivant sur les récents évènements.

_Lui, moi, le lit…_

« Je parle de l'attaque de Jacob. » précisa-t-il d'un air amusé.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser les pensées qui me venaient à l'esprit, me traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

« Oh, oui bien sûr… » bafouillai-je piteusement.

Je tentai de me concentrer afin de me rappeler de l'agression, de la tentative de meurtre, du meurtre, de tout ce que j'avais essayer d'omettre volontairement de ma mémoire. Le regard meurtrier d'Edward à ce moment là… c'était quelque chose que je voulais absolument oublier, je l'avais trouvé tellement effrayant à ce moment là, même si je savais que sa colère n'était pas dirigée envers moi et qu'il ne me ferait pas le moindre mal, le voir ainsi, aussi froid et cruel, je ne voulais pas avoir à revivre ça.

Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il allait vraiment tuer Jacob après que ce dernier m'ait relâché, mais il l'avait fait. Et savoir qu'il ne s'en voulait pas une seule seconde pour ça était assez difficile à digérer.

« Y a pas grand chose à dire, il est arrivé en fin d'après midi… j'ai cru que c'était toi qui revenais comme t'as dit que tu rentrerais tôt. Je reconnais que sur le moment j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. » marmonnai-je avec amertume.

« Mais il a rien fait de spécial ? » insista-t-il.

« Non il… il en a pas eu le temps. Quand je l'ai vu je lui ai demandé comment il était entré. Il m'a raconté qu'il te suivait depuis un moment, qu'il avait cherché un moyen de se venger pour la façon dont tu l'as humilié… et il a dit aussi que l'avantage d'avoir un ivrogne pour meilleur ami était qu'il avait pu s'infiltrer chez lui et le défoncer pour lui subtiliser tes clés sans qu'il puisse se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. »

Son visage se durcit et ses doigts se refermèrent sur le volant comme s'il était prêt à le broyer.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en soit pris à Jasper. » fulmina-t-il.

« Je croyais que tu ne lui parlais plus ? » fis-je remarquer avec un léger sourire.

Il secoua la tête.

« Peu importe. » éluda-t-il. « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Je soupirai, n'étant pas du tout confortable avec le fait de reparler de ça.

« Pas grand chose, j'ai tenté de le fuir, il m'a suivie et j'ai couru le plus vite possible dans ton bureau. »

« Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a vraiment rien fait ? »

« Je te dis que non ! Il n'a pas pu faire quoi que ce soit je te jure… il s'est seulement contenté de dire des choses. »

« Quel genre de choses ? » s'enquit-il.

« Comme quoi il nous avait vus toi et moi, qu'il ne s'était pas juste contenté de nous espionner mais qu'il avait été aux premières loges, qu'il avait tout observé. Ça ressemblait plus à des paroles provenant d'un détraqué que d'un assassin. En fait on aurait dit une sorte de psychopathe. »

« T'as bien fait d'aller t'enfermer, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » remarqua-t-il.

« Si tu le dis… »

J'en avais un gout amer dans la bouche en repensant au fait que je m'étais trouvée complètement faible et impuissante. J'aurais voulu me montrer plus utile que ça, pouvoir me défendre toute seule et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au lieu de fuir comme je le faisais toujours.

« T'es certaine que ça va ? » s'enquit-il en voyant mon air contrarié.

J'hochai la tête pour toute réponse avant de tourner la tête vers lui et de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne plus reparler de ça à l'avenir ? » demandai-je avec insistance.

Il parut étonné mais consentit en hochant la tête.

« Ouais excuse-moi. J'avais seulement besoin d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose dont je n'étais pas au courant. » dit-il sans pouvoir contenir l'énervement dans sa voix.

La voiture s'arrêta et je me rendis compte qu'il venait de se garer. -

« On est arrivé ? » m'informai-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Tu crois que je me serais arrêté si c'était pas le cas ? »

J'inspectai les environs et remarquai que nous n'étions plus du tout dans le même quartier. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus populaire, il y avait plusieurs gratte-ciels, des petites boutiques simples et un fast-food sur le coté. J'ouvris la bouche d'incrédulité.

« Tu m'emmènes dans un fast-food ? » m'exclamai-je ahurie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, ça te dérange ? » répliqua-t-il peu amène.

Je me mis à rire, véritablement amusée par la situation. On était vraiment loin du super rendez vous dans un resto cinq étoiles… Soit Edward ne connaissait absolument rien aux rendez-vous, soit il faisait tout pour que cette sortie n'en soit pas un. À mon avis c'était sûrement un mélange des deux.

« Pas du tout. » assurai-je après m'être arrêtée de rire. « Je suis cent pour cent américaine, l'oublie pas. »

« Tu me rassures, parce que sinon je crois que toi et moi on aurait eu un vrai problème. » répondit-il sur un ton faussement menaçant.

Je secouai la tête et défit ma ceinture, n'attendant pas qu'il sorte pour m'ouvrir la portière lui même. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais l'initiative de le faire, il n'était pas assez gentleman pour ça. Je crois qu'il ignorait même que ce mot existait.

Il sortit de la voiture en même temps que moi et verrouilla les portes tandis que je faisais le tour du véhicule pour le rejoindre. Il fit alors une chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendue de sa part, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, déclenchant ainsi une foule de picotement dans le bas de mon ventre ainsi qu'un sourire sur mon visage. Il nous conduisit à l'intérieur et commença à me parler mais je ne pus me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait étant donné que la seule chose que j'étais capable d'enregistrer était qu'il avait son bras autour de mes épaules, comme deux personnes ordinaires.

_Comme un couple…_

Est-ce que c'était ce qu'on était ? J'osais espérer que oui, mais je n'allais certainement pas prendre le risque de lui poser la question. Mieux valait ne pas l'énerver.

Je retombai toutefois bien vite de mon nuage lorsque l'ambiance retomba dans un silence de mort. Edward n'avait pas décoché un seul mot durant tout le moment où nous avons fait la queue, et même maintenant, alors que nous étions assis dans un coin assez isolé, il refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours ce petit air embarrassé et tracassé par quelque chose, ce qui m'inquiétait. Quant à sa posture, elle était droite et rigide, n'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il était tendu comme un piquet.

J'ignorais si je devais le laisser dans son mutisme mais ce que je savais c'est que ce silence inconfortable ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Finalement je décidais de le laisser à ses réflexions et son embarras et commençai à manger.

_Rien de tel qu'un bon cheeseburger avec la dose de frites !_

J'évitais de croiser son regard et il semblait faire de même, tandis que je me jetais littéralement sur la nourriture posée sur mon plateau. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des lustres, il faut dire que pour moi le fast-food, y a que ça de vrai dans la vie. Edward sembla m'accorder son attention puisqu'il me regarda les yeux écarquillés pendant que je dévorais mes frites et mon sandwich.

« Et ben… à part Emmett j'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'empiffrer autant que toi. Je vais finir par croire que je te nourris pas assez. » songea-t-il.

Le fait qu'il daigne enfin à m'adresser la parole me surprit et me soulagea. Même s'il paraissait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, au moins il parlait.

« J'ai toujours été comme ça, ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me dire que j'allais finir obèse à me goinfrer comme je le fais. » dis-je avec un pincement au cœur en songeant à Renée, que je n'aurai jamais la chance de revoir.

« En tout cas c'est bien de voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas focalisé sur sa ligne et qui ne passe pas son temps à manger des salades vertes. »

Je ris faiblement.

« De toute façon si je passais mon temps à manger des salades vertes ça n'aurait jamais pu être compatible avec toi qui es abonné à la malbouffe et les traiteurs. » fis-je remarquer.

Il me fit les gros yeux.

« Eh, je te ferais remarquer que depuis que t'es là je mange beaucoup plus équilibré. » se renfrogna-t-il.

« C'est normal, c'est parce que je suis là pour cuisiner. » rappelai-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Et alors ? Le résultat est le même. »

« Un jour je t'apprendrai à faire la cuisine. » déclarai-je solennellement avant de m'emparer d'une ou deux frites qui étaient sur son plateau.

Il étouffa un rire sarcastique.

« Crois-moi Bella, ce jour est pas prêt d'arriver et puis… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-il subitement en montrant des yeux les frites que je lui avais prises.

Je me figeai en me rendant de compte de ce que je venais de faire.

« Oh… désolée c'est une vieille habitude. » m'excusai-je penaude. Il ne broncha pas. « Disons que ma mère en laissait toujours un tas alors j'avais pour habitude de… »

Je me tus devant son air réprimandant et me mordis la lèvre en me renfonçant dans la banquette, ayant du mal à soutenir son regard dur.

Il soupira de lassitude et sans que je ne le voie venir, il prit une poignée de mes frites puis les posa sur son plateau, le tout sous mon regard incrédule.

« Attends une minute… c'est beaucoup trop là, moi je t'en ai piqué que deux ! » protestai-je outrée.

« Ouais mais tu oublies les intérêts. » dit-il innocemment comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

« Les intérêts ? Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? On parle de frites Edward ! »

« Je vois pas ce que ça change. » rétorqua-t-il en me narguant volontairement tandis qu'il avalait une de mes frites avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

À ce moment là je vis rouge. Personne, non personne ne touchait à mes frites, c'était une règle à ne surtout pas transgresser. Fulminant intérieurement, je décidai de ne pas me laisser dérober sans riposter et m'y pris à deux mains pour lui piquer la moitié de son plateau.

« Eh ! » grogna-t-il.

« Fallait pas me piquer mes frites et me narguer avec. » me défendis-je fièrement.

« Tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui as commencé ! » contra-t-il en tâchant de m'en voler à son tour, sans que je puisse l'arrêter.

« Sauf que moi je l'avais pas fait exprès ! »

« Peut être mais t'as commencé quand même alors maintenant t'assumes. »

« Mais enfin c'est injuste, t'as des plus grosses mains que moi. » me plaignis-je.

« Ça j'y peux rien. » railla-t-il.

Je le lorgnai d'un regard noir qui ne fit qu'accentuer son air moqueur.

« Edward rends-moi mes frites ! » incendiai-je en voyant qu'il ne me restait quasiment plus rien.

Il ne répondit pas et mangea sans une once de culpabilité. Je compris alors que si je voulais obtenir gain de cause, j'allais devoir me montrer plus intelligente que ça.

Faisant mine d'être énervée, je croisai les bras et détournai la tête. Je le connaissais mieux qu'il ne le pensait, et je savais qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de me voir bouder, à chaque fois il revenait à la charge. En fin de compte je l'avais dans ma botte et il n'en avait même pas conscience.

Je dus attendre une bonne minute avant que je ne l'entende soupirer et rendre les armes.

« C'est bon vas-y sers-toi. » marmonna-t-il maussade.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et esquissai un sourire en voyant son visage contrarié, signe qu'il détestait capituler.

« T'aimes pas quand je fais la tête, avoue-le. » murmurai-je en saisissant plusieurs frites sans attendre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi tu peux pas accepter un geste de courtoisie sans la ramener. » maugréa-t-il.

« Un geste de courtoisie ? Venant de toi ? » ricanai-je. « Dans une dimension parallèle, pourquoi pas. »

Je crus qu'il allait riposter et se défendre mais au lieu de ça il secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé. Le genre de sourire qui faisait accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Il me faut bien un défaut. »

Je souris à mon tour et ne répondis pas, continuant simplement à manger tout en l'observant. J'étais contente de voir qu'il avait fini par se dérider et se détendre. C'était peut être gamin de se bagarrer pour des frites mais au moins il n'était plus mal à l'aise et moi non plus. Le plus étonnant était de voir que l'on pouvait faire abstraction de toute notre situation et de passer un moment normal. On aurait presque pu être parfaitement ordinaires à ce moment là. Et j'appréciais, parce que j'aimais être ordinaire, et j'aimais encore plus le fait que lui le soit. Même s'il ne l'était pas, c'était apaisant de l'oublier un petit peu.

« Y a un truc que je comprends pas. » fis-je après un moment. « T'as une superbe cuisine équipée digne d'un magasine de décoration et pourtant tu ne t'en es jamais servi. Pourquoi avoir acheté un truc pareil ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était compris dans l'appart et puis pour les équipements… j'avais de l'argent alors je me suis pas posé de questions. »

« Ça t'arrive souvent de jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres ? » demandai-je sur un ton presque réprimandant.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais pas déjà remarqué, je suis blindé de tunes. » dit-il comme si ça justifiait tout.

Je soupirai d'exaspération. J'ignorais comment je devais me sentir, moi qui avais essuyé tous les problèmes d'argent de Phil, qui avais connu la pauvreté, la saisie sur maison, ainsi que tous les regards au lycée de la part des gens qui étaient au courant. Même dans une ville aussi grande que Phoenix, tout se savait, surtout lorsque quelqu'un avait de gros problèmes comme Phil, qui ne se cachait pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec une maitresse ayant l'âge d'être sa fille.

« Ton appartement, est-ce que tu le loues ou est-ce que t'en es propriétaire ? » m'enquis-je.

« Je l'ai acheté, ainsi que celui de Jasper quand on a emménagé. »

J'hochai la tête soulagée. Je n'aurais pas aimé savoir qu'il payait un loyer chaque mois et que je vive dedans sans payer la moindre charge.

« Et tu as toujours été ainsi ? Je veux dire tes parents… »

« Mon père était un chirurgien de renom et ma mère possédait sa propre agence d'immobilier, donc oui on a toujours été aisé. » répondit-il simplement. « On vivait même dans un super appartement d'un gratte-ciel de Streeterville. Nos parents nous payaient des cours ultra chers au conservatoire, elle faisait du chant et de la danse et moi c'était le piano. » dit-il en faisant référence à Alice.

Je baissai la tête, me sentant véritablement minable par rapport à lui qui comme il le disait lui même, avait toujours été aisé et n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Voilà encore une des choses qui creusait un immense fossé entre nous, parce que nous n'aurons jamais les mêmes valeurs. Edward n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'avait rien pour moi, mais moi non plus je n'avais rien à lui offrir, rien qui n'en vaille réellement la peine.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. » répondit-il plus durement que je ne l'aurais cru.

Je cessai de lui poser des questions, voyant que ce sujet n'était pas des plus confortables. Je ne voulais pas que l'ambiance redevienne comme elle était tout à l'heure, c'est à dire lourde et gênante, et je me rendais compte que j'étais beaucoup trop curieuse. Parfois quand je sentais qu'Edward était enclin à répondre, je commençais alors à m'emballer et à le bombarder sans réfléchir.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendis pas en revanche, c'est qu'il reprit la parole pour développer sans même que j'eus à lui demander quoi que ce soit.

« Mais j'y pense quelque fois. »

Je le regardai silencieusement. Il avait le regard un peu lointain, comme s'il était à mille lieux d'ici.

« Tu as fini de manger ? » demanda-t-il soudainement en tournant la tête vers moi.

« Euh… oui je crois, pourquoi ? » fis-je déroutée par son soudain changement de sujet.

« J'ai envie de te montrer un endroit. » dit-il en se levant.

Je fronçai les sourcils et le regardai rapporter les plateaux. J'aurais dû être habituée à ses changements constants de comportements et sa spontanéité déconcertante, mais à chaque fois j'étais prise de court avec lui, je crois qu'au fond je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de marcher main dans la main sans que je n'aie aucune idée à propos de l'endroit où il nous conduisait. Je n'osais pas le lui demander car il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui, comme s'il hésitait à m'emmener là où il était actuellement en train de m'amener. Quelque chose me disait que ce qu'il faisait était inhabituel. Le silence entre nous était revenu mais contrairement à tout à l'heure il n'était pas gênant. Au contraire je le trouvais même plutôt agréable. D'une certaine manière le fait de ne rien dire me permettait de profiter de sa présence sans avoir à me concentrer sur des bavardages inutiles.

Toutefois mes interrogations revinrent. Le fait qu'il me tienne la main, même si j'adorais ça – peut être même un peu trop – je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si c'était pas parce qu'il voulait s'assurer que je ne m'en aille pas. Je sais que c'est idiot, après tout je suis libre à présent… pas vrai ?

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » finis-je par demander après de longues délibérations avec ma conscience qui me criait de ne pas tenter le diable.

« Je t'écoute. »

« En fait euh… » je commençai à bafouiller, ne sachant pas du tout comment dire ça. « Ça fait un moment que je me pose la question et que j'ai envie de te le demander mais… »

« Crache le morceau Bella. » s'impatienta-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre d'embarras.

« J'aimerais savoir, le soir de noël est-ce que tu me tenais la main par simple mesure de sécurité ou est-ce que c'était parce que t'en avais envie ? »

Il s'arrêta de marcher et fit volte-face pour me regarder, le visage étonné.

« C'est ça ta question ? »

Je me fis violence pour ne pas baisser les yeux et hochai la tête.

« C'est juste que tout s'est enchainé très vite entre toi et moi ces derniers temps et y a encore pas mal de choses que je capte pas et beaucoup d'interrogations… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se renfrogna.

« Je suis obligé de répondre ? » maugréa-t-il mécontent.

« S'il te plait. » dis-je en souriant innocemment.

« Et si j'en ai pas envie ? D'ailleurs pourquoi faut-il que tu poses toujours des questions embarrassantes ? » râla-t-il.

« Désolée. » répondis-je amusée.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux et marmonna dans sa barbe avant de répondre.

« Je le faisais parce que j'en avais envie, ça te va ? »

Je l'observai avec incrédulité. Ainsi donc il m'avait tenu la main par envie et non parce qu'il tenait à m'empêcher de m'échapper… mon cœur s'emballa.

« C'est vrai ? » murmurai-je sans pouvoir contenir mon sourire.

« Ouais. » marmonna-t-il.

J'enlaçai son cou et l'embrassai sans lui laisser le temps d'analyser. Ainsi donc il ne m'a jamais tenu la main par précaution et il avait déjà des sentiments pour moi à ce moment là… En était-il seulement conscient ou l'a-t-il réalisé bien plus tard ? Je ne voulais pas tenter le diable en posant une nouvelle question susceptible de l'embarrasser. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait répondu la première fois et j'étais soulagée de savoir que j'étais toujours aussi libre. J'allais avoir du mal à m'habituer à cette liberté retrouvée.

Il finit par poser ses mains sur ma taille afin de me repousser, ce qui gagna presque à me vexer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Son regard dériva au loin derrière moi et ses yeux se voilèrent.

« C'est là. » annonça-t-il.

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il me montrait et fus choquée de constater que je me trouvais devant un cimetière. Je me tournai vers lui tout en me retenant de rire.

« D'abord un fast-food et ensuite un cimetière ? T'as vraiment une étrange conception de la définition d'un rancard. » dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué pour ces trucs là. » remarqua-t-il amusé.

« Encore heureux, parce que c'est probablement le pire rendez-vous qui puisse exister. » répliquai-je sans pouvoir contenir mon rire.

« En même temps toi et moi on fait jamais rien comme il faut, alors autant continuer. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici Edward ? » demandai-je plus sérieusement.

Il haussa les épaules, toute trace d'humour envolée.

« C'est ici qu'elle est enterrée. »

J'ouvris la bouche, puis la refermai. Dans un sens je m'attendais à cette réponse, ça m'avait paru évident… mais l'entendre c'était autre chose. Ça donnait un sens particulier à son passé qui était bien réel, et dont j'ignorais toujours presque la totalité. C'était assez ahurissant de voir qu'il connaissait tout de moi et que moi j'avais en retour l'impression de ne rien connaître du tout.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire qu'on venait ici, je t'aurais dit d'aller acheter des fleurs. » réprimandai-je.

« J'avais pas l'intention de t'amener ici au départ. Je sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait à vrai dire. » avoua-t-il confus.

Sans cesser de l'observer, j'étudiai ses traits. Il avait le visage plein d'amertume et on aurait dit qu'il était dans ses pensées, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être très joyeuses. Le contraire venant de lui m'aurait étonné. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à émettre le moindre mouvement, je me postai devant lui et le tirai par la main vers l'entrée du cimetière.

« Bon bah alors ? On y va ? » incitai-je.

Il refusa de bouger et détourna les yeux.

« Edward ? » appelai-je en voyant qu'il était toujours immobile.

« Bah c'est à dire que… je suis encore jamais venu ici. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire depuis l'enterrement ? »

« Non depuis toujours. » rectifia-t-il d'un ton amer.

J'entrouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Edward n'était jamais venu se recueillir sur la tombe de sa sœur jumelle. Ce n'était pas ça qui m'étonnait, car je m'en étais doutée. Mais s'il affirme que c'est la première fois qu'il vient ici, alors ça voudrait dire…

« Tu n'es pas allé à son enterrement ? »

Il reporta son attention sur moi et secoua la tête tandis que j'étais incapable de réagir.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

Son visage se durcit et ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Disons que j'avais quelque chose à faire. »

« Plus important que l'enterrement de ta sœur ? » émis-je sceptique.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa à la dernière minute. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

« C'est compliqué. Sur le moment ça m'avait paru plus important. » bredouilla-t-il avec un air coupable.

« Et aujourd'hui tu le regrettes ? » demandai-je faiblement.

J'espérais qu'il me dise que oui, car pour moi c'était inconcevable qu'il n'ait pas assisté à l'enterrement d'Alice. Il devait forcément regretter ce choix…

« Ouais mais… » il secoua la tête dépité. « Tu sais le plus drôle c'est que même si je déplore ce que j'ai fait et de ne pas y être allé, je sais que si je pouvais je referai les choses exactement de la même manière. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le fond de ses yeux, quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose d'effrayant que je n'avais entraperçu que très rarement, mais que j'avais pu voir dans ses prunelles la veille, lorsqu'il s'en était pris à Jacob.

Je fis mon maximum pour oublier ce sentiment d'angoisse que je ressentais en le voyant aussi sinistre et inquiétant, puis lui lançai un regard insistant.

« Dans ce cas y a une première fois à tout. Viens. » lui dis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers l'entrée du cimetière.

Il fixa l'endroit derrière moi avec dubitation.

« Je sais pas… maintenant qu'on est là je crois que c'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Tu penses que je vais te laisser te dégonfler ? » provoquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis pas en train de me dégonfler. » nia-t-il vexé.

« Alors prouve-le. »

Il me fit un regard noir et rendit les armes, à mon plus grand soulagement. Il nous conduisit vers le cimetière et une fois entrée, nous emmena vers la tombe d'Alice. Pour un type qui n'était jamais venu, il en connaissait toutefois le chemin. Je n'osais cependant pas lui demander comment il le connaissait. C'était déjà un gros effort venant de lui d'accepter de venir ici. Il était tendu et tentait de cacher son angoisse. J'avais de la peine de le voir comme ça, mais je me disais que c'était un mal pour un bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il s'arrêta et scruta la tombe sans un mot. Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'il regardai et découvris une pierre tombale simple, avec pour uniques inscriptions :

« _Mary Alice Cullen_

_20 Juin 1986 – 31 Décembre 2004_

_Une fille, une sœur et une amie que nous n'oublierons jamais. »_

J'étais plutôt étonnée qu'ils aient écrit quelque chose d'aussi impersonnel, mais d'un autre coté, je trouvais que le plus simple était le mieux, surtout pour ce genre de situations. Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui faisaient de la pierre tombale une chose extravagante. Je veux dire, à quoi cela sert-il ? La personne est morte donc elle ne le verra jamais, et puis là où elle est, je suis pas certaine qu'elle s'en soucie. C'était une bonne chose de voir que les Cullen, malgré leurs moyens très élevés et le fait qu'ils auraient pu lui faire une immense tombe clinquante, ont préféré en prendre une petite et sommaire.

Mon attention se porta sur la photo qui trônait en haut de la pierre. Ma bouche s'ouvrit et je me figeai. Pour la toute première fois, je voyais enfin à quoi cette fameuse fille ressemblait. Celle à qui j'avais si souvent pensé ces derniers mois, celle que je n'avais pas été en droit d'évoquer, celle qui a laissé deux hommes détruits derrière elle. En jetant un coup d'œil à Edward, je remarquai qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la photo justement, son poing était serré et sa mâchoire contracté. Je serrai sa main pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là, mais je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il en ait conscience, il était ailleurs, isolé avec des pensées douloureuses plein la tête. J'aurais voulu faire plus pour lui, afin de l'aider à surmonter cette étape, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Comment pouvais-je l'aider à faire son deuil si moi même, je n'avais toujours pas fait le mien ?

Je regardai à nouveau la photo d'Alice, laissant Edward à son silence et à ses réflexions. Il s'agissait d'une petite photo ovale où on la voyait souriante, le genre de photos habituel qu'on peut retrouver sur une pierre tombale. C'était dingue de voir à quel point elle lui ressemblait et en même temps pas du tout. Les yeux et les cheveux n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes, elle avait les cheveux brun, un peu plus foncés que les miens, ainsi que des yeux marron. Et pourtant, son visage, ses traits, la façon dont elle souriait… c'était Edward tout craché.

« Elle était vraiment belle. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter.

Une lueur mélancolique passa dans ses prunelles, semblable à de l'acrimonie.

« Ouais elle l'était. » soupira-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Alice était son deuxième prénom. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« On l'a toujours appelée Alice, même ses profs le faisaient. Elle trouvait que c'était plus joli. »

« Quelqu'un lui a apporté des fleurs ? » remarquai-je en voyant qu'un bouquet de fleurs était déposé.

« Elle était très appréciée, ça m'étonne pas que certaines personnes pensent encore à venir la voir de temps en temps. »

« Jasper n'y va pas ? »

Il eut un rire sans joie.

« Pour ça faudrait d'abord qu'il sorte de chez lui. » répondit-t-il cynique. « Jasper est encore pire que moi pour tout ce qui concerne Alice de près ou de loin.

« C'est compréhensible… s'il n'a cessé de l'aimer depuis près de vingt ans. » fis-je tristement.

« J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il prenait les choses trop à cœur jusqu'à ce que… »

Il s'arrêta de parler et fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se fustigeait lui même pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

« Rien oublie. »

J'aurais voulu lui demander d'aller jusqu'au bout et de dire ce qu'il avait envie de dire mais je savais que c'était peine perdue. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir quand il fallait et quand il ne fallait pas insister.

« J'aurais aimé assister à l'enterrement de ma mère et Phil. » avouai-je en espérant que cela l'aiderait à se dévoiler un peu plus.

Il tourna la tête vers moi avec curiosité.

« Tu as déjà vécu ça une première fois avec la mort de ton père, tu penses que t'aurais été capable de revivre ça une seconde fois ? »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. » marmonnai-je acide. « Et toi non plus tu n'as pas le choix. T'aurais dû aller à son enterrement. »

Edward détourna les yeux, cherchant à éviter mon regard. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau et je vis de la haine passer dans ses pupilles. J'eus alors la réponse à ma question. Je compris pourquoi il n'était pas allé à l'enterrement de sa jumelle, ce qu'il avait fait, la décision qu'il avait prise ce jour là. C'était comme si les mêmes pièces d'un puzzle s'assemblaient dans mon esprit.

« Tu es allé rendre justice toi même. » conclus-je fermement.

Il releva la tête et me regarda avec étonnement.

« Comment tu… »

« Oh je t'en prie Edward, comme si je ne te connaissais pas après tout ce temps ! » m'exclamai-je. « Tu crois que je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu es ni de la seule chose qui selon toi est plus importante que l'enterrement de ta propre sœur ? »

La vengeance.

Contrairement à moi, Edward avait toujours eu l'esprit vengeur. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était allé venger sa sœur dès lors où il m'a annoncé qu'elle avait été tuée par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Edward était comme ça. Lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à une personne à laquelle il tient, il ne le laissait pas s'en tirer. J'avais été idiote de penser que ce trait de caractère là n'était présent que chez le Edward Masen créé par Aro Volturi. Ça avait toujours été en lui, ce salaud de mafieux n'avait fait que l'amplifier et le cultiver.

« Je sais que j'aie pas toujours pris les meilleures décisions, mais ça c'est une chose que je ne regrette pas. » dit-il sérieusement, le visage dur et implacable. « Ce salaud ne l'a pas seulement tuée Bella. Il l'a aussi violée. »

Il me regarda avec désolation.

« Elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes. »

« J'ai jamais dit que je ne comprenais pas. » répondis-je doucement.

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné ? Bah voilà, tu le sais maintenant. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils ont appris que… »

« Je me suis rendu au cimetière après ça. L'enterrement était déjà fini, mes parents étaient en train de sortir et quand ils m'ont vu… y a eu une énorme dispute parce que j'ai manqué l'enterrement. Ma mère était dans un état de folie pas possible et je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi. Je leur ai dit que j'avais tué ce… » Il souffla pour contrôler son énervement. « Ils n'ont pas supporté. T'imagine l'état dans lequel ils étaient ? Ils venaient de perdre leur fille et ils apprennent que le seul fils qui leur reste est un meurtrier. » lâcha-t-il sarcastique. « De l'enfant parfait, studieux et musicien, je deviens la honte de la famille. C'est à ce moment là que ma mère m'a ordonné de partir et a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Le lendemain ils quittaient Chicago pour aller s'installer dans l'État de Washington. »

« Edward je… » je me mis à bafouiller, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente. « Je sais pas quoi te dire. »

J'aurais voulu lui dire que j'étais désolée mais à quoi bon ? J'étais la mieux placée pour savoir que cette phrase était stupide et ne réconfortait pas du tout. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'être désolé, il n'avait pas de remords sur ce qu'il avait fait, il l'assumait. Quant à ses parents… pouvait-on vraiment les blâmer pour leur réaction ?

Il aura suffit de la mort d'une seule personne pour que la famille Cullen soit complètement détruite.

« Y a rien à dire, ils ont fait leur choix et j'ai fait les miens. » trancha-t-il avec fermeté.

« Et ça ne te fait rien ? » m'enquis-je affligée. « De savoir qu'ils sont là quelque part et que… »

« Ils m'ont renié il y a des années, que veux-tu que ça me fasse aujourd'hui ? »

« Je l'ignore… » murmurai-je tout bas.

D'un certain coté, j'étais énervée après eux car tout ce qu'Edward avait fait était de venger la mort de sa sœur, prendre la décision de l'abandonner, je trouvais ça un peu radical, et pour moi si Edward a mal tourné, ils en étaient en partie responsables.

« Je ne leur en veux pas tu sais. Après tout je l'ai mérité. Même si je ne me sens pas coupable pour ce que j'ai fait, je sais que ce n'était pas la bonne solution et que c'était mal. » déclara-t-il avec amertume.

Je baissai les yeux, et après avoir pris une inspiration, prononçai la phrase la plus détestable et la plus inutile au monde, tant je me sentais impuissante face à la situation.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il soupira.

« Je sais. »

Je m'autorisai un regard dans sa direction. Il regardait la tombe d'Alice avec déploration et à cet instant, je ne pus supporter de le voir comme ça une minute de plus.

« Si on rentrait ? » proposai-je doucement.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement.

« J'osais pas le demander. »

Je souris faiblement et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de nous conduire vers la sortie.

Mon regard fut attiré par une ombre au loin et lorsque je tournai la tête, je me rendis compte que quelqu'un nous regardait. Vu de loin je n'arrivai pas vraiment à voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais je pouvais remarquer qu'il était blond, qu'il portait un jean avec un blouson en cuir marron et que son visage n'inspirait aucune confiance.

« Edward… » appelai-je d'une voix inquiète en agrippant sa veste. « Y a un type qui nous observe. »

Il se tendit et s'arrêta de marcher.

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui avec hostilité.

« Là bas. »

Je montrai la direction du type d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé, ils nous regardait toujours, et quand j'entendis Edward marmonner dans sa barbe et étouffer un juron, je commençai à devenir anxieuse.

« Merde… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je le connais. » dit-il énervé avec des yeux assombris.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Comment ça tu le connais ? »

à ce moment là l'homme qui m'était inconnu esquissa un mouvement et commença à marcher dans notre direction.

« Edward il vient vers nous. » annonçai-je d'une voix presque paniquée.

Son bras qui était sur mes épaules se déplaça et vint se poser sur ma taille qu'il maintint fermement, la serrant même un peu trop fort, comme lors de la fois où j'avais tenté de m'échapper et que nous avions été surpris par sa vieille voisine.

« Surtout tu ne dis rien. » ordonna-t-il dans mon oreille, la voix et le visage inflexibles.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je lui fis un regard alarmé.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu… »

« Edward Masen. » Interrompit sans gêne, une voix masculine qui était bizarrement… douce.

Je m'étais attendue à une voix bourrue du genre de celle d'Emmett ou encore Jacob, mais non cet homme avait parlé calmement, peut être un peu trop pour que cela n'attise pas mon inquiétude. Il avait les cheveux très courts, d'un blond assez foncé, voire même châtain. Ses yeux étaient bleu clairs, il avait un peu de barbe et ce qui attira mon regard, fût son sourire qui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

Edward tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un sourire forcé, le corps tendu de la tête aux pieds.

« James. » salua-t-il presque froidement. « J'aurais jamais pensé te croiser ici. »

Le dit James se mit à rire, la voix toujours aussi fluette.

« Et bien il faut croire que tu n'es pas le seul à rendre visite à des personnes regrettées. »

« Non en effet. »

J'avais l'impression d'assister à une sorte de duel silencieux, à savoir qui serait le plus froid des deux. Au premier abord ils étaient polis et courtois, mais au second ils parlaient comme deux personnes se méprisant. C'était assez déroutant pour moi, qui était un complètement étrangère à tout ça. Je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise et à avoir envie de déguerpir. Je remarquai la croix religieuse qu'il portait autour du cou, elle était un peu rouillée, signe qu'il l'avait depuis longtemps.

L'homme tourna sa tête vers moi et me regarda avec une curiosité non dissimulée et je reportai mon attention sur Edward afin de ne pas avoir à le regarder plus longtemps. Edward quant à lui soupira de mécontentement avant de faire les présentations de manière obligée.

« James je te présente Bella. Bella voici… James. »

Il avait marmonné le dernier mot, visiblement contrarié. James en revanche avait un air satisfait.

« Bella c'est un joli nom. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Il ne me tendit pas sa main et c'était tant mieux, parce que je n'avais pas du tout envie de l'approcher. Rien qu'à voir son sourire j'en avais la chaire de poule.

« Euh, moi aussi. » bredouillai-je décontenancée.

« James est un de mes collègues. » précisa Edward.

Je me figeai en réalisant le sens de ses paroles. Mon visage s'illumina de compréhension et je me fis violence pour ne pas prendre la fuite ou dire quoi que ce soit de déplacé, en vain.

« Un collègue hein ? » répliquai-je faiblement d'une voix cynique sans pouvoir m'en rendre compte ni m'en empêcher. « C'est dôle, moi j'aurais pas appelé ça comme ça. »

Je sentis une horrible pression sur ma taille et compris que c'était sa manière à lui de me dire de la fermer, tandis que le blond n'avait apparemment rien entendu.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu nous l'as bien cachée. » commença James l'air de rien. « Les autres vont pas en revenir lorsque je vais leur raconter ça. »

« À vrai dire on était sur le point partir alors si tu veux bien nous excuser… » répliqua Edward avec austérité.

Un coup d'œil sur son visage m'indiqua qu'il était blême et livide.

« Oh je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. » assura James avec toujours ce même sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Edward n'attendit pas et commença à marcher, serrant ma taille jusqu'à m'en faire mal.

« Je te dis à bientôt ! N'est-ce pas ? » lança le blond d'un air satisfait.

Je vis la mâchoire d'Edward se contracter avant qu'il ne consente à se retourner vers lui avec dureté.

« Assurément. » susurra-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il accéléra le pas sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors du cimetière. J'avais du mal à suivre son rythme mais je me forçais car je savais que si je lui demandais de ralentir, il me répondrait méchamment et passerait sa colère sur moi. Parce que oui, il était en colère, ça se voyait à des kilomètres.

Je sentais déjà les prochaines minutes devenir interminables et le trajet en voiture insoutenable.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche intensive, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi l'air remonté.

« Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire. » réprimanda-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Ça va, je me suis permise qu'une seule remarque. » me défendis-je.

« C'était une de trop. Bella si tu veux faire des réflexions, garde-les pour quand t'es avec moi parce qu'au cas où tu le saurais pas, c'est loin d'être un jeu. »

« Comme si je ne prenais pas tout ça au sérieux » ironisai-je.

« Sois gentille, la prochaine fois tu gardes ta bouche fermée et tu l'ouvres que quand on te pose une question, c'est clair ? ! » ordonna-t-il avec fureur.

« Ah parce que y aura une prochaine fois ? » m'exclamai-je horrifiée.

Il se décomposa et son visage devint blafard. Apparemment cette idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que moi.

« Putain de merde ! » jura-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. « Viens il faut qu'on rentre. »

Il reprit son allure pressée et me tira par le bras sans ménagement pour retourner à la voiture. J'avais l'impression d'être revenue au soir de noël, lorsqu'il avait cru que je voulais m'échapper et qu'il avait piqué une crise, me tirant pour me faire rentrer à l'appart comme si j'étais une gamine punie. La seule différence était que cette fois je pouvais un peu comprendre son énervement et que j'étais aussi pressée que lui de rentrer et de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'homme que nous avions rencontré au cimetière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture en train de faire le chemin inverse. Edward ne décolérait pas, ses mains étaient crispées et j'avais de la peine pour ce pauvre volant. Je ne disais rien mais cette situation commençait légèrement à me faire peur. Connaissant Edward, il était parfaitement capable de revenir sur sa décision et de s'éloigner de moi une nouvelle fois. Quant à moi, j'étais tout aussi perdue. Me retrouver une nouvelle fois confrontée indirectement à la vie qu'il mène me faisait me questionner à propos du choix que j'avais prix. Est-ce que rester avec lui était vraiment une bonne idée ?

Non sans aucun doute.

Mais ça je l'avais toujours su.

Je vis les boutiques prestigieuses et fus rassurée d'être revenue à Gold Coast, là où Edward habitait. Je n'étais pas étonnée de voir qu'il roulait plus vite que la vitesse autorisée, en fait le contraire aurait été surprenant venant de lui. Surtout qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal… En même temps quand on y réfléchit à deux fois, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait réellement un coté normal chez lui. Ou alors il se cache très bien depuis mon arrivée.

Il se gara en bas de l'immeuble et coupa le moteur, sans toutefois sortir du véhicule. Je me tournai vers lui et m'humidifiai les lèvres avec anxiété.

« Est-ce que maintenant qu'on est de retour, tu vas arrêter d'être énervé ? » m'enquis-je avec un mince espoir.

Il me regarda et soupira pour contenir ses nerfs.

« Je crois que t'as pas conscience de ce qui vient de se passer. » répliqua-t-il.

« Explique-moi dans ce cas. »

Il détourna les yeux, l'air défait.

« Personne à part Black n'était au courant de ton existence. Tu ne risquais plus rien, tu aurais pu partir là où ça te chante. »

« Et maintenant ? » demandai-je avec appréhension, le cœur battant.

« Maintenant l'un des hommes d'Aro t'a vue avec moi et la première chose qu'il va faire, c'est le rapporter au patron. Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que ça représente, le fait que je sois avec quelqu'un alors que j'ai la réputation de ne m'attacher à rien ni personne. Tout le monde va être au courant et j'aurai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Quant à Aro, il s'est toujours intéressé à ma vie, pour lui je suis un genre de fils ou de neveu. Il va forcément me poser des questions et peut être même vouloir te rencontrer… Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'un truc pareil se produise. » asséna-t-il durement.

Je frissonnai en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Le fait qu'on ait croisé ce type au cimetière, ça signifiait qu'Aro Volturi allait apprendre mon existence, il allait savoir quels liens j'avais et quelle relation j'entretenais avec l'un de ses hommes de main.

Ainsi donc n'y aura-t-il jamais un seul moment de répit ?

À chaque fois que je me laissais enfin aller avec Edward il fallait que quelque chose arrive, comme si le destin s'évertuait sans cesse à trouver un moyen et une bonne raison pour que l'on se tienne éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« Est-ce que je risque quelque chose ? » paniquai-je. « Et toi ? »

Il souffla et secoua la tête.

« Non. Tant qu'il ignore que tu es au courant de tout, tu ne risques rien. Mais Bella, » il se tourna vers moi et me regarda avec insistance, « jamais, et je dis bien jamais, Aro ne doit apprendre que tu en sais plus que tu ne le devrais. Parce que même avec tous les efforts du monde, je ne pourrai pas être en mesure de te protéger, ni de me protéger moi même. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire la moindre réflexion ni la moindre parole douteuse devant quelqu'un de ce milieu. James n'a peut être pas entendu ta remarque mais on n'aura peut être pas cette chance la prochaine fois. Même si crois-moi, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

J'hochai la tête en déglutissant.

« J'ai compris, je ne le referai plus. » rassurai-je.

Il me sonda comme s'il cherchait à voir si je mentais ou s'il pouvait me faire confiance. Au bout de plusieurs secondes à me contempler, il abandonna et sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Je l'observai faire le tour de la voiture avec incertitudes. Je me demandais si j'étais vraiment capable d'endurer et d'assumer une relation avec lui car tout me semblait tellement instable, que ce soit entre nous ou par rapport à la situation dans laquelle il était…

Malheureusement – ou heureusement – j'étais incapable de m'éloigner de lui, m'en aller et l'oublier. Alors je restais.

Je sortis de la voiture à mon tour et m'approchai de lui tandis qu'il verrouillait les portières. Il baissa la tête vers moi, sans doute pour un inspecter mes émotions et fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendis pas. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me regarda avec intensité.

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter. » affirma-t-il sûr de lui. « T'es avec moi, je laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. »

Je ne pus me retenir de sourire en réalisant le fait qu'il ait dit que j'étais avec lui. Ça voulait dire qu'on était ensemble ? Du genre pour de vrai ? J'aurais bien volontiers voulu lui poser la question mais il ne me laissa pas répliquer car il embrassa mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'emballa à nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il m'approchait, ma respiration se coupa et je retins mon souffle le plus longtemps que je pouvais.

Je compris à ce moment là que toutes mes précédentes interrogations n'avaient pas lieu d'être, parce que jamais je ne pourrai me passer de ça, de lui et de cette proximité. Il n'était peut être pas prêt à entendre ça, mais la vérité était que je lui appartenais. Et je savais que peu importe ce qui pouvait arriver, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter car il était avec moi, et tant que ce serait le cas, alors je me permettrai de vivre et d'être heureuse même dans la situation la plus critique.

Cependant, tandis qu'il nous entrainait vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, un bras autour de mes épaules, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir une étrange appréhension me tenailler le ventre, ni de jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi…

* * *

**Les choses sérieuses reprennent mes amis !**

**Vous pensiez pas que j'allais les laisser roucouler quand même? Il faut bien un peu d'action et sachez par ailleurs qu'Aro Volturi fera son grand retour dans le prochain chapitre. Pourquoi, ou, comment ? A vous de me le dire, en tout cas je vous laisse réfléchir quant à ce que cette rencontre dans le cimetière peut bien vouloir signifier pour la suite ;)**

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, effectivement j'ai changé la description de **James** par rapport à celui de **Twilight**. En fait je me suis inspirée du vrai **Cam** **Gigandet** parce que je trouve qu'avec les cheveux courts et ses yeux bleus, ça le rend plus méchant... bon d'accord, c'est aussi parce que comme ça il est beaucoup plus sexy :p D'ailleurs si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je l'aurais fait apparaitre torse nu, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit très cohérent avec le fait qu'il soit dans un cimetière... ^-^"_

** N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, je tâcherai de vous envoyer un teaser dès que le prochain chapitre sera écrit ;) **

**On se retrouve d'ici peu, avec un nouveau chapitre !**

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**_


	19. Chapter 19: Vérité

**Bazinga !**

Allô ? Y a quelqu'un ici ? Non non ceci n'est pas une hallucination, vous venez vraiment de recevoir une alerte d'un nouveau chapitre de "**Murder in Chicago**" dans votre boite mail xD

J'en aurais mis du temps je vous l'accorde, espérons que vous ayez pas déserté, mais la seule raison que je peux vous donner est la même que d'habitude, c'est à dire que je manque cruellement de temps et que la fac me prend déjà tout, sans parler que j'aie eu une période où la motivation et l'inspiration n'étaient pas vraiment là... Oh et aussi parce que je suis en train de me pencher sur une nouvelle fiction que je compte poster quand j'aurais suffisamment d'avance pour pas vous faire poireauter comme avec celle ci ^^

Je vous remercie encore infiniment pour vos reviews, et m'excuse d'y avoir répondu à la dernière minute comme à ma mauvaise habitude.

/ /

_Merci aux anonymes_ :

**wendy, izzie, lily-rose, Ines, karima, Vro, Martine16, soraya, Marie, scorpionlove09, Lisa, Elsa, charlotte, clochette, Dhoha **et** daliah**

**Hlne** : Essaierais-tu de te faire discrète à cause du temps que t'as mis à venir lire ? ^^ Au sujet du guide du parfait petit ami, je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit au courant qu'un tel livre existe xD Rassure-toi, mon weekend de Pâques s'est bien passé, même si j'ai dû me mettre au régime de force juste après ^^ Merci pour ta review, peu importe qu'elle soit plus courte que d'habitude ;)

**la mordue** : Je vois que tu as laissé plusieurs reviews (dont une à l'instant pour me supplier la suite) et je t'en remercie :) Je suis contente de savoir que tu avais aimé Excès de Vitesse et l'avais trouvé orgasmique. En revanche pour ton adresse mail, je ne l'ai pas reçue parce que FF ne tolère pas les liens il faut que tu me la renvoies en mettant des espaces ou des parenthèses ;)

**Mlle Everdream** : Si tu viens tous les jours pour voir si y a la suite mon dieu ce que tu dois être désespérée en voyant le temps que je mets à poster ! Pour t'aider un peu sache que je poste toujours un samedi, donc inutile d'aller vérifier les autres jours ;) Esprits Criminels est vraiment une série géniale et si t'as pas vu l'épisode avec Jackson Rathbone je te le conseille il est top ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, Edwardou c'est juste horrible comme surnom mon dieu... XD Si ça te plait de les voir ensemble dans une situation normale et légère, je pense que tu vas être un peu servie avec ce chapitre puisqu'ils vont faire un truc d'affreusement ordinaire lol En tout cas je te remercie pour cette longue review c'est toujours un plaisir :)

Je rappelle à tous les anonymes qui me mettent leur adresse mail dans leur review pour que je leur réponde et leur envoie un teaser, que les adresses ne s'affichent pas, il faut que vous mettiez des espaces ou des parenthèses entre chaque mot et point. 

/ /

_J'ai remarqué que les avis étaient partagés quant au fait que les parents d'Edward l'aient abandonné après avoir appris qu'il avait vengé la mort d'Alice, beaucoup ne comprennent pas un tel comportement de la part des parents quand d'autres ne savent pas quoi penser, je veux juste mettre un point d'honneur au fait que dans cette fiction rien n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir comme vous avez pu le remarquer, et c'est difficile de déterminer qui a raison et qui a tort, il faut aussi prendre en compte les circonstances et les croyances de chacun. Quant au fameux "rencard", apparemment tout le monde a adoré le passage de la bataille de frites, j'ignorais qu'une scène aussi peu importante vous marquerait autant ^^ Bon et puis pour le manque de romantisme d'Edward, je crois qu'il a remporté la compétition catégorie poids lourd xD_

**Vous remarquerez que ce chapitre là est plus court que les autres, et sachez que je n'en suis pas du tout fière je le trouve même complètement raté et inutile. Mais quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Vérité**

**Pov Edward**

_oO__ "Leave My Body" __Oo – __Florence + The Machine_

J'arrivai avec pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, une appréhension grandissante, devant l'entrée du club. Il n'était que seize heures mais j'étais prêt à parier qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de clients à l'intérieur, tous bavant comme des porcs sur les strip-teaseuses qui se déhanchaient. La plupart de ces filles avaient tout juste l'âge de Bella, voire même moins, il m'est arrivé d'en croiser une d'à peine quinze ans qui faisait ce boulot afin de pouvoir se payer sa coke, c'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'Aro la rémunérait. J'ai toujours trouvé ça écœurant contrairement à la majorité des hommes d'Aro qui eux ne se gênaient pas pour réclamer des shows privés. Une fois que les stripteaseuses atteignaient la majorité, Aro les mettait sur le marché de la prostitution et les formait afin qu'elles deviennent des prostitués de luxe, payées dix à quinze mille dollars la nuit par de très grands hommes d'affaire ainsi que des politiciens.

J'avais pas mis les pieds dans le club depuis des jours, en réalité depuis l'épisode du cimetière j'avais voulu retarder les choses le plus longtemps possible en prenant quelques jours de vacances pour m'éloigner loin de ce climat. Bon pour être honnête, c'était aussi parce que j'avais envie d'être avec Bella, avec qui j'ai d'ailleurs passé tout mon temps. C'était étrange de voir à quel point j'avais du mal à m'en séparer, comme si elle m'était indispensable…

Je soupirai de lassitude, laissant de coté Bella et les pensées qui m'assaillaient, et après avoir salué d'un hochement de tête les deux gardes du corps postés devant l'entrée du club, entrai à l'intérieur, prêt à affronter le monde extérieur. Comme je l'avais supposé, plusieurs mecs graisseux se trouvaient assis à des tables proches de la piste où des filles faisaient de la pole dance dévêtues. Certains de ces types avaient même une fille sur leurs genoux à califourchon en train de se déhancher pour les exciter. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière du club, y trouvant Laurent derrière le comptoir du bar en train d'essuyer des verres. Il me salua lorsqu'il me vit.

« Le boss est là ? » demandai-je de but en blanc.

« Probablement en train de se faire sucer dans son bureau. » répondit-il. « Il t'attend. »

« Je te remercie. »

Je contournai le bar pour aller vers la supposée réserve, qui abritait en réalité le QG ainsi que le bureau du boss.

« Au fait Masen ! » appela Laurent. « C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte à ton sujet ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui qui me regardait intrigué. Mon appréhension augmenta et je ne pus réfréner l'hostilité de ma voix.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur moi ? » fis-je sur la défensive.

« Que tu serais casé. » dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Mon visage se décomposa et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas me laisser submerger par une colère monstrueuse. Ce salopard de James allait me payer ça. J'avais su dès le départ qu'il allait se charger d'en informer le patron ainsi que ses hommes de main, d'où la raison de mon appréhension de revenir ici, dans ce repère de requins afin d'affronter les questions d'Aro qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser. Mais bordel, même le barman était au courant ? ! Cet endroit était définitivement pire que les couloirs d'un lycée où tout se savait. Ici les rumeurs allaient bon train dès qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Et à présent j'allais devoir supporter d'être le centre de l'attention. Je regrettais déjà d'être venu ici.

« Oui c'est vrai. » confirmai-je contrarié. « Mais je vois pas ce que ça peut vous foutre. »

Il sourit.

« Juste de la curiosité. Quand James est venu et nous a raconté ça, personne n'y a cru, je peux même te dire que la plupart des gars sont déjà en train de faire des paris. » rigola-t-il.

Je serrai les poings. J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils commenceraient à effectuer des paris sur ma tête, à savoir combien de temps cette « nouvelle lubie » allait durer, ou encore si elle était vraie. Je n'avais jamais aimé qu'on fasse des paris sur moi, mais si en plus concernait Bella, bien qu'indirectement, j'allais pas supporter ça très longtemps sans rien faire. Si seulement je n'avais jamais croisé James dans le cimetière… Personne n'aurait jamais entendu parler d'elle et je ne serais pas nerveux à l'idée d'aller voir le patron. J'essayais de paraître normal mais à l'intérieur je flippais.

« Qu'ils parient autant qu'ils veulent, ils vont pas comprendre leur douleur le jour où je leur tomberai dessus. » rétorquai-je de manière désinvolte.

Laurent secoua la tête en souriant et retourna à sa tâche passionnante qui consistait à essuyer les verres. Je me détournai puis passai la porte du QG. J'entendais des grognements et des insultes venant du fond, là où se trouvait la table de poker. Ils devaient probablement être en train de jouer.

« Sale connard ! On voit bien que Masen est pas là pour te plumer ! » incendia la voix tonitruante de Garrett.

« Arrête tes salades. » répondit Jared en rigolant. « Je peux battre cet enfoiré quand je veux ! »

« Tu parles ! Même Paul a jamais réussi à lui prendre un seul centime, alors toi… »

« On parle de moi ? » interrompis-je en faisant mon entrée innocemment.

À la table, se trouvaient Jared, Garrett, Felix, Sam, James et Emmett. Tous tournèrent la tête vers moi d'un seul coup, l'air d'avoir vu un revenant. Du moins à l'exception d'Emmett, qui lui semblait plutôt indifférent. Pour changer…

« Je le crois pas ! Regardez-moi qui daigne enfin ramener son cul les gars ! » s'exclama Garrett presque… enthousiaste.

« Alors ça y est ? Tu t'es enfin souvenu que t'avais un boulot ? » plastronna Felix.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'a pas vu ici ? » renchérit Jared.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre mais ils me bombardaient tous en même temps, ce qui fait que je ne savais plus du tout où donner de la tête.

« C'est bon les mecs lâchez-lui la grappe ! Il avait sûrement envie de passer du bon temps avec sa nana. » intervint Sam hilare.

Je fronçai les sourcils, regrettant amèrement de ne pas être resté chez moi.

_C'est parti…_

« Qui vous a parlé de ça ? » marmonnai-je de façon rhétorique, connaissant déjà la réponse à cette question.

« James. » répondirent-ils en cœur comme d'une même voix.

Je me tournai vers lui qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire satisfait. _Connard… _

« Navré Edward, je suis bon pour garder mes secrets mais pas ceux des autres. » dit-il faussement désolé.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » répondis-je avec ironie.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Masen a une gonzesse ! » fit Garrett sans cacher son amusement. « Faut croire que même les plus grands miracles arrivent ! »

« Sérieusement vieux, comment t'as fait pour en arriver là ? » ricana Felix.

Je réprimai mon énervement et mon agacement. J'avais une furieuse envie de leur coller à tous une balle dans la tête pour faire taire leurs foutues questions de merde, mais il fallait que je fasse comme si de rien n'était. Je pris donc mon air le plus détaché et agis comme si je prenais toute cette situation à la légère.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de m'amuser. » dis-je avec condescendance.

« Tu parles que t'as dû t'amuser ! » rétorqua Jared. « Elle doit vraiment être bonne pour que toi tu décides de te ranger et lui accorder l'exclusivité. »

À cet instant je luttais pour ne pas m'emporter et faire ou dire quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. J'aimais pas qu'on parle de Bella comme ça… en fait je n'aimais tout simplement pas qu'on parle de Bella un point c'est tout. Le fait qu'ils soient au courant de son existence était déjà bien assez difficile à supporter comme ça, sans pour autant ajouter leurs commentaires de chiens galeux et leur curiosité malsaine.

« D'ailleurs si t'avais vu la tronche d'Heidi quand elle a appris la nouvelle, elle était vraiment triste, il a fallu qu'on la console la pauvre. » apprit Felix avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

« Oh avec vous je ne doute pas qu'elle a dû être très bien consolée. » souris-je en réfrénant mes envies de meurtre.

« Moi je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu lui as racontée à cette fille. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu faisais comme boulot ? » interrogea Garrett avec curiosité.

« Désolé mais ça c'est pas tes affaires. » répliquai-je avec le même sourire figé.

S'ils savaient qu'elle connaissait toute la vérité à mon sujet… je ne serais probablement même plus là pour en parler.

« Tu sais que mon oncle y croit toujours pas ? Il était plus choqué que le jour où Caius a pris sa retraite ! »

J'ignorai les dires de Felix, mon regard dérivant sur Emmett qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un seul mot .

Il se contentait de me regarder simplement, sans aucune émotion, comme si nous étions de parfaits étrangers. Depuis le soir où j'avais tué Black, lui et moi ne nous étions pas reparlés. Il m'avait dit de me débrouiller tout seul désormais, ce qui je supposais voulait dire que lui et moi en avions terminé. J'avais du mal à l'avouer, mais l'attitude d'Emmett était quelque peu blessante. On aurait dit que tout ce que nous avions partagé ensemble jusqu'ici ne comptait pas pour lui, que pour lui je n'étais plus personne.

Pour ma part j'avais l'impression que c'était lui qui m'abandonnait. Je ne l'avais encore jamais laissé tomber, même lorsqu'il débutait dans le métier et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour survivre, j'avais été là pour l'aider. Et il avait fallu que je rencontre Bella pour qu'il me lâche sans remords. J'avais été son mentor, Emmett était devenu mon ami le plus proche, aujourd'hui nous n'étions plus rien. Enfin c'était ce que son expression et son attitude me renvoyaient. Ce qui me faisait de la peine, c'était qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça Emmett se disait me considérer comme son frère. Finalement tout ça n'aura été que des paroles en l'air…

« Justement, je vais vous laisser à votre partie de poker, faut que je m'entretienne avec le boss. » annonçai-je en coupant le contact visuel avec mon ancien « frère ».

« Tu viens faire une partie après ? » demanda Sam.

« Tu penses bien que non, cet enfoiré a mieux à faire ! » dit Garrett à ma place.

« Pour une fois tu dis pas que des conneries. » ricanai-je avant de m'en aller, me retenant de soupirer de soulagement de ne plus avoir à subir leur interrogatoire et leurs réflexions pourries.

Je n'attendis pas qu'aucun d'eux me réponde et me dirigeai vers le bureau du boss. Je frappai à sa porte, priant pour que cette entrevue soit courte et rapide. Je me sentais déjà être à nouveau anxieux à l'idée d'affronter le parrain.

« C'est qui ? » grommela une voix sèche derrière la porte que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Aro.

« Edward. »

« Ah entre ! »

Je m'exécutai et lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je le surpris sur son fauteuil, la tête plongée dans les gros seins d'une fille en sous vêtements qui se trémoussait sur lui effrontément.

« Je peux repasser plus tard si t'es occupé. » émis-je un tantinet amusé.

Il détourna la tête des nibards de sa stripteaseuse pour me regarder. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais occupé pour toi. » lâcha-t-il souriant.

Il reporta son attention sur la fille.

« Laisse-nous chérie. » ordonna-t-il d'un ton implacable.

La « chérie » en question ne se fit pas prier et se releva sans un mot. Elle alla ramasser ses vêtements par terre puis passa devant moi pour sortir. Mon attention était portée sur Aro qui rattachait les boutons de sa chemise, un sourire goguenard sur le visage, ce même sourire qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il passait du bon temps avec une de ses poules aux œufs d'or.

« Assieds-toi. » me dit-il en me montrant le siège en face de son bureau.

J'obéis sans protester et une fois que je fus assis face à lui, il ouvrit un tiroir silencieusement et en sortit une boite à cigare. Il l'ouvrit et me la tendit.

« Ils viennent tout droit de Cuba, t'as pas intérêt à dire non. »

Je souris.

« Tu me crois assez fou pour refuser un habano quand on m'en propose un ? T'oublies à qui tu t'adresses. » rétorquai-je en m'emparant d'un de ces délicieux cigares.

Il se servit à son tour tandis que j'allumais le mien sans attendre.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu ici Edward. » fit-il remarquer.

J'inhalai quelques secondes, puis répondis.

« Je t'ai dit au téléphone que j'avais besoin de prendre quelques jours. Mais je suis là maintenant. »

« Alors c'est vrai ce bruit qui coure ? » s'enquit-il. « T'as vraiment rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Est-ce que ça pose un problème ? »

Il rit légèrement.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Je n'ai jamais interdit un seul de mes hommes à avoir une femme et des gosses, contrairement à de nombreux mafieux russes ou à certains chefs de gangs. »

Je pris une bouffée de mon cigare, faisant semblant de ne pas être mal à l'aise.

« Oui c'est vrai. » confirmai-je simplement en répondant à sa précédente question.

Il me fit un sourire qui, si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, aurait pu me paraître chaleureux.

« C'est bien Edward, je suis content pour toi. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogeai-je sceptique.

« Évidemment ! Tu sais bien que t'es comme un fils pour moi, et tous les pères souhaitent que leurs enfants soient heureux pas vrai ? »

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de fumer mon cigare en affichant le visage le plus impassible que je pouvais. Dire qu'il y a une époque, je l'avais vraiment considéré comme un père… aujourd'hui cette appellation me donnait la gerbe.

Aro n'était pas mon père, il était juste un gros enfoiré.

« Et puis, comme je dis toujours, les femmes y a que ça de vrai dans la vie. » déclara-t-il avec entrain.

J'esquissai un sourire qui j'espérais avait l'air sincère.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

Je soupirai. Si j'avais pu éviter de donner le moindre détail jusqu'ici, à présent nous étions au moment que j'avais tant redouté avant de me pointer ici. Le moment où j'allais devoir parler d'elle et divulguer des informations à la seule personne à qui j'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à parler d'elle.

« Bella. »

Avec Aro, mieux valait toujours être honnête, il décelait automatiquement lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait. Un peu comme moi d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas lui raconter n'importe quoi, cela ne gagnerait qu'à attiser ses soupçons. Il fallait que je reste le plus proche de la vérité que possible.

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Quelques semaines. Elle vient d'Arizona, elle était paumée et ne connaissait pas du tout la région. »

« Et toi t'en as profité ? » déduit-il.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. » dis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu du mal à le croire quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai moi même du mal à saisir. »

Ce que j'avais surtout du mal à piger, c'était ce que Bella fichait avec moi, mais ça je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais.

« Si je peux me permettre… » dit-il en prenant une grosse bouffée de cigare, « tu devrais rester prudent. Les femmes c'est une chose, l'amour c'en est une autre. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, commençant à redouter la tournure que prenait la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il me regarda avec un visage des plus sérieux, limite presque menaçant.

« Je veux dire que l'amour, ça change une personne. Et je suppose que ni toi ni moi n'avons envie que ce soit le cas. » lâcha-t-il sans réplique.

Je faillis inhaler la fumée de travers. Finalement j'avais eu raison, c'était bien de la menace que je décelais sous ses airs de détendus. Je compris alors qu'il s'était produit la seule et unique chose que je ne voulais pas qu'il se produise.

Aro avait des doutes sur moi.

Cette constatation me glaça le sang. Lorsqu'Aro se mettait à douter de quelqu'un, il ne le lâchait pas. Il le traquait perpétuellement, jusqu'à ce que son inquiétude soit entièrement apaisée. Et la plupart du temps, il finissait par liquider la personne en question. Aro n'avait jamais été du genre à prendre le moindre risque. Dès que quelqu'un ne lui inspirait plus confiance, il s'en débarrassait. J'allais devoir la jouer serré désormais, si je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse mal.

« Relax patron, cette fille est seulement un divertissement. » assurai-je avec désinvolture, un léger sourire traversant mes lèvres.

Il me jaugea du regard l'espace d'une minute, ce qui donna lieu à une sorte de duel silencieux tandis que je faisais tout pour paraître fiable et sûr de moi, bien qu'en vérité je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Aro finit par éclater de rire, ce qui me déconcerta.

« À la bonne heure, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! » s'exclama-t-il satisfait.

Je le rejoignis dans son hilarité, plus forcé qu'autre chose.

« Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais la chance de la rencontrer ? »

« Quand tu veux. » marmonnai-je malgré moi.

Cette idée ne m'enchantait pas du tout, au contraire elle me répugnait au plus haut point. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu lui répondre d'autre ? Non n'était pas une réponse envisageable. J'étais pris au piège, je ne pouvais pas protéger Bella comme il le fallait sans la mettre en danger, c'était un cercle vicieux et sans fin qui avait le don de me torturer l'esprit.

Quelle merde…

« Pour parler d'autre chose, j'ai un nouveau contrat pour toi et McCarthy. » apprit-il en farfouillant à nouveau dans un tiroir avant de me tendre le dit contrat.

J'inhalai ce qui restait de mon cigare et l'écrasai dans le cendrier à coté de moi, avant de m'en emparer. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle tête à abattre, comme si cette journée n'était pas suffisamment merdique comme ça.

« Tu mettras Emmett au parfum, je veux que ce soit fait au plus vite. » asséna-t-il durement. « Depuis que Vladimir s'en est pris à mes hommes, je suis à cran. J'ai l'impression que tout se barre en couilles et j'ai horreur de ce sentiment. À cause de ce salopard j'ai un gars qui a fini à l'hosto, j'ai failli perdre ma coke dans la fusillade, j'ai toujours cette putain de taupe qui me donne envie de buter tout le monde et pour finir, ce petit con de Jacob Black ne donne pas de nouvelles. » acheva-t-il sans cacher son énervement.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et que je n'étais au courant de rien pour ce qui est de Jacob. Mieux valait ne pas lui dire tout de suite que c'était moi qui l'avais buté. J'étais pas encore tout à fait certain de sa réaction. Quant à Vladimir, je me souviens qu'il avait envoyé ses hommes buter ceux d'Aro durant la période de Noël et que Paul s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital après que James ait sauvé la situation. Emmett et moi n'étions pas présents à ce moment là, et dans un sens heureusement, car je ne sais pas du tout comment j'aurais agi si j'avais été là.

« Ne t'en fais pas le boulot sera fait. » promis-je alors que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire.

« Y a intérêt, je veux pas d'emmerdes cette fois. »

Sa voix claquait dans l'air comme une sorte de menace sans appel qui tournoyait autour de ma tête. Aro me faisait clairement comprendre que si quelque chose foirait, je devrais craindre des représailles. Sa confiance envers moi était en train de s'effriter, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen pour remédier à ça en vitesse.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller ? » demandai-je en dissimulant mon impatience d'en finir au plus vite.

« Ouais fous-moi le camp. » ordonna-t-il.

Je me levai et quittai son bureau rapidement, quelque peu soulagé et inquiet en même temps. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin partir, inquiet quant à la suite des évènements. Après avoir refermé la porte, j'entendis des voix discuter.

« Et tu veux dire qu'après ça t'as continué ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Ce sale fils de pute m'a tiré une balle dans la jambe, mais il a fait la connerie de pas me tuer, je peux te dire que sa tête a saigné sur le billard après ça ! » se vanta la voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Paul.

Apparemment il était revenu de l'hôpital, j'allai vers eux qui se trouvaient tous dans le coin du poker, dans l'espoir d'y trouver encore Emmett. Tous étaient debout en face de Paul qui avait une béquille pour marcher.

« Alors comme ça t'as survécu à la bouffe immonde qu'ils servent à l'hôpital ? » intervins-je en arrivant, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Paul se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire fier.

« Ils ont failli m'avoir à coups de bouillons et de compotes périmées, mais je suis tenace ! »

« Content de te revoir. » dis-je en tendant la main.

Il la serra fermement.

« Moi aussi vieux. Même si tu devrais avoir honte de me voler la vedette le jour de mon retour. Depuis que je suis ici j'arrête pas d'entendre parler de toi et de ta nouvelle lubie d'avoir une gonzesse. » réprimanda-t-il faussement.

Je me retins de soupirer. Moi qui espérais être enfin tranquille, il fallait que cette histoire me poursuive. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas particulièrement être au centre de l'attention, mais je n'étais pas tout seul dans l'équation. Et ces gars là n'étaient pas du tout le genre de personnes avec qui j'avais la moindre envie de parler de ça.

« J'y suis pour rien si ma vie est plus intéressante que la tienne. » narguai-je ouvertement.

« Va te faire enculer Masen, cinq minutes que je suis revenu et tu me fous déjà en pétards ! » plastronna-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

« Admets-le mec, tu te ferais chier sans moi. »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je suis revenu d'entre les morts ? Je dois toujours te botter le cul au poker ! »

« Tu risques de vivre encore très longtemps si t'attends ce moment là pour crever. »

« Je t'emmerde, un jour je te ferai la peau. »

« T'es sûr qu'ils t'ont pas bourré de médocs à l'hosto ? Parce que t'as l'air de vraiment croire à ce que tu dis. » provoquai-je.

« Si tu savais mon vieux ! J'ai dragué l'infirmière pour qu'elle accepte de me donner des petits mélanges de cocktails explosifs, grâce à ça j'ai pu planer toute la journée. » ricana-t-il.

« Et t'as pas pensé à nous en ramener ? » fit remarquer Felix.

« Finalement ça a du bon de se faire tirer dessus. » reconnut Sam « Tu te fais chouchouter par une infirmière et on te soigne en te donnant du crack. »

« Sans parler qu'avec cette béquille, toutes les nanas sont à mes pieds. » déclara-t-il avec fierté. « Pendant que j'y pense, où est-ce qu'il est le morveux ? C'est le seul que j'ai pas encore vu ! »

« T'es pas au courant ? Il a disparu depuis des jours, le boss est hyper énervé, il a pas intérêt à se pointer ici à nouveau parce que je peux te dire qu'Aro va lui exploser sa sale gueule de con. » apprit Jared.

« S'il a besoin d'aide, je serai pas contre de lui faire sa fête à celui là. La dernière fois qu'on est partis en mission avec lui et Sam, ce gosse à chialé comme un merdeux, une vraie mauviette. »

« T'exagères Paul, il avait seulement les yeux embués. » rigola Sam.

La plupart des mecs se mirent à rire, seuls Emmett et moi ne disions rien. Nous savions tous les deux ce qui était arrivé à Jacob, et il ne s'agissait pas du tout d'une histoire à mourir de rire. Je regardai Emmett qui m'observait aussi impassiblement, et lui fis un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'on parle. Il hocha la tête et se leva et vint vers moi.

« Les gars il faut qu'on vous laisse, Emmett et moi on a du boulot. » lançai-je à la volée pour couper court à la conversation.

Certains nous saluèrent tandis qu'Emmett et moi quittions l'arrière du club, lui à ma suite qui ne disait toujours rien. Son silence m'insupportait, je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'il soit silencieux, d'habitude il avait toujours une connerie ou une remarque à dire. Mais il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée, en tout cas pas lorsque j'étais là.

Nous sortîmes du club et une fois dehors à l'abri des regards, je luis tendis le contrat qu'Aro m'avait filé.

« Aro nous veut sur ce coup là. »

Il prit le contrat et l'inspecta sans un mot, puis alors que je crus qu'il ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche du tout, il reporta son attention sur moi et m'adressa la parole pour la toute première fois depuis des jours.

« Donc maintenant tu t'affiches avec Bella ? »

Son ton était plutôt accusateur, ce qui m'agaça.

« On se baladait, James nous a surpris, je vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. » répondis-je simplement.

« Toi et moi on sait tous les deux que t'aurais pu agir il y a bien longtemps déjà. » susurra-t-il méchamment.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Emmett était en train d'évoquer la potentielle mort de Bella, encore une fois. S'il fut un temps où j'avais regretté de ne pas avoir été capable de la liquider, aujourd'hui j'en étais fier. Je n'arrivais plus à imaginer un monde sans Bella désormais. La garder en vie était la seule chose pour laquelle je ne culpabiliserai jamais. Ça et le fait d'avoir vengé Alice quand j'en ai eu l'occasion.

« J'ai aucun compte à te rendre. » répliquai-je glacial.

« Et pour ce contrat on fait comment ? » marmonna-t-il énervé. « Je m'occupe du boulot tout seul pendant que toi tu conduis c'est ça ? »

« Tu vois une autre solution ? »

« On a plus rien à se dire, je vois pas pourquoi je te rendrais service. »

« Dans ce cas va me dénoncer au boss, va lui dire que je suis devenu inutile, tout sera plus vite réglé comme ça. » lâchai-je cinglant.

« Joue pas les sarcastiques avec moi. »

« C'est pas du sarcasme, juste de la logique. Si tu refuses de t'occuper de ce contrat, ça équivaut à la même chose que si t'allais voir Aro et que tu lui disais toute la vérité à propos de moi. »

il ne répondit pas, sans doute parce qu'il savait que ce que je disais était vrai. Soit il me couvrait, soit il me dénonçait, y avait pas d'autre échappatoire ni aucune porte de sortie.

« Passe me prendre demain on s'occupera de lui. » céda-t-il.

« Entendu. » dis-je pour toute réponse avant de me détourner pour me diriger vers ma voiture sans un au-revoir.

« Edward ? » appela-t-il soudainement.

Je me retournai vers lui, intrigué qu'il m'ait appelé.

« Quoi ? »

Il me regarda, l'air de vouloir me dire quelque chose, puis secoua la tête et se ravisa à la dernière minute.

« Rien laisse tomber. »

Je soupirai de lassitude, puis partis sans un mot.

C'était triste de voir que lui et moi en étions arrivés là. Depuis son arrivée dans ce milieu, Emmett avait su me rendre la vie plus sympa et plus facile. Ne pouvant plus compter sur Jasper, je m'étais mis à compter sur lui. Il n'était pas seulement un coéquipier, il était mon meilleur ami. Peut être pas au même point que Jasper avec qui j'avais vécu tant de choses, mais assez pour que je devienne plus proche de lui ces dernières années que je ne l'aie été avec Jasper depuis la mort d'Alice. Aujourd'hui je ne voulais plus parler à Jasper, et Emmett ne voulait plus me parler.

J'étais donc seul.

Et ce n'était pas le sentiment le plus agréable qui soit.

…

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, j'entendis des éclats de rire provenant du salon. Une chose pour laquelle j'étais heureux, c'est que Bella et Rosalie sont finalement réconciliées. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Bella l'avait virée de mon appart la dernière fois, elle a toujours refusé de me le dire, mais je ne les avais pas revues ensemble durant un bon moment après ça… Jusqu'à ce que Jacob s'en prenne à elle. Probablement que Rosalie a eu peur pour son amie et qu'elle a décidé de mettre tous leurs différents de coté. En tout cas c'était une bonne chose pour Bella, peu importe que je la porte dans mon cœur ou non.

J'arrivai dans le salon et les trouvai en train de discuter tranquillement assises sur le canapé. Bella tourna sa tête vers moi et me fit ce fameux sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à moi. J'étais toujours impressionné par sa réaction à chaque fois que j'apparaissais, elle semblait si heureuse de me voir que parfois ça m'inquiétait. Parfois. Le reste du temps j'en étais horriblement satisfait.

« Je vais y aller. »

La voix de Rosalie me ramena au moment présent et je délaissai Bella pour lui accorder de l'attention.

« Rosalie est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Elle me regarda curieuse et hocha la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers Bella.

« Je repasse demain ? »

« Oui si tu veux. » sourit-elle.

Rosalie se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers moi. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte et me tournai vers elle avec sérieux quand je fus certain que nous étions totalement seuls.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait que tu désobéis à Emmett en venant ici ? » lui demandai-je à voix basse.

Elle soupira.

« Bien sûr que non. Je veux pas qu'elle se sente coupable ni mal à l'aise. »

J'hochai la tête. Elle avait entièrement raison pour ce coup là. Si Bella apprenait qu'Emmett avait interdit à Rosalie de venir la voir, aucun doute que c'était de cette façon qu'elle réagirait.

« Je te remercie de ne pas la laisser tomber. »

« Tu sais Edward, je me fiche qu'Emmett soit pas d'accord, il sait qu'il a pas son mot à dire et que c'est pas lui qui va m'interdire de fréquenter Bella si j'ai envie de la voir. »

« Oh pour ça j'ai aucun doute. » répondis-je amusé. « Mais tu aurais très bien pu… être de son avis. »

Elle me regarda tristement.

« Écoute… je sais qu'on ne s'est pas toujours très bien entendus, je t'ai souvent reproché le fait d'avoir entrainé Emmett là dedans et d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur lui… »

« J'y suis pour rien Rosalie. Emmett s'est foutu là dedans tout seul. »

« Je sais. » murmura-t-elle. « Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien et que tout ce que t'as fait c'est de l'aider à tenir le coup… mais j'avais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un. Je pouvais pas blâmer Royce parce qu'il était mort et t'étais la seule personne de son entourage que je connaissais qui faisait partie de cet enfer. Chaque fois que je le voyais avec toi, en train de rigoler ou de s'amuser, j'avais peur que tu l'encourages à apprécier cette vie. Et puis j'ai compris que tu avais été entrainé dans cette spirale de la même façon qu'Emmett et qu'au fond toi non plus tu n'appréciais pas cette vie, bien que tu t'évertuais à prétendre le contraire. »

Je l'observai afin de déceler si elle était vraiment honnête dans ce qu'elle disait, car Rosalie ne m'avait encore jamais habitué à ce genre de discours. En temps normal elle et moi ne nous apprécions guère, on ne faisait que se supporter.

« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… » Elle prit une inspiration avant de se lancer. « Je suis désolée du comportement pitoyable dont mon mari fait preuve, envers Bella mais surtout envers toi. T'es son meilleur ami, il a pas le droit d'agir ainsi et crois-moi il m'entend tous les soirs à la maison. »

Je souris en imaginant la scène.

« C'est inutile de te prendre la tête avec lui, Emmett fait ce qu'il veut. »

« Pas avec moi non. » fit-elle agacée. « Il faut que tu saches aussi que… même s'il ne dit rien, je sais que tu lui manques et qu'au fond il culpabilise. Emmett t'adore. Je sais qu'il va finir par revenir s'excuser. »

« C'est surtout à Bella qu'il doit des excuses. » répliquai-je avec irritation.

Je préférais ne pas parler à Rosalie de la façon dont Emmett s'était comporté aujourd'hui, comme si je n'existais pas et que nous n'avions jamais été proches, car je ne voulais pas être la cause d'une discorde entre eux. Avoir Rosalie de mon coté c'est cool, mais elle était sa femme avant tout.

« Je suis contente pour toi. Que t'aies enfin rencontré quelqu'un et que tu ne sois plus seul. » avoua-t-elle avec une étonnante sincérité.

« Mais ? » l'incitai-je à continuer.

« Mais que les choses soient claires, j'aime beaucoup Bella et je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre. » prévint-elle d'une voix implacable. « Alors t'as pas intérêt à… »

« Rosalie, j'apprécie beaucoup ton dévouement mais ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ne regarde que nous. Et j'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de toi ni de qui que ce soit. » l'interrompis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs.

« Tu sais c'est pas en me parlant comme ça que tu vas réussir à remonter dans mon estime. » avisa-t-elle énervée.

« J'ai jamais dit que je voulais remonter dans ton estime. » fis-je remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

Elle me fit un regard noir et prit sur elle pour ne pas se mettre en colère.

« Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas faire l'idiot. » dit-elle finalement, l'air presque suppliant, avant de se détourner.

Je lui ouvris la porte et elle s'en alla sans me regarder. Je refermai la porte et restai immobile quelques secondes. Peut être qu'entre cette blonde et moi, les choses pourraient devenir un peu plus facile dorénavant… mais il était hors de question que je cesse à lui tenir tête. L'énerver était une des choses les plus divertissantes que je connaisse. Pas autant que d'énerver Bella cela dit.

« Edward ? »

Je reconnus la voix de Bella et un sourire prit place sur mon visage, comme un automatisme. Je me retournai et la vis appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle avait un sourcil haussé et souriait légèrement. Je compris que pour la première fois de la journée, je me retrouvais enfin seul avec elle. Les choses allaient pouvoir devenir un peu plus intéressantes.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? » demandai-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Approche. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et j'eus à peine le temps de la voir arriver qu'elle m'avait déjà sauté au cou et m'embrassait avec empressement. Bon sang ça c'était de l'accueil… Je devais probablement avoir un sourire idiot rien que d'y penser. En même temps, il fallait reconnaître que sa présence m'avait manqué, je n'avais plus l'habitude de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi puisque ces derniers jours je les avais tous passés avec elle. Et l'avoir enfin dans mes bras après plusieurs heures d'absence était comme une sorte de délivrance. D'ailleurs le manque devait sûrement se faire ressentir car mes mains commençaient à se déplacer toutes seules sur son corps et je devenais de plus en plus possessif en l'embrassant. Bella se laissait dominer sans mal, elle devait avoir l'habitude, elle savait que j'avais besoin d'avoir le dessus, et j'étais prêt à parier qu'au fond elle aimait ça. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Elle était faite pour moi, y a pas de doute.

L'air autour de nous devint soudainement chargé de tension, je finis par la coller contre le mur le plus proche, mon corps contre le sien et ma main remontant le long de sa cuisse. Je l'entendis gémir et compris que les choses allaient peut être un petit peu trop loin. Rassemblant tout le courage nécessaire, je m'écartai pour la laisser respirer avant que les choses dégénèrent.

« Il faut que t'arrête de faire ça. » dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« De faire quoi ? T'embrasser ? » répondis-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle roula des yeux.

« De m'empêcher d'avoir les idées claires. » précisa-t-elle.

Je la regardai et constatai qu'en effet, elle avait les yeux quelques peu étourdis et semblait déroutée. C'était plutôt amusant à voir. Et ce qui l'était encore plus était de savoir que c'était moi qui la mettais dans cet état là.

« J'y peux rien si je te fais autant d'effet. » ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer en élargissant mon sourire.

Elle me donna une tape dans l'épaule en faisant les gros yeux.

« Sale égo. » marmonna-t-elle tandis que je capturai ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elle soupira et se laissa faire, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux et arquant le dos pour se coller à moi. J'étais étonné de voir que malgré le fait que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, Bella était toujours aussi réactive à mon contact. Elle exerçait d'ailleurs sur moi une sorte d'attraction magnétique. C'est simple, dès qu'elle est dans les parages je ne peux m'empêcher de la toucher. Et je ne me retenais pas pour le faire.

Malheureusement ce fut elle qui mit un terme à cet instant de plénitude pour parler de sujets fâcheux.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » bafouilla-t-elle la voix entrecoupée d'une forte respiration, faisant référence à mon retour dans le club pour la première fois depuis le jour de la mort de Black.

« On est obligé d'en parler maintenant ? » râlai-je.

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux.

« S'il te plait… »

Je soupirai lourdement et me détachai d'elle pour reprendre mes esprits.

« Ça s'est passé exactement de la manière que je redoutais que ça se passerait. » déclarai-je d'un ton mauvais.

« C'est à dire ? » s'enquit-elle soucieuse.

« James a pas attendu et a tout balancé à propos de notre rencontre dans le cimetière, j'ai dû supporter un interrogatoire de la part du patron. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? La vérité. Il sait que tu t'appelles Bella et que tu viens d'Arizona. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? ! » s'exclama-t-elle atterrée.

« J'avais pas le choix Bella ! » me défendis-je. « Le truc avec Aro c'est qu'il faut jamais lui mentir, plus je lui dis la vérité et plus t'es en sécurité, crois-moi sur ce coup là. »

Elle me regarda mortifiée, probablement parce qu'elle devait s'inquiéter quant au fait qu'il connaisse un peu son identité, ce que je comprenais. Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que c'était dans son intérêt, et que jamais je n'aurais dévoilé quoi que ce soit sur elle de compromettant s'il y avait le moindre risque de la mettre en danger.

« Y a pas que ça. » annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, sachant qu'elle me suivait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Aro a des doutes sur moi, je sais pas comment ça a pu se produire mais si je fais pas attention… ça pourrait vite dégénérer. » avouai-je en me retenant de déglutir, tout en me dirigeant vers le frigo.

« Tu entends quoi par dégénérer ? » demanda-t-elle sans masquer son inquiétude.

Je pris une inspiration, mal à l'aise.

« Je préfère pas y penser et… et puis dans tous les cas t'as pas à t'inquiéter tu risques rien. » assurai-je en ouvrant la porte du frigo à la recherche d'une bière.

« C'est pas pour moi que je suis inquiète. » l'entendis-je murmurer.

Je relevai la tête et me tournai pour lui faire face.

« Bella écoute tu n'as pas à… attends une minute. » m'interrompis-je en reportant mon attention sur le frigo et de constater avec effroi qu'il manquait quelque chose. « Y a plus de bière ? ! » m'écriai-je incrédule.

« Je te signale que je te l'ai dit pas plus tard que ce matin que tu devais aller faire des courses. » objecta-t-elle sur un ton de réprimande. « C'est à se demander si tu m'écoutes quand je parle. »

« Bien sûr que si je t'écoute. » contrai-je avec certitudes. « C'est juste que… »

« Juste que quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-elle contrariée.

Je décidai de ne rien dire, réalisant que j'étais en train de m'enfoncer.

« Peu importe, » éludai-je. « j'ai qu'à y aller maintenant comme ça le problème sera réglé. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » proposa-t-elle d'une voix étrangement timide.

« Inutile, je peux très bien m'en occuper tout seul. » répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, d'accord. »

Je reportai mon attention sur elle et vis qu'elle était déçue. Pourquoi diable est-ce que Bella était déçue ? Est-ce que sa question était sa façon de me dire qu'elle voulait venir aussi ? Si ça se trouve elle se sentait encore prisonnière à toujours rester enfermée ici.

Et merde, je faisais vraiment tout de travers avec elle.

« Mais tu… tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. » tentai-je de me rattraper maladroitement.

Elle releva la tête et je vis une lueur étincelante apparaître dans ses pupilles.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Bah… ouais. »

Un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'on allait à Disneyworld et non parce que je l'emmenais simplement faire les courses.

« Je vais mettre des chaussures ! » s'exclama-t-elle enjouée en quittant la cuisine précipitamment, sous mes yeux effarés.

J'étais loin du compte quand je pensais qu'elle se sentait encore prisonnière.

J'aurais dû être heureux de lui avoir donné le sourire avec cette proposition. Mais en réalité je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être malheureux.

…

_oO "The Crow, The Owl And The Dove" Oo – __Nightwish_

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogeai-je en la voyant s'emparer d'un pack de yaourts puis le mettre dans le panier.

J'arrivais pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait aimer ça. Sérieusement de nos jours qui aime les yaourts ?

« Bah je prends des yaourts. » dit-elle déroutée.

« Je sais ça, mais pourquoi tu prends ceux qui se trouvent tout en bas ? »

« Parce que c'est de la sous-marque et qu'ils sont moins chers. »

« Et alors ? La sous-marque c'est pour ceux qui ont pas d'argent, nous on en a donc prends ceux d'au-dessus. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui a de l'argent ? Toi ou moi ? » contra-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Je soupirai de lassitude.

« Je vois pas où est le problème, toi ou moi c'est pareil. »

« Non c'est pas pareil justement. » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton décidé. « Je suis pas une profiteuse. »

« J'ai jamais pensé que t'étais une profiteuse. » fis-je remarquer.

« Peut être mais moi c'est l'impression que j'aie et je refuse d'être entretenue. »

« Et tu penses que prendre de la sous-marque ça va faire disparaître cette impression ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Cette question semblait l'avoir désarçonnée. J'aurais peut être dû songer à me taire car je vis qu'à présent elle était contrariée.

« Non. » répondit-elle énervée. « Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu comptes les manger ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors dans ce cas laisse-moi prendre les yaourts que je veux ! » râla-t-elle en se détournant du rayon avec sa liste en main.

J'avais jamais pigé pourquoi les femmes avaient toujours besoin de faire une liste pour les courses. Moi en général quand j'y allais c'était pour improviser. Mais Bella non, elle avait besoin de savoir exactement avec précision ce qu'elle voulait avant de venir, ce qui fait que j'ai dû l'attendre au moins trente minutes pour partir, de quoi me faire regretter de lui avoir proposée de m'accompagner. D'ailleurs en réalité j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était elle qui faisait les courses et moi qui la suivait inutilement. En fait je ne servais qu'à tenir le panier et payer, c'est aussi simple que ça. Cela dit, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça, surtout quand je vois son visage illuminé depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air d'être aux anges de se trouver dans un supermarché. C'était probablement dû au fait que je l'ai maintenue enfermée pendant des mois. La séquestration ne lui avait vraiment pas fait de bien. Et quand je vois à quel point elle s'extasie pour des trucs aussi insignifiants, je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser pour l'avoir privée de toute vie durant près de quatre mois.

Je la suivis tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les caisses, oubliant ces pensées en sachant qu'elle n'aimerait pas me voir culpabiliser.

« C'est bon y a tout ? On peut enfin rentrer ? » m'impatientai-je.

Ça faisait au moins une heure qu'on était là, d'habitude je restais pas plus de dix minutes. Elle regarda sa liste puis leva les yeux vers le monde qui faisait la queue devant les caisses, puis pris un air embarrassé.

« Euh à vrai dire il me reste une dernière chose à aller chercher. » dit-elle tandis que ses joues prenaient une teinte légèrement rouge.

« D'accord, bah alors on y va ? »

Elle me regarda avec un air presque paniqué.

« En fait je préfère y aller toute seule si ça te dérange pas. » avoua-t-elle.

Mon front se plissa.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? » demandai-je sceptique.

« Parce que je préfère c'est tout, va faire la queue je te rejoins. » éluda-t-elle.

« Dis-moi d'abord ce que tu comptes aller chercher. »

« C'est rien d'important, t'as pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Si c'était pas important t'en ferais pas tout un mystère. »

« J'en fais pas un mystère ! » s'énerva-t-elle en rougissant encore un peu plus, ce qui attisa ma curiosité. « Je veux pas que tu viennes avec moi parce que c'est embarrassant, voilà tout. »

« Je vois pas ce qui peut être embarrassant. » rétorquai-je.

« Et bien moi si alors s'il te plait, commence à faire la queue sans moi. » insista-t-elle.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu comptes acheter. »

« Edward… »

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui paye alors j'ai le droit de savoir ! »

Elle soupira d'impatience et finit par rendre les armes.

« Très bien tu veux savoir où je vais ? Chercher des tampons ! Voilà t'es content ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte.

J'entrouvris la bouche et inspectai les alentours pour constater que beaucoup de gens nous avaient entendus et nous regardaient. Bella était désormais rouge pivoine et je me passais une main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

« Euh tu sais quoi ? T'as raison vas-y sans moi c'est mieux si je reste ici. » dis-je mal à l'aise.

« C'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis cinq minutes. » dit-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre violemment.

Elle se détourna pour aller dans le rayon des… en fait je sais même pas dans quel rayon on peut bien trouver ça et très franchement j'ai pas envie de me poser la question. J'allai faire la queue et attendis silencieusement qu'elle revienne.

Les minutes défilèrent et je commençais à trouver le temps long. La file diminuait petit à petit et Bella n'avait toujours pas l'air de revenir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ? On mettait pas vingt minutes pour aller chercher ces trucs là, si ?

Je ressentis la même inquiétude que ce que j'avais ressenti le soir de Noël, lorsque je l'avais vue s'éloigner et que je l'avais accusée d'avoir profité que je sois au téléphone pour tenter de s'échapper. J'étais pas très fier de mon attitude ce soir là, je reconnais être allé trop loin. Je l'avais forcée à rentrer à la maison en la tirant de force pendant tout le trajet du retour alors qu'elle ne m'avait donné aucune raison pour douter d'elle. Aujourd'hui encore j'ignore pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça, c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler, j'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne à tout moment parce qu'au fond je sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Les gens avaient tous pris l'habitude de me laisser tomber, sans doute parce que je le méritais… Mais je ne voulais pas que ce soit le cas avec Bella.

_Et si elle avait profité d'être seule pour s'enfuir loin d'ici ?_

Je réprimai aussitôt cette idée irrationnelle. Bella avait fait le choix de rester, elle aurait très bien pu s'en aller quand elle voulait, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle déciderait tout d'un coup de prendre la fuite alors qu'elle n'est même plus en captivité. À moins qu'elle se soit enfin rendue compte qu'elle n'avait rien à faire avec moi et qu'elle devrait partir le plus loin possible d'ici…

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche et j'abandonnai provisoirement mes inquiétudes pour décrocher sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom.

« Allo ? »

« _Mr Masen, c'est Jenks à l'appareil. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas_. »

Je clignai des yeux, ne m'attendant pas du tout à son appel. Jenks était un détective privé que j'avais engagé il y a quelques temps afin qu'il enquête sur le beau père de Bella, Phil Dwyer. Pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il cachait quelque chose et était à l'origine de ces meurtres. La mort de Renée Dwyer n'était qu'un dommage collatéral, c'était Phil ce jour là qui était visé. J'en mettais ma main à couper.

« Euh non, non pas du tout. » répondis-je en regardant aux alentours afin de vérifier que Bella n'était pas dans le coin. « Je présume que si vous m'appelez c'est parce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose. »

« _C'est exact_. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« _Alors pour commencer, j'ai d'abord effectué des recherches sur les dix dernières années, à partir du moment où il s'est installé à Phoenix et je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier. Cet homme est aussi ennuyeux qu'un rat mort. Pas de casier, aucune transaction ni retrait d'argent qui sorte de l'ordinaire, ses seules arrestations sont des amendes de stationnement et des contraventions pour excès de vitesse, hormis cela rien de passionnant, il n'a jamais rien commis de frauduleux, si on ne compte pas ses délits d'adultère. En revanche je peux vous dire qu'il a eu un bon nombre de démêlés avec sa banque, ses comptes étaient quasiment toujours vides et sa situation financière était catastrophique, il devait beaucoup d'argent à l'État_. »

« Et est-ce que vous avez creusé de ce coté là ? Essayé de savoir à qui exactement il devait de l'argent et s'il n'en a pas emprunté à quelqu'un pour le donner à ses créanciers ? » insistai-je.

« _Le problème c'est que ça ne figure dans aucune base de données. S'il a effectivement fait un emprunt, il s'agit forcément d'une transaction non déclarée_. »

Je soupirai de déception. J'aurais dû me douter que ce sale type ne rendrait pas les choses faciles. Bella était peut être triste qu'il soit mort, mais moi j'en étais bien content. Cette ordure n'était rien d'autre qu'un misérable qui a passé son temps à la dénigrer et à lever la main sur elle. Je ne comprends même pas comment elle fait pour encore avoir de l'empathie pour lui, sous prétexte qu'il ait fini par changer et qu'il ait été tué. Je n'avais jamais saisi ce concept de tout pardonner aux morts, comme si ce qu'ils avaient fait au temps de leur vivant ne comptait plus maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus de ce monde. Pour moi un salaud reste un salaud, mort ou vivant. Et si Phil avait été encore là aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui serais allé lui faire la peau.

« _Je n'ai pas fini_. » déclara Jenks soudainement.

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour me reconcentrer et inspectai les alentours. Toujours aucune trace de Bella, c'était peut être mauvais signe, mais au moins je pouvais parler à Jenks librement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demandai-je en commençant à mettre les articles sur le tapis roulant.

Pas évident de parler de ça dans un supermarché… pensai-je ironique.

« _Et bien en me rendant compte que les recherches durant sa vie à Phoenix n'avait rien donné de concluant, je me suis interrogé quant à sa vie avant ces dix dernières années. Vous saviez qu'il n'était pas originaire d'Arizona ? _»

Je fronçai les sourcils. Bella ne m'en a pas parlé... étrange.

« Non je l'ignorais, je croyais qu'il avait toujours habité à Phoenix. »

« _Ce n'est pas le cas, en réalité il a emménagé à Phoenix il y a douze ans, quelques temps avant de rencontrer sa future femme_. »

« Et d'où est-ce qu'il vient alors ? »

« _Phil Dwyer est né et a passé la majeure partie de sa vie à Evanston, dans l'Illinois_. »

Je relevai la tête subitement et m'immobilisai.

« L'Illinois vous dites ? »

Je m'étais attendu à pas mal de choses, mais certainement pas à ça. Je commençai à appréhender la suite des évènements et me mis à prier pour que ceci ne soit qu'une pure coïncidence.

« _Affirmatif. Il y a passé toute son enfance et a fait ses études à l'université Northwestern. Jusqu'ici vous devez vous demander où je veux en venir avec cette information, mais là où ça devient intéressant, c'est qu'en douze ans, ce cher Phil Dwyer n'était jamais retourné une seule fois dans sa ville d'origine. Or les trois derniers mois précédant sa mort, il s'avère qu'il a effectué le déplacement jusqu'à Evanston au moins une dizaine de fois_. »

Je restai indécis quant à cette nouvelle.

« Et vous avez cherché du coté de sa famille ? Il a peut être un proche malade ou… »

« _J'ai déjà regardé et il n'y a rien monsieur. Ses parents ne vivent même plus dans l'Illinois aujourd'hui, ils ont déménagé il y a huit ans dans le Minnesota. Il n'a pas de grands parents et aucun décès récent le concernant_. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi retourner autant de fois à Evanston s'il n'a plus rien là bas ? »

« _C'est la question que je me suis posé. J'ai cherché où il aurait pu aller. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver c'est qu'il a loué une chambre d'hôtel à chacune de ses visites et qu'il a été vu dans plusieurs bars, casinos et clubs de la région_. »

Cette fois ce n'était plus de l'appréhension qui m'envahissait, mais carrément de l'angoisse. L'angoisse de découvrir quelque chose auquel jamais je n'aurai pensé et qui était susceptible de tout bouleverser. J'avais promis à Bella que j'essaierais de découvrir qui avait tué sa mère et son beau père, mais à présent j'en redoutais la réponse. Phil avait été surpris plusieurs fois dans les bars et les casinos, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, qu'il était en quête de pognons. Il venait jusque dans l'Illinois uniquement pour se refaire et trouver assez d'argent pour se sortir la tête de l'eau. Et dans l'Etat de l'Illinois tout entier, je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne qui aurait pu l'y aider.

« D'accord euh… » je me passai une main sur le visage pour réfléchir. « Si je ne me trompe pas, Evanston est à environ vingt kilomètres de Chicago, c'est bien ça ? »

« _Oui c'est exact. Elle est à la frontière_. » confirma-t-il.

Je soupirai d'amertume. J'aurais vraiment préféré me tromper.

« Je vois. » marmonnai-je déçu. « Alors il aurait très bien pu faire le déplacement de Evanston jusqu'à Chicago sans le moindre problème. »

« _Il pouvait même le faire plusieurs fois dans une seule journée_. »

« Dans ce cas essayez de vous renseigner de ce coté là. Cherchez tous les endroit de Chicago où il aurait pu aller, le nom de tous les bars, de tous les clubs, ceux qui sont mal fréquentés… n'importe où où il aurait pu se créer des problèmes. »

« _Je m'en occupe tout de suite_. »

« Pardon… excusez-moi… Excusez-moi… »

J'entendis la voix de Bella et relevai la tête pour la voir se faufiler pour me rejoindre pendant que la caissière passait les articles devant le détecteur. Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de soulagement en la voyant arriver. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment eu peur qu'elle soit partie pour de bon.

« Jenks, rappelez-moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. » ordonnai-je afin d'éviter que Bella puisse entendre quoi que ce soit.

« _Ce sera très rapide_. »

« Merci. » dis-je en raccrochant.

Je rangeai mon téléphone et soufflai pour ne pas me laisser submerger par ce trop plein d'informations. Si Phil Dwyer s'était rendu dans ce comté, à seulement quelques kilomètres de cette grande ville, ce n'était pas sans raison. J'étais prêt à parier que ce que j'allais découvrir n'allait pas me plaire. Vraiment pas me plaire.

« Qui c'était ? » demanda Bella une fois à coté de moi.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle et ne pus réprimer ma colère, due à l'inquiétude qu'elle m'avait fait ressentir.

« C'est maintenant que t'arrives ? » lâchai-je d'une voix dure. « Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais ? »

Elle me regarda étonnée, puis arbora une mine déconfite.

« Je suis désolée… en fait j'étais allée chercher ce que tu sais, et au moment de revenir je suis tombée sur le rayon des bouquins et… enfin tu me connais… » s'excusa-t-elle.

« T'es tombée sur le rayon des bouquins ? » répétai-je incrédule en sortant ma carte tandis qu'elle mettait les articles dans un sac. « Non mais tu te fiches de moi ? Des livres y en a pleins à la maison ! »

« Je sais mais j'aime bien trainer dans ce rayon, y a toujours pleins de nouveaux livres et… »

« Et alors tu t'es dit que c'était une raison suffisante pour me laisser poireauter tout seul c'est ça ? » m'exclamai-je sans me soucier que tout le supermarché m'entende.

Bella entrouvrit la bouche d'incrédulité, choquée par le ton que j'employais.

« Je… pas du tout ! » balbutia-t-elle décontenancée. « C'est juste que j'ai pas vu le temps passer, mais je suis arrivée à temps alors je vois pas pourquoi t'en fais toute une montagne. »

« Parce que pendant que toi tu t'amusais à feuilleter tes foutus bouquins, moi j'ai fait la queue et attendu comme un con ! »

Elle regardait autour d'elle, mal à l'aise d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Edward, si tu tiens tant que ça à déclencher une dispute attends au moins qu'on soit dans la voiture parce que là tout le monde nous regarde. » supplia-t-elle.

« J'en ai rien à foutre qu'on nous regarde, t'avais pas le droit de me laisser attendre tout seul ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! Et puis à ce qu'il me semble t'avais pas l'air de t'ennuyer tant que ça vu que t'étais au téléphone ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et m'abstins de répondre. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Qu'en vérité j'étais énervé car j'avais cru qu'elle s'était barrée loin de moi ? Si je le lui disais elle le prendrait très mal, elle penserait sans doute que je ne lui fais pas confiance et tout le toutim. En réalité c'était pas elle le problème, c'était moi. C'est peut être cliché dit comme ça, mais c'est pourtant la vérité.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lançai-je en récupérant ma carte après avoir payé. « Pour la peine c'est toi qui portes les sacs. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » fit-elle ahurie.

« T'as très bien entendu ! » rétorquai-je en commençant à me détourner.

« C'est hors de question ! C'est toi l'hommes alors c'est à toi de les porter ! »

« Je croyais que t'étais contre les discriminations sexistes ? » provoquai-je.

« C'est le cas, mais là c'est bien trop lourd ! »

« Je m'en fiche, tu te débrouilles. »

Je l'entendis maugréer tandis que je prenais la direction de la sortie. Si elle croyait que j'allais me laisser marcher sur les pieds c'est qu'elle ne me connaissait pas du tout. Personne ne régentait ma vie, et surtout pas une petite d'un mètre soixante qui passe son temps à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? » héla-t-elle derrière moi. « T'es vraiment un enfoiré de première ! »

Je soupirai et me tournai vers elle, exaspéré et en même temps étonné car elle n'avait pas pour habitude de jurer. Elle me regardait en fulminant, les mains pleines de sacs qui semblaient en effet un peu trop lourds et exagérés. J'eus alors pitié d'elle en la voyant tout se trimballer et mon énervement finit par s'évaporer. Finalement j'étais content qu'elle me soit revenue. Rendant les armes, je m'avançai vers elle.

« C'est bon donne-moi ça. » accordai-je.

_Trop faible…_ me soufflait ma conscience. Faible, oui je l'étais face à elle.

Je tendis une main pour m'emparer des sacs mais elle secoua la tête, le visage fermé.

« Non merci, je suis capable de m'en occuper toute seule. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Mais je croyais que tu trouvais ça trop lourd ! »

« Oui et bah j'ai changé d'avis. Maintenant si tu veux bien te bouger, j'ai envie de rentrer. » asséna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle me contourna et s'en alla, les sacs de course en main, le tout sous mes yeux écarquillés. Je l'avais énervée, c'était évident. Je réalisai qu'encore une fois elle retournait la situation à son avantage. C'était moi qui étais supposé être énervé et c'était moi qui allais devoir m'excuser.

Je hais cette fille.

…

_oO __"Feeling Good"__ Oo - __Muse_

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence, Bella avait les bras croisés et regardait par la vitre pour éviter mon regard. Elle n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis que nous étions sortis du supermarché, elle s'évertuait même à m'ignorer comme une pro. À vrai dire cette situation commençait à me peser, je détestais quand Bella m'en voulait ou lorsque je la contrariais, car ça me prouvait à chaque fois que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Et puis c'était tellement mieux lorsqu'elle souriait ou qu'elle riait… elle a tellement souffert dans le passé, beaucoup trop pour une personne aussi jeune. J'étais content de voir qu'elle souriait de plus en plus maintenant qu'elle était avec moi, mais étrangement, si j'étais capable de lui donner le sourire, en parallèle j'étais aussi celui qui l'énervait avec probablement le plus de facilité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de volontaire mais cela dit, quand on y réfléchit bien c'était exactement ce qu'elle représentait pour moi. S'énerver mutuellement était en quelque sorte notre lot quotidien, surtout elle, bon sang ce qu'elle peut être chiante c'est à se demander comment je fais pour la supporter. Pourtant au résultat des courses, c'était moi qui m'excusais, toujours. Bella savait que je ne supportais pas qu'elle puisse m'en vouloir et elle en jouait la plupart du temps, je devrais m'en offusquer mais au lieu de ça je plongeais à chaque fois.

Cette fois en revanche, c'était différent. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seulement énervée après moi, elle avait aussi cette lueur douloureuse dans les yeux, qui montrait qu'elle avait mal, chose que je ne m'expliquais pas. Qu'elle soit énervée je le conçois, j'y étais pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère dans le supermarché, mais qu'elle en soit aussi affectée et triste, je n'arrivais pas comprendre.

« Bella ? » appelai-je inquiet tandis que je conduisais.

Aucune réponse. Elle ne bougeait pas, les bras toujours croisés en signe de remontrances et le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Je soupirai.

« Tu vas faire la tête encore longtemps ? » m'impatientai-je.

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver à nouveau. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking de mon immeuble et je me garai, soulagé d'être revenu chez moi. Bella n'eut pas l'air d'émettre la moindre réaction lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Je ne voulais pas laisser cet incident avoir la moindre répercussion, aussi lorsqu'elle mit une main sur la poignée de la portière pour l'ouvrir, je l'en empêchai en appuyant sur le bouton du verrou automatique.

Quand elle vit que la porte refusait de s'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers moi avec des yeux noirs de fureur.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« J'essaie d'attirer ton attention. » répondis-je franchement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, avant qu'un éclat de froideur de ne passe dans ses prunelles chocolatées.

« Laisse-moi sortir. » ordonna-t-elle méchamment.

« Pas avant qu'on ait discuté. »

« J'ai rien à te dire. » se braqua-t-elle.

Je soufflai pour contenir mon irritation, sachant que si moi même je m'énervais, cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

« Écoute je… je reconnais que j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort tout à l'heure, mais… »

« Un peu fort ? » coupa-t-elle incrédule. « Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde Edward ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu les connais même pas ces gens là ! »

« Alors sous prétexte que je ne connais pas les gens, tu trouves ça normal de m'humilier en public ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, sois pas idiote. »

Elle me regarda outrée et je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles.

« Désolé je voulais pas… Bella s'il te plait… » dis-je en avançant une main vers elle qu'elle s'empressa de repousser aussitôt.

« Fiche-moi la paix ! » fit-elle en détournant le regard avec fermeté.

« Je m'excuse ! » répliquai-je avec sincérité. « J'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, je le sais mais… »

« Mais c'est plus fort que toi hein ? » termina-t-elle pour moi d'une voix ironique.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh arrête ! Ne fais pas celui qui ne voit pas du tout de quoi je veux parler ! » réprimanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, tu te sens obligé de piquer une crise dès que tu me vois m'éloigner à cinq mètres de toi, et quand j'ai le malheur de mettre un peu trop de temps à revenir, mon dieu là tu pètes carrément les plombs ! »

J'entrouvris la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Bella avait touché un point sensible, je n'avais même pas le courage de le nier. Je refermai la bouche et détournai les yeux, une vague de culpabilité me submergeant à mesure que je prenais ses paroles en considérations.

« Tu as fait exactement la même chose le soir de Noël tu te souviens ? » continua-t-elle, l'air d'en avoir sur le cœur. « J'avais même pas disparu de ton champ de vision, j'étais simplement allée voir des vitrines pendant que tu téléphonais ! Et il a fallu que tu gâches tout ! On dirait que ça te fait plaisir de gâcher mes seuls moments de liberté. »

Je la regardai horrifié.

« Non c'est faux… »

« Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu agis comme ça ! » lâcha-t-elle en tournant la tête vers moi. Je vis qu'elle avait des larmes au coin de yeux, ce qui me désarçonna. « Tout ce que je vois moi c'est que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Je peux comprendre que tu ne fasses confiance à personne Edward, mais tu ne penses pas une seconde à ce que moi je peux ressentir, au fait que tu doutes de moi à chaque fois que je disparais hors de ta vue dès qu'on franchit les murs de ton appartement ! »

« Tu te trompes, j'y pense ! » assurai-je honnêtement. « Je te jure que j'y pense, mais… »

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux pour les empêcher de s'embuer. « Puisqu'apparemment même le fait qu'on soit ensemble n'est pas suffisant pour que t'aies confiance en moi. » murmura-t-elle tristement.

« Bella, » commençai-je en la regardant dans les yeux avec sérieux, « sache que toi et Jasper vous êtes les seules personnes à qui je fais réellement confiance, tu peux me croire. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Jasper tu le laisserais faire ce qu'il veut, moi si je te disais que j'avais envie de me balader en ville seule, est-ce que tu accepterais ? » lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rhétorique.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, embêté qu'elle ait encore une fois marqué un point.

« Probablement pas. » avouai-je à contre cœur. « Mais ce n'est pas… »

« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. » interrompit-elle sèchement. « Que ce n'est pas moi le problème et blablabla. Bah tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à faire parce que peu importe d'où vient le problème, le résultat reste le même. »

Je la scrutai sans rien dire. Je passais mon temps à faire attention à elle et pourtant, je n'avais même pas remarqué à quel point elle était blessée depuis tout ce temps par mon attitude. Dire que je croyais qu'elle et moi étions sur la bonne voie, en vérité je me trompais lourdement. Nous avions un véritable problème, un problème qui venait uniquement de moi et dont je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment le résoudre. C'est vrai ça, comment empêcher mes crises de panique de se déclencher ? Si seulement je le savais !

Je savais que les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger d'ici peu et tout ce que je pouvais faire était d'essayer de lui faire oublier. Je tentai un premier contact en posant volontairement ma main sur sa cuisse, espérant une réponse positive de sa part. Cela ne tarda pas puisque je la sentis tressaillir et son front se plissa d'une manière adorable.

« Enlève ta main. » marmonna-t-elle sans me regarder.

« Et si j'ai pas envie de l'enlever ? » rétorquai-je.

« Edward ! » fustigea-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Bella ? » provoquai-je en haussant un sourcil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Son visage se durcit et je la vis fulminer silencieusement, ce qui m'amusa. Elle m'accorda un regard furieux et se détourna en recroisant les bras à nouveau sur sa poitrine. Je refusai d'abandonner et passai à la vitesse supérieure.

« Allez Bella. » insistai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Non. » persévéra-t-elle tandis que je ne me laissais pas démonter et que je l'attirais à moi.

« S'il te plait… »

« Lâche-moi. » bredouilla-t-elle sans toutefois opposer une quelconque résistance.

« T'as qu'à me repousser. » émis-je en l'attirant toujours plus vers moi au point qu'elle se retrouva dans mes bras.

Je l'entendis soupirer de lassitude, ou d'exaspération je l'ignorais. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle répondit.

« Je ne peux pas te repousser. »

Je souris inconsciemment.

« Et moi j'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher. »

« T'es chiant. » râla-t-elle contrariée.

Je lui relevai le menton pour qu'elle puisse me regarder dans les yeux et lui fis un regard suppliant.

« Tu veux bien me pardonner pour tout à l'heure ? »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle soupira une nouvelle fois, cette fois de résignation. Je la vis se perdre dans mon regard et se rapprocher de moi sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience. Puis sans prendre la peine de me répondre, elle avança la tête et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Je ne pus retenir un sourire de satisfaction et répondis à son baiser avec soulagement. Elle m'avait pardonné et acceptait de mettre notre problème de coté… du moins pour l'instant. Car je ne doutais pas que si un nouvel incident comme celui là se reproduisait, elle me ferait la peau.

Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de régler ça et vite, Bella avait raison de m'en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas continuer à l'incendier en public chaque fois qu'elle s'éclipsait, elle ne le supporterait pas longtemps et déciderait de s'en aller pour de bon. Je réalisais que j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle, de sa présence et de sa lumière. Car au fond c'était ce qu'elle était, une lumière éclairant les ténèbres de ma sombre vie. Et je ne voulais pas que cette sensation disparaisse.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous interrompit et je me détachai d'elle à regrets tandis qu'elle soupirait de déception. Je le sortis de ma poche et quand je vis qu'il s'agissait du numéro de Jenks, je commençai à paniquer.

« Euh Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre dehors ? » demandai-je, ne voulant absolument pas qu'elle soit là pour entendre ce que ce détective avait à me dire à propos de son beau père.

« Ou alors tu pourrais me passer les clés pour que je puisse rentrer ? » proposa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil qui signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de refuser.

Je la regardai sceptique un instant, puis compris qu'après le cirque que j'avais fait au supermarché, la laisser rentrer toute seule était le moins que je pouvais faire.

« Ouais tu… d'accord. » cédai-je sans m'empêcher d'appréhender.

Je sortis mes clés et les lui tendis, non sans effort. Elle me gratifia d'un sourire satisfait et m'embrassa la joue avant d'ouvrir la portière après que je l'aie déverrouillée. Elle sortit et claqua la porte et je m'empressai de décrocher mon téléphone.

« Jenks ? » saluai-je sans détour. « Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

« _Oui et j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils, n'étant pas certain qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une bonne nouvelle et tendis l'oreille tout en observant Bella se diriger vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle m'avait laissé seul avec les courses dans le coffre la garce.

« Qu'avez vous trouvé ? »

« _J'ai effectué des recherches sur tous les endroits qu'il avait fréquentés dans la ville même de Chicago et vous aviez raison, il s'avère qu'à chacun de ses passages à Evanston, il a loué des taxis plusieurs fois pour se rendre dans la métropole._ »

Je fermai les yeux. Savoir ça n'était réellement pas une bonne nouvelle. Pas du tout même.

« Et où est-ce qu'il se rendait une fois dans Chicago ? » me forçai-je à demander.

« _Les premières fois il allait un peu partout, dans des bars différents et même des clubs de stripteases. Mais aucun établissement qui puisse avoir le moindre lien. En revanche, au fur et à mesure le nombre des adresses où il allait a diminué et il ne s'est plus rendu que dans un seul endroit._ »

« Lequel ? » fis-je impatient avec un semblant de crainte dans la voix.

« _D'après les traces qu'il a laissées, il a pris plusieurs fois des verres dans un certain club de stripteases. L'inferno Lounge, ça vous dit quelque chose ?_ »

Mon ventre se tordit en entendant ça. Je n'avais même pas envie de répondre à sa question, en vérité si j'ouvrais la bouche je n'étais pas sûr d'arriver à émettre le moindre son. Je m'étais attendu avec beaucoup d'appréhension à cette réponse, mais j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas avoir à l'entendre, pour que mon mauvais pressentiment ne soit que ça et non une prédiction. Et maintenant mes pires craintes étaient fondées.

Si je connaissais l'Inferno Lounge ?

Bien sûr, je m'y rendais quasiment tous les jours. Il s'agissait d'un des clubs de stripteases les plus huppés et luxueux de tout Chicago. Une maison fermée, que seuls les plus riches avaient le droit de se payer. Une maison qui faisait également office de prostitution et qui accueillait l'un des plus gros réseaux de trafics en tout genre, tenu par l'un des pires mafieux de tout l'État de L'Illinois.

Car le propriétaire de ce club n'était autre que Aro Volturi, mon patron.

Cette pensée me glaça le sang d'effroi. Si Phil s'était rendu pleins de fois dans ce club qui représente également le QG, je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement pour se rincer l'œil, il aurait pu le faire ailleurs et pour beaucoup moins cher. Non il s'était rendu là bas pour une autre raison. Une raison bien plus obscure… La raison qui lui aura sans aucun doute valu sa mort ainsi que celle de sa femme Renée, la mère de Bella.

Mes doigts se resserraient sur le volant, la fureur s'emparait de moi à mesure que je prenais conscience de toute l'ironie de la situation et de ce qui était réellement en train de se produire. Si Phil avait fait plusieurs fois le déplacement dans le club de striptease d'Aro, c'était pour lui emprunter de l'argent, autrement il n'aurait jamais pu trouver les fonds nécessaires pour rembourser les dettes qu'il devait à tous ses créanciers et à sa banque. Et le malheureux n'a jamais eu le temps de trouver un moyen de le rembourser avec les intérêts. Mon patron était le commanditaire du meurtre de Renée et Phil Dwyer… et tel que je le connaissais, il n'aurait jamais accepté que la moindre personne s'en sorte alors Bella aurait vraiment dû être condamnée à mort ce jour là… putain de merde !

Comment est-ce que j'allais annoncer ça à Bella ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire elle… elle en serait trop bouleversée et puis… et puis il fallait prendre en compte un élément important dans l'équation. C'est que si c'était effectivement Aro Volturi qui avait commandité ces meurtres, si c'était lui qui avait envoyé quelqu'un pour effectuer le sale boulot, alors la personne qu'il a envoyée aurait très bien pu être moi. Bordel, j'aurais très bien pu être l'assassin des parents de Bella, tout ça n'avait été au final qu'une question de pur hasard. Comment allais-je pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux désormais, en sachant que je connaissais le meurtrier de ses parents ? En sachant que je bossais pour lui ? En sachant que le fait que je n'ai pas été désigné pour m'en occuper n'avait tenu qu'à un fil ?

Pourquoi à chaque fois que les choses semblaient un tant soit peu aller pour le mieux entre nous il fallait que quelque chose vienne nous barrer la route et nous prouver une fois de plus qu'elle et moi c'était une relation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà assez de raisons pour nous séparer, il fallait à présent qu'il y en ait une supplémentaire et pas des moindres.

M'appuyant contre le siège, je rejetai la tête en arrière sur l'appuie-tête et soupirai en fermant les yeux tout en me passant une main sur le visage, répétant inlassablement cette phrase dans ma tête, qui me rappelait à l'ordre qui j'étais et ce que j'étais. Cette phrase qui me criait que toute cette mascarade, cette relation avec Bella n'était pas faite pour exister, peu importe à quel point je le voulais et à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer.

_Ça aurait pu être moi…_

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si Bella était ma lumière, moi j'étais sa destruction.

* * *

**Haha le mystère autour du meurtrier des parents de Bella s'éclaircit, et certains d'entre vous doivent être ravis de voir qu'ils avaient deviné depuis le début ^^**

**Bon que pensez-vous que va faire Edward ? Lui dire ? Garder ça pour lui ?**

_J'ai conscience que ce chapitre soit assez médiocre, cependant je remercie sincèrement mon petit ange **Vidia27** sans qui l'inspiration et la motivation ne serait pas vraiment au rendez-vous et dont l'avis compte énormément pour moi :)_

_Je fais aussi une dédicace à ma Siamoise **Edwardienne100** si elle passe par là, qui m'a inspirée le passage du supermarché ^^_

Comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai fait un petit bond dans le temps mais sachez que le pov **Bella** du prochain chapitre reviendra dessus pour que vous ayez une idée de comment se sont un peu déroulées les choses. Oh, et j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que vous retrouverez ENFIN **Jasper** dans le prochain chapitre, je sais qu'il manque à beaucoup de personnes ^^

**Quoi qu'il en soit, pour un teaser c'est par ici que ça se passe, suffit de laisser une petite review en cliquant juste en bas ;)**

_A bientôt !_

_**Votre Dévouée Popolove**_


End file.
